


Journeys of the Dreamer: Riders of Aura

by UnitedOsprey1991



Series: Journeys of the Dreamer [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harems, Kamen Riders - Freeform, Multi, Multiverse, Powerful Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 462,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedOsprey1991/pseuds/UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: What is a dream, what is reality? Join a kid from our world as he travels across the multiverse to find the eight who wield the Gems to save the the universe. The Greatest Journey Begins with a Dream. Ash/harem max four girls each. Be nice Please review. Edited for names. Read review and Like.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lila | Anabel/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Journeys of the Dreamer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716757
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I'm UnitedOsprey 1991. This story and many others are crossposts from Fanfiction.net. This is more a failsafe when that site goes down. Anyway, review kindly and hope you enjoy it

**his story will be the first of several crossovers involving my OCs. It will be a series spanning across several popular books, games and anime. Hopefully I can finish the series.**

**This is the prologue which will explain the series and what is going to happen in the first set of stories.**

**Shutting up now, let's start this show. Osprey SWOOSH**

Prologue: The Story of the Elemental Gems

The world of that we all live is in is a mysterious and wondrous place. Many different cultures show the how mother earth is powerful. The Eastern culture reveres animals and give their myths the form of man or woman. The western religion believed a single deity did so much for them that they write stories about. The pre-Colombian Native American believes in the spirits of animals and that they could change into them given time. But what if all the elements and deities were just a link to a vast multiverse that our world was only a small part of and is the reality most people see today.

You see our world was once a part of a much bigger world, a world of magic and a world of science. Stuff that books, T.V Shows, movies, anime, and video games seem to get right and wrong at the same time. Our world was once were a part of the same world as other and they were protected by the Ten Guardians. The Ten Guardians got their powers from the ten elemental gems. The powers included the control of the ten elements that combined are recognized throughout the world. They were Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light and Darkness. Five gems were wielded by the five princes of the world and five gems were wielded by princesses of the same world. The five families that wielded them were named Decatur, Kurosaki, Uzumaki, Toji, and Dragonscale over time the families who wielded these powers amassed their wealth and knowledge to protect the world. The world was at peace for thousands of years.

Until one day, a great darkness spread across the land. This wasn't the darkness one of Guardians wielded it was pure unadulterated darkness. This darkness threatened to swallow the world and the universe threated to cease to exist. Until the last group of the Guardians managed to seal the darkness away but only temporarily and they knew they would return threaten the entire world. So to protect themselves the Guardians took their gems and their wealth and split the world into many dimensions hoping they would be reunited in the future. Using the last of their strength they each took to one of dimensions as their home. One pair went into the world of nature, One pair went to a world of wondrous creatures, One went to the world where the death protected the living, one went to a world of magic and beasts and the finally one went to our world. Over time the tale of the Guardians faded into history as the worlds took up their own ideas of how they came into being. But in the five families that soon became ten there exists a prophecy that the guardians would slay the darkness once and for all.

_The Darkness is upon us_

_The worlds descend to chaos_

_But fear not for the Guardians will return_

_He who dreams of a thousand dreams_

_Shall find his power at the beginning of his eighth year_

_He shall train to protect his destined ones_

_And they will train to protect him_

_He shall leave his world_

_To find the remaining eight who have the power to win_

_One who has the blessing of the sky (Thunder)_

_One who swims as though born in it (Water)_

_One who trains to slay his parent (Earth)_

_One who commands the celestial heavens (Metal)_

_One who is born of death (Darkness)_

_One who who rejects reality (Light)_

_One who is burdened by being a savior (Wind)_

_One who sees through all faults (Ice)_

_The Darkness will be destroyed if the ten Guardians train and protect each other_

_But be wary of the ones who think they are friends as they will attempt to deceive_

_Take head if the darkness destroys the dreamer_

_All will be lost to maelstrom_

_But if they see the through the deceivers_

_The darkness will be destroyed in its entirety_

_The worlds will be forever united_

_As love is the ultimate light_

_Let love lead the way for hatred will lead to destruction._

_Let the dreamer light the way to peace forever more_

**A/N That's the prologue. The clues to which character is which can be hard if you don't follow certain games or anime. There will be harems for the main males but it will be small and their main girl will be one of the other guardians. Four max on each one and I know who is in the harem for three of the guys. (OC is one of them and his girls will be ocs) So this is a starting point for a grand adventure into the worlds of anime, games and real life. Love, life and all of that will be the key to surviving.**

**Next chapter: Who is the dreamer, who is his destined one what is the darkness, how will he find the other eight.**

**A/N 3: First book is going to focus on the first four mentioned in the prophecy after training the OCs. Guess where we are going? Hint: the guy has a lovable mascot and the girl lost her bike to said mascot.**

**A/N 4: Family names: Decatur is a made up name but it part of the family's heritage. Not necessarily the last name, Toji is the Japanese last name of a certain character. Dragonscale is made up**

**A/N 5: Review and please be nice on the criticism. Flamers will be used to fuel my need for food.**

**A/N 6: Please read past the first chapter its not going to bite you. Its a good story and please review constructively**

**A/N 7: Edited 9/27/2013. Upon further thought I decided to change my original plan and changed it to a more popular and honestly more fitting fandom.**

**OSPREY…..SWOOOOOSH!**


	2. The Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the repost

**OSPREY…..SWOOOOOSH!**

**A/N: This is the start of the story so be nice. UnitedOsprey1991 claims nothing but the OCS.**

**"Dialogue"**   
**_Thoughts  
_ Yelling**   
**Dates and locations**

**Chapter 1: The Dreamer dreams**

**[July 23rd, 1999]**

[Location: Town outside of New York City, Earth Prime ]

Oakland, New Jersey was a small town with roughly 12,000 people. Compared to its sister towns Franklin Lakes and Wyckoff, it was a regular blue-collar town. There were shops, restaurants, a recreational field, a fire, police, and EMS departments and a strip mall. But what gave it fame was its school district; considered one of the best in the state, its four district fed into a high school in the town called Indian Hills. Right now all of these schools were closed for the summer vacation.

The focus of this tale wasn't so much on the school, but on a house on the edge of town in the middle of a cul-de-sac atop a hill. Inside this house lived a boy who didn't have a lot of friends; his birthday was on the next day, and like several birthdays before it was only going to be family. He would be turning eight years old tomorrow. But unlike the birthdays before this, it would be the last one of his normal life.

"Drew can you come help me," called out a black-haired man. The man who spoke Mike Smith. At thirty-four years old he had worked his way up through the world and now worked his own business. He had black hair and blue eyes. He is working on a boat he had recently gotten. Unknown to him his family carries a secret which will manifest in his son.

"Coming dad," called out a squeaky voice from a game room. Out on the driveway was Mike's eight year old son. He had brown hair with two cowlicks and brown eyes with glasses. He wore a white shirt with a dog on it and black gym shorts obviously not caring he was going anywhere. Following Drew was a three year old Sheltie name Winston named for his love of NASCAR. His lack of friends doesn't tamper with his imagination as all the games he played the books he read and the T.V he watched gave him so many ideas.

The father and son duo worked on the boat. "So son what do you want to do tomorrow it's your birthday?" asked Mike.

"I dunno, I haven't thought about it."

"It's ok son. I'm taking off tomorrow from my office to spend it with you." Thanks dad." So they continued to work on the boat.

"Hey dad, can I tell you something?" Said Drew

"Sure."

"I have been having these weird dreams-Gahhh!" He was cut off by the hose blasting him at high pressure.

"WHAT?"

"Dreams dad!" enunciated Drew.

"Do we need to have a talk about them"

"NO! It's not that type of dream, I still think girls are icky."

"Oh…Ok." Awkwardly said Mike.

"Anyway these dreams have been some crazy stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well one of them has me and a girl I have never met fighting some monstrous creature with Ash that character from Pokémon alongside his girlfriend and two other girls. Another had me fighting ninjas, a third had me fighting a giant dragon and a fourth had me fighting ghosts and spirit. All of them had a central male and female figure alongside a couple other girls. I had a support group too and one of them looked like Tori next door."

Mike was wondering if his son needed to get out more and make friends. His imagination was bad enough as it is

"What do you think it means?"

Mike thought about it and something came to mind from his Uncle Steve.

_1980 Tallahassee_

_A college-bound Mike was packing to go to school._

_"Hold up Mike! I want to give ya something," called his Uncle. Steve, a former marine with greying hair was walking up to him with a box. "This little trinket has been in our family a long time passed from parent to the eldest child. I was going to give this to your cousin but something tells me your side of the family's going to need it. I don't know the history about it, but our father told me about something called the Guardians that were around pre-biblical times."_

_Opening up the box, Mike saw a ruby surrounded by diamonds._

_"He also told me that a vast wealth was waiting for the one to awaken it but at the same a great evil would be coming. He also told me a prophecy." So he related the prophecy to Mike who took the words to heart. He wondered if it would happen in his lifetime. "One last thing Mike." Steve continued, "Great power comes with responsibility."_

_Flashback end 1999_ Oakland

"I'm thinking two things: one, it's time to give you the Talk."

"DAD!"

"It'll come in handy later, but the other thing is I think I can give you an early birthday gift. Don't tell your mom."

So they went to the attic in the house. The house was two stories, but with the way the land was, the bottom level was level with a lower elevation than the top level. The attic was in the kitchen for some reason. Mike climbed up and grabbed the box that Uncle Steve had given him year ago. After a couple of trips and stuff falling about, making Drew wonder how he was related to him he came down with a package.

"Uncle Steve gave me this," said his dad, repeating what his uncle had told him. "He said this gem was very important to our family. He said something about Guardians and the pre-biblical time. We never really followed up on it because of our beliefs. It is also possible that you could come onto a vast monetary amount or other stuff." He pulled out the ruby.

Drew shrugged. "Money never mattered much to me."

"Really?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Really?" Drew parroted..

He examined the ruby, "It's really pretty, and it matches the July Birthstone." He didn't know what it was but he decided to wear it as a necklace. "How does it look?" he asked.

"It looks good, real good. Like you were meant to wear it."

"Cool." As he examined it a wave of nausea overtook Drew, "Ugh, dad what's happening?"

"Drew? Drew?!" As Drew collapsed, Mike caught him and laid him down.

"No, please, wake up!" Mike checked the pulse and found one but it didn't ease his worries. "Maybe it's the gem…that would mean…!" Mike took his son to his room and went to call his Uncle.

_In the dreamscape: Unknown Time._

"Ugh note to self my curiosity is going to get me killed one day" Drew as he woke up in a black void. "Now where am I?" as he looked around, "Last thing I remembered was the…gem." Drew said as he held up the gem.

"Welcome to your mindscape young prince" a voice called out making Drew turn around.

"Wha…who are you?" asked the scared boy.

An ethereal beauty appeared to the young boy. "I am known as Tsukihime. In the Japanese language it means 'moon princess.'" She had long white hair that fell to her waist, a beautiful face, skin that was almost translucent and wore a long white dress.

"You look like an angel. Am I dead?" he asked.

"No, you are not. I am simply a watcher, waiting for the day the prophecy of my people comes to pass."

"Your people?" asked Drew.

"Yes. You see, my people were once very widely populated throughout the universe; and now, due to the destruction of my world there are only a few lines that can claim direct descent."

"How did your people die?" Drew asked.

Here, Tsuki looked away briefly. "A great evil destroyed billions of people. It was through the sacrifice of your ancestors our world was split up and so were the guardians families. Your family can claim descent from them."

"How can you tell?"

Tsuki indicated the ruby with a wry smile. "The Gem of Fire or the Fire Ruby was given to one of the guardians."

Drew looked at the Red gem. "So red… is this like Power Rangers where red denotes the leader?"

"Well…yes. Most of the Ruby's wielders led the group known as the Gem Guardians."

"Wow so I have a great power in me so could I shoot fire, fly and all of those cool things. Asked Drew in child-like wonder.

' _The mind of a child is always a laugh,'_ thought Tsuki. She giggled. "Yes child, you can do that, and so much more. All you need is training."

"But, wait, how am I going to train inside my mind." Drew asked, cocking his head.

"Don't worry. I will come to your house and live with you. I will convince your parents to take me in."

"Like a Jedi?"

"Something like that. Now, one more thing before you go back," Tsuki said seriously.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

Tsuki waved her hand. "There is a prophecy which goes like this:

_The Darkness looms towards us.  
The worlds descend to chaos  
But fear not, for the Guardians will return.  
He who dreams of a thousand dreams  
Shall find his power at the beginning of his eighth year.  
He shall train to protect his destined ones  
And they will train to protect him.  
He shall leave his world  
To find the remaining eight who have the power to stand with him.  
One who has the blessing of the sky (Thunder)  
One who swims as though born in the sea (Water)  
One who trains to slay his parent (Earth)  
One who commands the land purified (Metal)  
One who is born of death (Darkness)  
One who who rejects reality (Light)  
One who is burdened by being a savior (Wind)  
One who sees through all faults (Ice)  
Should these Ten stand together, the Darkness shall find no purchase.  
But be wary of those who bear the faces of friends,  
For they wait only for a turned back.  
Take heed: if the darkness destroys the dreamer  
All will be lost to maelstrom  
But if they see the through the deceptions,  
The darkness will be revealed and destroyed through illumination.  
The worlds will be forever united.  
Let love lead the way, for hatred will lead to destruction.  
Let the dreamer light the way to peace, forever more._

"So, this prophecy...what does it have to do with me?" Asked the inquisitive boy.

Tsuki nodded, as if expecting the question. "Your dreams, young Drew. You have been having dreams of your past lives and the other guardians. Your imagination runs rampant with these all these games and these shows and yet you aren't corrupted by them. These shows are actually trying to present what they think is real."

"What?"

"Manga, Japanese graphic comics. The comics like that superman comic are actually different worlds that were split up from the world my people lived in."

"O-okay...One last question; what's with the girls? In my dream, they don't seem to be fighting each other for the guy's attention."

The girl giggled. "So you noticed. I think you will understand when you're older. But, suffice it to say you will never run out of love; none of them will." Tsuki then started to fade away. "I will see you in a week. Our training will begin then. Be ready." Before Drew could ask how, a seemingly gentle wind picked him up and blew him into the distance...

Unknown time: July 24th

Drew woke up sometime later. Looking outside he saw it was morning meaning it was his birthday.

Drew rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom considering he was out a while. After he finished his business he looked in a mirror and saw the ruby he got from his dad. "You and I are going to see a lot aren't we?" he joked weakly.

Drew walked into the kitchen seeing his Dad making his famous pancakes. "Morning Dad."

Mike turned around, freezing as he saw his son. He ran over and gave him a hug with some tears in his eyes. "You had us so worried! Are you alright? Should you be up like this already?"

Drew nodded and smelled his favorite breakfast in the kitchen. He released the hug and headed off to eat.

Mike watched his son head into the kitchen with some concern. If he were in the same position he would be scared or outright terrified. But he guessed his son didn't think it was a big deal. He sighed. With his son being an autistic it was sometimes hard to get him to show his real emotions or express himself verbally. Shaking his head, he headed to the table to eat as well.

A Week Later

Drew was playing some new games he'd gotten for his birthday. He had gotten a few for his N64 and had also gotten books related to his favorite subjects, history and criminal justice. Now he was wondering how he was going to meet Tsuki when she said she was going to meet him in a week.

"Hey sunshine," called his mother. Kimli Cross was a pretty brunette of French descent. She was the same age albeit a couple months younger than Mike. She had pretty brown eyes hair and light brown similar to her son and a temper that unfortunately was passed to her son.

"Yeah mom?" asked Drew.

"Your father and I have someone we want you to meet." Drew reluctantly groaned before following his mother to the foyer. Then his eyes widened as he saw a familiar tuft of white hair.

"Son," began his father "We were asked to take care of someone because her family couldn't. So I want you to meet…"

"Tsuki?" Drew asked with wide eyes.

"You know her?" Mike asked, surprised.

"Yeah, remember when I was knocked out?" Drew had explained what had happened while he was knocked out and how he was destined for something big. "Well, the girl I met was named Tsukihime, and she looked just like this girl." Drew pointed out.

"Hello my prince, it's nice to see you again." said Tsuki getting Drew to smile.

"O...kay, well that's...really great," Mike said, disappointed that the surprise was ruined, "I think it'll be nice, knowing you'll get along."

The parents left so the kids could talk.

"So, two things... first, how did you get here and second, what name did you use?" Asked Drew without preamble.

Tsuki shrugged. "Well first off I just showed up at your dad's office claiming an old friend was asking for his assistance." she began, "Second I used Tsuki as part of my first name."

"What was the first part?"

"Ookami, or wolf," she replied easily.

"That's a cool name," Drew said amazed.

"Well, I don't have that great an imagination, but thank you."

"So what am I going to be trained in?" he asked curiously.

"Well," she started slowly, counting off her fingers, "I would think languages, history, and science and math skills to start with, for academic pursuits, along with customs and politics; you're going to need them when you take your throne. For physical training, strength and speed along with learning to with your element. I also think sword training with a few swords I have with me and martial arts. Over time you are going to learn skills from each world you are going to be sent to starting with what ever the first world is. By the time you are twelve you will be able to fight all sorts of enemies. That is when you are going to visit the first of the worlds that contain your fellow princes and princesses." The white-haired girl rattled off the suggestions without any chance to get a word in edgewise, hardly even stopping to draw breath.

Drew gulped but gave a shaky, confident grin. "L-let's get started, then!"

**A/N: End of chapter: I am going to summarize training with flashbacks next chapter, I will also bring up the first two girls that are going to help Drew out. Chapter after that I am sending them into the Pokémon world.**

**LATER….OSPREY SWOOOOSH**

12/30/2016: beta revision


	3. The Dreamer remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Repost

A/N: UnitedOsprey1991 here let's get started on the next chapter. I own nothing save my OC's and other original content.

"Dialogue"  
Thoughts  
Yelling  
Dates and locations

Chapter 1: The Dreamer remembers

OSPREY SWOOOOOSH

March 14, 2004 2:45 PM. Oakland NJ

It was a Friday and that meant kids were excited to get out for the weekend. It was at the side of the school during the rush to get out, that we find our hero waiting for his ride

Drew was a little impatient for his father to pick him and his three companions up. "Girls, where are you, darn it!?" As Drew was waiting he thought about his training for the journey that was going to happen any day.

Four Years Prior

"Ok Drew, time to begin with your training," said Tsuki. The two young kids were outside in Drew's backyard in training uniforms which consisted on loose pants and an over shirt. Tsuki was in a white uniform held up back a black belt. Drew was wearing a similar gear except his uniform was red with a white asked with interest.

"How are we going to train in four years, with all the stuff you promised with school and other stuff?"

"Simple, I'm going to train you into the ground every chance I get. I may be tough, but that's because it's necessary." Tsuki said with a smile that promised paid.

Drew just gulped but didn't back down.

At the end of the day he couldn't move.

"Mommy-ow!"

"Sorry Drew, this is going to get worse before it gets better. Trust me, this will get worse; especially when we start doing other stuff."

"I just hope I survive Tsuki." Drew said as he collapsed onto his bed and hugged one of his stuffed bears.

Flashback end

She had him work on the extremities to prepare him for the martial arts style he was going to learn. Over the next few months he worked on several styles including Taekwondo, Karate and Muay Thai. She also trained him in his dreams. One of his favorite styles however was the Capoeira, which he learned was from Brazil; his boundless energy was perfect for the style. In that time, he could claim he was a black belt or the equivalent in that had given him weights which became invisible under his clothes. He now stood about 5'2",weighed about 150 pounds, a good amount of which was muscle and he would still grow well into high school.

One of the things that scared his parents was the day he started learning pyrokinesis.

Flashback November 2000

"Ok now Drew, now's the time to start on your element manipulation lessons." Tsuki said at the dinner table.

"What will he start doing?" asked Mike.

"It's going to be fire manipulation Mr. Smith."

"Fire? FIRE?! Are you nuts?" he yelled incredulously.

"No I am serious the Ruby's wielders always were fire wielders. I guess I should also mention that other than his sword his primary weapon is going to be a gun. All that training should prepare him for the challenges ahead." She said as Drew's parents grimaces.

"Ok maybe this is a little much for me," said Kimli. "Are you really going to give a ten year old a gun?"

"Yes the gun will not use real bullets and will not be used on real people. The gun will only kill the dark soldiers. It's going to be powered by the energy your son will learn to use when his fire manipulation training starts.

All Drew could say was "Cool."

Flashback end.

After a discussion, Drew was allowed to train with the guns, but only with his parents around. He trained in all sorts of guns but his personal favorites were two M1911 pistols,. One tinted in red named "Osceola" and the other in gold he called "Renegade," after Florida State's mascots, plus a blue .357 Colt Python named "Brave," from his future high school. He also trained with shotguns, assault rifles and hunting rifles.

"Sorry we're late Drew, Gabby got her locker stuck again."

"Shut up Tori, you were taking too long in the bathroom."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder to see three girls. Tsuki was still pretty albeit a little older wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. The second girl was Victoria-Ann Spallina or Tori, Drew's next-door neighbor. She was fourteen years old, about the same height as Drew with long brown hair blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a dark, long-sleeved top and blue jeans. The other was Gabrielle Sirgant; also thirteen, but younger than Tori. She had dark blonde hair, clear blue eyes and stood about 4'11. She was wearing a similar getup but with a white top. As they walked up to him, they gave him a peck on the cheek. Blushing he remembered how they started training with him and how they agreed to share him.

Flashback: Tori, April 2000

Drew was training with his sword with Tsuki watching. He was using a broadsword similar to the English knights, about two and a half feet long with a gold grip and a red handguard. In addition to the sword he trained in several arts, in particular, Taekwondo, an art that focused on powerful leg strikes that combined with his swordsmanship was a powerful combo.

His father was at his office and his mother was doing errands. He finished his Kata and went to take a shower. On his way up he heard a knock on the door. Curious he opened it and there stood Tori her next door. and her mother Donna who was selling Girl Scout cookies.

"Hi Tori, what's up? Sorry, I was working out back and was going to take a shower."

Tori stared at Drew who, at eleven years old, had muscles that stood out on his small frame. In her head, she was thinking, 'Drew works out that much? Where does he hide it?' before her knees turned to jelly.

"Tori are you ok…Tori? Tori!" Donna called out as she fainted kind of like a certain blue haired ninja

In another world

Said blue-haired girl sneezed and went back to following her crush.

Back to Oakland

Tori woke up a few minutes later on one of the couches in Drew's house. The boy in question was taking a shower while Donna and Tsuki watched over her.

"Oh Tori, you're awake, thank god," said her mother in relief.

"Hello Tori. I'm Tsuki and I'm living with Drew." The white-haired girl introduced herself to Tori.

"Nice to meet you. So what's with Drew?"

Tsuki smiled. "I am training him for his destiny something that you will help with."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Among the powers I have is to see what the Chinese call the red string of fate. You are among four different strings attached to Drew." Tsuki said.

Drew walked having changed his clothes as heard this. "So is she the princess?"

Tsuki shook her head. "She is one of your four, but it's not the one that has one of the gems."

"What do you mean one of the four?" asked Tori sitting up.

Tsuki and Drew explained to Tori about the Guardians, the prophecy, and her part in it.

Tsuki then turned to Tori."You will help him train, you will fight alongside the other guardians and their knights, most of which will be female. You could also become a lover of Drew over time if you will allow fate to run its course." Said Tsuki causing Tori and Drew to blush.

"I'll admit I think Drew is cute, and if he keeps it he will be handsome." Tori said as their blushes turned atomic.

"So will you join us?" Drew asked

There were a lot of thoughts going through her mind before Tori finally spoke."I will think about it, ok?"

They both left Tori alone, with a good amount of understanding. This was, after all, a lot to take in.

Hours later: Play Zelda's Lullaby

Tori woke up in a strange place; a lot of space in fact. She looked down at herself, and saw she was in the stereotypical princess attire: a sapphire dress with matching jewelry and a tiara, and a blue gem centerpiece. She also appeared older, around sixteen.

"Well that confirms you aren't the main princess for me." Tori turned around and saw Drew dressed up in a gold regal outfit, Drew saw her look at him with a dazed expression.

"I know I look good, but you look amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks, but what do you mean?"

"Tsuki explained to me that if I found one of my Knights, they would be taken to somewhere that matched their dreams. The Guardians, of which I am a member, would be taken elsewhere.

"Ok but what is going on" said Tori. So Drew explained the Guardians and the prophecy. Tori looked like she was going to faint again but Drew caught her before it happened.

"Wow" Tori said and blushed and Drew holding her. She looked around and saw shadows dancing and talking.

"What's with the shadows?"

"They are apparently the ones that we haven't found yet; both the gem guardians and their knights and princesses. As you can see I have three shadows with me, meaning that I haven't met them yet."

Tori looked and saw there were shadows standing with him.

"So what do you think this was our past lives apparently?"

"It looks amazing, but how do you know I am one of yours."

"Other than fainting at the sight of me look at your pinky." Tori looked at her right pinky and saw a red string going from her to Drew. The string also connected to the other three shadows. "As you can see you are connected to me as well as the shadows."

Tori looked contemplative. Drew saw this and gently took her face in his hand.

"Tori, you don't have to do this."

She looked at Drew and saw the pure concern on his face. "I want to do it but I am scared of what will happen."

Drew smiled. "Tori, as long as we protect and care for each other, we will succeed." He looked at the ballroom and grinned. " Would you like to dance? I figured your dream wouldn't be complete without a dance with your prince charming."

Tori smiled at that. "No…no it wouldn't," Tori agreed, taking his Drew's hand.

End song Flash forward January 2001 Gabrielle

The two friends were now in fourth grade. At school, they were in separate classes for the year; on this day, Tori was home sick from the flu as she had been for the past couple of days. So the teachers were picking up the school work so that she could catch up Problem was that someone else got the job done first, but they didn't know where they lived

Drew was eating lunch at the table with some of the other kids and Tsuki. Gabrielle walked over to him.

"Hi Drew, can I ask you something?"

"O…kay, sure… what do you need?"

"Do you know where Tori lives?"

"Yeah, she's my neighbor. Do you want me bring her homework to her for you?"

"Nah, it's fine. Can you give me ride over? My mom's at work." She asked curiously

"I'll ask Ms. Spallina, but I think you can." He said smiling

"Great, thanks." And Gabby left him.

'Okay, that was weird. Why would she do that when she has other friends?' Drew thought.

After school, Gabby and Drew went to Tori's house. When they got there, Donna greeted tham and the two kids headed up to Tori's room. It was a typical girl's room with a lot of posters of boy bands plastered across the wall, and dolls lining her shelves. On the bed was Tori sound asleep.

Tori woke up when she door opened.

"Hey Tori," Drew greeted in soft voice. "How ya feeling'?"

"Better," Tori answered. "Hopefully I'll be good to go to tomorrow."

"Well serves you right for not getting a flu shot, and sorry for giving it to ya." Drew said.

Gabby walked in as he was comforting the sick girl. "Hey Tori, how's it going?"

"Hope to get better soon."

"That's good I brought your homework." Gabby said. As she walked over, her legs started feeling funny and her head started to feel dizzy.

"Thanks Gabby." As she was placing the homework down, the dizziness she felt quickly spread and started to topple over. "What is happening to me—" And fell over unconscious getting the other to gasp in shock.

As she fell over, Drew caught her and gently laid her down.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Gabby's one of those girls!?" Tori exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Drew groaned. "I'm gonna get your mom. This is gonna be awkward to explain."

Unknown location, unknown time later.

Gabby woke in a forest. She felt around her head and looked around, finding a lake and several trees. Animals ranging from rabbits to deer were going about their business. Several animals that noticed her, such as wolves seemed to like her. Across the lake, she saw a big castle before her reflection caught her eye: she appeared older, with longer golden hair and clothes suited for life in the woods with animal furs on her f Gabby always loved animals and the forest this was her dreamscape, if not her paradise.

"You look Very pretty Gabby." Gabby turned around and saw Drew. He was also apparently aged to about sixteen and looked like a medieval hunter. "I can see you're surprised to see me; Tori were the same way. However, she was in a ballroom." Drew explained as a wolf walked up to him and he petted him.

"I bet you're looking for an explanation." He said as he knelt down to pet a wolf came to meet them..

"It would help." Gabby said.

Drew explained the Guardians and the prophecy. During this time, Tori materialized and sat next to Drew and petted the wolf.

"So as you can see this is your dreamscape. It's also where we're going to train when we sleep. Time is meaningless here." Drew said waving his arms around.

"Okay, but one question: why are you talking to me? I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you."

"Fate has a funny sense of humor. Just as you found me and I found Tori we are going to find others to protect the universe including a couple more from our world. I hope we get along." Gabby took one look at Drew and turned to Tori.

"I hope you're good at sharing, Tori." She proceeded to kiss Drew tenderly. They separated and Drew was in a dazed blush. "Wow can't wait for real life. See you on the other side." Drew said as they faded away.

Waking World Later that evening

Gabby woke up and saw she was not in Tori's house but a different house. "Before you say anything you are at my house."

Gabby turned and saw Drew and Tori on another couch. "Your mom knows you're here," he began, "And considering it's a Friday she let you stay over. She brought your stuff. Tori's mom let her come, since she was well enough to not pass on the flu. Hope you're hungry; one rule in this house is that we never let guests leave hungry."

She nodded. "Good. I hope we start training soon, you know."

A couple of hours after dinner, Mike walked into the living room and came about a cute sight. Gabby and Tori were using Drew as pillow, with him was sleeping on the couch after watching TV. Careful not to disturb them, Mike brought a blanket and covered them so they wouldn't be cold. He smiled as he left, closing the door quietly.

Flashback End

All that training gave the girls an edge over the others in sports. In addition to the training that Drew had gone through, they trained in different weapons. Tori found that she did wonders with magic and preferred to use staves, while Gabby was a deadshot with bow and arrows. As it stood, Drew was the only person who could attack on the front lines while Gabby could go between long range and short range. Tori would be helping them by buffering them.

"So Tsuki, when do you think our journey will begin" Tori said as Mike drove them.

Tsuki looked up to the stars. "Soon the stars are lining and I am feeling more and more darkness as our world is started to become corrupt."

"We'll be ready Tsuki, I promise."

"Good because I feel you three are ready."

The second they arrived, they immediately headed to the kitchen and began to their homework.

Unknown Time Dimensional prison

The Ruined Place. Once the home of the Princes and Princesses of the Gems, the palace was destroyed when the Darkness advanced. This was where the seal was placed and had lasted for more than fifty-thousand years. But now, the seal was becoming undone.

"COME FORTH, [MY] GENERALS!"

Soon five shapes took form.

The first was a man standing at 5'5 with a staff with a purple crystal at the end. He wore black pants tied at his calves and a purple robe, with a belt that had six red and white spheres attached. The Aura Master, Glenn, who had dabbled in the dark arts and gotten kicked out of the Aura Corps for using his power to terrorize people.

Second was a redheaded woman, about 4'11" with small breasts. She wore a green cloak over leather trappings and had brown eyes. She wielded a dark-red staff made of Redwood. Despite her innocent appearance, the look in her eyes revealed the depths of insanity. Yuzan, a former goddess and the reason why several worlds were flooded.

Third was a man of 5'9", wearing a white robe with a black belt and carrying black-hilted katana. He had Red hair and brown eyes. Malachi, a shinigami who once headed the Kingdom's army. His banishment came about for using his power to kill people and was sentenced to life-long imprisonment for several murders in cold blood and crucifying the bodies.

Fourth was a woman with brown hair and a C-cup bust. She was dressed in ninja garb, including dark green armor with a mess underneath. Biker shorts and closed toed shoes completed the ensemble. Her weapon was a two foot ninjato. Junko, a kunoichi that had betrayed the royals and lead millions to their deaths from selling her country's secrets.

The final man was dressed in a black suit and tie. He stood at 6'0 and carried a huge zanbato that he could lift one-handed. Matthew, the elder brother of the last prince of Fire. He had been enraged at being passed over for his birthright and willingly betrayed his family to get the power he so coveted.

"So the gems are being awakened as we speak," Glenn observed.

"Oh goody, more people to kill," Yuzan tittered, "Their screams shall be a prelude to the rest~!"

"This means that the Great War is upon us. We will be victorious. We must be victorious…!" Malachi mumbled, sharpening his katana.

"Hm…maybe I would need to seduce all of those princes and kill them," Junko drawled, licking her lips with a predatory gaze.

"Enough! Matthew brother's line has awakened his destiny, we must bring him down!" Malachi snarled.

"That will not be necessary right now." A dark voice hissed. The darkness was among them, in the form of a man. [He] had no identity, but his skill at manipulation, including his role in the fall of the Kingdom, had earned him the name of Puppet Master.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuzan curiously, "We need to gather our forces. Break upon them in a tidal wave of steel and flesh! Plus, it'll be really bad if the other Gem Guardians awaken, won't it? Or will it be fun~?"

"So where do we strike first?" asked Malachi with a snarl.

A hologram popped and showed a traveling party meeting with a red haired girl. There was a black haired boy with a yellow mouse, a green haired boy with glasses a Black haired teen with squinted eyes and a brunette with two long pigtails. "The Thunder and Water Guardians are in this group. Kidnap or destroy them. [I] will set up a base with your own troops. Do not disappoint [me] Glenn."

"I will do as [you] command. Those aura masters will not get the best of me," Glenn acknowledged.

"The rest of you prepare for other invasions!" The dark general ordered.

The group of five separated and disappeared into shadows, leaving Matthew to look at the screen."Soon my brother your line will end and all the worlds will suffer. You will regret choosing him father."

Back on Earth

Tsuki woke with a start. After catching her breath, she widened her eyes and realized what happened. "It's time… I hope my training has been enough."


	4. Powering up and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Repst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me so far

**A/N: United Osprey 1991 here with Chapter 4 edited Here Drew and his lovely preteen ladies get their equipment and start their journey.**

**I own Nothing save my OC'S**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

_**Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:** _

Dates and Locations.

March 14,2004

The morning after the dream found Tsuki eating with the family at breakfast. "So Tsuki, what kind of training are you going to do with Drew today?" asked Mike.

"Actually there won't be training. Rather, we will be getting ready," she replied, not looking up from her food.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked curiously.

"I mean it is time for the journey Drew." Tsuki said with all seriousness.

"What?" The three family members uttered.

"Yes. In ten days we will leave for the first world to find the other guardians," she stated firmly, placing her utensils down.

"Why ten days?" asked Drew's father.

"The equinox is approaching and the best time to leave is just past that point."

"You're just saying that because my dad's birthday is coming up," Drew said with a smile.

" _No._ I'm being completely serious. Inform the girls at school to prepare; I have a few gifts to give you which will help you."

One Week Later

Tsuki stood before the group, waiting to hand out the gear that would be helping them on their journey.

"You have trained in swords, magic and fists," Tsuki began, "But in order to combat the stronger opponents you need these." She presented them with three high-tech belts. Drew's belt was golden with a niche for a rectangular object. Gabby's was red with a small slot that looked too thin for an Ipod. Tori's was white and blue, with an opening at the top that would fit a small card. In addition she gave a phone to Drew, a card to Tori and a rectangular plug for Gabby.

"To activate them, you must say 'Henshin' and insert the objects into the belt. Give it a try. They were hesitant but Drew stepped forward to try his. Like he had done it for years he activated the phone and pressed the Transform button.

**STANDBY.**

Drew was spooked by the belt but he continued by pressing a button with a stylized N. He gathered his energy in his right hand and swiped across the phone

**HENSHIN!**

He placed the phone, screen facing out, into the depression on the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

A Bright flash engulfed Drew and when it subsided, there stood an armored figure. The armor bore a red chestplate, with gold stripes down the middle of arms and legs. Drew's broadsword Leonid appeared on his back while his revolver Brave showed up on his waist. He also grew a few inches and was now nearly 5'9.

"D-Drew?" asked a worried Tori.

"It's me, Tori," he confirmed, "But in this form, I am Kamen Rider Zodiac."

"Kamen Rider?" asked Gabby.

"In English it means Masked Rider. It's like Power Rangers, except it's typically one or two heroes and is much darker." Said Tsuki.

Drew extracted his phone, returning to his previous form in a flicker. "Come on and try it, it feels awesome."

After some discussion, Tori stepped forward. "Okay, I'll try it." She pulled out her card, depicting a dog with a couple of stars around it. She channeled her energy from her hand into the card and opened the belt.

**Kamen Ride.**

"HENSHIN!" she cried out, inserting the card and snapping the buckle shut.

**SIRIUS.**

Another flash of light appeared. This time Tori's form was replaced with a similar figure to Drew, but in blue and gray and more feminine. The helmet bore wolf ears, with claws on her feet and hands. Her staff, Aquarius, was stuck to her back and a spell book was clipped to her waist. She knew even without looking that it contained all of the spells she had learned previously.

"You look Pretty, Tori," complimented Drew. Tori powered down and blushed.

"My turn," said Gabby and she pulled out her belt, which was red and had a slot for the Drive she had received. She pressed the button on the plug, embossed with the image of a bow and arrow.

**ORION.**

"HENSHIN!" yelled Gabby. She rammed the plug into the driver and flipped the driver off center.

**ORION.**

When the flash died down, Gabby stood in a yellow and black outfit, with her bow Sagittarius on her back.

"Very cool Gabby," Drew acknowledged with a grin.

Tsuki came around as Gabby powered down. "Here're more cards for you, Tori, more images for your phone, Drew and more Drives for you, Gabby," She said. She handed Tori a deck of cards and a thin case with more Drives to Gabby, while Drew downloaded the images to his phone. "To activate them, just replace the one you are using and reactivate the belt. Also, some will only activate under certain conditions. I have also taken the liberty of materializing the Pokémon from your games into reality and sent them into that world, save the six in your starting party."

Three Days Later.

Now, with all their gear packed and Pokémon on their normal belts, they prepared to say goodbye to their parents and start their journey.

"Ok," Tsuki started slowly, "I'm ready to open the portal to the Pokémon world. I tried to get you as close to where I feel the gem guardians for that world as possible. Until you come back, the clones I made of you will act in your stead."

"OK Tsuki," said Drew simply, nodding in acceptance.

"Before you leave Drew, I want to give you something," said Mike. He held out a case and opened it. It contained a wooden cross and a pocket watch. "Reverand Dave said that the wood came from Nazareth and asked me to give it to you as a confirmation present. The pocket watch is something I thought you would like. It will keep time regardless of where you are thanks to Tsuki."

Drew smiled shakily, even as tears welled up in his eyes. "Th-then this is really it, huh? I'll miss you Dad. I love you." he hugged his dad, while Gabby and Tori hugged their parents goodbye. After a few long moments, he let go and turned to the two girls. "Ok girls, ready to do this?" he asked of his two companions.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" The two answered simultaneously.

At that moment, the sky started to crackle. In front of them the space started to distort. Then it ripped open and began to emit a blue light.

Tsuki turned said solemnly, "The gate is open. May the fates smile on you,"

"Alright, time to Ride!" Drew clenched his fist. As one they ran and and jumped into the portal.

And with that the three teenagers from Earth started on the journey of a lifetime

**End Chapter**

**Ok, I promised the Pokémon world this chapter, but think of it as a transition chapter. They now have armors similar to the Kamen Riders. Drew is the only one with an original belt.**

**If you read this fic, please review. I'm not the best writer, so every positive criticism helps.**

**(NS: And, y'know, something more substantial than 'good chapter.' Lazy-asses.)**

**Also here are the explanations of each power shown here. Every chapter I introduce a new one I will put an explanation.**

**Leo:The lion and the astrological sign of those born between July 23rd and August 22nd. One of twelve zodiac constellations it was first described by the Greeks when the tilt of the Earth's axis was different from what it is now. It is a decent size constellation but it represents strength as they get their energy from the sun. Drew uses this as his base transformation and has access to fire and his blade. His powers come from the Western Zodiac**

**Orion: The Hunter. One of the most recognizable constellations Orion is a prominent constellation in the northern sky. Easily found by locating his belt where three stars are lined up next to each other. It is also used to find other big name formations. Gabby uses this as her base form and has access to hunting gear like her bow and arrows. Her powers will come from human and mythological constellations.**

**Sirius: The dog star. Unlike the first two Sirius is not a constellation. Rather outside the moon and the planets it is the brightest star in the sky. The term dog days of summer comes from the fact it shows up in July and August. The Ancient Egyptians used this star to calculate the Nile floods and formed the first calendar which was really accurate for its day. Tori uses this card to access her base form and has access to her staff and spellbook. Her powers will come from animal constellations**

**I figure I could teach people some stuff while writing. I am history major but astronomy and earth science are number two and three in my book. So I will be putting some stuff in here to possibly teach the readers if they didn't know.**

**Preview:**

**A journey begins, a kingdom under siege, an enemy reveals itself, a power awakens**

**Next chapter: Mirage of the Darkness**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOOSH**

**5/2/13: Changed Rider name to Zodiac because his powers reflected the western Zodiac. His element of fire comes from his birth sign Leo which is normally associated with the sun and fire**

**5/30/2013: Put in powers and explanations of each of the cards used.**

**8/2/13: Fixed stuff**

**12/19/2015: Hired a beta going through earlier chapters to fix everything wrong**

**NS: Hella!**


	5. Mirage of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Repost

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Ok, now we start the Pokémon part of the journey. I picked the Mirage Kingdom because, besides a couple of Battle Frontier episodes, this was the only time Misty showed up and she's needed for the plot. This way they can train in Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh.**

**I own nothing save my OCS and the powers. All characters belong to their respective owners**

Dialogue  
 _Thoughts  
_ __ **Yelling in head  
** **Attacks**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**

Mirage Kingdom Jail (AG044-047)

Ash's day had gone from good to horrible. On the bright side, he'd met up with his longtime friend Misty, who'd been visiting from Cerulean City. Now, he may be dense when it came to certain matters, but he was happy to see his best friend and deep down he'd felt something he couldn't describe. Then Team Rocket showed up, _again,_ kidnapping Misty and her Togepi, taking them to to the Mirage Kingdom. There, chasing after the ne'er do wells, the group met the princess of the Kingdom, Sara, who explained that in order to take the throne she needed a Togepi.

Then the situation went haywire as Colonel Hansen, a member of the guards, used his Shedinja to try to take Misty's Togepi and to claim the throne. When his plan failed he'd used some sort of power to merge with the Shedinja and beat them. Now he, Brock, Max, May Misty and Princess Sara were stuck in the jail. They were being held to keep them from disrupting the ceremony for the new king. The several guards keeping watch over them seemed to be releasing the same energy as Colonel Hansen. To top it off all of their Pokémon had been taken from them.

"What are we going to do Ash?" asked May.

"I don't know, May! Ugh...I just hope our Pokémon are ok," said Ash tensely.

He heard some sniffling and turned to see the normally tough Misty tearing up. "Togepi…*sniff…sniff* what are they doing to my poor Togepi?" cried Misty.

Ash went over to console the crying redhead. "We'll get them back somehow," he assured her.

Misty blushed slightly from the contact.

Just then the door opened up and three guards walked in. The first one knelt down next to Ash. "Play along if you want to get out of here," he whispered.

Ash's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. The guard picked them up. "Okay, you're coming with me to see your Pokémon one last time. I hope the gods have mercy on you."

The other two Ash observed were girls as they picked up their friends. Their helmets kept them from seeing their faces. His friends were looking scared and May was panicking but Brock seemed to be putting on a front.

The guards took them away from the jail and escorted them to another room. The guards at this door stopped them.

"Halt! This is a restricted area. What are you doing with the prisoners?

"I have orders to let them see their Pokémon one last time before we experimented on them to turn them into loyal soldiers." Said Drew causing panic in Ash's friends but Ash heard contempt on experimenting.

"I have no such orders to let them down here yet show me your id.

"My ID?" asked Drew, patting down his pants, "My ID…IS RIGHT HERE!" He socked the guard square in the jaw, knocking him out. The other guard tried to retaliate but the guards with him suddenly turned on them and silenced him with chokeholds. Drew took off his helmet and grabbed the keys from the guards. "Not much time for introductions," he said quickly, unlocking the cuffs, "Just call me Drew. The brunette is Tori and the blonde is Gabby. Grab your Pokémon and let's go. We need to prevent that Colonel bastard from taking the throne. He's going to use the power he gets to launch an attack on the rest of Hoenn."

The group grabbed their Pokémon who were happy to see them especially Pikachu. They left the lab and proceeded to go through the castle quietly.

"Who are you?" Asked Brock after several minutes of avoiding the guards.

"We were a couple of traveling trainers when we saw you guys get kidnapped and hopped on. That's all you need to know right now." said Gabby which was partially the truth they saw Togepi get kidnapped they just knocked out the guards

Drew held up and looked around the corner to see three guards guarding a door that led out into the courtyard. "Three guards, Gabby. Do you have your Kirlia?"

"Yeah, want me to knock them out?"

"If you don't mind."

Gabby tossed one her pokeballs and out of it came a Pokémon that had red horns on a green head which looked up at Gabby. "Kirlia, use Hypnosis on the guards," she ordered.

"Kiiiirrrlaaaaa~" went the Pokemon. Its eyes glowed and sent out glowing, rippling waves. The guards standing at the door started to feel sleepy and swayed, before collapsing bonelessly, already unconscious.

"Help me move guys!" yelled out Drew as the group moved the guards' unconscious bodies to a nearby empty corridor. They went into the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place to crown Colonel Hansen the King.

Princess Sara saw it and couldn't keep it quiet. "STOOOOPPPPP!"

The whole crowd turned towards the group.

"So much for stealth," murmured Tori, to which Gabby nodded.

"I am Princess Sara and even though I do not have a Togepi, I cannot allow Hansen to take the throne!"

"Don't listen to her!" yelled Hansen, "She's an imposter!" While this was being said, Misty's Togepi started waving its arms for a Metronome attack. When it stopped, the Togepi vanished in a flash of light, only to reappear in Sara's arms.

"WHAT!? God damn it! And here I thought I could kill the princess before I took the throne." As he said this, the microphone he thought was off was broadcasting everything he said which made the crowds mad. When he realized that he'd revealed his plans, he cursed. "No matter. Thanks to my benefactor, none of you will be leaving alive! My soldiers, to me!" shouted Hansen as he gathered energy and turned into a tan colored bug like creature. Meanwhile his soldiers released their own Pokémon, which consisted of Houndooms and Golbats which made the crowd disperse in a panic.

"Looks like a battle is brewing. Guys, release your pokémon; we're taking the country back. Princess please stand back," Drew commanded to Sara who nodded and took cover. "Let's Ride, Marshstomp!"

"Time to fight, Combusken!"

"Let's help out, Grovyle!"

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Torchic, take the stage!"

"Go, Forretress!"

"Misty calls Staryu!"

Ash saw the new pokémon and eagerly pulled out his pokedex.

**Marshstomp: the Mud Fish Pokémon. Marshstomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water.**

**Combusken: the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second.**

**Grovyle: the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and lives deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next.**

"So even now you defy me Princess Sara...very well. Men, ATTACK!" Hansen called out. His soldiers released their pokemon and sent them after the trainers. Ash and his friends immediately ordered their pokemon to attack and the battle was joined. Meanwhile Drew, Tori and Gabby went to take on Colonel Hansen and three of his minions, who had hung back.

" **Shadow Ball!** " Colonel Hansen yelled, firing a sickly looking black ball at them from his clawed arms. The trio handily dodged and brought out their weapons. The monstrous man took the time to summon more shadow soldiers, laughing all the while. "That's it, run from my power! It will make my victory sweeter!"

"You're not the only one with moves, bastard. **Fire Slash!** " Drew yelled and sent a wave red hot fire towards Hansen from Leonid.

" **Crystal Ice!/Thunder arrows!"** yelled the girls, firing jagged shards of ice and electrified arrows, from Aquarius and Sagittarius respectively, at the colonel. He dodged them as well by leaping out of the way, but some of his lackeys weren't so lucky. They disintegrated under the barrage, fading away as wisps of smoke. With the lackeys out of the way, the three turned their sights on the colonel.

Meanwhile, the battle with the soldiers had also ended in victory for the heroes, as most of the rebel soldiers' pokemon were knocked out and loyal soldiers to royal family were rounding them up.

"That sure was tough! Are you guys Okay?" Ash asked his friends and Pokémon.

"I'm fine," said Brock.

"I'll live," May replied.

"I'm good!" Max called out.

"That was tough but I'm fine," Misty assured him.

"Pikachu/Torchic/Forretress/Staryu~!"

"Alright, now let's see how those other guys are doing," Ash said turning to see Hansen in a midst of a breakdown.

"No! My minions! how could you defeat them!" yelled the Colonel.

"It's over Colonel. Stand down," Sara commanded.

The colonel growled, but then started laughing. "I will do no such thing, princess! In fact, I think its time I reveal my trump card," he said, a dark glow shrouding his body. The Colonel was then covered in shadows, which billowed higher and then dispersed. Hansen had transformed into a deformed Shedinja with legs his eyes were bugged out.

"AHHHHH!" cried Misty, whose insect phobia was well known. Ash instinctively grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes! Tremble in my power!" hissed the transformed Colonel, " **SOLAR BEAM!"** A beam of raw solar energy blasted from his maw, striking the ground in front of the group.

The shockwave sent Ash's group flying, landing far away in a market stall.

"With this power I am unstoppable! MUWAHAHAHA!"

Drew, Tori and Gabby recovered and looked at each other and nodded. They threw off their pilfered armor, revealing their traveling clothes. Drew was wearing a red and white shirt with blue jeans and red baseball cap. Gabby wore blue overalls over a red shirt and white stockings. Tori was wearing black vest, a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a white cap.

"Hey! Colonel Bastard!"

The monster looked around and saw the trio standing defiantly before him.

"You're not the only one with a trump card!" Drew called out, pointing at the transformed Colonel. He glanced at Ash. "What you're about to see we will explain later O.K?" Ash and co. just dumbly nodded.

Drew turned back and took out his belt and his ruby while girls took out their belts and put them on. The ruby glowed and morphed into a phone, with 12 images emblazoned on the buttons. Drew then put on the belt which had a slot for a phone on his waist.

"Oh really? And who are you, to do something about it?" yelled the colonel.

Drew just smirked and pressed a lion-shaped button while the girls took out their respective items.

**STANDBY: LEO**

Tori put in her card.

**Kamen Ride**

While Gabby put in her drive,

**ORION**

"We're just a couple of kids with a mission," Drew said simply as he gathered energy, "Remember that!"

He gathered energy in his left hand while holding his phone in his right, crossed in front of him. Tori put her left hand to the right side of her buckle, raising her right hand with her selected card up to her shoulder. Gabby inserted the drive into her belt and stood with her left shoulder facing Hansen, her fist out with her other hand's fingers curled by her ear.

"Tell your buddies we're coming for them. HENSHIN!" He swiped his glowing palm across the phone and placed it its slot. Tori slotted her card while dropping her right arm down. Her left arm snapped the belt closed and mirrored her right. Gabby swung her right arm down and flipped it to its on position.

**COMPLETE**

**KAMEN RIDE: SIRIUS**

**ORION**

There was a brilliant flash of light and where three teens stood, there were now three armored soldiers. Kamen Rider Zodiac was in Leo form, red with gold striping. His helmet was shaped vaguely like a lion's mane and his wrists were adorned with sharp claws. Kamen Rider Sirius was blue and white, with blue eyes like a husky and carrying staff on her back. Kamen Rider Orion looked like a female hunter, with a helmet shaped like a hawk's head. It was yellow and black with ornate markings. There were raised sections on her shoulders and her legs designed for a female body, complete with a knee length skirt.

"So you think a costume change will make a difference? No matter, my shadow minions will take care of you!" Hansen barked as more troops appeared by magic, ether swarming together to form the minions from the legs up.

"Tori, Gabby, can you handle the minions? This guy's ticking me off," Zodiac requested, clenching his fist.

"Right," confirmed the girls. They each drew their weapons and charged into the fray.

Sirius took on her share of soldiers with grace. She dodged around one of the attackers and struck another in back with her staff, Aquarius. She pulled out her spellbook and called out a spell. " **Water Bombs!"** She sent out several big balls of water at the soldiers, disintegrating them easily. She pivoted, whirling her staff to block an overhead swing, repulsing the attacker before retaliating with quick, hard blows.

Orion was striking with her bow, Sagittarius. Two soldiers lashed out at her with their swords, which she defended against with her braces, sliding the blades off to make the soldiers overreach before wacking them in the chest. " **Orion's Light!"** As her opponents stumbled back, she strung and launched three energy arrows from her bow with unerring speed. Each glowing shaft pierced the chests of a soldier then split off and and continued, chaining to their buddies behind them.

Orion smiled, throwing a small dagger at another minion that had tried to sneak towards Ash's group. Spying a couple close to them, she ran up and kicked them in the head, destroying them.

On the side lines, the travelling trainers had various reactions.

"Wow they are just like those Sentai cartoons on T.V." exclaimed Max excitedly, giddily watching the fight raptly.

"That white armor is so pretty! Like a snow angel..." gushed May, eyes sparkling.

"Those hunter girls! S-so beautiful, even with the way they fight! I think I am in lo—" Blam! Brock started but was interrupted by a hammer blow.

"That's not how you should talk about our heroes, lover boy!" Misty barked, interrupting Brock.

At the same time, she was just as amazed at their saviors and their skills. Something about the water spells spurred something in her. Like a memory or an imprint.

Ash stood there, perplexed. Something about them sparked a memory of what had been happening to him lately. ' _They look familiar somehow...like those people in my dreams,'_ he thought.

Pikachu saw his trainer lost in thought. "Pikapi?"

Ash glanced down at his longtime companion. "Sorry Pikachu, I was just thinking about something… I'll be fine."

"Pi…Pikapi…"

Meanwhile, Drew was duelling Hansen in a battle of blades. Hansen was using his long, curved claws while Drew was using Leonid, holding it defensively across his body. The mad Colonel struck with deadly force, using wide, sweeping attacks. Drew was able to block, sending the claws skittering off his blade, but was being slowly pushed back.

"You see?! I can't be beaten! Shedinja, with its ability means I am immortal! **Solar Beam Helix!"** He gathered energy between the bladelike claws, then fired two Solar Beams from his arms at Drew. The beams twisted around each other as they flew, merging at the tips to form a crude drill.

Zodiac jumped out of the way of the attack which left a crater that kicked up dust.

" **Star Cannon!"** yelled Drew, firing a brilliant gold flame from his fist at Hansen. However, the attack was absorbed without inflicting damage. The enemy didn't even flinch.

"See! Your attacks can't touch me—" Hansen shouted, only to be hit with a fir _e_ ball that sprang up in an instant.

"Oh, will you _shut up_ already? It's always the same with you villains! You blurt out your plan, you claim you're unstoppable… You know what I say to that?" Zodiac called. A perfect sphere of flames ignited between his hands, about the size of a beachball. " **Ember Stream!"** Zodiac launched a fiery stream at Hansen, but unlike the previous attack, this one got through to the poke-man hybrid and sent him flying back.

Hansen caught himself, staggering to stay on his warped, insectoid feet. "I-Impossible!"

"Heh. Villains always say that too. Anyway,there's something about Shedinja's ability," Drew explained as he powered up another attack, " **Blazing Slash!"** He sent another attack at Hansen doing more damage to him. "A big, big flaw. Wonder Guard is a great ability, that's for sure. But…" Drew pressed another button on his phone.

**STANDBY, FINISH: LEO**

Zodiac powered up his sword, igniting the blade with golden flames. Standing behind him was the image of a lion with a flaming mane.

Hansen, despite being battered from the previous attacks, still looked defiant as Drew stalked towards him.

Zodiac twirled his broadsword idly, waving it as he explained, "Wonder Guard only guards against all types that don't do super-effective damage to the Pokemon. Get past that, and you're nothing but an empty shell, like Shedinja and Ninjask. With Shedinja's type combination, I can think of five types that can do the deed. Unfortunately, for you… I specialize in one of them."

" **NO! You can't do this!"**

"Former Colonel Hansen: for your crimes against this kingdom, I sentence you. Rot away in your cell while your master forgets you."

**LEO BREAKER**

Drew vanished and reappeared behind Hansen. He slid the sword home, uttering one last phrase as the last inch reached the scabbard. "A cicada's skin is good for nothing."

*Clank*

The monster that had been Hansen registered three strokes carving into its body, followed by a blast of flames that incinerated it. It deformed back into a human and slumped to the ground. The guards loyal to the Princess moved forward to arrest him.

Drew walked towards the group without looking, deactivating his belt.

"You girls alright?" Drew asked Tori and Gabby, grinning in satisfaction.

"I'm fine Drew," Tori assured him, removing the card from her own belt.

"I'm good," Gabby replied, removing her driver and powering down.

Drew nodded and turned towards Ash's group. "You guys O.K?"

Ash and his friends just nodded, still staring flabbergasted at the three Riders.

Drew turned to Princess Sara and bowed. "Your highness, your country is back under royal control," he said respectfully, with Tori and Gabby doing the same.

Sara nodded, relief spreading across her features. "Thank you. You all must be tired after the ordeal. Please stay for the night we will have a feast prepared for all of you."

"Thank you for your generosity, your highness," said Drew, "We accept."

Sara nodded and left with her parents.

Drew turned to the group. "I know you want answers, but there're too many ears around. When we get on the road and yes, we're coming with you, we will explain. Okay?"

The group nodded, prompting Drew and the girls to leave and rest up.

"Wow that was so cool! The attacks! The spells! The armor!" Max exclaimed once the mysterious trainers were out of earshot.

"I wonder if they would give me tips on their looks and battling," May mused.

Brock wondered, "I wonder if the girls would give me their numbers-!"

"CAN IT, LOVER BOY!" snapped Misty, slamming her hammer down on the older boy.

Ash just laughed at his friends' antics.

So they departed for the rooms being prepared for them.

Hours later they gathered in a large dining room, eating their fill of a feast prepared for them. After a couple of hours they went to bed tired from the day's events.

The next day Misty stood at airfield ready to leave among tears from their group especially Ash.

She sighed gloomily. "I'm sorry I can't come; the gym will be a wreck without me."

"I wish there was some way to keep you here Mist. I miss you on our adventures," Ash admitted, blushing as he did so.

A messenger suddenly arrived, slightly out of breath and bearing the mark of the castle. "Ex-excuse me? Is there someone named Misty in your group?"

"That's me…" said Misty looking confused.

"I have a message from someone named Lily; it says that they hired someone to take on the gym for you. Something about trying to snag your boyfriend. Their words, not mine."

"Those sisters of mine, I don't have a boyfriend!" Misty hissed in angry embarrassment. _Yet._

"That's great Mist now you come with us!" Ash realized.

Misty went from angry to happy in an instant and hugged Ash, making him blush.

"Great! Now I am going to hear these arguments again. I seriously hope they express their feelings soon," groaned Brock.

"What do you mean Brock?" asked May.

He only chuckled grimly. "Ah, you'll see."

Meanwhile with Drew, his thoughts were more like, _This has Tsuki written all over it._

Tori and Gabby approached him. "So, where are the Gem guardians Drew?" asked Tori, snapping Drew out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought Tsuki would transport us near them." Gabby replied.

"Patience guys. If my gut is right, we might be closer to them than we thought possible," Drew said quietly, glancing at Ash's group. Specifically the hugging couple, "I think it just needs the right motivation to be revealed." With that, they went to join the group.

They bid farewell to the royal family and set off towards Fallarbor Town, for May's next contest.

Unknown to either group they were being observed from afar.

"So even here the stench of those guardians reeks. No matter, they aren't ready for more powerful foes. These fools will do anything to get ahead in this world." A mysterious voice said. He chuckled. "I hope my tests don't destroy them. The local Guardians will hopefully put up a challenge. But in the end...they will all fall." Then he vanished without a trace.

**END CHAPTER**

**Ok so that's Ch. 5**

**UO: I hope you guys liked it. Going forward, I'm only going to do the important chapters i.e. contests and gym battles, plus a few that include capturing Pokémon and others that I deem important.**

**With Misty and my OCS in there some of the episodes I do will have different outcomes.**

**Preview: With Misty and new friends aboard the gang heads to Fallarbor town for May's contest. But evil schemes from the shadows and when the gang is in trouble from a mysterious opponent only a power from Ash's lineage can save them**

**Next chapter: Falling into a new power**

**Please review I see a number of views and visitors but no reviews. Constructive criticism will help especially since it's been years since the Advanced generation episodes**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**

**Edited 7/2/2013 put the transformation stances.**

**Edited 12/26/2015: Added a new Beta reader and corrected mistakes**

**NS: Boy did we ever!**


	6. Of Contests and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of Reposting

**Okay, I'm back. This might be the last one for a little while because of school.**

**Now then, with new and old friends what will Ash and Co. do when faced with a threat to other people. Will a new rider help them?**

**I own nothing save my OCs and their powers. All characters belong to their respective. Thanks Bulbapedia for everything Pokémon related this is from episode AG051 I am going to do this one and couple after it than jump to Lavaridge and then a couple more then Petalburg. Afterwords I am going to skip around to the other gyms and contests. Please review I need the help also should I put in opening songs it would be from today not back then unless it's a Pokémon opener.**

**"Dialogue and Pokémon attacks"**   
**_Thoughts_ **   
** Yelling and Belt voices **   
**_Yelling in head_ **   
** Spells and other attacks **

** Chapter 6: Of Contests and Destiny **

After the excitement in the Mirage Kingdom, the trainers made their way to Fallarbor Town for May's next contest with new friends in tow. Along the way, they encountered a particularly mischievous Skitty that May wanted for her team. After another attempt by Team Rocket, the pink cat was captured and made a part of May's team for contests.

A few hours later

"Okay, we've given you enough time. Now we want answers," said Brock impatiently. The group had finished dinner and were lounging in one of the rooms. They'd all gotten changed into bedclothes and were awaiting their new companions' answers.

Drew nodded, standing up to check to see if the door was locked. "I promised that, didn't I? I guess all the excitement in getting that Skitty and coming to the town was a bit much. But it's a long story, so get comfortable." He turned to walk towards the window to view the starry sky.

"I know you're from different regions so tell me…what are your stories of how they formed?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

The siblings looked at each other. "Well," Max started, "According to the history books, Hoenn was created after Groudon and Kyogre were created. Groudon raised the landmasses and Kyogre filled the seas that would later become Hoenn. The meeting of those two created a great battle for supremacy until it was quelled by Rayquaza. Then, when the continents were formed, a huge monster moved Hoenn to where it is today and that the keys to finding it are located somewhere in the region."

Drew nodded. "Uh huh…you explained that pretty well, Max. Thanks." He turned to the Kanto natives, waiting to hear their version of things.

"From what I've read," Brock began, rubbing idly at his chin, "From the Sinnoh region, it's said that, in a void of nothingness, a single Egg came into being, which hatched into Arceus, the first Pokémon in existence. Arceus created Dialga, Palkia, and possibly Giratina. Arceus gave Dialga and Palkia the abilities to control time and space, respectively, while Giratina was banished to another dimension for its violent behavior. Then, when the world was being formed, Arceus created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to represent willpower, knowledge, and emotion respectively, things that are in all modern humans and Pokémon. They each dove to the bottom of present-day Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity, earning them the name 'the lake trio.' After that, Arceus created the Sinnoh region and Mt. Coronet divided the region into two sections. That event created Stark Mountain and Heatran was formed in the lava. Arceus finally created the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous Orbs before falling into a never-ending sleep at the Hall of Origin."

Drew nodded again, slowly this time, before deciding to drop the bombshell. "Those are good stories and all, but what if I were to tell you that they are 100% wrong?" he asked rhetorically, shocking the group with his bluntness, "You see, this world has existed long before those legends were first told, in a different form. What I mean is this world was once a part of a much bigger world." Drew started to explain the story Tsuki told him, including the guardians and royalty.

"What!? That's impossible!" Brock protested, "Wouldn't it be mentioned somewhere in the record?"

"The reason," Tori picked up, "Is that it happened so long ago that any records would have been lost. Long enough for each world to develop their own history."

"Ok, that's great but what's with the armors?" asked Misty impatiently.

"They're called Kamen Riders," Gabby explained, "They are the armors of the guardians and their guard." She held up her driver. "Many different abilities, infused into belts and only releasing for their right owners," She explained. She pressed the button on the drive.

ORION

"My armor's name is Orion. It's named after a constellation called Orion. It is known as the hunter, or in this case, huntress. It actually is one of the more prominent constellations in the sky." Gabby explained.

Tori held up her card. "My armor is called Sirius, after the Dog star. It's the brightest non-solar object in the sky in our world. It was the basis for the earliest calendar our world had."

Drew drew out his phone and pressed the same button he pressed the other day.

STANDBY: LEO

"My armor is called Zodiac. You know the Astrology signs? Aries? Taurus? Cancer? Capricorn?"

"Oh yeah, those horoscope signs, right?" May asked.

Drew nodded. "My abilities come from the 12 signs of Astrology. The one I used is Leo, the Lion. Coincidentally it's my sign as well." He put his phone away and gave the trainers a hard look. "We're not from this world," he announced, making them turn towards him, "We're from a world where technology outpaces nature and have hundreds of countries. There are no Pokémon but I have seen similar creatures that the Pokémon could resemble. Also in our world, this one is a popular T.V show based on a game developed about eight of our years ago." Stunning the group into silence.

May broke out of her stupor first. "Why…why are you here then?"

"The only way we know where the guardians are is a vague description of what world they are on. We were teleported to a point where the Prince and Princess of this world would be together at the same time. However that may not be the case in the other worlds we go to." Gabby replied.

"You think that we're one of them?" Max asked this time.

"We think so," Tori agreed with confidence.

Ash had been silent to this point asked the last question "What are you going to do to us?"

Drew looked over at his girls and nodded. "We'll stay with you guys, obviously. We'll train not only your Pokémon but also your bodies. Just because we have the only way to beat those things right now doesn't mean you shouldn't defend yourselves. We will start after the contest here in town so you can stay focused. Now then, I know you're tired, so let's get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

With that Drew and his girls took their leave.

Now Ash was sitting in his bunk staring at the bed above him and Pikachu. The girls had the bunk across from them and Max was on top of the bunk he had. Brock was sleeping on the floor. He contemplated what he had been told and it was making his brain hurt.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, worried about his long-time trainer.

"Sorry Pikachu. Just thinking about what they said. Could there be more than our world? Can we really fight against those dark soldiers?"

"Pika…CHU!" exclaimed the yellow rodent.

"You think so buddy? Thanks for the vote of confidence," his trainer replied, grinning.

"Pika. Pi?" Pikachu noticed something in his bag.

"What are you looking at buddy?"

The pokemon pulled out a necklace with a yellow topaz, shaped like a thunderbolt.

"Oh, that trinket… Mom gave it to me for this journey; said something about needing it soon. It's pretty, don't you think?"

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu agreed, gazing at it with wide-eyed wonder.

"I was hoping to give it to Misty, but I don't think she'd appreciate it," Ash said as put the necklace on. A flash of light caught his eye, making him look down at it. As he did so, a wave of nausea swept through in him."What the…? Huh…? Pikachu, I feel dizzy…get…Brock," Ash groaned. He fell back onto the bed, unconscious. Pikachu tried waking him, but he felt sleepy too and fell asleep.

Around the same time

Drew was sitting in bed looking bored. The girls were talking about nonessential things

"Was it a smart thing to tell them now? Considering one is about to compete in a competition in tomorrow, it's a little reckless, don't you think?" Gabby asked concernedly.

"Sooner is better than latter, now we can train them to fight in case we're not around."

"What about the other worlds and their powers?" Tori asked as she and Gabby turned towards the bed

"If they have training, it'll be less work for us. As for the rest of them, we'll find them; I have a feeling it won't just be dark soldiers we'll be taking on."

"You mean…?" Tori asked shocked

"Yes," he confirmed, "I have a feeling we'll be fighting a real war, taking real lives. That's why I want to train them outside of their armors, whether they get them or not. I seriously

hope that they don't have to take a life for a long time, especially for Max's sake. We'll help them; we haven't done it either, but it will be a shock for everyone. I'll protect you if it comes to that," Drew continued, "But some things can't be stopped."

The girls blushed slightly, but then Drew's gem started to glow.

"Looks like we were right about the prince and princess being here. One of them just found their gem. Time to go meet them. See you in dreamland."

Unknown time: Unknown location (Play Hyrule castle from Zelda Wind Waker)

Ash blinked his eyes open. Sitting up, he looked around. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that he was in a castle. However, it was devoid of color and the hall looked ruined. Ash looked around and noticed paintings on the wall. He saw a large painting depicting ten figures: five female and five male. Without the colors he couldn't make out all of the images. He did notice that one of the figures towards the left side of the painting looked familiar. A male, wearing a long cloak with boots, dressed like someone from medieval times. He held a staff with a crystal set on top and at his side was what looked like a blade.

When he saw the face he gasped. The picture looked like him only more mature looking. He looked and found another picture of his lookalike. This time he was sitting down in the same outfit from the larger portrait. There were six figures standing behind him, four females and two males. He realized that the two males looked like Max and Brock, save that the Brock figure looked like a soldier with an Axe and the Max figure looked like some sort of pilot, with a great number of pockets and a helmet with some sort of bird on it.

The four female figures were standing by his sides. Looking closer, he realized that two of them greatly resembled Misty and May. Misty's lookalike had long flowing hair while May's looked like similar to her real hair, but with flower hair clips. Both were dressed for combat, with Misty wielding a Trident and wearing a cape. May was wielding a Chinese sword, looking like some sort of performer.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Ash turned and saw a woman walking up to him. She was the only one with color, "These pictures look so much like your friends. These were the last princes and princesses, before the kingdom fell."

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"My name is Tsukihime, but you may call me Tsuki. As for your other question, normally when we find someone of any guard, we meet them in their dreams. But since you found your gem," she pointed at Ash's necklace, "You were taken here."

"So what is this place?" he asked, still looking around.

"This is the Palace. Its real name is lost to history. It was the guardian's' headquarters, from which they could protect their people. The kingdom was too large for one palace, so they used multiple locations.

"What happened?"

Tsuki looked away with a small frown and Ash noticed some tears in her eyes. "Greed. Lust. Power. They all had immense wealth and knowledge, but used it for the betterment of their realms. Some of their allies betrayed them; people who wanted what they didn't have or deserve. They were also betrayed by some of the soldiers they led. They would rather let chaos rule than order. Come. I want to show you something."

Tsuki took Ash to an inner door which were decorated with decorative images. "Show your gem to the door to pass through."

Ash did so and the door opened to let them inside. Tsuki led him through the hallway to a huge room. This place had a little color, but it wasn't much; only centered on the area where Drew was standing. Tsuki moved to the back of the room.

"Ten elements, ten gems, ten people. Show your gem to receive your belt when you are ready."

(Legend of Zelda pulling the sword or whatever that music is then keep playing the Hyrule Castle)

"Not once have I backed down from a challenge, and I'm not about to start now!" Ash stated confidently. He stepped into the center and raised the Topaz. The kanji for Thunder (雷) glowed behind his left shoulder and shined. When it died down, a gold belt buckle with some sort of bird embossed on the center, along with a deck of cards landing in Ash's hands. "Now what?"

"When the time comes Ash, you will know," was Tsuki's only answer as she faded away, taking the dream with her.

Back in the Pokémon Center

Ash woke up in a daze. He moved his arms to get feeling and hit a solid object. He lifted the covers and saw, to his shock, the same belt buckle as from the dream, along with a deck of cards. That wasn't a dream? he thought in surprise.

"Ash, are you up?" Misty's voice came from the door. "Come on! We're gonna be late for May's contest.

"Coming!" Ash called he hid the belt in his bag and left his room. "Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika, pikapi!"

Fallarbor contest hall locker room

May was nervous; this was her first real contest and she couldn't shake the jitters.

"Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty…I hope we do well…"

"May…MAY!" a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Ash and Drew.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Ash.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Contest Jitters?" Drew asked. May nodded, "Just relax May; if you get nervous just find us in the crowd, we're going to be on the front row.

"Thanks Drew," she answered, smiling with renewed energy.

"May, you can do this; we believe in ya," Ash told her.

"Pika-pika!" chirped his yellow companion.

May blushed slightly and nodded. With that the two boys left.

Unknown to either of them, someone was watching them with an eerie purple glow.

"So she thinks they can win this contest no problem, eh? I'll just steal their Pokémon with my new friend," hissed a feminine voice. A purple serpentine silhouette shimmered behind them in the shadows.

In the stands

"How is she?" asked Brock as Drew and Ash took their seats.

"She's fine, she just needed morale boost," Drew replied, sitting between Tori and Gabby. Gabby had a camera out to record the contest and to let May see what she could improve on.

"Let's cheer her on, alright?"

On the stage

"Welcome to the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest! I am your host, Vivian Meridian and we're ready to see some amazing appeals! Judging today's contest is the head of the Pokémon Contest Association, Mr. Contesta!"

A man with grey hair in a red suit smiled. "This show will be spectacular," he said assuredly into his microphone.

"The President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

A short japanese man with balding hair nodded. "Remarkable!"

"And our last one is Fallarbor Town's own Nurse Joy!"

"It is a pleasure to be judging this contest!"

"Now then let's get this show on the road!"

With that, the contest was under way. Many tried to make a good impression; Drew and a rival Coordinator managed to get a 29.6; a very good score. Grace, a fellow competitor who blushed at their compliments, got a 29.5 with her Medicham. Jessica, an unknown competitor, was able to wow the judges with a rainbow-making Dustox, scoring a 29.7. May with her Beautifly was able to squeeze in at 25.9, which let the group give a sigh of relief.

Now they were in the knockout stage with Jessica (Team Rocket's Jessie in disguise) squaring off against May.

"Alright, five minutes on the clock and…BEGIN!"

"Go Dustox!"

"Beautifly take the stage!"

The two butterfly-like Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs with their own cries.

"Dustox!"

"Beautifly~!"

"Dustox! Use Tackle with a rainbow!" Jessica called out.

The moth spun around at high speed and dove at Beautifly, with a rainbow trail shimmering from its wings and impressing the crowd.

"Beautifly, dodge it and use String Shot!"

Beautifly started flying away and fired off a silk string from its mouth to try and slow down Dustox before it could do any damage.

"Dustox, use Whirlwind and blow it away!" ordered Jessica.

Dustox slowed down and flapped its wings, raising a gust of wind which blew away the silk and cost May some points.

"Follow up with Poison Sting!" Jessie said.

"Beautifly, knock it back with Gust!"

Beautifly was able to knock back the Poison Sting and cost their opponent points this time. It also had the unknown effect of damaging something on Dustox's, which had been helping their side.

"Grrr… Dustox, Tackle that bug!"

"Beautifly, knock it back with Silver Wind!"

Beautifly unleashed a powerful gust of glittering wind at Dustox. It cost her more points and further damaged the machine that been helping them wow the crowd with rainbow sparkles. In the back, Meowth tried to operate the machine with no success.

"Uh oh this ain't good. Better set up the back-up plan ready." Meowth said as he went to get Plan B started.

"Dustox, use Psybeam with Maximum Power! With a rainbow!" Jessica called out desperately.

"Beautifly! Use Gust and send it flying!"

Beautifly was able to shove Dustox away and launched a powerful Gust at its opponent. The attack connected and knocked off all of Jessica's remaining points.

"And that's that; with all of Jessica and Dustox's points gone, May and Beautifly will move onto the next round!" Vivian announced. However, as she moved over to the losers, she noticed something. "Wait a second! Something fell off Dustox! It looks like…some sort of device!"

"That looks like outside assistance! Jessica should is disqualified from the competition!" Mr. Conesta declared angrily.

"Darn! Looks like it's plan B," growled Jessie, throwing down a smoke bomb. When it cleared, she was in her normal uniform; a black and red dress, gothic in appearance. She also wore a cat-like mask. Accompanying her were several dark soldiers and a purple snake-like monster.

"Seviperious, help destroy this place!"

"Yesssss ma'am…"

The crowd started to panic and tried to run as the troopers started randomly firing into the arena damaging the seats and the contest arena..

"Guys we need a plan!" Brock yelled out.

"Right!" Drew yelled out, "Misty, Ash, on me! Brock, Max, crowd control! Tori and Gabby, try to keep the soldiers from harming the civilians." He pulled out his phone with a spin and pressed the Leo button.

STANDBY: Leo

"Henshin!"

COMPLETE

With flash of light and a roar of sound, he transformed into his lion-based armor.

Tori and Gabby got into their stances as well.

ORION

Kamen Ride

"Henshin!" They cried out in unison.

ORION

Kamen Ride: Sirius

Misty and Ash joined Drew in his path to intercept Team Rocket. They also wanted to protect May, who was now caught between the crowds and the monster.

"EAT THIS! **POISON STING**!" screamed the monster, firing multiple purple shots at the crowd from its gaping, fanged mouth. Sirius and Orion leaped in front of the shots and blocked them, shielding the crowd with their weapons.

"Don't worry about the crowd! Kill that twerpette!" Jessie yelled out, pointing at May. Seviperious nodded and turned towards the girl ominously. Drew knew he had to step up and end this before May or anyone else got hurt, especially with the look the snake was giving May. He drew Leonid and moved to strike.

"Ash, get the girls out of here! I am going to hold him off," Zodiac called out.

"Okay! Come on girls," Ash said, but Misty started looking around in worry.

"Wait, where's Togepi?!" the ginger girl asked frantically.

In the confusion, Togepi had wondered off and had somehow ended up near the two battlers.

"TOGEPI!" screamed Misty. She scrambled to retrieve Togepi amidst the chaos.

"Misty no! Come back!" yelled out Ash. He sprang into action, chasing after her.

At the same time, Drew was knocked aside. Satisfied with its momentary victory, the monster turned towards Misty, who had caught and was hugging Togepi to her chest.

"SAY GOODBYE! **POISON STING!"** The monster launched its stingers at the unaware girl.

Time slowed down as Max, Brock, Gabby, Tori and Drew watched on in horror. Purple needles were fired its claws at Misty, who could only freeze and watch with wide eyes. Ash saw this and his legs moved by themselves to protect her.

Gotta save Misty…come on feet move! The belt he had received started to glow. Move! the glow grew more prominent. "MISTY!" Ash cried out and moved his body in front of Misty.

"ASH NO!" The stingers struck Ash and threw up a dust cloud, surrounding the two of them. After a few moments, it cleared up. When it did the remaining crowd looked on stunned

Misty who had covered her eyes to not see Ash being killed opened them to see what happened to Ash. What she saw shocked her. Ash was not only unscathed but now surrounded by cards, each one acting as shields to block a purple-glowing needle.

"You okay Mist?" Ash asked with concern.

Misty's lips quivered, whether it was in anger or sadness, Ash couldn't tell. "You…you big dummy I thought you were dead." Misty whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"It will take a lot more to kill me. You should know that by now." Ash said with a grin, making Misty blush.

Ash stood up and the cards that surrounded him glowed and formed into a deck, which was then slotted onto his hip in a deck case, with a pokeball logo. One card remained out, held in his fingers.

"Well what do you know, Ash got his powers," observed Drew from where he knelt.

"Those fancy cards won't save you! Seviperious, finish them!"

"Yes ma'am… ** POISON STING!"**

Ash stood in front of Misty as held the card in front of him. A card scanner appeared on his left side of the belt. He quickly inserted the card in his right hand. The belt materialized a red sash around his waist and connected to the buckle. Ash raised his right hand with two fingers out as it began to pulse.

"Henshin!"

He brought down the hand while simultaneously raising his left.

EVOLVE

The pokeball symbol flipped over, revealing a black lightning bolt. The belt pulsed out a blue rectangular shield, which deflected the bolts and knocked the monster back. Ash ran at it, creating a brief flash. When it died down, it revealed an armored figure, with a blue chest plate embossed with yellow lightning bolts. The boots were black with the same design, and the helmet was gold with blue eyes.

"For the sake of my friends I fight for justice! Kamen Rider Aura!" Ash cried as he took a stance, facing Seviperious.

Jessie growled. "…It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you're still a twerp! Destroy them!" she called out.

Seviperious bowed his head. "Yes ma'am! ** POISON STING!"**

Aura took out a card depicting a Torkoal in his shell and scanned it by holding it front of his buckle.

IRON DEFENSE

Ash stood his ground. Thanks to the power of Iron Defense the shots only caused small sparks, but did little to even phase him. Zodiac took the opportunity to run over to Misty and get her moving again.

He turned to the transformed Ash. "You alright Ash?"

"Never better Drew!" Ash replied as he took out another card this one of his Cyndaquil.

Flame Wheel

" **Flame Wheel**!" he called out. Picking up speed he whirled in a cartwheel, engulfed in flames.

Drew followed up with another attack. ** PYRO BALL** He followed in a similar fashion and knocked the monster back, flames washing over its reptilian form.

The monster was reeling, they could see it. Drew and Ash looked at each other and nodded. Drew picked up his phone and pressed the Leo button

STANDBY FINISH: LEO

While Ash took out two cards depicting his Grovyle wielding its Leaf blade and his Pikachu unleashing its Thunderbolt.

He scanned Pikachu's card first.

THUNDER

Then Grovyle

LEAF BLADE

He drew out a blade, about three feet in length with a yellow and black handle and a gold handguard. He began charging his attack into it.

COMBO: LIGHTNING BLADE

The blazing lion flared up behind Drew while an image of Raikou appeared behind Ash.

"No, wait! Don't-!" the monster cried out, cringing away.

"You threatened to kill my friend and now you expect mercy? I don't think so!" Ash yelled out as his blade crackled with lightning.

"Ready Ash?" asked Drew. At his new comrade's nod, they charged.

" **Lightning Blade!"**

** "Leo Breaker!" **

The two attacked converged and to observers it looked like a Lion and Raikou struck the creature with their claws. Drew and Ash turned around and started to sheath their blades Drew in front of his body and Ash at his side.

"Game…Over!" Ash declared, fully sheathing his blade. Behind them, Seviperious collapsed and exploded in a blast of fire and sparks.

They walked towards the group and powered down. The fans who stuck around started to cheer them on as they left.

Back at the Pokemon Center

"You all okay?" Ash asked as they entered one of their assigned rooms. Brock and Max nodded but Misty looked looked like she was going to cry.

"Ash…YOU BIG DUMMY!" Misty grabbed his shirt and started shaking him vigorously, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" she wailed, hitting him harshly on the chest.

"I'm sorry, but you would've been killed too," Ash said, trying to reassure her, "At least you're alright." He grinned, but Misty was having none of it; she broke down and cried. When he tried to reach out for her she ran from the room.

"Give her some time, Ash. The two of you have been through a lot," said Drew. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang left the room. This left Ash to think about what Misty did as he went back to his room exhausted from the battle.

Several hours later Ash came to dinner. To everyone's surprise he didn't eat much, which got them concerned.

"Ash, you okay?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff," the younger boy replied.

Drew decided to dig deeper. "Such as…?"

Blushing embarrassedly, Ash admitted, "S-stuff about Misty."

"What about it?" Max asked with some curiosity.

"I don't know but…during the attack, all I could think about was saving her. When I went to block for her, I seriously thought I was going to die!" Ash explained. He picked up his necklace and looked at it thoughtfully. "Next thing I knew… I was in that armor. All I could think about was protecting Misty."

May drooped slightly, which Drew noticed but continued paying attention.

"When you got her out of the way, Drew, it was a relief and I just wanted to end the fight before she got hurt."

Drew leaned back and thought about that. "I may be only twelve Ash, but I think deep down you feel something stronger for Misty." Ash's eyes widened a bit as Drew continued. "You would fight for any of your friends but when Misty and to an extent May was threatened you reacted and now you have a power that with training you will be a warrior capable of defeating anything that comes at you or your special people."

Ash looked down as Brock picked up what Drew had said. "Might I suggest talking to Misty before bed tonight. You have known her as long as you have known me. I know how both of you work."

"I will. Thanks guys," Ash said gratefully.

"No problem Ash." Drew replied as they stood up.

As the group left Drew held May back. "I've seen your feelings for Ash, May." May started in shock. "Honestly speaking, I have no authority to tell you to go after him, but I might suggest telling him soon. It will only hurt everyone in the end, otherwise."

May just nodded silently.

"Thatta girl. Have a good night."

She left the common room with the others watching her.

"Do you think it will turn out alright?" asked Gabby. She and Tori walked up to him

"Fortune favors the bold Gabby," Drew answered her with his eyes closed.

"What's that mean?" Gabby asked impatiently, hands on her hips

"It means I think we might have a budding couple soon," he answered with a sly smile.

Tori looked at May and back at Drew, "But which couple will it be? May? Misty? Or will it be both?"

"I don't know. I just hope I never have to deal with this problem," Drew said folding his arms

The girls looked at each other and just laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Drew!" Gabby chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we're going to bed. Good night!" Tori said brightly, still giggling.

The two of them slipped away.

"Girls? What's so funny? Girls?!" Drew called out as the door closed.

He sighed in frustration. "I will never fully understand girls." With that naive statement, he went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

Where Misty ran to,

Misty was in the room she shared with her friends. She'd finally fallen asleep from crying and had just woken up. Togepi, her little egg pokemon, noticed Misty in a sad mood.

"Toge?"

The squeak snapped Misty out of her fit. "Oh hi sweetie. Hi there, I'm sorry. It's just that your daddy can be so dense; he gets into so much trouble, he scares the living daylights out of me!" Misty started crying again. "And you know the worst part? I can't help but love his stupid self! There I said it! I fell in love with that bike-destroying reckless, stupid, cute handsome future Pokemon master!" She broke down. She continued crying until she felt a pair of arms around her. She spun around and saw Ash in his T-shirt and sleep shorts. "A-Ash?!" Misty gasped, turning white.

"So you love me?" Ash asked with a smile.

Misty nodded. "H-how long have you been there?" she asked, the hours of crying having made her voice hoarse.

"Since you started to talk to Togepi, I think," Ash replied. Misty looked down, away from him. The trainer sat on the bed. "Is it true?" he asked. Misty just nodded again. "For how long?" he gently prodded.

"S-since the incident with Lugia. I just c-couldn't get the courage to say it unt-til now," Misty hiccuped.

Ash pulled her closer. "Misty…I'm so sorry about your feelings. I should have realized…I just… never thought about it until Drew brought it up."

Through her tears Misty smiled and turned to look in Ash's eyes. Like a cosmic pull, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. At first his eyes bulged, since this his first real kiss, especially with Misty of all people. But then the feeling of the kiss got to him; he closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. When they parted, the ginger girl snuggled into Ash's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I think-" Ash started but stopped when he heard some sniffling. They turned to the door and saw May in her PJs.

"M-May?" Ash asked in surprise.

May looked up with a small smile on her face. "S-sorry…it was just so beautiful, with that confession and the kiss. Congratulations." Even with her words of praise, one could see that her eyes were not watering from happiness. Misty picked up on this and her eyes widened in shock. "May…do you-?"

"Y-yes…I know I'm being selfish and I'm sorry! But with what Ash did for me and what we've been through, I couldn't help but fall in love with him too!" May started to cry. "B-but I figured you'd be the one that he fell for, s-so…so, I won't get in your way…" she hiccuped, sniffled and then covered her eyes, trying to hide the tears spilling from them.

Misty looked at the crying brunette with a tender expression. She started to think about the situation. May seemed like a nice girl, from the little interaction she'd had with her. A thought occurred to her; an idea that might make everyone involved happy. She whispered it to Ash, whose eyes widened and gave her a silent 'are you sure?' expression. She nodded and they both went to comfort the coordinator. "You know…" she said gently, "Ash here has a very big heart. As much as I want to keep him all to myself, I can share."

May's eyes widened and before she knew it, she was gently pushed into Ash, who caught her and her mouth met his. The kiss began as a shock to both, but like with Misty's kiss, the two of them slowly melted together in bliss. When they broke apart, Ash looked at both of them with a confused expression and then turned to Misty with a curious expression. "Why, Misty?" he asked with some confusion, "You had me all to yourself. Why would you let May share me?"

The two girls giggled at his expression. It was Misty who calmed down first and responded, taking Ash's left hand. "Because you are just that special. But if any other girl wants a piece of you, they will have go through us."

May nodded and took his opposite hand. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I wanted you both to be happy and now I guess we can all be."

Ash smiled and kissed them on the forehead. "Thanks, girls. I'm kinda new to the whole romance thing…" he admitted sheepishly, "So if I make any mistakes, you can call me out on it." He looked at the clock. "It's late. We've had long day and May still needs to win that contest!"

The girls nodded. Misty took a spot on his left shoulder, while May took his stomach. Ash stared at the girls and smiled. Rather than question their actions, he pulled them closer and drifted off to sleep. Nurse Joy stopped by the room and saw the trio. She just smiled and pulled up the blankets, turning off the lights before leaving.

The next morning.

Drew stopped by the room and knocked. "Misty, Ash, you in there?" When he heard nothing, he opened the door to a sappy sight. Misty and May were hugging Ash's chest like their own teddy bear, while he hugged them back tenderly.

"Drew, you up?" Tori called out. Drew shushed her and pointed. She giggled happily, snapped a picture of the three and left the room. A few minutes a later a loud grumble woke the trio. Realizing that it was Ash's stomach the girls laughed at his red face.

"Guess some things never change, huh Ash?" Misty giggled.

"What? I'm hungry!"

Just then, both her and May's stomachs growled, making them blush.

"I guess you're both just as hungry!" Ash laughed, making the girls mock-scowl at him. This only made him laugh even more; which got the other two to laugh before settling in and nuzzling the boy's chest.

"Nice to see you guys up." The trio looked up to see the group walking up to him. It was Gabby that said this.

"Pikachupi pikapi," voiced Pikachu as he waddled up the group. Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped up to his trainer.

"Toge, Togepriiii!" Misty's Togepi trilled, inviting the redhead to pick her up and hug the baby pokemon.

"Hey buddy how are ya?" asked Ash rhetorically, scratching his ear.

"Chaaa~!" squealed the mouse as his trainer scratched his ear.

"I'm doing great buddy; guess what? Me, Misty and May are together!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Pi?" The mouse asked curiously.

"Yeah we're going out, I just hope that I don't mess up." Ash replied.

"Piika pika pikapia pikachu pikachu." The mouse deadpanned.

"What, do you mean you won a bet?" Ash asked.

"Pi…pika pi pika pika pikapi pi pikachupi pi pikapai pikapika!" Pikachu tried to explain.

"You bet how long it would take for me and Misty to get together, and on when May and I got together? Who was in on this?!" Ash asked incredulously.

"Pi…ka, pika."

He face faulted as much as he could. "Every one of my Pokémon; give me a break!"

"Pika, pikapikachu pikpika."

"Not just mine but Misty, Brock and May's Pokémon!?" he exclaimed.

Brock face-faulted, while Misty and May face-palmed. Drew and his girls busted out laughing. "Sorry, but this is so funny even your Pokémon realized your feelings! Man, both of you were dense!" Drew just kept laughing.

The trio just stared at the laughing teen and then broke down laughing. When they calmed down Tori asked "You guys hungry? It is breakfast time." The three resting on the bed nodded and got up to get ready for the day

At the Contest Hall later that day

"Well, after an exciting first match and the resulting chaos, the field has been repaired now! It's time for the finals of the Fallarbor Town contest!" cried Vivian excitedly, "On my left is May from Petalburg City, and on my right is Grace from Verdanturf Town!"

In the stands the gang was ready to cheer May on.

"Come on, May!"

"Go for it, May!"

"Let's go May!"

Ash, May and Drew, along with Tori and Gabby all called out, waving flags and wielding a camera respectively.

"Five minutes on the clock and…begin!"

"Go Medicham!"

"Beautifly, take the stage!"

With that, the two Pokémon unleashed their battlecries and readied themselves.

"Beautifly, Tackle it!"

"Medicham dodge it, then Meditate!" Medicham dodged the insectoid's flying charge and began focusing its energy.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" With a flap of its wings, Beautifly sent out a gust wind at the psychic, sending it flying along floor.

"Slow yourself down with Confusion!" barked Grace. Medicham was able to slow itself down by levitating and righting itself in midair, but the attack still caused them to lose points.

"Beautifly, String Shot!"

"Medicham, use Confusion to send the String Shot back!" Medicham sent out a wave of psychic power, entangling the butterfly in its own silk. "Now, follow up with Ice punch!" the fighting Pokemon charged, its fist glowing with a blue light. The attack struck the Beautifly squarely, ice spreading from the point of impact and freezing the wings.

"This isn't good," observed Brock worriedly.

"You're right; with Beautifly frozen, all Grace needs is a good hit and those points are gonna drop," Drew agreed.

"May, you can do it! Come on!" Ash yelled out.

"Medicham, use High Jump Kick!"

"Beautifly come on, get out of there!" May called out desperately. The Beautifly struggled and finally got its wings free of the thin ice. "Good, now use Silver Wind!" Beautifly did so and the colorful attack struck Medicham in the back. With combined momentum and power, Medicham landed on its knee hard, hurting it. This caused a major loss of points and huge momentum swing.

"It's hurt! May, now's your chance!" Drew yelled.

(Start Advanced Generation Victory music or whatever it is)

"Beautifly, start spinning and use String Shot, then Tackle!"

"Medicham, stop it with Confusion!"

Medicham managed to halt the tackle in midair, but with the force of the spin, the String Shot wrapped the psychic type up.

"Now, Silver Wind!"

The Silver Wind managed to entwine Medicham causing to fall down.

"Keep it up May" yelled Drew.

"You've got him on the ropes! Finish it May!" Ash encouraged her enthusiastically.

"Tackle him, Beautifly!" Beautifly went for the tackle but Medicham managed to break free and tried to stop him.

"Now, Silver Wind!" Beautifly launched the sparkling attack, but this time it split, trapping the Medicham's arms. The fighting pokemon looked on in panic as it struggled to move.

Grace's points were at a critical low, with one minute on the clock.

"May is going to win, come on before you're timed out!" cheered Max.

"Come on May, you can do it!" cried Misty.

"May, you can do this!" Ash yelled out.

"You're not out of the woods yet! Medicham, use High Jump Kick!"

"Beautifly, Tackle!"

As the clock hit thirty seconds, the two Pokémon went at each other in one last charge. When they collided, both were sent flying; just in time for the clock to run out.

"Time's up! Now let's see who won."

The crowd looked to the board and saw May had more points.

"The winner is May! Congratulations!"

With that the crowd cheered, May's friends being the loudest.

Meanwhile May stood there, stunned, until it sunk in that she had won. "Wow…I won!" Then she snapped out of it and cheered "I WON! I WON MY FIRST CONTEST!"

Later on at the ribbon ceremony, May stood on the podium, waiting for her ribbon. Mr. Contesta stepped up to her, holding a purple ribbon with a gold button bearing an embossed small crown. "On behalf of the Pokémon Contest Association, I present the Fallarbor Town Ribbon!"

"Thank you," she said gratefully, taking it. She looked at it with pride, until finally it was too much and did a victory pose. "YES! I GOT…THE FALLARBOR RIBBON!" She yelled out, holding it in front of her. Her friends were nearby clapping for her victory with Ash and Misty cheering the loudest.

With that the group's adventures in Fallarbor Town were over. Feelings were revealed and powers were gained. But although they earned their rest tonight, soon they must begin to train to fight against the darkness. Lingering questions still remain; Who is this mysterious benefactor. Where is Ash's princess? Will they overcome their opposition? And will their friendship survive the coming tide?

**Stay tuned.**

**A/N: End of Chapter boy this was a doozy to right I think I rushed the romance a bit but if you leave opinions in your review it will be appreciated.**

**New gear:**

**Kamen Rider Aura: Ash's feeling for protecting Misty allowed him to awaken Kamen Rider Aura, the Guardian of Lightning. Using cards of his pokemon he can access his partner's abilities and use him to fight.**

**Edited 8/20/13: Changed the past Max and Brock's appearance. Also changed Ash's transformation pose.**

**1/14/2016: Added two betas. Northsouthgorem and Kurogane7**


	7. Unwavering Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of Repost

**Alright I am back with some time to write this chapter.**

**Now for the next couple of chapters there is going to be training and with that some humor.**

**The chapters with stuff not important to the Pokémon canon will be humorous. Even the serious chapters will have some humor. This series is going to get somewhat darker as I write my stories so I need some humor to balance it, especially in the next story I write in this series.**

**With that-**

**Drew: START THE DAMN STORY (Throws a table at author Ichigo style)**

**UO: (Ducking)** ' **It's started already' DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO BE LIKE WHAT KUBO IS DOING WITH BLEACH? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR GIRLS? HUH?**

**Drew: I'll be good. It's a shame Orihime and Rukia will never know how Ichigo feels about them. I'm glad I have Tori and Gabby right now**

**UO: I know. A lot of fans feel the same way. Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Drew: Sure. UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon, Kamen Rider or anything mentioned in his fic just his OCS. If he did own either or both of them he would be a Trillionaire and a better artist, Ash would have gotten together with Misty, May or Anabel and would be a champion Six times over (counting Orange island and Unova)**

**UO: Alright smart guy ready to Torture Ash and friends?**

**Drew: (Evil Smirk) Oh Yeeah**

**UO: Also can you please review six chapters with now reviews I am getting hits but no reviews. I might have to break out some desperation measures**

**Drew: Can we use the Teddiursas (Holds up a Teddiursa who is instantly hugged by Gabby)**

**UO: I was thinking puppies but that will work. Do you want the Teddiursas to get upset thus bringing the momma Ursaring to attack you? THEN REVIEW PLEASE. Constructive Criticism please and no ten word reviews.**

**With That**

**UO and Drew: OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**I own nothing save my OC'S**

Dialogue and Pokémon attacks  
 _Thoughts  
_ **Yelling and Belt voices  
** _ **Yelling in head  
**_ **Spells and other attacks**

**Chapter 7: Unwavering Loyalty**

Location: On the way to Lavaridge Town, Two Days after the last chapter

The sun was just peaking over the mountains in the distance, and shining upon the camp the group set up last night. All were sleeping soundly, dreaming. Brock was dreaming of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (at the same time). Max saw all the Pokémon he would train in the future. And of course, Ash was dreaming about being a Pokemon master, but was now dreaming of Misty and May, both of whom doing the same with him.

It was this sight that greeted Drew, Tori and Gabby. They had done light training before the sun came up and were now coming to wake up everyone.

Now, Drew may have had a serious personality, but unfortunately he was also influenced by his father, more so than his mother. So, he decided to imitate a funny scene from a movie he'd seen before coming to this world. He motioned the girls, who giggled quietly, to go over to the two boys while he walked up the slumbering trio, moving Pikachu and Togepi aside quietly.

"Good morning, Hoenn," Drew started quietly, "It's shaping up to be a lovely day, seventy-six degrees, sunny with some nice wind from the Northwest. So it seems like a nice day to laze about, do nothing. Or…you could possibly, I don't know… **WAKE YOUR SORRY BUTTS UP! LET'S GO! YOUR TRAINING STARTS RIGHT NOW!"** To punctuate his order, Tori cast a water spell on the boys while Drew took a water bucket and poured it on Ash and the girls. The results were obvious.

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"** May and Misty both screeched, as their clothes were soaked through. They covered themselves with their bags, glaring at the boys as if daring them to look.

"Officer Jenny… yeah, go ahead and cool me off, 'cause I'm on fire, baby…!" Brock mumbled.

Gabby sweat dropped and threw a training gi and a towel at him. "Let's go lover boy!"

Max stumbled out of his sleeping bag looking for his glasses. "What happened? And why am I wet?"

"Sorry Max, but we're starting to train today and Drew thought it would be funny to do this," Tori explained with a look over at said trainer, who was now trying to wake up Ash. She tossed Max a towel and a white training outfit.

"Ugh…huh? Why am I wet?" Ash complained, and looked towards the girls. Seeing the girl's clothes soaked through, Ash blushed and quickly covered his nose at the sight with Misty and May, who blushed brightly.

"I think I overdid it," Drew murmured, sweatdropping.

" **YOU THINK?!"** yelled Misty and May.

Drew sighed and glanced at Pikachu. "Can you shock him please, Pikachu? Girls, go change into the training gear."

Pikachu launched a Thundershock at the wet teen, who jerked out of his stupor and coughed out some dust. "Thanks...Pikachu."

"Okay, when you're done changing, we'll have breakfast. After that, your training begins in earnest. We'll with stretches, so you won't have stitches while working out," Drew instructed, performing some warm-up exercises himself.

So the gang had a light breakfast, before the training started in earnest. As with any first day of training, there were a few incidents.

Training montage of the first day

"Alright! The first thing you're gonna do is train your endurance and legs. See that tree over there?" Drew pointed at a tree in the distance, about the length of a football field away, "You're going to be hauling up to five logs," he indicated a pile of logs next to him, about similar to what you'd see in a fireplace, "Over to that tree, five times, without getting hit. 'Cause I'll be attacking you. You'll start with two if you can handle it. We'll be flinging attacks at you randomly to test your reaction speed." At this, the kids paled. "Alright, so who's first?" he asked with a smile.

They took their turns one at a time. Every now and then, Drew or his girls would fire at them; Ash and Misty were able to dodge most of them, Brock however, was hit a lot. Not because he couldn't dodge them, but when Max or May dodged he ended up being hit by the resulting shockwave. After three hours of being shot at and making a sadist out of Gabby, they were all thoroughly beaten up and tired.

"Okay, get some water guys. We're gonna take a fifteen minute break. After that we'll determine what elements to start training you in."

At this, the teens just collapsed in disbelief.

"Sorry, but you have to get in shape for some of these things. Today we're starting manipulation. Tomorrow, we're starting on learning hand to hand and weapons."

So, after a delicious lunch by Brock and training their Pokémon, they started to learn how manipulate the elements by first unlocking their inner power.

Element training

"Okay, now that we've started working on your physical strength we are going to unlock your inner energy," Drew instructed. The five trainees were seated in a circle, surrounding several items. They consisted of a magnet, a bag of dust, a strange looking seed, a blue gem and other strange items, like a bent spoon and a piece of ice that didn't melt. "The first thing you are going to do is meditate, one at a time, to find your power. When you find it, let it flow through you and expand the energy to the items in the middle. The ones that glow are the elements you're going to train in first."

The five of them immediately went into meditation poses. Ash, being the most adventurous one started out first. As he drifted into the depths of his own mind, he saw a thunderstorm, contained in a small bottle. When he reached out to grab it, the bottle shattered and spread its contents all around him.

"Alright, you can stop!" Drew called out.

When he opened his eyes, Ash saw five of the objects floating in front of him.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Well now; first one in and we have unexpected outcome."

Ash looked at the items. There was a magnet, a reptilian fang, a bird's beak, a yellow seed and a bag of sand.

"The Magnet means Electricity," Drew explained, holding up the items, "The Miracle Seed means Grass or Wood. The Soft Sand means the Ground element. The Sharp Beak means Flying or air, and last one," here Drew held up a fan, "This one means that there're some Dragon-type moves in your future." This made the rest of the group gasp. "It goes without saying that Ash here is gonna be pretty dang tough."

The rest of the group then tried out what Ash did. Misty had four types: Water, which was no surprise, Ice, which made sense because of the water, Fire, which Ash said was because of her personality, which got him a knock on the head and Flying, which would help mix water and her ice moves.

May discovered three: Fire, which was thanks to her starter, Bug, because of her contest skills and Grass, to which they didn't have a ready answer. Brock got Rock, unsurprisingly, Ground and surprisingly Water, which Brock said was probably from his mother.

Finally Max two got two to start: Flying and Rock. He even got a slight reaction from the Psychic and Dark item, which Drew explained meant, with training he could learn them just as easily as Flying.

With that said the training was over for the day and thus the students collapsed.

"Oh…my body…" May moaned as she struggled to sit up.

"This is worse than being dragged to the mall by my all sisters!" Misty complained from her position on the ground.

"My legs/my arms!" complained Max and Brock, with the former tearing up slightly.

"Help…me!" Ash moaned.

"Oh please, this was only day one. Wait till we get to learn martial arts; they might look fun, but it takes a lot of limb and core strength for them, especially the ones we specialize in," Tori admonished them lightly, "If you think your legs are sore now…you have yet to feel anything."

The gang groaned and those still sitting fell over backwards.

Drew took pity and sighed. "Look, I may be a tough trainer, but it's because I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to protect yourselves and your families."

The group reluctantly nodded at his words.

"Good! Now, to make it up to you I'll cook dinner. Go clean yourselves up; I'll get you when dinner's ready." The pokemon trainers got excited at the prospect of dinner but it only made their bodies rebel in pain.

"Okay, seems like you need some help." Drew motioned to his pokemon. "Hariyama, Marshstomp; help them out."

"You too, Combusken," added Gabby mischievously.

The three Pokémon helped carry the trainers over to their swim gear. There was a lake nearby where they could go to clean off and cool down.

"Ahhh…ahh…ahhhhh!" groaned Ash as the water hit his tired muscles. The others were relaxing nearby, the two girls drawing in on Ash's sides.

"This feels so nice!" May sighed contently, with Misty humming her agreement.

Brock and Max were over on the other side relaxing. The younger boy asked what was on everyone's mind. "Hey guys…do you think this training will help us?"

Ash looked up at the sky. The sun had set and stars were coming out. At this latitude and this far from the cities, they could see stars that they normally couldn't. "If it means protecting my family and you guys, I'd train myself into the ground," he said finally, with an iron conviction in his voice.

"And us," Misty added, swimming over to Ash's right, while May paddled over to his left. Ash blushed a little bit as their breasts, though covered by their bikini top (red for Misty and green for May) rubbed against his arms.

"Yeah, and what about us?" May asked.

Ash looked at their eyes and could see the depth of their souls. He closed his eyes and said just loud enough to hear him honestly, "I would die for you."

The girls had tears in their eyes. They kissed him on the cheek, getting him to grin, and held them tight. Max and Brock smiled at the scene. They all relaxed for about an hour as they discussed their future before getting out and gingerly heading back to the camp.

"Hey guys, glad to see ya up and about!" Drew called out.

"Perfect timing! Dinner is served. I already released your Pokémon," Tori added, giving the Pokémon their food.

"Dig in, there's plenty to go around." Drew had rummaged through Brock's stuff and pulled out some food Brock had stored there. He added some spices he had on hand in his bag.

Ash took one bite of it and it was like a bite from his mother's cooking. "This is pretty good! What's in it?"

As the rest of the camp dug in, Drew just chuckled. "Now that would be telling. Suffice if to say, it's a family recipe. Dig in." They did so, enjoying it just as much as Ash did and traded some stories of their time before they met each other. Afterwards they cleaned up and went to bed. Misty and May leaned in to kiss Ash good night before going into the tent with Gabby and Tori.

"Some girls you have there Ash." Drew said. He took a look at the stars "Beautiful night isn't it?

"Yeah it is. Looking at those stars just makes you think the universe goes on forever." Brock said.

"Do you have sights like this where you live, Drew?" Max asked

Drew sighed. "Yeah, but nowhere near where I live. Most of the area where we live is either blocked by trees or being out illuminated by streetlights. That's what you get, living close to a major city. If I want to go see something like this, I'd have to leave the suburbs."

"Do you like stars?" This time it was Ash who asked.

Drew lit up. "Oh yeah, big time! But because of the math involved, I couldn't do a lot of the physics. And before you ask, we're still students and we aren't even in high school. You guys stop schooling at around ten or eleven right? Well mandatory education is 5-16 years old where we come from. Most go to a higher education and don't finish school until at least 21."

Ash thought about that. 'Schooling until 16? Why? I could barely stand being in a school for five years.' It didn't make sense to him.

"Look Ash," Drew got his attention, "We're twelve or thirteen years old. You have your whole life ahead of you to learn. If we continue on this journey we'll learn so much that it'll make our brains hurt. But I have to know…" Drew then looked at Ash and then Brock and Max.

"All of you…What do you fight for? What is your drive?"

Brock and Max looked contemplative but Ash had his answer.

"I'll fight, not just for me, but for my friends, my family! Those who try 'n hurt them better think twice!"

Drew just grinned. "I wasn't expecting an answer tonight but thanks for sharing. Brock, Max, when you're ready to tell me what you fight for, just let me know, alright?" As the two nodded, he noticed the tent's lights were out. "The girls are asleep. It's best we turn in soon; we start walking with weights on tomorrow." The guys blanched. "Don't give me that look, it's all part of the training regimen; I had to go through it too. When we stop we'll work on other skills. Hopefully we'll be in Lavaridge in about ten days, considering the hike. Good night." With that, he rolled over and clonked out. Likewise, Max, Brock and Ash went to sleep thinking about what he said and the horrors of his training.

In the Tent

"He really did that?" Tori asked Misty. The girls were laughing at each other's stories.

"Yeah…he went to team Rocket and dressed as a girl to get into the Celadon Gym. In the end, after we saved the Gym, he was given the badge. In fact, of all the gyms we went to in Kanto, only Lt. Surge, Koga and Blaine gave Ash their badge after he beat them. Heck, the last Gym was Team Rocket for some reason!"

"Wow you went on some crazy adventures with Ash didn't you?" May asked lying on her sleeping bag."

"Yeah but I wouldn't change for the world. Even after I said I followed him for my bike."

"You too!?" May gasped.

"This I'd like to hear!" Gabby leaned forward, grinning in anticipation.

"Well Team Rocket captured Pikachu this one time and during the attempt to get him back from this magnet, he accidently zapped my bike," May recounted sparsely.

"Man, I hope this doesn't become a recurring theme… But, I don't think it will," Misty assured herself, getting the girls giggling.

"So Tori, Gabby, any thoughts on Drew?" May asked the two off-worlders.

Gabby and Tori blushed slightly, glancing at each other. "We're still kinda young, but right now Drew is not as focused on the relationship front," said Tori hesitantly.

"But what about your feelings?" asked May.

"We know he wouldn't choose," Gabby answered, shrugging, "Besides we also know we aren't the 'princess' for him in the prophecy. He said so himself, but he still wants to care for us. At best, he'd choose none of us to save us the heartbreak; where we come from, there's laws against polygamy." She looked away, eyes damp.

"Do you hope it will work out?" Misty asked.

"Knowing Drew, he'll come up with something," sighed Tori sadly.

With that thought, the girls turned in for the night, leaving them to their thoughts as they slept.

Ten Days Later: Lavaridge Town

After an exhausting, ten-day hike, they finally reached Lavaridge Town. During that time, the kids were made to wear weights on their legs and arms. In addition, they'd begun training in elemental manipulation and hand-to-hand combat.

"Finally…civilization!" May moaned.

"Finally…Nurse Joy!" Brock drawled.

"Finally…DREW HAS COME BACK TO LAVARIDGE TOWN!"

Everyone face-planted when Gabby smacked him on the Head. "Really! You need to stop watching WWE, Drew!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Tori groaned.

"Look over there!" Max exclaimed, pointing. The group saw a bunch of people buried in the sand.

"Those must be the sand baths! They're warmed by the magma underneath the town; pretty much like dry hot springs," explained Brock thoughtfully.

"Who cares about those? We're for a gym battle!" Ash pointed out.

"Fine Ash, but can we at least relax after the gym battle?" Misty complained.

The group went over to the gym, unaware that Team Rocket had followed after them. They also had another monster sent over by their benefactor.

Flashback before the Fallarbor Contest

"Grrr! there is no way I am to let that girl December or whatever her name is beat me!" snarled Jessie. She growled incoherently. She stomped around in the woods outside Fallarbor Town, mumbling curses.

"Jessie, please, calm down!" James pleaded.

"Yeah, you don't wanna build up your stress before the contest," Meowth pointed out, trying to placate the fuming red-head.

"I don't care! What I want is a plan to get rid of that goody two-shoes!" she growled.

"Perhaps I could be of service," said a mysterious voice. The trio turned to see a tall man in a business suit. His face, however, was obscured by a scarf.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"I am a contributor to chaos. You may call me Glenn. I've seen your plight, and I have a proposal for you." The man said bowing.

"What kinda proposal?" inquired Meowth suspiciously.

To his credit, the stranger seemed entirely unruffled by the feline Pokemon's ability to speak. "A proposal that will benefit all of us," he said smoothly, "One that will clear your debts and our mutual enemies."

"You're talking about the twerps right? What's the catch?" asked Jessie.

"No catch; I will provide with as much as possible to take out those meddling Kamen Riders.

"Jess, I would think long and hard about this," James warned under his breath.

"Yeah this could bite you later," agreed Meowth, equally quietly.

"Forget the consequences! This could be our way to the top! Where do I sign?" Jessie exclaimed with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Here you go and here's my card for getting the monsters. As a show of goodwill, here's your first one." Glenn said as he released Seveperious and a contract which Jessie eagerly signed.

Flashback end

"Those twerps haven't seen the last of us, and our dear friend Slugmus will be the key!" Jessie grinned savagely.

"Yes mistress..." breathed a feminine voice. The owner of it reminded Team Rocket of the pokemon Slugma; a slug made of lava. Unlike the pokemon, this one was standing upright, though hunched over listlessly.

"Hey Jess, look! Hot Springs. We should be taking a break after all that walking we did chasing the twerps," Meowth suggested.

"Ohhh! Why didn't I think of that? Let's go!" With that Jessie dragged her companions to the nearest springs. The slug-thing shuffled after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes had arrived at the gym. When they entered, the first thing they saw was a red-haired girl running around, on fire. "AHHHHH! Help! Help!" The group just sweatdropped, until Tori cast a small water spell on the flaming young woman. "Ohhh…Thanks," she sighed in relief, still steaming faintly, "Man, I dunno what would've happened if you didn't come along. I'm Flannery, by the way."

Before anyone could say anything, Brock suddenly appeared. "The name's Brock, and you my lady are—OWWW NOT MY EARS!" Brock yelled as Max and Misty each grabbed one of his ears.

"You need to cool off!" snapped Misty.

"Anyway…like I said, I'm Flannery! Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town," Ash introduced himself.

Drew indicated the girls with an arm. "I'm Drew, this is Gabby and Tori. A pleasure. Ash and I are here for a gym match."

"Excellent. let's get started!" Flannery chirped.

"Hold it." Brock spoke up suddenly, getting everyone to stop. "Last I heard, a Mr. Moore was supposed to be the gym leader, not Flannery. Furthermore, were you really going to hold it on a non-regulation field?"

Here the poor girl deflated. "He…my grandfather was the gym leader up until a couple days ago. Said something about going on a journey for poetry and left me in charge. As for the field, well…" The group took a good look at the field. It was a wreck. Rocks and potholes everywhere and the field had seen better days, with the ground seemingly caved in everywhere. "I haven't gotten around to cleaning it."

Drew just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he had an idea. "Guess Brock was right, but that's just another training opportunity. Brock, Max, clear the rocks. Ash and I will fill the potholes. Misty, you and Tori wash the field. Flannery do you have any League Badges?"

"I don't know where they are…" the redheaded girl admitted sheepishly, causing the group to sweatdrop again.

"Okay Gabby, you go help her out. Let's go people, time is money!" The boy clapped his hands for emphasis.

So the group broke apart to their various tasks. Max swung his arms, sending air gusts at the rocks to break them up and blow them towards Brock, who swirled them together with his Earth abilities into a neat pile. Ash and Drew filled up the holes with their bare hands and shovels, figuring it would be a good strength exercise, while Tori and Misty cleared away debris with their Water power, drawing the necessary fluid from a nearby hose.

Meanwhile, Flannery and Gabby searched for the Heat Badges.

"Where did Grandpa keep those badges?" whined the older girl.

"Perhaps I could be some assistance." Asked a voice. The two turned to see a man in his 60's approach them.

"Did you ever think of looking in the safe?" The Old man turned towards the safe.

"Oh so that's where they are? I guess I should be more organized. Thank-you." Flannery said as she opened up the safe. They immediately left for the battle field.

Meanwhile on the field was looking more presentable.

"Good work so far guys! Flannery, I take it you found the badges?" Drew called out as Flannery came into view, to which nodded.

"As soon as we clear the field we're gonna battle!" Ash declared, clenching a fist excitedly.

"One problem: we don't have an official judge or referee," Brock pointed out. At this Drew and Ash fell over.

"You're killing us Brock!" Drew yelled out exasperatedly. Then he sat down. "Ugh, I'm hungry."

"I'll get some lunch for all of us," Tori offered sympathetically.

Drew looked up with a smile. "Thanks Tor, if you need money my wallet is in my bag."

Tori nodded and left.

"Did someone mention needing a judge?" Someone called out. The group looked around to see an elderly gentleman in a referee uniform. "I am from the CPPGJ, or the Committee for Popularizing Pokémon Gym Judging. I was sent by Mr. Moore to help out with the gym. I can see you need some help.

"Thanks, it would be much appreciated." Brock replied.

Just then an explosion happened on the field. When the smoke cleared there stood a red monster along with a familiar evil trio."

(Insert Hoenn Team Rocket motto)

"Team Rocket!" The group yelled out. "Guys, stay back! Ash grab your belt." Drew yelled.

"Ah yes, those pesky belts. Slugmus, entomb them." Jessie snapped her fingers.

"With pleasure… **CRUST COFFIN!"** The slug monster spewed a sticky material from its mouth-hole, quickly covering the group in a cement-like substance preventing Ash and Drew from activating their belts

"Hahahaha, who's laughing now? Now then, time to grab all your Pokémon."

"Uh Jess, look how many twerps there are."

Jessie did a head count. Indeed, she came up one short. "Hey where's that freckled twerp?" She demanded.

"Hopefully far enough away from you!" Drew yelled.

Just then Tori just walked in. "Hey Drew which pocket were the—What's going on?"

If he could Drew would have face fault. "Forget about that, get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere! **CRUST COFFIN**!" The monster spewed more of the concrete substance to try and capture Tori. She dodged and pulled out her belt.

"I'm not leaving any of you! You guys are my friends!" She dodged another attack. "I have the power of the stars! With it, I will fight for what is dear to me!" She whipped out the Sirius card and her driver.

(Start Original Pokémon anime battle music)

**KAMEN RIDE**

"HENSHIN!" She yelled out putting the card in and closing it.

**KAMEN RIDER SIRIUS**

Multiple images of her armor shimmered around her and converged, materializing on her body. Tori pulled out her staff and swung it, pointing at her opponent.

" **LAVA BOMBS!"** the monster screeched, launching a fiery attack at Sirius.

" **Neptune's Shield!"** the female Rider cried out, stabbing the earth and causing a wall of water to erupt from the ground and intercept the attack. Sirius spun her staff and reached into her spell book, pulling out a card depicting a dolphin. "Looks like I need some aquatic help, and what better animal than a dolphin?" Tori asked rhetorically. She pulled out another card, depicting a gray dolphin and slid it into the driver.

**FORM CHANGE: Delphinus**

When the light died down, Tori's armor had changed significantly. It had an armored, streamlined look to it, with a dolphin's fin on top of her head and had changed to gray and white. She swung her staff. " **Water Slash!"** she cried out. She sent a highly-pressurized jet of water from the top of Aquarius at the monster. It connected, knocking it back. Tori took the opportunity to get in close and attack with her staff. "You hurt my friends," another hit "Tried to take my Pokémon!" a knock-down, "And now, you just tried to hurt me!" A stronger blow sank into Slugmus's head. "You. Will Pay!" She flipped a switch on the side of the belt and caused her card to glow inside.

**FINAL ATTACK Ride: D-D-Delphinus**

Her armor glowed a bit, with her staff transforming into a spear. She hurled it at the monster, who seemingly blocked it, but instead the weapon stuck in the monster's chest. Tori charged at the monster, and drop-kicked the butt of her spear, sending the slug sprawling onto its back. Then she jumped high and did a backflip. She aimed her legs to smash down upon her enemy, crushing it into a rather disgusting paste and creating a huge crater. With the monster destroyed, the tar holding the group together disintegrated. Team Rocket panicked with their trump card gone and started to back away. Ash noticed this and smirked. "I don't think so. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAA **CHUUUUUUUUU!"** With a high-pitched cry, the rodent fired a powerful bolt lightning at Team Rocket.

*BOOM!*

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

*ping*

"Don't they ever give up?" Drew asked.

"Not since I've known them," Ash replied, sighing.

Drew smiled ruefully, then turned to Tori. "You alright?"

She blushed slightly as she powered down. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Drew just smiled. "Good, didn't want you hurt."

"Well done young lady, you saved Flannery, and her gym!" called the referee, blowing his cover.

"Thanks—hey! We never told you any of our names!" Tori realized, causing the ref to sweat. Before he could get away his wig and mustache fell off.

"Grandpa!? What are you doing here?" Flannery gasped.

"Well, I was worried about you, so I came back in disguise to see how you were doing. Thanks to these young trainers, it seems you'll do fine," Mr. Moore answered, smiling genially.

"Thanks grandfather. It means so much to me you would say that." Flannery said appreciatively.

Mr. Moore nodded and turned to Drew and Ash. "I understand you want a gym battle? Well why we don't handle it tomorrow. For now how about some time in the sand baths."

The group agreed, especially since they were sore from the long hours of work. So for the rest of the day, everyone (including a reluctant Drew) spent time unwinding in the sand baths.

The next day

The group returned to the gym after a day of relaxing. Flannery and Mr. Moore were waiting for them on the battlefield.

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" Ash asked

Drew took out a coin. "Call it Ash, loser goes first."

"Tails!'

He flipped the coin, catching it as it landed on his palm before slapping it on the back of his other hand. Tails. "Darn, I guess I go first."

Mr. Moore nodded. "Are you ready? It's a three on three battle. Only the challenger can switch."

"One sec," Drew requested. He tossed his hat and jacket dramatically at Tori, who caught it readily. There he stood, in a black undershirt and shorts. He tightened his gloves to prepare for battle "Alright, now I'm ready," he called out, pointing at Flannery.

"Very well, let the battle commence!"

"Go Mag!" Flannery called, tossing out her fire slug Pokémon.

May pulled out her Pokedex to scan it. " _Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies, carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs."_

"Well, I'll save my Marshstomp for later. Doesn't mean I don't have other Pokémon," the boy commented. He reached for his belt a pulled out a blue ball with his right hand. He folded his arm over his left shoulder and expanded the pokeball. "Let's ride Manectric!" he yelled, tossing it. With a flash, a yellow and blue dog appeared.

"Manectric…"

"Mag, use Flamethrower!"

"Manectric, dodge it and use Shockwave!" Manectric managed to dodge around the fire blast and fired off an electric shockwave from his body. It hit Slugma and caused some damage.

"Not good…Mag, use Body Slam!" Flannery ordered quickly.

"Oh no you don't! Get out of the way, Manectric!" Manectric tried to dodge but the slug hit the Electric type and drove it into the ground. Slugma rolled off, leaving Manectric to shake its body and get its head back in the fight.

"Alright now follow up wi-WHAT!?" Flannery cried out as Slugma shuddered, sparks dancing along its body.

Drew chuckled. "Seems you forgot about Manectric's ability: Static sometimes paralyses the opponent if they make direct contact with an opponent such as with Body Slam. Guess that means I have the edge now. Manectric, finish it with Spark!"

"No! Mag get out of there!" But it was too late, Manectric's attack connected with Slugma and shocked it into unconsciousness.

"Slugma is unable to battle! Manectric is the winner!" Mr. Moore announced.

"Very good Drew, but let's kick it up a notch. Go, Numel!"

"Hm, a Ground-type. Guess I'll need to change tactics. Manectric, return!" Drew called back his electric pokemon.

In the stands

"Wow, that was cool. I wonder what he's going to bring out now?" Max pondered.

"Probably a water-type, knowing its type matchups," Brock observed.

Back on the battlefield

"Let's ride, Swellow!" He called out, releasing the avian pokemon. The group was shocked that he had yet to break out his water-type.

Ash brought out his Pokedex. " _Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebombing speed and its large talons to capture its prey."_

"Why wouldn't he use Marshstomp?" Misty mused.

"He thinks there is a stronger Pokémon, so he's probably saving Marshstomp for it," Brock suggested, "Plus, with a Flying-type, it takes away a lot of trouble from ground-type moves."

"Very smart, not that it'll matter. Numel, start off with Ember!" Flannery called out.

"Swellow, dodge it!" Swellow flapped and climbed to escape the fire attack. He dodged most of the embers, getting nicked by the last couple. "Swellow, use Quick Attack, then Peck!"

Swellow did so; the speed of the Quick Attack combined with Peck managed to do some serious damage as the bird pierced the cartoonish camel's side.

"Not good! Numel get in close and use Flamethrower!" Flannery ordered.

"Swellow, get out of there!"

Numel was able to hit Swellow in the wings, making it drop low. "Follow up with Body Slam!"

"Swellow, get up! Come on buddy!" Drew yelled. Numel hit the bird and sent up smoke. When the smoke cleared, Swellow was still moving, but it was now feeling the effects of paralysis.

"Swellow are you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

"Swe— **LOW~!"** Swellow started to glow with energy.

"W-what's going on?!" asked Flannery in shock. Drew looked to Swellow and chuckled as his pokemon gaming knowledge came to the forefront of his mind.

"Seems like you're having bad luck with abilities, Flannery. This is Tailow and Swellow's ability: Guts. When a Pokémon with that ability gets burned, paralyzed or poisoned, its power doesn't go down. It goes up."

"WHAT!?" The redhead panicked.

"It means that this battle has turned in my favor. Swellow, you good to go?" Drew called out.

"Swe—low…!" it answered, pain showing in its movements.

"Alright, **Wing Attack!"** The bird pokémon shot through the air and struck the camel. The added firepower from the Guts ability knocked Numel out.

"Numel is unable to battle! Swellow is unable to battle! Swellow is the winner!" Mr. Moore called out as Drew recalled Swellow

Flannery stood there, stunned. She'd thought she could beat Drew; but due to two abilities activating at the last minute, she was down to her last pokemon.

"Ah, don't get so down, Flannery; you're inexperienced, but over time you'll learn how to counter most of the stuff trainers throw at you!" Drew called out to her supportively. "But today, you're going to be giving up two of those heat badges! Let's ride, Marshstomp!" Drew called out, sending out his starter.

"You're right, I can't get down! I'll give it my all! Go, Meg!" she called out, sending out her Magcargo.

"Let's end this quickly; Marshstomp, use Water Gun, then chain it into Mud Shot!" Marshstomp fired a power water attack first, then launched several mud bullets that seemingly combined with the water to create a muddy machine gun. The combined attacks struck Magcargo, who hissed in pain under the combined assault.

"Meg, use Flamethrower!" Flannery yelled out desperately.

The snail fired off a stream of fire to try and counter the barrage. The attack struck Marshstomp, who only shrugged it off with minor scorching.

"Marshstomp, use Tackle!" Drew ordered.

The water type used its strength and speed advantage to hit and knock the snail down.

Before Flannery could order another attack, Marshtomp stood over Magcargo as it struggled to stand. The light shining down on it, combined with it's long arms, combined to cast it in a sinister shadow.

"Flannery, I am giving you an out," said Drew calmly, "Surrender and I won't have to seriously hurt Meg."

Flannery looked at Drew, then at Ash, then at her pokemon. She sighed and nodded sadly. "Alright, I give."

"Magcargo is unable to battle! The winner is Drew and Marshstomp!"

"Good job, Marshstomp!" Drew called, patting him on the back, "I suggest you heal your Pokémon, or get a couple more. I don't think they were hurt that bad, but I think it's best to be on the safe side."

The redhead nodded and went to get some more pokemon, her grandfather following.

Flannery was in a gloomy mood as she headed towards the pokemon holding area. Her grandfather, who had followed her, smiled wryly. "You did the right thing in surrendering, Flannery. I don't know if you could have turned it around. I was right in leaving the gym to you."

"Thanks, Grandpa," she replied, her mood brightening a little. The two came back to see Ash getting himself pumped for their battle.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" he cried excitedly.

"Ash would you relax? We'll let you battle after lunch," Drew snapped, annoyed. The energetic trainer laughed sheepishly in response.

"Some things never change." Misty sighed and May just giggled.

After the group had some lunch it was Ash's turn to battle Flannery under the same conditions.

(Start Hoenn anime battle theme)

"Go Meg!"

"Corphish, I choose you!"

"Ash is already starting out with Corphish, I wonder what his strategy is going to be?" Gabby wondered.

Misty snorted. "Ash? With a plan? Now that's a first."

"HEY, I don't need to hear it from the peanut gallery!" Ash yelled out.

Mr. Moore began the battle in earnest.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!" The Water pokemon launched a stream of bubbles from its pincers The attack landed but Magcargo stood firm.

"Mag, use Flamethrower!" Flannery ordered.

Ash responded with, "Corphish, Harden!" The fiery stream struck Corphish, but its hardened carapace minimized the damage.

"Heh, looks like my Corphish is putting up a tougher fight than you expected, Flannery," taunted Ash, making Flannery fume.

"Corphish, end it with Vice grip!"

Flannery frantically tried to come with a way to protect Magcargo. Then an idea appeared that she thanked her grandfather's training for. "Mag, use Reflect!" A barrier popped up and halted the crab's claw, preventing the pincers from closing. "Heh, looks like that attack was stopped cold," Flannery joked.

"Alright, then change it up Corphish, use Crabhammer!" Ash called out without missing a beat. Corphish's claws glowed and he uppercutted the snail. This attack was powerful enough to knock out Magcargo.

"Magcargo is unable to battle. Corphish wins."

"Good job, Corphish, return! Go Treecko!" Ash ordered surprising his friends.

"Why would he be returning Corphish?" May asked incredulously.

"For that matter, why Treecko? It has a type disadvantage," Gabby pointed out.

"Knowing Ash, this is par for the course with his 'strategies,'" sighed Misty.

"This battle is just getting started! Go Slugma!" Flannery yelled, wasting no time in sending out her next pokemon.

"Treecko, go in for a Quick Attack!"

Treecko sped up and dashed at Slugma, only to bounce off the Reflect barrier, which was still in effect.

"Grrr…Treecko get in close and use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered.

"Slugma use Flamethrower."

The fire attack burned through the seeds and struck the grass type inflicting a burn

"Darn, Treecko return! Go Corphish." Ash quickly said.

"That strategy won't work twice! Slugma, use Yawn!" Flannery ordered, pointing at her pokemon. Slugma opened its mouth and blew a pair of bubbles at Corphish. They popped against its red carapace and appeared to do no damage. But then Corphish became sluggish, eyes drooping, before it fell asleep. "Corphish, no! Come on, wake up!"

After a few seconds of trying, Ash reluctantly called back his pokemon to prevent it being beaten up. "Alright, go Pikachu!"

The electric mouse darted out in a fury.

"Slugma! Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu used its impressive speed to dodge around the multiple streams of fire before colliding with the Reflect Barrier, cracking and destroying it.

"Not good…Slugma, use Smog!" Flannery called out immediately, finally getting into the swing of things.

Black smoke belched from the snail's covered the field, blinding Pikachu. "Not good. Wait, I've got it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the Smog!"

Flannery realized what he was doing and frantically tried to prevent it by ordering for another Flamethrower. The smog was immediately cleared by the electric attack, exposing SLugma to the fire types surprise.

"Don't even try it! Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!" The attack hit dead-on, the power was too much and knocked out Slugma.

Flannery recalled Slugma and sent out her last Pokémon, Torkoal.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"I don't think so! Torkoal, Iron Defense!" The attack was stopped cold by the turtle's black shell, surprising Pikachu.

"Now, use Overheat!" Torkoal leaned back and _launched_ a huge stream of fire from its mouth, knocking out the mouse in one hit.

Undeterred, Ash sent out Treecko, hoping to do some damage in order to make it easier for Corphish but another Overheat ended that. That left him with a sleeping Corphish.

Flannery smirked, extremely confident in her chances. "Looks like this battle is mine, Ash! Torkoal, use Ember!" The turtle send out multiple sparks, which were considerably weaker than normal but still did some damage to the sleeping water type. Fortunately, it being the opposing type kept it from taking too much damage.

"Not good, Corphish needs to wake up soon!" Brock yelled.

"Only thing saving Ash right now is that Flannery's using Fire attacks after two Overheats," Drew commented thoughtfully, "The fire attacks are weaker because of Overheat's effect dropping its special attack strength, not to mention Corphish being a Water-type."

"Alright, now use Body Slam Torkoal!" Flannery commanded, grinning excitedly.

"Corphish get up!" Ash cried out desperately.

Ash's words finally got through and the Water-type woke up, but it was too little too late. Torkoal slammed heavily into him shell-first, knocking him to the dirt.

 _'There's got to be a way to get around that Iron Defense…Corphish can't take much more. Wait it's a turtle, so the belly might be less tough than the back!_ ' "Corphish get in close and use Vicegrip!"

"You think I'm going to let you?" Flannery called out. "Torkoal, use Sludge Bomb!"

Corphish took the hits but was able to clamp on to the shell. "Now Corphish, flip Torkoal with Crabhammer!"

"WHAT!?" Flannery gasped.

Corphish struggled but with encouragement from Ash lifted the Fire type off balance and tipped it over on to its back. "Now, while it's on its back, use Bubblebeam!" The red crustacean fired off the water attack and caused enough damage to knock the fire type out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Corphish and Ash from Pallet Town are the winner!"

"Alright, we won!" Ash cheered.

"He did it! He did it!" Misty and May cried out joyfully, hugging each other.

"Well, what do you know? His luck doesn't run out," Drew commented as he clapped.

After healing their Pokémon, Flannery held out two Heat Badges. "You guys show the fiery passion and the luck needed for battling. It's my pleasure to award you both the Heat badge."

Both boys thanked her, taking their respective badge. For a moment they looked at them...then Ash did his victory pose while Drew flipped the badge while spinning.

"Alright! we got…THE HEAT BADGE!" they announced in unison.

With that, their Lavaridge adventures were over. But Team rocket and their monsters were still on the horizon. Who was the mysterious Glenn? What will happen in the future? Where is the princess of the realm? All that and more on the Journey of the Dreamer.

**Chapter preview:**

**With four badges each Drew and Ash are ready to take on the next Gym which is May and Max's home gym. In addition there is a contest that seems destined to be haunted. What will happen when a ghost threatened a contest?**

**Next chapter: Ghost challenge and rumble in the jungle**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Drew: Took you long enough.**

**UO: I know but I needed research and school is a bummer.**

**Drew: True that**

**New powers**

**Delphinus: The Dolphin In astronomy Delphinus is a faint constellation and is hard to see as it is on the celestial equator but is near some other prominent constellations. For astronomers this is a great place for deep sky objects as in stars and asteroids. Latin for dolphin it has two stories surrounding it. One is that the Greek poet Arion when faced with being thrown overboard sung a last song and threw himself overboard and a dolphin saved him. When Tori takes this form, she can unleash stronger water attacks and can swim underwater like a dolphin.**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**(A/N: edited 5/28 I changed it to this constellation mainly because I have a theme for all the riders. Drew's team is going to be based on the zodiac and the constellations. Gabby has the human constellations and Tori has the animal ones. I changed it to Cetus the Whale which is a large northern constellation. There are two sets north and south.)**

**A/N: Edited 7/14/13 changed it to a dolphin much more feminine than a whale.**

**A/N: 2/29/2016: Hired a Beta Reader to go through old chapters.**


	8. Rumble in the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of the Repost

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Yo! I'm back with another chapter. This is a chapter that has taken a while due to school, research and laziness.**

**Drew: I know the feeling.**

**UO: Alright now to do the disclaimer. Here's Misty. Misty?**

**Drew: She said something about showing off a new swimsuit with May. Dragged Ash with her**

**UO: Really it's February and what happened to Brock and Max**

**Drew: Brock is Skirt chasing; Max is trying to corral him. And Mist has a huge indoor pool at her gym.**

**UO: Fine I own nothing save my OCS. If I owned both series I would be Japanese rich, Pokémon would age characters Ash would have a girlfriend because there is a lot of pretty girls in the series**

**Drew: True that**

**UO: and Kamen Rider would have an American series that is either original or not changed much.**

**Drew: Personally Den-O, Decade, OOO, W, and Fourze would have the best shot in coming here. Kiva might be pushing it. The originals probably won't**

**UO: Alright time to start. Also the let's ride release is not mine either. Don't know who started it but it is inspired from Kamen Rider Chrome.**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Location: Verdanturf Town

After Ash and the gang left Lavaridge Town they proceeded to Petalburg City. Along the way they heard about a contest in Verdanturf Town. Seeing an opportunity to get another ribbon May convinced the gang to head to the town. Along the way their training regimen was bumped up. The pokémon trainers started to learn martial arts as a way to protect themselves. Misty was being taught Tai Chi Quan from Tori as a way to start implementing her water manipulation into her attacks. May and Ash were being taught Taw Kwon Do as a way to implement their impressive leg strength. Brock was given instruction Judo and Muay Thai to complement his size while Max was given instructions on Baguazhang (A/N: From Avatar and I know Drew would not have learned it all he was give booklets to train others). It has been a difficult month and a half since they started this but they are persevering.

Now they were in Verdanturf Town waiting for May's contest to start. They had just finished training their Pokémon and were walking around town when they spotted a familiar green haired person.

"Drew? Is that you?" May asked.

"I'm right here May" said Brown-haired Drew causing May to glare at him earning a smack on the head from Tori.

When they first met G-Drew, B-Drew (their hair color g means green b is brown) started to joke whenever May called out for him which resulted in him getting smacked by either Tori or Gabby.

"Not you blockhead my rival" May yelled. "Drew what's going on? Aren't you getting prepared for the contest?

"No my Roselia got beaten by a Dusclops. Let me warn you about a trainer named The Phantom he is taking out other coordinators."

With that G-Drew left leaving the group to ponder what this phantom was.

As they got to the park they felt the wind pick up. When the wind died down there was a masked figure in a black cape and hat wearing a face mask.

"I am the Phantom. Who among you will face me?" The figure rasped.

"I will face you. Go Pikachu" Ash called out.

"Very Well go Dusclops." Phantom called out his ghost pokémon

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash called out

"Ash you knucklehead normal attack won't hit ghosts" Drew muttered.

"Heh seems you forgot about the immunity to normal attacks" the phantom called out. "Dusclops use Shadow punch."

The attack connected and Pikachu got seriously hurt.

"Heh, time to finish you off, Dusclops use-

Just then a car horn blared. The Phantom cursed and recalled his Dusclops. The woman chased him but he disappeared cutting his hand on a branch.

"Come back here you Phantom what are you doing with my son?" Yelled the woman

"Excuse me mam what do you mean by son." Brock said.

"Oh sorry you can call me Mrs. Grimm. See my boy Timmy was supposed to be studying but this phantom character is poisoning his mind.

"Don't worry" said Gabby "we'll find them get answers out of them."

"Right, Everyone Split up and find either this phantom character or this Timmy let's move he could not have gotten far." Drew ordered.

They quickly dispersed and searched the park.

Max and Tori were searching the woods near the fountain when Max spotted something.

"What's this" Max pondered. It looked like the branch was painted red.

"Wait a minute" Tori said "This looks like blood. Looks like someone in their haste or someone trying to keep a secret cut it and didn't realize it. Let's report back.

While Tori and Max were finding the blood, May was out alone looking for clues. She wasn't really focusing on the trail she was thinking about the dream she had a couple of days ago.

Flashback: (Play the Wind Waker Hyrule Castle)

May woke up in a castle. Unlike the Palace this one felt like a real medieval castle and looking down she was in a Princess outfit that was white on the top half and red surrounding her legs. (Pokémon Movie 8 at the beginning when they dressed up that's her garb.) She felt her head and felt a Tiara.

"Hello May" said a female voice. May turned around and saw Tsukihime. "Who are you where am I and how do you know my name."

"You may call me Tsuki as for how I know your name well I keep track of Drew's journey. As for this place this is your subconscious desire you wanted to be a queen and therefore your dream allowed me to talk to you in a comfortable environment.

"Ok so why are you here."

"I believe you are aware of the Guardians story?" At May's nod she continued "Then I believe you are aware of the Prince and Princess correct." Another nod "What you may not know is that they typically had a guard of six warriors for each pairing. Most of the time if there were multiple girls in the guard they were willing to share their respective prince with the princess as they grew to love him enough to lay down their lives. They were willing to protect them at all costs.

"What does that mean for me?" May asked.

Here Tsuki saddened a bit "Being here instead of the Palace means that you are one of the guards not the princess. I think you are aware who is the princess now?

May looked down realizing it was Misty. May sniffled a little bit realizing she may have lost Ash.

"Don't be sad May. You and Misty share a great relationship with Ash I am sure they won't make you sad. There will be ups and downs on the road but you will get through this." Tsuki then pulled out a deck of cards and a green belt buckle. "Like Ash when the time is right the power will come to you. And also don't tell Misty as she will find out on her own.

May nodded but then thought of something. "I remember Gabby and Tori saying something about them not being able to share Drew. What's going to happen with him?

Tsuki sadly smiled "It will all work out, a heart as strong as his will overcome this and let's just say when it comes time to marry he will be able to marry them and whoever else he finds.

Tsuki started to fade away. "Remember trust your heart and protect Ash as much as he protects you.

When May woke up the next day she found the same belt Tsuki gave her. She decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the group

(Flashback end; end music)

When the group met back up with the lady Max relayed what they found.

"Hm the blood would indicate he got cut." Brock mused.

"Which means that we are looking for someone with a recent cut" Drew concluded. He turned to woman "Can we talk to your son and find out his story?"

"Of Course" said Mrs. Grimm.

Minutes later the group had reached the Grimm residence which was a decent sized mansion.

"Ok Timmy is up in his room studying so please be quick" replied Mrs. Grimm.

"Will do Mrs. Grimm" Drew said as he went upstairs to talk to him.

When Drew got up the stairs and knocked on the door a voice beckoned him to enter. When he opened the door he saw a young man with brown hair writing down something.

"Hello there, sorry for disturbing you but your mom invited us over. We wanted to know about this Phantom character.

Timmy tensed which Drew noticed. "I wouldn't know anything. I have never wielded a pokémon before because my mom won't let me." Timmy got up angrily and Drew noticed a bandage on his hand. "I don't know why they would think he would be here I mean this Dusclops man is or whatever he calls himself is bad news." While he as ranted Drew looked at the desk and saw notes on various things; what caught his eye was a note on a Pikachu he battled earlier.

"I would like you to leave you are upsetting me."

"Again sorry for bothering you Timmy, but I would like to ask you a question? How did you get that cut?

"Uhh..." Timmy was busted.

"I think I know. You were running away from something or someone. You cut your hand without realizing it. So Mr. Phantom what would happen if I told your Mom and Dad about this.

Timmy sighed. "Dad was the original Phantom he helped me out. As for my mom she hates pokémon and it's getting harder to keep Dusclops from her. Please don't tell her she is suspicious enough as it is. And I want to go to that contest we have tomorrow."

Drew sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her. Matter of fact, we will help you keep your cover. I have a plan.

Minutes later when Drew came back he let Mrs. Grimm know Timmy wasn't cooperating with the Phantom. They decided to leave and head back to the center.

"Man we were this close to finding out who the Phantom was" complained Max.

"I know now we are back to square one" said Gabby.

Drew looked back and saw they were far from the gate. "Guys we were right. We just needed to dupe Mrs. Grimm.

"WHAT?" yelled the group?

"Not so loud. Anyway me and Timmy came up with a plan. We are going to stage an attack by The Phantom and have Timmy show up with his mother.

"So sneaky" said May.

"So who is going to play that part?"

"Weeeellll" Drew said looking at Brock.

"What?"

Hours later

"I can't believe your making me do this." Brock said in a replica Phantom get up.

"Relax Brock we will do this and get Timmy out of trouble with his Mom" said Ash.

"Alright Timmy just pulled up to the park with his mother. Remember your roles." Drew said as they got into position.

"Ok Brock its show time" Drew said into the microphone.

Brock cleared his throat. "So you are the coordinator who continues to defy my power. Well we will see how you like it if your Pokémon can't perform.

"We will see about that." May said "Go Beautifly" Beautifly appeared while Brock summoned Timmy's Dusclops.

"So the bug will challenge me huh well then Dusclops use Shadow punch.

"Beautifly use silver wind."

Both attack connected but Beautifly was able to handle it.

"Remember Dusclops take it easy."

The pokémon nodded and proceeded to attack again.

At the same time Drew saw the mother/son duo and went up to them.

"Mrs. Grimm, Timmy this isn't the best time to be here the Phantom showed up."

Timmy nodded but Mrs. Grimm pushed past him. Drew put up a half-hearted attempt to stop her.

He then radioed Brock. "Guys she's on the way start part 2.

Ash and Max nodded and started up the fan.

May took this cue and had Beautifly attack again. Just like they planned Dusclops took it and fainted just as Mrs. Grimm and Timmy pulled up. Mrs. Grimm saw this and realized the Phantom and Timmy weren't the same people. Just then a gust of wind almost knocked off the mask but Mrs. Grimm wasn't paying attention to it.

"So you have defeated me. Fine, I will leave this park alone however you have not seen the last of me." With the Phantom (Brock) took off.

"So that was the Phantom. I'm sorry Timmy for suspecting you. I guess it was because it was a nightmare from when I was younger. Thank you young people for helping my son" said Mrs. Grimm

"No problem mam we were just doing our duty." Tori said and winked at Timmy which he returned.

With that the group returned to prepare for May's contest the next day.

The next day May through some struggles with her newly caught Skitty managed to beat Timmy and his Dusclops and managed to help Mrs. Grimm love Pokémon again after a being forced to give them up to run her business. May got her second ribbon and the gang left towards Petalburg not knowing what lay in store for the hometown girl.

Time skip two weeks Petalburg City.

After more adventures and training the group finally arrived at Petalburg City.

"Finally we are home" May and Max said.

"FINALLY DREW HAS—OW" Drew said before getting

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" Tori and Gabby exclaimed bonking Drew on the head.

"Hehehe come on Pikachu let's go to the Pokémon Center.

The gang showed up and came up on a nurse joy talking with a black-haired man.

"Dad what are you doing here?" said May

"Uh nothing sweetheart just uh" stammered Norman

"Does Mom know about this?" Max asked.

"Now that's a funny story. You see Caroline..."

"Hold up" said Drew. "We are not doing this again.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"I mean we see the gym leader and for some crazy reason we have to bail them out of trouble of their own craziness.

"Drew calm down" Tori tried calming him down but Drew is on a roll.

"On top of that we have all those craziness on the way here. It was nice to help that Swablu but that incident with Brock's Lombre and Solrock and the Ludicolo was ridiculous."

"Drew please stop" Gabby pleaded.

"On top of that we had that double nonsense yesterday in North Petalburg. It is stressing me out. You know what I am out sorry can't do this call me if there is a huge problem or the gym battle is going to happen." With that Drew stormed out.

"Sorry everyone Drew has a patience issue he's been working on it" said Gabby.

"Let him cool off" Tori said. "Now what's going on?

With Drew

"Ugh sometime this place is stressing me out." Drew sighed. "Now where am I going?" Drew didn't see a woman with brown hair and wearing a nice sundress carrying groceries. They collided sending the food flying.

"Ow. Oh man I am sorry mam" Drew said panicking

"No I am sorry. My name is Caroline" said the now named Caroline

"My name is Drew Smith. You wouldn't have a husband named Norman now would you?

Here Caroline froze. "Yes have seen that bastard. I bet he was with that nurse floozy"

Drew flinched. "Yeah I have seems like trouble in Paradise." He finished picking up the food.

"Well lately that husband of mine has been keeping secrets from me."

"Maybe he has a reason other than cheating on you" causing Caroline to snort.

"Yeah right. Like he is any different." Just then they heard people shouting. They turned and say a brown muscly figure coming toward them.

"LOOK OUT" Drew push Caroling out of the while jumping out of the way of an attack. He pulled out his phone to call the gang.

Meanwhile with Ash's group.

They just got done listening to Norman's story. May and Max were crying at how their family was being torn apart by lies. Ash was pondering on how to get the two back together. Just then their phones went off.

Tori answered "Drew where are you? You've been gone a while

"I'm downtown. Looks like Team Rocket rolled out a new monster I need some help because I have Caroline with me.

"On our way." Tori hung up while the group was already out the door.

Back with Drew he was having a tough time handling the monster dubbed Slakerous by Team Rocket. He was in his Leo form but he was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

"Ugh ow. Looks like I need some strength" Drew said as he took out his phone. He pressed the Change button.

**STANDBY CHANGE**

He then pressed one that looked like a bull's head and pressed enter and replaced the phone

**CHANGE: TAURUS**

Drew's armor changed. He now had bulkier armor on the arms and chest and the symbol on his chest changes to and oval with two protrusions on it. He also had an axe about half his size.

It was on this site the gang showed up. Tori and Gabby placing their belts on while Ash was preparing to scan his card.

"HENSHIN" they called out

**KAMEN RIDE: SIRIUS**

**ORION**

**EVOLVE**

They changed into Kamen Riders Sirius Orion and Aura. They began fighting the monster but were having trouble with him.

THUNDER PULSE

WATER BOMBS

ORION'S LIGHT

TAURUS CHARGE

The four warriors launched their attacks but it seemed to only graze the monster.

"HAHAHAHA this monster can't be beat you little worms may as well give up." Jessie boasted. He noticed May and her parents. "Slakerous attack the brown-haired twerp's parent this will be great revenge

Slakerous charged up an attack.

FOCUS BURST he fired the attack at Norman and Caroline.

"NO NOT MY PARENTS! May yelled and got in front of her parents.

"NO MAY DON"T" yelled out Norman, Caroline and Ash.

BOOM

The attack hit May and through up a smoke. Caroline was in hysterics while Norman was crying.

When the smoke cleared the hysterics turned to shock. May stood there unharmed. The belt she got from Tsuki absorbing the blast.

"MAY YOUR OK." Cried out Caroline.

"Of course I would do anything for my family now I have the power to protect more fully.

She pulled out a card and inserted the card into the belt and placed it on her wrist.

She held up her two figures above her head with the back facing her opponents. "You hurt my family I won't forgive you for this team rocket. She turned her hand around and brought it down to her belt while throwing up her hand in a fist.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The belt buckle opened up to reveal a green leaf the barrier that appeared pushed back the monster and came back to envelop May. She now stood in a green and brown armor. Her hands and feet were clad in black her armor had green and brown stripes. On her back was a pair of butterfly wings while at her side a deck case and a Chinese long sword.

"On the wind of change I am Kamen rider Kusa (means grass like Kusagakure from Naruto). May said while a breeze blew through the battlefield making her wings sparkle.

Her parents looked on stunned at the change her daughter went through. They realized their little girl was growing up.

"No matter Slakerous get that bug.

The monster tried to do so but May proved to be too fast for it. She inserted a card that looked like a Wurmple

" **STRING SHOT**." May called out tangling up the monster. She scanned another card that looked like Swablu.

 **RAZOR WIND**. She followed up which sent the monster flying.

May then came in and started slashing away with a grace of a dancer and kept the monster off its feet.

The rest of the group looked on. Drew snapped out of it and called out "We can't let May have all of the fun come on." Drew changed back to Leo and fired off multiple attacks.

The monster staggered back and was on the ropes.

"May let's finish this off.

May nodded and took out a card that looked like Beautifly while Drew took his Phone and inserted it into his sword while Ash took out the Leaf Blade and Thunderbolt cards.

**SILVER WIND: 100% charged**

**THUNDER BLADE: CHARGED**

**STANDBY LEO FINISH**

"No wait" the monster called out trying to leave.

"I don't thinks so" said May as she took out her sword and directed the wind to lift up the monster. She then moved the sword caused the wind slashes to strike the monster.

Drew and Ash jumped up to the monster. Drew came down while Ash went up aided by the wind. Then they across the sides and the one more slash diagonally and they were back on the ground. The whole attack took five seconds.

The three started to walk away while they sheathed their weapons. "This performance is over" May called out as the monster was destroyed. They went over to the group and powered down.

"Is everyone ok? May asked

The group nodded but May's parents grabbed her in a hug. They sobbed and muttered something about protecting her.

May blushed from embarrassment because of her parents. It only increased when Ash hugged her and kissed her cheek. Misty hugged her too

Norman cleared his throat "Well with all the excitement I guess I should tell you what I have been keeping secret. Follow me.

The group followed Norman back to the Pokémon Center. "You see this particular Nurse is also a technician and she helped me put together something for our anniversary.

Caroline was stunned she completely forgot about the anniversary. Norman pushed a machine out.

"This is what we've been working on. I remember how we met and all the Beautifly that were flying around and well I was hoping to recreate it. Sorry for all the secrecy and happy anniversary.

With that Norman started up the machine. It an instant, fireworks shot off and when they exploded they turned into Beautifly of different colors.

Caroline was in tears and embraced her husband. Max was crying that they wouldn't be breaking up the family. The girls were looking at the fireworks in awe; May and Misty were huddling up to Ash with him hugging them while Tori and Gabby were enjoying the sights. Brock was crying at the happy scene.

Drew however had a memory flash. What he saw was a balcony with fireworks going off in front of him. Drew looked down and saw he was in the regal gear from Tori's dream. He looked left and saw Ash in a similar outfit but more blue with gold trimming. Misty and May were in gowns; Misty Blue and May Red that reminded him of princesses completed with Tiaras. He saw two other faceless figures one in purple one in a pink outfit. Looking next to him saw Gabby and Tori next to him in a sapphire and emerald dresses respectfully.

"-rew? Drew?" called out a voice snapping out of it and caused the dream to fade. He saw Gabby and Tori worried.

"Something wrong? Tori asked.

"No I'm alright." Drew said which made them smile a bit as they continued to watch the fireworks.

Next Day

They were now at the gym. Norman was prepared to battle Drew and Ash and through Ash's luck Drew was going first again (sixteen films Ash should have died at least once per film enough said.)

Drew took his battle pose (From Flannery's battle) and prepared to battle.

"Go Slakoth"

"Let's ride Haryiama."

Norman flinched his original strategy out the window.

"Slakoth use scratch.

"Haryiama take the hit and use Vital Throw.

Haryiama took the hit and through Slakoth away managing to knock it out in one hit.

Norman was ticked but Max was nervous. He had a hero worship of his dad and seeing Slakoth getting beat him that easily made him uneasy.

"Alright Vigoroth go". Called out Norman

"Haryiama same strategy but this time use Arm Thrust.

Vigoroth attacked with Focus punch but the Arm thrust was faster and after a few punches and a finishing slam Vigoroth fainted.

"I'm impressed not many people get through those two relatively unscathed. Now then go Slaking.

"Haryiama ready to do this?" The fighting pokémon nodded. "Alright go in and use Strength."

"Slaking use Earthquake.

The ground shook and Haryiama got knocked off its feet.

"Haryiama are you alright." The pokémon grunted and stepped up.

'Slaking is strong but there is one problem' Haryiama Strength again send Slaking flying.

The pokémon cried out and realizing the strategy tried to get Slaking moving but Haryiama lifted up the pokémon and sent it flying. "Follow up with Arm thrust and keep him flying. With a speed the sumo pokémon should have arm thrust Slaking and sent it to the floor knocking it out.

"Slaking is unable to battle the Haryiama and the challenger is the winners.

"Great job Haryiama return.

Max was stunned that his Dad was beaten so easily. But he regained his confidence thinking his Dad could beat Ash, no he thought he could lose twice.

After lunch and getting another Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking they were ready to battle again.

(Begin Hoenn gym leader music)

"Go Slakoth

"Go Pikachu."

"Begin" called out Kenny.

"Pikachu use quick attack.

"Slakoth dodge and use Shadow Ball

Pikachu got hit but stood tall. Ash ordered an Iron tail which Slakoth dodged as well.

"I see Norman's strategy he's using Slakoth to dictate the pace." Brock said. "Pikachu is too fast for Slakoth. So Norman is throwing Ash off.

On the battlefield Ash was thinking and came up with a new strategy. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

"Slakoth dodge and use Hidden Power." Hidden Power connected. "Follow up with Blizzard."

Pikachu was frozen and couldn't move.

"Pikachu return. Go Torkoal."

"Slakoth use Blizzard.

"Torkal burn through it with Flamethrower." The attack got through and Slakoth got knocked out."

"Impressive Ash but let's see how you do against my Vigoroth." As the white monkey showed up the battle commenced once more

"Torkoal use Overheat.

"Vigoroth dodged it and Norman ordered a scratch attack. Which was powerful enough to knockout the fire type.

Ash sent out Pikachu again.

"Now Norman is changing up the rhythm to confound his opponents." Brock said

"Norman is fighting harder against Ash than he does against normal trainers. He likes the fire he sees." Caroline noted.

Back on the field.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt.

"Vigoroth dodge and use Scratch." "Pikachu block it with Iron Tail." Pikachu blocked it but was surprised by a flamethrower by the ape.

'Damn I can't switch Pikachu otherwise I will have a wounded reserve. Wait a minute' "Pikachu use quick attack and get in close.

Pikachu dodged a flamethrower and got in close. Norman ordered a scratch but was surprised when Pikachu took the hit. Then Pikachu's ability kicked in and paralyzed the monkey. Pikachu followed up with an Iron tail which knocked out the monkey. But Pikachu's efforts also tuckered the mouse so he fell over as well.

Both trainers were down to one pokémon. Norman called out Slaking while Ash called out Grovyle.

"Grovyle use bullet seed." But the gorilla was fazed as he held up the big hands. Then he tried a Leaf blade but Slaking through the Gecko across the arena. "Slaking use Focus Punch.

"Grovyle use bullet seed.

Grovyle was able to hit the gorilla before it could charge up the punch. Slaking started to through a tantrum and unleashed an earthquake.

"Grovyle dodge and use Pound.

"Slaking grab him before he hits you." Slaking managed to grab Grovyle and threw him on the floor. "Grovyle use Bullet seed." "Slaking use Hyper Beam." The attack burned through the bullet seed and impacted Grovyle sending it flying. Grovyle struggled to stand up.

"Ash you have fought well but it would be best to give up for the sake of your partner" said Norman. Ash was about to do so but Grovyle stopped him. "Alright Grovyle lets' show him what we are made of." Grovyle nodded and started to glow green.

"What is that?" Misty asked

"That's overgrow. Grovyle's ability which can power up grass attacks." Brock said.

"It's over. The moment Grovyle refused to give in this battle is as good as Ash's" Drew muttered.

Grovyle jumped around the arena dodging Slaking's attacks and attempts to grab it.

"I'm impressed Ash but Speed won't win you this fight. Slaking use Focus Punch.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade." The two attacks collided. The battle stood still but then Slaking toppled over. Max looked on stunned as the rest of his group stood and cheered. Ash won a well fought battle. May and Misty cheered loudest. Max stood there stunned until Drew nudged him.

"I know you wanted him to win both times but not everyone can win all the time. There is more to learn from losing than winning. You should be proud of your dad.

Later when Ash and the gang stood outside the gym. Norman had two Balance Badges. "Both of you fought well. Thanks for a great battle both of you. On behalf of the Hoenn League I present you both the Balance badge.

"Thank you" said both of the trainers. They nodded and went into their victory stances with the rest of the group looked on.

What sort of adventures will our group get into? Will they gain new friends? Will they find new enemies? Tune in next time on Journey of the Dreamer

**New Powers:**

**Taurus: The bull. One of the zodiac and the sign of those born between April 23rd and May 22nd. An old constellation dating to at least the bronze age it is a large constellation its latin name means bull. It represents stubbornness and willing to butt heads with the competition. Drew uses this as a way to get extra weight and strength. He has access to earth techniques and an axe.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: Man that took a lot to write. Research, school and other stuff. I glossed over the contests and skipped a few episodes. I am still not good at battle scenes yet. So anyway next chapter will be short filler. Its two episodes after this one. Reason why is because of how I wrote the episode in question is the couples episode where May and Ash bicker the whole time. With Misty involved it will be hilarious**

**Until next time. Please review not just look at my story. I need the help.**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	9. Battle for the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of the Repost

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Ok next chapter up.**

**Misty: When am I going to get the spotlight?**

**UO: Soon actually you will play a big role in this chapter. Sorry with a lot of characters I have to jump around**

**Misty: I know. Imagine further down the line with your series**

**UO: Your right damn I gotta figure something out**

**Misty: Don't worry you'll work it out**

**UO: I always seem to. Mind doing the disclaimer**

**Misty: Sure. UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. If he was he would be rich and Japanese which there is nothing wrong with being Japanese. Also Ash would have fixed my bike sooner and maybe have worked on our feeling towards each other.**

**UO: Sixteen years and you are still caught up on that didn't he get ya new one after Johto?**

**Misty: Yeah? (Blushes) I guess the bike excuse was pretty dumb.**

**UO: Well in this story you are important to the plot so honestly I'm glad you realized your feelings. Well May got hers torched as well and one of the other character I am going to introduce when we get to Sinnoh, which will be the final arc of this story not the series, had the same thing happen to her. Speaking of this story I am going to end it at the Sinnoh tournament and then have them travel to my OC's world to set up the next one so this story will be kind of long. Sorry about rambling on with the story**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices**

_**Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:** _

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Chapter 10: Battles in the Sky: Weather and Trees

Location: Somewhere lost on Route 119

After several adventures along the way to Fortree City we find our heroes in the middle of something familiar.

"God Damn it Max are you sure we are going the right way." Drew yelled.

:"I am telling you the Pokenav is accurate we are going North." Max said holding up the yellow device

"Uh Max if we were going the right way the sun would be to our left as it is now setting. In case you haven't seen it is behind a bit to the right of us meaning we are going southeast" Gabby pointed out.

"What…Hang on…Uh…hehehe…I think I was holding it upside down."

The group facefaulted. Yes they were lost again and this time it was Max's fault. Misty recovered first. "Great this is just like when Ash was starting out. I remember when were supposed to go to Vermillion from Cerulean. That's normally about three-four days walking distance. We somehow ending up on Cerulean Cape which is north of the city setting us back about two weeks." (That is probably correct)

"Come on it wasn't that bad we managed to get Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squritle on that trip.

"Yeah after we fell into trap surrounding the village with Bulbasaur, almost lost Charmander to a rain storm and oh yeah I almost had my hair dyed by a prankster turtle" Misty complained. (You have to admit that is funny)

"Ok Misty I get it we are a little testy. Look its almost sunset how about we settle down for the night and resume our trip in the morning alright." Tori offered.

"Fine" Misty said as she sat down near a tree.

"Alright let's get our gear. May and Gabby you're on firewood duty. Tori you and Max start setting up the tents. Ash help Brock out with dinner. Misty you come with me for water. We will not doing training today I figured it would do to relax today.

The groups went off to do their tasks. Misty and Drew found a river and Misty decided to try to water bend the water. Problem was Misty was on a short fuse.

"Come on…come on…DAMN IT" Misty yelled out. The water splashed and got her face wet.

"Misty calm down. Water needs a level head to control successfully. What is going on?" Drew inquired?  
"Nothing Drew I am just pissed at everything" Misty huffed and sat down on the bank.

(Sigh) "Mist what is really going on?

"First off only Ash can call me that. Second its Ash and May. I have been on the sidelines they have been fighting alongside you Tori and Gabby. I just want to feel useful to Ash and I guess I am a little jealous of May. She gets to fight and be close to him while I can't." Misty while sniffling. "Now May will probably be the main girl I loved him first it's not fair." She said crying a bit at

"Ugh…why do I have to be the psychiatrist?" Drew muttered. He looked up at the sunset and thought about what to say. "Look Misty I get it you feel powerless. Your insecure considering your upbringing. Your great friends with them right?" At Misty's nod he continued "Well they will continue to fight for each other and you. I don't think they are hurting you on purpose. Just give it some time I think you will find a way to help soon. Now cheer up your face is too pretty for tears."

Misty blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Come on let's go back to camp they are probably worrying about us." Misty nodded and grabbed the water canteens that Drew had filled up before Misty confessed her turmoil.

"Mum's the word on this discussion Misty. One last thing before we get back to camp. This revolves around the gems. According to Tsuki, there were only one lead guardian for the main elements. Grass was never the name of one of the elements.

Misty's eyes widened at that as Drew walked ahead. Misty pondered ' _Is he saying what I think he is saying. Then who is the guardian if May isn't it.'_ Misty shook her head and caught up with Drew.

They got back to the camp with everyone asking where they were. Drew downplayed it and said something a far river.

After dinner and some light training with their pokémon they settled down for the night. As they got ready for bed Misty was going through her stuff when she felt something hard in her bag.

"Hm? What is this?" Misty pulled out a crystal with a chain on it. The crystal was a sapphire cut in shape of the Cascade badge with cerulean colors like the name of her home city.

"Oh man I almost completely forgot about this. This is the jewel my mother gave me. This is the only thing I have of her to remember her by.

Flashback Cerulean City Misty Age eight.

Misty was not having a good birthday. Most of her gifts were hand-me downs from her sisters and some new clothes from her father. There was one gift left from her mother. She stepped off to the side with her youngest daughter

"Misty dear I have a special present for you" Misty's mother said.

"What is it mama?" Young Misty said.

Sakura (Made up name to go with the flower them of the older sisters.) just reached around her neck and took off her necklace.

"Oh mama that's your necklace."

"Yes it Misty dear. There is a story in my family that stretches back before the time of Arceus. This gem is related to that story." Carolyn told the story of the guardians and the prophecy (Read Prologue)

"Why are you giving it to me?" Misty asked.

"Simple my little Ariel (She loved the movie the Little Mermaid) this was supposed to pass from parent to eldest child. I inherited it from your grandma. However I had a feeling it wasn't supposed to go your sisters but to you" Carol said as she took the chain and wrapped it around her daughter's neck.

"It's pretty Mama it looks like our gym badge." Misty said in wonder.

"It should it inspired our gym badge. My family founded this city and helped build the gym." Here Carol looked at her daughter and spoke cryptically "Misty one day you will find your prince he holds a piece of your heart. He also holds the hearts of three others, if the prophecy comes true in your lifetime."

"I will mama but how will I know if I met the right one.

"When the time comes your heart will know. Happy birthday sweetie.

Misty hugged her mother close. It was the last happy memory of her for two weeks later her parents got into a bad accident and didn't survive (I will explain in a later chapter). She kept the necklace on her and through the last five years she always looked to the gem to guide her.

Flashback end

'Mama what should I do' Misty thought. A tear slipped out and hit the gem. The gem glowed briefly and faded. Misty headed back to the fire where the others were talking.

"Hey guys I am going to go to bed early sorry I am just tired from the trip." Misty said while yawning.

"Alright Mist have a good night sweet dreams don't let the Caterpies bite hehehe-ow" Misty bonked him slightly.

"Only because it's a joke prevented you from having a concussion" Misty as she went back to her bag and fell asleep her faithful Togepi curling up next to her.

"What's going on with Misty lately" Ash asked.

"I think it's what's been going between you and May" Brock said "Huh?" Ash said obliviously

"Honestly Ash since May got her armor you have been paying more attention to her than Misty. To be honest I think she is jealous" Tori commented.

Ash hung his head "I am sorry I don't mean to hurt anyone but it's hard to juggle two girlfriends. May has using her armor and I just want to help her more. Mist is my long time best friend and I am hurting her.

Drew sighed. "Ash you have a big heart. I know you mean well but sometime girls get their feeling hurt more than guys. Tell ya what next time we are in town take Misty on a date to make it up to her

"That's a great idea, while Ash is on a date Misty I can train on my own or some other fun stuff like finding some great food.

'Yeah definitely Ash like' everyone save though with a sweatdrop. "Are you sure May?"

"Ash we agreed to share between each other and I say its time you spent some time with your best friend" May say with a firm but pleasant voice.

"Ok as long as your fine with it May" Ash conceded. May smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Shortly afterwards everyone turned in making sure not to disrupt Misty. They were unaware of what was going on with Misty especially considering that her mind wasn't in her body.

The Palace (Play Hyrule Castle: Wind Waker)

Misty opened her eyes. She thought she was going to see another nightmare of May and Ash walking away from her and leaving her in despair. What she saw was a long hall with red carpeting and stone walls. The lighting was dim but it appeared to brightening slightly with her presence. She walked down the hall to a room that she felt was pulling her towards it. She ended up in room with several paintings. She was drawn to two paintings. One was a man, the figure was male and was wearing long cloak with boots and dressed like someone from medieval time. He was holding a staff with a gem crystal on top and on his side looked like a blade. Misty looked at the face and saw a familiar face.

"Ash!?" She looked at the painting next to it. It was a woman with red-hair that trailed to her mid back. She had a blue cape with a light blue armor. The boots came up to her knees and the gloves mid arm. On the boots and legs there appeared to be fins. Her chest looked a bit big but not uncomfortable. Underneath the figure's arms was cerulean colored trident. Around the figure's neck was Misty's necklace.

"What is going on?" Misty asked grabbing her mother's gem.

"Your destiny Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City." Misty turned and saw Tsukihime

"Who are you how did you know my name and where are we?"

"You may call me Tsuki. Where we are is called the Palace a place where your ancestors used to protect the land before its destruction. I have seen your journey for the entire time. I have seen your despair over what you think is abandonment. But I see more potential than any of the princesses of the Water Sapphire.

"Water Sapphire?"

Tsuki pointed at Misty's necklace. "You are from a long line of princesses that wielded the sapphire. None before have ever had the love of the water or in your case water pokémon and as a result the bond is incredibly strong.

Misty looked at the gem again now realizing this is what her mother was talking about.

"Are there any others?"

"Yes and you have met both. The wielders of the Fire Ruby and the Lightning Quartz are wielded by your friends Drew and Ash. Come your destiny awaits.

Misty followed shakily to a door with Kanji on it. "Show your gem to the door to proceed." Tsuki said as if in a trance.

Misty held up her gem. The Kanji for water glowed joining the kanjis for fire and thunder. The door opened to reveal a spiral staircase. They followed the staircase to an open room with the same kanjis. The fire Kanji in front of her and the thunder kanji over shoulder were glowing.

"Ten gems, Ten Guardians. Show your gem and become your destiny."

Misty was a little hesitant but she looked at her gem again.

"For Ash, for the future and for you Mother I will do it. She held up her gem (Play the pulling of the sword from Zelda or whatever it is called) the kanji for water glowed blue and shone through. When the light faded a blue belt with a pokeball on it appeared in her hands. A set of cards with a teardrop on the back of them.

(End all music)

"When the time comes….You will know what to do said Tsuki as the castle faded away.

Waking World

Misty slowly woke up. It was sunrise and she appeared to be the only one up

'That was some dream' Misty mused. She got up and noticed a weight on her bag. She looked and saw the same belt as from her visit to the palace.

'It wasn't a dream?' As she looked at the belt. She noticed someone stirring and quickly hid the belt.

A few hours later they were on the road again. This time they were heading in the right direction towards Fortree City.

"At the current rate we are going we will be at our destination by early tomorrow. We will probably camp a couple miles from the city but hopefully we will make great time with the relative flat ground between here and the town." Brock said as the group agreed with him.

"Yeah nice sky and a nice seventy three degrees this is perfect traveling weather" Max said. He looked again noticing a temperature drop.

"Aw man it looks like rain" said May.

Drew looked at the clouds. "That's impossible. Those clouds aren't rain clouds they look like snow. (Snow and rain clouds look different. Snow looks a lot grayer than rain clouds)

Indeed seconds later there was a hail storm that suddenly appeared and hit them. Minutes later it cleared up.

"What the heck was that?" Tori exclaimed "I thought we were in the tropics.

They looked around and saw a white puff ball come towards. Ash pulled out his Pokedex

Castform, the Weather Pokémon. Castform is able to transform its appearance depending on the weather. It uses the power of nature to transform in order to protect its small body.

"So what is a pokémon like you doing here?" asked Gabby.

The pokémon motioned the group to follow it. As they walked they noticed Castform changing shape to a red sun.

The weather pokémon led the group to a building with a satellite dish on it.  
"Hello there travelers I see Castform ran into you while testing his weather capabilities. I am Bart and this my assistant Millie" and he was interrupted by Brock

"WOW! Such beauty such wonder—wait something's wrong I can't think about this girl that way there is something about this girl that makes me stop.

"Brock not wanting to chase a girl, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AHHHH!" Max and Drew started screaming until May and Tori bonked them to calm them down.

"Come let me show you what we do."

Bret showed the group a large machine that seemed very powerful.

"This is the heart and soul of the weather institute. This weather machine is capable of creating several weather conditions from rain to snow to sun. Castform here was created as a way to see the effects. It is capable of turning into a fire water or ice type.

"Wow this is cool. It's like those wind tunnels for cars." Drew said as he looked at the machine.

"We are close to a breakthrough with this machine. We could possibly use this to help bring rain to parched regions, sun to the eternally cold

"Or snow for snow days or those who have never seen snow" Gabby piped up causing the group who have seen snow to chuckle. (Hoenn is in the tropics)

Brent continued "Castform was created to see the effects of weather and we thank it every day.

Just then an explosion rocked the building.

Bret got on an intercom "What's going on what happened?

"We have intruders. They are claiming they are Team Aqua." The assistant was cut off by a female voice.

"What we want is the data that this place possesses for our glorious dream of flooding the world, come quietly and we will release the hostages." The line went dead.

"Damn what are we going to do" Bret said with Millie looking suspiciously calm.

"What we are doing is clearing this place of vermin" Drew said as the group released one of their pokémon. "Remember knock them out for now. Bret do you have a flash drive or a disk to copy it to.

Bret nodded and pulled out a disk. "Alright Millie go with the group I got this. Split up to take care of them.

The group agreed. Max, Brock, Misty and Tori were one group and the other group had Ash, May and Gabby. Millie stayed behind to help with the data collection

With Drew they finished copying the data.

"Ok let's move out. You stay with me we will get out of here.

"Ok Castform get out of here."

Cast.

"Alright now let's-"before he could finish Aqua made its way into the room from the looks of it they were not encountered by the other groups

"Hello doctor it seems to me you have something of ours" said the commander named Isabelle causing Drew too uncharacteristically frown.

With the Ash's group

Ash and the fighting members were fighting off Team Aqua goons.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt

"Combusken Sky uppercut"

"Kirlia use Psychic"

The Aqua goon's pokémon were knocked out forcing them to retreat.

"Alright those goons didn't know who they were messing with" May cheered.

"Heh that was too easy" Gabby commented.

"Come on let's go find the others" Ash said.

The group left unaware of the sinister plot behind them.

With Brock's group

They had just finished off another group and were heading back towards the generator.

"Man we are good" Max said.

"Max you don't have a pokémon you have no right to say something, but I agree" Tori causing the group to laugh.

Brock was pondering something "What's up Brock" asked Misty.

"Something has been bugging me since this whole thing began.

"What's that?"

"You know I go gaga over any pretty girl right? Well Millie is giving me a bad vibe.

"What kind of vibe?"

"The vibe that I got when I saw Ash cross-dressing I knew he was a boy so I didn't go after him."

"So you are saying it was someone in disguise right? Tori asked." "Yeah I guess I never really thought about it."

"Let's get back to the generator o we can discuss what we are going to do."

Back in the Weather room

"Cacturne Needle Arm"

The cactus pokémon managed to knock back the Golbat but they held firm. Cacturne was getting tired he was able to beat back several of the grunts with the others but he was the last one standing.

"Just give it up you little punk and we will be on our way" Isabelle said getting angry.

"Don't know what you plan on doing with this data but it can't be good" said Drew with a defiant smirk.

Isabelle growled and it got worse when the two groups returned from clearing out the base.

"Drew mission accomplished the Institute is secure" Ash called out as they got ready to battle the grunts.

"Seems like you are not in position to negotiate your term lady, here's mine; surrender peacefully and you won't get hurt by that Pikachu.

Isabelle groaned but before she could answer another voice did

"Here's a better one: give me the data and this researcher doesn't go splat and this institute doesn't blow up" coming from…Millie?

"What?" called the heroes but Isabelle had an idea who it was

"Damn Team Magma sent their resident disguise master Brodie I should have known said Isabelle"

Millie smirked and removed her/his disguise now there stood a purple haired man with a star-shaped tattoo wearing a red and grey uniform with a red mountain in the shape of an M.

"Heh I completely fooled you people now then I know you have the data boy give it to me and this scientist will be released unharmed. I already found that Castform of his and he gave me the id needed and the data on the main computer is gone.

"No don't Drew that data is invaluable please don't do it" Bret said.

"Sigh…can't be sure if there is more than one of you here. Here just don't hurt anyone.

"Well then thank you for the data disk. You lose this team Aqua, Ditto let's go." With that Brodie left.

Isabelle growled "Everyone fall back we are done here; Mission failure.

Team Aqua retreated with the group letting them go.

"Damn I knew that Millie was different" Brock complained

"She had us all fooled Brock it's a shame the data was lost" said Misty.

"Now who said the data was lost. The stuff on the computer might have been deleted. But Brodie got nothing

Flashback

"Ok Bret I need you to trust me. I want you to delete the data on this computer" Drew said alarming Bret

"What are you crazy we have valuable research on here?

"Would you relax, we are going to copy it to this flash drive" holding up said flash drive. "Then we are going to hold onto a disk while giving Castform here another disk with basic weather information. If we need to do we will give them the disk to get them out of here.

"Oh so the data won't be deleted.

"No way, I understand what you are trying to do for Hoenn this data is valuable. But in order for this deception to work you need to do a little acting.

Flashback end

"In the end all Team Magma got was stuff on Hoenn's weather patterns" Drew concluded, holding up the flash drive and giving it to Bret

"Wow that was awesome" Max aid amazed.

"Yeah let this be a lesson. Deception can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Just be careful on who try to deceive. I have a feeling before this journey is out we will have to deal with a bunch of it.

The group nodded and after the staff thanked them including the real Millie, which Brock went love struck over which caused Misty to hammer him, the group left towards the Fortree City.

Two days later

After their adventures getting to the city they finally reached Fortree City. They saw the massive trees that made up the city from their place on the hill.

"That's Fortree City guys" Brock said. "They built their houses in the trees to be closer to nature.

"Wow so the whole city lives in giant tree houses that is so awesome" said Max

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME-OWW DAMN IT"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT" Gabby and Tori said. (Its humor so I had to do this)

"That's cool but what we are for is a gym battle come on guys" Ash said.

The group came up to the gym but found the gym closed.

"Oh challengers I am sorry but the gym is closed" the group turned to a gym attendant.

"Sorry my name is Zachary. The gym is closed because of a festival we hold every year and Winona the gym leader is helping out.

"Well then let's find her come on Pikachu" Ash took off towards the town

"God damn it Ash slow down we just got here" Drew called out chasing after him with the group following after them.

On the way Max was looking around and saw a large bird flying overhead. It was a large Skarmory which appeared to have a couple of riders on it.

The group turned up at the town square which had hundreds of people gathered around a central area.

The large Skarmory landed and the passengers disembarked. The woman was tall with light purple hair. She a wind cap on her with goggles and her clothes were light blue and white (canon clothes).

"Who is that" May asked a random stranger.

"That's Winona the gym leader. She helps with the festival and especially likes giving kids rides on her Skarmory.

Ash overheard and walked over. Drew walked up behind him to try to rein him in.

"Winona!" Said woman turned to Ash who proceeded to Gibbs slapped on the head. (NCIS reference love the show)

"Excuse me young friend here he's just excited. I'm Drew and this is Ash. We were hoping to challenge you to a gym battle but we saw the gym is closed."

"Well sorry about that but I like to help out with the festival. I am more than happy to give you two the gym battle you want but it will have to be afterwards.

"That's fine, may I suggest we do it tomorrow that way we can all enjoy this. What do you say Ash?"

"Alright I can't turn down a fair." They decided to release all their pokémon to enjoy the fair.

"Ash might I suggest taking Misty around the fair I think she would appreciate it."

"OK" Ash turned to Misty. "M…Misty would you accompany me to the fair" Misty giggled "sure Ash" Misty grabbed Ash by the arm and the rest of the group went to enjoy the fair.

Max and May went flying on the Skarmory. Max was enjoying it especially he felt like he had a connection to the air as he felt the freedom of the air. He had a quick flash of him flying by himself while wearing a similar armor to his sister's but in gray and white. He shook it off and enjoyed being a kid

Ash and Misty were going through the fairgrounds enjoying the scenery.

"This festival is nice look at all the colors" Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, hehehe I am having a flashback to that one at Maiden's Peak.

Misty thought about it and blushed. "I can't believe you remember that.

"How can I not remember that? You were very pretty that day. I guess that's when I started to fall for you. I never thought you would return them.

Misty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They continued to enjoy the festivities.

Meanwhile Team rocket was trying to get food but James spent it on getting a Chimecho.

"James you imbecile why did you spend our money on that fake Chimecho" yelled Jessie exasperated.

"Oh…Jessie it was a childhood dream to find but now my dream is ruined by that Magikarp salesman.

"Grr… no matter, we will get that money back if it kills us. Now then Scaremory spread out and cause chaos.

A greyish fusion of a man and a Skarmory appeared. "Yes master"

With Drew's group

"This is nice. A festival after a long journey" Gabby said.

"Yeah it is nice, plus this a pretty city, more connected to nature than those we have seen" Drew agreed

Tori looked at Drew "It was a nice thing you did trying to help Misty and Ash's relationship.

"Aw, you know me, keeping the peace, helping people's relationships and all of that jazz. I just hope when I am ready to date that I have a nice girl wanting to date me.

"Drew we have known you most of our lives you are the nicest person we know and we know some really jerky people" Tori said

"Yeah you will find a great girl. Even if it is us we promised a long time not to let you come between our friendships" Gabby continued.

"Even it isn't us and it is this princess that you have been looking for, I am not oppose to sharing. They have to go through us" Tori said

"If it weren't for those stupid laws we would have made our move Tori. Whoever catches your heart will be a lucky girl. I hope we find somewhere that allows this. It stinks" Gabby sniffled.

Drew just hugged them eliciting blushes from them "You girls have always been my biggest supporters thank you" the girls smiled. Just then they heard screaming. Drew sighed.

"Duty calls let's go girls" "Right.

The group reunited in the town square where the monster and his cronies were launching his attacks.

SWIFT BARRAGE

The monster launched the attack causing smoke to come up. Winona came down on her Skarmory.

"Who are you people what are you doing to this town

"Look James is that despair I hear"

"I would think so let's increase the power

(Hoenn Team Rocket theme)

"Team Rocket never heard of you. It's possible though you are based out of Kanto.

"Winona hold up" She turned to see our heroes pulling out their weapons and belts.

"We've got this. Max, Brock, Misty, protect the crowd. Let's Ride" Drew Said pulling out his phone while everyone pulled out their items.

**STANBY LEO/KAMEN RIDE/HUNTER/**

HENSHIN  
 **COMPLETE/SIRIUS/HUNTER/EVOLVE**

When the lights died down our heroes were in their rider forms.

"Misty come on we got this go protect the crowd" At Misty trying to get in on the action

Misty reluctantly nodded. She went to protect the crowd.

The group began fighting the creature but it was hampered by its armor and the fact that it could fly around.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Ash fired a bolt at the creature but it was surprisingly nimble for its size.

**RAZOR LEAF**

May fired the attack but it only glanced at the monster and it took to the air.

FEATHER STORM

The monster fired at the group which caused them to jump back.

"What are going to do" Gabby called out as she fired an arrow which missed.

"We can't get close to it and we can't damage it" Tori said fired a water stream.

"I don't know about damage but I think I can level the playing field gather round." Drew as he pulled out his phone and pressed an image that looked like a scale and pressed the change button

**STANDBY LIBRA: CHANGE**

Drew's armor changed slightly. The only noticeable change was the fact that the lion's head was replaced with a scale and the plating was thinned out.

"Libra Scale change: Float

The image changed so that the left one was higher than the other. The group suddenly started to fly.

"Whoa this is so cool" May said.

"Libra's symbol is the scale. From what I've learned this power allows me to change the gravity or weight of anything or anyone. I figure we would have more luck in the air." Drew said as they pulled out their weapons

"Grr that's what you think" Scaremory said. He looked at the ground and saw a little girl fall to the ground. The monster grinned and turned to fire

FEATHER STORM

Drew cursed "Damn it we won't get there in time Libra Scale change: Normal

The group started to float down but it was to slow it would take a miracle to save her. As if the gods listened there was a bright flash which momentarily stunned the monster.

With Misty

Misty was clearing the last of the dark soldiers when she saw the little girl fall. The girl started crying and Misty tried to go get her. She saw the monster attack and she tried to get to the girl

'Gotta go faster, come on gotta save that little girl, please I have to save the girl.' As she was thinking her gem and belt she hid started glowing. Misty got to the girl before the attack and without thinking she grabbed the girl and shielded her. The flash blinded everyone who could see it.

"MISTY" The group called out. Ash was openly crying and May was fighting back the tears.

When the smoke cleared everyone who saw was stunned.

Misty and the little girl were unharmed. What's more a shield of water was surrounding them a belt had appeared on Misty's waist.

Misty YOU"RE OK" Ash called

Misty heard it but didn't acknowledge it right away. She looked at the little girl "Are you Ok little one?"

The girl nodded "Thank you very much miss angel" Misty laughed. The girl's mother came up to grab the girl thanking Misty profusely.

Misty got up and turned towards the monster. A glowing card came up which Misty inserted into the buckle. Misty held her foot out with her right palm facing out.

"I hope you prayed for mercy hurting children is unacceptable. HENSHIN

She turned her hand down and brought it back to the belt flipping it open to reveal a blue water drop

**EVOLVE**

A blue shield popped up and collapsed on her like a wave. Misty now stood in blue armor with green stripped on her legs with a sea green skirt a sea green tear drop on her chest and dark green eyes. The helmet had a wave design and had fins where the ears were. There were also fins on the arms and legs and an ice blue trident completed the outfit.

"Through the seas and the storms, Kamen Rider Triton (Wanted to do Ariel but it wouldn't fit Misty) is ready for battle.

"Wow so pretty" May exclaimed.

"A costume change won't do anything for you FEATHER STORM

Misty grabbed the trident and deflected all the shots fired at her. Misty grabbed a card which had her Starmie on it.

**SWIFT**

She fired the attack at the monster doing some damage but the monster appeared unfazed.

"Hahahaha you can't damage me. Now you can't hit me." As the monster took flight Misty inserted another card this time with a Dewgong on it.

**Aurora Beam**

The attack hit and it froze the wings of the monster.

"Grr no matter you can't hurt me"

**Flamethrower**

**Razor Leaf**

Two more attacks hit the monster. The flames actually caused the wings to fall off.

"Ice + Steel + quick heating equals metal fatigue. Your armor got frozen and now you can't fly" Ash called out.

"I have an idea Ash put in your Charizard Card Misty your strongest Water attack card. Max energy May

The two looked at May and nodded and inserted their cards while May pulled out her newly gotten Bulbasaur card

**FIRE BLAST MAXIMUM ENGERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SOLARBEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FINSHER: JOURNEY'S REWARDS**

The three pointed their weapons at the creature. They glowed in red blue and green energy

The monster tried to plead but it fell on deaf ear.

"Ready

"—Aim"

"Fire"

The tri-colored attack hit the monster. It stood for a few seconds while the trio turned around "Forgive me master" the monster blew up.

"Game Over" Misty called out. Team Rocket was blown away with the explosion.

They powered down and regroup with the others. Misty stumbled but Ash caught her

"Man what a rush my legs are wobbly" causing the group to chuckle. "Don't worry Mist I got ya. Ash grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It happens you'll get used to it Misty" Drew said. The crowd came out and cheered for the group.

"That was a tremendous battle. Thank you for protecting the people." Winona said.

"No problem, Winona. Glad we scheduled that gym battle tomorrow huh" Ash said.

"Yes I suppose so. Fortunately the fair wasn't destroyed. We can still have fun.

"That would be nice." Drew answered and with that the group went and enjoyed the festivities and when night fell well the exhausted trio that was Ash, Misty and May fell asleep together after discussing battle tactics for Winona. (Nothing happened they just were happy that they were alive). Their friends saw them sleeping and left them smiling at their closeness.

Next Day: Fortree Gym

The next day the group finally had their battle. Ash, after some arguing that included rock, paper, scissors, Misty's hammer, and a Pikachu thunderbolt went first (Drew: He should have gone first against Norman. UO: He didn't. Drew: Well then why was he fighting it. UO: Don't know back to the story)

"Dear spirits of the sky please grant me the strength to help defeat my adversary. This will be a three-on-three battle Ash. Let's fly Altaria

"Alright Grovyle I choose you

May pulled out her Pokedex. "Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria glides up into the sky using its wings like sails to catch rising breezes.

(Begin Hoenn gym leader music)

"Alright Altaria use Peck" "Dodge and use bullet seed Grovyle" The gecko was able to dodge the first one but got hit by a second one.

"Altaria use Peck again" "Grovyle climb the tower to dodge it.

In the gallery the spectators were commenting on the battle

"Grovyle is really fast" Tori said

"Unless Winona does something Grovyle is going to outrun Altaria all day long" Drew commented.

"Come on Ash/Go Ash!" called out Misty and May

Back at the battle

"Altaria use Dragonbreath" called out Winona. The attack hit but Grovyle stood tall

"Altaria use Dragonbreath again." "Grovyle dodge it and use bullet seed." The projectiles hit but Altaria shook it out.

"Altaria use Dragonbreath again" Grovyle dodged it and jumped above Altaria. "Now's your chance Leaf Blade Grovyle" The blade hit Altaria and with the combination of the hit and gravity upon impact the dragon was KO'd. The ref declared Grovyle the winner

"Huh I underestimated you Mr. Ketchum. No matter Go Pelipper.

"Grovyle return, go Pikachu.

"Pikachu should do fine he has a significant type advantage over Pelipper" Max said

"That may be but Winona is a gym leader for a reason Max" Drew said

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" "Pelipper use steel wing" The thunderbolt connected but when Pelipper moved to dodge the steel wing got stuck in the ground which grounded it. The electric attack was dissipated.

"What happed that electric should have hit him" Gabby said.

"The steel wing attack as a lightning rod and made the attack useless" Brock said

"Pikachu use Quick attack" the attack hit but it didn't dislodge the bird.

"Pelipper use Hydro pump" the attack had the unfortunate side effect of dislodging Pelipper.

"Pikachu use Thunder" the mouse launched the attack and connected with the stream of water. The power behind both attack knocked them out.

"Your pokémon are powerful. You should be proud of them" Winona commented.

"I have been proud of all of my pokémon. They are my family, especially Pikachu I see him like the little brother I never had.

"Pikaaa" Ash looked down "You did great buddy you deserve a rest."

"Hm. I feel the same way about the sky. The freedom, the expanse, the sky goes on forever. I dream of flying the skies with my flying-types. I guess battling with them serves the same purpose. Prepare for my first and my strongest pokémon. Fly on Swellow.

The pokeball released and revealed an alternate color Swellow.

"Go Grovyle" the wood gecko was released ready to fight again.

"Grovyle use leaf blade" The attack connected but it looked like it did nothing.

"That attack won't work twice, Swellow Aerial Ace." "Grovyle climb the tower and use leaf blade.

Grovyle tried to hit Swellow but the bird disappeared and nailed Grovyle which knocked him to the ground and knocked him out.

"Great job Grovyle, take a rest. I guess it is time to take the battle in the air. Go Swellow."

"I don't this is a good idea Winona's Swellow looks more capable fighting a prolonged aerial battle" Brock said

"We will see Brock. Ash is very unpredictable." Drew said watching the fight closely

"Swellow use Wing attack" Ash's Swellow tried to hit Winona but Swellow couldn't maintain altitude with the attack. Winona's used Peck managed to hit Ash's Swellow.

"Swellow use hyper beam." "Swellow dodge it." Ash's Swellow managed to dodge the first one but got hit by a second one.

"Not good that was a solid hit" Brock commented.

"Come on Swellow you can do it" May called out.

"Swellow Quick attack" "Swellow dodge and use peck." Both attacks missed and it became a dogfight with Winona's chasing Ash.

"This looks like a dogfight. Winona's Swellow is faster, if Ash doesn't do something his Swellow is toast" Drew said and Misty looked on worried

Ash looked on and tried to figure out what to. He saw Swellow kick up dust when got close to the ground.

'That's it' "Swellow quick attack head towards the ground" "Oh no you don't Hyper beam" the beam missed and Ash's Swellow headed towards the ground.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace finish off that bird." "Swellow use wing attack on the ground." The attack kicked up dust. Ash looked and saw the outline of the opposing Swellow. "Swellow use Wing attack at the shadow." The attack connected with enough force to knock out Winona's Swellow.

"Winona's Swellow can't continue. The winner is Ash and his Swellow.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered the group. "That was an impressive tactic. Aerial Ace makes the pokémon disappear making the attack seem unavoidable" Brock pointed out.

"When Ash kicked up the dust the outline of Winona's Swellow became visible not to mention the dust was disturbed. Ash is the most unpredictable trainer out there" finished Drew.

Misty and May went over to hug their man in congratulations.

"After lunch and healing I will give you your battle Drew" Winona said.

"After a fight like that I think lunch is more than appreciated."

So after lunch Drew stood on the platform ready to fight.

"So you have seen how I battle but it doesn't mean you will have an edge. Go Altaria.

Drew took his pose. "Ash maybe the most unpredictable trainer but I am not far behind. Let's ride Vibrava.

The locust pokémon took to the field surprising everyone. Drew had caught a Trapinch before meeting Ash and co and had evolved on the way to Petalburg. Now he was bringing it out in a flying gym.

"I chose him to start because he had some moves outside of ground-type. As for keeping up his ability is Levitate so he can fly.

"It doesn't matter, Altaria use Peck." "Vibrava use Dragonbreath." The breath attack hit and damaged Altaria.

"What some people don't realize is that Altaria changes from normal to dragon when it evolves. Vibrava when it evolves also turns into a dragon. The only things that hurts a dragon are ice types and other dragons" Drew said. "Vibrava sandstorm" the wind quickly changed and dust began flying started to obscure the battleground. Altaria appeared to be hurt while Vibrava looked unharmed.

"Ground, steel and rock types aren't hurt in sandstorms. My strategy is to quickly establish the order to the battle and control the field. Then I just let my opponent have it.

"Grr…Altaria hang in there and use your Dragonbreath." "Vibrava dodge and get in close" Vibrava did so and it caught Altaria by surprise. "End this with Crunch" the attack connected and dropped Altaria to the ground knocking it out.

"Altaria is a good flying type but as a dragon it leaves much to be desired. However your pokémon fought valiantly"

"So did yours I think you will go far in the league however you will have to through me first. Go Skarmory.

The metal bird pokémon came out and as it is a steel type it wouldn't be affected by the storm.

"Smart sending out your Skarmory, Vibrava return, let's ride Marshstomp.

The water ground type appeared ready to fight.

"Skarmory steel wing" "Marshstomp use water gun" Both got hit causing some dome damage.

"This will be fun "Winona said.

"Why isn't Marshstomp affected by the storm" Max asked.

"Marshstomp and Swampert, its evolved form are part ground types Drew used him in the Mauville gym to great effect" Gabby said.

"Skarmory use fury attack" "Marshstomp on the pillar climb it." Marshstomp managed to dodge it and the sandstorm cleared up.

'Perfect' "Marshstomp get up above Skarmory and use Ice Beam" "What!?" cried Winona. The water type grinned and fired an ice cold beam and the metal bird. The attack hit the bird which caused it to fall to the ground but it still had some fight in him.

"End this Marshstomp use Take Down.

The Water pokémon hit the bird with enough force to knock it out.

"Great fight Marshstomp" "MARSH"

"Your pokémon are indeed strong." "Thanks they train their butts off." "They?" "Yeah we train them as well but when we need to train our skills some of our pokémon take initiative and train themselves. Until he showed me I didn't know Marshstomp could use ice beam. It goes to show how far they are willing to go to be the best.

"I see you and Ash could go very far in this world" Winona said. "Don't know about me but Ash shows something that could only be seen in professional athletes. Armors notwithstanding, Ash has the drive to be the best; I can genuinely say that as a friend and as a future opponent.

"Thanks Drew I can't wait until we match up in the league" Ash called out

"Until the moment we face each other to the moment that battle ends he is my friend and brother all but in blood. We have a long journey and our journey in this world is just the beginning.

"You say that like your some sort of alien" Winona questioned. "Not alien just different worlds same species. Enough talk I came to win.

"Very well, fly Pelipper." "Marshstomp great job return, go Manectric." The electric pokémon appeared.

"This will be quick. Manectric shockwave." "Pelipper same strategy as before use steel wing to ground yourself.

Pelipper did so dissipating the shockwave. "Damn not good. Got it, Manectric bite the wing on the ground" Manectric responded quickly sending the pelican flying.

"Good strategy trying to ground yourself but it left you vulnerable to a counterattack. Manectric shockwave" the attack hit the bird and left it reeling. "End this with Spark" The attack sent the pokémon flying into the ground knocking it out.

"Pelipper cannot battle Manectric and the challenger wins." The group cheered for their comrade's win. Ash came up to Drew.

"You did awesome Drew, did you mean what you said about me.

Drew chuckled "Every word. I have your back you have mine never let that dissuade you."

"That was a great battle from both of you. On behalf of the Hoenn pokémon league I present you both the feather badge.

"Thanks" They looked at their badges and took their victory poses

"Alright we got the Feather badge" said the two holding them up.

With that the adventures in Fortree were over. A new warrior emerged feelings were returned and a badge earned. However evil lurks on the horizon. The good times may be hear but it may not last for long. How long tune in next time on Journey of a dreamer.

**New Powers:**

**Libra: The Scales. One of the zodiac and the only inanimate object of the twelve and the sign of those born September 23rd to October 22nd. The constellation itself has no prominent stars but it is often associated with its neighbors Scorpio as the claws and Virgo as the scale barrer It represents civility and order. Drew uses this to change the weights of his opponents and allows him and his allies to float.**

**Kamen Rider Triton: Misty's protective streak allowed her to awaken her powers and turn into Kamen Rider Triton, the Guardian of Water. Her abilities focus around water and in a similar vein to Aura can use her pokemon's attacks**

**End of Chapter:**

**That was a doozy. This chapter will be the last one before the month of May due to papers and exams.**

**Misty: You were right I was a big part of the chapter.**

**UO: I promised I delivered.**

**Preview: With the Fortree out of the way the gang heads to Mossdeep. But have they seen the last of Team Magma and Team Aqua?**

**Next time: Through the seas and space**

**A/N: As noted next time will be an episode between Fortree and Lilycove followed by the contest there. The following chapter I am going to mix it up a bit because a pokémon I want for the gang doesn't show up until after Mossdeep city in the anime even though it shows up before in the games. I am going to put that episode beforehand as it will help with the gym.**

**As always review constructively**

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**

**Edited 8/20/13: Changed how her parents died from car accident to another accident. It will play into her fear of bugs.**

**Edited 2/15/14: Add Trition's Bio**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of repost

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: I AM BACK SEMESETER IS OVER. IT WAS TORTURE WITH A LOT OF PAPERS. …sucked the creativity out of me (sniff)**

**Drew: I hate that. I honestly thought you forgot us**

**UO: never though I have thought about several things for the future and this fic**

**Max: Uh oh that normally means a rewrite**

**UO: Maybe later on but I am changing plans a bit. Thought it would be more dramatic to introduce the main villain later possibly as late as the battle pyramid episodes. That's a while but there will inklings of him throughout the story up to then.**

**May: So before Sinnoh**

**UO: Gives you guys another excuse to go there and for you and Max to tag along. Also after doing some research apparently in the anime the Team Aqua and Team Magma showdown with Groudon and Kyogre are before Mossdeep which is stupid because the games have it long after it. So now my plans call for a brief summary of Lilycove, an episode after Mossdeep then Mossdeep City then possibly getting to Sootopolis then the showdown, the eighth gym with Ash and Drew facing Wallace and Juan then the grand festival and then the Pokémon League which should cover the rest of Hoenn. The Battle Frontier I will go into more detail and as I said the Sinnoh conference is the endgame in this story not this series. So a lot of jumbling around but this is Fanfiction. MY STORY MY RULES DEAL WITH IT. Also I can't remember the full details of the AG episodes in Hoenn I remember the Frontier episodes and the Sinnoh episodes. (Sweatdrops) Anyway May can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider Nintendo and Nihon Japan do. He would be a billionaire and a better artist if he did.**

**UO: You know it on with the fic. Warning longish chapter ahead and first part is serious discussion.**

On the seas heading towards Mossdeep City

Ash was looking out at the sea on the boat they hired and reflecting on past events. It seemed like yesterday his new friends came barreling into his life. Drew felt like an older brother he helped him so much with his battling style and helped with his own personal training. He always felt strong to take on anything but now he felt like he could handle anything. Then there was Gabrielle and Victoria. To Ash they were the sisters he never had. Whether it was through battling or being traveling companions they were supportive through his adventures since that time in the mirage kingdom. Speaking of the mirage kingdom he looked across the deck. May was looking at her ribbons which were now up to three thanks to a thrilling comeback victory in Lillycove. May was also petting her little Skitty who was purring like kitten. Next to her sunbathing were Misty, Gabby and Tori they were talking with May over some things. Misty and May looked over at Ash and waved at him. Ash sheepishly smiled at them causing them to giggle. He still couldn't believe they were his girlfriends and had agreed to share him. But he couldn't help smiling at the thought. He had grown up on this journey and he finally got his head together about his feelings. All thanks to the pendent around his neck; which he still couldn't believe came from his ancestors before his world formed. Thanks to this pendant he could now transform into what Drew called a Kamen Rider and he has helped Drew defeat multiple monsters along with his girlfriends. He glanced again at Misty and more specifically the cerulean teardrop around her neck which gave off a beautiful glow. Ash couldn't believe she was a princess in a past life but given her beauty which didn't know until now he could believe she was pretty even back then. He looked and saw Brock taking care of the pokémon including Torkoal who for some reason decided to stay out of his pokeball. He saw that Max was practicing a kata for one of his arts and looked like he was focusing hard on it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a male voice. Ash looked over and saw Drew walking towards him.

"Hey Drew have a nice nap" One thing that always perplexed Ash was when they weren't training or battling Drew was probably one of the laziest people he ever met. Something that he said came about from before his training started and persisted to now. He put in a lot of work in his training and in battle he was serious and willing to fight but afterwards he would feel like a lazy bum. (Think Zoro from One Piece except he has better navigational skills).

"Yeah thanks for asking. It's a nice day for sailing though. So what's got you thinking?

"Just what has happened since you joined us. Our group had crazy adventures before but what had happened has brought it to a whole new level.

Drew just chuckled "Yeah I never suspected the adventures when I got this" holding up his ruby. "To think this is the beginning I have a feeling we will have more than what we have experienced up till now. I want you guys to be prepared. Death could easily happen at any time to anyone you have to be ready.

"I know… (Sigh) what will happen when we leave this world.

Drew looked out at the sea "I don't know I do know that we will probably head back to my world first then who knows. We won't know until we know. I do know we will fight together until the end whether that is months or years from now.

"Glad you have faith in me Drew" Ash said.

"You know it buddy. Besides if I can't whip you into shape your girls will." This caused the boys to laugh.

The boys calmed down. They looked out at the sea. "The breeze is nice I wish I lived closer to the ocean.

"Yeah this climate is nice wish it was this warm back in Pallet."

"What is Pallet like?

"It's small if it weren't for Professor Oak's lab we wouldn't be recognized. But it's very cozy what about your town.

"Oakland well it's kind of a bigger Pallet compared to its neighbors it's a working man's town. I would think they would be like Viridian. It's a good town nice schools it's just far enough away from the city to be comfortable.

"I would like to see it someday." "You probably will." Drew looked back and saw something off.

"Ash I know my sight is horrible but is that a purple pig on a raft"

Ash looked out and saw a pokémon. A familiar one to be exact "Spoink what is it doing out here."

The boat pulled up to the raft and brought the psychic pig pokémon. Spoink appeared to be grateful for the assist.

"So what is Spoink doing out here and for that matter how did it get here in the first place" Gabby pondered remembering the Spoink that lost its pearl long before their adventures in Fortree.

As she pondered a large wave hit the boat and through everyone off balance, more importantly Spoink lost its pearl. The gang tried to capture it but it fell over the side.

"Great now we have to find it" Drew said causing everyone to drop their heads. Spoink saw the buoy and used its psychic powers to levitate it onto its head. The group quickly pulled it off its head. "And we are going to have to keep Spoink from hijacking round objects…again…sigh." Ash's Torkoal started crying and went into the ocean…only it couldn't swim. Gabby and Tori just smacked their face while everyone sweatdropped. "Ash…I am going to ask this once…what the heck is wrong with your pokémon?" Drew asked

"I've been asking that since he blew up my bike." Misty said as Ash dove in to get the turtle pokémon. "You know Torkoal does bring up a good idea why don't we bring out our water pokémon and let them search the bottom.

"Good idea why don't we use our gear to help out" Tori brought bringing up a card depicting a black poodle like dog.

Those with water pokémon and water related abilities unleashed them. Misty used her Triton armor to swim more easily. Tori explained her card Cetus was the whale which is a large aquatic mammal. Drew used a new form which was Cancer the crab which gave him a similar power to Misty's and allowed him to walk on the ocean floor like a crab.

After an hour of searching the pokémon had found nothing and the humans had to come up for air. After discussing where to go the boat driver brought up an island not far from where they were. The group decided to head over there to see if the pearl washed up the shore.

The group landed on the island to rest up and pondered about what they were going to do with Spoink.

Spoink looked depressed but then saw an Azuril with a couple of kids. He used psychic to levitate Azuril onto it head which scared the kids. Ash pulled off the Azuril to give it back to the kids.

"Spoink what the heck that's wrong to steal their pokémon" Ash said as the little kids took off. This was only the first of many incidents they went through such as:

A Swablu

"How is he even round" Tori called out as they scolded Spoink again

A Castform

"Well when Castform is in its Fire form it is Red" Gabby pointed out sweatdropping

"Not helping Gabby" said Max

A Shroomish which scared its trainers

"Well it is round" Tori brought up. "Not helping Tori" Gabby said annoyed.

And of Course there was a Wailmer

"Oh come on this should impossible" Drew called out as they pulled the whale pokémon off Spoink

"Well its better than a Wailord" Max said. "NOT HELPING MAX" yelled everyone.

"Ugh why do I put up with this" Misty asked herself. "Because you love me?" said Ash. "I think that is the only reason why."

"Excuse me kids but I couldn't overhear you said you're looking for this Spoink's pearl?" said a guy wearing a lab coat.

"Yeah who are you" said Brock.

"Sorry my name is Dr. Isaac I do research on the pokémon Clampearl I may be able to help you."

Isaac took them to a facility that looked like a clam shell. Inside there was a big pool with multiple blue shells. Misty and May went starry-eyed at them; May at how cute they were and Misty for being water pokémon and the Luvdisc in the pool May pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the pokémon Clamperl, the Bivalve Pokémon. Clamperl holds a powerful shell that's useful in not only protecting itself, but also in clamping down on prey. Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc group together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink

"Oh my god I hope to catch these for the gym (squeal)" Misty said excited, causing the group to chuckle.

"Yes well as I said my research is on Clamperl. You see I have discovered a link between Clamperl and Spoink more specifically the pearl on Spoink's head. You see I believe Clamperl produces the pearls for Spoink and Spoink protects Clamperl until they evolve. Let me show you something" Isaac showed the kids a bright blue pearl "This pearl we found one day in one of the Clamperl of the coast. Most we find are pink so we are not sure how this was formed.

Spoink looked on and when the group's attention was diverted it took the pearl levitating through the glass. The glass shattering got their attention and Spoink leapt through an open window.

"Great now we have a thief where's team rocket when you them" Gabby complained.

"Less talking more searching, go Swellow" Drew and Ash called out their flying types

"Beautifly go help find Spoink"

The group separated to find the wayward pig. Meanwhile Spoink was happily bouncing with the blue pearl. All of a sudden it tripped and the pearl went flying into the rocks. The pearl ricocheted across the rocks. Somehow it ended up in another Clamperl which had another pearl and that pearl bounced all the way back onto Spoink's head. Spoink just happily cried when the group found him.

"Look Spoink has its pink pearl" May called out.

"But where is the blue one?" Max wondered.

"If I had to guess Spoink tripped and fell into the rocks…great" Tori said dejectedly which caused the rest of the group to look at the rock and hang their heads.

"Something better come up or I am going to lose it" Drew said agitated.

Just then an explosion along with people screaming caught their attention.

"…That will work. Come on" So the fighters pulled out their weapons and belts and ran towards the sounds of terror.

What they found was their constant tormentors Team Rocket and a walking blue clamshell.

"Hahahaha…Now you puny people hand over all the pearls you have and we will be on our way.

"I don't think so Team Rocket" Ash called as he held out his card ready to transform. The other riders had theirs out as well.

"Oh it's the twerps…No matter Clampus attack them.

"Yes Mistress…WATER PULSE"

The group dodged and activated their belts

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/EVOLVE/ORION**

With that the riders fought the monster

RAZOR LEAF May called out but the shell closed and the attack bounced off.

AURORA BEAM Misty fired but did noting

THUNDERBOLT Ash attacked but the clamshell deflected the attack.

Gabby fired more arrows but they were just distracting the monster.

ATHENA'S CHARGE Gabby called out. It seemed to some damage but the monster shrugged it off.

"Guys we need to regroup" Drew called as fired of a fire attack which he knew wouldn't do much but it got him off their backs

"What do we do now guys we can puncture that shell"

"Hahahaha you twerps are helpless against this impenetrable shell" Jessie laughed.

"I swear I am going to strangle her if I get my hands on her" Tori said.

"It's not like we can drill through the shell" Max said

"Max you are a genius. Gabby do you still have that one drive?" Drew asked

"Yeah…oh yeah I do, what about it?" Gabby asked. "Because we are go to drill through that armor and I have the perfect way to help out.

"Oh you twerps have a plan no matter Clampus finish them

ICE SHARD

The warriors dodged it while Gabby pulled out the Orion memory and held out one that an H that looked like muscles expanding

**HERCULES**

While Drew pulled out his phone and pressed the one that had two circles with lines connecting them

**STANDBY CHANGE: CANCER**

When the glow died Gabby's armor had tuned more bronze and appeared to gain muscle. This was her Hercules form one of many human based constellations. While Drew's armor had turned more orange and had bulkier arms and thinner legs. His wrists a pair of drills on them that could slip down onto the hands. This was Kamen Rider Zodiac: Cancer.

"A new set of clothes won't change anything. Clampus finish them

"Gladly ICEBERG CRASH."

A large iceberg was launched at them the rest looked worried but Gabby and Drew stood

confidently as the attack launched at them.

"Drill on" Drew's left drill dropped down onto his hand while Gabby just reared her hand back.

"DRILL BREAK" "GAIA'S FIST" and with a resounding smash the ice was reduced to pieces.

"WHAT!?" Jessie called out surprised. "Hercules is the mythological strongman son of the Greek God Zeus. His strength was said to be unrivaled and capable of breaking anything" Gabby said "I wonder how strong your monster's armor can take from a punch that could break mountains.

"If he could survive that I don't he will last long against my drill with the power of a crabs claw some which could break human bone which is a tough substance as is" Drew picked up.(UO: I've read human bone is four times stronger than steel and they have lasted as long as 100,000 years so it's very durable)

"Grr… we will see about that go get them Clampus"

(Play Power Rangers Dino thunder battle music)

Gabby and Drew began fighting the monster. They were now doing more damage and more cracks were appearing on the monster.

"Grr…those twerps at this rate we are going to lose again. Troopers attack." Dark troopers showed up to try to interfere with the fight. Ash and the girls went after the troopers to protect the two fighting the monster.

DRILL FIST

ARES HAMMER the attacks connected enough to leave a hole in the monster.

"Ahhh…you kids are dead.

"Not before you. Ready Gab?" Drew asked while pulling out his phone.

"Ready Drew" Gabby said inserted her drive in the appropriate slot

**STANDBY CANCER FINISH**

**HERCULES FINISH FULL POWER**

**FINSHER HEAVEN'S BREAKER**

Drew and Gabby jumped up. Gabby's left fist glowed bright while the Drew raised his right hand causing the drill to drop over his hand and expanded five times bigger (for anime fans you know where I going with this)

CANCER DRILL-

ZEUS HAMMMER-

BREAKER/PUNCH

With a combined shout the attacked homed in on their target. The attacks hits home and burst through the armor surrounding the creature.

Check—

-mate

The two dropped their fists to the side as the monster blew up. With the troopers destroyed they all powered down while Team Rocket fled again.

"Damn they got away" Brock said. "Don't worry all that matters is that the civilians are ok" Drew commented.

"Now what are we going to do with you Spoink" Misty said. Just then Dr. Isaac showed up with a Clamperl.

"Oh good you kids are alright. I overheard you said the blue pearl was in the rocks. Well I happen to find the one that it fell into. Spoink why don't you try trading your pearl for the one in Clamperl.

Spoink nodded sadly and levitated the pink pearl back to the clamshell and got the blue one back for the professor. Clamperl seeing its distress offered the pearl back to Spoink.

"Well what do you know Spoink you got your pearl back" May said.

With that the group laughed and spent the night on the island

Two weeks later (This is now Episode AG107, The Spoink episode is AG093 I told you I was jumping around because of how the episode structure is messed)

The gang had landed on Mossdeep Island but had landed on the opposite side of the island from Mossdeep city. So now they had to climb over rocky mountains to get to the city. This led to their current predicament. The next town on their trip was over a rickety bridge and for some it was an easy trip. For others well

"I hate heights" Drew called out. Let it not be said Drew was completely fearless. He could handle airplanes fine and to a certain extend he could handle raised gym platforms. But for something like this well he was like his father in more ways than one.

"Oh come on Drew you can handle planes you can't handle a bridge" Gabby said laughing across the bridge.

"Planes are contained places and if they break up I know I will be dead if that happened. This thing looks like it could go at any time." Drew called out.

Pikachu just went across paying no attention to the squabble.

"See Pikachu is fine" "PIKA!" At that moment the bridge started to fall apart and Pikachu started falling into the raging river. With a quick burst Drew jumped down and then like a ninja used the falling beams to jump up onto the edge of the bridge. He landed and almost lost his balance but the rest of the gang caught him.

"You alright Drew?

"Yeah that was close. What was that about a safe bridge Gabby" Drew asked exasperated.

Gabby sheepishly laughed but then her attention was diverted to white blur. It was a white pokémon with black dot, claws and tail with horn that looks like a scythe. May pulled out her Pokedex Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow

Just as she finished a crowd people started showing up

"Great that's another bridge destroyed by Absol

"Let's hunt it down

"You don't belong here Absol"

Drew had enough "People what the heck is going here. Absol just literally showed two minutes ago after the bridge was destroyed.

"So what they are known for bringing disaster."

The crowd just yelled more as Absol fled. The crowd dispersed but one person stayed behind and introduced himself as Nicky

"I am sorry about the crowd. You see Absol starting showing up months ago and all sorts of disasters happened to follow. My brother, Gordon, doesn't thinks so and went into the mountains to see what else is causing this. The town is fed up with the Absol and hired hunter to capture them. We need to see Absol for ourselves."

"You know I think Absol is warning use not bringing danger. Drew didn't you once tell me one of your college football teams had an animal like that?" Tori asked

"A lot of animals do that but you are correct. Miami, which is a big rival of our school, their mascot is an ibis. They are the last ones to flee in the event of a storm like a hurricane and often serve as a warning to other animals. They then return to its nest first So maybe Absol is telling us there is a problem upstream. Nicky is right we need to check upstream.

The group agreed and headed towards the mountains to figure out what Absol was doing. As they climbed they noted some unusual phenomenon such as water coming out of the rocks.

"What the heck water coming out of the rocks? Where would a spring be this high up" Drew pondered.

Just then Absol appeared and Pikachu shot off a thunderbolt to warn him.

"Okay Absol what is going on why are you near where all those bridge collapses were" Ash called out.

Absol just stood its ground. Suddenly the rocks exploded and shot out a stream of water. Most of the gang was able to dodge it but Tori, Nicki Max Pikachu and Absol got swept out into the current.

MAX/TORI/PIKACHU/NICKY called out everyone. They rushed towards the cliff where they were hanging by the tree branch. Tori soon lost her grip and shortly afterwards Nicky did too. With a scream they started falling but Absol using its speed caught both of them and deposited them on the cliff side. Gabby and Drew grabbed her in a hug while Nicky was panting.

"Thanks Absol. I…don't know what we would have done if we lost Tori. You're a good pokémon I am glad we didn't rush judgment on you." Drew said while Tori was hugging the life out of him and shaking

"So we were right Absol was warning us. Come on we need to save Max.

"HELP I'M SLIPPING/PIKAAAA their grip failed. Ash released his Swellow he was able to save Pikachu but max just fell out of reach. Max appeared to be doomed but then a Heracross showed up and saved him.

"That's my brother's" Nicky called out. "Yes it is thank you Absol for saving my brother." Gordon said as Max was embarrassed by his sister hugging him.

"Gordon were you able to figure out what Absol was doing?"

"Yes I was investigating other Absol in the area. They seem to like to stay in the mountains. Only time I saw them come into civilization there was a rockslide or a flood. Their name as the disaster pokémon is only because they show up to warn people" Gordon concluded

"Wait a second" Brock called out. "The water levels have been rising for a while what if Absol had been warning of the upcoming floods."

"Crud, Brock's right. The rocks are acting like a natural dam. There had to have been a lot of rain lately. But like any dam too much pressure and it's going to burst. This is like a dam disaster a long time ago back in our world. The town didn't heed the warnings and a lot of people died." Drew realized and just then the rocks blew up in a geyser sending more water into the river.

"If we don't do something that town is going to get washed away" May realized.

Absol jumps up to a large boulder and attempted to knock into to the geyser.

"Come on guys we need to help Absol. Everyone released their pokémon to try and knock the bolder down. The humans chipped in as well.

Drew happened to be next to Absol to help him. Absol looked at the brown haired trainer questionably. "Absol you saved one of my girls you saved Nicky and you are trying to save this village who despised you. You're a good pokémon I would love to fight alongside a pokémon like you one day.

Absol looked on in amazement as they group tried to push the rock to no avail.

"Absol" Drew looked at him and nodded. "I trust ya Absol. Guys back off" The group looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me" the group reluctantly nodded. "Ab—SOL" Absol charged up a Hyper Beam and launched it point blank at the rock. The trick worked and the bolder was knocked into the water which diverted the floodwaters.

"Absol did it/ Great job Absol." Cheered the group.

"Grr…That Absol is toast." Absol however launched a Razor Wind which sent them flying away. The townsfolk came out to see Absol who was now standing near the bolder. The townsfolk realized Absol was not the ones causing the disasters and celebrated him. The crowd also thanked the group and they spent the night in the town.

Later that night

Drew was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw tori in her sleepwear. "Tori what's up are you ok?" Tori nodded "I know it's a little late but can I sleep with you tonight?" "It's about today isn't it?" At Tori's nod Drew softly sighed and let her in. Drew went over to the bed and opened up the covers. With a grateful smile she got in and Drew soon joined her. Tori latched onto his arm and started sniffling. "Hey what's wrong Tori"

"I'm sorry if only I was stronger I could held onto the branch and had to have Absol save me." Tori was shedding tears at this point "Shhh… its okay please don't cry Tori no one could have predicted that.

"It's just that once you find your princess you're going to forget me and Gaby and focus on her and…and (sob) WAHHH! Tori broke down crying. Drew just held her as she cried her eyes out. After what seemed like hours she calmed down enough for Drew to talk to her.

"Tori…look at me" Tori did so reluctantly. Drew instantly grabbed her in a kiss which shocked her but her eyes slowly closed and fell into the innocent kiss. When they separated Tori looked like she was going to cry again.

"Tori…never think that. Never believe I will give any less love to or Gabby. Whatever put that into you head need to be exorcised. What you said in Fortree City is true any other girl that comes into our relationship will go through both you and Gabby. Whether we are thirteen or thirty-three we will always be close. How close is what our hearts say. We are still young so don't you worry about anything. Regardless I will protect you and Gabby always.

Tori just looked at him and started tearing up again. Drew just used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Thank you Drew, you the best boy a girl could ask for." Tori started smiling again. "Who knows you may enjoy the girls we find." Drew said

Tori just slapped his arm and laughed. "You are such a boy" "Hey I got you laughing though." "I guess you are right…yawn." "I think it's time for you to go to bed your welcome to stay." "Thanks Drew…good night." With that Tori closed her eyes while Drew stroked her hair and fell asleep as well.

The next morning the group started to head out but was stopped by an unexpected sight. It was the Absol from yesterday.

"Wonder what Absol wants" Max pondered.

Drew though knew what he was here for. "You want to come with us don't ya" the dark pokémon nodded. "Alright then welcome aboard Absol you are going to be a great addition to the team. With that the group left with a new pokémon in tow.

Three days later Mossdeep City (This is now AG099 and AG100)

"Finally we are in civilization" May said

"Finally our Gym Battle

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME BACK—OW!"

"STOP THAT" Gabby and Tori.

As they approached the gym a woman ran out. "Excuse me mam but we were hoping the gym leader was in." "Sorry but the leader is at the space center ready to watch a shuttle launch

"Shuttle launch?" said Max and surprisingly Drew and his girls. "Yes they are getting ready launch a rocket into space to discover the origins of pokémon.

"NO WAY" We came here for a gym match not a shuttle launch.

"Come on Ash what's the chance you won't see something like this again" Misty said.

"Besides I think you will like it" May agreed. Ash grumbled but relented. At the space center the gang entered what appeared to be a training room. They saw several machines and rooms that looked complicated.

May looked on in wonder at the machines, one caught her eye "Moon room used for training in zero gravity oh cool.

"You know we could never get this close to a real rocket without going to space camp or having high level clearance. The security must pretty lax." Drew commented as saw the g-force machine.

Ash wandered over to the MAT short for multi-axis trainer. Finding the machine unlocked him and Pikachu strapped themselves in. Seeing two buttons he pressed the red button. Suddenly the machine lurched to life and they were holding on for dear life. Pikachu was able to stretched his tail out and press the stop button.

"Ash are you alright" Brock called out. "Yeah just make the world stop I want to get off." "You will get no sympathy from me that's what you get for touching buttons."

Tori wondered over to a screen and saw a battle. There were similarly dressed people battling with a Solrock and Lunatone. In the corners of the battlefield were Baltoys levitating the battlefield.

"Come on I see a battle down there." The group followed her and came up to the door where the battlefield was.

"Hello we WHOAA" Gabby yelped

"What the HECKKKK" Drew yelled as the rest of the group got levitated by Baltoys power.

"Whoops sorry there you see were testing the psychic power of the pokémon" as one of the trainers floated over." "You see this is a weightless room and the only reason we help was due to the restraints on our ankles" said the other now obviously recognized as a girl.

"Sorry we were here looking for the gym leader" Ash said as floated upside down.

"Well then look no further I am Tate" said the boy

"I am Liza we are the Mossdeep double battle gym leaders"

Well that's nice" Drew said floating over "Me and Ash here were looking to challenge the gym leader and I guess we can do two and two.

"Hmm your idea has merit it would challenge trainers to work with complete stranger throwing them off balance." Tate said

"Very well we accept we will do this after the rocket launch" Liza said "In the mean time I hope you will enjoy the rest of the equipment just be careful.

The gang released their pokémon and started having fun on the machines. From some of them swimming in the gravity tank to using the moon walker they were having fun. Corphish found food that was going towards the rocket and being the pokémon he was he snuck into the boxes to have a snack

Meanwhile Team Rocket who did not have a monster this time was sneaking into the rocket center thing their boss will want a rocket of their own. At the same time Tate and Max inadvertently got in the real rocket believing it to be the simulator. Tate's mother caught team rocket heading towards the ship.

"You three stop right there what are you doing

(Insert Hoenn Team Rocket theme)

"Team Rocket what are you doing here." Ash called out

"None of your Business Cacnea use Pin Missile

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Despite the zap Jessie was able to get Seviper to us Haze. Team Rocket got away while Tori cleared the air of smoke.

The evil duo managed to get on the rocket and to their surprise they found Max and Tate. "Oh hello little twerp I guess we get to have some hostages on this trip. James tie them up." Jessie said. Soon the boys were tied up and the rocket was launching.

"What is going on" said the twin's dad. "The rocket is firing sir from inside the rocket. "WHAT! Pull up the camera. "Jin Tate and his friend are on the shuttle" "NO MAX/ TATE!" May and Liza cried out. It was too late the shuttle launched into space. After the boosters fell away the shuttle was cruising into space. Suddenly it stopped by an invisible force. Some of the center's Baltoys manage to stop it and cause them to hover in mid-air.

While all this was going on Corphish who had snuck on had released the boys and Tate had released his Solrock. Solrock used it psychic to pull Team Rocket out of the seats and Tate got the controls back. "Max I am going to need your help I believe I can land this thing due to the experience in the simulator but it's going to need two people to control the shuttle."

Max nodded and with instructions from Tate's father was able to glide the shuttle back to earth once the Baltoys released it. When they got on the ground Team Rocket tumbled out only to be set upon by the elder sisters of the duo they took captive.

"You think you can kidnap our little brothers Combusken use Fire Spin" the fowl burned up the villains in a fiery tempest.

"Then you have another coming Lunatone use Ice Beam." The crescent moon pokémon launched an ice cold beam that froze them in a block of ice ironically shaped like a rocket.

"Pikachu send the flying with Iron Tail" Pikachu did so literally sending them blasting off again.

When they were a sparkle in the sky the elder sisters hugged their younger siblings as they were worried when they were stuck in the rocket. Everyone in the center cheered for the group. The next day they were able to launch another rocket this time with Tate & Liza's father onboard. Now with the crisis over Tate and Liza were able to take on Drew and Ash in their battle

Next Day Mossdeep gym

Rachael explained what their field was like as it relates to space. With Rachel refereeing, Tate & Liza sent out Solrock and Lunatone to battle Drew and Ash who were pondering who to choose.

"Pikachu I choose you" "Let's ride Absol" The two realized that the best strategy was to out speed the duo.

"Let the battle begin."

"Lunatone Psychic on Pikachu" "Solrock use sunny and then Solarbeam."

"Absol in front of Pikachu" "Pikachu Quick Attack get in close on Lunatone"

Absol managed to take the psychic hit. Pikachu tried to get in close but Solrock manage to catch him and sent them flying into the planets.

"Lunatone Ice Beam on Absol." Lunatone managed to hit Absol and sending them flying again.

"Not good Ash we need another strategy otherwise we are toast."

"I know but what are we going to do" The pair tried calling more attacks but Tate & Liza manage to thwart their attacks. Soon Absol and Pikachu were tired and looked like they were going to faint on the next attack.

"Time to finish this Solrock/Lunatone Solarbeam/Ice Beam" the attacks combined to launch a very powerful attack "ABSOL/PIKACHU" their trainers called out just then the attack stopped stupefying the trainers and the pokémon.

"What are you saying Liza my attack should go first" "no mine should brother mine is more powerful" As Tate and Liza were arguing their opponents took advantage of the confusion.

"Combination attack?" "Oh yeah" "Absol Faint Attack" "Pikachu Iron Tail on Lunatone"

The two pokémon used the planets to bounce toward the moon pokémon and connected heavily on it sending cringing.

"Oh no Tate we need to get our act together"

"Right Liza Lunatone Rock slide" Lunatone tried to but it couldn't use it and it shook its head

"WHAT! Alright then use Ice Beam" Lunatone tried again to no avail.

"What is going on why can't I use any attacks?" Tate wondered out loud and so did Liza.

Drew pondered then started to laugh "Man Ash I think we have the Devil's luck." At Ash's look he explained. "Absol's ability. I used Absol primarily because of type matchup but now there apparently was an advantage I forgot. Absol's ability is Pressure which means you opponent uses up energy for their moves much faster than normal. All of the attacks targeting Absol were draining the energy of the move to the point they can't use them.

In the stands the spectators were asking their expert aka Brock. "Is this true Brock?" asked Misty. "As far as I am aware Absol is the only pokémon outside the legendries to have this ability. (Only other one available in the anime at this point would be Dusclops but they wouldn't know that) Drew was inadvertently hurting the leader's pokémon just by surviving.

"GO DREW/GO ASH" yelled the cheerleaders

Back on the battlefield the gym leaders were in a bit of bind they were running out of moves. To add to it they were arguing between themselves.

"Tate how could you forget about Absol's ability." "Me you are the older sister you are supposed to know this stuff.

"Ash let's keep up the pressure keep focusing on Lunatone" "Right Pikachu Thunderbolt" "Absol Bite" the attacks connects and was enough to knock out Lunatone.

"Lunatone cannot battle" "Tate no darn it guess I have to finish it myself Solrock Flamethrower on Pikachu" The sun pokémon fired at Pikachu and he got some damage on the mouse.

"Damn we got to do something" Ash said and suddenly he had an idea. "Drew does Absol know double team" "Yeah" "I got an idea that will probably win this match" "Ok" "Pikachu get on Absol" At Drew's raised eyebrow "Just go with it alright" Drew and Absol nodded. Pikachu hopped on "Now what" "Now get Absol to move in close" "I got it now Absol move in close"

(Hoenn victory music)

Absol started to move in close. "You think I will let you get in close. Solrock start charging up a Solarbeam." Solrock starting gaining power as the duo moved in closer. 'Got to time this just right' Both Ash and Drew thought. "Solrock fire now" Solrock fired and the beam got closer and closer. Ash saw the chance "Now" "Absol Double Team" The beam hit the ground and when the smoke cleared the there was no Absol or Pikachu. "WHAT? Where did they go?" Liza was searching around.

"LIZA BEHIND YOU" Tate called out. "WHAT" Liza looked behind her at the Jupiter model to see Absol and Pikachu falling towards Solrock with grins on their faces.

"Ready Drew" "Oh yeah. Absol Slash" "Pikachu Iron Tail" "ABSOL" "PIIKAA" The attacks connected and the two pokémon took similar stances to their trainer after their finishers. Solrock seemed to hover in mid-air for a second before it collapsed on the ground as the victors walked towards their trainers.

"Solrock cannot battle both the Gym leaders pokémon cannot the winner is Ash and Drew"

"Alright we won. WE WON" Ash yelled out. Drew was just as excited as went over to hug Absol. "You did great Absol I couldn't be more proud of you.

In the stands the girls were squealing with happiness as their boys won. Max however was wondering how they pulled it off.

"Well Max I figure Ash remembered Absol could use double team. Then they used the smoke from the arrack to disguise the fact they hid among the planet to hide the fact they were not there. Then they snuck around and with Solrock distracted they jumped onto them. Using the momentum of the fall they hit them with more than enough force to knock out Solrock.

"That about summed it up but it required me to trust Ash to know what he was doing and for Absol to trust Pikachu to not slow it down" Drew said as Tori and Gabby handed him his gear back.

"Well in the grand scheme of things that was one of my crazier ideas I have had battling and I have had a few" Ash said as Misty kissed him on the cheek "You think you have had crazy ideas. I remember the sprinkler trick when you beat Brock's Onix and Pikachu zapped it. But that is just what makes you Ash." "Yeah I have only seen a few battles of your but your strategies always amaze us" May said as she wrapped her arms around Ash. Ash just laughed and kissed them on the foreheads.

"If I could break up the lovey-dovey moment" Liza said and the group turned to the pair.

"You guys fought with perfect timing. You have never battled together before but it felt like you were doing it for year." Tate said and the group rolled their idea they weren't going to tell what they went through.

"So on behalf of the Mossdeep gym me Liza present the Mind Badge as proof you beat us" Liza finished and held out two pink almost heart shaped with a small gap in the middle.

"Thank you very much" Ash and Drew said as they took their badges. They looked at each other and nodded and went through their victory poses.

"Alright we got the Mind badge" as they took their pose side to side holding out their badges.

With that their Mossdeep adventures and their adventures getting there were over. But there are dark clouds on the horizon and their toughest test to date is coming. Will they survive? Stay tuned on the Journey of the Dreamer.

**New Powers**

**Cancer: The crab. One of twelve zodiac constellations and the sign of those born between June 23rd and July 22nd. It is a faint and small constellation between Gemini and Leo. In mythology when Hercules was facing the hydra he stepped on a crab. Hera placed the crab in the cosmos. Drew uses this primarily for its drilling capability which can drill through any armor as seen in this chapter.**

**Hercules: The Strongman. In mythology he was a son of Zeus who got knocked off Mt. Olympus. He went through twelve labors to be considered a true hero. In contrast to Cancer, Hercules is one of the larger constellations in the sky. Gabby uses this as a extra boost of strenght**

**A/N: UO: CHAPTER OVER…Finally this took a couple days. I told you I wouldn't be updating until May because of school. But anyway I will get started on the next chapter which I believe will be the Groudon and Kyogre battle.**

**Chapter preview: As the gang heads towards Sootopolis they get caught up in plan that could destroy the world. Two opposing forces one for the land and one for the sea seek to bring the legendary weather duo to complete their goals. When our group is forced to do battle with them will they be able to win or will Hoenn be the first region to fall to the darkness.**

**(A Mysterious song plays)**

**Next time: Battle of the weather: An old friend returns.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism obliged flamers will be ignored.**

**Until next time**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	11. Battle of Weather Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of repost

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UO: Alright next chapter on the way. Where are my actors**

**Max: Present**

**May: I'm here Ash and Misty are finishing their lunch**

**Brock: I am here. But no Officer Jenny (waterfall tears)**

**Gabby: Ready to go**

**Tori: Where's Drew. (Dials his number) okay…okay, alright see you soon. Well he's on his way he said start without him.**

**UO: (sighs) Fine I can work without him a little while this will focus more on Ash and his girls.**

**Max: Are Brock and me going to get larger roles soon**

**UO: Brock probably not until we get to Pewter. Max I am trying to figure out something. Sorry large cast hard to juggle between roles anyway mind doing a disclaimer Max.**

**Max: UnitedOsprey1991 owns nothing related to Kamen Rider, Pokémon or any video game reference he may use as they are owned by their respective owners save his OCS. He would a billionaire and a better artist. He would also have given me that Ralts that showed up in Hoenn.**

**UO: Thanks on with the show. Oh and most of this chapter is original content. I try to mix the episodes with my own material. As a result it will probably be longer as there will a larger battle scene and it will be much longer. If you guys can help me for later battles please PM me or review my story. No flames please.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

CAPITALS: Attacks

Underline: Dates and locations

Sootopolis City

It has been two weeks since the battles in Mossdeep city. During that time many things changed. For starters Ash caught another pokémon in the form of a Snorunt. Said Snorunt was a mischievous one as he stole both Ash's and Drew's badge cases. After a long chase that reminded the earth trio of Tom & Jerry they were able to get the badges back. After beating Team Rocket and saving Snorunt, the little ice-type decided to join with the group. That and he kept freezing Ash at every opportunity which made the group laugh. The next thing that happened was May won her fourth contest after beating Harley a flamboyant man who tried to break her spirit by tricking Max into telling him her secrets. After a confidence boost from her boyfriend and her friends she was able to beat Harley and win her fourth ribbon and able to send Harley off reeling. Then Max befriended a Ralts who sensed his psychic aura. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Ralts by disguising themselves and a monster as Ralts' family. But they were eventually able to see through the deception and send them flying. Max promised Ralts that when he became a trainer he would find him again and become its trainer. Now they were in Sootopolis City site of the last gym in Hoenn and quite possibly one of the more beautiful cities the group had seen.

"Wow this city is one of the most beautiful cities I have seen" May says.

"This reminds me of a city on the Mediterranean" Tori said. "Yeah this looks like an Italian city" Gabby added

"FINALLY—OW" "DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT" Drew started then Gabby and Tori gave him a pounding."

"One of these days I am going to get a concussion with that strength of yours girls. Anyway look at the top of the city" Drew pointed out "that looks like a caldera which means this is a volcano.

"VOLCANO!?" Max and May yelled. "You mean this city could be destroyed any second" May said hysterically. "Relax if this volcano was still active the city would not be in the mountain it would be far from the base. This volcano is extinct which means it's not going to blow" Drew said calming the siblings.

"So what's there to do here Brock" Gabby asked.

"Well there appears to be a water show that's being held here" Brock pointed out.

"Oh come on Brock why? We are here for a gym battle."

"No you and Drew are here for the gym battle. It's a water pokémon show I want to see it" Misty said agitated.

"Your girlfriend is right Ash let's just relax and enjoy the show. The gym isn't going anywhere." Drew said and Ash reluctantly nodded. "So Brock where is this show" Misty said.

Just then they heard fireworks coming from their right. "If I am not mistaken it would be wherever those fireworks are" Max said as they started to walk over to the fireworks.

When they got to the stage they saw two men; one had black hair with white tuffs wearing a light blue suit similar to Victorian era clothing. The other man had aqua colored hair wearing a white cap shirt and cloak (their clothes from the game)

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my honor to present the gym leader of Sootopolis City Juan and the former gym leader turned master coordinator Wallace.

The crowd cheered as the two took the stage and released their pokémon. The Milotic, Luvdisc and Sealeo came on the stage in dazzling spectacle.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better I say Juan was a coordinator" Drew said as the girls cheered at the beauty.

Before they could start two separate explosions scared the crowd and sent them fleeing. When the smoke cleared there stood two groups of people one side had red capes and hoods with an M that looked to be carved out of a mountain. They were led by a red-haired man dressed in a more business like attire but still had . The other group looked like pirates with a bones shaped like an A. They were led by a man that looked like a pirate captain with a shaggy beard and a black suit. Behind the leaders were two creatures one that looked like a Camurupt and the other a bipedal Sharpedo.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma this isn't good" Brock said. "On top of that they have a monster whoever is supplying team rocket must have contacted them" Ash said "Darn so much for the show" May pouted. "No time for pondering what could have been we need to get to the stage." Drew said as they fought through the crowd.

At the same time

Juan and Wallace were surrounded by both teams. They didn't know why they were being targeted but they had to show composure.

"So you are the gym leaders of this city. I have heard they guard the chamber to the legendary pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. You two hold the keys to unlocking the chambers. Give us those keys and no one gets hurt." Maxie said

"Heck no they are going to give it to us. Team aqua deserves them. The sea is where the world needs to be and we need Kyogre to do that. With our red orb we will control the seas" Archie called out as Team Aqua rallied behind them

"Preposterous humans need land to live. Groudon will make our dreams a reality. And with Volcorupt here along with the blue orb we will destroy anyone who gets in our way." Maxie retorted and Team Magma cheered for their leader and the monster gave a roar.

"No way Sharkclaw will beat you and your stupid land loving ways." Maxie yelled out.

AIR RENDER (Final fantasy reference)

HYDRO BLAST

THUNDER CRASH

ATHENA'S LIGHT

HOWLING CANNON

BLOSSOM TWISTER

EARTH SPIRE

PYRO SPHERE

Eight attacks hit between the two groups. When the smoke cleared they saw the heroes jump in with Drew, Misty, Brock and Max facing Magma and Ash, Tori, Gabby and May facing Aqua. The gym leaders noticed they were just kids and wondered where the attacks came from.

Tabatha and Shelly (Dub error has it as Isabelle) however growled at the intruders. "You kids again you ruined our plans at the weather institute." Shelly growled.

"You hurt us twice that trick of yours at the institute and then at Mt. Chimney. You really get on my nerves" Tabatha said.

Drew smirked as he was facing Team Magma "Well let's just I have a problem with boneheads that want to destroy the world they give me a bad vibe. I got enough nutjobs trying to blow up my country." He tapped Max on the shoulder and told him to get ready.

"So these are the kids that stopped our plans huh" Archie pondered "They must be pretty strong to force you leave. Hey kids how about you join us together we could rule over the seas.

"Nonsense these kids should help Magma they should realize that land is the most important thing to the world.

"You guys make me sick. I love the water but I care for the land if you truly care about changing this world you would stop this madness. You would see that we suffer more than the pokémon" Misty cried out.

"That's right I like forests and the ocean should stay where it is. There should be a balance between the two." May called out.

"No matter we have you surrounded we will give you kids an ultimatum, hand over the gym leaders to us

"—or be destroyed what is going to be." Maxie finished. The group looked at each other and nodded. Ash just walked over to the gym leaders who looked nervous and told them to relax. The rest of the group started to back up slightly.

"You know my government has a policy" Drew said as he turned towards the advancing groups.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. MAX NOW!

FLASHBANG BURST

With a blinding flash the villainous teams were blinded and stopped in their tracks. When the flash died down the heroes were gone.

"Grrr… find those brats and the gym leaders now" Archie said

"Spread out and find them we need them alive." Maxie called out as the teams spread out.

Meanwhile far and away from the stage the group was catching their breath in a park.

"Given the amount of time between the flash and the distance we bought maybe fifteen minutes." Drew said. Turning towards the gym leaders "What the heck do they want with you two"

Juan sighed "They are probably after the keys of the storm. They control the doors that keep Groudon and Kyogre contained. Our families have been the protectors of the city for a long time. "As such we as the current and former gym leader control the keys. If the two pokémon were released the whole world could be destroyed" Wallace continued

Brock interrupted "Guys save the history lesson for latter we got company" the group saw Team Aqua goons who immediately spotted them. Team Magma also showed up but they started fighting Team Aqua

"Guys split up each of us will take one of the leaders. Where do we meet up?" Ash said

"Meet up at my house here's the address" Juan said.

"Let's go people remember top priority is losing them and protecting civilians." Drew said and with that they left with Drew, Tori, Gabby and Max going with Wallace and Ash, Misty, May and Brock went with Juan. Both teams sent small groups to chase after him with their leaders and their second in command chasing after him

With Ash's group

Ash and his group were chased into a residential area with a lot of trees. They split with Wallace going with Ash. "We will meet up Juan's house it is in the upscale residential area. Let's go" Ash said as the split up.

Brock was running through the streets looking for a way to get away from the Magma grunts. He looked up and saw flower boutique. He saw the girl manning the counter and went to hit on her.

"Is that the smell of fresh cut roses or is that just you my sweet." While Brock was hitting on the girl named Fiona the grunts ran right by him. Brock finished flirting and picked up some flowers to hide his face and ran towards the edge of the district.

May and Misty

Misty felt a tremor up her spine "Somehow Brock did something that ticked me off. Probably hit on another girl" "He's that predictable huh?" "Yep" May and Misty had run into a park area. When finding a place to hide they decided to hide in a big tree. When Team Magma came in they were spreading out to find them. What they didn't count on was them using Mightyana to sniff them out. "Damn it those dogs are going to sniff us out." Misty cursed. "I've gone an idea Illusion of Blossoms" May said quietly and with a small gust of wind they vanished from sight completely. Team Magma noticed the wind but thought nothing of it as they searched for them. The illusion covered them with the smell of cherry blossoms and caused them to vanish from sigh but they still had to keep quiet as they still could be caught. An unfortunate weakness as just then a lowly Wurmple show up and crawled next to Misty. Misty felt it and turned towards the bug and started to breathe heavily. May covered her mouth, "Misty calm down" "I-I-It's a bug and I-I h-h-hate b-b-bugs." "Misty please calm down." Misty continued to panic and she was getting too loud for May's hand. Team Magma was still near the tree and if they found them they would have to fight their way out something they didn't want to do. May decided on something drastic and kissed Misty. Misty was so surprised she shut up. The Wurmple crawled away and the Team Magma grunts moved from the tree. May pulled away out of breath and Misty put her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment . "Sorry Misty but I had to do something." May said with a flush on her cheeks. "I-I-It's okay May. You had to do something" Misty said looking away. A few awkward moments later they jumped down from the tree. "Let's find Ash and Brock" May said. She started walking away. "Wait" May turned and it was her turn to be surprised as Misty kissed her. When May recovered she stuttered "W-W-What" "Who says Ash is the only one to kiss me. We share our boyfriend why not share each other. Let's just say I was curious." Misty said with a light blush. May smiled with a similar blush. "Come on let's find that knucklehead boy of ours." Misty said with a wink. May nodded and started to run alongside Misty towards Juan's house.

Ash and Juan

Ash and Juan were near some apartments as Tabatha and two other grunts were chasing them. They ran until they made a wrong turn into an alley and were cornered. Ash looked around and tried to figure out where to hide or get away _'Come on Ash think where to go. Darn it I have been in worse situations than this but now my life is on the line.'_ "I think they went down this way sir" "Find them and bring them to Maxie" They heard Tabitha (A/N stupid name for a guy btw) Ash then noticed a fire escape. Figuring they would have more luck on the roof he ran towards it.

"There they are get them" "Wallace hurry up the ladder I'll hold them off" Ash called out as Wallace climbed up the ladder. "Okay Pikachu let's convince them not to follow us. Thunderbolt on 3 ready" "Pika!" "3…2…1…now THUNDERBOLT" "Pika-CHUUUU!" Both attacks hit true on the converging groups. They manage to knock back a couple and get enough separation to allow him to climb the ladder. When he climbed the escape he pulled up the ladder and continued up the stairs. Tabatha looked and saw Ash getting away. "Damn those kids. They are just asking for trouble." "Sir…what do we tell Maxie" "I will him of our failure. This will not go over well. Fall back to our hideout." The grunt nodded and picked up their fallen comrades.

On the roofs Ash looked behind him and saw they weren't being chased and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good they aren't following us." Ash turned to Wallace who looked grateful for the assist. "Come on I will take you to my house it is on the other side of the park." Ash nodded and roof-hopped out of the area.

With Drew's group

Drew and his group manage to get to a market area with people. The size of the crowd made it easy to get separated. So they would use the confusion to their advantage.

"Split up meet on the other side of the market. If you can knock out their pokémon." The group nodded and started fighting their way through the crowd with Juan going with Drew. Eight Aqua goons followed them and split up.

Tori ran through the crowds as two Team Aqua goons chased her through the market. She came upon a large water fountain. The grunts blocked her path and advanced towards her and released their pokémon.

"Come on girly let's go we don't have all day." Grunt 1 said. "Come quietly and we won't hurt you… much." Grunt 2 laughed. Tori just looked at them with a pissed off expression while fingering one of the pokeballs on her waist. "Really I think I remember saying we don't negotiate with terrorists. "Grr… you will pay for that go Golbat" "Go Mightyana" said pokémon went to attack her. "Heh I think you aqua goons need to cool off" She jump on top of the fountain and waved her hands WATER WHIP" Tori manipulated the water from the fountain and hit the pokémon advancing towards her back at their trainers. "GAHHH" "I thought you Aqua punks like the water good luck catching the rest of us." As she froze the water around them. Tori giggled and danced off of the fountain while the grunts had difficulty standing up.

Gabby

Gabby had wondered into a little children's area. She looked and saw kids playing with their pokémon and play children's game.

"There she is get her" one of the grunt called out. Gabby turned around and saw two grunts chasing her with their Golbats. Gabby looked around ' _Come on I need something to knock these guys out but what'_ she then saw some kids playing with a soccer ball ' _Guess this will do'_ Gabby ran over to the kids. "Hey kids can I show you something with the ball" the kids looked at her and reluctantly passed her the ball. "Let me show you how to curve the ball. First you line up the ball at your target" Gabby placed the ball down "Then you gather up some strength" She gathered up some energy "finally kick it in a way that adds spin on the ball like so NIKE'S STRIKE" Gabby drilled the ball and she sent it flying. It looked like it was going to miss the grunts but then in curved back and hit the Golbat knocking them to the side. The grunts were caught off guard as the Golbat were sent flying into a tree. The ball came back to Gabby and the kids were cheering "Now let me show you targeting. Line up your shot and then control it with your foot" she launched another shot at the left grunt. The ball bounced high enough into the air to set up a finisher and the kids cheering got louder "Finally a bicycle kick you simply turn to the side jump at the right moment and send it flying like so" with that Gabby sent the ball flying into the last grunt. "And those are three basic tips for soccer. Remember eat right, drink milk and exercise and you can be just as strong." The kids were cheering as Gabby ran towards the edge of the fairgrounds. ' _When did I become a spokesman for G.I Joe_ ' Gabby pondered as she ran. (A/N: Inspired by Detective Conan. And I was watching the Copa Del Rey Final which is Spain's domestic soccer cup, not league there is a difference, when I made this)

Max

In another part of the market area Max was fighting through the crowds. The crowds were not moving but with his size he was able to slip through the crowds. The grunts following them however had to fight through the throngs of people as it was apparently a busy shopping. "Man am I ever glad I am still small." Max said to himself while catching his breath. He saw they were still chasing him and ran into a nearby shop which turned out to be a candy store. A kindly old lady was manning the store. "Hello young one. May I help you" 'Oh sorry mam, I guess I didn't see where I was going ." "I think he went in there" said a female grunt. "AHHH! Gotta hide, gotta hide." "Hide behind the counter young man." "Thanks mam" "I didn't see you my memory seems to be lacking." Max hid behind the counter as the aqua grunts came in. "Excuse me old lady have seen a boy run through here" said one of the male grunts. "I can't seem to recall. I mean I saw a nice couple, some young girls and plenty of little boys this is a candy shop." "Listen lady I saw a boy run through here and I know you are hiding him" At the same time Max peeked through the brownie trays. ' _This isn't good got to get them out of here. I know maybe knock over one of the trays.'_ Gather a small amount of aura he sent it flying into the trays. The trays clattered around. "What the?" "That's it get out you hooligans." The woman chased the grunts out of the store using her broom. Max chuckled as the grunts were chased out of the store.

"Thank you mam. I am sorry about bringing them into your store" Max said. "That's ok young one." "Please call me Max" "Of course Max. I figure you have other people that they are chasing. "Yeah my friends are in trouble but we are trying to get away." "Then I bet you are hungry here" the woman went around and picked up some fudge and placed it in a bag. "Thank you how much do I owe you." "No need young one, think of it as a gift for your friends. "Thank you mam. I hope to bring my friends over." "Go on young man good luck with the rest of your journey." The woman waved Max off and he ran towards the edge of the market area.

Drew

Drew was out at the edge of the market area and he was already in trouble with Shelly. He had been forced into a pokémon battle with her and another grunt.

"Absol Faint Attack" Absol launched the attack and manage to beat back the Golbat and take out the grunt.

Isabelle growled this was not working out the way they had planned. "Grr… I had hoped to beat you and bring you in. Time for plan B." Isabelle pulled out a net gun and fired at Drew. "If I can't beat you then I better make sure I capture you for blackmail." The net came closer but Drew just smirked.

SLASH The net broke in two and sailed by him harmlessly. "WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" "Simple you are only aware of our capabilities with pokémon. We have trained with other weapons for situations just like this. Now let me show you something I have learned. FIRE WHIP the attack connected but did not burn her rather it immobilized her. What…d-did you do to me?" Shelly cried out. "Just a little something to make sure we have the edge." Drew said as he walked towards her. "Nighty-night" with a whack to head Isabelle was knocked out. Drew looked at Wallace who looked impressed. "That was an impressive performance." "Thanks Wallace so now we wait for the others." Wallace nodded and went to sit on the bench. Drew looked at the knocked out woman when he heard his companions calling out for him. 'Well that was fast' Drew thought as he stood up. "Drew are you Ok?" Tori called out. "Yeah no match for me and now we have a prisoner to use against Aqua" "Good let's head to the address Juan gave us." Max said. "Right…uh Max what you have there." Drew said. "Oh I was hiding in bake shop and grunts came in to find me I was able to scare them off. She gave me the fudge for my friends." "Can we have some?" Gabby said. "Oh yeah definitely here you go." The group took some of the fudge and started to eat it and suddenly they stopped eating.

"Max?" Drew said "Y-Yeah?" "You do remember where this shop is right?" Gabby asked. "Yeah." "Good because we need to make sure to pick up some more because this is so good." Max just sweatdropped at their reactions. Drew regained his composure "right let's regroup with our friends." They all agreed and started headed to Juan's house.

An hour later

Drew's group arrived at the house. They stood outside the gates looking at the mansion. "Whoa that is a big house." Max said in awe. "You see one mansion you have seen them all. I personally hate the upper class. Juan is an exception but they just give me a bad vibe" Drew said. "Do you have mansions where you live?" "Oh yeah our town is a worker's town for the most part. You go over to the town next to use there are a lot of high end people. Same with the town next to that one but it's a difference in families" Tori said. "Let's just say our town is more like Oldale Town." Gabby said. "Still nice little house." "Ahh there you are my friends." The group turned towards Juan who was walking up to the mansion. "Come we may not have much time to discuss this" Juan opened up the gate and went inside. "Uh Drew what's with her?" "Just call it a little insurance against our enemies." After settling in and getting drinks Juan began his tale. "First I want to thank you for saving us from those brigands but it may not necessarily matter. You see as gym leader my family and Wallace's family has been guarding this city since time immortal.\

Wallace continued, "Originally the city was on an island similar to Mossdeep. But when Groudon and Kyogre last awoke thousands of years ago the city was nearly destroyed. If it wasn't for the fact that our ancestors were able to force Groudon and Kyogre asleep the city and possibly the rest of the world could have been destroyed. This volcano is the remnants of Groudon's destruction. We originally built the city as a reminder of what happened all those years ago but then it became useful as a defensive position during the warring states period.

"Since the time of our city's rebirth our ancestors have kept watch over the city. The two heroes of legend were in fact a priest and a shrine maiden who fell in love and seal them into two orbs a Red Orb and A Blue Orb. These orbs were separated but they alone cannot awaken them. The doors to the awakening chamber is locked by two keys one given to the eldest child of the couple and one to the youngest. Our families are descended from those two" Juan finished his speech and held up his key along with Wallace.

"Along with the keys there is a prophecy which I fear may come to pass soon" Wallace led them over to a tapestry. It had a Groudon and Kyogre that looked to be fighting each other. There were six human figures off to the side and what appeared to be two large birds one that appeared to be in the sky and one in the ocean. "The prophecy reads _Disturb not the balance of land and sea for they will lead to nothing but despair. The orbs of sea and land must not be reunited in the city of ashes for the war will commence once more. The Seas will strike in retaliation of the Land and the world will be swallowed by the maelstrom of the tides. Six warriors from a far will help quell the madness but they alone will not be enough. Only by partnering with_ _the guardians of the sea and sky will the war end. Only through the partnership of land, sea and sky will the beasts be defeated and their slumber ensured."_

The room was silent as they contemplated what they just heard. Ash looked up and scanned the portrait. "Wait a second; I have seen the sea pokémon." "What really" "Yeah me and Misty saw Lugia at the Orange Islands it looks like a Lugia." Misty flinched but nodded "I still have nightmares Ash you fell into the sea and nearly drowned" Ash just hugged her as she was shivering. "its Ok Mist I am here" Misty just smiled. "Fascinating that you have seen the guardian of sea but the guardian of the sky remains elusive." Juan pondered "Yeah, however I think I also saw the sky pokémon."

"What really?" Wallace asked shocked.

"Yeah I think that might be Ho-oh. I remember seeing it when I started my journey I haven't seen it since." Ash said while looking thoughtful. "That would make sense in most regions their legendary pokémon seems to be opposite sides of the same force. Groudon and Kyogre seem to represent the land and water. Maybe the two birds represent the sky and sea as well but instead of destruction maybe they represent rebirth. Ho-oh looks like phoenix which is a symbol of rebirth." Drew concluded. "You may be right but let's worry about that tomorrow, you must be tired after an exhausting ordeal. "Thank you Juan." Just then they heard groaning "W…Where am I" "Seems like our prisoner is awake" Drew said. "What do we do with her" Ash said "We interrogate her and depending on her answers we turn her into officer Jenny. Come on I bet you want a crack at her." Drew said and Ash reluctantly nodded. They walked over to Isabelle who was starting to regain her bearings. Ash sat on a seat while Drew walked over to her. "Hello Shelly" "You what did you to me?" "Nothing just locked up your muscles now you have answers we want them." "And if I refuse" "Well I could call officer Jenny and she could have you locked up for conspiracy and other crimes. You cooperate we will work out a deal." "Fine what do you want to know?" "How did you get the orb no one should have known?" "Simple we have a couple of people who know the city's legend working for us. They simply pointed the way which was on Dewford Island." "What do you intend to do with the blue orb" Ash asked.

"Simple control Kyogre and control the seas. Control the seas you control the world." Drew Said.

"What do you mean?"Ash asked

"Simple economics Ash, most of the world is covered by water and most of the trading is done by ship. Control who gets to ship where and you control the world." "That's right. We control the seas and governments will be forced to comply with our words. If they don't, they get to say good-bye to their country. Knowing most politicians they will cooperate to save their people." Ash asked one more question, "Last question Isabelle who gave you those monsters?" Isabelle looked down "Archie paid a lot of money to a shadowy looking man asking for a strong water monster. I remember he was wearing something like an old medieval uniform. He also mentioned something about he wanted to destroy these guardians for his master. "Name" "I think it was Glenn, he had similar powers to you and your friends something called Aura?" "Aura? Ash asked" "Yeah don't know much about that other than they aren't found here. I think Kanto and Sinnoh are the only ones with them." "Thank you Shelly, we will release you tomorrow. For now you are our guest." Drew said as he and Ash walked away leaving her to think. As the pair went to the dining room Ash spoke up "So what do we do with this information." "Well it looks we are far from done in this world Ash. Looks we are headed towards Kanto next after we finish the Hoenn league" "It will be nice to see Mom again." "I bet momma's boy," "Well she's all I had before Misty." "Sorry Ash" "Forget it I never really knew my dad and I don't want to meet him right now."

"That's real mature Ash." Drew said "What can I say this trip is helping." Ash said sheepishly

"Let's not hurry and grow up. My dad is in his forties he acts like he is in his teens." "Good point… Hey Drew." "Hm" "Thanks for everything so far." Drew smiled "We have been through a lot Ash and before this journey is over we will experience so much. Just remember what you fight for," As they entered the dining room they see the girls talking. "Yeah, protect the ones I care about with my life if it comes to it" Drew patted him on the back as Ash walked over Misty and May and gave them a kiss on the cheeks.

Drew walked over to Tori and Gabby and did the same thing. "What was that for?" they asked. "Oh something for being there for me" Drew said. "That's sweet" Gabby said. "What did you talk with Ash about" Tori asked. "Just talking about what we are going to do tomorrow." "What is going to happen?" "Either we stop Magma and Aqua or the end of the world." Drew said in a deadpan tone causing the girls to sweatdrop. "You just casually mention the end of the world what is wrong with you" Gabby said with a similar deadpan. "Just something to take the edge off this is going to be our first big fight" Drew said with a smile. "So shouldn't we be resting up?" "We will, but tonight we dine on the luxuries afforded us for tomorrow we either live to fight or die in a blaze of glory" Drew as he took a sip of his milk while the girls looked at each other worried. "Girls" getting their attention "If the battle becomes too tough I want you to run" shocking them. "What?" they said quietly "You heard me if this battle gets out of hand I want you to run." "No way! We have come this far we won't abandon you at all" Gabby always the most vocal of the trio said. Drew sighed "You're not going to do what I asked are you" "Nope you are stuck with us. Through thick and thin and to death and back" Tori said. Drew just smiled and kissed them causing them to blush. "Alright just be careful." The girls smiled again. After a couple of hours of discussion about tomorrow and other things they went to bed with Ash, Misty and May sleeping in one room out of comfort (A/N: not in the same bed not yet anyway no sexual stuff for a long time plus don't want the sit cracking down on me) while Tori and Gabby did the same with Drew.

Next day on the way to the gate:

Juan and Wallace were driving the young adults towards the gate which was on a mountain. They came up to a closed off path. "We can't go any further my friends by car my friends. Come the gate is about a mile by foot." With that they got out of the trucks and proceeded to walk up the path. The scenery was breath-taking with access to the harbor on one and the rest of the caldera on the other. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation they would take in the scenery. After a half-hour of hiking they came across a large white door. It had carvings of Groudon and Kyogre constantly facing each other with what looked like sun in the back ground. In front of the door was a large lake that seemed to be guarding something. "I am not sure of your plans Mr. Smith." "It's simple Juan. You said they need to get the orbs to a pedestal inside the temple to awake them correct." At Juan's nod Drew continued "What better way to attract them then give them what they want an open door. We let Isabelle tell Aqua I am sure there is a spy in their camp they will tell Magma they come up here and we beat them and their monsters. Worse-case scenario we beat the monsters and hopefully beat the legendary pokémon and send them back." "And if that doesn't happen?" "Well let's hope that prophecy is worth something." Juan nodded again and motioned to Wallace and took out their keys. Juan's had a Groudon head on while Wallace had Kyogre's wings on it. They went to opposite side and inserted them into the indentation and turned them until they heard a click. A rumbling was a heard as the doors glowed red and blue. The door creaked open slowly as thousands of years of dust fell off the doors. The doors stopped moving and the rumbling stopped. "Now what?" asked Ash? "Now we wait" said Drew.

An hour passed since the doors opened. The trainers were doing their own thing such as May training her pokémon for her contests with some assistance from Wallace and surprisingly Juan who told them he was once a master coordinator. Max and Drew were doing some kata while Brock was feeding some of the pokémon that were out. Misty was simply resting near the water while her pokémon were playing in the water.

"Swellow" Ash looked up and saw Swellow pointing with his wing. "Alright come on down Swellow. Guys they are coming." The group called their pokémon back and got ready to fight. After a few tense moments Team Magma showed up first. The group looked on as they walked up to them.

"So we meet again kids. I can't wait to tear you apart and your pokémon." The group began pulling out their pokeballs. "Wait Tabitha" Maxie said to his second in command confusing the group. Maxie looked at the heroes "Look children we didn't come here to fight. I believe you are familiar with the monsters me and Archie bought correct. Well the only reason I bought it is because he threaten to destroy my hometown. I was talked into and this is only the second time I have brought him out. The time at Mt. Chimney was to plunge the world into chaos and I am grateful you stopped it" Shocking the group into silence. Maxie sighed "Look if you don't believe me let me give you something to at least let me cut a deal." He motioned to a grunt that brought over a case. "I believe you know what this is correct" He opened the case and inside was the Red Orb. "Here's my deal, let me go to jail and let my subordinates go. In exchange, Volcorupt and my team will help protect the gate, from my spies in my camp Aqua is bringing everyone here." "Commander don't we should share equal blame." "No I only formed Team Magma out of petty revenge. The ocean took my family and I figured no more oceans means I don't have to worry about the dangers of the oceans. I realize I would be killing our world quicker than what we are doing right now." Turning towards the group "So what do you say?" The group looked at each other questionably and Ash and Drew stepped forward. "You will turn yourself in right?" Ash asked at Maxie's nod Drew continued "Alright then you have a deal." Maxie nodded and motioned for Volcorupt to come forward. "You will help these kids guard the gate understood. "Yes master." Drew and Ash turned toward their comrades. Suddenly an explosion occurred. Parts of the mountain came apart forcing many of the grunts to flee and for the group to jump away to avoid the rocks. When the smoke cleared there stood Archie, Sharkclaw and a host of dark troops standing behind them.

The gang pulled out their pokémon. May noticed something "Wait I only see Archie and Isabelle where is the rest of Team Aqua." Archie laughed "Let's just say they aren't around anymore. My employer allowed some of his soldiers to possess my men. You can see the successful results they are the new breed of humanity. " The group's widened "You Bastard" Brock cried out "How could you do this to humans to your own men" Misty yelled. "They were people why did you do this" Max cried "Hehehe, I no longer need them when I am so close to my goals." The group looked furious. However, Drew was quiet. Tori and Gabby noticed and paled slightly. Drew had a quick temper if he was holding it in then he was really mad. "Drew easy there" "No need to get upset just calm down" "We will beat them just keep a cool head" Gabby and Toru tried to reason with him. "Hahahaha what's wrong little boy where's your bravado from earlier." Archie laughed. Drew took a deep breath and pulled out his phone causing his belt to appear. Drew pressed the lion faced button.

**STANDBY LEO**

Drew gathered energy in his left hand while holding his phone in his right crossed in front of him "I wasn't scared you bastard I was trying to calm myself from making a mistake. Now that you have shown your toys now let me show you mine. HENSHIN" he called out swiping across the phone.

**COMPLETE**

Kamen Rider Zodiac appeared after the flash died down. "I am prepared to fight to make sure this world is saved. If it means destroying people who lost their humanity then so be it." He turned towards the group who was shocked at his words. "Do not hesitate. They made their choice. If you hesitate you will die. If this were a larger battle you will die. I know you don't like killing they are not human anymore. Please fight alongside me."

"HAHAHAHA, you weaklings are you scared. My troops will decimate your pokémon and we will take Kyogre and rule the world.

Even the more reluctant fighters in group nodded and pulled out their belts

"For our friends" Ash started pulling out his card while Pikachu stood next to him

"For our families" Misty picked up as her belt materialized

"For this world" May continued as she attached her card to her belt

"We fight for humanity" Tori added on pulling out her Sirius card

"Because we are" Gabby finished as the belts began sending pulsating sounds as they took their stances while Gabby and Tori's yelled out their noises

**KAMEN RIDE/ORION**

"KAMEN RIDERS!" They yelled as one "HENSHIN"

**SIRIUS/ORION/EVOLVE**

Where six pre-teens stood now stood the their armored forms ready to fight.

"Juan, Wallace get back to town and warn the city to prepare for a catastrophe. Max and Brock you help them." "But we can help please let us help." "No Max this fight is not going to be like the others. The important thing is that the civilians are kept safe understood?" Max nodded and Brock grabbed his shoulder and led him away. "Right Let's go Riders"

Archie growled "A change of costume won't save you kids get them my minions.

The soldiers gave out a battle cry and charged with the heroes pulling out their weapons and began fighting them off in separate groups. (Thought about cutting it here but I decided to stick it out)

Ash and Misty

Ash and Misty were fighting back to back against several troops. Ash slashed with his katana and cut up several of the soldiers. Misty's Trident was defending a lot better than Ash's katana. She spun her trident and sent a wave of water pushing them back. Ash pulled out two cards and scanned them. One depicted his Grovyle firing bullet seed the other depicting his Bulbasaur firing its Razor Leaf.

**BULLET SEED**

**RAZOR LEAF**

**COMBO: LEAF'S BARRAGE**

The combined attack was fired in all directions. Misty jumped up to dodge it while scanning her Starmie and Staryu cards this time Starmie was using Thunderbolt (It can learn this and some people have used this idea)

**THUNDERBOLT**

**SWIFT**

**COMBO: THUNDER STARS**

The ones that weren't destroyed by Ash's were blown back by Misty's attack. There were about five left after both attacks. Ash and Misty nodded at each other and pulled out their finisher cards.

**THUNDERBOLT: MAX ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAX ENERGY**

**COMBO: HYDRO POWER CANNON**

They charged up their weapons and fired at the troops. The attacks combined and sent shocks through the troops. They turned around holding their weapons and Ash sheathed his katana while Misty twirled her behind her back. "That takes care of them let's go help the others." "Right behind you Ash" as they ran towards the fights which looked like they were finishing up.

Same time Tori and Gabby

Tori and Gabby were having some difficulty mainly because Gabby relied more on distance and Tori focused on spell work. However they could still fight up close. Gabby used her dagger to cut through some of the troops while Tori tried to whack them with Aquarius her staff.

"Ugh Tori this is not getting us anywhere we need so extra help" Gabby said she slashed more troops."

"I know give me a minute. CHAREN'S WRAITH" She sent a dark colored attack at the troops as she pulled out another card. This one depicted a large bear. While Gabby pulled out another driver that had the letter A made of chains and swapped out their respective drives.

**KAMEN RIDE CHANGE: U-U-URSA MAJOR**

**ANDROMADA**

When the flashes died down they had new gear. Tori had claws that looked like bear claw and a helmet that had bear like ears and eyes. Gabby had taken on a more feminine look and two chains wrapped around her wrists.

"Interesting choice with the chains Gabby" Tori asked as she struck her claws ready to fight.

"Heh, it will allow me to this" Gabby whipped our chain and grabbed a boulder near the pond and swung it around taking out more troops.

ANDROMDEA'S DROP she took the rock causing to explode and sending multiple smaller rocks at the troops. The debris took out about eight of them completely and set up the rest for Tori's finisher

"Not bad here's a better one URSA CLAW" Tori charged swiping at the troops and giving large gashes ad causing sparks to fly. "Let's finish this and stop Archie." Tori yelled. Gabby nodded and slipped the driver into a slot about the chains while Tori pulled out another card and scanned it.

**ANDROMEDA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: U-U-Ursa major**

**COMBO FINISHER: METEOR CRASH**

Gabby wrapped her chains around Tori and flung her up high into the air. Tori's claws glowed whited and she came down fast using gravity and Gabby's strength. An image of a roaring bear shadowed over her as the claws caught fire as she gave out a battle cry. She hit the ground sending out a shockwave destroying the rest of the soldiers.

"Looks like things are clear on our end let's go meet up with the others."

Drew and May

It was a tale of two completely different fighting styles. Drew was punching, kicking and slashing through the troops while blocking with his arm and sword. He would have used something more akin to his preferred style of Taekwondo but he couldn't get enough separation for his legs. So he used his sword in tandem with his feet to do damage to them. May by contrast was dancing through her opponents. She would slash at one and dance away from another attack. She would jump and back flip over them and use her momentum to kick them back. Unlike Drew who would use his hands if he needed to, May was almost exclusively using her legs to fight them and was used to great effect. This leg strength came from dance exercises Tori tough introduced her to in addition to the weight training. As a result she could break rocks with her legs. Some of her kicks were doing a lot of damage to the troops.

"You alright May?" Drew called as he slashed another one coming at him.

"Never better although you could use more finesse in your attacks" May said as she danced around and slashed at a soldier's back.

"This coming from the girl who is only slashing once and thinks she's destroyed them. Really are we having this conversation while keeping the world from being destroyed?" Drew said as he turned towards the forest themed rider.

"Yes we are having this conversation you can add some more finesse to your attacks" May said as she kicked another soldier back.

"You want finesse I will give you finesse and power. Watch this" Turning towards a group of soldiers he jumped in the middle of them. ST. HELEN'S Sweep (Volcano reference) taking a page from Capoeira he started break dancing and launched a fire wave at the troops (Think Zuko when he does this move saving his uncle). Jumping in the air he spun on his hands and tripped and burned them to a crisp "BLAZING UPPERCUT" he finished the routine sending a large flaming punch to the chin and destroyed the last one. (He wouldn't use his Leo finisher on small

"Beat that Ms. Finesse" Drew taunted. May puffed up and pulled out a card depicting her Combusken using Blaze Kick and scanned it releasing energy

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENGERY**

May let out a war cry as she charged at the soldiers launching multiple kicks, as she did so her Combusken showed her as she destroyed soldiers left and right.

BLAZING KICK she jumped up and in an image similar to Kamen Riders past she hit the last one with diving kick. "This duet is over" as the last one let out a defeated cry. "Heh I give that an eight not bad on the power but your speed could use some work" Drew said as he starting walking towards the gate. "Everyone's a critic you knucklehead" May as she hurried to catch up.

At the door as the other battles were going on

Archie was approaching the door to where Kyogre and Groudon were sealed when he was blocked by Team Magma and Maxie. (This chapter is starting to feel like a movie I now know the indignity of writer's block) "Archie please stop this madness you are putting the world in danger.

"You are weak Maxie suddenly wanting to repent for what you have done. You have blood on your hands with Team Magma." "That may be but I am still human in my eye. You destroyed your own men for what purpose nothing more than flooding the world for your desires." "Silence Sharkclaw clear them away" "Volcorupt stop them." The two creatures went at each other. Lave and high powered water were sent at each other. After a couple of minutes it was clear that due to type advantage the Sharpedo like monster was winning. Sharkclaw fired another water attack and caused Volcorupt to fall on his back. "You betrayed our master Volcorupt you know what the penalty is" "I don't care my master was able to open my eyes to what humans are. They are capable of redemption." Sharkclaw spat at him "So what you are not going to see the end of this tale now die" He punched a claw through his opponent "Forgive…me…master" Volcorupt muttered before he dissolved away. "Heh, that takes care of the traitor now what Master Archie" "Now finish off Team Magma" "Yes master " he turned to gathered Magma grunts VIOLENT SURF he launched a large wave of water at the grunts. Several of them were severely injured and Maxie looked badly hurt as well.

"Heh those weaklings are no match for Sharkclaw." Just then an electrical attack struck between Archie and his servant. They turned to see the riders show up. "Grr…those brats Sharkclaw finish them. My destiny awaits.

"Yes Master HYDRO BLAST" the monster fired a heated stream which hit them and sent them back. They quickly recovered and started fighting back. Misty went in with her trident and tried to stab at it but was blocked quickly by the claws. She spun around and was able to get a stab in. May was able to sneak up behind him and give the monster a quick slash. The monster grew frustrated and tried to hack at May who just danced out of the way. **THUNDERBOLT** Ash's belt called out as he unleashed a large bolt of lightning at the creature. "Grr I am going to destroy you VIOLENT SURF" Sharkclaw fired again Ash was able to dodge it while Gabby had switched back to her Orion gear prepared to fire an attack. GLACIER ARROW, Gabby fired an arrow and froze some of the water and allowing her break it up. Tori followed up with her bear claws slashing through the water and hit him again. Drew swung his sword jumping over Tori as he did so. The monster was thoroughly dazed but still could fight back.

**RAZOR LEAF/ICE BEAM/STRING SHOT**

The three aura riders unleashed their attacks and manage to freeze the monster in place. "Gah let me go you'll be sorry."

"Guys let's finish this now" Ash called out and took out his finishing cards. The rest of the group followed suit.

**THUNDER/BLADE: LIGHTING BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ORION: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: U-U-URSA Major**

**STANDBY LEO: FINSHER**

**ULTIMATE COMBO: FIVE ELEMENTAL CLASH**

May and Misty started by firing their attacks at the monster. The whirlwind of wind and water starting doing damage as Tori ran in and struck with her claws like a mother bear possessed. Her last attack sent Sharkclaw flying into the air. Then Gabby jumped onto to Tori's shoulders and fired four arrows hit the shoulder and knee joints. In the sky above the monster Drew and Ash were ready to strike.

LEO BREAKER/THUNDER BLADE

They slashed at the monster landing next to their girls. "Yippe Kiya" Drew said as the sheathed their weapons. "Come on let's go before Archie wakes up Kyogre." Ash called out. A loud rumbling cut short their efforts. "Something tells me it is already too late." Misty as part of the mountain collapsed. A grotesque blue monster about twenty feet tall appeared with a roar. "No Archie merged with that thing he is insane." Drew said. "Come on we need to help Team Magma off the mountain." May called as they walked over to the fallen group. Some of them were already helping out their fallen comrades. Some like Maxie were still on the ground. "You guys alright."

Tabitha spoke up "We were lucky most of these injuries are minor but we need choppers to get everyone out of here. I already radioed them in. However, Maxie I don't know if he will make it. He tried to block Archie but he was beaten up and stabbed." Maxie groaned "Sir you are awake." "Yes awake that seems to be the word of the hour." "I am sorry sir but Kyogre is on the loose." "I see. Well then…take me into the chamber." "WHAT?" said the group in ear shot? "Please…let me explain. I know by merging with the beast I could easily die but at the same time it is the only the way to combat Archie and Kyogre. I will try to fight them and prevent as much damage as I can. In the event I do die, well I guess my family will be reunited." The gang who had removed their helmets were showing different expressions with the emotional ones showing tears and the guys looking away. "Sigh…Ash help me pull him up." "Are you insane Drew?" Ash said "Maybe but I see a fire in him. Maxie I hope you know what you are doing" Drew said as he put his helmet back on. Ash did as well and pulled up Maxie and led him to the door.

As they descended to shrine Maxie was struggling a bit. "This…staircase…will be the death of me." The two boys laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Maxie pulled out the Red Orb which was starting to react to a cave painting on the left. A large crater to the right was assumed to be Kyogre's. Maxie walked over to the pedestal to put the red orb in. "If I don't make it I have some information for you if you didn't already know. The man who gave me this, Glenn, he wields aura. He also has a power similar to yours and knows how to use it. Please careful" At this he turned towards them "I see a great destiny for both of you and the girls you fight with. I guess this is the end of me if I am talking like this. Now go this cave will collapse as soon as Groudon is free. And boys thank you for giving me a chance." They nodded and proceeded to exit. Maxie turned back to the pedestal. "Forgive me Clair." Maxie said as he put the orb in the pedestal. A loud rumbling occurred as lave started to pour out of the painting. It started to swallow Maxie and build up around Maxie growing to an epic size.

Outside

The rumbling shook the ground around the shrine. The group retreated off of the mountain as Groudon roared awake. They could only watch as the large monster took off towards Kyogre who was starting to flood the city.

"What do we do now" May said as they released their flying pokémon and powered down. "We could only watch and pray that Maxie knows what he is doing" said Ash "If he doesn't stop them then what?" Misty called out from the back of Ash's Swellow. Drew spoke up "Then pray for a miracle" The group looked on as the two mega giants started fighting each other and rain started to fall.

With the giants

Groudon had just knocked Kyogre away from the beach. Kyogre looked mad and sent a large wave at Groudon. Groudon just raised some of the land to block it. He pushed Kyogre further out to sea. Maxie was still in control as he knew he had to keep it away from the city. Kyogre roared and fired a hyper beam. Groudon blocked it but the wounds from Maxie's human body was starting to show. Kyogre took advantage of the flinch and tackled it. He was sent flying and collapsed into the sea.

With the group far away from the action

The Riders had landed on a high cliff nearby. There were other people that had managed to get to high ground.

"MAY!" the group turned to see Max, Brock and the gym leaders. Max ran to hug his sister. The group turned back to the battle. "Groudon is hurt what do we do now?" Tori said seeing the takedown by Kyogre. "We pray for a miracle Tori." Drew said grabbing both Tori and Gabby's hands.

(I would suggest playing Lugia's Song at this point).

Just as Kyogre was ready to finish Kyogre off the water between the two started to circulate. At the same time the sky suddenly started to open up above them. It was still raining but it now started to show a rainbow. The disturbance in the water suddenly became a cyclone that rose up to the opening in the clouds. Then a mysterious melody started playing. Well mysterious to all but four. "Guys do you hear that?" May said. "Where's it coming from?" Gabby asked looking around. "I think it's coming from the cyclone." Brock eyes widened "Guys I think I know what it is. "No way is it…" Drew started widening his eyes. "It's the song I never thought I hear again" Misty said her eyes just as wide. The cyclone dissipated revealing a large white bird with a light blue underbelly. Its wings were about 15 feet wide and looked streamlined for the water. (Stop it here)

Ash's eyes lightened up at the creature "Lugia is it really you" Lugia nodded it was the one from the orange islands. Kyogre fired an attack but before it could hit a stream of fire came down from the opening in the sky. Another large bird this time with rainbow colored wings. It looked a bit smaller than Lugia but still had a look of majesty.

"What's that pokémon?" Max said. Ash's eyes widening even further "No way Ho-oh as well." Ho-oh glowed and healed some of the wounds Groudon had. They flew over to the cliff. The spectators were a little scared of the legendries but they stopped short kicking up wind. Ash and Misty walked towards the two birds unafraid. Lugia spoke with power "It is nice to see you chosen one. It has been some time since Shamouti. I can see you have found your feelings for your red-headed companion and your brunette companion" causing the teens to blush. Ho-oh spoke next with an equal amount of power "I always knew you were destined for greatness ever since you left your home to start your journey. But to be a Guardian I never thought you would have that as your destiny" The birds turned around. "Now Chosen One hop on Ho-Oh's back, Chosen One's mate please hop on my back, we will provide you with the power to end this conflict." Ash and Misty looked at each other and nodded. "WAIT" they turned around and saw May running towards them. She leaped and grabbed them in a hug. "Please…Please come back to me. I don't want to lose you." May cried. The duo hugged back her back "May we will be back I promise you that" "Don't worry about us we are made of tougher stuff." Misty winked. Ash kissed her cheek and pulled away. Misty did the same and pulled out. They jumped on the birds as May reached out to as if to chase them.

"They will be ok." Drew said snapping May out of her stupor. "Why do you say that?" May asked. "Two reasons one we know they can kick butt we trained together after all." "What's the second?" Drew just looked out as the birds approached the battle scene as rain continued to fall "They have something to come back for" Drew said. May just stared and turned towards the fight and put her hands together as if to pray.

At the battle scene

Lugia and Ho-oh were flying over the battle. "Chosen one you and your mate activate your guardian powers. We will merge with you to fight Kyogre." The nodded and pulled out at their belts and inserted their activation cards and got into their stances. HENSHIN they cried out and instead of appearing in front of them they went in front of Ho-oh and Lugia. The shields came back across the birds bodies slowly disintegrating them. When they hit Ash and Misty their armors got a new look. Ash's armor had become bulkier and was more golden colored with green running down the arms and legs. A pair of red and white wings were locked onto the back. His katana was now in a golden sheath. Where Ash was flying now stood Kamen Rider Aura Gold Form. Misty was now more streamlined for the water with Lugia's little fins on the back. Her wings were white and about the same size of Ash's which were about three feet each. Her trident was already out ready to attack. Kamen Triton Silver Form was ready to fight. "Let's go Misty we have a city to save." "Right behind you Ash"

At the battle site

Kyogre and Groudon were now fighting at the shoreline but Groudon was still fighting but it appeared Groudon was losing strength. Kyogre fired another attack that looked to be the finishing blow.

 **PROTECT.** A green barrier blocked the hyper beam. Aura (Ash) and Triton (Misty) were now flying in front of Kyogre. It roared and fired a hydro pump. Aura pulled out a card that his Swellow using Steel Wing and scanned it while Triton was hiding behind him

 **STEEL WING** his wings expanded and blocked the attack. The attack however pushed them towards Groudon. Although weakened he was able to catch them with his claws. "Thanks Maxie" Groudon growled in response. "Come on let's keep going." Ash and Misty started to scan more cards. **THUNDERBOLT/AURORA BEAM** they fired the two attacks at Kyogre. They connected and pushed them back. When they went to try to slash at Kyogre he dropped below the sea only to surface to fire back at the two. "We can't get in close and our long range attacks aren't going to hold out forever" Misty called out. Ash looked on and tried to think of a way out. Kyogre took the opportunity to charge up another attack. "LOOK OUT MIST" Ash cried. Misty looked and saw a hyper beam being charged up and froze. Just as the hyper beam was firing Kyogre was put in a headlock causing the hyper beam to dissipate. Kyogre was struggling against the hold and Groudon despite its injuries was holding firm.

"Chosen one Groudon is telling you to finish Kyogre off." Ho-oh telepathically said. "He is right use our cards to finish him off." Lugia said. "But that will kill both of them" Misty cried out "He knows that. He regrets ever trying to summon them please you must destroy them now. Aim for the glowing areas in their chest" Misty and Ash reluctantly nodded and pulled a gold and silver colored card respectively and scanned them. The gold card had Ho-oh diving encased in flame, while the silver card had Lugia in a cyclone.

**SACRED FIRE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AEROBLAST: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SUN AND SEA STRIKE**

Ash became encased in fire and started to spin while water started to swarm around Misty. They started to descend and merge the attacks. Images of Lugia and Ho-oh firing their powerful attack at Kyogre appeared behind the spinning duo. Letting out a war cry they drilled through Kyogre at the point where the Blue Orb was glowing. As they cut through Kyogre they also drilled through Groudon at the point where the red orb was glowing. They came through both of them still glowing with energy. With a last roar of defiance Kyogre started to shrink as it broke down and started being absorbed by the orb. Groudon was going through a similar process as they fell down to the shore.

With the spectators

The crowd gave a loud cheer. Max and Brock were cheering with joy while Gabby and Tori were dancing around. May looked on at the devastation with tears in her eyes. "They did it. I knew they could do it" May said sniffling. Drew shook her off her thoughts. "Come on May we got a hero to see" he said releasing his Swellow and hopped on May soon following.

With said heroes

Misty and Ash were on the ground having a discussion with Ho-oh and Lugia. "You did well Ash and you too Misty." Lugia said. "Thank you Lugia and thank you Ho-oh" "Your destiny is just beginning just remember your journey will be intertwined with others not just this world." Ho-oh said. Ash nodded. The birds turned to Misty "You hold more than Ash's heart you hold the key to the sea may it always serve you." Misty blushed and looked away. "As our gift to you keep the cards that are infused with our powers may they serve you well." "Thank you very much" Misty and Ash said together. With a melodious call and the song of the sea both birds returned to their respective domains.

"Groan…what happened? No…NOOO" both teens turned to see Archie waking up and screaming. "You brats will pay for this" Archie grabbed the blue orb but it started shining. "What is this?" the orb stared to suck in his energy. "NOOOOooooo" Archie cried as the blue orb sucked him in and then stopped glowing. Ash and Misty collapsed in relief they didn't want to fight again they were exhausted. "AAASSHHH MISSSTY" they turned only to be tackled into the sand by a brown haired along with Pikachu. They were momentarily stunned then they heard sniffling. "Never again….Please never leave me. I love you both I can't imagine life without you" May said crying into their chests. Misty and Ash just started rubbing her back as she cried while Pikachu rubbed his head against his trainers. They heard another groaning sound. "Where am I?" "Maxie…you're alive you knucklehead." Drew said as he walked towards him "Maybe but not for long. Those wounds of mine took a toll. I also think the same thing that took Archie will probably take me. Cough…I hope that they see me for what I did not for what I have become." Maxie started cough up blood "I know you gave me a chance even you said your country never negotiates with terrorists." Drew sadly chuckled "I'm right that they don't do that but I am not part of the government am I." They both chuckled but Maxie started coughing up blood. "Any regrets?" Drew asked "I only regret that will never meet my wife again" Maxie said as he started to fade. "You never know but I am sure she is happy to know you saved the world." Maxie just smiled "Thank…you...and...good-b…y…e." With that Maxie closed his eyes. The gathered group bowed their heads as Drew said a small prayer. He looked at the two orbs in the sand and picked them up. He turned to Juan and Wallace who was walking towards them. "What are you going to do with these" he asked Juan. "We will put them in our homes under lock and key. As for Maxie we will give him a funeral at a later date. You must be tired after all of this ordeal. Please stay as long as you like.

"I think we will take a couple days off we deserve after that who knows. Thank you" Drew said as he turned towards his friend who were smiling at the thought of rest.

Two days later Juan's house before sunrise.

Ash had slipped out of his bed which now had May and Misty in it. After their ordeal, May insisted on sleeping with Ash to never be a part from them. After some discussion Misty decided that she would do so only with her in it. After an awkward few minutes the first night, they realized they should have been sleeping like this the entire time as it was pretty comfy sleeping together. Back in the present Ash slipped out of his room slipping on his blue jeans and quietly closing the door. He walked towards a large glass window that looked over the city. A slight orange tint indicated sunrise wasn't far off. He stepped out on to the porch that overlooked Juan's garden and looked contemplative.

"Penny for your thoughts" Ash turned to see that Drew had walked out to join him. "Thanks" Drew just smiled "What's on your mind." "What happened the other day just that Maxie died and didn't have too. Killing all those transformed goons. What is the point if we kill everyone" Ash cried out only to get a smack on the head "Let me stop you there. You think you have it bad I have been battling my pacifist nature this whole time" "Sorry its just I am 13 I know they were only goons but what if we have to kill for real." Drew looked out at the sky which got a little brighter. "Ash if it happens it happens we will be there for you. Right girls." Drew turned to see Misty and May in their blanket and Gabby and Tori in theirs. Misty and May moved over to Ash who looked a little confused "What are you guys doing" "We missed our favorite pillow and it was a little cold without you" Misty said. As to emphasize the point a breeze picked and he shivered. Misty and May wrapped their blanket around Ash. Underneath Ash wrapped his around them and closed the blanket only showing their heads. "Never doubt we love you and will work through anything that life throws at us." May said. Ash just chuckled. Drew turned towards rising sun as his girls light wrapped an arm around him. "Ash when I said I fight for my girls, I realized that I fight for something else." They looked at him "I fight for the sunrise" at their questioning looks. "Every sunrise I see is another day that I am alive and the world is safe. Never forget that." Drew said. With that they turned towards the sunrise which was now starting rise above the horizon their rider forms were shadowed behind their respective owners.

Unknown to them a dark force was also watching the sunrise but was scowling "So those pathetic teams failed no matter. This world will fall to the darkness hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA" said the figure as he disappeared.

**END OF CHAPTER…FINALLY**

**Alright before you get mad here's what I did. I essentially turned the plot of the Hoenn games into some sort of Kaijuu battle which I think I did ok please tell me in a review or PM. So why a redeeming Maxie. Well in the anime he had second thought when Archie activated his orb. It was Pikachu not Maxie that got possessed by the orb. I also had a big battle scene which was my first real one. So please tell me in a review to improve**

**Anyway here's the new powers**

**Andromeda: daughter of Cassiopeia. 2nd largest constellation in the northern sky. In Greek mythology she was the daughter of Cassiopeia who in her vainness chained her to a rock to be eaten by the Hydra. Hercules in one of his tasks saved her and defeated the hydra. When Gabby uses this she uses chain much like the ones use in the legend. It is also an earth elemental**

**Ursa Major: the big bear. One of the most well-known northern constellations along with its smaller companion Ursa Minor also called the Big and Little Dipper respectively. Most of the legends for this one come from the northern tribes of native Americans like the Inuit. One of the legends involve three brothers which are the stars in the tail chasing the bear the dipper. The two stars on the side away from the handle are called the pointers stars because it points to the pole star in Ursa Minor. When Tori uses this she gains bear claws and becomes water resistant.**

**Anyway I also edited several chapter to add stuff like this and changed the title. Plus I have a challenge up please PM if you want to take it**

**Chapter preview: With the crisis over Ash and Drew do battle with the Sootopolis gym leaders. Afterwards they take some time off and enjoy the Sootopolis beach. But an elite four member is there and is waiting for them to fight. Will they beat this member? Find out in the Journey of dreamer Riders of Aura**

**Next Chapter: Elite battles. The artful gym battles and a battle with dragons.**

**Till then Review Constructively**

**OSPREY….SWOOSH**


	12. Battles on the Water and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of repost

**OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**UO: Alright next chapter. Sorry about the time between chapters. Laziness and real life stopped me. After an exhausting chapter I decided to give our some time off in story. So after the gym battle they will have another day off of which they will start sailing towards Pacfidlog town for May's contest. I will probably do the full show there then the grand festival in the next chapter then head to the pokémon league. I figure chapter 16 or 17 they will be back in Kanto for the battle frontier. Hopefully I will add more detail when we get there.**

**Anyway on with the story as always please review constructively I only have two reviews but four favorites. Something is up with that. Also this story has taken a slightly darker turn but it won't happen much outside the really big battles. Finally I have decided to use moves that are current to Generation 5 so some moves that aren't to Gen 3 will be used. My Story My Rules**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save my OCS. I would be rich otherwise.**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

** CAPITALS: spells and other attacks **

** Chapter 13: Return to normal battles: On the water and against a dragon. **

After taking a couple days off to rest and lightly train their pokémon and another to help with rebuilding the city, Ash and Drew were fully ready to face the two gym leaders. Word had gotten around that Juan and Wallace were facing two of the heroes from the humongous battle. To help distract them from the terror of the battle they opened up the gym for the citizens and televised the match. (You would be surprised how often sports are used to distract people and to give them a sense of normalcy. See the baseball games after 9/11 and the Boston bombings.) Now the gym's arena was packed with people ready for a great fight.

The MC began the ceremonies "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Sootopolis Gym. Today we have a special treat for you we have our gym leader Juan and the master coordinator Wallace facing off against two of our fair city's heroes." The crowd cheered for their gym leaders. "Please join with us in moment of silence for those lost their lives in the destructive rampage of Kyogre and Groudon." The crowd fell silent as the heroes bowed their head. They were told of those who died while they were trying to get to Kyogre. It stung them that those innocent civilians were killed and couldn't do a thing about them. After a few moments the MC came back on "Thank you and enjoy the battle." The crowd cheered ready for a fight.

The referee turned on his mic "This first battle is between former gym leader Wallace and the challenger Drew from Oakland. The rules for both battles are that the first battle will be a two on two match followed by three one on one battles until one side loses all five of their pokémon. There will be a short intermission following the tag battle. As always only the challenger can switch pokémon. Trainers are you ready.

"It seems time to fight with grace" tossing off his cloak "Go with beauty Ludicolo and Seaking" (His Ruby/Sapphire mixed with one from his emerald team).

"Compared to your style my ways may seem ugly but it is effective" he said tossing his hat and top shirt to Gabby and Tori. He took one ball off each side of his belt and crossed his arms. "Let's Ride Haryiama and Absol" he sent out the disaster pokémon and the guts pokémon.

"Let the battle begin" the referee called out to roar of the crowd.

"Seaking use Horn Attack on Absol Ludicolo start dancing for rain"

"Already Wallace is setting up one of his signature combos with rain dance." The announcer said as rain started to lightly fall on the field.

' _Great Rain Dance is going to be a boon for that team. Seaking would probably have Swift Swim which doubles the speed. I am also betting that Ludicolo has Rain Dish which will heal it as we are fighting no matter there is always a weakness._ (If there is one thing this generation did it was introduce combo related teams).

"Haryiama use Arm Thrust on Ludicolo, Absol dodge and set up a Razor Wind to fire on Seaking"

The attacks were launched as Absol ducked out of the way, his horn starting charging up with wind. Meanwhile, Haryiama started hitting Ludicolo with his palms. Absol fired his Razor Wind and hit the Seaking for some damage. Both sides reset themselves. Ludicolo was glowing slightly indicating that Rain Dish was doing its work. "Need to take care of Ludicolo now, Absol Slash Haryiama Tackle target Ludicolo." "Ludicolo Protect then Bullet Seed, Seaking step in front of Ludicolo and use Horn Attack." They went again. Seaking went to block Absol while Ludicolo blocked Haryiama's attack.

"What impressive defense for the former gym leader. Seaking protected Ludicolo from taking both attacks and cause some considerable damage to their opponents

"Your pokémon are quite impressive and your strategy is sound but you cannot what you cannot catch. Seaking Agility, Ludicolo Water Gun on Absol." Wallace said as his fish speed up and Ludicolo fired its Water Gun and Absol got hit. ' _Gotta do something to turn this around'_ Haryiama Absol on the center ring stand back to back. His pokémon did so as they kept their eyes on their opponents. "Haryiama use Tackle on Ludicolo, Absol standby for my word." "Such foolish endeavors young man. Ludicolo use protect. Seaking use Horn Drill on Absol." Ludicolo glowed green as a shield went up. The Tackle hit the shield as Seaking picked up speed.

"Oh no! If that attack connects Absol will KO'd and it will be two on one." Gabby gasped. "Drew has to have a reason if he left his pokémon defenseless" Tori said looking on worried.

"You fool it will be two on one." Wallace pointed out "Your right but who said it was me that was going to be two on one. Haryiama grab Ludicolo." The guts pokémon grabbed the dancing pokémon surprising everyone in the crowd. "Now throw him towards Absol with Vital Throw" With a loud cry he tossed Ludicolo. At the same time Seaking was in strike range of Absol. He jumped towards Absol with a focus in taking out his opponent. "Absol jump now" Absol did so and a green blur was heading towards Seaking. Too late to move out of the way the attack hit head on causing the dust to fly. When it cleared Ludicolo had swirls in its eyes"

"Ludicolo is unable to battle." Wallace stood stunned as one of his trademarks was taken out. "Keep up the momentum Haryiama Focus Punch Absol Slash on Seaking." With a loud cry the two pokémon launched their attacks as Seaking stood there helpless. "Quick Seaking get out of the way" Wallace cried out. Seaking was able to dodge the attack but the Focus Punch created a large wave that sent Seaking flying. The wave got part of the crowd wet. "Haryiama toss Absol up in the air. Absol Slash again finish it. With a roar Absol cut through the fish pokémon and landed next to Haryiama. Seaking landed with a splash knocked out.

"Seaking is unable to battle the winners of this are Haryiama and Absol. There will be a fifteen minute intermission. Also the challenger may still use the pokémon from the first battle.

"In a shocking turn of events Wallace went from having the edge in the fight to being down 2-0 thanks to some brilliant tag team maneuvering by the challenger" the announcer said as the crowd applauded.

Drew sighed and walked over to the bench his pokémon joining them. "Wow that was so amazing how did you come up with that idea." Max called out as they walked over to congratulate him. "Simple most martial arts involve turning your opponent's energy away. I applied the principle of Judo and flung Ludicolo back at Seaking. I just lucked out with Horn Drill." "So what do you expect for the final three?" Brock asked. "I think Milotic is going to be his ace so it will probably be last. I still have all six choices even though Absol and Haryiama are beaten up." "Alright good luck" Gabby said kissing his cheek with Tori following suit.

With the 15 minutes gone the competitors return to their sides of the field. The Leader Wallace has three pokémon and Drew still has all five. But from battles past we have an idea who is still left.

"Let's see you handle this. Dance Gyarados" (His Emerald Team has one) "And needing to get back into the game Wallace sends out his powerful Gyarados." The announcer said to the delight of the crowd.

' _Damn it he put me in a tight spot. I do not want reveal Manectric now and Cacturne is going to get beat up. Marshstomp might not do well and I can't guarantee Vibrava's survival in this gym most water types can learn ice type moves which is bad. My final two are going to get hit hard by Intimidate and they need to rest._

"What's wrong with Drew?" May asked. "Gyarados being shown now creates a dilemma. Does he want to save his electric type for another pokémon? Does he save his other pokémon? He doesn't know who to send out with Haryiama and Absol beat up." Brock said causing the group to start to worry.

Back on the field Drew got a warning for time he had to send out the pokémon now. "Sigh…Alright Let's Ride Haryiama" "In a surprise move the challenger has sent out his Haryiama after a tough battle in the Doubles round." "Haryiama I know you are beat up but you are tough we can beat that overgrown dragon." Haryiama gave a loud cry and turned towards the dragon. Gyarados gave a loud roar as the ref began the battle. "Haryiama start off with Fake Out" Haryiama went one way and struck Gyarados causing it to flinch. "And in a surprise opening move the challenger opens with Fake Out" the announcer called out. "Quick Tackle him Haryiama" "Stop him with Hydro Pump Gyarados" Haryiama tried to get in close but the Hydro Pump pushed it back. "Gyarados use Twister" Gyarados launched a large gust of wind at the guts pokémon hitting Haryiama harshly. "Haryiama hang in there try to get in close." Battling against the wind Haryiama struggled and managed to grab Gyarados "Now fling him with Vital Throw" Haryiama with supreme effort threw the dragon pokémon. Gyarados landed with a splash but quickly recovered. "This battle is over Gyarados use Hyper Beam" With a loud roar the dragon fired the attack hitting hit head on. "And with a powerful Wallace looks like he finally gets back into the game with concerns to remaining pokémon." Drew looked on worried that Haryiama was seriously hurt as did his friends. When the smoke cleared everyone was stunned. Somehow Haryiama was still standing albeit barely.

"Incredible the challenger's pokémon is still standing but for how much longer is the question. Drew looked the most shocked as he unconsciously grabbed the wooden cross around his neck. It was a miracle that he stood up to the hyper beam. Wallace was speechless "How…what are your pokémon made of." Drew took a moment to answer "I train them, they train themselves. More often than not they train until the collapse. We train alongside them learning their attacks. All they want is to train to fight alongside us. I never thought they could withstand a hyper beam like that. I am always proud of them. That's why this is going to be hard on Haryiama. Ref Haryiama will not be battling again. If he continues he will risk serious injury. I request a withdrawal in name of safety." "In a stunning move the challenger has requested that his pokémon be removed from the battle." "Very well as a result of a forfeit Gyarados is the winner. Challenger you have four pokémon remaining please remove your pokémon" Drew nodded and jumped towards Haryiama. "Haryiama I know you still fight but another attack like that and you will be hurt badly I am doing this for your own benefit" Haryiama weakly nodded. "Take a nice long rest you deserve it" returning his pokémon back and going back to his side.

"Why did Drew do that Haryiama could still fight." Max asked. "Other than the reason he gave it seems to be psychological. Gyarados was tired after the hyper beam and Wallace knows he could have been beaten. That Vital Throw did more damage than it appeared and if Drew didn't pull Haryiama out he could have beaten them. He still has momentum." Brock pointed out. "Come on Drew you can do it" his girls cried out.

"Let's ride Absol avenge your friend use Shadow Claw" The attack struck true and hurled the dragon back. "Don't let him attack you again use Thrash" Gyarados started launching its body at Absol hitting the disaster pokémon for serious damage. "Keep it up Gyarados." "Absol use Double Team." Gyarados went into an uncontrollable rage as he struck at Absol which turned out to be an illusion. Gyarados thrashed about kicking up more water. When he finally calmed down and went into a confused state Absol was nowhere to be found. "Absol Shadow Ball" From behind the dragon Absol jumped out of the water and fired the black ball hurting the pokémon more. "Now finish it off with Hyper Beam." "No you don't Gyarados use Hyper Beam as well." The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both pokémon were knocked out. "Both pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw. Trainers send out your next pokémon" "With a powerful set off moves the challenger has drawn against the leader's Gyarados. Now the challenger has three fully fresh pokémon while Wallace is down to two.

"You are a worthy adversary but you will fall to my next pokémon. Go Whiscash"

"I think not especially with my pokémon. Let's ride Cacturne.

The battle joined once more. "Whiscash use Dragon Dance then use Water Gun." "Cacturne dodge use Needle Arm

The battle joined once more. "Whiscash use Dragon Dance then use Water Gun." "Cacturne dodge use Needle Arm." "Cacturne's arm glowed green and went to hit the fish pokémon but with the Dragon Dance he dodged it. "Whiscash use Body Slam" Whiscash got behind Cacturne and with loud cry he slammed into the grass pokémon. "Cacturne are you alright?" Cacturne nodded and stood ready to fight albeit a little wobbly. ' _Gotta do something quick otherwise Cacturne's going to lose'_ "What's wrong even with an obvious type match-up you can't even hit my majestic Whiscash

"Damn he might be a likable guy off the field but right now I want to smack Wallace's face." Ash grumbled.

"Whiscash Hydro Pump" Whiscash fired a large volley of water at Cacturne. "Cacturne use Double Team." Cacturne barely got the illusion move up as the large attack hit. Cacturne images showed up around Whiscash confusing it slightly. "It matters not your pokémon is only delaying the inevitable. Whiscash destroy those illusions with Water Gun." "No he's setting up a win Cacturne follow up with Faint Attack." The illusions came at Whiscash confusing the fish pokémon. One hit him and the water gun destroyed it only for another to attack it. Whiscash was getting pummeled as he couldn't find the real one. "Now use Bullet Seed" Five illusions surrounded Whiscash and fired its attack doing tremendous damage to it. Whiscash was in dire straits as he couldn't hit anything. "Finish it with Needle Arm." Cacturne came in and with an uppercut sent Whiscash flying. He turned towards his trainer as the fish fell knocked out.

"Whiscash is unable to battle Cacturne is the winner" Stunning Wallace and the crowd.

"I see he used Double team to increase the number of illusions for Faint Attack. Then he used the illusions to fire multiple bullet seeds. The Needle Arm was just icing on the cake." Brock mused with Drew's girl cheering the loudest. "You know in our country most sporting events stop after a team wins four games." Tori said "But now there is one more to go come on Drew" Gabby cheered.

Back on the field Drew called back his pokémon "Great job Cacturne gets some rest I might need you later." He turned to a still stunned Wallace "Well Wallace what you got?" Wallace started chuckling then outright laughing. "Yes this is the fight I have been missing since I got into contests. The thrill of the fight you woke me up to this Mr. Smith I thank you. But I have one pokémon left and I feel that she will go down easily. Dance with Grace Milotic." With a flash the graceful Milotic appeared. It looked well cared for ready to fight." "Alright then Let's Ride Marshstomp." The middle evolution of his starter gave out a loud cry and stood ready to fight. The ref restarted the match.

"Alright Milotic Dragon Dance then Twister. "Dodge Marshstomp and use Mud Shot" Marshstomp tried to fire its attack but the Twister deflected it and hit the swamp pokémon. Marshstomp came reeling a little bit. "Follow up with Iron Tail" the majestic dragon's tail shined and brought it down on Marshstomp's head causing some serious head pain.

"Damn, no choice Marshstomp return go Cacturne" "Oh what's wrong you getting a little mad" "Grr Cacturne Faint Attack" "Block and use Twister" Cacturne went in and Milotic used its tail to block Cacturne. Then she fired a green blast of wind. "Come on Needle Arm try to break through" "Milotic freeze him with Ice Beam." Milotic fired the cold beam at Cacturne and froze the legs. "Cacturne use Needle Arm break out of the ice quickly." "Never take your eyes off your opponent. Milotic use Iron Tail." Milotic brought her tail down on Cacturne. "Cacturne NO" Milotic removed her tail and saw that Cacturne was knocked out. "Cacturne is unable to battle Milotic wins" Drew looked frustrated and recalled Cacturne. "So where was that bravado before" Wallace said. Drew looked mad.

In the stands

"Not good Drew is getting frustrated" Tori said worried. "I would be too he lost one his pokémon without doing a lot of damage" Brock said. "No when Drew gets frustrated he loses his concentration and its only going to get worse" Gabby said equally worried.

Back on the field

"Let's ride Manectric" Drew called out. "So you finally reveal your electric type no matter they will fall like the rest." Wallace said. "We will see now Manectric start off with Spark try to get in close." "That won't work Milotic use Iron Tail stomp him out." "Manectric dodge it and keep charging in." Milotic tried to hit Manectric but even with Dragon Dance she couldn't him and the spark made contact. "Great job Manectric…no no NO damn it not what I wanted." Drew joy was short-lived as Milotic was paralyzed.

In the stands

"Why did Drew not want the paralysis he slowed down Milotic?" May asked. "It's Milotic's ability Marvel Scale when it has a status condition its Defense gets boosted. He might have slowed her down but he just made it harder for himself to damage him"

Back at the arena

' _Damn it this fight is not going my way'_ Manectric use Thunderbolt." "Milotic use Iron Tail to deflect the Thunderbolt." "Manectric stop with the Thunderbolt get in close and Bite Milotic's tail." Manetric stopped his first attack and went to bite the tail which had been blocking the Thunderbolt. "Now use Thunderbolt to try to get some damage in." "Milotic use Iron Tail slam him to the floor" "Manectric hang in there you can do it" Manectric started using Thunderbolt which started to shock Milotic. Milotic started thrashing her tail which slammed Manectric onto the platforms. "Milotic send him flying and use Hydro Pump" "Manectric please hold on" Drew cried out in desperation" But it was no use Milotic flicked her tail and sent him up into the air. She fired her attack which hit true. "No Manectric!" Manectric fell on to a platform obviously knocked out.

"Manectric is unable to battle Milotic wins"

"And with that stunning turn of events the gym leader is now even with the challenger on pokémon." The announcer said to the delight of crowd.

"Not good he only has his Marshtomp left and it will be an endurance fight" Brock said.

"Drew calm down you can do this" Gabby called out. Somehow Drew heard her. He took a deep breath. "Gabby you are a lifesaver both of you are" Drew took out Marshtomp's pokeball. "Marshstomp I know your hurt but I also know you can do this. Let's Ride" and released his pokémon.

"Can you honestly think that Marshstomp can be my Milotic" "I know he can. Now use Ice Beam." "Counter with Twister" The two attacks collided and cancel each other out. "Move in with Take Down Marshtomp." Marshstomp moved in and hit Milotic hard. Milotic seemed shrug it off though even with its temporary paralysis. Marshstomp though felt the effects of the Take Down. "Milotic bring down the Iron Tail right on Marshstomp's head." "Marshstomp get out of there." But it was too late and Drew closed his eyes knowing the impact would have finished him. The crowd's silence was his first clue something happened. Drew opened his eyes and looked shocked. Marshstomp had not only stopped the tail but was holding it above his head. Marshstomp was also glowing blue indicating Torrent was active. "Marshstomp…what I don't understand." "Marsh…Marshtomp" "I see your fallen comrades inspired you. You refuse to lose for the sake of your friends" his pokémon nodded at his answer. "Alright then for our team let's finish this."

(Kamen Rider OST: Supernova) (It will fit with what I have got for the finish)

"Marsh…MARSHTOOOOMMMMPPPP." Marshstomp started glowing and changing shape when the glow died down a new pokémon was on the field. The pokémon was a darker blue with a fin over each eye and went to the back of the head and it was till glowing blue from Torrent activating. The back tail was bigger as well but the biggest change was the eyes. They no longer held the eyes of a pokémon they were the eyes of a warrior." The new pokémon grabbed the tail of Milotic and sent her flying. He turned towards his trainer and nodded. "Swampert" Drew whispered. Ash pulled out his Pokedex Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.

"It doesn't matter what form your pokémon. Milotic Hydro Pump" Milotic recovered and fired the Hydro Pump. It went towards Swampert but he simply held his out and deflected it away. "WHAT?" Wallace cried out ' _You trained more than I realized'_ Drew thoughtSwampert started raising the water up and surprisingly turned a murky color. He dropped it down on Milotic and sweeping her off the field. "Milotic quick use Iron Tail" "Swampert use Take Down" The Iron Tail came down but was blown back as the Take down blew through it. Swampert jumped back shrugging off the damage. "Milotic blow him away with Twister" Wallace cried out in desperation. "Swampert use Ice Beam." The Ice Beam froze the Twister and continued to freeze Milotic. She couldn't move at all and was Swampert's mercy. Swampert jumped up and in a move straight out of a superhero show he dropped his foot into a kick and shattered the ice and hitting Milotic throwing up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Milotic was unconscious and Swampert was on its knees panting. (End music)

"Milotic is unable to battle the winner is Swampert. This match goes to the challenger Drew. At first the crowd was stunned but they started clapping and cheering for an exciting fight. Drew was speechless but then he smiled and started laughing. They he started cheering for himself as he elated to win. "Swampert you are the pokémon get over here." With a little difficulty Swampert jumped over to give his trainer a hug. "You deserve a nice long rest as does my team return." Drew just smiled and clapped his hand in appreciation for the crowd as he walked over to his team. Gabby and Tori rushed over to grab hug him. They were smiling as he spun both of them around.

"You did great Drew" Ash said as they shook hands. "It was my pokémon that did it. Now let's see you beat Juan so we can get to the pokémon league. "Ash nodded as he got ready for his match.

After a half hour of cleaning up and eating lunch Ash and Juan stood ready to fight

"This match will be the exact same format as the previous match. It will be five-on-five with substitutions for the challenger only. The first battle will two-on-two and will end if the gym leader's pokémon are knocked or all of the challengers pokémon are knocked out. Trainers send out your pokémon."

"Dance with grace Sealeo and Seaking." Juan called out. "Pikachu Snorunt I choose you."

"Let the battle begin" the referee for this battle said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on Sealeo" "Seaking in front of Sealeo and use Horn Drill to deflect the attack back at Snorunt" Seaking's horn spun deflected the bolt back to Snorunt. "Grr…Pikachu Thunder same target" "Seaking again horn drill deflect the attack" "Not this time Pikachu take the Thunder." Pikachu absorbed the Thunder dissipating it completely. "Very Well Sealeo use Blizzard" "Snorunt use Icy Wind to counter it" The two attacks hit each other and surprisingly turned it into an ice boulder. "Hm Sealeo Aurora Beam, Seaking use Hyper Beam break up the ice." The ice broke up but Ash saw an opportunity to get closer. "Pikachu use Snorunt jump on the rocks just like in training and use Iron Tail and Headbutt respectively" the two nodded and started jumping through the falling ice. "Sealeo Seaking use Aurora Beam and Hyper Beam crank up the power." "Guys out of the way quick" Pikachu managed to dodge the attack but Snorunt took the brunt of the Hyper Beam and was knocked out. "Damn Snorunt return. Go Corphish." The lobster pokémon stood near his friend. "Corphish use Bubblebeam quick" "Sealeo, Seaking under the water then use Aurora Beam and Horn Attack" Juan called out. _'That gives me an idea'_ Ash thought "When Seaking comes out of the water grab his horn. Pikachu dodge the Aurora Beam quick" Corphish did so surprising Seaking. "That won't work on me Mr. Ketchum. Seaking spin your drill send him flying. ' _Gotcha'_ Ash smirked. "Pikachu Iron Tail" Corphish was sent flying but it set up Pikachu to use Iron Tail which proceeded to knock out Seaking. "Good job guys now Pikachu on Corphish" Ash called out. "Grr…Sealeo start firing Ice Balls" Juan called out. "Pikachu Iron Tail the Ice balls. Corphish use Harden and Vice Grip to break up the remnants" Ash called while thinking ' _Ok those Ice Balls are going to take a long time as he uses more.'_ However the third Ice ball came much quicker than expected and separated the two pokémon. "Now Sealeo one more Ice Ball finish them off." Juan called out. "I don't think so Pikachu use Thunder" to everyone except his friends' surprise the Thunder broke up the large Ice Ball. While Sealeo was distracted Corphish snuck up on Sealeo. "Corphish use Crabhammer." With a loud cry Corphish uppercut Sealeo and knocked him out.

"With thrilling display of teamwork Sealeo is rendered unable to battle. Both of the gym leader's pokémon are now unable to battle. They were will be a fifteen minute intermission." The announcer said as the crowd started murmuring about the match. Ash walked over to his friends and sat down letting out a sigh. "Man that was a tough fight." He mumbled as friends looked at him. "If you thought that was tough remember he probably has a Milotic still waiting probably as his ace" Drew said. "Also you cannot be sure of type matchups as evident that Wallace's Milotic took out my Cacturne and Manectric." "I never fully relied on them Drew remember?" "That is what concerns me. Loo you are down one Pikachu and Corphish are tired what are going to do." "I will figure something out." Ash saw it was time to go back. "Alright time to win this badge." He kissed Misty and May on the cheek "Wish me luck girls." Ash said as he walked back to arena. Said girls slightly blushed and smiled.

Back in the arena

"The rest of the match will be contested under one-on-one rules. Same restrictions apply." The referee

"Dance with Grace Luvdisc" "Grovyle I choose you" the two sent out their pokémon and the ref signaled the battle to start. "Grovyle use Bullet Seed" "Dodge and use Water Pulse Luvdisc" Luvdisc dodged the attack and proceeded to dodge as well. "Grovyle use Leaf Blade" "Luvdisc stop him with Sweet Kiss" the kiss connected and confused the gecko.

"Damn. Juan confused Grovyle with that attack" Drew said causing Misty and May to worry.

"No Grovyle come on shake out of it" Ash called out. But Grovyle proceeded to hit itself around hurting him. "Luvdisc hit it with a Water Gun." Luvdisc proceeded to launch a powerful stream which proceeded to knock out Grovyle. "Damn Grovyle return. Corphish I know you are tired but I need your help." Corphish stood ready to fight again. "Now use Bubblebeam" Corphish fired but missed. Luvdisc followed up with a Water Gun and a Sweet Kiss. Corphish took the Water Gun but dodged the Sweet Kiss. Corphish fired another Bubblebeam but Luvdisc dove. "Corphish use Crabhammer on the water" Corphish did so and Luvdisc was launched in the air due to the explosion. "Follow up with Vicegrip try to grab him." Corphish tried to but Luvdisc suddenly sped up.

"Man Ash has bad luck with abilities. His depth charge idea was sound but with the mist it feels like it is raining activating Swift Swim" Drew grumbled. "I take it that's not good" Gabby commented. "Well Ash puts emphasis on speed so it may not be a bad difference. But now it is going to be harder to hit Luvdisc with Corphish's speed compared to his opponent.

Back on the field Juan was smirking "Luvdisc use Water Gun" "Corphish dodge and use Bubblebeam" the Bubblebeam missed but the mist was somehow suppressed by the bubbles. Luvdisc slowed down. "Corphish now's your chance use Crabhammer knock Luvdisc out." With a loud cry Luvdisc got clobbered and fainted. "Luvdisc is unable to battle Corphish wins.

"That was a good fight Luvdisc return" Juan called out. "You are a fun opponent Mr. Ketchum but now the serious battle begin now. Go Whiscash." "Corphish can you still fight" the lobster nodded. "Alright then Bubblebeam" "Whiscash use Surf to block then use Rock Smash." Corphish could not get out of the way fast enough as the Surf increased the Rock Smash's momentum. Corphish was knocked out and the score was knotted up at three knock outs apiece.

"Man this getting intense" Drew said letting out a long breath in the stands. He looked at May and Misty who were gripping their seats in worry. "You girls alright" they were shaken out of their gaze and looked at Drew. "Have a little faith Ash can do this." The girls just nodded and looked back at the field.

Back on the field Ash sent out his last available option which was Swellow. "Swellow use Quick Attack." "Whiscash grab and Tickle Swellow" Juan ordered. Whiscash use its Whiskers to Tickle Swellow lowering its Defense (Which I don't get). "Now use Hyper Beam send him flying" Whiscash fired the attack and Swellow took major damage. Somehow Swellow was still flying and launched an Aerial Ace. Whiscash dove under the water to dodge but the attack homed in on the fish and was sent flying. "Whiscash try to swing around the pillar and use Hyper Beam" Whiscash did so but Swellow dodged it and launched a Quick Attack and hit the fish pokémon. "Swellow go from Quick Attack into Aerial Ace before he lands in the water." With a loud cry Swellow knocked Whiscash.

"Whiscash is unable to battle Swellow wins" to the slight dismay of the crowd.

"One more guys one more. Come on Ash" "Let's go Ash/You can do it" May and Misty cheered.

"Don't start the party yet guys. Juan has one fresh pokémon. Ash has two tired out pokémon." Brock said. "Plus we don't know Pikachu's condition after the tag battle. He took the brunt of a number of attacks." Gabby concluded.

Back on the field

"I am impressed Mr. Ketchum but your road to the pokémon league ends here. Dance Milotic.

With a cry and a flash of light Juan's Milotic was ready to win. "Swellow are you good to keep fighting?" Ash said. Swellow nodded "Alright then let's do this." "I admire your pokémon's tenacity but they will be fall to my Milotic. Go Hydro Pump." "Swellow dodge it and use Aerial Ace." Swellow manage to dodge the attack and hit Milotic but it appeared to do nothing. "Use Iron Tail quickly Milotic" "Swellow dodge it with Double Team." "That won't work Mr. Ketchum. Milotic use Twister blow the illusions away." Milotic sent a green gust of wind which dispelled the illusions and caught the real one. Swellow got sent flying into the ceiling knocking it out.

"Damn it is all tied up. Pikachu is a bit beat up and Milotic looks like it can go awhile." Drew said. "Come Ash you can do it" Max called out.

Ash recalled Swellow and turned towards his best friend. "Ready to go Pikachu" "Pika" the mouse said and took the battlefield letting the battle recommence. "Alright Pikachu we are going for broke use Thunder" the electric attack stuck but Milotic looked unfazed even though it had electric burns. "Milotic use Recover" Milotic glowed green and almost all of its wounds healed up. "On the contest circuit a pristine appearance always won the crowds over. Recover is a good way to make sure that appearance is maintained. No matter Milotic use Iron Tail." "Pikachu counter with your own." The two attacks collided and Pikachu was flung back. "Finish it with Twister." The green gust of wind hit Pikachu. Juan smirked thinking it was over.

(Play the Advance Generation victory theme)

"Pikachu Thunder" somehow Pikachu managed to break through the attack surprising the crowd and Juan and causing his friends to jump out of their seats. "Now Quick Attack" Pikachu got in close and managed to get a hit but it bounced off. "Hydro Pump quick" Milotic tried to hit Pikachu but the mouse was too quick and fired off a Thunderbolt. "Milotic recover and get under the water." Milotic did so and tried to outrun Pikachu which was tracking it. "Milotic Twister then Iron Tail" "Pikachu try to get in close and grab Milotic's antenna." Pikachu dodged under the hydro pump and use the Iron Tail to jump up to Milotic's head. "Now grab and flip Milotic into the water and use Thunder maximum power." With strength not seen in a normal Pikachu he did exactly what his trainer order launched both pokémon onto the water and using the electric attack under water causing the water to blow up and caused the crowd to get wet. When it cleared Pikachu was standing on the platform and Milotic was floating knocked out. (End music)

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu and Ash." The ref announced to the shock of the crowd but then they started cheering for the match. "What an incredible match. Back and forth every step of the way, but there could only be one winner and that is the challenger who is now eligible to challenge the Hoenn League.

Ash was in the middle of cheering and hugging Pikachu as they were announcing him the winner. His friends came over to congratulate him. The first to reach him was Misty and the red head jump into his arms as he swung her around. May soon tackled them to the ground causing the group to slightly laugh. Juan and Wallace walked over to join them. "You battles were truly inspiring. You fought despite the changes in battle structure and overcame great odds" Wallace started. "We believe that your heart and skill will serve you well in the pokémon league which will begin in three months. That's why on behalf of a grateful city I present you both the Rain Badge as proof you beat the gym leaders here." Juan said as he held out two badges that looked like three rain drops. "Thank you very much." The trainers said. The two nodded and turned to the crowd holding up their badges causing the crowd to roar with approval.

Two days later on the way to Pacfidlog Town

The group was now heading towards Pacfidlog Town on a ferry that would run between the two cities. Juan had told them there was a contest going to be held in Pacfidlog Town within the week. It was a three day trip so they got some practice in and some relaxing in as well.

"Snorunt use Ice Beam" Snorunt fired it but for some reason it hit Ash for the fiftieth time. "Ash I know I said this before but what the heck is wrong with your pokémon" Drew commented as he used a quick flame to unfreeze him. "I don't know" Ash sighed as he sat down. Drew looked up at the sky. "Hard to believe we have come this far in such a short amount of time knowing each other." "Yeah it seems like yesterday you were saving us in the mirage kingdom now we are ready to take on this league saving the world and taking names." Drew just chuckled. "Would you change it?" Ash just looked over at Misty who was walking over to them "No I wouldn't at least right now." Ash said as Misty sat next to him. "Hey you two guess what I heard" "What's up Misty." Drew asked. "There is apparently an elite four member on this ship. I'm surprised we didn't hear about it until now. He apparently heard about you two because he wants to challenge the heroes of Sootopolis." "Sounds fun don't you think Drew" "Not every day we get to face a pro let's go."

On the other side of the ship

Multiple trainers were gathered around a trainer next to a makeshift battleground. He was older gentleman wearing a seamen's get up similar to a pirate. His stern look was eying the trainers with a keen look. All of a sudden a commotion started towards the back. Four figures were walking up to the stage. Strange enough they were dressed like Drew, Ash, Misty and Max. "Ah good day to master trainer Drake, I am Drew and this is my friend Ash. We are the heroes of Sootopolis. And we have come to battle you my good sir." The now identified Drake looked at them with a keen eye. "You are lying My report says that the two people I am looking for are in a group of eight. Where are the other four?" "Well….uh" the Ash imposter said. "Grr…fine you want to play that way fine" Their disguises thrown off revealing Jessie and James. "Time for plan B hand over your pokémon and no one gets hurt Dragon master" Behind Jessie was a serpentine line creature that looked like a Dragonair. Along with several soldiers ready to make sure that Drake stayed put. Drake was about to pull out his pokeball when several voices sounded out.

 **THUNDEROLT/WATER GUN/** PYRO BUSER **/PETAL DANCE** the attacks collided with the monster but it mostly shrugged it off. The crowd scattered as four armored figures came up to the group. This had Drake interested in the fight wondering what would happen. "Grr those damn…twerps Dragonis finish them off. "With Pleassssure DRAGON PULSE" The four heroes scattered as the pulse broke up the ground. ORION'S LIGHT, ATHENA'S CHARGE. Two more attacks were thrown at Dragonis but again it shrugged off. Sirius and Orion moved over to the group. "Hey guys how's it going" Gabby said. "We need to save this ship where's Brock and Max." Drew asked. "We already sent them make sure the civilians are safe and to make sure Team Rocket didn't get away." Tori said "Good so what are we dealing with. "Looks like a Dragon so I say we are dealing with a dragon type matchup." Misty said. "Any current weaknesses" "Only ones I am aware of are themselves or Ice types" Ash said. "Does everyone have an ice type attack?"

"I got Snorunt" Ash said

"I have water types which can use them" Misty

"Skitty can use Blizzard" May

"I can infuse my arrows with ice.

"I have a constellation that can probably do better than ice"

"So that means I don't have any…great. Sirius Orion and I got the mini troopers you three take care of this guy." "Right everyone called out.

Ash Misty and May pulled out their cards. Ash's had Snorunt, Misty's had Dewgong and May's had Skitty.

"You will fall before my master SERPETENE CRUNCH. They got out of the way as he tried to bite them barely dodging due to the speed. Ash entered his card **ICY WIND.** He blew the gust of wind causing the serpent dragon to slow down. But it still had some speed. Misty and May inserted their cards.

**AUROA BEAM**

**BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: AUROA STORM**

The attacks combined to fire a rainbow colored blizzard that seemed to damage it more. But the monster seemed to keep attacking. It spotted Tori powering up an attack and went to strike her down. "DIE YOU PATHETIC MORTAL POSION FANG" "TORI" Gabby and Drew yelled out. *Crunch * Tori was bitten on the arm. "Hehehe, now my poison will slowly kill you and there is no antidote if you don't beat me." Tori seemed to be too calm for someone just bitten by a poisonous snake. "Sirius you alright" Drew said worried. "I'm fine. After all you can't poison something already poisonous." At their questioning looks she just pulled out her card. It depicted d a monk holding a snake. "Serpens the serpent grants poison immunity and flexibility. Just like right NOW." Tori was able to bend around Dragonis and grab his tail. She proceeded to toss him towards the wall. Gabby pulled out another memory this one with a C shaped like a coiling snake and inserted into the driver.

**OPHINCHUS**

Gabby gain a bit more streamed like appearance with green scales. "Tori lets wrapped this snake up for the finish. Tori nodded and the two activated their final drives.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-Serpens**

**OPHINCHUS: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**COMBO: SNAKECHARM ARROW**

The two attacks combined as the monster try to literally snake away. Orion's arrow seemingly tracked it as it slithered around. It was a comical sight as it tried to dodge to attack as the Aura trio looked on with a sweatdrop (the whole series won't be comical but in situations like this it won't be serious). Drew was finishing off the troops but the arrows hit some of the troops he was fighting. Drew got a little ticked off and tripped him. He turned towards Orion with a tick mark

"Orion" he began

"I don't what's wrong with me" Orion interrupted. "I was not going to say that" ' _Damn I was going to say that'_ "I was going to say you could have hit me. You also took several of my kills" "You could be a little more thankful" Orion saying with more tick marks." Sirius growled "Both of you shut it. Drew you be thankful Gabby please be careful with your shot next time" Zodiac and Orion gulped. Tori was almost the opposite of Drew with her temper. She cool and calm but when she was angry you know it. Drew regained his composure and turned towards the monster who now tied up. "Aura can you three finish this guy off please" Aura nodded and they pulled out their finisher cards and scanned them.

**THUNDERBOLT: MAXIMIUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO FINSHER: TEMPEST SLASH**

Ash's blade glowed blue yellow and silver as his girls poured energy into his blade. Ash crossed the room and appeared behind the monster. "Check Mate" Ash said as he sheathed his sword. 36 different slashes reflecting how fast his attack was appeared and destroyed it completely.

Drake appeared next to group. "You masked heroes did a marvelous job. Tell me who you are.

"You may call us Kamen Riders" Zodiac said. "Kamen Riders huh, you wouldn't happen to be the same ones from Sootopolis City right?" Here Aura scratched his head "Yeah that would be me and Triton mostly" pointing at himself and Misty. "But the others here helped out as well." Drake nodded. "I see well I want to battle the men behind the mask. Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Smith Juan and Wallace told me all about you. It is alright your secret is safe with me." The group was stunned but they relented. Drew pulled off his phone and powered it down. The aura riders removed their change cards while Tori removed the card from her driver and Gabby removed her Huntress belt. They returned to normal with Brock and Max joining them. "I guess Juan and Wallace told you" "Yes your exploits at all eight gyms are exemplary. I would like to battle you to see how far you have come." Drew and Ash looked at each other and grinned.

One Hour Later

After cleaning up and assuring the passengers that they were safe they were getting ready to be treated to a battle between an Elite Four member and two league bound trainers. The ship had a regulation size battlefield in the ballroom and those that couldn't see were allowed to watch on close-circuit TVs. After a coin flip Ash was selected to go first.

"Ready young man" "I am ready Drake" "Alright then go Shelgon" "Go Pikachu." "You may go first" "Alright use Thunderbolt Pikachu" "Shelgon use Protect then Zen Headbutt. (I said at the beginning all moves up to Gen 5 which may change due next generation starting in October)

Shelgon glowed green and blocked the Thunderbolt. He then shined a light blue color and stuck at Pikachu sending him back slightly. "Whoa what attack was that" "That was Zen Headbutt a move developed in the Sinnoh region. It is a psychic attack." "What do you mean Psychic? Psychic attacks don't physically connect with the opponent?" "You need to learn that some attacks don't conform to the norms. Now then make your next move." "Fine then Pikachu Iron Tail" Pikachu moved in and struck the shell pokémon. Shelgon made a grunt of noise but appeared none worse for wear. "Shelgon has one of the highest defenses of any pokémon outside of possibly the legendary pokémon so that it could live to its final evolution Salamence." Drake closed his eyes "You show confidence but it is your folly. Shelgon use Double-edge" Shelgon charged at Pikachu and knocked him back. "Finish it Shelgon use Dragon Claw" Shelgon's claw glowed and started charging at Pikachu. He struck home and through up a cloud of smoke. Ash held his head down his eyes covered. Misty and May looked worried but Drew looked serious. "Your Pikachu fought well but even he couldn't stand up this punishment with the amount of training you had." The smoke started to clear and Drake noticed "Hm…w...what" Drake stuttered. Drew smirked and under his hat Ash did too. The crowd and Drake look on in awe as Shelgon was being held in the air by his claw and Pikachu despite his size was holding him up. Pikachu tossed him back and caused him to land on his back. Ash lifted his head "Drake my training is just fine…in fact I train just as hard as my pokémon." Ash said as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Every training session I train my body and they learn to fight more than using their own moves. My pokémon train their attacks and they train their bodies to the point of exhaustion. I know what their strength is better than anyone. If they break their bones they are hardly out of the pokémon center before they are back to training. If they are tired they wake up at sunrise and train alongside us learning and adapting. My pokémon are capable of great things. I believe in them and they believe in me. Never say they don't train enough." Ash finished as a blue aura seemed to radiate from him and somehow a yellow aura was flowing from Pikachu. Drake looked shocked "What are you?" Ash just looked at his girls and smiled. "I'm just a boy with a dream and the power to protect, don't forget it. Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu started charging at Shelgon. Suddenly his body started glowing with electricity and covered him. Pikachu continued to build momentum and struck Shelgon. Shelgon stumbled back and fell on his knees and paralyzed. Pikachu stumbled but proudly stood up.

"What the heck was that?" Gabby asked the question on everyone's mind. Brock rubbed his chin. "I think I know what it is. There some rumors of a Pikachu capable of learning a powerful move. It was called Volt Tackle." "Well I call that powerful but there has to be a drawback something like Take Down" Drew commented

Back on the field Ash was having similar thoughts ' _Drew's right. Pikachu has to be exhausted. He's putting up a brave front. Shelgon can't be better off especially since it is paralyzed._ "Pikachu you alright" Pikachu panted but nodded. "Alright one more attack. Thunder with all you have left." Pikachu nodded. "Shelgon use Double-edge before he can fire it off" Shelgon charged as Pikachu gather energy. It collided at the same moment Pikachu fired the attack. A huge cloud of smoke was thrown up. "PIKACHU" yelled Ash Misty and May. When the smoke cleared up both pokémon were knocked out. The crowd clapped for the end of the battle as it was a good match. Ash ran over to his best friend. "Pikachu speak to me come on buddy." Pikachu opened his bleary eyes and gave him a weak thumb up and passed out again. Ash let out a small sigh. He knew Pikachu was exhausted but was glad he would survive. Drake spoke to him after recalling Shelgon, "Your pokémon are impressive not many manage to knock out my Shelgon you should be proud. Ash hesitantly nodded and softly spoke "I always am." He then brought him over to Tori who began checking him out. Tori was learning to be a vet and a doctor so she was learning to patch up pokémon. Her gentle demeanor was calming to their pokémon and many a severe injury was lessened with her and Brock's touch.

Ash looked a little out of it as he sat down and put his face in his hands. He felt two pairs of arms around him and a tap on the shoulder. He looked up to see Drew standing above him and his girls looking with worry in their eyes. "Pikachu is going to be alright Ash. He has seen worse unfortunately" Ash nodded "I know but I still hate seeing him like that." Drew sighed and looked back at Drake "Any advice" "Just this. He's mortal like the rest of us I think I hit him mentally he might make some mistakes." "Or he could be just as tough. Great…well then wish me luck" Drew said as he removed his hat and placed it on Gabby's head who was next I him and removed his top jacket and gave it Tori who was wrapping Pikachu up.

Drake gave him a calculating look "Your friend gave me a good match. I hope you can give me the same satisfaction." "We will see" Drake gave a gruff nod. "Now then Flygon go" Out came a green pokémon with red outlines around his wings. May grabbed her pokedex from her pouch. Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up. "Drew grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Let's make this a battle of dragons let's ride Vibrava." With a flash of light Vibrava stood defiant towards it evolved form. "Hm I would say that a pokémon like that cannot stand up to its evolved form. But based on your friend's Pikachu I am force to think again." Drew just nodded as the judge gave the signal to start.

"Flygon use Flamethrower" "Vibrava counter with Dragonbreath." The two attacks collided with Vibrava taking more damage. "Flygon use your Dragonbreath" "Vibrava use Faint Attack quick." The Dragonbreath was fired at Vibrava who just managed to dodge it with his attack. "Now use Crunch" Vibrava reappeared and bit down on Flygon's tail. "Flygon shake him off" Drake called out. Flygon shook its tail trying to shake him off. With a final whip it flung Vibrava on to the deck. The crowd was going wild at the match. "Vibrava you alright" the locust just nodded and got up. "' _I know I can't keep up with his speed but maybe I can get him to slow down.'_ Vibrava use Steel Wing" (A/N: I am using more than four attacks so does everyone else on the site) Vibrava's wings glowed and went towards Flygon. "Your strategy is flawed Flygon use Ancientpower." Flygon started gathering rocks. He fired them at Vibrava. "Vibrava spin like a drill and break through as many as you can." Vibrava let out a cry and spun through the rocks surprising Flygon and drilling him down to the floor. ' _That was good but I do not think it will work twice'_ Vibrava Dragonbreath." "Flygon use Flamethrower." Flygon recovered faster than expected and nailed Vibrava with a flamethrower sending him to the other side of the field. "Vibrava are you ok?' Vibrava slowly got up but looked exhausted. "I commend you for fighting with Vibrava, but it is hopeless" "What do you mean?" Drake sighed "It takes a special talent to master dragons. That is why there is only one registered dragon gym leader and two elite four members that use dragons that I am aware of. I believe you have met Lance and Clair correct. It takes a talent and a passion. Vibrava though well cared for lacks the true heart of a dragon. Even you could evolve it to Flygon you do not have the heart needed to bring out his full potential." Drew looked down. Then he looked at his friends who were looking on with slight worry. He looked in the eyes of Tori and Gabby who smiled sadly.

Drew sighed. "You know Drake you don't know my Vibrava well. When I caught him as Trapinch I had no idea that he would be a dragon." Images of Trapinch and then Vibrava training flashed through as Drew was talking. "I at first needed a second pokémon to possibly fight electric types and others that might be weak to ground types. I trained him to utilize his strengths and make his speed a moot point. I didn't know he was a dragon until he evolved. I adjusted my training  
schedule to accommodate the new change. But my pokémon never saw a dragon they saw a brother in arms. They trained to fight any pokémon regardless of types." Here Drew's look turned serious. "Vibrava may not be a dragon in the common sense but evolved or not, who are you tell me what he does or doesn't have. Your pokémon are not unbeatable just look at your Shelgon he could only draw against a Pikachu. So what does that tell you about mine when mine train alongside the same Pikachu and are possibly as strong or even stronger." Drew turned to his Vibrava "You could never disappoint me Vibrava never let that stop you"

(Kamen Rider OST: Ride the wind)

Vibrava stared and nodded and then he through his head back and let out a war cry. "Vib…VIBRAAAVVVVAAAA!" Vibrava glowed white and changed shape. When stopped glowing another Flygon appeared where Drew's Vibrava was. "Vibrava…no Flygon" Drew just smiled and started laughing. "Now I see the spirit of the dragon is not something a pokémon has, it's what a trainer can bring out in their pokémon. Well then Drake, I think you messed with the wrong trainers because no one has that more than Ash and me." "We shall see then go Flygon use Ancient Power" "Flygon use Flamethrower" Drake's launched rocks and Drew's Flygon. Drew's Flygon melted the rocks. "Counter with Dragon Claw Flygon" "You do as well Flygon" it became a dogfight in air as they clashed with their claws. The exchange ended with Drew's Flygon knocking Drake's Flygon down towards the ground. "Now attack with Steel Wing" "No Flygon use Dragonbreath" Drew's Flygon sped through the Dragonbreath and collided with Drake's throwing up a cloud of smoke. When it cleared both were knocked out (end music) (No way I was having both with Drake is an Elite Four member). "FLYGON" Drew called out as he ran towards his pokémon. "You alright buddy" Flygon let out a whine. Drew chuckled and rubbed the dragon's head. "You deserve a rest. I'm proud of you buddy." Drew recalled him and stood up. The crowd finally woke up and applauded. Drew walked over to his friends. Ash and Brock fist pumped while Tori and Gabby walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was a great battle my young wards" Drake had walked over to them. "You showed me you are capable trainers. I expect great things at the pokémon league from the both of you." "Thank you Drake" said the trainers.

With that their journey thorough Hoenn continues. With an Elite Four member's praise the confidence boost is enormous for our heroes. Will translate to a championship further down the road? Find out on the Journey of the Dream Riders of Aura.

**A/N END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER**

**Man that was you know what to right. Two updates in one month how about that. Anyway next update will be a little slow I have a volunteer job for the next 6-8 weeks. Then I have school shortly after it. So maybe two more updates before I go back to school if I am more diligent I may update more.**

**Anyway**

**New powers**

**Serpens: the serpent. A small constellation none the less noticeable. It is found next Ophinchus. When Tori uses this it grants flexibility and poison immunity.**

**Ophinchus: the serpent barer. Found next to Serpens. Often depicted as monk holding said snake. When Gabby uses it she gains scaled armor and her attacks can home in and weave around objects like a snake.**

**Chapter Preview:**

**With their qualification for the Hoenn league secure Ash and Drew along with their friends go to support May in her quest for the Grand Festival. But first she needs a fifth ribbon and there are those that don't want her to win or be in it at all. Will May prevail?**

**Next Chapter: Contesting a Festival of chaos**

**Later oh and please review. It helps a writer out thank you**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	13. Chaotic festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of repost

**OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**UnitedOsprey1991: Alright next chapter is up sorry for any delay not like you readers care due to lack of reviews.(Gloom Cloud) Anyway(Brightens) May you're the star you're the main star this time. Gabby, Tori and Misty you will be main support cast this time.**

**May: Yeah Girl Power!**

**Gabby: Finally out of the shadow of our boyfriend**

**Tori: You said it**

**Misty: Sorry Ash but you suck up screen time**

**Ash: Aw Mist I don't mean too (Big pleading eyes that somehow works with his face)**

**Misty: (blushes) you big Teddiursa (Kisses Ash and hugs him)**

**Drew: I could puke right now. What about me and the boys?**

**UO: You are training along with Ash for the pokémon league all I am saying right now. As for Brock and Max I don't know.**

**Max: I want a bigger part please.**

**UO: You will but probably not until sometime in the Battle Frontier. Brock I already set up an idea a couple chapters ago. Brock disclaimer**

**Brock: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Billionaire otherwise. I would also get to have as many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies I want. (Waterfall tears)**

**UO: (Punts Brock to Canada) in your dreams. Anyway on with the story. This will cover Pacfidlog Town and the grand Festival**

Normal: Dialogue and Pokémon attacks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling and Belt voices**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

CAPITALS: spells and other attacks

Pacfidlog Town (Warning some mature content ahead but not enough for an M rating i.e. puberty stuff)

The gang had just arrived in Pacfidlog town to cheer on May on her last chance at getting into the grand festival for the year. (Just imagine stops along the way from Sootopolis) Along the way they met with a trainer named Morrison who quickly established Ash and Drew as rivals. They competed in everything from eating contests to runs. After a brief battle with Team Rocket the three became good friends though Morrison needed an eighth badge which sent him scurrying towards Sootopolis City. Then they ran into a village that was being destroyed by a hungry Munchlax. Another Team Rocket plot centered around grabbing the food and their pokémon ended with May capturing the Munchlax and destroying their monster with her newly acquire cards that included Focus Punch and Crunch. Then the two trainers faced off against Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four and managed to draw against him in separate one on one battles. With confidence inspired by almost beating them an now strengths an attacks the two potential champions were ready to train their pokémon for the league.

"So this is Pacfidlog Town?" May asked.

"Looks like a resort town" Gabby said

"Or maybe even a town in Hawaii look at the palm trees and the houses" Gabby said looking at the view.

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME—bleeegh" Drew went into his rant but Gabby and Tori soaked him causing the group to laugh.

"That never gets old" Ash said.

"Hello beautiful its such pleasure to-OWWW! Brock yelled" "What will it take to get through your skull that women aren't interested like that" Misty said pulling his ear.

"Neither does that" Max nodded and then asked "So May did you register for the contest"

"WAAAAH I'm going to miss the contest" May said and dashed to register. "May never changes does she" Drew said surprisingly dry. Tori got a tic mark "Don't you have training to do?" Drew started sweating "Yes Tori we do. Come on Ash we need to go. I will get you some chocolate later." Drew said quickly grabbing Ash's arm. "Waaah let go put me down" Ash said as they disappeared. "You better. May wait up" Tori growled and then went after May with Gabby and Misty in tow. Drew unfortunately had experienced the time bomb that is Tori's period. Gabby wasn't as bad but Tori could get mean. She started her monthlies not long after her 13th birthday (Tori is seven months older Gabby is about six months older than Drew). This was tremendous help for May who started hers not long after they met. Misty started after Ash's Johto journey. Anyway Tori's only calming agent other than Advil was chocolate and Drew always had some on him for snacks and when her periods were really bad (A lot of girls from what I have read start around twelve or thirteen some as young as nine which disturbs me).

Back to the story, Max and Brock were looking at the two dust clouds with a sweatdrop. "Now what?" Max said "I don't know about you but there is some neat stuff here like the beaches and the girls. Sorry Max but it is a little much for you" Brock said taking off towards town. "Brock get back here" Max called out.

With the trainers

Ash and Drew had reached an isolated area of beach. Drew caught his breath as Ash fell on the ground. "What the heck was that about" Ash asked. "Ash buddy let me give you some advice. When a girl is going through her time of the month don't get her upset. May you've noticed eats more about two to three days a month and Misty is tired and irritable roughly about the same amount of time. Honestly have you ever had the birds and the bees?" Drew asked. "Uh is that the one that talks about girls and what our body's going through?" "Yes well according to my dad about once a month for roughly three or four days a girl tends to change their behavior." "So what does that have to do with Tori?" "Well she is a nice girl and everything but her time of the month she has a worse temper then me." Drew sighed and looked out at the ocean "Look I may not be the best person to ask I think you need to ask an older male figure. First one I'd go to would be a father but from what you told me he is either gone or not a part of your life. So maybe this Professor Oak can help you when we get back to your home." Ash nodded. Drew grinned "At least let me tell you this our girls are good-looking now. After they mature I think we will need to defend our claim with extreme prejudice" Ash blushed a bit and suddenly images came into his head of his girls older in bikinis and suddenly his nose started bleeding. Drew laughed like a lunatic and after calming down he said "Like all things we will take each thing one step at a time. That reaction just means we are teenagers Ash. Come on we got training to do." Ash nodded and they released their pokémon training.

With May and the girls on the other side of the island

May had finally registered with the contest people and was walking back to the pokémon center when the other girls ran up to her.

"May…there you are" Misty panted.

"I felt…like I… ran a marathon" Gabby said collapsing.

"May…Where do you…get the energy…you…could be a track star at our school" Tori said finally catching her breath. May just sweatdropped "Sorry but I was a bit jumpy I wasn't going to make it. "Ugh May you are like Ash in more ways than one" Misty said. Just then Skitty popped out and started chasing her tail (I am making it a girl its meow sound feminine). "Skitty not now" Skitty then noticed a Apiom in the trees nearby. She proceeded to chase it away. "Skitty no come back here…SKITTY!" May proceeded to run after her kitten causing the others to groan. "More running oh my god" Gabby complained. "If that cat wasn't so cute I would strangle it, it has given us problems since we got her" Tori said. "She really is like Ash. Misty sighed then giggled "No wonder I like her so much" at the other two's questioning looks Misty waved it off "I mean in a platonic way of course. Ugh come on let's make sure our wayward coordinator doesn't hurt anyone." Misty said as they got their aching legs to move in the direction May went.

With said wayward coordinator

"Skitty where are you?" May called out. She sat down on a grassy hill with a tired sigh. "Darn it where is she?" May placed her head on her knees and started trying to clear her head and started thinking about what she has gone through. "I never thought I would be here. Seven months ago I couldn't stand being near pokémon. Now I don't know what I would do without them." May looked up to the sky. "It also been roughly the same amount of time since I met Ash" May blushed a bit. "He's been so supportive of me these last few months. He and Misty." Reaching into her pouch she pulled out her Kusa belt. "These belts changed everything. Before I could never hope to help Ash as much as he has helped me" She rubbed her hand over the part that opened up revealing a leaf logo. "Now that I have it I feel like I could never leave them" she put her belt away and held her hand to her heart. "I can't believe they want me to be part of their relationship. Misty had every right to take him. But she just smiles and says we will find a way just like Drew said. I can't believe I kissed her. It might have been the heat of the moment but I find myself wanting more. Is this love like what Tori and Gabby talked about?" closing her eyes she finished "Whatever it is I hope it never ends. I love them but is it wrong to love both boys and girls? Drew said something about sexual orientation when we were talking about relationships back in his world. He said there was currently a social stigma against same-sex couples but what about people who like both" She laid back and closed her eyes "this is so confusing all I know is my heart wants Ash and Misty but it feels incomplete."

(A/N: Sorry for the mature talk but I feel kids should be taught stuff like this as soon as they maturely handle it. I will never be willingly hostile to the LGBT community and this series of stories will reflect it. As a guy I wouldn't read a yaoi fic mainly because I am a straight male. But again it's a person's choice and I 100% respect it. As for the story just assume Drew and his girls had a talk like that before they left)

"Meow" May opened her eyes at the sound. She turned to see her Skitty in the arms of a green-haired man wearing a varsity jacket a red shirt and grey pants. "Skitty! There you are I was so worried about you" May said hugging the kitten. "Please stop running off like that you worry me" Skitty just nodded and purred as May scratched his head. "Thank you. My name is May I am from Petalburg City" "It's a pleasure to you my named is Joshua I live here. Are you a coordinator" "Yes I am I have four ribbons I hope to win here to get into this year's Grand festival" "Ah cool. You see I am also entering so I can get some experience for later on. Have you decided which pokémon you are going to use for the event" "No but I guess I should think about that huh" May pondered. Joshua looked at Skitty who was purring contently in her arms. "I think you should use Skitty. She looks well cared for and trained" "You think so" May looked at her Skitty who looked on curiously. "Alright then Skitty you are going to be my ticket to my fifth ribbon. Skitty just meowed in happiness.

"Look there's May" May turned to see Misty Tori and Gabby who were running towards her. They fell down causing Joshua and May to sweatdrop "You…really need to slow down" Misty said. "I don't think my heart can take it" Gabby cried out. Tori just collapsed in exhaustion. May nervously chuckled. "Misty, Tori Gabby meet Joshua a coordinator from this town. Joshua these are some of my traveling companions. The red head is Misty, the blond is Gabrielle call her Gabby and the brunette is Victoria call her Tori." At each name they raised their hands to acknowledge her. "Misty is a gym leader from Cerulean, Tori is aspiring to be a doctor and Gabby just likes the adventure. "Thanks May…saved us the trouble. Ugh need to cut back on sweets" Tori said. "Maybe you should cut back on the chocolate" Gabby deadpanned "Never" Tori growled. May nervously laughed again "Yeah they are great people but I think I wore them out with worry" "YOU THINK!" They yelled at the same time causing the standing two to sweatdrop. "Great she really is like Ash with her eccentrics Misty

With said eccentric trainer

"ACCHOOO" Ash sneezed in the middle of a command to Snorunt. "You alright Ash" Drew called out from his spar with Haryiama. "Yeah don't know what came over me." "You know in some cultures where I come from sneezing means someone is talking about you" "What does it mean when you sneeze fourteen times Drew" Ash laughed "I have allergies that isn't funny" Ash was still laughing. Drew growled and ordered Swampert to use Water Gun on Ash soaking him. "Ok I get it your ticked back to training" Ash answered. Drew just nodded and went back to sparing with his Haryiama. Ash returned to training his Snorunt. "Alright Snorunt use Ice Beam on the tree" Snorunt charged and fired. Unfortunately it fired at the wrong tree and nearly hit Drew who ducked out of the way. It ended up hitting Team Rocket sending them flying. Drew turned back towards Ash who along with his pokémon were sweatdropping. "Of course you know this means war right?" Drew said in a voice reminiscent of a certain rabbit. "Uh Drew…hehehe…it was an accident." "So is this Manectric Thunderbolt" Manectric fired off a bolt which was deflected by Pikachu. What followed was something straight out of a cartoon but was too intense to show the viewers.

Back with the girls

May and Joshua were now practicing for the contest while the others were either training their pokémon or practicing their katas. Skitty was showing her Swift combined with Blizzard (She looks like a pokémon that could learn it). "Good job Skitty" May called out. The cat bounced over to her trainer and meowed happily. "Your Skitty looks great May I think you have a chance to win this contest" "Ah thanks Joshua" He turned towards the other girls specifically Misty and Gabby who were practicing one of their kata of their fighting styles. "What are they doing" he asked curiously. "Well they are practicing some of the fighting styles they have learned. One of my traveling companions who is out training for the pokémon league introduced us to several styles. Misty is practicing Tai Chi Quan which requires great flexibility like water while Tori looks she is practicing Aikido which is a defensive style, she doesn't like to confront her opponents but she will defend herself if needed. That style focuses on redirecting an opponent's energy and momentum." "Why are you practicing these" "Other than exercise you never know if you are going to be without something to defend yourself" "True that" Joshua concluded and then brought his Houndoom over to practice his techniques.

"There you are Joshua" the group turned to see another girl walking up to him. This girl was wearing a great shirt and light blue skirt. She had red hair with an orange headband.

"I finally found you and what are you doing. Why he is hanging with women that aren't his girlfriend." "Uh excuse me who are you" May asked. "I am Erica who are you supposed to be" "I'm May this is Misty, Tori and Gabby uh how do you know Joshua" "Easy I am his girlfriend and when we win the Pacfidlog contest we will declare our undying love for each other. Especially with my pokémon Jynx." She said releasing the psychic type. ' _This girl's delusional'_ the gang thought.

"But instead of practicing I find him hanging out with these floozies." Erica continued "Hey watch what you say about us he did us a service in trying to find one of our pokémon" Misty said "Well I am surprised you're here talking to him. You have no figure scrawny how can you get any guy." Misty got mad. Ash had apologized for those comments from their younger days but it still stung a little especially since her figure got a bit better. "Easy" Gabby said "Calm down let's just talk it out" "Oh so the blonde bimbo says calm down I am surprised you know those words" "Blonde bimbo?" Gabby' eye twitched. She was well aware of the stereotype but she was one of the smarter girls in their class especially thanks to Drew and Tori helping her. "Lady what is your problem you do not insult people you just met." Tori growled "Why should I let a chubby girl tell me what to do" "THAT"S IT RAAARAGH!" Tori jumped at Erica and started clawing at her. (I respect women and I refuse to call them stuff like this but it helps the plot a bit)

With the boys

Ash sat up from his nap "I don't know why but I feel like we are missing something good" "Ash shut up I am trying to sleep" Ash shrugged and went back to his tree and took a nap.

Back to the main plot

Joshua had pulled of his girlfriend while Tori was being pulled off by the older girls. "What's your big deal?" Misty said. "My deal is that you four are trying to seduce my Joshua and trying to prevent us from our dream" Erica said with fire in her eyes. "What are you talking about? We have boyfriends" May said "What so you—"Erica enough." "But Joshua." "But nothing. I want you to leave and cool off. I will talk to you later" Erica growled and returned Jynx and left.

"Sorry about that she normally means well but she can be a little possessive" Joshua said. Misty huffed and sniffled "You think some of us are sensitive of the issues brought up." "Easy Misty Ash loves you regardless. Your figure however improved doesn't matter to him." May said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around Misty. "Yeah I deal with the blond stereotype all the time. Yet I am one of the smarter kids in the class and we have a tough school system." Gabby commented. "Drew doesn't care about someone's figure. In fact he is insulted how far someone would go to lose weight when they can be as pretty with some meat on their bones." Tori said as she unwrapped a chocolate bar to emphasis the point. "We have insecurities but our boys don't care." Tori concluded as she took a bite. Joshua nodded "It is fortunate that I kept her from saying anything really mean I think she was going to say—

"We know it's just we are a little insecure right now alright" Gabby sighed. Misty was calming down and May released her although if one was paying attention Misty was a little disappointed at the lack of contact. "So your boyfriends where are they?" "Well they are out training by the beach we separated this morning so May could get registered for the contest." May said.

Before Joshua could ask further a loud scream tore through the air. "What was that?" Gabby said. "That was Erica she is in trouble. Come on"

With Erica

Erica was running away from a dog like creature. It looked like a Houndoom but it was bipedal and looked more humanoid. Despite that had the familiar ears and had the rib cage and red snout.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU PUNY HUMAN, FALL BEFORE MY MISTRESS SO SHE MAY WIN AT ANY COST. NIGHMARE BREATH" The monster Houndrous fired a dark colored breath at Erica. Erica screamed as the breath came closer to her.

"MORPHEUS SLASH" A green slash appeared in front of Erica and blocked it. Erica watched as the four girls she insulted appear in front of her. "Erica you alright?" Joshua called. She nodded hesitantly. "This big monster appeared out of nowhere saying it was going to take me out so his master could win the contest. I tried attacking with Jynx but her attacks bounced off. I recalled her to safe her but he kept attacking me."

"Well I'm not surprised Jynx's psychic attacks didn't work. Houndoom is immune to psychic attacks. So I guess the monster inherited the strengths and weaknesses" Gabby said holding position in front of her. "What can you do? That thing is unbeatable he made me see things" Erica cried out hysterically. "What kind of things?" Tori asked. "All of the things I said to you, he made me face what I said to you. And the worst part was that I saw Joshua look at me with so much disgust he thought I was the plague" Here she broke down crying. Misty sighed "I would say its karmic justice but somehow I think you learned your lesson" "Don't ignore me FLAMETHROWER" Houndrous said. "Will you shut up AQUA WHIP" Misty said irritated as she blocked the flamethrower and knocked the monster back. "Why" They turned towards Erica who was still crying in Joshua's arms. "Why are you helping after I said such rotten things?" May just smiled and turned around. "We help people who needed Erica regardless of circumstances" she said pulling out her Kusa belt with the others doing pulling out there belts. She inserted her card and placed it on her waist causing a belt to appear. "Who are you?" Erica asked. May smirked as she raised her hand and the other girls got into their stances. "We are Kamen Riders. HENSHIN" she yelled out followed shortly by the others.

"It doesn't matter what forms you take you will fall FLAMETHROWER" the monster fired at the girls. They dodged and moved in. Kusa struck fast but the monster's tail struck at her causing May to jump back. Triton moved in with her trident trying to stab at it. Houndrous launched more fire attack and threw in a dark attack as well. Orion tried launching arrows which do a little damage but they weren't getting through. Sirius was finishing charging up her spell and fired. "TRITON'S SURGE (I will interchange Greek and Roman gods as appropriate) sending a large column of water at her opponent. It did more damage but the monster looked none the worse for wear. They regrouped and stood looking for a way to beat this monster.

"You girls really are starting to crease me. DARK SPIN" He fired a dark colored Fire Spin ensnaring the riders. "Now that they have been taking care of let's take care of you little girl." The monster chuckled as he approached Erica and Joshua.

In the vortex the girls were trying to break through. Despite their best water attacks the spin was still holding strong. "Damn we got to get out of her quick" Tori said. "We are trying Tor but this is a tough thing to break." Misty looked over at their youngest charge. "May are you ok" May couldn't hear her she was starting to hallucinate. Her being a grass warrior made the heat more unbearable. Images of Ash and Misty leaving her heartbroken was messing with her psyche. "May come on May snap out of it." Suddenly in May's mind Misty and Ash came back in a column of light. She snapped of her daze to look at Triton. "What's happening?" "I saw what Erica saw I saw you and Ash leave me to an eternal depression" May sniffled and coughed from the smoke. Misty sadly sighed "May look at me" she hesitantly looked up "Never believe that for a second ok. Ash loves you I love you, you love us. I don't care if you are the plainest person in the world and neither would Ash. It might be years from now but I want to raise my kids with yours do you understand me." May nodded. "As much as I hate to break up a man's dream we need to get out of here." Gabby said. The two blushed inside their helmets then looked at Gabby and nodded. Misty turned back to May "I've got an idea May grab your Focus Punch card" May did so and scanned it

**FOCUS PUNCH**

Misty grabbed her Hydro Pump card

**HYDRO PIMP**

**COMBO: HYDRO BREAKER**

"Now grab my trident" May did so. The energy from the Focus Punch flowed through the trident and Misty fired at the twister. The attack blew through the twister and struck the monster which had almost finished Erica and Joshua. Houndrous turned to see the riders singed but otherwise ok. "Grr I am going to finish you off once and for all." "Never. Good will always triumph" May said. "So you say FLAMETHROWER" he fired another flame attack. Tori threw up a shield to block it as May put in another card.

**SKY UPPERCUT**

May rushed ahead and dodged the flames that were fired at her. She got in an nailed the creature with enough force to send him skyward. May jumped back and landed to next to May. They looked at each other nodded and pulled out two cards.

**SOLARBEAM: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SUNLIGHT'S HYDRATION**

Misty grabbed May's sword and powered up their attack. When it was fully charged they fired causing a blinding sunlight charged water attack towards the monster. It drilled through and destroyed it completely.

"This performance is over" May said they sheathed their weapons. They powered down and as the adrenaline left her May fell back only to be caught by Misty. "Thank you. I don't understand why you saved me." Erica said. May answered "We protect people we don't hold unnecessary grudges." Erica nodded "I want to say sorry for what I said before I should have gotten all the information first before rushing to judgment" the four looked at each other and nodded. "Water under bridge" Tori said. Erica smiled and turned back to May who was slowly standing back up. "With being said I wish you luck tomorrow in the contest. I don't want my hero to disappoint me." "You got it" May smiled and the couple left.

"Hey guys what's up" the girls turned to see Drew and Ash walk up. "What did we miss" Drew asked. The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Drew smacked Ash on the back of the head "I told you we missed something good" "Me you told me not to interrupt your nap!" the two started arguing while the girls broke down laughing.

Next Day contest hall: Final round of contest.

After the ordeals of the previous day May Joshua and Erica were able to take part in the contest. Like Joshua suggested May use Skitty. Joshua used his Houndoom and Erica used her Jynx. All three along with a disguised Jessie made it to the final. In Erica's match she went up against the team rocket member. Jessie dressed up as the Jester tried to use Meowth and use Transform. It worked until he tried changing into a Wailord. The judges caught this and disqualified her. Jessie furious started attacking the crowd. Fortunately Erica stopped her with her Jynx and flung her and Team Rocket out of the arena. With the crowd calmed down Joshua and May took the stage. It was an even match between the dog and the cat but it ended when Houndoom and Skitty launched a Flamethrower and a Blizzard respectively and collided. After a few seconds it ended in Skitty's favor blowing Houndoom back and depleting Joshua's points and giving May the win.

Now it was the final round and Erica and May were looking forward to the match. In the stands May's friends which now included Ash and Drew who took time out from their training at May's request to cheer her on. When asked to do it they were both reluctant until Misty and Tori's glare forced them to comply.

"Man I should be training for the league" Ash complained. "And I'm supposed to be in school but you don't see me complaining. May asked us to watch and cheer her on. We have two months to the league we can at least support her now. Our pokémon could use a day off." Drew growled. Ash grumbled but agreed.

"Brock do you think May will be alright in this match" Max asked. "She just needs to keep a cool head Max. I think she can do it but needs to focus" Brock replied.

On the contest floor Erica and May were ready. "Don't disappoint me May." "Don't worry about me just be ready to lose" May smiled.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin." Vivian said.

"Dazzle them Jynx" "Skitty take the stage" the two pokémon came out with a cry. "Skitty start this off with Tackle" "Jynx use Psychic to levitate Skitty and then use Lovely Kiss" Jynx's eyes glowed blue and Skitty levitated off the floor then proceeded to kiss Skitty which put it to sleep."

"No Skitty wake up" Mat cried out. "Let's finish this quickly Jynx use Blizzard." "Meow" Skitty woke up quickly which calmed May down. "Skitty quick dodge it and use Assist." Skitty did so and her paw glowed which produced a String Shot which captured Jynx in its webbing. "Good now try it again" Skitty did so but launched a Razor Leaf which cut the string freeing Jynx."

"Not good, not good." Drew said a little impatiently. "What the heck is she doing relying on Assist?" Gabby asked. "I think she is hoping for a fire move which would help against Jynx but Assist is like Metronome but more limited to the attacks her pokémon has." Brock said.

Back on the field Erica was on the attack. "Jynx levitate Skitty with Psychic and then use Blizzard." "Skitty use Assist again." Skitty did so but it only produced a Sting shot which got frozen and the cat took the brunt of the attack. "Skitty use Assist again" This time the attack produced a Vine Whip. "That's not going to work Jynx use Psychic" Jynx's eyes glowed blue and swatted the Vine Whip. "What's wrong May where is that bravado you showed me earlier." May growled. "Skitty I know you can do it try Assist one more time." Skitty managed to get another attack off this time it was Petal Dance which hit Jynx for serious damage. "Good Job Skitty one more time" Skitty did so and this time got Fire Spin" "No Jynx use Hyper Beam try to block it." The two attacks collided and began pushing back and forth. The Fire Spin began losing its energy. "Skitty you can do it come on I believe in you." Unknown to all except her friends she was glowing green and Skitty was glowing a white. The Fire Spin powered up more and started overwhelming the hyper beam. The attack broke through and hit Jynx for considerable damage. "Skitty finish it with Tackle" Skitty hit Jynx with considerable force knocking the rest of Erica's points down. "And with that attack the last of Erica's points are gone. As a result May and her Skitty win." Marion said. "Alright she did it" Ash cried out. The others cheered and whistled. On the battlefield May was jumping around in joy. Her Skitty jumped into her arms and she hugged Skitty back. "You did amazing Skitty, great job." Skitty meowed and May accepted her fifth ribbon now eligible for the Hoenn Grand Festival.

Pokémon Center later that night

After celebrating for a few hours the group was getting ready to go to bed as it was late at night. May was sitting in her pajamas brushing Skitty who was purring contently. "Five Ribbons I can't believe it. All of my pokémon are amazing even you Skitty mommy is very proud of you." A knock at the door shook her out her musings. "Come in I'm dressed." Ash and Misty walked through the door in their PJs with Ash wearing sleep pants and an undershirt, Misty in a blue sleep dress. "Hey May how's it going." Ash asked. "I am good just congratulating Skitty, she such a good pokémon all of them are." May said but her two friends notice a change in her tone. "May what's the matter?" Ash asked. Misty sighed "May are you still hung up on what the monster showed you?" May looking away provided all Misty needed. "What happened Misty?" Ash asked. "We told you we faced one of Team Rocket's monsters. What we didn't tell you is that May got shaken up by one of the attacks." "May what did you see?" May closed her eyes and Skitty jumped down to join Pikachu on the floor. "I saw you and Misty" May started sniffling "You walked away and you forgot all about me. You left me crying on my knees. I-I-I WAAAAH" May started outright crying.

Ash quickly hugged her turning her around so she can sob into her chest. Misty came around and hugged her back as May was hiccupping. Ash just quietly soothed her while Misty was tearing up at her closest female friend was crying. "Please…Please…Don't Ever leave me" May was crying hysterically "My heart I can't bear to not have you in my life." Ash just kept hugging May as they slowly made their way to the bed. With the way May was crying they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. May starting to calm down but she was still sniffling. "

May look at me" May hesitantly looked up not sure what she would see. What she saw brought more tears. It was a warm comforting look in those brown eyes. "May I may have known you for only a few months but you have made my adventure here in Hoenn fun." Here Ash looked up. "It was so hard when I saw both you and Misty I hoped I didn't have to choose." Here Misty started tear up a bit." "When you agreed to share me I was overjoyed. I wanted you both in my life regardless of circumstances." Here Ash looked back at the girls. "May if I wanted to leave you I would be six feet under." Ash gave his trademark smile soothing the girls. "I don't think I say it enough but I love you both." Here Ash kissed Misty and then May causing them to shed happy tears. Ash put a hand on May's cheek "Now let's turn that frown upside down May." May smiled but squeaked when his hand touched a sensitive spot. Ash looked confused and poked it again causing May to hold back a giggle. Ash's confused looked turned devious. May looked on in horror. "Ash don't you dare." Ash came closer "Ash stay back NOOOAAHAHAHA" Ash proceeded start tickling May and causing her to laugh. Misty tried to stay out of it but traveling with Ash had given him ammunition and as a result she fell prey to the tickle attack. The girls soon regained the momentum and started tickling him. Even Pikachu and Skitty got into the act and soon they were all tangled up in laughter and sheets.

Outside the room Drew had listened into the conversation when he heard crying knowing something might be up. When he heard laughter Drew smiled and walked away knowing their bond would be stronger than ever.

After what seemed like an eternity the trio settled down. They began to yawn being so tired so Pikachu hopped up to the light switch and turned it off and hopped back to bed. After rearranging Ash was on his back May was on his stomach on his right while Misty was on his chest to his left as he pulled up the sheet to at least provide some privacy even though their clothes were still on. Pikachu and Skitty curled up together near his legs. They smiled at each other the two girls kissed him and snuggled in "May never forget that we love you" Ash said as he fell asleep. Misty followed him and May stayed awake for a little while. ' _Why did I ever doubt them_.' May looked at the space near Misty's legs and Ash's other shoulder. ' _Why do I feel like I am missing warmth. Is it because the bond is incomplete? I guess whoever falls for Ash will fill those spots.'_ May closed her eyes ' _Whoever it is I hope they won't mind sharing'_ May thought as she fell asleep.

Hours later

May was ironically the first one up. She looked around groggily and yawned. She looked around wondering what this warm feeling was. She looked up and smiled. Ash for all his goofiness looked so peaceful in his sleep. His arm was wrapped around her third bedmate Misty also looking just as beautiful with long hair. Ash's other arm was in her hair as he was stroking it before falling asleep. She looked and saw the sun was barely up. So she put her head back down to get some more sleep content that she would be loved for a long time.

More hours later

After fully waking up and getting ready the gang was now on their way to Slateport City site of this year's grand festival. The S.S St. Flower was taking some of the contestants who were far away from Slateport and delivering them in time for the grand festival. It came complete with a pokémon center and a training area. May was practicing with her Bulbasaur while Drew and Ash were training for the pokémon league. Bulbasaur pulled off a good Razor Leaf and then combined with Petal Dance which created a beautiful display. "Good job Bulbasaur return" May called out. May looked over at the two boys. Drew was training with his Cacturne. His other pokémon were nearby training with each other launching attacks at each other to counter them. Ash was still training with his Snorunt. Another Ice Beam was fired but it hit Drew in the back. "Ash what have I told you about training that attack either not have trainers nearby or face opposite of me" "Well sorry but Snorunt still can't get this attack now. The power is alright but the accuracy stinks" "Yeah power is definitely there I surprised I haven't gotten frostbite." Drew grumbled causing May to laugh. Ash looked over and saw May laughing and smiled. "Hey May" "Hey yourself" May smiled back. "Ok I am going to puke do it somewhere else. I'm for you guys but please do it somewhere else." Drew complained "Well then go puke somewhere else" May said with a tic mark" "Easy May he was joking" Ash said grabbing her shoulder. "Sorry. Anyway I am going to go check out the rest of the ship." Drew started walking away but ran into an officer Jenny. "Sorry officer" "It's no big deal. I wasn't looking where I was going. I am looking for a criminal that might steal the Ribbon Cup." "Really" Ash asked as he walked over. "Yes this trophy is just as valuable as a league trophy. So extra security is needed" "

So who are you looking for?" Drew asked. "I am looking for Brodie a former member of Team Magma" "Team Magma didn't they get disbanded after the Sootopolis incident" May asked. "Yes. How did you know?" Jenny asked suspiciously. "Let us formally introduce ourselves.(So wanted to put lyrics from Sympathy for the Devil. I don't own it the Rolling Stones do) My name is Drew this is Ash and May. Are you aware of what stopped that incident?" "Yeah like I would believe a bunch of masked heroes helped save the city with the help of the two Legendary Birds. " Jenny trailed off as the kids pulled out their devices. "Did they have something like these" Ash asked as he held up the Aura belt. "Yeah…no way you three stopped them." "Not just us there was a red head who was a pivotal role there but she and two others of our party helped stop Team Aqua. Maxie the leader of Magma sacrificed his life to stop Archie Aqua's leader." Jenny held her head at the information. Ash asked another question. "How in the world did he escape" "I guess when we had our backs turned he escaped. It might have to with the deal we cut to save the city" "What deal?" Jenny narrowed her eyes. Drew sighed. "We cut a deal to get the orb Maxie had. He had the orb that controlled Groudon. We were supposed to turn only him in. It was either them launching an attack on the city or letting Maxie take the fall. Not like it mattered Archie broke through our line and unleashed Kyogre. We rectified our mistake officer it's over." Jenny sighed "Your right. But please be careful he is a master of disguise he could be anywhere." They nodded and left Jenny for the pokémon center.

"After we drop off our pokémon why don't we check out the Ribbon cup" May said. The boys agreed and left for the display.

In the display room they saw the trophy. It was a shiny gold and enclosed in a glass case. There were guards nearby but otherwise the room was devoid of people. "Wow this is a pretty trophy." May asked. "It is but I have seen some better ones." "Really" "Oh yeah, remember our talk about sports in my world." At the two's nod he continued "Well the big trophies in my country are those of the four major sports. The Vince Lombardi Trophy, named for a famous coach, is presented to the NFL which is a football league, the Stanley Cup, named for the baron that donated the cup, is for hockey's NHL. You are aware of baseball right Ash well in America baseball is our past time, they play for the commissioner's trophy named for the head of MLB. The last one is the Larry O'Brian trophy who was one of the leaders of the NBA a basketball league. They present them every year to winners of their respective leagues on T.V so I know what they look like" Drew concluded.

They looked back at the trophy. "I still plan to win it though" May said. The boys smiled and Ash hugged her. Just then Munchlax came in with a guard chasing them. "Ugh Munchlax what did you do now?" May as Munchlax ran right into the stand knocking it over. The three watched in horror as the trophy was knocked over and shattered. May quickly fed her one of her pink surprises. When they took turns cooking Brock almost had to be near May to make sure the food was edible as Munchlax was the only one that could eat her cooking.

"I am sorry about Munchlax it was my fault" May said bowing to Mr. Contesta. Raoul just smiled "It's nice to see you taking responsibility for your pokémon's actions. Now let's see what the damage is shall we?" "Uh sir can I ask you something" Drew asked. "Yes what is it?" "What is this trophy made of?" "It supposed to be made of gold, with jewels incrusted into it. Why?" "So it's not supposed to break? I see. Then we have a problem this thing shattered like glass" Drew pointed out. "WHAT?" Raoul raced over to see the trophy. As they did the Brock, Max, and Misty showed up wanting to know what was going on along with officer Jenny. "What happened we heard about something breaking in here." "May's Munchlax was running from a guard but it ran into the display case breaking a trophy that is supposed to be unbreakable" Ash said causing said trainer to turn red. "You don't have to be that blunt Ash I am embarrassed enough as it is" May said. Ash just hugged her "Sorry May." "Damn it" They turned to see Raoul holding up a note. "This trophy was a fake someone swiped the real trophy and replaced it with the replica." Raoul handed the note to officer Jenny. Jenny took the note and growled. "It was Brodie alright he swiped right out from underneath us." "If it's not found then the Grand Festival will be canceled.

"WHAT? No I worked so hard for the Grand Festival to be canceled. And I ruin it because of my pokémon" May panicked. "Max take your sister out of here she is losing it. Misty go help him" Drew said as he began arguing with Mr. Contesta.

Out in the hall May was hyperventilating. "May calm down please your freaking me out" Max said trying to calm May down but she wasn't listening and now was crying. "Max go back to the room see what is going out" Max nodded and left. "May…May calm down" Misty said shaking May. May was hysterical at this point and, seeing no one around, Misty kissed her. May's arms were waving around but slowly calmed down and fell into it. Misty stopped and there was a disappointed groan from May. "There we go you all calmed down?" May nodded "Thanks Mist" "Just think of it as returning the favor from before. But I don't want Ash finding out just yet alright?" May nodded. Misty patted her head "Good girl. Come on let's see if they worked on a plan."

Back in the display room the two girls came upon a spectacle. Mr. Contesta and Drew were going at each other and it looked like it was heating up.

"You cannot cancel this event. There are probably millions of dollars invested in this event." Drew yelled.

"That may be the case but without a trophy there is not a way reward the champion." Raoul countered.

"Then make two for next year so this year's winner can have his or her moment in the spotlight."

"No we insist on one trophy per year. I am sorry young man but your friend will have to try again next year if we let her in.

Here Drew got in Raoul's face "Do not blame my friend for something that is mostly your fault as well. In fact you should be thanking her for breaking that,"

Raoul backpedaled. "What do you mean our fault and what do you mean we should be thanking her"

Drew chuckled. "Your security was compromised and your trophy was snatched from underneath your nose. On top of that you should have had a backup in case something like this did happen. Lastly who the heck leaves the actual trophy in a room like this it was asking for it to be stolen. If that thing didn't break we wouldn't know until it was gone."

"Alright that is enough" Brock said. "Look we cannot change the past. Right now we need to figure out a way to lure Brodie out." The group started thinking. Drew's eyes snapped up "Other than May Max and Misty has anyone left or entered the room." The group looked around and shook their heads. "I am going on the assumption he is still on this ship right? We are also the only ones that know about this." Jenny and Mr. Contesta nodded. "Alright here's what's going to happen. We are not going to inform the passengers it will only create a panic." Drew said pointedly at Mr. Contesta. "Anyone have an extra pokeball?" May tossed an extra ball at Drew. "Anyone got any gold paint" "I see you want to show off the ball as a potential second prize thus hopefully drawing Brodie out" Brock mused. "That's right now we just need to spread the word and bait the trap. Also considering that he is a disguise master we need some way to track him" Jenny pulled out a tracking device and placed it on the pokeball and sealed it in the case.

"Now what" Max asked. "Now we spread the word" Drew told them.

So the gang went around the ship completely selling the story that there was another prize on board. After a couple of hours the gang and officer Jenny was hiding waiting for the perpetrators.

"Someone's coming" Max whispered as heard footsteps. Soon three figures appeared looking to steal the pokeball. They all jumped out ready to arrest the intruders. "Hold it right there Brodie" Ash called out. The three turned around and it was Team Rocket in disguise. "Oh it's just Team Rocket up to no good again" Misty commented causing them to relax. "You twerps why aren't you scared of us" Jessie growled "Well for starters you have no monster with you and right now you are just pathetic right now trying to steal a fake item" May pointed out. The Team Rocket members gulped knowing they didn't have one right now. "Still now that we know it's a fake we will take that Pikachu of your" the rocket trio ran towards them trying to grab Pikachu. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu launched them off the ship protecting the prize.

"Now then let's keep on the lookout for Brodie" Brock said. Just then the captain walked up. "Children it's terrible the pokémon center is under attack" The group gasped but Drew narrowed his eyes. "Come on we need to save our pokémon" Misty called out. "Wait a minute something isn't right" Drew said. "Captain you said the pokémon center was under attack correct?" the captain nodded. "Well then let me call our friends who are there you don't mind do you" "I don't know if you can they might be panicking" the captain said.

"Just humor me" Drew smiled and pulled out his phone which was in its normal mode. He dialed Gabby's number and waited. "Gabby? Hey how's it going…we are doing great listen I'm here with the captain he says the pokémon center is under attack anything to it….Really you saw the captain walk in" Drew looked at the fake captain who was starting to sweat. "So either I must be crazy or someone is an imposter…yeah I think so too...alright we'll be over there in a few minutes…love you too." Drew said turning off the normal function. "So how long did it take you to come up with this disguise Brodie" Drew said looking up with a serious face. "Grr…damn you brats" the captain growled throwing off the disguise revealing the change master. "Golbat use Haze" Brodie called. Golbat proceeded to do so blinding the group. "Max…cough…blow the…cough…smoke away." "WHIRLWIND" Max blew the Haze away and when it cleared Brodie and the pokeball was gone.

"Alright split up" Jenny said handing them radios "He could be anywhere so be careful." The group nodded and left in separate directions.

Drew and Misty

Drew and Misty were searching near the kitchens. They entered the cooking area and explained to chefs they were there on orders from officer Jenny. As they looked around they noticed a chef cutting up vegetables but was messing up the vegetables. Drew walked over to the chef. "Hey buddy your cutting it wrong you want me to help you" Drew said while secretly pulling a knife out of the utensil drawer." The chef hesitantly nodded and Drew grabbed a pepper to start cutting it up. "There see cut smoothly and gently" the chef nodded. Drew cleaned his knife but as he was putting it away the chef swung the knife which Drew blocked and swung his knife. Misty saw the commotion and grab a bowl. Brodie started attacking them and they fought back through the kitchen using fruits and kitchen stuff. At one point Misty landed near the stove and was in a losing struggle with Brodie but Drew tackled him away. When he checked on Misty Brodie flung flour at them to blind them to get away.

"Damn he got away" "Your safety is more important. Ash would kill me if anything happened to you. Radio the others." Misty nodded.

Max and Brock

They were by the pool which Brock was going love-struck on the girls by the pool and Max was keeping him from going completely crazy. They got the message from Drew and Misty that he escaped. Suddenly Brock stopped fawning over one of the girls saying there was something wrong with the girl. Max remembering what happened before leapt into action. "Brock get down AIR RENDER" the girl jumped up and Brodie removed his disguise. "Stop right there Brodie" Max called out. "You think you can catch me never" Brodie said as he jump on top of the ship and ran towards the bow. The boys groaned and chased after them with a bewildered crowd behind them.

Ash and May

Having heard the first two transmissions Ash and May were on their guard at the bow of the ship. Suddenly a shadow fell over them and Brodie landed in front of them. Without a preamble Ash leapt into action and attacked Brodie. May watched on as her shared boyfriend attacked the master of disguise. A dust cloud went up and when it cleared up there were two Ashes.

"May please help stop this guy he is the imposter" the one on the left said. "No way he is the imposter I'm the real Ash.

The rest of her friends showed up. "Aw man not this trick again. Two copies of the same person forcing a friend to pick out the real person and unfortunately May is that person" Gabby moaned. "Let's hope May makes the right decision" Tori said.

Back with the fighters May was having a hard time deciding between the two Ashes. And their constant yelling was not helping. ' _Come on May focus_ ' May thought. As she was thinking the world fell away. ' _What is happening'_ May noticed that the only thing visible were her friends who were glowing different colors. ' _Is this aura or is it something else'_ May turned towards the bickering duo. May focused on the two auras. One was blue and crackling like electricity. The other was in flux. For some reason the electric one felt more comforting. ' _There he is'_ "PETAL STORM" May fired her attack and hit the one on the left. Ash turned to May "Whoa May how did you which one was the real me" "I don't…know." May said started to sway and fell. Ash quickly caught her "You ok?" "Just tired…thanks Ash." May said tiredly as she had an emotionally draining day. "Sleep my little Beautifly" Ash chuckled and rubbed her hair.

While this was going on Drew and officer Jenny walked up to Brodie. "Where's the trophy and the pokeball scumbag?" "Heh…outdone by a couple of kids. The trophy is in my bag. Now that I think about it wasn't worth it to steal thing." Drew rummaged through the bag and grabbed the trophy. "This thing means more to a lot of coordinators. Jenny I believe you can take it from here." Drew said as he walked back towards his friends. Jenny smirked as she read the Miranda Rights to Brodie. Drew walked up to Ash "How is she" "Tired from the training to the adrenaline to almost being kicked out of the festival she is a strong girl to handle all of that." Ash said as he picked up May bridal style and walked back to their room. "No you go, I got the trophy" Drew said sarcastically as he went to find Mr. Contesta.

A couple of hours later

May slowly opened her eyes to see she was back in the room that was given to her for the trip. She sat up wondering how she got there.

She sat up wondering how she got there. Her door opened and she saw that it was Ash and Misty bringing in some dinner. "Hey May how are you feeling?" Misty said. "Better. Thanks for dinner" May said as she began eating. "How are my pokémon? "They are fine May. Pikachu and Max are watching over them." May nodded and continued to eat while Misty and Ash were chatted with her. "May what really happened out there how did you find the real me" Ash asked. May looked thoughtful "I don't know I was panicking and closed my eyes. Next thing I know I see all these colors. I saw yours was blue and crackling like electricity but I felt comforted when I saw that." "So going on what you said you saw Ash covered in electricity" Misty asked. May nodded "So what does that mean?" May asked. "I don't know but we will find out" Ash said. The girls nodded and with a kiss from Ash on her cheek they let May rest.

Two days later Slateport City

After two days at sea they finally arrived at Slateport City home of the Grand Festival. May was pumped up and ready to go.

"Alright let's go register for this thing so I can win the trophy we protected" May said with fire in her eyes.

"FINALLY WE HAVE COME BACK—OW THAT HURT!" Drew started to go into his rant but Misty pummeled him with her hammer (A/N Will he ever finish it. Nope) "How the heck are you our illustrious leader" "I don't know but damn it that still hurts can't you cut a guy a break" "NOPE" Misty Tori and Gabby said causing a storm cloud to pass over him. "How come I can't do that while Brock gets to hit on girls? I mean he is already hitting on a couple of girls already" "Nice try not that is not going-BROCK WHAT THE HECK" Misty started scolding Drew until he spotted Brock hitting on another girl and stomped over to hurt him. "We have some weird friends don't we" May asked. "Yep wouldn't change it though" Ash chuckled. May just giggled and kissed on the cheek.

"May there you are" the couple broke away to see May's mother Caroline walking up to them. "MOM what are you doing here? Where's dad" "There was an influx of challengers at the gym but he is going to watch every second of this contest" Caroline said. She then saw May and Ash close together causing May to blush "Uh this is not what it looks like" May said blushing a bright red. "Oh I think I know what is going on…Ash is your boyfriend isn't he. Oh I knew you would get together you and Ash are so cute together." As she said this Misty had come back with Brock and could only gape as she witnessed Caroline gushing over the two. Caroline took May to the contest hall to register and to talk about her trip since she left home. Misty and a recovered Drew walked up to a stunned looking Ash.

"You didn't tell Caroline you two were boyfriend and girlfriend" Drew said in a deadpan tone "Nope" Ash said in a similar tone. "I am also assuming you didn't tell her we were dating as well" Misty said in the same tone as the boys. "Nope" Ash said "So I am assuming you didn't tell your mother" Drew with a tic mark. "Nope was saving it when we saw her" Ash. "You do realize you are going to get hit hard right?" Misty concluded. "Probably with your hammer and Drew's fist" Ash said with a shrug.

POW SMACK

Ash fell down with two large lumps from said hammer and fist. "Your smarter than you look .Now are you going to be a good boy and tell those two sooner rather than later?" Drew said with a smoking fist. "Depends on if you kiss my bumps to make it feel better" Ash said with a grin. Misty rolled her eyes "You big baby" but did so regardless. Drew just looked away at his girls. "So now what" "Let's go check out the festival ground this looks like the Olympic Games" Tori said she dragged Drew and Gabby along. "Tori slow down my arm is meant to stretch like this" Gabby said. "We will meet you back at the hotel" Drew yelled out as they disappeared into the distance causing the red-head and her boyfriend to sweatdrop.

Meanwhile May and her mother were over at the contest hall finishing registering for the festival. "So May how long have you and Ash been dating?" Caroline asked. May nervously chuckled "Well…mom it's a little complicated about my relationship." "What do you mean" "Well…" But was cut off by a voice she didn't want to hear again. "May darling there you are I have looking for you" shouted the flamboyant voice. May paled and turned around. A man dressed up like a Cacturne with purple hair.

"Harley…hehehe…hello" May hesitantly said. Caroline misread the situation "Oh so this is one of your friends" "Hardly mother he is just a creep who is willing to put down others to make himself feel better" May growled. "Oh don't be like that. After all I helped you win that one contest." Harley said. May however was prepared to counter "By helping meaning I beat you after you tricked my brother into revealing personal things about my life" (traveling with the group gave her more confidence in her abilities and will not trust Harley at all) Caroline gasped and frowned at Harley who started sweating ' _Damn there goes my plan to woo her mother'_ before he could start again he was interrupted. "Hey May there you are how's…it…going?" Tori trailed off seeing Harley she narrowed her eye. "Tori...huff what is it…oh Harley what the heck are you doing here" Gabby huffed. "Why I won my five ribbons and have a right to be here like little Maybelle here" Harley said. "Yeah I bet you want to make sure she fails don't you" Gabby countered "Of course not I just want to wish May luck" "That's funny it doesn't sound that way to me" the group turned to see Drew standing there. "Drew what took you?" Tori said. "Well I was making sure my arm wasn't broken. Now then Harley what the heck are you doing?" "Oh just making sure May registered her tootles for now" But before he could escape the brown haired Drew closed the distance "What you are doing right now is considered harassment. Unless it is for the competition I don't want to see you anywhere near May at all. Got me?" Harley sweated and nodded and ran off. (Again not against gays but he sounded gay and Harley gave me a really bad vibe before his intentions were revealed) Drew scoffed "What a wimp. May I don't want you anywhere near him alright" May nodded. "Good now let's head to the hotel we need to check in.

They met up with the others and went to May's room. They found it had an ocean view and a well-furnished. "Wow nice digs they really go all out for these events don't they?" Drew commented looking around the room. "Oh May these letters are for you" Caroline said. May turned around and saw a mailbag full of letters. "These are all for me?" Her friends looked through the letters finding it full of letters from people who competed against May all wishing her luck in her first Grand Festival and expressing apologies about not showing up. "How about that they all sent letters to you May. You have quite a fan club May" Misty grinned. May looked down "I'm scared I won't do well and let them down." Ash came up to her and took her hand "May you will do great. You got plenty of support here between the eight of us so don't panic alright" May nodded. "I hate to be the party pooper but Ash don't you have something to say to Caroline?" Drew asked. Ash gulped "Uh could we get some privacy" Ash asked. "Sure Ash come on girls you too Brock." Drew said as they walked out. Max stayed behind to help support May

"What does he mean May and why is Misty still here?" Caroline asked. May sat down and looked away with Ash and Misty on her sides. "Remember how I said it's complicated between me and Ash" Caroline nodded. May hesitated but Ash grabbed her left hand. "I am dating Ash that is correct but he is also dating Misty" Caroline looked shocked and turned to the young man. "Please Caroline May has been nothing but supportive of our entire relationship and if it wasn't for us you would be looking at a mentally broken daughter or worse." Misty spoke next "She saved my life several times she's has become a great friend and" she squeezed May's hand and blushed "I haven't minded sharing Ash with her. So you know there may be a couple of others but we will support each other through bad times and good." Caroline just took this with a passive look. "Mom please say something" May said worried. Caroline got up and walked over to her. She closed her eyes preparing for the worse. She felt arms wrap around her and it wasn't the familiar arms of Ash and Misty it was her mother's. "My little Wurmple I can't believe you are growing up so fast. You were so afraid of pokémon and now you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend you make mommy so proud." Caroline sniffled as she hugged her daughter. Ash and Misty looked at the crying family with small smiles. "Ash" Caroline called out "Take care of both my children especially my baby girl here. Don't worry about her father I will talk to him."

Ash nodded and he and Misty joined the hug with Max moving into hug his mother. Outside the earth trio had tears. "Makes you homesick doesn't it" Gabby sniffled. "Yeah I miss momma" Tori commented. Drew took out one of the two things he always wore around his neck. It was a locket that had pictures of his parents. He rubbed the picture on the right which held his mother's portrait. ' _Momma…I know you love me…but it hurts every day I can't see you.'_ "Drew you alright" Drew snapped out of his thoughts to see a concerned Gabby and Tori. Drew nodded "You thinking about your mother leaving?" Tori asked. He looked away providing all the answer they needed. "She loved you don't forget it" "I know…but it still hurts" Tori and Gabby just hugged him.

Next day

After qualifying from the preliminaries May, green-haired Drew and Harley had qualified for the round of 64. Under the Grand Festival rules they had to use a different pokémon for the first round and then two others in the battle round. May had used Beautifly to great effect but she ended up towards the back of the qualifiers. After almost blowing it in the appeals round with her Skitty due to Harley's interference May manages to get in only to draw Harley in the Round of 32. May already running on nerves now was sweating bullets. Her match was the third one in the round.

Backstage May was waiting for her turn. "Hello little May" "Harley I thought Drew made it perfectly clear to stay away from me" "Oh May he only said that up until we have to face each other and unfortunately we drew each other as opponents." Before Harley could get closer he was grabbed by the green-haired Drew "Leave her alone Harley" "Feh like she was going to beat me anyway." Harley said as she walked away. "Thanks Drew" "Your welcome May. I know I harp on you but you have surprised me these last few months. Especially after your second contest" May chuckled "I have had some help and a confidence boost." Drew smirked "It's those new guys isn't it. The other Drew and his two girls" May nodded. "Whatever they are doing tell them they are doing a good job. Now then beat that Harley senseless." May nodded and thanked Drew and went up to the stage.

"Our next match will be between Harley of Slateport City versus May of Petalburg City. Five minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Banette and Cacturne show missy how it's done

"Bulbasaur Beautifly take the stage" May called out.

"Banette use Screech Cacturne use Bullet Seed" Harley called out. The two pokémon hit their marks taking a chunk off May's total. "Bulbasaur shake it off and use Vine Whip on Cacturne" "Get out of the way" Cacturne was caught on the legs trapping it. "Follow up with Silver Wind Beautifly" A large gust of wind hit its mark taking points off of Harley's score. "Now Spin Cacturne and Beautifly use Silver Wind" Cacturne was spun into Banette causing them to lose focus. The Silver Wind hit them causing them to spin wildly into the ground to the delight of the crowd.

"Man May is tearing it up out there" Ash said. "I think she got a confidence boost from somewhere. Whatever it is the crowd is eating it up." Drew said as May's family cheered her on.

Back on the field Harley was mad "Let's see you try that again Banette use Torment. Cacturne follow up with Pin Missile" "Beautifly pick up Bulbasaur and climb out of the way" Banette got into Bulbasaur's face and paralyzed its vines. Cacturne fired the attack but missed as Beautifly grabbed Bulbasaur and flew up.

"Harley just disabled Bulbasaur's Vine Whip so he can't use it for a while" Brock said "That's desperation he is losing a lot of point" Drew pointed out.

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp" "Bulbasaur use Petal Dance to counter it" the two attacks collided creating a beautiful layer of rainbow dust wowing the crowd. "Cacturne use Pin Missile into the dust" "Beautifly use Silver Wind Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on Banette" the two cleared the smoke and nailed Banette depleting the rest of Harley's points giving her the win.

"Alright she won" Ash and Misty cheered. ' _That will show that bastard'_ Drew in the stand thought while clapping. Harley was furious and left the arena in a huff.

Backstage May was resting for her next match. "Great job May" she turned around to see her rival Drew. "Thanks that means a lot" Drew smirked "You put that phony in his place now you might have to face me next" "I can't wait for that" May said with determination. Just then they heard screaming from the stage. "What's going on" Drew asked but when he turned around May was nowhere to be seen.

May was running down the hall. ' _I hope I'm not too_ late' her belt in hand she slotted in the Change Leaf card and placed the belt on her waist. She held her hands out in her transformation pose.

HENSHIN

Her Kusa armor formed and she picked up the pace.

Out on the contest floor Team Rocket had attempted to masquerade as another competitor but was quickly found out. When Ash attempted to send them flying with Snorunt his Ice Beam it was failing until encouragement from the real trainer Snorunt evolved into Glalie and froze Team Rocket. That is until their monster showed up and unfroze them which sent the crowd panicking. This monster looked like a tall Ninetailes and its tails were giving the other warriors fits. Every time they got close two of the tails would whip out and hit them.

"AQUA SHOT"

"POSIDEN'S SPEAR

**BUBBLEBEAM/SWIFT COMBO: SWIFT BEAM**

They attacks fired but the tails of the monster, Ghost Fox was able to deflect them with his tail. Primarily because the tails was deflecting the projectiles that were getting close to it. "Hahahaha, you puny Kamen Riders are nothing against my attacks you can't get close and I deflect any attacks. Now taste this WILL O WISP" A hoard of dark purple flames were launched at the heroes. They were able to deflect some of them but a majority of them got through and caused damage to the riders sending sparks flying. "Pathetic riders you couldn't beat me if you tried" Ghost Fox yelled out.

**COMBO: PETAL STORM**

Ghost Fox was pummeled by the petals and leaves and sent flying into the bleachers. Kamen Rider Kusa landed near her comrades.

"Better late than never May where were you" Ash asked? "I was backstage I didn't hear anything until the crowds starting screaming." May said pulling out her Chinese long sword Mori no burēdo (Blade of the forest). Ghost Fox recovered. "Grr…another one. No matter I will destroy you like the rest. "EMBER STREAM" the fox launched a large stream of fire at May who just dodged out of the way and pulled out two more cards

**TACKLE**

**BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: ICEBERG CRASH**

May sped up to the fox while being encased in ice and spun and kicked him in the head. "Grr…girly you are starting to crease me" the fox looked around and saw Caroline. He grinned "How about you stop me trying to kill these innocent people NIGHTMARE SHADE.

"NO MOM" May ran towards Caroline who was frozen in shock. May took the attack dead on.

"HAHAHAHA anyone caught in my Nightmare Shade will be stuck in their worst nightmares" the monster laughed causing the group to attack with a fury.

In May's mind her worse nightmare was being realized as her mother had slapped her and called her horrible names.

"You whore you cheap slut trying to break up a perfectly good couple in Ash and Misty"

"Mom why I thought you loved me regardless of my choices." The dark Caroline scoffed "You think I loved a whore like you (I hate saying stuff like this but it felt like it had to be done to progress this story)

"Mom…no…please…sniff" May started crying in despair. "May…May my little Wurmple please listen to me" "Mom?" "Don't listen to her she is not your real mother." "May…please your friends need you I need you…please snap out of it." May snapped out of her funk "Mom…she loves me. I don't need to worry. She loves me regardless of my choices." She turned to her doppelganger. "You aren't my mother be gone from my mind." The shadow broke away into particles of light which slowly merged with May.

Outside of May's mind things were not going so well, most of the riders had taken heavy damage from a combination of fire attacks and Ghost Fox's tails. They were on the ground struggling to stand as the fox moved in. "Hn… these riders are nothing worth my time. Oh well time to destroy them once and for all.

**VINE WHIP**

Suddenly he was ensnared in a very thick vine. "WHAT…HOW DID" he turned around and saw May standing "YOU…I THOUGH YOU WERE STUCK IN MY ATTACK"

"My mother loves me regardless of choices. You just made me realize that sooner" May called out but she was in a different armor

He armor had a more sharpened look along the lower parts of the legs and arms. In addition her wings were larger and vibrant than before. To finish the look her head piece now had a part that looked like a tiara. This was Kusa Fairy form.

"Grr...EMBER STREAM" May dodged it with grace and she summoned two more attacks.

**RAZOR LEAF  
BLIZZARD**

**COMBO: FROSTBITE SLASH**

May swooped in a slashed with her sword. She swooped in four times leaving ice where she slashed the fox.

"GAHHH" the fox cried as he was frozen to the ground. His tails were as stiff as a board for the ice was below zero. May pulled out two cards which she charged up with her chakra.

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENGRGY**

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: BLAZE STORM**

May floated up and the wind gathered around her raising up into the rafters. Flames gathered around her legs which the wind increased its ferocity. The wind created a funnel which was right over Ghost Fox. With a loud yell she fell towards the fox. May landed behind Ghost Fox as a large hole appeared in the middle of it. "This performance and nightmare is over" May say as the fox gave out a loud cry and blew up. May walked over to her mother and powered down. "Thank you mother you saved me in there" "My little Wurmple no my little Beautifly you make your mother so proud" Caroline grabbed the still armored warrior in a big hug while the others looked on.

Hours later

After clean up the contest got back under way. Team Rocket had gotten away but thankfully no one was seriously hurt. May had battled Anthony in the Round of 16 with her Combusken and Bulbasaur. Despite exhaustion she managed to pull off another win. She was creating a media buzz as she was a rookie with no prior contest experience training yet she got up to the Elite Eight. Sadly her run ended with a match-up with her rival Drew. Despite a valiant effort from her Combusken and Skitty she fell short. But the crowd applauded her efforts as she showed tremendous sportsmanship in defeat even shaking the judges and Drew's hands and clapping to the crowd. Now they were back in the hotel getting ready to sleep.

"May you did amazing today" Ash said as he walked up to her. "Thanks Ash I couldn't have done it without you or my friends support" A knock on the door drew their attention. Caroline was at the door. "Hey May I just came to say good night you must be exhausted" "I am thanks Momma" Caroline gave her one last hug and kissed her forehead "You've grown up so much I don't even recognize you" Caroline whispered. She turned to Ash "You have my blessing to date my daughter don't break her heart please" "Never in a million years. I love her too much" Caroline nodded and left. May yawned "Alright sleepyhead come on" Misty said. They got under the covers and snuggled in. "That was exhausting" May said. "Yeah big competitions always are" "I meant the last couple days" May said tiredly. "May you did great you deserve every ounce of rest you deserve." "Thanks…good night" May closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Poor thing" Misty said as she rubbed May's head. "Yeah believing people will leave her can take a toll on her" Ash said as he kissed her for forehead. Misty hummed. "I miss my mother Ash. Seeing Caroline react like makes me a little sad." Ash hugged her close "My mother is your mother Mist. Tell you the truth I miss her too" "Thanks Ash" she kissed him good night and they drifted off to sleep.

In Drew's room he had his locket out. He turned a small key and laid it on the night stand. A soothing lullaby drifted through the two rooms and comforted the homesick teens knowing they have a mother figure waiting for them at the end of their journey.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**UO: Another long chapter done. Sorry May**

**May: Its ok. It created drama, romance, fluff and action**

**UO: Thanks**

**New Forms: Kusa Fairy form. By overcoming darkness from the doubt caused by her relationship with Ash May gained a new form in Kusa Fairy form. This form allows her to access more power assumed the power of flight without the need for cards and gained more power her strikes. She also gains a boost of speed In exchange it loses some defense like a fragile fairy. This is a shout out to the new Fairy type being introduce to pokemon**

**Chapter Preview**

**With May done with the Hoenn contest its now time for the pokémon league. But can they survive getting to the league and even surviving it?**

**Next time: Flames of competition**

**Please review it establishes partnerships. I did so with Kage Bijuu and Spartan719 and I ended up helping with a lot of their ideas. So help me and I can help you also check out the two authors stories they are good.**

**With that**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	14. Fires of Compeition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 repost

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**UnitedOsprey1991: (In a Michael Buffer Voice) Ladies and Gentleman Boys and Girls it is time for the First Main Event of this Story. The Ever Grande Conference) Are your ready Ash and Drew?**

**Ash: Yeah! It's time for the Hoenn League**

**Drew: Ready to lose Ash**

**Ash: Please I could beat you with my eyes closed**

**Drew: Yeah right you would have won in the show three times at least by now.**

**Ash: Like you could win in your first tournament.**

**Misty: Boys enough save it for the battles.**

**Gabby: Yeah come on your wasting it here. Besides Drew could beat your boyfriend**

**Misty: Oh really on whose authority do you make that claim**

**Gabby: Mine and I think this story needs a warm-up fight (lunges at Misty and begins a catfight)**

**May: Misty here I come to help (Gets into the fight)**

**Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own anything except his Ocs. Michael Buffer's famous ring introduction is his by trademark. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo (Leaps in to help as it breaks down completely)**

**UO1991: (Still in Buffer) Alright now with the competitors ready there is one thing to do. READERS! Let's Get READY TO RUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEE! (Fight hits UO1991 as he ends it knocking him out.)**

**Ash: Is it wrong that I am getting turned on right now?**

**Drew: Ash if that's wrong I don't want to be right**

**Brock: On with the story. Oh and mature and possibly sensitive topics ahead.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Slateport City: Day after Grand Festival

When we last left our heroes they were cheering on May in her first Grand Festival. She nearly fell to despair as a result of Harley's intimidation tactics and another monster sent by Team Rocket. However thanks to her mother and her friends she unlocked a new form and defeated the monster attacking the festival. She then created a stir by reaching the Top Eight before bowing out gracefully to her rival coordinator.

Now we find our heroes waiting for said coordinator. They were waiting for a quick way to get to Ever Grande City. "Damn it May where are you" Drew growled. "Ash where did May go?" Tori asked. "Ugh if I know her she is probably shopping" Max asked only to get bonked by Misty. "I believe she asked Ash Max. Now Ash where is May" Misty asked "Well…" "Hey everyone guess what" The group turned to see May running up. "I scored us tickets on an airplane to get us to Ever Grande City faster" May said excited. Most of the group looked skeptical but Gabby tensed. "Gabby you alright" Drew whispered. Gabby couldn't hear him so he pulled her aside.

Gabby's mind

_She was seeing what appeared to be a news cast. A plane crashing into a metal tower a second plane hitting its twin, people screaming, the building collapsing people running. Another plane crashing into a weird building that looked like a pentagon. A large crater that appeared to have a fire in it. People being pulled out of the wreckage dead among them fire fighters and other emergency personal. These images kept replaying over and over._

"Gabby"

_Now she was seeing a plane carrying her friends. These seemed to merge with the previous images and formed an elaborate montage of death and destruction_

"Gabby!" She snapped out of it and looked to see a worried look on his face. "You alright?" She hesitantly nodded. "It still stings doesn't it" she nodded again. He just hugged her "I will sit next to you on the plane alright" Gabby just grabbed his arm. They walked back and caught up with the rest of the group. Brock noticed the scared look on the face of Gabby but shook it off as they got on the plane and took off.

On the plane the gang was settling in when the flight attendant came on the radio. "Hello there, this is your flight attendant we regret to inform you this flight is not going to Ever Grande City" as she revealed herself as Jessie from Team Rocket. "TEAM ROCKET" Everyone except Gabby said. Gabby however started hyperventilating. "Gabby calm down its going to be alright. "We will be taking that Pikachu of yours" just then a warning light blared "What is happening James" "We seem to be low on fuel Jessie did you remember to refuel the plane" "Uh…I guess I forgot" Jessie sweatdropped. "Jessie this is serious we need to find a place to land" "Look James over by those whirlpools I will help you Jimmy" Meowth said. With some difficulty they managed to land on the beach and kept the plane out of the whirlpools.

"Let me out…PLEASE LET ME OUT" Gabby was in the middle of a breakdown at this point as she pushed open the door and ran out. "Tori come on Ash grab our stuff. Gabby wait up we don't know where we are. GABBY!"

Drew and Tori ran after her but she was fast and considering her expertise was hunting she could hide pretty well. "Gabby where are you?" Drew called out "Gabby we are off the plane it didn't crash come out please" Tori called worriedly. "Where is she" Tori asked. "I don't know. Damn it I should have pressed more for a boat" "you didn't know it was going to have Team Rocket. We also underestimated her fear" Tori said placing an arm on his shoulder. "Sigh… what some people would do to hurt a country" Drew sadly said.

They heard sniffling. They turned to a tree with a large leaf in front of it. They lifted the leaf and sadly smiled. Gabby had her face on her knees crying and sniffling. "Hey you…room for two more" Gabby lifted her head and attempted to clear her face. Drew just slid in behind her and hugged her to his chest while Tori hugged her back. "Let it out Gabby we are right here" Gabby did just that crying her eyes out. It went for fifteen minutes letting his shirt be soaked with tears. Drew didn't mind he just rubbed her while Tori held on rocking her. "What did you see" Drew asked. "I…I saw that day…I saw the plane crash with all of us on it…sniff…WAAAHH" Gabby just kept crying until she fell asleep. "Think she will be alright" Tori asked.

"Yeah…think it would be ok to sleep with her tonight?" "Why are you asking me we share you" "I just thought I would ask you if you mind." "Only if you let me do the same thing I think she needs us both." Drew nodded and picked Gabby up and shifted her to his back. "You know under different circumstances this would be the perfect vacation spot for when we are older." "You never know Drew we find a tropical paradise of our own. Nothing but you me Gabby and any girl that has you in their swimsuits" Tori giggled. Drew's nose bled a little at the thoughts. He growled "Your killing me woman" Tori ran off ahead and Drew went to catch up laughing all the way.

Back at the crash site.

Ash and the gang were building a camp site as they might be there for a while. The group heard rustling and turned to see Drew and Tori walking out of the bushes. "Hey guys" Drew called out waving to group and adjusting his hold on Gabby. "There you guys are where did you run off too" Brock said. "Gabby ran off we found her but she tired herself out." Drew said as Tori pulled on Gabby's sleeping bag and laid her down on it. Tori grabbed a washcloth and put it on her head which Gabby moaned slightly. "She looks overheated hopefully she will be alright in a couple of hours. We'll put her in the shade." Tori said as she and Drew moved her to the trees. They walked back to the fire. "So any plans yet" "No but this is Robin he crashed on the island years ago and yet he hasn't found a way off. His Wailmer is out in the water there" Misty pointed to the big pokémon on shore. "Sit down relax we got some food we can discuss what we are going to do. That includes you Team Rocket you got us into this mess you will help us get out of it" Ash said.

(Sensitive stuff ahead)

The two standing nodded and sat down. After a few minutes Max asked a serious question. "So what caused Gabby to freak out like that?" "Max that was rude they might not know." "It's alright May." Drew sighed.

He looked up at the sky "I envy your world Ash" Drew said. Said trainer looked at him "You only have to deal with groups bent on stealing pokémon not outright destruction." "What does that have to do with what Gabby did" Max asked. "I am getting to that. Sigh…back in our world we have to deal with a lot of problems. One of them affects our country directly. There are people who go so far as to blow themselves up to create panic and destruction.

Drew closed his eyes "It was a day just like this maybe a little warmer. A group of these terrorists took over four planes. They flew two intentionally into these towers that was a center for economics. They flew a third into the headquarters of our country's defense and if it wasn't for the civilians on the fourth plane they would have flown it into the building of our country's leader. That wasn't the worst part." A tear trickled down. "Those two towers…which were 110 stories… collapsed" shocking the group. "The people above the collision site stood no chance of getting out and there were people still in the building when they both came down." Drew started sniffling "3000 people killed. 3000 innocent people killed for an extremist's plan" the group sat quiet processing what was said. "How…how long ago was this?" Misty asked. "It happened at the beginning of our fifth school year. When we came here we were about three-quarters through our seventh year" Drew said.

"Not even three years ago" Brock said. "I see an event like that could traumatize people from flying. Gabby must have had a flashback to that day" Drew nodded. "This is why I don't like terrorists. You Team Rocket are not exempt from this. You might be petty but your group might be the worse of them here.

"Now look here twerp don't you go accusing us of being like these terrorists groups. We are Team Rocket we only go for pokémon" Jessie as she stood along with James. Drew looked ready to fight but Ash and Misty grabbed him while James grabbed Jessie. "Alright enough. We need to work together to get off this island" Drew nodded and he was released. "Alright then but how are we going to do that" May asked. "Let's just take some time an cool off its past mid-day so let's get into the shade and get some practice in" Ash said. They nodded and released their pokémon so they could train a bit.

After about an hour of training they were getting a little tired. Max had walked over to Drew who was observing his pokémon training while doing some punches and kicks on a tree. "Hey Drew what's up" Drew launched a powerful kick which cracked the trunk. "Just some venting some frustration" Max looked over at Gabby "Is Gabby still ok" "Yeah can you go check on her change the wash cloth" Max nodded. "One more question" At Drew's look Max asked "How close were you to those planes that crashed" Drew looked down. "I could see the smoke from the towers from my house" Drew said and went back to punching the tree.

Max went over to Gabby who was starting to stir from her impromptu nap "What…what happened?" "Hey Gabby how are you feeling" "A little tired" she said as Max put the washcloth on her head. Drew walked over "Hey you. Have a nice nap" Drew asked as he sent Max to get some water. "Yeah…man I feel like laying here forever this feels nice" "Well we might be staying here for a while unless we figure out a way off this island." Gabby hummed then got a questioning look. "Aren't some planes made to float in some places?" Drew's eyes widened and he kissed Gabby's forehead. "You just may have saved us try to see if some of your pokémon can help you?" Drew ran towards the other parts of the island to let them know what the idea was.

Over the next few hours as the sun started to drop trainers and pokémon worked together to create a large enough raft for all of them. Drew Ash and Brock directed Haryiama Cacturne May's Combusken and Gabby's Combusken to break up and haul parts of the ship. Tori guided Ash's Grovyle, her **Growlithe, Gabby's Poochyana and Ash's Torkoal to knock down trees. Gabby and Max guided Drew's Swampert Absol and Manectric along with Brock's Lombre to drag the logs and leaves to the shore where May Max and Misty along with Tori's Grovyle and May's Beautifly who provided the string sowed them together. Meanwhile Team Rocket was scheming while helping out moving the stuff into position. Finally their raft was done. It was a combination of the planes hull and some of the trees on the island. There were harnesses made of Beautifly silk and rope enhanced with May's power for the water and flying types to swim and pull the boat. The leaves and the blankets off the plane and fashioned them into a sail. Two more longs were used as the mast and were tied together with more rope that Team Rocket seemed to have.**

**"** **Well now this looks like a good boat" Brock said at the campfire. The rest of the gang nodded. "Tomorrow we set sail" Ash said "And once we set sail we can finally get to the pokémon league." "Good I thought we were going to be here forever" May said "Not that I would mind with Ash and Misty" May blushed. Ash laughed and grabbed her in a hug. "I agree May. Hey we are going to take a walk alright" Drew said as he got up and his girls followed him. "Guess they want some private time right now" Ash said as May and Misty laid into his shoulders and closed their eyes. Ash smiled and rubbed their heads. "I guess it's time for bed come on sleepy heads" They nodded and went to their sleeping bags. The rest of the group nodded and started to turn in.**

**On the other side of the island Drew Gabby and Tori were sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. "You know this would be a perfect vacation spot" Gabby said laying her head on Drew's shoulder" "Tori said the same thing" Drew said causing the girls to laugh. "I know we are young but I see us on an island like this for our honeymoon" Tori said blushing. "Maybe…maybe Hawaii, the Bahamas or someplace like that" Drew said. They looked at the sunset in comfortable silence. "I told them about 9/11 Gabby" Gabby turned her head down. "I'm sorry Gabby" "It's alright they would have found out anyway. I want to get better on this…It is so hard to keep seeing that day again and again." Gabby said quietly. Feeling Drew's arm squeeze her she placed her hands on his. "Three years I don't know if the world will ever be the same. We will fight everyone if we have to for a better world." Drew said. The girls just closed in and closed their eyes listening to the waves. After a few minutes they got up and went back to camp where they fell asleep.**

**The next day they were ready to leave the island. "Alright time to get off this island" Max said. They began pushing the boat out when Team Rocket stopped them. "I'm sorry twerps but we will take that boat" Jessie said. "I knew it, I knew we couldn't trust you" Drew growled as they pulled out their weapons. "Oh no you don't" Jessie said as grabbed Gabby with their mechanical grabber and pulled her to them. "You make a move and we kill her" "Drew help me!" "Gabby it's going to be ok" Drew said as they slowly put their weapons down. Team Rocket pushed the ship out to sea. "How are we going to get her out of this mess" Ash asked. "I don't know" Drew said "Misty can't you swim with Triton?" "I don't know if I can with the whirlpools.**

**On the raft Team Rocket was gloating over the fact they have one of the so-called twerps. "Hahahaha we finally have one of these pesky riders so blonde twerpette how does it feel to not have you pesky little toy?"**

**Gabby who's hands were tied up just smirked "I may not have my driver but I can still kick your butt" Gabby said as she kicked Jessie knocking her down. James and Meowth tried to attack her but she kicked them in the head. Just then the boat reached the whirlpools which caused the boat to rock and begin to break apart. Team Rocket was blown away while Gabby fell into the water.**

**"** **Oh no Gabby is going to get sucked in" Max called as Drew and Tori were already running into the water pulling out his phone he pushed a button that looked like twin fish while Tori pulled out the** Delphinus and her Sirius card and swiped them

**STANDBY: PISCES**

**HENSHIN**

**COMPLETE/KAMEN RIDE SIRUS/KAMEN RIDE CHANGE:** **DELPHINUS** **While Tori assumed her feminine dolphin form Drew gained a new form. His armor was blue and green with fins similar to Misty's Triton armor only more muscular. His helmet had green eyes and had half a fish on each side which met up to form a tail in the back and had two daggers on his legs. This was Zodiac: Pisces form. Both of the now aqua clad warriors dove into the water and raced towards the whirlpool.**

**Back on shore Robin who looked like he was a fish was looking shocked at the armor transformation. He turned to his friend Wailmer "There must be something we could do Wailmer" Wailmer looked thoughtful and turned towards the whirlpool and started glowing shocking the group on shore.**

**Back in the water, Gabby was slowly sinking unable to get out of thick ropes '** **_Got to get free. Whirlpool sucking me in must break free. Losing air'_ ** **Gabby let out a bubble of air and slowly closed her eyes '** **_Drew…Tori…remember me'_ ** **her last sight was two armored figures swimming towards her.**

**Drew and Tori reached Gabby and quickly cut the ropes and put her around Drew's shoulders. They started fighting against the current knowing it was the only way to get out. Tori quickly activated her dolphin fins and added extra power. Drew turned on the jets on his armor and tried to break through. They finally did so almost exhausting themselves.**

**They quickly swam up on the other side of the whirlpool and surfaced. "Is Gabby ok" Tori asked worried. "Don't know but we got bigger problems look" Tori saw they were on the other side of the whirlpool. "Damn it how are we going to get back" Tori asked. Drew looked around for anything they could do. Tori spotted something "Uh Drew are my eyes deceiving me or are our friends moving on the water" Drew looked and saw they were in fact they were moving on the water passing through the whirlpools.**

**"** **Hey guys up here" Max called out. May launched a Vine Whip which wrapped around the two and pulled them up on the large mass. They landed and laid Gabby on the moving island. Removing his helmet Drew placed his ear on her chest. Finding a light pulse he did what his taught him and started CPR. After chest compressions he gave a deep breath and blew into her mouth. After a few seconds of no action he felt something on his head preventing him from moving. He released his mouth and stared at Gabby who opened her eyes. "I think… I need to… nearly drown… more often …that was …a good kiss" Gabby chuckled breathlessly. Drew gave out a loud sigh and started laughing as well falling to her side. "Don't do that to me" Drew said calming down "No…promises" Gabby said. "What are we on anyway" Tori asked. "We are on a pokémon. Robin's friend Wailmer evolved into Wailord trying to help us out" Brock said looking towards the front. Drew sat up and looked where they were looking. Wailord gave out a cry and blew through its blowhole. "Traveling on a large whale…great…I need a nap" Drew said powering down, revealing soaked clothes. He fell back causing the group to laugh at his plight. He felt Gabby's hand and squeezed it causing her to smile Tori, powered down as well grabbed a couple of towels and dried them out and smiled as they slept.**

**Four hours later they finally returned to dry land at Slateport. The heroes disembarked at a dock but Robin stayed on board "Robin what are you doing" Ash asked. "I have been on the island so long I don't know if I can go back to the real world" Robin said. "Don't you have someone to go back to" Drew asked. "No I was a nine to five busy man no time for dating and my family thinks I'm dead." '** **_I see just like Cast Away'_ ** **Drew thought as Robin continued. "I thank you for getting me off the island but it made me realize that it gave me a new life" Robin looked as Wailord friend. "Thank you but this is where we part ways." Robin said as he hopped on the whale and went back to Wailmer Island. The gang waved him good-bye as he vanished.**

**"** **So now what" Max asked as they started walking towards the pokémon center**

**"** **Three things we all take a shower we stink to high heaven" the group agreed. "Second we secure tickets on a boat I don't feel like flying again." Again the group agreed. "Third we do not let May pick our rides" The group agreed but then May's mind caught up to her "HEY! NOT FUNNY!" May cried out. The rest started to laugh and May pouted but Ash just grabbed her by her shoulders causing her to blush slightly again as they walked back to center for a long rest.**

Days later: Ship heading to Ever Grande City

After resting and getting on a ship towards Ever Grande City we find our heroes with sight of the city. "Alright one week to for my next pokémon league challenge" Ash called out. "You know it. One week until we beat all newcomers and then I beat you in the finals" Drew responded "Your right except it is going to me that wins this who" Ash replied. "Is that so" Drew turned towards Ash and began trading bards back and forth

While the boys were arguing the girls were looking at them in amusement "Those boys of ours they are fired up aren't they" Misty said. "You should see Drew when one of his teams are doing well" Tori said causing them to laugh. "Well with the boys want to win badly" Gabby said. "Yeah I remember in Johto and in the Indigo league Ash was so pumped to win but bad luck found him and he lost before the Elite Eight" Misty sighed dreamily "For some reason I have a feeling he could do it this time." "So changing gears what do we do once we are off the boat" "I got it right here" May said pulling out a book. It was title Sights Sounds and Eats for the Ever Grande Conference

The other girls sweatdropped "May…you are more like Ash than you realize" Misty said. May giggled, "Good eats and good friends is all I need for a simple girl like me" the girls just laughed at the joke.

Once off the boat the gang was now following May to find what was considered one of the best ramen shops in Hoenn. "May are you sure we are going the right way to this noodle shop" Max asked. "Of course my sense of direction is second to none" "May we all know both you and Max stink at directions" Tori said. "Don't rub it I know where I am going" ' _Yeah right'_ the earth trio thought. "This shop better be worth it we are hungry" Gabby complained. Drew however noticed something up. With a slight wave of his hands his Leonid sword was at his side ready to slash. "Guys heads up I think we are being watched." The group stopped and looked around. Suddenly they heard cawing. A bunch of Murkrow came swooping in and started pecking at them. One of them went for the book in May's book. "Hey don't you dare take that VINE GRAPPLE May fired two vines which struck the Murkrow holding the book. Only for another one to take the book "You pesky bird MARS SHOCKWAVE" Drew called out sending a wave of fire around the heads of his friends charcoaling some of them only for more to take. "Grr…Pikachu Thunderbolt" Pikachu shocked some more but the Murkrow kept coming. "These birds are starting to annoy me" Gabby growled sending a couple of Shock Arrows out and scaring more off. Just then the Murkrow got slashed by a mysterious figure. Before long all the Murkrow were scattered and a Meowth appeared in front of the group. But unlike Team Rocket's Meowth he was wearing a fedora hat and boots.

"Meowth good job" A voice called out. The group turned to see a brown-haired running up to him wearing a green jacket and a red shirt. "Everyone alright there" "Yes we were handling but thanks to your Meowth we only have scratches" Drew said as he bent down to the Meowth's level to shake his hand. The Meowth looked at his hand and walked passed. "Sorry about that he is a little standoffish he is not a bad pokémon at all. My name is Tyson. By chance were you guys going to Ever Grande Noodle Nosh?" "Yes we were do you know where it is?" May asked. "Yes I do follow me" Tyson said.

Now at the Noodle shop the teens were slurping down noodles "May you be bad at directions but these are good noodles" Drew said. "I think we can agree Ash and May can't read a map" Misty said. The two dropped their heads but quickly recovered. "So Tyson what are you doing in Ever Grande City" Ash asked. "Well other than competing in Hoenn League which I assume you and Drew here are for, but I am going to part in the last leg of the torch relay." "Torch Relay." Max asked "Oh yeah I remember me Ash and Brock here did that in the Indigo league." Misty remembered. "So when are you supposed to be going" Drew asked. "Well…SHOOT! Gotta run Sorry the relay is in an hour. Come on Meowth" Tyson finished up his noodles and ran to their right. "And I thought we had bad timing" Gabby said finishing her bite. "Come on guys finish up and let's go see this relay" Tori said as they packed up

At the relay site the league president Charles Goodshow along with the local Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were waiting for Tyson. Next to them was the sacred fire of the legendary pokémon Moltres. "Sorry about the wait Mr. President" Tyson as he caught his breath. "No problem Tyson we just arrived ourselves. Oh well hello there" Tyson and Mr. Goodshow turned to see the gang run up. "Ah hello again ready to see me off?" Tyson asked. Mr. Goodshow smiled "Oh I recognize most of you. The Cerulean and Pewter Gym leaders along with Mr. Ketchum. You all participated in the relay for the Indigo League a couple of years ago. I also recognize May here" At her surprised expression he chuckled "Don't be surprised. An Top Eight appearance in your debut grand festival had me pretty impressed. I see your brother here as well but I do not recognize you three." "A pleasure sir. My name is Drew these are my companions Gabby and Tori. I will also be in the League as my debut appearance." Drew said pointing out his friends "Ah I thought I recognized you. You're the one who beat six gym leaders without losing a pokémon. You also helped out Ash with his Mind badge didn't you. I look forward to seeing both you and Ash going far in this tournament. Now then let's get this show on the road. Tyson here is the flame" With a cheer the torch was lit and with his Meowth Tyson took off. "Come on kids hop into the limo I can take you to see the sights" Mr. Goodshow said as they piled into the limo.

As they drove around Charles pointed out the various sights. "Over there gentleman is the main stadium there are four secondary fields for the qualifying rounds. Here we have the pokémon center where we will register you. Now for you spectators there is a nice shopping center with some great restaurants." May and Max's eyes lit up at the thought of the restaurants while the girls lit up at shopping. Drew and Ash however focused on the stadium. "The Big stage Ash are you ready to win." Ash nodded "Yep. Just so you know you have to get through me to win right." Drew smirked "I think you mean you have to go through me" they laughed until Charles got a call on his radio. "Mr. Goodshow it's terrible someone disguised themselves as a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny and have stolen the sacred flame." "WHAT! We are on our way, where are you?" "We are in the forest on near one of the training grounds" "Mr. Goodshow pull over we can get there faster with our pokémon." The limo pulled over. Drew released Flygon and Swellow while Ash released his Swellow. "Hop on quick" They boarded the pokémon and with a flap of their wings they were off.

With the stolen torch

Team Rocket had stolen the torch with the help of their newest monster. It was a humanoid Moltres named Death Phoenix. Tyson and his Meowth were trying to protect the flame but were failing miserably. "You can't beat us little boy we are undefeatable" Jessie boasted. "Well except the time the other twerps beat us time and time again." James countered "Quiet James. Death Phoenix finish them off" "Yes Mistress DARK FLAME" Tyson tried to protect his Meowth as the flames came closer.

NEPTUNE'S SHIELD" A water shield came up over Tyson and Meowth. He looked up and saw the people he met before jumping off their pokémon. "Team Rocket why aren't we surprised" Ash called out. "Grr…soldiers attack" Dark Troopers showed up ready to cause chaos. "Me and Ash have the fire bird you guys get these guys" the group nodded and pulled out their belts and activated them causing them to send out sounds

**STANDBY LEO/KAMEN RIDE/ORION**

"Who are you guys" Tyson asked wondering how a bunch of belts were going to beat them.

Ash smirked "We are just some traveling Kamen Riders. Remember that HENSHIN" followed shortly by the others

**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/ORION/EVOLVE**

Now in their armors they went to their assigned tasks with Aura and Zodiac went to take care of the fire bird.

"So you are the ones my mistress was talking about. Grr…taste this SKY ATTACK" The bird started to glow brightly and charged at them. The two got out of the way barely and got singed a bit on their gear.

 **BUBBLEBEAM** Ash fired a concentrated fire of bubbles at the bird. Phoenix just closed his wings and sent a gust of wind at Ash knocking him down. LION'S CLAW Drew called out but the flame attack did nothing and the bird knocked him away. "You can't hurt me with your puny attacks just give up." "Never" Ash said as he scanned another card **THUNDERSHOCK** the belt sounded as Ash directed the bolt at Phoenix with his sword. Phoenix dodged and unleashed another attack FLAMETHROWER and surrounded Ash.

Misty and May saw the flames swallow Ash and looked on in horror "ASH NO!" their momentary distraction allowed some of the troopers to sneak up on them. Gabby saw this and quickly snipped those approaching them "Don't let the battle distract you" Gabby called as she swung her dagger to attack another one. "He'll be fine let's finish these guys off." The two girls hesitantly nodded and went back.

Drew growled and flipped out his phone. He pressed the button that looked like a water jug and replaced the phone.

**STANBY CHANGE: AQUARIUS**

Drew's armor changed. Instead of a fiery lion motif he was a mixture of blue and light blue. The armor looked built like a swimmer but was bulkier at the chest. On his back was something akin to a water tank with two hoses on the arms. On his chest were two wavy lines.. This was Zodiac: Aquarius form. "You bastard take this" Drew yelled shooting a large blast of water at the bird. Phoenix just took to sky and started launching fire balls. Drew dodged it and sent activated flipped a switch on his back. A large gust of air propelled him into the sky and started chasing them. "You will pay for my friend. AQUA BURST Drew called out pointing at his lance at the bird and firing several shots the bird. Phoenix just dodged all of them and fired back. Drew was forced to deflect the shots while struggling to fly.

"Ha little boy you can't beat me a flying" the monster laughed until he ran into something and was smacked aside. When he got his bearings he was stunned. "YOU I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU"

Before they took to the air

In the flames Ash was getting torched and was getting tired. "Gotta out of these flames they are counting on" "ASH" his girls called out but he could barely hear them. "Misty…May. I won't give up" just then a glow came from his deck case. He pulled out the glowing card. It was his armor but it looked more like an aura warrior he had read. It was darker blue with gold trimmings. A cloak was adorned over his back. His belt however looked different. The buckle still looked like his original but now it looked like it had six slots for different cards.

"A new card…right time to see what this baby could do" Ash said as he scanned it.

**ADEPT**

Ash's armor glowed and assumed the form on the card. This was Aura: Adept form. The flames were dispelled by his release. Aura looked at his deck case to see new cards. They were of the six pokémon he on him to take on the Hoenn League. "My pokémon" looking at his belt he had smirked behind his mask. "I have been using your attacks for which I am grateful for now I guess it's time for us to fight as one." Ash said as he inserted the cards into their respective slots.

**PIKACHU/SWELLOW/GROVYLE/CORPHISH/TORKOAL/GLALIE**

He heard them give a roar of approval as they got ready to help their trainer. Flipping the switch with Swellow he grew wings and took flight. He saw the fighting and activated the switch Torkoal card

**IRON DEFENSE**

Ash still flying a silvery shine as Dark Phoenix ran into him. At the yell by the bird Ash flipped Corphish's card and deactivated Torkoal's card.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

Ash fired point blank doing some considerable damage and sending him towards Drew who proceeded send him straight into the ground at Team Rocket. The monster collided with Team Rocket sending them blasting off again. The Moltres flame was also sent into the air. Tyson seeing this panicked and reacted "Meowth grab the flame" Meowth leapt in grabbed the flame just before it hit the ground. "Whew that was close" Tyson sighed.

Back with the battle Ash and Drew landed with Ash deactivating both cards. They turned towards the monster who was recovering. "No! Where is my mistress" "Hey buddy I wouldn't be worrying about Team Rocket" Ash called out as Drew flipped his pone and pressed the Aquarius button

**STANDBY AQUARIUS: FINISH**

While Ash turned took out Pikachu's and Grovyle's card and inserted them into his sword.

**THUNDERBOLT**

**LEAF BLADE  
COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

HYDRO CANNON Drew called out sending a stream of 500 PSI water from both cannons at the bird dousing the flames of the phoenix leaving a very soaked bird. "No my flames" "You should be worrying more about your life" Ash said and with Pikachu and Grovyle behind him he slashed five quick times and shocked the monster thoroughly. He walked back towards Drew who started walking back as well. He sheathed his blade while Drew lifted his cannons onto his shoulders"

"Game over" Ash said as the bird gave out a final cry and blew up. Ash still in his Aura armor walked over to his girls who looked like they had cried. Ash powered down and got close.

"Hey—SLAP" A resounding slapping sound resounded causing everyone to flinch. Ash touched the spot that got slapped "Ow…Mist what did you do that for?" Misty was angrily shedding tears now. "YOU BIG IDIOT" Misty grabbed him in a fierce kiss. When they parted "Stop doing that…you have no idea what you put me through with these stunts, me and May" and broke down crying. Ash just hugged the sobbing girl closer and May came in and hugged them as well. "Ah young love…I miss those days. I can see the red head's love for both of her companions" Charles chuckled. "Sir don't ruin the moment" his assistant said as they all started to walk back towards the stadium with Ash and Drew's hand intertwined with their loves.

One week later one of the auxiliary fields

The tournament had started with several preliminary matches. Their friend Morrison had shown and registered with minutes to spare. Before the actual tournament they had to hold a set of preliminary one-on-one matches. Morrison using his Beldum faced off against an Electabuzz. Despite only having one move Beldum fought and when it got hopeless it evolved into Metang and with a larger move set he won the fight. Next was Drew who went up against a Camurupt with his Haryiama. With little effort he sent the camel packing and showed why he was one of the favorites. Then Tyson took to the field with his Meowth who went up against a Persian. It was revealed that Meowth had a bad history with Persian. That history almost cost Tyson the match as the Meowth kept attacking it. Persian was able to get more attacks in but Meowth was able to control his emotions and win the battle.

Finally it was Ash's turn. His opponent was Gilbert who specialized in fighting types. When the match started he sent out a Hitmonlee. Ash countered with Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail" "Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick" Hitmonlee used its long legs to strike out against Pikachu. Pikachu's small size was used to its full potential as he dodged around the leg and struck against Hitmonlee sending him into to the ground.

"Pikachu is really fast for one of its species" Tyson commented. "Tyson he is just getting started" Drew smirked.

Back on the field Gilbert ordered Hitmonlee to flip and launch a Hi Jump Kick. "Kamen ride knockoff. Pikachu backpedal towards the walls and keep dodging the kicks." Pikachu did so and dodged three successive kicks. On the fourth one with Pikachu flipped up and caused the kick to hit the wall causing Hitmonlee to cry in pain. "Hitmonlee is hurt" Brock said. "High Jump Kick if it misses will hurt the pokémon pretty badly" Max pointed out.

Back on the field Pikachu and Hitmonlee reset but Hitmonlee was hobbling one leg. "Pikachu Iron Tail on the hurt leg it has to be its weak point." "Hitmonlee finish it quickly with Mega Kick." Pikachu charged in and struck true with the Mega Kick. When the smoke cleared Pikachu had jumped on the out-stretched leg and struck on Hitmonlee n the head knocking it out. "Alright we won" Ash called out. Pikachu put a peace sign and crossed his paw over his chest like some sort of hero. "Alright so we are all into the main tournament" Morrison said. With the preliminaries out of the way Ash was chosen to light the ceremonial flame with his friends in the stadium and his family watching from home.

Next day

The real tournament began the next day with double battles. They needed to win three of them to advance. The non-battlers were watching Drew take on Momo in the first of his battles. Morrison had already won and Ash was in a different stadium with Misty and May. Tyson's battle was later in the day.

"Let the battle begin"

"Dusclops, Linoone let's go"

"Let's ride Flygon, Absol" Drew called not even removing his hat and shirt.

"Dusclops use Shadow Ball, Linoone Swift. "Absol on Flygon take to the skies" Absol jumped on Flygon and took to skies dodging both attacks. "Flygon swing around use Steel Wing on Dusclops." "Linoone protect Dusclops use Slash on Flygon. Dusclops use Will-o-Wisp" "Absol use your Slash on Linoone' Absol jumped up and intercepted Linoone with a critical hit. Flygon powered through the attack and struck Dusclops. Absol landed on Flygon on the other side. "Absol Night Slash, Flygon Dragon Claw on Dusclops." "Linoone use Swift try to drive them off Dusclops try a Shadow Punch" Drew smirked. "Absol take the hit and finish your attack" Absol nodded and took the blow and the swift and still kept charging striking Dusclops with a powerful blow. Flygon flew in and finished it off.

In the stands Tyson was impressed. "Absol has incredible chemistry with Flygon" causing the girls to laugh. "Yeah right, if anything in Double battles Flygon and Absol are one of the worse on Drew's team. If Drew wanted to be serious he would have used Flygon and Cacturne or Swellow with Absol" Gabby said. "Drew hasn't removed his hat he isn't being serious." Tori pointed out

Momo was shocked and tried to recover. "Linoone use Water Pulse on Absol." "Flygon intercept with Flamethrower." Flygon fired a white hot flame that burned through the Water Pulse and hit Linoone burning it. "Absol finish with Slash" With a loud cry the Slash connected and sent Linoone into the wall knocking it out.

"Both Linoone and Dusclops are unable to battle. The battle goes to Drew Absol and Flygon" Drew tipped his hat to the crowd as he walked towards his pokémon. "Good job you two" the two nodded but then looked toward each other and huffed. "Behave you two or no special treats for you" the two gulped. Drew asked Brock to teach him to make some pokémon food. He came up with two different varieties one he feed based on the pokémon and one he put special seasoning in that made it delicious especially Absol who refused to train with the others until prodded with this food. Drew sighed "Come on return" Drew called them back and walked out of the stadium

Four days later

The doubles competition had given way to the Top 16 competition. In the Doubles Round, Morrison had advanced with his Metang and Growlithe winning against a Machamp and a Marowak. Then Drew advanced with his Swellow and Swampert against a Psychic but it took a desperate improvised move against an Aggron and Metagross involving an Ice Beam with an Aerial Ace and a Muddy Water blocking the vision of their pokémon. That shook his confidence a bit but still advanced to the round of 16. Tyson then advanced with his Sceptile against another Aggron and through a combination of Leaf Blade and Bullet Seed he won as well. Finally, Ash pulled out a win against a Tropius and a Swalot with his Torkoal and Corphish. Torkal and Tropius had been knocked out by each other leaving Corphish to try to win against a seemingly unbeatable pokémon as the attacks kept bouncing off of Swalot. But thanks to a cleaver strategy he won by launching a Bubblebeam into Swalot's mouth. Now in the Top 16 they had been placed in a tournament bracket. Ash was up against someone named Katie while Morrison was on the opposite side of his bracket while Drew and Tyson were in the lower half with them positioned to face off in the semi-finals.

Now it was Ash's turn to battle with Morrison having already won to advance to the quarters. Katie stood on the other side looking cool and confident. The ref gave the signal and the battle began.

"Go Venomoth" "Torkoal I choose you" "Venomoth use Stun Spore" "Torkoal use Iron Defense" Torkoal blocked the Stun Spore but Katie disabled it. "Torkoal use Flamethrower scorch it" "Don't even think about it, Venomoth return go Golduck." "Torkoal try and use Body Slam" "No you don't Golduck use Hydro Pump" Golduck slammed Torkoal's stomach and sent him into the wall. "Follow up with Fury Swipes" and with a combination of claws Torkoal was knocked out dropping Ash into a 1-0 hole. "Torkoal return, go Pikachu" "Good job Golduck go Dugtrio"

"Damn Ash is at a complete disadvantage" Drew said in the stands causing Ash's girls to worry.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash called out back on the field" "Dugtrio underground and then use Sand Tomb" "No Pikachu try to speed out of there use Volt Tackle" Pikachu used the electric move as Dugtrio used Double-edge. Pikachu was knocked forcing Ash to come in and pull him back out. "You ok Pikachu" Pikachu gave him a weak thumb up and fell unconscious. Ash walked back putting Pikachu on the side of his platform. "Alright you want my best you got it go Glalie" Glalie came out in a fury. "Dugtrio underground" "no you don't Glalie use Headbutt" like a missile struck true on Dugtrio forcing him above ground. "Now use Ice Beam" Glalie struck true finally scoring a victory over Katie and putting the score at 2-1. "Grr…Dugtrio return go Misdrevous." Feeling confident from the last match Ash ordered Glalie to Ice Beam and then Headbutt. Katie then ordered a Destiny Bond which led to Misdrevous to be knocked out. Ash was confident he tied up the match until the ghost pokémon's eyes glowed purple and hit Glalie also knocking it out making the score 3-2. With three of Ash's pokémon out they signaled an intermission.

"I don't understand what happened to Glalie" Misty asked. "Darn it she used Destiny Bond. If the pokémon that uses is knocked out then the one who knocked it out is out as well. Instead of a tied battle, its intermission with three of Ash's pokémon knocked out. The only advantage Ash has is he has three pokémon not revealed yet while Katie has two potentially tired ones and two not revealed" Drew said. "He still has Swellow Corphish and Grovyle right?" May asked. Drew nodded as the battlefield changed and the two girls started cheering again.

Now on a water field Katie sent out Golduck while Ash sent out Corphish to take advantage of the water stage. "Alright let's get keep our momentum up Corphish use Crabhammer" "Golduck use Fury Swipes" the attacks just canceled each other out. Golduck fired a Hydro Pump while Corphish dodged it and went in for a Crabhammer. Katie smirked and ordered a Confusion which sent Corphish into the water confused. The crowd wondered where Corphish was but he ended up sneaking up behind and using Crabhammer. Still confused Corphish grabbed Golduck who tried a Fury Swipes embarrassing Katie and her Golduck that a confused pokémon could still keep attacking. Corphish swung Golduck into the wall and then use Bubblebeam to knock it out. Hoping to keep up the momentum Ash kept Corphish in the battle but was forced to switch to shake it out of its confusion. Swellow was next up and faced off against Venomoth. A short battle and a disabled move later resulted in Swellow winning. Scizor was Katie's fifth pokémon and went up against Swellow despite being part bug. After a use of Double Team, Swellow used Aerial Ace to finish off Scizor leaving Ash up 5-3 and Katie down to her last one.

"How about that Ash turned the momentum around and now is one pokémon away from joining us in the quarterfinals" Drew said with May and Misty going into a cheering frenzy. "Your scream yourself horse sis" Max said which earned him a noogie from his sister.

Katie stood silent then said "You are impressive Mr. Ketchum but how are you going to last against my best pokémon. Let's go Walrein" the large Walrus roared for battle. "Alright Swellow use Peck." The attack bounced off Walrein. Walrein launched an Ice Beam which clipped his wing. Swellow tried Peck again but another Ice Beam knocked Swellow out. With two options left Ash went with Corphish who was tired but no longer confused. Walrein used Body Slam while Corphish tried to use Bubblebeam but was squashed under Walrein's weight.

"Oh man not even Swellow and Corphish could put a dent into Walrein" Max groaned, worrying Ash's girls. "Only pokémon left is Grovyle and he has a slight disadvantage with Ice types" Drew said.

Ash reluctantly sent out Grovyle. Katie smirked and ordered another Ice Beam. Grovyle dodged and used Leaf Blade which missed due to the water type diving. Grovyle tried to find him but Walrein came up behind Grovyle and fired an Ice Beam. Grovyle shook it off and tried to get him again. Ash got frustrated but then noticed the Ice on the water. "Grovyle let him attack you again." The crowd was confused and Katie used this to her advantage and ordered another Ice Beam. "Now use Leaf Blade and deflect the ice on to the water" Grovyle yelled out and captured the Ice beam towards the water freezing it and removing the advantage. "Now use Quick Attack Grovyle" Grovyle rammed Walrein into the wall getting the crowd into it. "You think speed will help you think again. Walrein use Mimic" Walrein sped out of the wall and the momentum hit Grovyle like a freight train. Grovyle recovered and fired off several Bullet Seeds. Walrein tried to recover with Body Slam but Grovyle was faster. Katie growing desperate ordered a Mimicked Quick Attack. Ash ordered Grovyle in close and at the last second uppercut with a Leaf Blade knocking Walrein out and finally giving Ash the win.

"ALRIGHT" Ash's entire section cheered with Misty and May being the loudest as the screen went from the battle screen to the victory screen. Ash being a sport shook Katie's hand and then waved to the crowd.

"How about that we are all in the quarterfinals" Tyson said. "One more round and we can face each other in the semis" Drew said as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

Three days later (Rest day then Quarters then another rest day takes place on the second rest day)

"CHEERS" the table sounded as the clanked their soda glasses together. The four trainers had all reached the Semis as promised. Ash had faced off against a circus performer that was seen as a dark horse in the knockout stage. After a grueling battle Ash won on a Volt Tackle by Pikachu and won six knocked out pokémon to four. Tyson barely won thanks to his Meowth going up against a Houndoom and pulled off a desperate Fury Swipes on the wall. Drew advanced 6-3 with an impressive performance by his Swampert and Haryiama after it looked like it wasn't going well after losing Swellow and Cacturne. But he turned it around and knocked out four pokémon in a row and drew with the fifth one sending a message to the rest of the Semifinalists. A Haryiama victory locked him into the Semis. Morrison won with his Metang after losing three pokémon in a row after being up 3-1 when he ran into a very tough Sableye. With the rest day they took advantage to hold a celebration in a pizza restaurant which was more than happy to serve the semifinalists and their guests. Mr. Goodshow said he would pick up the tab considering they put up a great tournament. Their pokémon were getting rest at the center.

"Man what a road to where we are now" Drew said sipping his glass. "Yeah I am so pumped to be here" Morrison munching on a slice of pizza. "No matter what happens we are still friends right" Tyson asked. "Never a question" Ash said. "So before we fight each other's brains out any good travel stories" Morrison asked. Ash and Drew smirked "We got some good ones" Drew said as he began telling the stories. Gabby and Tori were smiling on next to him while Misty and May next to Ash. "Our boys came so far" May said dreamily as she laughed at a funny incident Brock brought up involving Ash in a dress. "So who is going to join them on stage if they make it" Misty asked. Tori and Gabby looked at each other. "I am going to. He has known me a bit longer and might feel more comfortable with me up there" Tori said. "What about you and for that matter who is going to be the main girlfriend" Misty and May looked at each other. "You do it Misty I have no right you have known each other longer. Please you be the public girlfriend" Misty blushed and with the guys distracted Misty kissed May on the cheek. The earth girls smiled.

"Excuse me" the guys quieted down and saw a couple of kids who looked like a twin brother and sister. "Can we get your autograph please" they said together. The four trainers smiled. "Sure kids" Drew took out a pen and started signing the autograph book and passed it around. This prove to be a signal as other people came up to them. The girls laughed at the plight as they tried to finish their meals and autograph their pictures.

Next day

It was now Tyson and Drew's battle. In Ash and Morrison's battle Ash went up 2-0 as Morrison could not get the momentum going. After a harsh criticism by Ash Morrison was able to get back into it with his Swampert but drew with Ash's Corphish. At 3-1 the field changed and after the intermission Morrison took control of the battle with his Steelix. He beat Pikachu then Torkoal before finally falling to a Grovyle Leaf Blade. Morrison then tied it up at four when he released Gligar who used a Guillotine which choke slammed Grovyle. Swellow was Ash's fifth choice and after an aerial fight Gligar and Swellow knocked each other out. The last matchup was Metang and Glalie. A back and forth battle that including sending Glalie's attacks back and forth and a large Meteor Mash Ash pulled out a win with a spinning Headbutt under Metang and knocking it out sending him into the finals causing the girls to squeal in delight. Now it was Tyson and Drew's fight. They stood on either side of the battlefield waiting for the fight.

"Tyson" getting his attention "No regrets no holding back, in fact I will do something I haven't done at the beginning of a battle this tournament" Drew said and with a wave of his hand he grabbed his hat and tossed it towards Tori who caught it. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the ground and tightened his gloves. "I am going to be serious from the get go. I hope you are ready" Drew said and the girls in the crowd were swooning over his physique causing the KI to come from Gabby and Tori. "I was thinking the same thing Drew let this fight be memorable" Drew nodded and the ref signaled to start.

"Go Sceptile" "Let's ride Absol" the two pokémon gave a roar ready to fight. "Sceptile use Solarbeam" "Absol Hyper Beam" The two attacks hit with an outstanding power throwing up smoke. When it cleared to the shock of their trainers they were both knocked out. "Well, this will be fun" Drew said with a smile as he returned Absol "I agree" Tyson said returning Sceptile. "Let's ride Flygon." "Go Shiftry" With a cry they stood ready to fight. "Shiftry I know you have a disadvantage but please give it all. Use Shadow Ball" Shiftry nodded and fired the black ball at Flygon who was in the air." "Flygon don't let him get close use Dragonbreath." The attacks collided and threw up a cloud of smoke. "Use the smoke to your advantage, Steel Wing" Flygon blew through the smoke and zeroed in on Shiftry. "Shiftry Bullet Seed try to slow him down" the seeds flew at Flygon who was being pelted. "Hang on Flygon started spinning like we practiced and throw him up into the air" Flygon started spinning and at the speed he went the attack got deflected. Flygon smashed into Shiftry and sent him flying. Now in the air Flygon got above Shiftry "Now Flamethrower do not hold back at all" Flygon launched the fire attack and Shiftry was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"That's 2-1 for Drew he's doing great" Max said. "Don't get too confident Max Tyson did not get here being weak" Gabby said.

On the field Tyson recalled Shiftry. "I'm impressed Drew. But now it's time to get serious go Haryiama" Tyson's third pokémon appeared in a flash. "Hm…Flygon I am going to need you tag out" Drew recalled him and contemplated who to send out. After a few seconds "Let's Ride Swampert" A lot of people were curious why he didn't choose another one. "Why did he choose Swampert now he has Swellow right?" May asked. "Only reason I see is he did not bring in Swellow. he figured that there was only one pokémon that Swellow could beat and that was Haryiama. Plus he is asserting he could beat Haryiama without a type advantage just like Flygon beat Shiftry with a ground type and with both grass types out Swampert could wreck shop" Brock mused.

"Interesting choice Drew but you won't beat me. Haryiama use Brick Break." "Swampert use Ice Beam" the beam connected but Haryiama plowed through the Ice Beam and connected. "Ice attacks won't work on my Haryiama it has the ability Thick Fat" Tyson said

"Cuts down Fire and Ice attacks…darn it…Swampert use Muddy Water" Swampert's eyes glowed a large wave of water grew up behind them and swallowed the field and Haryiama.

"Follow up with Take Down" Swampert charged as Haryiama recovered "When he gets in close use Seismic Toss" Swampert was caught by surprise as Haryiama grabbed him and tossed him halfway across the arena. He was still conscious but was now struggling to get up. "Swampert come on get up" "Finish him off with Focus Punch" "Swampert get up please" Drew said losing his composure slightly. Haryiama came down and hit Swampert throwing up a cloud of smoke. "SWAMPERT" Drew called out. When the smoke cleared Tyson and the crowd were in shock. Haryiama's fist was being held by Swampert's arms. In addition he was glowing blue indicating Torrent was activating. Drew looked shocked then gained his confident grin. "My faith in my pokémon is rewarded now Swampert toss him away" Swampert judo throw Haryiama into the ground. "Now use Hydro Pump" Swampert took a big breath and the Torrent powered attack at close range completely destroyed Haryiama and knocked him out. With the score 3-1 Drew returned Swampert and returned to his bench so the field could be switched. ' _Three down but Swampert took a beating. Flygon might be ready to go. I want to save Manectric for his Meowth. Cacturne might be next. Haryiama I don't know when I can use him'_

In the stands the group was talking about the match. "So who do you think Drew and Tyson will send out" Misty asked. "If I know Drew he is saving Manectric for Meowth Tyson doesn't have any water or fliers he wouldn't leave him out of the fight" Ash said. "You think he has a chance" May asked. "Oh yeah Flygon can still go Swampert might be banged up but he might be sending out next to buy Flygon more time to rest.

Intermission over Tyson sent out his Donphan. Drew undeterred sent out his Cacturne who looked ready to fight. "Donphan use Sandstorm" Donphan spun and kick up dust. "A good strategy Tyson but there is a problem. Cacturne's ability is Sand Veil good luck trying to hit it. "Cacturne use Faint Attack" Cacturne disappeared and reappeared behind Donphan and hit him. "I forgot about Cacturne's ability but you just lost the edge Donphan use Rollout" Donphan started rolling and hitting Cacturne picking up speed. "Why is Drew not attacking" Max asked and his friends were at a loss. Drew however was calm and composed. "Alright one more time" Donphan spun around one more time and targeted Cacturne. Cacturne however stood unflinchingly solid. "Now Cacturne" Cacturne lifted his leg and stopped Donphan cold to the shock of the crowd. "What…how" Tyson asked. "My pokémon are trained for any circumstances. Cacturne was especially trained to use his lack of mobility to his advantage. I had him trained like a soccer player his legs can stop a Graveler and have proof of that. Now Cacturne use Needle Arm" Donphan stood no chance as the Needle Arm stuck true and crashed into the wall knocking him out. "4-1 where's you're A game Tyson" "I seem to have run into a team that can counter my own. But I have faith in my pokémon. Go Metagross.

' _Metagross…great, Absol would have been good here and I have two tired pokémon. However I might have an idea'_ Cacturne time to tag out. Flygon time to ride again" Flygon stood ready for another round. "Metagross use Confusion" Metagross caught Flygon but he broke free. "Flygon use Flamethrower" Flygon heated up Metagross. "Now Steel Wing try to fly into Metagross" Flygon sped right into Metagross and hit him a couple of times. "Enough of this, Metagross use Psychic then Hyper Beam" Flygon was captured and was knocked out by the Hyper Beam. Drew however looked calm. "Flygon good job I'm proud of you. Ride again Swampert.

In stands everyone looked confused. "What the heck is Drew doing it's not like him to sacrifice his pokémon needlessly" Max asked. "It's almost like he planned these moves." Brock pondered. Gabby and Tori looked on wordlessly.

Swampert roared but it was weaker than before. "Metagross use Meteor Mash." "Swampert I know you're tired but hang in there use Hydro Pump" Swampert still empowered by Torrent launched its attack but Metagross spinning around blew through the attack and Swampert was sent flying. "Swampert can you still fight" Drew asked worried. Swampert surprisingly got up and stood ready to fight. "Alright then let me know if you can't take anymore" Swampert nodded. "Use your speed and use Hydro Pump" Swampert started firing his Hydro Pump at Metagross which struggled to dodge it. "Now Ice Beam" The icy attack froze Metagross but he quickly broke out of it. "Alternate both attacks" Swampert did so and Metagross got pissed. Unknown to everyone a chip appeared in Metagross' armor. "Metagross use Psychic" Swampert was caught as he tried Ice beam again. "Now send him flying" Swampert was sent colliding into the wall finally knocking him out. Drew walked over to where Swampert was "You did great. Your whole team is proud of you. Take a nice long nap you are going to need it" Swampert nodded and closed his eyes as he returned to his poke ball.

"Drew took that loss hard" Misty said. "Yeah but he might have set up to take down Metagross" Brock said.

"Where's the bravado before Drew its 4-3 and your pokémon are getting beat what's your deal." "My pokémon know what they got into you worry about yours" Tyson nodded. "Metagross use Psychic." Metagross tried to use it but Cacturne broke free easier than Tyson thought. "Tyson maybe you are losing it. Cacturne is part dark so psychics won't work on him" Drew said with a smirk "Now witness one of my favorite combos. Cacturne Double Team then Faint Attack" Cacturne's illusions started striking Metagross faster than he could respond. Cacturne hit a spot near the front left leg and Metagross roared and hit Cacturne out of the way. Drew saw the reaction and smiled. "Bullet Seed let's go" Cacturne fired at Metagross and a couple of the seeds hit the leg. "Now Needle Arm same spot" Cacturne moved in close and struck near Metagross's legs. "Metagross use Meteor Mash" Cacturne was too late as the steel move hit home. He stumbled as Metagross used Hyper Beam knocking him out.

"4-4 what the heck is Drew doing" Ash yelled out. "Hm your Metagross is strong. But the last three pokémon have set up to lose this round" Drew said confidently. "Let's ride Haryiama" he said to shock of the crowd. "Why now? Why does he bring him in now?" May asked. Tori however had a smile on her face and whispered to Gabby who gained a similar smile.

"You must be desperate if you're bringing Haryiama in now. Metagross use Psychic and bring him in close" Tyson said. "Haryiama do not struggle." The crowd was even more confused as Haryiama didn't struggle. "Now Hyper Beam when gets close" Metagross began charging up the Hyper Beam. ' _Wait for it…Wait for it'_ "Now Haryiama break through and use Arm Thrust" Drew called out. Haryiama broke out of the confusion and through his harm at Metagross tilting the attack so it fired into the air and landed on its back causing the crowd to gasp. "Now Focus Punch on the exposed stomach" Haryiama gave out a loud cry and nailed Metagross causing a crater to form. Haryiama jumped away and waited for Metagross to get up. Metagross tried to get up but the injury to the leg caused it to collapse. "Your Metagross is finished" "How…how did you do this?" "Simple physics Tyson. Cold metal contracts and hot metal expands. When Flygon use Flamethrower it quickly expanded and melted to the point it becomes malleable. When Swampert used Ice Beam and Hydro Pump I was causing the metal to become brittle and start to crack. Which is where Cacturne came in and exposed the crack and injured the leg, all it needed was the right amount of force like a point blank Focus Punch to the stomach to cause it to break. Even if Metagross could move his leg would have buckled and for medical purposes he would have be removed. Either way it's 5-4. You're down to Meowth and I have one fresh pokémon" Drew said.

"I get it Metagross is a tough matchup type so Drew used science of metallurgy to break Metagross's shell and now he is one win away from facing Ash in the finals." Brock said. "Drew was always smart but to use strategy like that shows he has come far in his maturity. Something I think Ash should pick up on" Gabby said as Ash watched the match.

"Haryiama tag out let's ride Manectric." "I know you're my last pokémon but we can do this. Go Meowth." Meowth grew his claws ready to fight Manectric. "Use Fury Swipes" Meowth swung his claws hoping to get some damage in. "Manectric use Bite" Manectric bit down on the claw. "Now Spark" Manectric crackled with electricity and shocked Meowth and let go. "Meowth use Double Team" Meowth created several illusions. "Not going to work Shockwave" Manectric launched a large wave that obliterated all the clones but the real one wasn't there. "Iron Tail do it" Meowth hit Manectric from behind. Meowth suddenly felt numb as he became paralyzed causing Drew to smirk. "Tyson you may as well give up. You are on your last pokémon he's paralyzed I have one more and that has a type advantage. In chess this is where I say checkmate you had a great run and a great match" Drew pointed out. Tyson knew he was right but he was in a dilemma; Meowth's pride or his safety. In the end Tyson chose his safety. "No choice. Ref I surrender Meowth is too important and considering what my opponent has left I don't think I could win" With that the match ended to the delight of the crowd. Drew and Tyson shook hands and he knelt down to Meowth's level. "You had a good match I hope you feel better." Drew said as he held out his hand. Meowth looked at it and shook it surprising Tyson. "Good luck with Ash he will be tough" "Don't I know it." Drew said as he looked towards the crowd and clapping for them.

Day of the final: sunrise

Ash snuck out of bed and the holds his girls had on him. He needed to clear his head knowing he was facing his friend tomorrow. As he walked out of the pokémon center he saw Drew over by the lake shore facing the rising sun.

"Hey Ash" not even turning around. "Thinking about this match?" Ash nodded even though Drew couldn't see it. "It is difficult to fight it is more difficult to fight a friend. Morrison made the mistake and it cost him dearly." "I know but knowing we trained together makes this fight harder" Ash said. Drew turned his head slightly and smiled. "It just means it will be a great show" Ash felt a bit better. Drew turned around and started heading back. "Know that I am bringing my A game you better bring yours" Drew said walking by him. Ash nodded and looked back out to the lake. "Girls I know you're worried about him but leave him alone right now" Drew said as he got out of ear shot. "We want to support Ash" Misty said. "He looks like he needs it" May said. "Girls leave him be he needs to calm his mind I don't think he needs a distraction. The best you can do is cheering your lungs out at the stadium" Drew said walking away. Misty and May looked at Ash and just kept watching him.

Hours later at the stadium

The stadium was packed. Thousands of trainers and fans were packed in to watch the final of this tournament.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the finals of the Ever Grande Conference. Now then it is time for introductions. In the blue corner from Oakland he has dominated the field on his way to the final it is Drew." Drew walked out with Tori and Gabby flanking him. He waved to crowd who cheered, smiling the whole time. "His opponent in the red corner finished in the Top 16 at the Indigo conference and the Final 8 in the Silver Conference. From Pallet Town in Kanto it is Ash Ketchum." Ash waved wildly as Misty and May flanked him. In the stands Brock, Max, Morrison and Tyson were cheering the loudest. They walked up to the referee "Alright shake hands."

Drew and Ash locked eyes. Drew held out his hand and Ash shook it.

(Play Bon Jovi: Wanted Dead or Alive at this point until I say stop. I don't own it at all)

Drew and Ash turned at the same time towards their respective corners. A wind blew through the crowd as it quieted as a mysterious guitar played in the background. In simultaneous motions they removed their hats and over shirts and gave them to their companions who trailed behind them. They walked towards the edge of the field and turned towards the platforms. They pulled out their gloves and slipped them on and stepped on the platforms. Then they rose up to the desired position. The two trainers locked eyes as guitar faded away. (Stop the song here)

"Trainers are you ready" They nodded and as the ref signaled to begin the flames in the cauldron increased in intensity as if expecting a legendary match.

(Begin Hoenn Elite Four music)

"Grovyle I choose you" "Let's Ride Cacturne" The grass types took the field. "Already going for broke Ash" "Yeah I think we will be seeing a lot of draws. Grovyle use Leaf Blade" tightened his fists and the blades formed. "Very well, Needle Arm" Cacturne crossed his arms and glowed. "Ready when you are" "Grovyle charge in" "Cacturne take him down" What followed was two minutes of stalemated sword fighting that showed off a lot off power. It ended when Grovyle tripped Cacturne and he responded in kind by sweeping Grovyle who jumped. "Grovyle Bullet Seed" Grovyle fired but Cacturne blocked it. "I don't like doing this Grovyle return" Grovyle did so. "What's the matter Ash" "I can't keep up with you in the power department but I can still out speed you. Torkoal I choose you" Torkoal spewed smoke. "Cacturne Faint attack" "Torkoal use Iron Defense." Torkoal blocked the attack and fired an Overheat which scorched Cacturne. A body slam later and Drew was facing his first deficit of the tournament. "Impressive Ash our training has paid off. Let's ride Swampert" Swampert appeared ready to fight. A Muddy water and Take Down later and Drew was tied with Ash. "Alright now Glalie I choose you" the battle was rejoined. The two conflicting Ice Beams threw up smoke not causing damage to anyone.

"Change of strategy. Swampert return let's ride Flygon" shocking the crowd knowing Flygon was to Ice. "Flygon use Flamethrower." "Glalie slow him down with Icy Wind." The attacks hit both pokémon and both cringed. "Flygon shake it off use Steel Wing" Flygon flew in fast and struck true. "Swing around and use Steel Wing again and spin fast" "Glalie use Ice Beam slow him down." Flygon flew into the Ice Beam and collided with Glalie causing an explosion. When it cleared both Flygon and Glalie were down for the count. "Man what a match Drew. I haven't had this much fun in forever" Ash smiled. "2-2 and a whole host of tricks left I think it's time to stop fooling around. "Let's ride Absol." "Corphish I choose you" "Absol Shadow Claw" "Corphish Vicegrip." The two attacks collided and struggled for dominance. "Absol use Slash" "Corphish grab claw and send him flying" Corphish dis so surprising Absol and flung him. "Now Bubblebeam" Corphish fired and hit Absol" "Absol Double Team. Absol turned into illusions and surrounded Corphish. "Not this time. Corphish start break dancing and fire Bubblebeam into the illusions" Corphish did so as each of the illusions were dispersed. "Where is he?" Ash asked. "He doesn't have Dig so no underground. Left…right…" "Above ya Absol use Slash." With the momentum Slash hit Corphish and created a crater. Corphish was knocked out thoroughly.

(Pause music)

With the score 3-2 intermission was called. Ash and Drew walked back to the bench where they fell in heap. "Man that was exhausting" Ash said as Misty got him a bottle of water and May massaged his shoulders. "So any strategy for the final three" May asked, taking delight in massaging his shoulder. "Yeah find a way to beat Absol. He has switched up his team between each round. Only one I know he has left is Manectric. He could have Haryiama or Swellow" "That sounds smart Ash." As he got up for the next round, Misty pulled him back and kissed him. "Win or lose you are our champion…never forget that." Misty said as May hugged him. Pikachu stayed with the girls.

Same time

Drew was chugging water down. "I knew Ash was tough but to force Flygon to draw and knockout my Cacturne" "What can I say we trained him well" Gabby said. "Who do you think he will send out next?" Tori said "Don't know but I best be ready" Drew said as he got up. "Drew" he turned to both girls "Be careful" they both said. He smiled and walked back.

Now on the field Grovyle made an appearance while Absol took the field again. "Grovyle use Bullet Seed." "Absol use Faint Attack" "Not going to work Grovyle try to find him and then use Leaf Blade" Grovyle nodded and concentrated and found him after a few seconds. He struck when Absol was a few seconds from his face and swung the other one like a guillotine knocking Absol out.

"Damn Ash you put me in a tight spot. "Ride Again Swampert" Swampert in its glory took the field. "Grovyle use Leaf Blade" "Swampert counter with Ice Beam." Grovyle got through some of beam was caught frozen by the brunt of the attack bringing the score to 4-3 in Drew's favor. "Now use Take Down" Swampert nailed Grovyle and knocked him out. "Good job Grovyle go Swellow use Peck" "Swampert block the attack as best you can" Swampert blocked most of the Peck. "Use Muddy Water Swampert." Swampert surfed on the attack "Swellow Aerial Ace through the water" Ash said thinking quickly. Swellow hit Swampert going up and came down hit him again sending Swampert to the ground knocking him out" "Damn Ash I think you can beat me with the score at 4-4. Let's Ride Swellow" Drew's Swellow appeared and took flight. "Swellow Quick Attack" "Swellow you do the same match up move for move." Both Swellows fought like predators and fought all over the arena. The fight ended when the two tired pokémon were ordered to use Aerial Ace. They both collided and fell to the knocked out cold. "5-5 Drew who do you have left" Ash called out. "Who do you think" Ash nodded

(Stop elite four play Hoenn Victory music)

"Pikachu lets go" "Let's ride Manectric" the crowd was going crazy as the last battle of the tournament was ready to take place. "Pikachu Volt Tackle" "Manectric use Spark charge at him." They collided and bounced back. "Manectric use Shockwave" "Pikachu Thunderbolt" The two attacks collided again and they were starting to take their toll. "Hang on Manectric get in close and use Bite" "Pikachu stop him with Iron Tail" They collided once more and they were starting to get tired. "One last attack Ash to decide the champion" Drew called out. Ash nodded "Manectric" "Pikachu" "THUNDER MAXIMUM POWER" With a loud roar the two electric pokémon launched their attacks and collided with each other. There was a huge power struggle. It was a question of who wanted it more. "Pikachu come on buddy" "Manectric you can do it" the two pokémon roared as the attacks exploded and threw up a cloud of smoke. After a couple of minutes the dust cloud cleared showing Pikachu still standing and Manectric collapsed in front of him. "Manectric is unable to battle the winner of the Ever Grande Conference is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town to the roar of the crowd.

Both trainers looked on in shock and disbelief. Drew because he lost and Ash because he won. The platforms lowered as they stood their motionless. It was until Misty glomped Ash and Tori grabbed Drew's shoulders that they snapped out of it.

"I won…I won I WON" Ash cheered and spun Misty around in pure happiness. Pikachu jumped into their embrace as they stopped spinning around. "You did it you're a champion Ash" Misty said kissing the daylights out of him.

Over by Drew he had walked to Manectric. "You and all my team are the best. Don't let this battle get you down. We can get him next time" Drew said as he returned Manectric. Drew looked over to see Ash celebrating and walked over.

"Hey you" Ash turned to see Drew Tori and Gabby walk up "Great match cannot wait to do it again" Drew said holding out his hand which Ash took with enthusiasm.

Later on with their friends watching and Misty and Tori up on stage the two trainers got their trophies. Drew got a gold plate with jewels in it (Think Wimbledon's Women's trophy for the winner don't know what the male runner-ups get). Ash now stepped up to Mr. Goodshow "We have been waiting for you to win one Mr. Ketchum what do you plan on doing now." "Home then training then I don't know" Mr. Goodshow thought about it "I got an idea but let me get in touch with the person ok" Ash nodded and turned around. Ash motioned for Drew to join him and as one they raised their trophies in triumph to the clapping of the crowd. They may be the champions of Hoenn but the adventures is just getting started. Stay tuned for the Journey of the Dreamer.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: Finally got it done consider it a late b-day gift from me. It took so long the fight ended and my actors are sleeping. Oh well**

**New Powers**

**Pisces: Sign of the Twin Fish and the last of the twelve signs time wise. They are the sign for those born between February 19** **th** **and March 20** **th** **. In this form Zodiac gains Hunting fish knives and is his primary swim form.**

**Aquarius: The Water Barer. Sign of those born between January 19** **th** **and February 20** **th** **. Despite its name and certain anime, it's a masculine air element. New agers use this to denote a change in the astrological age. In this form he can fly using water propulsion.**

**Preview: With Hoenn complete Ash returns to his hometown. But the reunion is short-lived as monsters attack Pallet. What's more a new challenge appears for our trainer duo. What will happen in the Battle Frontier? Stay tuned**

**Next chapter: Frontiers of the home front**

**One more thing I will be splitting time between this and my Bleach AU story. So updates might be slow. Alright its 130 here and I got a concert to go to tomorrow.**

**So with that I leave you the immortal lyrics by Bon Jovi which I don't own**

**I'm a cowboy…On Steel horse I ride. I'm Wanted….Dead or Alive.**

**OSPREY…SWOOOOSH (Rides the wind behind the mysterious guitar sound)**


	15. New Frontiers on the Home Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of repost

**Alright next chapter new saga. Actor Check**

**Ash: Present**

**Misty and May: We're here**

**Drew: Finishing Lunch (munch and swallow. Also fixes appearance)**

**Gabby and Tori: Ready to go**

**Brock: NO OFFICER JENNY**

**Max: Pulling Brock away from his delusion**

**UO1991: Why can't we go one chapter without something like this happening? Disclaimer…Ash**

**Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be dead as the owner of one is no longer around, rich, Japanese and would have given me at least Misty and May as girlfriends.**

**UO: (Stormclouds) Start the chapter please**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

CAPITALS: Attacks

Underline: Dates and locations

When we last left our heroes Ash and Drew had competed in Ever Grand Conference. They both made it to the finals and in the end Ash captured the crown after beating Drew's Manectric with his loyal Pikachu. Now having said good-bye to Tyson and Morrison the gang were waiting a ship to take them to their homes.

"You sure you want to do this May" Ash asked. May nodded. "I know you wanted me to come meet your mother and join you in the battle frontier but I want to visit my family for a little while." May said a little depressed. "You will come back right?" Ash asked getting closer to May. "Of course" May said. Ash then kissed her "That better be a promise" Ash said separating from her. "You know it" May said with a wink. The announcer said that the ship to Kanto was leaving. "So long May" Ash said as they starting walking towards the ship. "This isn't good-bye we will meet again I guarantee it" Drew said. May waved as the ship left Ever Grande City. "You know he's right May" May turned to Max. "Who's right" "Both you will see each other again. After all you can't let Misty hog your boyfriend" Max said getting a noogie from his sister as the ship disappeared over the horizon

Two days later

The ship from Hoenn docked in Vermillion City. The group disembarked and took in the city.

"So nice to be back home. It's just a day or so from here to Pallet guys" Ash said to Earth Trio.

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME-OW GOD DAMN IT THAT HURT" Drew went into a rant before Gabby clonked him on the head again.

"If you don't stop you will get a concussion!" Tori yelled. "But Brock only gets his ear pulled see" Drew pointed at Brock who was hitting on another girl only for Misty to pull his ear.

"Alright let's head home" "Uh not so fast Ash I am going to have to catch up to you later I have to check on my family" Brock said "Yeah just let me check what is going on at my gym but I promise you as soon as I do I will come back. Shouldn't be more than two days tops" Misty said apologetically. Ash grew a little depressed at the thought. "But how will I survive without you and May" Misty her eyes and kissed his cheek embracing him. "You big Teddiursa it is two days you can live." "O…k" Ash sighed and hugged back.

"Alright I think we should get on the road before we can't. Sometime before I hurl would be nice" Drew said. The embracing couple shot him a look and reluctantly broke apart. Waving farewell the group went their separate ways.

On the road to Viridian City (Made me want to break out into the song)

The now four person troop was walking along the river towards Viridian City. Ash was still a little depressed about their little group not being together. "Man it feels so much quieter without everyone" Ash said. "I kind of like it. Hey here's a lake why don't we relax and do some fishing" Ash sighed depressingly "First day we met Misty fished me out of the way of a Gyarados." "Well regardless we need a break so let's sit down man." Drew said as they finally say down. Ash lifted his pants legs to see the weights he had on. They were known 100 pounds on each legs and 125 on each arm. "Hey Drew can I take these weights off" "Huh oh sure you deserve a couple days without them." Ash nodded and unclipped his weights and put him to the side. He removed his shoes and put them in the water. "Oh…man this feels good" dropping back onto the embankment. Ash looked up at the clouds. "What a journey. I finally won a title but do I want to keep going or settle down." Ash said. Drew who was rubbing his feet after removing his weights looked over at him and thought about to say. "You don't have to come with us you know" Ash looked back at Drew. "You don't have to come back to our world you don't have to leave home." Drew said seriously. Ash thought about it. "Drew…I wanted to win a league and become a pokémon master. I realize that it might be unattainable. I want to try one more league then go with you" Here Ash took out his belt buckle and held it to the sky. "I have a higher calling than some pokémon trophy. Winning is nice but what is the point if no one can celebrate it (A/N Mature Ash oh no the world is ending AHHHH! Gets zapped by Ash. "Not funny Osprey. "Worth it…cough faints)

Drew laughed "You sound like a Marine Ash" He had told Ash and the others some basic stuff of his country. That included the branches of the military. "That's the most mature thing I have ever heard from you" "Hey I have my moments." "He has a point Drew" Gabby said as she rested by the tree. Tori had taken a nap and was sleeping on the other side of the tree. "Ash you may be a dense knucklehead but you have your moments. Case in point May and Misty" Ash blushed and looked away. "You maturely handle your relationship. Most people would use it to their advantage and violate that trust." Gabby said. "I would never do that to them, they are like my treasures. Other than Pikachu and my mom they would be the only ones I would shatter like glass over them." Ash called out. Drew smiled and walked over to Gabby hugging her from behind. "Let that be your drive. We may be guys but our hearts are our strength. Misty and May would willingly share you is something that is rarely seen on my world. Most people would ruin each other over this. I've heard a lot of that on the news. Never let anything break that ok" Drew said as he hugged Gabby tighter causing her to lean back. Ash nodded "One last question what about Mom I hate that I might leave her behind." "We will find a way for you to stay together ok?" Ash nodded again. Just then a Poliwag popped up out of the water. "Hey Max there's…a…Poliwag." Ash started but then trailed off as he realized Max wasn't there. Drew sighed and walked over to him. "We miss him too. Come on let's get back on the road. Ash agreed and stood up to lead Drew and his friends to Viridian City

In Viridian City

Now the gang was in Viridian City. After Drew nearly got beaned again they were taking in the sites of the city.

"So that's the pokémon center that me and Pikachu ended up after hocking all of those Spearow. Man I thought I was going to lose him. Especially after we treated each other" Pikachu just nuzzled his trainer's head. They came across the Viridian Gym which was once again closed because it didn't have a gym leader. "Closed again. Ugh what is the deal with the gym leader of this city he is never around" Ash pondered. "Pardon me young man but are you interesting in facing the gym leader here." The group turned to see a rotund man with brown hair a Hawaiian shirt and a confident grin on his face. "No sir I have the badge here. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here" Ash asked. "A polite young man not many of those around. You may call Scott. Hm…both of you look like you can take on an idea of mine" "What idea?" Gabby asked. "I am the head of a group of trainers called the Battle Frontier. You two boys look like you can beat it" "Really?" Drew asked.

Before Scott could ask a woman screamed. The group turned around and saw an elderly blonde woman who had just fallen off her bike. The group went over to her. "Mam are you ok" Tori said as she looked over the woman. "Yes these old bones of mine aren't what they used to but I can still beat any young trainer too cocky for their shorts." She looked at the trainers. "Oh, my apologies my name is Agatha one of Kanto's Elite Four. Who are you trainers?" "I'm Ash the one with the glasses is Drew the blonde is Gabby, the brunette is Tori." "A pleasure. are you all here to take on the gym?" Agatha asked. "No I already have the badge here and they told me they don't want to take on the gym." "Oh what a shame we would have a great match. Until a new leader is appointed I have be taking over the gym." Turning to Scott she asked "Have you found those trainers yet Scott?" "No but I was on the way to the hometown of one of the trainers."

Drew and Ash gave each other a look "Bet you ten bucks they are talking about us" Drew whispered. "Sucker's bet" Ash whispered back. Turning back to Scott "So do you know the identity of the trainers." "Yes actually their names are Ash Ketchum and Drew Smith. They were the finalists from the Ever Grande Conference." "What about their pokémon?" Ash asked. "Well Let's see" Scott closed his eyes and thought "I believe this Ketchum kid had a Grovyle, Torkoal, Absol, Corphish, Swellow and Pikachu while Drew had a Cacturne, Haryiama, Flygon, Swampert, Swellow and Manectric." At each name the two trainers released the respective pokémon with increasing grins. "Man that was a great match" opening his eyes "like I…could…run…what" Scott's mouth dropped. Agatha laughed heartily at his expression.

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Drew Smith Finalist for the Ever Grande Conference. My friend here is Ash Ketchum the Ever Grande Champion" Drew said with a grin. Scott recovered "I knew I should have asked for last names. So you are the famous duo huh? I seem to recall that you had more companions." Ash kept a straight face "Well they have families and other responsibilities they will come back eventually. Speaking of home we need to get going." Ash said as they started walking away. "Hold up young man" Agatha called out. "Why don't we have a battle? I will face you Ash in a one-on-one match to assess your skill. Winning the Ever Grande Conference is no easy feat." Drew and Ash looked at each other. "Wouldn't hurt to try my luck against another Elite Four member" Ash said. "Agreed let's hope you can better the result. Alright Agatha you are on" Drew said as they went inside.

At the gym field Agatha and Ash stood on either side of the field with Scott as a judge. "Alright remember this is a one-on-one fight no time limits. Trainers release your pokémon." "Let's go Gengar" "Pikachu I choose you." "Begin" "Pikachu Quick Attack" Agatha frowned and so did his friends. The attack went through Gengar to Pikachu's disgruntled look. "ASH KETCHUM!" Ash flinched at the volume. Gabby had a really loud voice. "DO WE NEED TO BEAT TYPE MATCHUPS INTO YOUR SKULL AGAIN!? YOU KNOW NORMAL TYPES WON"T WORK ON GHOSTS! I'D EXPECT THAT FROM MAY" Gabby growled. They had taken turns teaching Ash and his friends and Gabby had the pleasure of beating type matchups into their heads, literally in some cases as they often used this training to work on weaknesses and fighting against pokémon they were weak against hence Drew winning against the Metagross of Tyson with his Hariyama.

"Well sorry for forgetting" Ash called back ears ringing. "One of your friends trained you?" Agatha asked. "Let's just say me and my pokémon had harsh trainers." "Very well Gengar use Shadow Ball" Pikachu dodged quickly "Gengar use Shadow Ball again" "Pikachu use Iron Tail deflect it back at Gengar" "Gengar another Shadow Ball stop the first one" Gengar fired another black ball and which destroyed the previous one. "Iron Tail through the smoke Pikachu" Pikachu charged and sent Gengar flying into the ceiling. "Again Pikachu keep up the momentum" "Gengar Double Team out of the way" Gengar was barely able to get it off and landed on the ground. "Pikachu Thunderbolt like we practice" Pikachu headed towards the ground and using his tail launched a thunderbolt shockwave which dispelled all the fakes and hit the real Gengar.

"Now use Thunder, finish it" "Gengar Hypnosis" Gengar approached Pikachu and started sending hypnotizing waves. Pikachu appeared to fall asleep "Now Dream Eater end this" Gengar sent out the attack and looked to be ready to win. Suddenly he stopped and turned to his trainer. "Wha…Dream Eater works on sleeping opponents for it to not work" Agatha looked at Pikachu who looked up still awake. "That was point blank attack how did it not work?

Ash grinned "You can thank my taskmaster for that"

Flashback

"Again Kirlia use Hypnosis" Kirlia nodded and launched the attack. The target was some of Ash's pokémon. They were training to resist the hypnosis. Torkoal and Glalie had been knocked out. Swellow, Corphish and Grovyle were on shaky ground but Pikachu seemed to be holding his own. "Just a little more…and stop" Gabby called out. The pokémon collapsed in exhaustion. "You guys did great. Remember hypnosis is all about the mind keep your mind and your eyes focused away from the attack and you can beat it" Gabby said.

Flashback end

"Pikachu let's try this again, Thunder point blank" "Gengar use Shadow Ball" The two attacks collided and sent both of them away knocked out. "Hm…very impressive Mr. Ketchum not many people can beat my Gengar let alone tie" Agatha said as she recalled Gengar. "Thank you Agatha" she nodded. (I tried to put in a battle with Drew but none of the matchups I wanted would end up a draw just assume Agatha wanted the champ). They walked out of the gym with smiles "That was impressive Ash. You said you were trained with your friends here. Well I would like to first thank you for training him. Second I was told that I should invite the champion and the runner-up from the Ever Grande Conference to try out the Battle Frontier. "What is the Battle Frontier if I may ask Scott" Drew said. "The Battle Frontier is a true test of a trainer." Six silhouettes appeared "Each of these head trainers called Frontier Brains head one of seven facilities. Only by winning the first six will the location of the last one be revealed. These brains are tougher than Gym Leaders and some of them can give the Elite Four a run for their money." Ash and Drew thought about it. "Scott can we have some time to think about this we want to rest and talk about it" Ash said. "No problem I will visit in a few days to give you more information." Just then they heard an explosion. Scott and Agatha looked surprised but the four trainers looked at each other and nodded. "We better investigate Agatha" "Agreed…Wait where are you kids going?" "Sorry Agatha Scott we need to do this watch our bags" Gabby called the two elders looked and saw the bags of the children at their feet.

The four kids were running towards where they saw the explosion. Taking out their belts they put them on with Ash inserting his card and placing it on his waist. The earth trip pulled out their respective transform items and flipped them into their respective slots. As one they yelled out

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/SIRIUS/ORION**

The light died down revealing the four Kamen Riders. They picked up the pace as they hurried to save lives.

At the attack site

Jessie and James were watching their monster wreak havoc. As they were they thought about what happened hours ago.

Flashback Several Hours

"Reporting from the Hoenn region sir" the rocket trio said to their boss. The chair that they were facing turned around revealing a brown-haired man in an orange suit looking back at them. "Yes Jessie, James and Meowth welcome back what do you have to report." "We have recently cleared the Hoenn region of the rival teams Team Aqua and Team Magma. The region is clear for takeover" Jessie said. "Hm…and you are the ones that personally eliminated these teams." "Yes sir" James said. "Very well then I have a new assignment for you all. You are to report to the hanger for chopper to Antarctica for a secret mission." Giovanni said. "Yes sir" the three hesitantly said.

hesitantly said and left the office.

In the hallway Jessie punched the wall. "Grr…the nerve of our boss not giving us proper respect, that mission is probably to get us out of the way." James looked at her. "Jessie should we have told the boss about our dealings" he asked. "No, if it gets to it we will switch allegiances. This Glenn character, we are stuck between a boss who doesn't want us and a man who can kill us. I would rather a man who" "What about the twerps" Meowth inquired. "I think the twerps would be our last resort. We may have done some awful things but we were under orders. It's not like we didn't give it back in the end." Jessie looked up in tears "They are good people. I think if we explain ourselves they might give us a chance." James came over and hugged her "Through thick and thin Jess." "Yeah we will be together to the bitter end" Meowth said."

Flashback end

Until they could figure a way out of their predicament they would play both sides and hopefully profit from it. Their monster which looked like a Crobat with legs and four arms with wings was launching Air Cutters at the buildings. Jessie and James had an impassive look on their faces.

**THUNDERBOLT**

FIRE SLASH

ATHENA'S LIGHT

NEPTUNE GYSER

Four attacks connected with the Crobat knocking it back. The rocket duo looked at the rider. "Well the twerpy Kamen Riders what a surprise I didn't expect you so quickly. Baterang attack them.

"Yes Mistress. AERIAL ACE" Baterang disappeared and seconds later all for were hit causing sparks to fly. "What the heck was that" Tori asked using her staff to pull her up. "That would be an Aerial Ace from one of the fastest pokémon on record. No wonder we couldn't see it attack" Drew said bouncing back on his feet. LION'S CLAW Drew yelled out charging with arms d proving it to be faster. "If its flying why not use an electric attack" Ash called out scanning Pikachu's card.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Ash pointed his blade the Fang of Raikou at the monster and fired. It missed as their opponent was much fast.

ORION'S LIGHT

WATER PISTOL

The two girls fired their fastest attacks but Baterang dodged quickly and leapt into the air

"Take this AIR CUTTER" Baterang fired several waves at the riders who was forced to dodge.

"Any bright ideas Drew" "I don't know if Libra will make much of a difference looks like Aquarius will have to do. Gabby, Tori got any flying cards or drives."

The two thought about it as they were blocking another attacks. "Oh wait I have one its Pegasus" Gabby called out dodging the monster who was using acrobatics to hit them "You mean that white flying horse? That will work. What you Tori" Drew called out as he barely blocked another attack as Ash went in for a slash which was blocked by one of the wings. "Uh…I think I have one. Strange never heard of this one before I looked at the card." Tori called out.

"Just do it Ash go into Adept mode" Ash nodded and pulled out the Adapt card while Drew pulled out his phone and pressed Aquarius' button and replaced the phone

**ADEPT**

**STANBY CHANGE: AQUARIUS**

The boys assumed their armors while the girls pulled on two new items. While Ash was placing his cards into his driver the two girls switched their items. Gabby had a red drive with a white wing in the shape of P. Tori had a card with a swan on it but the way it was postioned it looked like a cross. They slid their items in and closed their driver

**PEGASUS**

**KAMEN RIDE: C-C-CYGNUS**

When the light died down Gabby had white wings and armor streamlined for flight. Tori's took on a more avian appearance and had a mixture of pink and white with similar color wings on her back. They all took flight in an attempt to catch up to Crobat. "A Pair of wings won't help you EXTREMESPEED" Baterang sped through the group but they kept flying.

RAINBOW SHOOTER

FEATHER STORM

**THUNDERBOLT**

PRESSURE BURST

The four attacks launched and were able to graze the monster but Baterang still kept moving faster than they could track.

"Damn we need a way to slow him down." Drew growled. "Got any paralysis attacks girls" "Not any that can catch him" Gabby yelled and Tori shook her head. Ash thought about what to do. The only one who could paralyze it was Pikachu but he needed to contact to even have a shot.

Suddenly a glow came out of his deck case. Ash pulled it out. It was a picture of a Butterfree. ' _When did I…wait…he was my first pokémon aside from Pikachu. Man it has been a long time I wonder how he's doing'_ Ash said. _'Wait I got an idea'_ he switched out Corphish and placed in the card activating it.

**BUTTERFREE**

"Now die for my master! ACROBATIC CHARGE" Baterang said somersaulting towards Ash who flipped the switch for new card.

**STUN SPORE**

Ash was able to dodge barely as he left spores behind in his wake. "You won't get away from me…WHAT I CAN"T MOVE" Baterang tried to move but his body locked up and started falling to the ground. The other three riders took advantage.

HYDRO CANNON

FEATHER STORM

FEATHE SHOOTER

Compared to earlier where he could dodge all of the attack, Baterang was forced into the ground by a combination of water, feathers and rainbow colored beams.

"How" Baterang called out "HOW DID YOU STOPME I CAN"T BE TOUCHED I AM TOO FAST FOR YOU.

Ash smiled behind his mask. "Stun Spore has a nasty little effect of paralyzing anything that breathes in the spores. You might be thinking I don't have any pokémon that can do that? Well now I don't have any with me anymore. Once upon a time I had a Butterfree and one of my tactics with him was Stun Spore combined with other moves. Now my memory of my first ever capture is going to allow us to beat you." Ash said as they landed. "Finish it off Aura this is your kill" Drew called out reverting back to his Leo armor. "No don't have mercy" Baterang yelled as Ash flipped off his wings and flipped the switch connecting Grovyle's and Pikachu's cards

**THUNDER**

**LEAF BLADE**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Ash took his stance allowing the blade to gather energy. Feeling like he had enough he charged towards Baterang who raised his wings in attempt to block. Ash jumped up and came down with a war cry onto top of the monster. An image of Raikou followed with his claw as it dealt a mortal blow. Landing behind him Ash knelt down and sheathed his katana. "Game…Over" Ash said fully sheathing the blade as Baterang got covered in spark and blew up with a cry. Ash walked back to his friends who gave him a high-five. "Great job Ash that was smart thinking." Drew said as they powered down. "Yeah thanks guys. Come on let's get back to Scott and Agatha.

The others nodded and ran back to grab their bags. In the shadows Team Rocket saw their monster destroyed and ran off vowing to destroy them.

Next Day

After explaining why they ran off and what they were doing over by where the explosion was the four left Viridian City after telling Scott that Ash and Drew would think about the Battle Frontier. Now they were on Route 1 heading towards Pallet Town and Ash was getting more and more excited to be closer to home.

"Man Pikachu are you ready see mom again" "Pika Chu" Pikachu cheered as they got closer to home. "Alright can't wait to her and all of my pokémon again. It will be nice to get some home cooking again. Brock might be good but nothing Mom's."

While Ash was off in his memories the other three laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. "Ash really missed his mother hasn't he" Gabby said. "Yeah it's to be expected she's all he had. If I ever meet that father if his I am going to give a piece of my mind." Tori said pounding her fists into her palms.

"Make sure to save some for me." Drew said. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He stopped causing the girls to look at him. "This place…it's so peaceful. The air is so clean the wind gentle. This was our world so long ago. I appreciate the progress we have made but at what cost" Drew said closing his eyes taking off his hat. The wind rustled his hair. The girls let the wind blow through their hair as well as they closed their eyes. To Drew their long hair made them more pretty than what they already were. Suddenly having a flash of them years older he smiled at the images. "What are you smiling at Drew" Gabby said tilting her head. Drew slightly blushed. "Oh just imaging you girls a little older." Drew said. He saw a couple of flowers on the ground and picked them up and placed it behind their ears. Kissing them on the cheek he whispered "Remember no matter what your in my heart never forget that…both of you" causing the girls to smile and blush happily. "Hey guys!" The group broke out of their revere and looked at Ash "Come on hurry up" the three looked at each other and laughed. "Alright keep your shorts on" Drew said putting on his hat and running up to Ash. Tori and Gabby followed along more sedately.

In Pallet Town

After a couple of hours they were finally in Ash's hometown. Ash led him through pointing out the sites of his home. It was a small village but somehow to the earth trio it fit Ash's personality. They walked up to Ash's house. It was a two-story white house with a red roof. The yard was a decent size with parts of it fenced off. There was a Mr. Mime sweeping up the porch when it spotted the trainers walking up to the house. "MR. MIME" Mimey called out. This got the attention of the woman wearing a sun dress and hat working in the garden. The red-haired woman looked up at Mimey and looked at the front door. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Ash?" "Hi mom long time no see." Ash said sheepishly. "You're back I can't believe it" Delia said as she ran towards her son. "It's nice to see you again. Oh my…you look so fit. You look so differently from our conversations. Did you remember to change your underwear?"

"MOM" Ash called out blushing pretty badly while his companions laughed at his discomfort. Delia looked over and saw her son's companions. "Oh you must be Ash's friends he told me so much about you. You must be Drew" Delia said standing in front of Drew. "You faced my son in the finals of his big win." "I am mam it is a pleasure to meet the mother of my good friend." "Such manners on this one, you could learn some things from him" "I try Mrs. Ketchum." "Please it's Delia" Mrs. Ketchum said. Turning towards the girls Delia put on a thinking face. "Let's see I believe the blonde is Gabby, the so-called taskmaster and the brunette must be Tori the doctor. It's such a pleasure to meet some of Ash's teachers." "It's nice to meet you Delia" "Likewise Mrs. Ketchum" the girls responded. "Oh where are my manners come on in let me fix you some lemonade.

With that Delia led them inside to put down their bags and took off their shoes. After getting the lemonade Delia sat and was enraptured by all the tales they went through. Of course the group agreed that unless it was necessary they would leave the monster part out of their discussion.

"So after all the battling it came down to just me and Pikachu versus Drew and his Manectric. It blow for blow hit for hit but in the end Pikachu had the last bit of strength to beat Manectric and now I have this as proof I am the champion of Hoenn." Ash concluded after three hours talking about their adventures showing off the shiny. "Now someone wants me to take on the Battle Frontier." "Will you be home for at least a little while Ash" Delia said. "Yes we want to rest and talk about this Delia. Tomorrow we want to visit Professor Oak" Drew said. "Well that's fine it will be nice to have company around" Delia smiled although a little sad. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on the door.

Delia walked up to the door and opened it revealing Misty who was smiling at the site of Delia.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum is Ash home?" "Why yes he is Misty he just came home a few hours ago he is in the living room." Misty went into the living room and saw her boyfriend. Ash looking up smiled and ran over to hug her. They kissed to the shock of Delia and the amusement of the others. "Hey there" "Missed you Ash" the two smiled at each other. It felt like an eternity even though it was three days since they last saw each other.

"Oh my….I can't believe you finally got together. I always knew you would, why keep it a secret from your mother" Delia gushed to the pair's embarrassment. "That's what we want to know too. Why did you keep from your mother" Drew said with a humorous glint in his eye. Ash gave him a look that said 'Shut up.'

They spent most of the rest of the night talking about Ash and Misty's relationship and Delia taking the two to another room for 'The Talk' to the laughter of his friends. After a long night they turned in with Misty sharing Ash's bed and Tori and Gabby taking the guest room leaving Drew on the couch to his and the girl's displeasure.

Later that night Drew was snoozing on the couch when he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar blonde head of Gabby who was lying on his stomach entangled in the blanket. "Hey what you doing up" Drew asked. Gabby shrugged "nothing felt coming down" she said. Drew smiled and put his hands in hair and slowly stoked it with a hand behind his pillow. "Anything on your mind" he whispered. Gabby sighed "Just a little homesick. Seeing Ash and his mom I miss my mom" Gabby said with a small tear trailing down her face. Drew looked up at the ceiling "We aren't apart from them. We got them right here" Drew said patting his chest. Gabby smiled though he couldn't see it. Gabby smiled and snuggled in a little deeper. Drew chuckled and rubbed her hair until he fell asleep.

A couple of hours later the pair were woken up by Ash and Tori. After taking some to wake up they dressed in their workout gear and went outside.

Delia was woken up by sounds in her garden. Wondering what the noise was she threw on a robe and walked outside. When she got to the back yard she was amazed. She saw several pokémon including a couple she recognized training on other training equipment including Pikachu who was pulling a wheelbarrow half-filled with dirt. As for humans, she saw Gabby punching one of the trees. She saw her future daughter in law performing some intricate maneuvers. As for the other Tori looked like she was spectating a fight between Ash and Drew who were going at each other.

Drew threw a round house kick which Ash blocked and through a hook. Drew regained his balance and crouch extending his leg which Ash caught. Drew then spun and tried to reach the head which Ash blocked again. Ash went for an Ax kick then a few punches which forced Drew back as his size required range for his attacks. The punching and kicking went for a minute without a solid hit until Ash over extended his reach which Drew took advantage. Grabbing his arm he threw Ash in a Judo throw and landed him on his back. Ash let out a grunt as he landed on his back. As Drew went in for a finishing punch he inadvertently let go of Ash which Ash took advantage of and swung his legs around Drew's arm and got himself up. It was at this point Ash noticed his mother.

"Hi Mom, just doing some training" Ash chuckled. Drew snuck up and suplexed Ash, which Tori counted like a referee. Having won the match Drew picked up Ash off the ground.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent even if it is your mother" Drew said as he grabbed the water bottles and gave one to Ash.

Delia snapped out of her musings "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum what is going on here?" Delia said in the tone only parents could give.

Ash gulped "Well…we are training to defend myself and my pokémon are training themselves to be the best. I guess we got a little carried away with training." "What could possibly warrant that Ashton" "Mom I love you and one of the reasons why I am doing this. There are others but I don't think you want to know now." Here Ash walked up to his mother and ignoring the sweat hugged her. The Earth trio gave the three some privacy and so did the pokémon "I may have other pokémon and friends but you and Pikachu are special. You are all the true family I have left and I will defend that to the death if needed." Delia was sobbing by the end of it. "Where….where…did my baby boy go? I just want him to be my baby forever. Having to defend me…it's supposed to be the other way." Delia was wailing at this point. Ash consoled his mother as they sat down on a bench "Mom…I'm still your little boy. It's just I'm growing up. Can I tell you something?" Delia looked in his eyes. "Misty is not the only girl. My companion from Hoenn May, Misty brought her into our relationship, they willingly share me. Just know because I have girlfriends does not mean I am any less of your son" Delia looked a little shocked at the news. She smiled. "I always knew you would have girls around your finger you were such a handsome young man. Just don't play at their heartstrings. I don't care if you have two or a hundred just love them equally." Delia said smiling. "Of course mom" just then they heard his stomach growl causing both of them to laugh. "Guess you are hungry. Let me whip you up a big breakfast and then head to Prof. Oak's." Ash nodded and went inside.

After a big breakfast they were all on the way to Prof. Oak's Laboratory. The well know lab on top of the hill over-looking the town looked more like a large house than a lab. Upon entering they saw unexpected company. There was a second gentleman talking with Prof. Oak with brown hair that looked younger than Prof. Oak and looked more casually dressed. Also with the other professor was a familiar blue haired kid they were traveling.

"Max, Prof. Birch is that you" Ash called out. The two turned around and Max's face lit up at the site of his friends. "Guys! It's so great to see you Max called out rushing over to them. "Ah hello again Ash nice to see you again" the elder professor said. "Hey Professor Oak how's it going." "I am doing quite well in fact I am just about to prepare the food for the new starter pokémon." Prof. Oak said leading them over to the feeding area. Inside there was a baby Charmander, a baby Squritle and a baby Bulbasaur who looked they woke up.

"Aw they are so little" Max trying to pick up the Charmander. Tori and Gabby had hearts in their eyes as they looked at the other baby pokémon. "Speaking of baby pokémon, Misty I have something for you. Tracey" Prof. Oak called out to the watcher. Tracy came in with an egg. "This egg here came from Tracey's Marill and your Luvdisc (Don't know if it's true or not). I was wondering if you would like to hold on to it." The red head nodded remembering she left her Togepi at the gym. As soon as she touched the egg however it started glowing and hatched when the glow died down it revealed a baby Azuril. "Wow what an amazing event" Prof. Birch said. "Yes I wonder if certain eggs react that way to certain trainers. Whatever it is I believe that Azuril is your Misty" Misty's eyes sparkled and gently picked up the hatched pokémon. "Hi there Azuril I'm you momma." Azuril cried in happiness and nuzzled against her causing her to giggle. Ash smiled at the scene "Look Azuril it's Daddy and Uncle Pikachu say hi" Azuril bounced over to Pikachu and Ash and happily bounced into Ash's arms.

"Sound like the perfect family. Why don't you put Azuril into its pokéball? Or you could keep her out" Mist immediately put it in the pokéball to register it and then release it back out. Meanwhile Prof. Oak recalled the other starters which got a whine out of the girls. When he tried to get Squritle in he cried and ran. He happened to run into a person which turned out to be May. "Oh sorry about that miss. Squritle is a bit shy though he seems to be ok in your arms" Ash and Misty turned around and saw their girlfriend walk up. "May you came back!" Ash said walking over to May and gentle putting Squritle down he spun May around which got giggles out of her and Misty. Delia looked at her with a thoughtful look. "So you are the famous May. It's nice to put a name to the face." Delia said reaching out to shake her hand. May shook it back "It's nice to meet the mother of my boyfriend" May said and then covered her mouth. "It's ok I already know" Delia said with a smile. Prof. Oak cleared his throat. "I believe you wanted to see your pokémon Ash follow me you can all come if you want.

They all went outside to Oak's pokémon reserve. Ash looked around and shouted "Hey guys I'm back" Ash's pokémon who were nearby ran over to him and greeted them happily. Just then they heard a rumbling, turning they saw Ash's Thirty Tauros (Why he does I will never understand) stampeding towards him. "Wait WAIT GUYS SLOW DOWN AGHHHHH" Ash yelled out to no avail as he got trampled. Drew walked over to the fallen trainer. "Ash, I have said this before but" "I…don't…know…what's…wrong with…my pokémon" Ash got out cutting off Drew before he quickly recovered and was swarmed by his old pokémon. "Hahaha…it's nice to see you guys too. I would like you to meet my Hoenn team. Come on out everyone" Ash called out releasing his team and introducing his new ones to his old ones. Taking the hint the others released their pokémon and let them roam the habitat. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ash noticed a couple of pokémon missing from May's party. "Hey May where's Skitty and Beautifly?" "Oh my parents loved Beautifly so they asked me to keep it. As for Skitty she curled up in the jungle and loved the place I couldn't remove her." Ash nodded as the Squritle from before bounded up to May and hugged. May giggled at his affection. Delia choose this time to walk up to the two. "Ash why don't you go spend some time with your pokémon while I talk to May here." Ash nodded and went to play with to walk around the reserve to his pokémon while May and Delia took a walk.

"So May, you traveled with Ash right" Delia said as they took a walk through the forest area. "That's right I had no idea how to work with pokémon heck I was even scared of them. He helped me out and I am grateful for it." May said. "So when did this gratefulness turn into love?" Delia asked. May stopped and looked down. "I wasn't sure when I first fell in love with him but by the time we reached the grand festival I couldn't help but fall for him. Misty I don't know why but she wanted me in their life" May smiled at Delia "Can I tell you something I have kissed Misty and I don't know why but I like it when they both kiss me. Please don't think of me as a slut just know I will be there for your son" May said as closed her eyes and started sniffling. Delia wrapped her in a hug. "You make my son happy that's all that matters" Delia said. May was about to respond but an explosion caught their ears. They ran towards it with May running a little bit faster.

Same time Ash and Misty

Ash was catching up with some of his older pokémon. He laughed as Bayleaf bowled him over and nuzzled Ash earning giggles from Misty. He was about to go see how his Hoenn team was doing when a familiar voice caught his ears.

"Hey Ash how's it going" Ash turned to see Scott walking up to him. "Oh Scott how did you find me here" "Oh I have my ways. I came to see you and about the proposal I gave you. What do you say?" Scott asked as he took note of Ash's old team members.

Ash had discussed the Battle Frontier this morning when they were training and discussed it at breakfast with his mom. Ash and Drew reached a decision and now he was going to.

"Well Scott" But was cut off from answering with an explosion. Ash quickly ran towards it.

Same time Drew and the girls

Drew, Tori and Gabby were walking around near one of the lakes in the preserve. "This is so nice I wish we could have something like this at our house" Gabby said spinning around and walking over to a couple of water pokémon. Her Kirlia and Drew's Swampert were near by playing. "I will put that on the to-do list, right next to finishing school, saving the world and finding the other princes and princesses." Drew earning a smack on the head from Tori. "Smart butt but he is right though we need to set our priorities Gabby." Tori said earning a pout from her companion. Drew chuckled "we will see what the future hold" Drew said. Just then an explosion was heard causing them to turn their heads. "Duty calls girls" "Right" they chimed in and started racing towards it/

At the explosion site

Ash, Misty and May reached the explosion site to see Drew Tori and Gabby already fighting it. Team Rocket was attempting to steal the lab's pokémon again. This time they had a creature that was similar to a Hitmonchan but bulkier.

Drew tried to punch and grapple the monster but was pushed back with a lot of force. Gabby took snipe shots which did little and only served to make it angrier. Tori tried to launch water attacks but the monster, Fistmonchan, just powered through. Ash came at with his fist and tried to bring it down but their opponent threw him instead.

BUBBLEBEAM

PETAL DANCE

The two girls fired their attacks at their opponent. They learned in training they could start mimicking their pokémon's attacks outside their armors. Misty and May just started using some from their Staryu and Bulbasaur respectfully. But to no avail as the monster punched through them. Regrouping they stood in front of Delia and the others.

"You will not fall to my true master. THOUSAND FIST NIGHTMARE" Fistmonchan fired the charged Ki blasts at the Ash and his friends. "ASH NO GET OUT OF THERE" Delia cried out. Ash heard the cry and smirked. "Just watch me mom we got this" Ash said pulling out his katana as his friends pulled out their weapons. With a speed that shocked everyone they started deflecting the blasts away from Delia. Misty's Trident and May's long sword danced through the attacks while Tori spun her staff deflecting them as the staff spun. Gabby punched through the blasts with her twin daggers while Drew's sword blurred through the blasts and Ash hacked through them. The attack ended without a single scratch on them.

"Grr…you twerps. Go Troopers steal all those pokémon" Jessie said snapping her fingers causing about a hundred troopers to show up. The heroes saw this and pulled out their respective items causing the various noises.

**STANDBY LEO/ORION/KAMEN RIDER**

"Ash what are you doing?" Delia cried out.

"Mom I will explain everything but right now I have to do my duty"

"What duty is that?" Delia said

"My duty as a Kamen Rider. HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/ORION/SIRIUS**

The armors formed around them which shocked the onlookers. "Ash? Is that you" Delia asked in shock. "Yes mom but in this form its Aura. Kamen Rider Aura. Now then let me win this fight please stay out of this." Aura said turning to face the army.

"You three get the monster we got the troopers" Drew called running right into the soldiers. Ash and the Aura riders ran towards the monster.

"Grr…a change of clothes won't help you. FIRE FIST" Fistmonchan called out as he fired several fire balls at the three. Which they proceeded to block while pulling out three cards and scanned it.

**VOLT TACKLE**

**SKY UPPERCUT**

**AQUA JET**

**COMBO: TRI-ELEMENT CHARGE**

The three charged with auras blazing causing considerable damage to Fistmonchan but considering the fighting type's durability he got back up and engaged in a fist fight with Ash which resulted in Ash taking him down.

Meanwhile Drew and the Earth Riders were plowing through the hundred troopers. Gabby was launching her arrows two and three at a time while slashing with her dagger if they got to close.

"NEPTUNE'S BURST" Tori called sending a wall of water at the soldiers charging at her. They were knocked back with some being destroyed. Tori launched another water attack to allow her some breathing room.

Drew was hacking and slashing at anything that came close. "TIGER"S FIST" Drew called out fired a powerful fist at four soldiers which vaporized them. Soon all of them were destroyed and they powered down and watched as Ash and his friends fight off the big monster.

With Ash and Co.

**AERIAL ACE**

**PSYBEAM**

**CONFUSION**

Misty fired a beam from her trident while May held the monster in place. Ash came in with the never miss attack and nailed their opponent for considerable damage.

"Ugh…Damn you" Fistmonchan groaned as the three pulled out their finishing cards

**THUNDERBOLT: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: TEMPEST SLASH**

Ash absorbed the energy from the two cards and his sword glowed bright. With a loud cry he jumped in the air and came down launching wind, lightning and water and lifting their opponent up into the air. The tempest caused multiple slashes to cut across the body and when he reached the top of the vortex he started to fall. Ash walked back and with May and Misty started sheathing his weapon. "Game…Over" Ash said fully putting away the sword. Fistmonchan fell on Team Rocket which was sent off in the explosion.

Ash reached his mother and the other spectators after powering down. "Ash what is going on? What is this, what did you just do?" "Mom I will give you all an explanation come on let's go inside.

So after settling in Ash and Co. proceeded to spill the beans. About where Drew, Tori and Gabby really come from. About the prophecy and their armors, about the prince and princesses and where Ash fit into all of it. He explained them origins behind the gem Delia gave him. Delia took it with some trepidation as her little boy was in more adventures then she realized. After the explanation, they also took the opportunity to tell Scott they would take on the Battle Frontier. Scott nodded and told them where the first one was just outside Cerulean City. They nodded and set their departure date for two days from then.

Two days later

The gang was ready to heading out for their next adventure. Ash was finishing packing up his stuff and walking out the door when he saw his mother at the door. "Mom?" She came over and hugged him. "My baby. You have grown up so much…sniff…it does a mother proud when she sees their kids do so well. I may not like what you are doing as it scares me but if it's your duty who am I to stop it." "Mom" The two embraced and cried a little as they missed each other a whole bunch. They separated and Ash picked up his bag. "Now remember to change your underwear.

" "MOM!"

"Sorry force of habit. Also call me."

"I will. Love you" Ash said as he went out the door and ran towards the edge of town towards the edge of town. He saw his friends waiting at a bunch of trees. "Sorry guys, saying good-bye is a little hard,"

"No problem Ash. Now then Max bring us the horizon" Drew said and then proceeded to faceplant after Tori and Gabby nailed to the their friend's amusement. They started walking away from Pallet as new adventures were waiting for them. But also new dangers. Will they persevere? Find out in Journey of the Dreamer: Riders of Aura.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**UO: Alright finally done with Chapter 16. Next update from me will be my Bleach Story so look out for that.**

**New powers**

**Pegasus: The Flying Horse. The Hero's stead probably one of the most recognize characters in mythology. In Astronomy this constellation can be found in the northern hemisphere by look for the great square of Pegasus which is four stars lined like a square. Gabby uses this to fly like a bird.**

**Cygnus: The swan. One of the ancient constellations recognized by Ptomley in the 2nd Century BC. Also known as the Norther Cross because of its shape it has several notable stars and features including Deneb which is the largest star on record. Might have been the inspiration for the Imagin for Zeronos in Kamen Rider Den-O. Tori's ability with this drive to fly.**

**Preview A new journey begins as they head towards their first destination. Along the way the face bugs, sisters and legendary pokemon. What will happen find out.**

**Next time: Facing the factory.**

**Review constructively please. Flamers will be ignored. Also check out Spartan719's and Kage Biju's stories. I help them out with their stories consider this advertisement guys.**

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**

**Edited 10/2/2013: I changed Apus to Cygnus. It is more recognizable and it fits the same purpose.**


	16. Flying Among Graceful Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of repost

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**

**Alright next chapter. Actor check**

**Ash: Ready**

**Misty and May: Present**

**Brock: All set**

**Max: Ready to go**

**UO: Good wait where's Drew? (Phone rings) Hello? YOUR WHERE? HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO CHINA? Took a wrong turn at Albuquerque WE ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE COUNTRY FOR THAT. CALL ME WHEN (Drew pulls up) you get back. How did you do that? (Stunned)**

**Drew: Anime Logic**

**UO: That makes no sense**

**Ash in a preacher's robe: No it makes perfect sense. It is the will of Anime that he be on one side of the world one second and be here the next. Amen**

**Rest of the cast in preacher's robe: Amen**

**UO: Help me. I don't own anything related to Pokémon or Kamen Rider. I would change so much in the former it wouldn't be funny and find a way to make an American version that's good for the latter**

**On with the show**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Ch. 17: Flying among graceful skies

Somewhere in Viridian Forest

When we last left our heroes they had left Ash's house after Ash, Drew, Gabby and Tori reunited with Max, May and Misty. On their way home, Ash and Drew ran into Scott who presented them with an opportunity to take on the Battle Frontier in Viridian City. When they arrived home Ash told his mother about his relationship with May and Misty. When Team Rocket attacked Oak's Laboratory they were forced to don their Kamen Rider armors and beating the monster. After a couple of days of rest they were on the road to the first Frontier facility, the Battle Factory outside Cerulean. After meeting up with Brock in Viridian City they started their trek.

This is where we find our heroes, as they are in the middle of one of their most known pastimes,

"GOD DAMN IT MAX" Drew yelled.

Yes they were lost…again…for who knows how many times. Let's listen in shall we.

"I'm sorry but the pokénav is giving me problems" Max said. "What about a map" Gabby asked with a tic mark. "Uh I didn't think to bring one" Brock asked.

"Great we are lost the navigator can't find us we don't have a map, Misty is scared of bugs, I need bug spray, Gabby is having her time of the month, Ash is looking for bug pokémon" said trainer was looking for one. "Brock is not helping, May is more concerned about the forest then paying attention" May was looking at all the flowers. "Can this day get any worse?" Drew said ending his rant. Just then they heard buzzing. They turned and saw a bunch of Beedrill looking really mad. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today" Drew deadpanned as Misty screamed. They began running away from the angered bees and attempted to fight back with flames and wind but that just made them angrier. Eventually they outran them and were able to catch their breaths.

"I think…your ranting…angered them…Drew" Tori said as she caught her breath. "Sorry" Drew rasped out. Ash was slowly catching his breath but it wasn't helped that Misty was clinging to him very tightly making it hard to breathe. "May was also nearby and tried to comfort the red-head. "Great if it's not bad enough the sun's going down." Gabby pointed out as the sun was starting to go down. Looking around they saw there was a river nearby. "At least there's water nearby." Ash said, "Hey guys I got a signal. Uh…oh boy…hehehe we need to go back the way we came if we want to go to Mt. Moon. The whole camp collapsed in a heap. "Max we need you to work on your timing. Come on let's set up camp" Tori said.

After setting up a camp and a fire the group settled into their training regiments. Misty was still in a panicked state and it showed when she tried to bend the water for some of her katas only for to fling it at the smallest sound. Unfortunately, Ash, Drew and May were in the vicinity of her misfires and they got wet. Drew having the shorter temper snapped first after getting hit for the third time. "Alright Misty, you are done sit down you can't train like this" Drew said stomping over with a towel.

"You can't do this to me I need to make-up for the time I missed. I didn't get a chance to practice at home." Misty yelled. "Your mind is not in it. Sit down or I will make you sit down" "What like grabbing me and tying me down?" Misty taunted. "No. Besides I would let Ash do that" Drew said causing Ash to sputter and shocking Max to a comical effect. Now sit down and relax you are done. Go help Brock with dinner" Misty growled and stomped back to camp.

"You think you were a little harsh?" Ash asked. "Your concern for your girlfriend is cute. But right now she can't concentrate on her training because of where we are so I benched her to cool off." "Are you sure it wasn't because you kept getting hit" "No it's not because of me getting" Drew growled. "Come on we need to finish up training and get back to camp." Ash nodded and the two started sparing with their swords which after a few minutes of cutting through the trees ended with Ash's katana at Drew's throat and Drew's broadsword at Ash's side. "You're getting good Ash" "Thanks I have a good teacher even though we have different types of blades". "Come on I'm hungry" Drew said with Ash nodding sheathing their blades and walking back to camp. "You notice anything about the Beedrill" Drew asked walking back to camp. "Now that you mentioned they gave up way too easily. Something else must have come up" Ash said. "We will figure that out tomorrow." Drew concluded

At the campsite

Misty was still grumbling about being forced to stop training all because of her fear of bugs. He couldn't understand her fear because he never went through what she went through. She twitched as another sound in the forest caught her ears. Brock noticed

her twitching. "Bug issues Misty?" "No…just mad that Drew is treating me like a child we are the same age."

"Maybe I am doing it to protect you. If you can't control your fear it will control you." Drew called as the rest of their group made it back to camp. Misty huffed and turned away. "Sigh…Misty what's going on?" Gabby asked. "This is more than Drew yelling at you. It's about your fear of bugs isn't it?" Misty flinched but said nothing. "What happened to cause this fear?" Gabby pried. "Gabby if she doesn't want to tell she doesn't have to" May told the group. "Well we know my fear why can't she tell us?" Gabby replied back which caused the two to start arguing.

"Stop" the group turned to Misty. "I will tell you can I tell you over dinner. Brock can you serve us the food please" Misty said turning around. After serving the food Misty looked down at her food.

"I…had just turned eight. It was a nice day. We were having a picnic near Mt. Moon. I was a curious girl and loved the pokémon that were there. I had gotten separated from my parents and I was wondering around when I came across some bug pokémon. Being the little girl I was I went over to them. It turned out to be a mistake. They were Ariados and Beedrill. They were a particularly bad bunch and they captured me. I screamed and my parents and sisters came to help them. They tried saving me by cutting me loose. They chased us and my…parents got hit… My father died from multiple poison stings. They turned on me and when they fired…my…my…mother…threw herself…in…front of me and my sisters" Misty was breaking down but she trudged on. "My parents were killed by bugs…my mother…was killed right…on top…of…sniff…me…that's why…I hate…bugs…they killed my parents…I'm sorry…I accepted this power…because of my…mom…I don't… want to feel…sniff…useless…a…ag…WAAAAHHHHHH!" Misty had completely broke down. Dinner forgotten Ash and May grabbed her in a tight hug as she cried her eyes out.

Drew sighed "Great I feel like a real heel I hate seeing girls cry like this" Gabby turned towards him. "You didn't know. Heck I wouldn't have guessed that either. "Come on let's give them some privacy" Tori said as they went towards the river leaving the red-head to cry with her mates.

With said crying red-head she was slowly calming down. Ash started to rub her long red hair while May soothed her with the lullaby she used to sing Max (The one from the Jirachi movie) Misty finally calmed down after about fifteen minutes. "You know" Misty said catching the other two's attention. She had that vacant look on her face. "This was the first time I told anyone outside of the shrink" she whispered. "Thank you for trusting us with this" May said hugging her a little more. Ash continued to rub her hair. "Hm…that feels nice…just like mother." Misty murmured. "You want me to stop?' Ash asked. "No I missed this" Misty yawned. They got out their sleeping bag and put on their sleeping attire. Now snuggled into their sleeping bag Ash and May watched as Misty slowly feel asleep on Ash's chest. "Momma" Misty sniffled before falling asleep. "I guess we should try to get out of here in the morning" May whispered. Ash nodded continued to rub her hair. "What did she put in her hair to make it so soft?" Ash asked. "It feels that good huh" May said as she felt Misty's hair. Ash chuckled and scratched May's head earning a contented sigh from the brunette as they fell asleep.

A few minutes later their friends came back and some of them were arguing over sports. "I'm telling you, the Eagles will do well this year." Drew said as a passionate Philadelphia sports fan "Dream on you say that every year for the last three years. First time they lost to Tampa second time was Carolina" Tori said. When it came to sports they were total opposites as Drew grew up a Philly fan and Tori and Gabby were New York fans "Third time is the charm" Drew retorted "besides the Jets haven't done anything worthwhile. "Don't bring the Jets into this" Gabby said. "New York will always be Giant Blue not Gang Green." Tori said and Gabby got angry with flames behind her. The girls started shooting lightning at each other. Brock and Max were watching this with a sweatdrop as they didn't fully understand even though they explained the sports and their passion for their respective teams. Drew just followed along and stopped at the edge of the campsite with a smile. "Girls" they were still arguing. "Girls" still not listening to him he got a tick mark. "SHUT UP" and in a payback for earlier nailed them on the head giving them lumps. "Ow why did you that" Gabby whined. Tori was rubbing her bump "Two things one is to get back at you for nailing every time we come into a city. Second shut up and look." They turned and their faces softened. The three they left alone were sleeping May snuggled into Misty's back and Misty lying on Ash's chest. From the position of the boy's hands he was rubbing Misty's hair calming her down.

"Guess we need to be quiet" Tori said. " Gabby quickly took a picture of the trio. Drew smiled at the scene. "Alright bed time folks." "Aw but I'm not…yawn…tired." Max said. "Yeah that yawn says otherwise Max. We don't have to sleep but we may as well get ready.

A few minutes later the rest of the group was in their sleeping bags and they were talking about what they were going to do. "I say we sneak around them" Drew pointed out. "It sounds like a plan but what about if they get angry and charge us" Brock pondered. "We keep our weapons out and run like heck" Drew said causing the other to sweatdrop. "Well we need to get up early just in case they are early birds too" Brock as he turned around and fell asleep. Drew sighed and put the fire out and returned to his sleeping bag. "Do you think we can get out without angering the Beedrill" Gabby said as she and Tori got closer to their beau. "I hope so we saw how aggressive they were. They might be on a hair trigger" Drew said. They nodded their accent and went into a fitful sleep.

The next morning at the crack of dawn the group woke up and packed up. They went back the way they came and saw an unexpected sight. The Beedrill that were there were looked a little strange almost like they weren't Beedrill at all. What was more there was some sort of humanoid Beedrill ordering them around. "Alright my Beedrill clone army scare these humans out of the forest and make sure they stay away. This is the only to go for new trainers and if they are scared of a forest this region will suffer." Driller Bee said. Misty who was clinging to Ash was now hiding behind him. "Don't worry Misty we will get through this" Ash whispered. Misty fearfully nodded. "Looks like change of plans we need to get rid of these guys before more trainers show" Drew said as the pulled out their weapons. Gabby, Max and a frightened Misty were in the bushes. The others moved around the clearing in order to ambush them.

On three guys, 1…2…3 GO!" At the word go Gabby launched arrows at buzzing Beedrill clones. Some of them went down in a heap while the others were riled up. "Oh ho someone wants to fight me eh. Beedrill soldiers, Weedle soldiers advance find them." At this point Ash, Drew and May jumped out of the bushes and started hacking through some of the monsters. Tori had put up a defensive spell in hopes of blocking any debilitating conditions. But despite the surprise attack they couldn't hack through enough of them to get close to the leader. They were too fast and too numerous.

"Enough fooling around my minions fire your poisonous barbs." The troops fired multiple Poison Stings which they attempted to block but some got through and did some damage.

"Oh no Drew, Tori" "May" Gabby and Max as the ran towards the fight with Gabby activating her driver

**ORION**

HENSHIN

**ORION**

Now in Orion form Gabby joined the fray against the army. Max attempted to blow them away with his staff but that only serve to make them angrier. "Ha you can't be my soldiers kids hope you enjoy being stung to death." Drill Bee said. He then noticed another signature with his antennae. "Oh I find a perfect victim to make an example off. TWINEEDLE" He fired two large barbs right at where Misty was. Due to her training her reflexes got her out there but now she was scrambling to get away. "Oh ho, my true master will be pleased that these Kamen Riders do have fears" Drill Bee said as he starting going after Misty.

"MISTY! GOD DAMN YOU BUGS LET ME GO" Ash yelled as he scanned a card.

**FLAMETHROWER**

His anger fueled the blaze and scorched multiple bugs.

" **I WILL NOT LET YOU BUGS STOP ME** " May yelled out as she scanned a card of her Combusken using Overheat

**OVERHEAT**

May spun and fired in all directions torching the bugs surrounding her sending the burning husks to floor. "Come on we need to break free.

Max was using his staff to fight off the bugs. He was careful not to get any close to him by dodging left and right. He even leapt over some of them

"Alright you stupid bugs GET OUT OF MY WAY GALE FORCE." Max yelled out spinning his staff and causing a massive gale to lift up the bugs and stunned them long enough to for Ash and Drew to cut through the bugs.

"That finally got rid of them now let's go…save…Misty" seeing everyone else take off. "And they left me to destroy the hive and put out the fires" Drew said dropping his head. With his head still down he threw a large fire ball at the nest and then activated his Aquarius armor and put out the fire. "Ugh…well that's taken care off" Noticing a bright glow off in the distance. "Oh man…why am I always the last one to see stuff. Gah" Drew growled and started running towards the light.

Minutes earlier

Misty was stumbling through the trees. She leapt over a tree trunk and hid behind it trying to catch her breath. "Where are you little girl" She held her breath as Drill Bee hovered nearby. "Oh you will be a nice first victim to show that my master has this forest and no puny children are going to stop me." The monster stopped briefly and looked behind him. "Hm those kids defeated my hive. No matter I can always create more. That redhead I'm chasing will make a perfect queen for my hive" Misty's eyes widened and stumbled back accidently stepping on a branch. "There you are TWINEEDLE" Drill Bee fired at the trunk causing Misty to start running again. "You can't run forever little girl. You will make perfect queen for my province of my master's empire.

Misty ran away from Drill Bee until she tripped over a branch and tumbled a good fifty feet. When she shook out the spider webs she saw a lake in front of her. "Wow such a pretty lake." Misty said as she tried to walk towards it but she felt a pain in her ankle. Realizing she sprained her ankle she limped towards the lake. ' _Water…I always had a special connection to it at least that's what momma said'_ Misty though she sat down on the water's edge. She pulled out her pendant. ' _Momma I'm scared I just ran like a coward. My bug phobia is keeping me from helping my friends what should I do'_ Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned to see her foe approaching her. "Well, well, well hello princess who knew someone as tough as you were scared of bugs. Tell you what surrender and become my queen and I will spare your friend's lives." Drill Bee said with a maddening smile.

Misty turned around fully wincing as stepped on her ankle. "I may be afraid of bugs…but it doesn't mean I will surrender. I have one king and that is my boyfriend Ash." "Oh well too bad if you aren't going to become my queen you look good on MY DINNER PLATE. POISION NEEDLE STORM" Drill Bee yelled firing a large barrage of needles. Misty stood her ground and closed her eyes. ' _Ash…I love you…always"_ and closed her eyes.

After a few moments and realizing that she wasn't hit she slowly opened her eyes and the widened them. In front of her was a woman with long red-hair just her wearing a blue dress and tear drop earrings. Turning her face Misty gasped as the woman had Cerulean eyes like her.

"Momma is that you?" "Hello my little Ariel" Sakura smiled. "Grr…you wench…I will destroy you and your daughter TWINEEDLE STORM." Their foe launched more missiles at Misty. "Mom Look Out!" To the surprise of Misty and their opponent the Twineedle bounced off. "WHAT" the monster growled.

"Now Misty enter your armor" "But I'm scared momma!" "My little Ariel, you are brave just by standing up and willing to fight back takes courage. Now transform and use what I give you to win" Misty nodded and pulled out her belt and inserted the Change Water Card. Placing the belt on her waist she lifted up her hand up in her pose.

Hen-SHIN" Misty yelled out bringing it down to the lever

**EVOLVE**

The shield popped out of the belt and crashed onto her turning her into Kamen Rider Triton.

Carolyn nodded and glowed brightly and shrunk down until she was the size of a card.

"Alright Mom let's do this together" Misty said as she scanned the card into her belt.

**AMA**

A bright flash shone throughout the clearing. When it died down Misty's form changed. On her legs the fins were more defined. Her armor was more streamlined for swimming almost like she came out of the water. The blue and green were well defined and looked like scales. Her helmet had fins near the ears and her helmet looked tougher. On her head was what looked like a tiara and was completed with a small cape and her trident spear. This was Trident Ama Form.

"A change of clothes won't help you. TWINEEDLE STORM" Drill Bee called out firing more needles. Misty just raised her Trident and the water behind responded to her call and swirled in front of her blocking the attack.

"My turn" Triton said in a watery voice. She waved her hand over her belt and let out a chime.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

Misty fired the bubble attack at the bee which connected doing some major damage. Misty spun her trident again and fired off another attack. "HYDRO CANNON" A massive water attack fired at Drill Bee. She quickly went on the offensive swinging her trident. Drill bee used his needles to try and block her however Misty instinctively flowed like water around the monster striking it in vital areas. Drill Bee roared and started to rapidly flap his wings in a hope to scare her off. Misty just commanded the water to wrap around the wings and ripped it clean off.

"My fear will not paralyze me, you are finished." Misty called out and swiped her hands over the belt twice then jumping towards the woods.

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURORA JET**

"NO WAIT" Drill Bee yelled out but was too late as brightly colored water surrounded Misty. She took off into the sky and flipped over into a path that would strike him. "Time to send you to the bottom of the sea" Misty called out. With a loud cry she started to spin rapidly like a drill with her trident in front of her. She drilled through Drill Bee and landed behind him on the water. She twirled her trident around and held it behind her back trident point down and to her left. Giving one last cry Drill Bee blew up.

Misty powered down and Carolyn reappeared next to her. "Momma" Misty started tearing up. She hugged the apparition and Sakura returned the hug. "I missed you momma." "And I missed you my little Ariel. Look at you all grown up." Sakura said. "Momma, I'm still growing I'm not that pretty yet." Misty looked down. "You were always pretty Ariel. But now you're beautiful. I bet in a few years you're going to have boys on our gym's doorsteps." Here Misty blushed. "Oh my pretty tomboy daughter already has a boy. What's his name" Carolyn asked like a gossiping teenager. Before Misty could respond she heard voices. "Misty where are you?" Cried out Ash "Misty come on its okay" that was May. "Hope she's okay I did not like the looks the monster was giving her" that was Gabby.

After some rustling her friends came out of the bushes. When Ash saw Misty he smiled really brightly. "Misty You're Ok!" "Pikachupi" Ash and Pikachu ran over to her. Only they forgot they couldn't walk on water and promptly fell in. "Ash…giggle…you never change." Misty said as she tried to pull out the hapless trainer. Keyword tried as Ash pulled her in with a yelp. The whole clearing laughed even as Drew caught the tail end of the exchange.

"So Misty, which one of these gentlemen is your boyfriend?" Misty blushed slightly as she and Ash climbed out of the water and grabbed his hand "Mother this boy here is boyfriend. His name is Ash Ketchum." She quickly introduced the others as they walked up. Ash stepped up to greet her. "Hello mam it's a pleasure to meet the mother of my girlfriend. Even it's only for a little while." Sakura nodded and then noticed the gem around his neck. "So you are my Ariel's prince I knew you would find him Misty. Is there anyone else Misty I always told you would have the hearts of four others" May shyly stepped up. "It's me mam and so far we haven't found anyone else." Sakura nodded. "Such a pretty one Misty, she's a keeper" Sakura giggled causing the three to blush. Saura started flickering. "I'm sorry everyone but I have to go back soon.

"But momma I only saw you for a few minutes I have so much to tell you" Misty cried out. "It's ok my little Ariel. I watch over you the gym and your sisters. You will have a piece of me in your pendent and in your new card." Ash and May looked down and saw she did have a new card. "I love you my little Ariel, Ash please take care of my baby girl for me please" Ash nodded. Sakura faded as Misty slowly walked towards her and reached out for her. A tear trickled down her cheek as she started crying. Ash just grabbed her in a tender hug as she slowly cried herself to sleep. "She must have had an exhausting day you ok to carry her?" Drew said. Ash nodded and Brock and Gabby grabbed their respective bags.

Two hours later they were finally out of the forest and heading towards Mt. Moon. Misty slowly awoke and realized she was moving. Ash felt her move and turned his head. "You ok Misty" Ash said as they walked. Misty nodded "I miss her…" Ash looked at her confused. "I miss mom. She was my best friend and to see her die like she did…" Misty started sniffling. Drew who had dropped back to check on her gave her his handkerchief to wipe her face. "She love you that's why she did that" Ash said. "A parent's ultimate priority is their kids. If it means dying than they would do it without question" Drew said. "It still hurts though" the two boys nodded. "Hey are you ok to walk?" Ash asked. "Yes but I like it like this can I stay this way at least today. I sprained my ankle so I shouldn't put weight on it." "I guess we need to get it looked at there is a center about two miles from Mt. Moon if we hurry we can get there before nightfall." Drew said and the other two nodded. Drew jogged ahead and explained the plan and they started speeding up. Drew walked back. "You guys take your time we will go on ahead get some ice on that." They nodded and Drew sped up to catch their group. Ash sat her down as Misty bent some water and iced her ankle for a few minutes and they unfroze it. They wrapped her ankle and then Misty hopped on Ash's back.

"You ok" Ash said as they started walking again. "I will be" Misty said and Ash understood. They continued walking with Ash carrying Misty and Misty snuggling her face into his back and nodding off.

Two days later Mt. Moon

After a day of rest and looking at Misty's ankle they resumed walking up the mountain where they ran into a familiar problem.

"Why do we trust Max with the map. May does your parents have issues with directions?" Gabby said as they were lost…again. (I'm sorry this is funny cannot help it)

"Well I'm not familiar with this area don't blame me or the map." Max yelled as they came across a fork in the road. They decided to take a break and released all of their pokémon for a water break.

"Alright which way do we go" Gabby asked as they pondered where to go. Suddenly a pokémon appeared right in front of them. It looked like a miniature version of a Clefairy. Gabby and Tori squealed at the cute pokémon while Ash pulled out his pokédex.

Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa are said to form circles and dance as if they are flying on nights when there are many falling stars. (All pokédex entries if I haven't said it are courtesy of Bulbapedia I make no profit from using it).

Misty who was still limping slightly was carrying her Azuril who hopped down to greet her fellow baby pokémon. "Aw you found a friend Azuril?" Misty giggled. Drew and Ash smiled but then Drew sensed something.

"GET DOWN" Drew said grabbing Tori and Gabby and pinning them down as a robotic arm swung down. Ash grabbed Misty and the two baby pokémon and fell to the ground while everyone else hit the deck. Looking up it was Team Rocket and they brought along one of their robots instead of a monster.

"Hello twerps time to hand over your pokémon" Meowth said as activated the suction. The machine whirled to life. One by one their pokémon were being sucked up and some of the trainers were losing their grips.

"Pika…chu…Thunderbolt" Ash called out. "Oh no you don't Seviper use Poison Tail" Seviper hit Pikachu and the mouse flinched as it got poisoned."

"Meowth what are you doing?" Jessie yelled at the cat as she fiddled with the controls. She inadvertently flipped the switch into reverse freeing all of the pokémon. The two started to fight over the controls causing a malfunction. After a few minutes the machine blew up sending Team Rocket flying. The explosion destabilized the cliff. Drew, Brock, May, Ash and Gabby were able to get out off the cliff but Misty having a bum ankle was too slow and she fell with Max, Pikachu, Azuril and Tori.

May reached for her brother only for him to elude her grasp. May's eyes widened dramatically as Max fell. Tori tried to jump so Drew could catch her but her momentum caused her to slip through his grasp.

"MAAAXXX, MIIISSTY" "TOORRRII" Drew and May yelled out as they fell into the river below. They could only watch as the river carried them away. May's starting tearing up. "MAAXXX" May started crying while Ash went to comfort her. "We'll get them back I promise" Ash said.

Drew growled and stomped the ground in frustration. "We need to go I don't know how much time they can last in the river and I don't know the geography of this place to know where we could find them." Gabby looked at the cliff worried. "They are tough Gabby, if we can't find them they'll find us come on." Gabby nodded and followed with her head down.

Down the river Misty, Tori and Max had finally gotten out of the river. They were panting with exhaustion as the current carried them down pretty far. After recovering breathes they noticed Pikachu breathing heavily. "Pikachu must be exhausted. From fighting off the poison and then the current he has to be running out of energy. Where's a Center when you need one." Max said. "I don't know about exhaustion but I can help out with the poison" Misty said. "Azuril sweetie can you use Refresh" "Azuril" Azuril said as she and Pikachu glowed green. The glowing stopped and Pikachu weakly opened his eyes. "Good job Azuril" the baby mouse nodded as Pikachu sat up. Tori smiled and checked over Pikachu then looked at Misty's ankle. "You feeling ok Misty" "A little sore my ankle is holding up." Tori nodded and rewrapped her ankle. Cleffa went into a nearby Pecha Berry patch to get some food for its new friends.

"Max I know we harp on you a lot but we need you to be our muscle" Tori said after finishing the berries. "Why me" Max asked. "I'm going to be carrying Misty her ankle might be not be healed up and the fall might have aggravated it. So please Max you need to protect us" Max gulped. "But you are the ones with the Rider gear I can't do anything if something big pops up." Tori sighed. "You don't need a fancy armor to have courage Max. Not saying anything will happen but we trust you to do something to help." Max nodded and they started walking. Suddenly they heard rustling and three Beedrill came out of the bushes. "Run guys AIR BURST" Max yelled as Tori and Misty started running while Max fired a gust of wind at the Beedrill which only made them angrier. Max quickly caught up to them but they inadvertently fell off a cliff. Thinking quickly Max sent a gust of wind of wind to slow them down and landed softly on the grass.

"That was close. Everyone OK" Max called out. They nodded and noticed the weather started turning bad. "This isn't good we need to find shelter" Tori. Misty looked over and saw a cave. "Over there quick" Misty said and they went inside. "We better stay here until the storm passes then resume finding Ash and the others." Misty said as they sat down.

With Ash and the rest of the group the same storm had them hiding under a tree. They encountered Cleffa's friends who were looking for it. May though was still depressed that they couldn't save Max. Ash grabbed her in a hug from behind. "May, Max will be fine. Misty is with him, so is Tori and Pikachu. They can take care off him." May slightly reassured just melted into Ash's embrace as they sat down.

Drew and Gabby were thinking about Tori and her status. "You think they will be alright" Gabby asked worried. "Yeah I am" Drew responded a little too quickly. "Are you saying that to assure me or yourself" Drew just stayed quiet. Gabby wrapped her arms around him as they listened to the rain.

Back in the cave the three trainers were sitting by a fire they started. The pokémon were asleep and it was quiet save for the fire.

"Oh man I bet May is freaking out without me. I know a lot about pokémon and she claims to know everything about the subject and doesn't need help but boy does she need it." Max said. "Max you shouldn't say stuff about May. Sure she has her moments but she has had her fair share of knowledge. But your right sometimes older siblings tend to think they know more than you. Take for example my sisters, they think they can run a gym with their looks but they don't know the first thing about running a gym. I'm glad that someone took over the gym duties otherwise the gym might have been closed permanently." Misty said. Max nodded. Tori though put a stop to their rantings. "You're lucky you have siblings that think they can be the boss. My older brother bless his heart has had multiple muscular problems since he was born. It's sometimes so hard to see him suffer" Tori said with a tear trailing down her cheek. Misty smiled sadly. "I guess us younger siblings have to stick together." Misty said causing the trio to laugh. Looking outside the storm was still raging. "Looks like we might have to spend the night here, good thing we have our bags" Tori said as they prepared to go to sleep. But for one of them they are about to have a crazy dream.

Max's dreamscape

Max opened his eyes and immediately panicked as he was in the sky and thought he was going to fall. After a couple minutes of struggling he realized he wasn't going to fall. Looking down he saw a whole host of pokémon underneath him. All the ones his friends had and those he had a special connection.

"Where am I?" Max wondered.

"You are in your mindscape young one" A mysterious(to him anyway) voice said.

Play instrumental Zelda's Lullaby (Like the one in the garden you meet Zelda in OoT)

"Who are you?" Max said.

"I am Tsukihime, last princess of a fallen kingdom. You may call me Tsuki."

"Ok what are you doing here Tsuki" Max asked.

Tsuki floated past him and looked down. "I am sure you know of the story of my kingdom correct?"

"Yes Drew said something about it falling to a dark force" "Very perceptive of you Max. You have seen how your sister uses the Kamen Rider belts correct?" "Yeah, though I am a little jealous about it. Though if I can't be one I can still help" "And that is why you will get one Max Birch knight of Petalburg City" "What but I thought there were only five and Drew said they were girls that were the knights." Max exclaimed. Tsuki just waved and a painting appeared (The one Ash saw in Ch.6). "Recognize anyone?" Max looked and gasped. He saw Ash sitting on a throne with Misty and his sister standing behind the throne with a hand on it. He recognized Brock and the biggest surprise was himself (go back to six for the outfit). "I don't understand why?" "Because Max your loyal despite what you say about your sister. You have the bravery without being a rider." Tsuki said as she swirled the air around and created a belt. It was grey and white with a small amount of cards. "When you need the power, you can borrow the cards of your teammates and copy them. You who are overlooked will become the wild card of the Aura Riders" Tsuki said as she started to flicker.

"W…Wait…how will I know when to use it!" Max asked as Tsuki faded away.

End the song

"When the time comes…you will know what to do" Tsuki's voice sounded as the dream fell away.

Waking world

Max slowly awoke noticing that that sun was up. Feeling around his glasses his hand touched something metallic. His eyes widened when he saw it was the same belt buckle from his dream. ' _It wasn't a dream'_ Max thought surprised. "Max come on you lazy bum the storm is over." That was Misty who was now putting weight on her ankle meaning she was feeling better. "Yeah let's find everyone they can't be too far." Max quickly gathered his stuff and went after the two girls.

With the main group they had just packed and were walking away from the tree when they spotted something on the ground.

"Look guys footprints" Brock said. Looking at the ground, Gabby and Drew saw something that excited them. "These came from our friends. Look at this word" Drew said the others looked curiously at the mark. It had the word Timberland (don't own) in the middle of the footprint. "This is from Tori's boot. I should know I bought mine at the same time as hers" Gabby said showing her shoes.

"Our friends must be close let's go" Ash said but as they were prepared to move out an explosion rocked the canyon. Smoke clearing Team Rocket had appeared with another creature. This time it looked like a Parasect.

"Manic Parasect defeat these twerps and get me Pikachu" "Yes Mistress STUN SPORES" Manic breathed in and launched the paralyzing spores forcing them to dodge.

With Max's group

Max was leading the two girls and the pokémon when they heard the same explosion. "What the heck was that" Tori said. "Five bucks says that was Team Rocket" Misty said. "Sucker's bet" Tori said. Max however was already running while the girls ran to catch up with him,

Back at the battle site the group that had their armors transformed but now they were paralyzed. May took it the worse as she was defending Ash when she took the brunt of a large spore cloud. The armors while able to withstand a lot of attacks, were designed to defend against damaging attacks. An attack like Stun Spore would paralyze the gear and also their bodies.

"You twerps have interfered for the last time. Manic Parasect destroy them starting with that goody two shoes in green." May panicked and tried to back away. "With pleasure" Manic said and grew its claws making look extra sharp. He stepped menacingly towards May who couldn't move and her friends couldn't move to help her.

Parasect raised his claw to strike May and she closed her eyes. " **STAY FROM MY SISTER GALE FORCE."** A large gust of wind picked up and threw the Parasect monster at the rock wall. "Grr…who did that" the monster yelled. "I did" Max called out as the three trainers walked up to battle field.

"More to capture for my master how lovely STUN SPORE" Parasect breathed out more of the spores. "Don't even try it GUST" Max yelled out blowing the spores away and let them be sent into Team Rocket.

"No my master, YOU WILL PAY YOU BRAT" "I don't think so. You may have gotten four Kamen Riders but you failed to find three" Here everyone was confused. "Three?" Ash aid confused. "Only Tori and…Misty…no way Max" Drew started then widened behind his mask as did everyone else.

Tori though walked up to Max and placed her hand on his shoulder "Guess we should welcome you formally but we'll save that for later. It's time for the younger siblings to make an impact" she said pulling out her driver and her Sirius card. Misty pulled out her belt and Change card and put it in her belt. Max pulled out his black and grey belt buckle and a card. This card on the front had a Ditto on it and on the back was a black seven-pointed star on a white background (Colorless from the Trading Card Game) and inserted the card and put it on his waist causing a belt to wrap around his waist.

"Max what are you doing?" May called out. Max smiled "Just proving that the wild card... is always the last one you expect" he said as he placed his right hand on his face and dropped his hand slightly as he finished the line (Leangle pose) HENSHIN.

**EVOLVE**

Max brought his hands down to the middle of the belt causing the star to pop out and the middle to open up. (Again think Kamen Rider Leangle) A grey shield popped up and hit his opponent sending it back. The shield collapsed onto Max and when the light cleared, Max was in a grey and white suit. The boots and gloves were white and the armor had white striping. His eyes were black, his Sais were at his side and his staff on the back. The last difference was that he was taller closer to Ash's height.

Meanwhile Misty and Tori and completed their set up.

HENSHIN

**KAMEN RIDE SIRIUS/EVOLVE**

Triton and Sirius now stood on either side of Max. "Grr…you will pay for that. LEECH LIFE Manic yelled out firing at them. They dodged and got closer to their friends. "May, Ash give me a couple of your cards preferably your Swellow and Combusken. "Wait you don't have any pokémon. Why are you asking for ours" Ash asked. "Trust me guys I can use them. Also Drew can you throw me Flygon and Manectric, Gabby can I have Kirlia, Tori may I have Growlithe." Drew just nodded and motioned to give it them. Max caught the flying poke balls which quickly turned to cards.

"Now then time to show what my powers can do." Max said inserting Combusken's card into the slot in his belt buckle. Inside the buckle the Ditto card changed into Combusken.

**COMBUSKEN**

"Alright now let's see we can do.

**FIRE SPIN**

Max breathed a fiery vortex which surrounded Parasect and began damaging it. It only got mad and broke through. He fired more barbs which the three dodged.

Max switched out the card and inserted Kirlia inside the belt the image changed to Kirlia.

"Now for sharing the fight

**CONFUSION**

Lifting his hands he caught the Parasect coming at him. This gave Misty and Tori the opportunity to move in and attack.

WATER GYSER  
 **BUBBLEBEAM  
SWIFT  
COMBO: SWIFT BARRAGE**

Multiple projectiles fired and hit Parasect. Meanwhile Max found out he could use multiple cards at once as he inserted Swellow and Flygon.

**FLAMETROWER**

**ARIEAL ACE  
COMBO: FIREBIRD STRIKE**

Max swooped in and dealt massive damage as he flew through the Parasect creature. He was now flying above them.

"Misty restrain it" Triton nodded and froze the legs. Now immobile Manic Parasect was helpless against the next attack.

Inserting two new cards Max prepared his finisher.

**BLAZE KICK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AERIAL ACE MAXIMUM ENERGY  
COMBO: METEOR STRIKE**

Max rose up further and glowed red. He came down like a meteor storm and with a loud cry crashed through the monster sending him flying towards team rocket, blowing up and sending them flying.

Max powered down and looked exhausted. Misty caught him while Tori ran over to the group,

"Healing Rain" Tori said a gentle rain came down and washed away all of the paralyzing spores. Powering down they walked over to Max who was struggling to stay awake.

"Hey Max you did great" Ash said. "My little brother cannot believe you're a rider like us." "Hehehe…guess you can't call me little anymore." May giggled while tearing up slightly, "We're siblings, you will always be my little brother Max." Max smiled tiredly. "Guess we need a rider name for you" Drew said and looked up at the sky to think. He smiled "You're the card everyone needs but at the same time is their worst enemy," the group turned to Drew who had his eyes close "you can be used in anything. And you're the card that changes on the game." Here Drew looked at Max, "You Max, are the Ace. Kamen Rider Ace, it fits with your color scheme it reminds me of a fighter jet where an Ace is the one who has succeeded the most."

Max smiled and fell asleep. May took Max and put him on her back. "Poor kid" Tori said. "Last couple of days tired him out. The new transformation probably did a lot to him." Ash said looked at Max. "Come on let's get of this mountain." Drew said as they walked towards the exit of MT. Moon after saying bye to Cleffa.

Three days later

It's been three days since Max joined the ranks of the Kamen Riders. It was two days since they stopped in Cerulean City to check on the gym and her sister who came into town. After setting the record straight with the assistant that he would take over until another replacement was found, Misty's sisters were back modeling around the world.

Now they were on the way to the Battle Factory and as usual they had a problem

"I swear this is someone's sense of humor gone haywire" Gabby growled. (Author sneezes on computer screen). Yes they were lost for the umpteenth time. "Ugh, sun's going we are lost Max are you sure we are going the right way?" Drew asked. "Yes I'm sure we are close to it.

Several hours later it was night time. "Sorry guys I guess messed up." "Sigh…it's alright Max let's set up camp." Brock said.

While setting up camp Drew took a look at the sky. "Full moon is beautiful tonight" Tori and Gabby looked up. "No pollutants no city lights this is Astronomy at its best." Drew finished. They both nodded and looked up. Tori then noticed something "Wait…is that snow" Tori asked in astonishment. Indeed, it was snow despite it being close to 70 degrees. "Where is that coming from?" Gabby asked.

They got their answer a minute later as a loud cry sounded. Ash's eyes widened at familiarity of the cry. "It's Articuno." Ash said in surprise. They all looked up and sure enough it was the legendary bird of ice and with the full moon it gave off an ethereal glow. They noticed something else. It was a bi-plane that appeared to be keeping up with the legendary bird. Suddenly it started smoking which caused it to disappear. The group quickly packed up and followed the smoke trail. They didn't find the plane but they did find a pokémon center of all things out here.

They went into the center and Drew walked up to counter.

"Hello Nurse Joy two things one can we get-"only to be interrupted by Brock who brushed him aside.

"OH NURSE JOY HOW LOVELY TO SEE-OW" Brock started only to be face planted against the counter and knocked back onto the floor. "Sorry…anyway can we get three rooms. Also Nurse Joy can you tell us how to get to Battle Factory, we are a little lost?" "Give me one minute on the rooms and I will give you directions in the morning, please make yourself at home." Drew thanked her and turned towards their companions who were tired. "Alright who wants to carry Brock" Drew asked. "Well we should do it in the fairest way possible" Gabby said.

"NOT IT" screamed six voices and Max grumbled at that. "Sorry Max you have to do it besides you're his roommate. Good night" Ash said as he Misty and May took one room while Drew and his girls took the other.

"DAMN IT" Max said as he carried Brock. "Why…are…you…so heavy Brock" Max struggled comically as he went to his rented room.

Next day

After spending the night at the pokémon center they were ready to head to the Battle Factory. Just as Nurse Joy was about to give them directions a voice stopped her.

"No need Nurse Joy I got this" a familiar voice sounded. "I got enough room for five of ya in my car the other three needs to get an alternate mode of transportation.

"I'll fly behind ya on Flygon with Gabby and Tori you just make sure they get their safely" Drew said as he released Flygon and hopped on after helping his girls up and took off.

While flying aboard Flygon they watched with a big sweatdrop as Scott was wildly weaving through the forest. "Glad we decided to fly right girls" Drew said sheepishly with the girls nodding sagely.

The group in the car finally reached a large building indeed looked like a factory nearly dying in the process. After some of the group got of the car and vomited they walked up to factory gates. They were greeted by another car, which was out of control. Using Brock's earth powers and Misty's water to liquefy the ground the car was brought to a stop. Out of the hatch that appeared was a man with black hair a red beanie and a white lab coat (His in-game appearance).

"Damn thing still will not listen to me. Thanks kids for stopping this car.

"Still inventing stuff eh Noland" Scott said. "Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce you to the Factory Head of the Battle Factory Noland. He is your first Frontier Brain." At that the rest of the group introduced themselves.

"Well…I may be a brain but I don't like to flaunt it." Nolan said sheepishly. The factory doors opened and a young man stepped through the factory doors. "Nolan are you playing with your gizmos again." "Sergio I'm not playing with them…it's more of…a hobby" Noland said nervously. "What's the difference between the two" the now named Sergio deadpanned. Sergio sighed "I came out to tell you it's time for pokéblock for our pokémon" "Oh thank you" Noland said and whistled. Twelve pokémon started running up to Noland throwing up a huge dust cloud. There was a Machamp, a Venusaur, a Breloom and a bevy of others. They all started munching on the pokéblock that were set out for them. May's Munchlax came out to try to eat an entire bowl.

"Munchlax wait don't eat the whole thing" "Relax Max there's plenty to go around." Noland said.

Turning to Ash and Drew he asked them "So boys who do you want to face in our match?" Drew looked over the pokémon "Why so many and for that matter why so many types?" Noland grinned "I face so many types of trainers so I need many different pokémon to match" the group nodded and they decided to start setting up lunch for themselves.

Meanwhile Munchlax had gotten another bowl and had ran away with Max and May in pursuit.

"Munchlax, darn it where are you" May called out. They entered a dark room and saw Munchlax eating contently. "There you are" May called out while Max saw something behind them. "Hey May take a look it's the plane we saw" indeed it was the bi-plane from the previous night. Just then the temperature dropped significantly. "May did anyone learn an Ice attack on your team. "Not yet but this isn't Ice beam or Icy Wind" They turned to see a silhouette. The lighting hit and was revealed as the Ice bird Articuno. Spreading its wing it took flight and left the building.

Outside the group saw the bird land next to Noland. "Wow I can't believe you caught Articuno they are very hard to find" Gabby said. Noland laugh "Oh this isn't one of mine. It is as wild as ever" shocking the group. "Well then what happened" Ash asked.

"Well let's see I was out flying my plane one night when I spotted Articuno flying. I noticed that one its wings was damaged possibly on the way out of the mountains so I got it to land on my plane and I brought it down to be healed. Since then it has visited be regularly.

"Oh man I want to fly with Articuno" Max said hopping around like a little kid. "Well then how about I take you up in my plane. What do you say Articuno" the bird gave a happy trill.

Noland and Max were now flying in the plane along with Pikachu. Articuno was flying alongside him. He grinned at Articuno and started performing with the bird making Max laugh at the stunts.

On the ground the spectators were enjoying the free airshow. "Wow Noland seems to know what he is dong" Tori said. "Articuno is so pretty with all that glittering ice" May said. "It's alright nothing beats the blue angels" Drew said smiling. "Oh yeah, I've never seen them" Gabby said. "Who are the blue angels?" Misty asked. "They are special demonstration squadron of our nation's navy. They go to all sorts of airshows and they get the name from the fact they are colored blue like the sky" (Never saw the show but I saw them train in Pensecola they are awesome) Drew said. He noticed Ash walking back. "Where did you go Mr. Ketchum?" "Oh just to make a phone call." Ash said mysteriously. Drew just shrugged it off as they watched the show. Suddenly a giant explosion occurred near Nolan's pokémon. When the smoke cleared it was Team Rocket in another Mecha. "Time to hand over your pokémon twerps" Jessie said haughtily. To back it up they also had a Rhydon looking monster

"Go Pikachu…oh wait he's up in plane. Plan B go Grovyle." Ash said. "I don't think so give me that" Jessie said as she grabbed Grovyle's pokéball. James proceeded to grab half of Noland's pokémon while the rest scattered.

Up in the plane Noland and Max noticed the commotion. "Oh no thieves are taking all the factory pokémon" Noland gasped as started to land the plane. Max though took out his belt and the change Ditto card. "Pikachu ready" "Pika" and transformed into a card Max unbuckled himself and stood up.

"Max what are you doing?" "Sorry Noland this is something we do" Max said and jumped out of the plane to Noland's shock. Articuno though followed Max down. "Articuno are you going to help me" the bird nodded. Max held out his hand and Articuno shrunk down to the size of a card. Max went into his pose as he angled himself down so his head was facing the ground. With the card already in he just needed the words.

HENSHIN

The shield opened up above his head and he fell through it. Now Kamen Rider Ace he looked and saw had two targets. Seeing that the robot had some of the factory pokémon he went after that. Inserting Pikachu' card he activated one of his attacks.

**IRON TAIL**

Taking out his staff it started to glow as he fell towards Earth.

On the ground they were having trouble fighting both off. Instead of being in their armors the gang had to resort to using their weapons as the two opponents were too fast for them.

"Finish Driller Rhino" Jessie called out. "Gladly ROCK BLAST" the rhino yelled out sending the group scattering for cover.

"Hmph these no good kids…wait where is the short twerp" Jessie said. The mecha looked around comically for him.

"RIGHT HERE TEAM ROCKET. HYAAAH" Max came down hard on the cockpit which caused it to short circuit. Quickly swapping out Pikachu and throwing it to Ash he inserted Articuno's card.

**STEEL WING**

Max charged in and struck the machine causing to tumble on its back. "Drew throw me Haryiama" Drew nodded and through Haryiama's poke ball which turned into a card which Max caught and inserted.

**VITAL THROW**

Max bulked up and picked up the robot with surprising strength and flung it sky high.

Swapping cards he activated the finisher.

 **ICE BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY  
** "TAKE THIS TEAM ROCKET ICE BEAM FURY" Max yelled and struck the robot and sent Team Rocket flying.

Letting out a breath he was about to power down when Drill Rhino came up behind him "Say good bye FOCUS PUNCH. Stunned he couldn't move as Rhino's fist came down on him. Only to be stopped by a clang. "You brats what are you doing" Max saw that his sister Ash and Misty were blocking with considerable effort.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" May yelled out as her fist started glowing. Ash's blade started glowing green while Misty's Trident glowed white.

SKY UPPERCUT  
ICICLE SPEAR  
LEAF BLADE

The three attacks combined sent Rhino into the air. They looked furious.

Off on the sidelines Tori and Gabby were about to go in and help but Drew held them back. "Girls let them take care of this" Drew said looking at the fight. "This will be a good test of them fighting by themselves.

Back on the battlefield the three trainers were pulling out their belts.

"Max let us help you we are a team do not forget that" Ash said inserting his card.

"We fight for each other and for our friends Max no need to do everything to prove it" Misty said placing the belt on her waist.

"After all Kamen Riders don't always fight alone" May said getting into her stance.

"Grr…take this DRILL BLAST" Rhino yelled as he fired his horn.

The three however stood their ground as it came close. They collectively yelled out HENSHIN

and flipped their drivers on

**EVOLVE**

The shields came out and blocked the horn. The shields came back and enveloped the pre-teens turning them into their Kamen Rider forms.

"Time to put this Rhino down" May said drawing her blade.

"This is what you get for messing with us" Misty sending summoning water and spinning it forming her trident

"You tried to destroy one now you face four of us" Ash said summoning his blade the Fang of Raikou.

"Grrr…come on" Rhino said as he charged at them. Max flipped in Haryiama's card while the elder kids scanned cards.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

**LEAF BLADE  
PETAL DANCE**

The girls launched their projectile attacks while the boys rushed in with blade and fist glowing. With a resounding thud Drill Rhino was sent sky high. May and Misty took advantage and fired a Silver Wind and a Water Gun to do some light damage and caused him to land hard. He got up angrily "You kids are finished HYPEEERRR BEAAAM" Drill Rhino fired a massive attack as he launched the orange attack.

The four Aura Riders however kept cool and pulled their cards out charged them and scanned them. Ash's card was his Charizard for some reason, May's was her Munchlax, Max was using Articuno and Misty was using Gyarados.

**FLAMETHROWR MAXIMUM ENGERGY**

**ICE BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SOLARBEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: ELEMENTAL UNION**

Acting quickly they pointed their weapons at the Hyper Beam and fired their attacks which collided with the orange beam. The two attacks fought against each other neither giving an inch. The Hyper Beam started overpowering the combined attack.

"COME ON GUYS YOU CAN DO THINK OF THE POKEMON THINK OF YOUR FAMILIES" Drew yelled while Tori and Gabby shouted out words of encouragement.

The combined attack through the willpower of the riders increased and began pushing back the Hyper Beam. With a final yell the attack overwhelmed the Hyper Beam and connected with their opponent. With a final cry Drill Rhino fell back as the four Aura riders turned around.

Max laughed "The trump card always wins" Max said flipping his staff around and placed it on his shoulder while the others rested their weapons as Drill Rhino was destroyed.

Powering down and releasing the cards walking over Drew just clapped and laughed "You guys did amazing. Max you will make a great Rider just you wait." Tori and Gabby went over and hugged the girls while Tori scanned everyone for serious injuries. Noland walked over smiling. "You kids are something else." He said patting Ash on the back. "Max was it thank you for saving my pokémon." Max smiled "It was nothing Noland" Noland laughed "Alright let's get some food that made me hungry.

Later on after dinner Nolan turned towards Ash and Drew. "Alright young men please tell me you would you like to face for my symbol.

Ash and Drew looked over the pokémon "Any one we choose right?" Ash asked. "Anyone even Articuno" Noland said. Ash nodded "Then that's who I want." "Interesting choice Ash, Articuno want to battle?" The bird trilled a yes in response. "Alright what about you Drew" "I choose your Machamp versus my Haryiama." "Oh so you want to fight on your hands alright. Ash who are you going to face" Ash just smiled and looked up. "That one" Ash said indicating the moon. This confused everyone and they looked up. Max then saw something "Look something is coming this way." Indeed it was a large silhouette against the moon. "When I ducked away I made a call to an old friend. Noland to face your Articuno I am going to be using Charizard" as he said that Charizard landed and threw up a large flame. "Good to see ya Charizard" Ash said. The lizard took one look at him and fired a flamethrower at him. "Just…like…old times" Ash coughed. This got everyone to laugh and got ready for the battles next day.

Next day

The next day found the trainers in the Factory's battle arena. Nolan and Drew were already out on the platform.

"Ready Drew" "One sec Noland" With a flurry his hat and travel vest were gone and already held out Haryiama's Pokéball. "Ready.

"Alright go Machamp" "Let's ride Haryiama.

The battle was signaled to start. "Machamp Focus Energy then Mach Punch" "Haryiama use Arm Thrust quick." Haryiama went in an engaged in a fit fight with Machamp which ended with Noland ordering a Cross Chop while Haryiama was grappling.

"Damn got to think of something" "Machamp send him flying with Seismic Toss." "No Haryiama." Haryiama was picked and thrown against the wall. "Haryiama get up buddy." Haryiama struggled to get up. "End this with Focus Punch." One of Machamp's fists started glowing and charging in. "Damn no choice" Drew said closing his eyes. As Machamp came in close Haryiama also closed its eyes. Drew's eyes quickly snapped open. "Haryiama Chokeslam" Haryiama quickly opened his and grabbed Machamp by the throat and through him straight to the floor. Machamp was dazed but not knocked out.

"What the heck was that" Brock asked. "That's not a pokémon attack."

"It's not" Gabby said but her eyes were focusing on the fight. "In our world there is a style of fighting that incorporates showmanship with a style called wrestling. It's called professional wrestling but rather than focus on technique it is considered fake because it focuses on the show. However, not trained correctly could lead to serious injury. I knew Drew was teaching his pokémon other moves but who knew Haryiama would be taught this" Gabby said worried.

"In the wrestling world the Chokeslam is a popular finisher for the bigger wrestlers" Tori pointed out. "Which wrestler he is portraying is going to depend on what happens next.

"Grr…Machamp use Cross Chop" Machamp powered up his lower fists and struck home. Haryiama looked hurt but he recovered far too quickly which scared everyone especially the Earth girls.

"Oh boy Machamp is done" Gabby said. "Why" May asked. "There is only one wrestler that does that and he is considered a very dangerous character." Tori said now worried for Machamp. "Don't overdo this just knock him out" Drew didn't acknowledge he heard and just gave another command. "Haryiama clothesline" Drew said emotionlessly" Haryiama tackled Machamp twice. "Now Last Ride" Picking him up Haryiama lifted Machamp high in the air and dropped him.

"Who is the wrestler that Haryiama is attempting to portray" Max asked. Tori sighed "He's said to come from Death Valley a region known for being a depression in a desert." "He keeps dying but keeps coming back" Gabby continued. "He is known as" Tori said before being cut off.

"Haryiama finish it. Tombstone Piledriver make sure not to break anything" Haryiama acknowledged and picked him up. Bringing Machamp to his front and flipping him head down he jumps slightly and drove Machamp into his knees knocking him out. Tori quickly ran over to Machamp and making sure he was ok turned to Drew who quickly shook at off his persona.

"I guess I overdid it with the Undertaker thing" Drew said. "Yeah you did it scares me every time you do that" Tori said walking up to him. "Undertaker is that what the wrestler's name is" Ash asked and Gabby nodded.

Noland snapped out of his thoughts. "That was an unusual strategy but you used Machamp's strength against him. That's one for the knowledge symbol not then Ash let's get the main event going.

Ash nodded and Charizard and Articuno flew into the arena. The arena's skylights opened up to allow for sky battles.

With the signal given Charizard and Articuno flew up. "Articuno use Ice Beam" "Charizard use Flamethrower" The two attacks collided with Flamethrower winning and hitting Articuno. But it shook it off. Articuno flew up and Noland ordered a dive and a Mist. Charizard took the bait and flew into the Mist. Charizard couldn't see it until Articuno drove right into him shocking the spectators that Mist could be used liked that.

Articuno flew right back at Charizard and Ash ordered a Dragonbreath attack. It missed twice but it hit on the third time but Articuno was able to launch an Ice Beam which Ash countered with a Flamethrower which Articuno dodged and hit Charizard with a Steel Wing.

' _Not good…I only have one shot left but it's too soon for it'_ "Articuno use Water Pulse on the ice on the ground." "Charizard shield yourself" Charizard did so. "Charizard climb up" Charizard did so but much slower than before. "Something is wrong with Charizard" Misty pointed out. "Misty is right…no his wing, it's frozen." Brock looked on in shock as in deed one of the wings was frozen solid.

"I knew that Water Pulse and Ice Beam combining would work eventually. Articuno again" "Charizard Flamethrower on the ice shard" Charizard was able to destroy some of them but some of them did get through.

' _No choice'_ Ash thought. "Charizard climb above Articuno and use Overheat" shocking the group.

"Wait Charizard knows that move?" Brock asked. "He learned a new move awesome" Max said happily. Charizard started glowing which melted all of the ice on the wing and fired a strong stream of fire. "Articuno quick counter with Water Pulse" the two attacks collided and caused a large cloud smoke to appear. "Now move in and use Steel Wing." Articuno came in and nailed Charizard with a direct attack.

Brock saw how tired Charizard was "One more attack like that and its over" Brock noted. "Time to end this Ash, Steel Wing again" Articuno charged at a helpless Charizard. "Your right this fight is over. Charizard grab Articuno by its wings" Charizard did so surprising everyone. "Now use Seismic Toss" Charizard grabbed Articuno and in a similar fashion to Haryiama drove Articuno into the ground throwing up dust. When it cleared Articuno was still standing and Charizard was on the ground looking like it was knocked out

"A good fight Ash but it seems…what….NO" Noland started but stopped when he saw Articuno topple over. What's worse was that Charizard was struggling to stand up. Charizard stood up and with Articuno down he let out a victory roar. "No way I won we beat a legendary." Ash said and then started cheering as Charizard started roaring in victory.

"That was a great match Ash. Great matches from both of you. As recognition of beating the Battle Factory I present you both the knowledge symbol for the battle frontier. I also will tell you where the next facility is. It's outside Saffron City.

"Thank you very much" Ash and Drew said taking the gold symbols. They both grinned and went into their victory poses "Alright we got the Knowledge symbol" Drew and Ash cheered to the delight of their friends.

With that battle one of the battle frontier challenges is over. But Six more symbols await. And are there any more riders in Kanto? Find out on the Journey of the Dreamer

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**UO: Finally done before I go back to school. Next update will be my Bleach story and that might be a while.**

**Anyway**

**New Powers**

**Triton Ama: By overcoming her fears she unlocked a new form the Ama form. It allows her to gain more power near water. In addition her abilities are enhanced and its possible should could breathe under water in this form. The name comes from the Japanese free-divers who are majority female. They often dive without scuba gear and as they age they can hold there breathe longer.**

**Kamen Rider Ace: Max's default form. Ace comes from the fact that it is often the best card in a card deck. The coloring reflects a fighter jet in which an Ace is a distinguished pilot with five confirmed victories. Max can borrow pokémon and use their abilities like a ditto. He is a trump card for they don't see him coming.**

**Chapter Preview: On their way to Battle Arena they run into several things including a new festival in Kanto. But foes rear their ugly heads and May might not get to participate. What will happen? Find Out.**

**Next time: A new circuit: Kanto's contests begin**

**Please review kindly. FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED. Next update might be a while due to school. Till then**

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**


	17. New Threats, New contests Old Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright actor-check anyone?
> 
> Ash: Here
> 
> May: Me and Misty are here.
> 
> Brock: I'm here
> 
> Tori and Gabby: Ready
> 
> UO: Great…wait…where's Max?"
> 
> Max: LOOOOOK OOOUUUUTT! (Crashes into everyone except UO and breaks whole bunch of stuff like a piano a table and ends with a hubcap spinning around)
> 
> UO: (Looks on with narrowed eyes and a sweatdrop) Why do we have a piano, Where did we get a car? Wait… (Clicks his key and car lights up) THAT'S MY CAR. MAX YOUR PAYING FOR THIS!
> 
> Max: Sorry… (Groan) wanted to try out flying. Guess I need to work on it.
> 
> May: (groan) you think little brother. Wait what am I sitting on
> 
> Ash: Uh May…you landed on me and are kind of…straddling me" May looks down and blushes
> 
> UO: SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER OR SOMEONE IS GETTING FIRED!
> 
> May: UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon Kamen Rider or any other references he might bring up. He would be a Trillionaire otherwise and well (pokes finger) me and Misty would definitely be paired with him.
> 
> UO: Thank you May On with the show (Looks at the destruction) as soon as the gang untangles from each other and fixes the studio. AND MY CAR (Starts running after Max
> 
> Max: I'M SORRY (Max runs from a mad UO

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

A week later somewhere between Cerulean and Saffron (AG 137 to start)

It had been a week since the two trainers beat the Battle Factory and earned the Knowledge symbol. It is also had been that long since Max awoke his knight powers and was dubbed Kamen Rider Ace by his friends.

Now they were trudging through a canyon on their way to the Battle Arena. Unfortunately they had been walking for a while with weights on and they were absolutely exhausted.

May was the first to collapse and she moaned in agony. "Oww…momma, I'm tired can we stop please" The rest collapsed shortly afterwards with Ash still standing.

"Come on it's not that bad" Ash said as he continued walking.

Drew who had told the group to remove their weights watched Ash walk. "3…2…1" as if on cue Ash collapsed in exhaustion. Drew sighed "go get him" he motioned to Misty and May. With supreme effort they brought their wayward charge and brought him back. They decided to take a break.

Drew popped open up his canteen to drink only to come up empty. "Well that's not good anyone got any water"

Upon looking the whole group realized they were also out of water. "Great…we must have drunk so much on the way up and now we are out" Misty complained as laid down to rest. Ash scooted over to comfort her she was going into one of fits.

"Alright how we rest up and then go search for a river. Mudkip could probably help us find it" Brock mused getting a nod from the group.

"But who is going to watch the pokémon I mean we aren't going to all of them and we need to come back to camp" Tori pointed out.

"I don't mind I need to rest more my legs are too sore" Max said.

"Thanks Max we'll be back soon we promise" May said as the rest of the group got up reluctantly and left their bags and their weights.

With Mudkip leading the way the group minus Max was searching for a river. Ash though was wavering and without looking slipped and fell down a steep grade.

"ASH!" Misty and May panicked and looked down the cliff to see he was ok but he was tired.

Drew sighed "I wonder if we should have left Ash and took Max." He said as the two girls reached with Misty's Trident, the Jewel of Lugia, and pulled Ash up. "Come on we need to find the river" Brock said as Misty and May helped Ash to his feet.

Back at the campsite Max, trying to be productive got out the food for some of the pokémon. Among those out were Munchlax, Corphish, Pikachu, May's Squritle and Ash's Phanpy who Ash decided to bring along.

"There all the food is out now what" Max pondered. Sighing, he did some light stretching but soon he was sleepy and he sat down.

:"Guys can I trust you to behave yourselves" Max as closed his eyes and dozed off.

While Max fell asleep Munchlax took advantage and started eating all the food. This made every one of the pokémon mad at the glutton and made baby Squritle cry. Corphish retaliated with a Bubblebeam but hit Squritle who fired back with Bubble. Pikachu in in the confusion tried to wake the sleeping Max but he was conked out. The two water pokémon fired back and forth until it hit a group of tocks which turned out to be Geodude. The rock pokémon having been angered used their Rollout attack. They proceeded to knock out Corphish and sent Munchlax flying. Pikachu and Squritle attempted to fight back but they were chased away by the Geodude.

At that point Max was finally woken up when heard Pikachu's yells. Looking around he saw that the four pokémon that he was supposed to be watching had disappeared.

"Oh man, oh man where are they? Pikachu, Munchlax, Squritle, Phanpy where are you guys this isn't funny" Max called out in panic.

"Oh god, if the guys find out they're gone

"Who's gone Max" May called out as the group approached the camp. "Guys Pikachu, Munchlax, Squritle and Phanpy are gone."

"Oh no where did they go" Gabby said as the group looked around.

"I don't know they couldn't have gotten far we need to go now" Max said as they grabbed their gear.

"I'll stay behind in case they come back" Brock said. "Thanks Brock come on we got to find them" Ash said as they took off.

Meanwhile, the Geodude that attacked Pikachu and friends earlier were hopping towards their camp. When they entered the camp there was a massive Onix and a smaller yet just as intimidating humanoid Onix name Stone Onyx. Team Rocket was also there and they were attempting to persuade the much larger Onix to work for them. The Geodude told the giant Onix about the pokémon that attacked them and Meowth translated that they were owned by evil trainers

"Oh great Onix of this valley and leader of this Geodude troop you are clearly the strongest of all the Onix" Jessie said turning up the charm offensive. "We have great need for your service. You see these trainers are bad trainers they want to capture you and sell you to the highest bidder. Let us Team Rocket take care of these trainers."

Onix looked thoughtful and then nodded causing the villains to smile evilly and summon troopers.

Back at the hero's camp Brock was getting worried about the others. "They are sure taking a long time to find four pokémon. Alright that's it I have to help them" Brock said standing up, only to stop when he saw the Geodude and several Troopers. Before Brock could pull out his weapon a large cage was dropped on him. Brock struggled to get out but it was useless so he sat down and watched as they carried his cage away.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Corphish had caught up with Squirtle, Munchlax and Phanpy. Problem was they ran into Graveler and Golem as well more than likely from the same group as the Geodude that attacked them. When the launched their Rollout, quick thinking on the part of Pikachu got them on a log in the river away from the rock pokémon. Unfortunately it was short lived as the log hit a rock and sent them over a waterfall, which led to them being captured after being pulled ashore.

Over with the group they were still looking for the wayward pokémon. Brock's Mudkip who was still with them pointed up a cliff towards the top.

"Our pokémon must be up there come on guys" Ash called out as he started climbing.

"You know I would assume there is an easier way up" Gabby sighed.

"I know but it-LOOK OUT" Drew started then panicked as two cages came down on them.

"Oh no guys are you ok" Ash cried out from the cliff.

"Just go Ash whoever dropped these cages can't be too far we are fine" Misty called out as the Geodude from earlier came and took the cages.

Up on the plateau the heroes were not surprised that Team Rocket was involved somehow. But what surprised them was the rock pokémon were listening to Team Rocket.

"Thank you King Onix for capturing these criminals, let us take them to the proper authorities and release these pokémon so they would never be hurt by their human hands" Jessie said as she walked over to cages.

"Keep your filthy hands off our pokémon you're the crooks you should be in these cages" Gabby yelled.

"Yeah you have tried to take ours for a long time why are you suddenly the good guys" Tori picked up.

The Geodude evolutions and the Onix looked confused at that statement and Team Rocket noticed this "Don't listen to them they poison their pokémon's minds with their words.

Ash choose this time to make an appearance. "Onix please understand we would never hurt our pokémon intentionally. What make you so sure that after they capture our pokémon they won't turn around and capture you" causing those in the cages to agree and argue for their release.

The big Onix roared and motioned to Meowth. Meowth translated "You human who have spoken against me. Fight me to prove your innocence" and then gulped at the implications.

"Fine by me" Ash said confidently and stood on the other side of the field from the big Onix.

"Go Grovyle" Ash called out. "Ash this is a high level Onix you might have trouble despite the type advantage" Brock

Ash nodded and the two pokémon squared off. Onix went into a Slam attack which Grovyle dodged. Grovyle went into a Quick Attack but winced as he was hurt running into the stony body. To make matters worse Onix used its Headbutt and nailed Grovyle into the wall.

"Hang in there Grovyle use Bullet Seed" Ash called out. Grovyle fired off several rounds but Onix moved his head. Onix tried to grab Grovyle in a Bind but the Gecko was too fast and fired another round of Bullet Seeds which found their marks. Then quicker than the eye Grovyle slashed through Onix with a Leaf Blade; the snake stood for a couple of seconds and then collapsed.

Team Rocket upon seeing the big Onix fall got scared "Jessie I think we need to cut out loses" "Nonsense James Stone Onyx Troopers get me that Pikachu. And while you're at it grab me that giant Onix.

The monsters saluted and started throwing boulders at the cages containing the heroes. With quick thinking Ash took out his katana and he and Grovyle sped through the boulders and landed in front of the cages as the rocks broke up.

King Onix roared to his subordinates to free Ash's friends and to defend their home. They quickly did so as the humans pulled out their weapons.

"Guys I got the main guy take care of the soldiers" Ash said pulling out his belt.

"You got it." Drew said and turned around. "Now then you trooper scum this is what you get for **LOCKING US UP AND LYING ABOUT US**. INFERNO BURST" Drew growled towards the troopers before launch several small fireworks that did damage and stunned the troops long enough for others to finish them off. Misty and May were especially having a field as these soldiers appeared to be more rock and ground oriented perfect for their water and grass attacks.

Over with Ash and King Onix they were facing their opponent with Ash already in his Aura armor. Despite attacking with attacks like Bubblebeam and Bullet Seed he couldn't get a dent in.

"Damn I have to break through" Ash growled as he scanned another card.

**IRON TAIL**

Holding his sword which glowed metallic grey, Ash charged in only to be stopped by the rocky armor. King Onix used its Iron Tail but couldn't break through.

"My armor is so hard it's like a diamond. Now have a load of these, ROCK BURIAL and kicked the ground which kick up some rocks and flung it at Ash and King Onix. They were able to block most them but were forced to take some of the hits.

"There has to be a way to find a weakness. I got it Onix can you try to grab him." Onix nodded and sped quickly over to their opponent. Dodging swipes, he wrapped his tail around Onyx and flung him into the air.

The monster gave a loud cry as he flung helplessly into the air. Ash spotted something on his back.

"There we go. Time to finish this" Ash said pulling out his Leaf Blade card and his Aerial Ace card and scanned them.

**LEAF BLADE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AERIAL ACE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: FATAL SLASH**

Ash charged up sword; when it was fully charged he launched upwards towards his opponent more specifically a glowing red spot on its back. With an assist from an Onix Iron Tail Ash and King broke through the weak part of the armor and slashed through. Still in mid-air Ash sheathed his katana uttering two simple words.

"Game…Over" Ash said fully sheathing it with a click. Stone Onyx fell to ground on Team Rocket and blew up sending them flying.

Landing on Onix and powering down he looked at the rock snake "Thanks Onix" the pokémon gave out a roar of approval.

Ash turned to his friends who had finished defeating the troops. "You guys alright" Ash called out.

"Nothing to it Ash" Misty said with a confident grin. The others nodded in agreement.

Drew turned towards King Onix "We appreciate what you and your subjects did for us even if we started on the wrong side. Thank you.

King Onix roared and motioned with his tail.

"Uh what is he doing" Max asked curiously.

"I…think his offering us a ride Max" Tori said to the shock of the group.

"Riding on giant whales, hitching a ride on a giant snake what's next riding a giant bird" Drew said exasperated.

In the end King Onix was able to get the group out of the canyon and on their way to the Battle Arena.

Three days later on the road to Saffron (AG 139)

The group had been traveling a couple of days since their adventures in the canyon of the giant Onix. Between then and now they helped a man who tried to capture a Jigglypuff for her daughter's birthday. The guy at first didn't know how to capture one but he learned on the job. However this was a particularly devious Jigglypuff similar to the one that used to follow Ash, Misty and Brock in the old days. In the end they couldn't capture it even with all their combined help and almost lost it to Team Rocket and their scheme. Thankfully they were stopped, but the father went home empty-handed. But it ended well as the Jigglypuff loved the thrill of the chase and enjoyed the man's company. As a result Jigglypuff became part of the family and the whole gang was happy at that.

Now they were standing in line in the middle of nowhere. Why? Well…

"May this better be worth it" Ash growled as they were standing a very long line.

May just off Ash's protest "Don't worry this cake shop is supposed to be one of the best in area no wonder the line is so long.

Ash grunted as they waited on line.

Off to the side the earth trio was just relaxing by the side of the road. Drew was resting on the trunk, Gabby was practicing a kata and Tori was playing with her pokémon. Her Grovyle was snacking on some treats while she was playing with Poochyana and Growlithe.

"Ready guys…GO get it" Tori said through a ball down the road and the two happy puppies chased after it and came back bowling over Tori and licking her face like crazy.

"HEHAHAHA…guys…stop cut out hahaha" Tori said laughing. She managed to get them off and then rubbed their bellies "You are such a good girl Midnight, Buddy you are such a good protector of your sister…yes you are" getting the pups to growl in happiness.

Drew looked on with a smile "She is so good with animals isn't she Gabby" he said looking at the blonde.

"Yeah she always was good with animals especially dogs. Winston always loves her coming over" Gabby said smiling at the scene and sighing "What are we going to with the pokémon when we leave here?"

"Well Prof. Oak could always look after them. Max will be able to use their cards. But yeah what about Pikachu, what about Swampert and the others, they've been good to us and we abandon them? That makes us as bad as Team Rocket god forbid" Drew said closing his eyes.

"I hope we can work something out like set up a place so they could train away from prying eyes." Gabby said worried.

Drew looked at her "like an alternate training dimension maybe. Tsuki, if you can hear us help us out on this." Drew said looking up in sky.

A gust of wind answered them "I think we will find a way" Drew answered as if the wind told him everything. "I just don't like relying on someone if we can figure it out. This situation definitely needs some divine intervention. When it comes to family well…" Drew said looking at the group interacting on line with Misty and Ash grumbling about the line "I would be an awful person if I didn't offer their family to come with us" Drew said smiling. Gabby just kissed him on the cheek and leaned against him.

A few minutes later Midnight and Buddy suddenly started barking uncontrollably.

"Buddy, Midnight calm down" Tori said tried to placate them. Drew and Gabby walked over "What's going on?" Gabby asked.

Before Tori could ask another gust of wind blew through and a large shadow appeared. Looking up they saw a red and gold colored blur leap over the crowd.

"Whoa…that's an Arcanine" Ash said as May quickly pulled out her pokédex Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry. (Hoenn anime entry)

"Get back here Arcanine" a familiar voice sounded. The whole group turned to see green-haired Drew running with his Flygon.

"Flygon use Flamethrower" the dragon fired a large stream of fire. Arcanine countered with by heating up the air and firing waves at Flygon stopping the Flamethrower. Arcanine sped up and got away.

"Damn it, it got away." G-Drew growled.

"Drew what are you doing in Kanto" May asked as she walked over.

Drew gave out a huff "If you must know I am here to take part in the Kanto Grand Festival"

"They have contests in Kanto" Ash wondered.

G-Drew nodded and turned to May "I didn't see you at the last contest May where were you.

May looked a little sheepish "Well…we didn't know about the contests in Kanto. But what gives you a right to be so snobbish.

"Because I am one step closer to the Kanto Grand Festival than you" he said pulling a case with a ribbon already in it.

May got red in the face out of anger "So what are you doing now."

"I figure that Arcanine would be a good addition for Contests problem is it is really tricky to catch and now I have to go catch him. Later June." G-Drew said as he climbed on Flygon and left.

"Guys we need to go after that Arcanine so I can catch it before Drew" May said.

"Uh May I have no inter-OW NOT YOU TOO" B-Drew said before getting smashed on the head by a hammer by May.

"YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN" May yelled and ran off in the direction of her rival.

Drew rubbed his head "All I wanted was some dessert from this so-called great bakery. Just so happens its May's time of the month." Drew grumbled as the rest of the group followed him.

After walking a bit they came across a wooden house with a man in the front of it cutting logs. After some arguing Ash walked up to him "Excuse me sir." The man looked up "Hi we were wondering if you could tell us about an Arcanine around here."

The woodsman looked thoughtful "Oh that. Well I told this boy with a Flygon all about it but I suppose I could tell you. You see that Arcanine lived up in the mountains for a very long time. But recently it started coming down the mountain to stop at a nearby spring and to grab the Pecha Berries growing. The spring is nearby.

"Hm…every pokémon regardless of type needs to drink water why don't we go by the spring and hide until it comes by." Brock suggested.

The group agreed and walked over to the spring and hid in the bushes. A few minutes of waiting later Ash's stomach growled. "Hehehe…I guess we forgot to eat at café I was hoping to eat lunch there."

"ASH YOUR STOMACH IS NOT OUR PRIORITY! WE AREN"T EATING UNTIL I CATCH THAT ARCANINE" May yelled but her stomach growled as well causing her to blush

"May calm down sweetie let's just eat some lunch that spring isn't going anywhere alright. I know you can be a little competitive like our boyfriend but it's nothing to be worked up over." Misty said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. May nodded at that and settled down

Minutes later they were enjoying another meal courtesy of Brock. Among the things in the meal were veggies freshly cut from the wood cutter's house. Suddenly they heard a rustling. They turned and saw Arcanine getting a drink. They attempted to sneak up on but they stepped on a branch. Arcanine heard them and started running again. After some swearing they chased after it.

After a few minutes they came across a grove filled with Pecha Berries.

"Well now we know where the grove is now what" Misty said looking around.

Brock looked at the surroundings "Those cliffs are too steep so the only way in or out of this valley is through the opening behind and in front of us. Half of us stay here half of us go to the other side." Brock pointed out and the gang split up.

Soon enough Arcanine showed up to pick up the Pecha Berries. They surrounded Arcanine as it tried to get away. He first went towards the southern opening but met up with Ash and Brock with their water pokémon. They attempted to attack but all they did was drive it towards the other entrance where May and Misty were waiting.

"Go Squirtle" "Misty Calls Starmie" May and Misty called out their pokémon but to May's distress Squirtle was sleeping.

"Squirtle get up" the baby pokémon woke up but before she could attack Arcanine roared and scared the two pokémon back into their poke balls. Arcanine sped up with Extreme Speed. May tossed out her Munchlax in and ordered a Metronome. With some luck, he ended up with Extreme speed which May used to attempt to jump on the dog. But to her dismay it only went to the berries which caused a collective groan from the group.

"Now what" Max said.

"Now we got to go up the cliffs. That's where Arcanine's den is right" Gabby said as the group started walking up. Drew though was thinking.

"What's up Drew" Tori asked.

"This behavior doesn't this remind you of anything" he asked. Tori looked thoughtful. "Back in our world most animals leave each other alone save for food and stuff. This Arcanine only started coming down the mountain a couple of months ago. What if Arcanine did something that necessitated encroaching on human habitation."

Tori thought about it and widened her eyes "You mean…"

"One way to find out come on" Tori and Drew sped up to catch the group.

They came upon Arcanine on another cliff. May jumped in front of it with her Squritle in hopes of cornering Arcanine. But then a green blur appeared in front of her. This momentary distraction allowed Arcanine to escape.

"What's the big deal Drew I had this" "Well you should have been quicker on the draw. But personally we should battle to see who gets the right to face Arcanine"

"Fine go Squritle use Tackle" "Out of the way Flygon and then use Steel Wing." Flygon dodged really quickly and dove down towards Squritle. "Squritle use Bubble quick" Squritle attempted to hit Flygon but the dragon was too quick and landed a hit on him. Squirtle still being a baby started crying. May picked it up and hugged it to calm it down. G-Drew walked over to the cliff where he last saw Arcanine. "Where did it go?"

"Hey guys up here" everyone turned to see B-Drew up on another cliff "You got to see this."

While May and G-Drew were arguing

Tori and B-Drew continued climbing up the cliff face and saw Arcanine stop on a ledge. They walked over quietly and saw a heartwarming sight. Arcanine was placing the Pecha Berries on the ground. Nearby were three Growlithes and judging by their reaction they were still babies (Pups whatever).

"I knew it. Arcanine only started going down the mountain because _she_ had responsibility now. That responsibility was she was a mom."

Tori looked on with happiness and curiosity got out from behind the rocks.

"Tori? What are you doing?" Drew hissed.

Tori said nothing as she slowly approached the Arcanine family. Arcanine growled as she approached.

"Easy there girl I'm not going to hurt you" Tori said holding her hands out. She slowly went to her belt and pulled out a poke ball. "Easy I just going to release a friend O.K" Arcanine made no move to respond. Tori took this as a good thing and expanded the ball.

"Come on out Buddy" she said releasing her Growlithe. The three babies saw another of their species and sniffed cautiously around him. One of them put a paw on Buddy's nose and immediately they started play wrestling with each other. Arcanine let out a happy bark and Tori smiled and got closer and started playing with the pups.

Drew smiled and looked down the mountain seeing their arguments were done called out to them "Hey guys up here. You got to see this.

Present time

The whole group climbed up the mountain and saw Tori along with Buddy playing with three Growlithe and the Arcanine they were chasing nearby watching.

"My suspicions were true. Arcanine here started coming down the mountain when she had the pups. She was just going down and getting food for them.

G-Drew sighed "I can't separate the Growlithe from their mother. Great now I have to find something else.

They watched the scene for a couple more minutes. Suddenly a large net came in and captured the Growlithe, Buddy and Tori.

"TORI NO" Drew and Gabby yelled in horror as Team Rocket made an appearance

Arcanine saw this and leapt towards the balloon only to be captured by a second net.

"No you don't Flygon Steel Wing" Flygon burst the balloon as the gang slid down the mountain. The balloon landed in a tree.

The baby Growlithe were whimpering for their mother as Arcanine tried to reach for them.

"Shhh…its ok puppies you'll be with your mom soon" Tori said trying to soothe them.

"We got to get them out" Ash called out pulling out a poke ball.

"Wait let me and Drew get this. Squirtle let's go"

"Flygon use Steel Wing on the nets" G-Drew called out as the dragon cut through the nets. The Arcanine family reunited while Tori grabbed Buddy and ran back to group as May and her rival fought off Team Rocket.

"Grr…Dustox go" "You too Cacnea" Dustox was released successfully but for whatever reason the grass type attacked James in the face. After James pulled of the cactus he ordered a Pin Missile. May blocked the attack with her Squirtle firing Bubble. G-Drew fired a Flamethrower and sent Cacnea back. Cacnea responded with a Sandstorm which Flygon protected the turtle. Dustox came in with a Poison Sting but Flygon fired of another Flamethrower and Squritle hopped on his back. Flying up Squirtle jumped and hit Tackle on Dustox while Flygon used Steel Wing on Cacnea. One final Water Gun and Flamethrower sent Team Rocket blasting off again (registered trademark of Team Rocket LOL).

After the battle Arcanine walked up to group and barked a thank you for their assistance. The baby Growlithe started ran up and started licking May and Tori, Tori especially.

"Guys cut it out it tickles" May giggled. Tori managed to calm them down. "Alright I know you liked Buddy but we have to go." The baby Growlithes started whining. "I know but you guys are still pups. You behave for your mama alright." The three Growlithe howled in happiness and went back to their mother and they all took off.

G-Drew turned to leave "May if you want to go the Kanto festival the next contest is Saffron City. I'm going to look for another pokémon for my contest see you later.

G-Drew walked off and the group watch him depart.

Tori however was watching the canines leave, sighing sadly. "What's up Tor" Gabby came behind her. "Is this…what our parents felt when we left" Tori sadly said.

"Watching your kid leave leaving big hole in their hearts…Tori until we have kids I don't think we will ever get it" Drew said wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head against his shoulder. "But I understand it's hard to let something go. You know something though" he said look at both of his girls "You're not getting rid of us that easily" Drew said hugging Tori close as Gabby hugged her other side.

The two smiled and rejoined the group as May proudly stated they were going to Saffron and the whole group started walking towards the sunset.

Eight days later

The gang was finally in Saffron City. Ash Misty and Brock reminisced about their first journey through here. Drew was rubbing his head after being beaned for try to imitate the Rock again. May however was excited for her first contest in Kanto.

"Alright everyone come on out" May called out releasing her pokémon. "Alright guys we are going into a new festival I hope you guys are ready" May said but only got a salute from her Combusken. Munchlax was scratching its belly while Squirtle was looking around not paying attention. This caused May to drop her head.

"Well…at least one wants to compete" Misty said sweatdropping.

"You can led a Ponyta to water but you can't make him drink" Brock said sagely.

The group noticed a crowd at the Saffron Center where the contest was being held. They went over to check it out as it was open seating. They went inside and saw they were setting up for practice performances.

The group watched as a woman they thought was the previous announcer Vivian take the stage but she was dressed more for running then an actual contest.

She released an Espeon which then proceeded to dazzle the crowd with its performance. One of those impressed was May's Squirtle who ran up on stage to May's horror and started firing off Bubbles.

"Oh who's Squritle is this" the Vivian look alike said. May ran up on stage and picked up Squirtle. Who then proceeded to start crying and May had to soothe it. "I'm sorry mam for my Squirtle. Its ok Squirtle momma is here."

"It's ok young lady. Based on that reaction I would say Squirtle wants to compete in contests" at that Squirtle's mood instantly brighten which brought chuckles to the crowd.

"Thank you Vivian" May said getting a confused look from the woman

"I've never…OH you're talking about my older sister. Sorry I'm Lillian I do the contests here in Kanto; Vivian does the contests in Hoenn. So I hope you register by 10 AM tomorrow and get a contest pass to compete here in Kanto.

May nodded and the group left to check in at the pokémon center.

At the center they were lounging around with cold drinks in hand and watching some comedy on TV. They were talking about what May would do in the contest.

"Trainer #45 your pokémon is ready." Nurse Joy's voice sounded over the speaker. The group glanced as May rushed over to pick up her pokémon and widened their eyes as they saw Harley May's more hated rival from Hoenn pushing the gurney

"Harley what are you doing here" May asked as Misty and Ash stood up with her in case it got ugly.

"Why little Maybelle I didn't know you were here. As for me being here well my Cacturne was severely hurt and this Nurse Joy helped him back to health. As repayment of her gratitude I became her orderly. Now I am a changed person and let me tell you some advice. In Kanto you can switch pokémon between rounds. Also your pass from Hoenn will work here in Kanto.

"That's funny how come Lillian told me to get a new pass?" May retorted.

"Who are you going to believe someone who know or someone you've only met today" Harley asked.

"I believe I told you back the festival that I believe my friends over you any day Harley." May said as Nurse Joy walked up after listening in. Brock predictably hit on the Nurse as Ash walked up to her and Misty pulled Brock away. "Nurse Joy is what Harley saying true.

"He is correct about his Cacturne and the switching rule but not about the Pass. Harley, how could you try to deceive this nice girl?"

"Oh…hehehe…I was joking" Harley said but in his head he was fuming ' _Damn you Nurse Joy'_

Harley went back to medical area as Nurse Joy shook her head.

May though looked thoughtful. "With this new switch rule I can use one for the appeals and one for the battle round." Looking at her pokémon she made her decision "Guys I'm going to use Combusken and Squirtle for this contest" at their names being called they stood up and saluted her.

"Good idea May now let's go practice a bit" Ash said as they started walking out when something on the news caught their attention.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking news bulletin. We have received word that a monster and several of what appeared to be soldiers have infiltrated the Saffron Center, where the contest that is supposed to be taking place tomorrow is going to be held. Authorities have surrounded the building but we have received word at least thirty people are trapped inside and an unknown number of soldiers. Please stay tuned for updates."

Nurse Joy looked at the news cast in shock. "I hope those trainers are ok. Let's hope Officer Jenny and her officers can handle this." Looking around she saw the trainers she was talking had vanished and the door was closing.

At the Center

Officer Jenny had cordoned off the center and was now at a standstill with the soldiers that had taken over and surrounded the center. She tried to go in with some of her stronger pokémon on the force but were pushed back sustaining multiple injuries fortunately none were serious but now they couldn't get close to them. She prayed for a miracle.

(Play Forsaken Fortress from Wind Waker. Where appropriate put in the fight music)

On a side that wasn't covered by Officer Jenny and her officers two soldiers were patrolling the side. As they turned around to head back to change guards one of them was shot in the head with an arrow instantly dissolving it. His companion turned around only to be blasted by several yellow energy bullets and knocking him to the ground; when he looked he saw a sword descend on him and then he knew no more.

The sword belonged to Drew who sheathed his sword. He motioned to the bushes and the rest of his friends popped out.

"Good job Gabby, May. Max take May up to the roof. May use Vine whip and drop a couple of vines for us to climb. Brock Gabby keep an eye out" Drew ordered quietly. May and Max climbed up to roof. May quietly some vines and dropped them. Tori and Misty were the first ones up the vines with no signs of trouble. Ash was up next as Drew took over Gabby's spot and she went up as well. It was Brock started climb up that more soldiers showed up. Think quickly May wrapped a vine around brock and heaved him up. Drew grabbed the other vine and everyone else pulled it up completely avoiding their gaze.

"That was close. Come on there has to be a roof access up here." Drew said as they looked around the roof (I know it's not the real one I am going of a real-life convention center)

"Over there" Misty said pointed out as they moved over to the door. Upon jiggling the door it was found to be locked.

"Great now what" Max groaned adjusting his glasses.

"Leave it to me" Gabby said pulling out pick and a hair pin. "Just give me a few minutes." Gabby said as she worked on the lock. After about five minutes she heard a click.

:"We're in let's go!" Gabby said as they went in and down the stairs quietly. Upon entering the upper walkways they saw several people being tied up. What was shocking was that Lillian was tied up on stage and was near a monster that looked like a large Roselia. They also saw Team Rocket albeit in poor disguises. They witness Lillian being taken to the back. The group noticed several troopers in the halls which could impede their progress to save people. Quietly they split up Ash, Misty, Tori and Brock going close to the entrance, while May, Gabby, Max and Drew headed towards the stage

May's group

They rounded a corner and ducked behind some seating. Eight soldiers were patrolling. Gabby snuck around to a hallway branching off to the side. Pulling out her bow she notched an arrow into the string and waited for an opportunity to strike. She saw it when two soldiers turned a corner and noticed none of the others were looking. Pulling it quick she nailed the one on the left in the head. Before the second one could react another found its heart and disintegrated.

Drew gave her a thumbs up and the other three moved up. The other six were patrolling as they hid in another doorway. Before Drew could signal otherwise Max waved him off as he snuck up to a table. He hid under the table as two walked by. He waited for one to turn around as the other continued towards the doorway he came from. Rushing quickly he swung his staff at the soldier's knees knocking it to the floor on its back. Pulling out one of his sais he stabbed it right in the heart. The noise attracted the other guard as he turned around Max through his other sai and flung it hitting it in the heart and destroying it. (They were trained pretty well if I say so).

This noise attracted the other four guards but Drew and May were already on the move. Drew targeted the closest one and speared him to the ground and stabbed him with his sword. Quickly getting up he lifted the other guard and planted him on his back taking him out of the fight. May took the other two and grabbed one of them with a vine whip and flung it into the wall. The other she parried the thrust and sent single swipe which destroyed it in an instant. The other one she lunged her sword at one in the wall destroying it.

"Nice job guys" Drew said just as the other one woke up wobbly. "Max" Drew called out. Max threw him one of his sais and Drew struck him in the head.

"Now that we are clear here" Drew said exasperated. "You guys alright" Drew said talking more so to the siblings.

"Is this what we have to do? What if they were real people" Max said a little shakily. May was a little worse off. Drew sighed and walked over to Max "Max…you are nine years old…I didn't expect you to do this. There is a reason why soldiers are typically older than me when they join the military. I know…in the future…these won't being shadows or black dust it will be flesh and blood." Drew put a hand on his shoulder as they started to walk up "Max don't burden yourself if you don't have to. If it worse comes to worse you have a big sister, and several others that aren't your siblings but are your family nonetheless that will provide a shoulder."

Max looked up and gave a small a smile. "Come on we still have a fight to finish." Drew said as they broke through to the arena backstage.

Ash's group

Ash and Co were sneaking around to the entrance way. They were also sneaking around but they encountered more troops so they needed diversionary tactics. Two soldiers were near one of the bathrooms. Misty snuck in and in an act of property damage that would be blamed the soldiers she broke the blow dryer in the bathroom. This attracted them into the bathroom. A few seconds later the sounds of beat down occurred and Misty walked out a little wet from the sink but unscathed.

This commotion alerted two more of the guards. Brock who had climbed up on a set of chairs descended on them with his axe drawn. He got a lucky hit as the axe landed on one's neck while the other was swung around into the bleachers.

Two more showed up and Tori was ready as she prepared her staff. She whispered an incantation then show forth some water which then froze and caused them to slip; Right into the waiting blade and trident of Ash and Misty who powered through them. The last two in this corridor approached but a thrown axe ended their rush.

"Thanks Brock let's move up" Ash said as they ran to the other side of the stage.

Backstage

Lillian was tied up and put in the room the coordinators were going to use. She pondered what happened today. One minute she was fielding questions about the contests in Kanto the next these soldiers had tied her up and taken her hostage. They were threatening to destroy this contest if they didn't give into their demands. Which was absurd submit to them and give this Jessie the ribbon she did not earn. Now she was scared for her life and those in the contest hall.

A noise caught her attention. The soldiers that were guarding her went out the door and locked it. A few minutes later she heard the sounds of those soldiers dying and she was nervous. A moment later she heard mumbled voices and the door banged. She heard the lock being picked and it being clicked open. Her eyes widened in fear as it slowly opened. The door fully opened and she saw some familiar faces. It was the girl with the Squirtle and some of her friends to her relief and surprise

"Ms. Lillian are you ok" May said checking out Lillian. "I'm fine what are you kids doing here"

"We snuck in. Max cut the ropes" Drew said as Max approached her carefully with his sai and cut the ropes on her legs and arms.

"Can you stand" Gabby asked Lillian to whom she nodded as stood carefully.

"Now where the heck are the others?" Drew asked. Just then a loud cry was heard and a body was flung down the hall from the open door.

"Uh…I'm thinking they are right there" Max deadpanned

As Max had said Ash and the others rolled up.

"Aw man you beat us here" Ash pouted.

"Alright now that we are here what are we going to do about freeing the audience" Brock said.

"I got an idea Lillian Brock try to find a way to the lights and the sound system I got a plan but Lillian we are going to have to trust you with what you are about to see" Drew said as they pulled out their belts.

In the auditorium

Death Rose the large Roselia monster was standing over the stage overlooking the hostages along with several of the soldiers. Her master had left him to scare the people into not coming to contest and to make sure the announcer later gave the ribbon to her mistress when she was the only one to show up.

Her thoughts were broken when a familiar voice sounded and the lights cut out.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the audience please direct your attention to the stage for a preliminary match of the Saffron contest. Already on the stage Death Rose."

"There will not be ANY CONTEST AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!"

But Lillian paid no attention to her as Brock, Drew, Tori and Max in their armors controlled the lights.

"Now introducing her opponents give it up for the Masked Riders, KUSA, ORION AND TRITION. At the their names the other riders lit up the stage. The three riders were in the armors and holding their weapons in their ready stances, Orion with her bow ready to fire, Triton with her staff behind her and Kusa with her blade at her side.

"Kamen Riders what are you doing here?" Rose said

"Making sure that this contest goes on" Kusa said.

"Grr…there is only three of you and forty of us" Rose said as the soldiers moved up. Only for four to fall as Aura, Zodiac, Ace and Sirius dropped in and destroyed the solders they landed on.

"Why don't we even the odds? Girls this fight is yours we got the hostages" Aura said as they pulled out their weapons. Sirius and Ace were quickly was quickly freeing the hostages while Aura and Zodiac were holding the troops off making the ones closest to the hostages a priority.

Meanwhile Death Rose had pulled out her weapon, a whip with thorns like on a rose and started whipping at the girls on stage. May fired some razor leafs at Rose but she raised some leaves of her own.

FIRE ARROWS

Gabby fired three arrows on fire towards Rose but the smaller leaved just absorbed the impact. Death rose went closer to May and flung her whip at her. May dodged the first two strikes and pulled out her sword and blocked the third only for it to be wrapped around her sword. This led to a tug of war as which May struggled against the slightly stronger opponent.

"Your hands are occupied but my aren't" Death Rose materializing another whip. BLACK THORN WHIP and threw it at May who couldn't let go of her weapon in time.

ICE SPEAR

Misty as Triton through a couple of cold spears at Death Rose as she diverted the attack enough to be able to block it and now was struggling against both vines.

Now you two are wide open. SOLAR-

HUNTING ARROW

A precision shot hit the white part of Death Rose's back causing her to release the two girls.

Gabby jumped and fired a few more arrows hurting Death Rose and pushing her back.

The three girls looked at each other and nodded at each other and activated their final attacks

**FLAMETHROWER MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ICE BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ORION MAXIMUM DRIVE  
COMBO: TRI-ARROW**

Gabby pulled back her string as a large beam of yellow light entered the bow. May and Misty pointed their weapons as the glowed red and blue respectively. The three charged up and fired a tri-colored beam of light which proceeded to vaporize Death Rose.

"This performance/hunt/game is over" as the girls put their weapons on their shoulders. They heard tremendous applause as the hostages were cheering for their performance.

"And that is that the winner of this preliminary battle is the Masked Riders" Lillian said causing the riders to sweatdrop.

"Now to power down" May said

"Hold on let's wait until we are out of her. There is a lot of people that we don't want to blow our cover come on let's get these people out of her. Lillian you might want to lead them out." Drew said as they started walking out.

Outside Officer Jenny was coordinating an infiltration team. They were about to go in when a murmur from the crowd diverted her attention. Turning around she saw the hostages walking out with no more than a few bruises. They all immediately went to the medical attention. The last group to leave were the riders and Lillian; Brock had slipped into the crowd of hostages.

Jenny saw the masked people and immediately assumed the worse. "FREEZE! SAFFRON POLICE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!

This brought the attention of the hostages who started shouting that they were the ones to save them. Lillian even tried to stick up for him only for a hand to stop her. Turning she saw the reddish yellow of Zodiac who told her to not worry. Walking up to edge of the crowd he started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the Kamen Riders. I am Zodiac, my companions are Aura, Triton, Ace, Kusa, Orion and Sirius" Zodiac said pointed to each one in turn. "Through our training, we were able to sneak in to this establishment and defeat the soldiers holding this nice people hostage."

"What about that monster Death Rose?" Jenny asked skeptically.

Zodiac chuckled sheepishly "Well…I can't be the one who took that kill. The lovely Kusa, the divine Orion and the loyal Sirius here were the ones that destroyed them." Zodiac said and although no one could see it Gabby and Tori were blushing at his praise. Kusa smiled as she stood a little closer to Aura.

"Uh huh…so what is stopping you from destroying this city or anyone else you clearly have better gear than the police" Jenny questioned.

Zodiac sighed "We Kamen Riders are supposed to be the upholders of justice. If anyone wearing armor similar to these causes deliberate destruction…they are not anyone's allies I am telling you this right now. We have been lucky to not face these yet but you never know what the day brings. If there are no more questions we have to go" Zodiac said as is friends followed him as the crowd parted.

"Wait" Zodiac and Aura stopped and turned to Officer Jenny. "Why do you hide behind these masks?"

Aura spoke as the rest walked away. "We have loved ones…what would you do if someone is after you and have the power to fight" Aura said fully turning around. Officer Jenny was left speechless as they disappeared from sight.

Lillian who had slipped from the crowd during the speech and met up with Brock. She was waiting in the trees as the Riders approached.

"That was pretty good. If I didn't say it before thank you." Lillian said.

The riders nodded and powered down. Drew pulled of his phone and pressed the off button; Tori pulled off her driver while Gabby unlatched the USB memory. The Aura riders removed the belts and took out their cards. All reverted to their human forms in front of Lillian.

Drew put his hat on after dusting it "All part of the job Lillian but thank you for the praise."

"I know I can't do much for a reward but I have something at least for May" Lillian said pulling out a blue card. "This is a contest pass. I will take care of the paperwork for you. Just go out there and impress the people in your human form for me ok."

May nodded happily and took the pass from Lillian. "Alright time for my first Ribbon

Next Day (AG 144)

After assuring people that the contest hall was secured and with extra security added the contest proceeded without interruption.

Harley was the first one out with his Cacturne. He ordered a Cotton Spore followed up by a Needle Arm. The cactus stood still for a moment and then punctured the spores providing and interesting display. Other coordinators showed off their talents getting a variety of different scores.

"Our last contest hails from Petalburg City, it's May Birch." Jillian said as May took the stage. Squirtle was by her legs a little nervous at the crowd.

"Don't worry Squritle momma's here. Now Combusken take the stage" Combusken somersaulted onto the stage. May took off her headband and tossed up onto the air.

"Now Combusken use Fire Spin and the Sky Uppercut" Combusken lifted the head band up and the quickly struck it repeatedly actually tying it back to its original shape. One last hit lifted it up and gently fell on May's head and Combusken stood proudly at the obviously beautiful performance.

The crowd agreed with this assessment and so did the judges. After judging May, Harley and a disguised Jessie had made it into the final round. Harley came by and tried to rile her up.

After a random shuffle, Jessie going by Empress Jessilina face Harley with her Wobbuffet versus Harley's Ariados. Harley came away with the win after tying Wobbuffet up with String Shot.

May with her Squirtle and Harley with Ariados proceeded to blow through their opponents and now they faced off against each other.

"Five minutes on the clock let's see the magic happen and Begin!" Lillian cheered.

"Ariados let's go." "Squirtle take the stage"

"Ariados let's scare this little turtle String Shot up the ceiling and then use Scary Face" Ariados did that and got right into Squritle's face scary the youngster.

"Ah man, why did Harley have to do that scaring a little kid like Squirtle" Max groaned.

Back on the field May was nervous but didn't show it. "Squirtle Ice Beam" Squirtle did so but it was way overpowered as it not only missed but knocked him onto his back.

"Great not only was that a powerful attack but it missed and throw poor Squirtle onto his back a vulnerable position for a turtle" Gabby said as the group started cheering to support May and Squirtle.

"Sorry hun but this battle is mine. Now for some style points Ariados grab Squirtle with your String Shot and the create a Spider Web over the entire stage." Ariados did so and the whole stage was covered in an intricate web. This devastated May's points to the point of almost emptying.

"Now end this Double Edge" Ariados used the webbing and sped towards the stuck turtle.

"That attack is going to end it if May doesn't do something" Drew muttered.

May was trying to figure out what to do and then was hit by inspiration "Squirtle try an Ice Beam again" Squirtle nodded and took a deep breath and fired. The force of the blast broke Squirtle free and also had the effect of freezing the webbing and Ariados.

"Man that was one powerful attack" Misty watched in amazement

"May now's your chance' Ash called out

(Hoenn Victory music)

Back on stage May took advantage of the situation. "Squirtle slide on the webbing and use Bubble" Squirtle did so and it unfroze the spider and took a huge chunk of Harley's points off. Ariados tried to gain traction but the spider's legs couldn't get a traction.

"Now Finish it with Tackle" Surfing the webs Squirtle Tackled Ariados and knocked him out. Squirtle hopped in the air and landed in front of May holding his hands up in victory.

"And with that knock out Squirtle wins and the Saffron Contest goes to May from Petalburg City

"ALRIGHT WAY TO GO SQUIRTLE" May said picking up the turtle and spinning him around in happiness.

On the other side Harley huffed "This contest was rigged. I am out of here, enjoy your victory while you can Maybelle" and with that he left.

Later on at the awards ceremony May accepted the ribbon and when asked it makes her feel she responded "It was amazing that I won this but if it wasn't for the Kamen Riders we wouldn't be here. My friends are also great they support me so much" she said. Ash walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. Misty smiled at that no reason to blow their relationship over something like this, May deserved it she thought.

And with that the adventures to May's first contest in Kanto was completed. But with the increase of trouble in Kanto will they be able to survive it? Find out on the Journey of the Dreamer

**OSPREY….SWOOOOSH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER  
> UO: Alright end of chapter. Sorry school messed up my schedule. Bleach Grand Prix is my next update. Please review both stories.
> 
> Preview: As the gang heads to the Battle Arena they encounter more than Team Rocket and their monsters. They will encounter ghosts and other stuff as they work through the frontier. What will happen find out?
> 
> Next time: Traveling trials
> 
> UO: Alright it's 1 am here so its bedtime so look out for Bleach Grand Prix sometime within the next 7-10 depending on my school work. Also next chapter begins the Battle Frontier season outright.
> 
> With that please review kindly
> 
> OSPREY...SWOOSH


	18. Battling Fears and A new Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: Ready to go ACTOR CHECK
> 
> Drew: Ready
> 
> Gabby: Present
> 
> Tori: Here  
> Max: Here unfortunately on a reduced paycheck
> 
> UO: You wrecked my car and I don't pay you I don't make money
> 
> May: I'm here
> 
> Brock: Wait we don't get paid
> 
> UO: Shut up I am just borrowing you guys from the very popular shows I don't own you guys or Kamen Rider. If I did I would change a lot of things in your show and bring Kamen Rider to the U.S. Wait where's Ash and Misty
> 
> Ash: I'm here (gang notices kiss marks)
> 
> UO: Damn man you and Misty were busy
> 
> Misty: Sorry I'm late (blushes at her friends gaze)
> 
> May: No fair Misty, I wanted some of Ash
> 
> UO: Alright keep it PG; you aren't old enough for lemon writing
> 
> Max: What's a lemon?
> 
> Everyone: WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER MAX

**UO: On with the show please before it breaks down. Also Flamers will be 100% ignored if you don't like it don't read it. If you review do it constructively.**

Normal: Dialogue

CAPS: Attacks

_Italics: Thoughts and flashback_

**Bold: Yelling**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

(A/N Starting with this chapter until probably chapter 26 or 27, I will be using Battle Frontier episodes and the film. Twenty-eight at the latest but I will start Sinnoh by thirty so I will be skipping completely unneeded episodes and putting more original content in. This one I am going to go up to May's second contest)

When we last left our heroes they just finished their adventures in Saffron City. The convention hall in which the Saffron contest was to take place was taken over by Team Rocket's monster goons and had taken multiple people hostage. The gang manage to infiltrate and take out the soldiers guarding the hostages and May, Tori and Gabby were able to defeat the monster Team Rocket summoned. Afterwards Officer Jenny attempted to arrest the riders but were let go after some persuasion. The next day May competed in her debut Kanto contest and was able to win with her Squirtle and Combusken over her hated rival Harley. Afterwards the group had to intervene in a family squabble over a dojo and a dining cart but were able to get the two arguing family members to settle it peacefully and now they were off to the Battle Arena.

Which is where we find our heroes on the road to the Battle Arena; unfortunately there is a little problem.

"Captain's Log star date 2004.04.30, today Max got us lost for the umpteenth time. We are attempting to find the pokémon center but we have no knowledge of landscape. Food low, energy depleted, Gabby about to pound me into oblivion because I am acting like captain Kirk from Star Trek, all hope-OW" Drew started going into a monologue but Gabby nailed him on the head. "Star date 2004.04.30 Ow that hurt Gabby" Drew said breaking character.

"Well stop acting stupid, that's Ash's job" Gabby said getting a protest from said trainer.

"I am trying to make light of a situation that we keep finding ourselves in Gabriella" Drew said getting a huff from the blonde.

Once again ladies and gentleman they were lost and you wonder when they would give it to someone who could navigate (A/N: I swear the animators for this series loves to get them lost frequently)

"Alright guys I know it's getting late we need to find shelter that storm is coming in." Brock said. Pikachu perked up and started running off into the distance.

"Pikachu, get back here buddy come on this is no time to wandering off" Ash said as he chased after his companion. The rest of the group groaned and chased after Ash.

After a few minutes of running, they caught up to Pikachu. Taking a look around they saw they were some sort of abandoned town.

"Looks like some sort of ghost town" Max said

"GHOST TOWN!? You mean l-like full of ghosts?" May asked scared.

"No May…towns like this happens all the time especially mining towns when whatever they were mining ran out. This town looks like one of them" Drew said looking around. They walked around and approached the mine. Whereas Ash and Drew approached the mine with their flashlights, Tori and May were more hesitant to approach it.

"Ash what the heck are you doing there are going to be ghosts in there" May said.

"Drew are you nuts? That mine could fall" Tori said exasperated

"Would everyone calm down? God there are no such thing as ghosts" Drew said.

"What about Ghost-types" Max asked.

"NOT HELPING MAX" Everyone else yelled causing him to shrink.

"You would think with the training they had, they wouldn't be scared right Ash" Drew said. Upon hearing nothing he turned his eyes to seeing Ash backing up white as a sheet.

"Ash?" Drew called turning his focus to his friends who were also shaking in fear.

"There is something behind isn't there?" Drew deadpanned. A nod from his friends confirmed it.

"It's some sort of apparition isn't it" another nod.

"I am going to turn around and he is going to have glowing red eyes and a scary voice" Drew said turning around and seeing glowing red eyes. With a growl it said "BOO!"

"Right" Drew said calmly. "RUUUNNN AWAAAY" In a blink of an eye he left an outline and a dust cloud. The group let out a loud scream and started running too. The gravelly voice started laughing and revealed that it was Team Rocket with some sort of Haunter looking monster laughing. The laughing was cut short when their stomachs growled and they collapsed in hunger.

With the group they were all catching their breath in a hotel. "What…the…heck…was that?" Gabby said.

"I don't…know" Misty said as they finally calmed down. Brock looked outside and saw that the storm they were trying to outrun had reached them. "Looks like we are stuck her until the storm let's up.

"You mean we are stuck...IN A TOWN FULL OF GHOSTS?" May screamed and both she and Tori screamed.

"Girls calm down; there is nothing we can do about it. You know I feel like we are in Scooby-doo heck you guys" Drew pointed at everyone except Max. "Make it look like we have the group here now.

At Ash's group's confusion, Tori explained "Scooby-doo is an animated detective show that has been around for a long time. Now that I think about Drew is right. Brock is the leader like Fred and he comes up with the plans.

"What about us" Misty said pointing at herself and May, who was hugging Misty's arm tightly.

"Misty is Velma always very smart hard to believe in any of the nonsense that surrounds them. May is Daphne the unfortunate damsel in distress, don't know why she always ends up being captured" Gabby said.

"What about me" Ash asked.

The earth trio looked at each other and grinned

"Constantly eats" Tori started

"Always running" Gabby picked up

"Has a mascot that gets treated better than he does" Drew kept it going

"Shaggy and Scooby" they said finishing together. At Ash's confusion, Drew elaborated "Shaggy is Scooby's owner and they are always hungry and they always are the bait in the traps."

"That describes Ash to a tee" Misty giggled and Ash pouted only for Misty kissed him on the cheek.

After calming down they went to sleep in their sleeping bags. All except May who despite having Ash's arm around her was still wide awake in terror. The lightning flashing outside only added to her fear as she tried to burrow into Ash's side as much as possible. Just then she heard music down the hall which sent her heart racing. She tried to wake both Ash and Misty but were dead to the world. "Ash…Misty come on wake up there is something going on in the house" May panicked but her bunkmates were dead to the world.

"May…what's going on" Drew said sitting up and putting on his glasses without disrupting his girls sleep startling her.

"Oh Drew, it's just you…uh what are you doing up" May calmed down and asked her companion.

"Stinking storm kept me up I don't do well in thunderstorms. Anyway what's up" Drew answered.

"There is some really weird music playing in the house" May said and true to her word music was playing down the hall.

"Man we have some heavy sleepers don't we May they aren't even waking up. Hang on" Drew said crawling over to his bag and pulling out an air horn. Motioning May to cover her ears he pressed down on the button. (I don't know what the noise is in letters so use your imagination)

It got the desired effect as everyone shot up and shot angry looks at the smiling boy.

"Now that everyone is awake shut up and listen." Drew said and they did so. They also heard the music. Getting dressed they headed to where the music was playing behind one of the doors. Cracking open the door and peering inside the group saw an unusual sight. There were several psychic pokémon that were dancing to music from an old phonograph in the corner. May, wanting a better look tried to climb over people but inadvertently caused to pile to fall and sent the psychic pokémon scattering into hiding.

"Great job May" Gabby groaned sarcastically. After recovering they noticed an Abra in some sort of green sphere. Approaching it Brock and Ash got a shock when they touched it.

"Abra must be in some sort of Safeguard" Brock said shaking his hand to get rid of the numbness. Max looked around and spotted a picture frame and walked over to it. Wiping off the dust he saw the psychic pokémon along with several people. In the photograph the psychic pokémon especially Abra were looking very happy.

"Hey guys take a look at this" Max said holding out the photograph. They all looked at and looked sadly at the sphere. Just then Abra's body glowed and a projection started. In it the psychic pokémon were all working alongside miners who once inhabited this town. They appeared happy. Then the mine closed and the miners left. Abra was seen running after a truck which was the last one to leave. The little boy was crying and so was Abra as the truck sped away.

The projection ended and there wasn't a dry eye. They looked at Abra who was crying in his sleep.

"They miss their trainers, they were forced to leave him behind" Tori said sniffling.

"Dancing must be their coping mechanism" Gabby said wiping her eyes.

Ash then had a brilliant idea. "Hey why don't we give them a little party you know to cheer them up?"

"That's great idea Ash" Misty said kissing his cheek.

After some moving around and preparing the room looked like it was made for dancing.

Ash nodded "Alright now to coax him out of hiding" he said and started the phonograph. As the music started playing the psychic pokémon who were hiding started to poke their heads out.

"It's working Ash but maybe they could use some more motivation" Drew said as he stepped over to Tori. "My lady if you be so kind" he said with a bow. Tori blushed and took his hand and started to dance. Ash took Misty's hand and they started dancing as well. May and Gabby stood on the sidelines waiting for their turn. Soon the psychic pokémon came out and enjoyed themselves as the jovial mood from before returned. The star of the show was a Kirlia who danced a beautiful ballet number while the rest watched and clapped along with beat. After a couple of songs the humans finished their dance and stood off to the side and watched the pokémon dancing.

"That was beautiful" May said grabbing Ash in a hug and kissed him. Misty turned him around and did the same thing. "Where has the clumsy kid I knew gone" Misty breaking the kiss Ash laughed "He's still here just a little more mature Mist" he said.

With the earth trio Drew was watching the dancing. He suddenly got a memory flash of a similar situation but in a much more opulent setting. Looking around he saw Ash and his girls in fancy dresses similar to dresses from Europe. He must say they looked really good in the red and blue gowns.

"Drew?" He turned and saw Tori and Gabby in similar outfits except they were in silvery-blue and a golden yellow dress.

"Drew?" He heard his name again and he blinked and he was back in the room and the clothes had returned to normal.

"You were zoning out what's up" Gabby asked concerned. Drew waved it off "Nothing. Just felt like we were somewhere else."

The two girls nodded and went back to watching the dancing. Suddenly a blue blob entered the room. When the gang got a good look at it, it was Team Rocket's Wobbuffet who looked a little red. In its hand was a flower which he gave to Kirlia to delight of those watching, especially May who commented on the romantic gesture. All of a sudden they heard an explosion outside. The whole room emptied into the courtyard only for the psychic pokémon to be captured by a net along with Pikachu.

"Where the heck did that net come from" Ash said but seen got his answer when they hear an obnoxious laugh which got them on guard.

(Insert them)

"Team Rocket what the heck are you doing here" Ash called out pulling out Raikou along with everyone else pulling out their weapons.

"Oh clueless twerps we come in to help out these poor ghosts. You see when the miners were here they were disturbed by all the activity. When they let they thought they could get some peace the psychic pokémon continued to dance the night away and now they want some payback." Jessie said. Then she noticed Wobbuffet trying to free the captives. "WOBBUFFET, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!" Jessie yelled without success as Wobbuffet freed the captives. Kirlia was the last one out and it thanked Wobbuffet with a kiss on its cheek.

"GRRR…HAUNT CLAW TROOPERS ATTACK" Jessie yelled and a purplish Haunter looking monster appeared. The gang quickly went into their respective transformation stances as they approached and activated their belts.

**STANDBY LEO/ORION/KAMEN RIDE**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/ORION/SIRIUS/EVOLVE**

The armors formed and they pulled out their respective weapons and charged the horde

As they went to fight them May and Tori ended up fighting the main monster which was bad because most of their normal attacks couldn't reach them. What was worse is that it was constantly taunting them and attacking them repeatedly which got them even more riled up.

"Hehehe….you girls can't stop me" he taunted.

**SOLARBEAM**

SATURN'S STORM

The two girls fired their attacks but Haunt Claw was grinning like a mad man

"Now you see me…now you don't" the monster taunted and vanished dodging both attacks.

"Where did he go?" May asked in frustration, only to get an answer from behind them. Before they could respond their opponent struck.

SHADOW CLAW

Both Claws struck them in the back sending them into a wall.

"TORI/MAY" Their male companions called out but they were distracted as more troopers kept them at bay.

With the two girls, they struggled to get up. "What are we going to do Tori" May asked as they struggled to attack Haunt Claw.

SHADOW BALL he announced and sent them scattering away from them and separated the two.

"I don't know May Sirius would be able to pick up a trail but it's a ghost it doesn't have a scent" Tori called out while thinking ' _What am I going to do most of my cards rely on sight and the one card that could help is useless because I can't get a bead on him.'_ Just then her card case in her spellbook started glowing. Opening up the book she saw a card she hadn't seen before. It was some sort of cat with two protruding claws. On the card it said "Lynx"

"Lynx? Is that a constellation?" Tori wondered and feeling like she had nothing to lose she flipped her driver open and inserted the card and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDER: L-L-LYNX**

After the light died the only noticeable change to Sirius was her armor took on a more feline appearance and her wrists had a pair of cat claws over it.

"A light show won't save you, DARK PULSE" Haunt Claw yelled and fired. Tori suddenly got a brain wave from her driver and concentrated. Suddenly she disappeared and the beam hit the tree.

"Where did that girl go" Haunt Claw said looking around. He had his back turned when Tori reappeared behind and swung her staff knocking him back. Firing another attack Tori just disappeared again and reappeared this time striking with her claws.

"What was that you said" Tori said tapping her chin in thought "Oh Yeah…Now you see me, now you don't" Tori said and behind her mask she stuck out her tongue.

"Two can play that game girly" Haunt Claw said as he disappeared and tried to strike Tori only for her to do the same thing.

This went on for about fifteen minutes with May tried to keep up and getting a little dizzy. Haunt Claw reappeared.

"This is getting ridiculous. Hm" He noticed May watching and a little disoriented. "Well now I know the perfect way to find you" He trailed off as he disappeared to attack May.

Tori reappeared just Haunt Claw disappeared.

' _Oh No I need to warn May but how?'_ Just then her suit sent her information and she focused her eyes. All of a sudden the world became much more focused and she could see every little thing. Even the outline of their opponent who was now prepared to deliver a debilitating blow to her.

"MAY! FOUR OCLOCK BLOCK HIGH!" May snapped out of her dizziness and swung Mori above her.

CLANG

The blade made contact with a stunned Haunt Claw and then May fired a Flamethrower which sent him bouncing back. May ran over to Tori and was in position to finish him off.

"Ready Tori" May called out holding up Combusken's card doing a Sky Uppercut.

"Time to bust this ghost May" Tori said taking out another card and inserted into her driver while May scanned her card

**SKY UPPERCUT: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: L-L-LYNX**

Tori's claws and May's hands started glowing as Haunt Claw staggered to his feet. Seeing them charging up their attacks he tried to run.

Tori saw this "You're not getting away that easily take this LYNX STRIKE CLAW (Think Strike Laser Claw except two claws on her hands)

"Right Behind you Tori SKY UPPPERCUT" May followed after her. Tori jumped in the air and Haunt Claw put his hands up to block high. May got inside his guard and nailed him on the chin sending him flying. Tori came and struck through him. Tori landed and crossed her arms while May lowered the fist she used to launch the uppercut.

"Show's over" Tori said as the monster exploded behind them.

Powering down the girls walked back to the group. Ash had just sent Team Rocket flying and had powered down when the two girls walked up.

"May you're alright thank goodness" Ash said walking up and hugging her. Tori got a hug from Drew as he walked over. When he let go he turned to the ghost pokémon and the psychic pokémon who looked ready to tear each other apart.

"Now what, the psychic pokémon won't stop partying and the ghosts don't like it and want to stop them," Drew said looking at the two opposing sides.

Max looked at the two sides and had a brilliant idea "Hey does Safeguard block against ambient noise?"

Minutes later the room the psychics were dancing around happily. Abra's Safeguard had expanded to include the entire room and Abra was still sleeping soundly. The ghosts were pleased and expressed their gratitude as they went back to mine as the sun came up.

"See now everyone is happy" Mas said.

"Yeah…yawn…I guess. I'm tired wake me up when get to the pokémon center" Tori said slumping against Drew's shoulder. May did the same thing with Ash.

"Great they are asleep" Drew said.

"Well they did fight a long battle with that monster" Brock pointed out.

"No…she beat me to it and now I have to carry her Brock." Drew deadpanned. This resulted in a face fault for all standing members of the party.

"If you weren't carrying Tori I would smack you, Gabby said picking her face up.

"Well then thank you Tori for falling asleep. Come on we can all sleep at the Center. Max you better have better directions.

"STOP BLAMING FOR THE DIRECTIONS!" Max yelled getting the rest of the group to laugh as they finally got back on the road.

Five Days later

After a brief stay at a residence that apparently belong to James, the male member of Team Rocket's Aunt and Uncle when May's Munchlax got a really bad tummy ache. The gang saw a more compassionate side to Team Rocket as apparently James' Chimecho had been seriously ill so they worked out a truce between them while they were there. While there Jessie came up to them and explained some disturbing information

_Flashback_

_"Alright Jessie what do you want to talk about" Drew asked. They had taking one of the sitting rooms to discuss something._

_"Keep your shorts on twerp, sorry, Drew." Jessie growled then softened._

_"Whoa using our real names, you must mean business" Misty huffed from the couch._

_"Yes it is Misty." James said. "Where do you want to start?" Brock said._

_"I guess when we met our employer would be nice Jessie." James said out loud._

_Jessie looked at her teacup. "I guess we met him around the time you were in Fallarbor Town. We…were in a pretty serious debt. Giovanni, our boss may have billions in illicit money but he grew tired of our incompetence. So we…took the offer to clear our debts. Now we realize after that fiasco at the pokémon league that we were now working for people that didn't care for us. We please our boss but at the same time we are betraying him by working for another man." Jessie said tearing up slightly. James wrapped an arm around Jessie._

_"What we are trying to say guys is that this monster we are working for, Glenn, he has power and money to not only create these monsters but could potentially kill both of us. Twerps we may be adversaries but we have humanity. Chimecho being here being taken care of my Nanny and Papa is a perfect example." James said sorrowfully._

_"We figured that out but what do you want us to do" Ash asked._

_Jessie turned to the group watching them. "I want you to defeat both Giovanni and Glenn. I know you have the power but Glenn is an entire other level, while Giovanni is more than likely going to cut a deal with him once we mention it to him. Glenn makes the champion Lance look like a young trainer. He destroyed entire mountains to make sure he gets the pokémon he needs. In return, I can hack all of the accounts of Team Rocket, there has to be billions in there. I think you can put that money to better use._

_The heroes looked at each other and discussed it briefly. When they finished, Ash and Drew turned to the Rocket duo._

_"Money is not the object here you two; however it will be a nice thing to remove that money from villainous hands." Ash said._

_"Justice is what we care about. If we do this we could finish both of them off in one fell swoop and we, meaning Tori me and Gabby could go home. But regardless from what we have theorized Glenn might be one of the Generals that we are after." Drew said._

_May walked over to Jessie and James "We need to train but I think we can do it. We will free you. You are redeemable we can see that."_

_Jessie and James teared them and said thank you before they broke down completely. After composing themselves they discussed plans for the future. After a couple of hours of discussion they agreed on the surface to remain enemies. They also agreed to let the two sides meet and for the duo to arrange the meeting. When they finished the mood lightened considerably especially when Jessie started teasing Ash and Misty._

_"Well, Ash and Misty I always thought you two would get together." The mentioned two blushed, but May smiled and walked over hugged both. "Oh what's this little miss coordinator has the love bug too and I can see Misty doesn't mind sharing." May blushed as she snuggled into Ash. "Let's just say we have more to gain not going at each other's throats. We just equally like him." May said as Ash smiled and kissed her head. "What about you two" Misty asked from Ash's other side. The two blushed grabbed each other's hands. "I guess you had more personal reasons for doing this." Drew said from his position between Gabby and Tori. The two rockets just nodded. "Who am I to judge, as a popular song goes where we are from nobody wants to know they are not alone. (Nickelback "Gotta Be Somebody" don't own) Everyone has someone out there. We are just lucky they are in this room." Drew said kissing the tops of the girls heads_

_"Great…I'm the only one without a girl and I'm the only one that tries" Brock said dejectedly which got everyone laughing._

Flashback end

The day after their discussion James was forced to leave Chimecho behind but gained a new companion in Mime Jr. They went their separate ways promising to keep in touch with any change in plans.

Now they were on the road to the Battle Arena and their training regiments went up. It was now three days since the increase in training, most of their bodies could barely move after they finished the first day and could only walk into their rooms at the pokémon center before collapsing in exhaustion. Now after a day of rest they were back at it. After Push-ups, sit ups and stretches with their weights on now they were sparing. Brock was up against Ash in the current bout. Brock had his weapon of choice an Poleaxe going up against Ash's Katana. They were also using moves they had learned through their training. Misty was refereeing the spar while the rest were watching from the sideline having some lunch that Drew made.

Said cook was observing from the sideline eating some of the soup he made when May walked up to him and sat down pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Something on your mind May" Drew said not even taking his eyes off the fight.

May just turned her to head to watch the match. Off to the side noted that all of their pokémon were doing their own thing. One noticeable figure was another Marshstomp. Brock's Mudkip had evolved the previous training day and was now getting used to his body.

"You know when I started my journey with Ash I never knew much beyond my home. Heck until we reached Rustboro I didn't know what to do. I went into contests and I liked it. Ash had been supportive of me because he knew what he was doing somewhat and he didn't try to put me down. I guess that admiration turned into a crush but it wasn't until this incident with Jirachi that I had fallen for him he saved me from being a fake Groudon's meal."

"Ah yes, Ash told me about that, something about Max befriending a legendary wish maker and were almost stopped by a magician." Drew said getting a nod from May and she continued now with her head on her knees

"There was this legend associated with a comet that only showed up once a millennium. If I made the same wish over seven nights with a charm it would come true. Do you want to know what that was?" At Drew's curious glance she answered "To find a way to make my feelings known to Ash. He told me about this girl who he missed a lot. I guess it was Misty. I just wanted Ash to know about my deeper feelings. In a way I have you three to thank. I didn't finish the charm but shortly thereafter we went to the Mirage Kingdom and well here we are. To think I would get to see so much thanks to you guys." May finished.

Drew sighed "May you don't have to thank us. I think deep down Ash's heart is too big to hurt you or Misty. But you do realize there may be others."

May nodded "I know as long as they are willing to open their hearts to others and are willing to help protect Ash I don't have a problem. Besides what boy would resist two or even four girls that would willingly share him. Especially when said girls get older and more beautiful?

Drew was knocked over at that and May giggled. When the boy recovered he shook his head "May you are a devious little minx. Who corrupted this little Beautifly your parents are going to kill me."

May waved her finger "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Before Drew could formulate a response Brock had fired a Mud Shot which Ash dodged but the attack did something. A cry of pain was heard by all in the clearing.

"That didn't sound good" Ash said and Brock winced. They all ran to sight of the cry and saw a bipedal pink sheep looking like it got hit hard by the attack it was a Flaaffy. Next to the ailing sheep were her trainer and her partner.

"Flaaffy" it weakly cried. The group walked up to the trainer and Brock started apologizing

"Miss I'm sorry is your Flaaffy Ok? Here let me help" Brock said quickly.

"No don't, I got the perfect medicine at my Grandma's come on." The group followed while her male companion carried Flaaffy. After a short distance they came upon a wooden building which the girl walked into followed by the boy. When the travelers went inside there was a bunch a vial which appeared to be some sort of clinic. The girl went to the one running the store which they took to be the girl's grandmother. The old lady gave the girl some medicine which she turned around and gave it to Flaaffy who drank it. Instantly the wounds healed and Flaaffy gave out a happy cry.

Brock and Ash took this time to introduce the group. "We are sorry we were training and it got a little carried away" Brock started.

"I'm Ash, this is Brock, my friends here are Misty, May, Max, Drew, Gabby and Tori" he introduced them in turn who gave a short greeting at each turn.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is Cadee, this is my granddaughter Mariah and this is McCauley an assistant in my shop.

Before they could get any further Brock and surprisingly his Marshstomp went to go hit on her. "Mariah you are the prettiest thing-OW" Before he got too much farther Misty and May pulled the hopeless romantics away grumbling the whole time.

"It's nice to meet you all" Mariah said recovering from Brock, while McCauley tried to bow in greeting but he inadvertently knocked stuff over. He tried to catch some of it but they were knocked in the air. Some of the group who was nearby caught all of the medicine and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you children for saving the medicine" Cadee said. Turning to the boy she sighed. "What am I going to do with you McCauley, I am having serious doubts turning the store over to you and Mariah" Cadee said and walked away. McCauley sulked away.

An hour later the group separated. McCauley minded the store while Cadee took everyone except Ash behind the shop to show them how the medicine was made. Cadee crushed the berries mixed them and put them in a vial and then inserted pins into the rubber stopper and order her Mareep to use Thundershock. The sheep nodded and sent a steady charge. They group waited in anticipation as the Mareep continued. Cadee saw something and made her move.

"Alright Mareep stop" the sheep did so and she picked it up. The group was amazed at the medicine made.

"I can see what she probably did" Drew trying to explain it. "The electricity in Mareep's attack probably neutralized any acidic properties and purified it. So it can be safe for any pokémon or possibly humans.

Cadee acknowledged that was correct and the group dispersed throughout the store. One of the Mareep however followed after Tori. She noticed the lamb and bent down to pet it

"Well aren't an affectionate one" Tori said rubbing the coat which got Mareep to happily cry.

"I see this one has taken a shine to you hasn't it." Tori looked up to Mariah walking to her. She knelt down to pat Mareep.

"We breed our Mareep to produce medicine and other products but this one has always been a feisty one. I think she is a little restless being here. I was wondering if you could show her the world maybe he could get some prospective of what he wants.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to take something valuable away from you" Tori said waving her hands. Mareep took the opportunity to nuzzle Tori's legs which got the girls to giggle at the affection

Mariah looked up to see Ash and Drew training their pokémon. "Which one is yours?"

"What"

"Your boyfriend which of the two boys is yours" Mariah pressed again.

"Oh…It's Drew the one in the red and gold hat" Tori pointed out as Manectric unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. Mariah sighed

"McCauley is a good man his heart is in the right place but he doesn't have patience right now and his confidence is waning. I don't know what is going to happen to the store when she retires.

Tori sighed as she sat down next to the lamb "Drew…is probably one of the strangest people I ever met" Mariah raised an eyebrow at that. "He does so many things that I feel like I am talking to an adult, heck his knowledge and his ability to break down stuff is amazing. Other times I have a hard time believing he is my age. It's not his fault mostly. He has something of a….what's the right term for it…mental condition. Outside of me and Gabby, the blonde girl, he has few friends. I am impressed at how he has made friends, especially with the others in our group, but I am concerned what will happen after we leave this world, we aren't from here let's just say that and leave it" Tori said cutting of Mariah line of questioning. "Back to my original thought, his father explained to us what it is heck I trust you with this he hasn't even told his friends, his behavior hasn't necessitated an explanation, but I have a feeling we are going to have to soon. However I wouldn't have him any other way he is just a person who just needs a good friend and Ash has provided that." But what I am trying to say is that you just need to be there for him alright Mariah?"

Said girl nodded "Good now" she was cut off by a strange feeling and stood up quickly startling Mareep. "Tori what's wrong?" Mariah asked scared

"Mariah run we need to get back to your grandmother's now something is coming." Tori said materialized her staff.

Same time as Mariah and Tori's conversation

Drew and Ash were training off to the side. McCauley was watching them practice and was amazed at their pokémon's ability. He saw Drew's Manectric fire off a large Thunderbolt which destroyed the rock.

"That was amazing you train your pokémon so well" McCauley said when the dust settled.

"Thanks Manectric has been working really hard lately. Sigh…and I know why" at McCauley's questioning look he continued. "He has only lost once…just once and it was to Ash and Pikachu here in the finals of the Ever Grande Conference. You want to know how he lost?" McCauley nodded. "When it came to down to final clash between both of their Thunder's collided and despite Manectric being the stronger of the two Pikachu somehow found the strength to overcome him and won. It was one second, but that's the difference between Ash winning and me challenging the Elite Four." Drew walked over to Manectric, "I didn't show it Ash but I took that loss really hard, I told the girls that night to leave me with my pokémon. I sat in my room like a coach and I told them that I couldn't have been more proud of them but Manectric took it the hardest and was in a depression. I hugged him to let him know it was ok. And we sat there for twenty minutes as he cried into my shoulder and cried into his fur. My pokémon surrounded us and they told Manectric that it was alright. I didn't know how long it was but apparently I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was in a bed and Tori and Gabby were hugging me with evident signs they were crying." Turning toward the electric type and scratching his ear Drew finished "Manectric has been itching for a real fight I am going to be using him for the Battle Arena no question."

Ash nodded, "I didn't know you took it that hard. I guess with the celebration I didn't notice."

Drew shook his head "Don't worry about, its over we are here and we move on.

McCauley looked down "I wish I had your confidence but I am just an idiot. Every time I mess up Cadee gets made. I make these potions but nothing seems to please her. Too much charge, not enough berries, not enough time charging, it just never ends. Maybe she's right maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Now what kind of quitter talk is that? You know if I talked like that I would still be at home sulking after I lost my first two leagues" Ash pointed out with Pikachu who happily agreed. "Heck if I gave up when Pikachu wasn't listening to me at the beginning of my journey I wouldn't be here. It takes practice pal.

McCauley sighed "I guess but its Mariah I'm worried about. If I can't do this then I think Mariah might be done with me.

Drew sighed "It always involves a girl doesn't it." He chuckled "I can see how you do this for her that is very brave of you. We all have our special someone out there. Some of us are lucky to have more than that." Before McCauley asked Drew tensed.

"You feel that Ash" Drew asked.

"What…what is going on?" McCauley asked.

"Yeah I can…and it looks like it's coming this way. McCauley get back to the pharmacy. Tell Misty and Gabby to come out here. Tell May, Max and Tori to defend the store. Go" Ash called out McCauley nodded and ran. Gabby ran up bow in hand.

"Where is it" Gabby asked looking around.

"I'm looking Gabby don't rush it" Ash said with his eyes closed. This was something Ash started picking up around the time of their championship run in Hoenn. This was seen as a byproduct of their training with their elements but apparently Ash picked up more of it and started training this Aura, as they called it. One of the first things he worked on was what they dubbed Aura sight which allowed them to pick up something hidden. The drawback was that he hadn't trained it enough to pick up much beyond thirty feet and his eyes had to be closed. (I saw the movie I think that is what Lucario had to do to sense Aura and I'm making this true in this).

Ash concentrated his focus soon he picked out something in the bushes.

"Ten feet at two o'clock heading for the pharmacy." Ash called out pulling out Raikou.

"We need to get back let's go" Drew called materializing Leonid and unsheathing it. They took off hoping to get there.

At the pharmacy there was a battle going on. The three heroes there were fighting off troopers. These were different than the ones they fought before some of them had a snake like appearance. This could be because of their boss who look like a giant Arbok.

"Yesssss my minions attack destroy this pharmacy. Destroy this live saving medicine so that I may spread fear.

"No you don't PETAL STORM." May called out sending a wave of petals around cutting through some of snake like troops.

"AIR RENDER" Max called sweeping through some of the petal to confuse the soldiers even more.

Tori was back at pharmacy trying to hold back any that got close. Her shield was holding out and the two civilians were amazed at the fighting skill as she bashed them and fired spell after spell at the snakes. Remembering that snakes were cold blooded she fired a couple of ice spells she had and it worked wonders as they considerably Once the last of those heading towards the pharmacy she turned to the two women.

"Stay here do not leave this store." Tori said running into the melee. There were now about 6 or 7 along with the boss.

"Grrrr…you minionssss are wortttthleesssss, SLUDGE BOMB." King Kobra, the monster fired at May and Misty who were fighting off the remaining troops. They saw the attack and jumped away. May moved closer to the pharmacy. King Kobra saw this and growled "Out of the Way Girly POISION FANG" He opened his mouth and the fangs glowed purple. May having just recovered from jumping was frozen to the spot. She felt her body being moved and she landed on her side. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror and screamed. King Kobra had indeed landed the bite but Tori had pushed her out of the way and take the bite. The scream alerted all of those in the clearing and the three who had just ran in. Drew saw this and screamed

"NO TORRIIIII!" he charged at the snake and wrangled him away. He knelt down to Tori who was starting to shake.

"Tori…stay with me. Don't die on me" Drew cried.

"I didn't want May hurt…cough…I had a good run." Tori said coughing up a little blood.

"Don't talk that you're going to be alright" Drew cried out

Tori smiled sadly. Drew laid her down gently. He turned to McCauley "Can your medicines cure poisoning in humans."

McCauley nodded hesitantly "I think so but it might take fifteen to twenty minutes."

Drew nodded "Go. Make this medicine. Tori has less than half an hour due to the cobra venom."

"But….But" McCauley stuttered. Drew grabbed his collar "This is your opportunity please save her. I'm begging you save her." Drew let him go and he ran to the pharmacy.

Drew turn towards the group "Keep her breathing that venom is going to start paralyzing her diaphragm. Ash, Misty, May please keep her alive. Gabby we have a snake to kill." Drew said in an authoritative voice as both pulled on their transformative items.

**STANDBY LEO**

**OPHINCHUS**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/OPHIUCHUS**

Zodiac and Orion Ophiuchus were not up against King Kobra.

"POISION STING" King Kobra launched the purple missiles. The two just whipped their blades and in a blur of speed deflected all of the stingers. Zodiac quickly charged in with his sword and Kobra launched towards him. He blocked with his sword seeing the poison dripping from the fangs. Kobra backed off and laughed as the two riders rese

"You do well to avoid my fangs. Your friend is fighting for her life, my venom can kill a Taros. Soon your friend will be doomed and they will know who the real master is.

Drew growled "Tori is a fighter. She has put up with colds, flus, and my stupidity anything that can be thrown at her. She will be fight this until it kills her.

Kobra laughed. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. Unless a miracle happens and an antidote can be created your friend will die hereeee. And I will make sssssure you join her. SSSSSLUDGE BOMB." Kobra fired a purplish black blob was fired at the two riders. They stood in between three tending to Tori. Said girl widened her eyes as much as possible.

"No…don't…Drew….Gabby" Tori weakly said as she coughed.

"Save your strength Tori" Ash said. The girls were was crying as they tried to keep her breathing. Meanwhile at the pharmacy, McCauley had just finished making the medicine and now was charging it.

"Come on…this needs to work…please" McCauley said. He watched and then saw something. He ordered Ampharos to stop and he picked up the medicine. "I hope this works a life is on the line."

Out on the battlefield the two riders were unharmed from the poison barrage. This was due to the fact there was a big shield in front of Zodiac and Orion. Zodiac had also changed slightly. His armor was thicker around the arms and legs and was bronze in color. The symbol on Zodiac's chest had changed from Leo's symbol to a combination of an M and a cursive L.

King Kobra growled "What's with the shield my poison can melt anything ACID BREATH." He fired a green breath at his shield which slid off with no effect.

Drew chuckled "Virgo, the virgin, or the maiden. Much like a maiden protects herself behind her defenders, this shield can withstand as much as my energy allows. So an attack like your will not penetrate. And it can do this" Drew lifted up the shield and tossed it sending King Kobra for a loop.

"Grr….you will pay for that." Kobra yelled. Zodiac caught his shield and shook his head. "No you won't because it's already checkmate for you.

"Wha-Ooof" Kobra tried to respond by this time Gabby had snuck up behind him and grab is and planted his face on to the ground. Gabby held her dagger underneath as Drew returned his shield to its sword form.

"Do you the only definitive way to kill a snake." Zodiac emotionlessly said. "It is to cut its head off, Orion hold him down." The huntress nodded and held him down as he lifted the sword up.

"No…have mercy…please." Kobra pleaded. But it was to no avail as he stabbed him in the mouth. Zodiac turned around as Orion got off of him and walked beside.

"Sorry….all out of mercy. Yippe Kaya mother" the last part was drowned out by the explosion.

They powered down and walked over to Tori who was barely holding in there.

She opened her eyes and saw her companions "Hey…did you…get him… (Cough)."

"Yeah…we got him." Drew said tearing up. Just then McCauley pulled up with Cadee and Mariah. McCauley handed him a vial "I did the best I could." Gabby lifted up her head "This might not taste good but it will help you Tori can you move your jaw." With great effort Tori did so and Drew poured the mixture in. Ash and Misty helped by moving her throat to get the mixture in. Tori fell back gently and the group tensed as they waited for her to hopefully recover. After a few minutes, Tori opened her eyes.

"Drew?"

"Yeah Tori" Drew leaned closer and so did Gabby.

"You were right….that medicine tasted horrible…guess it was good for me."

Drew and Gabby teared up and grabbed her in a hug as she started to feel better. The two embraced her as they cried afraid to let go in case it wasn't real. The others cried as their friend recovered.

Drew turned to McCauley "Thank you…without you, we would have lost her." He said as he bowed towards him.

Cadee walked up to McCauley "I have never been more proud to be wrong. This pharmacy is in good hands with you and Mariah." The two pharmacists grinned and hugged each other in joy and thank Cadee.

May walked over to Tori and bowed "I'm sorry, Tori if I wasn't faster you wouldn't have been hurt."

Tori smiled "I'm sure you would have done the same thing May."

Taking that as apology accepted she gave Tori a big hug "I'm just glad you're ok I could have killed you."

Tori smiled and returned the hug. After they separated, something nudged Tori's legs. She looked down and saw it was the Mareep from before. She knelt down and rubbed her head.

"You were worried weren't you Mareep." The lamb nodded and cried its name in happiness.

Mariah walked over "Do you remember what we talked about? I think Mareep doesn't want you hurt while it can help it."

"Is that what you want to come with us? You do realize we will put you through the ringer training wise right." Mareep nodded with and enthusiasm.

"Alright then welcome to the team, now what to call you" Tori wondered. She looked at Drew and smiled. "Mareep from now on you will be Lambi because you are fluffy like a stuffed animal and because you remind of someone I care about." Drew smiled at that reference and after resting for a day they left for the next town.

Three days later (The anime after the episode with the pharmacy goes to Battle Arena first, then May getting Eevee's egg then her second Kanto contest. I am going to do all three events but the order is going to be shuffled. First will be May's contest, second is going to be the arena which will end the chapter. I will lead off next chapter with the day care.

The group after making sure Tori was okay left towards May's next contest. They had to stop a couple of time because during the attempts to keep her breathing her chest got sore which impeded their progress when she coughed. They finally got to May's contest and she managed to register the previous day. Now they were in the contest hall and May was ready for the contest only she had a little problem. Her intended Appeal pokémon Squirtle was missing and she was looking for it.

"Squirtle, Where are you? Momma is worried about you." In her haste she inadvertently ran into a woman and child.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just looking for a Squritle have you seen it"

"No we are looking for someone as well, my husband actually. Sorry I'm Mandy this is my son Jason (Never gave one in the anime)."

Just then May's friends showed up.

"Hey May show's about to start where have you been" Ash said.

"Sorry guys but Squirtle disappeared; I'm trying to find him."

"Could…this be him?" Brock said showing Squritle behind his leg with flowers on his head.

"There you are Squritle where have you been. Never mind let's get on stage" May said returning the turtle. "Hope you find your husband Mandy" May called out as she rushed on stage.

A few minutes later the Silver Town contest began to a raucous applause. Lillian introduced the judges and just as they were about to start the contest an assistant ran up to her ad whispered in her ear.

"Well folks it seems we have someone who got held up. Let's just wait a couple of minutes." Lillian announced to the murmurs of the crowd.

Just then a man ran up and tripped running up to the stage. This got the crowd to laugh.

"Sorry I'm late" the man said.

"Are you Jeremy, sir?" Lillian said.

"Yes mam" he replied.

"Then come on up and let's get this show on the road" Lillian announced and the show started after that.

After a few performances it was May's turn.

"Squirtle time to take the stage" she announced sending out the turtle.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam and spin around" May called out. Squirtle ducked into his shell and spun rapidly causing the ice beam to break apart and landed with the ice falling like rain around Squirtle who bowed to the crowd.

"Squirtle looks really cute with that Ice Beam" Brock said in the stands. Misty went starry eyed at the scene and Gabby and Tori were squealing causing the two trainers to sigh at the girls reactions.

Back in the arena May was finishing her performance "Now Squirtle use Bubble." May called out. Squirtle launched several bubbles and created a tower on which Squirtle landed on a larger bubble above the tower. "Now Ice Beam on the bubbles." Squritle fired the Ice cold beam which burst all of the bubbles and caused the air to sparkle to which Squirtle landed right in the middle of it. This sent the crowd into a frenzy almost assuredly landing May in the knockout round.

"That was beautiful" Ash said in awe. He then had a sudden flash of May in a similar environment as she finished an intricate dance and the people were cheering a beautiful performance. Ash shook it off as they continued to cheer.

"Well now a performance like that will be hard to top, now let's bring out our last contestant Jeremy.

The crowd laughed and the heroes chuckled at that.

"Well this will be good for a few laughs" Drew said shaking his head. But all the laughter died down as a loud guitar solo blared throughout the hall. Looking at the source people realized this was the same bumbling person from before except he was decked out like a rocker.

"Is…that the same guy from before" Max asked astounded.

"Hard to believe but yeah. No offense to May but ROCK ON BUDDY" Drew said rocking out to the solo.

Back on stage Jeremy was prepared for his performance. "Alright Butterfree time to rock this place to the core." He said taking one of the poké balls off the guitar head and threw releasing the butterfly.

"Now Butterfree, dazzle them with Stun Spore and Poison Powder." Jeremy yelled strumming a tune on his guitar.

Butterfree launched the Stun Spore one way and the Poison Powder the other way giving off a perfect contrast.

"Now Protect" Jeremy gave off one last note and Butterfree glowed green. Before the performance could finish Mandy and Jason ran up on stage disrupted the performance.

"Jeremy what the heck are you doing here." Mandy yelled.

"Mandy…what are you doing here?" Jeremy stuttered. In the stands some of the fans started to boo at the interruption.

"Stop this contest nonsense at once and come home can't you see that your distancing yourself from your family.

"Are we really having this conversation now? Mandy you ruined my performance."

"I don't care you have a job and this coordinator dream of yours is nothing more than a young person's dream." Mandy yelled.

"Is she stupid she should have waited till after the performance or at least this contest" Drew groaned.

On stage Jeremy took his wife's verbal lashings hard. "Maybe your right, maybe I should listen to yo—""STOP!" May ran up on stage and up to Jeremy.

"If you do this then you might not get another chance. You like this don't you then don't give into her demands like that. You need to follow your dream"

Jeremy looked at May and then the audience. He bowed to the audience "I'm sorry my appeal got ruined. I want to create the best performance possible. Please forgive me and accept what I did."

Slowly the crowd started to clap and the whole audience cheered for Jeremy's performance. Mandy huffed and stormed off with Jason in tow.

With the appeals round done May and Jeremy both got in. May won her match decisively with her Combusken. As Jeremy was preparing for his match Mandy and Jason were walking through the corridors to the exit. She walked right by Drew who followed her and was leaning against the wall.

"Is that it?" Mandy stopped at his voice. Drew looked up at her. "You are married you should be supporting his endeavors" Drew said looking a little disappointed in her.

Mandy huffed "He should be at home; he has a salary job he needs to support this family."

Drew didn't back down "Do you have dreams mam?"

Mandy backpedaled "Wha?"

Drew pressed further "Simple question, do or did you have a dream?"

Mandy looked down at that question unsure. Drew stepped off the wall. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Mandy and Jason looked at each other and followed him.

Drew took them backstage and to an area with a view of the stage. Jeremy had just started his contest battle with his Venusaur.

Mandy and Jason watched as their husband/father battled. Mandy noticed Jeremy was smiling and then thought back to when she met him when was a rocker trying to make it big. She felt captivated by him. When he gave up his dream to become a pokémon trainer she supported him. Now she was killing his dream of being a coordinator.

"I remember when Venusaur was an Ivysaur. He gave up his dream of become a rock star to become a trainer…he wants to become a coordinator and now I am trying to crush…oh what have I done" Mandy covered mouth and her eyes watered.

"Now you see…he is having fun. People who don't follow their dreams become depressed. You said he gave it up once." Drew said walking away.

"Wait" Drew stopped and turned to Mandy who was still teary eyed. "Thank you. But you talk about dreams, what is yours?" Mandy asked curiously.

Drew just turned around and looked at his hand and clenched his fist. "Let's just say that dream…is a long way from now but I hope to obtain it someday." Jason's cheering alerted them to Jeremy winning his match.

Drew walked away but not before saying a parting shot. "He could use some people in his corner cheering. May is pretty good." He walked away leaving the two lost in their thought.

A half an hour later the arena was prepped for the final round. Just before the match, Jeremy walked over to May.

"Thank you for keeping my confidence up. May" Jeremy said.

"No problem. Tell you the truth I had a similar problem

Lillian got on her Mic. "Alright it is now time for the finals of the Silver Town contest. On my left is May from Petalburg City. On my right is Jeremy from right here in Silver Town. Five minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Combusken take the stage."

"Rock on, Venusaur. Let's open this show up with a Razor Leaf."

"Combusken counter with Fire Spin." May called out. The attack burned through the leaves and headed straight for Venusaur.

"Venusaur break through that with Vine Whip." Jeremy said strumming his guitar as Venusaur launched his vines which dispelled the flames.

"Oh man May's points are dropping" Max groaned as his sister's points dropped and the crowd cheered.

Jeremy cranked up his guitar "Alright time to kick it up a notch. Venusaur use Frenzy Plant."

Venusaur stomped on the ground and a bunch of vines quickly shot towards Combusken who couldn't move out of the way fast enough and got thrown back with a lot of force. Combusken was able to stand after that attack but May's points had considerably dropped.

"I'm surprised that Combusken was able to stand after that" Brock commented.

"I think the type matchup saved him" Gabby pointed out.

"Frenzy…Plant? Guys I think I know what that move is." Drew said. When they looked at him he explained "There are currently three known moves with similar power to Hyper Beam and there may be more. These moves are Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant. They have power comparable to Hyper Beam, they also have the drawback." Ash nodded at that and yelled towards May "MAY! THAT ATTACK IS LIKE HYPER BEAM!

On the field, May heard that and realized he was right.

' _An Attack like that; had to have taken a lot out of him'_ "Combusken move in with Quick Attack followed by Peck." Combusken nodded and charged in fast and got several hits on Venusaur.

"Grr…I knew the drawback of the attack would cost me. Come on Venusaur, get up" Jeremy yelled.

"Combusken keep it up." But to her dismay Venusaur recovered and pushed the rooster away.

"Time to finish this, Venusaur use Frenzy Plant again." Jeremy rip a chord and as Venusaur launched the vines again.

"Combusken use Firs Spin block the vines." Combusken did so but the vines kept coming.

"Combusken move in with Quick Attack" May called out quickly.

"Gotcha now finish it Venusaur" Jeremy called out. The vines launched towards Combusken hitting him and dropping May's points to one.

"Combusken jump on the Vine and the use Sky Uppercut." Combusken landed on the vines and in a surprising show of speed and quickness he dodged all of the vines and nailed Venusaur under the chin. The blow was enough to knock it out.

"Unbelievable folks. May with her last point has knocked out Jeremy's Venusaur and has won the Silver Town contest." This got her friends to cheer very loudly as the crowd applauded another great match.

Jeremy sighed as he returned Venusaur. "Guess its curtains for my coordinating career." He turned and was surprised to see his family walking up to him.

"Mandy…Jason." Jeremy said in surprise only for Mandy to hug the life out of him. Mandy separated and spoke.

"Jeremy…I'm sorry. I was destroying your dreams. I fell in love with a rebel and I guess it's still there.

"Mandy…thank you." Jeremy smiled at that.

"Hey dad….when I grow up I am going to be a rock star and pokémon trainer just like you.

Jeremy grinned "Rock on Jason let's go practice" Jeremy said as Mandy groaned "Great…another one" Mandy shook her head and smiled. She turned to see Drew looking at the scene he smiled and tipped his hat towards her as he watched May accept her second ribbon of the Kanto circuit

Two days later

We now find our heroes at the pokémon center in Silver Town. Ash and Drew went over some last minute strategies and Ash had switched one of his pokémon out for the upcoming battle. As they are leaving they are surprised to see Scott in the center.

"Hey boys" he hollered "You excited for this match" Scott grinned at their excited nods. They soon left and headed towards the Arena. After a few minutes of walking they came up on a large door they assumed was the Battle Arena.

"Hello? Anyone here" Ash called out.

Drew sighed. "We really need to work on your tact Ash." Drew cleared his throat "Excuse Me, we have two challengers for the Battle Arena." Just then the huge metal doors opened. Inside multiple disciples walked up behind a blonde woman in a red black gi top with blue pants.

"Ah excellent, new challengers. My name is Arena Tycoon Greta it is a pleasure to meet you" Greta and the rest of the disciples bowed. To their immense surprise, Drew bowed and was followed shortly by the rest of their group except Scott who looked just as surprised.

"The honor's ours Master Greta." Drew emerging from the bow and introduced his friends.

Greta smiled "A group knows proper curtsey and respect. I like that this match will be fun." She stomped her feet and a roulette wheel popped out of the ground.

"To decide the match all challengers must spin this roulette wheel to determine what type of battle this will be. It can be a one-on-one, a two-on-two or three-on-three. Now then who will go first?"

Ash raised his hand and stepped up to wheel and pulled the lever. The wheel sun and stopped on two on two.

"Right so your fight will be two-on-two. Drew was it? Step on up." Greta said as he did so. He pulled the lever. It spun and spun and landed on three on three. Drew sighed at that.

"Alright so one two on two and one three on three I got my pokémon ready to go if you would follow me please let's get this battle going" Greta said with fire in her eyes. Ash had the same fire as they headed towards the dojo.

They entered the dojo and Greta took off her shoes. "No shoes in the dojo sorry we can't proceed until you do." The group nodded and removed their shoes and socks and followed after her.

As they walked Drew noticed two familiar crops of hair.

"Guys you go on ahead." Drew said as he drifted towards the familiar crops of hair.

When he stopped he noticed they were cleaning the floors pretty hard. "You're not fooling anyone Jessie, James, Meowth."

The three stopped and looked up. "Sorry, but we came here to learn some basics of Kung Fu. I didn't realize how hard it was." Jessie said

Drew sighed. Then asked something that was bugging him. "What do you know about an attack on a pharmacy last week?"

James realized what he was talking about "Oh yeah, Glen figured he could start creating panic by attacking some medicine stores. I heard that he was not happy when his Arbok creation was destroyed with no damage to the facility."

Jessie scoffed "That thing was abomination to Arbok. I should know I had one."

Drew nodded "Alright then, I figure he is keeping you on a short leash, have you arranged the meeting?"

"Hey Twerp, relax, we will arrange the meeting. We figured we give him some time to cool off. He wasn't happy after that fiasco." Meowth

Drew nodded again "Yeah he wouldn't after his monster got decapitated but he nearly killed Tori. Anyway, keep me informed." Drew started walking away but then stopped "You didn't have to do this. You are now caught on three sides. You work for one; you are bound to a second and allied with a third. You are running a great risk to yourself. What is your real motive?"

Jessie answered "We do this because we are doing what we think is right. We realized the Giovanni's vision will lead to ruin and Glen could easily enslave everyone. We take the risk because no one else will."

Drew sighed "For what it's worth thank you. Keep it up, see you on the battlefield." Drew said walking away. James turned to Jessie. "Jessie are you sure we should be doing this?"

"James, justice come in all forms and the ways to that are numerous. Whereas they stand head on, we work in the shadows. Come on we need to finish this." Jessie said motioning to floor. The other two nodded and started scrubbing the floor.

At the arena battle ground Ash and Greta were on opposite sides of the battlefield and about to start. Drew noticed Greta had a Medicham and a Haryiama. What got his attention was that Ash had his Snorlax and his Grovyle out.

He walked over to where the group was kneeling down on the floor. "Anything I missed guys."

Tori shook her head as he kneeled down next to her. "No other than the fact Scott commented on Ash's choice of pokémon."

Drew turned to the rotund man at the end of the line. "You will find Scott, that Ash is more unpredictable with his choices.

"Alright Haryiama time to fight" the sumo pokémon jumped into the ring.

"Grovyle let's go" Grovyle nodded and stood waiting. The ref motioned the fight to begin.

"Alright Grovyle start off with Bullet Seed." "Haryiama block it and then charge in." Haryiama blocked all off the seeds and with surprising quickness charged in.

"Grovyle dodge and fire of another Bullet Seed." Grovyle did so but Haryiama caught him by the leg and slammed him to floor on its back earning a wince from the gather spectators but were relieved when he stood up.

"Grovyle use Quick Attack to get in close." "Haryiama dodge it quick" "Grovyle use Leaf Blade when you get close." Grovyle's speed got him in close and struck the fighting type with enough force to send it back.

"Again Grovyle." Grovyle charged in but Greta had a gleam in her eye. "Haryiama Focus Punch." Haryiama charged the fist up and before Grovyle could move in Haryiama launched the attack and nailed Grovyle sending him into the ceiling. Grovyle landed with a thud knocked out.

"Grovyle is unable to battle" the ref announced as Ash went over to his friend to check on him. Seeing no injuries he brought Grovyle over to his friends, where Tori and May looked him over. Scott took this to make a comment.

"With Grovyle out how will Ash get through two tough pokémon with a normal type like Snorlax?"

Drew looked at him and then back at the field. "Scott you need to learn that Ash is so unpredictable it's predictable. He would not have done this without a reason. You would be surprised what he has won with."

Back on the battlefield

Snorlax waddled onto the battlefield and the battle commenced once more.

"Haryiama use Arm Thrust." Greta called out Haryiama charged in fists glowing. "Snorlax Harden quick." Ash yelled Haryiama's attack appeared to bounce off of Snorlax.

"Again Haryiama" Greta ordered. "Snorlax dodge and use Headbutt." With surprising quickness for one of its size Snorlax dodged and crashed his down on Haryiama.

"Haryiama use Focus Punch." "Snorlax use Harden again." The Harden didn't work as the Focus Punch nailed the normal type sending Snorlax to the floor.

"Finish it with Focus Punch." Haryiama charged up and went forward towards Snorlax. "Snorlax dodge it." Snorlax recovered quickly and jumped into the air causing the hand to be lodged into the arena floor. "Now Use Ice Punch." Snorlax's arm grew a light blue and nailed Haryiama sending it into the wall knocking him out.

The group cheered at the surprise victory. Drew gained a grin at Scott's amazed look.

On the battlefield Greta recalled Haryiama. "This fight is just the fight I like. Now Medicham time to fight." Greta grinned and sent out the psychic fighting type.

"Alright Snorlax ready to go again?" Snorlax nodded. The ref signaled the battle to resume.

Greta opened up the fight. "Medicham use Focus Punch." "Snorlax use Harden." The Harden didn't work so well and Snorlax skidded back and then was hit with a kick.

"Focus Punch again Medicham." Greta ordered. Ash had to do something he realized. "Snorlax Hyper Beam quick." Snorlax fired the red beam but missed and when hit he sent into the disciples. Ash's friends stood up when Snorlax was sent flying, worried about the large pokémon.

"Snorlax are you alright." Groaning Snorlax stood on his feet. "Alright…now use Ice Punch." Snorlax moved in hand glowing.

Greta didn't miss a beat "Medicham you use your Ice Punch." The two attacks collided but Snorlax was worse off as he froze solid, with his head being unfrozen. Ash tried to think of a way to get out of this. He was then hit with a bolt of inspiration.

"Snorlax use Rest." Ash called out confusing the spectators. Snorlax quickly fell asleep. Greta ordered Focus Punches to break the ice. Ash was patient as Snorlax took his nap. Just as Medicham broke the ice Snorlax woke up.

"Snorlax use Hyper Beam." "Medicham dodge it quick and then use Ice Punch." The beam missed and Medicham landed its fist in the middle of Snorlax's stomach.

"Hyper Beam again." Ash called out. But Snorlax couldn't fire it. Greta took advantage. Medicham keep using Focus Punch." Medicham attacked with vigor and Snorlax took it. All the while, Snorlax charged up another Hyper Beam. Ash waited and waited and just as Medicham fired one last Focus Punch he saw. "Snorlax fire the Hyper Beam at the ground." Snorlax did so launching him into the air. Medicham looked shocked as Snorlax took to the air. "Now use the momentum and use Body Slam." Medicham couldn't move fast enough and Snorlax crashed into Medicham knocking it out.

"Medicham cannot battle. Snorlax and challenger Ash Ketchum win." The group cheered especially the two girls attached to Ash. Ash ran up to Snorlax and hugged him as much as he could. Greta recalled Medicham. "Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum on a great battle." Ash nodded and walked back to the group. At the same Drew started walking towards the battlefield, hat already off.

"Great win man." Drew said walking past Ash and high fiving him. "Yeah, good luck man you might need it" Ash said walking over to group and kneeling down. Misty and May kneeled next to him and kissed him on the cheek, and wrapped their arms around his. Ash grinned and thanked them.

On the battlefield Drew had already released his three pokémon. It was Manectric, Swampert, and Swellow. A disciple brought out three pokeballs. Greta released the pokémon inside. When the flashes died down a Heracross, a Breloom and a Manectric were revealed. (She has all three in Emerald)

"Alright go Heracross" Greta called out as Heracross took the field. "Manectric battle time." As he mentioned before Manectric would be used in this fight. The ref signaled to begin.

"Heracross use Rock Tomb." Heracross punched the ground and rock spires grew out of the ground.

"Manectric dodge it and the use the spires to charge in and use Spark." Manectric's speed out ran the rock tomb and charged in and hit Heracross.

"Heracross use Reversal." Heracross grinned and grabbed Manectric and through him towards the wall. Manectric though landed on his feet on the wall.

"Manectric Shockwave then use Bite." Manectric fired off an electrical wave which hit Heracross. Manectric charged in and bit Heracross on the arm. "Now suplex him." With great flexibility, Manectric lifted Heracross and slammed him into the ground behind him. The impact knocked out the bug type.

"Wow that was cool what was that?" Max asked. "That was a suplex done correctly this can set up a lot of different moves in wrestling and is a legitimate move in that style as well." Gabby explained.

Greta recalled Heracross and sent out Breloom to continue the fight. "Breloom use Headbutt." Breloom charged in intending to end this match quickly.

"Manectric use Thunderbolt then use Spark." Manectric fired off a Thunderbolt which didn't deter Breloom and then was covered in an electric charge which did do some damage. Breloom was pushed back and sparked signaling a paralysis. Manectric though didn't escape unscathed as he glowed purple.

"Damn it got to finish this quick. Use Thunder quick Manectric." "No you don't Breloom use Focus Punch." Manectric fired off the attack but Breloom's Focus Punch countered until it was a stalemate and smoke was through up. When the dust was cleared Breloom was lying on the ground knocked out. Manectric was panting but was grinning. Drew's other pokémon were cheering as Manectric had defeated two of three all by himself."

"Wow, Manectric is powerful." "This is his first meaningful fight since the Ever Grande Conference he wants to prove he can still be the best on his team. But being poisoned might be too much for him to take on three." Tori said holding her hand up to her mouth.

Drew called over Manectric. "Hey buddy, can you still fight?" Manectric nodded but with a grimace. Drew patted Manectric's head. "You know I can stop this match if I have to. Swampert and Swellow can easily mop this up. You don't need to prove anything." Manectric nodded and walked up to battlefield to face Umbreon and the fight continued.

"Umbreon use Psychic." Greta called surprising the group. Umbreon's eyes glowed and Manectric was lifted up. "Manectric fight it and use Shockwave." Manectric was able to fight it off and fired the attack hitting Umbreon.

Greta wasted no time and ordered a Faint Attack. Umbreon disappeared and nailed Manectric sending him back towards Drew.

Manectric struggled to get up and Drew knew what he was about to do might make Manectric hate him.

"Proctor stop the match, Manectric is" But he was cut off by Manectric barking and barely standing up. He barked more and gritted its teeth. Drew looked shocked and so did the rest of his friends who had looked on in worry.

"Challenger what do you wish to do?" The ref called out. He shook his head. "Nothing sorry ref. Manectric you can do this.

"I like your Manectric's determination but it will not work. Umbreon use Faint Attack." Umbreon disappeared.

"Manectric use whatever you have in the tank and charge up a Thunder and hold it the best thing you can." Manectric panted but nodded as he charged up a Thunder. Both of them closed their eyes. They snapped open as Umbreon reappeared.

"NOW" Manectric let loose a loud roar and fired his Thunder created a flash of light that blinded everyone and destroyed part of the roof. When their eyes cleared, they saw an amazing sight. Umbreon and Manectric were still standing but they were on their last legs panted incredibly hard. Greta was stunned, Drew was speechless and everyone had wide eyes. After a couple of minutes, Umbreon keeled over knocked out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner." But this was lost on Drew as he ran towards Manectric who was about to fall over. He caught him and cradled him. He had tears in his eyes as Manectric weakly opened his eyes.

"You did it…please be ok." Manectric smiled and fainted. Tori quickly ran up to them and grabbed Manectric and examined him. Tori looked up at him "He will be fine, he is incredibly exhausted though, I gave him an antidote."

Drew nodded and sighed in relief. Greta walked over. "Thank you both for an amazing battle. Here you two go" Greta held up two gold medals, "the Guts symbol, the proof you won here and the fact that you showed Guts while facing adverse conditions.

"Thank you very much." Ash and Drew took them with great enthusiasm. They took their victory poses as their pokémon allies stood behind them.

The Battle Arena is now behind them and now they head towards their next challenge. But their enemy has been revealed and now they have a new ally in the shadows. What will happen? Tune in for more Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> End of Chapter
> 
> Man that was brutal to do. Anyway that is Chapter 18
> 
> New Powers:
> 
> Lynx: The Lynx which is a big cat. This constellation is faint and was done primarily to fill a gap near Ursa Major. It's said only a lynx-eyed person can see it. Tori's powers with this card revolve around invisibility being able to turn invisible and pick out stuff that might not be seen.
> 
> Virgo: The virgin or the maiden. One of the twelve astrological zodiac signs and the sign of those born September 23rd to October 22nd. One of the largest constellations in the sky behind only Draco. This constellation is rich in deep sky objects like Black holes and Galaxies. This is also where the first pulsar a large radio signal from a black hole was detected. Virgo's powers revolve around defense. By pumping power into the shield he can theoretically block anything. Drawback is that he is limited with offensive moves.
> 
> Preview: Our heroes head towards the Battle Dome and then the Battle Pike. Along the way they have to deal with egg stealing bandits and motorcycle kidnappers. What will happen find out?
> 
> Please review kindly
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOSH


	19. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash: Hello anyone here?
> 
> Misty: Where is our author? I happened to like this one.
> 
> May: I remember something about school projects, exams and our new game. Plus his other story.
> 
> UO: (Walking) You would be right. I happen to have Pokémon X thank you. I had projects and exams and you all know I want to give equal billing to my current projects. Plus I figure I give you some time to get to know the actors from Bleach.
> 
> May: They were fun especially Orihime.
> 
> Max: Only Orihime would like your cooking.
> 
> May: MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD MAX (Sobs and runs into Ash who hugs and rubs her hair.)
> 
> Ash: Its ok May you just need to practice alright. You have done alright. (Ash and Misty soothe the brunette)
> 
> UO: Good job, Max make her feel worse.
> 
> Brock: Sarcasm duly noted. (Gets hit with a frying pan)
> 
> UO: NO ONE ASKED YOU ugh…where's the Aspirin
> 
> Drew: Here where's Gabby and Tori? (Phone rings) Hello? Ok. Love you too. (Click)
> 
> UO: Well
> 
> Drew: They will be here in a few minutes. They said start without them.
> 
> UO: Wow first time we have had a normal set exchange.
> 
> (Explosion occurs)
> 
> Drew: Why do you tempt fate (Runs over to the set to find the set on fire?)
> 
> UO: (Eyes twitch)
> 
> Drew: He's about to blow RUN!
> 
> UO: WHYYYYYY! (Falls to the ground)
> 
> Drew (Walks over): This is a good story. I'll admit there may have been some slow parts and mistakes but I am glad I signed on. It's going to be okay so what if our set keeps getting destroyed.
> 
> Ash: Yeah…come on UO don't let this get you down. I happen to like being smarter than my anime self.
> 
> UO (Sniffles) Thanks…guys. I will tell you I will use two films in this story. I was planning on using the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew to at least establish aura training and maybe the Arceus film.
> 
> Drew: You Readers listen up! This Man is putting forward a good story. Please for the love of god review this story, like this story just give it some appreciation. You have driven him to this. So it isn't canon, so it is an obscure crossover SO WHAT! Just drop him a review or a PM telling him what you did or didn't like that isn't so much to ask. Twenty chapters counting this one now and only four reviews come on people.
> 
> UO: Thanks guys. Someone do the disclaimer.
> 
> Ash: On it UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be rich otherwise and Japanese. Also he would have me and Misty or May together or both.
> 
> UO: Thanks Ash. ON WITH THE SHOW (Fire in his eyes)
> 
> Cast: OSPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright. Chapter Structure will be May getting her egg which AG151, The Battle Dome which is AG153, and original chapter and one of the episodes dealing with Celebi, leaning towards AG 155 where she's hurt. The Battle Pike will be in the next chapter. I am contemplating doing the Lucario movie before the Battle Tower both as separate chapters because I have something planned for the Tower.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 20: Road Trip

We last left our heroes at the Battle Arena having won the second of the seven frontier symbols. Along the way May won her second contest after coming back against a Venusaur and helped mend a family's relationship. Also happening was a scary encounter with a snake monster almost killing Tori at a special medicine shop, where thanks to timely intervention she was saved. They also somehow established an alliance with their constant chasing companions Team Rocket and revealed their current nemesis.

Now they were on the way to the Battle Dome for Ash and Drew's third frontier battle outside of Lavender Town. For once their navigation was correct to Max's delight and they were making good time. They had stopped off to the side of the road for a water break and everyone was enjoying the good weather.

"Man…I wish we had more days like this. It is beautiful" Gabby sighed laying on her bag. Tori was already taking a nap on the other side of her.

 **"** This is farm country alright, no suburbs just miles and miles of farmland. It's nice." Drew said taking off his hat and observing the landscape.

Ash nodded at that from his bag as Pikachu squealed in happiness. Misty was snuggled into chest feeling the wind in her air and sighing. She scanned around and saw her other partner just dancing around in the wind like she was controlling it. May stopped and took a couple of calming breathes and looked around. Seeing her group she waved over and those that could acknowledged her. Looking over and seeing her two romantic partners they smiled at her. May smiled back and looked around. Catching something out of the corner of her eye she walked up to the fence. What she didn't realize was that two red and white spheres rolled up behind her.

Max, Ash and Misty who were paying attention to May saw the Voltorb. The called out "MAY WATCH OUT!" With quick thinking, Max launched a burst of wind just May turned around and saw the Voltorb about to launch an attack. With a yelp she was lifted into the air and let go allowing her to fall into Ash's arms.

"You alright May." Ash said with a grin. May blushed slightly and nodded, despite their four month relationship and dates in between their contests and battles; she still blushed at some of the things they did. Case in point being carried like this she felt like a bride like this. That's why she felt a little disappointed when he put her down.

Drew walked over to the Voltorb who were still on guard. "Wouldn't expect them to be out here they are probably trained.

"Hold it trespassers" the group turned to see a red head with a darker coloration than Misty's where coveralls. Drew noted that her accent sounded southern.

"These Voltorb are trained to keep out trespassers…wait a minute" the girl took a closer look at May and her attitude change "Oh wow your May. I saw your win at the Saffron Contest that was so cool. Voltorb stand down they are ok" the two spherical pokémon nodded and backed off

"Nicolette where are you sweetie." A chipper male voice said. The group looked and saw a big man with brown hair orange shirt and track pants and a red headed woman that looked like an older version of the now named Nicolette.

The man turned to regard the group "Oh hello travelers. I'm Christopher, this is my wife Jeanine and this is our daughter Nicolette. Welcome to our farm.

Max was the one that posed the question "What do you guys raise?"

Jeannie smiled "We raise pokémon eggs. Come on we will show you around.

The group walked around the farm and then entered a building next to the main house. "This is where we take care of the eggs. Many of these eggs are from other trainers but we raise some of them ourselves." Christopher said as they finished the tour.

The group was in awe of the room as they looked around. May looked at the many different eggs. She stopped in front of one of the shelves and reached out to touch one. Suddenly she felt she wasn't in the room but some sort of nursery for human babies. Looking down she saw two babies, twins, to be exact a boy and a girl snuggled up to a stuffed bear. The girl had ebony black hair while the boy had brown hair.

"May?" She turned and saw Misty but much older probably in his early thirties. She must admit he looked downright handsome as his face had matured a lot

"May?" She blinked and she was back in the hatchery and Ash had returned to his younger self. Said younger self looked concerned. She shook her head and placed a hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" May looked at him "Nothing just a small headache." She said and kissed him on the nose.

"What was that for? Not that I mind." Ash said flustered. "Oh just me thanking you for being there, that's all." May said walking way. Before she could go more than five feet she was embraced by the black haired teen and spun around and kissed on the lips. Her surprised look turned into content as she closed her eyes. They were snapped out of it when a throat was cleared. Eyes widened as they separated and looked at the voice only to calm down somewhat at Misty who just smiled at the two. Looking around and seeing no one she walked over and kissed Ash. When they separated Ash's eyes were glazed. Turning towards May she gave her a peck too and Ash having snapped out of it blushed at the site and felt his nose drip a little blood. When the girls separated May was completely out of it. Misty giggled at their expressions. "Don't leave me out of it you two." She winked at them and left the hatchery to head back. The two remaining looked at each other and laughed. "I think we unleashed a minx." Ash said. "She's not the only one." May giggled and walked away. Ash was dumbstruck at her expression and just followed her out.

When he got outside Max had caught up to May. Apparently, Nicolette had told him about her dream of being a coordinator but was too scared to leave. Max tried to comfort her but then she caught sight of May's Munchlax and challenged him to a match Considering the glutton pokémon was May's Max ran to find her walking out of the hatchery. Now May was on the other side of the battlefield from Nicolette who had released a Vileplume to face her Munchlax although May showed some reluctance because this was the first time using him.

"Ready to go May." Nicolette called out.

"Bring it on" May said confidently. Off to the side the two earth girls saw her behavior.

"You know shrink her chest a little and darken her hair and I'd swear Ash was on the field." Gabby said. (A/N May from what I've seen of her was a bit of an early bloomer if the folds on her shirt were any indication.)

Tori shook her head "This will be interesting to say the least considering that this is Munchlax's first match. May doesn't know what he could potentially do." She said as Drew walked over and stood to watch the battle.

On the battlefield Nicolette wasted no time getting down to business. "Vileplume use Petal Dance." The flower pokémon launched several streams of pink petals at Munchlax which proceeded to confuse the poor guy.

"No Munchlax are you okay." Munchlax just moaned and had little Torchic spinning around his head.

"Vileplume use Stun Spore." Vileplume unleashed the yellow spores and it paralyzed Munchlax further.

"No Munchlax use Metronome." Munchlax was able to get himself together and started waving his figures. When he stopped he started bouncing around much the grumblings of her friends.

Drew groaned and palmed his face. "Great he used Splash not the best time for May."

Nicolette seeing this pressed her advantage. "Now use Bullet Seed Vileplume." The giant flower launched the bullets at Munchlax sending up a cloud of smoke.

Nicolette grinned "What happened May I thought you were good, but this is just too easy.

May hearing this snapped. "YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING! Munchlax snap out of it and kick some butt!

As if there was some divine intervention, Munchlax charged out of the smoke cloud fist glowing and sent an uppercut to Vileplume which sent it staggering back.

"Whoa what was that?" Max from the sidelines.

"That looked like Focus Punch." Brock pointed out.

"I didn't know he knew that, heck I don't think any of us did." Misty said.

"May now's your chance finish it." Ash called out.

"Munchlax use Solarbeam." May called out as Nicolette tried to get Vileplume out of the way. The Solarbeam was fired and it glanced Vileplume but it had enough power to knock the flower pokémon out. May cheered and Nicolette looked like she was ready to cry. May walked over to shake her hand but she just returned Vileplume and smiled for her.

After the battle, the whole group was taken to another hatchery. According to Christopher, these all belonged to trainers and a couple of them were close to hatching.

Christopher pulled May aside "May…why don't you go find Nicolette and share some of the stories you've had on the road." May nodded as they went inside to have dinner.

A few minutes later they were all seated at table to a nice dinner made by Jeanine.

"So guys do you have any good stories about your trip." Christopher asked.

"Oh yeah plenty" Ash said as he adopted a thinking pose. Misty though chimed in.

"Oh I got one. A couple of years ago Ash was challenging the Celadon gym. Unfortunately he insulted something very dear to the gym leader and was banned outright. He had to dress up as a girl just to get in, right Ashley?"

Ash grumbled "Never going to live it down. I bet if there was a technique to change me into a girl you would get me to learn it wouldn't you."

Across the multiverse a blond-haired blue eyed 'girl' sneezed as he proceeding to knock out 'her' pursers. (I pity you if you don't get this)

Back at the dinner table Misty giggled "I don't know I would think you would be a cute girl."

Ash held his head. Misty just kissed him on the cheek. The two parents laughed while Nicolette stayed quiet. More stories were exchanged as Nicolette slipped away not eating much.

Christopher sighed "My girl is such a stubborn one. May can you go talk to her. The rest of you can I ask you all for a favor. A couple of the eggs are close to hatching can you patrol the area around here."

May nodded and left to go after Nicolette. The rest agreed and set up a perimeter around the barn.

Ash was walking around near the barn when a small noise caught his attention. He looked and saw it was Meowth. Looking around and finding no one around he walked over.

"Meowth what's going on? Where's James and Jessie" Ash asked. Meowth looked around. "Listen twerp they are leading an attack, you know to keep Glenn off our case. They plan to attack the hatchery for those eggs we saw in there, something about a giant egg according to Glenn.

Ash's eyes widened. During the dinner, the Voltorb had gotten agitated and a giant egg appeared next to hatchery. They managed to wheel away from the house and put it next to the hatchery.

"Thanks Meowth. I know you're taking a big risk." Meowth waved it off. "Listen Twerp, we might be enemies but you gave us chances we would not have gotten from other trainers. You're not so bad really. Now get out of here." Ash nodded and started running towards the barn.

At the same time

May had found Nicolette. She was polishing one of the eggs and looking a little solemn.

"Hey there" May called out. Nicolette looked up and hesitantly smiled and when back to polishing the egg. May started helping her polish the eggs as Nicolette remained quiet. After a few minutes May spoke.

"So Nicolette what made you decide to be a coordinator." She asked while rubbing a tan egg.

Nicolette sighed "At first, I was content to staying on the farm taking care of the eggs. Then I watched your contest a couple of weeks ago in Saffron and I was amazed at the gracefulness of your Combusken and your Squirtle who overcame the odds. It was amazing." Here Nicolette looked down. "But I'm scared. I'm scared of not succeeding, scared of leaving home. I just don't know if I can do it." She said putting the blue and yellow egg down and folding up her legs and putting her head chin on them.

May breathed out as she placed her egg down and sat next to her "Do you want to know something Nicolette?" The dour girl looked over at May as she looked up at the ceiling and was smiling. "I was in the exact same position as you. Heck when I left New Bark Town. It wasn't until I saw a contest in Rustboro City that I decided to become a coordinator. You know who was right there to support me?" Nicolette shook her head. "My brother Max, Brock and Ash were there. They supported my decision and have helped me tremendously. Ash what can I say, he is a great man. I thank whoever sent him into my life tremendously."

Nicolette smiled "What is he your boyfriend?" May blushed slightly "It's complicated alright let's leave it at that. But yes he is my boyfriend and he has a big heart for others." Nicolette laughed at that. May laughed along with her but then she stopped.

"May…what's going on?" Nicolette asked. May motioned Nicolette to be quiet and crept up to the door. She opened it and saw the big egg cracked open revealing several soldiers and a big Chansey like monster. Team Rocket happened to be right outside the egg directing traffic. They broke into the hatchery and were loading up eggs.

"May what is happening?" Nicolette said looking out the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the eggs being loaded up.

"Nicolette stick close to me." May said summoning Mori no burēdo and snuck out. Nicolette did so hiding behind her.

Meanwhile the Chansey like monster, named Egg Smother was in the main house having seen the incubating egg. Christopher and Jeanine had seen the intruder panicked as the monster tore down the door and approached the egg.

"HEY" Smother turned to see a charging Drew who took her down with a spear. After some struggling and punching, Drew forced the monster through the window in the kitchen. Feeling his mouth and seeing a little blood he cursed. Looking back at the couple he motioned with his hands.

"Stay here keep the egg safe." Drew said as he used the door and slammed it knocking it off the hinges.

He looked through the window. "Sorry about the door." He said and went to take care of the invaders. The couple sweatdropped as he was more concerned about the door than the destruction in their living room.

Outside Drew had chased Smother to the giant egg where some of the soldiers were loading the eggs. The rest of group was fighting some of the stragglers and met up after managing to rescue a couple of the eggs.

"What's the status guys?" He called out.

"Most of the eggs have been captured." Tori said pointing to some of the eggs the rescued.

"Team Rocket is _leading_ the attack." Ash said walking up emphasizing leading

"That giant Chansey like thing is leading the attack." May said walking up with Nicolette.

Drew nodded "Alright then." Turning to Gabby he asked her a serious question "How good's your aim." Drew said pulling

Gabby already had her bow out and taking aim trying to find a clean shot. "I got a good angle on the crane's neck. Just give the word.

"WHAT…No don't do that you're not going to shoot anything you could hit the eggs." Nicolette panicked.

Gabby sighed and lowered her bow. "Then what do we do?"

Drew smiled "The old-fashion beat them up rescue the eggs and hopefully destroy the monster before he could destroy the eggs plan." Drew said pulling out his phone making the belt materialize. The others pulled out their belts as well.

Nicolette sweatdropped "That doesn't sound much different." She then noticed the belts. "What are those?"

May turned to Nicolette, " We can beat those monsters and save the eggs, Nicolette." She said holding up her hand in her transformation pose fist clenched knuckles facing away from her face."

"How?" Nicolette asked.

"Like this." HENSHIN May called out bringing her had down to the lever to flip it open. Everyone else with Rider armors activated their gear as well

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/SIRIUS/ORION**

When the light died down Nicolette was awestruck. She remembered just before the Saffron contest there was an attack on the arena that was stopped by a bunch of armored warriors. To see them in person was awe-inspiring for her.

"May?" Nicolette stuttered out.

May nodded "In this form its Kusa Kamen Rider Kusa." May said taking off to help her friends.

Orion with her knife started hack and slash through some of the soldiers as they advanced towards the group. Hacking through two of them she whipped out her bow and bent backward firing three arrows and taking out three approaching her. Grinning behind her mask she continued fighting. Meanwhile her partner in crime Sirius was swing her magic staff sending water at her opponents. Grabbing one of her cards she popped open her driver and put the card in.

**Kamen Ride: U-U-Ursa Major**

Now with her bear claws she could help out Gabby as the seemingly endless soldiers kept coming.

Ace blocked one of the attackers with his bo staff as he twisted his body to sweep underneath the legs of his attackers.

BLADED WIND

Keeping his staff spinning he clonked multiple troops as his staff went faster and faster eventually sending a large group of wind away from him and destroying some of them with the blades in the wind. Placing his staff on his back he got out one of the cards he borrowed and inserted it into the belt. It was Drew's Cacturne firing a bullet seed.

**BULLET SEED**

Taking a deep breath he fired multiple projectiles which destroyed more of them as they got up. Ace looked around and saw the others were doing okay. Turning and seeing more approached he started swung around his staff and charged again.

Brock was in the middle of three blades and was blocking with poleax. Gathering his energy in his axe he lifted the axe up and stabbed the lance end into the closest one. Swing the axe he took the other two out. Seeing more approached he gathered energy in his hand and jumped into the air.

CRATER CRASH

Crashing his fist down the earth around him lifted up and sent those around into the air. Grinning he jumped and brought down the axe on a helpless soldier. Looking around he saw the rest of the battle was going smoothly.

Zodiac and Triton were tag teaming with his sword and her trident. Triton had stabbed a couple of soldiers before ducking out of the way of a lance. Bringing her trident up she struck the lance down and broke it, one of the things a trident was designed to do. Grinning at the shocked look she quickly launched another attack.

NIAGRA RUSH

A large stream of water came out of her hands and washed the soldier in front of her and several behind away some disintegrating in the process.

Zodiac was hacking and slashing just trying to get through. Even several Fire Streams and Flame Fists couldn't get through. The endless stream of troopers made it hard as they got closer to the giant egg.

"Damn there is no end to these guys. Hope Ash and May can break through."

Ash and May were closer to the egg than everyone else but were having a hard time because they had to control their attack to not destroy the eggs. May was dancing through the opposition with her long sword. Her sword turned into a whip as her dances got more intricate and she hacked through more soldiers.

ROSE BARRAGE

Kusa called out launching several rose petals into the air that followed the motion of her sword. After a few minutes of dancing she lowered her sword and the troops she was fighting were cut down.

Meanwhile, Aura was have difficulty because his attacks were more powered based than Mays and as a result couldn't unleash as much as he wanted to.

"Damn there has to be a way to stop this thing." Aura said. Looking up he saw some sort of flash. "Team Rocket must be signaling someone." He said to himself.

Up on the crane

Team Rocket was watching with a frown. They knew that this egg mission was going to be messed up but now their allies couldn't close with harming the eggs.

"We need to help them Jess." James said worried.

"I know but the question is what to do?" Jessie said thinking. Seeing Death Smother distracted she got an idea. "James grab our flashlight." James nodded and gave her one of their flashlights.

Grabbing some duct tape she wrapped it on the crane and turned it on, letting their allies know where to attack.

Drew saw the light and turned to Gabby. "Gabby you got a clean shot we'll cover you." Drew said as he and Misty turned to their attention to protecting Gabby.

Gabby slowly breathed as she inserted the Orion drive into the finish slot

**ORION: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Gabby grabbed her bow and took a deep breath. Pulling back on the string a large arrow and held in place. Aiming carefully she aim just above and a little to the left of the light.

ORION'S… GREAT…ARROW! Gabby released the shot as the arrow tore straight at the crane hitting it head on and breaking it.

The crane broke loose releasing the eggs. The machine crashed into the giant egg destroying it. The eggs though were sent flying.

Thinking quickly the riders quickly jumped into the air and grabbed three or four at a time. Nicolette was amazed at their speed as they grabbed the eggs to settle them right next to her and jumped back to grab more. After a couple of minutes almost all of the eggs were secured. May saw the last one and proceeded to jump up to get. It was at this time that Smother regained her composure.

"THOSE EGGS ARE MINE! EGG BOMB RAMPAGE!" She launched the large egg from her pouch. Unfortunately for May when she grabbed the egg she was facing the attack. Think more for the egg's safety than her own she held on tight and turned her back towards the monster. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She heard the explosion but was more distant that she thought. She cracked open her eyes and saw Misty was carrying her while Ash had slashed through the egg with the Raikou blade.

"You alright May." May could only nod and hold up the egg. "All of the eggs are safe." Kusa said.

"I got this don't worry Kusa." Aura said but then turned to face his opponent with a stern gaze. The monster froze as Aura looked at her. Aura simply scanned one of Pikachu's cards.

**THUNDER WAVE**

Launching a wave of electricity he paralyzed Smother. Aura simply took out his finishing cards as his opponent tried to beg for mercy.

"No please don't do this" Smother cried out.

Aura shook his head "You target my girls you get no mercy." Ash said in a cold voice as he finished scanning his cards.

**LEAF BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**THUNDERBOLT MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE  
** Aura let out a war cry as he charged and slashed through his opponent a visage of Raikou behind him as finished the attack.

"Game over." Ash said sheathing the blade as Smother was destroyed.

Ash walked back to Misty and May powering down as he did so.

"You okay you two?" They nodded and walked back to the rest of the group. Nicolette was amazed as her parents walked out seeing the battle was over.

"Thank you all. You saved our farm." Christopher said. "You all must be tired. We will prepare your beds hope you don't mind bunking.

Ash and Drew looked at each other and laughed as their girls blushed a little. "We don't mind at all mam."

An exhausted group collapsed later as the adrenaline wore off. Ash snuggled in with May and Misty. Drew with Tori and Gabby.

The next morning they were gathered outside as they watched one of the eggs begin to hatch. The egg kept glowing and they with a final flash it hatched revealing an adorable little Vulpix.

"Aw look at him he's so cute" Max said. The girls squealed and Ash and Drew smiled at the little kit.

"May…I would like you to have something." Christopher said. He was holding an incubator with a brown and white egg inside.

"I would like you to have this egg as a thank you gift. For saving our eggs and for giving our daughter the confidence she needed."

May nodded and took the egg. Smiling she and the rest of the group were excited at what egg could contain.

Two days later

The group was camping near Lavender Town. With their progress they would hopefully be in town some time the next day.

Sitting around the fire eating their dinner after another training session they were talking about random things to different people.

May having finished went back to cuddling her egg. "I can't wait for you to hatch. I wonder what you're going to be. Either way you are going to have a lot of parental love. Yes you will." May say hugging it close to her chest getting smiles from everyone.

Ash though starting thinking about something. "Hey guys." Getting everyone's attention. "Something really weird has been going on since we started the Battle Frontier."

Getting questioning looks from Misty asked her boyfriend "What kind of things Ash?"

Ash looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful in his opinion no clouds and the moon was missing. "Let's see, the most recent thing was at the Silver Town contest. May was completing her routine and we were applauding. All of a sudden, I wasn't in the contest hall I was in some sort of grand ballroom and May had finished a performance with everyone applauding.

The group's eyes had widened. "And when did this start." Drew said.

Ash closed his eyes in thought. "Maybe around Petalburg but it start picking up when we started the frontier."

Drew leaned back "Alright raise your hands if something like this has happened to you." To his shock only Brock kept his hand down. "Alright I'll start, back at the mansion we were dancing with the psychic types I saw all of us in some sort of regal wear in a big dance. I felt like I was in a trance.

He pointed at Gabby who started speaking "Sometimes we are walking and all of sudden we would be in some sort of carriage waving at the people."

Tori spoke next "I see sometimes see ourselves in a grand room when we stop for the night not dancing but socializing with other people.

Max spoke. "Whenever I fall asleep I feel like I am flying on my own not because it's a dream right before I start doing some dream training.

Misty picked up after Max "When we were at the Battle Arena I saw us older and looked ready to spar with each other. I was forced to shake my head to get it out of my head. Although the older Ash is handsome. " Misty said with a blush. "Glad to know you like my older self" Ash said with a blush of his own as he wrapped an arm around Misty.

May spoke last "It was at the hatchery. I was reaching out to touch the eggs when I suddenly found myself in a nursery. I saw in a cradle in front of me two kids. One with brown hair and…one with black hair." Causing May and her partners to blush.

Drew sighed "So what do you think is happening."

Brock having not experienced it had an idea. "You said that you are descendants of these princes and knights right? Maybe these memories are being awakened as some sort of reincarnation."

The group fell into silence at that sentence. Were these reincarnated memories or something else?

Max broke the awkward silence with a loud yawn.

"Alright we will figure this out later. Bed time guys." Drew said climbing into his sleeping bag Gabby climbed in as she and Tori had agreed to split time sleeping in his sleeping bag. Tori was sleeping nearby though

Ash and Misty were getting ready as well when they looked over to May who was still cuddling the egg. Looking at each other and nodding the brought their sleeping bag over to her.

"May why don't you get in first." Misty said pointing to the bag. May nodded putting the egg down and taking off her shoes and bandana. Climbing in she saw Ash pick up her egg and bringing it over.

"I think the egg will enjoy her mother's warmth." Ash said with a smile and gently putting it in her hand. May teared up a little as Ash snuggled in. "I think three parents would help too." Ash said getting close to May and Misty snuck in right next to her. Misty created a water ball and tossed it at the fire putting it out. Snuggling in she kissed May on the check and wrapped an arm around her egg which was on her stomach joining with Ash's hand and falling into a gentle sleep.

May looked at both of her partners and smiled. Her last thoughts before sleeping were ' _Regardless of destiny or reincarnation I have my prince and princess right here. Whatever is in the egg will be loved a whole lot_ ' she thought before falling asleep as well.

The next morning at sunrise the earth trio were the first ones up. Looking over to see their counterparts they saw a sappy sight. All three were smiling, snuggling around the egg keeping it warm.

"It's almost like they are married already." Tori said with her hand on her cheek.

"It would be a shame to wake them. So I will settle with a picture." Gabby giggled evilly and took a picture with her camera.

The camera click woke them up. Looking around Ash was the first one cognizant and saw three with wide grins on their faces, Gabby having the camera in her hands. They laughed at the sleepy expressions until a large ball of water soaked them. Turning over he saw Misty with a grumpy ticked off expression.

"Cough…okay…note to self…Misty isn't a morning person. Alright let's get up and have a light workout. I want to be in Lavender town today.

The two in the sleeping bag nodded and shook May awake. After a light workout which somehow ended up with Max in a tree and clothes singed they were on their way..

A few hours later they finally arrived at Lavender Town.

"Lavender Town. Sure brings back memories. I remember I was here ghost hunting for my fight with Sabrina. Somehow I ended up a ghost as well." Ash said. He heard sniffling. Turning around he saw Misty barreling over him and hugging the life out of him. "I thought I lost you then. Don't do that I was so… s…scared." Ash just hugged her and tried to soothe the crying red head."

Drew sighed "I remember that episode. Quite honestly some of that was funny. But looking at from your viewpoint I can see why it was so bad Misty." Ash had finally calmed the red head down. The group started walking but Drew stopped.

"What's wrong Drew?"

"I forgot to do this. FINALLY" He was cut off by a large gust of wind that sent him into a house.

"Not now." Max grumbled. Turning around he saw that Tori, Ash and Gabby had score cards. Gabby and Ash had Tens Tori had a 9.5.

"So glad my pain is amusing." Drew said quickly recovering and standing next to the group.

Just then they heard a car squealing its tires appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of them almost hitting them. They recognized it as Scott's car.

The rotund man turned off the car and stepped out. "Hi there boys you ready for your next challenge."

"You bet Scott." Ash said. Drew nodded. "Great. Just one little thing out of all seven Frontier Brains, Tucker is a showman. So there will be a press conference for the both of you.

"Wait…What?" Ash stuttered as the larger man somehow grabbed both of them and pulled them down the road.

The rest of the group sweatdropped as they followed quickly afterwards.

They reached a large dome like building that they assume was the Battle Dome. Scott ushered them to a side door as their friends caught up to them and followed them inside.

A few minutes later Scott was walking out to a packed conference room.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the two challengers for the Battle Dome are here. Please give a warm welcome to Ash and Drew." Scott said clapping along with the group of reporters.

Ash and Drew walked out and waved to the crowd. They sat down, with Ash on the reporter's right and Drew to their left.

"Okay we are now open to questions." Scott said and the reporters started raising their hands. Scott pointed to a woman on their right.

"Mariah from the Lavender Spook. How many Frontier symbols do you both have."

Ash answered this with much enthusiasm "We each have two. We each saw the other's fight so we have two wins so far."

Scott nodded and pointed at a man in the front "Jackson from the Saffron Press. How did you too meet?"

Drew answered this one "Me and my companions happen to be crossing the desert near Mauville City in Hoenn when we got caught up in the Mirage Kingdom mess. We helped them save the kingdom and have been traveling together ever since."

Scott was intrigued at that story and wanted asked them that but he kept silent. He pointed to another one.

"Jason from Kanto Times. What kind of pokémon are you going to use?"

Ash answered first "It will depend on the pokémon our opponent uses but don't be surprised if my Pikachu makes an appearance.

Drew responded "Likewise but I think my Haryiama will probably make an appearance."

One more question Scott pointed to a woman in the back. "So how did you scout Tucker did you watch lots of tape.

Ash chuckled sheepishly "To be honest until our "manager" mentioned we never heard of him." This horrified the crowd but Drew calmed them down. "What my front is trying to say is that we haven't been in town to watch a lot of Tucker's matches and we have been traveling a lot so we haven't been able to scout him."

Scott motioned for them to get up as the cameras started flashing. They left the conference room with the reporters still buzzing.

In a dressing room Team Rocket was styling Tucker's hair. Having finished the job they all left the room and headed towards one end of the arena. Meanwhile at the other end of the Dome Drew was talking with a technician. Having found out Tucker wanted a show he wanted to spice up his and Ash's entrance a bit so he handed him his IPod. The technician nodded and went to set up their entrance.

Now standing in front of the entrance Drew and Ash were waiting for their cue. Misty and May came over and kissed Ash on the lips for luck. Tori and Gabby walked over to Drew.

"Nervous?" Tori asked concerned.

"Nah. Why do you ask?" Drew said.

Gabby pointed to his hand which was shaking "Your nervous twitch is acting up."

Drew looked at it and it stopped. "Sorry." Tori walked up to him and kissed him "Just do a good job alright."

Gabby did the same thing "We are going to be the loudest cheers in the audience. Good luck." Drew watched their group leave. He turned to Ash "Ready?" His companion nodded "As I will ever be."

On the battlefield the Dome announcer introduced the competitors. "Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to this Battle Dome home of Dome Ace Tucker. The following match is for the Tactics symbol.

A large trumpet sounded as Tucker flew in from the rafters with sparks trailing behind him. "Introducing the Frontier Brain. He is the Dome Ace" Here Tucker landed on the platform as pyro set off around the stage. "TUCKER" and the crowd went hysterical.

Tucker turned towards the stage entrance wondering how his opponents were going to enter.

"Now introducing his opponents. First from Pallet Town he is the Ever Grande Champion and considered by many to be among the best in Kanto he is Ash Ketchum. His partner comes from Oakland and boasts an impressive KO and win record while finishing runner-up to Ash at the Ever Grande Conference he is Drew Smith.

Smoke started to billow onto the stage covering where the trainers are coming from. A loud voice sounded at the same time as a guitar played.

WHOA WHOA

An image of Ash was shown with a serious look.

A couple seconds of anticipation occurred as the voice sounded again showing Drew in his stance was shown. Then a keyboard started playing as the music built up. The smoke start to simmer down revealing two figures one kneeling one standing.

(Play Bon Jovi It's My life. If you can't tell by now I love the group Bon Jovi)

_This Ain't A Song for the Broken hearted_

The smoke revealed that Drew was kneeling and Ash standing.

_Saying A prayer for faith departed_

The two looked up towards the stage and the slowly lifted their heads in time with the beats.

_I ain't gonna be a face in the crowd_

_Going to hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

At the two stomps Ash jumped up and Drew swung his right fist down.

_ITS MY LIFE and it's now or never_

_I Ain't Going to live forever_

At the moment of Ash hitting the ground Pyros went off. They started getting fired up as the high fived the crowd along the walkway.

_I Just Want to Live While I'm Alive_

_It's My Life_

_My Heart is Open Highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it My Way_

_I Just want to live while I'm alive_

_Its. My. Lifeeee"_

The guitar picked up as they slide into the arena. The solo reverberated through the arena as they stood up as they stood side to side with Drew crossing his arms in two fists while Ash keeled to the ground

_Better Stand Tall, he's calling you out_

_Don't Bend, Don't Break, Baby Don't back down_

At the pick-up Ash jumped back as Drew slammed the ground and let out a roar as pyros went off.

_IT"S MY LIFE ITS NOW OR NEVER_

Drew turned to Ash and grabbed his hand

"You ready man." He said to Ash. "Let's win this one." He said back. As the song faded away the crowd was still cheering the music.

Tucker clapped his hands "Marvelous entrance you two. But it will take more than a good entrance to beat me." He held out hand with two gold pins. "These are the Tactics symbols. Beat me and these are yours. Now the rules it will be two on two. I will use two pokémon you two are allowed one each. This will test working with different pokémon than your own.

The two nodded and went back to their corners. Tucker took the initiative to released his first two pokémon. It was a Swampert and Arcanine. The duo discussed who to go with. After some conversation Drew's hat was removed and it somehow found Gabby's head. Ash did the same thing and it landed on Misty's head pretty accurately. Adjusting their gloves they nodded at each other and Drew grabbed a ball off the right side of his belt while Ash grabbed one off the left side. Holding them out they expanded the balls and tossed them out.

"Let's Ride Haryiama."

"Swellow I choose you."

Tucker nodded and the ref signaled the match to begin.

"Swellow use Quick Attack on Arcanine." "Haryiama follow him with Tackle." Swellow charged in with the lumbering sumo pokémon right behind him.

"Swampert use Protect, Arcanine behind him." The two attacks hit the green protective shield harmlessly bouncing off.

"Now Arcanine into the air and use Flamethrower." Arcanine spring boarded off of Swampert and launched Arcanine into the air. The large fired a hot stream at the two opponents.

"Haryiama in front of Swellow block the flames." Haryiama was quick to block the attack. "Swellow Quick Attack on Swampert." Ash called out. Swellow quickly sped out from behind and charged behind into the air.

"Arcanine intercept with Aerial Ace." To the challenger's surprise Arcanine was able to keep up with Swellow and they collided sending them both back. Drew saw his chance "Haryiama use Rock Smash on Arcanine." Haryiama attempted to hit Arcanine but Swampert was quick to block it with Protect.

Up in the stands Brock was observing the battle closely. "It seems like Swampert is the defense of the team while Arcanine is the offense." He said over the sound of the crowd as Swampert launched a Mud Shot after Arcanine feinted towards them and hit Haryiama while Arcanine took down Swellow.

Scott piped at this point. "Tucker is all about the show but he is the wielder of the tactics symbol. He is surprisingly intelligent when it comes to this."

May was happy at the match "This is just like a contest with all the great moves."

Tori though had a thought "Wait you said this is a show right?" At Scott's nod both she and Gabby facepalmed.

Gabby was the first to respond to their questioning. "Remember Drew's behavior when he faced Noland. Well that sport we talked about has a huge event every year and unfortunately you provided the ingredients for Drew's imagination to run wild."

"Translation I think Tucker is about to get steamrolled." Tori said motioning to the field.

On the field Haryiama and Swellow had recovered. Ash looked on to figure out what to do. Looking over to see Drew he gulped when he saw his smile get wider.

Arcanine charged in with a Flame Wheel as Haryiama stood still.

"Haryiama Spine buster."

Haryiama grabbed a surprised Arcanine and lifted him and quickly dropped the large dog on his back. The yelp of surprise caught the crowd as they realized he used an unknown move. Arcanine got up and saw Haryiama staring him down like he was beneath him.

Up in the stands Gabby sighed "Great it's Triple H." At the questioning looks she continued "he's arrogant king like character who is rumored to have married the chairmen of his company's daughter in real life. But he's really good at technical skills despite his age."

In the ring Swellow was fighting off Swampert as the mudfish prepared a Water Pulse and launched it at Swellow. Swellow dodged it as he and Haryiama switched targets.

"Haryiama use Focus Punch on Swampert." "Swampert use Dynamicpunch to counter that." The two fists glowed and they collided in a large cloud of smoke. Haryiama was pushed back and had its knee on the ground.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower on Swellow." "Swellow use Double Team quick." Swellow did so but the flames increased with Fire Blast and hit Swellow. The attack launched Swellow into Haryiama and knocked them both down. The impact weakened them and many thought they were going to be switched out. To everyone's surprise Drew started pounding the platform yelling for Haryiama to get up. He did so with surprising quickness and flexibility along with Swellow who gave out a war cry.

"We need to figure out a strategy to beat these two Drew." Ash called out.

"You don't think I know that?" Drew snapped. He calmed down. "Sorry. Heat of the moment."

Looking back onto the field he got a desperate idea.

"Ash have Swellow stand back to back with Haryiama." Ash looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was.

"Don't look at me like that. When I say so tell Swellow to fly straight-up." Drew said and nodded to Haryiama who stood his ground. Ash nodded to Swellow and he landed behind Haryiama in the center.

Tucker laughed "You naïve fools. You are not worth of this symbol. Swampert use Dynamic Punch, Arcanine use Extreme Speed.

Arcanine quickly sped around towards Swellow who was staring down at Arcanine. Swampert was quickly closing in on Haryiama who was in his battle stance.

' _Wait...for it'_ Drew thought and then saw the opening. ' _NOW'_ "ASH DO IT"

"SWELLOW FLY STRAIGHT UP WITH QUICK ATTACK" Ash called out. Swellow quickly flapped his wings and barely dodged out of the way.

"HARYIAMA BEND BACK" Drew called out. With surprising flexibility the large sumo pokémon bent back letting the Dynamic punch sail into Arcanine who was going too fast to stop and the Dynamic Punch hit large dog and sent into the side of arena. This whipped the crowd into a frenzy.

"What…how?" Tucker stuttered.

"Haven't finished quite yet Tucker. Haryiama Focus Punch." Drew said pulling his right hand back and launching a fist across his body. At the same time Haryiama twisted his body and landed the glowing fist right into Swampert sending them into the canvas. He wasn't knocked out but he was not going to be a factor for a while.

Drew turned to Ash. "Let's take care of Arcanine first. Tell your Swellow to land in front of Haryiama and fold his wings."

Ash nodded "Swellow you heard the man." The bird nodded and landed as directed.

"Now pick up Swellow swing him around and throw him with Vital throw. When Swellow is launched have him use Aerial Ace." Ash nodded as Haryiama grabbed Swellow gently and started spinning around.

After a few spins Drew gave the order. "Release him now Haryiama." With a grunt Swellow was launched at a high speed.

"Now Swellow Aerial Ace." Ash called out. Swellow's enhanced speed powered up the Aerial Ace and slammed into Arcanine. The impact knocked the larger dog out. Swellow flew up as the ref declared Arcanine out.

Swampert by this point had staggered to his feet by this point. Looking up it saw its friend knocked out he looked and saw the big sumo pokémon standing tall.

"Swampert get out of there quickly." Swampert tried to stagger away but Haryiama managed to grab him.

"Ready for the finish Ash." Drew called out. Ash nodded and called out to Swellow "Swellow come around again and use Aerial Ace." "Haryiama lifted him up in a powerbomb."

Swellow charged in as Haryiama grabbed Swampert and lifted him high in the air. Swellow nailed Swampert in the stomach. At the same time Haryiama dropped him back first to the floor. The combined impact knocked him out.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Both of Dome Ace Tucker's Pokémon are unable to battle. The winner is the team of Ash and Drew."

"ALRIGHT WE DID IT" Ash started cheering as their entrance song played over the sound system. Drew was pounding their platform as he couldn't contain his excitement. He turned towards Ash who took the opportunity to give him a bro hug.

Meanwhile Tucker was beyond pleased even though he lost as he returned his pokémon.

Walking over to the two as they were celebrating, he spoke over the loud noise. "You two an amazing job. Those tactics were superb." Tucker said walking away.

"Wait. Where's are symbols?" Ash called out.

Tucker waved it off "Check your pockets." Tucker said finally out of earshot.

The two checked their pockets and sure enough their symbols were in their pockets.

"How did…"

"Don't rack your brain Ash." Drew said. Just then Ash was hit by an orange blur slammed into Ash. Catching his footing he spun Misty who was smiling and laughing and kissed him when they stopped.

Tori walked up to Drew more sedately and kissed him.

"You guys did awesome." Tori said smiling.

The rest of the group walked over and clapped. The rest of the crowd was cheering over the song. They went into their victory poses at the final words showing that pokémon training is their life.

_ITS. MY. LIFE_

Two Days Later

With their Battle Dome adventure over Ash and friends were now on their way to the Battle Pike which was located outside Fuchsia City. Rather than go directly south from Lavender Town to Fuchsia.

Rather than go directly south from Lavender Town to Fuchsia they decided to cut across to Vermillion City and up to Celadon City where they would take the bike path down.

The group was now approaching the cycling road and was stopping to get water and energy drinks for the road.

Misty was checking the bags to make sure there were enough supplies while Tori was checking the bike.

The red head sighed which caught the attention of the long haired brunette.

"What you thinking about?" Tori asked walking over.

Misty looked at her blue bike with a carrying basket on it. Azuril was already in and was looking at her mother figure with beady eyes.

"Oh just thinking about how a bike was the reason I met the love of my life. Hard to believe when I pulled Ash out and took my bike I would end up in so many adventures with him."

Tori giggled at Misty's expression which was a far-off happy look. The giggling snapped the red head out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, but the thought of both of Ash's girl meeting him because of a bike is too funny." Tori said smiling.

Misty giggled too "If I didn't know better I swear Pikachu is the matchmaker. I bet that Pikachu will zap another girl's bike and somehow falls in love with him."

(Somewhere in a far-off region, a blue-haired girl sneezed. Said girl went back to reading contest magazines.)

The two girls laughed at the joke.

"What's so funny girls?" Drew called as he and Ash walked over with their bikes.

"Oh nothing just remembering how a little kid crashed into my life." Misty said then tapped her chin. "I wonder where that little kid is. Oh well I guess I will settle for this growing man." Misty said wrapping an arm around Ash and kissing his cheek. Drew smiled as he walked up to Tori and Gabby who walked over.

"That is a cute sight isn't" Tori said. Drew sighed "Yeah." Then surprising the two girls he wrapped an arm around them. "I want to thank you two." Drew said.

"What for?" Gabby asked from his right.

"For getting me to open up. Emotions and social skills are still difficult for me because of my condition. But you got me to at least know I have some special people." Drew said hugging them a little tighter. The girls smiled at that and kissed his cheek.

Looking up he noticed some people missing. "Where's May and Brock?"

Looking around the assembled group had to sigh as Brock was hitting on the bike rental lady while Max was dragging him away by the ear. May was still picking out a bike.

"Strange friends we have there Ash?" Drew deadpanned not even looking at Ash.

"Yep. Wouldn't trade them." Ash drawled out.

After waiting a few minutes the whole group was finally assembled to leave.

"Can we go now we have been waiting forever?" Gabby asked a little impatiently atop her gold bike.

The rest of the group nodded and started riding.

They hadn't gotten far onto the bridge when they ran into trouble. Drew was humming a few bars of a song that fit while the rest were enjoying the scenery. They heard a distinct sound of motors coming up behind them. The motors quickly got louder and caught up to group.

A group of bikers surrounded the biking group and were forced to stop their bikes. They dismounted their bikes and reacting differently to the situation. Max and May were looking nervous at the gangsters, Brock and Tori had a neutral expression, Drew Ash and Misty looked ready to fight and Gabby looked like she was ready to hit someone.

Drew decided to open diplomacy "Can we help you gentlemen?"

The apparent leader walked up to them. "Yeah we regret to inform you of the bridge's closure due to the fact that we won't let you."

Ash growled and stepped up to confront the leader. "Look mister this is a free bridge you can't exactly keep this bridge closed this is an important link between these two cities. If you aren't going to let us go, then we will bust through." Ash said getting into his fighting stance. The leader turned to respond but then he stopped as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Awesome Ash?" Looking at Misty he recognized the red head as well "Mighty Misty?"

Ash and Misty looked confused at their names. Then Misty had a realization.

"Wait only a couple of people called us that. It was that bridge gang led by Chopper and Tyra. Chopper is that you?"

The now named Chopper laughed "Oh man it has been forever since I saw you guys. You guys stand down they are alright." Chopper said to his crew. The surrounding gang members backed off as Chopper walked over to shake his hand. At the same time the bystanders with the exception of Brock who was there when they got the nicknames were watching this with confusion

"Awesome Ash?" Drew asked turned towards Misty

"Mighty Misty?" May asked doing the same thing.

Misty blushed a little bit at their gaze. "During our first trip through Kanto we had to deliver medicine for a very sick pokémon. This group stopped us and we had to battle them. Chopper faced Ash with a Golem and lost to Charmander. I faced this girl named Tyra who had a Cloyster with my Psyduck, even though I wanted Starmie." Misty grumbled. "Anyway Team Rocket got mixed up in it and in a nasty storm we had to jump the raised bridge to reach the other side. They gave us our nicknames because of that and the fact we risked our lives for a pokémon like that." (This was episode 36 of the first season. Man I feel old)

May gasped at the story while Drew sighed. "You guys have done insane things haven't you?" The boy asked.

"Don't remind me I don't think my heart can take this stress." Then Misty noticed someone missing.

"Chopper where's Tyra?"

Chopper looked at Misty and his face turned solemn. "I think we need to find a place to talk." Chopper said looking at Ash.

A few minutes later they were in a warehouse that Chopper's gang used as a base for their activities.

Chopper sighed "I don't know where to begin. But I can trust you with this."

Ash who was leaning against a box next to Drew who was atop of the same box. "From the beginning would be nice."

Chopper looked up at the dimly lit ceiling "I guess it was about…a week and half ago.

We were doing our own thing cruising through cities helping people out. You really set us straight Ash. So were riding around and we start heading up the bridge between Fuchsia and Celadon when we smelled smoke."

Legal Flashback: Chopper POV

" _These pokémon are in trouble we need to help them. You four get your water pokémon out. Tyra get the rest of the gang to help the pokémon out." I called out. We had sent someone to call the fire department and we were attempting to save as many as we could. Me and Tyra were able to get some of them out and we were about to leave when a tree branch weaken by the fire. I saw it about to hit Tyra._

_"TYRA!" Tyra looked up and she screamed. I ran and I was about to take the hit when a green shield came over us. I opened my eyes and I saw this little green fairy blocking the tree which fell away._

_Before we could thank the little green bundle it fainted and Tyra caught her. She carried the little pokémon to the local center and we had Nurse Joy look at her. It was hurt worse than we thought and would have to stay a couple of days in the hospital. Over that time we watched over it. When it woke up it was at first skittish of us. Tyra though was undeterred and after a few hours the little girl as Nurse Joy told us it was a girl was flying around like a happy child._

Here Chopper sighed as he prepared to say the next part.

_On the day the pokémon was due to be released the center was attacked. These soldiers stormed the center. They said they were after the pokémon we were protecting. We attempted to fight back but we were quickly defeated. This green cactus like monster then grabbed Tyra and the pokémon we were saving._

_"TYRA! Let her Go!" I yelled to him and tried to attacked the leader. But it just used its vines and nearly choked me to death. He then gave me an ultimatum._

_"I like your attitude but insurrection is something I will not tolerate. You care for this girl a lot don't you? Well do as I say and I won't hurt her much." He said letting me go._

_I caught my breath and looked to Tyra. She yelled "Don't do it I'm not worth it."_

_I looked to her and calmly said "It's because your worth it that I am doing this." I turned to the monster "What do you want me to do?"_

Flashback end

"He told us to prevent people from using this road. You guys happened to be the third group we tried to turn back." Chopper sighed "You know we were hoping to go from a biker gang to a heroic posse like those Kamen Riders we keep seeing." He said looking down not noticing his companions look at each other.

Drew had a thoughtful look on his face "It seems our enemy is intent on attacking economic targets. From the map I have seen this is an important bypass and truck route between Celadon and Fuchsia."

Ash had a memory flash. "I remember during the first time we through this road there was a drawbridge. That would imply this is a shipping lane right?"

Drew nodded "That is correct. If they can't beat them by force then beat them by submission."

May was looking through her pokédex for the pokémon they were talking about.

"It was a green pokémon right?" May asked the group to which she got a nod. Brock chimed in "That implies it's a grass type but it's a very common type we need another description."

Gabby then pointed out something "Didn't Chopper say something about pushing that tree out of the way. With its size that should be impossible."

Here Tori picked up what Gabby was implying "Unless it was a type that can move stuff without hands. It's a psychic type May."

May input the two types. The pokédex pulled up a green fairy like creature with big blue eyes.

"Is this it Chopper?" May said flipping her pokédex around.

Chopper widened his eyes. "That's it what is it?

May pressed the button and Dexdette started speaking Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish.

Drew widened his eyes and jumped of the box. "Time? Forest Guardian?" He turned to Chopper. "Where is your base we need to go now?"

"Whoa what the heck Drew?" Ash called out.

Drew turned to address his friends. "Celebi goes across time to protect the forest. Gabby you have seen enough sci-fi films and shows with me what happens when something in the past is changed?"

Gabby pondered "If you change something in the past, wouldn't…the future…be changed?" Gabby realized with horror.

Drew nodded "What are the chances they are after Celebi for her time travel capabilities and possibly her powers over the forest?

The group realized what they were dealing with. Max voiced their concerns. "Their main target isn't the bridge they just don't want anyone to find out. He's hoping to torture Celebi into submission.

"Or brainwash her. We got to go now." May realized and they all started running towards their bikes.

' _Hang on Tyra we are coming.'_ Chopper said revving up his bike to quickly head down the main road.

Where Celebi and Tyra are been kept

Big Vine, the Carnivine like monster was growling. For the past two days his minions were trying to break the thick foliage that popped up when he attempted to brainwash Celebi.

_ Flashback two days ago _

_"VINE WHIP." Big vine yelled and fired at the fairy like pokémon. Celebi cried out in pain._

_"This could all be over Celebi just help us out with our little plan." Big Vine told the time traveler._

_Tyra who was watching from nearby tied up just looked on with tears in her eyes. "Stop it please! Celebi doesn't deserve this!"_

_Vine only snarled and lashed out a vine at her causing her to flinch. "You will not speak vermin. I don't know why you humans are adamant about protecting something that isn't yours. I would be more concerned about yourself as I am sure you know the consequences of when your boyfriend fails._

_"He's not my boyfriend. And don't you mean if. Chopper will do what you asked him of." Tyra said defensively._

_Big Vine chuckled. "He can only do so much before the authorities round him up. Then let's just say I hope you have said your prayers." The chuckling then grew into a full belly laughter as he placed Celebi in her cell and then left._

_Tyra fell to the floor and started to cry. 'What if he's right? Chopper…please be okay.'_

_Celebi saw the tears and tried to fly towards Tyra but the cell shocked her."_

_Tyra looked up with puffy eyes. "Celebi don't try to hurt yourself it's going to be okay." She said trying to reassure Celebi and herself._

_Celebi who recovered a little bit gave her a curious cry. Tyra turned away blushing a little bit. "Chopper he has gone through so much for me. When we were starting this gang we were all we had. We ran away from home and we had to rely on each other. We didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as our group was safe. At least until this kid and his friends helped him. We call them Awesome Ash and Mighty Misty because they were as crazy as us to save a pokémon that wasn't even theirs. It was because of those two we changed our ways._

_Here Tyra folded up her legs and started crying again. "Over time I fell for Chopper but I never could express my feelings. We were so close to leaving this business of a biker gang and going to a legit profession. Now we could lose everything." Tyra started balling her eyes out. Celebi looked at her and struggled to reach her paw out._

_Tyra saw this "You want me to touch your paw." Celebi nodded and spoke some more. "You want me to merge with you?" Tyra asked skeptically. Celebi nodded and spoke one more time. "Only temporarily until we are rescued?" Celebi nodded. "Alright if it means sticking it to that big mouth then let's go." Tyra said reaching her hand out and barely touched their hands together. A bright green light shone and spread through the facility._

_Big Vine who was watching his men set up computers next to the warehouse they were using as their base. They noticed the green flash and then felt the ground rumble. Before they could respond large thorny vines uprooted their operation and destroyed about thirty members of his force. Big vine and about eighty others were able to get out of the way before the building was consumed by vines._

Flashback end

Now it was two days since his team was unceremoniously dumped out of their base. They have tried three times including this time to unsuccessfully break through the vines and now he was getting frustrated at their progress. He lost about eight or nine troops on this attack and was down to about fifty, a considerable force considering no one could oppose them. But he heard his master warn about these Kamen Riders that could show up any time. He growled as he had to come up with another plan to break through.

In the dome Tyra was giggling at their failed attempts. Currently merged with Celebi she had white fairy wings and her green hair was darker than her normal hair along with slightly green skin that looked good on her. Her wrists and ankles were adorned with flowers and her outfit was a form fitting green dress that went from her collar bone to her knees. She flew around and landed on the ground. Instantly her feet grew roots and implanted herself into the ground. She sighed in this form she just loved feeling the earth through her feet. "This power is amazing. Celebi thank you." In her mind she heard Celebi happily saying its name. "Now if only Chopper could see me. I bet he would be all over me." She giggled and then sighed "Chopper please come soon." She said as the flower bud closed over her.

Outside the dome in a forest, Brock was viewing the dome through a pair of binoculars. "Look at this guys." Brock called to the rest of the group. Misty took a look through hers. "Looks like some sort of giant vine like structure. Either we are too late and they are moving out."

"Or Celebi activated a defense mechanism." Drew said.

Misty looked further down. "Looks like it's the latter look" Misty pointed to a group of soldiers milling about and a giant green monster was giving out orders. "We need to split up Chopper go with Ash, Misty, Tori, and May try to find a way inside. Max you me Gabby and Brock will take care of the soldiers let's go."

The group nodded and split up to do their assigned tasks.

Ash's group

They were sneaking around the woods and were approaching the imposing structure.

"Where do you think Tyra is?" Chopper said.

"Don't know and if you don't shut up we will get caught." Tori hissed.

Ash and Misty looked and saw no individual entrance.

"How are going to get in?" Ash pondered.

"We could use Torkal but I don't think he has the power." Misty said.

"Well then what do we do Mist?" Ash said as they started trading ideas.

Drew's group

They snuck into the camp and stealthily took their position. As they were getting ready, Max suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. Gabby who was with him slapped a hand over his mouth and sighed. Then they heard a large sneeze. They groaned when the soldier's attention was picked up.

She quickly fired two arrows hitting one in the back and Max took down the other.

Gabby marched over to Drew who was holding off two others while Brock was trying to bust through three.

"YOU AND YOUR ALLERGIES!" Gabby yelled parrying with her combat knife.

"SORRY! I CAN"T HELP IT" Drew said kicking another away.

In the dome Tyra was feeling the fighting going on.

"Oh that's the rescue party. I wonder if I can help them." Looking at another side she gasped when she saw Chopper.

"Chopper your back. Celebi open up a path for them." Celebi nodded and let out a cry.

Outside the dome Ash and Misty were still arguing about what to do and Tori was trying to placate them. Chopper was getting more and more frustrated at the arguing.

May though was on the sidelines watching this. Hearing something she saw an opening open up in the dome.

"Guys?" May called out but they were still arguing. "Guys!" May called out again. Getting frustrated she launched a Razor Leaf at the bickering duo.

"Ow May what was that for?" Ash said with cuts in his clothing. Tori quickly healed the cuts and Misty had a mock hurt expression as the cuts healed.

"I couldn't get your attention otherwise. Anyway look." They all saw the opening and being suspicious they took out their weapons.

"Whoa where did you get those?" Chopper asked.

"Not now Chopper come on." They proceeded to head into the dome.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they came to what appeared to be the center. They saw a giant flower in the middle of the room. As they approached the flower slowly opened."

(Play the Fairy fountain theme)

When the flower opened they were shocked. They saw Tyra slowly open her eyes and it had tears in them.

"Chopper…you're ok." Tyra said slowly walking over.

"Tyra is that you?" Chopper asked as he walked over to embrace her.

"Like it I had a little chat with Celebi and she and I had the same goal of beating these guys." Tyra said. "You like it?" She said as her face took on a rosy hue.

Chopper chuckled sheepishly. "Baby you couldn't more beautiful. I thought you looked good but this is amazing."

Then he had a thoughtful look "Why do this Tyra why go through all of this?"  
Tyra looked up to him and asked "Why did you put your life and your freedom on the line for me?"

They both had the realization and looked away. "I guess we were both idiots." Chopper said. Tyra just giggled at that and leaned up to kiss him. Chopper quickly reciprocated as the vines and flowers around him started giving off pollen.

Off to the side the group just smiled with Ash and his girls arm in arm. Tori looked around and gasped slightly.

"Guys look." She said. The couplings looked up and saw that the vines were slowly disintegrating turning into pollen and seeds for a new forest.

"Wow. How beautiful." May said in awe.

Outside the dome (End Music)

The group was still fighting off the troops while Big Vine finally took the battle. He was keeping Gabby and Drew at bay with vines and bullets while his minions were busy fighting of Max and Brock. Gabby was firing arrows while Drew was forced on the defensive. Just then the group noticed that the dome was collapsing. Big Vine noticed this and turned to see the vines disappearing. When it disappeared they saw their friends off to the side and Chopper kissing some sort of fairy.

"Hey you think that's Tyra?" Max called out with a lull in the fighting.

"WOW! TYRA IS SO BEAUTIFUL OW!" Brock yelled out until Max pulled his ear.

Over with the kissing duo they separated and smiled at each other. All of sudden Tyra was grabbed by two vines and Chopper was attacked by another set of vines. Chopper recovered but saw his best friend in the arms of his enemy.

"TYRA!" Chopper cried out.

"YEHHAHAHA! You betrayed me now say good bye to your girlfriend here." Big Vine said as he constructed his vines into a motorcycle and took off with ten others biker soldiers following. "Now to take you somewhere to separate you from Celebi. You might not live though Hahahaha!"

"CHOPPER HELP ME!" Tyra Screamed from the back of the bike as they took off.

Chopper growled and ran over to his bike that his former employer kept from him. There happened to be two other bikes. Drew and Ash looked at each other and nodded and ran towards the bikes.

"Ash what are you doing?" Misty called out.

"Drew Are YOU INSANE! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW TO RIDE ONE!" Gabby called out.

Ash just put his belt on while Drew pulled out his phone.

**STANDBY LEO**

"I have to do this Mist. I'll be back I promise. Besides you saw what he did and besides we realized something. Kamen riders need a ride" Ash said. Flipping the belt buckle he yelled out HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

"Sorry Gabby but I got to agree with Ash. Although when we thought about this we didn't think how crazy this was." Drew said as he did the same thing swiping his phone and placed it into the belt.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE**

With both Zodiac and Aura in their gear, their bikes changed. Ash's turned into a blue Honda bike with yellow lightning bolts on it, while Zodiac's turned into a red and gold Suzuki with a lion's head on it.

Chopper looked amazed "So you are the Kamen Riders huh. Never thought it would be you. That just makes you more Awesome Ash.

"Enough talking, time to save your girlfriend Chopper." Ash said.

Chopper grinned. "Can you keep up is the question?"

They all smiled and revved their engines, though it was with some difficulty considering this was Ash and Drew's first time on a bike, and proceeded to charge ahead.

Misty had tears in her eyes and pounding the ground. "Why…Why do I have to fall in love with a fool who is going to get himself killed?"

May hugged her "I guess it's true, only fools fall in love. I guess we fell in love with the same fool huh?" May said with tears in her eyes as Misty turned into her embrace.

Heading towards the bridge

Aura, Zodiac and Chopper were catching up to the fleeing group. They got up to the trailing two bikers. Zodiac got to the inside of one of the bikers. He took out his sword and stuck it in the back wheel. The biker was sent flying and disintegrated and the bike crashed and blew up.

Ash pulled up to another one and got into a quick sword fight which ended when Ash brought Raikou down and cut the bike in half.

Chopper was able to get up to another and using a chain he had struck another biker off his bike causing it to crash.

Speeding up the saw the remaining seven plus Big vine. They could see Tyra, who was still struggling.

Zodiac called over to Aura as they started their approach to the drawbridge. "I got an idea just let me take point. And whatever happens keep going."

Aura nodded and backed off.

Zodiac took a deep breath and pulled out Brave his Colt revolver. From the back of his bike he took careful aim of the front man of the seven remaining ones. His hand was shaking as he tried to focus. He was still hesitant of using guns especially after several incidents back home but he threw that to back of his mind.

' _Come on give me a shot'_ Drew said in his mind. He saw the opportunity and fired. It hit the back tire of the guy in front. The tire puncture caused that one to fall forward and then turned taking out the two behind them. To avoid the crashing trio remaining four tried to turn but in the close quarters of the road they couldn't avoid and they were taken out.

Zodiac though fell back, the force of the gun knocked him off his bike and rolled on the concrete as Aura and Chopper went passed them.

"Good luck guys." He grimaced in pain as he walked over to his bike.

Aura and Chopper were now gaining ground. Big Vine noticed this and growled.

"Why you VINE FRENZY" He fired trying to get those two off his tail. Both dodged it and Aura sped up with some difficulty in his control. Big Vine noticed the drawbridge up ahead and grinned and sped up.

Chopper growled and went max throttle. Aura inserted a card into his buckle.

**QUICK ATTACK**

This had the effect of adding more speed to his bike and his katana was out ready to strike but couldn't with Tyra still in his hands. He saw the bridge up and realized what Vine was doing. They started climbing the vertically steep bridge as Vine keep pelting them with seeds.

Aura scanned his finishing cards hoping he could time this right.

**THUNDERBOLT MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**LEAF BLADE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: LIGHTNING BLADE**

Aura's blade crackled with lightning as they reached the top of the bridge and jumped off. Vine laughed and tossed Tyra off the bike

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyra screamed as she started falling.

"TYRA!" Chopper yelled and jumped off his bike after her.

Vine laughed but then felt an intense burning. Looking in front of him he saw Ash already sheathing his sword.

"Game over." Ash called out as Big Vine exploded without a word. He landed in a heap as he fell from the bike.

Groaning he lifted his head. "Tyra…Chopper I hope you're ok." Aura said as the bridge lowered.

At the same time in free fall

Chopper dove towards Tyra who was screaming her lungs off. Chopper managed to catch up to her.

"Tyra calm down I gotcha." He said. Tyra's read eyes looked at him. "You idiot we are going to die!"

"Then we die together." Chopper said seriously. "One last kiss before the end then?"

She nodded and they kissed each other thinking it was their last time on earth. When they opened their eyes, Chopper made the comment.

"Wow I feel like we are flying." He said cheekily. Then he noticed Tyra was back in her normal clothes.

"Tyra your back to normal," Tyra looked down and she was back to normal like Chopper said.

"But how…wait." She looked up and she saw Celebi having defused from her body carrying the two telepathically.

"Celebi you're okay. Thank you for saving us." Celebi nodded and started floating the two above the bridge.

Ash who had powered down saw the glow and saw Celebi carrying Tyra and Chopper over. He waved over to them and Celebi flew and picked up Ash. They flew across the bridge and saw Drew who had also powered down. They flew down and picked him up. In a blink of an eye Celebi flashed them away.

A second later they were in the area they took off from. They were set down and the two riders were instantly glomped by their girls who evidently been crying.

"Mist I told you I'd back don't cry please shh." Ash said trying to sooth the red head.

"You stupid…stupid dummy. WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS!? Misty yelled out and started pounding his chest.

"I hate you…I hate…you I …love." Misty couldn't finish and just wailed and it took all Ash head just soothe the red head. May was of no help and the prince of thunder had two crying girls in his arms.

The girls drew had were taking it a little better but they were just as upset as Ash's girls were.

Chopper and Tyra just smiled at the sight knowing that they would have done the same thing for each other.

An hour later the sun was setting and Chopper and Tyra were on their bike.

"So you guys are leaving it's a shame you would have made great bikers especially you Awesome Ash and Daring Drew."

Drew sighed "I'm not going to live that down am I?" Which got chuckles from those assembled.

Tyra looked at the group. "Thank you all of you for what you did." She turned to Celebi. "Thank you Celebi for everything." Celebi flew around happily and disappeared into the time stream.

"Where do you think she went?" Max asked.

"Where ever she is needed Max." Brock said.

Misty turned to the biker duo. "Take care you two."

Chopper gave her a thumbs up. "We will Mighty Misty and Madame May." Chopper said revving his motor and Tyra hugged him tightly as they took off.

The group watched the biker duo ride off into the sunset. It was only broken up when Drew sneezed.

"As much as I like a touching moment can we get out of her my allergies are acting up? AAACHOOO!"

The group busted out into laughter and turned towards Fuchsia.

On the bike Tyra was holding on to Chopper. "You think those kids will make it?" Tyra asked. Chopper grinned. "They will. After all, they have the soul of a rider armor or not." Tyra nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "You think we will make it?" She asked. Chopper nodded "Always babe. Always."

The two rode off with memories of riders who saved them and started their relationship.

The heroes walked off having had an eventful trip. Now they were heading off to where ever their travels take them. Where do they go? Find out on the Journey of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Alright I am done with this chapter. Next update will be my Bleach story but that might be awhile because of semester papers.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Chapter preview:
> 
> Our gang continues through the Battle Frontier. Along the way they test their luck against a frontier brain, ninja and a vigilante. What will happen find out?
> 
> Next time: Trying your luck
> 
> Review kindly flamers be ignored
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOOSH


	20. Trying One's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> repost Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOOSH
> 
> Ash: Hello? UO where are ya?
> 
> Misty: He told us that he might be delayed getting this story out
> 
> Drew: I remember he told me he had school papers and finals to do
> 
> UO: Yes and they probably kicked my butt. Note to all of you school really likes to suck motivation. Anyway is everyone here?
> 
> May (Walking up) me and Max are here
> 
> Gabby: Here
> 
> Tori: (Walking her dog) Me and Lucky are here.
> 
> UO: Wow a normal exchange.
> 
> (Suddenly, Skitty pops out of her pokeball. Lucky spots her and barks causing the cat to run. In a chase like Tom & Jerry the set is destroyed and Skitty is returned to her pokeball.)
> 
> May: Hehehe…Sorry UO
> 
> Tori: Bad dog Lucky. Sorry I am taking him home.
> 
> UO: (In the corner of woe) Do the disclaimer and start the story please.
> 
> Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own pokémon or Kamen Rider. Or any references he makes. He would be a Trillionaire and I would definitely have Misty as a girlfriend otherwise.
> 
> Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 21: Trying your luck and contemplating the future

Forest a few miles outside Fuchsia City (First episode is AG156)

The forest on this calm night was quiet and clear. In a seemingly out of place building kids ranging from eleven to thirteen were sleeping in rolled out mats. One of the kids a brown haired youth was close to a window when he was awoken by his bladder. After finding his way through the dark to the bathroom and completing his business he walked back. A rustling caught his attention. Turning and focusing at the sound he spied a shadow racing away. He could barely make out the shape as it scurried away into the woods. The young man blinked and resolved to talk to his master in the morning about what he saw.

The quiet of the night was broken by a loud cry. This cry wasn't of anger but of depression of loneliness. Upon observation the crying figure was revealed to be a brown tree like object. It was crying and based on the size of the creature it couldn't be very old. Its cry into the night disturbed many but couldn't be found. The creature eventually cried itself to sleep.

Next Morning

Our heroes having coming off another wild adventure was now practicing with their pokémon, well Ash was at least. The rest were practicing their own thing whether it is their weapons or their katas.

May having gone through her warm-ups and practicing some of her moves on the nearby was now settled down near their bags polishing her pokémon egg.

"You are going to be the best baby pokémon ever. Your family will make sure you are the best ever, yes you will." May said after cleaning he egg and cradling it like a baby. Misty, looked on with a sigh from spot next to a tree having finished her routine and sat down. She looked at Azuril who was sitting next to her with a smile. "You ready to be a big sister Azuril?" The blue mouse nodded happily causing the red head to giggle

Off to the side, Max was sparring with Drew using his staff against Drew's bokken. They were going at each other in a steady pace with Max getting inside Drew's guard a couple of times but Drew having trained a bit more than him was able to counter his moves. In addition to the weapons they were incorporating what they need of their chosen art to great effect. The very fast paced spar ended with Drew's bokken on Max's neck and Max in a thrusting motion forcing Drew to bend out of the way.

"Great job Max." Drew said pulling his sword back. Max nodded and pulled his staff back and bowed which Drew returned.

Around the campfire, Gabby was helping Brock with lunch while Tori was feeding the pokémon. The two cooks were watching the spar with some interest.

"Max has definitely come into his own. I'm glad we got to him early enough to train. He is going to be a fast kid when he grows up." Gabby said helping Brock set the dishes.

Brock nodded his agreement. "I think what has helped him is all of us. Most of us have taught each other and I think Max has benefited from so many teachers."

Gabby nodded in agreement and seeing that lunch was ready she called in everyone.

Ash had heard the call and gave the pokémon he was working with a final command. It just so happened to be Pikachu and Donphan.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle let's go." Pikachu nodded and started charging toward Donphan. Pikachu, glowing yellow collided into Donphan. After a few seconds Donphan shrugged it off and moved into a Rollout and charged at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it and Donphan rolled into the rock formation. The rocks turned out to be fake as a boy in a dark blue gi and a Ninjask who was blown back by the attack.

The brown haired man was dazed but quickly recovered. When he looked up he saw the points of Ash's katana and Drew's broadsword between his eyes. Looking behind him he saw the others looking concerned.

Ash was the first one to speak "What the heck are you doing here? This is a private camp site and training area.

The boy panicked "I'm sorry but I wasn't trying to spy on you. My name is Evian a student at the Pokémon Ninja School. We have had several robberies recently and well we are suspicious of any newcomers. My teacher ordered me to assess whether or not you have been the thieves but from what I gathered you only have been here for a couple of hours.

Drew looked towards Ash and they both put their weapons away. "If you want, we can visit this school and clear our names. But in the meantime we were just sitting down to lunch, if you want to join us we have plenty for you and your Ninjask.

Evian and Ninjask heard their stomachs growl and they graciously took them up on the offer.

After eating and cleaning up the campsite, Evian escorted them to the school. The school itself reminded Earth trio of an old Japanese shrine.

In front of the building was a group of students who were arguing with a green haired woman in red gi white wristbands and a pink scarf.

"Angela-sensei you have to believe us there was this loud cry last night. I saw a shadow creep out of sight. Unfortunately I couldn't get a good look at it.

Angela sighed "We will figure it out." She sense the others approach. "Oh Evian your back" She started to say but Brock had to butt in

"WOW! Hello beautiful. I'm Brock and I must say that…huh" Brock snapped out of his musings when he realized he was talking to a log with Angela's clothes.

"I'm sorry but affection is not the ninja way." Angela said surprisingly from the top of a nearby branch.

Drew clapped. "Impressive. Got to say that was one of the more impressive dodges of the playboy here." He said causing Brock to sulk.

Angela smiled. "I assume you want to learn some of the things we are teaching here. Very well but you need to be in uniform we have some extras for all of you.

The group nodded and went to change. The guys got a blue green uniform with chainmail underneath with a white headband and sandals similar to what the students wore. When they saw the girls Ash and Drew blushed and looked away. May and Gabby were in pink uniforms similar to Angela's and the skirt flared out going to their thighs and a red scarf. Misty was wearing a blue suit similar to May and Gabby's but the skirt was slightly longer. Tori was wearing a red battle kimono with a yellow obi. All four uniforms brought out their toned legs and their developing assets that got their men blushing and sputtering but they were able to comment they looked really good in them causing the girls to blush as well. Angela laughed and said that was what Kunoichi or female ninja were supposed to do, seduce their enemies with their looks and then killed them when their guards were down. Angela then proceeded to put the newcomers through their paces. First they tried to breathe a bamboo reed as they stealthily swam through the water. Next they tried to hide from the instructor using the environment. To the dismay of Ash he was quickly found along with Pikachu, apparently he stunk at stealth like he was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit.

(Worlds away a blond wearing said jumpsuit sneezed while hiding from the "elite" trackers after a prank)

Now they were in the middle of another exercise trying to find Angela's Kecleon who had pulled a vanishing act after it took Ash's hat. He was paired up with Evian and his Ninjask.

"Where are you, you sneaky lizard?' Ash muttered. He picked up some dirt and whispered "Earth style Sand Attack." He blew the dirt and watched it fly. Some of the dirt fell on the invisible lizard.

"Found you." Ash called out and charged at the lizard only to meet a tree causing those assembled to laugh and Ash to grumble.

A rustling caught their attention. One of the female students looked in the bush and saw what appeared to be a walking tree. And it appeared to be crying.

Brock noticed the pokémon. "It's a Bonsly." He said and picked it up gently and attempted to soothe it as a few of the students walked up to them. Ash looked up Bonsly in the pokédex Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Bonsly is the pre-evolved form of Sudowoodo. Although it looks like a Grass Pokémon, it is actually a Rock-type. When it collects too much moisture, it produces fake tears to get rid of it.

Three of the students however realized this was what they saw last night and began arguing what to do with it. The arguing however set Bonsly off and Brock attempted to give him a berry but was swatted away. Brock then whipped up a bottle realizing it was a baby and gave it the rock type. Bonsly quickly gulped it down and then started crying.

Ash and Drew sighed at the noise which almost distracted them enough for shuriken to impale them. Fortunately for the two trainers they knew to trust their instincts.

"GET DOWN" They yelled and they tackled a couple of the students to the ground. Brock was forced to hold on to Bonsly and drop to the ground. They looked at the ground and saw the shuriken in the ground.

"W…what the heck was that?" One of the students stuttered out.

Drew looked up at the woods. "Angela get the kids out of here." He called out as ducked another thrown object. Angela nodded but when she tried to leave she was forced to step back as kunai was thrown at her.

"Damn." Drew said as the rest of his friends walked up to him. "New plan, Angela have your students get behind us. Guys surround them, weapons out." Drew said as he quickly summoned Leonid to deflect another round of shurikens.

Angela gulped as she watched another volley launched at them. ' _I talk like being a ninja is no big deal. But this is a real battle and we could…really die'_ Angela thought.

"Angela!" She looked up in front of her and saw Ash with her back to her. "You need to be brave for your students they need their teacher and big sister to protect them." Ash said.

Angela looked back at her students. ' _He's right. I need to be brave'_ she thought.

Drew looked at Ash. "Nice job calming them down. Have you figured out where they are coming from?"

Ash closed his eyes. "Two directions one in front of us, one to the rear. They seemed to have stopped though."

Drew thought about it. "An attack is imminent then. Angela here" Drew called out motioning Gabby to giver one of her hunting knives "You have to protect the students. Use this wisely. Tori make sure to keep the kids safe." Said girl nodded and pulled her staff out.

"Wait where are you going?" Angela called as they went into the woods.

"We are doing our job." Drew called out as they jumped into the trees.

In the trees Drew looked down and saw some ninja like soldiers sneaking through the woods. Pulling out his phone and belt he stealthily went into his armor. Now in his Leo form he waited for them to get close. Soon about five of them walked underneath the tree. Like a lion stalking its prey he waited for the straggler to pass underneath him and he jumped with sword out and stabbed the skull of the first one. Quickly pulling it out, he turned and decapitated the second and third one. Then he quietly snuck up and on the fourth and strangled the fourth one. The last one who was alerted by the noise and turned to see his companion turning to dust. He attempted to pull out his knives but quickly lost his head due to the massive speed.

Five more ninjas were walking near the lake where the students were practicing their underwater exercise. All of a sudden a water whip wrapped around one of them and was pulled in. The other four turned around only for another one to be pulled in. Now in a panic they pulled out their weapons. But it was futile as two jets of water crushed them into the trees. The last one realized that the attacks were coming from the lake. He walked up to the lake and peered down. Only for something to jump out. He looked up only to get speared in the face by a trident. It was Misty in her Triton form having used her abilities to blend into the water and attack her opponents stealthily. She looked around and headed back to where the students were.

Fifteen more reached a clearing. A faint wind carried leaves that seemingly surrounded the troop. All of a sudden two were cut down by the leaves. This incited a small amount of confusion and it distracted them from the arrows that were fired. Another four were cut down. Now in a panic they started seemingly swing in random directions. Soon one after another they started stabbing each other thinking they were attacking their opponents but they were in fact stabbing their comrades. After the confusion only one stayed standing and now was looking around in a panic. So he didn't see the knife come around its head and cut its neck. The figure disintegrated revealing Orion. A shimmer revealed Ace and Kusa. Using Ace's wind attacks and borrowing her Bulbasaur card, they blew some razor leafs into the group but it also hid another attack which was an illusion by Kusa's. When Orion launched her attacks she used the distraction to activate the illusion. Then it was a wait and see as she wove the illusion to cause them to attack each other. All that left was for Orion to finish the last one off.

"That was a good job guys." Kusa said high fiving her brother and Orion. "Come on we need to go back to the others." Orion said picking up their pace.

Aura was now using the limited training in Aura sense was now trying to find his opponent. He briefly found him revealing it was a Kecleon like creature. He fought him but then he disappeared. Now Ash was trying to find him. He sent out an Aura pulse trying to find him. He widened his eyes at where it was going and quickly sped up to catch him hoping he wasn't too late.

Angela was concentrated at scanning the woods. She had heard the screams and hoped her new friends were alright. She tensed when she heard a branch snap. Her students were quivering in the circle as she looked for her opponent. Invis-leon slowly approach her from her right about to strike. He leapt at her but Angela trusting her instincts swung her arm and hit something metallic throwing up sparks. The monster snarled and backed away. He was about to advance towards her when a sword appeared in its chest. He let out a gurgled as he disintegrated. Angela still in her stance watch as a blue and gold figure walked up to her. When he got close the figure sheathed the blade and adjusted something on the belt. The armor faded away revealing Ash to her surprise.

"Ash?"

Ash chuckled as the rest of the group came out of the woods still in their armors. Seeing Ash out the red and gold one groaned and pulled out the phone and pressed a button.

**END CALL**

The figure faded out and revealed Drew as the figures revealed themselves as her guest students.

Drew walked over to Ash and slapped his head. "Damn it Ash. We aren't supposed to reveal our identities we are like ninja in that regard."

Angela looked at the group in confusion. "Okay I want answers and I want them now."

Drew rubbed his eyes "Great. Alright we will talk more at the school. Come on."

With that the group went back to the dojo where our heroes explained what they were. After a day of rest, they were on their way from the Ninja school with a new passenger. Bonsly the pokémon they saved was successfully caught by Brock and was now happily chugging away at the bottle Brock prepared for him.

Time skip two days (Elements of Ag 157)

The heroes were now in a town outside Fuchsia. They were now checking into the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy looked over and saw May's egg. "Oh are you caring for that egg. May I suggest this doctor couple about two blocks down? You can't miss it."

The group thanked her and left for the doctor's office. They soon found the place. It was a brick two story building that had a red cross on it with a decent size yard with a bunch of baby pokémon. In the middle of the yard was a young girl playing with one of the baby pokémon. She looked up to see the group walking up to the gate.

"Hello trainers my name is Katrina. Welcome to my grandparent's nursery." Katrina noticed the pokémon egg in May's hands. "Oh you have an egg come on I will take you to my grandparents."

The group walked into see an elderly couple checking on a baby Charmander. The two looked up to see our heroes walking up to them with the egg.

"Hello young trainers. I see you have a pokémon egg there do you mind if we take a look at it." The woman said introducing herself as Edna and her husband as Jonathon. After introductions Jonathon examined the egg.

"Well I must say this egg is extremely well cared for. It should hatch any day now. Why not leave it here for now. We will take good care of it." Jonathon said happily.

May smiled and thanked them. The group separated as they looked around the day care and asked Edna and Jonathon questions. May though, walked up to Ash and grabbed his other. "Hey Ash we haven't had a date in a while do you want to go out tonight?"

Ash looked over at Misty who smiled and walked over taking his other arm. "Yeah we have been traveling so much a date between us sounds great." Ash smiled "Sure May but I wonder what there is to do in this town." He said with Misty kissing his cheek.

"If I may offer a suggestion." Edna said walking up to them. "There is this tree in the center of the town that is the center of a mating dance between Volbeat and Illumise. It is supposed to be beautiful right now. I remember when I brought my husband when he was my boyfriend to see, it was magical. Don't worry about the egg we will let one of your friends come get you.

Ash nodded and took the girl's hands and walked out. Drew watched them. "They have a unique relationship." Edna said to the young man. "Yeah, hard to believe they aren't at each other's throats. But it is nice to see friends act like that for everyone's benefit."

Edna hummed "That is nice. But one must not be afraid of their feelings." Drew looked at her. "Jonathon once upon a time was going to work in the city and I pleaded with him to stay. I had found out I was pregnant with Katrina's mother and I wanted to convince him to stay. The day he was supposed to leave a snowstorm stopped the train and I was able to stop him when I told him I had his child. He stayed behind and eventually became a pokémon breeder." Edna smiled "Young man I can see your hesitance in being with your companions. Give it time you will see your friendship will blossom into a beautiful relationship." She said walking away.

Drew was left to his thoughts and was knocked out of his musings when Buddy nudged him. He smiled and walked over to Tori and Gabby who were interacting with the baby pokémon. He walked over to Tori and Gabby and kissed the top of their heads. The two blushed at the affection the normally expressionless boy being so intimate.

"What was that?" Gabby said calming down.

Drew chuckled. "Just felt like being a nice guy." He looked down to see Gabby holding a Teddiursa who was sucking his paw. Tori was playing with a baby Poochyana with her Growlithe and Poochyana.

"You two are going to be great mothers someday. May I?" Drew said pointing to the pokémon in Gabby's hands. Gabby did so and Drew was holding the little bear. "Hey there little guy I bet you liked her? She is pretty cool huh." He said and poked the bear in the tummy causing Teddiursa to laugh. Gabby looked on with longing in her eyes. She walked over to Tori. "He's going to be a great father one day. Maybe once everything is settled." Tori said.

Gabby nodded "I guess he is a big teddy bear outside of battle." She said looking over to see him playing with some of the gathered pokémon.

With the dating trio

Ash was walking down the road with Misty holding his left hand and May holding his right. They just had some dinner and were now walking towards the tree Edna had talked about. The sun was setting as it was the beginning of summer. They found the tree and a bench nearby and sat down with the girls leaning into him. Ash looked to be in thought and Misty called him out on it.

"What are you thinking about Ash?" She asked with a curious look.

Ash looked at her "Just thinking how far I've come, no we've come. I am a league champion I have beaten a couple of the frontier brains and have two of the best girls I could think of for girlfriends. What more could a guy ask for?"

Misty smiled and turned his head to kiss him. When she released him May took the opportunity to gently kiss him. They snuggled back into him as they watched the sunset. Ash though had more to say.

"I guess I should be asking is where do we go from here." Ash said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the belt that gave him his armor. "Being a champion may seem nice but we have a bigger destiny now don't we." He said rubbing the part where it flipped open. Two hands were laid on his.

Misty spoke first, "Ash, you are probably the craziest person I have ever met and I though only to follow you for my bike. But over time I followed you as a friend. Now" taking Ash's hand in her own. "I would follow you to end and back." May covered the joined hands. "I looked up to you for guidance but now I don't know what I'd do with my life without you." May said with tears in her eyes. Ash covered the hand with his other. "I know I don't say it enough but I love you and nothing will change that." Ash said smiling at the two girls. May looked up at the tree and gasped. "Look guys." May called out. The two looked and saw a beautiful sight. A multitude of colors was shining and moving around. Volbeat and Illumise were dancing around the tree in an intricate dance. The crowd gathering to watch was amazed at the spectacle. The trio smiled and then saw a Volbeat and two Illumise fly up to him. The two Illumise seem to like the Volbeat and they were flying around the humans fluttering happily. The three humans smiled at the display as the three flew away.

"MAY!" The trio were snapped out of their happy little world and turned to see Max ran up to them.

Max caught his breathe. "May…your egg…its hatching." May widened her eyes and leapt out of her seat and started running towards the day care. Ash and Misty were in tow trying to keep up and Max who was groaning at more running.

May burst into the day care and ran into the doctor's office catching her breath. Edna and Jonathon were looked up and their friends were gathered around the egg which was glowing brighter. May walked up to the egg as it glowed its brightest and started changing shape. When the glow died down it revealed a brown fox with white fur on its neck. It looked up and gave a small cry.

"Eevee."

May had tears in her eyes as Jonathon gave Eevee a check-up. "Hm…this Eevee is extremely healthy and its coat is smooth. Congratulations May." He said as he gave Eevee to May.

May cradled little Eevee as their friends gave her praise. She felt two gentle hands in her shoulder and she didn't need to turn to know who it was as Ash and Misty looked over her shoulders.

"Hi there Eevee I'm your Mom. It's nice to finally meet you. This is your daddy and your momma Misty. You are going to do great things I can feel it." May said and Eevee gave a happy yelp.

After an hour the group trudged into the pokémon center and got ready for bed. Eevee having just been born was sleeping happily on the bed May shared with Ash and Misty. May having already gotten dressed and was in bed was petting the newborn gently. She heard footsteps and glanced to see her partners walking up to her.

"How is he?" Ash said gently climbing into the bed on the other side of May. May giggled, "He is a curious little one, but I couldn't be happier. He is going to learn so much from all of us." Misty had climbed in and ended up on May's left. "He's going to have a lot of brothers and sisters to look up to." Misty said kissing May's cheek.

"Pika/Azu" The trio looked on the other side of the bed to see their companions. Ash smiled. "Hey you two hop on up." The two did so and went over to Eevee. They looked curiously at him and then curled up alongside him like they have known them for years.

The humans laughed softly. "Guess Pikachu is going to be the older brother Azuril the older sister." Misty said as she snuggled closer to May and closed her eyes. Ash nodded and kissed May on the cheek and fell asleep after killing the lights from the switch on the bedside. May just watched her companions. ' _I am so lucky to have them.'_ May thought her eyes drooping. ' _I hope the future is like this.'_ She thought as she fell asleep.

Two days later (AG 158)

After celebrated the birth of little Eevee they gang was now its way to the Battle Pike which was not far outside of Fuchsia City. The gang was sitting down to lunch and feeding their pokémon. Eevee who was only couple days old was being feed from a bottle Brock had whipped in addition to feeding Bonsly. Ash was not in the camp having gone ahead with the pike not being far. Finishing the bottle, May stood up. "I'm going to show Eevee the ocean guys be back in a few." May said starting to walk away. "Wait up May." Misty called with Azuril in arms and ran to catch up with her.

"Sigh…May is such a maternal person. Can you believe how attached she is to Eevee?" Gabby said.

"I know let's just hope she doesn't neglect the others." Tori said walking over to the fire after resting near a tree.

"Do you honestly think she would do that?" Gabby said turning to her.

Tori shook her head "Nah, she loves them too much." Tori said walking over to Buddy who was eating his lunch happily.

Over at the ocean May had placed Eevee down for him to explore. Eevee was curiously looking at his paw.

"This is sand Eevee, when its warm it feels nice and soft." May said taking her shoes off. Eevee was then startled by the tide.

May giggled "That's the ocean. One day you could be a Vaporeon and swim in it." May said to the young pokémon.

Misty who was walking with her Azuril giggled. "Say Azuril why don't you go play with Eevee while your mommas talk." Azuril nodded and went to its fellow normal type. Misty walked up to May who watching the ocean on the sand and sat beside her

"Hey what are you thinking about?" She asked the brunette.

May looked to her side and back at the ocean "I am thinking what will happen if someone else comes in for our relationship. Somehow I know we aren't the only ones." May said pulling her legs up.

Misty sighed "Your right that we aren't the only ones. But knowing Ash, he has a huge heart and will try to work with it. But whatever girl does enter our relationship would they will know we are on top."

May giggled at the innuendo. Misty blushed "My point is we won't be forgotten and we will protect each other regardless if it's two or twenty-two more girls." Misty said crawling behind May and wrapping her arms around the girl's stomach. "Besides" Misty kissing the girl's cheek "It will be fun. Sure there will be some ups and downs, but I believe it will be worth it." Misty said laying her head on May's shoulder.

May was about to respond but her instinct flared to life. They quickly separated and called their pokémon.

With Ash about twenty minutes before the previous exchange

Ash being a hyperactive kid he was psyched to find the Battle Pike and challenge the frontier brain. He was walking in the woods when he heard a rustling. He summoned Raikou and took a stance. The rustling got closer and he placed his hand on the hilt. Then the figure stepped out of the bushes. It was Jessie. Ash slightly relaxed.

"Easy Ash. I got nothing to hide." Jessie said holding her hands out.

Ash relaxed further, "What is going on?"

Jessie looked in the direction Ash came from. "Two pieces of information, one Glenn has ordered an attack figuring you would be close to the Battle Pike. Second we have finally arraigned a meeting. In one week we are going to meet in the capital city about thirty miles northeast of here. We will more than likely be there because brokered the meeting." Jessie said.

Ash nodded and started heading back to the camp. "Ash wait." Jessie called out. Ash looked behind him. "You didn't have to give us this chance. I may not say it but you are probably the closest things we have to friends. I swear we will do everything to not betray you." Ash nodded and then sped away.

Back at the campground

Lucy the Pike Queen (If you don't know her look it up) was walking with her assistant Barbara around the area surround the Battle Pike. She happened to come across the camp site of our heroes and was now talking with them. Barbara though was adamant that they call her Queen Lucy.

"So Miss Lucy" Drew started. "THAT'S QUEEN LUCY TO YOU COMMONER"

Drew groaned "That is a title not a sign of nobility. So be quiet please. Anyway as I was saying Miss Lucy, one of your challengers was out looking for your facility. Now if you can be patient we can" Drew started then looked up. His friends saw the look and jumped up.

"What is it commoner?" Barbara said. Drew shushed her as Brock walked up to him. "Where are they?" He whispered. Before he could respond his instincts flared up.

"DOWN!" He yelled as they all ducked. Brock tackled Lucy down as barrage of attacks flew over them. Brock looked down and saw Lucy was blushing at his face. Brock returned the blush as he was entranced by her beauty.

"Brock get up you can flirt later." Drew yelled out as they were swarmed by several sword wielding soldiers.

Brock nodded and summoned his poleax and swung at the three nearest him. The battle was joined as everyone with weapons fought the invading soldiers. But as it stood it was five versus fifty at the moment and they got knocked around a bit until Misty and May swooped in with water and leaves as they tried to even up the fight.

Lucy and Barbara saw the fighting and were amazed at the fighting skills these kids were displaying. Just then she noticed something flying in. This figure looked like a Farfetch'd but more humanoid. This was Wing Blade and the he was wielding a large zanbato. She watched with horrified eyes as wound his arm up and launched a large pressure air at the fighting group.

"LOOK OUT" She yelled but was quickly knocked out by the monster's wings along with her assistant.

Back with fighters they had cleared some of the troops when they heard the shout. They saw the shockwave and braced themselves and were sent flying into several of the trees. Upon impact they hissed in pain and Tori, Misty and Max were knocked out. May who landed near Misty panicked when she say Misty and her brother on the ground and rushed to try to wake them up.

Blade chuckled "So these are the thorns in my master's sides. Hm…you seem to be missing someone.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Blade sensed the attack and raised his blade to block the attack. He looked up to see Aura holding his blade out which was sparkling with electricity. Wing Blade chuckled "There you are." He swung his blade down. "WING SLASH" he yelled out. Ash held up Raikou to block the blast but was blown back.

"I heard that one of these so called Kamen Riders was a practitioner of the katana. Let's see how you do against my zanbato." Wing Blade said charging in. Aura lifted up his katana to block and they began dueling.

Drew who was kneeling on the ground as he helped Tori get up. He looked over to see May who was now helping her brother and Misty up. He walked over to the girls who were watching the fight concerned.

"Ash will be fine." He said trying to comfort them as he turned his eyes towards the fight. ' _Ash. You can win this fight, there is something you don't have that will win this fight.'_

Aura was being pushed back by the large blows. He tried numerous times to get inside his guard but the size of the blade made it hard to get closer. He was pushed back with a dark bladed attack and now he was panting. He was looking for a way to get beat him but then he recalled something from his training.

Legal Flashback

_Ash and Drew were sparing in the late afternoon not far from their camp for the night. They clashed swords as they went at each other again and again. After a few minutes they stopped breathing hard. They sheathed their blades and bowed. They walked over to where they had their water bottles and took a big gulp each._

_Ash had caught his breath and was now looking at his katana. "I'm curious why a katana for me?" He asked his companion._

_Drew sighed and took a look at his sword. "Two things one it fits with your element. Lightning is fast and katanas can be pulled out quick. They also tend to be light weapons but very sharp. If it wasn't for us putting our energy into dulling the edges we would have serious cuts. The second is your size and body structure. Misty has a swimmer's build and her trident is suited for a person that has to have a good grip on their dive weapon like a trident. May's dancing gives her leg power and she needs a weapon that can move with her dancing flawlessly hence her Chinese long sword. Look at me I'm twelve going on thirteen but I already look like I lift weights a lot. The broadsword's perfect for letting my arm strength show. I would probably break your katana if I used it. Looking at you, you are probably not going to be tall you will be lucky to break five and a half feet, but your limbs are going to be geared towards speed. Because of your size you can duck under larger weapons with ease. One of them is the zanbato, they are huge weapons but they have a major weakness is that they can't move as fast as a weapon like yours and can only move in certain directions. Your speed is going to be your greatest alley." Ash widened his eyes and looked back at his blade._

_"Wow that is cool." Ash said and then he heard his stomach growl. Drew chuckled. "Come on let's see Misty had to offer this time." Ash let loose a little drool. Misty had gotten better with her cooking and for some reason he liked looking forward to her cooking. They picked up their blades and left._

End Legal Flashback

Aura looked up from his musings to see his opponent laughing and his zanbato over his shoulder. "What's wrong give up yet." Wing blade yelled out. Aura stood defiant as he picked up his blade.

Wing Blade shrugged, "Your funeral. WING SLASH" Blade yelled out and the girl's screams seemingly unheard. The attack hit the ground and threw up smoke. Wing Blade smirked thinking he won.

"What are you smiling at and for that matter what were you aiming at?" Aura's voice called out. Wing Blade looked and saw Aura in the same spot he was before the attack.

"What?"

Aura smirked behind his helmet. "What you can't hit little old me try again.

Wing Blade growled and lifted up his sword and swung it from the side. Ash duck underneath the blade and swung with Raikou into his opponent's midsection. Blade staggered back and Aura took advantage to get a couple more swings disabling one of the arms with a stab to the shoulder. Blade wing was now furious and began attacking in a sloppy frenzy. Aura calmly dodged all of them as he pulled out his finishing cards.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Dodging another he scanned the other card.

**LEAF BLADE**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

Wing Blade sent one last attack with a loud "DIEEEE" but Aura raised his katana and blocked it as it began crackling with electricity. He lifted the blade and parried the large blade away. Aura quickly spun around and struck true to the monster and stopped with his back towards his opponent.

"Game over." He whispered sheathing his blade as the monster exploded behind him. He looked back to the group and then he leapt away.

A few minutes later Ash appeared appearing unharmed. His friends quickly got into the act. "There you are Ash. Did you find the facility?" Drew said wincing a little bit.

Ash shook his head. "No I didn't." He noticed Lucy walk over a little confused. "Oh hello there. I'm Ash me and my friend here want to challenge the Battle Pike do you know where it is?" Ash said with his usual smile.

Lucy stuttered "Wh..what the heck happened" Lucy asked.

Misty thought she had it covered pretty well. "You fell asleep and were mumbling about some monsters in your sleep. Guess we need to check the food."

Lucy shook her head , "Sorry about that. I am the Battle Pike Queen Lucy. Come the facility isn't that far away." She and Barbara lead the group to the facility. Along the way Misty and May pulled Ash off to the side.

"You did a good job Ash" Misty whispered and kissing his cheek.

"You girls okay?" He whispered back.

"A little bruised but nothing we couldn't handle" May said from his right.

Ash smiled and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

At the Battle Pike they met up with Scott and discussed how the battle was going to go down. They decided it was two on two for both battles. Now they were waiting for Ash and Drew to decide who was going first which dissolved into a comical argument.

"I say you go first Drew you went second last time." Ash said.

"Last time was the Battle Dome and quite frankly you showing up second in our intro tells me you should go first this time."

Off to the side their friends were sweatdropping at the site as it dissolved into hair pulling and punches.

Lucy though looked confused "Should we break this up?"

Gabby shook her head. "No they will work it out."

"But in the meantime, how about we get to know each other." Brock said taking her hands gently. "I may have flirted with other girls but for some reason your beauty seems to resonate with me."

Max was about to break it up but a hand held it back. He looked and saw Tori hake her head "Let him have this one." Turning to Lucy she replied "Brock may be nutty but he is a nice guy. Once you are past that top layer you might like him.

Lucy blushed slightly "I can tell but what is driving me crazy right now is his eyes. Outside of my battling team most of my pet pokémon have eyes like yours. But I can look past that."

Brock swooned "WHOA! I CAN'T BELIEVE A GIRL WANTS TO KNOW ME BETTER! Miss Lucy I can assure you my utmost loyalty, but after this battle we must part ways. But I want to keep in touch with you."

Lucy smiled "I want to see where this goes." Lucy said kissing Brock on the cheek. A throat being cleared interrupted the couple. They turned to see Drew and Ash looking a little smug.

"If you would be so kind Queen Lucy. We would like to begin." Drew said handing his hat and his jacket over to Tori. Lucy nodded and got into her position on the other side of the field. Drew stepped up and stood ready.

"Let the battle begin." The referee called out.

"Steelix let's go" Lucy called out (She does have one on her gold emblem team).

"In that case, let's ride Haryiama." The steel snake and the sumo pokémon stood ready to fight.

"Steelix Headbutt let's go."

"Haryiama catch him and flip him." Haryiama did so surprising Lucy and the long snake was dropped on to his back.

"Follow up with Arm Thrust keep up the pressure." Drew said. Haryiama launch his hands at the metal snake. He landed a few hits before Lucy ordered Steelix to wrap his tail around Haryiama. The snake's long body coiled around Haryiama. The sumo pokémon struggled against the hold.

"Haryiama try to break free with Rock Smash keep doing until you break free." Haryiama's hand glowed and he brought them down. After a couple of huts, the coil was loosened enough to have him wiggle his way out. Steelix though look none the worse for wear. Drew growled looking for a way to break through.

Over in the stands Scott was smiling. "That is just Lucy's style she throws everything into her attack leaving nothing to chance."

On the battle field Lucy closed her eyes. Drew thought this was the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Rock Smash let's go." Haryiama charged in hoping to get some more damage. Lucy snapped her eyes open. "Hyper Beam."

Drew widened his eyes. "Haryiama get out of there." Haryiama attempted to duck out of the way but the beam struck his leg flip over and landed on his knees.

"Damn it what are we going to do?" Drew growled.

Lucy followed up "Now use Iron Tail." Steelix's tail glowed and charged in looking to end this.

Drew looked and saw the opportunity. "Haryiama grab the tail." Haryiama with some effort caught the tail surprising Lucy. "Now put him in a submission hold." Haryiama grabbed the tail landed on Steelix's body near his head knocking him into the ground. He then wrapped his legs around the tail and then grabbed wrapped as much of his hands around the neck area. (For reference its John Cena's STFU hold mixed with a camel clutch) Haryiama leant back but more pressure on him.

Lucy looked horrified "Steelix shake him off." "Haryiama hold on don't let up." What followed was two minutes of Steelix trying to buck Haryiama off and break the hold. Eventually he body slammed Haryiama with an improvised body slam that shook him off. But the damage was done as Steelix fell forward and Haryiama was in a crater dazed but not knocked out.

Barbara was furious "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? THAT WAS NOT A SANCTIONED MOVE!"

"It may not have been sanctioned however you do not control how a trainer trains his pokémon unless he is abusing them. Which we can tell you right now we do not do that. If you watched his previous matches you would have known he has done this with most of his pokémon." Max said looking at Barbara looking a little smug.

Steelix groaned itself up and turned . Lucy saw Haryiama in the crater. She was about to call the ref to order the match over when Haryiama stood up. Lucy ordered another Iron Tail. Haryiama though looked defiant.

"Now Haryiama, Focus Punch straight at the jaw." Haryiama blocked the tail and with an uppercut launched it at Steelix's jaw. Steelix though still had a little fight in him and charged in with a head butt. Haryiama on instinct grabbed the head and fell back words driving the head into the floor (DDT) That finally knocked out Steelix and Haryiama painfully stood up with his hand in victory.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Haryiama is the winner." The referee called out. Haryiama groaned and fell forward. Drew quickly ran over to him. Haryiama looked pained. "You did good Haryiama I'm proud of you. Proctor I respectfully pull out my Haryiama due to the fact he could be seriously injured after attacks like this." The ref nodded and Tori and Brock helped him to the side.

"You did an admirable thing. But now you have one pokémon to beat mine. Let's go Gyarados." Lucy called out revealing the Ferocious pokémon.

Drew looked up and then walked back to his spot. He pulled out the familiar blue and white ball.

"Let's ride Manectric." Drew said tonelessly. Manectric roared ready to battle. The electric pokémon looked to see his comrade getting patched up and growled at the Gyarados who just roared back.

"Gyarados use Twister." Gyarados spun his tail and fired the windstorm and Manectric.

"Manectric dodge and use Thunderbolt." Manectric did so and lightning bolt was missed as Lucy used Dragon Dance to get out of the way. The next few minutes were a furious charge of water and electricity as no solid hits could be landed.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam." Lucy yelled desperately and the water dragon fired at Manectric who had been jumping around the pool on the pads. Manectric had just landed and could not dodge out of the way and took the full brunt and landed in the water.

"MANECTRIC!" Drew called out. His friends looked on worried as Manectric took a nasty blow. A few moments later Manectric resurfaced conscious but nearly out of energy.

"Damn I got to figure out something." Drew growled and he was started to lose his composure. Looking at Manectric he got one last idea.

"Well since this is for the Luck symbol, Manectric do you have enough for one more attack." Manectric grunted out a yes.

"Alright, Manectric use Thunder on yourself." Manectric nodded to the shock of the crowd.

"What is he doing, he is going to lose." Gabby yelled out. Tori could only silently watch as Manectric fired his Thunder straight up and then came into contact with him.

"You are clearly delusional if what you are going to do will win the match. You think by launching an attack like that will cause Gyarados to attack and be shocked into defeat. Well that is not going to work. Gyarados use Hydro Pump." Gyarados fired the high pressure attack at Manectric who was straining under the power."

Drew chuckled "You would think that wouldn't you. Manectric into the water." Manectric dodged and jumped into the water.

Lucy widened her eyes "NO! Gyarados stop him!"

Drew yelled out. "Manectric released all of that energy into the pool." Manectric let out a loud roar and the pool was lit up in yellow light blinding everyone. After a couple of minutes the light died down and the spectators could see survey the damage. The pool lost some water but was still useable. When they looked they saw Gyarados standing but was knocked out as evident by the swirls in his eyes and fell over.

"Gyarados cannot battle." The ref called out. Now Drew was scanning the pool for Manectric. They then saw Manectric's head pop up and slowly swam towards his master.

"Manectric is the winner. This battle goes to the challenger Drew." But he heard nothing as he ran towards his loyal pokémon.

"Manectric are you okay?" He asked. Manectric gave a pained cry and fell asleep. Drew carried him over to Tori who was now looking over for permanent damage. Haryiama saw his partner in arms wounded.

Tori sighed "He has several bruises and maybe a couple of sprains but he will be good to go in a couple of days.

Drew sighed and sat down looking at Haryiama. "You know you guys can tell me when to stop and I will."

Haryiama shook his and struggled to get his hand up to give him a thumb up.

Drew smiled sadly as he looked to Ash. "Good luck man." Drew said as he crawled over to Gabby and laid his head down on her lap. Apparently that fight tuckered him out emotionally. Gabby blushed slightly but made no move to move him.

After Lucy switched her pokémon out Ash was now ready to fight. Drew sat up to watch the match with Gabby tenderly grabbing his arm.

"Same rules apply as the previous battle. Let the battle begin."

"Seviper let's go!" Lucy called out calling out the snake. "Donphan I choose you." Ash called out.

Scott whistled "I didn't know Phanpy evolved this could be a good match."

"Donphan use Take Down." Ash called out. Donphan charged and Lucy ordered a Bite. Donphan then went into a Defense Curl that blocked the Bite. Then Ash ordered a Rollout knowing that it powered up after a Defense Curl. Donphan nailed Seviper and came back around. Lucy though ordered a Poison Tail which launched him into a wall. Ash realized he could use the momentum and order Donphan to bounce off the wall and then use Take Down, which landed a direct hit on Seviper.

Lucy breathed slowly and closed her eyes. Those paying attention looked curious at her expression.

"That's her way of focusing on the battle now she is getting focused for next move.

On the battlefield Ash made his next move. "Donphan Rollout." Donphan rolled up and speed towards Seviper.

Lucy opened her eyes. "Seviper use Flamethrower." Ash widened his eyes. "Donphan dodge it quick." Donphan though got hit but stood tall

"Use Hyper Beam." Donphan charged and fired only for Seviper to deflect it with Poison Tail. Seviper fired another Flamethrower. Donphan rolled out of the way but Lucy ordered the Flamethrower to follow him and eventually hit Donphan.

Ash growled but then had a bright idea. "Donphan roll into the direction of the flames." Donphan picked up speed and got a lucky bounce. Donphan dropped onto Seviper and knocked out the snake to the delight of the crowd and the grumbling of Brock who couldn't decide who to root for.

Lucy returned Seviper. "That was impressive Ash but can you handle this. Milotic let's go."

She released the majestic looking water type. Misty had seen one when Wallace and Juan faced the boys but to see the pokémon again made her want to raise one (Hint). Misty cheered for Ash louder as the battle reset.

"Donphan use Take Down."

Lucy shook her head. "Milotic use Hydro Pump." With one large blast Donphan was knocked out. Ash returned the pokémon and looked to his long-time companion.

"You ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and stood ready.

In the stands Brock cheered for Lucy only for Max to pull his ears. "Who the heck are rooting for? Make up your mind." He growled.

Brock cried waterfall tears. "I don't know who to root for!"

On the battlefield Ash made the first move. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." The attack was launched and surprisingly Lucy let the attack hit. Milotic let the attack disperse with its tail.

Barbara smiled "Queen Lucy doesn't wasted time with defensive attacks. She can overpower any opponent with her power moves." She said arrogantly.

Drew though couldn't resist the barb as he looked over to the girl. "Yet she couldn't beat my Haryiama and Manectric and I used similar tactics."

Barbara growled "Your win was a fluke what was with all of those moves they can't be legal." She yelled.

Drew countered "It's called using your pokémon's strengths to his advantage. Maybe your queen isn't as you make her out to be." Drew said getting angry.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She said trying to stomp over but was held back by her friends. Drew was being restrained as well as his temper was clearly shown."

"Drew stop it right now." Gabby said holding his arm.

Drew sighed and sat back down. "What gives her the right to judge how we train?" He mumbled under his breath. Meanwhile Brock had to be restrained again as he declared his love for Lucy. May and Misty were intently watching the match with a little worry as they saw Pikachu get beat around.

Back on the battle field Pikachu was not looking good. He had taken a Hydro Pump and a Twister and was knocked back.

"Now end this with Iron Tail." Milotic's tail glowed and swung at Pikachu.

"Don't count out Pikachu yet. Pikachu use Volt Tackle." To Lucy's surprise Pikachu charged in and hit the Iron Tail full force paralyzing him.

"Now use Quick Attack finish it." But before Pikachu could do so Lucy ordered a Façade attack. This worried Drew.

"Façade is an attack that deals double damage when you are paralyzed, burnt or poisoned. Combined with Guts it is a terrifying attack."

Ash tried to figure what to do now but then came up with an idea from Drew's playbook.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on yourself." Pikachu nodded and fired straight up and came back down.

"Your friend is an idiot this battle is over." Barbara boasted.

"You seem to have a short memory I used the same tactic to win my fight. What do you think is going to happen now?" Drew growled.

Lucy grinned. "This is the endgame. Milotic use Twister." Milotic powered up and fired.

Ash grinned "Just what I wanted. Pikachu use a maximum power Volt Tackle into the eye of the storm." Pikachu charged in regardless of the attack and spun picking up momentum and nailed Milotic head on finally knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Pikachu and the challenger Ash win." This caused Ash's friends to cheer and Ash to celebrate wildly. Lucy recalled Milotic. She walked over to the two boys with a smile.

"You two did a great job showing that luck can go a long way in a fight. Here is proof you beat me, the luck symbol."

The two trainers thanked her and took the symbols and went into their victory poses. They were about to say goodbye after that when they looked outside and saw the weather had turned nasty with a summer rain storm. Lucy offered them to stay the night at her place which wasn't far.

After about a couple minutes of walking in the rain they got into Lucy's house where they were swarmed by her pets which all had squinty eyes much to Brock's moaning. But Lucy giggled and introduced them properly. After having dinner and playing some games they all went to bed but some did not fall asleep right away.

About 12:30 AM

The rains were still heavy when Gabby walked out of the bathroom to go back to the room she shared with Tori and Drew. She was about to walk in when she saw the boy's silhouette. Drew had not gone to asleep as she thought and used Gabby's bathroom trip to sit up and look out the window without disturbing Tori. She closed the door leaving only the rain to its boisterous symphony and small lights to illuminate the room. She quietly snuck up on him and grabbed his shoulder which had spooked him.

"Gabby…you scared me." He said after calming down.

"You must be deep in thought to not notice me. What's up?"

Drew looked outside. "Am I good person Gabby?" At her confused remark he continued. "The battle, it caused me to look at what I have been doing up till now." He looked at his hands. "I put too much pressure on my pokémon and they got seriously hurt. What if I make mistakes and someone close to us gets hurt."

Gabby tenderly grabbed his hand knowing what this is about. "You train your pokémon the way you want to train them. So people might question it the results are there aren't they." Drew looked down. "Your concerned about the future aren't you?"

Drew looked like he was going to cry. "We are twelve years old Gabby, we should be thinking about games, sports, boyfriends, girlfriend, music, not saving the world." Gabby noticed he was in the middle of a breakdown as his voice started rising and grabbed his arm tightly.

"I've been asking myself, what life would be like without all of this. Would I be an awkward teen with no social life and be bullied around? Would you even give me the time of day? Would Ash be an even bigger dummy?" Gabby noticed tears starting to fall. A shuffling revealed Tori had been awoken by his voice and had hugged his midsection and laid her head on his shoulder pressing her small developing assets into his back.

"Shh…it's okay. Let it all out. The bedroom is where the walls come down. Let us be the strong ones here. Let us be your rocks."

That did and with a sniffle the dam broke and Drew hugged Gabby and cried into her chest. For next few minutes the girls were content letting Drew cry it out his frustrations. Gabby gently rolled back and rested on the pillow and cradled his head as he calmed down. Tori had been silently whispering a lullaby into the room as the rain provided an atmosphere of calmness.

Drew had finally calmed down and was wheezing a bit. Tori let go for just a minute and went into her bag and grabbed his inhaler. Drew took his medicine and they just laid there as he listened to Gabby's heartbeat with his eyes closed. Gabby had pulled of his glasses and was rubbing his face.

"Girls" the whispering was so soft they almost didn't hear him speak. "Don't leave me. Never leave me." He whimpered. Gabby and Tori sadly smiled. "Never in a billion years." Gabby said. "You are stuck with us like it or love it." Tori whispered into his back.

Drew smiled and finally nodded off. The girls quickly followed suit with thoughts about their future.

The morning came and the rain had stopped sometime in the night. The sun rose and unfortunately they were on the side facing the sun so the sunlight hit them first. Gabby was the first one up and she groaned herself awake.

"Morning already" Gabby yawned. She looked down Drew who holding her to the bed, no way she was escaping his grip. She smiled softly. She ran her hand through his hair which got a sigh from the boy. The next few minutes was spent in silence. She stopped rubbing his hair which got a sound of discontentment.

"Why you stop I was enjoying that?" Drew open his eyes. Despite his bleary eyes without his glasses he could clearly see Gabby's blond hair. In the morning light she had a halo around her. "You look pretty. And that is without my glasses.

Gabby blushed and giggled. This giggling evidently woke Tori up as she grumbled.

"Too early for this" She said rubbing her head into Drew's back.

The two waking teens shared an evil look. They gently picked Tori up and laid her down. They took two of their fingers and started tickling the brunette. This woke her up in a fit of laughter and she tried to counter attack. After a few minutes they calmed down.

Tori asked the question from the pillows. "You alright Drew?" He sighed "Yeah just needed some emotional release." He said sitting up and stretching. He sniffed the air. "Smells like Brock is making breakfast come on." He said with an enthusiastic smile and dressed for breakfast.

The two girls smiled and did the same knowing to keep what happened last night a secret.

Time skip A week later (Elements of AG 166)

It had been a week since the battle at the Battle Pike. During that time May competed in another contest but lost with her Munchlax to Harley. But she didn't get discouraged and was confident that she would win next time. Having arrived in the designated city a day ahead of time they had the opportunity to help a girl who was lonely and using her Scizor to go around as a masked vigilante beating trainers but leaving the means to heal them. After May battled her, the girl, Luna, she gained the confidence that she was lacking and thanked the group. When they got back to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy handed them a note she said she got from a woman that stopped by before. The note instructed them to meet at a café around 1230 and to make it look inconspicuous.

Now they were near the café instructed. Ash and Misty were at a table for four. Drew and Tori were at a nearby table. To the untrained eye they looked like they were on a date and they even treated it as such. Outside the restaurant, Gabby was walking with Buddy, Brock was people watching and May and Max were acting like a brother and sister in a nearby shop. Soon a red headed woman and blue-haired man walked in wearing casual clothes. She spotted the couple and motioned to the hostess they were sitting there.

"Hello there dearies it is so nice to see you again." Jessie said.

"Oh Jessica it is great to see you how is the family?" Misty said with fake happiness.

Off to the side the earth couple rolled their eyes at the poor acting.

"Can they make it any more obvious? He whispered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

After the pleasantries were exchanged and the food was delivered Jessie got down to business.

"Alright here's the skinny the meeting is scheduled for eight." She slid the address across to Ash. "It's in the warehouses on the other side of the city." James held out a couple of ear buds. "These are linked to a microphone which we will have attached to our uniforms but the problem is they are short range. I would suggest staying out of sight as much as you can."

Ash nodded and they paid for their meals and separated. The group met up and started walking back to the center.

"So what's the plan?" May asked from the side.

"We are going to do a little espionage." Drew said looking at the address. "We have a couple of hours we need to scout this place and get ready in case something like this wrong." The group nodded and walked back towards the center.

7:30

The group had shown up ahead of time and scouted out the location. Jessie and James had shown up with a security detail to make sure that nothing went wrong. They also did a final check of the plan.

Now they were on a rooftop waiting for this meeting to begin. Knowing that it was possible to be caught up here May cast a discreet illusion on everyone. They were in three groups: Max and Tori were on one roof. Gabby, Misty and Brock were on another and Drew, Ash and May were on the third one. Each group had a pair of binoculars and everyone had a headset discreetly hidden on themselves. They checked in and made sure the radios were working. The waiting was the longest part. Finally they saw a limo along with two armored vehicles showed up. Out of the armored cars a squad of ten of Team Rocket grunts showed up. Then two of them opened up the back of the limo stood a brown haired gentleman in in orange suit and green tie. Another pair of rockets joined them and he walked to the middle of the ware houses. He motioned for Jessie and James to follow them. The two looked at the pair that stepped out with some disgust. It was Butch and Cassidy and they had their arrogant smiles.

"Hello Jessie, James." Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, Biff." Jessie said

"ITS BUTCH" Butch said.

Cassidy calmed down. "So what are you losers doing here? This is a top secret meeting only the elites can come to this meeting.

Jessie laughed "Who do you think this meeting up?" Jessie said standing off to the side.

Up on the roof Drew and Ash looked at the group. "See anyone you recognize?" Drew said.

Ash looked through the binoculars. "No…wait. The green haired and blonde. That's Butch and Cassidy. They are a bit more connected than Jessie and James but they have been foiled before."

Over on the roof with the former gym leaders, Brock looked through the lens and widened his eyes. "Guys I think this Giovanni might be the gym leader."

Ash heard this and widened his eyes "Are you sure?"

Brock nodded "I've been to a couple of gym leader's conventions and I had a good idea of who the gym leaders in this region are. That is definitely the Viridian leader."

"Quiet something's happening." Gabby called out.

Something was indeed happening. A dark portal was opening up. From that portal several dark soldiers appeared along with a monster looking like a Kabutotops. Then a man in a black cloak straight black hair and was wear a black business suit. The group noticed a staff and a sword on his right hip.

"That must Glenn." May whispered. They were silent for the following exchange.

"Greetings Giovanni of Team Rocket. Please excuse my lateness of arranging this meeting. I had another meeting in Sinnoh with another team. I have plenty to around don't worry."

'Another team? Sinnoh?' The group thought as the meeting continued.

Giovanni continued "So now that is taken care off. My subordinates have told about the possibility of an alliance. They have told about these…kaijuu that are capable of fighting off entire police squadrons.

Glenn chuckled. "Yes I am sure you have heard of the Saffron City incident correct."

"Yes it is what led me to consider the offer my men proposed."

"Well these two, Jessie and James have been working with me in trying to destroy this region but these Kamen Riders are becoming a thorn in my side."

Giovanni thought about it. "Yes these Kamen Riders are the thorn in my empire as well I wonder what would happen if they disrupt an actual operation."

Glenn grinned evilly. "What I propose is an alliance I contribute technology, money and monsters you provide a base for our operations. Team Plasma the syndicate in Sinnoh is currently in planning something using the legendary pokémon there."

The group looked worried. Sinnoh seemed to be a big problem."

Giovanni pondered this. "Hm this partnership has promise."

Glenn clapped his hands "How about a demonstration? Rock Slasher there seems to be some bugs in our midst. Flush them out

Drew widened his eyes. "Guys run! Get out of here!" At that call the group quickly fled from their positions. Two large beams of light hit the ware house where Drew, Ash and May were sitting. More attacks were launched at the other two roofs.

"Minions find and destroy them. Giovanni here." Glenn said holding him a pad. "This will let us view the fight with the cameras around here." Glenn said.

With Drew May and Ash

The trio now in their armors were now hiding in the boxes near one of the buildings. About ten walked by. They jumped and took out three with their blades. The other seven engaged them with their weapons. Zodiac was able to get around one and sliced his head off. Kusa was using her flexibility to dodge the attacks and then was able to spin behind her opponent and slashed at the spine taking another one out. She was quickly attacked by another and she parried the blow. Aura used his speed to dodge and strike against his attackers. Soon they were finished and they tried to make their way to Glenn only for them to be blocked by Rock Slasher.

"Guys get going I got this." Kusa said.

"Are you sure?" Zodiac said.

Kusa nodded. "I don't want to rely on you forever. Besides I have a feeling I can win this."

Zodiac nodded and started running. Aura looked back at Kusa. "Stay safe. My Beautifly." Aura said and ran to catch up.

Kusa stood ready to fight. "Time start the performance. Come on." Rock Slasher snarled and charged at her. His sickles swung and May was hard pressed to keep up. May blocked an overhead double slash and strained under the attack. She was able to duck out of the way as she finally pulled out one of her cards.

**RAZOR LEAF**

Kusa directed the leaves but Rock Slasher slashed at the leaves.

HYDRO PUMP

He fired the attack which forced Kusa to dodge. She pulled out a couple more cards.

**FOCUS PUNCH  
SILVER WIND**

**COMBO: SILVER PUNCH**

May charged fist glowing in an attempt to get close. But her opponent just through up his arms and blocked the attack but it left a crater. But now she was in a vulnerable position. Rock Slasher's body glowed.

ANCINETPOWER

Kusa tried to get out the way but the attack hit causing her armor to spark and thrown back, Kusa groaned as Slasher approached.

' _No, this will not be my end! Ash and Misty are counting on me!'_ May thought pulling out her Fairy card.

Slasher hissed as he powered up his claws with a night slash.

May moved her card into the designated slot and scanned it.

**FAIRY**

May started glowing and her armor changed into her Fairy form. Rock Slasher growled and charged at her with his claws glowing. Kusa flew away and quickly scanned two of her cards.

**SOLARBEAM**

**PETAL DANCE**

**COMBO: PETAL STORM**

May fired. Slasher tried to block all of it but too much came and was blown back into a similar position May was in.

May pulled out her finishing cards and scanned them

**SKY UPPERCUT MAXIUM ENERGY  
SOLARBEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SKY SLASH**

May charged in. Rock Slasher tried to block but May broke the sickles and slashed through him.

May sheathed her blade. "Show's over." Rock Slasher blew up in shower of petals.

May looked where Ash and Drew went to. ' _Be safe you two.'_

With Zodiac and Aura

They had reached the area of the meeting. Giovanni had escaped leaving Jessie and James behind as his contacts.

Glenn saw the two approach and chuckled. "You think you can stand up to me." He said pulling out his staff and sword. It was a nodachi about one and a half feet in length. The staff had a black gem on it.

"Come let me show you why they feared me when I defected from your Kamen Riders all those years ago." He said holding out his weapon.

The two charged in hoping to land a hit. But Glenn was too fast and deflected both of them. He fired a dark energy blast which forced them to dodge.

Zodiac charged up an attack. "LION'S CHARGE!" He roared firing a large lion shaped attack. Glenn just his staff and dispersed the attack.

Aura scanned one of his cards.

**THUNDERBOLT**

He fired the lightning bolt but Glen just stuck his sword out and deflected the attack away.

"My turn. SHADOW WAVE" he called firing any black wave that hit and knocked them down.

"You are not ready to beat me. You aren't even in your final forms." Glenn said as he began running towards the two and they began clashing again. It was at this point the other riders showed up. They were witnessing a beat down by one man on their two best fighters which scared them.

Glenn chuckled. "I see your friends are here. It is time I show you…the difference in our power right now." Glenn said holding up a familiar buckle. He placed it on his waist and with a simple hand gesture he activated the belt

"Henshin" he said and slid it open with his thumb revealing a dark looking gem (Darkness TCG energy).

**EVOLVE**

The shield popped out revealing a Darkrai image and slid back revealing a pure black armor with a red scarf and white on top of the helmet with green eyes. This was the dark Kamen Rider Dusk.

"Now then." He scanned a card.

**DARK PULSE**

He fired the attack and knocked the boys back. He laughed and pulled out another card.

**DARK SLASH MAXIMUM ENERGY**

His sword glowed an ominous black as he slowly stepped forward.

"It's been thousands of years since I defeated a Kamen Rider. My conquest begins again now." He said lifting up the blade and swung down. The girls cried out in horror as the blade came close to Drew.

CLANG

"WHAT!" Glenn shouted. In front of him was Zodiac but in a different color scheme. It was grey and blue with an image of two I's joined together. What was strange was there was another one in Zodiac's Leo colors.

Zodiac chuckled. "You villains need to stop with the monologues you gave me just enough time to activate the armor and summon him. Say hello to Gemini the twins. Able to create a clone to fight alongside me. Unfortunately" at this point the clone was destroyed. "It was not as durable." Zodiac groaned out.

Glenn growled then started laughing outright. "Just like your ancestors defiant to the end." Glenn said summoning a portal. "We will fight again I hope you are stronger otherwise I will kill you." Glenn said disappearing.

Everyone powered down and the two boys fell back.

"All of that training and we got tossed around like a ragdoll." Ash said as his girls fussed over him.

"If Glenn is considered a final boss then I'm not surprised." Drew said. "But we will beat him. I promise." He said sitting up.

The group watched the sunset from the docks knowing their adventure has taken a more serious turn. What will happen Find out on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of Chapter
> 
> UO: Finally done with Finals and this chapter. Sorry if the ending stunk.
> 
> New powers
> 
> Gemini: The Twins. Astrological sign of those born between May 22nd and June 21st. Its two brightest stars are Castor and Pollux named for twin brothers. Deep sky objects are poor here but it makes up for it with the Gemini meteor shower which is not because of the earth running into a comet's tail but its left over meteors from an Asteroid. Like it implies. Drew can create a second clone. Drawback is that it is less durable.
> 
> Chapter Preview: After the fiasco with Glenn training shifts into a new gear. But at the same time they are on the way to the Battle Palace which is the Seafoam Islands. Along the way they take a small vacation and handle the contests that is thrown at May. What will happen? Find out
> 
> Next time: Tropical adventures
> 
> Please review kindly.   
> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH


	21. Tropical Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey guys how was your break
> 
> Ash: Great.
> 
> Misty: It was good (blushes)
> 
> May: Yeah (also blushes)
> 
> Drew: Don't want to know
> 
> Gabby: Ready for another chapter
> 
> Tori: Yep all the pets are away
> 
> Brock: I couldn't get a date for Christmas.
> 
> UO: You have Lucy now Brock
> 
> Brock: Oh yeah
> 
> UO: Disclaimer please Max
> 
> Max: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own pokémon or Kamen Rider. May would be paired with Ash and/or Misty. Kamen Rider would also get a faithful American adaptation.
> 
> UO: Thanks Max. Huh a normal exchange with this set. I had to deal with lawyers with my last chapter I did because of all the damage.
> 
> May: Who caused the destruction?
> 
> UO: The Fairy Tail guild
> 
> Whole cast: Ahhh!
> 
> UO: Yeah. And it is only the first actual chapter for the 2nd Magnolia. Fortunately I was able to get Makrov to pay me for the damages. Adjusted for the trans-world inflation the damages were thirty-thousand dollars.
> 
> Max: That's less than the time I broke your car.
> 
> UO: Max you still owe me plus interest on that. 
> 
> Ash: (Smiles) Thanks UO
> 
> UO: Thanks. Guess this is a bad time you will be working with them in the future just warning you.
> 
> Misty: Thanks for the heads up.
> 
> UO: Sarcasm duly noted Misty on with the show.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 22: Tropical adventures

It had been two weeks since their encounter in the capital city. During that time May won her third contest with her Munchlax surprisingly against Brock after he inadvertently was led astray by one of the competitors. After May defeated him, they reminded him of his commitment to Lucy. This had him in a small depression until he was snapped out of it with a spar. Then they had to deal with a movie crew who were missing some key stars. Namely a Bonsly and a Mime Jr. So using James' Mime Jr. and Brock's Bonsly they were able to get a production together. Shortly thereafter Ash's Grovyle became smitten with a Bayleaf but was in competition with a Tropius. An attack by Glenn's minions led by Jessie and James forced Grovyle to evolve to Sceptile. Their opponents were soundly defeated but to Sceptile's heartbreak Bayleaf chose the Tropius. For the last couple of days, Sceptile has been in funk. Ash had been trying to train him to no avail.

Now they were Chrysanthemum Island a tourist hotspot for May's next contest. May and the rest of the group had gone off to see the other Drew at one of the pools. Ash was in an isolated beach section with Drew sitting in the shade watching him. He had done his exercises and was now staying out of this heat.

"Come on Sceptile Bullet Seed." Ash called out. Sceptile grunted and tried to fire but all that came out was smoke.

"Damn it." Ash groaned. Drew sighed. "Ash pack it in he still can't get over it. Let him be." Ash looked at Drew and reluctantly nodded. "Sceptile we can snap you out of this. Just give it some more time. Return." Ash said holding up his poke ball and returned the green lizard.

Ash sighed and walked over to the shade and sat next to his companion.

"You sure he can snap out of it?" Ash asked.

Drew smiled. "Yeah it's just been a rough patch for him." Ash nodded but looked and saw Drew's smile was fully there.

"What's on your mind?" Ash asked.

The brown-haired man looked at his companion and sighed. "It's about Glenn. We got our butts kicked and the only reason we lived was because one of my powers bailed us out. That defeat left a bad taste in my mouth."

Ash hummed his agreement. Drew pulled out his phone. "Eight powers." Ash looked at him with a curious eyebrow. "Eight powers I have unlocked. Four more to go on my phone. Something tells me there is a stronger power beyond what we already have. Heck I am sure we have a final form that like an RPG we can't get until the end."

Ash nodded. "So which ones have you used?" He asked.

Drew looked at him and then back at his phone. "Well let's see." Drew pressed a random button.

**STANDBY LEO (Think the voice from Kamen Rider W)**

"That's your base form right?" Ash asked.

Drew nodded. He pressed another.

**STANDBY: TAURUS**

Ash thought about that one. "That was the one in Petalburg City right?"

Drew said nothing and continued pressing buttons.

**STANDBY: LIBRA**

**STANDBY: CANCER**

**STANDBY: PISCES**

**STANDBY: AQUARIUS**

**STANDY: VIRGO**

**STANDY: GEMINI**

Drew looked up after he pressed all of them. "Those are the eight I have used. Leo and Aquarius I have used the most. Cancer nothing has come up that has needed it. Gemini I just unlocked. Pisces and Libra are situational and Virgo I don't like using defensive tactics."

Ash looked confused "But it has bailed us out of trouble."

Drew nodded. "That it has."

"So what's left."

Drew looked up. "I believe Aries, Sagittarius, Scorpio and Capricorn are left. Don't know what they will do but I am assuming something long distance related for the human one. It's known as the Archer."

Ash nodded and went back to looking at the ocean. "When Glenn beat us do you know what I was thinking off when he was approaching us." Drew looked at him. "I was thinking about May and Misty. They would be devastated if we died."

Drew blew out the breath he was holding. "Not your mother huh. I guess because they wormed your way into heart."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah I guess."

Drew looked at the ocean. "Hey. Let's run this idea by the girls. How about tomorrow we take the day off. Have a beach day. We got nowhere to be the Battle Palace ain't going anywhere as far as we know. Let the world take care of itself for a while."

Ash smiled. "You are willing to be out on the beach?"

Drew chuckled. "Let's let them have their fun. I think it will also take our minds off of our defeat."

Ash blushed. "I wonder if their bodies got any better." Here Drew blushed as well. "I think we are going to beat guys up." Drew said with a fire in his eyes.

Ash got pumped. "We have to fight for what is ours."

Drew jumped up. "Let's go then. We have a coordinator to cheer for." Drew said as they raced across the sand.

With May and the others

May was in the middle of practicing with her Munchlax and Combusken. Off to the side her friends were doing their own thing with Max and Gabby keeping an eye on her. Munchlax flew in and tried to attack Combusken but the bipedal bird leaped out of the way. And unfortunately for Munchlax, Newton's first law propelled him into a passerby and into a sand dune.

May panicked and she and Max proceeded to pull out the glutton from the sand dune. May turned to the girl and bowed to the girl.

"I'm sorry mam. I guess my Munchlax got a little overexcited."

The girl just looked at her and then proceeded to give her a rose. Before she could take it Munchlax woke up and ate the rose causing the brunette to panic again and apologize again.

The girl waved it off and introduced herself as Brianna. May introduced herself and Brianna tensed which May noticed but shrugged it off. They were led over to a pool area where they spotted May's rival Drew surrounded by his fan girls.

"Drew, it's been a while." The teen looked up from his chair to see his friendly rival walk up to him.

"Hey May. Are you here for the contest?"

May nodded. "I want to thank you for sending me that letter and letting me know about this contest.

Drew had a confused look. "I didn't send a letter. I am taking this contest off. I got four already."

May looked at him with a frown. "If you didn't send it, then who did?"

Brianna who was in a love-struck daze snapped out of it. "I did May. I wanted to prove to Drew here that we belong together and that starts with my main competition." With that Brianna left to go get ready.

Off to the side her female friends were watching the exchange with a sweat drop while Brock was off flirting again.

"Why do we always attract the crazy ones?" Gabby sighed.

"Don't know. Misty was it like this before?" Tori turned to the red head.

Misty dropped her head. "Don't even get me started. I still have nightmares about that magician. That outfit was embarrassing. I wouldn't show it to Ash now."

Gabby had a thoughtful look. "Which one was…oh yeah that one? Yeah gave me the creeps too." Gabby said with a shiver.

Tori snapped them out of their thoughts. "Let's find our wayward trainers and get to the contest hall."

An hour later the contest began with a resounding cheer. Jessie disguised as a hula dancer released Mime Jr. who proceeded to dance for the crowd. May was next up and released Munchlax who proceeded to fire a Solarbeam into the sky making the light sparkle. She then ordered a metronome. After a few moments Munchlax found a move and then promptly fell asleep to the shock of his friends.

Drew palmed his face. "May needs to stop relying on luck for her moves."

Ash though defended his girlfriend "Hey relying on luck is not that bad."

Drew countered. "This coming from the fact half of his gym victories were luck based and don't you try to deny it."

Misty giggled. "He's right Ash." Causing her boyfriend to sulk,

May panicked briefly and then came up with an idea. "Munchlax here eat up." She said throwing one of her pink surprises. Munchlax instantly woke up and jumped up to eat it.

"Now break your fall with a Focus Punch." Munchlax fired at the stadium floor and landed with dignity.

May's friends in the audience breathed a sigh of relief. "If May wins this that plan of ours will be well deserved." Ash said.

"What plan?" Misty asked.

"Later. After the contest." Drew said with a glare to Ash who had a sheepish grin.

After May went, Brianna took her turn. She released her Surskit which caused Misty to become conflicted at the water bug pokémon. Ash gave her a hug to comfort her. Surskit used Ice Beam to cover the field. Then he skated around like a figure skater that earned huge praise from the judges and the crowd.

Later on, while watching the other performances Brianna approached May.

"Hey May I have a question." May looked at her and gave her consent.

"What is your relationship with Drew?"

May smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, he is a good rival. If you're talking about pursuing him then I'm not. I got a boyfriend." May said holding her hand to her heart.

Brianna nodded. "I guess less competition for me. Although I have to admit your guy is a lucky one to have you."

May giggled. "I'm the lucky one. Here is a picture of me him and a friend of ours." May said holding up a locket with a picture of her Ash and Misty from one of their dates.

Brianna looked and smiled. "You got good tastes May." They were interrupted when Lillian announced the eight surviving contestants. They were happy to find they both advanced and were placed on opposite sides of the bracket. They wished each other luck and got ready for the battle round.

Finals

May and Brianna had reached the finals. May had drawn the disguised Jessie first and had almost lost because Mime Jr. kept tickling the poor bird pokémon. May pulled through with a lucky Sky Uppercut that knocked out the mini mime. May then breezed through the semifinals and faced Brianna who had a similar path to the finals with her Vibrava.

Now on opposite sides the two new friends faced each other with confident grins.

"Five Minutes on the clock and Begin." Said Lillian.

"Let's go Vibrava." Brianna said.

"Combusken take the stage." May called out.

"Vibrava use Screech." Vibrava let out a powerful scream that forced Combusken to hold its ears in pain dropping May's points.

"Combusken use Fire Spin." Combusken recovered and launched the fire attack hitting Vibrava.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath, block that Fire Spin." The fire attack was able to hit the ground type but the Dragonbreath nullified some of the damage.

"Now use Sand Tomb." Brianna called out. Vibrava's eyes glowed and suddenly Combusken was stuck in sand.

"No Combusken get out of there." May called out as her points dropped. Combusken tried to pound its way of its trap. Suddenly Combusken's headdress started glowing blue.

In the stands the group noticed this.

"Brock, Max do you recognize that." Drew asked pointed at Combusken.

Brock studied it. "I think that might be Mega Kick. This could turn the match around."

Back on the field Combusken growled and broke free of the Sand Tomb which dropped Brianna's points.

Brianna though was unfazed. "Dragonbreath again." Vibrava fired and hit Combusken head on.

May panicked. "Combusken please get up." Combusken did so but now May's points were nearly gone.

May though regained her composure. "Combusken use Sky Uppercut quick." Combusken's claws glowed and jumped after the levitating pokémon.

"Vibrava dodge it and use Sand Tomb." Vibrava tried to get Combusken again but the fighter was fasters and got above him. May ordered a Mega Kick and Combusken drilled Vibrava sending them both to the floor but Combusken was still standing with Vibrava knocked out giving May the win.

Her friends cheered and May hugged her starter. Brianna returned Vibrava and walked over to congratulate May as she received her fourth ribbon. (I switched this one and the contest after it.) Later on, they said their good byes to both Drew and Brianna and the rivals departed back to where they were staying.

"Now then Ash Drew what's this about plans tomorrow." Misty said getting a confused looked from all of their friends.

The two boys sighed. Drew spoke first "I figure this was good time to propose this. We have been traveling and training for what the last two three months. I figure, The Battle Palace ain't going anywhere.

Ash continued, "We agreed that we need a day off. So tomorrow will be an off day. I figure why not spend some time on the beach and let our troubles go away for a while."

The group was stunned especially Tori and Gabby who turned to their beau. "You are willing to be out here for us?" Tori said.

Drew smiled. "A relationship is all about compromises. I can let go of my dislike for a while."

Gabby and Tori said nothing as the glomped him and kissed him on both cheeks thanking him over and over. Drew briefly glanced over to his friend who was under a red and brown assault of his own.

When they calmed down Drew spoke. "Alright let's go do a little shopping I am sure your old suits don't fit right Misty?"

The red head nodded. "Tori and Gabby could probably use a couple as well. Come on we need to go prepare." Misty said grabbing the earthlings and speeding away.

Ash chuckled. "Man never under estimate a girl on a mission." He said as they walked at a more sedate pace.

Next day

It was about 10:00 the next day and the whole group was now dressed for the beach. Ash was wearing a white tank top with black and yellow trunks. Drew was wearing a black shirt with red trunks. Max was in his normal green shirt but had blue trunks. Brock was in a green over shirt with black trunks. They were now waiting on the girls and they didn't wait long as Misty walked out in a blue top and red shorts with white sandals May followed in her normal attire but swapped her shoes out for yellow sandals. Tori was next with a white top and blue skirt and her hair tied up with pink sandals. Gabby was last with yellow top and a blue skirt and black sandals. Their boyfriends looked at them and blushed slightly as they picked up their bags and left the center.

When they got there the beach was moderately packed as it was the middle of the week. They found a nice spot and set up. The girls went to get changed while the boys played with a football Drew had found.

After about ten minutes the boys were still playing with the football when Ash happen to glance over to where the girls had gone and widened his eyes. Drew heard his gasps and turned and he was able to restrain himself. Despite being twelve to thirteen the girls, who had yet to go through puberty fully, looked amazing. Misty was wearing a modest two piece showing she was still a little shy about her figure but it still showed her slightly muscled tummy. May was in a red two piece set. Tori was the shyest in a white one piece and Gabby was in a green set. Their bodies from working out and walking with the weights had been enhanced. Heaven only knew what they looked like when they got older.

Drew walked over to Ash and clapped his hand on his shoulder snapping him out of it.

"We are lucky dogs." Drew said walking over to Tori and Gabby. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and went to greet May and Misty.

They proceeded to apply sunblock which led to some embarrassment for the girls as their guys put it on their backs. They then separated to do their own thing.

Gabby and May were on their towels face down tanning their back and reading one of the books they brought with him.

"Sigh…we needed this. This sun feels great on my skin." May say closing her eyes. Gabby nodded.

"Ugh…why can't it be like this New Jersey we have okay beaches but we can barely go there unless its spring or summer because it's too flipping cold.

May sat up and looked over to the blonde. "Are there places like this in your world?"

Gabby smiled from her position. "There are plenty especially just south of our country. The islands there are supposed to be beautiful. But one day I want to go to an island in my country. It's called Hawaii. It's supposed to be beautiful there almost year round. There are some nice areas in our country but nothing compares."

May hummed. "I'd like to go there to." May said as she sat up fully.

In the water, Tori and Misty were swimming out in the surf while Max was making sure Brock wasn't doing anything reckless.

Misty was looking up at the sky. "I could lie here forever." She said looking over at Tori who was treading water.

Tori giggled. "You really like the water don't you."

Misty smiled. "Yeah. No wonder I'm the water princess." She said holding up the gen around her neck. In the sun the gem radiates a beautiful rainbow light into the water. Tori swam over and picked up the water surrounding it.

"So pretty." Tori smiled. Looking over she saw Misty with her eyes closed. Tori got a wicked idea and splashed water on her causing her to sputter. Misty looked up and saw Tori giggling. She then splashed back and then started chasing each other in the surf.

Over at the snack bar Drew and Ash were grabbing their lunches with Pikachu helping out although that might have been for the ketchup.

As they walked back they were greeted by sight that made their blood boil. May and Gabby were being harassed by a couple of beach thugs. They ran as quick as they could with what they were carrying.

They caught up to the group in which Gabby was grabbed on the arm by the leader while May was pushed down into the sand.

"Hey hands off of her." Ash called out. The leader looked over and saw Ash quickly placing the stuff on the towel. He sneered. "None of your business twerp. Just wanting show this lass a good time.

Drew had just handed his stuff of too Pikachu who was balancing the cardboard boxes.

"Ever hear the expression no means no. Besides they are under aged." The two cronies laughed. "The younger the better." They said and laughed. The leader approached Ash to send him away. But as he reached his hand out Ash Judo flipped him into the sand. His cronies were shocked and tried to attack him only for Drew to spear both into the sand taking the breath out of them. The leader stood up with bruised ribs only for him to get hit between the legs causing his eyes to bug out.

Gabby had a furious look in her eye. "Beat it you slime balls." The trio panicked and left in a sandy wake.

The blonde huffed but was then tapped on the shoulder she threw the assailant down. Only to see Drew in letting out a gasp as he groaned in pain causing her to worry.

"Drew I'm so sorry please don't be hurt." Gabby said in a panic.

"Don't worry about it." He ground out. He quickly recovered. "Ice cream?" He offered. Gabby let out a sigh of relief.

May, Gabby, Ash and Drew proceeded to eat the food they got and relaxed. After a half an hour of relaxing they were about to go find their wayward companions when their instincts flared up. They all tensed and looked around.

"Where is it?" May said concerned. They had gone into their bags and pulled out their transform items. Max had come back and was briefed on the situation. They were now looking everywhere for it.

Ash and Drew were looking out at the ocean. For some reason the feeling was coming from there. Suddenly, they spotted something in the water. It looked a whirlpool was forming. Those in the water near it were getting out of the water. As this happened something started being raised out of the water. It rose higher and higher until it towered over the beach. It was large Tentacruel and it was bringing back memories of a similar attack to Ash.

Ash looked around and saw Misty and Tori in the water coming back to the shore to get their belts. But to the groups horror two of the tentacles grabbed them.

"MISTY/TORI" The two boys yelled out as the charged towards their opponent with May and Gabby in tow. Going through sequences though how it stayed on Gabby and May was a mystery they quickly activated their belts.

HENSHIN

**STANBY AQUARIUS: COMPLETE**

**EVOLVE**

**PEGASUS**

Now in their armors they quickly tried to get closer to Tori and Misty who were struggling to escape the holds they were in.

Using her Pegasus wings Orion tried to fly around the tentacles in an attempt to get a clean shot. But she forced to deflect more of them as they were too fast for her.

Aura was having a more difficult time because his main mode of attack would hurt the captive girls. So he was forced to fight off the monster's arms while trying to get close enough to the girls to break them free.

The captive girls were trying their hardest to break free but their struggling made it squeeze harder making them gasp for breath. They were being flung around like ragdolls and they were turning green as they did so.

Kusa was flying around in her Fairy form while trying to fire off some flames and leaves. It became apparent that the Tentacruel monster dub Mass Octo was letting up any time soon.

Zodiac was slashing through the tentacles in an effort to break through to at least Gabby. He saw his chance by decreasing his cannon pressure and ducking underneath the attacking tentacles and slashed at the one holding the girls up. They slowly fell. Zodiac and Aura thinking ahead had their respective belts ready. They threw them and with amazing agility they caught them. Both were already in place so all they had to activate them

HENSHIN They cried out.

**EVOLVE/KAMEN RIDE: SIRIUS**

Now in their forms they dove towards the water after Tori swapped out Sirius for Delphinus. Assured they were safe, Aura and Zodiac only had moments to brace for a water geyser coming from the creature's mouth. They were caught by their flying companions. As they regained their composure they looked at the creature as it slowly move its way down the coast.

"What will it take to kill this creature?" Ash called out slightly out of breath.

"This thing is like the bloody hydra. I must have taken thirty of those and they kept coming back." Drew said. Then he focused on Octo. "Only way to kill it…was to destroy the heart." Orion looked over and saw the same thing as Drew. "How much do you want to bet that gem in the middle of the forehead is the heart."

Zodiac chuckled. "Sucker's bet. But how to get to it and it's also a small target.

Aura and Kusa looked at each other. "We can try to hold him off." Kusa said.

Zodiac nodded. "We will try to set up the attack. Try to find Triton and Sirius to make sure they are okay.

Aura looked and saw the distinctive red hair of Misty looking out from the shore. Tori was there as well helping direct traffic. The fight had only been eight minutes and the beach was still being evacuated.

Kusa and Aura swooped in powering up their swords with a Vine Whip and a Thunder Blade to try and slice through the arms.

Zodiac however pulled out his phone. He noticed another one of his buttons shine. It was the one that looked like an arrow. Pressing he replaced the phone.

 **STANDBY CHANGE: SAGITARIUS.  
** When the light died down, Zodiac was in greenish armor similar to camouflage. There was slight armor on the shoulders and knees but it looked like a soldier designed to sneak attack and stay out of close combat. The books had wings on them which enabled flight and in place of his sword, Zodiac had a large bow. This was Kamen Rider Zodiac: Sagittarius.

"Alright Gabby let's see if we can get in closer." Zodiac said as they took off.

With Aura and Kusa they were still in a middle of the arms as they hacked and slashed through the swarm. They noticed that the arms that were cut were slowly regenerating and splitting off. The monster was about to launch another attack when it felt several shot hit it. It turned its attention to Orion and Zodiac. It sent eight of its arms towards them which they dodged with surprising speed. They notched arrows in their bows and fired back.

ORION'S LIGHT

ARROW CARBINE

The two shots hit the attacking arms and destroyed them. They quickly started firing their arrows while Kusa and Aura kept slashing away. The monster groaned as the damage kept piling up. It then began charging up a Hyper Beam and targeted the flying two. It fired the beam which Orion and Zodiac dodged.

They flew above the monster and began charging up an attack. Multiple arrows started appearing around the two as they pulled back the strings.

MAGNUM ARROW

HUNTER'S BOUNTY

COMBO: ATALANTA'S CHARGE. (Golden Sun reference)

They released the strings and the arrow storm rained down on the monster. The monster groaned in agony as it fell back launching a large wave towards the shore which Misty and Tori was able to stop the wave. Now over the monster the red gem was shining like a beacon.

"Time to finish this Orion." Zodiac said pulling out his phone and inserted it into the handle while Orion placed the drive into the its appropriate slot.

**STANDBY FINISH: SAGITARIUS**

**ORION: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**COMBO: ARROW OF LIGHT**

Pulling back on the sting a two large arrows of light appeared in their bows. They held it gathering energy and released them with a loud cry. The arrow merged and launched into the gem on Mass Octo's head. It tore through the mass and left a big hole. A short time later the light shown through and the monster blew up.

They sheathed their weapons and flew over to Kusa and Aura.

"You guys alright?" Zodiac asked.

They nodded and flew off to the changing booth to change back. They ran up to their friends who greeted them and congratulated them. They packed what stuff they could salvage and left back to the center.

Later on the dating groups were on separate stretches of the beach. Ash, May and Misty were walking down the beach dressed in their normal attire but with their shoes off. It was at sunset and the waves took on an fiery orange hue. The girls were content in Ash's arms as they sat down.

"The ocean's so pretty." Misty said from his left.

"Yeah kind of reminds me of your hair I could stare at it all day like this." Ash chuckled and laughed as he saw Misty blush bright red and buried her face into his shirt. May giggled and snuggled in deeper.

"You know I was talking to Gabby about vacation spots on earth and she was talking about these tropical vacation spots." May said looking up at him. "I wouldn't mind a tropical island you know a couple weeks of the year it would be nice." May said smiling.

Ash grinned. "Yeah but I think we have a lot more traveling to do before we earn that."

May nodded as they watched the sun dip below the horizon.

Over on a jetty Drew was watching sun set as well. Gabby and Tori were next to him letting him think.

"Was there any motivation behind this vacation?" Gabby asked seriously.

Drew sighed. "Yeah there was. Me and Ash needed to take our minds off our defeat to Glenn and it was eating us up. But we wanted you to be happy. So we did that seeing we had no hurry to be anywhere right now."

Tori sighed. "We get a day off and we still get attacked. When can we get a real vacation?"

Drew looked at her. "I don't know. But I promise we will get a real one in the future."

The two nodded as the sun had fully set and the stars came out. Drew looked up and smiled.

"What are you smiling?" Gabby pondered.

"Nothing is just that I know you're always around. All I have to do is find Orion and Canis Minor. Your armors are named after these constellations and stars. I have taken to finding it every night we camp out. See." He pointed to a row of stars that looked like a belt and a bright object further down from that line.

"You're always watching me just like Leo is watching you." Drew said as the girls hugged him watching the stars

Two Days later (AG165 and AG 166)

After taking a day off the gang took a ferry to the island where the Battle Palace was. After spending the night in pokémon center the group was now doing some light training.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball." May called out. The young pokémon charged up and fired at a tree actually creating a hole in it. Off to the side Brock was bottle feeding Bonsly. Next to him was Tori who had her pokémon out and was combing Lambi's fur with a special comb.

"And there we go Lambi. All nice and tangle free." Tori said putting the comb away. She hugged the lamb nuzzling the soft wool. "You're so soft no wonder people count sheep when they want to sleep. It's like hugging cotton candy. I wonder who made you this soft." Tori pondered. Lambi cried happily and nuzzled her causing her to giggle. Max and Brock were watching this with smiles as Buddy and Midnight curled up next to Lambi and her Combusken was meditating nearby.

Over with the trainers, Ash and Drew were training their pokémon with Misty and Gabby watching.

"Donphan use Rollout break the boulder." Donphan picked up speed and smashed through the big boulder.

Corphish Bubblebeam on the flying rocks." The lobster fired and the rocks broke into multiple flying rocks.

"Swellow use Quick Attack fly through the storm." Swellow quickly sped up and niftily dodged them all.

"Now finish it Sceptile with Bullet Seed." Sceptile tried firing again but smoke appeared again leaving many of the rocks to keep falling.

Drew took quick action. "Haryiama Arm Thrust quick. Swampert Ice Beam. Cacturne use Bullet Seed." The three sprang into action and destroyed all of the falling rocks and landed as the dust settled.

"Great job guys." Drew praised them. He turned to Ash. "Sceptile still can't use his moves Ash? This is turning serious man." Drew said a little harsher then he wanted. Suddenly Sceptile got up and ran into the jungle.

"Sceptile come back where are you going?" Ash said with Pikachu in tow. Drew swore under his breath.

"I gotta go apologize. Ash wait up." Drew said running after him. Misty though had a concerned look and was about to run when May grabbed her.

"Misty. Let them do this. I think Sceptile needs some reconnecting with his trainer. What's the worst that can happen?"

A palm meeting a face resounded through the clearing. They turned to see Gabby and Tori groaning.

"May you just jinxed them! Now I know something bad is going to happen." Gabby said

"That is adventuring 101 you never say stuff like that." Tori said.

"Excuse me did you say Ash and Drew went into the jungle?" They turned and saw Scott walking up to them.

"Yeah what of it Scott?" Gabby asked.

"Well I am afraid there might be a problem. You see the island's Kakuna hatch a certain time each year and unfortunately mid-May is that time."

The group widened their eyes, but May was in a panic.

"No now I've doomed them." May said with waterfall tears. Misty comforted her. "They are tough. They can handle a few Beedrill."

Scott though looked at the jungle with a frown. "What I'm concerned with is there has been some suspicious characters coming to this island. I might have to call Officer Jenny. But I think it will be easier if a certain hero group helped out." Scott said looked at them pointedly as they started to look for the boys.

With said boys

Sceptile had run pretty far into the woods. After catching his breath he saw a large tree and started banging his head against it shaking it badly. After a couple of minutes he was grabbed by Ash and pulled off the tree. Letting go he spoke to the green reptile.

"You know hurting yourself isn't going to help you." Ash said with a smile. Sceptile looked down. Ash sighed.

"I know you can fight and I know you're going through a heartbreak. There are other Magikarp in the sea. You are a strong pokémon I am sure there is a girl out there for ya."

Sceptile smiled and nodded which got Ash and Pikachu to smile. A rustling got their attention. They turned and saw Drew walk up to them out of breath.

"Damn…it…Ash. Not…all of us…have your…speed and stamina." Drew said catching his breath.

The three laughed as he calmed down.

"Is Sceptile calmed down now?" He asked Ash. The two smiled and nodded.

Drew sighed. "Finally. Now let's see if we can find a way out." Drew looked around. "Uh which way do we go?"

Ash sweatdropped. "And you say Max and May is bad at directions."

Drew had a tick mark. "They can't read a map right. However my memory can be sporadic." They took another look. "The center is near the beach. So if we can find the river we can find a way to the beach. Only problem is we don't have our gear." Drew said as they had left their bags in the training area.

"Well I'm glad we know some basic stuff about survival. Plus we stopped at an outdoor place and grabbed some hunting knives." Ash said pulling out the knife from his jacket. Drew nodded pulling out his knife. They heard rustling. Their instincts told them to be ready. They were right as six camouflaged soldiers appeared. They had been spying on the two and Sceptile's head butting alerted them. They began firing attacks at the group. The noise also disturbed the Beedrill that were nesting. Pikachu zapped the Beedrill away but more were coming. The ambush forced the humans to retreat but soon approached a cliff. Sceptile tried to fight off the attackers but soon the onslaught overwhelmed him. Ash tried returning gecko but it was knocked into the river. Drew was dodging looking for a way out. Seeing only one option he shouted out to Ash.

"We got to jump!" He called out.

"What are you crazy!?" Ash said as he pulled Sceptile back.

"How long have you known me? Now let's go!" Drew said as they all jumped in the water. They surfaced and Ash and Sceptile grabbed one of the boulders in the raging current. Drew was nearby trying to hold on. Pikachu was being swept away and the both tried to grab him but the current was too strong and was swept further downstream. After twenty minutes of fighting the current they finally got out of the river.

"Pikachu…I hope you are okay." Ash said looking down the river.

Drew sighed as he shook the water out of his shirt. His hat was flown off in the chaos. "He'll be fine. We need to find food and shelter. It looks like we are going to be spending the night out here."

Ash nodded and they went to help Sceptile up. The gecko started walking but he collapsed in pain startling the two.

Taking another look, Drew let out a groan of frustration. "Great he's got a sprain. That pokeball would be helpful right now."

Ash sighed. "Can't be helped. Come on Sceptile." They picked him up and helped him walk.

In another part of the jungle their friends were still looking for them. Scott had brought repels to make sure the Beedrill didn't attack them. Bonsly, from Brock's arms saw something and cried out. The group looked over and saw two red and white things.

Upon closer inspection it was pokéball and a hat with a spear on it.

"This must be Sceptile's poké ball." Misty said. Opening it, they saw it was empty. "Ash must not have able to return him before it was knocked down the river." She pointed out.

The earth girls though were a little more concerned with the hat. "Drew loves this hat. Something must have happened to him." Gabby said.

Tori though looked cationic. Gabby saw this and shook her out of it. "Tori he is fine. He and Ash can get through anything remember." Tori nodded and replaced her hat with Drew's. Gabby sadly smiled. "He would want you to be wearing it." Gabby said as they continued to search.

Elsewhere Pikachu was unconscious on a river bank. A rustling was heard and then a large Venusaur walked out. What was surprising was there was a man riding on it. It a balding black skinned man with a long beard dressed like a sage. He saw Pikachu and went about making a fire. A few minutes later Pikachu now wrapped up in bandages. He looked to the kindly old man.

"Why hello there. I found you on the river bank. I patched you up. I hope you are hungry, I have several berries mixed together for you."

Pikachu noticed the bowl and started eating it. Pikachu nodded at the taste and ate some more. Just then a rustling caught their attention. They looked up and saw Pikachu's friend.

"Pikachu!" The girls and Max called out. Tori went over to check him while May and Misty were trying to hug him.

"We're glad you're okay." May said.

The elder gentleman smiled and looked up at Scott. "Who are these young ones with you Scott."

The rotund man grinned. "Guys I would like you to meet the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace. Place Maven Spenser.

The group was shocked but they quickly introduced themselves.

"I understand that you are looking for your friends. We can search in the morning as the sun has gone down." Spenser said as indeed the sun had gone down.

"No we need to find our friends!" May said. Just then her stomach growled which got an blush from her. They agreed to spend the night and search in the morning.

As they were laying down to sleep May still had her eyes open, full of concern for Ash. Misty crawled over to her. "Hey you still awake?" She whispered. May looked at the red head and nodded. Misty sighed. "Lift your arm." May did so and Misty wrapped her arm around her. They let out sighs. "I guess we needed the comfort huh." May said. Misty just nodded. May then started rubbing Misty's hair which looked radiant in the moonlight.

Misty hummed in satisfaction. "We'll find him sweetie. Don't worry." Misty said as she snuggled into May's chest. May slightly blushed but smiled as she fell in a fitful sleep.

Across the fire, Tori was hugging her knees looking at the hat Drew normally wore. Gabby sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Gabby asked. Tori looked at her and it looked like she had been crying.

Gabby saw this and hugged her rocking her gently. She started humming a lullaby, the same one that she heard from her boyfriend's locket. They gently fell asleep as they let a small tear escape their eyes.

Far away from that campsite another campfire was lit. This was in a cave and the fire only had three bodies surrounding it. Sceptile was on a make shift bed while the humans were warming themselves up in the cool cave.

Drew had gone out and had found several berries to eat and were now sitting quietly looking as they ate. Sceptile looked over to the two and groaned out a response. Ash looked and sadly smiled.

"It's alright Sceptile go to sleep. We'll be fine." Sceptile hesitantly nodded and rolled over to go to sleep.

Drew looked over to the green gecko. "Your commitment to your pokémon is admirable Ash."

Ash grinned and laid back on his makeshift bed. "Yeah. They are my friends and comrades. I would never leave them behind intentionally."

Drew smiled as laid back on his bed. "That is a trait that makes me want you at my side on the battlefield. A willingness to watch your friend's backs and not willing to let them suffer. "

Ash looked over. "You want me fighting on your side?"

Drew chuckled. "You bet. All of you have qualities I want either on or off the field.. Misty's is her compassion. May's trait is her determination, Brock's is his brother like attitude, Max's is his intelligence, Gabby's trait is her courage and Tori's is her gentleness which can be useful on and off the field. Your is your spirit and your commitment to your friends and family. Sit up I want to do something.

Ash with a curious look sat up. Drew pulled out his knife and made an incision on his finger. "Make a cut on your finger. Just enough to bleed." Ash hesitantly did so and it stung a bit.

"Now hold out your hand." Ash did so and Drew shook it. "We are stronger than blood Ash. Regardless of our families. I will protect yours, you will protect mine. Can I trust you to do that?" Drew said seriously.

Ash looked at Drew's eyes and nodded. "Yes, I can." Ash said and they released their hands.

Drew smiled. "It takes a lot of faith to share blood. Good thing we are clean of disease." Drew said laughing. Ash started laughing along with him. Drew fell asleep but Ash stayed awake a few minutes longer looking at the cut he that they cauterized before it became infected and was put out. Looking at the scar tissue he closed his fist.

' _Blood brothers huh? I can get used to that'_ Ash thought as he finally fell asleep.

The next day they were walking through the jungle still carrying Sceptile on their shoulders. Suddenly Ash tripped on a rock and dragged both of them down. When he tried to get up Ash winced as his left knee buckled.

Drew quickly felt around his knee and sighed. "Looks like a mild sprain. We better get to the center and have Tori look at it." Ash nodded and they picked up the pace as much as they could with two injured bodies. They heard rustling and Drew looked over to the bushes.

"Ash Sceptile get going I'm going to hold them off." Drew said taking out his phone. It sufficiently dried off from the previous night. As it could be hidden a lot easier than the Aura rider's buckle he had kept it in his pocket. But like a regular phone it didn't do well in water until it dried.

He activated the phone and went into his stance.

**STANDY: SAGITTARIUS**

HENSHIN  
 **COMPLETE**

Now in his Sagittarius form he pulled out his bow. "Go now. Try to get back to the center." He yelled to the two. The two hesitantly nodded and started hobbling away. Zodiac then pulled back the bow and fired as a couple of soldiers exited the bush. He kept firing hitting a couple of more, then he started to retreat when he saw that there was more than he anticipating. He retreated into another part of the jungle. Taking to the trees he snipe three the soldiers coming at him. He smiled briefly then saw that he was on a tree with a bunch of Kakuna. And they were close to evolving.

"God damn it, I am really starting to hate these things. What's next a perverted ox wielding an ax.

(In a far off world, an ox wielding an axe sneezed as he was trying to molest a blonde haired girl. He promptly disappeared)

Zodiac shook it off and dropped down to the ground and started running. He soon came up on a cliff wall which Ash and Sceptile had their backs to it.

"You guys all right?" He called out.

"Yeah but this is a dead end." Ash responded as Zodiac approached. They turned and saw the Beedrill and the soldiers approach them. Ash shakily grabbed his knife and held it defensively while Zodiac notched back another arrow. Unlike Gabby's bow, his could not separate into separate knives as it turned out. So they were figuratively screwed as the only one that had close range attacks available was limping slightly on his knee.

Now they stared down their opponent which had increased slightly with the appearance of their boss. It looked like taller Vileplume.

They stood poised to defend themselves when a lightning bolt struck the Beedrill. They looked in the direction and saw that Pikachu was not only okay but had found their friends.

"ASH/DREW." They saw their friends running over to them. Spenser had ordered his Venusaur to use Sweet Scent. It had stopped the Beedrill and slowed down the soldiers, but they were still trying to chase them down.

"Girls we can talk later, we need to take care of them. Go back to the side we got this." Misty and May nodded and after a quick once over Tori and Gabby nodded and ran back to the side. Misty handed Ash his buckle and Raikou

"I think you missed these. Be careful." Misty said as she took May's hand and ran.

Ash stood by and got ready to attack as the soldiers recovered from the Sweet Scent. All of a sudden several yellow bullets were launched.

The two fighters looked and saw Sceptile walking over to pick up a twig and stuck it in his mouth.

"Sceptile." Ash gasped. Sceptile grinned and stuck out his thumb. Ash looked at him and nodded.

"Pikachu." Ash called sticking his hand out. Pikachu let out a cry and transformed into a card.

"Sceptile." He called out to the gecko. He crossed his arms and transformed into a card. They landed in his hands. Ash stuck in the Change Pikachu card and went into his pose.

HENSHIN he called out and flipped the lever.

**EVOLVE**

The shield went forward and it slid back allowing Ash to become Aura again. He looked at one of Sceptile's cards and scanned it.

**LEAF BLADE**

Raikou began to glow green as he took his stance. Zodiac returned to his Leo form as stood side by side with him.

With the observers, the girls were watching and all of a sudden they had the same memory flash. They were watching as their boys slashed through the soldiers just as their past selves defended their kingdoms. Each attack split between past and present as they cheered off to the side. Once the last soldier was defeated they turned their attention to the large Vileplume, who snarled and fired purple pellets at them. Ash quickly swiped one of Pikachu's cards.

**AGILITY**

Aura sped away while Zodiac whipped out Virgo's shield to block it. They returned to their positions and Zodiac returned to his Leo form. They charged it lighting and fire consuming their blades. With a resounding speed the monster stood absolutely no chance as the size of the creature plus the fact that it was modeled after a Vileplume made slow and hard to dodge the relentless barrage. One last attack send the monster stumbling back

The two jumped back and prepared their finishing maneuvers.

**STANDBY LEO: FINISHER**

**THUNDERBOLT  
LEAF BLADE  
COMBO: THUNDER BLADE  
DOUBLE COMBO: HEAVEN'S WRAITH**

Charging up their blades the sky seem to crackle with fire and electricity as he image of a noble lion and the legendary pokémon of lighting Raikou seemingly stood behind them. The stunned monster could only watch as two blades came down on it. What it did see was that it appeared that two claws came upon it one from beneath it and one from above. Regardless it stood no chance.

The two riders stood as the monster was let out sparks. They turned around sheathing their blades.

"Yippee Kiya Loser"

"Game Over" They said simultaneously as they walked away from the explosion.

They walked over to the group more specifically to the girls who looked at them with slightly tearing eyes.

They turned off their belts and reappeared in their human forms. Misty and May hugged Ash gently and they sniffled a little bit as they found solace that their boyfriend was okay.

Drew walked up to his girls who stood there smiling sadly. He opened up his arms and they walked into the embrace.

Spenser chuckled at the scene. "It's is wonderful to see that you two are okay." The trainers looked up at the elderly gentleman. "My apologies. My name is Spenser I am the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace it is nice to meet you both.

Drew stood straight. "My name is Drew this is my companion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town we wish to formally challenge you to a battle for your symbol."

Spenser nodded. "We shall commence the battle tomorrow for now it's a long journey my Venusaur can handle all of you. Hope on.

So now on Venusaur they slowly made its way back to the pokémon center. Ash was watching the sky while Misty and May were taking a nap snuggled up against his shoulders. Drew was about to do the same but Tori stopped him briefly.

"Uh…Drew…I saved your hat." Tori said shyly. Drew looked at the hat and motioned for her to come closer. Tori did so and he took the hat and wrapped and arm around her head. The hat hid them from public eye as they kissed tenderly. Tori was blushing but she took the kiss with relish. They quickly separated and Gabby took the opportunity to do the same. They released themselves and the blushing girls sighed and snuggled into his chest. Drew looked over at Ash who looked like the world was far away.

"I could get used to this." Drew said smiling.

Ash chuckled

"Yeah." He kissed Misty and May on the forehead. "Me too. Bro. Drew smiled and lowered his hat and went to sleep. Ash quickly followed suit and the rest of the way was quiet save for Venusaur's footsteps.

Next Day

After resting and checking for injuries the battle for the Spirit Symbol was about to begin. As Drew went first last time, Ash would go first this time.

Scott explained what was going to happen. "This whole island is going to be the battlefield. Because of the size a robotic referee will be used. To make sure we see the whole fight." Scott motioned to the hot air balloon. "We will be watching the battle from this hot air balloon. Come on." The group started to follow Scott but Gabby was frozen. Drew noticed this and sighed.

"Come on Gabby I got you." Drew said taking her hand. With some reluctance she stepped into the balloon.

Tori held the other arm as Gabby closed her eyes. "It's okay Gabby. Open your eyes this is amazing.

Gabby hesitantly opened her eyes and she gasped. "It's amazing." The island looked beautiful from above.

Scott cleared his throat. "Now we can watch the battle with this monitor here." Scott said pointing the screen as the battle was about to begin.

On the battlefield, Spenser and Ash stood across from each as the referee signaled them to begin.

"Alright Shiftry Let's Go."

"Sceptile Let's go." The two stood by as the awaited their trainer's orders.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Sceptile fired but Shiftry dodged and went into the trees. Ash ordered Sceptile to follow. Their trainers followed down the hill as the two grass pokémon went at each other. Ash ordered a Leaf Blade while Spenser ordered a Quick Attack which countered each other out.

Spenser chuckled. "Your Sceptile is very fast. But is it fast enough? Shiftry Double Team." Just like that Shiftry created multiple copies to surround Sceptile. The gecko was confused looking for the real one.

"Now Shadow Ball." Shiftry broke the illusion and fired the black ball which sent Sceptile flying.

"Now Rock Smash." Just as planned Shiftry broke several rocks which went to the pond. Sceptile ducked at the last second, but to the casual observer it looked like he was knocked out.

"No Sceptile." Ash said worriedly. Unconsciously he sent out an aura pulse. His eyes glowed blue which shocked him. He saw a green aura which he assumed was Sceptile climbing up the waterfall. He lost the sight when Sceptile jumped out of the waterfall with a Leaf Blade out. He crashed into Shiftry and knocked him out.

Spenser saw his knocked out companion and was amused. "That was impressive Mr. Ketchum. But that was only one knock out. Can you defeat my other two. Now let's go Venusaur."

The massive Venusaur roared onto the battlefield, which confused the spectators.

"Why would he bring out Venusaur second?" Brock pondered.

"Don't know. Let's see what Ash can do." Drew replied.

On the field Ash called back Sceptile.

"Heracross I choose you." The Bug/Fighting type appeared and then immediately went suck the sap out of the leaf which got face palms from everyone.

Drew turned to Misty with a raised eyebrow. "Misty…?

"I Don't Know What the Heck Is Wrong With His Pokémon?" Misty said through her palm.

Scott looked at the field. "Ash may have the type advantage but Spenser's Venusaur is powerful."

After apologizing and getting Heracross off of Venusaur the battle resumed.

"Heracross use Horn Attack." Heracross went into an attack speed.

"Venusaur quick use Razor Leaf." The giant grass pokémon tried to slow down Heracross but the bug managed to deflect the leaves and land several hits on Venusaur which was only stopped to a Vine Whip.

The two trainers ordered Tackle attacks which got them to butt heads as they battled for supremacy.

"Time to kick it up. Heracross use Megahorn." The bug's horn glowed and smashed into Venusaur sending him into a tree and knocking fruit from it which Spenser caught.

"Got to keep the advantage. Heracross one more time use Megahorn." Heracross tried to move in but Spenser remained confident.

"Solarbeam Venusaur." Venusaur quickly charged up the attack and fired hitting Heracross and sending him flying knocking him out.

"No way. Damn." Ash said as he returned Heracross.

Up in the balloons the group was stunned as well. "Now what?" May asked worried.

"Now Ash has to think of something to counter Venusaur." Misty replied.

Ash thought of who to bring out. He then called out Swellow who took to the skies.

Before Swellow could start he caught a pink and yellow fruit.

"I think this is a perfect time for a break, here." He tossed a fruit to Ash and Pikachu. Up in the balloon all of the passengers started eating apples as they took advantage of the lull.

After the snack break, Swellow started flying back into the jungle, which confused May. Brock and Drew noticed he was heading towards the ocean theorized they were trying to tire him out.

On the jungle floor, Spenser ordered Razor Leaves to knock it out of the sky which Swellow dodged. Then he ordered Vine Whips intended to slow him down but Swellow swiftly dodged them all as they spilled onto the beach.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf." Spenser order figuring that as they were out of the jungle he could get Swellow now.

"Swellow use Double Team." At the last second Swellow disappeared and several illusions appeared confusing Venusaur.

"Now Quick Attack." Ash called out. Swellow came in and dodging another Vine Whip nailed Venusaur. Now on its last legs, Venusaur was ordered to use Solarbeam. It began charging but the cloud covered slowed it down. Swellow swooped in with an Aerial Ace and finally knocked him out.

Up in the balloon they cheered but Scott still maintained his confidence.

"Venusaur may have been strong but Spenser's last pokémon at least for this round is not to be trifled with.

Spenser recalled Venusaur and sent out his last pokémon. It was a Claydol that looked very intimidating.

Ash ordered Swellow to use Quick Attack. Claydol though was faster with Teleport. He countered with Rapid Spin. Swellow was dazed, but before he could recover Claydol launched a Hyper Beam knocking out the bird pokémon.

Ash returned Swellow and sent out Sceptile again. The battle began with Claydol launching a Psybeam. Sceptile dodged it and fired a Bullet Seed which Claydol dodged with Teleport. Claydol was then ordered to use Rapid Spin which sent water towards Sceptile and sending them into the rock wall. Unknown to the spectators the bulbs on the gecko's back started glowing but was cut short with the cloud cover.

Using the sand as a distraction, Claydol was ordered to use Rapid Spin which spun up a tornado which trapped Sceptile. Then a Psybeam was fired into the twister which did serious damage to Sceptile and he landed with a thud near some rocks. The weather picked up as a brief heavy rain shower occurred which got everyone wet a little bit. The storm let up and Spenser spoke to Ash.

"This is what is referred to as a squall. It's a common occurrence in the tropics."

Ash nodded but as the sky cleared up he noticed Sceptile's bulbs glowing. Recalling what Venusaur did Ash got an idea.

"Time to end this. Claydol use Hyper Beam." Claydol charged and fired.

"Your right it is over. Sceptile dodge it." Sceptile barely did so and jumped above Claydol.

"Use Solar Beam." Sceptile reared back and fired hitting Claydol and sending him back knocking him out, giving Ash the win.

"Alright way to go Sceptile." He said hugging Sceptile which unfazed him. In the balloon the crew was cheering. Drew smiled and began removing his gear. They didn't notice until Gabby felt jacket around her and Tori felt his hat in her hands. They watched as he jumped off and used his fire bending to slow his descent. Summoning his Flygon, Ash jumped on it after giving some encouraging words.

"Eager to play huh? Alright same rules. Go Lapras." He released the water type into the ocean which let out a gentle cry.

"I am surprised you have one. They are gentle creatures, a shame they were almost all wiped out. Sorry little one. Let's ride Swampert." Swampert was released into onto the sands to do battle with the ferry pokémon.

"I can assure you she is powerful. Use Body Slam Lapras." With surprising speed Lapras leapt out of the water and tried to hit Swampert, only for the mud fish pokémon to dodge it.

"Use Ice Beam." Drew said hoping to use his speed to their advantage, knowing the open water was Lapras' domain. But Lapras countered with an Ice Beam and followed with a Hydro Pump. Swampert braced against the attack and was launched back.

Drew continued to scan for any possible avenues of attack. He got an idea.

"Swampert Ice Beam around Lapras don't leave her an avenue to escape from it." Swampert nodded and fired an Ice Beam to one side of Lapras. Lapras ducked out of the way. Swampert was faster and launched another one in the direction he was heading. Lapras dodged it again and headed towards the beach. Swampert cut her off again and fired a fourth one to cut off all avenues to escape.

"Now use Take Down. Sink Lapras." Using the ice to gather momentum Swampert nailed Lapras repeatedly and eventually knocked her out. Drew though walked up onto the ice to check on Lapras.

"Sorry girl are you okay." He said sympathetically while hugging the head. Lapras let out a pained cry which broke the trainer's hearts.

"Compassion for your foes. I haven't run into a lot of trainers like you Mr. Smith. Thank you for your concern. Lapras will be fine with some rest." Spenser said returning the Ice type.

Back on the beach he released his second pokémon. It was an Arcanine. Drew decided to keep Swampert out.

"Extremespeed Arcanine." The big dog charged and hit Swampert hard. Drew ordered a retreat into the jungle in an effort to slow down the dog. Arcanine followed for the change in venue. The balloon containing Drew's companions followed as they couldn't watch the battle from the vantage point.

In the jungle Arcanine tried to sniff him out but Swampert was behind a tree. He tensed waiting for his master's command.

"Now use Ice Punch." He said as he saw Arcanine get close. Swampert did so and knocked away the surprised dog. Unfazed Spenser ordered a flame wheel which surprisingly did considerable harm. He followed that up with a Flamethrower and then an Extremespeed which knocked out Swampert.

Letting out a curse he returned Swampert and quickly summoned Cacturne which surprised everyone.

"Why is he using Cacturne, Flygon would have been better?" Tori said concerned.

"It must be the environment. Flygon wouldn't be able to fly in the jungle. But there is a trade-off. The typing could hurt him.

On the field they clashed once more. Cacturne used Needle Arm to block an Extremespeed. Arcanine then went into a Flame wheel which was dodge.

Drew then decided to go with a chance.

"Cacturne use Double Team." Cacturne did so confusing Arcanine. "Now use Faint Attack."

Cacturne speed up increasing the number of illusions. Arcanine could only fire blindly trying to hit them all.

"Now use Bullet Seed."

The speed Cacturne used combined with illusions made it seem like thousands of bullets were being fired. The attacks took their toll and Arcanine fell on his knees. He looked up with bleary eyes to see that Cacturne was walking up to it.

"Finish it with Needle Arm." Cacturne's arm glowed and he sent an uppercut to the dog's chin sending it to the floor knocked out cold.

Drew let out a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised that worked. Well Spenser what's left?" Drew said.

Spenser chuckled. "Oh I assure you I didn't become a Frontier Brain by becoming stale. Now go Slaking."

Drew groaned. Another Slaking. He knew this one was tougher than the previous one he faced.

"Cacturne go in with Needle Arm." Cacturne attacked the move seemingly did nothing.

"Slaking Use Shadow Punch." Out of nowhere Cacturne was punched in the gut and sent towards the pond where Sceptile beat Shiftry.

"Now use Focus Punch."

Drew tried to get Cacturne to dodge but the previous move left him stunned and the fighting move dealt a knockout blow to the cactus pokémon.

Drew let out a frustrated huff. Spenser chuckled. "Calm down my boy. It's just a match."

Drew calmed down. "Sorry this battle has to end like this but you left me no choice. Go Haryiama.

Haryiama roared ready to battle.

"Slaking use Body Slam." Slaking sped up and tried to land on Haryiama.

"Haryiama catch him and roll over." To Spenser's shock Haryiama did so and lifted him over his shoulders.

"Now suplex him." Haryiama nodded and dropped Slaking slightly and then lifted him up and slammed him to the floor. Slaking recovered and went to use Shadow Punch.

Haryiama took the hit and swung Slaking into the cliff face. Drew the ordered a Tackled slamming him into the cliff face. When Haryiama backed off Slaking was dazed but still able to fight.

"End this make him submit." Haryiama nodded and waited for Slaking to make a move. Slaking charged in with a Focus Punch. Haryiama ducked and grabbed the attacking arm. Swinging around he got them in hold that held the arms underneath the armpits leaving him helpless. Slaking tried to fight it but the pressure was enormous as Slaking started fading out. Spenser was in a quandary at what to do. But sighed.

"Stop. This battle is over. Slaking can't go on." Drew nodded and motioned Haryiama to gently put him down.

Spenser walked up to him. "Both of you show a different type of spirit. Ash is quick and fast like lightning while you are fiery and determined. Both of you are not afraid of risks." He said as the blimp came down. Ash hopped out and approached Spenser. "You showed you can overcome any environment. I present you both with the Spirit Symbol." He said holding out the gold symbol.

Thanking Spenser the two boys went into their victory poses as the their teams cheered. So ends the adventures in the tropics. But as they say in wrestling Business is about to pick up. What will happen? Find out Next time on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of Chapter
> 
> UO: Wow I wanted this out before New Year's but I came down with a bug so my writing slightly suffered.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> New power
> 
> Sagittarius: The Archer. The Zodiac sign of those born between November 22nd and December 21st. Named for the fact that when viewed right it looks like archer with an arrow at the edge of the formation. This point is aimed at Scorpio's heart Antares a red giant. This Constellation is closest to the elliptic center. As a result it is very populated with deep sky objects and the Milky Way. With this power, Drew gains a bow that increases accuracy with distance weapons. However it sacrifices defense and unlike Gabby's it doesn't detach.
> 
> Preview: On their way to the Battle Tower, the gang comes across a festival celebrating a great hero. But when that hero's faithful pokémon emerges it sends them on a life-threatening adventure especially when Glenn's troops get involved.
> 
> Next time: Mystery of Mew and Aura
> 
> Review kindly and support my stories. Next up is Bleach Grand Prix. Please support all of my stories.
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH


	22. Aura and the Mystery of Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RepostOSPREY….SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey guys sorry it took so long
> 
> Misty: No problem UO hopefully you came up with some great ideas
> 
> UO: I have for this and the next chapter. You're getting a new cast member not this chapter but the next one.
> 
> Ash: Really? Cool
> 
> Max: I wonder who it is.
> 
> UO: Well if you have been paying attention sooner or later we are going to be going to the Battle Tower.
> 
> May: Battle Tower?
> 
> Ash: Wait is it the one with Barry's dad?
> 
> UO: No. The other one.
> 
> Ash: Hmn…oh yeah. Her?
> 
> UO: Yep
> 
> Misty: Who?
> 
> UO: Be patient Misty. Anyway is everyone here.
> 
> Drew: Here
> 
> Brock: Here
> 
> Tori: I'm here. Gabby is in the bathroom.
> 
> UO: Great. Wait where's Max?
> 
> Explosions occur near the Fairy Tail Studio.
> 
> Max: (Comes in running) Hide me from the craziness.
> 
> UO: (Groan) Guys until I say so please stay away from that set. Two reasons one there is explosives that could be dangerous. Second they are insane the entirety of Fanfiction or at least the anime section know this. Disclaimer please before I lose it. of Chapter 22

**Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Trillionaire I would at least have Misty or May and Kamen Rider would have a good American version**

**UO: Thank you. This next chapter is entirely Movie 08: Lucario and The Mystery of Mew. So look it up if you need clarification. This of course will have my own twist on it.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter: 23: Mew and the Mystery of Aura

When we last left our heroes they were taking a trip through the tropical Seafoam Islands. May had won her fourth ribbon while Ash and Drew won their fifth Frontier Symbol. Along the way they relaxed a bit and had fun on of the sunny beached. But being a hero doesn't give them significant time off as they had to fight in the jungles near the Battle Palace and made sure the coastal city did not get destroyed by a much larger monster.

Now they were on their way to the Battle Tower and had stopped a local center for the night. The pokémon riders, Ash, May Misty and Max were meditating under a tree. Ash after seeing glimpses of something during the battle with Spencer got together with the current riders and tried to figure how to go about using it correctly. They could do some attacks outside of their battle forms however they were wildly using it and now were trying to harness it. After a casual remark about meditation by Tori the four found themselves under the tree trying to concentrate.

Unfortunately, this was Ash and his friends we are talking about. One has a hot temper one is eleven years old (Hoenn didn't get their licenses until twelve) and one can't sit still for more than twenty minutes. You do the math.

This was the sight that greeted Drew when he walked out after training his pokémon. Being the person he was he had to find a way to entertain himself. Walking over to May, he casually poked her cheek. Seeing no response he did it again. This time a tic mark appeared. One more time and May snapped her eyes open and glared at the brown-haired trainer.

"Knock it off it was hard enough doing this without distraction!"

Drew chuckled. "Well meditation is supposed to be a way to clear distractions apparently you weren't deep enough." He said. The shouting woke up Max who stood up and woke up his legs. Misty had already stood up and huffed in frustration.

"I thought I had something until you two ruined it."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

Misty closed her eyes. "I thought I could see traces of water in the ground and trees. But I guess we need something to guide us."

Drew sighed. "Really wish there was a manual for this. I have looked in every library we have come across, Aura is a rare trait and even rarer to study. So until we chance run into an Aura Guardian then we are stuck trying to figure it out." Drew looked over to Ash. "Man Ash is deep maybe he found the trick." He said walking over.

"Maybe because he doesn't have a lot in there it's easier to go into it." Misty said laughing only to get slapped on the arm.

"Misty that's mean. We know Ash is a little out there but he has his moments." May said. Misty quickly apologized to her.

Drew walked over and poked his cheek getting no response. Poking a little harder Ash tilted over and then fell over. They then heard a snoring coming from Ash, which got everyone to face fault.

"Damn it Ash you were sleeping. Grr…." Misty said with a tick mark.

Drew rubbed his head. "Great. I seriously need to invest in Advil. Misty wake him don't care how you do it." Drew said.

Misty got a glint in her eye at that. Misty walked over and conjuring a small water ball she threw it at Ash. This got the desired effect and woke Ash up sputtering. He turned and saw Misty laughing. Glaring at her and then smirking he created a bolt and threw it her. This got her to yelp and seeing the challenge she started chasing him around the clearing. It ended up involving May when one of their attacks got her wet. After about fifteen minutes they were on the ground panting, in a heap on the ground. They calmed down only to laugh when they say their looks as some parts were marked up and their clothes were wet. This made Ash blush and look away when he realized that. This got the girls to giggle.

"Only you Ash." May said kissing his cheek.

"You're the only one who gets to stare like that." Misty responded kissing the other cheek.

Ash looked at them still blushing but smiled.

"You three okay now?" Drew said snapping them out their laugh induced happiness.

The trio nodded and stood up and they walked back. The three were wrapped around each other and the girls rested their heads on Ash's shoulders.

The walked into the center to see Gabby walking up to them.

"Hey guys Nurse Joy handed me this. I think we should check it out."

Ash grabbed the poster. "Hero of the Year tournament. A tournament held for trainers from all over in the kingdom of Rota.

Drew looked over. "Tournament is held at Cameran Palace in commemoration of Sir Aaron, a legendary hero who could wield the power…of Aura." The group widened their eyes.

Ash grinned. "I'm always psyched up for a battle. But now we have a reason to visit. We can see about finding research about this.

Drew smiled. "Alright next stop Cameran Palace." He said in boisterous tone. A stomach growling caused him to amend that statement. "As soon as we have lunch." He said which got everyone to sweatdrop and laugh at his sheepish expression.

Two Days later

The gang had arrived in at the palace and they were amazed at festivities surrounding the town. They noticed everyone dressed up and was directed to a place to change into appropriated attire.

"Wow this is so cool." Max said as the group went through the racks. Ash looked through them and found a blue stripped hat with a matching shirt and pants with a dark blue cloak.

"Check it out guys." Ash said stepping out for everyone to see.

"Now that is cool." Max said stepping out in a white shirt a green cape and green bloomers and a red and yellow squire's hat.

"I must say Ash you know how to pick outfits." Misty said stepping out in a blue purple floor length dress. On her chest was a star emblem in shape of a Staryu. She did a spin and lifted up her dress and smiled. Ash slightly blushed which only increased when May stepped out in a pink and white dress of a similar length and had a bow in her hair of similar colors to her headband and had a Beautifly bow tying her dressing together.

"Wow Misty you look pretty." May said getting the red head to blush.

"Let me see." Gabby said coming out in a light yellow dress that stopped at her knees that flared out slightly and had her hair in a bun. "Oh wow so cool. You guys match."

Tori came out in a white priestess robes and saw Gabby and the rest of the girls. "You guys look great. Drew come on.

"I'm coming." Drew said stepping out in a cavalier's robes with his sword attached to the hip. "How do I look?"

His girls smiled. "Looking good come on." Gabby said as they ran to the battlefield.

When they got there one of the retainers opened the festivities.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Presenting the Queen of Cameran Palace, Her Highness Lady Ilene."

A pretty blonde haired woman in a pink dress with a tiara stepped onto the balcony.

"On behalf of our great hero Sir Aaron, let the tournament begin."

Under the stadium, Ash and Drew noticed the queen.

"Lady Ilene probably has an idea where to begin." Drew said.

Ash nodded. "I think the best thing to do is win this we might get a chance to talk to her.

Drew agreed. "Right. You're up first. Good luck man." He said pounding Ash's fist as the boy ran out.

What followed was a demonstration that Drew and Ash were among the best trainers out there as they used Pikachu and Swampert respectfully. They both got to the finals and the crowd was anticipating a great match.

"Let's go Pikachu."

"Ride Again Swampert."

The next five minutes was a demonstration of what both could do. As the battle wound down, Lady Ilene noticed as that they were unconsciously flaring colored energy. Unknown to everyone, Ilene was descendent from the hero they were celebrating so she had some ability to sense Aura. Her ancestor Rin had secretly married Aaron and was pregnant at the time of his death. She had two children one that became Ilene's ancestor and another that became lost to the history books. She had a feeling one or both of those were her distant cousins. (Out of left field I know I got a couple of ideas involving this.)

"Jenny when the ball is over I would like to talk to both of these young men." Ilene said.

Jenny nodded and turned to see her queen's companion Mime Jr. Only to be shocked to see two of them. She cleaned her glasses and looked again and saw an Aipom. She panicked as the monkey pokémon jumped around.

On the battlefield, Swampert and Pikachu were on the opposite sides of their trainers.

"One last attack Bro?" Drew called out.

"You know it. Pikachu/Swampert. Use Iron Tail/Ice Punch." The two pokémon went at each other and collided throwing up smoke. Ilene noticed that auras consumed the pokémon but faded as the battle seemingly ended.

When it cleared up they were on either side facing their trainers. A few moments passed and then Drew let out a groan.

"Damn lost again." As he said this Swampert collapsed and fainted.

The ref raised his flag. "Swampert is unable to battle; the winner of this year's tournament is Ash Ketchum."

Ash jumped up in celebration as Pikachu ran towards him. The crowd applauded for the great match.  
Drew returned Swampert and walked up to Ash. "One of these days man I am going to beat you in an official match." He said laughing and shaking Ash's hand. They waved to the crowd as Lady Ilene walked up to her railing.

"Congratulations, trainers one and all. Let's hear it for our hero of the year, Ash Ketchum." Another round of applause occurred as Ash waved to the crowd.

Hours later they were in the grand ball room conducting the ceremony naming Ash the hero.

Ilene stood in front of him. "Now then to complete the ceremony. Mr. Ketchum I present to you the staff of Sir Aaron. Once again congratulations." She said handing him the scepter. It was about his height with a blue jewel on top with a black ring with tassels on it.

Ash gripped the staff and thanked her. He then heard a voice. "Why?" Ash turned and looked around. He looked at the staff. 'Weird why did I only hear it?' Before he could think further Jenny made him sit down on the seat reserved for the hero.

Ilene stood up and motioned for hall to begin their dance. Soon the people were twirling around and having an overall good time.

Drew was dancing with Tori and she was smiling. "You dance pretty good, never knew you could be this coordinated." She said.

Drew chuckled. "Helps to have a good teacher." Looking over to see Gabby dancing with someone he motioned to Tori.

"Mind switching. I think May wants a little dance." Tori nodded and with one last move they separated. Drew took Gabby's hands and started dancing with her. Tori found May and began dancing as they were happily enjoying the ball. With the exception of Ash who was grumbling they were having a good time.

Meanwhile several of their pokémon were trying to enjoy the party underneath the tables. The Aipom from before found them and motioned them to follow upstairs. Max who was walking around notice them scurry off and went to investigate. He wasn't the only to notice. A black haired dark skinned woman noticed the posse and slipped out. She changed from the green regal wear she was wearing to a two piece magenta wetsuit like material and followed them.

The Aipom led the group to an attic above the ball room where there a bunch of toys set up. The Aipom stopped and morphed revealing that it was Mew, the legendary psychic pokémon. She giggled and transformed into another Pikachu. Pikachu was briefly shocked but smiled as the pokémon started playing around.

Downstairs Ash sat on the hero's chair bored out of his mind.

"Man I'm bored and hungry. Mam can I least get some food?"

Jenny looked over at Ash and scolded him. "No you may not leave. And sit up it's unbecoming of a hero." Ash let out a groan. They then noticed Drew walking up with a plate.

"Hey man. I figured you be hungry. Got you some bread, fruit and some water." Drew said walking up to him and giving him a plate. Ilene giggled at the young man's face as it lit up.

"Thanks man. You're a life saver."

Drew chuckled. "No prob." He noticed the company. "Forgive my intrusion your highness." He said bowing.

Ilene smiled. "It is nothing. Jenny please relax he is a friend." Ilene as the old woman was about to protest.

Ilene turned to the two. "If it isn't much trouble I would like to talk to both of you tonight or in the morning.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. This was better than they hoped.

Ash turned to the queen. "To be honest your highness we have a couple of questions to ask you too. Nothing serious though. But we can talk later."

Ilene nodded and turned back to the ball. Just as Ash was about to dig in, their instincts flared up.

"Not now." Ash groaned as he placed his plate down.

Ilene looked over to the boys with worry. "What is going on?"

Before they could ask the ball room's doors burst open scaring the crowd. When the smoke dissipated appeared were several dark soldiers appeared with a large golem like creature.

"Lady Ilene, you are coming with us." The creature said which looked like a smaller Regirock said. The crowd started going through a couple of the exits. This was helped by the girls in the crowd as they helped guide the crowd out as they looked for a way to ditch their dresses.

Meanwhile, Max had managed to catch up with the wayward pokémon. He tugged at the door and barely got the door open. When he peeked through the opening he saw that a brown-haired woman was battling three or four dark soldiers with two of her Weaville. Pikachu was helping her but he was quickly tiring at that. In addition Max noticed a pink cat like creature trying to defend them.

"What do you guys want with Mew?" The lady said.

One of the soldiers sneered at her. "Our master desires this Mew to increase the power of his Aura powers. He also wishes to corrupt the Tree of Beginning and destroy this Kingdom.

Max gasped as they launched attacks at the Weaville which knocked them. Max finally got the door opened up just as they turned towards the brunette.

AIR SLASH

Max called out and sent an air wave at them. The pokémon and the woman backed away as Max stormed into the room.

"Grr…one of the brats. Get him." The apparent leader said. They tried to get at Max but the enclosed space worked in Max's favor as he broke out his Sais. He parried one and slid under the legs of another. He turned and tried to slash at one of their backs but another kicked him into the boxes. Getting up he saw Mew and Pikachu ready to attack the soldiers.

"There is our target. Kill the spare." Max gulped and charged at them again. Mew though blasted one of them back disintegrating him. Pikachu shocked the others back but the battle with the Weaville tuckered it out. Max tried to attack again but before he could Pikachu collapsed. Mew see this floated over and in a flash transformed into a Pidgeot. Grabbing Pikachu she took off. Unknown to those fighting Meowth from Team Rocket snuck into the teleportation area and was sucked up.

The lead soldier growled. "Fall back, target has escaped." The other two nodded and leapt out the window.

"Get back here." Max called out but he could only watch as they fled into the night.

Max pounded the window sill. "Damn it." He looked and saw all the pokémon were okay. Max rubbed his head in frustration. "Oh man, oh man. Ash is going to kill me." Max said taking off with the other pokémon in tow. The brunette looked the boy in astonishment and followed after the boy who left a dust cloud in his wake.

At the same time

In the ballroom the guards that were supposed to be protecting Ilene appeared and tried to fight of the invaders. They were quickly knocked aside and charged at the throne.

Drew pulled out his sword, which got Jenny to look at the blade curiously.

"Young man what do you intend to do with a fake blade?"

Before he could offer a retort, three of their opponents appeared in the air in attempt to attack the queen. With a second they were cut down and they disintegrated.

Drew looked at Jenny. "I plan to use my very real blade to protect your queen. So kindly be quiet." He said throwing off the cape and his hat. Ash quickly stood up and lifted the staff. Just then the gem lit up blinding those in the room. When it cleared a figure was kneeling next to the boys. When he stood his features were scene. He was bipedal that was mostly blue. He had yellow chest fur and his paws both hands and feet were black. His face looked like a jackal with a black mask like material and red eyes.

The figure looked around. "Where am I?" He said shocking those in the room, it appeared he was talking through his mind. He gasped. "Wait this is Cameran Palace." He turned and gasped again. "Lady Rin." He knealt back down. "I have news about Sir Aaron."

Before Ilene could speak Drew walked up and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "You can talk with her later. Can you fight?"

The figure nodded. "I was trained to protect this castle along with…my former master."

Drew nodded. "Alright you see these guys." It was then he noticed that several of the soldiers were shaking off the blindness. "They want to capture the queen. Help me and my friend here" Pointing to Ash who swung the staff around. "To Protect her. We can talk later."

The pokémon looked at him and hesitantly nodded.

Drew smiled. "Great. My name is Drew."

Ash walked up to him. "And I'm Ash. What's your name.

The pokémon looked at Ash. "It is Lucario. Now we need to defend the palace." The now named Lucario said as he powered up his paws.

Ash and Drew stood on either side as their opponents charged at them. Lucario grabbed one and blew it back disintegrating. Two more came up on their right. Ash swung infusing his lightning powers into the staff and swung. On the left Drew was swung his sword and kicking away at those getting close. The fighting was getting intense and Lady Ilene and Jenny backed away to watch the fight.

Out in the middle of the hall, Rock King, the Regirock like monster stood and growled as his troops kept trying to make their way up the stairs. He then noticed it was getting a little humid. He also notice a few petals swirling around. Before he could react six of the soldiers were cut down by an invisible source. When he turned he saw three more cut down by arrows.

"Where are they coming from?" He said scanning the hall. Before he could do so a large wave of water blasted several of them back into the wall. He turned and say the girls splitting up the fighting forces. He ordered several to attack them and the battle devolved from there.

Gabby in close quarters slashed at the soldiers that were coming at them. She back away and was able to put a couple of arrows in the guy front of her. She ducked underneath and quickly separating her bow she slashed upwards destroying the one front of her. Turning around she notched arrow back.

SERPENT ARROW

She fired the arrow and it weaved through four of her opponents and destroyed them. She split up the bow again and charged in.

Tori was blocking with her staff and ducking another attack. She fired an ice shard out of her staff and the planted it.

SATURN"S MIRROR

A shield appeared around her and three opponents tried attacking her. However the attacks bounced back and the damage that would have hit Tori decapitated them.

May was ducking and weaving through the crowd. Each miss allowed her to slash through the back of one of them. She started dancing and petals started trailing after her sword. The petals went to where she slashed and did additional damage. Some of them fell but others were staggered back indicating May was not physically strong. She jumped up and pointed her blade down.

PETAL SHOWER.

The petals that were launched from her sword were sent into the crowd. She landed with a grace and turned to see more approaching. She sighed and raised Mori and got back into her stance.

Misty swung her trident around caught two blades coming at her in the gaps. She flipped and stabbed it down breaking them as the trident was designed to do. She held up hand to launch an attack.

WATER PULSE

The humidity in the air allowed her to pull water out and launched the ball at her opponents. She spun as they disintegrated and launched her spear at two of the approaching troops. She ran and picked it up intent on helping out more.

Rock King watched the battle growling at the battle. He was about to enter when one of the troops from the battle with Max showed up.

"Sir our secondary target has disappeared. We have reason to believe he is at the Tree.

Rock King growled. "Fine…all troops fall back." The surviving soldiers started falling back and they quickly fled.

The fighters relaxed and sheathed their weapons. Up on stage Lucario relaxed and turned to Ilene who approached the boys.

"Ash, Drew Thank you." The two smiled and accepted the thanks. She turned to Lucario who was on his knees.

"Lady Rin, it is on honor to fight for you again."

Ilene sadly smiled. "I appreciate the help. But you see Lady Rin is my ancestor. It seems you have been in that staff a very long time."

Lucario looked stunned. "I…see." He said looking down.

Ilene turned to the group. "I thank you all for protecting the castle. Please stay the night we will have rooms prepared. Lucario you may stay as well.

The heroes thanked her and Lucario nodded his head. He turned and walked out the door. Ash and Drew turned towards her.

"We will talk in the morning. Please you must be tired." They all nodded and started heading towards the rooms.

Ash and Drew though went after Lucario. After a few minutes they found him standing in a room. Lucario looked around the room. Images of Sir Aaron and him training and laughing filled the Aura pokémon's head. Now the room looked like it belonged to a museum which it was.

Lucario was so into his memories that he didn't sense the two approach.

"Hey." Ash said snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay Lucario?"

Lucario looked at the young man. "Yes." He looked back at the room. "This used to be Sir Aaron's room. And my room as well."

Drew looked around and saw mementos. "Considering this was his room I am not surprised they wanted to at least preserve it."

Lucario scoffed. "He was a coward. When the kingdom was in danger he abandoned the castle."

Ash looked concerned. "Well something happened it's still standing."

Lucario looked away. Ash sighed. "We will leave ya alone tonight. We can talk in the morning." Both trainers left leaving Lucario to his thoughts.

They walked back to the room just in time to see Max out of breath. When he saw Ash he ran up to him.

"Ash…Pikachu he was taken by Mew." He said getting Ash to widen his eyes. He looked around and saw his other pokémon looking worried.

"I can confirm what he saw. I was there." The woman from before said. Brock went into his fan boy mode.

"Wow that's Kidd Summers. She has the record world record for most world records. Including longest space walk and deepest dive in a submersible."

Kidd giggled. "I can see someone did their homework. Yes I am Kidd Summers and I can accurately say that your Pikachu was taken by Mew. Question is where they could have been going?"

Ilene cleared her throat. "If I may I think I know where Mew is. There is stories of a Mew in the Tree of Beginning. It is a large rock formation that can be seen from the castle. The tree was integral part of our Kingdom's survival so we cherish it."

Ash nodded. "Then in the morning we will over there." Kidd smiled. "I can take you in my Humvee but it might be a tight fit."

Drew smiled and looked over at the girls who had changed into their normal wear and were blushing slightly. "I don't think that would be a problem. Is our rooms ready your majesty."

Ilene nodded. "They are I am hope you all have a good night's sleep."

Drew bowed. "Same to you your majesty. Tori, Gabby let's go up. Night everyone." He said as they left for their rooms.

Later on Ash was gazing out the window dressed for bed. From their room they could see the Tree. May and Misty walked up behind him as they noticed his glum expression.

"Hey Ash." May said snuggling up to his right. Misty was hugging him from behind and had her head on his left shoulder. "Thinking about Pikachu?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah. I know he is okay. From the one time I remember Mew he didn't want to hurt anyone."

Misty sighed. "Yeah right up to the point a certain trainer got caught in his attack."

Ash grimaced. "Not my best moment." He looked at the night sky. He saw the crystals and they offered a certain glow in the moon light.

"It's pretty." May said admiring the scene.

Ash chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Not as pretty as the two jewels I have right here." The girls blushed.

Misty giggled. "So smooth. Mr. Ketchum. Come on its bed time. We had a long day." Her companions nodded and climbed into bed.

The next day they were sitting down to breakfast when Lucario walked in. Ilene noticed Lucario leaning against the wall away from the table.

"Lucario, please sit with us." She said to the pokémon. Lucario looked up and shook his head. "I would prefer to not be at the table your highness." He said a little rudely.

Ilene gained a sadden look.

Ash looked over at Lucario and then back at Lady Ilene. "Perhaps you can tell us about what happened with Sir Aaron. Maybe we can figure out what is bugging Lucario."

Ilene nodded and looked down. "Let me see. It was about 310 or so years ago. Sir Aaron came from an unknown land at a young age and he pledged his life to defend the kingdom after an incident involving my ancestor Lady Rin. He gained his kinghood after years of service to the crown. The kingdom was at peace and unbelievably Lady Rin and Sir Aaron fell in love." She said to the shock of the group.

"Wow, how romantic!" May said with her eyes sparkling.

Ilene nodded. "But there was a problem with that relationship. Aura Guardians as he was trained in was forbidden to take a relationship and Lady Rin could not be married to a commoner as he was seen by the nobles.

Drew groaned. "A forbidden romance great." He said looking over to Lucario who looked shocked at that knowledge.

Ilene continued. "So in secret the two got married and for the brief time they were together as husband and wife they were happy." Here Ilene turned sad. "Shortly after the secret wedding a war broke out in the neighboring kingdoms. They went to war and the day Sir Aaron died they were going to meet on the battlefield. If the armies fought where they were going to meet, Rota would have been destroyed. Sir Aaron went to find a way to stop the battle. We don't know what happened but the Tree of Beginning started glowing and the armies stopped and retreated. We believe that Sir Aaron did something to cause the reaction."

Here Lucario stood up. "How can you say that? Sir Aaron was a coward he sealed me into the staff and I saw him leave me behind. I have reason to believe he abandoned the kingdom. He is a coward not a hero."

Brock stood up. "Okay calm down let's not start anything. Look we know something stopped the armies. The only thing we have to go on is Lucario's limited knowledge up to the point he got sealed into the staff.

Drew left his seat. "Brock's right. However, our primary focus is finding Pikachu and possibly stopping those kaijuu that attacked the castle. Let's just finish eating and possibly listen to the rest of Lady Ilene's story." He said turning to the queen.

Ilene nodded. "There is one last part of the story. Sir Aaron didn't know at the time and neither did Lady Rin but she was pregnant with Sir Aaron's kids. When she gave birth there was uproar over the legitimacy of the kids but she showed the documents that she did marry Aaron. Jenny would you please bring the painting."

Jenny motioned for a couple of knights to carry over a portrait. It was of Lady Rin and two children both of them girls. One was blonde and looked like a young Lady Ilene in a blue dress. The other was a red headed girl in a pink dress. Both were smiling. Ash widened his eyes. The red head looked like a younger Delia his mother.

"The blonde was the next queen, Lady Elizabeth. Her sister was Lady Hanaeko. She eventually married and moved away. We lost track of the line about 150 years ago. But if they were descendants of Sir Aaron they would show some latent ability to use Aura.

Ash looked at Ilene and back to the painting. "Are you saying I'm royalty?"

Ilene shook her head. "Yes, but the distance is too great for you to be a contender for the throne. However I know you are descendant from Rin's daughter. Please look around Hanaeko's neck."

Ash took another look and saw a familiar gem stone around her neck.

"The yellow gem which we believe descends from ancient times was found around here. We believe sometime in Rota's past the family that protected this gem married into the royal family. This gem was given to the second born child of the main family to protect it. We had feared this gem was lost. But now I thank you for finding it. Though I believe that the time for the gem's purpose has come. Am I right?"

Ash looked at Ilene. "Yes your majesty. The gem's powers awoke. We have found two other gems that serve the same purpose.

Ilene clapped her hands together. "Oh wonderful. May I see these other two?" Ilene asked.

Misty and Drew stepped up and showed their gems. Drew spoke up. "These are the Fire Ruby and the Water Sapphire. There are seven others like these. We are currently on a mission to save this world.

Ilene nodded. "I see. Though I have one more question. The legends speak that masked riders protected this ancient kingdom in addition to the princes and princesses. May I see them?"

The heroes looked at each other and held a brief conference. They turned and Ash spoke.

"If the knights can please leave the room we can show you."

Ilene nodded and motioned the guards to leave. When they left, Max, May, Gabby and Tori stepped up. They inserted their items and instead of their stances they just activated the belts.

"Henshin" they all said

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/SIRIUS/ORION**

When the lights died down, the riders looked up to see Lady Ilene walking towards them.

"Your armors look incredibly strong." She said looking at them. "Like they can enhance your battle skills. Like they can defend anything." She said her curiosity sated.

Leaving their armors they turned to Lady Ilene.

"The stories were true. Now then I have kept you long enough you have a friend to save." Ilene said.

The group nodded and departed to where Kidd was waiting. Jenny walked up to the queen. "You believe they can stop those men?"

Ilene nodded. "Those four with the cards all have a powerful Aura. Enough to be used in combat but it is raw and hardly controlled. However I believe they can do it." Ilene said smiling. "Jenny when they return, please prepare all the books we have on Aura. They are going to need it to refine their Aura.

Jenny nodded and departed. Ilene looked at the door the group departed. 'Please Sir Aaron. Guide them.

An hour later they were all in Kidd's Humvee following Lucario who was running in front of her. Unfortunately the road was pretty bumpy. So those not belted in, Gabby, Misty, May and Max were being jumbled about. The girls ended up being in a compromising position several times, including a near lip lock between Misty and May. The ground eventually smoothed out and Drew who wasn't feeling good was able to get a coherent thought in.

"So Ash…royalty." He said from one side of the truck to the other side where Ash was holding on.

"I never knew." Ash answered. "Heck I was more concerned about what my father was to try to figure out my mother. To think it was her line that gave me this." He said holding out his gem.

Drew looked out the window. "It doesn't make a difference. You're my wingman. Your past doesn't define you. Besides what is the distance between you two, 11th 12th degree cousins it wouldn't have made a difference unless there is a wipe out.

Misty took his hand. "It doesn't matter to us Ash. We will follow you anywhere remember?"

May looked from Misty's legs, all the moving around convinced her that this was a safer alternative to not be hurt. "Ash you're our prince. Don't think otherwise."

Ash smiled and then the truck jumped again causing them to bounce around the cabin. Tori was looking green and Drew wasn't far off.

After stopping for lunch they were on their way down the road again. After another hour they were stopped again.

"Sorry guys looks like the road is closed." Kidd said. The group got out and saw that at least temporarily the road was blocked by geysers.

Drew groaned. "Great. Now what?" Before they could contemplate this May gasped.

"Guys look." She pointed towards their right. There was a pool of water with steam gently coming out of it. "It's a hot spring." May said cheering. The group decided to make camp here and take a dip in the hot spring.

After changing into their swim wear, the group settled into the warm waters with their pokémon with exception of Phanpy and Bonsly in a nearby spring. Kidd noticed the placement of the girls. May and Misty were snuggled up to Ash while Tori and Gabby were against Drew, the former snoozing and the latter rubbing the girls hair.

"So I can see you guys are comfortable around each other. What's the deal?" Kidd said smiling.

Ash looked at Kidd. "Let's just say that we have enough going for us that getting together seemed like a natural thing for us. I wonder sometimes what I would do without them." Ash smiled and kissed their foreheads.

Drew looked at Kidd. "Me, Tori and Gabby have known each other for years. We just feel really comfortable around each other." He said rubbing Tori's back who groggily opened her eyes. "Hey, Tori how are you feeling?"

Tori looked up. "I'm alright still a little nauseous. That ride messed me up badly." She said closing her eyes. "This hot spring is nice, though thanks for the rub you two."

Drew sighed and leaned back against the rocks. Gabby leaning against his shoulder. For the next few minutes the world to the riders seemed far away. They rarely got this luxury since they met up in Hoenn.

Ash looked up and saw Lucario sitting on a nearby rock. "Come on in Lucario the water is great."

Lucario looked and scoffed walking away.

The group looked at him concerned. May then spotted something.

"What is that?" May said pointing at it on the cliff side. Ash looked and stood up to grab it. When he did so he slipped and fell back into the spring which soaked the group more than they wanted.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked concerned.

Ash rubbed his head. "Yeah." He turned to the plant. "What is this?"

Misty looked at it. "It looks like a plant. Maybe we should plant it."

Before they did so the plant glowed and projected an image. It was off Ash falling off the cliff into the pool before the recording stopped.

Kidd had a look of realization. "It's a time flower. It can record stuff to be played later. Like a natural camera with a replay function.

The group accepted this and relaxed a bit more before they got out and set up camp.

After another of Brock's delicious dinners they sat around the fire trading stories. Misty had gotten done telling something about her sisters.

"So that's why I hate carrots. Anyway, anyone got any more stories?" Misty said.

They looked at Ash who was staring at the sky. "Ash we haven't heard from you. What's up?" Misty asked concerned.

Ash sat up. "Nothing thinking about Pikachu."

Misty grabbed his arm gently. "I'm sure he's okay. He's a tough pokémon."

Ash looked at her and nodded and then back at the fire. "It seems hard to believe but me and Pikachu hated each other at one point. This was when we first set out. Gosh this was what three years ago. Yeah it's been that long. Professor Oak had run out of pokémon and I was desperate. So he pulled out this poke ball with a lightning bolt and out came Pikachu. I picked him and tried to hug and first thing he does is zap me." Ash said getting the group to laugh.

"When we left Pallet Town we butted heads the entire time. He even went up a tree after refusing my orders to attack a Pidgey. I then did a stupid thing and provoked a Spearow with a rock. That got the whole flock on me and Pikachu got pecked hard. I scooped him up and ran ending up in the river. We didn't know if we would make it, then this fish hook grabbed me and pulled me out. When I saw my savior, it was a red head with beautiful cerulean eyes and she looked at me like I was an idiot." Misty had the decency to blush. "She was more concerned about Pikachu than me and before I could explain the Spearow attacked again. I grabbed her bike without getting her name promising I pay her back someday and pedaled as hard as I could. I fell of the bike in a rain storm with Pikachu falling away from the bike and I ended up doing something really stupid. I kept my hands out and in an act of defiance I dared the Spearow to attack me. Pikachu then unleashed a huge Thunderbolt and scared them off. And well that was my first day as trainer. Me and Pikachu have been through everything. And I wouldn't change it.

(I just told the story of the very first episode of Pokémon from memory. I am old that was fifteen years ago.)

May teared up. "That was so beautiful, to think Pikachu would something like that. You really are best friends."

Lucario walked away in disgust. Ash having enough of his attitude ran up to him.

"What is your problem Lucario?" Ash said spinning the jackal around.

Lucario scoffed and pushed him back. "I'm just amused at the care that you say you have for Pikachu. Who's to say Mew took him?"

Ash growled and pushed back a little harder. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucario growled and poked Ash saying. "I'm saying Pikachu abandoned you because. You. Are. A. Weak. Trainer"

Now Ash like Drew is a docile person by nature. But when his pride is attacked he can get a bit angry. Call into question his pokémon's loyalty and it wasn't going to be pretty. Ash tackled Lucario and they tumbled down the hill to a pond. Ash quickly started trying to put Lucario in a hold but the Aura pokémon was faster and they started wailing on each other. After a couple of minutes of brawling their friends came down to the shoreline.

"Ash what are you doing. Lucario stop this." May called out. But Drew held them back to watch. A minute later Lucario was kicked back and he was on the ground kneeling.

Ash chuckled. "So you think I'm weak now?"

Lucario snarled. "I think you are arrogant whelp." Lucario went back on the offensive and it turned into a fight as they punched and kicked each other trying to defeat their opponent. It ended when Ash kicked Lucario in the stomach. Taking advantage of the distraction he grabbed Lucario by the back of his head and drove his face into the water. (Modified Pedigree from Triple H).

Lucario turned in the water to look at Ash with a glare that was hampered by the water. He groaned to sit up but was held back by Max.

"That is enough. Both of you." Drew said as Misty and May walked over to check him for injuries.

"Now I let this go because of the animosity that was growing. I figure I let you fight it out get it out of your system.

Lucario chuckled. "Like you could have done any better."

Drew turned to glare at Lucario and walked up to him. "Listen blue boy I just prevented both of you from being seriously hurt. If you want to go just tell me." He said as Gabby held him back.

"Okay that is enough. Look we have had a long day. Tensions are little high. Let's just relax." Brock said. Max let go of Lucario who stormed off.

Drew rubbed his hair. "God what is wrong with him?

Tori who was checking Ash over, "Sir Aaron's "betrayal" must have messed him up badly. That is the only explanation."

Misty and May seeing that Ash was okay tenderly took his hands. Misty looked over to the group. "I can understand what he is going through. I went through the same thing with Gyarados I was scared of him for a while I thought he was going to eat me. But I eventually earned his respect. Just give him time." She said as they walked back to the camp site.

The group walked back in silence to contemplate what Lucario is going through.

A little later Lucario was sitting against a tree looking at the sky. Max came over while the others were training.

"Hey Lucario." The young boy said. Lucario turned to regard him as he approached. "Look I know Ash can be a bit of a hot head. But his heart is in right place.

Lucario looked straight ahead. Max pulled something out of his pocket. "Here Gabby gave me one of her candy bars. We figured you'd be hungry." Max said holding out the candy bar. With some reluctance Lucario took it and took a bite. He widened his eyes and unwrapped the rest of it. Max chuckled.

"It's good isn't it?" Max said smiling. Lucario nodded. "Good." He stood up. "Lucario I don't fault either of you for what transpired. But an apology wouldn't hurt." Max said walking away leaving Lucario to his thoughts.

Hours later the group was sleeping in the Humvee despite it being cramped. Ash woke up and tried to get out in the cramped environment. He ended up having to go through the top hatch to get out. Climbing down from the truck he walked towards the Tree of Beginning. He sat down and looked forlornly at the tree. "Pikachu…I hope you are okay." He said as he looked up at the stars.

At the same time Pikachu was looking up at the same night sky wondering how his master was doing. Mew floated over to him.

"Mew?" (What's wrong?)

"Pika...Pikachu, Pikapi pikachu pika. (Mew…I just miss Ash my master and friend.)

"Mew. Mew…Mew." (You like your master don't you.)

"Pika…Pikapi, Pikachu-pi, Pipikachu, Chu Pika, Pikachu, PikaPika (Yeah, Ash, Misty May all of them are my family.)

"Mew." (I see) Mew said. She briefly read his mind to see what Pikachu was talking about. Images of him winning battles, being cared for, training together, and journeying together were seen by the psychic pokémon.

"Mew." (Your friends seem like good people.)

"Pikachu." (Yes they are.)

Before Mew could respond she sensed something.

"Pika?" (What is it?)

"Mew. (Intruders.) She projected an image in front of Pikachu. Meowth who had been eating nearby walked over. The image showed several soldiers and Rock King approaching the tree.

"That's Glenn's men. They must be after something here in the tree."

Mew closed her eyes and the tree glowed slightly.

"Mew. Mew. (This tree can fight off anything that is not a pokémon. Let's hope we can hold out for your friends.)

Pikachu nodded. They turned to watch the tree's defenses take action.

Down below the first wave of troops marched into the tree. King Rock stayed back to watch their progress.

The lieutenant of the lead forces was going down the tunnel leading to the heart of the tree. The soldiers following him were swiveling their heads around making sure there are no surprises. Suddenly a large roar was heard. They looked and saw two red blob like creatures that looked like Armaldo and Cradily appeared. The troops fired at them only for the creature to reform and divide. They attack the troops and one by one they were swallowed up and destroyed as they were sucked in. The lieutenant fought them off and staggered back to the entrance.

King Rock looked at his lieutenant. "What happened?"

The lieutenant took a deep breath. "Some sort of defense mechanism in the tree I was the only one to get out."

Rock King growled. "Fall back we need to find a way to get to Mew. I don't care how many of us die."

The lieutenant gulped and nodded.

Back with our heroes they were closing in on the tree. Lucario who was in front of the truck suddenly stopped.

Those in the truck got out and looked curiously at the Aura pokémon.

"What's wrong Lucario?" May said.

"This is the spot…This is the spot where Sir Aaron sealed me into the staff."

The group's eyes widened. They found the spot where Lucario was supposedly abandoned. They started looking around the site for clues.

Drew and Gabby looked up the trail from where they were situated. Tracing the path they gasped.

"If what Ilene said was true, this was one of the paths that the invading armies could have taken." Gabby looked at the spot where Lucario was positioned and then back at the path. "Sir Aaron must have run right by them. A single man against an Army? Something else was going on.

Drew nodded and they started walking back.

The group was still wandering around when Lucario walked by and accidently touched a time flower. Instantly he was blasted with a projection of the day long ago.

Memory replay start

_Sir Aaron was climbing up the cliffs with Lucario behind him. "Sir Aaron what are you doing?"_

_Aaron turned to regard his faithful companion. "I'm sorry my friend but I renounce my service to the queen. I have to do something and being shackled to the kingdom will hurt her in the end._

_Lucario widened his eyes as Aaron started running again. "Sir Aaron what do you mean by that?"_

_Instead of answering, Aaron raised his staff and threw it at Lucario sucking him in._

Present day Lucario growled at seeing his imprisonment. Then he noticed the projection continued and he noticed something coming.

_It was the green army charging down the mountain intent on wiping out their opposition._

Lucario not realizing it was a projection started firing Aura Spheres at the army.

Outside the projection, the group noticed Lucario stop and then growl at something. Then his face turned to shock. The group noticed him charging up an Aura Sphere. When he started to fire the attacks they were forced to dodge his barrage.

May was panicking. "What is he seeing to make him act like this?" She said as another sphere came at her. She dove to the ground and rolled closer to Brock. The dark-skinned young man lifted up a rock wall to protect them and Tori.

Meanwhile, Misty, Drew and Gabby did not have that luxury and was forced to block with their weapons or at least Misty and Drew were forced to, Gabby had to duck behind Drew as her weapons were too small.

Ash was fortunate to be behind Lucario when he started freaking out. So he snuck up behind him and put him in a nelson hold.

"Lucario! Snap out of it! There is nothing there!" Ash yelled as the struggling pokémon tried to fight off the hold. As he tired the images flashed between past and present until he was completely snapped out of it.

"What…what happened?" Lucario said as Ash released the hold.

Ash looked around and saw a time flower. "Looks like you saw something and you freaked out."

"Looked like a delayed Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." Drew walking up to them Leonid holstered but not away. "Seeing something that disturbed you mentally in the fires of combat and you were experiencing it. Psychology is not one of my best subjects though."

The group shrugged at the answer. Lucario turned to Ash. "Ash?" Said trainer turned to Lucario. "I want to apologize for my actions. It…it was wrong for me to judge you and your friends."

Ash chuckled and patted the Aura pokémon on the back. "No problem. I can't hold a grudge against you."

Drew sighed and turned back to the truck with the others following. "You know Ash that is an admirable trait in someone. I be worried in the future…" Drew started to rant as the group listened into his rant.

Lucario smiled but then he sensed something. At the last second he pushed Ash down as a large orange beam was fired.

When the attack hit the group in front of Ash and Lucario were caught off guard and thrown of their feet. Everyone looked up and a horde of soldiers and their boss King Rock.

"Hello Kamen Riders so nice of you to drop in."

All of the rider's thoughts were similar. ' _How the heck did we not sense them?'_

Lucario though quickly fired off an Aura Sphere. He pointed a crack in the rocks.

"Everyone into the crevice now."

They all nodded. Gabby fired off a couple of arrows while Drew fired of fire balls to cover their escape as they all slipped into the wall. Ash who was the furthest way had to duck and weave through the attacks and he had to slide into the crevice with Lucario slipping in behind them.

King Rock roared. "Find them and destroy them." The soldiers quickly went back into the tree.

The group was climbing through the narrow passage when Lucario using his aura sensed something to the right.

"We need to go right, now." Lucario said. Considering the size of the group, Ash got their attention.

"Guys! We need to go into the tunnel here!" He shouted. Some of the group had bypassed it and had to turn around to go through the tunnel. Ash and Drew being in the back were the last ones through with Lucario. When they emerged they were inside the tree.

Tori whistled. "Wow this is an impressive structure it isn't a wooden tree it's entirely made of stone made up of various gems and the like."

Gabby looked around. "Don't see another way to go but up." Ash didn't need any more prodding and started down another tunnel with Lucario in tow.

Drew groaned. "Ash you knucklehead get back here." And immediately started chasing him.

Kidd took this opportunity to deploy robotic cameras to scout out the rest of the tree.

"This is amazing to think something about this big could be standing." Kidd said looking at the crystals. As she attempted to take a sample the tree started to glow. Suddenly all the probes she sent out were being destroyed.

"What the heck?" Kidd said getting the rest of the group to notice her. Suddenly red blobs started appearing along with a grey metal like creature.

"Oh man some sort of defense mechanism has been activated." Kidd said.

"If this thing is supposedly alive then these things must be like white blood cells designed to take out anything that is deemed a threat." Max said.

"Translation. We are the virus and it wants to consume us." Gabby said as they started running towards the exit Ash and Drew left.

At the same time, both of the trainers had found their way onto the "leaves" of the tree.

Ash looked around and with a big breath he yelled. "PIKACHU!" They were surprised when they heard Pikachu respond. They smiled when they saw the rodent waving down to them. While they were looking for up they were nearly hit by an Ice Beam. Looking down they saw a blue golem like creature.

"Regice. Damn it, the tree must have defenses. We have to go back." Drew said firing off a burst of fire. Lucario fired off an Aura Sphere which knocked Regice back. They retreated into the tunnel where they ran into their friends.

"Ash what the heck is going on?" Misty said as they saw them running really fast.

"Not that way we got a big golem chasing us." Ash called out as they ran past them only to stop as they saw the metal monster.

"Registeel too? God damn it not this way either." Drew said as Ash fired off a bolt.

Looking around Lucario saw a large rock that looked like a bridge.

"Ash look." Ash looked where Lucario was pointing and nodded. He yelled for the other to follow as he held off Registeel. King Rock who came in during the confusion order several of his troops to go after them. Registeel though began fighting them off. As they crossed the bridge Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at the bridge separating the two fighting forces. They all ran down the tunnel until they came across Cacnea and Chimecho from Team Rocket.

"Cacnea? Chimecho? What are you doing here?" Tori said out of concern. Before they could respond a red Aerodactyl flew in which Lucario destroyed quickly and force them to start running again leaving the two trainer less pokémon in confusion.

More blobs appeared and they almost caught up to group. Kidd had tripped and was about to be swallowed up but Lucario took the hit. The group's shock turned to confusion as Lucario reappeared and the blob dissolved.

"Why wasn't Lucario taken?" May pondered as they started running again.

"My guess is that pokémon aren't considered a threat." Brock said as they came up to a fork.

"God this is like a horror movie. Where do we go?" Gabby said as they tried to catch their breath.

"As much as I hate doing this we need to split up." Drew said to the group's shock.

"Are you nuts!?" Gabby said.

"I agree with him. Those blobs can't possibly catch all of us if we split up." Kidd said.

The group looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. Ash and Drew were going to go down one tunnel while the others would go down the other.

"Stay safe all of you." Drew said to all of them. "If it looks like you're going to be capture, release all of your pokémon, they aren't being targeted." He said. He looked at Tori and Gabby. "If that happens, I will see you on the other side." He said with a stern look. He walked over and kissed them like it was the last thing on earth. "I love you. I know I haven't said it, but I should have been saying it since day one." Drew said with tears in his eyes. The girls did too. Ash was having a similar conversations with May and Misty.

"May, Misty be careful. Whatever happens I love you two." Ash said and kissed them both. They separated and started heading towards their tunnels. Lucario followed Ash and Drew.

"Lucario what are you doing?' Ash said.

"I am staying with you Ash. I won't abandon a friend. Especially when he is trying to save his." Ash nodded and turned to Drew. "I ain't leaving my wingman. Come on Pikachu awaits."

Ash nodded and they started running.

With the larger group, they were looking for Pikachu when they heard something coming. It was three larger blobs from before. Before they could counter attack it was already on Max and Brock. Brock released his pokémon as he got swallowed up.

May panicked as she tried to get her brother out only to be swallowed up as well.

"Come on out everyone." She yelled desperately as she was consumed. "Guys, you were the best family I could hope for. Don't forget me." May cried out as she was consumed. Meanwhile Misty and Gabby were fighting off another one while Tori tried to shield them. A tremor knocked her off balance and they were swarmed. She immediately released her pokémon.

"Don't forget me!" Tori cried out as her body was consumed.

Gabby and Misty were in the process of being devoured as well and had released their pokémon.

"Good-bye everyone!" Gabby said as she accepted her fate while Misty was crying openly.

' _See you on the other side…Ash, May.'_ Misty said as her tears disappeared as she did. Leaving all of their pokémon to mourn the loss of their trainers

In the middle of all of this Ash and Drew were on the outside of the tree climbing up when they felt a stabbing in their hearts. Lucario noticed this. "Ash why did you stop?"

The two boys looked back with sad looks. Then closed their eyes. They reopened them and walked past Lucario.

"They are gone." Lucario perked up. "Misty…May…Brock…Max" Ash started. "Tori…Gabby. They are gone. This madness needs to stop." Drew finished as they pulled their blades. They heard a friendly voice.

"PIKACHU." The yellow mouse yelled out. Ash gained a happier outlook and with some difficulty do to the height and the wind manage to reunite with each other. As they tried to get down he slipped and started to fall down the cliff which got Drew to panic. Before he could do anything, a grappling hook came down and grabbed Ash by the collar. They were let down gently as Kidd made her appearance.

"Ash, Drew. So glad you are okay."

Ash nodded. "Glad to see you're okay Kidd."

Kidd grimaced. "Yeah. Ash Drew about the others…"

"We know. Come on." Drew said with his sword out. Ash quickly followed suit, Raikou gleaming in the light. They entered the tunnel releasing their pokémon to help them fight. They entered what seemed to be the heart of the tree as they tensed for a forthcoming fight. Lucario started scouting ahead. All of a sudden Registeel appeared and captured Lucario which started struggling. The red blobs from before surrounded the humans and began trying to eat them. Kidd quickly released her Weaville as she got overwhelmed. Ash and Drew had the luxury of fighting with their elements as they fought the blobs off desperately with their pokémon. Drew was the first one of the consumed but only after he angrily burned the blobs. He let out a loud yell as he was silenced and left grieving pokémon in its wake.

Ash seeing his friend consumed increased his efforts but it was futile. Thinking of his pokémon first he released Donphan and Swellow to join Pikachu, Sceptile Corphish and Torkal.

"Pikachu take care of everyone." He said as he was swallowed up. Pikachu ran and tried to pull Ash out but was futile as his best friend was eaten by the tree. All of the pokémon looked stunned at the loss and some of them began to cry. Lucario looked hurt as well as he had grown attached to the young man.

Pikachu extremely upset turned to Mew who floating down.

"PIKA CHU PIKA CHU CHU PIKAPI PIKA!" (BRING THEM BACK! BRING BACK ASH NOW!)

"Mew. Mew." (I am sorry. The tree's defenses couldn't tell the difference and I had to keep them to keep the soldiers away from the core. Most of the soldiers are gone. Let me talk to the tree.")

Mew floated up to the crystals and touched it. The tree's crystals started glowing green and the tree glowed around them. Registeel back off and walked away seeing there were no threats anymore.

Just then the blobs that once were red were now green and floated out of the ground. Ash Drew and Kidd were floated up and released. Checking their bodies and seeing they were okay, they were bowled over by their happy pokémon. A few minutes of hugging and crying later they released their hugs. Only to be bowled over by a red and brown blur and a brown and blonde blur respectively. Ash turned to see Misty and May crying, while Drew had Gabby and Tori in his arms. They sat down for a couple of minutes just reveling in the fact their friends were okay.

Mew floated down exhausted. Tori noticed this and got out of Drew's grasp to check on her. All of a sudden a net was launched and captured Mew just out of Tori's hands. They traced the net to see King Rock, who had seen better days after battling through the tree.

"Heh…heh…I may have lost my men to this tree but my objective is at hand." Rock laughed. All of a sudden the tree started to blacken and crumble.

"This tree and Mew are symbiotically linked. If the tree dies, Mew might die as well." Kidd said getting the group to look in shock.

Ash and Drew looked at each other and nodded. "Everyone get out of here. We are going to save this tree." Ash said which shocked the group anymore.

Before they could argue, Drew cut them off. "Don't argue with this. We nearly lost you once. We aren't doing it again." He said.

The girls looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. They started to walk away but May and Tori turned back around. "Please be careful." May said as Tori nodded.

The two smiled and gave them a thumbs up. They left and the two boys turned to see King Rock putting Mew away.

"You should have kept your friends with you. There is no way to beat me."

Ash smirked as he pulled out his belt buckle and inserted the Change Pikachu card while Drew activated his phone

**STANDBY LEO**

"We will see about that." Before he could start his sequence, Lucario approached him.

"Ash let me fight with you." He said with determination. Ash looked and nodded holding out his hand Lucario transformed into a card. Ash completed his sequence.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

Now in their Zodiac: Leo and Aura forms, Aura swiped Lucario's card.

**FORCE PALM**

Aura's hands started glowing blue and charged in with Zodiac blade on fire. They started hack at the heavily armed golem whose defenses seemed to deflect their blows. But it was apparent to them that previous battles took their toll on him as their attacks started finding their marks. After another combo attack where Aura clothesline the monster. When he got up Zodiac picked him and dropped him hard onto his back. King Rock was stunned but was able to get up but he was pissed off.

"RAAARGH…DYNAMICPUNCH" King Rock said both of his fists glowed and tried to attack the two riders. But they ducked out of the way and with a combined Force Palm and Fire Fist send their opponent reeling. They jumped back slightly and Zodiac took his phone and pressed the finisher button while Ash scanned another card.

**AURA SPHERE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**STANDBY LEO: FINISHER**

**COMBO: AURA CANNON**

Aura gathered the blue energy into a large sphere while Zodiac started gathering flames in his hands. They turned towards each other and the two attacks combined. King Rock recovered just in time to see the attacks build up energy.

With a loud yell they fired the two attacks with the images of Lucario firing the sphere and a lion roared and fired the fiery blast which quickly consumed and destroyed King Rock. Sighing they both powered down. Just as they did a couple of the rocks from the tree fell on them and they were forced to dodge it.

"Damn this tree is coming down. We need to either get out of here or fix this." Drew yelled at Ash.

"Mew." They turned to see Mew weakly floating up. She nudged her head and started floating away.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Ash said as they followed Mew. They eventually came up to the core of the tree. Looking around they spotted something encased in one of the gems. Lucario gasped recognizing the person. It was Sir Aaron.

"How…How is Sir Aaron here?"

Ash looked and saw a time flower. He activated it and a projection started up

Memory start

_Sir Aaron had appeared in the core of the tree. A loud caw was heard and Ho-oh appeared. Instantly it transformed into Mew._

_"Mew…please help me protect this kingdom. Let me give you my Aura to do so." Sir Aaron said as he started giving Mew his Aura energy. Once enough had been gathered Mew flew up to the large gem that was the heart of the tree and unleashed all the energy starting the restoration of the tree._

_Aaron smiled and as the projection ended he collapsed._

When the memory ended Lucario had tears in his eyes. "Aaron…you are a hero. I am sorry I doubted you." Lucario said. Looking near his body he saw Sir Aaron's gloves.

"I see what we have to do. Ash" getting the black-haired boy's attention "Your Aura's closest to Sir Aaron's please put them on." Ash nodded and put them on, surprisingly the fit perfectly.

"Now what?" Drew asked.

"Now we need to give Mew our Aura." Lucario said.

Drew looked shocked. "Are you nuts? We saw what it did to Aaron its Suicidal."

"It's the only way. Can I trust you to take care of Misty and May?" Ash said.

Drew shook his head. "I am not leaving my wingman. We go down together." Drew said as they went to start pouring the energy into Mew. A lot was needed and eventually the strain became too much for them. Lucario noticed this and in a bold move knocked Ash aside. This had the effect of breaking Drew's concentration to check his friend.

"Lucario what the heck?" He yelled picking up Ash.

"You two have a greater destiny. My destiny is find peace with my master. Thank you for opening my eyes." Lucario said as he pumped more Aura in and Mew was fully recovered. Mew went to the core and released the energy. The effects were almost instantaneous. The destruction wrought from the tree dying was reversed and the gems started to glow brightly.

Outside their friends were watching the tree collapse. Suddenly they saw the gems start to glow bright and the tree started to repair itself. When the glow died down, Kidd who had been keeping touch with her boss called him.

"What is going on Banks?"

"It's remarkable Kidd the tree is being reborn. This will make a great story and cement your legacy.

Kidd shook her head. "No this is staying private this tree doesn't need the tourists destroying it. I will call you later." She ending the call. She turned to the girls who were watching the tree.

"You think they did it?" She asked.

Misty nodded with tears. "Yeah our boys know what they're doing. I'm sure they are on their way back now."

The other girls nodded but Tori started praying for their safe return.

In the tree, the two boys were looking at Lucario who was disappearing.

"Lucario…please stay with us." Ash said tearing up.

Lucario shook his head as his hand hit a time flower. The image showed Sir Aaron on his last breath.

" _Lucario…I'm sorry. I sealed you in the staff because I knew you would follow me. You were just my servant…but my best friend and comrade. Thank you."_ Sir Aaron said as he slowly collapsed and died.

The memory faded with Lucario crying. "Sir Aaron… I'm sorry I failed you."

Ash shook his head grabbing his hand as it started to fade. "You didn't fail. He would be proud of you."

Lucario smiled. "Thank you…Ash. You will be…great…someday. I…can feel it." Lucario said. Sir Aaron's body glowed as well. "Aaron…my friend…I am coming." Lucario said closing his eyes and they both faded away.

Ash watched them disappear and was sniffling. A hand gently touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Drew looking like he had been crying a bit as well.

"Lucario was a great pokémon. He may be gone. But you can carry on their legacy." He said pointing to the gloves which hadn't disappeared. Ash nodded and slipped them on noticing they were comfortable. They stood up and started walking out.

"Does it get any easier?" Ash asked Drew who turned to his friend. "Does seeing your friends and comrades die get easier?"

Drew sighed. "No…it doesn't. But they don't die when they are physically gone." Ash looked at him perplexed. "They are gone…when we stop remembering them." Drew said pointing at his chest. "Our hearts have them and as long as you don't forget them they will stay there." He said smiling. Ash nodded and Drew released Flygon and they hopped on.

Flying towards where they remembered the truck they saw their friends. Landing they approached them slowly. Tori and Gabby approached Drew and nodded gently hugging Drew. Misty and May saw their beloved with tear streaks and comforted him sniffling slightly. They went into the truck hand in hand and left for the kingdom.

The Next day

Lady Ilene had thanked them profusely and dubbed them honored guests of the kingdom. As promised they were given several books on Aura to keep. With Ilene's blessing they departed the castle. As they took the gondola down Ash looked depressed.

May noticed this and commented on it. "Ash what's up?"

Ash looked at her. "Nothing May. It's just…Lucario and Sir Aaron gave me something to live up to. I am just worried if I can do it.

May hummed. "I don't know what he said or what the future holds. But" May said taking his left hand. "You've got me." May said. Misty took his right hand. "And me." Max waved his hands "And me". Tori and Gabby raised their fists. "And us." Brock grabbed the shoulder with Misty. "And me." Drew grabbed the other one with May on it. "And you've got me. We will do it somehow.

Ash nodded grateful for his friends. They watched as the sun rose over the castle. Unseen to the group was Sir Aaron and Lucario who were smiling.

"They will be great Guardians someday." Aaron said.

"You're wrong Aaron. They already are." Lucario said smiling. Aaron nodded and they faded away.

With the adventures in Rota done, what will happen to our heroes? Find out on the Journeys of the dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End of chapter
> 
> UO: Done finally. Sigh I wanted to do at least this one and one in the Diamond and Pearl movie set so forgive me. Hopefully I did okay. Please tell me in a review.
> 
> Preview: With Glenn's forces defeated in Rota the gang makes their way to the Battle Tower. But Glenn is one step ahead and attacks the tower. Who is the mysterious girl they find and will they be able to win when their opponent can copy what they do? Will a new rider change this? Find out next time
> 
> Next time: Empathetic battling
> 
> Please review this and all my stories. Next up is the 2nd Magnolia and then back to this. Please check out Kage Bijuu, Spartan719 and Code-Emperor07's stories out. I helped a lot on their stories.
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	23. Empathetic Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey guys I'm back. Actor check
> 
> May: Max and me are here.
> 
> Brock: Same with me and Misty
> 
> Drew: Ash is in the bathroom give him a minute.
> 
> Tori: Me and Gabby are here
> 
> UO: Good. Wait, Hold on.
> 
> Misty: What? Did something happen.
> 
> UO: No. We are actually missing someone.
> 
> Ash: Hey guys I met this nice girl in the hallway she seemed lost.
> 
> Mystery girl: (A little timidly) Hello.
> 
> UO: Ah you must be Anabel. A pleasure to meet you. (Shakes her hand)
> 
> Anabel: Yes thank you for letting me be a part of this story. I hope I can make a contribution to this and future stories.
> 
> Misty (whispers to May) Who is this girl
> 
> May: (Whispers back) She is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower. She apparently had a crush on Ash during our visit.
> 
> Misty: Is she a nice girl?
> 
> May: (Nods) Yep. A crazy good battler though.
> 
> Misty: (Folds arms) I would like to get to know her better.
> 
> May: I think you'll like her
> 
> UO: Alright peanut gallery places please. Anabel which you do the honors.
> 
> Anabel: Of course. Mr. UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would change a lot of things if he owned either franchise.
> 
> UO: Thank you Anabel. And no Mister. We are a casual group here.
> 
> Misty: What about the Fairy Tail group?
> 
> UO: Until they convince me otherwise I have to assert my authority. You guys don't do that intentionally. Anyway on with the show.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 24: Empathetic Battling (Elements of AG169 and AG170)

Location: Team Rocket HQ

Glenn was furiously marching down the hallway. He had just gotten out of a meeting with Giovanni and it was what was said in the meeting that had him mad.

Flashback

_Glenn and Giovanni were meeting in Giovanni's office with Jessie, James and Meowth. Giovanni looked annoyed._

_"I am beginning to get annoyed with these failures Glenn. What is the issue?"_

_Glenn looked straight at Giovanni. "These Kaijuu I employ are powerful it is not like I don't put any effort into creating them. These Kamen Riders are incredibly persistent and have beaten them._

_Giovanni slammed the desk. "I don't care I want results. I am not paying out of my bank accounts for you to help me take over this region to watch you mess up. I expect results soon or else. Now get out of this office." Giovanni said turning around his chair._

_Glenn snarled and walked out slamming the door. Giovanni turned to regard Jessie and James._

_"Keep an eye on him you two. I am not fully convinced of his intentions."_

_"Yes Sir." The two saluted and left his office._

Flashback end

Glenn growled at the memory. "That pompous fool believes he can order me around." He turned and saw Jessie and James walking with them. "And you idiots are screwing up as well. What am I going to do with you?"

Jessie stepped forward. "We have been dealing with these kids for a couple years now, they have always found a way to win, despite our best efforts, Glenn."

Glenn huffed and turned around. "If those blasted Riders are so tough why don't they get a taste of their own medicine?" Glenn said. He stopped and grinned. "Why don't they after all the only person that could beat them is themselves. Come you two we have a target to capture."

James looked at Glenn. "What do you have in mind Glenn?"

Glenn chuckled. "There is rumors of an empath in Kanto. A very powerful one. One of the Frontier Brains in fact. Based on your observations they are going around the Battle Frontier right? They would have to go to one of six places before they find the seventh. This Frontier Brain heads the one they still need. So killing two Pidgey with one stone we can capture this person and the riders." Glenn smirked evilly and chuckled turning into full laughter.

Jessie and James looked at each other. "Should we warn the twerps?" James asked.

Jessie shook her head. "When can we get the time to send the message. Our best bet is if they captured we discreetly help them. Come on let's go you two." She said motioning the two to follow Glenn who was muttering about his defeat of the Riders.

With said Riders

When we last saw our heroes, they had discovered part of Ash's genealogy as a distant relative of the queen of Rota. They also discovered books on Aura through the queen's generous donation. This donation came about after they freed a Lucario from the kingdom's great hero's staff and saved a Mew in what was dubbed the Tree of Beginning. They had fought of another Kaijuu but Ash and Drew forced to nearly give up their lives to restore the Tree of Beginning. Only the timely intervention of Lucario spared them that fat and were with him as he joined his master in the afterlife. Ash being more in tuned with Aura even subconsciously took the hero's, Sir Aaron's, gloves and was now wearing them to practice these abilities.

We find them now in a clearing working on a basic ability of Aura, sensing attacks without the use of sight. May was now the one in the middle with a blindfold on. Misty, Ash, Max, Drew and Gabby were surrounding her and were tensed to attack her with their training weapons. Max was the first to advance on swinging her staff at her. Notice the subtle changes she turned and parried him. When he was stumbling, May sent an elbow into his shoulder knocking him away. At the same time Misty charged trident spinning. May turned and bent back dodging the initial attack. Misty pulled back and May started dancing her sword to get inside Misty's guard. Misty hoped back and Gabby took her chance to swing at her with her knives. May was forced to quickly block the swipes as Gabby was relentless. She jumped back and then Ash and Drew charged at her. Drew kept her in between the two as Ash took his chance to attack her. It became a flowing dance as both parried each other's attacks and moved their feet to try and get inside each other's guards. It ended with a low slash by Ash which May blocked. Spinning twice Ash managed to dislodge her blade and she ended up on her butt. Ash chuckled as May took off her blindfold.

"You're getting better May." Ash said smiling.

May pouted. "I just don't have the ability to sense more than a couple of attackers at a time."

Ash chuckled. "It just takes practice." Ash said holding out his hand. May smiled and jumped up.

Drew mocked gagged. "Please take the lovey dovey elsewhere." Drew said as they started walking back to the camp.

Brock was feeding the pokémon and Tori was reading a book on potential Aura abilities.

Brock looked up to see his friends walking up to them.

"Hey guys. How did the training go?" He asked.

Misty was the one who answered. "I got bruises that have bruises. Gabby you didn't have to be rough with whacks.

Gabby looked sheepish. "Sorry but don't think you're the only one. I am sore from having to bend my body out of place."

May just collapsed face first. "I feel exhausted. My back is killing me." Misty looked at Ash and smiled. They walked over to May and picked her up and brought her over to a log. Laying her down Ash started to rub her back earning a soft moan from the girl.

"A little lower…oh yeah, right there." May said closing her eyes. Ash smiled as Misty rubbed her hair.

Drew chuckled and turned to Tori. Spotting the book, he curiously asked. "What are you reading Tori?"

Tori smiled. "This book outlines the many different documented powers of Aura. This is a good read. The part I am reading now is the Empath power. It say some Aura Guardians were able to sense a pokémon's emotions and communicate with them through their shared feelings."

Drew looked thoughtful. "That sounds like a good power. A guardian could order attacks and their enemies wouldn't be able to tell where they are coming from. This could also improve their friendships."

Tori nodded and looked over at the Aura trio. It was Misty's turn under Ash's touch which he added a small spark of electricity to numb and soften the muscles. Misty's long hours of swimming, walking and training had given her muscle where it counted, which Ash took great pleasure massaging when he could. The contented sigh was proof enough she enjoyed it.

Drew sighed and felt Tori's arms on his shoulders. He tensed and then relaxed.

"Oh yeah…I needed that thanks Tori." He said as Brock served them lunch.

After lunch and clean-up which got some protest from May and Misty not wanting to get up they were on their way to the Battle Tower.

Forest

A purple-haired girl was running through the woods. Her appearance was dirty with bruises and cuts and her purple and white clothes were slightly torn up as well. She stopped in front of a tree and tried to get some rest. She knew she was being chased and she could ill-effort to rest for long.

She remembered what happened two days earlier.

Flashback

_The girl was in her place of work the Battle Tower. She was training her faithful Espeon when a familiar face to her showed up._

_"Anabel, how's it going my young Salon Maiden?_

_The now named Anabel turned around and smiled. "Hello Scott, what brings you by today?  
Scott smiled. "I am doing great. Listen I have a couple of trainers that are looking to challenge your facility soon and I thought you mind like to have a look at their files._

_Anabel nodded as Scott pulled out their files. "This is as of the Battle Palace against Spenser. Though the pictures are as of Hoenn I can assure they look different now._

_Anabel took the files and looked at Drew's file first. She was impressed with his track record having only one official battle lose to Ash Ketchum in the final of Ever Grade Conference. His pokémon looked strong and she was started to formulate plans to counter him._

_When she started looking at Ash her thought process stopped. The brown eyes that looked so warm and inviting, that cute face and infectious smile. Her heart was starting to pound. What is causing these feelings to surface. Was her heart connecting to this boy_

_Before she could voice her thoughts, the tower shook. Anabel looked shocked but Scott had an idea what it was._

_"Anabel, get your pokémon and your stuff we need to go now."_

_Anabel was confused but nodded. She returned Espeon and she grabbed her bag. Before they could get far another explosion rocked the arena. The two turned and saw a black haired man in a dark suit._

_"Well now that's convenient. Men lock up all the personnel here." Glenn pointed at Anabel. "You are coming with me Empath."_

_Scott was more worried about Anabel. "Anabel run, find Ash and Drew. Tell them what happened here."_

_Anabel nodded and turned to run out the emergency exit. Glenn ordered the soldiers with him to start chasing her while Scott was tied up._

End Flashback

Anabel had little time to gather stuff other than her pokémon and a small bag of supplies. In the limited time she was able to separate from her pursuers she gathered berries and water. But she knew she was essentially running on fumes. She stood up and attempted to walk but she collapsed to her knees. She tried standing up again but she fell forward. She was losing consciousness fast and she figured she was close to death.

She heard rustling and saw a Pikachu come out and walk up to her. Pikachu heard something and called out. Seconds later in her fading sight she saw a black haired figure run up to her. She heard other voices but they were indistinguishable. Her last thoughts before passing out was ' _At least I got to see my savior'_ before she passed out completely.

Minutes before

Our heroes were attempting to find the Battle Tower but once again they appeared to be lost again. This was partially the fact the GPS on the pokénav was having trouble picking them out in the dense woods part of it was their unfamiliarity of the terrain.

"Max …why did you get us lost?" Gabby said in a neutral tone.

"For the one hundredth time Gabby I did not get us lost. Stupid terrain is messing up the pokénav."

Let it not be said that the earth trio had bad patience. On the contrary they had started to learn to be patient. But they were easily bored and decided to poke fun at the situation.

"Max hey Max can I see the map I want to know where we are?" Drew asked with a straight face.

Max had enough. "May hold this. YOUR HISTORY DREW!" Max said jumping onto the preteen.

The group stopped and decided to make camp considering it was starting to get late. As they set up they watch amusement as Max and Drew wrestled on the ground. Misty was roped into being the referee for the impromptu match as they grappled. It ended with Max being suplexed and being counted out by Misty. The young boy groaned as he was helped up.

"Your still a few years from giving me a tough time Max." He said as they sat down to rest.

Ash chuckled sheepishly and turned to his long-time companion. "They have a lot of energy don't they Pikachu." He asked.

Pikachu dropped his head and agreed. Pikachu then perked up and looked around.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked him which got everyone's attention.

Pikachu said nothing and then took off into the woods. Ash panicked and started rushing after him calling out his name.

Drew groaned. "The mouse needs a leash." He turned to the rest of the group. "Stay here everyone. Ash wait up." Drew said as he went where Ash went into the woods.

Ash was pushing through the woods chasing after his wayward companion. He saw a clearing and walked out. He looked around and tried to find Pikachu.

"Pikapi" Ash heard Pikachu and turned towards him. What he saw shocked him. It was a purple haired girl that appeared to be unconscious. A cursory glance saw she had cuts and bruises. Whatever she went through it was pretty nasty.

"Ash where did you go?" Drew called out.

Ash turned to regard his friend. "Pikachu found this girl she is unconscious. Something must have attacked her."

Drew looked over at the girl. "Damn looks like she's been through a bit. Based on the cuts the loss of blood wasn't the cause of this. Most likely she is either tired, hungry or both." Drew said. Another rustling was heard and this time it was Tori who was concerned about the two and followed them.

"Tori you scared us. I thought I told you to stay at the camp. Never mind I need your medical expertise. Look." Tori looked and saw the downed girl. "We can only see surface wounds but I would not be surprised if something else is wrong.

Tori looked at the girl and gasped. "What happened?"

Ash shrugged. "We don't know, Pikachu found her like this."

Tori shook her head. "We will need to bring her back to the camp. I can check her more properly. She looks like she has exhaustion. Might be hungry too."

Drew nodded but before they could pick her up, their senses went haywire.

Ash quickly picked up the girl and handed her off to Tori. "Tori we got this, make sure the girl is okay."

Tori nodded and started running back to the camp.

Ash and Drew stood in the clearing their weapons out. Drew turned to Ash.

"How many?" He asked.

Ash closed his eyes and projected his aura. Opening his eyes he turned to Drew. "Ten signatures, no kaijuu, looks like some sort of scout force."

Drew nodded. "Let's make sure they don't see us." Drew said as they jumped into the trees, Pikachu following closely.

The ten soldiers were still looking for their target were scanning the forest. Drew and Ash had snuck into the trees and waiting as their opposition came closer. They waited until they all passed underneath and then with a silent count they jumped. Using their swords they jumped and impaled two of them through the heads. The other eight turned around but before they could react two more were stabbed through the stomach. Like poetry in motion the two spun and struck two more off to the side fatally slashing them. The other four started to try to attack with their blades on their backs. Drew and Ash grinned and charged up attacks.

THUNDEBOLT

PYRO BURST

The attacks were launched and they connected with three of them destroying them. The last one panicked and attempted to run. The two boys were slightly faster and they cloths lined him. Their opponent got up and Drew picked him and placed him over his shoulders. With a mighty heave he threw him up. As he came down Ash caught him under his arm and dropped to the floor. The impact broke the soldier's neck disintegrating him.

"And that's why wrestling is dangerous. It might be fake in the sense the outcomes are predetermined but the moves could seriously hurt someone if not trained right.: Drew said to Ash.

"Interesting. Come one let's head back. I am want to know what happened to the girl." He said as they made their way back to camp.

A few minutes later they reached their friends. They saw the tent was put up which was unusual as they rarely put it up.

"What's with the tent?" Ash asked.

Gabby who using a sewing kit that Brock happened to have with him looked up (Brock has a hammer space in his bag in canon). "The girl had more cuts underneath the shirt. Tori needed to remove it get a good look at it hence the tent for her privacy. I am trying to mend the shirt for her. She still hasn't regained consciousness though." Gabby said finishing up the stitching.

Brock looked up. "I am sure she has to be hungry but we will give her privacy for now." He said as they sat down for dinner. Pikachu, though went inside the tent. He looked up at Tori who was finishing bandaging and covering the girl up. Tori looked over and saw Pikachu looking sad.

"Hey Pikachu do you mind looking after her?"

Pikachu nodded and Tori crawled of the tent. Pikachu trotted over to watch over the unconscious girl.

Anabel POV

An hour later the smell of the food cooking stirred me awake. I groaned awake as my vision cleared. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a tent. I sighed in relief. Someone had found me. The second thing she noticed was her mid-section was bandaged up. Feeling around I felt that my pants were still there but my shoes weren't. Sitting up I winced. I guess I was hurt worse than I thought.

Glancing around I saw a Pikachu napping near me. This was the Pikachu that found me. I smiled and started petting it. This seemed to wake up the mouse. It looked up and spotted me while petting it. It squealed in happiness as I found the right spots.

"Well hello there my yellow friend. Have you been watching me this entire time?"

Pikachu replied in the affirmative.

"Thank you. Is your trainer nearby?"

Pikachu nodded again and motioned her to stay here and leapt out of the tent. A minute later, a brown haired girl that looked happy to see me awake came in with Pikachu.

Normal POV

Tori crawled into the tent and saw the purple haired girl sitting up. She smiled.

"Hey there. I am glad to see you awake. You had numerous cuts and some bruising but I took care of that. Your over shirt has mended. Let me get it for you."

Tori left and came back with the jacket.

"You have a lovely jacket. It suits you. Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Victoria Spallina, but you can call me Tori. What's yours?"

Anabel looked at her and seeing no deception in her aura smiled. "I'm Anabel. Thank you so much for rescuing me."

Tori shook her head. "It wasn't me. Two of the boys in our group found you along with this guy." She said pointing to Pikachu who chirped happily.

Anabel nodded. "I see, can I meet them?"

Tori smiled. "Sure we were just sitting down to dinner. You must be hungry." At that Anabel's stomach growled. She blushed slightly.

"I haven't had a decent meal in a couple of days. Thank you." Anabel said as she put on her jacket.

Coming out of the tent she was greet with nine others sitting around the campfire.

"Guys this is Anabel. Please introduce yourselves."

"You're awake that's good. I'm May and this is my brother Max." May said pointing at Max with her usual energy.

Tori laughed. "Calm down May. Like she said that's May and her brother Max. The blonde is Gabriella we call her Gabby" Gabby smiled and waved. The red head is Misty she used to be the gym leader at Cerulean gym."

"Hello there" Misty said.

"The cook here is Brock."

"Hi there."

"And your heroes, Drew and Ash." Tori finished the introductions.

"How's it going?" Drew said with a smile.

"Bet your hungry Anabel. Come on in there's plenty."

Anabel took one look at Ash and blushed but it went unnoticed by the group. Dinner was served shortly after that. When it was served to Anabel she took one bite and widened her eyes and started to eat with a gusto. In five minutes she was done. She looked up and saw her new companions look at her with wide eyes. She burped and blushed slightly. "Can I have some more it was really good." She said shyly.

Drew outright belly laughed which got the others to laugh and giggle. "Man I though Ash and me were the only ones that ate fast. Anabel you would fit right in with us." He said as Brock served her more and she ate more slowly this time. Ten minutes passed with casual conversations. When the meal was finished Drew turned to Anabel.

"Anabel we would like to know what you were doing in the woods. You weren't prepared for camping and judging by the cuts you were attacked by something. What happened?'

The whole group turned to Anabel who looked away from their gaze.

"Well…since you did save me I guess I can tell you." Anabel said taking a deep breath.

"Three days ago I was working at the Battle Tower, where I am the Frontier Brain." This got shocks from everyone. Ash and Drew looked at each other and then back at Anabel.

Misty voiced her opinion though. "You look young for a frontier brain you must be really good at pokémon battling."

Anabel nodded. "Yes I am. Anyway I was meeting with the Frontier owner Scott."

This got curious looks from the assembled group. They asked as a series of questions.

"Round guy?" Max

"Brown Hair?" May

"Wears a Hawaiian shirt?" Tori

"Drives a convertible?" Gabby

"Love publicity?" Ash

"Should have his license revoked?" Drew

"The Frontier owner?" Brock

Anabel sweatdropped at the descriptions. "Yes to all of those. Any way he talked to me about Ash and Drew as my next challengers. As we were discussing this the tower was attacked by these goons. Some guy named Glenn was leading them." At this her new friends' looks darkened and leaned into listen to more.

"We thought about fighting back but when Glenn said he was there for me, Scott told me to run. Those men captured the staff and Scott. I ran only able to grab my bag with a small amount of supplies and my pokémon. They kept finding me and attacking me. Somehow I got away multiple times. But three days of not eating much kind of caught up to me. If you hadn't found me I am sure I was going to be caught. But the Tower and all those people. I am a coward." Anabel said as she covered her face and started to cry silently. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see the eyes she fell in love with.

"Anabel…we have fought these guys before. We can save the Tower. We will protect you as long as your with us."

Anabel teared up and she started to cry openly now. She buried her head into Ash's shoulder, mumbling her thanks as she wept. Ash held her rocking her gently. Off to the side May and Misty were looking at the exchange.

"Anabel seems all shook up over this." Misty said.

"Sounds like a certain redhead I know." May teased.

Misty mocked scowled. May though looked at crying girl. "You saw her reaction when Ash introduced himself, right?"

Misty sighed. "It might be a crush but we can't exactly destroy it can we?"

May shook her head. "No. Give her a chance. I think her feelings might be genuine." May said.

Misty took May's hand. "We have the final say on this let's just see how this plays out okay?"

May squeezed Misty's hand and nodded.

Anabel had recovered from crying and wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that."

Ash smiled. "No worries Anabel."

Drew looked up at the sky. It was dark enough to see stars. "Alright I think it's time we pack up. We have at least a two day journey ahead of us. We need to get on the road early tomorrow."

The rest of the camp agreed. Anabel considering she did not have a bag with her was offered the tent to which she was grateful for. After the long day she had she was glad to have something soft to sleep in. She was a little stunned when Pikachu came into the tent and crawled into Anabel's arms.

Ash poked his head into the ten and smiled at Pikachu. "Pikachu doesn't normally get along with strangers that fast. Hope you don't mind him sleeping with you."

Anabel shook her head and turned away to hide her blush. "No I don't mind. Do you my friend?" Pikachu looked at her and nodded.

"Alright then good night." Ash said ducking outside. Anabel sighed and laid back down. She started petting Pikachu which soothed the electric mouse to sleep. Anabel fell asleep but her dreams were about to take a more dramatic turn.

Anabel's dreamscape

Anabel opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a forest that was absolutely beautiful. She looked around in wonder at the flowers and the lake. This was not her usual dreams when she had them. She heard a cry and looked and saw her faithful companions, Espeon, Metagross and Alakazam. She had befriended two others but they weren't with her when the tower was attack.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anabel wondered out loud.

"They are projections young maiden." Anabel turned to see a white haired woman with kind eyes and a white dress. Anabel's pokémon happily went over to her as she petted them.

Play Zelda's Lullaby

"Who are you?" Anabel said as the woman walked over.

"I am Tsukihime. You may call me Tsuki, Anabel."

Anabel widened her eyes. "How did you know my name?"

Tsuki smiled. "I have been keeping track of my charges. Drew, Ash, Misty everyone that has protected you. Tell me have they told you the story of what they are?"

Anabel shook her head. Tsuki brought her over to a log and began telling the story of the gems and the guardians. (Read the prologue) When the story ended, Anabel looked at Tsuki.

"I don't understand…what does any of this have to do with me?"

Tsuki giggled. "It's because your one of the Knights of the Guardians."

Anabel widened her eyes. "M…me? A…knight?"

Tsuki giggled. "Your ancestors fought alongside Ash's, Misty's and all the rest of their group and others.

Anabel looked away. "B…but I can't be a hero. I feel like a coward relying on everyone."

Tsuki sighed. "Anabel, we all have fears. But it's what you do with that fear is what makes us brave. Here look at the lake.

Anabel took a look and saw her reflection. "I don't see anything other than me."

"Look again." Anabel looked and saw her in an outfit that made her look like a seer. Another wave and she was now seeing herself in a purple princess outfit. She widened her eyes when she saw Ash next to her with their hands intertwined. Then Misty and May were shown with her. Then one last one showed all four with Misty in Ash's lap and Anabel on their right. They were all smiling at each other.

"I…don't understand. May and Misty are with Ash? But I have never him seen before today. Why is it I am so happy with all three?"

Tsuki stood up. "That is for you to figure out." She waved her hand and the images disappeared. Out of the lake a gold belt buckle with a purple deck case appeared.

"Anabel…you have a great destiny ahead of you. Whether you accept it or not will be a test of your bravery." She handed the buckle to Anabel. She started to fade away.

"Wait…what am I supposed to do with this?' Anabel called out as the dream started to fade.

End song

"When the time comes…you will know." Tsuki said as the dream ended.

Anabel woke up early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes stretched her arms. Bringing her arms down she felt something metallic. Looking down she widened her eyes it was the same metal buckle she got from the dream world.

' _It wasn't a dream? What does this mean am I supposed to fight with Ash?'_

She felt Pikachu stir awake and she quickly placed the buckle in her pocket. She crawled out of the tent. Looking at the amount of light she saw it was still really early in the morning. Looking around she saw Brock was preparing breakfast while Max and May were still sleeping. Tori and Gabby were stirring awake. In the early light their bed head looked like bright fans surrounding them. What confused her was that Tori and Gabby were in the same sleeping bag. Making a count of the bags she found there were four less than people there which made even less sense to her.

Brock noticed her. "Hey Anabel. Glad to see your up."

Anabel nodded and looked around some more. She noticed three figures were missing.

Brock noticed her looking around. "If you're looking for Ash, Drew and Misty, they are over there practicing." Brock said pointing away from the camp.

Anabel nodded and walked in the specified direction.

After a couple of minutes she found them practicing with wooden weapons. She watched as Ash and Drew got into a stance and then began sparring. She watched with amazement as their fluid movements were interlaced with strikes with the wooden weapons. She especially paid attention to Ash as he had removed his jacket and was in a black muscle shirt. She didn't realize it but she was blushing at the sight and involuntarily sighed as her savior spared with his friend.

"Hey there." These words snapped here out her daze and she spun around. It was Misty who was smiling at her reaction. She absently noted her hair was down and she had two water canteens.

"Misty…you scared me." Anabel said calming down. Misty smiled and looked at the sparing duo who's pace had picked up.

"You know something. If you told me three years ago, I would be dating Ash, I would say you were nuts and pounded you with a hammer." Misty said which got Anabel to look at her curiously. "Now I would not know what life without him would be." Misty said holding out the Water Sapphire.

"You're one of the princesses of the Guardians right?"

Misty nodded. "Yes I guess you had a dream about Tsukihime?" At Anabel's nod, Misty sighed but kept her smile. "You are definitely one of the knights then." The two noticed that the spar ended and they were sitting down panting. Misty handed one of the canteens to Anabel. "Anabel." Getting the girl's attention. "He might have me and May, but Ash has a big heart. If you pursue it, we won't stop you. I wouldn't mind another girlfriend or two." Misty said getting a shocked look from the empath. Looking down at the water bottle, she made a vow to herself, ' _Ash…I will prove to you and myself I am worthy of you and Misty and May'_ Anabel said walking over with the canteen. Drew was drinking out of the bottle Misty gave him. Ash was pouting that he didn't get any.

"Uh…Ash." The young man looked up and saw Anabel with another canteen. "Here."

Ash smiled which got Anabel to blush again. "Thanks Anabel." He said taking a gulp and then splashing some water over his head to cool off.

Drew smiled at the interactions. "Isn't that sweet. Come on let's head back to camp. We got a long day ahead of us."

The assembled group nodded and went back to have breakfast. They were soon on the path towards the Battle Tower.

A couple of hours later found them stopping for a break and getting their bearings. Anabel was amazed as Gabby, Drew and Ash took to the trees in this thick forest. They came back down and began to discuss where to go from there.

May who was sitting down next to Anabel, turned to her and asked in a curious tone.

"So Anabel what type of pokémon do you use to battle.

Anabel looked at May. "Well I primarily use psychic types but I have a couple of others I use as well when I have a particularly tough trainer what about you.

May smiled. "Well I have a wide variety of pokémon but I am a coordinator which instead of battling we want to show off our pokémon's beauty and grace in Contest battles.

Anabel looked intrigued but before she could press further, Ash called everyone to keep moving. They sat up and started their journey again.

Another two hours passed again in relative silence before they came across a river. Anabel gasped remembering what this river was.

"Guys we are starting to get close. The Battle Tower is on a lake in which this river gets its water from. If we follow it up we will get there probably within the next day and a half."

Ash smiled. "Alright why don't we eat lunch and then take off for the tower afterwards. Come on out everyone." Ash said releasing his pokémon. The others followed suit. Anabel was amazed at the variety of pokémon.

"Come on Anabel. Why don't you show us your pokémon." Misty called out.

Anabel nodded. "Come out my friends." When the flashes from the poké balls died down it revealed an Espeon, an Alakazam and a Metagross.

"(Whistle) Talk about a tough line up. Those are some powerful partners." Brock said.

May pulled out her pokédex

Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.

Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement.

Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Metang. Metagross has four legs and uses many powerful moves.

May looked up and smiled at Anabel. "These must have helped you become one of the Frontier Brains.

Anabel nodded. "Yes. It all started with Espeon when she was an Eevee. Alakazam when he was an Abra was next and then I healed Metagross as a Beldum. These are my closest companions."

May smiled at that. She noticed her Eevee walk up to Espeon and looked curiously at the psychic type. Espeon smiled and nuzzled Eevee which got a happy yelp from him.

May giggled and gently picked up Eevee. Anabel smiled. "You have a strong parental connection to this Eevee."

May smiled and cradled Eevee. "Yes I have been mothering him but I have also been training him pretty well. Though as you have noticed he is a curious little one, aren't you." May said tickling the fox pokémon.

Anabel smiled and closed her eyes. She was amazed at the emotional connection for all of them. Whether it's as partners, companions, friends and parents she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Misty noticed this and walked up to her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked curiously.

She opened her eyes and wiped the tears blushing a little bit at the proximity. "Nothing. I am just overwhelmed at the emotional attachment of all of you. Its beautiful."

Misty smiled then was perplexed. "How could you tell that?"

Anabel looked at the rest of the camp "For as long as I could remember I could sense the emotions of pokémon. That's how I was able to befriend my pokémon. My connection is so strong that in battles I could tell them what to do with my emotions."

Ash had the spark in his eyes that said let' battle. "I want to see this in action Anabel."

Anabel looked at Ash and hesitantly nodded.

"Alright I'll ref. One on one okay." Drew said as they walked over to an open area. The spectators noticed that the shy Anabel was replaced by a confident one.

"Wow it's like a switch was flipped. She is a completely different person battling." May noticed.

"I wonder how this emotion battling will do in this battle." Tori said watching the battle curiously.

Ash stood on one side. "If it's okay Anabel I will use Pikachu."

Anabel nodded. "Very well, Espeon my friend time to play." The sun pokémon ran onto the battlefield also looking like a different pokémon.

"Alright let's just see what you can do Anabel, I think five minutes will be enough. Anyone got a stopwatch?"

Max picked up his pokénav and activated the stopwatch. "Ready."

Drew nodded. "Okay, whenever you two are ready you may begin.

"Alright Pikachu, move in with Quick Attack." Pikachu started charging in. To every one's surprise Espeon did the same thing and they became a blur.

"Whoa, I didn't even hear her say anything." Gabby said in wonder.

"This ability is more wonderful than I thought." Misty said.

Ash though looked like he found a great opponent. "Iron Tail Pikachu quickly." Pikachu started charging tail glowing.

On Anabel's side she grinned. She sent her thoughts to Espeon. ' _You use your Iron Tail Espeon.'_ The sun pokémon nodded and her tail glowed. The two Iron Tails collided and the two pokémon reset.

Ash continued to smile. "Man I wish we were at the Battle Tower our battle would be awesome. Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu nodded and fired off the large bolt.

Anabel though was prepared. ' _Espeon use Psychic deflect the bolts.'_

Espeon started to glow blue and so did the lightning bolts. The lightning bolts were deflected harmlessly away.

' _Now use Zap Canon'_ Anabel thought to Espeon. Espeon charged up a large ball of energy and fired.

Ash widened his eyes. "Pikachu get out of there." Pikachu saw the attack and got out of the way. Unfortunately the attack was heading towards Ash. Anabel watched with horrified eyes as the attack got closer.

"NO ASH!" Anabel cried out as the dangerous attack barreled towards him. Ash stuck out his hand and to her astonishment he caught the attack. Considering the power of the attack it took some considerable effort to stall the attack taking multiple volts of electricity in the process. He finally threw the attack at the river behind him sending up a blast of water.

Ash sighed. "Damn, that was a powerful jolt." He said shaking his head.

Anabel was shocked. Other than a sizzling in his hair, Ash was unharmed. Ash saw this look and grinned.

"Don't worry Anabel it will take more than that for me to be hurt by lightning. I've be shocked more times than I can count." Ash said with his infectious grin.

Anabel was somewhat satisfied with this but was curious what else her new friends could do.

After lunch was eaten, the group broke away to do their own training. She watch amazed as most of the pokémon broke away to do their own training and watched as they performed their moves. She watched as some of them seem to be working on new moves and watched them try perfect the moves. She saw some of what appeared to be the leaders instructing the younger ones with their moves. They also started to train against each other which to her meant that the pokémon and the trainers had incredible trust to not hurt each other.

Looking around she Drew off to the side practicing shooting flames out of his hands and legs. She was fairly certain he was going to get burned but the control he showed reassured her. Over by the river, Misty and Tori were practicing with the water as the river stopped and started and even bottomed out.

Over in the trees, Gabby was practicing archery which punctured the trees with their power. May was practicing growing plants and then weaving them around her. She was becoming more and more amazed at her new friends.

Looking around she saw Ash practicing with lightning. He looked like he was preparing a new attack. Anabel approached him.

Ash saw her and smiled. "Hey Anabel. Cool stuff huh." He grinned.

Anabel blushed slightly. What was making her act this way around him. "Yes it is amazing. You guys practice this all the time?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. Now I'm working on recreating that Zap Cannon that you inadvertently launched at me."

Anabel's blush deepened and she bowed. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know that attack would hit you."

Ash waved it off. "Don't be. It was nothing I've been through worse." Ash said as he began charging up the attack again. He fired and it was too big and couldn't hold itself together.

"Damn too much." Ash sighed.

Anabel steeled up her courage. "Could…could I possibly learn any of this?"

Ash looked at her. He smiled. "Sure you can. Hey Drew." Ash called out.

Drew looked over at Ash. "What's up?"

Ash pointed at Anabel. "She wants to learn how to what we do. We need to do the thing."

Drew nodded and went into his bag. He pulled out a medium size bag with multiple items in it.

"Come on over her Anabel I will show you what to do." Anabel nodded and sat down as Drew placed the items around her.

"Alright now Anabel I want you to close your eyes and send out your personal energy. When I tell you to stop, cease what you're doing and we will tell you what it means.

Anabel nodded and then closed her eyes. She sent out her empath waves and saw in her mind's eye some of them were reacting to her. They floated up around her and held their position.

"Alright stop." Anabel did so. She opened her eyes and saw four things floating. A spoon that was bent out of shape, a magnet, a metal case and a blue gem.

"Wow, four types. Psychic, Electric, Steel and Water." Drew said.

Anabel looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Drew responded. "It means those moves are going to be a lot easier for you to learn and to use. We don't have a lot with steel and psychic abilities but electric and water, well Ash and Misty are the go to on that."

Anabel nodded shyly. "So when this mess is taken care of at the tower we can start training you okay?" Drew asked.

Anabel nodded and in her mind she was glad that Ash and Misty were going to help her. Nothing against May she was a great girl in her opinion but something in Misty drew her to the redhead.

So after figuring out Anabel's elements they started their trek again. This time Anabel stayed close to Ash and blushed when he looked at her. Now Ash as everyone one knew could be dense unless someone came out and said it. But in this case he knew Anabel had a crush on him. A quick word with Misty and May while she was listening to Drew talk about something from his world, relieved him that they weren't trying to keep her away. What's more is that if he was willing, they had no problems with her in their unique relationship. Now Ash was figuring that part out, but the more he was around Anabel, the more he was convinced that she would be a great girlfriend. But he figured like Misty and May he would let her say it. For some reason her shyness away from battle was an endearing quality of hers for him and would be glad for her to come into the relationship.

Now it was getting late and they had stopped again. Looking around they spied a fairly large tree.

"Any volunteers for climbing that tree." Gabby pointed to it.

Ash immediately volunteered. He was about to climb the tree when he turned to Anabel. "Why don't you come on up with me."

Anabel was shocked but she knew he wouldn't let her fall. So they started climbing the tree, Ash helping the girl up the bigger branches. When they got to the top, Anabel was amazed at the few. The sun setting showed the forest in a beautiful light. Anabel burned the memory into her mind. She looked around and gasped. She motioned to Ash.

"Over there its barely there but that's the Battle Tower."

Ash looked and saw the tops of the tower. Looking at the sun he calculated it was to the northwest.

"Alright time to go down." Anabel nodded but was curious as how they would get down.

"Hop on Anabel." Ash said. Anabel looked at him and did so.

Ash looked at her. "I am going to hop down the branches. If you're scared you can close your eyes."

Anabel nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the wind pass by her as they dropped from the branch. She opened her eyes slightly as she watched her crush leapt from branch to branch. She snuggled against his back to protect her from the wind. She felt him hit the ground and she opened her eyes. She stepped off as Ash went over to Drew.

"So what did you see?" Drew asked.

"We saw the Battle Tower. It was about maybe half a day away to the Northwest. We need to be wary of ambushes. Set up camp. We need to set up shifts tonight in case something comes." Ash said taking command of the situation.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Come on guys let's get the camp set up." Drew said as the group started setting up the camp. After a couple of hours they drew straws on shifts. Ash took the first shift with May. Gabby had the second shift with Tori. Misty took the third shift and Anabel volunteered to be with her and Drew and Brock were on the fourth and last shift.

With everyone sleeping May and Ash were sitting by the fire as it started to dwindle.

"So Ash what do you think of Anabel?" May asked from his right.

Ash looked at her and then back at the fire. "She is a great person to be around. I don't know why but it feels right to be around her. Just as it feels right to be around you and Misty."

May scooted closer. "So what's keeping you from making a move on her."

Ash wrapped an arm around her. "I sensed her doubt, her nervousness when I discreetly scanned her. She feels like she has to earn my affection. (Chuckles) I guess that's why I like having her around.

"So if I say, we don't mind sharing her…" May said with a mischievous look.

"Then all that's left for Anabel is to confront me." Ash said smiling

May smiled and they started kissing each other. After a minute, they separated and the brunette snuggled into Ash.

"Sound like we will have a new bedmate before too long." May said sighing. "Growing up might stink but I think a positive thing is that we can develop our feelings properly." May continued. "That and I think being older will offer us an opportunity to explore each other." May said in a voice that Ash had not heard from her, causing him to sputter. "Don't worry, I don't think we are emotionally ready for that yet. Maybe when we are older like I said." May said giggling at his reaction

Ash calmed down and they continued to keep watch until it was time to change shifts. Nothing happened in Tori and Gabby's shift as they played cards to pass the time. When it came to for Misty and Anabel to take their turn, Misty had to giggle at Anabel's reluctance to wake up. But she did so and now they were watching the sky as the fire went out during the previous shift.

Anabel looked over at the red head who was starting to doze off and she shook her. This was the wrong thing to do as Misty's eyes snapped open and grabbed the purple haired girl's hand.

Anabel cried out and this woke Misty up. She let go and Anabel backed away.

"Oh Anabel I'm so sorry." Misty said horrified as she took a step closer to the girl.

"No…it's my fault I didn't expect that." Anabel said a little hesitantly. Misty walked over and examined her hand. She looked at the part she grabbed and already a bruise was starting to form.

"Sorry…I bruise a little easily." Anabel said.

Misty waved her hand and grabbed the canteen she had. She waved her hand and a small ball of water was taken out. She carried it over to the other girl who looked curious.

"Don't worry, this is a small part of manipulating water. I can heal small wounds with it. Tori is our medic right now but I don't want to disturb her over this. Now this might be a little cold."

Misty placed her hand which was coated in water on Anabel's wrist. Anabel shivered slightly at the coolness but she started to enjoy it.

Misty healed the bruises and then dissipated the water. "There we go all better." Misty said with a smile. She rubbed the spot where the bruises were getting a blush from the girl. "Your skin is soft. I almost feel like I am breaking it." Misty said. She and Anabel sat down near a stump. "Your almost doll like that I am afraid to squeeze too much." Misty said hugging her close. "I feel the need to protect you from everything." Misty said rubbing her hair. "Ash is so protective of us you know. But we train hard so we don't have to worry about that. In the end, all that matters is we see him every day." Misty said looking up at the sky. They heard branches breaking and Misty reached over to her trident. After a couple of tense moments she relaxed. "That's the scariest thing in my mind. I thought I lost him several times in the past. But I must be brave for my friends' sake." She turned to the purple haired girl. "There are times to be brave and times to be afraid. It's when you chose to be brave when you're afraid that one of the sources of true power comes from." Misty said holding her hand over the empath's heart. She kissed Anabel's forehead which got her to blush.

Anabel sputtered. "I…don't know what to say to that. But thank you."

Misty smiled. "You'll understand one day." She looked at the sky. "Looks like it's time to change shifts. Keep what I said in mind alright?" Anabel nodded as Misty went to wake up Brock and Drew.

Anabel looked at where Misty placed her hands. She clasped her hands together relishing the warmth from the hands. ' _Misty…Ash…I will become brave for you._

Hours later

They had made good time to the Battle Tower having not found any of the patrols they were worried of.

They started scouting the tower and the surrounding land. Anabel noticed that her friends had gotten completely serious as they scouted out the tower. She was amazed that her friends could be that serious. She stood by as they prepared themselves to take back her tower..

Gabby was looking through her binoculars at the tower. Drew walked up to her.

"What do you see?" Drew asked her.

"About ten soldiers out front. A few more on the side." Gabby said looking at him.

Drew nodded. He looked up and saw Max landed after scouting the back of the complex.

"Well?"

Max pointed at the back. "It is just as guarded in the back. I think they know we're coming."

Drew groaned. "Great. Let's just go through the side and see if we can find a window."

Over with Ash, the Aura riders were checking their weapons. Anabel walked over to them.

"You are serious about fighting these guys?" Anabel asked concerned.

Ash nodded. "Yes we are. This man doesn't mess around. Don't worry we will protect ya." Ash said smiling.

Anabel couldn't keep the smile of her face. She looked at Raikou which was on Ash's lap. "May I see your sword."

Ash looked at her and nodded. Anabel hesitantly took the sword and looked at it. From her perspective it looked really sharp. Closing her eyes she could see the spirit of the sword. Instead of trying to attack her it was purring. She giggled at it. At Ash's confused look she replied. "Your sword. The spirit is purring like a Skitty its funny."

Ash made a sound of understanding. Before he could make a comment Drew walked up. "Alright guys time to go. Anabel stay close to us." Drew said as they got together to discuss the plan.

At the tower

Three soldiers were guarding were walking on one of the sides of the tower. Two of them lined up right next to each other. Just as they were about turn around they were shot through the head. The third one turned around and was instantly met by a trident to the head. The bodies disintegrated as the group came out of the bushes.

"Alright, Max, May, Gabby you know what to do." Drew said. They nodded. Max placed his staff down and Gabby stood next to him. With an overhead swing Gabby was launched up to a window ledge and she landed. With a small knife she cut a hole in the window and reached it. Unlatching the window she waved for Max. Max nodded and turned to May who got in position. A quick glance for the guards and May was launched up. May landed and Gabby steadied her. He quickly held out her hands and whispered.

VINE WHIP.

Four long vines lowered and those in the bushes ran towards the walls. With a nod, Tori and Max went up first. With a heave May pulled them up to the third floor window. They reached the ledge and they climbed inside.

May lowered the vines again and Brock and Misty went up next. When they lowered the vine Ash convinced Drew to go next saying something about Anabel not being used to it. Drew nodded and with a tug he was away. May having heard what was going from Drew lowered all four vines again. Ash pulled Anabel close getting a blush and wrapped all four vines around them.

"Alright Anabel, wrap your arms around me." Anabel's face resembled a tomato but did so. "Alright on the count of three we are going to go. Ready?"

Anabel nodded and squeezed him. "One…two…three!" He pulled the vine and they were whisked up. After a few seconds they were on the ledge. With a gentle prodding Anabel reluctantly let go of Ash.

"Alright infiltration successful now what?" Max asked.

Anabel got their attention. "This place is seven floors. The first is a reception area the next several are for training and for battle tournaments. Only the top floor is used for my challenges. I was able to escape using the stairs, though my Espeon helped too."

May put a hand up to her chin. "So where we would they put any captives they might have?"

"Two places come to mind. On top near the boss or near the bottom in a basement." Drew said.

"This place has a storage room downstairs. They could be held there." Anabel mused.

"Alright two groups. Anabel go with Ash, Brock, May and Tori. Head up stairs. Misty, you me, Max and Gabby are going to go downstairs. Stay safe all of you." Drew said as they split up. Unbeknownst to them, Glenn had known they had infiltrated the tower. He grinned as they split up.

"Perfect. With my new creature, and them splitting up, I can capture them and force them to give up the empath. Now then Copy Blob go after the ones downstairs."

The monster who was purple like a Ditto, bowed. "Yes, Master." The voice changed to a female's voice as a copy of Gabby appeared with a sinister grin.

Downstairs

The group of four had found the storage room. They looked around and saw that the storage room was empty.

"Looks like my hunch paid off. Come on let's go." Drew said as the others followed him out.

When they got upstairs they encountered several troops coming off the elevator.

"Grr…Try to find a way around them." Drew yelled out as they started to fight off the attacking soldiers.

Max fought off six off them when sense an approaching figure. He turned and saw Gabby approaching her.

"Gabby, come on don't be like your boyfriend." Max said turning around.

"Yeah of course." 'Gabby' said. When Max turned around 'Gabby' grinned sinisterly. With a quick whap to the head Max was knocked out. 'Gabby' then morphed into 'Max' and chuckled. "Too easy." 'Max' said as he snuck around.

Misty had just cleared her group when she noticed Max coming up on her.

"Max let's go we need to meet up with the others." Misty said. 'Max' said nothing as he approached her. Before she could respond he kicked her legs and cover Misty's mouth. With a small tug he knocked her out. Transforming again he looked and saw that some of the troops he had, had grabbed Max and were now picking up Misty. He also saw they had Gabby. He grinned at that and sought to grab the remaining person.

Drew was having a difficult time fighting off this many troops.

"Guys I could get some help." Drew called out deflecting another blade. When he got no response he turned around and saw that they weren't there. The soldiers quickly surrounded him. He heard chuckling and saw a purple monster walking up to him. What stunned him was that his friends were being shouldered like a potato bags.

"So Kamen Rider what are you going to do? Your surrounded and your outnumbered. Might I suggest surrendering otherwise I can't guarantee their safety."

Drew growled and then sighed. He sheathed his sword and held up his hands.

"Good, but I can't exactly have you figuring a way out of master's plans. So nighty night." With that one of the soldiers knocked him out.

Copy Blob tapped his radio. "My lord four of the riders are captured. What are your orders?"

" _Bring them and the other prisoners to the top floor we are moving on to phase 2."_

"Yes my lord." Blob said. He motioned the minions to follow him to the elevator.

Up on the fifth floor stairs., Ash and his group were making their way up the stairs. They had cleared the floors and were slightly winded. Who knew they had this many troops in the tower. As they climbed the stairs Anabel felt a pain in her head.

"Anabel are you okay?" May asked concerned.

Anabel shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She said while thinking. ' _I have been getting conflicting energies what is the meaning of this?'_

Before they could proceed they heard the speakers come to life.

" _Well…well Guardians. So nice to see you again."_

Ash tensed and then growled. "Glenn, what do you want?"

" _I bet you're wondering what I want. What I want is the Empath that escaped this lovely tower. In exchange I will set the prisoners free. Including four people you might be familiar with. A certain red head, a blonde with an attitude a little boy and your proverbial leader._

The group widened their eyes. They had their friends.

"Max oh no!" May said with worry and though they were silent the worry was evident on everyone's face.

" _One Hour you either bring the girl to me or your friends suffer."_ The intercom died down.

"I know one thing we aren't giving Anabel up." Brock said. The others agreed. Anabel was shocked. They would protect her even though she is what they want. She had to voice her opinion.

"Guys…I'm not worth it. Just let me hand myself in—" Ash interrupted her holding out his arm

"Out of the question! Anabel you are not going to give yourself up." Ash said. "You're our friend we are not going to give you without a fight."

Anabel teared up. "Please don't get hurt for my sake."

May put a hand on her shoulder. "It's what we do. Just trust us. We will get out of this somehow."

The group continued quietly up the stairs. They reached the sixth floor and the only way up to the 7th was an elevator. Ash turned to Anabel. "Stay here. We will be back for you." He said. The riders got on the elevator and in Anabel's eyes they were going to their deaths.

Upon the elevator opening the stadium lights were lit up. They saw on the other side of the battlefield stood Glenn. On either side of him were Scott, the tower attendants and their friends tied up.

"Max!" May called out. Max looked up and they could see he went through a rough time no doubt he was annoying them.

Max chuckled. "Hey May. We had a bit of tough time finding them. Looks like we did."

Glenn growled and kicked him. "Shut up brat. Now then Riders I see you don't have the empath. Well that's too bad. Men start with the young boy.

The riders who weren't captured pulled out their belts but May being absolutely livid at this point ignored Ash's words of protest as she ran belt in position.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Kamen Rider Kusa appeared pulling out her blade. She charged at Glenn intent on freeing Max. Only to be blocked. Her eyes widened behind her helmet as an exact copy of her armor blocking her.

Glenn chuckled. "I see you have met my newest monster. This is Copy Blob. I based it off the copy pokémon Ditto. I programed with the attributes and abilities of all you riders. Now see your strength turned against you. Minions get them." Glenn called out as they charged. Ash and Tori quickly activated their belts.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/KAMEN RIDE: SIRIUS**

Aura and Sirius appeared and they quickly started fighting them off. Meanwhile May and her clone started to clash swords. It was evident that while May had skill her opponent could match her stride for stride. This became apparent when she started using her cards.

**RAZOR LEAF**

She fired the leaf based attack but her doppelganger just countered with a Razor Leaf of her own. Before May could retaliate, Copy Blob was on her with a glowing Focus Punch. A large crack was heard as Kusa was launched into the bleachers.

Aura saw this and panicked as the impact from the blows de armored May. Before he could go help her, he saw the doppelganger change into him and they began trading blows. Glenn watch all of this with glee this was working out better than he thought.

Downstairs

Anabel was pacing the corridor in worry and in crisis. She was worrying over her friends. The pulse felt before she realized that their friends were taken. Now she felt a larger pulse as she felt one of them in pain. She continued to struggle with what to do.

"I can't turn myself in. That will make all they tried to do to protect me meaningless. If I don't do anything they are going to seriously hurt them. What do I do?" Anabel said collapsing to her knees. Hearing her master's distress, Espeon released herself and consoled the upset girl.

"Espeon…thank you. But what am I going to do girl?" Anabel said folding up her legs. "I'm scared to do anything. My friends are being hurt because of me and I am a coward." Anabel said in frustration.

She then remembered what Misty said.

Flashback

_"There are times to be brave and times to be afraid….It's when you choose to be brave when you're afraid that's source of true power."_

End Flashback

"True power comes from bravery." Anabel pondered. She looked over at Espeon. "Come on girl. Time to face my fears." Anabel said walking over to the elevator. Espeon nodded and they climbed aboard.

Upstairs things were grim. All the non-captured riders were now tied up. Glenn laughed outright.

"You foolish riders all you had to do was turn over the empath. But now I am going to take great pleasure in destroying you." Glenn said walking in front of him.

Ash spat at him. "Like we would turn Anabel over to you willingly. When we get out of this we are kicking your monster's butt."

Glenn snarled and punched him across the head.

Drew was about to comment when the elevator door dinged. They all turned and saw the doors open to reveal Anabel and Espeon.

Glenn laughed. "So your belief in your friend brought her to me hehehe"

Ash looked over at Anabel. "Anabel what the heck we told you to stay put."

"Anabel please get out of here." Tori cried out.

"Anabel run this isn't safe!" May cried out.

Anabel shook her head. "I am not going to run. You protected me. Now it's my turn. You ugly." Glenn looked cross but didn't say anything. "You wanted me. You have me. Just let them go."

Glenn smiled. "Very well. Copy Blob go get her."

"Yes sir." Blob answered and walked towards her.

Anabel watched him approach. She drowned out the protests her friends made as the monster got close.

' _Misty…May…Max…Gabby…Drew….Tori…Brock…Ash. Thank you'_ A heartbeat sounded as her captor came close.

' _Ash if I don't do this then you will be hurt I can't have that on my conscious.'_ Another heartbeat as the monster slowed to a stop.

' _I know why I am doing this…I love you Ash. That's why I am willing to sacrifice myself.'_ Images of their short journey together flashed through her as the monster held on his hands. The heartbeat was heard again. Just as the monster reached out to touch her a light started to glow around her which forced the monster back.

Glenn snarled. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?

The group widened their eyes in astonishment. Their thoughts were similar.

' _No way Anabel'_ May and Misty

 _'Awesome she is a rider.'_ Max and Tori

 _'Go figure the shy girl is one of us.'_ Ash and Gabby

_'I knew meeting her was fated. She had all of this power in her. All it took was a little courage.' Drew_

When the light died down Anabel held a belt buckle in her hands. She looked down and then gained the confident smirk from her battle with Ash. She held out her hand.

"Espeon let's go my friend." Espeon nodded and jumped up. As she did so she shrank until she was a card. Grabbing it out of the air, she quickly slotted the card in. A belt made of cards went around her waist linking up around her.

A pulsing sound was heard as Anabel raised her hands up palms forward arms together. She raised her arms to eye level almost like a third eye.

Hen-SHIN

She twisted her arms 180 degrees and brought her right hand down to the lever on the buckle while closing the left hand.

**EVOLVE**

The buckle opened reveling a purple background with a black outline of an eye. The shield went up and knocked her opponent back. The shield came back and enclosed Anabel. When the shield died down, Anabel was in a purple and white suit. White striping went from her shoulders to her waists. Her helmet looked like an Espeon's with a red jewel on the forehead and the elf like ears out the side with black eyes.

Glenn snarled again. "Get her!" Copy Blob nodded and charged changing into Orion with her knives. Anabel jumped back and felt for a weapon. She felt two on her back side pulling them out. She saw what appeared to be knives, but Anabel noticed they were folded up. Unfolding them they revealed two purpled colored chakrams about half the size of her. (Think Axel's from Kingdom Hearts except in purple.) The clone Orion charged and she could barely get the chakrams up in time to block. It became a dance in which Anabel tried to block all of the slashes with the big sized blades.

Off to the side the others were watching this fight with concern.

"Anabel needs help but how?" May asked.

Drew thought about it then realized something. "If that thing has our strengths it also has our weaknesses."

Gabby nodded. "Anabel, Orion is a long range fighter, it does not have a lot physical defense."

Anabel nodded and deflected the knife away and caused the hunter to stumble. She pulled out a card which had her Alakazam and scanned it on her belt.

**FOCUS PUNCH**

Anabel's right glowed and nailed the clone hard. It was sent stumbling back. Growling he changed to Kusa and powered up a Focus Punch of its own.

May was quick to respond. "Lower body is strong, upper body is weak."

Anabel quickly scanned another card this time with her Metagross.

**IRON DEFENSE**

Her armor took on a metallic sheen as she took the hit leaving a crater. Anabel quickly scanned another Metagross card.

**METEOR MASH**

Glowing again her fist connected hard into the stomach which sent it sliding back. Growling again it turned into Zodiac

Drew sighed. "Hate to admit this, outside of one of my current forms I am not that fast."

Anabel scanned two of her cards of her faithful Espeon.

**QUICK ATTACK  
IRON TAIL**

With a roar he charged a flame sword at Anabel. Anabel using her speed granted by Espeon's Quick Attack she dodged the slashes. Quickly she folded the chakrams into a two bladed lance. The lances glowing she started she slashed at the back of him. Dancing around she managed to get six strong strikes across the back and ducked away as her opponent slashed at her. Copy Blob was started to get tired and it showed as the change from Zodiac to Aura.

Ash about to shout but Glenn kicked him before he could say anything. Misty though was able to get her words in.

"Aura focuses so much on speed his defense is lacking especially up front."

Anabel nodded and separated the chakrams. Folding them they became a pair of short swords about half the length of her arms. The Aura copy attacked and Anabel countered with her swords. The speed shown by Aura was impressive but the main issue was that he was starting to swing wildly. Anabel used this and dodged the wild attacks. This continued for a minute until the Aura copy swung and got the blade stuck in the ground. Anabel took advantage and swung several quick strike then kicked him away. Unfolding her blade back into her chakram forms she spun and launched both. They both bisected the monster and knocked him down. The sparking monster started going through several different forms as he sparked and electrified. Anabel noticed two cards glowing. She took them and scanned them.

**PSYCHIC: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ZAP CANNON: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SHOCKER CANNON**

Anabel put the Psychic card in one of the chakrams and threw it. It expanded and ensnared Copy Blob. It hoisted him up and went behind him, holding him with psychic energy. Anabel inserted the Zap Cannon card into the other. It too expanded until it was bigger than her. The chakram started spinning gathering energy into its edges. Once enough was added she lined up with other chakram which sent lines that connected with the other. With a loud shout she unleashed the attack. From both ends the attack came offering no recourse for the monster as it was vaporized by the electrical attack.

Glenn was livid as his plans were ruined. "NO, you little bastard! I will destroy you riders one day!" Glenn said opening a portal and leaving with his surviving minions left.

Anabel sighed and went to cut her friends loose. When she cut Ash loose he stood up and gently hugged her.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ash scolded her gently. "But thank you." Ash said.

"Uh…thanks. But uh…hehehe…how do I remove this." Anabel said gesturing to her armor."

Ash chuckled. "I got it." Ash said as he showed her how to deactivate the belt and pulled out the card. Instantly she returned to normal and Espeon returned to its natural form.

"Thanks." Anabel said.

Drew and the others walked over. "So Anabel. You're our new rider huh? Guess we need to name your form."

Anabel raised her hand. "Uh…may I make a suggestion?" Anabel said. They turned to her. "I was thinking Kyokan. It just came to me…it means empathy." Anabel said a little shakily.

"Kyokan, huh? That sounds perfect for you." Misty said.

Anabel nodded then wavered on her feet. Ash quickly caught her. "Whoa…what happened?" She asked wearily

"It's alright. That's just the adrenaline from using so much power and not being used to it. You might be a little weak for a while." May said with a smile.

Ash adjusted his hold and was carrying Anabel bridal style. "Can you…train me to be stronger?" Anabel said looking away with a blush.

Ash grinned "Of course, now I think a long day deserves a nice rest. Do you have a place near here?"

Scott got their attention. "She does. I know where it is." They all followed them out towards Anabel's house. Anabel though snuggled into Ash's chest and closed her eyes smiling that she would become strong.

Hours Later

When they got to Anabel's house they put her on her bed after seeing she had fallen asleep. A couple of hours later she came back down after her nap. She was sore from the power but was glad to see everyone okay. Anabel asked Ash to visit her room before he went to bed. Ash nodded and they discussed where they were going after they rested.

Now Anabel was sitting on her bed nervous. She was in light purple pajamas and her hair was brushed slightly. She was waiting on Ash who promised to talk to her before he went to bed. She was aware Misty and May slept in the same bed as him now so she hoped to not break that up tonight.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. Anabel walked up to the door and opened it. There stood the man of her affections in sleep shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Hey Anabel." He said with a smile.

"Hey Ash…come in." Anabel said motioning him in. Closing the door behind them Anabel stood looking just as nervous as she was before. The tension was a little thick so Ash cleared his throat.

"Anabel, what did you want to talk about?"

Anabel sighed and gathered her courage. "Ash…when I saw you picture in the file I had on you two for the Battle Tower, I felt strange. Not foreboding strange, but Butterfree in my stomach strange. When you rescued me I felt like a princess being saved from the dragons. When I saw that you were in a relationship with Misty and May I felt heartbroken but Misty encouraged me to see your heart. When we traveled together it was some of the happiest times I ever had in my life. I got to know you but I had to…I had to prove myself that I could stand with you." Anabel said starting to tear up. Ash saw this but felt it was best for her to let it out.

"When you were captured protecting me, I felt my heart burst. I didn't want that. I didn't want you sacrificing yourselves for me. It gave me the courage to do what I did. When I did…that power was amazing. I beat them with all of your help and you promised me I would become strong." Anabel was openly crying now. "All of this convinced me of one thing." Ash leaned in to listen.

"I…love you damn it. You captured my heart and I was too scared to say anything. You don't want a girl who is scared to confess her feelings." Anabel said looking down and openly weeping and her eyes closed. Anabel felt a hand on her chin. Opening her eyes she saw devotion in them.

Ash whispered as he leaned in close. "That's all I needed to hear." Anabel widened her eyes as Ash's lips captured hers. They quickly closed as she surrendered to Ash willingly. He fell back on to the bed as they continued to kiss. They finally released to see each other's eyes.

Ash saw more tears in her beautiful amethyst eyes and wiped them. "No more sad tears. Only happy tears from now on okay Anabel?"

Anabel teared up more and nodded. They were so lost in their world that they didn't register two more weights on the bed. A touch on his hand brought them out. They turned to see Misty and May in their sleepwear.

"Hey you two." Misty giggled.

"Room for two more here." May asked smiling.

Ash grinned. "Of course. You don't mind do you Anabel."

Said girl looked at the two and nodded. "Of course anything for you Ash." She said smiling.

"Good. Now the first thing to know about these two that they are ticklish." Ash said with mischief in his eyes

"Ash don't you dare." Misty warned but Ash ignored her. "Misty is really ticklish under her armpits while May has a tickly tummy."

"Anabel can we talk about this?" May said backing away but Anabel was quicker and grabbed her. Ash quickly grabbed Misty and the next thirty minutes there was extreme laughter as they tickled each other pink. After the time past that sat exhausted and panting. Ash was on the pillows, May was on his left Anabel was on his right with Misty hugging her close.

"Ash…" Anabel said sleepily. The three looked at her. "Thank you…for making me brave." She said yawning and snuggling in close. The three smiled at that. "We didn't do anything you already had Anabel." May said reaching out with her hand. Anabel grasped it and held it over Ash's heart. Misty started petting her hair as the group content in the embrace fell asleep.

Early the next morning Anabel groaned awake. She opened her eyes wondering why her pillow was warm. She looked around and her eyes cleared to see Ash with his goofy smile sleeping on the pillows. Looking across his slightly muscled chest she saw May also with a smile on her face grasping her hand over his chest. Feeling arms around her she turned her head and saw Misty's red hair over her shoulder. She smiled sleepily, something felt right about this relationship and the way they were set up. Looking out the window, the sun hadn't come up yet so she laid her head down and started tracing her figure around. She felt movement beneath her as saw a slightly tanned arm grasp her hand.

"Hey." Misty said quietly knowing Ash and May weren't early risers. "You sleep well?" She asked.

Anabel hummed. "Best night I ever had." Anabel replied just as quiet with a smiled.

Misty nodded in agreement. "It always is when they have someone to love."

Anabel looked at May who scrunched her face and then nuzzled her face closer.. "I may have to get used to this but I feel with some time, I can grow to love you two as well."

Misty smiled. "I can live with that. Come on its still early." Misty said squeezing Anabel closer.

"I wasn't kidding what I said earlier. Your just so huggable like a teddy bear. Hope you don't mind." Misty said falling back asleep.

Anabel felt her fall asleep. Looking at Ash she snuggled in. "No…I will never mind." She said closing her eyes.

Hours later the group was getting ready to head out.

"Ash…Drew before we depart I would like to give you something as my final act as the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower." Anabel said.

"So you were serious about this Anabel. No worries I have a couple in mind to take over for ya." Scott said.

Anabel walked over and held out her hand. Two golden symbols were shown in her palm.

"Anabel…what are you doing? We didn't earn this." Drew said.

Anabel shook her head. "You did when you risked your lives for my sake. I present to you the Ability symbol as appreciation for saving me and the tower."

Ash and Drew looked at each other and nodded. They took the symbols and decided to not do their poses.

"Thank you Anabel. You sure you want to come with us?" Ash asked.

Anabel nodded. Drew sighed. "Another member of merry little band. So Scott where's the last facility?"

"I just called the man that runs the Battle Pyramid. It is currently outside Pewter City here I will send you the coordinates."

Max received them and they all waved good bye to Scott.

Ash looked at Anabel. "I'm glad you're with us Anabel it's going to be fun."

Anabel giggled and took his hand. "Where ever you three are is fun enough for me." Anabel said. She let go. "Race you there." Anabel said starting to pick up her pace.

Ash looked gob smacked. Misty and May giggled and started chasing after her. Ash shook off from his stupor and laughed chasing them.

Drew groaned good naturedly. "Why do you guys insist on running?" He said as the all ran to catch up to the those who got a head start. They were laughing all the way with Anabel in front as the image freeze on their smiling faces.

A new rider and a new friend/girlfriend has been found in the form of the former Frontier Brian Anabel. What will happen as they hit the road to the last facility in the Battle Frontier? Find out on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**A/N: End of Chapter**

**UO: I thought about doing a omake and here we go. Inspired from a blooper on Rush Hour 2**

Omake:

Drew sighed. "Another member of our merry little band. So Scott" before he could ask a question a phone was ringing. Drew realized it was his. He answered.

"Hello" the cast looked at him curiously.

"No dad we are almost done filming." The cast started giggling.

"Wait who else is there?" Drew turned to Ash. "It's for you."

"Hello. Mom stop asking me that." The whole crew started laughing.

"Your wasting our film." he winced at the tone of voice. "Sorry mom. I will call you later. Love you too. Put Mr. smith back on." Ash said in a defeated tone.

Drew took the phone. "No I do not know when you will be back on. Stop wasting our film. Yes this is just like Rush Hour 2 and I am Chris Tucker. Call me back at six. Love you too." He hung up and saw the cast laughing. "I will be in my trailer."

End of omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter. Super Bowl 48 stunk with Peyton laying an egg. Anyway
> 
> Kamen Rider Kyokan: This new rider is the base form of Anabel's armor. Her powers revolve around psychic and empath abilities. Her weapons of choice are chakrams that as explained are like Axel's from Kingdom Hearts. Her specialty is long range support.
> 
> Preview: As the riders head to the Battle Pyramid, they find May's last possible contest for the Grand Festival. Then one of the riders goes down sick and it's up to two less trumpeted riders to win the day. Finally arriving at Pewter City sees a conflict in Brock's family. When they are attacked who will rise? Find out.
> 
> Next chapter: Summer Stress and sickness.
> 
> Alright now please check out the stories Spartan719, Kage Bijuu, Code-Emperor07 and new author Vanishing Raptor. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Next update from me is Bleach Grand Prix. Review that and all my stories kindly. Tell me how I did with the Omake. Charizard will eat all flamers.
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	24. Summer Stresses and Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hello and welcome back. Alright boys and girls roll call.
> 
> May: Here!
> 
> Misty: Here Ash is parking the car.
> 
> Brock: Here
> 
> Tori: Here Gabby is fixing here makeup.
> 
> Drew: Girls you don't need much you look fine.
> 
> Tori: Thank you for that.
> 
> Max: Here
> 
> Anabel: Present.
> 
> UO: Good…wait Misty you said Ash is parking the car?
> 
> Misty: Yes, Why?
> 
> Before he could answer there was a screech and a crash. They all ran out to see Ash climbing out of the car.
> 
> UO: To Answer the question Misty, I don't know maybe because your twelve AND YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENCE! Wait (Pulls out key chain clicks alarm.) Oh good that's not mine. Who's car did you use to get here.
> 
> Ash: uh…it was some red head, darker than yours Misty. Weird she had this tasty strawberry cake in the car.
> 
> UO: (Stiffens) You didn't eat that did you?
> 
> Ash: Yeah why?
> 
> UO: Oh god…I wonder if we can pin this on Laxus.
> 
> Misty: What's the problem?
> 
> UO: That was Erza Scarlett and she is very protective of that cake. She is notorious on Fanfiction for destroying anyone that touches it.
> 
> They all shivered when they heard the shout from the 2nd Magnolia set.
> 
> UO: Makrov is going to hear it from me. Let's just walk away and electrify the car. Disclaimer quick.
> 
> Max: Unitedosprey1991 does not own Kamen Rider or Pokémon. If he did my sister and Misty would be paired up with Ash and Anabel would be a close friend. He would also age us and make a good American Kamen Rider.
> 
> Erza: ASH KETCHUM.
> 
> Said trainer froze as they found their way into the studio
> 
> UO: BARRICADE THE DOORS
> 
> They all got in and the doors were reinforced with tables, chairs and a magic barrier.
> 
> UO: Okay that should hold us until the end of the chapter. Hopefully, she will be calmed down.
> 
> May: And if she isn't?  
> UO: I got a plan B if that doesn't work pray. By the way for ages of everyone
> 
> Brock: 15
> 
> Max: 10
> 
> Tori and Gabby: 13
> 
> Drew, Ash, Misty, May and Anabel: 12
> 
> So their ages are close. When they get older and their relationship gets more serious age won't be an issue. In the next book in this series I am going to have to make some age adjustments to the characters to fit. Anyway

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 25: Summer Stress and Sickness

A week after the battle tower incident (First episodes will contain elements of AG173)

When we last left our heroes they had liberated the Battle Tower from potential takeover by Glenn and his forces. But because of the monster's abilities they were captured and were held hostage. A new friend Anabel was Glenn's real target, and the first attempt in capturing the empath drove her into the group's clutches. Swallowing her fear and her nervousness, she willingly gave herself up to Glenn. Before he could capture her, a bright light stopped him. Anabel remembering what Tsukihime told her summoned her courage and became Kamen Rider Kyokan. Through her friends help she was able to be the imposter. Afterwards with the interaction between her and Ash and May and Misty, she was welcomed in open arms into their little relationship. She made them promise to make her strong, strong enough to stand with them that was all she asked when she agreed to come with them.

Said empath was just waking up from a pleasant dream with her pokémon. She cracked open her eyes and smiled. Ash was still sleeping but had the dopey infectious grin that ensnared her into this relationship. She looked at her other bunk mates. May had her bandana off and one of Ash's hands was on her shoulder. Anabel had grown attached to May's exuberant energy and always seemed to have a smile on her face. Turning to the other side she watched the reason why she had the courage to fight and the reason she was here. Misty whose hair was down and had one of Ash hands in it seemingly rubbing before he fell asleep. Anabel would be forever grateful to her for given her this chance. Looking around the camp she saw that it was still silent with the others sleeping. Looking up the sky was just starting to brighten meaning sunrise wasn't far.

She laid her head back on the chest she had started using as a pillow and her focus glazed. All this warmth just made her feel like she was in a dream. A dream she hoped would never end.

"Hey." Anabel regained her focus to see a cerulean green gaze at her just as sleepily.

"Your awake." Misty said sitting up slightly.

Anabel nodded. She proceeded to sit up but winced slightly.

Misty saw and had a sympathetic smile on her face. "Talk about a workout yesterday, muscles you haven't used probably got worked for the first time ever. Don't worry you will get used to it."

Anabel sat up fully and looked to the fire pit. "I asked for it didn't I. I don't want to rely on you all the time."

Misty sighed and hugged the girl. "Anabel, that's a noble ideal. But I want you to know that we can protect you just as much as you want to protect us. Battle wise I think you're going to be a long range fighter and you seemed to be interested in healing. I think we will be satisfied to know that someone can help us fight but we will be really glad to see a friendly face take care of us when the battle is over.

Anabel looked up at her. "Really?"

Misty smiled. "Of course. But we will train you to make sure we can come back to you." Misty said tapping her nose.

Anabel smile and a tear fell. Misty saw this and gently wiped it. "No sad tears remember?"

Anabel shook her head. "It was a happy tear. Thank you…thank you for this…ch…chance." Anabel said breaking down slightly. Misty gently hugged her whole body and rocked her as much as she could. They were joined surprisingly by two strong arms and two lean feminine arms. They looked and saw Ash and May. Evidently the sad aura they were leaking woke them up. Before long Anabel had calmed down and they separated. She stood up a little shakily and put her shoes on.

"Come on I want to start training again." Anabel said with some enthusiasm.

Ash shook his head. "Give us a few minutes and some to wake up our lazy bones friends."

Anabel smiled and proceeded to warm up.

Misty smiled. "She really wants to prove herself." Misty said as she conjured up some water. Splashing the still sleeping campers they were rewarded with sputtering and shrieks. It had become a routine that if one side was slow to wake up the other would be unceremoniously woken up. Anabel had seen this one morning and upon questioning, just accepted it was one of the strange thing her new friends did.

After some light training they were on the road again. In the last town they were in May had heard about the next contest which was going to be the last one in this year's festival. May had told them point blank they were going to be at that next contest or someone was going to be sorry. That was two days ago and they had five to get to Mulberry City where the last contest was going to be. They had one more town and their destination was in the city after it

May being the girl on a mission was running ahead of the group.

"May slow down." Misty said as she nearly tripped over a root.

"No Misty if I miss this contest I won't be able compete in the Grand Festival." May said.

"That's all and good May but some of us can't keep up right now." Gabby called out. As if on cue, Drew was heard coughing and wheezing. He had sat down and Tori was looking over him.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked

"Nauseous feeling started earlier. Coughing has been since the last town." Drew said. He coughed again and this he felt something build up in his mouth he went over to bushes and started vomiting.

Tori started to panic a little then calmed down. "Misty here." She said holding up a cloth. "Wet this. Anabel release your Metagross. No way he can travel in this condition. Brock, Max how far we from town?"

Brock looked at the map with Max. "Looks like two miles. If we hurry we can be there in about twenty minutes."

Tori nodded. "May head into town and find a doctor. Tell them we have someone with a stomach flu and might have some other issues."

May immediately took off. Tori took the cloth that had been soaked by Misty and walked over to the vomiting boy. He had finished vomiting when he felt the cold compress on his neck.

"Tori…damn I hate feeling weak." Drew said groaning.

Tori sadly smiled. "I know…come on we are taking you the nearest town. Up and at him." Tori said picking him. Thankfully puberty had not fully set in on the boy otherwise he would be much heavier to the smaller girl. Also helping they were of similar height at just five three and she was still growing slightly. Remembering what he said about his family he could easily tower over her in the future. Which wouldn't be so bad now that she thought about it. Shaking her head she started carrying the sick boy.

As she carried Drew he stumbled and brought both of them down. At this point Ash and Misty had walked over to help him up. They helped Drew get up onto Metagross.

"Anabel make sure Metagross goes slow." Tori said. "You don't want to rattle him too much."

Anabel nodded and spoke to Metagross. The metal golem nodded and started to levitate and move. Tori looked down to see Drew shivered slightly.

"It's going to be alright Drew. Just hold on." Tori said soothingly. "Gabby elevate his head." Gabby nodded and placed his on her lap. Drew blearily opened his eyes. "Tori..." Tori sadly smiled and rubbed his face. Drew uncharacteristically nuzzled his hand. "You know…we used to play nurse and doctor for you. Guess I'm glad you decided to be a doctor." He said closing his eyes.

Tori blushed but smiled nonetheless. A few more minutes and they were in the village. May had walked up with the doctor and with some effort they moved him to a bed in the doctor's office. A tense few minutes passed then the doctor walked up to them.

"Looks like the beginning of a bad stomach bug. I also detected phlegm in his lungs his body must be reacting to get rid of it. He won't be traveling today and possibly tomorrow so I am sorry if you are in a rush. But with some rest and fluids he should be fine.

May wisely decided to be quiet. The doctor recommended a mixture of berries and some ginger ale from the store in town.

Getting Misty to look over Drew Tori, Gabby and Ash went out to look for the berries in the surrounding woods.

After a few minutes they were in the forest and picking out berries. Ash though was watching the girls look for the berries with more energy than he could ever produce.

The girls stopped when they thought they had enough berries for Drew. Ash had to whistle. "Damn girls, Drew must be something to do this for."

Tori and Gabby looked at each other and smiled. They took a seat and started to talk to Ash.

"Ash…you have no idea what it means to be with Drew like you are with May, Misty and Anabel." Gabby said.

Tori looked up at sky. "He said that he and Gabby here played nursemaid and doctor to me. Well when I was younger I wasn't always fit. You've seen I get tired a bit more than you but its nothing I can't handle. But that is because I didn't have a strong immune system for a while. Drew soon after I was found to be a knight, saw that I got sick more often than average. He vowed to make sure I wouldn't be alone when I was sick. It's funny, we found out Gabby was a knight on a whim when she brought homework to me. Soon after she started helping Drew take care of me. This is how we started training together."

Images of their time together flashed through their minds. One set of images had Tori in a bed with Drew and Gabby comforting her during one of her illnesses. Another had them practicing their moves near each other. A third image had Tori practicing her healing on Drew who was smiling under his gentle touch.

Gabby looked at Tori. "When Drew trains he tries to train as much as he can. He takes lessons in Tae Kwon Do he trains in other styles and he practices his elemental training. On top of school it's a wonder he has collapsed from exhaustion. Although there was one time he had to be taking to the emergency room."

Flashback

_Drew was practicing his swordsmanship. It was early December not long before Christmas. Despite the cold weather he continued to practice._

_Tori and Gabby had finished and were inside Drew's house watching him practice with concern._

_"Drew its getting cold come on we have hot chocolate."_

_Drew had heard them and sheathed his sword. Even as he walked towards the deck he could be heard wheezing. He took two steps and then collapsed._

_"DREW!" The girls yelled. Gabby ran to get his father while Tori went to Drew. When she got to him she felt his forehead and gasped. He was burning up and his breathing was labored. His father quickly ran out and picked him up. They drove to hospital and was immediately put in the emergency room. After a tense hour the doctor came to the three._

_"Mr. Smith?" Mike and the girls looked up._

_"I can say your son will live but I must ask how he got this way."_

_Tori and Gabby looked at each other and silently agreed to tell the truth. Tori spoke. "He was working out training with a kendo sword and I guess he was working himself too hard."_

_Gabby thought about it. "I guess he hadn't recovered from that flu he caught_

_The doctor sighed. "Thank you for being honest. I asked your friend and said something similar. Anyway what had happed was fluid got into his lungs, so he had pneumonia. Combined with his history of Asthma and that flu and it's a wonder he lived. How long and how often does he work out?_

_Mike decided to answer. "He has been working out like that since he was eight. He does other stuff too. He has been doing it at least twice to three times a week and he works about two hours after school._

_The doctor nodded. "Okay then I advise until a doctor clears him he does not do that. He's free to go home he is going to be on a respirator regiment."  
All three were relieved. They smiled as Drew was wheeled into the waiting room._

_"Hey guys (cough) I guess I went overboard?" Drew said smiling._

_"Overboard? Really? You're grounded." Mike said smiling._

_"For what? I haven't done anything stupid (cough) yet." Drew complained_

_"For scaring us, until you are cleared you can forget training." Mike said._

_Drew groaned. "Fine…but I get these two as nurses." He said pointing to Tori and Gabby who blushed._

End flashback

Gabby smiled sadly at the memories. "Asthma is a lung condition characterized by labored breathing and wheezing. It has something to with the airways constricting. Anyway we have an inhaler which he takes once or twice a day at this point. When we go to cities and we break up to do our own thing we go to the doctor and have them write a new prescription for the inhaler. You never see it because he refuses to show weakness to anyone. With all of this exercise I think it's starting to get better." Gabby looked over at Tori and tenderly took her hand. "But it isn't the worst part. Because of our reputations and society, we have had to hide our relationship. It's hard seeing the man you genuinely love being picked on and we can't do anything. Outside of us he doesn't have any friends in our school. In school we only show a platonic relationship but outside our school we normally hang out at one of our houses. We train, we eat and in most cases we sleep together. We have grown up together. He promised we would find a way to be together regardless of what society thinks." At this point Gabby was crying into Tori's shoulders while Tori was hugging her.

Ash sympathetically looked at the girls. "I know Drew wouldn't want me to know about this but I think he wouldn't mind. After all we are blood brothers and in a way I guess that would make you my sisters in law.

Toru smiled through her tears. "Thank you." Ash smiled as they stood up. "Not just for being a brother to Drew…but for being a friend. It's nice being friends with just him but it is nice to see a male."

Ash chuckled. "No problem. Now you brought up Drew's dad what is he like?" Tori and Gabby laughed and as they headed back with the berries talking about their home lives. Just before they got back to town their senses went haywire.

"Girls…you feel that?" Ash asked.

They nodded and pulled out their drivers. Ash went and then felt around his pants.

"Ash…come on pull out your buckle."

Ash looked at him and sheepishly smiled. "Uh…will you be upset if I tell you I left it in my bag and left it at the clinic?"

The girls groaned. Of course Ash would do that. "And I suppose you left Raikou there too." Tori said sighing. "I think we can take care of it." Gabby said. Ash nodded and did an Aura scan. He widened his eyes. "It's at the clinic, no one else but Drew is there." The girls gasped and started running activating their belts.

**ORION/Kamen Rider**

HENSHIN

**ORION/KAMEN RIDE SIRIUS**

Now in their armors they immediately started running towards the clinic.

At the clinic Drew was taking a nap. Everyone else had gone out to gather supplies for their trip to Mulberry City. The figure that entered the clinic and carefully made his away to the room Drew was in. This figure was like a humanoid Sudowoodo. Oak Stone, the creature's name, grinned. His master had seen that one of the riders was in a vulnerable position and ordered him to be eliminated. He found the room Drew was staying in and went inside. He grinned when he found the sleeping boy coughing slightly. He crept up to the bed and started charging up and attack.

"Stone FIST" He said thrusting at the chest of the sick boy thinking it would easy to kill him. Which is why he was surprised when the attack was caught. The hand gave a bit more than was expected but Drew held up.

Drew looked at him with red eyes evidently he was still out of it. "I may be sick…but it doesn't mean my senses are dull." He said lifting his other arms and started charging an attack.

"Eagle Shot." He said twisting his hand into a pistol and fired sending him back. Oak stone stumbled back. Drew climbed out of bed and reached for his sword. But Oak Stone recovered faster.

DOUBLE EDGE

Drew saw the attack and braced himself. He was sent out of the window which got the attention of the townsfolk. The monster saw Drew unsteadily get on his feet.

"You're not so tough. Without your blade and your armor you are just a mortal." Oak said.

Drew stood defiant. "You think attacking me when I am sick is the sign of weakness on my part? No it's on your part and of your master to attack what he deems the biggest threat with his shields down. (Cough) If anything even at 50% I could still take you down." Drew said cheekily.

This got the monster mad and he charged. This was part of Drew's strategy. He knew he couldn't fight at his full strength in his conditions so he fell back into trying to make his opponent make mistakes. He fell into a sloppy stance as he dodged the increasingly frantic attacks.

He continued to duck and weave until another bout of coughing paralyzed him temporarily and he got decked across the chin.

"Heh not so tough brat." Oak Stone approaching the fallen warrior. Drew still had that defiant smirk on his face.

"Bring it. I ain't afraid of you." He coughed again.

Oak Stone laughed. "You can't even breathe. How can you fight?"

Drew smirked as he continued to cough. He then vomited again. After a couple of minutes he looked up. "I will fight until I can't breathe if I have to. I refuse to show weakness to anyone."

Oak Stone chuckled. "You are a naïve fool. You humans think that defying anything will give you strength. No matter, you will be a message to your friends that my master cannot be defied. FOCUS PUNCH"

He built up his energy as Drew stood defiant. Stone Fist charged in and time slowed down. Drew without his glasses looked on as his opponent charged in. Just as the fist was cocked back a glowing fist impacted the walking tree. Time resumed as Oak Stone was thrown back. Drew watched as Orion in her Hercules form and Sirius in her Ursa Major form stand in front of Drew. Ash grabbed Drew and brought him to safety. But he couldn't help but impart one more shot.

"Doesn't matter if I can't fight. There will always be someone ready to take place. Orion…Sirius you can do this. Show him what I mean when I said that we will fight to the end.

The two stuck their thumbs up and turned to their opponent who was recovering from the blow.

"You…well if I can't destroy a weakened Kamen Rider then I can destroy his little birds. ROCK SLIDE."

Oak Stone launched several rocks intent a crushing the girls. The girls though were calm and using their powered up arms they started punching and clawing at the rocks. When the storm finished they made their counter-attack. Sirius clawed at their opponent while Orion used her knives which got a power boots from the Hercules Driver. Left, right going up and coming down, they were almost perfect synch. Soon the attacks took their toll and Oak Stone stumbled back. Orion and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. They activated their finishers, Sirius grabbing the appropriate card while Orion place the drive in the appropriate slot.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: U-U-URSA MAJOR**

**HERCULES: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**COMBO: STAR STRIKE**

Orion's fist glowed brightly while the claws on Sirius turned white. With a yell they charged in. Sirius' claws found their mark and lifted him. With a toss she threw him up. Orion which had taken to the air brought her fist down and nailed Stone Oak. He glowed white and on impact with the ground blew up. Orion landed next to Sirius as they looked at the crater.

"This hunt is over—" Orion began

"—and the dog has beaten its prey." Sirius ended.

They walked over to where Ash and Drew were watching and powered down. Drew looked a little better as he saw them just of their armors.

"My angels…(cough)…glad you made it." He said smiling.

Gabby giggled. "What are you doing out of bed mister?" She mock scolded him.

Drew laughed and coughed again. Tori walked over to him and noticed the bruise on his cheek. "Come on let's get you back to the bed and get looked at again. We got plenty of berries for you."

They helped Drew back to clinic which the doctor had thanked them for protecting the town. Another examination showed that while Drew had cleared his system he was going to be tired for a while. They were given extra rooms at the clinic to spend the night at.

That night Drew lay in bed after having a refreshing shower and put on his night clothes. He heard a knocking on the door. "Come in. I'm decent." Drew called out. He was met by Tori and Gabby who were in their night clothes as well, Tori a long gown and Gabby in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey girls." Drew said smiling. The two walked up to him. "How are you feeling?" Gabby asked softly.

"Yeah just sore from coughing." Drew said tiredly.

Tori crawled to Drew's left where a nasty bruise had formed. Tori infused her hand with water and gently rubbed her hand against it. Drew sighed and closed his eyes. He nuzzled into her hand as Gabby crawled to his right.

"We told Ash a little about your past…sorry." Gabby said as Tori finished healing the bruise.

Drew shrugged. "Ah…no big deal. You haven't said anything about my condition did you?"

Tori shook her head. "No he doesn't know about your Asperger's. You haven't done anything and none of our friends would know the signs.

Drew nodded and snuggled into her chest which Tori held his head tenderly. "I am a bit scared that they would find out and question why I lead them.

Gabby squeezed him a little harder. "No they won't it will just mean that you have something that wouldn't impact them as much.

Drew sighed. "Whatever…I will tell them eventually. Anyway good night." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tori looked at Gabby. "Such a burden on a boy." Tori said. Gabby sighed. "I am glad…we know him." Gabby looked at Tori and took her hand. "Is this what love is not caring what he has?" Gabby wondered.

Tori nodded and closed her eyes with Gabby falling asleep too. Only they weren't aware of eavesdropper. May was getting a drink of water when her ears picked up their conversation.

' _Asperger's…what is that? Why don't they want is to know about it? Is it that bad? I think until they want to say something I should keep this to myself. They are probably keeping it for a reason.'_ May mused as she came back to the bed she shared with Ash and the other girls.

Two days later (Elements of AG 174 and 175)

Drew was still not feeling up to traveling a long distance so Gabby and Tori stayed behind as May and the others traveled for her contest. They agreed to meet in Pewter City for the eventual trip to the Battle Pyramid.

They were sitting down to lunch and May was stressing out. So she fell back on her comfort foods. Ash and Misty watched her eat with a little concern.

Anabel though voiced their concerns. "May…you need to calm down. Please you don't want to give yourself a tummy ache.

May swallowed her food. "I know but this is the last one and I am really nervous about this. Plus a couple of my bigger supporters aren't here.

Misty chimed in, "Well then I guess we are going to have to cheer extra loud for them." Referring to Gabby and Tori especially since they decided to stay behind.

May started to calm down until a creepy voice sounded in her ear. "Why hello little Maybelle" May screeched which got the restaurant to look at them.

The rest of the gang with the exception of Anabel looked at Harley with stern looks. "Harley what the heck are you doing here?" Ash asked

He tsked. "No need to get defensive. I was trying to wish little Maybelle luck in trying to get into the Grand Festival. Of course the competition should be easy after all I already have five ribbons. By the way where is that guard dog of yours?" He asked curiously.

Max growled. "If you are referring to Drew he had something to take care of and unfortunately could not make it this time. Rest assured when May wins this contest he will be cheering her on at the Grand Festival." Max lied. The others thought this was a good lie.

Harley shrugged. "It's a shame. One of your friends won't get to see May fall on her face. Ta-ta." With that Harley left.

Anabel turned to regard the others. "I am guessing you have a history with him."

Brock folded his arms. "We have had run ins several times. He's beaten May once but for some reason he doesn't like her. Almost every time he has competed something has happened to May."

Ash turned to regard May who looked like she was going to panic. A shuffling of seats and May felt two strong arms surround her. She closed her eyes and leaned into Ash as she slowed her breathing.

"You relaxed now?" Ash asked which got a nod. "You going to win this contest?" A quiet yes. "You going to rub it in Harley's face." A louder yes. "You going to the Grand Festival?" A stronger yes snapped May out of her funk. "That's my Beautifly." Ash said kissing her cheek. They paid and left the restaurant to allow May to train.

Meanwhile Harley was formulating how to mess with May this time.

"Greetings young man." A shadowy voice said. Harley turned to see Glenn walking out of the tree's shadows."

Harley turned to regard the man. "Who are you?"

Glenn bowed. "Forgive my rudeness. I am merely a fan. I happened to watch your previous performances. I have a vested interest in making your little friend and her party fail. If you are interested?"

Harley grinned sinisterly. "Oh…anything to hurt little miss Maybelle I am in."

Glenn matched his smile. "Excellent…Jessie, James bring it out." Said duo stepped out with a monster that looked like an Ariados.

"Meet Venom String. And you can use it to disrupt May."

Harley though had a thought. "But I already told May I wouldn't be competing wouldn't that be suspicious.

Glenn had it covered. "Not to worry…Jessie here will be going in undercover. Divert everyone's attention with her performance and when May comes you will strike."

Jessie though looked hesitant. Harley walked over to her and took her hands. "Do not worry my dear I will lend you my personal pokémon, Banette and Cacturne so you can win this and put that upstart in her place."

Jessie looked at him and nodded. Glenn and Harley left. Jessie shivered. "That man Harley gives me the creeps. Arceus why do we put up with Glenn?"

James looked at Jessie. "Because we decided to play on three sides. One our boss one our benefactor and one our enemy. Jess…what will we do when we have to choose?"

Jessie turned to James. "Choose between them? You know who we are going to choose."

Meowth decided to pipe in. "But how are we going to keep our cover to the other two? Essentially that means we have to choose one to betray."

Jessie turned to Meowth. "That's the question. James…regardless of what happens we will be together right?"

James nodded. "Always Jess. Now do you want me to warn the twerps?"

Jessie nodded to his question. "I think this will make up for the tower fiasco. Come on contest is a couple of hours we need to get ready.

James and Meowth agreed and left the park.

Time Skip Two hours

"Welcome everyone to the final contest of the Kanto Contest scene, the Mulberry City Contest. I am your host Lillian." Lillian announced to the roar of the crowd. Up in the stands May's cheering section watched as the other contestants took their turns. After about ten acts Jessie dressed up in a disguise came out on to the stage.

"Cacturne time to dazzle them." The disguised Jessie called out. The cactus pokémon stood ready.

Jessie started twirling a carrot and tossed it into the air. Cacturne extended its and punctured the carrot into equal size pieces. The crowd got into as Cacturne released spheres and launched a Bullet Seed causing the spheres to explode into fireworks. The judges and the crowd loved it.

James also in a disguise happened to sit down next to group.

"That was such a beautiful performance. It was like a gift from above." James said. He turned to the group. "Who are you hear to cheer for?"

Brock responded. "We are here to support May who is hoping for her fifth ribbon."

Max smiled. "Yeah my big sister worked hard to get here."

James smiled. "I see. Well then I hope she doesn't trip up. Some people would want to make sure she doesn't win."

Brock thanked the man. Ash though heard something in the way he talked.

' _Heaven's above? Tripped up? Someone wanting to make her lose?'_ Now without training Ash would not have picked up on these cues and he would have walked into a trap. With the training Ash tilted up and focused his eyes. He caught a glimpse of red and black. Returning his attention to the contest he stood up. "Hey Anabel want to help grab some snacks?"

Anabel was startled. "What why? May is about to go on."

"Oh don't worry we will be quick. You guys want anything?"

After getting several drink requests from Max they left for the snack bar.

"See Anabel now we can carry all of the stuff back with two people." Ash said smiling as they left the stands.

"Okay…Ash I know I haven't been around long but what is the real reason to leave?" Anabel asked seriously.

Ash dropped his façade. "Okay. That man is secretly our friend. Based on what he said someone is about to cause May to fail at her appeals round. I needed an excuse to get out of there and help her. Asking you was just another way to do it discreetly."

Anabel sighed. "I guess I need to get used to all of this."

Ash hugged her and kissed her head. "Don't worry. When we get to Pewter City I will take you on a date to make up for it."

Anabel's face brightened. Her first solo date with Ash she couldn't wait. Ash saw the look and smiled then turned serious/

"Now then let's make sure our Beautifly makes it to the next round." Ash said as they found a way up to the ceiling. Anabel was slightly nervous but Ash held onto her hand. Looking down he two saw May was taking her turn. As she did so she seemingly tripped. The lighting and the angle showed something akin to spider string. Looking up they saw Harley and a monster that looked like an Ariados firing the string at Combusken tripping it up. Anabel thinking quickly unfolded one of her chakrams and tossed it. It severed the rope which startled both Venom String and Harley.

"What…You. You're May's friends aren't you. How did you get up here."

Anabel caught the thrown chakram and folded into its blade form and pulled out her other. (The edges are all folded together its grip is at the cross. Remember this is Axel's Chakrams in purple).

"The how is not important. The why we are up here is important we are her to make sure you don't run May's chances."

Venom String said nothing as he charged. Ash summoned Raikou and the two preteens struck towards the monster. Harley used this chance to get away. Ash who clashing against the claws of Venom, parried and attempted to run after him. Anabel who was not used to fighting but assured Ash she had this tried strike against her opponent. But her opponent was trickier and he hit her in such a way she had trouble maintaining balance.

"Whoa...Ash…I'm slipping." Anabel said trying to maintain her balance. Ash heard her and immediately giving up the chase and went to help her. Just as he reached her she slipped off and was about to fall to floor but Ash caught her hand and land against the beam.

"I gotcha don't worry." Ash said assuredly. Anabel calmed down slightly then tensed when she saw her opponent charging up her attack. Looking over and seeing the chakrams she dropped she concentrated the limited training she had.

One of the things she learned was to levitate stuff but to use it as weapon was out of her reach at the moment or so it seemed. Adrenaline did funny things at different moments. It activates a body's fight or flight response in accordance to what was seen in front them (correct me if I am wrong on this please). Anabel was holding on to dear life but saw that if Ash was attacked she would fall, her body went with fight response. More energy flowed through her and the chakram lifted slightly. She looked up at Ash. "Ash duck." The trainer didn't know what was happening but did so and Anabel swung her hand in the direction of their opponent. The chakram hit its mark sending him flying. Ash quickly pulled Anabel up and she caught her weapon.

Venom String looked his opponents. "I'll be back for you just you wait." And with that he swung away from Ash and Anabel.

The purple-haired girl sighed. "That was exhausting." She said as they started walking back down.

Ash smiled. "You'll get used to it." The roar of the crowd caught their attention. They saw on the screen that both Jessie and May made it to the next round. They quickly ran down the stairs in an effort to catch up with everyone else.

In the locker room May examined the tournament board. She saw she was towards the bottom of the bracket as a one of the last seeds (In this episode if she was the last seed she would have faced Jessie. In a normal tournament the lowest seed plays the highest. Opposite sides means she may have at least been number 7).

Jessie in her disguise walked over to her. "Oh hello dearie. Good job getting into the knockout round.

May smiled up at her. "Thank you, your pokémon was great."

Jessie giggled. "Oh think nothing of it. This nice young man dressed like a Cacturne seemed to love my performances so much he decided that with five ribbons in his grasp he let me use his winning team…oops dearie I think I spoke too much."

May gasped and understood that Harley was up to no good. But with the contest about to restart she hoped her friends could take care of this.

Meanwhile outside her friends were heading back to the stands. A disguised Harley and the monster were directing traffic. When they saw Ash and his friends they directed him to another door which they said was VIP seats. They didn't fall for it for a second and when the two were distracted Max discreetly dropped a Sai in such a way that the door was kept open slightly. The door closed and the cage they were in was lifted up into the air.

Contest Hall

While this was going on the knockout rounds were taking place. Jessie with Harley's Banette crushed her opponents as she made her way into the finals. May's first opponent had a Skarmory, which she countered with Squirtle. Squirtle and Skarmory clashed both intent on winning this battle for their trainers.

Meanwhile in the box they were busy trying to unlock the cage. With five people in the box plus Pikachu it was a tight squeeze but Max was able to get the leverage needed to pry open the cage.

"Alright 1…2…3 and got it…whoa!" Max was able to pry the door open but nearly lost his balance. Ash caught him and looked down. They were about a hundred feet up and they did not want to go splat.

Misty looking over Ash's shoulders spotted a green flash. "Look guys." Misty pointed out. They turned and saw a Flygon coming towards them. A mop of green hair confirmed it was May's friendly rival Drew.

"Hey guys what the heck happened?" He called out.

"Harley happened he captured us and we are kind of stuck." Misty called out.

Drew nodded and had Flygon use Sandstorm to pop the balloon and allowed the cage to come down gently.

"Guys listen-"

"We know, Harley is trying to make sure May loses and to make sure we aren't there. Come on." Ash said as they started running towards the contest hall. Only for the ground to collapse. A cage fell on top of them. The group groaned as they fell for another trap. Brock though had an idea.

"Forretress use Rapid Spin break the cage." Forretress quickly did so and the cage was reduced to rumble. They climbed out and ran to the contest hall. They saw Harley and the Kaijuu enter the underground area.

"Guys go cheer May, I got this." Ash said. Anabel quickly followed him as Misty, Max and Brock ran to the hall. Drew not sure what they were doing just followed the bigger group. Ash and Anabel snuck in and pulled out their belts.

"Ready Ana?"

Anabel nodded and inserted the change Espeon card while Ash swiped in Pikachu. Going into their stances as the belts went into place they activated them.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Now in their rider forms Aura(Ash) and Kyokan(Anabel) ran quickly to defeat the monster.

Inside Harley was furious seeing that May had reached the finals and was facing off against Jessie.

"You useless monster I paid good money for you and this is what you do? That bane of my existence is in the finals with a chance to be in the festival." He yelled. (I have a plan to get rid of Harley. Not kill him give him what he deserves.)

"You are the bane of May's existence Harley and we are hoping to put you down." Aura said pulling out Raikou.

"Grrr… take care of them and maybe I will consider yourself redeemed." Harley said leaving Venom String immediately started attacking Aura and Ky okan who responded in kind with their weapons.

STRING SHOT

Venom launched a long sticky strand that tied up Kyokan briefly but Aura was quick to cut them loose. Kyokan responded in kind by scanning two of her cards.

**PSYCHIC  
PSYBEAM**

Kyokan quickly spun her Chakram and opened up one of the points in the chakram. The opening fired a multicolored beam which connected with a multitude of sparks. She then raised her hand and held him in place.

SHURIKEN BLADE

Kyokan empowered by the suit held their opponent in place as she tossed one of her chakrams and cut across their opponent after for slashes she held it to the side and scanned another Psychic card while Aura power up his blade.

**PSYCHIC: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**THUNDERBOLT: MAXIMUM ENERGY  
LEAF BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY  
COMBO: LIGHTNING BLADE  
DOUBLE COMBO: LIGHTNING SHURIKEN BLADE**

Kyokan's Chakram grew in size while Aura's blade glowed with electricity. Aura jumped and came down on the head of their opponent. Kyokan thrust arm towards her opponent slicing it just seconds after Aura bisected him. Not even a cry was heard as it exploded.

"Game Over." Aura said.

"Feeling's mutual my enemy." Kyokan said.

Ash turned to Anabel as they powered down. "Feeling's mutual my enemy? Not bad might need to work on the execution."

Anabel smiled. "It takes practice. Come on the show is almost over." Anabel said as they ran to the seats.

Out on the battlefield it had been intense four minutes and 30 seconds. May was using her Squirtle while Jessie was using Banette. Jessie was closely leading May. Ash and Anabel came in just in time to see the end of the match.

"Banette use Frustration." The ghost pokémon hit the smaller turtle. May with her quick think ordered Squirtle to withdraw to avoid some of the damage. When the attack ended May ordered a Rapid Spin which spun Banette and released its grip. Squritle started to spin around the stadium.

"Banette get that turtle." Banette tried but all of the spinning caused it to get confused. The time expired and the crowd looked up at the score. To everyone's surprise it was a tie score.

Lillian was excited. "This last contest of the season is going to come down to a tie breaking round.

(Hoenn victory music)

"Banette use Thunder." Banette fired a yellow bolt at Squirtle which dodged the attack having seen it from his older brother Pikachu.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." The turtle retaliated but it too missed. Banette fired a Will-o-Wisp to which Squirtle countered with Bubblebeam.

"Squirtle use Ice Beam." May called out. This attack connected and froze Banette in place.

"Now finish with Tackle." Squirtle charged in and connected with Banette just as it broke free from the ice knocking out. Using its momentum Squirtle back flipped and landed on May's shoulders raising its arms up in victory as Lillian announced the winner. Her friends cheered as May accepted her fifth ribbon now qualifying herself for the Kanto Grand Festival which would be at the Indigo Plateau. She walked over to her friends and Ash Misty gave her hugs of congratulations as they celebrated her win.

Time skip two days (Elements of AG176 and SS001 which is a pokémon chronicles episode. Also after reading a story featuring a Brock pairing I decided to change Brock's girl. You will see who and why below.)

After May's victory in Mulberry City the shrunken group headed towards Brock's hometown where they would meet up with the rest of their party.

However when they got to Brock's place of residence well that's where we find our heroes. Brock's eye was twitching at façade of the gym. Instead of the stone grey exterior he left home, it was colored in a variety of different colors. Now Brock knew that the Pewter gym was under his dad's leadership so something or someone took else took it over.

Ash though chose to comment. "Now I may be a little dense…but I don't remember the Pewter Gym being…this colorful." Ash said a little hesitantly.

"Gee you think knucklehead. I know before I left for Hoenn Pewter was running smoothly but this is ridiculous." Misty added

"Although the color seems to make this gym come to life a little." May pondered.

"May…this gym is supposed to be a rock gym. It isn't supposed to be pretty." Max deadpanned.

Anabel watched the exchange with a small smile as Brock's twitching became worse as the comments continued.

Brock finally broke his silence. "As much as I want to hear you comment on my family's gym, I have an idea who did this. Come on." Brock grumbled as they walked inside. Inside was worse than the outside with decorations that were gaudy as heck. They say a dark red haired woman putting a painting up.

"This Smeragle artwork is delightful. I am a connoisseur of these things you know." The woman said to a man that looked like an older version of Brock.

"Yes, yes Lola dear it is lovely." The man said to the woman now named Lola. The man turned and saw Brock and his friends. "Brock is that you?"

Brock smiled. "Hi dad." Brock said as he hugged his father. They released from their hug and turned to the others.

"You remember Ash and Misty right?"

Flint nodded. "Yeah I remember Ash. Not every day a Pikachu wins in a rock gym. And I seem to recall you are the Cerulean gym leader what are you doing here?"

Misty chuckled sheepishly. "It's a long story."

Brock turned to the other three. "The brunette is May a Coordinator from Hoenn and her brother Max. The purple haired girl is Anabel the former Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower."

"Hi there." May said.

"Nice to meet you." Max said.

"A pleasure to meet one of our friend's family." Anabel said.

Brock turned to his father. "What is mom doing here I though you split."

Flint sighed. "She came back I guess she missed the family. But" turning to see Lola was distracted. "When she came back she started transforming the gym. You see she likes water pokémon and…well see for yourself." Flint said motioning them to follow him. When they got the gym field it was a disaster. The rock field was filled with water, the rocks were colored in a variety of colors and the gym looked like something out an aquarium.

Brock was starting to twitch badly which only worsened when his mother walked in.

"Isn't it lovely, Brock. I spruced up this whole gym and now it looks much better then the drab grey the gym was before.

Brock turned to his mother. "Mom let me make this as clear as possible. Pewter City has always been a roc gym and you are disgracing it. If you wanted an aquarium you could have gone to Cerulean, they have a large swimming aquarium.

Lola frowned. "But Brock I would be so far away from my family. Why can't this support both types. Here let me show you all the pokémon. Come on everyone."

All of the gym's pokémon both rock and water appeared. Brock noticed that there was a Steelix which they didn't have before.

"When did we get a Steelix?" Brock asked which got pouts from Lola that he was more concerned about that pokémon.

"I trained it well bro." Said a younger voice. They turned and saw Brock's eldest sibling Forest. Behind them was Brock's other siblings.

"Hey everyone." Brock said smiling as his siblings swarmed him. He turned to Forest. "Thanks for training him. It means a lot." Brock said. The younger siblings saw Brock's friends and at once they swarmed them to their amusement. Flint though turned to Lola. "If you can't remove these water pokémon then I will make you move them. One on one. Winner gets to decide the gym's type."

The younger siblings showed their worries about the rock pokémon being vulnerable to water types. Ash though looked at two of the younger siblings. "It's not impossible for those weak against certain types to win. Just look at Pikachu. He's beating a lot of rock pokémon. Including Steelix when he was an Onix.

The kids were amazed at that as they watched their parents battle. Flint sent out Golem while Lola sent out Marill. It was a short fight as Golem launched an Earthquake that nearly defeated Marill. It was quickly swamped by Marill's Surf Attack which nearly drowned the rock type. Lola was forced to save Golem with her Blastoise. The two turned to each and started complimenting each other on the battle as Brock brought out a hair dryer to us on Golem. Forest however had seen enough and left the gym. Brock sighed and went after him.

Brock eventually found Forest next to a river skipping rocks.

"Hey there Forest." Brock said gently. Forest saw his brother and sat down on a boulder. "What's up?" The older man asked.

Forest sighed and looked up. "I want to take over the gym someday and I really trained all of the pokémon well. But mom, as much as I love her, she is ruining this gym. I don't want that."

Brock chuckled. "You know specializing in a type might hurt you in the long run. Just look at Ash and May they have several types. But you are right, mom has kind of gone a little far. Don't worry rock pokémon will have their day." Brock said.

Forest laughed. "So what kind of girls have you seen on the road."

Brock chuckled. "I did have a girlfriend for a short while but I broke it off too much distance." Brock said talking about Lucy the Pike Queen. They continued talking about Brock's encounters as they headed back to the gym.

When they got there they noticed that Blastoise and Golem were struggling hoisting up a sign.

Brock shook his head and turned to see his mother. "Mom I am sorry but I challenge you to a battle. If I win this gym remains a rock gym while the water pokémon need to find a new lake.

Flint was about to protest when Ash stopped him. "Flint let Brock do this it's a matter of pride for him that this gym remains a rock gym." He said sagely. They were led back to the gym. Brock released Steelix while Lola released Mantine. With Steelix on the small island it looked to be at a disadvantage. But Brock being the resourceful boy he was used the battlefield to his advantage. He ordered Steelix to use Dig right on the platform. Steelix did so and it was like a drain unplugging as the water drained completely out of the pool. Mantine was a sitting duck without water to swim around.

Steelix retaliated and sent Mantine flying. However Mantine's secondary typing allowed it to get back in to the action. Mantine fired a Bubblebeam at Steelix which was countered with Bind that wrapped up the ray. Lola was desperate and ordered a Confuse Ray which missed and then another Bubblebeam which connected. Steelix undeterred used its tail to slam it into the ground knocking it out.

Lola gasped then sighed returning Mantine. "I guess I went overboard with this gym. Can we at least keep the decorations."

Brock smiled as he patted Steelix. "It's fine I guess it could use a color change."

Lola looked at her water pokémon. "What am I going to do with them?"

Misty who had been watching with everyone else stepped forward. "May I make a suggestion Lola. If you want to be a gym leader then I can let you use the Cerulean gym. It's got plenty of water and could use a permanent leader while my sisters are away."

Lola smiled and turned to her pokémon. "What do you say gang?" All her pokémon cheered at that.

"Good to know. Now I am used to making big meals so I think its time I start dinner."

Brock smiled. "Let me help. If it wasn't for me, my friends would have starved a long time ago." He turned to his friends. "My mom is a great cook, I learned some of her recipes and well you will not believe your taste buds."

Brock's friends smiled. They started training while Brock and Lola started cooking. An hour later they all sat down to dinner. At the first bite Brock's friends were amazed and thank them for the meal. They started eating with the younger kids being their rambunctious selves.

"So Brock how long do you plan on staying here?"

Brock looked at his dad. "Hopefully not too long. Our friend his companions are pretty punctual. Maybe within the next day or so they will be here. That's if they take their time."

Lola nodded. "So why did you leave them behind?"

Ash answered. "Our male friend Drew got sick shortly before May's last contest. Our other friends decided to stay back and keep him company."

Flint smiled and turned to Brock "You have some loyal friends Brock my boy." Flint said, which got Brock to smile and thank him.

Salvadore the fourth child of the family looked curiously at the newcomers. "I saw you training your pokémon and you were doing things that weren't training them."

Tommy the middle child agreed. "Yeah you were punching and kicking and you were swinging these cool looking weapons around."

May giggled. "You think that was cool we can wield fire, water and all kinds of different abilities."

The kids shouted in amazement as they wanted to see this. Flint and Lola laughed and after the cleaned up they decided to humor the girl and let them use their so called abilities. When they got to the gym they were amazed as one by one their eldest son's friends showed off for the kids. When Brock took his turn he took one look at a pink rock and punched a hole through it shocking his parents. For the next couple of hours they trained in their moves while their pokémon trained off to the side. In time the kids got tired and soon everyone went to sleep. Lola and Flint were shocked to see the girls go into Ash's room. When questioned they explained they were seeing each other which got the mother to gush over the cuteness of the couple and Flint and Brock to sweatdrop. When Flint asked how the relationship worked, they shrugged and said their feelings were genuine which got Flint to bow down and worship them, getting Lola to scold him and cause Flint to suck up to her. Brock shook his head. "You four are something else. But I have dealt with this for a while besides you love each other right." Brock said as they walked to the room they were forced to share.

Anabel shyly smiled. "Yeah though like I said before it will take some time to get used to this." Misty kissed her cheek getting her to blush. "Don't worry, we will always be there for you right May?" The brunette agreed. "Come on its bed time." May said climbing into their sleeping bag.

"I'll be there in a minute girls." Ash said taking Brock out of the room for a moment. Ash turned to his friend. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Brock sighed. "Yeah I see how you are with the girls they just fell into your lap. While I was forced to break up with Lucy."

Ash looked at Brock with a small smile. "I guess I got lucky I got girls who don't care they have to share. I wouldn't be surprised if this rumored fourth girl has a severe aversion to this arraignment.

(In Sinnoh a blue haired girl sneezed and then went back to acting out a scene from a contest battle.)

Brock sighed. Ash patted him on the shoulder. "You'll find someone don't worry." Ash said. He saw Brock's look. "Something else bothering you?"

Brock looked at Ash. "I just want to be more useful on this trip. So far I have played a supporting role while all of you have these belts with mystical powers."

Ash smiled. "Trust me when I say this I think your time is coming just be patient. Come on its late." Ash said as they went back into the room. The girls saw them enter and moved around to let Ash into the bag. It was a tight fit but they didn't mind the closeness. Brock chuckled at that and turned away from them. Saying good night they all fell asleep. But for Brock sleep would lead to something more.

Dreamscape (Play Zelda's Lullaby)

Brock opened his eyes and was amazed at scenery. He was watching over a large canyon with areas for rock pokémon of which he could his comrades. Off to the side he saw a forest which held some of the non-rock pokémon he had.

"This is…so amazing." Brock said.

"It is. It is a representation of your dreams." Said a soft voice. Brock turned around to see a white haired woman in a long white dress.

"Well hello there miss angel…may I ask why you are here?" Brock said surprising himself he normally didn't act this way around girls. Maybe it was the regal appearance of this woman that made him behave.

The woman giggled. "My name is Tsukihime. The last princess of a fallen kingdom. And I am here for you Brock Slate of Pewter City.

Brock widened his eyes. "How did you know my name?"

Tsuki walked to the Cliffside to stand next to him. "I am sure by now you are aware of Drew's story about the past world. I have kept track of all of since my adopted brother came to this world."

Brock looked at her. "Drew said he didn't have any siblings. Did he lie?"

Tsuki shook her head. "He doesn't have blood siblings if that's what you are asking. To help him train I asked to be adopted by his family."

Brock nodded. "So you didn't answer my question."

Tsuki turned to the canyon. "Your pride in the type your gym runs and your loyalty to your friends. I sensed that you felt useless with all of the riders, despite you being here longer with Ash. However something in you changed. Maybe it was because of the meeting with your family, maybe it was because you longed to protect those you deemed sibling in all but blood."

"You mean Ash and everyone traveling with me?" Brock asked.

Tsuki smiled and pulled something out the canyon ground. It was a brown belt buckle with a deck of cards.

"This will give you the power to protect your blood family, and to stand with your brothers and sisters in arms." Tsuki said as she started to blow away.

"Wait, how will I know how to use it?" Brock called out.

(End song)

"When the time comes…you will know." Tsuki said as the dream faded away.

(End dreamscape)

Brock groaned awake. He sat up and saw that Ash and the girls were dead to the world. He watched as May groaned then nuzzled her head into Ash's torso. Brock smiled and stepped out of bed. Only for his hand to hit something. He looked and widened his eyes when he saw the belt he received in his dreamscape. He heard someone start to stir and decided to hide the belt buckle and decided to help prepare breakfast.

After breakfast Ash and friends decided to do their own thing as they waited for the remaining members of their party. As Ash had promised and had explained to May and Misty, he would take Anabel out for some time alone together. Brock would walk around the town he hadn't seen a while, while Max would help take care of the gym. May and Misty were going to do a little shopping in the town.

Ash and Anabel were walking together as they went through the town. They were in the woods when Ash pointed something out.

"See that mill over there?" Ash said pointing to a mill that hadn't seen use in a while. "When I challenged Brock to a battle and lost that's where Flint took me to help power Pikachu up." He said walking up to it.

Anabel looked around. "So how did you get it to work. This mill looks abandoned."

Ash grinned. "Let me show ya." Ash said as he hopped up to the wheel. "Without water all it need was some elbow grease and some leg work like so." Ash said straining slightly but got the wheel moving. "As I moved the wheel, electricity was sent into Pikachu until he couldn't take it and leashed a large bolt of lightning fortunately not shocking me in the process. Misty kept offering me to use her pokémon but my pride wouldn't let me." Ash said as he stopped moving.

Anabel nodded. "May I try?"

Ash gulped. "Uh sure just be careful." Ash said as he hopped down. Anabel went through the mill and stepped onto the wheel.

"Just grip the bar and then try to walk up." Ash said. Anabel nodded and with some considerable effort the wheel started to move. Anabel started to climb but considering the amount of training and walking she had compared to Ash, her endurance was not as high and after a couple of minutes she was sweating.

"Damn Ash… how did you do… this when you were younger?" Anabel said panting.

Ash smiled. "Determination to be the best I guess." Anabel nodded at the answer and was about to climb down when the wheel suddenly moved and she lost her balance. With a yelp she fell off the bar and with quick think Ash moved to catch her. The momentum caused them to fall into the stream with Ash landing back first. Anabel opened her eyes to see Ash moaning in pain.

"Oh my god I am sorry Ash!" Anabel said shocked at the landing. Ash groaned and opened his eyes. "It's alright." They then took notice off their position and Anabel's face resembled a tomato. She slowly climbed off and sat down on the shore. "I didn't mean to land on you like that. Are you alright?" Anabel said shyly.

Ash sat up. "Not the worst thing I have done. Although I think you might need to change. Water is kind of going through them.

Anabel looked down and covered her chest and turned away. Ash chuckled. "Don't worry. If your chest is small now they will get bigger, you're like Mist, a late bloomer. Besides, only me, Mist and May will know and care. And I don't care much at all. I prefer personality over body." Ash said as they climbed out. Ash took the jacket he discarded before getting on the wheel and gave it to Anabel who hugged it close to her body. She looked up at Ash with a smile. "Thanks Ash."

Ash smiled as they continued to walk. Ash tightened his hold on her protectively to let her know he was there. Anabel just leaned her head against Ash and sighed. The world was just her and Ash and right now she could care less what happened.

With the girls

May and Misty were curiosity shopping in the market area. They were amazed at all the precious stones that were on display.

"Wow these are so pretty!" May said holding up a green emerald.

Misty smiled. "Pewter is known for its gem deposits so it's no surprise that so many valuable gems can be found here." Misty said holding up a blue gem. "Shame of this is expensive."

May nodded. Then she noticed several gems of to the side. One was crystal like, one looked it was on fire, one had a leaf on it, one looked like it had a lightning bolt on it one looked like a sun and the last one was blue colored with a yellow spot.

"Wow what are those?" May asked.

Misty walked over. "These are evolution stones. There is a water stone, a fire stone, a leaf stone, a thunder stone, a sun stone and a shiny stone. They can evolve many different pokémon. Eevee can use three of them, the water to turn into Vaporeon, the thunder into Jolteon and the fire into Flareon. The other stones I don't know what they could be used on in our party."

May beamed and pulled out some of the money she earned from battling and contest battles to buy the whole set. "Never hurts to have options." May said upon asking why she would buy them all.

Misty smiled and they continued to browse the wares.

Brock was out in the Pewter City park after seeing the city he was raised in. Not much had changed in the months since. He found a bench to rest and enjoy the cool summer weather. It was in high seventies but there was a nice breeze.

"Nine." Brock looked over to see a gorgeous Ninetails walking up to him.

Brock smiled. "Well hello there. Aren't you a pretty girl." Brock said. Ninetails walked up to and nuzzled Brock who petted her. Brock looked down and saw the fox's eyes. They looked familiar to him.

"Wait a minute…Vulpix?" Brock asked curiously. The Ninetails nodded. "Wow…you look amazing. Suzie has done a great job on you. Speaking of where is she?"

As if to answer his question a familiar voice was heard. "Ninetails where did run off to girl.

Brock turned and saw a green haired woman dressed like a hairdresser. It had been two years since he last saw her but she only grew more beautiful with her figure growing more mature and her face turning more womanly. Brock thought Lucy was the one but they broke it off amicably due to the distance.

Suzie looked and saw Ninetails sitting near a man on a bench. "There you are girl. I was looking for you. Sorry sir, if she bothered you she is normally…distrusting of…strangers." Suzie trailed as she got a better look at the man. "Brock is that you?"

Brock smiled at Suzie and patted a spot on the bench. Suzie smiled and sat down. "It's nice to see you after so long. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great, training all sorts of pokémon and helping care for all of my friend's pokémon. Now we just to meet up with a couple of friends that weren't feeling well.

Suzie giggled. "That sounds great. You have so many adventures."

Brock smiled. "That I do I have so many I don't know if I will be able to tell them all. But enough about me what's up with you?"

Suzie sighed happily. "My breeding career is doing great. But Ninetails has been acting weird. When she was Vulpix she didn't want to evolve for a while. Then about five months ago she pawed a fire stone in a market one day. I took it as she wanted to evolve which she did. Then she has started being restless. Matter of fact, the moment we entered the city, Ninetails popped out of its ball and went to the gym. We met your parents and asked me if I was one of your friends. This young boy" "That must have been Max." Brock interrupted. Suzie nodded. "Max told it wasn't one of the girls they were waiting for. Ninetails then starting acting weird like it was looking for something. I followed her to this park and well here we are." Suzie looking at the golden fox napping at their feet.

Brock was amazed. Ninetails must have remember his scent from before. Just as he was about to speak, he stiffened.

"Brock what's wrong?" Suzie asked concerned. Brock looked and widened his eyes when sensed the disturbance coming from the gym.

"Suzie whatever happens stay here." Brock said as he stood up and started running in the direction of the gym.

Suzie looked concerned at where Brock ran to. "What is going on?" Suzie wondered. Ninetails who woke from the noise suddenly took off after Brock.

"Ninetails wait!" Suzie called out chasing her companion. Ninetails refused to listen as it followed Brock who was picking up his pace

At the gym the Slate were watching in horror as Max was being beat around. His opponent looked like a large humanoid Ivysaur.

Max groaned as he stood up. "Just my luck I got an evolved pokémon." He said as he pulled out his staff.

The monster, Bulb Spore laughed. "You can't do much with out your powers can use. POISON PELLETS

Max was forced to deflect the bullets away from the family which left him vulnerable for a Tackle which sent him into the wall.

"Now then you pesky rider di—Gaaugh" He was about to say until he got kicked aside. He turned to see that Ash, Misty May and Anabel had arrived.

May saw her brother. "Max!" She shouted as she and Anabel went to check him.

"More riders. Now this is fun." Bulb said turning to regard the riders. May left Anabel to look over Max while she stood with Misty and Ash. Pulling out their buckles and inserting their change cards they went into their stances as the belt let out a pulsating sound.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Where Ash, May and Misty stood were Aura, Kusa and Triton. The kids were cheering at seeing superheroes while Flint and Lola watched amazed.

Pulling out their weapons they started attacking with what cards they could. One of the weakness this entire team had at this point was their limited capabilities with fire and flying types. Combined they had three fire and flying types. (At this point it was Torkoal Combusken and Swellow). In addition, electric types didn't do much and Triton's reliance on water types was going to bite them at this point. Glenn had the gym scouted out and sent a monster that could take out rock and water types. An added bonus was that he knew from watching their fights they would have issues with this type. A third factor against the riders was they were in a small area that limited which move they could do without damaging the gym. What this added up was despite being three on one they were being outplayed by the creature.

**THUNDERBOLT**

**LEAF BLADE**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

Aura ran and tried to slash at Bulb Spore with one of his strongest attacks. The attack fizzled out against the strong vines. Bulb responded with yellow paralysis bullets which Aura was forced him to deflect the bullets. Triton tried to follow up.

**AURORA BEAM**

From her trident Triton fired the multi colored beam which was blocked by a spinning shield of leaves (Mega Man reference).

"LEAF SHIELD HURRICANE." Bulb fired in all directions and did considerable damage to Triton which knocked her into the wall.

Anabel seeing her friends being beat around, after make sure Max was okay grabbed her belt and activated it. Now Kyokan she quickly scanned two cards.

**PSYCHIC  
PSYBEAM**

**COMBO: PSYCHIC WHIRLWIND**

Kyokan concentrated and caught Bulb Spore with her psychic attack. With a concentrated effort she launched him out of the blown open doors. Checking to make sure the family was okay they told them to stay put as they ran outside.

Bulb Spore recovered as they caught with them.

"Grrr…you are more trouble than you are worth. Minions come on out." And just like that about a hundred showed up. With their type disadvantage their numbers disadvantage became more apparent.

"Now my minions attack." Just as they did an arrow storm shot out of the air and struck down six of them. The riders and their opponents looked to see Zodiac in his Sagittarius form, Orion and Sirius standing right there weapons drawn.

"Now then who said you could start the party without us." Zodiac said with a smile behind his mask.

Before they could continue Brock came in with a battle cry and slammed his poleax against three of them.

"You creep stay away from my family." Brock said charging at the monster. With that the battle was rejoined as Brock continued to strike against the big monster while the other riders worked on the henchmen. But without armor and Brock's earth skills it was quickly turning against him. A big Tackle knocked him away.

"You pitiful human what do you expect to do without precious rider armor. You are just a weak human."

Brock gripped his axe and helped himself up. "I may be weak but when it comes to defending my family I won't quit." He yelled out.

Spore started laughing which was cut off my a large flame. He covered his face and looked to see Ninetails looking extremely mad.

"Ninetails what are you doing?" Brock called out.

"Ninetails there you…what THE HECK IS THAT?" Suzie started and then screamed.

Ninetails paid it no mind and launched a Fire Blast at Bulb Spore. It did some damage which angered him. Before Ninetails could launch another attack Bulb Spore launched a Vine Whip which wrapped around the fox. It then dropped her several times and the flung it.

"NINETAILS NO!" Suzie cried out in horror as she ran to the fox. "Please be okay." She whispered to her. Ninetailes opened her eyes weakly. Suzie started tearing up and hugged her faithful companion.

Bulb Spore turned to Suzie. "Let your body be the message that my master is to not be trifled with." His bulb started charging up an attack. Brock saw that if that attack hit, Suzie would be killed.

"No…got to save her." Brock said standing up. He started running. ' _Got to save her'_ A heartbeat sounded. _I can't let her get hurt'_ Brock thought as the heartbeat sounded again. ' _Suzie…SUZIE…' "_ SUZIE!" Brock shouted as he started glowing brightly.

A small voice the echoed around sounded.

Henshin

**EVOLVE  
EXTREMESPEED**

Suzie's eyes were closed and hugging Ninetails so she didn't see Brock running to her. All she felt was protection. She wondered if this was what heaven felt like. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was being carried bridal style by a brown and grey figure with a helmet that looked like a Geodude. The arms she was in had armor plating and eyes were grey. Despite the figure's stony appearance she felt like she could be protected.

"Suzie you alright?" Suzie widened her eyes.

"Brock? Is that you?" Suzie said in astonishment.

"Yep but in this form I am Kamen Rider Onyx like the mineral." Brock said. Suzie nodded not believing what she was seeing. She then had a panicked look to her face.

"Don't worry Ninetailes is fine see?" Brock said holding up the cards with Ninetailes' picture on it.

Suzie nodded and then blushed realizing the position she was in. Brock notice this and set her down. "We can talk later. Go over with my family. Let me take care of this." Suzie nodded again and ran over to the family who was walking out to see the fight.

"Dear…who is that?" Lola asked.

"That's…Brock." Suzie said still stunned. The kids heard this and cheered for their big brother.

Brock's friends saw the transformation and smiled behind their helmets.

"Well how about that Brock. I told you was only a matter of time." Ash said as he casually blocked and slashed one of the troops coming at him.

Blub Spore growled. "So what, you got an armor change. You are still weak against my powers. RAZOR LEAF.

The leaves were launched at Brock but he quickly scanned one of Ninetails' cards

**HEAT WAVE**

The increasing heat incinerated the leaves and cause some damage to Bulb. Getting more furious he launched a Vine Whip. Brock just scanned another card.

 **HEX (** Using all moves up to Gen 5)

Brock fired the dark cloud causing the vines to decay. Brock then went on the offensive scanning two cards one featuring his Geodude one having Crobat on it.)

**ROLLOUT**

**QUICK ATTACK**

**COMBO: BOULDER CRASH**

Brock charged and in a reversal of what happened earlier he sent Bulb crashing away. It started sparking badly. Brock picked up two more cards and scanned them charging them to full power.

**IRON TAIL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FIRE FANG: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBOE: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

Gathering energy into his Poleaxe and setting it alight. Charging in he jumped and swung his axe down bisecting and destroying the monster.

"Guess this rock was too tough for ya." Brock said. He walked towards the spectators more specifically to Suzie. Powering down he looked at Suzie's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Suzie nodded and then felt something soft against her leg. She looked down and saw Ninetails looking up none the worse for wear.

"You're both okay. That's good."

Brock smiled. His friends walked over having cleared the other troops, as the kids surrounded their big brother.

"Alright kids we can celebrate after Brock wakes up."

Lola asked the question. "What do you mean wakes up?"

At once the riders counted down. "3…2…1." At one Brock toppled back where Ash and Drew caught him.

"We've theorized that with so much power and adrenaline going through our bodies that the first couple of times the body just shuts down. Relax he'll be fine. Let's get him inside." Drew said as they carried Brock to his room.

A few hours later Brock groaned awake. He looked out the window and saw it was nighttime. He felt soar all over, the power overload he remembered from the others seemed to have caught him.

He looked down and saw a green bundle of hair. Suzie was sleeping on his bed holding his hand. He gently released the hold and rubbed the hair. All that healthcare and beauty tips she gave to her pokémon seemed to translate to great hair, it was very silky. She groaned at his hand weaving through her hair. She looked up and saw Brock awake.

"You're awake. We were worried." Suzie said.

Brock chuckled. "Yeah that power overload was something huh."

Suzie just looked at him and in instant their lips were on each other. Brock was stunned but for some reason felt right to him. He pulled he closer as they kissed like the teenagers they were. Releasing each other, they looked into each other's eyes. Suzie took the step.

"Brock…what you did for Ninetails I will be forever grateful. I guess you can say she is our little girl."

"Are you saying?" Brock said.

"I don't know what this is yet but I would like to make a relationship work. Please Brock?" Suzie pleaded.

Brock smiled. "Of course Suzie." He said softly.

Suzie smiled right back and kissed him short and sweet. She then yawned. "I'm still tired. Do you mind company?"

Brock chuckled. "Not at all." He said getting themselves comfortable. They fell asleep with the biggest smiles on their faces. A short time later, Ash and Drew went to check on them and found them sleeping like that.

"How about that? Brock finds a girl willing to put up with him. You know she is good for him." Ash said.

"You know something you are right. Don't rub it in." Drew said as Ash was about to say something. "Let's give them privacy." He said walking away. Ash took one last look and left as well.

The next day they were getting ready to leave. Brock's family and Suzie were sending them off. Brock was taking hi Forretress, Steelix, Bonsly and Crobat. His Ludicolo hit it off with the kids and decided to leave it behind.

They said their good byes and was about to leave when Ninetails stepped forward.

"Ninetails…are you sure?" Suzie asked.

Ninetails nodded. Suzie turned to Brock. "Please take care of her she means the world to me."

Brock smiled. "Always. I will stay in touch." Brock said kissing Suzie and then leaving with all of his family waved them good bye.

Ash and Drew slowed down to talk to Brock. "You see Brock I knew you were going to get it and now you are one of us." Ash said cheerfully.

"Yeah, plus now you have something to fight for. She is good for you." Drew smiling.

Brock smiled and laughed. "Guess you're right." He said as they started catching up with the rest of the group. Brock's final thoughts were to his family and his new love. ' _Mom…dad…Forest…my baby brothers and sister. Suzie.'_ He smiled at the images. He looked at the buckle. ' _This power is for you.'_ Brock said as he rejoined his friends.

With that the Rider number is nine total and number six for the Aura riders. Glenn is pushing stronger monsters and it's only a matter of time before something big happens. Want to know find out next time one the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**End of Chapter**

**UO: Damn finally this is done. I blame partially school, my laziness and Erza for this. Anyway Omake time**

Omake: Blooper real

"Whoa Ash I'm slipping." Anabel said. Ash tried to grab her but she slipped and the wires holding her caught her.

"A little help." Anabel called out.

The director UO groaned. "CUT! Ash what happened man.

"Guess my hands were slippery." Ash called down only for him to slip and get tangled in a compromising position with Anabel.

"God I thought Bleach Grand Prix was bad. Someone help them please before they fall." UO said into a mega phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Omake
> 
> New powers
> 
> Kamen Rider Onyx: Brock's determination to save her family and Suzie enabled him to unlock Kamen Rider Onyx. This is a defensive wall with a lot of powerful moves but is really slow.
> 
> Preview: On their way to the Battle Pyramid the gang runs into craziness. But when they arrive at the Pyramid their over eagerness leads them to face one of their own. Who is it? Find out on the Journeys of the Dreamer.
> 
> Next Time: Curses of old.
> 
> Review kindly this and all my stories.
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH


	25. Doubts in power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> repost of Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright I am back Actor Check
> 
> Ash: We are here. Misty and May are getting ready
> 
> Max: Ready to go
> 
> Brock: (On the phone) Alright will do that when we finish.
> 
> Tori: Good to go
> 
> Gabby: Okay then
> 
> Drew: (Comes in dressed like Indiana Jones) Ready
> 
> UO: Okay why the outfit.
> 
> Drew: Read the script, there are scenes where it is just like the film. Thought I dressed the part.
> 
> UO: I would yell at you if you weren't right. But anyway someone do the disclaimer please.
> 
> Misty: UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own pokémon or Kamen Rider. If he did Ash would have seen I loved him a long time ago and not been as dense to the other girls. Especially, May and Anabel here. Also he would be a Trillionaire. And any references to Indiana Jones is owned by Universal Studios.
> 
> Ash (Chuckles sheepishly) guess I was a little dense. (Hugs girls to him who blush but sigh happily)
> 
> UO: Thank you and save the mushy stuff off camera for now.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 26: Doubts in Power

On the road to the Battle Pyramid July 5th (AG178)

When we last left our heroes, they had to contend with people trying to sabotage May's chances at the Grand Festival. They also had to contend without some of their friends as one of them fell ill. But it was not all bad, the number of riders they now had were nine thanks to Brock's timing in trying to save his family and his new girlfriend Suzie.

Now they were closing in on where the Battle Pyramid was. They had set up camp about two miles from the coordinates given to them to do some light training. Having broken camp they walked for a ways until they reached the top of the hill.

"There it is guys, the Battle Pyramid." Max said to the group.

Those that could whistle did so. Ash though being impatient started walking down the hill with the others following him.

"Ash slow down man." Drew said as he the black-haired trainer finally did so.

"No way, the only to stop me is if the ground fell out from underneath us." Ash called out.

Just then the ground cracked startling the group.

They looked down and they raised their heads.

"Ash…you are a knUCKLEHEAAAADD" Drew started to say before the ground broke away and they all fell into the abyss. A short time later they landed with a thud. The impact caused them some considerable pain.

Gabby was the first recover enough to speak. "Ow…god damn it this is just like Indiana Jones.

Misty recovered soon after and noticed she was sitting on someone. Looking down her face resembled her hair when she saw she was not only on May but was unintentionally groping her.

May recovered her wits and blushed mightily as well but made no move to remove Misty.

"Uh…May can I ask something?" Misty said shyly.

At her nod, Misty continued "How did your breasts get this big already. Thirteen years and it feels like a high B-cup soft too." Misty said squeezing them gently.

May giggled embarrassingly. "Guess all the exercise is helping, can't imagine it when I stop growing." May said softly. She reached up to Misty's chest. "Yours is growing a little bit as well."

Misty giggled at the touch. "I can only hope to be as big as you. But I have a feeling we might be beaten by some people.

(In a far off world, multiple girls with large chests sneeze simultaneously, including a blonde in a mansion, a red head beating up a monster, and a white-haired serving alcohol. In another world a red head with a large chest sneezed cutely while talking to her friend about robots. In a third world a pale eyed girl sneezed while stalking her crush.)

Misty continued, "But I don't care about that do you?" May shook her head. She looked over to see Ash recovering and Drew slowly sitting up. "All that matter is what Ash thinks and I think we are good enough." May said smiling.

Over with Ash he was trying to get the aches out.

"Ash." A voice sounded scaring the trainer. "Come over here please." The voice belonged to Drew and the voice he was using was not one he wanted to hear. It was only used twice, once when Max got them lost again and the other when Misty was in a fit in Viridian Forest. This promised a chewing out and possibly injury. Ash walked over to see Drew sitting up. "Help me up." Ash did so possibly avoiding his wraith. Which was shot down when he smacked up with his hat.

"One of the key central rules of any movie…DON'T. TEMPT. FATE." Drew said smacking him after every word.

"Uh…how many rules are there?" Max curiously asked.

"Enough to make your head bleed." Drew said wiping the dirt off his hat. "Now then…where to go?" He asked as they looked around. They noticed on the walls some writing.

"What are these?" Anabel asked.

"Looks like some form of hieroglyphs." Gabby said holding up a flashlight. "I see pokémon and what looks like Egyptian lettering."

They took another glance at them and then noticed a light down the hall.

"Look a way out." Tori said as they walked toward the chamber. Inside the chamber they saw a Pikachu statue sitting in the middle of the room.

"Oh cool a Pikachu." Ash said as he started to run towards it.

"ASH KETCHUM. FREEZE YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW!" Drew said getting the young man to freeze.

Drew looked at the statue. "This is just like a very popular film. In which case." Looking around he saw some loose material. "Gabby got an extra pouch." Gabby nodded and Drew proceeded to fill the bag.

"Okay, now to switch it out." Drew said walking up to the statue. He slowly reached down to swap the statues.

"Uh…I don't think this is going to work." Brock said.

"It will trust me." Drew said getting ready to switch the statues.

"Is this safe?" May asked. Drew turned to look at her. "That's part of being on an adventure." Drew getting ready to switch the statue again.

"Are you sure that what you collected equals the weight of the statue?" Max asked. Drew didn't even turn around but groaned. "Guys?" Seven whacks later and Max was on the ground in pain.

"Anyone else?" Drew asked. After a moment of silence Drew tried again. He slowly reached down and in a deft move switched the bag and the statue. He smiled. "Just like the movie." Drew said smiling and walking back to the group. Just then the platform descended and a door opened up above them.

At seeing their shocked looks Drew deadpanned "A door just opened up and there is a boulder about to crush us." They nodded. Max asked the question. "In this film did a boulder nearly crush the hero?"

Drew turned around and saw the boulder. "Yes and believe it or not I thought this was going to happen here too.

The non-earth group narrowed their eyes (You know the one where they eyes become beady and they are about to say something snarky). "You could have told us this before you know!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah I know. Now then enough questions, we should scream and run in the other direction right about now." Drew said. The group proceeded to do so as the boulder came careening towards them. It didn't occur to them to break it with their abilities. As they ran they saw an elder gentleman who saw the boulder.

"Regirock I need your assistance." The man said. The golem appeared with a stoic expression.

"Use Hyper Beam. Destroy the rock." Regirock made no visible acknowledgement but he charged up the attack and fired. Seeing the attack, the kids ducked as the boulder exploded. The blast knocked them off their feet. They all groaned as they sat up.

"Thanks mister." Ash said standing up.

"It was my pleasure young man. I am Brendan I am an archeologist and the Pyramid King.

Drew sat up wiping his hat. "We were looking for ya. I'm Drew that's Ash. We got ourselves six symbols and want to face you."

Brendan nodded. "That can be arraigned but right now I am exploring these ruins. Come I can show you around."

The group followed as Brendan began his monologue.

"You see this place used to be a part of an ancient civilization called Pokélantis. It existed over 20,000 years ago.

"Question?" Misty asked. "Is this like Pokémonapolis?" Getting looks of realization from Brock and Ash and confusion from Anabel and the siblings.

Brendan nodded. "I believe they date to a similar time. However whereas we believe that Pokémonapolis was destroyed in a storm, there is no mystery as to what destroyed this city. The king of Pokélantis, wanted to rule the world and he wanted to use Ho-Oh to do so. Ho-oh not surprisingly did not like that and destroyed the city."

"Sodom and Gomorrah." Drew said. They all stopped when he said this. "In our world we have a religious text. In that text, they talk about the destruction of two cities Sodom and Gomorrah because they were, for lack of a better word, committed so much sin, they were unsalvageable. Maybe Ho-Oh was this cleansing spirit that destroyed both cities because they were doing something unforgivable like trying to conquer the world." (You know I wonder about these cities in pokémon)

Ash nodded. "Yeah for some reason I have a connection to the legendary bird. I know he wouldn't take being captured lightly. Maybe Ho-Oh attacked both cities because of this."

Brendan looked stunned he hadn't even thought of that. They looked at the walls and they had all sorts of different images.

"Wait…I see something." Tori said. She pointed to a set of symbols on the other side of the hieroglyphs.

"Are those Kanji? Japanese?" Gabby asked curiously.

"No…not Japanese." Drew said. "Japanese derives from Chinese as many of the symbols are adopted from Chinese. It a structure this old it has to be that language. Which leads me to the question…what are they doing here?" Drew said.

Brendan looked amazed that these kids knew more about archeology then they let on. "Can you read this?"

They shook their heads. They all continued until they find a strange looking door. The door opened up and being the eager trainer he was Ash ran in. Drew groaned and followed him. When they entered they inadvertently stepped on a switch that closed the door. The two panicked and tried to get out at the same time the girls were screaming and running towards the door as they closed. They pounded on the door yelling for their boyfriends as the boys tried to unlock the door.

"Calm Down everyone!" Brendan yelled. "There is sure to be a way unlock it. Start finding it." He said as they searched for a way to open the door.

On the other side the boys had given up opening the door through force.

"Great. Is this like that movie you saw?" Ash asked grumbling.

"Just be glad there isn't a cult wanting to sacrifice our hearts." Drew said. Looking around he noticed they were in a grand hall like structure.

"This must have been the throne room." Ash said as the place seemingly lit up with flames. Ash noticed something on a pedestal. He ran up to it.

"Uh Ash…I don't think you should be doing this?" Drew asked concerned.

"Where was the bravado you showed earlier?" Ash said cheekily walking up to him.

"There is bravery and there is stupidity. And I am getting the feeling of the latter. Ash I know you are not exactly the brightest person but this is nuts even for you." Drew said looking around a little creped out.

Ash waved him off as he approached the pedestal. "I wonder…if this was where a Ho-oh was sealed."

Drew looked at the pedestal and widened his eyes. "Ash…don't be a knucklehead." Ash grabbed the ball and it looked like nothing happened.

"See nothing happened." Ash said jumping down to the ground. He held it up and then suddenly the gem on the ball glowed. Ash screamed as a dark shadow consumed him. Drew who was blinded by the light covered his eyes. When it died down he hesitantly uncovered him to see Ash seemingly in good health as the ball dropped onto the ground.

"Ash? You alright man?" Drew asked the black haired trainer. Approaching him cautiously and examining him not noticing the smirk on the boy's face.

CLANG

But he did react fast enough to block Raikou.

"Hmn….impressive boy. Not many people would have blocked that attack." Said Ash but he was in a deeper voice.

"You're not Ash…who the heck are you?" Drew growled as the swords were still locked together.

"Hehehe…you should be grateful to fight a king boy." The king said through Ash's body.

Drew kept his gaze steeled on Ash. "The king of Pokélantis. So we were right Ho-Oh wasn't sealed in there. You were."

The king chuckled. "I am. That meddlesome bird destroyed my kingdom all because I wanted to take over the world." He said as the started clashing swords with Drew. It was at this point the gate was opened and the rest of their friends saw them fighting.

"Guys what the heck is going on?" May yelled out.

"Drew what are you doing your brothers?" Gabby called out.

Drew pushed him away. "Think Tommy from Power Rangers." Another parry got them into another clash.

Tori had a look of understanding. "Something possessed Ash and started fighting Drew got it."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Basically something dark took control of Ash and he is being forced to fight his friends. We just need something to snap him of it." Tori said.

The fight momentarily stopped. "You're good boy. But I sense a hesitance in you. Is it because you don't want to hurt your friends."

Drew growled but then got an idea. "You want strength. I am way stronger than Ash here."

The king pursued the thought. "What's the catch?"

"One match. You and me. You possessed Ash you know what I am talking about."

'Ash' chuckled. "Very well I know what you are talking about. But I think this room is a little small for a fight of that size."

Drew nodded and turned to the group. "Brendan can you lead us to the Pyramid battle field?" The gentleman nodded and they all started to leave. Drew held Max temporarily for some reason but they immediately fell in line.

They got to the pyramid where Scott and Brendan's assistant was waiting. Scott saw them approach but was startled when Ash brushed him off. When pressed for answers they explained what happened to Ash and Scott grew concerned about Ash's well-being.

Ash and Drew stood near the center of the ring which perplexed Brendan as he thought this was going to be a pokémon battle.

The possessed trainer grinned. "Yes this body has power and what a way to awaken it." He said as he pulled out the belt.

"Pikachu get over here." He yelled out. Pikachu sighed as he transformed into a card. Inserting the card he chuckled.

"So much power. Boy if you aren't bluffing then I can rule the world with this." The king said.

"If you think you can beat me you are sorely mistaken." Drew said pulling out his phone and activated it.

**POWER ON**

Pressing the Leo button he went into his stance.

**STANDBY LEO**

HENSHIN and completed the sequence.

**COMPLETE**

Now in Leo form Zodiac took out his blade.

The king chuckled, and just simply brought his hand down to the lever on his belt.

Henshin

**EVOLVE**

Ash turned into Aura but the coloring was off. The yellow was more faded and the blue had turned a dark purple.

"Let's go boy." Aura said in a menacing voice as he pulled out a card.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Aura fired the bolt which Zodiac dodged quickly. In response he charged up an attack.

PYRO BULLET

Firing five of these shots Aura grabbed his blade and deflected all of them away.

"Drew don't hurt him!" Misty yelled out.

"Misty if I am going to break him out of this he's going to get knocked around." Zodiac yelled back.

"And I wouldn't be distracted if I were you." Aura said suddenly appearing next to him. Zodiac could only get out of the way as they started clashing again.

"Enough of this. LIGHTNING SPEAR Aura charged up an attack and threw it. Seeing the attack coming at him fast he could only block the attack. The attack was stronger

"Hehehe…I thought you were the strongest one here." Aura said sinisterly. He scanned another card.

**VOLT TACKLE**

He became enveloped in electricity and started running towards Zodiac. As their friends yelled at them to stop Zodiac could only stand up in slight pain and brace for the attack. Then something extraordinary happened.

**ERROR: ATTACK CANCELLED**

Before Aura could think on what happened the electricity faded and now his momentum was carrying him to Zodiac who caught him and threw him into the wall.

PYRO FIST

Zodiac connected with a blow to Aura which sent sparks out of the armor. Igniting his fists he started punching and kicking Aura. With a heave he sent Aura flying behind him.

"Grr…why didn't that attack work?" Aura said growling. He Picked up another card and tried to scan it

**LEAF BLADE: ERROR ATTACK FAILED**

Aura growled and scanned more cards. All getting the same message.

**ERROR: ATTACK FAILED.**

"WHY. AREN'T. THEY. WORKING!" Aura yelled.

Zodiac chuckled. "Sounds like the pokémon aren't working with you. From experimentation we have determined that the Aura riders need the trust of all of their pokémon for it to work. That is why new pokémon were more difficult to train with in their rider forms than pokémon that have worked with them for a long time.

Aura growled and then held his head. "Arghhh…Drew…."

The group gasped Ash was fighting off the possession.

"Finish….Him….It will be okay….do it…before he hurts….Misty…May…Anabel….AHHH!"

The girls teared up. Ash knew he wouldn't willingly hurt them but being under a possession they cried out for him to fight it off.

"You can do it!" May cried out.

"Ash fight it!" Anabel yelled.

"Please come back to us!" Misty said.

Ash continued to struggle while Zodiac, snapping out of his daze took off his phone and pressed the Leo button again.

**STANDBY FINISH: LEO**

Inserting his phone into his sword and charging it up he got ready to charge at Aura. The dark king momentarily gained control and saw the attack coming. He had to think of something. Then he saw the three girls chanting for his body to return to normal. With a resounding thunderclap, he was behind the girls who scared them witless. Zodiac was forced to stop his charge.

"Hehehe…I always get what I want. Now then…surrender your blade and remove your armor…or these girls will die or better yet they would become my personal concubines." The king said. The girls started shaking and turned to Zodiac who was growling behind his helmet.

"You're not a king…you're a coward. Involving non-combatants. No wonder Ho-Oh destroyed your kingdom."

The king shrugged. "Who cares as long as I win. Now choose." As if to emphasize the point he took Raikou out and forced the girls onto their knees. He stuck the edge underneath Misty's neck while aiming his hand at Anabel.

Zodiac looked at the fear in the girl's eyes and he knew he had to make a choice.

He sighed. He was going to regret this decision.

"Misty…May…Anabel…Ash and I made a pact that if something happened to either of us we would take care their girls. And I am not going to put you in any more jeopardy then necessary." Zodiac said and he powered down his sword and stuck it in the ground. Removing his phone and pressing the off button he powered down to his civilian form.

The king grinned. "Good choice." He looked at the girls. "I will be back for you red." He said sending a shudder down Misty's spine.

He crossed his arms and unsealed himself from his host. The sudden release of the energy released the Henshin and Ash fell to the ground which his girls were quick to get to him.

The purple smoke started making its way to Drew who was calmly watching it approach him. His girls Tori and Gabby were watching with horror.

"No…Drew please. Don't do this." Gabby said.

"Drew…please…come back to us." Tori said.

Max looked at the girls and made an observation. "Uh guys, where's Drew hat and jacket?" Max said innocently despite the situation.

Gabby clutched the jacket in reflex. Tori reached up to grab the hat they always got when Drew transformed, only to realize she never gotten the hat.

"Where…he still has it." Tori said. Gabby looked at Tori. "He still has his hat. He transformed with his hat on." Tori said. Gabby widened her eyes at the prospect and watched the scene unfold.

The smoke made its way over to Drew who stood calmly watching it approach. Once he thought it was close enough he grinned. "You think you've won…all I have to say is" at that point he reached up with left to remove his hat and grabbed the king's prison in his right.

"Yippee Kiya You Bastard!" He held up the prison and in a bright flash the smoke started being absorbed into the prison. A loud roar was heard as it was being absorbed into the spherical prison. The lights faded away and the group opened their eyes to see Drew kneeling on the ground.

"Drew…" Gabby said walking over with the others. They saw him stand up looking at the ball. "It's always the same…absolute power corrupts absolutely. Sigh…(Looks up at the group) let's hope this is a lesson to never be like that guy."

They all nodded. He turned to Max. "Thanks Max." Max beamed at the praise. He looked over at Ash who was being helped over by Misty and Anabel. "You alright?"

Ash nodded. "I'm sore all over my body and pride but I'll live." Ash said with a pained smile.

Brendan walked over. "That was a good job young man. You were able to force back the king into his prison." He turned to Ash. "Your overconfidence nearly brought about the destruction of all of us. What were you thinking?"

Gabby stepped up. "That was harsh…you can't blame our curiosity for this. How the heck were we supposed to know that the king was in there?

Brendan waved off her protests. "Young man…Ash. I will face both of you but right now I have other places to be I will call you when our battles will commence. Until then train your heart out because I won't give any quarter."

Ash nodded. A few minutes later they watched as the Pyramid took off.

Drew groaned as he watched it take off. "He could have let us spend the night that jerk. Ugh…come on let's find a suitable camp site." Drew said. They were about to leave when they saw something amazing. In the sky above they saw Ho-Oh fly overhead as he made his way across the sky. Something fell from the bird and landed in Ash's hands that quickly changed into a bag of ash.

"No bleeping way. That's Sacred Ash." Drew said amazed at everyone's confusion he answered. "In the games, Sacred Ash is a one-time item that completely recovers every single pokémon in your party to full health. I'd hold onto it might come in handy one day."

Ash nodded and stuck it in his bag. They made their way into camp site and did some light training. After dinner and conversation, they began turning in. Ash got into his shared sleeping bag first and looked up at the sky.

May was the first one back and she noticed Ash's frown. "What are you thinking about Ash?"

He looked at the brunette who was kneeling next to the bag removing her shoes.

"Just thinking what happened during my possession. I…couldn't control myself and he threatened you all. Was my overconfidence the reason I got possessed by him.

May sighed and in a rare move she got behind Ash and lifted his head. "Ash…when I saw you like that we were scared."

"But what gave us the confidence to know you were still alive was when those attacks continued to fail." Misty said with her hair down. In the pale moonlight the two in the bag had to admit she was beautiful. She crawled in and wrapped herself around Ash's front which was facing her. Anabel wrapped around his back her petite frame snuggled against his back side and her head on his shoulder. "Ash…we know you could never hurt us willingly. That's one of things we love about you.

"But what about him doing those things to you." Ash said whispering. Misty noticed he was starting to tear up slightly.

"Then…we would take for all it was worth. Because what was underneath that possessed man was the man we loved." May said

Ash looked at her and then buried his head into her stomach. His body started to shake as small sobs were heard from him. May gently picked up his head and moved it to her chest as the sobs became more pronounced. His tears soaked through her tight shirt but didn't mind as she rubbed the black-haired boy's head in effort to calm him down. Misty and Anabel took turns whispering soothing words into his ear.

After what seemed like an hour of Ash crying his troubles out and girls taking turns holding him and soaking their shirts Ash had calmed down enough to be cogent of his surroundings. He looked up with puffy eyes to Misty's cerulean ones look at him with adoration. "You feel better?" She asked in a soft voice.

Ash nodded then felt something off. "Uh Mist…where's your shirt? " He asked a little hesitantly.

Misty giggled. "Well…considering you were crying a lot our shirts got a little wet and well we decided to go with one of our sports bras." Indeed Misty was wearing a grey one and May and black one. Anabel curiously was wearing one of his undershirts which showed her small yet noticeable chest.

Ash though was flushed bright red and closed his eyes. The girls giggled. Misty held his head up. "Only you Mister gets to see this and more." She whispered softly. The trainer opened his eyes to see them smiling.

"Regardless of what happens…you will be ours. Our pokémon master." Misty said closing her eyes and holding him to her chest.

"Our guardian angel." Anabel said from in front of his chest falling asleep.

"Our prince." May said following suit from behind his back

Ash looked at them one more time. ' _One year ago…I was a dense trainer who couldn't tell his girl his feelings. Now I have three girls who love me…"_ He closed his eyes. ' _No…I have three angels who love me. I…don't know what I'd do without them.'_ He said falling asleep.

Three days later (Elements of AG180-182)

After traveling for a couple of days and encountering a group of monkey pokémon that nearly kidnapped May on orders from their spy allies Team Rocket they were finally at the Indigo Plateau. From the where they were standing they could see the festivities and the decorations that dotted the plateau.

"Wow…so pretty." May said with sparkling eyes.

"It's been a while since we have been here." Ash said to Misty and Brock.

"FINALLY! DREW -OWW!" Drew started got nailed on the head with the infamous harisen.

"Don't ruin the moment." Gabby growled.

May though paid no attention to that as they made their way to the festivities. They saw a huge line for the registration. The noticed a red head and a Meowth handing fliers.

"Come one, Come all. To the grandest festival of them all. Registration is still on going so better hurry you coordinators. It's time for you to dazzle us with all your spectacular moves."

The disguised Jessie saw the group approach and ran up to them. "Hello there dearies come to support someone here?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah I am supporting this lovely girl right here." Ash said pulling May to him.

Jessie beamed. "Well in that case. Meowth my lovely assistant give this couple a special brochure."

Meowth did so and Ash took it. Looking through it he widened his eyes and turned to Drew who nodded.

"Sweetie why don't you get in line to register don't want to be late now do we?" Ash said in a sweet tone.

"Of course dear. What will you do in the meantime?" May said in a similar tone.

"Maybe take a look around the fairgrounds see what they put up. You go get yourself ready." Ash said kissing her cheek. May giggled and Drew rolled his eyes but followed them after asking the others to find rooms for them all and meet at the pokémon center. Ash and Drew though separated went to where the note inside brochure tell them to meet with James and Jessie.

They went into an area that was away from the crowd and slightly covered. After a couple of minutes James appeared with Jessie and Meowth who was still disguised.

"Okay…what the heck you two?" Drew said.

"It's been a while since you need to talk to us like this. What is going on?" Ash questioned.

James looked around. "Look guys we have a situation there is a strong possibility that there will be an attack on this place."

Drew groaned. "Figures. Many people here they want to send a message. What else is going to happen?"

Jessie continued. "Glen plans to use one of the contestants that entered into the contest to coordinate the attack.

Ash widened his eyes. "It's Harley isn't it?"

Meowth nodded. "Yeah it's that flamboyant stuck up jerk. Glenn contacted him the other day. He wants to use someone who got into the contest legitimately. Since Harley did so he wants him to carry it out. He gave him a Kaijuu and a group of soldiers which he plans to strike this place."

Drew closed his eyes in thought. "Too many people here and the contest is tomorrow. If they evac the crowds without a valid reason there will be a panic and we can't cancel it is the same reason as the Hoenn festival."

Ash also started to think. "So how do we get him to reveal his cards early? The best time to do is when the crowds are focused on the event.

"Which would not be during prelims. It might be during the knockout rounds. If I recall there are a preliminary round to knock it down to 64. Then there is the real appeals round to knock it down further. So if he wanted to attack it would be when the people's attention is focused on the event. It might be between the appeals and the battle round." Drew theorized.

James nodded. "He wants to attack at the very least during a battle with Miss Birch which leads me to believe there might be some rigging."

Ash sighed. "Great…thanks guys." Ash said as the two trainers turned to leave but they stopped Drew held out his arm.

"You three didn't have to do this. You don't have to any of this." Drew said looking over his shoulder.

Jessie chuckled. "Listen if it's between you, Giovanni or Glenn, we would go with people that won't stab us in the back." She said.

Ash turned around fully. "We may have had our differences but I am glad that we at least get along."

Drew did the same and asked a serious question. "If Team Rocket is brought down…would you stay with Glenn or go down with the ship. Either way I know we aren't done here and it would help if someone was still in Glenn's camp." They both turned around. "Good luck I have a feeling you might need it soon." Drew said as he and Ash walked away.

As they walked back to the pokémon center, Ash sighed. "I hate we have to use them like this." Ash said.

"Yeah me too. We keep offering them to leave but they keep turning them down. That's a true sign of bravery willing to stay in danger despite people telling them not to."

Ash looked down and Drew stopped. "What else is going through your head Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash looked at Drew. "I'm scared. Scared of what happens if we go out of control. What if we lose it and we hurt them. I…nearly did." Ash said remembering what happened under the king's influence

Drew looked at his companion and in surprising move hugged the young man. Releasing him he started speaking.

"Sorry. I have always been a hugger. But to honest Ash I would face the same dilemma. Those girls of yours…you couldn't ask them to leave you could you?" Drew said as they started walking again. "Ash…show me your hand." Ash looked confused and held up his left hand.

"Your other one…glove off." Drew said holding up his hand. Ash did so. The hand which looked strong from climbing and training with his pokémon had only one noticeable scar, a small one near the middle of the palm. Looking at Drew's hand he had a similar scar on his hand.

"This scar means I protect yours, you protect mine. When worse comes to worse I will protect our girls no just them, I will protect our family with these hands. You would do them same thing, my brother. Do not hesitate to protect them even if I am not of the right mind.

Ash nodded. "Would this apply to the other princes when we find them?"

Drew smiled. "Moment they prove it, yes it will be the same thing. We will be a brother hood to protect our family, whether they need it or not. Besides I think they would have a protective streak a mile long each.

(In three other worlds, a pink haired boy, a red headed high school student and a blond in an orange jumpsuit sneezed.)

Ash replaced his gloves. "Thanks man." Drew nodded. "Come on let's go see your sweetie compete."

Ash groaned. "Not going let me live it down are ya?"

Drew laughed as they walked to where they would meet their friends. At the pokémon center May was waiting on line to use the phones. When it was her turn she dialed home. After a couple of rings her mother picked.

"Oh hi there May. It's nice to hear from you again. How are you? Where are you?"

May smiled. "Oh I am doing great. I am at the Kanto Grand Festival on the Indigo Plateau. That's what I wanted to know. Are you and dad coming?"

"Oh…honey I wish we could but something at the gym came up and we can't go. But at least let me get your father." Caroline quickly left and came back with Norman.

"Hey there little Wurmple, I am sorry we can't come to the festival this time. But look at you, you are growing up just like your mother I hope you are beating the guys off with a stick."

May giggled sheepishly. "Well…"

Ash had walked over during the discussion. "Hi Norman, Hi Caroline, nice to see you both again." He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Which was like red to a bull (Not true btw) to Norman.

"Why you punk! Get your hands off my daughter!" Norman yelled through the screen only to get plonked on the head with a frying pan. Caroline giggled. "Don't mind your father. It is nice to see you and Ash together along with Misty. I hope your treating her well."

"Like a princess Caroline." Ash kissing the happily blushing May on the cheek."

Norman recovered. "Caroline why?" He whined.

"Please don't interfere I think they are cute together." Caroline said in the voice most men knew as 'one more step and it's the couch.'

Norman sighed. "Ash…May is our little princess. You hurt her, I hurt you."

Ash smiled. "Never in a billion years."

Norman smiled. "Good now can you wait a few years before making us grandparents." That resulted in him getting knocked out and an angry blush from his daughter.

"Dad!" May was glad that they weren't on speaker. "That won't be for a while." May said burying her face into Ash's chest.

"Sorry love ya May. I got to go punish your father." Caroline said hanging up.

May looked up still in a furious blush. "Parents can be the worst."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah they can be. But they are right, a few years and then maybe we can think of kids."

May's blush died down a bit. "Yeah it wouldn't be so bad." Before she could get further a commotion drew their attention. When they looked they saw an Aipom hopping around grabbing hats and other head accessories.

"Aipom? What is she doing here?" Ash asked as they walked over to where hats were piling up. This Aipom was part of the group of monkey pokémon they encountered two days ago and had apparently followed him. A slight shift and the hats fell onto the unlucky trainer. Aipom noticed this and quickly ran up to him and grabbed his hat. May squeaked and ran to help out Ash. Pikachu seeing his trainer in distress quickly ran after the monkey only to be run into a tree like Tom the Cat. Green Haired Drew noticed this and ordered his Roselia to use petal dance to surround Aipom and confuse it. Another coordinator a red head used a Slowbro to levitate the monkey pokémon and take the hat. Ash caught it and the purple monkey left the center.

"Ugh…I swear I draw the crazy pokémon." He looked over to see the two coordinators. "Thanks for getting my hat back.

The red head giggled. "It was no trouble. I'm Solidad. Me and Drew here go back a ways."

Ash's companions walked up to them. "Oh? This would be an interesting to hear. Let's go find a place to eat and talk about our travels." Misty said smiling.

Later they were at a place set aside for the trainers they were trading stories back and forth. Max was getting some more food when a cloaked man bumped into him.

"Whoops sorry about that mister." Max apologized.

"No problems boy. Here, a secret fan wanted to give that cute brunette over there this." The man said holding up a black rose. Max took it and thanked the man not noticing the sinister smile on the man's face.

Max brought it over to her sister who took it as a sign of affection from her fans. The earth girls widened their eyes.

"May drop the rose!" Gabby said.

"Toss it, toss it!" Tori yelled.

Drew who happened to be next to May grabbed it and tossed it up. It was a good thing because it exploded like a fire cracker.

May gasped as Ash walked around to hug her as she started freaking out. Misty and Anabel were quick to respond and hug her too. Max was in shock as Brock tried to snap him out of it

"What the heck was that?" Solidad yelled as the center went back to its normal noisiness.

B-Drew looked where the rose exploded. "Someone wants to ruin May's chances. That black rose wasn't supposed to mean good luck. It means bad luck or death. Max you would not have known just relax." He said to the panicking kid who was calming down as he saw his sister okay.

After an event like that, they excused themselves to their rooms with May not letting go of Ash. The boy was content to letting May snuggle into his chest and to let the other girls hug her to comfort her. They all went to sleep wary of what would happen tomorrow.

The next day the festival was at a fever pitch. May having recovered from the previous day's ordeal was excited as the other contestants. After introducing the judges including a disguised Jessie, Lillian launched the Grand Festival.

It was a true show of art as coordinators showed off their best stuff.

Eventually it became May's turn and she came out in an explosion of fireworks.

"Combusken, take the stage." She announced with energy.

Combusken roared and turned to face his trainer who had taken out a Frisbee and to amazement of the crowd and her friends she pulled out her blade. She started spinning the Frisbee and placed it on the tip.

"All right combine Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut and aim for the Frisbee." May said looking away from the sword for a moment.

Combusken nodded and charged towards May who was not even flinching. Just before he jumped May tossed the sword with the Frisbee on it and the flames of the uppercut just grazed her not even flinching. Combusken launched the attack at the Frisbee enveloping the sword in flames and destroying the disc. The sword came back down unscathed and May caught it and posed at the same time her partner landed. The crowd was stunned and then a loud cheer sounded as the judges absolutely loved the coordination in that.

Up in the stands her friends were amazed she could pull off that attack.

"Wow I am amazed at what she did." Drew said.

"Wonder where she learned that? That had to be some serious training."

"I plead guilty." Anabel said surprising everyone. "May and I trained together and she came up an idea that involved my chakrams. This eventually involved spinning the Frisbee just like that. And well that was spectacular." Anabel said smiling at the appraising looks.

Ash smiled and he hugged her close. "I got me some smart girls. They would have to be to contend with my idiocy." Ash said getting purple head girl to blush.

"You got that right." Misty said in a huff only to be pulled close to the male as well and sighed at the contact.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He said shaking his head getting his girls to giggle.

After a few more performances it was Solidad's turn. Solidad released a magnificent looking Lapras who proceeded to use Surf. She then ordered a Sheer Cold instantly freezing the water into a pillar of ice.

Up in the stands those that could whistle did so.

"Wow such a beautiful display." Gabby said.

"Now we see how Solidad got this far. Just look at how beautiful that Lapras is and the attacks were magnificent." Brock said.

After Drew sent out his Masquerain to dazzle with its Silver Wind, Harley took the stage and reveled himself to be dressed like May to the embarrassment of said trainer and her friends. He sent out his Banette who chuckled sinisterly and used its Will-o wisp to surround its self in blue flames while its trainer danced around like a mad man.

After the judges tallied their scores, Drew, May, Solidad and Harley made it to the main qualifying stage.

The gang returned to pokémon center later that night. May after seeing what Harley did had taken Ash onto the bed and kissed the daylights out of him to "kiss away the nightmares." Seeing as May gave him the puppy dog put who was he to deny it after a stressful day chasing Aipom.

As the kissing continued May was bold enough to remove Ash's shirt. She smiled at the reaction and giggled at Ash's blush.

"Now these muscles are the sign of a real man not the wannabe flamboyant man Harley." May said slightly stroking Ash's chest.

"May…when did you become a little minx?" Ash said sputtering.

May giggled. "A little of mom teaching me and a little of you bringing it out in me. I think Drew said it best the walls we build don't matter in here. So you, Misty and Anabel are the only ones that will see it." May said.

Ash chuckled as May slid to his side and he started rubbing her hair getting a content purr. He looked up to see Misty and Anabel dressed for bed as well.

"We didn't want to intrude on your happy time. But I want something like that in the future you know." Misty said sternly but friendly enough.

"We know this relationship is all about compromise. We understand that. Just don't hog us." Anabel said climbing onto his right side.

May smiled. "I wouldn't let him hog us. Right Misty?" May said with a gleam which got the red head to sputter. "No…I suppose not…sweetie." Misty said smiling shyly.

"Uh…something I want to know?" Ash said and Anabel gave them a questioning look.

Misty looked away from them but had a smile on her face. "Nothing you need to worry about right now Ash." Misty said. "Just I believe this relationship shouldn't be just us sharing you." She said laying her head over his heart. Ash widened his eyes but then smiled. "I don't mind. What about you Anabel?"

Anabel snuggled in. "I don't mind, I think it would be fun." She said looking up at Ash and then closed her eyes.

No more was said as they fell into a pleasant sleep.

The next day the excitement built again as the real Grand Festival began. Several coordinators showed off their skills. G-Drew went out with an Absol he had recently caught. He ordered his Absol to use Whirlpool to spin the water and then use its horn to split the whirlpool. Drew grimaced but bowed gracefully but for those skilled at reading emotions he was not happy.

Harley went next and used an Octillery that fired a Fire Blast which launched him into the air. He then spun around causing the fire to spin counterclockwise. Harley smiled at the applause.

Solidad went next and had her Slowbro use Psychic to spin on its tail's tip and too keep it balanced. The crowd loved it as well.

May was the last of the main figures to go. She came out and released her Munchlax. She ordered a Solarbeam to be fired in the air. Then May ordered Munchlax to jump and use Focus Punch. The clashing energies gave off a beautiful glow which wowed the crowd as the two partners bowed.

Back in the waiting room May was a bundle of nerves questioning her abilities.

"May?" A voice sounded snapping her out of her self-pity. She looked to see Ash who looked like he ran a marathon.

"Ash….you scared me." May said calming down. "What is with you, you looked like you ran to Mt. Moon and back."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah…that Aipom we ran into she took my hat again and she was a tricky one. I couldn't capture her."

May nodded. "May!" Another voice sounded. They turned to see Solidad walk up. "That performance was amazing, great job." She said in praise.

May smiled and thanked her. They turned to the screen and saw that May, Solidad, Drew and Harley made it into the knockout rounds. A random shuffle had May facing off against Harley first.

Drew who had finished with a call had walked up to the two and saw the brackets.

"Tough draw. You got Harley, Drew and then Solidad. But I have a great feeling you can make it to the finals."

May nodded and prepared for her battle. Ash turned to Drew. "What was the call about?"

Drew smiled. "That was Scott. Brandon told him he landed in Fennel Valley not far from here. When we are done we will head there."

Ash nodded. Then looked thoughtful. "What will happen when we beat the frontier? Where do we go from there?

Drew sighed. "I know we aren't done yet. We still have not found the seventh knight for your team. I have been hearing about a league in Sinnoh. Perhaps we can talk to everyone after we are done with the pyramid. Because frankly I am not done traveling this world."

Ash smiled. "So what are you saying? One more region and then possibly head to your world?"

Drew nodded. "Yep. Come on let's go cheer your Beautifly." Drew laughed at Ash's expression. Then turned serious as they walked back to the stands. "Are you ready for what may happen?"

Ash nodded. "When do you think the strike will happen?"

Drew looked at the screen as May and Harley took their places. "My money is on if he makes it to the end and wins. But be ready if he loses."

Ash nodded and went back to their seats.

On stage Lillian was giving the introductions. "Alright! Time for the main event. The first match will be between May of Petalburg City and Harley of Slateport City. Five minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Now my darlings, Cacturne and Wigglytuff time to beat little Miss May."

"Eevee, Munchlax take the stage."

The two sides stood ready to battle. Thought the Wigglytuff looked less friendly than it normal appearance it almost looked devilish.

"Eevee use Quick Attack, Munchlax use Focus Punch on Wigglytuff."

The two did so and Harley smirked. "Wigglytuff blow yourself up." The pink pokémon grinned manically and did so allowing the attacks to bounce off.

Harley grinned. "Now Wigglytuff charge in against them."

Wigglytuff did so and May ordered them to prepare for an attack. Harley anticipating thins ordered Wigglytuff to jump allowing Cacturne, needles out, to strike at the smaller pokémon and depleting May's score by 20%.

May growled. "Got to take out that Cacturne. Eevee fire off a Shadow Ball."

The little fox nodded and charged up a black ball. Upon firing May grinned.

"Now Munchlax use Focus Punch. Send it towards Cacturne." The glutton pokémon did so and the force and momentum of a Focus Punch empowered Shadow Ball knocked out the cactus pokémon who couldn't dodge in time. This got a loud cheer and removed 60% of Harley's score

Harley growled and stomped on the ground as May smiled. But then she noticed Wigglytuff dropping fast to the ground and got the two pokémon out of the way.

"Oh no you don't, Wigglytuff grab them with your ears." The pink pokémon grabbed the startled pokémon and proceeded to juggle them up in the air and then slam them into the ground. May became desperate as she ordered more Solarbeams and Shadow Balls which Wigglytuff dodged and depleted May's points to 20%.

"No…come on May get it together, think of something." Ash called out.

May despite the distance heard her boyfriend. She let out a breath she didn't know she had. Then she had a thought.

Flashback.

_Outside of Petalburg City the humans were training. May had finished her exercises and was looking around. She noticed off to the side Tori waving her body around and walked over to her._

_"Hey Tori. What are you doing?"_

_Tori looked up. "I am practicing my chosen arts. I do not like hurting people and I thought that all martial arts focused on damage. But Drew introduced me to two arts that don't do that. One is Tai Chi which is a Chinese art that focuses on defense and health which helps me considerably because I get sick a lot. The other is Aikido which focuses on not hurting the attacker._

_"Not focusing on hurting people?" May asked curiously._

_Instead of answering she motioned May to attack her. May reluctantly did so and launched a punch. Tori caught it and slid to the side and the bent May's arm bringing her down to her knees._

_"You alright?" Tori asked._

_May nodded. "That didn't hurt a lot."_

_Tori smiled. "Both arts focus on one thing. Redirecting your opponent's energy."_

Flashback end

_'Redirecting an opponent's energy. Or…use it against them.'_ May looked up as Harley ordered Wigglytuff to jump in the air to body slam the two young pokémon.

"Eevee, Munchlax use Shadow Ball and Solarbeam one more time aim behind Wigglytuff." May called out.

The two did so and the attacks collided. The shockwave caught Wigglytuff off guard and launched him towards the ground.

"Munchlax get on Eevee's tail. Eevee send him flying up. Munchlax charge up a Focus Punch." The two pokémon did as she commanded and the combined power of the momentum the Focus Punch and gravity knocked the tough looking pokémon out.

"And with both of Harley's pokémon knocked out. It's May who moves onto the quarterfinals." Lillian said.

The crowd cheered for the great battle. But Harley looked mad, furious even.

"No." He whispered. May looked at him. "No." He said louder. "NO!" He roared. "You little b***h! How dare you! How dare you beat me again! I was supposed to win. I was supposed to make the masses adore me and then use it to crush this pathetic festival. But you! You ruined all of my plans! No matter. Tough Puff appear, Minions to me!" Harley said as a large Wigglytuff appeared as well as other shadow soldiers did as well. The monster captured May before she could defend herself and started retreating. The crowd started panicking as they made for the exits. The riders stayed calm as the crowd dispersed.

"Ready guys?" Drew called out pulling out his phone and standing up. They all nodded and got out their belts and went into their poses

**STANBY LEO/ORION/KAMEN RIDE**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/ORION/SIRIUS/EVOLVE**

The lights died and the riders leapt into action.

Orion broke her bow up and started hacking away at those near her. Next to her Sirius blocked with her staff and bashed a few on the heads. Orion blocked two coming at them and swung at them. She reformed the bow and notched the string back and aimed up.

ARROW SHOWER

She released the string launching an arrow up which broke into hundreds of arrows that took out the troops around her.

She smiled behind her helmet and nodded at Sirius who launched a water blast at those still standing. They then went after the next group.

Triton and Kyokan were fighting back to back. Anabel spun her chakram which blocked an incoming attack while Misty spun around and stabbed an attacker. Anabel then quickly spun her chakram and using her psychic abilities she launched the chakram to send the circular weapon cutting across their opponents. Weapon returning she reached and scanned one of her cards.

**CONFUSE RAY**

"Cover your eyes Misty." Kyokan said as she levitated the chakrams and caused them spin in a way that resembled hypnosis and sent out pulsating waves.

The opponents that surrounded them got confused and disoriented.

Triton grinned. "Thanks Ana." She said scanning a card.

**AQUA JET**

Triton quickly became surrounded in water and quickly sprinted through the mass of troops around them she landed and planted her trident as they fell to the ground in pain.

"Great job Ana." Triton said.

"Thanks come on we need to bust through and save May."

Kyokan nodded and started trying to break through.

Onyx and Ace were slashing away. The similar weapons styles allowed them to combo more efficiently then say Aura's Katana. As Onyx swung his axe, Ace grabbed one of the cards Onyx gave him and scanned it.

 **EARTHQUAKE  
** "INCOMING!" Ace yelled and landed with authority sending out the shockwave from the attack knocked them over.

Onyx grinned and gave his normally short companion a high five as they went after more of the troops.

With Aura and Zodiac they were slashing away at anything that got in their way. Aura was a man on a mission and Zodiac was just along for the ride.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Aura roared and fired off multiple bolts as he quickly scanned another card.

**BULLET SEED**

Firing the projectiles he nearly hit Zodiac who had to duck.

"Ash, calm down! You're going to cause collateral damage!"

"Sorry, but that bastard took my May and they are getting on my last nerve." Aura yelled slashing another one.

"Well then let's clear the way. Switch into one of your Torkal cards I have an idea and mix it with your leaf blade card." Zodiac said as he charged up his sword.

Aura nodded and scanned two of his cards.

**FLAMETHROWER**

**LEAF BLADE**

**COMBO: FLAME BLADE**

Zodiac saw the blade take on a fiery hue. He took his sword and prepared to attack.

INFERNO SPIN

The combined flaming sword slashes decimated the ranks near them and cleared a path out of the arena.

"Go. Take Triton and Kyokan with you. Save May." Zodiac said placing his sword on his shoulder.

Aura nodded and motioned for Kyokan and Triton to follow him. They nodded and they lowered their weapons to run out of the arena.

"Good luck." Zodiac said as he walked over to where the others were fighting swing his sword preparing to attack.

Outside, Harley was growing frustrated. May had repeatedly broken away from Tough Puff. The monster had captured her again. He stepped up to the struggling girl who continued to fight the grip of the monster.

"You know you little tramp. I am getting sick of your defiance. That man Glenn told me this would be an easy job. I create havoc at this grand festival and I get to take my prize, which is you my dear little Maybelle." Harley said sinisterly.

"Why would you want me? I thought you hated me." May said defiantly.

Harley chuckled sinisterly. "Oh I know that. But it would please so much to have you as my plaything. After all this beauty of yours does not deserve to be sullied by that boy you hang around with."

May widened her eyes and the struggling continued. She managed to break free and was about to run until Harley spun her around and slapped her.

"I have had enough of you. I think I will take my prize now." Harley said walking over to May who was trying to crawl away. That was until they heard a mechanical voice.

**HYDRO PUMP**

**PSYCHIC  
ICE BEAM**

Harley jumped out of the way as Tough Puff took the hits. Harley snarled as he saw the three riders approach.

Kyokan felt May in distress and walked over to her. "May…May are you okay?" She asked.

May was shivering. "He…wanted me as his play thing…he wanted to…" May said couldn't even finishing the sentence being frightened but the implication was clear.

Aura and Triton were furious. "Harley you have gone too far! Cheating is one thing but to actually kidnap and try to hurt May is unforgivable!" Aura yelled.

"She is our girl. The only guy allowed to touch her is Ash. So keep your hands off of her." Triton yelled.

Harley tsked. "You talk a big game but let's see if you can back it up. Tough Puff take care of these peasants.

The pink monster puffed up and went after Triton and Aura who proceeded to attack it. After about a minute of trying to slash at the creature it was apparent that none of their normal attacks were working so they switched tactics with their cards.

**AERIAL ACE**

**ICE BEAM**

The two launched their attacks but it was clear to see upon impact that their attacks weren't working like they were supposed to.

Harley laughed. "This thing is so tough the attacks can't get through. Now Puff grab them." Puff extended its ears and grabbed the two riders and slammed them into the ground.

When it lifted them again a chakram impacted into the ears releasing the riders. Kyokan landed near them as they reset.

"I think we need a little more strength. Misty go into your next form." Aura said pulling out the Adept card while Triton pulled out the Ama card and scanned them.

**ADEPT**

**AMA**

The armors glowed as they powered up to their second forms.

Ash immediately activated two of his switches. While Misty scanned two more of her cards and Anabel pulled two of hers.

**PIKACHU**

**SWELLOW**

**AQUA JET**

**IRON TAIL**

The three riders ran towards Tough Puff with an increased vigor.

Off to the side, May had recovered her wits enough to observe the battle.

 _'Everyone…they are fighting to protect me'_ She though watching the attacks clash. ' _When Ash took me in…I was so insecure that I lashed out at everything.'_ She looked down at the belt buckle that gave her the strength to fight. ' _When I got this…I could be helpful…I could be strong….but what Harley said…am I truly weak?'_ She looked up to see her partners on the ground but still willing to fight. ' _No…I am not weak. I have my friends. I have my loves. I HAVE MY POKÉMON! I am not weak. Harley will not win.'_ May thought as she placed the belt buckle on and went into her pose/

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

May felt the comfort of her Kusa armor wash over her. She pulled out her Fairy card and scanned it as well.

**FAIRY**

May felt her wings form on her and flew into the battle.

At the battle site the riders were still able to fight but were getting a bit tired of fighting. Tough Puff though looked relatively fresh.

Harley laughed manically as the riders were having a difficult time fighting his monster. That was until Tough Puff was knocked back with a beam. They turned to see Kusa with her wings flapping in the breeze. Harley growled.

"Puff take out that fairy!" Harley yelled.

Puff blew himself up. "BURST AIR BLAST." He let out a large puff of air in an attempt to make Kusa crash into the ground. Kusa though was much faster and ducked out of the way as she scanned another card.

**FOCUS PUNCH**

Kusa's hand glowed and she charged in as Puff built up another attack. She reared back and launched her fist straight into the stomach causing it cough up the air and blood. It collided with the wall.

Puff slowly crawled out of the wall as Kusa went in with her sword drawn. Without the air in its body Tough Puff was a sitting duck as the faster Kusa slashed and hacked away.

Off to the side, her friends were watching with proud smiles behind their masks. When they saw the monster on its last legs they sprang up to Kusa.

"Ready to end this May?" Aura asked as he flipped the Pikachu switch while Triton and Kyokan scanned their finish cards.

**VOLT TACKLE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AERIAL ACE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: THUNDER DRILL STRIKE**

**AQUA JET: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AUROURA JET  
METEOR MASH: MAXIMUM ENERGY  
**May nodded and activate one of her Combusken's cards.

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENERGY  
ULTIMATE COMBO: ELEMENTAL SMASH**

Kyokan ran in and uppercut the monster straight up into the air. Triton and Aura jumped and drilled into the monster repeatedly increasing the height the monster was at. Kusa had flown straight up and when the monster was at a sufficient height her leg glowed with a fiery brilliance and she came down the monster cutting through it like butter. Landing near her friends she said with finality as the monster crashed to the earth in a great explosion.

"Show's over Harley." All of the riders posed with their weapons with May posing like she did with her initial performance.

Harley panicked and tried to run but he ran smack into an armored form. Looking up he saw Zodiac looking at him. With a simple chop he was knocked out just as the authorities showed up. Harley was hauled away on terrorism and after May's testimony later kidnapping and attempted rape charges.

After everything had settled down, the Grand Festival got back on track. May managed to defeat Drew after a big battle but bowed out gracefully to Solidad who went on to win the Grand festival which made May smile sadly.

After the festivities ended, May was in the room petting her Eevee and thinking about her defeat dressed in her pink nighty

"May?" A soft voice said. She looked up to see it was Misty who had spoken and her other partners dressed for bed and looking at her with concern.

"Hi guys." She said with the same softness. She put Eevee down and he scampered off.

"Is something wrong?" Anabel asked as they climbed into bed.

May looked down and mumbled something.

"Sweetie?" Misty asked.

"Am…I good coordinator?" May asked surprising the trainers.

Ash smiled. "May, I think you are a great coordinator. Your pokémon love you. You pull so many great combinations it is like watching artwork." Ash said.

May looked at Ash. "But I have failed twice now. What good coordinator loses two grand festivals?"

Ash chuckled. "Who loses two pokémon leagues? Just about everyone even me. I lost Johto and Kanto and I was feeling just like you. Mist here supported me both times and we will support you…our little Beautifly." Ash kissing her softly.

May fell into the kiss as the other occupants watched with gentle smiles. When they released, May had small tears.

"Can…can you cradle me tonight I don't feel like acting like a strong girl right now." May said.

Ash chuckled and got behind her. Gently he lifted her and started to rock her back and forth. May started to sob gently as her other bed mates hugged Ash's shoulders and watched Ash rock May gently to sleep and they joined them soon after.

In a place far away from the Grand Festival Glenn growled as Jessie and James gave their report.

"That pompous fool got himself captured. I should have known better. Thank you, you two."

James looked at Glenn. "What do you plan to do now boss?"

Glenn looked thoughtful. "Do you know where those riders will be next?"

Jessie sighed and knew she was going to regret this. "The Fennel Valley, I overheard them talking about the Battle Pyramid being there."

Glenn nodded. "Excellent. Call your boss tell them we will corner the riders there and finish them.

Jessie and James nodded reluctantly and went to call them.

Glenn said to himself. "This time riders…you….Will…FALL. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Glenn said maniacally laughing.

What will happen when the gang reaches the Battle Pyramid? Find out in the next installment of the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Finally done. Now I can work on Bleach Grand Prix during my break. I will skip this story in the rotation to work on 2nd Magnolia. With Finals coming up this might not get updated again until the end of April.
> 
> Preview: The Battle Pyramid is upon the trainers. With a couple of adventures along the way. Training for what may be the toughest challenge yet is on the trainer's minds. But unknown to them the shadows move. What will happen find out
> 
> Next Time: Brave Fighters
> 
> Review kindly and check out all of my stories and my buds stories, Code-Emperor 07, Kage Bijuu, Spartan 719, Vanishing Raptor and Silversoullord.
> 
> Flamers will be ignored
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOOSH


	26. To Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: ALIGHT VACATION IS OVER! EVERY ONE WAKE UP (Starts pounding on a pan)
> 
> May: (Cutely yawns) Oh man two months it has been a while. But uh could you give us a minute. You know how Ash is when he is sleeping (Ash's arm is around her)
> 
> UO: Unfortunately. Brock, Max, Gabby, Tori, Drew where are you?
> 
> Gabby: Quit your belly aching we are here.
> 
> Brock: I was having such a nice dream too…Nurse Joy my beloved.
> 
> Max: (Pulls Brock's ear) Knock it off its time to go to work
> 
> Drew: Ready to go (Appears dressed like a boxer ready to train)
> 
> UO: Great foresight Mr. Smith
> 
> Misty (Mumbles) Suck up
> 
> Drew doesn't bat an eye and drops the water he was holding on the sleeping foursome.
> 
> The girls shriek at the cold water but Ash is still sleeping.
> 
> Ash (Sleepily) Now Misty we are supposed to be taking a shower.
> 
> This causes all three to blush heavily and Misty whacks him with a hammer.
> 
> Ash (More alert) Sorry did I say anything?
> 
> UO: No now do the disclaimer.
> 
> Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon, Kamen Rider and any other movie references. Nintendo, Toei and the respective movie companies. He would be a Trillionaire otherwise and he would bring a faithful American Kamen Rider to the US. I would also be less dense to girls like Misty here. (Nuzzles her hair causing her to giggle. Proceeds to kiss the top of the other girl's heads)
> 
> UO: Thank you. Massive Cliffhanger at the end of this chapter

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 27: To Be Brave in the face of danger (AG187 to start)

When we last left our heroes they had just finished supporting May in the Grand Festival. May finished in the top four but she was still feeling down about this. Before that, they attempted to fin

This is where we find her and the rest of the team. They had set up camp at the Fennel Valley center. Ash and Drew were in the Hot Spring of the center. Both of them were discussing strategy to beat Brandon.

"So we know he uses the three golems. What about the possibility of others?" Ash asked.

"Would not rule it out. It's a four on four match, so we are probably going to see at least one golem each. Then what?" Drew said.

"Then I think we should be planning for anything. So what are you going to use I think you will be more limited than me."

Drew sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well I know Manectric and Swampert are going in, and I will see how the battle goes. What about you?"

Ash looked up and smiled. "I think I know who to use but I am going to have to make a few calls."

Drew chuckled and stepped out. "Keep it a secret why don't ya whatever." Ash stepped up to follow. "You know this whole trip I think the whole modesty issue has been thrown out. I mean look at us two guys talking in a hot spring like this.

Ash smiled. "I guess it takes real trust huh. Come on May has been down all day. I want to talk to her."

Drew returned the smile. "Spoken like a true boyfriend. Let's get changed and go help her."

The boys went to the locker room to change.

Outside

May was still a little depressed by her loss. Despite reassurances by her friends she still felt like she could do so much more. She starting doing a kata with her blade to take her mind off what happened at the contest. Flowing through it unconsciously she was not aware of the onlookers.

Brock and Scott were watching her twirl her blade around.

"She is graceful I will give you that. She almost does it my instinct." Scott observed.

Brock nodded. "We have all had some difficulty with our chosen weapons. But May…even Drew saw it she was born to use that weapon. She is doing a very advanced kata right now almost by memory and she has only done it four or five times successfully." He said as May leaps and did a split in the air and landed closing her legs quickly and then spun her sword as she stood. She finished with a cart wheel and a slash crossing the sword and crossing her legs in a crouch.

May sighed and then she heard clapping. She saw all of her friends clapping and cheering. May blushed but none the less bowed to her audience.

"That was great May." Gabby cheered as they approached her.

"Beautiful wish we had the camera rolling." Tori said.

May scratched her head sheepishly. Misty wrapped her arms around her. "You still are upset over the loss aren't you?"

May nodded. Misty sighed. "May I know you can do it, we all know you can. But maybe they just are a little better at just the right time.

May sighed. Anabel decided to speak up. "Have you been working on any new combinations?"

May pondered the thought and then smiled. Motioning them to step back she released two familiar faces to all but Anabel.

"Oh look at that Beautifly and Skitty, it's been a while since we saw these two." Tori said.

"Yep they have been training at my father's gym Anabel. Mom told me Beautifly learned Psychic. So how about this. Skitty use Blizzard, Beautifly use Psychic control the storm."

The two attacks combined into a blue twister of ice and snow in the sunlight shined like a rainbow. The attacks dissipated and there was applause from the gallery. She bowed again. When she looked she saw Ash approaching her.

"That was awesome May." Ash said.

May beamed at her boyfriend and walked over to him. Off to the side Scott pondered what he saw.

"Maybe…I wonder if May's contest style is starting to mimic Ash's.

"Could be. May besides being Ash's girlfriend, looks up to Ash. He had the most experience and knew somewhat what he was doing. But still May looks up to him like an apprentice to a master." Drew said as he observed Ash talking with May using exaggerated motions to prove a point getting her to giggle. The other two girls were smiling and contributing though Misty had started taking to hugging Anabel as much as she could. It seemed the purple haired girl didn't mind at all as she didn't even notice her predicament. Drew then had a figurative light bulb go off

"I have an idea. Ash, May." At his call the two turned to Drew. "I want to test something. I want you two to face each other in a simple battle."

Ash and May looked at each other and looked extremely hesitant to do so. Before they could answer a familiar voice was overheard.

"There you are Ash." The group turned to see Professor Oak walking up to them.

"Professor Oak? What are you doing here?"

Oak smiled. "I decided to come visit after your mother told me where you were staying. I also brought you some things that might bring you some luck." Oak said as they followed him. Inside Oak handed him a few things; A banner made by his pokémon and Tracy that were at the ranch, a motivational letter from Gary and a box of food and a letter from his mother.

"Wow, so many people counting on me. I really hope I don't let them down. Now I know I have to beat Brandon."

Before Oak could respond many fans of Prof. Oak appeared and he started signing autographs. Ash chuckled as even the Nurse Joy of this center got involved.

May sighed and then noticed a Roselia walking around. Realizing who was here she looked around and saw a familiar head of green hair who was being swarmed by Nurse Joy. May walked over and G-Drew saw her and smiled.

"Hey May. How are you feeling. That loss still stinging ya?"

May nodded and looked away. G-Drew sighed. "Hey I have an idea. How about you and I have a contest battle. You know get your confidence back."

"That sounds like a good idea." Brock said as he had overheard the conversation. He turned to Scott and Prof. Oak. "Can you too be unbiased judges?"

The two nodded. Brock turned to Nurse Joy. "Would you please MC? We need an unbiased ref.

Joy smiled. "Don't worry I can act just like Jillian." She said.

Drew had a deadpanned look. "Please don't."

So after a few minutes the two coordinators were on the battlefield with the audience seated. At Nurse Joy's signal they went to work. May released her Combusken and her Beautifly while G-Drew sent out Butterfree and Roselia.

"Combusken, Beautifly I know you haven't worked together before but let's do our best. Combusken use Fire Spin, Beautifly use Psychic." The effect of the two attacks replicated the Blizzard from before.

G-Drew stayed composed and use Petal Dance to break up the flames. Butterfree use Psychic to take the broken up flames and sent it back at their opponents. Roselia kept up the combo using Magical Leaf. May ordered Combusken to try to stop the flames but a Gust from the other butterfly kept them down.

"These combinations are good but Drew's doing much better than May." Oak commented.

The battle continued as May switched her focus onto Butterfree which fired a Psybeam at Combusken which was dodged and a Sky Uppercut connected. G-Drew countered with a Petal Dance and a Silver Wind. The wind attack turn the leaves a silvery color and connected with Combusken and Beautifly. In a last ditch effort, May ordered Combusken to use Overheat. G-Drew just countered with Protect and with a combination of Psybeam and Solarbeam both of May's pokémon were knocked out.

May sighed and walked over to her fallen companions. "You guys did great. But it was my overconfidence that cost us." She said as her companions hugged her, well Combusken did, Beautifly found a place on her head.

G-Drew walked over. "Drew, this battle made me realize I need my own style…and I think I started doing that without realizing it."

G-Drew chuckled. "Your right where did you come up with that sword trick that was so cool."

May looked at her friends who were watching the exchange and smiled. "Let's just say training with a variety of different trainers has done wonders. So where do you go from here?"

Drew sighed. "I think I want to try the contest scene in Johto. What about you?"

May looked at her friends again and smiled. "Something larger than any contest is waiting for me and the path to that is with my friends in Sinnoh. Of course I will need to talk to my family about this but where my heart goes I will go." At this she felt arms wrap around her and a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us." Ash said though to those in the know the real word was _me._

G-Drew smiled. "I may not have been on best terms with May but I have grown to like her like a sister. Please take care of her."

Ash smiled and just pulled her closer. "Never worry about that."

G-Drew returned the smile and walked away.

"I think all of the trials May has gone through has been to make her grow…to make us all grow a little." Brock said sagely.

"We all grow a little on this journey we call life. Whether we make a mark is in our hands. Not because it was ingrained into us but because our will is stronger than anything." Drew said looking into the sunset. Gabby and Tori smiled with small tears in their eyes, Drew always had a way with words.

"Two worlds, one family. Trust in your heart let fate decide to guide these live we see." (Two Worlds from Phil Collins don't own it.) Oak said commemorating the moment.

Only for the moment to be ruined by Gabby. "You stole that from Tarzan didn't you?" She deadpanned.

Oak chuckled sheepishly. "Well….I thought it was appropriate."

May smiled and snuggled into the embrace with Misty and Anabel keeling nearby. They watched the sunset enjoying the stillness the scene had brought.

Two days later (Elements of AG189. I have been wanting to do this training scene for a while)

Ash was waiting outside the pokémon center waiting for two special arrivals. Earlier, Professor Oak had sent him his Bulbasaur and had reacquainted with Pikachu. Soon a motorcycle was heard he turned to see an Officer Jenny approach with a familiar Squirtle with sunglasses appeared. He and his fellow companions smiled as they reunited with the turtle. Squritle noticed May's Squritle and introduced himself.

A couple of minutes later a roar was heard by all even in the center. They all looked up to see a Charizard inbound. He landed with a large roar.

"Hey Charizard go to see WAHHH!" Ash was cut off by Charizard charbroiling Ash which set off laughs by his friends especially Drew who was on the ground laughing.

Calming down Drew replied. "Four years Ash and he still gets you." Ash recovered enough and noticed Drew was packed just as much as he was.

"So you all set?" Ash asked.

"Yep all set for a training retreat that would make the one in Rocky IV seem like child's play." Drew said turning to the girls who looked reluctant to let them go.

Drew walked over to Tori. "Hey, relax it will only be a few days." Drew said with a smile. Tori looked and nodded and he kissed her forehead. Turning to Gabby she embraced him. "Just come back safely. That's all I ask."

Drew nodded and kissed her tenderly. Drew then took off his hat. "Keep this safe and I will return." Drew said and walked away releasing Flygon.

With Ash he had just kissed May to reassure her and turned to Anabel. "Ana don't be sad, we'll be back I promise." He said kissing her forehead and hugged her close. Coming to Misty he didn't say anything and just kissed her both closing their eyes. Misty melted into the kiss as she surrendered full heartedly. Releasing slowly, Misty opened her eyes glazed over in love and tears. "Good luck…my pokémon master." Ash smiled and he handed over his hat. "We will be back I promise." Ash said climbing onto Charizard. With one last look they flew away. The tough girl exterior of Gabby and Misty broke down and cried. Their respective girlfriends hugged them close having tears as well. They watched as their boyfriends flew into the distance with dreams of winning the battle frontier.

With the two boys

After a few hours of flying they found a suitable spot for training. It was a large lake with quite a number of rocks and several trees. They landed and proceeded to help set up their bunks and a fire pit which was difficult because Charizard was hogging the space. The fire pit was also pretty much a bust as Charizard nearly burned the group to a crisp which got the other three to fight and it resulted in everyone in Ash's group being shocked by Pikachu. They finally calmed down enough to relax and watch the night sky.

"We've had some good times guys. The Orange Islands, the gym leaders all of those adventures the first time in Kanto. I was a ten your old with all aspirations of being a master. Now it's three years on and I bet you guys have become stronger. I remember when I caught you three. Bulbasaur was guarding the village of sick pokémon, Squirtle was part of a rambunctious group of pranksters and Charizard" looking at the lizard he smiled. "He nearly died because of neglectful trainer. It's been a long time since we were together like this."

Drew who was listened had to smile at the friendship. He looked at the sky. "I wish I could make friends like that.

Ash looked over at Drew. "What are you talking about? You have been great friends with all of us."

Drew looked at out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah but that's because we have been together for months and I forever grateful for that. It's just I have a hard time opening up to people. I am lucky I met Gabby and Tori.

"What gives you that difficulty I mean are you just shy normally?"

"No…there is a mental…what's the right term for it….handicap that has started being more understood. Unfortunately when I was diagnosed with the condition it was relatively unknown. I have something called autism. It's a more social disorder then mental, at least for me. But there are some people I know that were really severely handicapped to the point of well…the correct word is retardation but I hate that term so please don't use it. There is this spectrum and I am on the upper end of this spectrum for that I am extremely lucky. Also playing a part is I was pretty young when I was given the diagnosis so it helps that I have had help for most of my life."

Drew sighed. "Thanks for at least listening to me about this I haven't told a lot of people."

Ash smiled "No problem. So how did you meet Tori and Gabby?"

Drew chuckled. "Tori is my neighbor and Gabby goes to our school. Tori became part of this when she happened upon me training. Gabby happened when she wanted to bring homework over to Tori's place. Sigh…when we finish this are you sure you want to come with us because I have talked about this before."

Ash looked up. "Yeah…I'm sure. And we are I go I think my friends will to."

Drew looked over at Ash and smiled. "You don't get many friends like that. Anyway its late we got training to do at first light. Good Night.

Ash said good night and went to sleep. Miles away at the pokémon center the girls were lying awake in their separate beds. In Misty, Anabel and May's room they were missing the warmth provided by Ash.

"I miss Ash. It just feels empty without him." Misty said sprawled on the bed with her head on the pillow.

"I know, I thought I could get used to it but it's just not the same." May said from Misty's stomach.

"Misty, May please do not worry. As far as Ash is, I can still feel him. Right here." Anabel said holding her hand over heart. "It's not cliché I feel his heart his courage in me and you two. Please it is going to be alright."

The two girls smiled and brought Anabel over and rested her head on Misty's chest with one hand on her head petting her hair and the other in May's hair. May scooted up and nuzzled into Anabel's stomach. Content with the closeness they drifted off to sleep.

In the other girl's room they were watching the night sky.

"I wonder if he is watching the same sky as us." Tori pondered.

"He would probably say something cheesy like the starlight enhances our beauty." Gabby said getting her to giggle.

Tori smiled and rested on the pillows with Gabby on another as they drifted off to sleep as well.

Next day before sunrise.

The two boys were up before the sun rose. The pokémon were also up as well. After cleaning themselves and doing warm-up stretches they looked out over the lake. Drew released his Flygon, Swampert, Haryiama and Manectric.

(From this point until I tell you I suggest playing the Rocky IV training montage music. I don't own it)

Releasing their pokémon and giving them instructions they started jogging around the lake. The slight incline and rockiness of the terrain made it a great start.

Later Drew started instructed his pokémon to climb the canyon walls. Both pokémon and human were struggling up the large cliff. Down below, Ash was instructing his pokémon to use their moves. Charizard started swing its wings for a Steel Wing, Bulbasaur was using its Vine Whips and Pikachu used Iron Tail which was bouncing Squritle around in its Rapid Spin.

Over in the rocks Ash and Drew were breaking up rocks with their moves. They then have the smaller pokémon lift the rocks and place it on a several make shift sleds. The bigger pokémon were carrying big rocks and the smaller ones smaller rocks.

They are now crawling laboring in pulling the heavy sleds across the ground. They were straining at every step. Ash and Drew shared the load and was struggling with them.

Having cut up appropriate sized logs they started slogging through the terrain, it started to rain slightly in the humid weather.

After the rain storm they started training again. Drew had his pokémon punch or tackled a large boulder. Noticeable were shown. Meanwhile Ash was practicing his pokémon's moves. They were still having trouble working on their teamwork. Their companions noticed and sighed.

They began practice battling, humans and pokémon in an impromptu match. It got to the point where Ash's pokémon were separated from Ash and they were being torn apart. Before a knockout blow could occur a large flame thrower separated the bigger pokémon and forced Drew to deflect it away. Drew looked at Charizard and then Ash. The whole group was covered in dirt and mud but the smiles could light up a city. They walked back to their camp site with fond appreciation.

(Start playing Hearts on Fire also in the same exchange.)

As a new dawn approached whole group was practicing their moves almost in sync with each other.

In the forest those that were able were slashing through logs with powered up attacks from Needle Arms to Ice Punches, Vine Whips to Karate Chops Each one was accompanied by a loud roar. For the two larger pokémon they use their wings powered with a Steel Wing each. Each camera shot has them breaking a larger log with their powerful wings.

The song kicked into high gear as their attacks became faster and faster until all of Ash's pokémon were able to break a large boulder combined. Off to the side a large tree was felled after a combined effort of all four.

With one last push both trainer and pokémon climbed the peak that oversaw the training ground. With an exuberant shout they let out their respective war cries."

(End Song and Montage)

It was late at night five days later when the two exhausted trainers staggered into the center. Nurse Joy looked up and smiled. A cursory check revealed no structural damage but recommended a shower to which they who heartedly agreed to.

Ash took his shower first and dressed for bed. He entered the room Nurse Joy had provided him and the girls. Opening it up he smiled at sight in the limited moonlight the window provided. The girls were snuggled together like they would disappear if they let go. Misty was the base with Anabel snuggled into her right side and May sleeping on her stomach. Closing the door gently he crawled onto the bed first nuzzling May's hair and kissing her, which elicited a sleepy smile from her. He crawled over to Anabel and hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. By the time he turned to Misty, her eyes already opened brought him down to kiss him.

"It felt empty without you Ash. Welcome back." She said softly. Feeling May and Anabel scoot in closer smiled and nuzzled into Misty.

"You can't lose me that easily." Ash said as the long training caught up to him and fell into a deep slumber that the girls quickly joined him slumber.

In the other room, Drew just finished his shower and was entering the room. Being quiet he put his stuff down and sat at the side of the bed. He watched his girls sleep. Tori was laying on the pillow face up her face scrunched in worry. He reached over and rubbed her hair, the worry seemingly vanish on her face. Looking at Gabby he saw her curled up just enough away to still have Tori's presence near her. Drew had to chuckle, Gabby was always the tough girl even before she started training with them. Emotions were Tori's thing, Drew was the mind and Gabby was the voice. She was not afraid to speak her mind. But a few day separated and she looks like a kicked puppy. Drew slipped in between them and wrapped his arms around Gabby who smiled and sleepily said. "Welcome back." Tori instinctively moved to hug Drew's back and they fell into a restful sleep.

Next day (End of AG 189 and almost entirety of AG190.)

Ash and Drew stood on the other side of the battlefield from Brandon. Their friends were on the stands watching the fight. Brandon opened up the pyramid to allow for an aerial fight.

"It's nice to see you ready to battle. This will be a four on four match each. I have enough pokémon to face you both. Who will go first?" Brandon called out.

Ash stepped forward and enlarged a pokéball. "I will lead off. Go Charizard." He called out releasing the dragon who let out a might roar.

"Very well. Dusclops I need your assistance." Brandon said calling out the ghost type. At the refs signal the battle began.

"Dusclops use Will-o-Wisp."

"Charizard use Flamethrower."

The two attacks collided sending up smoke. Charizard charged in with a Steel Wing which was met by a Shadow Punch. Brandon ordered a Mean Look which meant Ash could not switch out Charizard. Charizard fired a Dragonbreath which did some damage but Dusclops countered with a Confuse Ray which hit Charizard head on. On instinct Ash tried to recall Charizard but remembered that Mean Look was in effect and could not recall him. Dusclops launched another Shadow Punch and sent him into the wall.

In the stands his friends were looking extremely worried.

"With Mean Look and Confusion in play Charizard is at a complete disadvantage." Brock said.

"This is why you save your Ace for last. I guess in this case he wanted to start strong. I know he's going to face one of the golems. Question is which one." Drew said studying the battle intensely. With Ash's girls they were watching completely worried for Charizard.

With Ash he looked over to Charizard. "Come on Charizard snap out of it." Charizard moaned and tried to shake his head. "Remember the battles we had. We had our ups and downs but I know you can do it."

Charizard upon hearing this roared and shook his confusion out.

"Great job Charizard, now use Dragonbreath." Charizard roared and fired the green colored breath attack which knocked the seemingly intimidating pokémon back. Another Will-o-Wisp forced Charizard back. Both sides were now tired. Ash seeing the opportunity ordered a Steel Wing which forced Dusclops up. As Charizard went in for the finishing Seismic Toss, Dusclops phased out surprising Charizard. Dusclops got above Charizard and fired a Shadow Punch which sent the dragon into the ground knocking out.

Ash was stunned and his friends gasped in horror as Charizard appeared to be in pain.

"Damn he had that match. I am going to blame the heat of the battle for that mistake." Drew said.

"I guess I know he should have remembered Fighting moves don't work on Dusclops. Now Ash is down his strongest pokémon and we know he has some tough pokémon left."

Tori had run over to Charizard the moment he fell. She was examining the dragon as he woke up. Tori saw the look in his eyes and calmly responded.

"It's okay Charizard, I am a friend."

"You can trust her Charizard. She knows how to treat pokémon." Ash said as he walked over.

Charizard nodded and relaxed. After a minute Tori sighed. "Nothing too serious, worse thing I see is a wounded pride." Tori said trying to lighten the mood.

Ash nodded as he returned Charizard. Tori went back to the bleachers and looked at the other worried girls.

"He's fine but now it's going to be a struggle." She said trying to placate them but she could see the worry in them not abating.

On the field Ash was contemplating which pokémon to send out to counter Dusclops. Deciding on one he enlarged the ball.

"Go Bulbasaur." This surprised the group think Ash has a screw loose, though they agreed the two trainers had to be insane to do some of things they cooked up.

"Dusclops use Mean Look." Brandon called out and the move trapped Bulbasaur in the battle.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." Ash said as the seed implanted on Dusclops.

Bulbasaur then fired off a Razor Leaf which struck home. Dusclops retaliated with a Shadow Punch. Bulbasaur charged up a Solarbeam and fired but Dusclops let off a Confuse Ray which forced the attack off course. Ash tried calling Bulbasaur out of it and ordered a Vine Whip. The attack hit Bulbasaur repeatedly and Dusclops was able to fire off another Shadow Punch. Bulbasaur was able to recover and begin charging up a Solarbeam while Dusclops charged a Will-o Wisp. The two attacks connected and both pokémon were knocked out by the sheer ferocity of the attack.

Drew groaned. "It took two pokémon to take out a Dusclops, Squritle and Pikachu better battle their hearts out."

Misty looked at Bulbasaur. "I remember when Ash caught that Bulbasaur. I was trying to catch an Oddish that was under its protection." She sighed at the memories. "That Bulbasaur was a staple of his team until partway through Johto. He won a lot of matches with it."

Ash looked across the battlefield. Brandon still looked serious as he enlarged another ball. "Ninjask, I need your assistance."

Ash enlarged Squirtle's ball and released the turtle. Squirtle saw his wounded teammates and growled getting into his stance. Ninjask opened up with Aerial Ace which Squirtle countered with Rapid Spin. Ninjask then used Sandstorm to knock Squirtle back before using Double Team in attempt to confuse the turtle. Ash thanks to their training knew what to do. He ordered Squritle to break dance and then use Water Gun. Spinning around the multiple Water Guns broke through the illusionary move and hit the real one. Ninjask then used Sand-Attack to blind Squirtle and then used Aerial Ace. Squritle blinded could not see the attack to block the attack. Looking over at his friends he got an idea.

"Squirtle use your ears find Ninjask." Squritle nodded and concentrated. Feeling a disturbance above him he fired the Hydro Pump straight up. Ninjask dodged it and got behind Squirtle to finish it off with an Aerial Ace. The Hydro Pump though dispersed and rained down clearing Squritle's eyes. Ash ordered Squritle to dodge and then as Ninjask came under, Squirtle used Skull Bash sending the Ninjask down and out of the battle.

His friend cheered finally seeing Ash has some momentum and commenting on the battle. The jubilation was short lived when Brandon called out his third pokémon.

"Moltres I need your assistance. (His Gold Symbol challenge has one in Emerald. I will be using another from this team in the next battle.)

The crowd watching was stunned.

May pulled out her pokédex Moltres, a one-of-a-kind legendary Flame Pokémon. So powerful, its fire dust can bring early spring to wintery land.

Brock looked at the battle. "This is going to be a tough fight. Squirtle is under-evolved, even fully evolved pokémon would have issues with the legendary birds.

Drew looked frustrated and started pacing. "Just our luck he not only has the golems but at least one of the birds. How much do you want to bet he has one of the other legends? God damn it."

Gabby seeing Drew working himself got up and slapped him shocking their friends.

"You good?" Gabby asked.

Drew felt his cheek. "Yeah, next time not so hard and preferably a Gibbs slap."

"Noted."

On the battlefield Squirtle looked up at the Moltres defiantly.

"Squritle I know you are tired do you want to come out?"

Squirtle looked at Ash and pounded his chest as if to say 'I got this.' Ash nodded.

"Alright then use Water Gun." Squirtle did so and Moltres just shrugged it off. Brandon ordered Moltres to use Flamethrower which forced the turtle to retreat. Ash ordered it to Withdraw into his shell while Moltres used Wing Attack to flip him up into the air. Ash quickly ordered a Hydro Pump which connected but did little visible damage. Moltres went into an Aerial Ace which sent Squirtle flying and causing him to crash land. The ref was about to call the match when Squirtle staggered up breathing heavily.

"Squirtle…please I don't want you to get hurt please stop this!" Ash cried out. Unknown to everyone except Anabel there was a blue line that was leaving Ash's body. In her aura's eye she saw it connect to Squritle. Ash was leaking out his Aura she concluded. His friendship with Squritle was allowing him to connect emotionally to Squritle. Focusing a bit more she realized that this was something like her connection to her pokémon but he was doing it subconsciously because of the adrenaline involved.

"I admire your pokémon's bravery Ash but this is the end of your Squritle. Moltres end this with Sky Attack."

Moltres flew up and started glowing red and started charging towards Squritle. Ash's friends stood up and watched in horror calling out for Squritle.

Ash could only watch as well. With as much energy as he could he yelled just before impact.

"SQURITLE!" Subconsciously Ash threw hands up as if to stop an attack that wasn't coming."

BOOOMM

A large smoke cloud went up from the point of impact sending a large shockwave which nearly blew back the spectators. Recovering their wits they watched the dust cloud disappear and were greeted by two sights. The first was Moltres was being stopped by its beak and was too stunned to move. This was because the second sight caused the group to drop their mouths in shock. Where Squirtle stood was a slightly larger turtle with darker colors, fin like ears and a wavy like tail. The turtle was holding Moltres by the beak and behind it was large crater.

The whole stadium even Brandon had one thought 'WHAT THE HECK?'

Drew recovered first and looked to Ash. He seemed to be in a similar stance to the turtle that was once Squritle. Looking back and forth again he shouted for Ash.

"Ash, swing your arms like a judo throw!"

Ash snapped out of his trance and looked to Drew. Confused he did just that. To his immense shock, the turtle did exactly that and threw Moltres across the area and crashed into a boulder stunning it temporarily. (Before you complain, in games this pokémon is 138 pounds. Not out of the realm of possibility especially with the adrenaline pumping.)

"What…what was that?" Misty asked still stunned.

"It was like Squirtle and Ash were in sync with each other." May pondered.

"It's because they were." Anabel said making the attention be drawn to her. "Right before that Sky Attack I noticed that an emotional link was being established between Squirtle and Ash. I thought it was just like mine, but when I looked at it again it was establishing a mental and physical link. I don't physically replicate a move like that I just send out my feelings. It was like they were linked by their minds through Aura."

"Linked through their minds via Aura." Drew pondered. He smiled. "An Aura Link, there ought to be a better name for it but right now I don't care. Ash now's your chance buddy!"

Ash looked at where Squirtle was and saw the unknown turtle. "Squritle?"

The pokémon smiled and pulled out its sunglasses. "Wartortle."

Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up. To his surprise Wartortle copied the gesture. Ash through a couple of punches and it was replicated.

Wartortle turned to see Moltres recovering. Ash looked at Wartortle and nodded and got into a stance.

(Gen 1 victory music, the one with the electric guitar.)

"I don't know what that was young man but that pokémon should have been defeated. Moltres use Flamethrower."

Moltres was mad and he fired off a white hot flame. Wartortle through a mental command fired a Bubblebeam which stopped the flames.

"Follow up with Aerial Ace." Moltres charged in but Wartortle managed to jump and in a new move his fist glowed light blue and struck Moltres' wing.

"Was that Ice Punch?" Max asked over the cheering.

"I think that was." Brock replied.

On the field Moltres started using Drill Peck. Almost like a choreographed dance Ash ducked and dodged making Wartortle do the same as Moltres became frustrated. Moltres then used Wing Attack and finally smacked Wartortle into another rock. The pain Wartortle endured was felt by Ash as he slightly winced at the crash. But Wartortle stood strong and fired a Hydro Pump which connect on Moltres and causing it to stagger back. After the exchange both parties were exhausted and looked like they were about to fall over.

"Moltres use Aerial Ace!"

"Wartortle use Skull Bash!"

Both attacks were launched, Wartortle using the rock behind him to get a boost in momentum, Moltres doing a flip and started charging in with a fiery aura while Wartortle glowed blue signaling Torrent was activated. Two collided again and steam and smoke was thrown up. When it cleared both pokémon were knocked out. Ash ran over to Wartortle and cradled him to his chest. (End the song here)

"Hey buddy." Ash said softly. Wartortle opened his eyes in pain. "You did great, I'm proud of you. We all are." Pikachu who walked with Ash gave Wartortle a cheerful squeak.

"War…torlte." Wartortle was groaned out but gave a pained smile to Pikachu. Ash handed Wartortle to Tori who carried him off to be checked out with the rest of his pokémon who were bandaged up.

Ash looked at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and flared its cheeks. Ash nodded and went back to his spot.

"You have put up a great fight Ash but now it's over. Regice I need your assistance.

The Iceberg pokémon stood emotionless on the other side of the battlefield.

May pulled out her pokédex. Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the Ice Age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire.

Drew sighed. "By type match up that's the best he could hope for but good luck getting his electric attacks through that thing has really high defense against those."

"Is there anything that could possibly get through?" Max asked.

Drew looked at the battlefield. "Regice is an Ice type a type that while it can be strong against certain types defensively it is not the best. Though this is a golem and this is a frontier brain I bet Brandon has thought of that.

On the battlefield Pikachu stood defiantly up to the Ice golem.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired a large bolt at Regice which dodged the lightning bolt. Regice fired a Blizzard which Pikachu took to allow him to charge in with an Iron Tail. Regice countered with an Ice Beam which Pikachu barely dodged resulting in half the field being frozen. Pikachu's attempts to out run it resulted in another Ice Beam which completely froze the field. With Pikachu's speed negated Regice used the Ice to move faster and attempt to use Focus Punch. In a desperation move Ash ordered a Thunderbolt to slow him down. It was a good idea as the attack connected and paralyzed it. Pikachu then use Iron Tail and sent the golem back like a hockey puck. Regice then countered with an Ice Beam which created pillars to trap Pikachu.

Taking advantage of the lack of mobility Brandon ordered Regice to use Rest which would cure it of its paralysis. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Iron Tail to break free only to walk right into another Ice Beam which froze Pikachu solid.

The spectators gasped realizing Pikachu was trapped. The three that were most worried were Ash's girls who knew if the ref called it would be devastating to Ash.

With Ash he saw his best friend entombed he tried calling out to Pikachu even ordering a Thunderbolt. The attack seemingly failed and the ref was about to declare the match over when cracks appeared in the ice and then exploded in a shower of sparks and ice Pikachu was free, the lightning paralyzing the golem. This got the spectators on their feet.

Pikachu's cheeks flared and faced off against the golem again. "Regice use Focus Punch." Brandon called out. Regice hit Pikachu and sent him flying into the pillars. Ash tried to think of a way to turn this around and then had a moment of brilliance.

(Hoenn Victory Music)

"Pikachu use your momentum and use Iron Tail." Pikachu heard him and twisting around he started bouncing on the pillars. Seeing an opening Pikachu launched himself and struck with Iron Tail. Still having momentum Pikachu launched another one. Bouncing around again, he set up a third move when Brandon ordered an Ice Beam. The attack fired at Pikachu and was going to nail Pikachu midflight.

Ash though saw the attack and remembering something he heard from the earth group.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle start spinning like a top!" Pikachu did so and to the amazement of all of the onlookers the Volt Tackle deflected the Ice Beam around Pikachu and delivered a devastating blow. Pikachu looked exhausted while Regice looked unfazed to the amazement of the onlookers. This quickly changed as it started toppling back and fell to the ground. The ref ran over to the golem while Pikachu fell back on his butt.

(End Music)

The ref took one look at Regice and made a decision. "Regice is unable to battle, the winner of the match and the battle is the Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

It took a few moments for it to sink in but Ash recovered to smile then laugh and then cheer.

"WE DID IT! PIKACHU EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Ash yelled as he ran to Pikachu and lifted him up. Despite being tire Pikachu could help but cheer as he was hugged by his trainer.

In the stands they were equally ecstatic as Ash's girls were hugging each other while Drew let out a loud roar as they celebrated Ash's win.

Brandon and Scott walked over and Brandon pulled out a gold symbol.

"You were a reckless but brave man Ash. This is proof you beat me and the certificate Scott has is proof you beat the Battle Frontier."

Ash smile could light up a city as he lifted the medal up and showed his pokémon what they accomplished.

After thanking the two men he walked over to the stands where Drew was coming from. He had an equally large smile as the high fived each other as they walked past. Coming up to the stands he saw his girls with smiles matching his. Ash walked into their embrace, Misty kissing him tenderly then May who was a little more forceful and Anabel who was shy but had the same determination as the other two. For the next few minutes, everything was right in their little world, the girls nuzzling their man and Ash feeling like a king. The girls let go but were still close enough to be near their man

On the battlefield Drew stood looking serious. Brandon spoke up.

"You have seen much my young ward. But this is going to be your greatest test yet."

Drew looked at him. "I am not afraid. I won't be backing down. My friend beat you so I know this is not impossible." He said before removing his hat and jacket and tossing it into the stands to Gabby and Tori.

Brandon revealed a pokéball. "Very well, Solrock I need your assistance."

The Sun pokémon came out of the pokéball looking stoic.

Drew pulled out his first pokéball. "Let's ride Manectric."

The electric roared for battle which began at the ref's signal. Brandon started with a Flamethrower which Manectric used to rocks that were replaced after Ash's battle. Manectric fired off a Shockwave then charged in with a Spark attack. Solrock used Confusion and levitated the electric pokémon into the rocks. Recovering quickly, Drew ordered a Thunderbolt which was deflected by a Rapid Spin. Solrock charged up a Solarbeam and fired at Manectric which connected and caused Manectric to stagger back. Solrock charged up a Flamethrower to finish him but Drew's remembered the winning move from Ash's battle and ordered Manectric to use Spark and charged right into the flames and connected knocking it out.

His friends cheered for the win and Drew pointed Ash as if to say 'That's yours thanks for letting me use it.' Brandon recalled Solrock and looked unfazed. "That was just a warm-up. Your friend was able to beat two legendary pokémon. Can you top that with three? Zapdos I need your assistance.

The lightning bird being revealed confirmed to Drew that the very least Brandon had two of the legendary birds. His declaration of needing to beat three meant he probably had the other golems. Looking at his faithful electric type Manectric nodded that he can still continue. Drew smiled and then looked at Zapdos.

"Alright let's start with Thunderbolt." Manectric fired of the bolt of lightning and connected but Zapdos was seemingly unaffected by the attack. Brandon ordered a Wing Attack which caught the stationary Manectric and lifted him up. Then he ordered an Aerial Ace which landed a critical hit on Manectric. Manectric landed on its side and was in pain.

"Manectric are you okay?" Drew called out. Manectric groaned but stood up on shaky legs.

Drew sadly sighed. "Manectric its okay I am not disappointed. But remember what I taught you. If you go down you go out swinging. Do you have enough in the tank for one more attack?"

Manectric nodded with some pain. "Okay then." Zapdos began charging in with a Sky Attack.

"Wait…Wait….MANECTRIC USE THUNDER GIVE HER ALL YOU GOT!" Drew called out. Manectric charged up the Thunder and fired at the charging Zapdos and the two attacks connected send up a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared Zapdos was still flying with some damage but still raring to go. Manectric on the other hand…

"Manectric is unable to battle. Zapdos wins." The ref called out. Drew ignored the call and ran to his fallen comrade. He gently picked him up. "You've done great my friend. You earned this rest." Manectric closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Drew sighed and went back to his side of the field. He pulled out a poké ball and looked at it. "You're the only aerial pokémon I trust in this situation. It's time to avenge your fallen comrade, old pal. Let's ride Flygon.

The dragon pokémon let out a roar and stood in front of Zapdos. May pulled out her pokédex Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flappage of its wings can create lightning.

In the stands Ash made an observation.

"Flygon is a ground type that means electric types moves won't work on it."

"But let's not forget a type advantage especially against a pokémon like Zapdos can be meaningless. Especially considering that some of his moves are useless as well." Brocks said as he looked towards Gabby who was holding her hand over her heart. Looking off to the side he saw Tori examining Manectric and rubbing him reassuring the electric type.

On the battlefield, Brandon started off the battle with a Drill Peck. Flygon dodged it and use Steel Wing which did nothing to faze it. Flygon used Flamethrower next but Zapdos used Detect to dodge the attack and got behind Flygon and use Wing Attack and struck Flygon.

Drew growled knowing he had to think of something. Looking up he saw the pyramid opening and got an idea.

"Flygon fly straight up." Flygon who was flying around trying to avoid Zapdos heard him and headed straight up. Zapdos went after him knowing they both have the same amount of speed. But Drew's eye he saw something else. He saw a blue propeller plane ghosting over Flygon and a green propeller plane with red circles over Zapdos. The further they climbed the more tired Zapdos appeared to be. Zapdos then cringed as electricity shot through it. Drew figured either one of Manectric's attacks or the ability Static paralyzed Zapdos. In the chaos of the battle it wasn't noticed until now. Regardless Zapdos started falling to earth and Flygon was taking advantage of it.

"Flygon use Dragonbreath and spin into a twister." Flygon drew back and fired. Zapdos recovered enough for Brandon to fire a Hyper Beam into the Dragon breath. The combined powerful attacks knocked Flygon off balance and sending him crashing down with Zapdos. The two pokémon crashed to earth both knocked out. Drew was already runny for the crash site knowing there was going to be some lingering damage from that height. Tori was there working on him and looked up as he approached. "He slowed down before impact; all I can tell is some muscle strains and a concussion. Nothing looks broken especially the neck, but I don't think he will battling anytime soon."

Drew nodded. "Thanks." Manectric walked over to Flygon and sat down next to it. Drew chuckled. "Always supporting your friends huh?" Manectric nodded and watched as his master walked back to the field.

In the stands almost everyone was trying to figure out what Drew tried to do.

"That was kind of crazy. Drew knew that they both matched speed. Why would he risk going up like that?" Misty asked.

"It's because of what he saw." Gabby said. At their questioning looks she explained. "You know briefly how some of our world's history is. There was a massive conflict during our grandparent's generation that consumed the world. It is appropriately called World War II; two because there was another war three decades before this one that eventually involved all the world's powers. One of our country's opponents, called Japan, focused on sea and air power. Their plane of choice was called the Zero. What Drew did was a trick that the Zero pilots and eventually our pilots used to shoot down the opposition. He used Flygon's relative freshness and Zapdos' potential paralysis to essentially stall out Zapdos and had Flygon tried to shoot down Zapdos. (Look up Zero vs. Hellcat this is essentially the same explanation)

"Wow that is kind of cool." Max said in wonder as he saw Drew back in his starting spot.

"He loves history and he knows how to apply it appropriately." Gabby said as he saw Drew turn serious.

Drew held up a poké ball while waiting for Brandon to make a move.

"Regirock I need your assistance." Brandon called out and the stone golem stood ready.

Drew looked at the ball in his hand. "Let's do this. Let's ride Swampert." The Mud Fish pokémon stood on the other side from Regirock. Seeing his friends hurting he growled and got into a stance his trainer had taught him.

"Let's start off with Muddy Water." Swampert's eyes glowed as a muddy colored wave was launched towards Regirock. Brandon though was prepared for it and had Regirock use Protect. Drew though was determined to keep the advantage and ordered an Ice Beam which connected but Regirock looked unfazed. Swampert was ordered to use Ice Beam on its hand and then use Ice Punch a move they developed to counter possible dragon-types. (Remember its Gen-5 rules)

Swampert came in for the attack and connected knocking it back slightly. Charging up another Ice Punch Swampert charged in. Before impact though, Brandon ordered Regirock to use Superpower which shocked the audience as Regirock bulked up and landed a punch across Swampert's cheek sending him flying into a boulder.

"Swampert! Are you okay?" Drew called out. Through some groaning Swampert stood up and got into his stance.

Drew sighed and then looked at the battlefield and at Regirock. ' _Such a powerful move…Swampert was lucky to stand up after that. But a movie like that had to have a drawback. What is this move's drawback…something to do with stats?_

Max was looking up the move on his pokénav. "Superpower an extremely powerful fighting type move but the user-"

-gives up physical attack and defense due to the strain." Drew said out loud. He looked to Swampert who still wanted to fight. "Swampert try to get in close." Swampert staggered but charged in any way. Regirock charged up a Hyper Beam but Drew was quick and had Swampert use Ice Beam and slid on the ice to dodge the beam. The ice continued to towards another rock which Swampert used to stop his slide then bounced up into the air. Drew ordered a Dynamic Punch which connected which with the added ice sent him into the rocks. The combined tactic caused Regirock to topple over and knocked out.

His friends were cheering loudly realizing Drew was one win away. Regirock was recalled and Brandon wasted no time releasing his final pokémon.

"Registeel I need your assistance."

Drew groaned but seeing Swampert still wanting to fight he let him stay in. He ordered an Ice Beam which was not effective due to the typing. Swampert then went in to try and use Hydro Pump but Registeel's defense pretty much negated that. Registeel then used Metal Claw to connect with Swampert which had gotten too close. Registeel grabbed him and use Headbutt which stunned the Water-Type. It then Body Slammed Swampert. The combined attacks knocked out Swampert which stunned the crowd watching. Swampert was one of the toughest pokémon the group had and to be taken out like that. It proved Brandon did not become a Frontier Brain for being weak.

Swampert was handed off to Tori as Drew held out his last pokémon. "You have pulled through before now I need you to do it again. Let's ride Haryiama."

Haryiama growled and pounded his fists ready to fight. Drew ordered Haryiama into a Tackle but Registeel shrugged it off. Registeel used Metal Claw which also did little damage to Haryiama. Haryiama then tried Arm Thrust but Registeel use Iron Defense negating the damage. Registeel went in with a Headbutt again and stunned Haryiama and caused him to stagger back. Registeel then used Ancient Power which was launched at the stunned pokémon and connected sending him back. Registeel then charged in with Headbutt intent to finish it off like it did to Swampert.

Drew could only watch as Haryiama was being run down. ' _Haryiama…I can't let it end like this…NO! IT WON'T END LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT LOSE'_ Drew said as his body started to faintly glow. Anabel's gasp alerted them that whatever was happening to Drew was the same thing that happened to Ash and the group got up to watch.

Drew feeling the connection vaguely reached back and threw his fist which Haryiama copied and caused the Registeel to stagger back. Not wasting any time he started throwing punches like he was Rocky Balboa to Registeel's Ivan Drago.

One punch after another he could not get through the ridiculous defense. In desperation he tried a Vital Throw and threw him towards side of the field. Looking at Registeel he noticed a small crack in Registeel and came up with an idea. He mentally ordered, Haryiama to use Focus Punch with his left hand. Brandon in desperation ordered an Iron Defense again to block against the attack but Haryiama targeted the crack and connected with a devastating blow that forced Registeel to one knee. Haryiama then went into a punching frenzy that hit Registeel for damage all the while Drew started chanting "Come on…go down…Come on…GO DOWN!" At that last yell Haryiama sent blow right across what passed for Registeel's face. The metal golem staggered then fell to the side. The referee ran over to the pokémon's side as Drew and Haryiama caught their breath while their friends watched with bated breath. The ref looked hard and then made the call.

"Registeel is unable to battle, Haryiama wins. The victor is Andrew Smith of Oakland."

Andrew looked at the ref and then chuckled and then raised his hands in triumph and let out a victory roar which was copied by all his pokémon. Drew ran over and hugged his fighting type who raised his hand like a tired boxer after a long match.

Brandon walked over to the celebrating trainer with Scott in tow. "You and your pokémon did amazing. It's my honor to present you the Brave Symbol and the certificate signifying your entry in the Hall of Fame."

Drew smiled and then a blonde and brown blur tackled him to the ground as Tori and Gabby started kissing him senseless. After a couple of minutes he was in a dazed from the kissing overload he got from his girls. "Man if this is what I get for winning like this, what do I get for winning a league." He said humorously.

After a few minutes of congratulations they exited the Battle Pyramid and saw the man off. They left for the center to celebrate the victory.

Next Day

The group had packed up and was heading back to Pallet Town. They were discussing future plans.

"So me, Ash, Tori and Gabby will head off to Sinnoh. What about the rest of you?" Drew said with his hands behind his head.

"I want to check on my sisters but I am willing to meet with you guys in Sinnoh." Misty said.

"Same here we want to visit our families and discuss our plans but will definitely be there before too long." May said with Max agreeing with his sister.

"I know my family can take care of itself but maybe a visit wouldn't hurt." Brock said.

"I can stay with you Ash…I mean I have nowhere else to go." Anabel said shyly.

Ash smiled and hugged her close. "My mom will love you don't worry about a thing."

Anabel nodded with a small blush.

Drew shook his head. Two minutes later they were entering a canyon when Ash felt something off.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash looked around. "I am not…LOOK OUT!" Ash spotted a light and they were all forced to jump back. When they looked around, they found a terrifying site. All along the canyon wall and in the canyon itself, there were Dark Soldiers. They heard laughing and they spotted someone walking up. It was Glenn and he had an unusual looking monster. It was black with purplish feathers and had three heads. There were also several other creatures behind him as well.

"Well….Well Guardians how nice to see you."

Ash growled. "Wish we could say the same thing Glenn." He said as they pulled out their belts. Drew was scanning the cliffs and cursed. ' _We definitely walked into an ambush. Only way out is to go the way we came and this monster is looking serious. But I don't think we can all make it.'_ Drew looked at Tori, Anabel and Max. "We need to get out of here. FLAME BLADE." He fired a concentrated fire attack and struck the cliffs taking some of the soldiers out. The collapsing cliffs gave them enough time to run out of the canyon. Glenn growled and ordered them followed.

The group ran until they got to a forest near the pokémon center. Stopping and catching their breath Drew spoke up. "Guys I do not think we can win this one. Tori, Max, Anabel I want you to take all our pokémon and sent them to Oak's lab. Then I want you to run as far away as you can."

Said trio widened their eyes. "No you can't be serious!" Max said.

"Drew, are you insane I know we can take these guys."

Anabel looked at the group. Outside of the three on the spot, she could see the serious looks on their faces.

May walked up to her brother and hugged him. "Max…I love you little brother please just listen to be just this once. Get out of here Please!" May said with tears in her eyes. Max looked at his sister tears and reluctantly nodded as May gave him her pokémon. Tori was even more reluctant to run but a combined tearful hug from Gabby and Drew and they handed her their pokémon.

Anabel looked at her friends. She had just found them and now she was going to lose them. But her emotional connection showed they were doing this out of love and so with a final kiss they separated and they left.

Misty watched them leave with tears in her eyes. "We just signed our deaths didn't we?"

"No we didn't, we will live for them we will come back to them." Ash said. He held up his buckle. "Ready?"

Drew nodded. "As I will ever be." He said holding up his phone. Looking over he saw the others activate their belts

**STANDBY LEO/ORION**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/ORION/EVOVLE**

Now in their armored forms they took up positions to attempt to stem the attack that was coming.

Twenty Minutes Later

At the pokémon center Nurse Joy was working on the computer when the three kids came in.

"NURSE JOY EMERGENCY!" Max yelled out.

"What's going on?" Joy said.

"Bad…guys…after…us…we need…to send pokémon…to Prof. Oak…NOW!" Tori panted out.

Joy nodded and started calling Prof. Oak. Max and Tori handed Anabel the balls. "Anabel go send these pokémon out we will cover you.

Anabel nodded. Nurse Joy had gotten Oak on the line. "Anabel how are you where's Ash?"

"No time. Get your transporter ready I got like thirty pokémon that need transport now."

Oak nodded and fired up the machine. One painstakingly transport at a time, the balls were evacuated to Oak's Lab. Tracey came to take help with this as it got over whelming. After ten tense minutes the last ball was on its way. Just in time as Max in his Ace form was sent through the doors breaking it. The damage was enormous as he was forced out of his transformation and knocked out.

Anabel ran out and saw Tori as Sirius trying desperately to hold off the charge. Anabel quickly slotted her Change Espeon card and activated the belt.

Henshin

**EVOLVE**

Now as Kyokan she ran into the battle as Sirius fell to the monstrosity that was the dragon like creature. She started scanning cards.

**PSYCHIC**

She tried to use Psychic on the creature but it didn't work surprising Anabel. She instead focused on some of the troops surrounding it and it had more success. She scanned another card.

**THUNDER**

Spinning her chakrams around she levitated them both and brought down lightning bolts on multiple troops. The dragon like creature swooped in and caught her with and she tried breaking free. It bit her and threw her into the ground. She staggered up and watched as it charged up an attack that looked like a Hyper Beam. She saw the attack was going to hit the center. So with great strength she scanned one last card.

**LIGHT SCREEN**

She ran in front of the path of the attack as it fired and it broke through the Light Screen with some effort. Anabel took the brunt of the attack and her armor sparked and her transformation failed. She collapsed with blood coming from the bite marks and some blood in her mouth.

Glenn laughed. "You riders are fools. No one can stop us. Now you will be prisoners to our world domination, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Anabel with great pain looked over and saw her friends in worse shape that she was being carried around like a sack of potatoes. She caught a glimpse of Ash and her final sight before he vision went black was her arm reaching out to him in a futile effort to reach him.

Is this the end of the riders? Is the pokémon world going to fall? Find out in next exciting chapter next time on Journeys of The Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Finally done and back in action on this. Just to let you know, I will be starting work soon so I will have to find a balance on work and play. I will never give up my stories.
> 
> Anyway no Omake this time
> 
> Preview: Our heroes are trapped at Team Rocket's HQ. If they want to live and be free they must survive the gauntlet of different Kaijuu. And their inside men must make a choice. Finally if they survive Sinnoh awaits.
> 
> Next Time: Rocket's Gauntlet.


	27. Running the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hello everyone this beginning author's note will be short because of the serious nature of this chapter. I don't like to be serious but there will be chapters I will do this. I think being captured in the last chapter kind of ruined the mood for humor but don't worry it will be back next chapter. Anyway I don't own Kamen Rider, Pokémon or any other references I put in and trust me there will be several in this story alone. They belong to their respective owners. If I did, Ash would age, Misty and May would have stayed Anabel would be part of their group and at the very least Misty and May would be his girlfriends and Kamen Rider would have a faithful American adaptation. I make no profit off this at all. Wow I guess my pre-author's note is still the same length go figure. I might split this chapter into two parts depending on if I feel this could be split into two. Regardless, this is a warning for a long chapter.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 28: The Gauntlet

Last time

_Spinning her chakrams around, she levitated them both and brought down lightning bolts on multiple troops. The dragon like creature swooped in and caught her with and she tried breaking free. It bit her and threw her into the ground. She staggered up and watched as it charged up an attack that looked like a Hyper Beam. She saw the attack was going to hit the center. So with great strength she scanned one last card._

**LIGHT SCREEN**

_She ran in front of the path of the attack as it fired and it broke through the Light Screen with some effort. Anabel took the brunt of the attack and her armor sparked and her transformation failed. She collapsed with blood coming from the bite marks and some blood in her mouth._

_Glenn laughed. "You riders are fools. No one can stop us. Now you will be prisoners to our world domination, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Anabel with great pain looked over and saw her friends in worse shape that she was being carried around like a sack of potatoes. She caught a glimpse of Ash and her final sight before he vision went black was her arm reaching out to him in a futile effort to reach him_

Hours after the previous chapter, Team Rocket HQ, somewhere outside of Viridian City

Max groaned and opened his eyes. Sitting up he hissed at the pain in his body. The pain made him realized he was beaten up and knocked out. Looking up he saw he was in some sort of jail cell. He started looking around and noticed he wasn't the only one in his cell. Her sister and Misty were in the same cell as him. He crawled over and shook May awake.

"May…May come on please be okay." Max pleaded.

May groaned and opened her eyes. When she saw Max she teared up. "Max…" She softly said and embraced him. Max despite the pain hugged his sister. The commotion woke Misty up and saw the siblings embracing them both.

Releasing the hug she spoke. "I'm so glad you're alive, especially you May after we got separated."

"Separated?" Max asked confused.

"We got ourselves separated from each other it was a curb-stomp battle." A familiar voice sounded. They turned and saw Drew, Ash and Anabel in the cell across from them.

"Ash, you're okay. Where are the others?" May asked.

"Right next to you May." Gabby's voice sounded to her right. A mirror was held up and it showed Tori and Gabby's face.

"Brock is here too." Tori said as the other man said his hellos.

Max brought up the question he was dying to know. "What happened to all of you I knew Anabel and Tori were still fighting when I got knocked, well Tori was, Anabel was sending our pokémon away."

Ash smiled and hugged the girl close. "Thanks Anabel, at the very least our pokémon are okay. But Pikachu might have gotten away."

Anabel nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. Ash began recollecting the story.

"We had transformed and were starting to take on the grunts. We were doing quite well until the kaijuu started attack us. We are used to facing one or two at a time but eight was overwhelming. Brock was unfortunately the first one to fall, he took a Hydro Pump meant for May as she was trying to fight off I think a Mightyana creature calling itself Alpha Black

Drew picked it up from there. "Our best bet was to retreat and force it to fight our battles and get them alone. Unfortunately we did not count on them trying similar tactics and we ended further separated.

"I think Gabby fell next and then May was after her because I ended up having to fight a Raticate creature called Hyper Rat, and a Steelix creature called Metal Snake two on one at first. Then a Hitmontop and an Arcanine creature ambushed me. Between those four I could barely get an attack off and I fell to a combined Fire Blast and Hyper Beam I could not block all the way even with Virgo's shield

"I was facing the Hitmontop creature Triple Top, he was fast and kept me completely of balance. It eventually brought a rock slide down on me and was the last thing I saw." May said.

"I was against an Arcanine calling itself Mach Fang. Despite my defensive spells and type advantage it lived up to its name I fell with several gashes in my side." Tori said lifting up her shirt revealing bandages on her side causing the others to wince

"Whatever happened, it eventually came down to me and Misty. We were able to get a few hits in but the combined might of eight kaijuu and the fact we had been fighting for a prolong period of time took its toll. We fell together in front of a Hyper Beam from that dragon creature." Ash said looking at Misty who had a tearful expression.

"So…now what do we do?" Brock asked.

Drew sighed and leaned back. "I woke up about an hour ago and saw everyone knocked out. Before I could rouse you guys two of the guards came in and I pretended to be knocked out. They blabbed that Team Rocket's top generals had been turned into those creatures we faced with the exception of the dragon creature. And they could turn back at will.

May gasped. "Does…that…mean?" She stuttered out.

Ash looked down. "We…might have to kill them?" Ash asked.

Drew closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "If we are to survive…I am afraid so…goddamn it 13 years old and we have to kill people. UGH! We are no better than child soldiers."

Tori who saw that Drew was about to have a break down started talking. "It's okay Drew…I knew there would be sacrifices when I accepted this and…I am willing to do that…for our future."

Drew looked at Tori. Of all the people who could have said that, Tori was really low on the list. He looked at the rest of his friends. "What about the rest of you?"

"We are already brothers we will do what it takes to protect ours." Ash said.

"If this is part of growing up then I want to face it head on." Max said.

"If it means our families both present and future will be safe then so be it." Misty said.

"I want to protect all of you, if it means to protect you then I will do it." May said.

"If we have each other then we can get through this." Gabby.

"We have your back, besides its kill or be killed." Brock.

"I don't want to do this but if it means protecting everyone then I have to swallow that fear." Anabel said.

Drew smiled and teared up. "Thanks guys…you're the best bros and sisters in arms a guy ask for. If, no when we get out of this alive, we will support each other to get over the shock.

They all smiled and they drifted off to sleep. Brock and Drew leaning against their respective cell walls. Ash hugged Anabel close, while Tori and Gabby did the same. May hugged Max close and Misty wrapped an arm around them as May hummed a lullaby to calm Max down and send them to uneasy slumber.

The next day on the top floor the executives that were in charge of the operation were in a board meeting with Giovanni and Glenn.

"So we attack Viridian in three days. This will allow enough time for all our man power to be gathered here. Any questions?" Giovanni asked.

A woman two seats down on Giovanni's right raised a hand. "Yes do we have specific targets there?"

Giovanni nodded. "A good question Cassidy, We attack the police station, the guard armory and the pokémon center. Once Viridian capitulates we will expand our reach to the rest of the region then Johto will be next"

The green haired man next to Cassidy raised his hand. "What about our prisoners?"

A silver haired woman next to a large blonde man spoke up next. "Bill its obvious we are going to torture the little rats until they die or they become one of us."

Butch sighed. "It's Butch."

Glenn spoke up. "We will let them stew a little longer. Then I want them separated and beaten up separately." He turned to Jessie and James. "Make sure they are fed. I want them to savor their last meal with their mindset intact."

Jessie nodded and they left for the food area. In the hallway James turned to Jessie. "We need to warn the kids."

Jessie nodded. "Come on it will take a while to get down there from here."

Down in the prison cells, two guards were handling the food given to the prisoners. When they slid the tray into Ash and Drew's cell, Ash grabbed a plate and began eating. That quickly was squashed he felt a bread slice hit his face. Ash looked up in shock to see Drew looking mad.

"Ash you pig let Anabel take some of the food first."

Ash frowned. "But I'm hungry, Drew can you cut me some slack I mean we were beaten up yesterday."

"And that's another thing where was my support yesterday. I bet you were galvanizing with Misty."

Ash stood up. "I was not galvanizing with Misty. Where were you then when Misty and I had to beat back seven of those Kaijuu."

While they were arguing their friends were watching the friends turned brothers fight and it looked brutal.

"Ash, Drew come on this isn't like you!" May cried out.

"This is not funny Drew stop it." Gabby yelled out.

"Ash, Drew please don't fight, the negative emotions are killing me." Anabel said.

The two grunts decided to step in and pull the two out of the cell. The two were still arguing as they were separated.

"Well maybe you shouldn't been leading I mean your mental capabilities not exactly up to par."

Drew snapped. "You bastard." He broke free of the guard threw a punch and it missed Ash but it hit the guard which broke Ash free. Ash retaliated and sent a kick which Drew dodged and knocked the guard into the bars. The first guard recovered but walked right into kick to the face which knocked him out. After catching their breath Drew looked at Ash and smiled and patted him on the back. "Great acting Ash and I am sorry for the things I said and forgive you for what you said.

Everyone was shocked. Ash recovered first. "Wait that was a plan? Why didn't you tell me about it?

"Because I literally thought about this idea five minutes ago and if I told you the guards would know." Drew said searching the guards for the keys and a knife. Walking up to Ash he handed him another knife. "We need to find our weapons if we stand a chance." He said opening up the door with May and Misty who proceeded to slap him.

"DON'T INSULT OUR BOYFRIEND!" May yelled

"ONLY WE GET TO HIT HIM!" Misty yelled.

Anabel who had recovered from the shock of the fight could only shake her head as Drew moaned at the pain.

"One slap was fine to get the point across girls." Then he felt two lumps for from when Gabby and Tori hit him.

"STOP SCARING US!" They both yelled.

"Okay I deserve that one." Drew moaned. Ten seconds later he fully recovered and know were climbing the stairs out the dungeon after fully checking for injuries. They were still able to move but they would need to find a medical bay soon.

They came on a corner one floor up from the prison, and Ash motioned everyone to stop. Drew and Ash held up their knives and turned to corner to restrain the figures only to see Jessie and James.

"James, Jessie you're okay." Ash said as he put the knife down. "You scared us."

"Well hello to you too twerps. And here we were coming to rescue you." Jessie said .

Drew looked at them. "Alright then where do we go from here." He said lowering his guard.

James pointed in the opposite direction. We can lead you to where your weapons are but I think getting to the medical bay is priority."

Ash and Drew looked at their friends. Max was being carried by Brock and Anabel was holding her side being guided by Misty. Tori and Gabby were okay but the cuts they had did not look pretty. Misty was fine to fight. So if they ran into a problem only three would be able fight effectively.

"Lead the way you two."  
After a few minutes they found their way to the med bat. It looked like something out of a sci-fi show.

"Team Rocket might be cruel but they at least take care of their subordinates." James said. They were seated at a chair and began to discuss their next move.

"So now what do we do?" Misty asked as she was wrapping Anabel's shoulder. Said girl tested the arm and nodded. She might not be 100% but she would be able to fight.

Meowth stepped up on a chair. "Way I see we get you guys to your weapons. Then we target three critical areas. The electronics, the money and the power supply to the whole building. One of us is going to have to go with you to the electronics and the computers where we can hack the accounts."

They all nodded and after getting mended up they discussed their plans. They decided to send Ash, Drew and Misty to the power generators, Gabby, Max and Brock with Jessie to the accounts and Tori, May and Anabel to handle the electronics. They left the room and headed towards where Jessie said their weapons and belts were being held.

Down in the prisons, the guards were waking up from their naps with their heads in pain. Shaking their heads out, they looked in the prison cells and saw their captives gone.

"Oh crud the prisoners have escaped." The first guard said.

"Oh man, what do we do? Giovanni is going to kill us." The second guard said.

"Forget that have you seen how Glenn gets?" The first one said.

The first guard sighed. "Let's get this over with." He said walking over to the phone. Pressing the intercom and dialing the boss he waited for him to pick up.

" _Do you have the prisoners?"_ The familiar voice of Giovanni sounded through the intercom.

"Uh….you mean we have the prisoner in the building right? Because they aren't here." The guard said.

" _WHAT!? YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"_

"Uh…more like they knocked us out when we tried to separate them."

" _GRR…FIND THEM!"_ Giovanni hung up. He another button which connected to an intercom to the rest of the base. "Attention Team Rocket members currently here. The high profile prisoners we have here at the base have escaped. Find them and subdue them. All officers you are free to use lethal force."

In a hallway on the second floor, the group with our heroes heard the announcement. Looking at his pocket watch Drew had to hand it to them they woke up fast.

"I guess you guys didn't do a good job knocking them out." Jessie said snidely.

Drew growled. "If I put effort into it I would have drawn blood, Jessie how much further."

Before Jessie could respond three grunts ran up to them. "Commander Jessie, Commander James you found the prisoners." The lone female grunt said.

Before Jessie could respond, she felt a knife against her throat. Looking next to her James was in the same predicament.

"They overpowered us so we are their prisoners." Jessie said on the spot.

"Yeah so if you want your commanders to have a little accident you let us through." Ash said as threatening as possible.

The grunts immediately complied. As they passed them, Misty knocked one them out with an elbow strike. Before the other two could respond, Max tackled the back of the second one and Brock brought his fist knocked him clear into the wall. May took care of the girl by wrapping her legs around her head and through her into the wall. Bouncing back Anabel kicked her head which knocked her out.

"…Jessie I am glad they are on our side." James said with wide eyes.

Jessie nodded and helped them dump the bodies down a trash chute after taking their radios. They continued on down the hallway until the found the lab. Jessie placed her thumb on the keypad to scan it. The door opened after a minute and they went inside. Inside there were many tubes and electronic gizmos in the large room. But they weren't interested in the gizmos as they spied their belts and their weapons being held in a tube. While everyone was trying to figure out how to break it, Misty motioned to Brock to take one of the seats and with a loud roar they both shattered the glass. Their war cries scared their friends and they got of the way to avoid the chairs.

"Well that's one way to do it." Gabby said with a sweatdrop.

"You had any better way to do it." Misty said a little testy.

"It would have probably involved punching the glass knowing her." Tori said which got the blond to pout.

"Regardless we have what we need to fight back." Brock said.

"Oh I do believe it would be in your best interests not to fight." The group turned to see a balding purple haired man.

James looked at the man. "Commander Petrel, head of R&D."

Petrel chuckled. "Jessie, James, Meowth…I am surprised you were taken hostage easily. Maybe a little too easily. No matter." At this Petrel started mutated into one of the kaijuu they had faced. He gained metallic properties and started taking on a green coloring. A white metal X crossed over his chest and his fingers and toes which burst through his clothing which tore apart.

"Now then I dare you to get pass me, Metal Mind." Petrel said in a metallic voice and started laughing. That was until he felt a something slash his cheek. He looked behind him and saw a Sai connected with a chain made of wind. Everyone even the rocket members looked and saw Max with his arms stretched out.

"If you insist on blocking our path, then try your chances with me." Max said resetting his stance and pulling out the Colorless buckle.

May gasped. "Max what are you doing!?"

Max looked over to his sister. "May, I know you have my interests at heart…but I need to do this. Besides I think I can take him." Max said

"You cocky little brat! STEEL BULLET!" Metal Mind fired three fast bullets. Max quickly inserted the Change Ditto card and went into his stance.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The barrier protected him from the bullets. Before May could protest she was pulled back by Gabby and they were able to escape as the sirens began going off.

In the room, Metal Mind through a punch which Ace jumped over and attempted to kick him in the head. That didn't work out as the metal casing prevented much damage. The human turned kaijuu grabbed him and through him towards the wall. Before he could recover from the impact, Max was picked up and thrown into the wires. Ace shakily recovered but then used his size and snuck underneath all the heavy monitors.

"You aren't going to get away kid. METEOR MASH." He smashed through the monitors in an attempt the small rider.

"You and you little friends are going to fall. FLASH CANNON." He fired a beam that just missed Max but Petrel didn't know that.

"That brown haired girl is your sister. Oh I am going to enjoy mentally destroying her. METAL CLAW!" He slashed another monitor and looked behind it. Seeing he missed again he looked around and wondered where grey colored rider was.

**SHADOW BALL**

A black ball of energy fired and connected with Metal Mind and knocked him back slightly. Looking up, Ace was charging in with his staff coating in dark energy. Ace hit him with Absol's Dark Slash. He connected four times before his opponent sent that last one into overhead pipes which began spilling water.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER!?" Max yelled as he activated another card.

**FLAMETHROWER**

Taking a deep breath he fired a Flamethrower he got from Flygon. He jumped up and used the Levitate ability from Flygon. Metal Mind groaned as he tried to step up. Max pulled out another card and charged it.

**FOCUS PUNCH MAXMIUM ENERGY.**

With a loud roar he launched the glowing fist straight down and caused a crater to form around the monster. Figuring he wasn't done Max looked around. He saw active electrical wires with wire sparking from being cut up in the fight. He walked over and grabbed two of them.

Metal Mind saw him walking over with the wires and had to chuckle. "Your…belts and weapons…we had…ugh…thrown everything at it…and there isn't a scratch on them."

Max had turned emotionless as he walked over to him with the cable. He stopped short because he noticed a pool of water around the metallic monster.

"Heh…my friends are much tougher than you and your buddies realize. You and every one of your commanders will fall." Max said uncharacteristically emotionlessly. He looked at the wire and then back at Metal Mind. "Let this be a warning to everyone who ever crosses me…Stay. Away. From. MY. FAMILY!" Max said tossing the wire and it landed right where the crack was. Petrel screamed as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through him. Max walked away from the screams and closed the door. He looked around and found a closet. Sneaking in and closing the door he took his helmet off and found a mop bucket and threw up. After a few minutes of vomiting he sat back against the wall. "May…did I grow up...even a little." Max said as he powered down. "My family is May, Mom and Dad…no it's not just them. It's Tori, Gabby, Drew, Anabel, Misty and Ash and all our pokémon. My family is not just my blood…it is everyone that has been with me on this journey. Hehehe, look at me talking like some sort of soldier." Max said leaning back. "Good luck May." Max said closing his eyes.

As Max is fighting Metal Mind.

They were running down the hall way trying to avoid the guards. May was still trying to convince herself that Max was okay.

"May?" Misty asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Max is going to be alright. Please we have to focus or you are going to get killed." Misty pleaded.

May looked at her and nodded. They stopped at a corridor with four three branching paths and an elevator.

"Alright there are three generators, plus the computers. The money can only be accessed through a secure server which I have access to. We can still use the ploy we pulled off earlier but we still need someone to protect us because the moment the server is accessed w. The generators are sure to be protected so a team of two at each would be sufficient.

Misty did the math. "That still leaves two unattached what do you want the remaining two to do."

Meowth spoke up. "I would think getting the police out here would be prudent."

Drew thought about it and agreed with mostly. "I can handle myself. I would like two with Jessie and James because I don't know if one person will be enough. Have someone go solo to get to the phones. Who wants that?"

After a couple of tense moments, Brock stepped up. "I can do this. I know the police numbers. But I don't know how long till they get here."

"Do it. We need to go now. Jessie where are these generators?"

Jessie pulled out a map and pointed them out. Just as the map was put away they heard guards and troopers approaching.

"It looks like we are going to have to fight our way out!" Gabby said firing an arrow at the approaching enemies. A brief struggle occurred as fire, lightning and arrows filled the hallways in an effort to break through. They separated into their designated teams as they cleared the hallways. They left to carry out their missions.

Generator team #1 (The next five breaks take place at the same time.)

Ash and Misty were approaching the second generator room. Having dispatched the soldiers coming towards them they came across the doors to generators. The door was however locked and they couldn't find anyone to give them the code to the door.

"Great now what?" Misty asked pacing back and forth. Ash sat down to relax. Just then they heard banging in the vents above them. They readied their weapon in case it was a threat. The banging got louder as they tensed. One of the vent panels fell to the ground which they didn't pay attention and focused on the opening. A tense moment later a familiar yellow head popped down. Pikachu looked down and saw his trainer and one of his mates.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!"

Ash and Misty's smile could have lit up the base. Pikachu jumped down and then bounced into his master's arms.

"Hey there buddy how did you get in here? Never mind I am just glad you are okay." Ash hugged the yellow mouse. Misty came over and scratched Pikachu's ear.

"Now then can you help us bust this generator buddy."

Pikachu gave a nod and went back inside the vents. Two minutes later the door was opened and they walked inside. The generator was a standard one you find at a conventionally fired plant. (I.e. coal-fired) . They saw the complexity of the machine and wondered how to destroy it.

Misty snapped her fingers. "I know how we can this. If we overload the generator it can force itself to shut down due to the breakers. If we can override them the generator will blow."

Ash was amazed. "That's awesome like a lightning storm."

Misty smiled. "Yep. One of the things I learned at the gym is that when the power goes out certain breakers will trip to prevent an overload. You don't want electricity in a water gym after all.

Ash shook his head. "No you don't. How long do you think this will take?"

Misty looked at the monitor. "I might need some time to understand but I say twenty minutes you might need to manually override this." Misty said looking around for a manual.

For the next five minutes Misty looked through the manual to try and understand how to turn this generator into a bomb. She and Ash looked to see what they could do to circumvent the safety.

Unknown to them they had spies in the room. A buff blonde man and an androgynous female were hidden in the room. The male grinned as his body began turning purple and dissolving. Meanwhile the woman turned into a metallic snake and snuck through the pipe works.

Misty put the book down. "Alright there are four safety overrides." Misty said pointing at the blueprints. "If we can find and turn them off we can increase the output and blow this room up."

Ash nodded and they started heading further into the generator room. As they approached the first safety switch they started feeling uneasy. Ash pulled out his buckle and Pikachu nodded transforming into the change card. Misty followed suit and placed her buckle on and kept an eye for anything while Ash looked for the first breaker. Ash looked and saw what appeared to be a power box. Opening it up, he flipped the switch down. Before he went back he heard clanging in the pipes. Looking closer he saw the pipes moving. Widening his eyes he jumped back as a purple arm reached out in attempt to grab Ash. The movement broke the pipes sending out a shower of steam and sparks. Ash immediately flipped the buckle to begin his transformation sequence.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Aura quickly brought out Raikou and swung a lighting attack at his opponent which did not connect because of the body's boneless structure.

Misty heard the noise and was about to go help Ash when she heard hissing. She barely had enough time to life her trident, the Jewel of Lugia, up block a glowing tail. Misty ducked out of the way and flipped her belt buckle.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Triton quickly fired a Water Pulse at the Steelix looing monster. She aimed her trident at Metal Snake.

TRIDENT CYCLONE

Triton fired a spiraling shot of water but it seemed like the metallic snake was impervious to the attack. Triton was forced to retreat.

Aura was jumping through the pipes in attempt to dodge the liquefied Kaijuu. He jumped just it reached out again as it burst more pipes. Aura noticed that the pipes were carrying water to the generator and it was starting to overheat. Quickly surmising that they may not need to overload the generator, he swiped in one of the Torkal cards.

**FLAMETHROWER**

Aura took a deep breath and fired it into the pipes. The pipes got red hot and it eventually forced Toxic Sludge, the kaijuu he was facing burst out of the pipes howling in pain.

"You little Brat." He yelled in a distorted voice. SLUDGE BOMB

Aura dodged the attack and swiped in a Pikachu card.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Aura let loose a powerful that struck Sludge. It also struck Metal Snake which shrugged it off because of its hardy defense. But unknown to combatants the sparks ignited some of the fuel which caused a fire to break out.

Triton was still dodging her opponent which had taken to try and bite her. Metal Snake over extended and collided with the circuit board behind it. Triton quickly pointed Lugia and called out an attack.

ICE SHARD

Firing multiple icicles at the snake it seemingly shrugged it off. At the same time one of Aura's attacks hit metal creature which just made it mad. Metal snake turned around and launched its tail at Aura. Aura was forced to dodge both attacks and regrouped with Triton.

"Mist we don't have overload the generator we can make it over heat I have been trying to breaking the coolant pipes." Aura said

"But how do we do that with these kaijuu in the way?" Triton asked as they stood ready to counter their opponents.

Before they could think of a strategy the fire that was started by the fighting had gotten big enough to where the sprinklers activated. Metal Snake groaned as the water suddenly weakened the snake. Aura seeing the opportunity raised his hand to power-up an attack.

LIGHTNING BLAST

He fired the bolt of lightning at Metal Snake which thanks to the water did more damage to it and caused the large creature to cringe in paralysis. Meanwhile, Triton saw that sludge monster was having an issue keeping itself constituted in water.

"Here let me help you with that. FREEZE SPRAY." Misty said sardonically and raised Lugia to fire the cold attack. It was not a strong attack by any means but combined with the water and the fact Sludge was liquid trash and the monster quickly froze up.

Triton looked over at Aura and they move nodded before scanning their finish cards,

**THUNDERBOLT MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**LEAF BLADE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: TIDAL CRASH**

**DOUBLE COMBO: HURRICANE FORCE**

Triton jumped encased in water while Aura charged up his blade. When Triton turned to charge in, she started spinning like a drill. When she got to Aura, he started charging blade crackling with electricity. Their opponents could only watch with wide eyes as they charged in. With a loud yell they struck true on the two kaijuu, Sludge completely disintegrating and Snake being beheaded. They sheathed their weapons as the snake fell apart as they spoke their finish phrases.

"Game Over."

"You're finished."

They looked back and then at the room. The fires were spreading so thy quickly made their way to the closing door.

They ran until they found an open room. Going inside they locked the door behind them. Misty removed her helmet and vomited on the floor. Ash looked like he wasn't far behind but he handled it a bit better. He noticed it was some sort of kitchen and grabbed a cloth and wet it.

Misty was finished vomiting when she felt a wet cloth on her neck. Misty turned around and saw Ash with a sympathetic look.

"I…feel horrible. We aren't better than these scum bags." Misty said started to shiver.

Ash just hugged her. "It will be alright…I promise. When we get through this…we can cry all we want. But you need to be strong. Be the Misty I know not the shivering mess you are right now."

Misty looked at Ash and just kissed him. Ash just let her and hugged her close.

"Let's just relax for a little bit and then find the others. Ash said looking down at her. It's going to be okay." He said kissing her forehead. Despite being in their armors they felt extremely comfortable, which only showed the depths their trust was in each other.

Generator team #2

Tori and Gabby were going down the hallway on the third floor. The generator was located on tis floor to prevent ground attacks from wiping out the generators. Taking out the guards that were near them they approached the generator room. Inside there were turbines that were getting spun by water which being pumped out of a pipe that probably come from a lake that was created out of forced pokémon labor. Case in point there were Magnamites

"This is horrible." Gabby gasped. Tori walked up to where one of the Magnamite was being held. It blearily open its eye, the effort made Tori realize how much pain this pokémon was in.

"We need to shut this down we need to end their suffering." Tori said tearing up

"I know, Tori." Gabby said. "But what do you expect from a thirteen year old girl. Not like there is a manual for this."

"How about you be good little girls and step away from the monitors?" A female voice sounded. The two girls turned to see a red headed woman in a white coat and a blue haired man with a cap on his head.

"Heh, I remember you girls. Arianna beat up the brunette here while you blondie I beat up quite well."

"Now Proton I am sure that these girls could use a proper lesson in minding their superiors." Arianna said taking on a feral appearance.

"The only superior we mind is our boyfriend. And you don't have the edge today. Ready Tori?" Gabby said pulling out the Orion driver and belt and inserted the drive into the driver.

**ORION**

"You bet time to kick butt." She said pulling out the Sirius Driver. Pulling her base form card she flipped it open.

HENSHIN

**ORION/KAMEN RIDE SIRIUS**

Now in their rider forms, they watched as Arianna turned into the Arcanine dubbed Mach Fang. Meanwhile Proton also gained a feral look and gained darker fur. This was the Mightyana creature Alpha Black.

"Now to finish what we started. DARK PURSUIT." Alpha roared and went straight for Orion who deflected the attack and retreated further into the generator room. Mach Fang however grinned at Tori.

"You are a little scrawny to be taking on me little girl. No matter. I will make your pain my pleasure. EMBER BITE." Mach Fang charged in forcing Tori to duck out of the way.

NEPTUNE BURST Tori called out firing a short burst of water. The attack did little to faze Fang and Tori was forced to dodge another attack. Mach Fang drew back a breath.

FLAMETHROWER

Fang yelled send a white hot flame towards the startled girl. Before the flames connected Sirius ducked behind large cables. She quickly swapped Sirius out for Lynx and scanned it.

**KAMEN RIDE: L-L-Lynx**

The flames died down and Mach Fang growled. "Where are you girly?" Fang said looking around. The sparks and the flames made it really hard for the sniffing abilities the hybrid provided her. Sirius though kept quiet and looked for a way to sneak up on her opponent.

Up in the scaffolding Orion was ducking away from the growling wolf creature in front of her.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE &!^$* DARK PULSE" He fired another black pulse which Orion was forced to dodge by going out onto another catwalk which took them over one of the water tanks.

Orion looked and saw where they were. Alpha Black used the distraction to charge in. Orion barely had enough time to block it and was knocked down. Black swung his claws which Orion ducked and kicked him into the guard rails. She stood up and whipped out her knife to fight off the kaijuu. Now furious Alpha went into a flurry of attacks which Orion ducked and blocked as the made their way over the main tank. She ducked to one side of the walk and Alpha followed taking one of the wires out. She did the same thing on the other side. One final slash landed in the metal walkway right where the gaps between two sections. Orion jumped over Alpha narrowly avoiding the bite of the monster. Alpha began struggling to free himself.

"You &!^$* when I get out of here I will kill you and feed your corpse to the Zubat."

Orion shook her head and took out her knife and slashed one of the supports. The catwalk buckled.

"What are you doing you're going to make us both fall." Alpha pleaded.

Orion just stepped back and pulled out her bow and fired two arrows at the supports behind Alpha.

"No I won't…you and your entire organization will fall. I hope your boss joins you soon." Orion said as pulled out the Hercules drive and replaced Orion in the driver.

**HERCULES**

Orion powered up her fist. She took one last look at her opponent, reared back and slammed her fist down. The walkway in front of her collapsed sending Alpha Black into the water tank filled with electricity. The millions of volts that were in there, combined with the water saw the creature once known as Proton dying a slow death the Orion watched from above the tank. The overload started setting off explosions which cracked tanks and caused them to burst sending electrified water onto the floor.

When the catwalk fell, Mach Fang saw her comrade fall into the tank she was horrified.

"PROTON!" Mach Fang yelled. The distraction allowed Sirius who was cloaked to sneak up and slash her with the claws. Mach Fang staggered back and looked at Sirius who charged in and slashed at Fang actually drawing some blood. Fang staggered back but before she could launch a counter attack she stepped on the electrified water which shocked her and forced her to a knee. She overcame the electricity and attempted to charge at Sirius. Said girl was startled as she got closer and swiped with her claw. She got a lucky slash and hit her in the throat. Mach Fang widened her eyes and brought her hands up to cover the fatal wound. What she didn't pay attention to was the piping that fell and crushed her. Sirius backed away and looked at ,her hands in shock. She temporarily got over it as Orion grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on the door is closing we need to go now!" Orion yelled as they ran for the door and slid out just as the doors closed.

The two girls were in a corridor leading to the closed door as they heard an explosion indicating the generator was destroyed. Orion let out a sigh of relief and looked at Sirius. Tori had removed her helmet and was hyperventilating as she looked at her hands which were still covered with blood. Quickly powering down, she unhooked Tori's driver.

"Tori…come on girl calm down." Gabby pleaded.

"I…I can't Gabby. I…killed her…I'm a monster." Tori stuttered.

Gabby looked at her and in a bold move she tilted Tori's face and kissed her. Tori widened her eyes but fell into it as she easily surrendered to Gabby touch. Releasing her she looked in Tori's eyes.

"Would I kiss a monster Tori? If you're a monster so am I." Tori blushed but nodded and leaned into the hold Gabby had her in.

"Let's just relax for a couple of minutes. When we finish here we can comfort each other and get the others to help, but until then we need to be strong okay."

Tori nodded and they leaned against the wall for a couple minutes then Tori checked them for injuries. Seeing not significant damage they started walking through the hallways which were now partially lit thanks to the generator blowing out.

Computer team

Jessie and James lead May and Anabel through the corridors to where she knew were they could access Team Rocket's monetary gains. Taking out a few more guards and making sure they wouldn't cause trouble they approached the server room. Entering the younger girls were amazed at all the computers.

"I didn't think Team Rocket was this advanced in computers." May said looking at the serves.

"Team Rocket needs to stay ahead of the game. Giovanni when he took over modernized the system. From this terminal we can see what they have done." Jessie said as she logged in. She started looking up the files which to the more emotional May and the empathetic Anabel filled them with dread. Kidnapping, Murder, Arson, Drug distribution, Racketeering. Everything Team Rocket did was on here.

"Their monsters…I never knew a group could be this depraved." Anabel said with tears in her eyes. She looked over to May who had her hands over mouth. She walked over wrapped an arm around her. "May…please snap out of it." May looked at Anabel and hugged her surprising the girl but nonetheless returned it.

"I am glad…our pokémon are away from these monsters. But if we kill them are we just like them?"

Anabel just rubbed her brunette friend's head as they sat down. She kissed the top of May's head. "A monster…shows no remorse…just your reaction May…proves to me we aren't. We do this for justice. As long as you remember that...then you aren't a monster."

May looked at her friend and smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The moment was broken when Jessie coughed.

"As touching as that was we still have a job to do. Here" Jessie handed May a flash drive. "Enough evidence to put anyone captured for life including a paper trail on the money." May nodded and put the drive in her pack.

James came in. "Alright now let's see if we can find the accounts." James said typing at a furious pace. After a couple of minutes James found it.

"Aha here we go. Let's see all accounts total…8 Billion pokedollars. Turning it into this American money like your friends it is about 786 million dollars. (Basing it on Japanese Yen to American Dollars as of when I wrote this). So if we each take ten percent that works out to 78. Million dollars to each of us. 1 percent still works out to several millions of dollars."

May fell to her knees. "Wow…what are we going to do with that type of money? For that matter we can't keep that much tainted money."

James sighed. "If it matters that much to you, most of the money is electronic. We can delete it and ruin them.

Anabel sighed. "We need to radio Drew." Anabel pulled up the radio and switched it on. "Drew you there?"

" _Yeah. What's up?"_

"We found the money but there is a lot more than anticipated. We don't feel right taking it all. It's somewhere in the nine digits."

_"…_ _(sigh), I'll be forward with you, I am a bit greedy but I can see your point. How's this delete enough of it to give us 10 million each. I am thinking down the line we need some sort of capital."_

May spoke up. "I don't know…"

" _Look I have a feeling this conflict is only going to get worse. I rather have some money to devote to tech and stuff now then we need it. If it makes you feel better I don't like it either. But it's better in our hands than in Glenn's hands._

"…Alright. But I don't want to use it unless I have to." May said.

_"_ _Then don't use it. We have been using our own money May. Just dump each share into an account only one person has access to._

"Okay. So where are you?"

" _Near one of the generators. But I overheard from one of the troopers that several of the generals are heading to our targets._

"Great. Alright thanks and good luck."

" _Thanks."_ Drew said as he hung up.

May sighed. "You heard him James."

James nodded and started to transfer the money. After five tense minutes the money transfer was done as Jessie had opened up the accounts already. They would be given the account numbers later.

James then started deleting the other financials.

"Alright. This will take ten minutes and we can't turn it off until the transfer is complete." James said

"I am afraid, Jimmy, that you will not get any further." A snide voice sounded. The looked up to see a familiar blonde haired woman with a green haired male.

Jessie growled. "Cassidy and Biff."

The green-haired man stumbled. "IT'S BUTCH!" He yelled. With that Butch charged and morphed into brownish creature with a point like a top and immediately gunned for May who had separated from Anabel when the two rockets entered. Before May could react Anabel flung one of her chakrams to block one of the kicks. May jumped back and pulled out her belt. Quickly going through the motions and activated it.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Now in Kusa form she quickly jumped up and gathered energy into her hand.

VINE FRENZY

She fired the vines at Cassidy who had transformed into Hyper Rat and was gunning for Anabel. This bought Anabel enough time to transform herself.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Kyokan quickly scanned a card as Triple Top picked up speed.

**REFLECT**

Triple Top crashed into the Reflect barrier. Quickly changing tactics he stopped spinning and jumped up.

BRICK BREAK

Realizing what that did Kyokan quickly backed away as the barrier shattered. She flung her chakrams, dubbed Royal Circle at Triple Top. Blocking the chakrams Triple Top picked up speed and ran at Kyokan.

Over with Kusa she was trying to fight off Hyper Rat. Hyper rat was slightly smaller than her but she was more flexible so she was bending and ducking out of the way Hyper Rat who had a much shorter reach. Unfortunately the speed caught up to her Rat got inside her defenses and head-butted her. This knocked her into one of the terminals.

Kusa rubbed her head but looked up to see Hyper Rat with fangs glowing.

SUPER FANG

Kusa felt around for Mori and grabbed it and held it up just in time to block the fangs from striking her. Looking into the Rat's it tried biting through Mori but all it did was crack its teeth. Kusa brought up her right leg and kicked the rat monster straight back. At the same Kyokan had scanned her Confusion card and pushed Triple Top back and collided with Hyper Rat. Kyokan quickly scanned a card.

**PSYCHIC**

Enlarging one of the chakrams she threw it over the two keeping them trapped.

Kusa quickly scanned two cards.

**VINE WHIP**

**SILVER WIND**

**COMBO: SILVER SLASH**

Kusa quickly slashed several times, some on Hyper Rat and a few lucky shots on Triple Top. The wounded monsters growled.

"You little tramps. When we get out of here we are going to cut you up so bad your boyfriend will not be able to recognize you." Hyper Rat snarled.

"And we will use you as our little playthings as we kill your-" Whatever Butch was going to say was cut off as Kyokan took the other chakram and decapitated him.

"BUTCH!" Cassidy screamed. Kusa took the opportunity to stab her in the neck ending her life.

Jessie walked over to the girls and put a hand on her shoulders. "It was either them or us May. You did well." Jessie said.

May looked at her and nodded. Anabel walked over and held out her hand to the spot where May hit her head.

"You a have a knot her but it doesn't feel like anything more serious. Emotionally…I can feel your fear. I have it too." Anabel said rubbing the spot on her companion's head.

May said nothing and nuzzled against it. Anabel giggled. "You know put a couple of cat ears on you and could be a perfect Skitty."

May smiled and giggled, then lessened her smile. "Thanks for making me feel better." May said.

James walked up. "Money is gone and into the accounts specified. I think we will be sitting pretty for a while.

Jessie nodded. "Come on the others should be close to done. Let's end this nightmare." Jessie said as the group left.

With Brock

Brock was having an easier time avoiding the guards because he was the only one going after the communications center. After a few more guards were knocked out, Brock found his way to the center. Entering he had to whistle at the amount of computers and monitors. Shaking his head he looked around for a phone. Finding one he dialed one of police departments he knew off hand.

" _Viridian Police Department"_ the voice on the other side said.

"My name is Brock Slate I have information regarding Team Rocket's location." Brock said.

" _One moment please."_ The voice said. After a few tense moments a female voice spoke.

" _Officer Jenny. If this is a joke this is not funny._

 _"_ This is not a joke. Trace this call this is coming from and send your best over."

" _You said that this is Team Rocket correct? Then are you a member._

"No I was prisoner. So were my friends. We are taking the building down from the inside."

" _Don't do anything stupid. Stay where you are!"_ Jenny yelled.

"No can do mam. Probably by the time you get here we will have cleared out and most of the commanders will be dead."

" _Fine…Can I ask for your name?"_

"Not my real name. Tell the public that Kamen Riders Zodiac, Aura, Kusa, Ace, Triton, Sirius, Orion, Kyokan and Onyx were captured but were able to break out and defeat them.

" _Okay…you are a brave man."_ Jenny said as she hung up. Brock sighed.

"Officer Jenny was right about one thing." Brock turned to source of the voice. It was serious looking woman with black hair and dressed like a secretary.

"You are brave. Brave and stupid much liked that Jessie James and Meowth."

Brock stood up and pulled out the Fighting buckle. The woman chuckled.

"Ah yes the Kamen Rider belts very well. I am Matori the secretary of the great Giovanni. She said as started to change shape. She grew feathers and a beak becoming more avian in appearance. When she finished she looked like a large Murkrow.

"Now you can call me Night Beak FEATHER STORM." She launched the black feathers at Brock who dodged out of the way, inserted the Change Geodude card and went into his pose. His left hand was clenched into a fist across his chest with his right near the lever.

HENSHIN

Brock created two circles with his hands and brought his hand to lever to flip it.

**EVOLVE**

The shield came up as more feathers were fired at him. Running towards the shield he transformed into his brown and grey armored form.

Night Beak changed up the tactics. "NIGHT SHADE." She fired her eyes. Onyx just took it and scanned a card.

**EXTREMESPEED**

Onyx sped up and slashed with his poleaxe, the Axe of Mortar. It dealt some damage to Night Beak but she quickly recovered.

"CROW"S MURDER" She fired multiple crow apparitions at Onyx who scanned another card.

**IRON DEFENSE**

He braced as the crows began pecking at him dealing little damage. He scanned two more cards.

**WILL-O-WISP**

**HEX**

**COMBO: GHOSTLY BLAZE**

Swinging around he fired of a purple colored fire that destroyed the crow apparitions. The attack also caught Night Beak causing a significant burn to appear.

Onyx scanned another card.

**ROCK TOMB**

Stomping his feet he ensnared his opponent and prevented her from moving. Night Peak screeched.

"You Can't Win. Team Rocket is too powerful for all of you." She rambled.

Brock calmly scanned one more card.

**IRON TAIL MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Brock lifted up the glowing axe as Night Beak rambled and swiftly decapitated her.

Brock looked at the disintegrating body as he powered down. He sighed.

"This will take some time getting over." He said as he left the room.

With Drew

Drew was stealthier on his approach to the last generator room but he still had to knock a few heads around to make sure he stayed undetected. Approaching the room he slipped in and gazed at the generator. He looked around for the controls for it. Spotting it he ran over to see a computer, he started to shut it down.

"I must commend you all for getting this far." A snide voice said getting Drew to turn around.

"You had the right ideas going after the generators but you have to be suicidal to attack it alone." The blue haired man said.

Drew just pulled out his blade, Leonid. The man chuckled. "Ah yes. Your one of these so called Kamen Riders. Well then I believe I have a form that will be suitable to defeat you." The man said as his body gained a red metallic sheen. He gained insect wings and his hands turned into pinchers. Before long he had turned into a humanoid Scizor.

"I am the right hand of Giovanni, Archer. But in this form you may call be Red Crusher." He said in a metallic voice. Now HYPER BEAM."

Drew dodge and flipped out is phone and pressed the Leo button.

**STANDBY LEO**

Crossing his arms he shouted out

HENSHIN

Bringing his arms down to flip the image on the phone he brought it up and then brought it back down on his belt to complete the sequence.

**COMPLETE**

Now in Zodiac Leo Form he brought Leonid up and charged at Red Crusher. Empowering is blade he called out an attack.

FIRE BLADE

The attack launched but Crusher appeared to be faster and he dodged it.

"Too slow. METAL CLAW." Crusher got behind him slashed him in the back. Two more slashes had Zodiac reeling. In desperation Zodiac gathered up his breath.

FIRE BLAST

Crusher blocked it. When the fires cleared Zodiac had disappeared.

Crusher chuckled. "So like a rat to hide when he is in danger. How fun." Crusher said as he went further into the generator room.

Zodiac was breathing slightly heavier but was keeping an eye out for his opponent.

' _Damn, he is too fast. Thought I had an elemental advantage.'_ He thought. ' _He is too fast for me. Scizor was always one of those deceptively fast pokémon. Must have been from Scyther, its pre-evolution. How am I going to get him to slow down? None of my current abilities are support abilities per say._

Before he could contemplate this problem his phone began to glow. Picking it up he saw one of the buttons on the third row blinking. It looked like an M with a protrusion on its end.

Pressing it he heard the familiar tone and replaced it.

**STANDBY CHANGE: SCORPIO**

When the glow died down his armor became hollow like a scorpion's but it still looked tougher than his Cancer armor. Looking for weapons he clenched his fists and two blades came out of them. (Think Assassin's Creed except above the knuckles.) Looking a bit further up he saw that there were multiple cylinders with different colors.

"So the blades are useful for assassinations. The different colors are the different ways of incapacitation. They get infused into the blades are they independent?" Zodiac pondered. As if to answer the question he clenched his right fist and the right cylinder changed to a yellow liquid.

"Okay…this could work." Zodiac smiled as he planned is next move.

Crusher was looking for Zodiac. "You can't hide forever. You will be an example to your friends to not cross us." He said. Looking around he heard pipes falling. He looked up just in time to see Zodiac come in reaching back with the blades in an attempt to strike him. Crusher held up to block the attack and knocked back the left hand. The right hand dug in slightly to armor and hit the skin beneath. Zodiac landed and then started using his martial arts to try and get his left hand in. The opportunity came five minutes later, when he over extended and his right hand was caught in one of the pincers. Before Crusher could crush his hand he stabbed the hand which got him to let go. He backhanded Zodiac into some boxes.

"I've had enough of you." He started charging up a Hyper Beam. "Disappear. HYPER-Gurk" Crusher froze up as his arm became numb followed by the rest of his body.

Zodiac chuckled as he stood up. "I was wondering when that was going to kick in. Say hello to the Scorpio armor of Zodiac. My blades can be coated with toxins known to Scorpions. Neurotoxins, Paralytics, Anti-Coagulates. You name it Scorpio could probably do it."

Crusher struggled to get up. He then started to cough up blood.

"And there is the Anti-Coagulate. You will bleed out without medical help. But I am a merciful man." Zodiac said as he held up his blade.

"YOU BAST—URK" Crusher tried to curse him but a stab to the throat kind of prevents speaking.

"Yippe Kiya bastard." Zodiac said as he powered down and walked away noticing the generator was shut down.

"Dad…you boy is a man now…I hope you are proud of me." He said walking away.

A half hour later the entire group managed to reunite. Save for a few scratches everyone physically looked fine. Mentally was a different story.

"I'm glad everyone is okay." Ash said after a tense couple of minutes.

"Fine is a relative Ash. How is everyone coping?" Brock asked.

Everyone looked up some with sad expressions some with neutral expressions.

Drew looked around. "We are almost done I promise. We just need to take care of the dragon creature and get out of here."

Before they could respond the intercom came to life. " _Hello Kamen Riders. Yes, I know you have been running around like rats in a maze. Congratulations on beating all the commanders Team Rocket has to offer. Now, I seem to have a friend of yours. A short kid by the looks of it. Probably a brother of you._

May gasped. They had Max. They didn't realize Max was there.

" _If you want him back, come to the cliffs outside."_

The whole group looked at each other and nodded determined to save Max Jessie and James led the way and they were discussing what they were going to do. Once outside they saw three figures. One was Glenn with a cocky smirk on his face. One was Giovanni who looked impassive as always. The third was the dragon creature that gave everyone fits. And the last one was Max.

May said her brother. "MAX! Are you Okay?"

Max looked up and tiredly smiled. "Yeah…guess that fight took a lot out of me because they jumped me." He said only to get kicked in the stomach.

May growled and attempted to run to her brother only to be held back by her friends which was hard because she was spitting fire.

Giovanni looked and saw Jessie and James. "I see you two aren't as incompetent as I thought great work.

Jessie looked at the group. "Yes…they attempted to overpower us but they got cocky sir." She said with James and Meowth agreeing. They walked over to Giovanni.

Glenn chuckled and turned to the riders. "Drop your weapons and your friend won't be hurt.

May looked at Max and then at the riders pleading with them to do so. Ash sighed and nodded and one by one they dropped their weapons.

Glenn laughed and then motioned for Giovanni to hand Jessie something. It was a gun Giovanni had.

"For some reason I have a hard time believing you are working for me. Prove your loyalty. Shoot the kid."

The trio's eyes widened and May was hysterical. Jessie was now conflicted and faced with a choice. Shoot Max and forever make the twerps their enemies. Or Shoot Glenn and blow their cover.

James looked at Jessie. "Whatever you choose, I'm with you."

Jessie remembered when Drew told her at the contest.

Flashback

_"_ _If Team Rocket is brought down…would you stay with Glenn or go down with the ship. Either way I know we aren't done here and it would help if someone was still in Glenn's camp."_

Flashback End

Jessie looked at the gun and then back at the riders. She pulled back the hammer and pointed it at Max.

"No hard feelings." Jessie emotionlessly. Right before she pulled the trigger she turned and fired at Giovanni's shoulder.

Giovanni gasped and held the wound. "You &!94#! I took you in after your whore of a mother died. I raised and this is how you thank me!?"

Glenn groaned. "Oh shut up. She did what I was going to do to you."

Giovanni was shocked. "You were going to…"

"Oh yes this partnership was only going to be temporary don't you know? I just needed an opportunity to take you out. Besides I am getting better results from my Team Plasma cohorts in Sinnoh."

Giovanni growled. "YOU SON OF A—" Whatever was going to be said was cut off as Glenn fired a dark colored beam through Giovanni's chest. Giovanni with the hole in his chest fell down face first

"Tch...I have what I wanted." Glenn said. He turned to Jessie. "It's nice to know where your loyalties lie." The two ex-Rockets said nothing.

Over with the rides they could only watch the spectacle unfold. After a few minutes, Drew was the first to snap out of his stupor. He knelt down to grab Leonid. "Ash, Misty!" Said trainers snapped back to reality. "Now's our chance to fight let's go." Ash and Misty nodded and grabbed Raikou and Lugia respectively. They also took the chance to pull their belts out.

HENSHIN

**STANDBY LEO COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

Zodiac, Triton and Aura ran towards Glenn and his kaijuu. Hearing the commotion Glenn turned to his monster.

"Black Hydra, destroy them." Turning to Jessie and James. "Make sure they are dead." Glenn told the pair as he summoned a dark portal to teleport himself away.

Hydra met the riders head on. The three heads were completely independent of each other as evident by the fact that despite teaming up one head the other heads would target them and blow them back.

Meanwhile May had run over to grab Max. Untying him the siblings hugged each other with small tears in their eyes. The rest of the group walked over to see the sibling's reunion.

Jessie walked over. "As touching as this reunion is, we need to go. There are helicopters big enough for all of us. We get out of here drop you off in Pallet and we take off Glenn will be none the wiser.

Anabel looked over to the fighting seeing their friends getting knocked back but were still getting up.

"What about our friends?" Anabel asked.

James looked out at the battlefield. "If these three are considered the princes and princess then I have no reason to doubt they will succeed." He turned to the group. "We might be on Glenn's side but when it comes down to it we are on your side."

Meowth piped up. "Come on let's get the lead out. I don't think this place is going to be around much longer."

The group nodded and ran back to the building which had started showing smoke from the generators that had caught fire.

Back on the battlefield, Triton and Aura had shifted into their upgraded forms in an effort to combat their opponent. Zodiac however had kept up the barrage of fire attacks.

PYRO ARROW

**SCEPTILE/PIKACHU**

**COMBO: THUNDER BULLETS**

**AURORA BEAM**

**CONFUSION**

**COMBO: BORELIS BEAM**

The combined attacks were launched towards Hydra. The attacks connected but it still appeared to be unfazed. It hissed and fired another Hyper Beam which knocked all three riders back and onto the ground.

They groaned in pain but the got to their knees.

"Nothing seems to be working. What are we going to do?" Triton asked.

"I don't know. This thing can shrug off our attacks like nothing. It's like it know what we are going to do." Aura said.

Zodiac was quiet in an effort to conserve energy. He looked at his arm to check for damage and noticed on his wrist an attachment point. Picking up his phone he noticed that there was a slot that matched the attachment point. He then was inundated with images.

Memory Flash

_A giant metal robot standing on two legs had its right hand glowing, its pilot roaring with fury_

_Another flash had another robot this time a mechanical tiger with its claw glowing, its pilot in sync with the robot._

_The two images started flashing together faster and faster until the two attacks merged together. The attack combined a glowing arm from the bipedal robot and the claws from the lion._

Flash ended

Zodiac snapped out of it and looked down at his arm again. Looking at his arm again he came up with a plan.

"Triton, Aura activate your finishers."

They looked at him shock. "I think that last attack knocked something loose we can barely get attacks off what makes you so sure we finish them off now." Triton said

"I've got something figured out. Just trust me." Zodiac said.

Aura turned to Triton. "Mist if Drew says we can do this then let's go for it."

Triton looked at Aura. "If we die I am going to kill you." Triton said pulling out her finish cards.

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURORA JET**

Aura flipped his cards to their finish position.

**PIKACHU VOLT TACKLE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SWELLOW AERIAL ACE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO THUNDER ACE**

The two glowed in electrical yellow and glowing blue energy. Zodiac pulled out his phone and pressed the Leo button

**STANDBY LEO**

To his friend's immense shock he held up his right hand pressed the phone against his arm.

**FINISHER**

(Start playing the G Gundam Shining Finger theme I know it doesn't fit but its more epic)

Zodiac's armor glowed briefly as the armor popped up and segmented. His right hand gained a lion's claw which dropped below his hand. His shoulder opened to reveal two jets in the back of it. The three combined auras intensified as they rose up into the air as storm clouds formed due to the moisture and the heat. Lighting flashed as they stopped a reasonable distance from Black Hydra. Three Japanese Kanji, the ones for Fire, Water and Lightning appeared in front of them as Black Hydra reared up to attack them. It fired two beams in an effort to stop them. Triton swung her trident and prepped to attack. She spun like a drill which tore through one of the beams. Aura using the power of Aerial Ace ploughed through the other attack and both riders struck the side heads.

Zodiac was holding his hand which was starting to glow brightly.

"This hand of mine glows with the fires of justice." He pointed his arm down.

"Its roar tells me to protect my family. Its power tells me to win." He started descending at a rapid pace.

"Here I GO!" The jets on his shoulder roared to life as be broke the sound barrier. A large lion followed spiritually as it roared.

"ERUPTING BLAZING CLAW." The attack struck the main head throwing up dirt around them.

All three attacks were drilling Black Hydra with considerable might. With one last roar they broke through and landed behind Hydra weapons out and steam coming off them especially Zodiac.

(End song)

Hydra gave out a pitiful roar and collapsed, blowing up in the process. The storm clouds that were formed started raining.

The three deactivated their armor. Misty and Ash collapsed to their knees but Drew wobbled and collapsed unconscious, Ash barely able to catch him. The helicopter bringing their friends landed rotors still going. They helped walk or in Drew's case carry them back to the chopper as they took. Tori who examined Ash and Misty and found no serious injuries on them turned her attention to him. Looking at his arm she gasped. It looked like his arm was slightly burned from his wrist to his elbow. Based on coloration the burns were superficial which relieved her somewhat. They sat in silence as the chopper made its way to Pallet Town.

Several Hours later.

… _Team Rocket headquarters was found and thoroughly raided today. Aside from the bodies of what is believed to be the commanders of this organization several hundred Team Rocket members. Through an anonymous source inside the base, police were able to find the base and shut this organization down for good. This source was calling himself a member of the vigilante group Kamen Riders who averted several other crises in the past. Whoever this is…we owe them a debt of gratitude._

The T.V was turned off by Brock as he looked around the living room of Ash's house. Jessie and James dropped them off and took off minutes later after getting thanks from Delia. Anabel who had never met Ash's mother shyly introduced herself. Delia just hugged her and told her that a friend of Ash's will be family to her. Especially after the revelation of their relationship. May and Max had called their parents and told them the news. Norman and Caroline offered to fly out to support them but they said no. They did ask for new clothes because they were going to with the group to Sinnoh. Brock had done the same with his family and reassured them they were okay. (They are getting their Sinnoh clothes just to be clear. May the clothes she wore at the Wallace Cup)

Now sitting around the room they were all quiet especially considering one was unconscious. That soon changed when Drew groaned. They all looked to see him lifting his head in pain. Looking at his bandaged arm he sighed.

"How bad is it."

Tori looked at her boyfriend. "First-degree burns from wrist to elbow. Shouldn't be too much scaring."

Drew nodded. He looked around the room. "I take it everyone…had to kill in there?"

Delia gasped and looked at them. Their unreadable expressions told the story. Delia ran over and held her son as she broke down mumbling "my little boy…shouldn't do that…what monster would do that."

Drew sighed. "I am not going to mince words. What we did…was survival. If we didn't we wouldn't be here.

He sat up and lifted his legs off the couch. "I am going to give you a chance to back out. You would go home and not travel with us again. If you choose to stay then I would see it as a commitment for the long haul. If this is too much for you…I understand."

A tense few moments followed the only sound being Delia's crying. It was broken by of all people Anabel.

"If I didn't believe we could support each other I would have never left the Tower. I…am staying." She said taking Ash's left hand.

May spoke next. "I won't back down and I think Max here would disobey me regardless. We are staying

Tori spoke next. "We love you and we aren't abandoning this mission."

Gabby finished. "We are staying.

Ash spoke next. "You're not getting rid of me that easily.

Misty took Ash's hand that wasn't occupied by Anabel. "Where Ash goes…I go."

Brock chuckled. "Someone has to watch you all. I ain't going anywhere."

Drew smiled and teared up. "Thanks guys…I don't know what to do without ya."

And that's how the whole started to break down at the loss of their innocence. Delia left them alone to cry it out. An hour later she came in with blankets and pillows as no one wanted to separate to tonight. She had to sadly smile at the scene. Anabel and Misty were on Ash's shoulder while May held Max on his chest. Brock was nearby while Drew had Tori and Gabby on his chest. It would have been cute had it not been so serious. She left after dimming the lights content her son and her friends would persevere.

One Week Later

The group was now at a ferry port that would take them to Sinnoh. The last week had them relaxing and recovering from their ordeal. May and Max's parents came to support their children as did Brock's family and Misty's sisters. Five days after the Team Rocket mission Ash was getting restless about going to Sinnoh and after discussing with the group made that their next stop. But Ash decided to leave behind his Hoenn pokémon and only take Pikachu. Aipom decided to join them to everyone's surprise. Drew followed his lead and decided only his Swampert would come with them.

Now they were preparing to cast off and were saying their good-byes. Everyone had gotten new clothes. (Ash, May and Brock were in their Sinnoh clothes) Drew had blue jeans a red shirt and a black vest over it. Everyone else was dressed similar to their old clothes except for colder climates. Misty was in a blue top and blue skirt, which thanks to her sister looked great on her.

Ash hugged his mother. Delia got a good look at him. "My baby boy. You are growing up so fast. Be careful."

"I will Mom."

Norman was rubbing May's head. "You be safe princess you too Max."

"We will."

Lily turned to Misty. "Stat out of trouble baby sister. Especially with that boy of yours."

Misty mock glared but smiled.

The boat's whistle sounded.

"Let's go guys boat's leaving." Drew shouted as the rest of their friends were on the boat.

The group said their good byes as the boat departed.

Ash stopped waving and smiled as the dock disappeared.

"It's tough leaving your mother. Especially after an event like what happened." Drew said walking up to him.

Ash looked at his friend. "I know." He grabbed Misty by the shoulder who blushed. "But with my friends I will persevere.

Drew nodded as they watched the horizon heading towards the unknown knowing that their friends are right there.

What will happen in this place called Sinnoh? What is Glenn's goals there? All that and more next time on Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Finally done with this chapter. Special thanks to Code-Emperor07 for help on the attack and the structure of this chapter.
> 
> New Powers
> 
> Scorpio: The Scorpion. Sign of those born between October 23rd and November 21st. The constellation boasts many deep sky objects and has several legends involving Orion the Hunter. In this form Drew has access to two wrist blades like Assassins with multiple chemicals that mimic scorpion's toxins. Down side is there is no long range option and hollow armor.
> 
> Preview: Our heroes make it to Sinnoh but is almost beset by trouble when Pikachu is kidnapped. In the process of finding him they meet a new friend. Who is it? Find out.
> 
> Next Time: Dawn of a New Journey
> 
> Please review, like, and follow this story. Also check out Kage Bijuu, Code-Emperor07, Spartan719, Giratina Zero and Lalapie203. I've helped them out several times. Next up is Bleach Grand Prix go check that out too.
> 
> With that
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> Edited 6/15/2014: Changed Drew's Pokemon and edited slight details


	28. Dawn of a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Well I said I would start Sinnoh by Chapter 30 and I was off by one but that's fine with me. Anyway Actor check
> 
> Ash: Psyched for a new journey
> 
> Brock: Ready
> 
> Misty: Here to keep everyone in line
> 
> May: Ready (Chomping on a burger)
> 
> Max: How May keeps her figure is amazing
> 
> (Falls to the floor with a lump on his head)
> 
> May: I am not FAT!
> 
> Ash: Never said you were. You have a high metabolism like me and Drew.
> 
> Drew: Don't drag me into this.
> 
> Ash: What I mean is we burn it off anyway so you look even more amazing.
> 
> May: (Blushes) Thank you
> 
> Misty: Nice save Mr. Pokémon master.
> 
> Ash: My hormones are waking up and when I see three beautiful girls that want me well I just want to make sure they stay that way.
> 
> Misty blushed shyly and kissed Ash on the cheek. Anabel smiled with a red tinge on her pale face and wrapped her arms around his right arm.
> 
> UO: Oh brother. Tori, Gabby you here?
> 
> Tori: Yeah
> 
> Gabby: Yep
> 
> UO: Good…wait we are missing someone.
> 
> Max: Are we adding someone?
> 
> Before UO could respond a crash and a feminine yelp was heard. They all ran to see a blue haired girl in a white beanie hat and black and pink blouse skirt combo and pink boots.
> 
> Ash: Are you alright mam?
> 
> Girl: Yeah…no need to worry. (Girl was in a daze)
> 
> UO: Are you Dawn?
> 
> Girl now named Dawn recovered her wits enough: Yes sir.
> 
> UO: (Sigh) Guys meet your new cast member Dawn. Dawn meet everyone
> 
> Misty: Who is she?
> 
> UO: Well long story short…she is to May what she was to you.
> 
> May: You mean she was Ash's companion after me? Well…at least she's nice.
> 
> UO: Trust me you will like her though… (Looks at wreckage as Dawn shakily stands up) She can be a little clumsy. That might play a part down the line. Anyway someone do the disclaimer.
> 
> May: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own pokémon or Kamen Rider or any other references mentioned

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 29: Dawn of a new Journey (From now till the end of the story it will be Diamond and Pearl episodes. This will cover parts of DP001, 002 and 003)

When we last left our heroes they had survived being captured by Team Rocket and bringing down the organization as well. Despite bringing down the organization, Glenn was one step ahead of them and retreated towards Sinnoh where they are on their way to compete in the league and the contest circuit there.

Before we focus on our heroes let's begin with something a little more innocent. In a house in quaint little town an alarm was buzzing. It was in the room of a blue-haired girl who groaned and pulled up the covers exposing her feet. With great reluctance the girl turned off the alarm and went to open the window. Her open eyes revealed blue eyes the same color as sapphires which contrasted with her pale skin. This was Dawn Berlitz and today was her first day as a pokémon trainer.

She quickly bathed and dressed in a white undershirt and underwear with a pink and black skirt and blouse combo.

"Morning Dawn. Are you exciting for your first day?" A female voice sounded. Dawn to see her mother dressed in an orange apron and white shirt with a similar hair color to her daughter.

"Morning mom." Dawn replied. She knelt down to a gray and white cat with a spring like tail. "Hi Glameow." The cat purred and hopped up on the table.

The two women sat down. "Do you have everything packed Dawn? What about your letter for Professor Rowan?"

"All packed last night and its right here mom." Dawn said holding up a postcard with a map and three pokémon on it.

"Today I get my first pokémon. I can only imagine what my contests will be like? Turtwig…Chimchar…and Piplup." Dawn started acting out an imaginary contest to the disbelief of her mother.

"Dawn…could you save this for after breakfast? You are going to be late." This snapped Dawn out of her daydreams and she hurried upstairs. Johanna sighed and stepped out onto the front porch. "What a great day to begin a journey." Johanna smiled.

"I'm ready!" Dawn said lugging a pink suitcase up to the door.

"Dawn? Are you seriously bringing all of this stuff?" Johanna said sorting through the clothes and jewelry her daughter packed.

"Yeah it's all the essentials I need." Dawn said confidently. Johanna shook her head. She repacked Dawn's stuff into a smaller yellow bag. "Here it's all the things you need. All ready to go."

Dawn looked at her bag and groaned but thanked her mom.

"One last thing, here." Johanna handed her an orange ribbon. "This was the first ribbon I ever won. Think of it as a good luck charm."

Dawn took it with a smile. "Thanks mom." She then ran out the door and hoped on her bike.

"Good luck out there sweetie. Remember the lab is in Sandgem Town" Johanna called.

"No need to worry." Dawn called out just her bike ran over a rock causing her to almost lose control causing her to panic a little. She recovered and sighed.

Johanna shook her head. "I worry about her sometimes."

Dawn pedaled her way to Sandgem Town eager to find Professor Rowan's Lab. But it turns out her directions were worse than Max's as she went to different places that weren't the lab

"No Way!"

"Come On Really!"

"Aw man!"

"I want my mom!" She finally said in surrender.

She was now rolling her bike and sighing.

"How hard is it to find one big lab?" Dawn said in exasperation as she looked at the map again. She failed to see the elderly gentlemen until she ran into him.

"Oh I'm sorry my head isn't with me right now."

The elderly man nodded. "That's quite alright. By chance are you a new trainer?"

Dawn nodded. "And I assume you are looking for your first pokémon?"

Dawn nodded again. The man just nodded in reply. "Well come along I will escort you to my lab."

Dawn blinked at the reply. "Wait…your Professor Rowan?"

Professor Rowan nodded. "Indeed I am. Now come along. We have a pokémon waiting for you young lady."

Dawn smiled. This was the first good thing that has happened to her today. She walked briskly alongside the professor heading towards his lab. A half hour later they had arrived at Rowan's lab to find it disarray.

"What happened here?" Professor Rowan asked his assistants.

The lead researcher stepped up. "We were preparing the starters for the young lady when the Chimchar became rowdy and Piplup retaliated. The chaos upset the Starly and Staraptor and all four pokémon escaped. Now we only have the Turtwig."

Said pokémon was looking up but immediately went back to eating upon seeing Professor Rowan's gaze. The scientists started debating what to do while Dawn observed the chaos. She then made a determined decision.

"Professor Rowan let me go after them."

Rowan looked at her. "Are you sure Miss Dawn?

"Absolutely sir." Dawn said with enthusiasm Rowan nodded. "Very well, I believe they are in the forest to the west. Please be careful."

Dawn agreed and left. After a few minutes she came up on the woods. She immediately spied Chimchar hoping through the trees with Piplup firing its Bubblebeam at it.

"Hey cut it out! Stop that!" Dawn called out. Piplup turned to her and fired a Bubblebeam and they ran further into the forest.

Dawn groaned. "Oh come on. This day cannot get worse.

Scene Change

Drew looked up at the sky on the ferry he was on. Gabby looked over to him. "What's wrong Drew?"

"I don't know but someone just seriously tempted fate."

Gabby shook her head. "You're paranoid you know that." She said as she went back to her reading.

Back with Dawn

Dawn was running through the forest looking for the two starters.

"Oh man. Where are those two?" She said breathing heavily. She was about to turn around when she heard a loud cry. She ran towards the sound and gasped. Piplup and several other pokémon were trapped in an Ariados web. The Ariados noticed her and began chasing her around.

Several minutes of dodging later she came up with a plan to break the web. A few tense dodges of the Ariados Poison Sting and all the pokémon were free including Piplup. Dawn quickly scooped up the penguin and slid down the nearby hill.

Dawn caught her breath and looked at Piplup who quickly started to Peck her.

"Hey knock it off! Is that anyway to treat you savior! You should be more grateful you know." This was quickly cut off when she heard Piplup's stomach growling.

Dawn giggled. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Piplup turned away still having some pride in itself much like the rest of its evolutionary family. Before Dawn could prod further the Ariados made an appearance with several of its friends. They fired String shot which covered Dawn and Piplup. Dawn struggled as they pulled her along. She managed to get free and using the Pokémon food that she was going to give Piplup she distracted them with Piplup firing Bubblebeam to break both of them free. Before they could get away one of the Ariados turned around and caught her leg. The others turned and looked at the frightened young girl.

"No! Let Me Go!" Dawn yelled trying to break free of the String Shot. The group of Ariados reared back and fired their Poison Sting.

Dawn could only scream and cover her head awaiting certain death. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes and widened them. Piplup was in front of her, glowing a faint white and absorbing all of the Poison Stings fired at her. With a loud cry he launched the attacks back and defeated the Ariados and sent them scattering while also destroying the strings that bound them together.

"Whoa that was Bide." Dawn said in wonder at the little penguin. Piplup panted and fell back unconscious. Dawn gasped and ran over and cradled the Piplup. "You poor thing that must have been exhausting for you." Dawn said cradling Piplup.

With no threats around Dawn began walking back to the lab. After a few minutes she walked up to a crystal blue lake.

"Wow…Lake Verity." She said in wonder. Piplup woke up at this with a sleepy cry.

Dawn noticed this and had a sheepish smile. "Sorry Piplup. Are you feeling better?" Piplup nodded and hopped down to examine the water.

Dawn followed suit and then removed her boots and socks to stick her feet in the water. "Man that feels good. I have never run that much in my life." She groaned out. The clearing was silent for a couple of minutes then they heard voices. Dawn and Piplup looked up to see Staraptor and Starly flying back with Chimchar on Staraptor's back.

Dawn smiled. "They found them Piplup. Guess that means our job is done huh?" She said looking down at the penguin.

(Play Baten Kaitos OST: To the Guardian of the Moon in Moonless Night)

Piplup nodded and was about to depart when it caught something in the lake. When Dawn was alerted she saw a shimmering figure jumping out of the lake. She then heard a voice.

" _Maiden of the Aura of Light."_

Dawn looked around for the voice. " _In front of you Maiden."_ Dawn looked to see the figure she saw.

"Are you…talking to me?" Dawn said pointing at herself.

" _Yes young Maiden."_ The figure became solid and took the form of a small pokémon with red head and a grey body.

" _My name is Mesprit. It is nice to meet you Maiden of Light._

Dawn blinked and realized it was telepathically talking to her. "Why are you calling me a Maiden of Light?"

" _Because your future is linked with the fate of this and other worlds. Look behind you."_ Both trainer and pokémon looked behind them. They saw a rock with a peculiar emblem on it. It looked like two fairy wings and a tiny star on it. (For those who play the trading card game this is the Fairy symbol)

" _When you have embraced your destiny and have become stronger, return to this lake and show the symbol of your power. For now find the other wielders of your power. When you see them you will know."_

"How…will I know?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

" _Your heart. Your mind will reject what you see but your heart will yearn for it. Do not deny these feelings for if you do, you will be unhappy in the end."_

Dawn looked down. "I am just new trainer. I bet this guy is some sort of jerk. And what about his friends I doubt they want someone like me."

" _Not at all. I know from other legendary pokémon he is among the nicest people you will ever meet. You will know it's him when you return his Pikachu that got separated from him."_

Dawn nodded. "Okay. So when I have this power I am supposed to return here."

" _No. Grow strong for the challenges in the temple I guard are too much for the untrained. Good luck Maiden of Light."_

_(End Song)_

With that Mesprit vanished and Dawn looked stunned.

"A destiny…that ties this and others…wow I really need to lay off the sugar." She looked down. "Come on Piplup. Let's go make our partnership official.

Piplup looked up curiously. "You think after all that you wouldn't be my starter? No way. We are going to be awesome together." Dawn cheered.

Piplup returned the enthusiasm and they went happily back towards Professor Rowan's lab to register Piplup's as Dawn's first companion to the dismay of Chimchar. With that Dawn and Piplup rode off towards the next route unaware of what their future adventures await them.

At a nearby port

While Dawn is beginning her new journey our heroes are also beginning a new leg to their journey as well.

"ALRIGHT WE ARE IN SINNOH!" Ash yelled out.

"FINALLY DREW HAS COME BACK-OW! God damn it Tori." Drew started but was then beaned by Tori's staff.

"You never learn do you?" Tori said smiling.

Ash breathed in the air. "New region, a new league for us to conquer right buddy?" He asked Pikachu to which he replied affirmatively.

Drew walked in front of the group and turned around still walking backwards. "You do realize you're going to have to beat me. Seriously the only two loses I have suffered so far was because of Pikachu. No wonder Team Rocket kidnapped him so often."

Just then aforementioned Team kidnapped Pikachu to the shock of the rest of the group who immediately began chasing after the balloon leaving Drew in the dust.

He sighed. "Why do I tempt fate? GAHHH!" He yelled and followed them.

As they ran Team Rocket got into an argument and Meowth launched a Fury Swipes at Wobbuffet which decided to use Counter to deflect the attack back and destroyed the balloon which sent Team Rocket flying in one direction and Pikachu in another.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. The rest of the group stopped to observe the airborne missiles.

"Huh…I thought Jessie got rid of Wobbuffet?" Tori pondered.

"I also thought Wobbuffet was in his ball." Gabby replied in the same tone. Ash started getting tick marks.

"I wonder if Pikachu should have a leash?" May wondered.

"Well this wouldn't happen if Pikachu stayed in his pokéball." Max said aloud.

BAM

Max had a steaming lump on his head.

"Feel better?" Brock asked calmly.

Ash nodded.

"Well let's not stand around we have an electric type to find." Drew said as the rest of the group starting in the direction of Pikachu's departure.

As they ran Misty had a thought. "You know I think when we find Pikachu somehow he will have trashed another bike."

Drew spoke up. "I agree. Anyone want to bet on that?"

Ash looked at Misty. "No way that happens three times. You're on." Ash replied. Soon only May and Tori took Drew and Misty's side of the bet which was 1000 poke dollars each to each of the winners. Anabel decided to remain neutral and looked with a small smile as the tension was seemingly eased.

With Dawn

Dawn was not having the best time at the moment. She decided to try to catch another pokémon to help with Piplup after deciding to debut in the Jubilife City Contest but it was one thing after another since this morning. First they found a Buneary that Dawn ordered Piplup to attack but a quick Dizzy Punch from the bipedal bunny knocked poor Piplup out. Then when Piplup recovered they found a Burmy which Piplup proceeded to attack and knock off its cloak. Dawn cheered and was about to congratulate Piplup when the penguin pointed out that Burmy was reforming its cloak. Dawn tried to pull out a poke ball but the grass type fled before she could throw it.

Dawn groaned. "Oh man. This is tough." She said with a depressed aura. Piplup waddled over to comfort his trainer. Dawn looked at her starter and regained her usual bravado.

"You're right Piplup I can't stay depressed. The road to success is just around the corner!" Dawn said with a colorful background behind her. Piplup sighed. "Pip Lup." " _This girl is too energetic."_

They heard rustling and turned to see a Pikachu stumble out of the bushes.

"Whoa a Pikachu!" Dawn said aloud and quickly pulled out her pokedex. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.

Despite the type disadvantage Dawn took the chance.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam." She ordered. Piplup fired but Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt.

"No good. Piplup use Peck." Piplup charged in with his beak glowing. Pikachu blasted Piplup with another Thunderbolt. There was so much power that Piplup was launched into Dawn's bike and frying it like Misty and May's.

"OH NO, MY POOR BIKE!" Dawn gasped. "It's extra crispy." She moaned.

Pikachu scratched his head. "Pika pika." " _Not again."_

Dawn growled. "Alright that's it." She pulled out a poké ball and threw it. "Go pokéball." The ball made contact but Pikachu didn't get pulled into the ball.

Dawn realized something. "Hold on. That means this Pikachu has a trainer."

Just then Pikachu collapsed in exhaustion. Dawn panicked and ran over to the mouse.

"Poor Pikachu. Piplup come on let's get Pikachu to the nearest pokémon center fast."

Piplup agreed and they ran back to Sandgem Town. While Nurse Joy examined Pikachu, Dawn called her mother to explain what happened.

"Wow that was so nice of you. I take it you're going to wait until Pikachu's trainer shows up to go to Jubilife?"

Dawn nodded. "Speaking of trainers, how many pokémon have you caught Dawn?" Johanna asked.

Dawn chuckled sheepishly. "Well we have run into some bad luck." Piplup piped in and pointed at Dawn.

"Wait there is no way your blaming me for all of this, Piplup." Johanna and Glameow watched with a sweatdrop as the thirteen year old girl and her starter pulled each other's faces apart and pinched and pecked each other.

After saying bye to her mother and phoning Professor Rowan Dawn set out to find Pikachu's trainer.

Said trainer was looking up at the trees. Aipom, Ash's only pokémon at the moment was looking around with concern. In the trees nearby, May, Max and Gabby were also looking for Pikachu.

"Guys come on down." Ash called out. The four did so and when asked if they found Pikachu, they shook their heads in the negative.

Drew took off his hat and scratched his head. "Damn where could he be. The explosion was not that big." He said as they started walking.

"Well considering his size an explosion of that size could have sent him pretty far." Tori said which sent Ash into a depression. After a few minutes Ash sat down on the side of the road.

"I'm really worried about Pikachu. He's my best bud, no offense Brock and Drew." Said two waved it off. "I am just concerned that he is hurt somewhere and he can't take care of himself."

Misty knelt down to her boyfriend's level. "I'm sure Pikachu is fine. We'll find him don't you worry."

Ash smiled at Misty and then felt arms around him. "Besides Pikachu can take of himself. Who knows the person could be a nice girl and spoiling Pikachu." May said brightly.

Ash chuckled. "Just get him ketchup and he could play house pet for you." Which got everyone else to laugh. Ash looked up and saw two birds flying overhead. Pulling out his pokédex he scanned the birds. Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.

Drew looked at Ash. "I think we need some eyes in the sky come on let's each grab one." He said pulling out Swampert's pokéball.

Ash nodded and looked at Aipom. "Sounds good. Go Aipom."

"Let's ride Swampert." Drew called out. Two Starly approached the group. A quick Ice Punch knocked out one for Drew to. Whereas Ash had to work for it a little bit but a blind spot Focus Punch knocked it out. Both captured the birds with ease.

"Yeah. I got a Starly!" Ash called out. When he didn't hear Pikachu cheer, he got depressed again. "I miss Pikachu."

Drew only patted Ash on the back. The moment was broken up when an Officer Jenny showed up.

"What are trainers like you doing this close to the road?" She asked curiously.

Anabel quickly stepped up. "Our friend here lost his Pikachu and we are trying to find it."

Jenny nodded. "If you want you can start your search at Professor Rowan's lab. It's up ahead a couple of miles you can't miss it."

The group was already running in the direction Officer Jenny was pointing. Anabel quickly bowed and thanked her. The two mile plus run was covered in less than a half an hour. They caught their breaths before they went inside. Inside they saw a stern looking white-haired gentlemen.

"Hello children my name is Professor Rowan. Can I help you?" Rowan asked.

Ash spoke up. "I lost my Pikachu and Officer Jenny told me that you might be able help us."

Rowan rubbed his chin. "As a matter of fact I have a young girl who just started out her journey. She just contacted me about a Pikachu that got separated from his trainer. Let me call Nurse Joy."

Professor Rowan left momentarily. Misty giggled. "See Pikachu is fine. We just have to meet up with this girl and you'll meet him again."

Ash smiled at Misty and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mist. You girls keep my head straight."

May piped in. "Well without us you would lose your head quite often." Which got everyone to chuckle and Ash to pout. Professor Rowan returned. "I just called Nurse Joy. She told me that Dawn the girl I was talking about decided to return here. If you take Route 202 north you should meet up with her."

Ash turned around and ran out the door which got the others to groan and start running to keep up.

Gabby looked at the other two Earth Riders. "When we get home, remind me to recommend him for the track team."

"Agreed." Drew and Tori said simultaneously.

With Dawn

Dawn was walking back on the same route the others were walking on. She heard her wristwatch ring and she answered it.

" _Dawn can you hear me?"_

"Yes. What's going on?"

" _The trainer you have been seeking. He just left to find you."_

"Good. We should be able to run into each other. Thanks Professor."

Rowan acknowledged and hung up. Dawn sighed. "This would be so much easier on my bike."

Pikachu scratched his head sheepishly. "Pika. Pikaka" " _Sorry. Dawn."_

Dawn looked down at Pikachu and giggled. "No need to worry. You and your trainer will be united soon."

Pikachu nodded and they walked for a couple of minutes. Then Pikachu tensed.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Dawn asked concerned. Pikachu looked around then he let off a Thunderbolt.

This prompted Dawn to question Pikachu. "What are you doing Pikachu? There shouldn't be anything in there."

That was quickly proven wrong when two black colored figures appeared. When Dawn got a good look at them they had grey colored armor as well.

"What…What the heck are those things!?" Dawn cried as Pikachu fired off more Thunderbolts. More of the grey and black colored figures appeared which frightened both Dawn and Piplup. Pikachu motioned for them to follow and seeing them come closer Dawn wisely picked up Piplup and followed the mouse.

Meanwhile, the two Starlys were scouting ahead while an old argument was flaring up on the ground.

"Max, are you sure we are going the right way?" Gabby complained as they looked at the map.

"Uh…I think so. This is not a region I am familiar with so back off." Max complained as he looked at the compass.

"We are supposed to go the pokémon center which is here." Misty pointed at the map.

"So if this is the Lab." Drew pointed at the spot. "Then we should be here…no I don't think we went that far. God damn it there is a time to rush and this ain't one of them Ash. We should have gotten our bearings first before we took off." He said complaining to the raven haired trainer.

"Well sorry I just wanted to see Pikachu again." Ash moaned as he sat down.

"We all do Ash just be patient." Brock said as he took a sip of water.

May was performing a kata with her sword with Anabel watching her while petting Espeon. She figured Espeon would enjoy the nice day. She looked to her left and noticed a dust cloud picking up.

"Uh guys?" Anabel turned to group who were still arguing and Drew had removed himself to avoid a blow up.

"Guys?" May noticed her trying to get the group's attention.

May drew a breath and screamed. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?" An equally loud response by everyone except Anabel. The two girls just pointed at the dust cloud.

"Wonder what's causing that cloud?" Tori wondered.

Drew was about to respond when their instincts went off. They looked at the dust cloud and noticed a young girl with a blue penguin and the ever familiar yellow mouse being chased by about 80 dark troopers.

"Well what do you do you know? A stress reliever." Drew said summoning Leonid in a ball of flames.

"Come on we need to save that girl and her pokémon." Ash said summoning Raikou.

Misty sighed. "Boys and destruction. Come on girls let's make sure they don't have all the fun." She said as spun a ball of water summing Lugia. May and Anabel followed suit with Anabel bringing out her chakrams and May bringing out Mori. Gabby and Max followed shortly thereafter.

Brock and Tori sighed as they looked at the map again.

Dawn was breathing heavily as she looked behind her to see her pursuers getting closer to her. Piplup and Pikachu were fighting valiantly but they were on fumes at this point. Dawn looked ahead of her to see three boys and four girls approaching. She could have sworn she heard the black haired trainer say something.

"Miss get down!"

Wait a minute. He was saying something, something about getting down. Whether or not she acknowledged this was moot as she collapsed on the ground. She watched as her pursuers were closing in and the other six were almost on her. Then the three boys the red head and the purple haired girl jumped over her while the blonde and brunette stopped in front of her.

"Miss are you alright?" The brunette asked.

Dawn looked at her and nodded.

"Can you stand?"

Dawn tried to but her legs were too tired.

May sighed. "Gabby cover me." May bent down to pick-up Dawn. "Is the penguin your pokémon?

"Yes…its Piplup."

"It will be much safer in its poké ball. Pikachu can you make it to Tori?"

Pikachu weakly nodded as Dawn returned Piplup. Just then three of the soldiers came charging in. Dawn gasped but Gabby was calm as he notched three arrows to call out an attack.

"TRIPLE SHOT." She fired and struck all three down. If Dawn was more alert she would have been impressed. But as it was May carried her towards Tori and Brock with Gabby covering her.

"What's your name?" May asked calmly.

Dawn looked at her. "It's Dawn. Dawn Berlitz.

May looked at her and smiled. "Wish we met under better circumstances. I'm May Maple. My brother Max was the short boy you probably saw. The blond protecting us is Gabby. We can do better introductions later. Come on let's get you looked at."

Dawn just let her carry her as she glanced over shoulder to see the fighting and was amazed that the five were holding their own.

Meanwhile in the fight they had their hands full. Ash was parrying two attacks as he was forced to dodge a third. He gathered up some electricity in his hand.

"LIGHTNING WAVE." Multiple lightning bolts were launched striking the five near him. While two were destroyed the other were stunned. That opened them up for three quick slashes. He turned and ducked under another attack and he quickly charged back in.

Max was using his size to his advantage as he was too short for the side to side swings. He was using his speed to duck out of the way while he grabbed his staff, The Washi Talon, and started spinning his staff faster.

"GALE FORCE."

The winds picked up and lifted several opponents into the air. Adding energy to the staff he launched another attack.

AIR RENDER

The blades of air were launched slicing up Max's opponents. Max looked around and went to take care of more.

Misty caught one of her opponent's attacks and snapped the blade much like what a trident was designed to do. She ducked and fired a couple of ice bullets at a more distant opponent. She spun her trident gathering water.

TIDAL BURST

She struck the ground with the three prongs and sent a wave of water around her not even getting the slightest bit wet. She used the water to create make shift ice daggers and sent them flying. She spin her trident and watched the rest of the battle to determine who to help.

Anabel was cartwheeling away from one of her opponents while catching one of her chakrams that she threw catching one of her opponents in the head she bent back to dodge another and then twisted her body into a spin to throw it back. She pulled out her other chakram and folded into its scimitar form and parried another attack. She caught the thrown chakram and started flipping backwards building up momentum.

"CIRCLE DRILL." She called as she jumped in a somersault. At the arc of her jumped she released them underhanded it and then flew like an out-of-control saw. The two chakrams sliced through the soldiers. She landed and caught one of her chakrams and spun to catch the other. She smiled and then turned to see a few more. She spun her chakram to build up speed and tossed it and went back into the fight.

Drew kicked one of his opponents aside and slashed another. His sword ignited and sent a wave of fire at his opponents. He gathered up a fired ball.

"PYRO SPHERE." He fired the fire ball at his opponents blasting them apart. Drew looked around and spotted two more. He charged in and destroyed them to the dismay of Ash. Seeing no more of their opposition, Ash turned to Drew with a tick mark.

"That was my kill what the heck?" He yelled.

Drew waved his hands as they made their way back to the others. "Got be faster than that bro. All I know is I took out 17 counting those two."

"I took out 18." Misty pointed out.

"17." Max quipped.

"I think I had 18." Anabel said.

That deflated both boys causing the other three to laugh. They reached where their friends were to see the blue-haired girl they rescued alert and sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked. Dawn looked up at the speaker and had to blush slightly. To the young maiden's eyes the tanned skin and slightly muscled appearance made him look like a man in her eyes.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." He said holding out his hand which Dawn shook. They all took turns introducing themselves to the young girl.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is Piplup. We just started out journey today. Boy what a first day, huh." She said as they headed back to Professor Rowan's lab.

Ash smiled. "I remember my first day." Pikachu hopped up to his trainer and let out a squeal at being hugged by his trainer. "I was late for getting my starter which let me get Pikachu then he wouldn't obey me which resulted me angering a Spearow flock and it ended with Pikachu shocking the whole flock."

"And torched my bike." Misty quipped. "I am Misty Waterflower of Cerulean. What Ash is omitting is that he stole my bike and it got torched in the Thunderbolt."

Ash dropped his head. "And you wouldn't let me live it down. But it doesn't matter I met my girlfriend that day." Ash said kissing her cheek.

Dawn stopped as the rest kept walking. "Wait your bike got totaled as well?"

May stopped and smiled. "She's not the only one. I lost my bike because Pikachu got kidnapped and he zapped his kidnappers. My bike was an unfortunate victim."

Dawn giggled. "Well I guess I made a stupid mistake. I attacked him thinking he was a wild pokémon. He zapped Piplup into my bike and now it's ruined.

The whole group stopped. A bout of cursing and cheering went up as Dawn observed Ash, Brock, Gabby, and Max pull out their wallets and hand money over to Drew, Misty, May and Tori who were smiling.

"What…What the heck happened?"

Anabel explained. "You see we had a bet going that when Pikachu was found somehow a bike was going to be destroyed and some people didn't believe that."

Dawn blinked and sighed. "Ten minutes with you guys and you are already driving me nuts."

Brock chuckled as they resumed their walking. "If you stay with us you better get used to it."

Dawn sighed and fell back in line.

A half hour later they had reached Professor Rowan's lab where Drew and Ash proceeded to register for the Sinnoh League while Dawn talked with the girls.

Dawn laughed at a joke that Misty made. When she calmed down she asked a question that had been bugging her.

"So what were those things you fought?"

The room got tense as the group looked at each other. Max decided to step up. "To understand what those are we need to tell you a story that is hard to believe.

Dawn looked at the young boy who had turned serious. Brock spoke next. "This world along with countless others were once a part of the same world. Sometime in the past that world was threated to be taken over and in a last desperate move the last of ten guardians were forced to split the world into many. In addition to the guardians or the princes and princesses, they also had five knights for each team or at least they did when the kingdom fell. Two men and three women were there.

Dawn looked at Brock. "Wait…wouldn't this be in the history books or something. I mean I can recall something about Arceus created this region or something."

"That's the thing about history." May spoke up. "It happened so long ago that any traces of this would be gone. Most civilizations would have their own creation story. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if there were some aspects that affected the creation of the various worlds."

Dawn looked down in thought. "These Princes and Princesses do you know where they are?"

"We prefer guardians right now but as far as we know there are only three awake and counting all of us, ten total." Misty said holding up the Water Sapphire. "I am the Water Guardian. Ash is the Thunder Guardian and wielder of the Lightning Topaz and Drew is the Fire Guardian and possessor of the Fire Ruby." Misty said looking over to see Drew and Ash arguing over something stupid while talking to Mrs. Ketchum. She held out her hand to a water vase and Dawn watched with amazement as the water was gently moved away from the vase without any prior connection. She gasped as the water formed into her starter pokémon which made the penguin chirp in wonder.

"We can do so many different things. This is just one part of it. If you want when we get on the road we could teach you these things. We might have to pick up some training gear though

Dawn nodded and took all of this info in and had one thought. Was Ash the person she was sent to find. She was broken from her thoughts. "Alright we are all registered." Drew said walking back with Ash.

Dawn turned to Ash. "Uh…Ash?" Ash looked at her. "Can I come with you? I mean I don't want to be a bother and all but I could learn a lot from you and" this was cut off by Ash's chuckling. "Of course the more the merrier. But I think your mother should know about this."

Dawn nodded and walked over to the phone to call her mom.

Ash and Drew turned to the group. "What prompted those goons to attack her?" Ash asked.

"Who knows? What I want to know is why there were so many chasing her?" Brock said folding his arms.

"That many troops? There has to be a controlling general around here." Drew said like it was obvious.

They all pondered this for a few moments while Dawn called her mother. Ash and Drew decided to go out and practice while they waited for Dawn.

With Dawn

She had dialed her house and her mother picked up after a few moments.

" _Hi there Honey. How is everything?"_

"Great mom. I found Pikachu's trainer and he was so happy. He and his friends were trying to find me to get Pikachu. "

_"_ _That's great Dawn. I knew you would find him. That Pikachu must have been important to him to go after him. You have had a long day haven't you?"_

Dawn nodded. "That's what I've been wanting to ask you. I want to travel with them. I feel I could learn a lot from them. One of the girls traveling with us has been in two grand festivals reaching the final four in Kanto and two of the guys just completed the Battle Frontier.

" _Wow those are impressive. Your right Dawn you can learn a lot from them. I have no problem with that I hope they treat you right."_

"They already treat me like one of them. It's funny."

" _The path to long lasting friendship begins with a single step you know. Anyway good luck."_

"Thanks mom, love you." Dawn said and hung up. She smiled and began making her way back to her new friends. Noticing they weren't there she walked outside to see them observing the beginning of a match between Ash and a purple-haired trainer.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked. Tori who had followed Drew out to play train her pokémon told the story.

Rewind Ten minutes ago

Drew and Ash were training their available pokémon. Drew had his Swampert out while Ash had Pikachu out. Drew had ordered an Ice Punch which was parried with an Iron Tail. Pikachu leapt back eager for more.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu charged in and started glowing with electricity. With a loud cry he nailed Swampert who despite the type advantage was pushed back.

"Damn Ash that attack was powerful to knock a ground type back." Drew said impressed. Ash chuckled and then in is aura sight he noticed someone approaching the field.

Drew noticed Ash losing focus and turned to see the distraction. They saw a purpled haired man in a blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"Can we help you?" Drew asked civilly.

The trainer ignored him and focused on Ash. "My name is Paul. Your Pikachu knows Volt Tackle correct?"

Ash frowned and glanced to his friend who looked annoyed at the snub. "Hello Paul I am Ash." He said sarcastically. "Yes my Pikachu can use Volt Tackle what's it too ya."

Paul pulled out a poké ball. "I challenge you to a match, three–on-three I want to challenge that Pikachu of yours.

Ash nodded and Professor Rowan who watched the exchange offered the garden to battle. Meanwhile Tori who had seen to commotion while training Buddy walked up to Drew who was still agitated.

"Relax. He's just a rude boy. No need to get worked up." She said gently.

Drew sighed and turned to her. "Get everyone out here and get our bags."

Tori nodded and ran inside. Five minutes later everyone was watching as Ash and this newcomer stood ready to battle.

Resume time

"And that's what happened." Tori explained. Dawn nodded and prepared to watch her first live pokémon battle.

"Three pokémon no substitutions. Best two out of three. That fair?" Paul called out.

Ash nodded as Brock moved to ref this fight.

"Starly I choose you." Ash called out.

"Starly, Stand By for Battle." Paul called out.

Ash made the first move. "Starly use Quick Attack." Ash's Starly moved in but was dodged and Paul's used Aerial Ace. Ash ordered a Wing Attack but ran into a Double Team which then led to an Aerial Ace. That knocked out Ash's Starly giving Paul the first win. They recalled their pokémon. Ash reassuring Starly while Paul insulted his. This got a frown from a lot of the spectators especially Tori and Drew.

The next two pokémon out was a Chimchar and Aipom. Ash quickly pulled out his pokédex Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.

"Interesting. Alright Aipom use Swift." Ash commanded.

"Chimchar. Counter with Ember." The two attacks collided throwing up smoke.

"Aipom use Focus Punch." Aipom began charging up the attack but Chimchar countered with Flame Wheel and connected canceling the attack.

"What happened to Aipom's attack?" Dawn asked.

"Focus Punch is a powerful move but there is a significant drawback. It takes time and focus to build up the attack. If the user is attacked while being built up the attack will be nullified." Professor Rowan explained.

Drew was standing and pacing around, which to the earth girls looked like a coach in a vent mode. They wisely decided to be quiet for the moment.

On the battlefield Ash had gone on the defensive and used Double Team. Chimchar was ordered to use Ember to burn all of the clones and then charged at the real one with Scratch. Aipom jumped back and Ash ordered another Focus Punch. Paul ordered Chimchar to move in to intercept it with Flame Wheel. In a brief moment of synchronicity Aipom jumped and both Ash and Aipom reeled back their fist and impacted moving fire wheel stopping Chimchar dead knocking it out.

Ash and Drew both cheered for different reasons. The two pokémon were returned and again Paul's insults to his pokémon were deplorable.

The final battle was between Pikachu and an Elekid. Ash ordered a Thunderbolt which was quickly absorbed by Elekid. Elekid countered with a Thunder which was absorbed by Pikachu. Pikachu turned it around used Volt Tackle. Elekid then used Protect which appeared to damage Pikachu on impact.

"Why is Pikachu flinching?" Dawn asked.

"Volt Tackle is up there with Focus Punch in power but the attack goes through. But if I recall Volt Tackle gives recoil damage for damage dealt." Gabby said.

"Must have been the impact its self, not the damage. That Protect barrier acts like a brick wall to prevent the attacks from getting through." Max theorized.

Back on the battlefield, it had turned into an improvised sword fight with Pikachu using Iron Tail and Elekid using a combination of Brick Break and Thunderpunch. This went for five minutes until a final clash knocked them both back exhausted. They stood for a few seconds and then they fell over knocked out.

"Both pokémon cannot battle. This match is a draw." Brock declared. Ash ran over to Pikachu while Paul simply returned Elekid insulting it again. He pulled out a pokéball and in a flash of blue light his Starly was released.

"Get out of here. There is plenty more where they came from." Paul declared to the shock of the rest of the group.

"Wait what just happened?" Dawn asked.

"When a trainer releases a pokémon it means they no longer have the pokémon. That was just mean." Drew said scowling as they watched Paul walk away.

Ash watched also with a slight scowl until a gentle mad touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Misty with a gentle smile. "Don't let him get to you Ash. He's a jerk through and through. You're a better man than him."

Ash smiled and kissed her. When they released they had some company in the form of May and Anabel who kissed his cheek. Ash's scowl turned to his goofy grin.

Dawn watched some trepidation. How could May and Anabel kiss Ash and not get scolded by Misty. But one look at the foursome's eyes told her enough. They were perfectly content in sharing the boy. Dawn felt a slight pang in her heart. Was this jealousy? No it was more…like longing. But why would she long for some trainer with three girls already? All this thinking made her head hurt.

Drew had calmed down someone only after a brief talking to by Tori. He knew there were people like that in the world but it still bit him that they would do it so blatantly. He sighed as the group walked back to Professor Rowan's lab. Considering the hour it would be best if they started in the morning so they would ask the professor to stay overnight.

Ash was walking near the bags with the three girls near him when he suddenly tensed up. The girls first noticed him stop.

"Ash? What's wrong?" May asked concerned.

"We got company." Ash said closing his eyes. Drew looked at Tori and Gabby and nodded as they ran to their bags to get their equipment while he pulled out his phone.

"Where is it?" Drew asked holding his phone.

Ash focused. While training had allowed him to knock time off verifying threats it still took a couple of minutes to pinpoint it.

Meanwhile the rest of the group had their buckles out and Misty held the Aura buckle waiting for Ash to make his move.

Ash snapped his eyes open and pointed to his right. "I got several signatures about a click to our right approaching fast. I have another set coming from the front and the front left. They are converging on us. T-minus five minutes. The leader I think is with the second group." Ash said as he caught the Aura buckle thrown at him.

Dawn watched as her new friends looked tense.

"Dawn?" She heard Ash say. She looked at him and he a very serious expression on his face. Looking at all of them they had lost a lot of the playfulness from before now they looked like some from those superhero shows she watched as a young girl.

"What you are about to see is what we do. If you're scared then run we won't think any less of you." Ash said putting the buckle on and having it wrapped around himself.

Dawn looked at everyone who was doing something similar. Drew had a phone out looking like he was about to call someone. Gabby had pulled out what looked like a computer driver and put in a slot around her waist. Tori had a big rectangular device around her waist and she was pulling out a card. Looking at the rest of her friends they pulled out something similar to Ash and they started to move their bodies a certain way.

Dawn looked at Ash and then had a flashback.

Flashback

_"_ _Because your future is linked with the fate of this and other worlds."_

End Flashback

If this was her future she would face it head on.

"No I'll stay." Dawn said determined.

Ash nodded and reached up with his hand while Drew was between him and Misty. Drew activated his phone.

**STANDBY LEO**

They stood tense ready to fight as the ground started rumbling. After a few moments multiple figures jumped out of the ground. One stood out as it looked like a bipedal Dugtrio. As the soldiers fell the riders finished their sequence.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/KAMEN RIDER SIRIUS/ORION**

Where the teens stood now stood nine different colored armored warriors. In a swift motion, Aura, Zodiac and Triton held up their weapons to block the first wave of attackers. Onyx and Ace charged in scanning cards, Onyx having a Steelix card and Ace using Swampert.

**IRON TAIL**

**WATER GUN**

Onyx brought out Mortar which was glowing and swung at their opponent causing them to disintegrate. He slammed the axe down which created a shockwave which lifted about ten up into the air. Ace fired multiple water guns which impacted and destroyed them. Ace swung his staff around and followed Onyx.

Orion was picking off grunts with her bow while Sirius was covering her. They saw a few trying to make a break for Dawn. Sirius rose her staff.

NEPTUNE'S SHIELD

She pointed the staff to raise the shield which blocked the attack and getting a yelp from the blue haired trainer.

Sirius brought her staff and crossed it in front of her hand with two fingers in up.

SATURN'S WAVE

Sirius brought her staff back and swung sending multi-colored waves at her targets.

Meanwhile Orion was still firing arrows to protect Sirius. She saw a couple of stubborn ones and pulled back her bow.

ATHENA'S LIGHT

She fired the bow which sent a straight beam of light at her opponents. While one was destroyed the other charged at her. Orion quickly switched out the drives to the Hercules drive and slotted it in.

**HERCULES**

Orion reeled back and with a roar clocked the skull of the approaching grunt and disintegrated it. Orion turned and raised her thumb to which Sirius returned and went back into the fight.

Kusa was hack her way through the grunts. Her partner Kyokan was tossing her chakrams in an effort to block any attacks coming towards Kusa. Kyokan caught her chakrams and pulled a card with her faithful Espeon on it and scanned it.

**CONFUSION**

She tossed both her chakrams around the grouped and weaved her hands to get them to start spinning around and lifting up the group.

Seeing the chance Kusa swiped one of her cards.

**SILVER WIND**

She twirled her sword and swung, each swing sending out silvery particles towards the grunts and slicing them to pieces.

The two girls high fived each other as they ran past each other and flipped into the battle with the grace they developed from training.

Zodiac growled as their opponent went to the ground. Ground Trio the monster was dodging all of their attack. Aura's lighting attacks were getting nowhere and had switch to using Sceptile's attacks while Triton's attacks were too slow to hit him.

"Damn this thing is too fast." Aura said firing Bullet Seed which just nicked their opponent.

Zodiac jumped to dodge an attack and he sent a fire wave at him. "Well I guess this isn't the best time to discuss branching out Ash?" He said jokingly.

Aura growled and they looked at the landscape. Aura looked at the ground which was full of craters and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Drew?" Zodiac turned to Aura. "What's that thing in the park with all the water? Something about being reliable?"

Zodiac looked at Aura. "You mean Old Faithful at Yellowstone? Why would…you know Ash you can be really smart you know that." Zodiac said pulling out his phone.

**STANDBY CHANGE: AQUARIUS**

Triton chuckled. "Ash has his moments. This will be good." Triton jumping in the air with Zodiac and scanned a car.

**HYDRO PUMP**

CANNON BURST

They fired down the same hole with a huge burst of water from both their weapons. A tense few moments later all of the holed burst forward with water and in one of them their opponent shot up through the ground.

Aura grinned behind his mask and activated his finishing cards.

**THUNDERBOLT: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**LEAF BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

Charging up his blade he jumped up as the water dissipated and slashed their vulnerable opponent with the image of Raikou behind him. He landed near his friends who had their back to the fighting as he sheathed his sword.

"Game over." Aura said as the Ground Trio was destroyed.

They reunited and powered down smiling and congratulating each other. They walked back and Ash approached Dawn.

"That…Was Amazing. You guys were so awesome with all of the attacks and those suits were so pretty.

Everyone chuckled. Ash spoke after he calmed down. "Dawn where we go there will be so much more than this."

Dawn nodded. "I can't wait."

With that they all turned in to rest for the journey through Sinnoh with new companion in tow. But what dangers and experiences await them? Find out next time on Journeys of the Dreamer."

**End of Chapter**

**UO: Finally done and to make up for any word shortfall in wording here is an omake.**

Omake: Dawn's first day

Dawn was in her bed turning off her alarm clock when she fell out of bed onto the floor with a squeak.

Dawn: I'm okay

UO: CUT!

Scene # 3

"No need to worry mom." Dawn called out just as she biked over a rock but she falls over this time getting her mom to gasp

UO: CUUUT!

Lake Scene

"Are you…talking to me?" Dawn asked pointing to herself as she took a step forward only to trip and fall into the lake.

UO: God Ash was not this hard to work with first day. CUT!

Dawn climbed out. "Can I get a towel please?"

End Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UO: If you want more let me know. Anyway
> 
> Preview: With a new companion in tow the pains of training a new person begin from catching pokémon to fighting. But when they uncover a pokémon poaching ring can Dawn understand what they fight for? Find out next time.
> 
> Anyway Review constructively.
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	29. Training in the Art of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Okay finally ready to proceed. Actor Check
> 
> Ash: Here
> 
> Misty and May: Here
> 
> Anabel: Present
> 
> Brock: Here
> 
> Max: Ready
> 
> Gabby and Tori: Ready to go
> 
> UO: Good….wait a minute where's Drew and Dawn
> 
> Shouting is heard then a muffled squeak got their attention. The cast runs to see Drew trying to catch Piplup.
> 
> UO: What the heck happened?
> 
> Dawn: Uh…I was practicing with Piplup and his Peck went too far…and hit his car.
> 
> UO: (Rubs head) Well this is less than normal. Drew calm down I will send it to the repair shop.
> 
> Drew: I thought I moved it far enough
> 
> UO: Remember Murphy's Law.
> 
> The whole cast dropped their heads.
> 
> UO: Dawn would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?
> 
> Dawn: Uh…sure. UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Trillionaire otherwise and I might have had more success in my contests.
> 
> UO: Ego trip aside thank you.
> 
> Drew: You're still paying for my car.
> 
> UO: Yeah I know on with the show.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 30: Training in the Art of Heroes.

When we last left our heroes they had landed in the Sinnoh region only to have Pikachu be captured. Thankfully for the electric mouse a new trainer by the name of Dawn had found him after being blown away. After healing Pikachu they attempted to find Ash only to run into Troopers and they were forced to run. In a stroke of luck they ran in Ash and the gang who held them off. After battling a rude trainer named Paul, Ash and friends transformed to protect Professor Rowan's lab. Despite the danger she could potentially face she asked to join our heroes which Ash agreed.

Which was where find our heroes about two days out from Sandgem Town. Dawn had awoken in her tent to bad bed hair. She frantically combed it down to a manageable level and crawled out of the tent. The sun was barely up but from her vantage point she could see Brock was making breakfast while Max was feeding the pokémon who were getting ready to train as well.

"About time you woke up Dawn." Gabby said walking over. She had a white bundle that she tossed to Dawn. Said girl yelped as she caught the bundle. "You look about Tori's size though the chest are is a bit smaller. Anyway put that on and grab some breakfast we are starting your training now." Gabby said walking away.

Dawn looked at the garment and then changed into the gi. Stepping out onto the ground pulled on the gi.

"Not that I complaining but this does feel a little small." Dawn said holding out the chest area. (She's thirteen so she is a tad more developed.)

"Sorry it was the closest size we had to you. We can find a place in Jubilife to get you fitted. For now do you have anything to tie your hair back?" Gabby said as Dawn went into her bag and pulled out a hair tie and tied her hair into a short ponytail. When she turned her attention to the rest they had gotten into their own gis as well.

"Alright today we are going to start off slow so you can a. see what we do Dawn. B. Get an idea what to train you in. First thing we are going to is stretch out your limbs. So come on let's start."

Dawn hesitantly nodded and followed them. He started her with some light stretching in her arms and legs. She got curious as he sat down and pulled one of his legs back and tried to copy what he did. She immediately felt the pain in the legs. The muscles in her legs were not used to the strain and she groaned in pain as the muscles were worked for seemingly the first time. To add to her misery, Drew had Tori lean on her back slightly. To her credit she was apologetic about it. When he called an end to the stretching Dawn fell on to her back.

"Ow..." Dawn cried out.

"I am sorry Dawn. It will get better but you need these lazy muscles woken up. Now let's just focus on the basics for now. Now follow my lead."

The next fifteen minutes had Dawn throwing punches and Tori and Gabby corrected her stance. Then he had her attack him which shocked the girl. Reassuring her she wouldn't hurt him she punched and kicked him which Drew blocked it. After a few minutes she was exhausted and she fell on her butt. Feeling something cold on her shoulder she looked and saw Gabby holding out a cold canteen. Grateful she took a sip. Looking around after finishing the water she saw Ash and Misty in the middle of a spar. She was amazed as the punches and kicks flew at each other. Misty looked like she was dancing in water as she blocked and redirected attacks. If there was an attack she couldn't she bent out of the way. Ash looked more like he wanted to attack hard and fast but was not opposed to blocking. He ducked out of the way of attack and caught the second kick flipping Misty and causing her to fall on the ground. Brock stopped the spar as Ash tried to help her up only to be dragged down which got both to laugh.

"Those two act like they are on their honeymoon." Drew sighed. Dawn felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. Drew saw the look. "Don't worry you'll find someone." Dawn looked at Drew and turned to see the couple embracing. ' _But I want to be where Misty is. Maybe not as a girlfriend but…"_ She watched as May and Anabel embracing the couple and Misty was not even complaining about the two interlopers. In fact she looked happy to see the two girls.

Dawn looked confused and even more so when Ash turned kissed May on the cheek. ' _This is so confusing. Ash is with Misty…but also May and Anabel?'_

Drew saw the confused look on her face. "I know it is confusing Dawn but you see the affection on their face." Dawn nodded. "A heart like Ash's is pretty big. And it helps all three are on great terms with each other. I know you don't understand his or our relationship but can you at least respect it?"

Dawn looked at him and smiled. "No need to worry. I might feel left out but I won't disrespect it."

Drew patted her on the head. "Thanks Dawn." He said as Gabby came over to kiss him. "Now two more things to do today." Dawn groaned. "Relax your physical training is done. We want to get an idea of what else to train in." Drew turned to Ash who was snuggling with his mates. "Oi love birds we need to figure out Dawn's elements." The four separated with a small blush and walked over. Dawn was ordered to sit cross legged as they put several items on the ground around her. As they were doing so Dawn looked over and had to giggle. Piplup was practicing Bubblebeam with Misty's Starmie and was being knocked on his fanny. Dawn giggled at his reaction.

"Alright Dawn here is what we are going to do. You are going to what I am about to show you." Ash said kneeling down and crossing his legs putting his hands into a meditative pose. Dawn copied his pose.

"Now close your eyes and release your internal Aura. All people have Aura but only some can access it fully. This is to determine who can teach you effectively and what unique elements you have."

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes. Soon the world seemingly fell away as she breathed in and released out. She did this for a couple of minutes and then felt something leave her. ' _Is this Aura? It feels…nice.'_ She said feeling at peace. She was shaken from her musings with a tap on her shoulder.

"You alright Dawn." Ash asked concerned. Dawn looked at him and nodded. She looked to see her new companions holding five different items. She notice they were the magnet, the blue gem, the seed, and the icicle. What made her curious was the pink looking crystal that wasn't there before.

"Confused so are we." Gabby said.

"I felt something coming out of you and forming this crystal. I am curious as to what this could be." Anabel said.

"Alright let's clear up what the other four are. The magnet means Electricity, the seed here represents Grass, the gem is Water and the Icicle is Ice. Ash can help you with electricity, May can help with Grass and Misty and Tori can help with Water and Ice. But I am curious as to what this crystal is. It formed first before it reacted to the other items.

Dawn looked perplexed and then suddenly something came to mind. "Fairy."

"What's that Dawn?" Misty asked curiously.

"The gem…it means Fairy. Something about that seems right."

Ash looked at Drew. "Ever hear of the Fairy Type?" Drew shook his head. "No but this will be unique. Anyway let's grab a seat. Dawn we just have a couple of questions and then we can determine where to focus your training.

Dawn nodded as the rest sat down.

"First question how tall are your parents and how big are they?" Gabby asked bluntly.

Dawn blinked at the question. "Um…well according to mom, dad was not that tall maybe five foot five. Mom is five two. I am just taller than mom and I think I stopped growing. Weight mom is about 115.

Gabby nodded. "So not much more growth expected okay so that rules out a few things. Next question. Did you have any hobbies growing up?  
Dawn put on a thoughtful face. "Well…I liked dancing. I was in ballet for a few years. So I might have good coordination. Um I also liked riding my bike but I don't have one thanks to Pikachu." She said sheepishly

She could see the gears turn in her friend's heads. "Alright then I think we can figure some stuff out." Gabby said.

"Three things I think we should focus on with you. One is your dancing could be used as a martial art there is a style that me and Drew practice called Capoeira though that's not his preferred style. I think if your flexibility is increased I think you and me would be great tag partners" May said.

"Number two is your flexibility. I practice Tae Chi Quan and a couple of other arts that require you to bend your body. I don't think upper arm strength is your thing. We could try to learn some basic boxing maneuvers to get your legs in shape." Misty added

"You should be noticing a trend that we focus on your legs. I think your dancing training and the walking we will do will make your legs formidable. There is a style developed by the French called Savate which means old boot. They almost exclusive involve kicks and moves to lock your opponent with their legs. I think it would be great for you. That said we need to find a weapon that suits you but we can worry about that later. For now let's get changed and move out."

Dawn nodded and stood up to head to her tent. After a few moments she stepped out of the tent to see that the girls were changing in the open, more specifically May and Gabby. What shocked her was the guys were barely paying attention to it.

"Uh guys shouldn't you I don't know have separate changing areas."

Brock spoke up. "When you travel together as long as we have modesty is one of the first things to go. We respect privacy when asked for. Besides it wasn't like they were stripping completely."

Dawn blinked and sighed. This whole group was going to take some getting used to.

"It's fine. We have our own thing so if it offends you we'll stop until you feel comfortable." Gabby said finishing getting dressed.

Tori walked up to her. "Here let me put these on your ankles." She said holding up a couple of metal plates. "These are ten pounds each you are going to walk with them."

Dawn groaned and sighed. "Oh man. Alright." Tori clipped them on and in a half hour they were on the road. About an hour in Dawn collapsed on her feet.

"Ow…it hurts." Dawn moaned. The group decided to take a break. "Geez Dawn I guess you haven't really walked a lot?" Misty said. Dawn nodded. She sighed. "We'll take a few minutes alright. We will stop as needed okay let's not wear you out too much."

Dawn nodded and tried to relax. Fifteen minutes later she got up ready to keep pace. But after another hour her feet gave out again.

Drew sighed. "Alright take the weight off and let's have lunch. Let's see if we can't at least get Dawn walking again."

The group nodded and they settled down to allow their pokémon some light training. Tori was examining Dawn's feet and had to his. "Geez that is a nasty blister, alright this is going to sting a little." Tori said pulling out some antiseptic. Pulling out a small pocket knife she poked into the blister and peeled it off. She then cleaned it up and wrapped her foot. Checking the foot she did the same and wrapped her foot. "I hate people in pain. I'm sorry you are going through this but please persevere it will get better."

Dawn nodded. After lunch they were on the road as Dawn kept up. By the end of the day poor Dawn was almost out of it. She was grateful for the assistance on the tent set up as Brock prepared dinner.

"Oh man. My feet are killing me." Dawn groaned.

Ash sadly smiled. "It will get better I promise." Ash sat in front her and gently removed her boots socks and bandages. He looked at her feet and had to chuckle. "No wonder you had a hard time. Look how small your feet are." Ash had to chuckle at her flushed expression it was cute in a way. He gently massaged her feet which got an appreciative sigh.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn said closing her eyes.

Ash smiled. "No problem. The girls work so hard they need something like this a few times. Guess I have had practice."

The group looked at the interaction with a smile as they ate their dinner. Later that night Dawn went to sleep with massaged feet and a warm smile.

Next day (DP004)

Dawn stood with a confident smile. Off to the side Ash was standing next to Brock who was on a stump behind them the girls were finishing getting ready as couple of them were brushing their hair while Max and Drew struggled to get up with Max yawning and Drew taking a sip of juice.

Across from Dawn stood a Buneary poised to battle. Dawn pulled up a poké ball. "Alright time to catch a pokémon."

"Wait Dawn you need to enlarge it." Ash called out. Dawn looked and the ball was indeed shrunk. The observers who were paying attention sighed.

"Alright go pokéball." Dawn threw the ball but was way off target and nailed Ash in the face.

"Whoops sorry." Dawn apologized.

Ash stood up. "Watch were you are throwing that thing."

Dawn got mad. "It was an accident. If you hadn't been yelling I wouldn't have been distracted and my hand wouldn't have slipped."

"You weren't doing it right."

"Look don't get nasty with me."

"Get it together and I won't have to." While they were arguing Buneary took the chance to slip away which Piplup pointed out.

"Buneary!?" The two arguing trainers yelled.

"Well I hope your happy now." Dawn said

"Don't look at me." Ash replied.

"Why not it's your fault." Dawn said.

Before Ash could respond he was lifted up and thrown into a tree. Dawn gasped as Ash impacted the tree hard.

Ash groaned. "Great Drew is mad and it's not even 9."

Indeed Drew was on the warpath. "Way too early for this." Drew growled. He looked at Dawn who gulped. She knew him as the nice guy with a goofy attitude. This was slightly scary.

Drew sighed. "You're lucky it's still early. Come on let's go."

An hour later found the group on the road but Dawn and Ash were still going at it with Brock as the mediator.

"I would have a Buneary by now but you messed me up." Dawn yelled facing away from Ash.

"Yeah well I was only trying to help. You have only been training five days at most." Ash replied.

"Piplup is plenty strong you know I bet your first capture didn't go as smoothly." Dawn replied.

Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Well I did capture a Caterpie. Though the first couple of times Pikachu wouldn't listen to me." Pikachu chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh let's not forget the second capture. A Caterpie versus a Pidgeotto." Misty called out.

"Okay not my best moment." Ash said reluctantly. "I have come a long way haven't I?"

"Yes it all departments except bike-wrecking." May said which got both her and Misty to laugh.

Drew chuckled. "You know this bickering reminds me of when Ash started out on his journey and a red head followed him because of her bike—OW" Drew started to say only to get beamed on the head with Misty.

"SHUT UP!" Misty said with a furious blush.

"God dam it Misty I am surprised no one has gotten a concussion from this." Drew said rubbing the knot on his head.

Anabel looked concerned at the emotions running through the group as most of them were of anger. At this rate someone was going to say something they would regret.

"Guys can we please calm down. Your auras are going crazy. I feel like I am getting a headache."

The arguments died down somewhat as Tori supplied her some aspirin to which the empath was grateful. Dawn and Ash looked at each other huffed and looked away. The feud quickly petered out when the sun started shining brightly.

Brock looked up in wonder. "That's Sunny Day.

Dawn gasped and then heard a small cry. Out of the bushes stepped to figures. The first was a green bud like pokémon with a yellow face. The second was a black haired young man who appeared to be dressed like a bard from the old days.

The man looked up after strumming his harp. "Salutations my fellow travelers, I overheard your disagreements and used my Budew's Sunny Day to soothe the troubled hearts. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Nando a wandering poet. This is my lovely Budew."

Dawn quickly pulled out her pokédex as they made their introductions. Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.

Dawn got an idea. "Excuse me Mr. Nando can you please battle me I want to see my improvement.

Ash looked at Drew who shook his head as Nando accepted a contest battle with the budding coordinator. Ash walked up to the confident girl. "Dawn, can I ask what you are doing?"

Dawn showed a confident smile. "I want to sow how strong I have gotten." And before Ash could reply she ran to catch up with Nando.

Gabby growled. "Who does she think she is? She has only been a trainer for less than a week and she claims she is strong. What an ego."

Drew put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax; let's cut her a little slack, she's a rookie." Gabby deflated at that. "We can still punish her after she gets her butt kicked." Gabby giggled sinisterly at that.

Misty was about to ask when Tori beat her to the punch. "You don't want to know."  
The group followed Dawn and Nando to the battlefield with Dawn using Piplup against the grass type. Budew opened with a Bullet Seed which Piplup responded with a Bubblebeam. It hit the bud but because of the typing Budew appeared unscathed. Brock noticed that Budew spun out of the smoke like in a contest battle. Nando then ordered a Solarbeam. Thinking it would take a while Dawn charged in with a Peck. But the Solarbeam charged way too quickly and fired knocking out the poor Piplup.

"Solarbeam should not have been that fast." Brock commented as Dawn cradled Piplup.

"I think Sunny Day carried over." Max said convincingly.

Drew and Ash walked over to Piplup. Drew knelt down. "You learn your lesson? You're still a rookie that means you are learning." He said. Dawn looked and nodded as she returned Piplup.

"Good. Now Gabby what should her punishment be for not only going against a bad type match-up but also disregarding our advice."

Dawn gulped at Gabby's look as she rubbed her hands.

Hours later, Dawn was groaning as she carried everyone's bags as part of her punishment.

"Oh man, I can't catch a pokémon, I lost my first battle and now I am stuck as a pack mule can this day get any worse?"

Gabby turned around. "Two things one never say that, two that's what you get for being a you know what today."

"Just be thankful you aren't setting up the tents tonight."

Dawn groaned louder. "And we have to sleep on the ground great."

Brock though saved her torture. "According to the guide there is a pokémon center nearby."

Dawn immediately perked up. "Alright, a real bed, a real shower and no camp food."

"And it also means Nurse Joy is there Woo Hoo!" Brock said as he released his Bonsly.

Dawn looked at the tree pokémon and pulled out her pokédex Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Being a Rock-type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes that water from both sides of its body to regulate it.

"Wow such a cute pokémon." Dawn gushed.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah that's Brock for ya. He always takes great care of his and our pokémon, comes with being a gym leader.

"Brock was a gym leader?" Dawn asked amazed.

Misty nodded. "So was I. Brock was the Pewter City gym leader while I was the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

Dawn was flabbergasted even as they walked to the pokémon center. Brock went through his normal routine and Max pulled his ear.

"Hello Nurse Joy do you remember me from Sandgem Town?" Dawn said.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "You must be talking about my sister. Sorry here let me heal your pokémon.

Dawn was confused until Ash cleared it up. "You see all the Nurse Joys are related to each other.

"And so are the Officer Jenny's though that is beyond me." Drew mumbled as Dawn asked where she could register for contests. Just then three trainers came in with their pokémon. Coincidentally all three were the Sinnoh starters or in the case of the big penguin the evolutionary line. Dawn pulled out their pokédex to scan the bigger pokémon

Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. A strike of its wings can be harmful as it searches the oceans for prey.

Dawn was watching the pokémon as Nando came in.

"Oh hello Mr. Nando your Budew is ready." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I must be off to do some quiet contemplation." Without another word he left.

"What's with him?" Tori asked curiously.

"He is emotionally conflicted. One side wants to feel the thrill of battle the other gracefulness of contests." Anabel said closing her eyes using her heightened empathetic abilities.

"Your young friend is right. He doesn't know whether to be a coordinator or a trainer."

Dawn saw an opportunity. "Well I think he should be a coordinator and I am going to talk to him." And she ran after Nando.

Ash glared at her running away. "No way! He is going to be a trainer and I am going to convince him." Ash said as he followed her.

The group sighed. Drew shook his head and grabbed his bag. "I'll follow them and keep them out of trouble. Don't wait for us." Drew said as he left too.

A couple of hours later the sun had set with no luck finding the wayward bard. Drew and Ash recalled their Starlys and began setting up their camp.

"This has not been my day. I can't catch a pokémon, I had to deal with a sadistic girl, I lost my first battle and just when we have a place to sleep I end up chasing someone to convince them to follow my dream. Some first week, huh?" Dawn said as she leaned against the tree and put her head on her knees.

Ash sat next to her. "So it's been a rough patch. All trainers have them. There will be great times and there will be bad times."

Dawn looked at Ash. "But all of this training you want me to go through. It is tough enough wanting to be a coordinator but you pile on this I don't know if I can do it."

Drew sighed from across the clearing. "No one is expecting you to be combat ready now. I don't expect you to fight alongside us for a while. For all we know you're not the person we're looking for."

Dawn looked at the other male. "But you have been talking about going to different worlds and other stuff."

"Is that what you are afraid of Dawn? Fear of the future?" Drew asked. Dawn looked away but nodded. He chuckled. "The future is never set in stone. Our destinies are what we make of it." He pulled out the Fire Ruby. "Just because we are descendent from this guardians doesn't mean we have to be like them. We are 13 years old. The future is as limitless as the universe above."

Dawn turned to face him and smiled. "I guess I needed that, thanks. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier I guess I was a tad overconfident."

Ash chuckled. "No worries I get that way too."

Drew smiled and looked up. "Ah…there they are." Dawn looked up curiously as Ash looked up as well. "You found them?" Ash asked.

"Yep I see Orion clear as day. Sirius is just above the tree line."

Dawn looked at Drew curiously. "What's so significant about this Orion and Sirius?"

Drew looked at Dawn. "Guess we never told you about our powers. My powers are designed after the stars above specifically the constellations. They come from the ones called the Zodiac constellations. 12 different signs provide different abilities.

"Oh are those like Horoscopes?" Dawn interrupted.

Drew chuckled. "Yes they get those from these twelve constellations. The only ones I haven't unlocked are Aries and Capricorn. Anyway, Gabby get her powers from human constellations like Orion the hunter which is that one with the three stars lined up like a belt. Tori gets hers from animal constellations. Sirius is the Dog Star considered to be the brightest none solar object in the sky. When we are separated I like to look for Orion the Hunter and Canis Minor the Little Hunting Dog. When I see them I know they are here in spirit."

Dawn looked back up at the stars in wonder at this new found knowledge. "You know speaking of spiritual when I was at Lake Verity I saw this pokémon coming out of the lake. I think it was called Mesprit.

Ash widened his eyes. "Wow. Guess I wasn't the only one to see a legendary pokémon. I saw a Ho-Oh when I started my journey."

Drew shook his head. "I guess some people are destined for greatness of a legendary pokémon blesses the journey."

Ash yawned. "I guess it's time to go to bed. We'll head out in the morning."

The other two agreed and the two boys pulled out their bags. Drew offered his sleeping bag to Dawn who was grateful. As she climbed in she shivered slightly. Ash seeing this offered her his jacket. She smiled and thanked him and when he wasn't looking she blushed. They fell asleep with the nice cool air.

The next day

The two trainers had finally caught up with Nando after a botched Team Rocket plot for their new boss. Ash had asked for a battle with Nando and he agreed. Despite Budew evolving into Roselia, Pikachu's speed and Ash's experience allowed him to win the battle.

"That was quite an impressive battle. I believe I have made a decision regarding my future. Thanks to you Ash and Dawn, I believe I can handle both the contest circuit and the pokémon league successfully."

Ash and Drew smiled. "I hope you do great Nando." Ash said.

"Yeah, good luck and we will see you in the pokémon league." Drew said shaking his hand. With that Nando departed on good terms with the group and two smiling trainers and a smiling coordinator looking forward to future battles with him.

Four days later (Post DP005) Warning possible graphic content ahead

The gang was just settling down for lunch and light training. Ash was contending with an affectionate new addition to his head. This was Turtwig, a grass type that was found defending a nature preserve that didn't like humans at first. He warmed up to Ash and after a battle he became Ash's fourth member of his crew.

Now sitting down to lunch the group was enjoying the small talk as they ate a meal prepared by Misty of all people. Dawn had been told they had learned how to cook in case something came up in their travels and they needed to survive. That and they also figured cooking would be great for later in life.

As they talked and trained lightly, Anabel was lying against the side of her bag. She smiled at Misty's movements while Ash was training Turtwig. The happiness she felt from them training either themselves or their pokémon put a smile on her face. Drew saw that and chuckled. "Guess the old adage when they are happy your happy is literal in this sense."

Anabel blushed slightly but nodded. Just then the two heard some rustling in the bushes. They turned to bushes as the rustling stopped.

"Anabel?" Drew asked.

"It's not an enemy it is a pokémon." Anabel said closing her eyes. She opened and it was full of worry. "It's scared, hurt and hungry. It smelled our food but is scared of approaching us."

Drew nodded and went to grab some of the pokémon food. He approached the bushes stopping short of it and pulled out the food. It was at this point everyone came back. Tori noticed Drew off to the side on his knee.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I felt an injured pokémon approaching us. It felt hungry and hurt. We are trying to get it to come out." Anabel said.

"But what if it's a wild pokémon?" Max asked.

Anabel shook her head. "I don't think it is but we will see."

Drew had knelt down and poured out some food and laid it on the ground.

"Don't be scared. We aren't going to hurt you. We got some great food if you're hungry. "

After a few tense moments the bushes rustled and a pokémon came. It had a blue face and a black rear half. It also yellow striping on its belly and paws. It had a very scared look on its face and it looked like it was attacked claws.

"Shinx." It cried weakly.

Drew pulled out his pokédex. Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed.

Drew looked through the pictures and saw the gender differences in this species.

"So you're a Shinx huh? Are you hungry?" Drew said smiling. Shinx approached cautiously which send up red flags especially with Tori and Anabel. Shinx got closer and its fur started to sparkle a bit.

"I am not going to hurt you. None of us are." He said motioning everyone back. Shinx continued to approach cautiously until it was right next to the food. One more look at Drew and it started eating like it hadn't eaten in days.

Drew pulled out some more food and held it out for the electric type who began to eat it. He motioned Brock to get a bowl and he poured more as Shinx ate.

"Alright I am going to pet you okay?" Shinx looked up and went back to eating. He cautiously reached out and when he touched her Shinx flinched but she didn't back away.

Drew got a good look at the pokémon. The fur looked dirty and worn and there were a few scars on the body. Feeling around he felt ribs which was not good in his opinion. He petted Shinx a little more and felt around his neck. He felt something metallic and that caused Shinx flinch and back away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Drew said. Shinx's reaction shocked the group but it drove the point home for Tori. Drew managed to coax Shinx into his arms and he walked back to the camp.

"Is it abuse?" Tori asked which caused everyone to widen their eyes.

"I think it's worse than that." Drew said. Dawn spoke up. "How can there be anything worse than abuse? That's just horrible."

"Trainers are allowed to train their pokémon within reason but abuse would leave more hidden scars. I think we might be dealing with poachers." Drew said which got the girls to gasp and Ash and Max to growl. Drew pointed at the neck. "That collar doesn't appear to be in its neck but there will be some scaring. Brock get the antiseptic." Brock did so as Drew and Ash walked over. With a gentle nudge Shinx cooperated as they leveraged the collar off of Shinx and the damage was fully realized.

"Emaciation, scars, and a nearly embedded collar. This is either abuse or it was held in captivity." Tori said as Brock tended to wounds. Shinx flinched in pain at the application but still allowed the application. After wrapping the wound Shinx hobbled over to Drew who smiled.

"Okay Shinx I know this is going to be tough but answer as best you can. Pikachu can you translate?"

Pikachu nodded. "Alright. First question, how long have you been captive?"

Shinx replied which Pikachu translated to Ash. "He says three months."

"How long ago did you break free?"

"Two days." Ash said. Brock rubbed his chin. "Based on the injuries it could not be that far. They might be in the area."

Drew nodded. "Final question, were you born there?"

Shinx shook her head. Drew sighed. "Looks like this might be poaching and maybe illegal gambling. Somehow we need to get in contact with Officer Jenny and then find this place and shut it down."

The group nodded and packed up silently. Shinx despite its injuries led the group back through the woods. After about a mile Shinx was exhausted and Drew picked him up. Despite possibly being hurt by humans Shinx relaxed slightly into Drew's arm as they headed in the direction Shinx pointed.

Three hours of silence later Brock looked at the sky. "Look let's set up camp. I am pretty sure the camp is not far. Let's get some sleep we are going to need it."

The group nodded and the set up camp. They set up a fire and ate in silence. During the meal Dawn noticed they pulled out their weapons to inspect them.

"Dawn?" The first noise she heard in hours spooked her. She turned to see Misty had a concerned look. "Tomorrow we are going to do what we train for. To protect the innocent, people and creatures, from evil. This…might get dangerous. I will understand if you want to stay behind."

Dawn contemplated her words and looked at the group who had stopped inspected their gear. She then looked at Shinx. The little girl, they had determined the gender by examining the rear leg had taken to Drew and was sleeping right next to his legs. She smiled and then gained a confident look.

"I'll stay. These guys need to pay for what they did to poor little Shinx." Dawn said.

Drew chuckled though it had less emotion than before. "That takes guts Dawn. But I admire your courage. I will warn you, though you will see the worse of humanity in them…and us."

Dawn gulped and nodded. Shortly afterwards the fire was put out and guard shifts were put in place the camp fell into an uneasy silence.

The next day all of the weapons they had out the previous were on their back or on their hips. They walked silently in the bush towards the direction Shinx was leading them towards.

"Dawn?" The girl looked up at Drew as they walked. "Whatever happens….stay with Ash. Stay near us at all times. This is going to get ugly.

Dawn nodded hesitantly as they walked. Two minutes later Max perked his head. "Guys I smell smoke." The group paused shortly and then move more carefully through the bush. Another minute and Drew held up the group. Holding three fingers without looking behind him he pointed to his right and then repeated pointing to his left.

Ash, Misty and Brock followed to his right while May, Anabel and Max went left leaving Tori and Gabby with Drew and Dawn. They spread out around the clearing to watch the camp from multiple angles. Drew pulled out binoculars and watched as two of the poachers brought out a dark looking wolf and draconic like pokémon. They could only watch as both pokémon claw at each other. The battle ended when the green draconic pokémon sliced the dark wolf pokémon and had it bleed to death. Tori and Dawn could only gasp in horror as the two men carried it off to hole in the ground off to the side. They almost screamed in shock when they felt Drew tap them on the shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." Drew whispered. While Drew comforted the girls Gabby gasped in shock.

"Drew look." She said pointing out into the clearing. Drew looked in the binoculars and uncharacteristically cursed. He spotted a kaijuu monster that looked like it was a type of bird pokémon. It looked at the pokémon in the cages and then looked at the Flygon that won the battle. It nodded his head and three of the kaijuu herded the Flygon away.

"Well that explains how they get pokémon to transform into these monsters. So now how do we take down this camp?" Drew muttered.

Off to the right the three trainers saw this and began making plans in silence to attack the camp. They agreed after seeing a cabin that Brock would sneak over to the radio and try to get help. This also meant that he might need help getting over to the shack. Misty grabbed her compact mirror and reflected the sun across the way in Morse code. A few moments later they got a reply from May who replied back. They sent a message to where they thought Drew's group was and got the message. The poachers moved on to examine other pokémon leaving a group of troopers to walk around the clearing.

In the bushes Gabby pulled out her bow and pulled it back while Drew spun his sword tensing to jump. Tori stood next to Dawn ready to help. With May's group she clenched her sword while Max pulled out his Sais. Anabel clenched her fists and her folded up chakrams dropped into her hands and unfolded them getting into a throwing stance. With Ash's group, Misty climbed into a tree and had her trident ready to stab while Brock and Ash ad their weapons to their side tense to fight.

Two troopers walked towards were Drew's group was hiding and got close enough where Drew could stab his opponent.

He mentally counted down. '3…2…1' He lunged and stabbed the one in front of him in the throat. As that one disintegrated Gabby fired and struck true to the second one.

The yells alerted the others in the clearing. Before they could react Anabel threw one of her chakrams and decapitated one of them. Misty took the distraction and landed on another one. Ash's quickness allowed him to bisect the fifth one while Brock thrust the pointed end into the sixth one.

The final two fell when Max threw his Sais stabbing one in the head and nailing the other in the shoulder which allowed May to slide in finish it off.

All of this took five seconds and this caused Dawn to gape at the aggression. She had never seen this side to her friends but was thankful it would never turn on her.

The riders came out of the bushes. "Surprise achieved let's go. Dawn stay close." Drew said as they spread out. Dawn moved to Ash's group as they went deeper into the camp. Two minutes later as they were sneaking through one of the human poachers spotted them.

"Hey you kids you shouldn't here! Where's your mother?" The guys sneered. Taking no chances Ash and Drew tag teamed him and knocked him out by face planting him. The commotion caught the rest of the camp's attention.

Misty groaned. "Why can't this ever be easy?"

"Remember knock out the humans and take out the troopers." Drew said as they broke off. Ash grabbed Dawn and put her on his back as she yelped at the force he used.

Misty and May were kicking and punching the troopers around them .knocking them out. They stood back to back as they were surrounded. Nodding at each other they started attacking in sync with each other in an improvised dance. With one final backflip, they kicked the two guys faces and sent them into the crates. They high fived each other and went to deal with the rest of the camp.

Anabel now as Kyokan had transformed along with Brock into Onyx as they encountered more troopers than humans. Kyokan used Confusion to lift the startled poachers while Onyx used Extreme Speed to knock the poachers aside leaving the troopers to contend with.

**PSYBEAM**

**IRON TAIL**

Kyokan levitated her chakram in front of her and fired the multi-colored beam eliminating the opponents in front of her. Onyx powered up Mortar and slashed through the remainder. They looked at each other and then went back into the fight.

Gabby kicked one of her opponents back. The guy snarled and tried to attack her again but a spin kick knocked him aside. Two more charged at her but Tori baseball slid into them knocking them down. She then dropped an elbow on to their backs disabling them. They proceeded to tie up their captives and walked over to the cages.

Tori had a sad look. "Don't worry guys we are going to get you out of here but it's going to take a little while. Help is on the way."

The pokémon who were scared of Tori's approach slowly calmed them down. Gabby looked around and spotted papers indicating where they came from.

"Looks we have all the evidence here…Hmm looks like they are working with someone named J." Gabby said

"I really want to hurt this guy for torturing these pokémon. They are just as bad as those that fight dogs." Tori said somberly. Gabby just wrapped her in a hug as the sounds of fighting started to die down.

Dawn yelped as she dodged one of the trooper's slashes. Aura fired off a lightning bolt to get him off Dawn. He ducked under another one as he scanned a card.

**FLAMETHROWER**

"Dawn duck." Aura yelled out. She turned around, panicked and got out of the way as the fire burned the troopers. Aura chuckled as one of the poachers tried to sneak up on him. That was until Dawn threw a rock at him. This allowed Aura to pick him up and tackle him to the ground.

"Thanks Dawn." Aura said powering down. The adrenaline dying down Dawn collapsed on her feet. But she smiled nonetheless.

Max and Drew had managed to get to a radio. Shinx had followed them and got into the door when he sparked.

Before the boys could respond they had to duck from star projectiles. They looked and saw the bird like creature and the leader of the camp.

"I got the tall one you get the kid Raptor Wing."

"You got it. This scrawny kid will be my next meal."

Drew growled and pulled out his knife while Max pulled out his buckle and went into his pose.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Ace pulled out his Sai and looked to Drew.

"This will be the first battle on my own." Ace said a little worried.

"You'll be fine." Drew said smiling. That quickly died as the leader charged at Drew. Raptor grinned.

"This will be too easy, SWIFT BARRAGE."

Ace dodged and crashed through the windows. He looked up as his opponent who appeared in a flash.

"WHIRLWIND SLASH" Raptor Wing flapped his wings and sent cutting air at Ace. Ace was forced to block as he was pushed back.

Inside the leader had tackled Drew into the wall getting a grunt of pain from him. He backed away and pulled out his knife and tried to stab Drew. He blocked the thrust and forced it into the wall. He then threw his right arm which connected but the leader countered. This quickly devolved into a boxing match.

Outside Ace was struggling to against the onslaught of the winged foe.

"Puny boy you can't defeat me you are weak. I am elite I will defeat you and get a promotion from my master.

Ace got up from his knees. "No way, I will beat you and prove to the others that I can fight on my own."

Raptor chuckled. "Good luck, HURRICANE SLASH." He yelled. Ace grabbed his fallen staff and sent a wind gust towards the fast moving storm. To his opponent's surprise the wind was nullified.

"WHAT!?" Raptor Wing yelled as he was forced back from the force of Ace's attacks. Ace quickly scanned a card.

**EMBER**

He fired multiple Ember balls at Raptor Wing and forced him to fly away.

"Oh no, you don't." Ace called out as he scanned a card with Drew's Manectric.

**SPARK**

He pulled out his Sais which became electrified and threw them hitting one in his wing and causing him to be paralyzed. He crashed to the ground as Ace scanned another card this time powering it up.

**METEOR MASH MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Raptor was still paralyzed as Max walked up to him.

"How…how could a brat beat me?"

"Simple." Ace said standing above him. "I am the Wild Card." Max said punching straight through the monster. He walked away as he let out a death cry and blew up.

"Great job Max." Drew called out. Max powered down and saw Swampert had the leader thrown over his shoulder.

"Thanks. What are we going to do with him?"

Drew smirked. "We wait for him to wake up. The cops are on the way but let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

A few minutes later most of the poachers were either tied or shoved into cages. It was at this point that the leader woke up. Upon looking at his surrounding he realized saw his comrades in the cage that he kept their captures in.

"What the hell?" He looked and saw Drew who looked furious. "Let me go you punks I will kill you!"

"Now then what kind of people are we to let people kill us out of their cages. Let's call this preparation for your new homes at the prison.

The leader went silent at that realizing he was right."

"I've got questions for you. Ash send out Starly the cops said fifteen minutes I want to know when they are two miles out." Drew said

Ash nodded and sent out his flying type.

"Now then, why are you operating in this area? This is supposed to have weak pokémon I thought you would go after valuable stuff."

The leader scoffed. "What better ways to throw off the police then operate in an area where there aren't valuable pokémon? Still we managed to get some descent crops."

Tori was about to charge in but Gabby held her back. She turned to the man. "Who is this Hunter J?"

"She was our employer. She is pokémon catcher by trade. A client contacts her with a request. She and her team catch their specified target for money. She is really good at her job. We are one of her low ranked teams.

Drew shook his head. "Why do you do this?"

The man shook his head. "You are naïve boy. Pokémon are tools they can be easily bought and sold. You and your kindness in the end will make them weak, though by looking at some of yours J can surely make a profit-OOMPH!"

Ash had enough and ran up to him and decked him across the face. "Pokémon aren't tools. They are our partners and in some cases our best friends. You have to stoop pretty low to think they are possessions to be bought and sold like cattle."

"You beat be to the punch Ash. But you are 100% right they are living beings. You lost your right as pokémon trainer." Drew said as he cracked his knuckles. Before he could get a shot in, Starly swooped in and pointing in the direction it came from. Drew and Ash groaned.

"Alright change of plans. Brock, help us move him. Anabel wipe their memories. Everyone else grab your gear let's move."

Anabel nodded and held out her hands. Her eyes glowed briefly and so did the prisoners before the slumped unconscious.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for the police?" Dawn called out as they started rushing around.

"No. We are called Kamen Riders meaning no one in the government knows us. We work in the shadows. We lose that advantage our families are in danger." Gabby said. Dawn looked at Gabby and nodded knowing she was right and followed after everyone else into the trees.

The three boys loaded up the leader to the camp. They turned to leave when Shinx called out. They turned to see Shinx running up to Drew.

"You want to come with me?" Drew asked. Shinx nodded. Drew pulled out an empty ball and tapped it to Shinx sucking it in. After three beeps it sealed.

"I Got her." Drew said.

"Save your celebrating for later let's go." Brock said. Drew nodded and they picked up their stuff and fled just as the first wave of officers came.

Officer Jenny was in the first wave of officers. "My god what is this?"

"Officer Jenny, look." Her partner said pointing at the cages. Her eyes widened as she saw multiple pokémon in front of cages which were filled with armored men. She saw papers indicating that they were poaching for the mysterious Hunter J.

"It's J again? That woman needs to be taken down. Based on whoever sent that transmission they were the ones who stopped them. Whoever did this did a great service to this region." Jenny said growling. She turned to men being pulled out the cages. "These men are going away for a long time."

At the same time as Jenny's musings, the heroes were running through the woods to head back to the main path. Ash was thinking about what the leader said. ' _Hunter J, she is a new threat to this region. I hope we can beat her and Team Galactic.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Drew said over his shoulder. Ash looked up.

"It's about this Hunter J. Do you think we can stop her?" Ash asked.

Drew smirked. "We can and we will. If even half of what we found is true then she is a true menace."

Ash nodded and they continued to run towards the main path.

A new threat, a new friend and more plotting are occurring in Sinnoh. What will happen at Dawn's first contest? Find out on Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Thank God this is over. It fought me tooth and nail.
> 
> Preview: As Dawn's debut appearance and May's first contest in Sinnoh approaches, a cute addition joins our newest hero. But with a big city comes big threats and it will take a new rider to win the day. Who is it? Find out.
> 
> Next time: Dancing in the Light
> 
> Please Review constructively. Next update is Bleach Grand Prix. Check out all of my pals, Lalapie203, Kage Bijuu, Code-Emperor07, Spartan719, Giratina Zero and Vanishing Raptor. I consult with many of them.
> 
> With that
> 
> OSPREY SWOOOOSH


	30. Dancing In The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Finally back on this. This time we get to complete the Aura Rider line-up. Actor check please.
> 
> Ash: Here
> 
> May: Ready
> 
> Max: Good to go
> 
> Brock: Ready to swoon Nurse Joy
> 
> Misty (Hammers Brock) Can it lover boy.
> 
> Drew: Ready
> 
> Tori and Gabby: Here
> 
> Anabel (bows) Present
> 
> Dawn: (Trips over a cable and crashes into everyone. She recovers and notices Ash underneath her causing her to blush) Sorry Ash.
> 
> Ash (Groaned) No problem.
> 
> UO: Well at least it didn't destroy the studio. Dawn do the disclaimer please.
> 
> Dawn: Okay. The Pokémon franchise is not under the ownership of UnitedOsprey1991 Productions and neither is Kamen Rider. They are owned by Nintendo and Toei respectfully. He would not be writing this otherwise and there would some distinct changes with Pokémon and a faithful American adaptation for Kamen Rider. And I would have won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh.
> 
> UO: Thanks a lot

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 30: Dancing in the Light (Starts with DP009)

When we last left our heroes that had rescued a Shinx and had shut down a pokémon poaching ring. They had also started training Dawn who had started out not understanding what they did but has been slowly learning.

Now it had been three days since then and during that time, Ash had run into Paul who despite his confidence could not beat the arrogant trainer.

Now we find Ash and Drew on one side of a clearing and May and Misty on the other with their practice weapons out and in their training gear. Ash was in a white outfit, Drew was in a black one, May was in a pink out fit with a skirt above a pair of sports shorts and Misty was in a blue outfit similar to May's. Anabel was off to the side in a purple outfit observing the fight. At an unspoken signal they charged at each other. May swung at Ash who duck and tried to kick her. She flipped back and attempted to kick Ash who blocked it. She started spinning and Ash had to bounce back into the fight. He then used his speed to get inside Mays guard and punched her in the stomach. May was forced to roll away and went into the air to counter.

Meanwhile Misty's fluid motions were keeping Drew off balance slightly as he kept trying to punch and slash at her but she bent out of the way of his attacks and countered. He blocked and then grabbed the extended arm and started grappling with her. This showed one of Drew's strength's and one Misty's weaknesses. Despite Drew's lack of speed his grip was almost iron like and if it came down to it he could force people into submission and choke them out.. Meanwhile because of Misty's focus on swimming and flexibility, it dispersed the muscle strength through her body leaving her upper body with less strength to break stronger holds. These traits showed why they teamed up with Ash and May respectfully. Ash's speed made up for his low strength which Drew had a lot of in exchange for low mobility, while Misty's flexibility allowed her to avoid more harmful attacks while on the ground, while May's aerial attacks were like a butterfly in the breeze quick and precise, making Drew comment that she would be taking the whole "Float like a butterfly sting like a bee" phrase to a whole new meaning.

After thirty minutes of sparring the four combatants were laying on the ground catching their breath. The four watched as the sun started to creep over the mountain to the east of them giving them a great sight in their early morning. They each took turns observing the fight with Anabel switching in as well so that each of them fought each other. Drew was off to the side drinking from his canteen while Ash was being cuddled by his girls with May using his lap and May and Misty using his shoulders.

"Man what a work out. You guys really put up a fight today." Drew said from his spot against a tree.

"Yeah that had to be one of the roughest spars we've had." May said looking up at her companions.

Ash chuckled. "Well you girls are awesome so I have to put in more effort to keep up with you."

Misty laughed. "Well, we have to get better to even keep up so you can put more effort in."

Anabel closed her eyes. "Your Auras were completely in sync with each other. The more time you spend with each other, your ability to stay sync gets even better. I can practically feel it without even trying. Its comforting." She said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Drew smiled at their interaction and then they heard a high-pitched scream. Everyone save Anabel groaned. They liked Dawn well enough but she had been sheltered most of her life and judging by her scream she had encountered another issue with traveling on the road.

"Ugh…let's go see what she's complaining about now." Drew said as they made their way.

When they got to the camp Dawn had not come out of her tent.

"Where's Dawn?" Ash asked.

Gabby who was brushing her hair nudged her head towards the closed tent. "She woke up screaming about bed head and she had to fix it."

Ash walked over to the tent. "Dawn come on your hair can't be that bad."

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" Dawn yelled which threw Ash back knocking him into Brock which caused a potato he was holding to go flying in the air. With quick thinking Pikachu used Quick Attack to catch the potato land on his feet and hand it to Brock.

This impressed Shinx who showed her appreciation by yelping. It had been five days since Shinx was saved from poachers. They had been taking care of her as best they could until they could get to Jubilife City and the Pokémon Center there. In that time because Pikachu was the only other electric type there it had taken to watching out for the relative young pokémon. Over the past couple of days Shinx had started becoming affectionate with Pikachu which the mouse blushed at and turn to Ash and Drew their trainers. They laughed at their closeness and their girls giggled at the innocent Shinx' affection towards Pikachu. In the end Pikachu didn't really mind, being in the same egg group, as their trainers found out meant that if they want to go that far they could. But for the moment they were content to spending time walking together and Pikachu helping Shinx recover.

While this Drew was groaning. "Dawn what's the big deal. Just comb it down and eat your breakfast."

"Look who's talking you need a haircut." Gabby pointed out.

"I am highly aware of my unmanageable locks. When we get to town I am finding a barber. But that's me we are talking about Dawn and her issues with a comb." Drew said.

Before they could continue the argument Dawn issued a command to Piplup from within the tent. The weird command was followed by Dawn stepped out in her normal cut.

"So what did you need Piplup for?" Tori asked as she was breaking down the camp site.

Dawn smiled. "I had Piplup use Bubblebeam to wet my hair and I combed it afterwards. Do you want any guys? How about you and your hat hair Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash held his hat. "I am quite fine with my hat and my hair Dawn." As if the universe loves to hate him Aipom took the hat and started running off with it.

"Universe really loves to hate you Ash." Misty said as they ran after the monkey. Pikachu was much faster than Aipom and quickly caught it and the hat but then found himself in the path of Officer Jenny on her bike. Before she ran over him, a Buneary hopped in and pulled Pikachu and Ash's hat out of the way. Jenny was forced to brake hard as the group ran up to Pikachu. Dawn noticed Buneary off to side who only blushed and hid its face behind its wool then hopped off after hitting a tree.

"Is this your Pikachu young man? You need to be more careful with him." Jenny scolded both Ash and Pikachu.

Dawn looked at Officer Jenny. "Is that the same one from Sandgem Town?"

"No this beautiful lady is completely different from the rest of her family. Just look at her face—OW!" Before Brock could start he got stabbed by Croagunk, bashed by Misty and had his ear pulled by Max.

Drew saw the entire scene and looked at Gabby and Tori who were just amused at the scene.

"Is it too late to say it's too early for this?" Drew groaned rubbing his head.

"Everything before 10 is too early for you, Drew." Tori said which got him to sigh.

Jenny had taken out a photograph. "While I am here I want you take a look at this picture." Everyone took a look at the picture. It showed a purplish monster with gems coming out its back. Behind them in disguises was Team Rocket.

Ash quickly glanced at Drew and then looked up at Officer Jenny. "Sorry Officer Jenny, we have no idea what or who that is." Ash lied through his teeth.

Dawn who overheard him looked shocked at the blatant lie. "What? Drew are you nuts? That's" Before she could continue Misty elbowed her in the gut. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry she tends to speak before thinks some times." Misty said holding Dawn's mouth.

Jenny nodded and took off down the road.

Misty let go of Dawn's mouth.

"What the heck Misty? Why did we lie to Jenny?" Dawn yelled.

"I am sorry but if we had told Jenny what we knew suspicion would come down on us. I was keeping us safe and our secret secure." Misty replied.

"And it's a good thing we did now we can focus on finding this creature. It can't be too far." May said looking at the leaders of the group.

"Yeah let's keep an eye out for it." Ash said as they started walking down the path. After a couple of hours they settled down for lunch.

"Man I would have loved to catch that Buneary." Ash mused munching on his food.

"Excuse me, how about saving some for a girl who hasn't caught a pokémon yet and would like to have one for her debut contest." Dawn shot.

"Well….when you put it like that…" Ash replied. Before they could continue the Buneary from before hopped out of the bushes in front of them. Ash and Dawn immediately gave chase with Pikachu and Piplup hot on their heels.

Gabby groaned. "Track team is sounding really good right now." She said as everyone save Brock and Max left them to clean the dishes.

They cornered Buneary and Dawn decided to take the lead to capture it.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam." She ordered her started. Piplup fired but to everyone's surprise Buneary fired a white beam that froze the bubbles solid which shocked everyone.

"Okay the rabbit can shoot Ice Beams. Are you sure this isn't Looney Tunes?" Gabby said.

Piplup then responded with Peck but Buneary punched its ears which sent Piplup into a confused state.

"That would be Dizzy Punch geez this is a tough rabbit." Misty muttered.

Buneary took the opportunity to jump really high in the air and slammed into Piplup knocking it out.

"No Piplup!" Dawn called out as she ran to the fallen penguin.

"That appeared to be Bounce. And a very strong one at that." Anabel mused.

Ash used the knock out to send out Pikachu but then a curious reaction happened. Buneary suddenly turned all shy at the sight of Pikachu. Tori looked at the reaction and her eyes lit up. "Aw Buneary has a crush on Pikachu." The other observed the response and they had to agree at the very least Buneary was smitten with Pikachu.

Ash took the opportunity to pull out a poke ball but before he could throw it the whole group save Starly and Shinx were frozen. Buneary grabbed Pikachu's paw and danced away. Shinx quickly followed suit.

A few minutes later the ice broke thanks to Drew. Recovering from the cold prison they pondered what to do next.

"Pikachu is with Buneary and Shinx and Starly followed them. Their auras lead that way." Anabel said pointing into the woods.

"Pikachu I ain't worried about he can handle himself. It's Shinx I'm worried about. I know it has a couple of attacks but until I can clear her with a doctor I can't train her safely." Drew said reminding the group of Shinx's previous injuries.

"Guess that's true. I mean we've been giving it some care but we aren't qualified doctors. Whatever happened to Shinx needs a real doctor to look at it." Tori said worried.

"They'll be fine. Pikachu is a great leader for the pokémon he wouldn't lead them astray." Ash said.

In the woods Buneary had pulled Pikachu further into the woods. Pikachu finally broke free and turned around.

Pokémon translator on

"Buneary what are you doing?" Pikachu asked a little harshly.

"Oh Pikachu I am just showing you my appreciation for you. I saw what you did earlier and I was quite impressed.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you kidnap me and separate me from my trainer. You fired an Ice Beam at my friends. That was really mean." Pikachu said pointing his paw at the bunny.

At this Buneary dropped its ears. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just want to meet you and play with you I didn't mean anything honest." Buneary said starting to tear up and sniffle.

Pikachu sighed and put a paw on her shoulder. "Look I am glad you're a fan of mine. And I guess I was a little harsh. But you know we can't play for long. My trainer will get worried.

Before Buneary could respond, Shinx had approached from the bushes.

"Pikachu there you are. Are you okay?" The young electric type said.

"Yes. I was just telling Ms. Buneary here about kidnapping." Pikachu said which got the bunny to blush and hold up her wool to hide it."

Shinx nodded and then winced. Pikachu noticed. "Did something hit the wound Shinx you really shouldn't be moving this much."

"It's alright I am getting better. I want to fight those bad guys so badly it hurts." Shinx said with a grimace.

Buneary looked at the interaction with a small frown. "Pikachu what is Shinx talking about."

Pikachu sighed. "Evil men had captured Shinx and had her in captivity long enough to imbed a metal collar into her neck. We removed it but until we can get her cleared she won't be battling at all. But she has definitely been an enjoyable presence in our group."

Shinx just smiled and nuzzled Pikachu. "Thanks Pikachu. I hope to be as strong as you."

Buneary just looked at the exchange and looked down. "Uh…if you can't stay with me…can I come with you guys?"

Pikachu looked at Shinx and then at Buneary and smiled. "Of course do you mind becoming Dawn's pokémon?"

"Who's Dawn?" Buneary asked curiously.

"The blue haired trainer who hasn't caught another pokémon. She's going to be a coordinator." Pikachu said.

"Oh her. Why not? As long as I get to show off my cuteness." Buneary said.

Pikachu smiled and Shinx nodded. Just then Pikachu caught a glimpse of something and watched in horror as both Shinx and Buneary were ensnared in a hollowed out ruby.

End Translation

Pikachu turned around and saw three masked figures and a large purplish monster with multiple gems sticking out of it.

"Hehehaha. Look at what I have. Two little baby pokémon and a cute little mousey for me." The creature said.

"Gem Shadow you need to capture that mouse. Our boss wants him to deprive the prince of power." Said the disguised Jessie.

"Yes so don't mess around and capture that rodent. He is a sly one." Said James who was equally disguised.

Pikachu looked and pointed the gem prison and then at himself. "Pika Pikachu Pi Ka."

Meowth who was looking at him laughed. "So if we let them go you'll come with us?"

Before Pikachu could respond a lightning bolt was fired at Gem Shadow which was forced away. The villains turned to the heroes running up and Ash powering up another attack.

FIRE SPIN

That attack managed to surround their opponents which gave them some time to set up a plan.

Brock looked at the gems. "It is a very hard Ruby but maybe a hard punch in the right spots would break it.

"Stand back guys I got this." Gabby said pulling out her driver and the Hercules drive. Before she could activate it a blue object was thrown and ensnared her.

"What the? Hey what's the big idea?" Gabby yelled.

The group turned to see the kaijuu ready to fire another and this time it hit Anabel and Misty. He turned to see Dawn shaking in her boots as the others prepared to fire at her. May saw this and ran in front of May to take the hit. But the attack ensnared both and they fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Dawn?" May said from their cage.

Dawn said nothing but nodded which May saw in the gem's surface. May sighed but hit her hand on their green cage. Which bruised it slightly. At Dawn's concerned look she smiled. "It's nothing Dawn. My hand is fine." She looked up at the sky. "This position means we can't see the fight. I hope everyone is okay."

Dawn nodded from behind May's back. "No need to worry May. I know they can win."

May smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

On the battlefield, those not captured were dodging the best they could while they thought of another plan.

"I think I got one. Cancer's drill can probably penetrate at certain spots but I am worried about overheating." Drew said having regrouped with everyone as they had gotten Gem Shadow into a corner with the Fire Spin.

"I can cool it down but if we go this route A. we need a person to guard us and B. We need someone to punch through the gems." Tori said.

"I can do both. Ash, Max can you handle this monster while we free everyone."

Ash looked at Max. "Yeah let's do this." Ash said.

"Great. Let's Ride." Drew said as they pulled out their belts and went into their stances.

**STANDBY CANCER/Kamen Ride**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/SIRIUS/EVOLVE**

They got into their riders forms just in time to have another attack come out of the shadows. They blocked it and then Aura and Ace went after the monster while, Onyx, Sirius and Zodiac went to the nearest gems which were Buneary and Shinx.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get you out of there in no time. Just don't panic at what I am about to do." Zodiac said as he folded down the drill and started drilling. Soon enough the drill did start to overheat and Sirius was right there. In time there were cracks in the gem. Onyx reared back with Mortar.

"Brace guys." Onyx yelled as he broke through the stone.

"Guys get to safety we have to rescue the others." Zodiac said to the pokémon as they went to the gem Misty and Anabel were in.

Meanwhile the battle between Ace and Aura was at a stalemate. Ace swiped two of his cards as Aura fired off a Thunderbolt.

**WHILRWIND**

**AIR CUTTER**

Ace spun his staff and sent multiple bladed at their opponent. That attack barely scratched him.

"Hehehaha. Sorry little man my gems aren't going to fall to some puny wind. SHADOW PULSE."

The attack connected and sent Ace flying back.

"Ace!" Aura called out and then quickly scanned a couple of cards.

**FLAMETHROWER**

**LEAF BLADE  
COMBO FIRE BLADE**

Aura quickly brought out Raikou which was engulfed in flames. While Shadow was distracted he did not see Aura come up and slash at his back. Using his speed he managed to get five consecutive slashes across him and kicked him back. Shadow staggered back as Aura charged up two cards.

**VOLT TACKLE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**IRON TAIL MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: IRON THUNDER**

Aura zoomed in before Shadow could react. He appeared behind his opponent sheathing his blade.

"Game Over." He said clicking it. Sparks and slash marks appeared and Gem Shadow was destroyed in an instant.

The rest of the group showed up having been freed from the rocks and congratulated the two fighters. While Ash took the praise with his usual bravado, Max had a false smile as he remembered he had to be bailed out again.

While Max was battling his inner demons, Buneary had bounced up to Dawn to ask to join her party. Dawn agreed but wanted to battle it first. After a couple of minutes and countering all of Buneary's moves Dawn had her first successful capture of her career. With that that they headed to Jubilife City.

Two days later, three days before the contest. (Parts of DP010)

After a couple more days of traveling the group finally reached the largest city in Sinnoh where Dawn was set to debut as a coordinator and where May will begin her new quest to be a master coordinator.

"So this is Jubilife City. Not as big as some of the cities in Kanto but it feels nice." Ash said.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a smack and then the ground shaking. They turned to see Gabby and Tori smiling and Drew on the ground.

"God damn it I wasn't even going to say anything this time." Drew said.

"We were pre-empting you." Gabby said without losing her smile.

"So sue us if we are used to your antics." Tori said as he helped him up.

Dawn looked at the city of her debut contest. "So this is where I will debut. I can't wait to break out my dress. I hope it fits."

May looked at Dawn. "Dress? Do you mean we have to get dressed up for these?"

Dawn nodded. "Yep. Something about the coordinator being as stylish as the pokémon."

May's eyes sparkled. "Oh my gosh we need to find a place to get these outfits." May squealed and grabbed Dawn to drag her away much to the blue haired girl's shock as May ran to find her outfit.

Ash sighed. "She really has some energy when it comes to pretty outfits." He chuckled, "She wouldn't be her if she didn't do that."

Drew nodded. "Yep. So we have a couple of days. Girls why don't you go help May out. While we handle our own business."

Everyone nodded and separated from each other.

Tori, Gabby, Misty and Anabel finally caught up with their wayward coordinators at a clothing store that sold contest dresses. May was in awe at the selection and the other girls also were amazed at the selection. For a couple of hours they decided to try on different clothes which were judged by the others quite constructively. They were drawing a small crowd from the men in the department.

Gabby eventually scared them off as Dawn was becoming uncomfortable with the attention.

"Don't worry Dawn they are just jealous of our looks." Misty reassured the young girl.

"Alright I'm coming out." May called out and pulled aside the curtain. To the earth girl she looked like a tasteful Arabian dancer. She was wearing white pants with white edges, her top was orange with small jewels in it that showed off her taut tummy and her headdress fell like a curtain to her mid-back. (Her Wallace Cup outfit)

Anabel said what was on everyone's mind. "Wow, May you look gorgeous."

May walked over to the mirror and posed and spun around. "I feel like a princess in this for some reason. It feels right."

Gabby giggled. "I think Ash will have trouble keeping his hands off of you. Not like he can normally."

May shook her head but smiled nonetheless. She turned to Dawn. "Let's see your dress Dawn."

Here Dawn turn sheepish. "Well I don't think my dress can stand up to yours." She said looking a little hesitant.

"Oh come on its not that bad." Misty encouraged her. Dawn eventually relented and went into her bag to grab her contest dress. A few minutes later she came out in a pink outfit with a white collar and red shoes with her hair in a ponytail and had her two hairclips to frame her face. The girls smiled and were amazed at how Dawn looked in the dress and without make-up to boot.

"Can someone help me with the choker?" Dawn asked holding up the pink material. May volunteered and wrapped it around her neck.

Dawn looked at her reflection and smiled and curtseyed with a smile. May wrapped her arms around her and put her head on the young girl's shoulder.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to not take you home and put you on my shelf. You look like a dress-up doll. Anabel may be fragile but you, I feel like I can break you with a single touch. A little blush, a little white powder and some make up, and you wouldn't feel out of place in a doll collection." May whispered into her ear.

Dawn felt May's embrace and she wanted to tell her to let go. Feeling Dawn's distress May let go but Dawn for some reason felt disappointed at the loss and she didn't know why. After redressing they paid for their purchases and left the store talking about stuff they encountered. To the untrained eye they were a bunch of gossiping teenagers.

Meanwhile, Drew had checked everyone into the pokémon center which was a good thing because they were almost out of room with the contest around the corner. Nurse Joy had been nice in telling him where to find a pokémon vet. She was more for general injuries but this serious enough to require special attention so she directed him to a vet nearby.

After a few minutes in the waiting room Drew was led inside the doctor's office.

"So Mr. Smith what seems to be the issue with young Shinx?" The man asked.

"Well we found her being chased by poachers and had a collar imbedded into the neck. My traveling companions have been taking care of her but until we could see a doctor we have been keeping her sidelined." Drew explained

The doctor nodded and started examining Shinx more closely. Though Shinx had recovered a little bit the signs of abuse were there. At the same time Drew was pulling out a plastic bag which contained the collar.

"This is what we pulled off of Shinx. She was scared of me and I made her wince in pain." Drew said handing it to doctor.

The doctor nodded grimly. "I see. Well I can say you have been taking care of him quite well. I am going to prescribe her some antibiotics. But as for battling, you can start lightly training her for the next week then increase the load. I don't think there will be any lasting injuries but if there are, many towns have vets in addition to Pokémon centers."

Drew nodded and took the medicine and walked out with Shinx.

They walked onto the main street looking like a trainer and his pokémon bonding.

"What they did to you is unforgivable Shinx." Drew said looking at his electric pokémon. "Why do those monsters exist I will never know."

Shinx looked up and replied with a firm yes in its own words.

Drew chuckled. "Yeah you want to beat everyone up because you don't want anyone to suffer what you did."

Shinx nodded. Drew looked straight ahead. "I bet you want to impress Pikachu huh?"

Shinx looked away and blushed. Drew chuckled. "You know you have some competition right?"

Shinx nodded. They started walking again but then they noticed that several pokémon were walking aimlessly in a certain direction. Some trainers were trying to get their pokémon to listen to them but it looked like they weren't listening to them.

"What's going on? Shinx are you okay?" Drew asked. Shinx appeared to be under the same spell as the others but his voice appeared to snap it out of it.

"Shinx it be better if you go inside your pokeball for now. Return."

Shinx nodded and was reabsorbed into the ball.

Drew looked at the pokémon marching and followed him.

A few minutes prior

Max was in the Jubilife park on a bench watching the people interacting with their pokémon. He sighed and pulled out the Ace Buckle.

' _I don't feel like a hero. Especially if I have to be bailed out constantly.'_ Max thought.

Memory Flashes

_Ace was thrown back against the Dark Hydra failing to protect Anabel and Tori._

_Max in human form struggling with against multiple opponent only for his sister to come in and help him._

_Ace was facing against the kaijuu at the poacher's camp only to be knocked out and Ash in Aura form was forced to help out._

_Against Gem Shadow he could not even get a scratch on him and Aura was forced to bail him out again._

End Memory Flash

' _So many times I could have won my battles but I couldn't because I was weak. I need to find more power so I can stand beside them. But even then, if I get the power I won't feel like a hero because I am doing this for me, not other.'_ Max said sighing.

"Wah! Skitty come down." Max's ears perked up and noticed a small girl crying with her mother. He looked up to see a Skitty high up in a tree and looking quite frightened.

Max walked over to the tree. "Don't worry little girl. What's your name?"

"Amy." The little girl said.

"Well then Amy I'm Max. Let me see if I can't get him down." Max said walking to the tree.

"Young man aren't you going to get a ladder?" Amy's mother asked.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." He said starting to climb up. He got to where Skitty was and he could tell that the cat was scared.

"Hey there Skitty. What's wrong?"

Skitty meowed its concerned.

"You ran after something and now you don't know if you can't come down. But what about your owners?"

Skitty meowed. Max smiled. "You don't want her sad do ya?"

Skitty shook its head. "Alright then why don't come to me."

Skitty slowly walked to Max and he scooped the cat up gently.

"There we go. Let's get you down." Max said as he jumped down the tree which stunned the woman.

"Here you go Amy." Max said as Skitty bounced over to the young girl.

"Skitty! Thank goodness you're okay!" Amy said cuddling the kitten. She looked at Max. "Thanks mister you're my hero."

Max looked at Amy and smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing Amy." Before he could go any further he felt a disturbance.

"Young man what's wrong?"

Max looked at Amy's mother. "Nothing why don't guys get home I bet you're hungry."

Just then Amy's stomach growled and she giggled.

"Thanks mister. Come on Skitty." Amy said as she and her mother left.

Max smiled then turned around and ran in the direction of the disturbance.

Where Max was running to

Brock and Drew were fighting the troopers that appeared in the city. In front of them was a monster that looked like a more human form of Hypno. Around the monster were several pokémon that seemed to be in a trance.

Brock slashed at another trooper and looked around. "We can't move against him without harming the pokémon what do we do?"

"Working on it." Drew said ducking under another one and slamming it down on the ground.

"The hypnosis seems to be broadcasting to something. What do all of the trainers of these pokémon have in common to create this situation?"

A few minutes later Ash and Max had finally caught up to the fight and were engaging as well. They pushed them back enough to regroup.

"We can handle the troopers but we can't get close to the hypnotist with all the innocent pokémon in the way.

The young boy who accompanied Ash looked at the group of pokémon. "No my Shinx. Mr. Ketchum you said you were going to save him."

"We will Landis we just need to make sure we can him out of there safely." Ash reassured the young man.

Drew pointed at Landis. "Who's the kid Ash?"

"Oh that is Landis. His father makes the Pokétches Dawn has been talking about. His company recalled them because of counterfeits being produced."

Brock then looked up. "Wait so these counterfeits have been given out to trainers and as a result the only ones on the street would be the fakes."

"So what if the fakes had the transmitters in it. Question is how do we do that?"

Max snapped his fingers. "I got it. What's the weapon they like to use in movies to disrupt electronics?"

"An EMP?" Drew answered.

"Yeah Ash and I using our electric cards or rather me using your Shinx can create a strong enough wave to disrupt the miniature transmitters without damaging the city's infrastructure." Max theorized.

"Do it. Landis can you keep what your about to see a secret?"

Landis could only nod as Drew handed Max Shinx's card. They pulled out their belts and activated them.

"Let's Ride. HENSHIN!"

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

Now in their armored forms they went to take care of their jobs.

Ace and Aura had pulled out their electric cards while they scanned the horizon for a way to get the pulse away.

"Aura up on the tower." Ace pointed out. Aura looked and saw it was a T.V antenna.

"Good call Ace. Now we need to build up power. Can you try and hold the charge?"

"I'll try." Ace said scanning the cards in his hands

**SHOCK WAVE**

Aura then scanned on of his electric cards.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Ace immediately felt the electrical charge build up in him and he struggled to hold it in.

"Just a little more Ace. Landis get out of the way." The young man did so as Aura put his hand on Ace to share the charge.

"And here we GO" Aura said pointing Raikou at the antenna. The lightning jumped from the blade and hit the antenna. The lights briefly flickered as the electrical charge traveled through the wires and spread out to. The miniature transmitters could not stand up to the charge and were destroyed. The hypnotic commands immediately ceased and the pokémon under the spell snapped out of it and they began running back to their trainers.

"NO!" Hypno Bear yelled.

Jessie who was in her disguise tsked. "You failed your mission, sorry you're on your own." She said as they walked away.

Bear growled but had no time to chase them because Onyx and Zodiac slashed at the back of him.

"You aren't going anywhere. Time to finish you off." Zodiac said pulling out his phone.

**STANDBY FINISHER LEO**

"Time to bury you." Onyx said powering up his finishing cards.

**IRON TAIL**

**FLAME WHEEL**

**COMBO: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

Mortar and Leonid glowed brightly. Onyx leapt up and Zodiac charged in and swung his sword bisecting him horizontally while Onyx crashed down to bisect him vertically. It did not even let out a scream as it blew up.

Sheathing their weapons and powering down Brock and Drew walked over to Ash who was hunched over Max. The overload seemed to have knocked out the poor kid out.

It was at this point the girls walked up and upon seeing her brother hurt, May rushed over to him.

"Max are you okay? Please wake up." May said shaking him rapidly.

Max came too and had swirls in his eyes. "May I was fine just a little shocked but now I feel like I've been in a blender."

May sighed and hugged her brother. "You are nuts you know that. But you are my baby brother. I'm supposed to worry about you."

Max recovered enough to respond. "Yeah I know. Just sometimes I want to do the protecting sometimes."

"It's a team effort Max. Whether it's with your team or any combination, you have your role to play. Plus you're still young it takes time to develop." Drew said smiling.

"Yeah Max you are part of our team, rider or no rider gear and you are May's brother, trainer or no trainer." Ash said.

Max smiled as he stood up a little shakily and the group headed back to the pokémon center.

Evening before the Contest (Play Zelda's Lullaby)

Dawn had been sleeping restlessly because of the contest the next day but somehow she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes she gasped. She was in front of audience on a contest stage and they were clapping for her with the spotlight on her. Looking down she was in her pink contest dress but it looked more sparkling and it came down a bit further. She looked at her arms they were covered in opera gloves. She saw her reflection in the mirrored floor and she saw her hair and face done regally.

"So you desire to perform for the masses. I must say," Dawn looked at the voice. It was a white haired woman in a similar colored dress. "You have the beauty to perform but I feel doubt from you, Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town."

"Who are you? What do you mean beauty? And where am I?" Dawn asked rapidly

"My apologies. I am Tsukihime, the princess of a fallen kingdom. You are aware of others including three of my guardians."

Dawn widened her eyes. "Ash, Misty and Drew."

Tsuki nodded. "As for where you are in your mindscape." Her eyes then turned sad. "Tell me…why you doubt your beauty and your confidence.

Dawn looked away and grabbed her arm. "I saw Misty, May, Anabel, Tori and Gabby. They looked so pretty. And their training only made them look great. May and Misty especially. How can I compete with that?"

Tsuki shook her head. "Nonsense Dawn. If anything they recognize your beauty, inside and out." At this Dawn felt her stomach being held lovingly. She widened her eyes. This was her memory of May hugging her and calling her doll like. She didn't know why but she liked the feeling.

"I have watched young May develop like a caterpillar or in this world's case a Wurmple into a Beautifly. She would not have had the confidence to open up like that before Ash met her." Tsuki said waving her arm.

In the mirrored floor Dawn saw Ash encouraging May, hugging her, kissing her and comforting her. The image then showed Misty doing the same thing to May and then Anabel who joined later.

"These girls had locked away their feelings for Ash and they were content in. But it took a good soul like Ash to open up and now they are inseparable." Tsuki said waving her arm to show the scene in the room they had at pokémon center. Dawn was on one of the beds, Max was above her, Brock was on the top bunk across the room and Drew was sleeping soundly with Gabby and Tori. But on the floor was a site that filled Dawn with happiness, a little bit of jealousy and a bit of sadness. Ash was laying on a pillow with Anabel on his left shoulder, Misty on his right and May on his stomach. They looked really happy being in each other's embrace.

"I'm happy for them but I can't help feeling this longing to be there too." Dawn said sadly smiling.

Tsuki returned the smile. "It is understandable. But perhaps your heart is not open to him yet."

Dawn looked at her. "I want to be sure of my feelings. I just met him after all." Dawn said waving her hands frantically.

Tsuki giggled. "Of course." Tsuki said. She waved her arm one more time and this time a gold buckle with a star and two fairy wings on it.

"Now for the reason I am here. You are the last knight under the banner of the Water and Lightning guardians. You are descended from the last knights that fought alongside them."

Dawn pointed at herself. "Me? A…rider like Ash? Misty? Everyone?"

Tsuki nodded. "Yes. You will make a great Knight and rider. All you need is confidence."

Dawn took the belt. "You pokémon will become one with you even those you catch in the future." Tsuki said as she start to fade.

"Before I leave I leave something that will let you enjoy the rest of your dream."

End the song

"Wait what do you mean? And how do I work this?"

"When the time comes you will know, Maiden of light." Tsuki said as she disappeared.

When Dawn looked down she saw she was in a white doll's dress with red frills that came to her hips, opera gloves and white stockings with matching shoes. Looking at her reflection she had rosy cheeks, her hair in pigtails and her lips painted red.

"Wow. May wasn't kidding. I look amazing." Dawn said in her mostly white get up.

"I wonder." Dawn said curiously thinking of something. Suddenly any exposed skin turned a porcelain white making the red patches stand out more, and her chin had two lines that mimicked a puppets mouth. She giggled.

"Wow this looks great." Dawn said.

Suddenly she felt her body freeze up. But it wasn't a bad freeze as she had an idea who had her. She got her confirmation as she unconsciously started dancing like a ballerina. She was paused for a few moments to look around and saw Ash and the other girls smiling at her performance. Anabel had her hands out and were twisting like a marionette all the while pleasantly smiling. Dawn just let her do her thing and lost herself to the silent rhythm as she danced her way over to them. With one final movement she collapsed onto Ash's arms. She smiled at the embrace as the dream ended feeling the warmth of the embrace.

Waking world

Dawn woke up surprisingly refreshed. She felt her stiff joints and giggled.

' _Guess being a doll kind of kills your joints…WAIT!'_

If what happened in the last part of her dream happened then…

Dawn looked at her hand and saw the buckle she got during her dream.

"No way." Dawn whispered feeling the buckle. Just then she heard the door knock.

"Dawn you up? Is everything alright?" Ash called out.

Dawn shook her head. "No need to worry." She called out as she put the belt away. She went to go get changed into her contest outfit and then proceeded outside. She noticed everyone talking and May is in her outfit as well. She was the first one to notice Dawn.

"What did I tell you guys, she looks amazing!" May said walking over to her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. Gabby took pictures of both of them and then noticed something missing.

"Uh, Dawn, where's your choker?" Gabby asked.

Dawn felt her neck and panicked. "Oh no where did it go?" Dawn said looking around.

Fortunately for the panicking girl, a Glameow walked up to her carrying the choker in its tail. Behind the cat was a red headed girl in a white and green suit.

"I figured this was yours. Of all the outfits here yours is the only one that matches." The girl said as she approached the group. "I'm Zoey, nice to meet you."

"I'm Dawn and this is May a pleasure." Dawn said as she took the choker and handed it to May who placed it on.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and they made their way to the contest hall where May and Dawn registered for the Sinnoh Contests. They were given a ribbon case and seals which were explained they were to help the Pokémon's entrance. With their entry secured the competing girls went to the locker room while their friends went to find their seats. On their way to their seat they saw a red-headed coordinator with masked specs walking towards them. She bumped into Misty.

"Excuse me mam." Misty said.

"Sorry about that." The red headed coordinator said as they walked away. A few moments later Misty felt her pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to Ash.

Ash and Drew read it.

' _Attack imminent. Probable time would be the finals. Target more than likely the rookie and the butterfly.'_

Drew groaned. "Alright here's what we do. Ash go talk to the girls and encourage them. We will keep an eye out on the rest of the contest."

Ash nodded and ran back in the direction they came from while the others found their seats.

In the locker room Dawn was being fussy about her hair. Zoey was kind enough to help fix the hair and show her the ribbon case which had one ribbon from a previous contest she participated in. Zoey then encouraged her to the young girl's surprise but thanked her nonetheless.

Ash walked in shortly after wards. "Hey girls I just want to say good luck to you all and I hope you do your best."

"Thanks honey." May said walking over to Ash and hugged him. Ash whispered in her ear.

"Be really careful, they got you and Dawn targeted."

May widened her eyes which went unseen by the other girls but nodded her head. "I will thank you honey." She said kissing his cheek.

Ash left the girls to head to his seat. Soon the MC stood in front of the crowd.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the Jubilife City Contest. I am your host Marian." Marian said to the roar of the crowd.

"We have a lot of exciting coordinators today competing for the prestigious Jubilife Ribbon. With us as always is our three judges. Mr. Contesta of the Sinnoh Pokémon Coordinators Union."

"I am sure we are in for a treat to today." Mr. Contesta said.

"Mr. Sukizo of the Sinnoh Fan Club."

"This show will be remarkable."

"And the Jubilife's Nurse Joy." Marian said

"Let's make this a fun experience." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright the first contestant out is Miss Zoey of Snowpoint City."

Zoey came out onto the stage and released a Misdreavus in a cloud of smoke. From the smoke Zoey ordered a Double Team to create multiple copies of itself. Then she dispersed the spoke with its Confuse Ray which cause the move to sparkle. To end her appeal she used Shock Wave to send large amounts of electricity towards the edge of the hall in a shower of Sparks amazing the judges and the crowd.

"And what a performance by Zoey earns her a great score." Marian said as Zoey bowed. Some coordinators went after her then it was Jesselina's turn. She called out Carnivine which appeared in a heart shaped poke ball. She threw up her lollipop that split into multiple ones which Carnivine destroyed with Bullet Seed. Then she ordered Bite which looked like it backfired but then she went with it and she finished her performance with her hands in the air. The judges awarded her a good score.

May was up next to the delight of the crowd. They had evidently heard of her exploits in Hoenn and Kanto. She released her Eevee in a shower of stars, which she ordered destroyed with its Iron Tail. Then with lightning fast reflexes she fired off a Shadow Ball which she froze with Ice Beam and then shattered with Iron Tail again. The crowd was in a frenzy again as she gracefully bowed and Eevee landed on her shoulders.

After a couple more performances it was Dawn's turn.

"And now making her debut, please give a warm welcome to Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Marian announced.

Dawn blew out a breath and released Piplup in a shower of bubbles. She then used Bubblebeam to keep those bubbles in the air then she ordered Peck to be powered up and sent Piplup in to pop them all giving off a shower of sparkling water. The crowd cheered especially her friends as she waved to the crowd.

In the locker room Dawn was a nervous wreck. May walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Relax Dawn. You did great." May said sweetly.

"I know but I can't help it." Dawn said nervously.

Before May could respond the judges had come in and announced who proceeded into the next round. Dawn, Zoey, and May had advanced which exciting them greatly. After a random shuffle they were put in separate matches but May was lined up to face Jesselina while Dawn and Zoey were put in the same bracket.

They all proceeded to win their first round matches. Dawn used her Buneary to beat her opponents Metang. May decided to go with Squirtle and its Ice moves defeated her opponent Budew. Zoey used her Glameow and it was obvious she had experience on her side and easily won her match.

In the semifinal round May was prepared to go up against Jesselina.

"Alright we have May of Petalburg City vs. Jesselina. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Marian announced.

"Squritle take the stage." May called out.

"Carnivine gobble them up." Jesselina called out.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed."

"Squirtle counter with Rapid Spin."

The seeds came in fast but Squirtle's shell deflected them away and cutting Jesselina's score.

"Now use Ice Beam to propel yourself into Carnivine with Tackle."

Still in Rapid Spin, Squirtle use the Ice Beam to launch him into Carnivine which did considerable damage to both Carnivine and Jesselina's points.

"No! Use Vine Whip quick."

May who had sense taken to dancing a little bit to get into the rhythm of the fight spun around in pirouette. "Use Ice Beam to freeze the vines."

Squirtle reared back and fired catching the vines and freezing them. This followed up with Tackle knocked the rest of the points off.

"And with that Jesselina's score is gone. May has booked her ticket into the finals."

May's friends cheered the loudest and Dawn was smiling backstage. Just then Jesselina looked up with a mad grin and snapped her fingers. In an instant the ground burst open to reveal troopers and a monster that looked like a Carnivine appeared. The crowd panicked and began evacuating the stands. Meanwhile the gang was slipping through the crowd to get to the stage.

Once on stage and seeing the army they pulled out their transformation items.

**STANDBY LEO/ORION/KAMEN RIDE**

"Let's Ride! HENSHIN"

**COMPLETE/ORION/SIRIUS/EVOLVE**

Now in their rider forms they began to attack the army that had appeared.

In the locker room the coordinators who had stayed behind were beginning to clear out.

Zoey looked at Dawn who had been transfixed by the fighting that her friends were doing on screen.

"Dawn we need to go now!" Zoey called out grabbing her arm.

Dawn made to follow her but stopped when she saw May being knocked around. She saw Zoey going away from the stage. Dawn decided to head towards the stage to help her friends unaware of the glowing coming from her bag.

On stage it was not looking good for some of the riders. They were fighting the troopers well enough but Big Cactus, their opponent was undermining their efforts forcing them to jump out of the way. They found this out the hard way when Sirius was caught unaware and damaged enough to be powered down. Ace was forced to stay in the air and take shots at the creature while Orion was forced onto the bleachers which made her useless as the battle kept moving away from her.

**EMBER**

Kusa fired at three troopers near her which burned them and destroyed them.

She then heard Oynx's shout and jumped as another underground attack happened.

She lept back and fired a Silver wind from her sword in an attempt to do some damage. But the monster was too quick for her.

The monster laughed at their futile attempts at attacking them. He then noticed something off to the side and turned its head which caught everyone's attention. It was Dawn who had appeared on stage and in a basic fighting stance.

The riders all widened their eyes. "No Dawn what the heck are doing?" Aura called out.

Dawn looked at Aura. "No need to worry. I am giving you the chance to win." Dawn said smiling.

Big Gulp saw the defenseless girl and dug in underground to attack her.

Dawn stood there unwavering as her friends told her to get out of the way.

' _No. I must stand my ground.'_ A heartbeat was heard. ' _They need me I am confident they can win this.'_ Another heartbeat sounded as the creature opened up his mouth. ' _No…I am confident…I CAN WIN!'_ With the final heartbeat her eyes snapped opened at the same time as the attack came. Big Gulp was bounced off a shield that suddenly appeared. Dawn was shocked and then looked down to see the belt buckle she had in her bag.

Dawn looked at her opponent and then grabbed the belt and put it on her waist. The belt formed around her waist and started to pulse. Dawn then spun around and stuck her two right fingers in the air knuckles facing her opponent.

"What's the word? Oh yeah. HENSHIN!

She brought her had fingers to lever and flipped it revealing her emblem while raising her left up to her face.

**EVOLVE**

The shield popped out from her belt and then came back to her enveloping her. When the light died down, where Dawn stood now was a pink clad figure. It had matching whit eon the collar, gloves and boots and the helmet appeared to be based on some sort of Eevee evolution. On her left hip was a white rapier sword with a silver hilt that had compartment similar to a revolver. (Think Weiss' weapon from RWBY.)

"Dazzling with light. Kamen Rider Hanabi." (Naruto fans should know the meaning but for those who don't it means firecracker.)

Dawn's friends were amazed at Dawn's transformation.

"So Dawn is lucky number 7 for you guys." Zodiac said hefting his sword up and looking at Aura who could only nod.

Kusa looked at Hanabi from her perspective on her knees while steadying herself on Mori. "She looks amazing."

(Start playing the first Diamond and Pearl American theme)

Dawn now Hanabi pulled out her blade. "Alright Tears of Sylveon, let's do this." Big Gulp growled and dove under the ground. Hanabi scanned a card which had her Buneary on it.

**BOUNCE**

Hanabi gathered energy in her feet and just as her opponent appeared to attack her she jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. She quickly scanned another card in the revolver this time of Piplup.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

She pointed Sylveon at her opponent and fired. The attack blinded her opponent as she gracefully landed. Hanabi spun the revolver to another card once again it was Buneary.

**ICE BEAM**

She fired the attack, which combined with the water from Bubblebeam froze the monster.

"Time for your curtain call." Hanabi called out powering up two cards.

**BOUNCE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**DRILL PECK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE  
** Hanabi spun around as leapt high into the air. Doing a graceful twirl she lined up and stuck her glowing sword in front of her. She let out a war cry and dropped down to her opponent piercing it and landing behind the monster.

"That's your curtain call." Hanabi said whipping her sword around settling to the side. The monster let out a death cry and blew up.

Hanabi sighed and sheathed her weapon. She powered down and then noticed her friends walking over also powered down.  
"That was amazing Dawn." Ash said.

May hugged her. "Great job sweetie. You were awesome."

Dawn smiled and then felt a little woozy.

"Whoa I feel like I just went on a twenty hour sugar rush and feeling the effects." She said as her legs gave out and May caught her.

"It will be alright. That's just the power rush leaving your system. You'll feel better after a nap."

Dawn wanted to fight it but her eyes drooped closed and fell asleep.

Ash took her and carried her princess style out of the contest hall and back to the pokémon center.

About five hours later, Dawn groggily opened her eyes. She found she was still in her contest dress but back at the center.

She saw the door open and in walked Ash carrying food.

"Hey how are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Like a herd of Tauros ran over me." Dawn said as she eyed the food. Ash gave it to her and she eat without the normal grace she was used to."

After slowing down, Dawn looked up at Ash. "So what happened after I fell asleep?"

"Well we had to forfeit your spot in the contest and gave the explanation that you were hurt in the attack. Zoey beat May in the final. She now has two ribbons." Ash explained.

Dawn nodded. "Don't worry there will be other contest. I am sure of it." Ash said confidently. "Now why don't you get changed and rest up. We leave for Oreburgh in the morning."

Dawn nodded and Ash left the room. She looked up at the bed above her. ' _So that's what a rider was. That felt amazing. I hope I can stand with them soon. Maybe even tell Ash my feelings.'_ Dawn said as she got into her pjs and went to bed.

Now with the Aura rider team complete how will they respond to stronger threats? Tune in next time on Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER.
> 
> UO: Finally done. Geez this took a while anyway next update is Bleach Grand Prix.
> 
> New Powers
> 
> Kamen Rider Hanabi: Dawn's new confidence has given rise to the seventh Aura Rider Hanabi. Her abilities will be based on dazzling illusions and keep her opponents distracted much like a contest.
> 
> Preview: As Ash and Drew prepare for their first Sinnoh Gym battle they run into an unfriendly face. Then Max faces a test of a lifetime as a mysterious temple opens for him and he must confront the past to face the future. What will happen? Find out.
> 
> Next Time: Aces High
> 
> No time for shout outs. But you know who you are guys. Review Kindly.
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOOSH


	31. Aces High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Geez two week between updates hope you weren't bored.
> 
> Dawn: No me and May were able to try some new outfits.
> 
> May: Yeah, Dawn looked cute in some of them.
> 
> Misty: I can attest to that, they got me into of them.
> 
> Ash: As much as I liked the outfits, as a guy that was torture.
> 
> Drew: I can agree to that.
> 
> Anabel: I'll admit they were a bit excessive. But they were fun
> 
> Max: Ash ogling my sister is not an image I want.
> 
> Multiple smacks and Max is moaning in pain.
> 
> Gabby: Please don't go over protective brother on us.
> 
> Tori: Yeah some people are lucky to have a sister like May.
> 
> May blushes at the praise which only gets darker as she's pulled into Ash's arms and curling up.
> 
> UO: As much as I like fluff guys we have a story to write.
> 
> Anabel: Of Course. UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own Pokémon, Kamen Rider and any other references made in this story, they belong to their respective owners. If he did he would be rich and there would be an established pairing in the anime. Probably Ash and Misty or Ash and May.
> 
> Said trio blushed.
> 
> Anabel: There would also be a faithful American adaption of Kamen Rider.
> 
> UO: Thank you Anabel on with the show.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 32: Aces High

When we last left our heroes they had attended Dawn's first career contest in Jubilife City. Along with May they attempted to dazzle the crowd with their pokémon and their moves. But the contest was attacked by one of Glenn's creations. But thanks to Dawn awakening her gift as Kamen Rider Hanabi, she was able to push back her insecurities and help them.

Now on the road to Oreburgh city we find Dawn dressed in a pink training outfit holding out Sylveon in her right hand and standing with her right side pointed towards her opponent with her feet together and slanted slightly towards the right. Her opponent happened to be May as they were sparing with their weapons. May had Mori out in her preferred stance blade parallel with her hip and her right leg back.

(Think Amy and Xianghua from the Soul Calibur franchise.)

Dawn looked nervous and she voiced them. "I don't know if I can do this correctly."

A sigh was heard off to the side. "Look Dawn I know you have some insecurities about fighting but you will learn." Drew said from the side. Next to him was his three pokémon, Shinx, Swampert and Staravia. His and Ash's Staravia had evolved when a bunch of bird pokémon were captured. They evolved to be able to finish off their captors even shrugging off the injuries that had occurred. Everyone else was off training on their own and Drew decided to supervise Dawn's first real spar with her weapon.

Dawn nodded and reset her stance. Drew spoke again. "Fencing is not about swinging a blade. It is designed as a sport however the practicality of this can make it a weapon. Because the area of effect is so small you have to pick and choose your target. Sabers which is the weapon you are holding are scored on hits above the waist with the exception of the hands. So your best bet is to pierce your opponent. But I don't think you would be a front line fighter. When it comes down to it I think you and Anabel would be in the rear, you being either the medic or supporter. Anabel would be long distance and you both fill the same roles as Tori and Gabby. May would probably be mid-range with Misty with our red head being more offensive than May but both can deal damage. Max would be the speedster meaning he would probably get a couple of hits off to allow time for the rest of your team to get ready. Brock would be the tank or defender which would absorb damage and keep it from reaching our less defensive fighters. Ash and myself would be on the front lines more than likely to deal out considerable damage.

Dawn looked at Drew. "So you are think we are like those RPG's some of my friends played?"

Drew nodded. "Concept fits. I personally like to balance offensive and defensive abilities. But I think some are more capable of fighting than others.

Dawn nodded. "I know I said I wanted to help but fighting doesn't really appeal to me."

Drew walked over to Dawn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I may not like fighting but someone has to do it. May be Tori can teach you some healing."

Dawn nodded. Drew smiled. "Now then let's get started on this spar." Dawn took on a determined look and got back into her stance. Drew walked away and watched as May and Dawn started to spar. Within a few minutes it became evident that while both girls had similar body structure their forms differed. May was willing to keep moving which was necessary to get the most effective use out of her sword. With Dawn, staying in place offered some advantages such as making her opponent come at her. But her inexperience at holding a weapon caught up to her quickly. May had been told to hold back, but her natural playfulness got her opponent to fall down more often than not.

After an hour, Dawn was exhausted and her uniform was slightly dirty.

"I feel this was a good first session. Dawn let's get you cleaned up before we leave.

Dawn smiled from her position on the ground. Drew left to head back to the camp. May walked over to help Dawn up.

"You did great for your first one sweetie." May said tenderly as she pulled Dawn.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks May. I never knew this training could be so tough."

May shook her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry you will get use to the increasing training regiments." At Dawn's look she pulled her closer. "But even if you train, you will always be our little Buneary."

Dawn looked confused. "Buneary?'

May smiled and walked in front of her. "Ash has a pet name for all of us. Anabel is Eevee, Misty is Spheal and I am Beautifly. You are Buneary because you are cute adorable and very fragile."

Dawn looked panicked. "But I am not part your relationship." ' _Not yet anyway.'_

May looked at her and just grinned. "I know. But I think it's only a matter of time. Really hard not to fall for him you know."

Dawn looked at May with a confused looked. May turned around. "If you wanted to be part of it, just say it. I know you are scared. But give it some time and I promise you, that you will never regret it."

May walked away leaving Dawn to her thoughts.

Meanwhile Max was going through a kata completely lost in his thoughts. He had been feeling really down since before they arrived in Sinnoh. He thought about how everyone including his sister had protected him multiple times.

He picked up his pace and starting kicking and slashing with his staff. Being a wind elemental he had to learn to be unpredictable with his fighting style. Because of his size he also had to contend with the fact he could not take as much punishment as the rest of them. He finished his kata and broke out his staff and started to perform a kata with that. He felt the wind surround him and he fell into the rhythm of the wind as he spun his staff around. He finished his kata and sighed.

"Great job Max." Ash called out startling the young man.

Max caught his breath from being startled. "Ash you scared me."

Ash started walking over to Max. "You seem distracted, what's up?"

Max sighed as the older male. "I know we are supposed to be protecting each other. But it feels like I am getting help more than normal."

Ash sighed. "Max, you know that's not true."

Max looked away. "I am just saying I like to help out more. But every time we have faced off against our opponents I seems to one of the first to be taken out."

Ash shook his head. "Guess that means they got the jump on you. But listen, you are still young, your training and your powers may not be powerful yet. It takes time."

Max looked at Ash and smiled. Ash chuckled. "Good to see your smile. Come on we are heading out soon."

Max nodded and they went back to their campsite.

Next Day Oreburgh City

The group arrived at Oreburgh City after trekking through the Oreburgh gate. Their first impressions it was really small compared to Jubilife.

"This town seems a little…I don't know dirty." Gabby said holding her cheek.

"Oreburgh City is known for its coal mines so I guess that's what you feel." Brock said looking at the map.

"Kind of reminds me of West Virginia." Drew said recovering from the normal beat down he endures from entering the city. "That state is known for a lot of coal mining."

"Isn't right in the middle of the Appalachians?" Tori asked.

"Yep, right in the middle of Appalachia." Drew said nodding.

The group made their way over the gym and to their surprise they saw a familiar mop of purple hair,

"Paul what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Paul looked up see the group. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader but he isn't here. His assistant told me he is at the city mine."

Paul brushed by them as he finished. The group decided to head

A few minutes later they were at the mine entrance. One of the workers was pushing something that the others were watching very carefully.

The head foreman, wearing a red miner's cap and carrying a pickaxe walking up to it. He lifted what was inside and rubbed it.

"Wow, what could be in here hasn't been seen in over 200 million years." Roark said as he gently put it back in the cart. Roark turned around and noticed the large group.

"Oh we have visitors to the mine. What can I do for you?"

Ash stepped up with Drew next to him. "My name is Ash and this is Drew. We were wondering if you knew where the gym leader was?"

The miner looked at him and gained a sheepish look. "Whoops, I guess this discovery took more time than I thought. My apologies, I'm Roark the gym leader here. Pleasure to meet you. Let's head back to the gym."

The group smiled and followed Roark back. Along the way, Drew started coughing to the point he stopped.

"Where's your inhaler?" Tori asked worriedly as the rest of the group stopped.

"Back…pocket…left…side."

Tori pulled Drew's bag off his back and rummaged through his bag. She pulled out an orange cylinder device and shook it. She gave it to Drew who took two puffs of the medicine. His breathing slowly eased up.

"What's wrong with him?" Roark asked concerned.

Gabby looked at Roark. "He has asthma which is a lung condition. He normally would be fine but because of the air here, he is having difficulty breathing.

Max snapped his fingers. "The coal dust and the smog."

The earth girls nodded. Drew stood up. "I'm fine. I can go for a few hours." Drew said coughing some more.

The group continued to walk to the gym. When they got there Roark began talked animatedly with his assistant talking about the fossil they found in the mine. Soon the doors opened and in walked Paul still with the pompous attitude he showed earlier.

"Are you the gym leader?" Paul asked. Roark turned around to address Paul. "Yes I am are you here for a battle?"

"Yes I am." Paul answered.

Ash walked over to the two. "Hey Paul we were here first let us battle him first."

"Ash, let's think about this for a moment. If you go first then you are going in blind." Drew said holding his shoulder. Ash glanced over to Drew and nodded. Roark led the group into the gym. It had a large array of rocks strewn about.

"Wow so cool." Dawn said amazed.

Brock chuckled. "All gyms are designed based on the type used by the leader. My family's gym is like this.

Misty nodded. "Yeah. My gym is an aquarium and a water ballet theater when it isn't a gym. Each gym has their own unique features." She explained. Off to the side the trainers were already jotting down notes.

On the battle field the ref explained it would be a three on three battle. Roark sent out his first pokémon a Geodude which was a staple in the rock themed gyms.

"Azumarill, standby for battle." Paul called out summoning the blue mouse.

"A water pokémon in a rock gym seems like a good idea." Ash said.

"But we know type matchups aren't everything." Drew said writing down what Roark had sent out.

Paul opened up with a Hydro Pump. Azumarill fired but Roark ordered a Hidden Power which protected him from the water attack. Geodude then used Rollout which struck Azumarill and knocked it out surprising the audience.

"Seems like Roark would anticipate water and grass types being used." Brock pointed out, with Dawn being shocked that a water type could lose like that.

Paul returned Azumarill and looked at the poke ball. "I can't believe you are this weak."

Ash growled and stood up alone to be pulled back down. "Calm down. You are better than him." Drew said and Ash reluctantly sat down.

Paul then sent out an Elekid. He ordered a Brick Break which was powerful enough to knock out Geodude.

Roark returned Geodude and released an Onix. Dawn pulled out her pokedex, Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.

Elekid moved in with another Brick Break. To its surprise, Onix dodged it and brought down an Iron Tail. Paul ordered a Protect which stopped the attack temporarily. Onix smashed through it and sent the electric type flying.

Thinking ahead, Roark ordered a Stealth Rock to hover around the stadium and on the arena floor. Then he charged in with another Iron Tail hitting Elekid. Onix then flinched backwards as electric sparks danced across its body.

Dawn looked to Brock. "What happened to Onix?"

"Under normal conditions, ground types like Onix would not be paralyzed, but Elekid must have Static like Pikachu and Shinx which can paralyze anyone that makes direct contact."

On the battlefield, Elekid was putting up a fight but it was apparent to all in the arena he was not going to last long. In a rare act of kindness Paul pulled Elekid and sent in Chimchar. When he was released the stones from Stealth Rock dug into Chimchar already giving him a disadvantage. Despite this Paul ordered Chimchar to Dig under the surface of the arena. Despite the type mismatch, Chimchar came up and hit Onix hard. When Onix went to attack Chimchar again, the paralysis from Elekid's Static kicked in. Chimchar went in for Dig again and knocked the rock snake pokémon out.

Roark called back Onix and complemented it. He looked to Paul. "I thank you for the great fight. But can you finish the job. Go Cranidos."

The resurrected pokémon stood across from Chimchar.

"Chimchar Dig underground again." Paul ordered.

"Cranidos, focus and find him." Roark called out. Cranidos looked around and then spotted a depression. Chimchar broke the surface and looked around.

"Now use Headbutt." Roark called out. Cranidos charged in and nailed Chimchar. Paul went on the defensive and had Chimchar dodge again. Having figured out Paul's strategy, Roark had Cranidos use Zen Headbutt when Chimchar rose. Chimchar flinched because of the side effect of the attack. Cranidos kept attacking dealing more and more damage to the monkey. Before he could finish off Chimchar, a fiery aura erupted from the monkey.

Paul's face gained a smirk. In the stands Brock turned to the spectators. "That's Blaze, when Chimchar is in a pinch his moves get a powerful boost.

Roark saw the aura and knew he had to finish this fast. He ordered another Zen Headbutt, but Chimchar's Flame Wheel barreled through Cranidos before it could hit. Chimchar came back around and nailed Cranidos again. Paul ordered Chimchar to use Dig again but this time Roark was ready and hit Chimchar with a Zen Headbutt knocking it out.

Paul angrily recalled Chimchar. "I'm going to deal with you later. Elekid Standby for Battle."

Elekid appeared as the Stealth Rocks dug into it. Cranidos used a Flamethrower which shocked the trainers. Elekid dodged and used Thunderpunch to attack the knees. Cranidos stood looking like it didn't affect him until his knee buckled and was paralyze. This left it open for another Thunderpunch and a Brick Break onto its skull. Cranidos managed to recover enough to use Zen Headbutt to counter the Brick Break. The collision threw up an explosion which sent the two back exhausted. They looked ready to fight again but then Cranidos collapsed unable to battle further.

The crowd looked at Paul who just returned Elekid. Roark walked over to Paul.

"That was a great battle Paul. Here this is proof you beat this gym, the Coal Badge."

Paul took the badge and thanked him. Ash could not contain his excitement. "Just you wait Paul me and Drew will win our first gym battles too."

Paul looked at Ash and his curiosity peeked agreed to stay around for their battles tomorrow.

The group separated from the Roark and Paul for the day. As the exited, Drew smacked Ash on the head.

"What have I said about dragging us into your mess?" Drew growled.

Ash looked sheepish at that remark. Drew sighed. "Come one let's go train a little before tomorrow. I need to call Prof. Oak.

Ash nodded with a vigor. All this talk of training also influenced Dawn who decided to do her own training with her pokémon. Everyone else went to do their own thing especially train for many of those with pokémon.

Next Day (Parts of DP018 were used in this)

The two trainers along with their friends and Paul were back at the gym. For the occasion Dawn had gotten a special cheerleading outfit. When asked about, Dawn replied she wanted to give both trainers her support so she dressed like this. At the current moment she was watching with a sweatdrop as Ash and Drew were arguing who was going to go first. This arguing was not making Paul's opinion of them any better.

"I went first last time against Brendon it's your turn Ash." Drew argued.

"I thought that was separate from the gym battles. It's your turn Drew." Ash counter

"Buddy I don't know how you remember that far back." Drew countered. He the sighed. "Fine I'll go first." Drew said tossing his hat over to Gabby and giving Ash his jacket to give to Tori.

Roark stood on the other side. "Are you ready?" He called out. At Drew's nod Roark sent out his Geodude.

Drew nodded and pulled out his poke ball. "Let's ride, Staravia."

The whole arena was startled that they would send a clear disadvantage.

"You seem to be confident in your abilities to use a flying type in a rock gym."

Drew shrugged. "If you can take this Staravia or even all three of my pokémon…then I would like to see you try. Staravia use Aerial Ace.

Staravia flipped up and then began charging in.

"Geodude use Defense Curl." Roark called out. Geodude rolled up into a ball. Drew had a small smirk as he flicked his hand. Instantly Staravia sped up and got behind him startling Roark.

"Now use Steel Wing." Staravia's wings glowed and hit Geodude into the rocks. Roark responded with a Rollout which was doubled powered thanks to Defense Curl. He charged at Staravia. Another flick of the hand had Staravia quickly dodge it and then move into a Drill Peck. Geodude blocked it but it opened itself up for a Steel Wing. That attack knocked out Geodude to the shock of both Roark and Paul who couldn't believe that a flying type could beat a rock type.

Roark returned Geodude. "That was impressive young man. I am curious how much you have trained that Staravia?"

Drew grinned. "All it takes is some dedicated training. It helps when one of your companions trains in the type." All eyes darted over to Brock who rubbed his head.

Roark returned his eyes to the battlefield. "I hope that confidence of yours can stand up to this guy. Go Onix."

Staravia stared down the snake. "Staravia use Double Team then Quick Attack."

Staravia created several clones and charged in. Roark realizing the gambit ordered an Iron Tail. He got a lucky hit and hit the right one and knocked it into the rocks. Before Staravia could retaliate Onix hit him with a Take Down.

Drew grimaced. One of the things with the Aura Link ability they found is that you can feel the pain of the pokémon being attacked, albeit it was more of a phantom pain. The level of pain depended on how in sync they were. For Drew to feel pain they figured it was about 40%.

"Hang in their Staravia. Use Steel Wing." Onix charged with an Iron Tail but Staravia's Steel Wing blocked it like two swords. He parried the tail back and used one of the wings to hit Onix back.

"Onix use Wrap." Roark called out. Onix used its tail and finally caught the elusive bird.

"Now use Slam." Onix rose up into the air and then flung Staravia down. Even before the ref called the battle over, Drew was already running over to Staravia. He looked at the bird who was groaning awake.

"You did great buddy. Tori is going to take great care of you." He said patting the head of the bird. He recalled it and tossed the poke ball over to Tori.

"That Staravia of yours was impressive. You really trust your pokémon to do something like this."

Drew looked at Roark from the other side of the battlefield. "If you thought Staravia was impressive, get a load of this. Let's Ride Shinx."

Now he was being suicidal was the thoughts going through Roark and Paul's minds.

"Onix use Stealth Rock and then Take Down." Onix flung the rocks into the air then charged in to Shinx. Again and Shinx kept their composure and with a flick of the wrist Shinx dodged. Roark ordered Onix to keep at. Drew decided to forgo subtlety and started moving his arms around. To those not in the know it looked like he was waving his arms wildly. But it was in reality directing Shinx. Another thing they found with those that are not bipedal like Shinx, they could not mimic their stance without it looking weird. So they decided to cover it by mimicking a conductor. This allowed them to use the link as a marionette string.

On the battle field Onix swung another Iron Tail that Shinx dodged.

"Shinx use your Iron Tail." With Shinx up in the air he spun brought down the glowing tail hitting Onix's tail.

Roark saw the opportunity. "Onix use Wrap on Shinx." Onix did so and trapped the electric type.

Roark looked at Drew and was confused when he said, "You should not have done that."

Before Roark could comment, Onix reeled in pain and Shinx broke free. But compared to the happy looking pokémon he looked incredibly mad. The onlookers were shocked that an electric attack hurt Onix and paralyzed him

Drew sighed. "Long story short, we rescued him from some poachers and he has a problem with being trapped like that. But this is the first time he reacted this way. Shinx can you hear me?"

Shinx looked at Drew and his eyes lost some of that anger. "I know I said we would not put you through that. I'm sorry. Please just calm down."

Shinx still had that anger and looked to see Pikachu and Buneary her two closest friends. She couldn't hear Pikachu but she saw the mouth move.

'Pika pika' _Please come back."_

Shinx started to calm down and then let out a roar and started to glow. The crowd was amazed as Shinx evolved. When the light died down, there stood a slightly bigger pokémon. Its black fur extended to its legs and its front paws gained a couple of yellow rings. Its head looked like a lion's head. Despite its intimidating gaze, the new pokémon had the same determined and friendly disposition of its former self.

"LUXIO!" The new pokémon roared.

At this Ash pulled out his pokedex. Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits.

Drew watched Luxio with some awe. Then smiled. "Alright Luxio, let's win this."

Luxio nodded and charged in towards the Onix. His fangs glowed blue and it bit down on the head of Onix who was reeling from the electrical charge. (If Ash can beat an Onix with Pikachu so can Drew with a Luxio)

In the stands Brock explained the move. "That was Ice Fang. An Ice-type move."

Luxio still had the edge and Drew ordered an Iron Tail. The Iron tail struck where it froze Onix dealing additional damage. Onix staggered and then fell backwards knocked out. Paul who had been watching was completely stunned that an upstart like Drew could beat Onix with an electric type. If he was this unpredictable now, what will happen when he got stronger?

Roark called back Onix. "Color me impressed Drew. A flying type winning against a rock type and an electric type winning against my Onix. I wonder how you will fair against my Cranidos." Roark called out as he released Cranidos.

"Less talking more battling. Luxio use Iron Tail."

Luxio charged in and Cranidos used Headbutt. The two attacks collided and forced each other back. Drew then ordered a Spark which Roark countered with a Zen Headbutt. The Zen Headbutt forced Luxio back and made it flinch. This opened the door for another Headbutt. Shinx though countered with Spark which seemingly paralyzed him. Cranidos looked at Luxio and in a fit of rage roared and began to glow.

"Aw Crud." Drew called out as Cranidos got bigger and bigger. When the glow died down, Cranidos had gotten taller and had darkened its body considerably. Its blue skull cap had shrunk and gained spikes. To the Earth trainers it looked like a T-Rex.

"RAMPARDOS!"

Dawn pulled out her pokedex. Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses.

Roark grinned. "Guess it's my turn to benefit from the evolution. Rampardos use Flamethrower."

The T-rex fired the attack and hit Luxio. Before they could respond, Roark ordered a Head Smash which nailed Luxio into another rock. The group could only watch as Rampardos used Zen Headbuttt which knocked Luxio through the rock and knocked it out. Drew ran towards Luxio who struggled to stand up.

"Ref I'm pulling Luxio out." Drew called out. He looked at Luxio. "It's alright you did great." Tori arrived to check on Luxio. He looked to Drew. "Nothing broken except maybe her pride."

Drew nodded and walked away. Tori carried Luxio over to the bench. Buneary and Pikachu walked over to Luxio. They cuddled up to Luxio in a show of comfort get a couple awws from May and Dawn and a picture by Gabby.

Meanwhile, Drew looked across the battlefield. "You did well taking out two pokémon you should have beaten more easily. But I did not want to win cheaply. And I'll show you why. Let's Ride Swampert."

Out came the water ground type which had been reliable for the longest time.

"Meet my starter from the Hoenn region and one of my most reliable pokémon. He was with me when I finished second in the Lily of the Valley Conference."

Paul scoffed. "You didn't win it so what makes it so special."

Drew looked at Paul. "This second place guy lost to one person and that person is going to be battling next. So kindly Shut Up."

Paul looked at Ash and the black-haired trainer grinned. This new information really did make Paul shut up.

On the battlefield, Swampert stared down Rampardos and then got into a fighting stance. Drew mimicked it and got ready.

"Use Head Smash." Roark called out. Rampardos charged in and Swampert stood fast. At the last moment Swampert caught the attack. Looking at Drew he had a small grimace but he stayed firm in the same position as Swampert.

"Now then let's if I can pull this off correctly." Drew said as he lifted his arms. Swampert did the same thing lifting Rampardos straight up. He turned and dropped him into a body press just like Drew did. (Goldberg's Jackhammer)

Swampert looked poised to fight more as Rampardos rolled its self onto its legs. He launched another Zen Headbutt to hopefully get some damage. Swampert powered up an Ice Punch which connected and sent Rampardos back into the ground. The combined force of the Zen Headbutt and the Ice Punch put him on the ground again in pain.

"Roark, I am giving you a chance to surrender, I do not want to harm it any further than I need to."

To emphasize the point Swampert charged up a Focus Punch which if it connected might cause some serious harm.

Roark looked at the battle and then remembered he had a second battle later. He sighed.

"Fine, I give." Roark said.

Drew nodded. "Swampert help him up." Swampert powered down his fist and helped Rampardos up.

"Other that some bruising I think he can go again." Drew said looking at the dinosaur.

Roark smiled. "I thank you for showing mercy on my pokémon."

Paul though showed his displeasure. "Why didn't you finish it when you had the chance, you had the stronger pokémon and the advantage. You are weak to show mercy."

Drew looked calmly at Paul. But to those who can feel the emotions, they were getting scared as Drew would have blown by now.

"I fight the way I want to fight. If you don't like it, the exit is over there. While you are at it why don't you take care of that Azumarill? Oh yeah, you gave it away because you thought it was weak. Well two pokémon that should have lost, won their matches won with my guidance while those who should have won with your team lost. I think it's because your attitude stinks."

Paul wisely shut up and walked to the other side of the bleacher away from the group. Drew sighed and then fell into the embrace of his girls.

"God people like that tick me off." Drew said as he felt the embraces of his girls.

"Don't let him get to you. You are a great person. And your pokémon show it." Gabby said as she started to rub his hair."

Tori just leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You treat them with great respect almost like that they are members of our family."

Drew sighed. "Yeah I know." He said. Looking over he had to chuckle at the site. Luxio was being used as a pillow while Pikachu and Buneary watched from their bottoms. Buneary was leaning on Pikachu and Luxio's tail was wrapped around them.

Drew chuckled. "It's a good thing they are in the same egg group. Otherwise this wouldn't work."

The group decided to break for lunch while Roark went to get his pokémon checked out. Paul was just observing the group. Most of them had their pokémon out and they were eating next to their trainers. That didn't make any sense pokémon are tools not companions. But as he saw the group interacting what he saw made him lose any sense of figuring these people out. With Ash he saw the red head and loud brunette snuggled against his shoulders. The red head was hugging the purple head to her chest and they looked like it was normal. Were they in a relationship? No he thought, maybe one was but all three, ridiculous. But as he watched they felt comfortable in each other's presence even sharing a few tender moments with each other.

Once lunch was done and Roark was back with his fully healed pokémon, Ash took his spot on the battlefield. Dawn was back into her cheerleading persona with Piplup and Buneary. Despite the lack of uniform Luxio was on the bleachers ready to cheer for Pikachu.

The first ones out were Onix and Pikachu. Pikachu opened up with a Quick Attack to which Onix countered with Slam. Pikachu dodged it and used its smaller body to climb up Onix's body. Onix tried to get it off with Screech but Pikachu held on. The mouse launched an Iron Tail which connected. Onix tried to hit Pikachu with Double-Edge but taking a page from Dawn's training, Pikachu spun to avoid. Ash pointed at Dawn as if to say 'thank you.' The poor girl started blushing to Misty and May's delight and Anabel's amusement.

On the battlefield Pikachu had just been slammed to the ground. Onix launched a Stealth Rock. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt to break up the rocks. The attack had the bonus of actually hurting Onix as well. Before Onix could retaliate Pikachu hit it with an Iron Tail and knocked it out to the delight of Ash's friends.

Roark called back Onix and sent out Geodude. Pikachu retreated and Aipom was sent out. Aipom launched a Swift attack which was negated by the Rollout. To avoid the Rollout, Ash ordered a Double Team. Geodude's luck was not with him and hit the wrong copy. Aipom tried to attack with Focus Punch but was blocked and forced into Seismic Toss. Geodude tried a Rollout but Aipom's quickness allowed it dodge it and used Focus Punch to knock it out.

Ash's friends were cheering as Ash was now up two pokémon. Even Drew smiling even though he knew what was coming up.

Roark smiled. "I'm impressed at your battling. But your luck has run out. Go Rampardos.

The T-Rex pokémon roared. Aipom feeling his master's aura stood by mimicking Ash's stance. He ordered a Swift which seemingly bounced off the skin. Before Ash could fully react, Rampardos was on Aipom with a Headbutt and knocked the monkey out. Ash felt the attack in his chest but shrugged it off and returned Aipom complementing it.

He motioned for Pikachu to take the field. Pikachu fired off a Thunderbolt which was dodged. Pikachu then got hit by a Zen Headbutt. Pikachu barely dodged a regular Headbutt with a Quick Attack to get onto Rampardos tail. Pikachu was thrown off the tail but recovered in mid-air. Pikachu then attacked with Iron Tail which was countered with a Zen Headbutt. Pikachu was thrown back, but before he could counter attack another Zen Headbutt finished him off.

Now his friends were worried about Ash. Two of his pokémon were knocked out.

Drew growled. "Ash get your head in the game. You have one more pokémon."

Ash shook his head and released Turtwig. Rampardos tried to hit it with a Headbutt but Turtwig's size allowed him to dodge it. Rampardos tried to hit Turtwig with his tail but the turtle bit it and held on tight until he was forced off. In the air Turtwig fired off a Razor Leaf but was burned by the Flamethrower that followed. He then charged with a Head Smash and connected sending him back.

Turtwig got up and Ash ordered a Synthesis when he saw Rampardos recoiling from the Head Smash.

Rampardos recovered fast and launched another Flamethrower forcing Turtwig to stop healing and dodge.

Ash was now panicking on the inside.

' _I can't get close or I will be burned by the Flamethrower. I can't get away because of his surprising speed. I can't form an offense. What am I going to do?'_

He looked at his friends who looked worried at Turtwig. When he looked at May, images of her armored form started flashing. He watched as the images showed May being surrounded by petals and vanishing. He snapped out of it and grinned.

(Play Diamond Pearl Theme Song)

"Turtwig charge in and use Razor Leaf. Don't stop until I say so"

Turtwig nodded and began firing off Razor Leafs.

Roark chuckled. "That's not going to work. Rampardos use Flamethrower."

Rampardos did so hitting the leaves. Turtwig, as ordered, kept firing off Razor Leaf.

Drew stood up. "He's got it." Everyone looked to him. "He's taking a page out of your book May. He's making himself disappear." When they focused on the battlefield again they realized he was right. As Turtwig kept firing the burnt leaves were falling around Turtwig almost like a camouflage.

Roark realized what he was doing. "Rampardos stop the Flamethrower and use Zen Headbutt." Rampardos charged in and Turtwig jumped. Rampardos tried to match the jump but Turtwig was revealed to be underneath Rampardos. With one more charged up Razor Leaf Rampardos was toppled over knocked out.

(End Music)

At the ref's call Ash's friends leapt up in celebration. Ash ran over to grab Turtwig and thanking him. Walking over to his girls he turned to May. "Your moves helped me today. Thank you." He kissed May and the brown-haired coordinator swooned at the kiss. He turned to Dawn. "Your training helped as well." He hugged Dawn which got the girl to blush and the other girls with Ash to gain a knowing smirk.

Paul scoffed and walked away to think on some important matters.

Roark approached the group. "You guys did awesome. Your moves and your bonds with your pokémon won the day. Here is proof you won here at the Oreburgh Gym. The Coal Badge (Look it up).

The two trainers smiled and thanked Roark. They held up their badge and did their victory poses confident of the road ahead.

A week later (Post DP027 Mostly originally content for the rest of the chapter but Nintendo fans might recognize something from another series.)

The group had stopped for lunch alongside the road outside of Floaroma Town. Dawn was still happy over the fact she won her first ribbon at that contest. It was thanks to both Piplup and the newest acquisition to her team. A white and blue squirrel was chasing around Skitty in an effort to burn off some energy. The Pachirisu was mischievous when they first found him. Dawn was smitten with the squirrel but was shocked but it when she tried to hug it. Her hair ruined she ordered Piplup and Buneary to help chase it. When they became exhausted the others provided pokémon to help out. This led to a comedy of errors that eventually tired out every one of their pokémon and Pachirisu which aloud Dawn to capture him. But after a disaster at training it Dawn decided to release it only for her to have a change of heart and sought to recapture it which happened after they were nearly captured by Team Rocket.

As for the Floaroma Contest, Dawn ran into her old classmate Kenny who was also a coordinator and had an evolved Prinplup. With both of them reaching the final, Kenny beating May who was still looking for her first win and Dawn beating a disguised Jessie, it came down to who wanted it more and it evidently was Dawn.

"I still can't believe I won my first contest." Dawn said looking at the ribbon.

"Yeah, you were so beautiful Dawn with the way you were dressed." May said getting the blue haired girl to blush.

The girls smiled and then they heard an explosion. Tori and Gabby sighed and turned to see Drew floating back down. "Did you take your medicine today Drew?" Gabby called out.

Before Drew could answer, he sneezed again sending out a column of flame that propelled him towards the girls.

"No is it that obvious." He said when he landed. When they got to Floaroma Town and heard about the flowers, Gabby and Tori were scared because of Drew's allergies. Their concerns were sound because the moment he started sneezing he started sneezing fire columns. This was comical because most of the time he ending up crashing into someone or something.

Tori rolled her eyes and gave him one of the allergy pills she had on hand. He took the pill and seemingly fixed the issue. Then reared back and let out a massive sneeze. Fortunately the girls were fast enough to get away.

Tori looked at Drew floating down, "Bless you." Tori deadpanned.

"Shut up." Drew said.

After cleaning themselves up, the group proceeded to head towards their next destination which was Eterna City the site of the next gym battle.

As they began to walk, the wind picked up. Max heard something calling his name. He stopped as the wind stopped. He started walking again and the wind picked up again. His repeated stopping caught May's attention.

"Max what's wrong?" May said.

He disregarded May and concentrated on the voice. He looked around to determine the direction it was coming from. He looked to see a canyon off in the distance. Without prompt he started running in the direction he thought the voices were coming from.

"MAX!" May called out which got everyone else's attention. They saw Max running and May not that far behind him. The rest of the group ran after them.

Max eventually found his way to a canyon while where the wind was blowing really hard. He tried to move against the wind but was blown back.

He was caught by May who had caught him after running through the canyon after him.

"Max what the heck are you doing running off like that?" She said. Max looked back and saw the others who were catching their breath.

"I'm sorry but I heard something calling my name. The pull was really strong. Sorry I made you guys worry."

May sighed and hugged her brother. The rest of the group looked at the blowing wind.

"So how the heck do we get past that wall?" Ash said crossing his arms.

"Whatever it was that called Max must have been really powerful for him to risk it getting up here." Anabel said.

Drew was concentrating though. "For some reason this looks really familiar I just can't place it."

Gabby looked at Drew and then at the wall. "This looks like something out of a video game. You know that one series Legend of Zelda?"

Drew had a look of realization. "Your right and I think I know which one it is. Brock." The dark skinned man looked to Drew. "Can you dig your feet into the soil?"

Brock looked at the walkway. "Ah I see let's try it." Brock walked up and at the edge of the wind gusts he dug his feet into the ground. The wind couldn't even move him. He slowly walked towards the wall that was unleashing the wind. Once on range he brought out Mortar and swung at it breaking it and stopping the wind.

"Great job Brock." Ash called out as the rest joined him. He pounded Ash's fist and they all went inside.

Inside was a stone cavern lit up torches. At the other end of cavern was a stone grey tablet.

"So now what? There is nothing here but a large tablet that looks really out of place." Misty said crossing her arms.

Dawn approached the tablet and noticed there was some writing on the tablet. "Hey guys take a look at this." The group walked over as she read it. "For those who wish to venture beyond this point, present the emblem of this temple and the path shall be made clear." Everyone began thinking of what that could mean. Max looked up and saw a familiar shape.

"I wonder?" Max said reaching into his bag and pulling out the Ace Buckle. He held it up to the stone and the emblem glowed. Soon the tablet glowed and collapsed getting everyone's attention.

"So that's what it meant?" May said.

"Guys I think this place might be bigger than what we realized." Drew said as they walked into the room. They saw a hole in the middle of the floor.

"Are we supposed to go down? Tori asked.

"Yeah we are." Drew said. He looked to Max. "Your emblem broke the barrier I think you should go first."

Max gulped and looked at the hole.

"We'll be right behind you Max." Ash said.

Max nodded and then stepped in the hole. After what seemed like forever to the young man but in reality it was a few seconds he landed softly at the bottom stepping out from where he landed.

He looked around and saw a door on the other side but not much else. He looked up to see the hole he came down from.

"Hey guys I made it." He called out.

This actually made everyone sigh with relief especially May. One by one they went inside and floated down. Dawn though had some reservations because of her skirt which got some rebuttal from Drew and a smack from Gabby before they went on. Ash offered to carry Dawn which she was grateful for. Picking Dawn up bridal style Ash hopped down the hole. When they landed Dawn had a large blush on her face but stepped out of Ash's arms, albeit reluctantly.

They turned to see the rest of their friends across the way in front of a door.

"Come on guys." Misty said as Brock and Drew pried the door open. Ash and Dawn hopped across the path as the door opened. Once in the next room, Max tried to get his GPS on the pokénav to work.

"Those aren't going to work down here." Drew said. "If we are going to get through this we need to find the map for this place."

"And how would you know this?" Anabel said.

"If it's what I think it is then we need it badly." Drew said looking around. Spotting a patch of dirt he turned to May. "May can you produce seeds?"

May scratched her brain. "Would a Bullet Seed work?"

"Maybe, try it out." Drew shrugged. May dropped down into the pit. As soon as she did two robed enemies showed up and prepared to attack May. Max quickly fired one of his sais while Gabby fired off an arrow on the other.

"Okay so this place might be harder than I thought. May you alright?" Drew called out.

"Yeah. I found the patch. Putting a seed in now." May said. She dropped a seed and instantly a tree grew from the soil.

"There should be another. Max when she does this fly over and there should be a switch on the top of the ledge. We can probably either jump or float up there."

May did so and Max spun his staff and floated up the ledge. He spotted the switch and stepped on it. The gates to the door beside him opened.

"Alright we're good."

The rest approached the wall wondering how to get up.

"Stand back guys I am going to try something." Drew said walking back. He started running towards the wall and then hopped up planted his foot and caught the edge of the platform. Max ran over to help him up.

"That was cool what as that?" Ash said.

"That is an element of Parkour, or the free running. Let's see you guys try it." Drew said. Ash, Misty and May tried it and with some help they also climbed the ledge. The others decided to take the safer route and had Max and Anabel float them up. Once safely on the ledge they went through the door. In the next room they saw a large gate towards the other side.

"Now how do we get a across?" Misty asked.

Drew pointed towards the spinner in the middle. "Max can use the wind to blow that spinner and we walk towards the back of the room. But anyone want to take out those armored statues?" He said not even looking behind them.

Sure enough two statues had indeed snuck up on them. Max spun and tried to strike the eye hole but it glanced off the armor.

"Try the back!" Ash called out getting out of the way of the other one.

Max used his agility to sneak around and strike the gem behind them. After a couple of strike the statue started to spin nearly striking the others with the spikes before blowing up. Max ran around and struck the other before it followed its friend.

"What the heck are those things?" Misty called out.

"If what I think is happening, then someone has either bypassed this place's security or whoever designed it put them there intentionally." Drew said.

"So what is this place supposed to test someone?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, and I think its Max. His buckle released the seal so it might be for him." Drew said turning to the younger rider.

Max gulped. "Are you sure I can do this?"

Anabel walked over to him. "I know you can. You might be feeling scared but we all know you can do it."

Max smiled thankful for the encouragement.

"Now then let's get this gate opened and move on." Ash said. Max nodded and got in stance he spun around unleashed air at the spinner. The wall came up and every one ran to the other side of the room in case of the wall coming down. Two planted seeds latter and they were on their way.

They went into the next room and they encountered a similar issue as the previous rooms. May claimed she had it and then started going up the platforms.

Drew though was getting a really bad feeling.

' _If it's the temple I'm thinking of, then there is something in this room. But what?'_ Drew thought. He wracked his brain for the answer and then got a memory flash.

Memory flash

_Drew was playing on his gaming console and was at one of the temples. He was playing the temple that was eerily like this one. As he was controlling the partner for the temple he was planting seeds not unlike this temple. As he placed the last seed, the partner was grabbed by shadowy hands._

_"_ _Well that stinks. I got to save him again." Drew said as he went to the next door._

End Flash.

' _OH NO MAY!'_ "MAY GET OUT OF THERE!" Drew said scaring the rest of the group. May had just planted the last seed needed and was on top of the tree that sprouted. Before she could respond, shadowy hands reached up and grabbed her. She put up a struggle as she was pulled in and let out a scream as she was taken away.

The whole group was stunned and then Max let out a pained cry. "MAY!" Max said collapsing to his feet.

They heard pounding and turned to see Drew pounding his head. Gabby ran to him and slapped him.

"What the Heck are you Doing!?" Gabby said. When she looked, she immediately regretted her actions as he was in tears.

"I'm sorry, but I stinking knew what was going to happen and my lapse of judgment got May taken."

He turned to Max and Ash. "I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier." Drew said bowing his head.

Ash walked up to him and picked him up. "Look May, may be gone for now but we aren't leaving this place till we find her."

Drew looked up sniffling. "Yeah, no man or woman left behind."

Ash patted his shoulder. Brock chose this point to speak. "Okay before we go any further I think your knowledge of this place would be appreciated."

Drew nodded. "Right. So if I am not mistaken this temple is from a very popular video game series that revolves around temples and exploration. Specifically this is the Wind Temple from the one of the more recent additions to the series."  
"How appropriate that this is called the Wind Temple and this is supposed to test Max." Anabel said.

"So what do I need to do to get through this place?" Max said.

"Well if memory serves the boss chamber is way down stairs but we need to get something to free May and open the way to get there."

Ash and Max widened their eyes. "You mean May's okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes and if this temple is correct." Drew said as he walked over to the door and pried the door open. When they got inside they saw May inside a cage to the left of the door. The two boys ran over crying tears of relief at the brunette who was also tearing up.

"Guys! Oh thank god you are alright. I was so scared when I was captured." May said pressing against the fence.

"May…sniffle…I am glad you're okay. You're my sister I don't want to lose you." Max said trying to reach out to May.

"It's going to be alright Max. I know how you can break me out. Somehow you need something to pull this statue down." May said pointing to the statue.

Drew nodded. "I know what we need but this is supposed to test Max so wherever we need to go Max needs to find it."

Max nodded. Ash walked over the fence and became level with May. "We'll get you out, I promise May. No man or woman left behind." Ash said.

May nodded and leaned as close to Ash as possible. They nuzzled their noses and then separated.

"We'll be back." Misty said doing the same thing though this time with some tears. Anabel approached and sent her feelings into May to calm her down. She was thankful for it and

"Thanks guys, now get going and get me out of here." May said restoring her confidence.

The group firm in their convictions turned to Drew. "Alright we are going to go now?"

Drew pointed to a door. "If I'm right the map is over there but Max is going to need to some flying to get to it."

The group nodded and went through the door. Inside there was a divider like a previous room.

"So how do we get down?" Misty asked.

Drew looked around and pointed at the two panels which looked weak with age.

"If we go down the right one someone is going to get captured. We don't want that. Brock break the left panel and Max can hope down to beat the enemies."

Max and Brock nodded. Brock swung his axe down breaking the panels. Max hopped down and sure enough there was one of the shadow hands that took May. Throwing one of his sai at the hand which stunned it, he charged at the hand and stabbed it with a righteous fury defeating it.

"Alright it's beaten. Now what?" Max called out.

"Now hit the spinner and come back up." Drew said. He looked up. "We are going to need our fliers to keep up or at least those that can float."

Ash and Anabel released Staravia and Metagross as the panel was flipped. Helping Max up the crossed the divider where they looked up.

"Now we need to use the wind gusts hear to fly to each platform. The map should be in a dark colored chest. Max is going to need to press the switches to open up these grates."

They watched as Max flew using the wind drafts. He stepped on the switch to open the grates and then floated over to the plateau with the map.

After a few more minutes of floating they reached the other side.

"Alright step on the switch. This will open up panels down there." Drew said pointing to the center of the room.

The group looked down and gulped.

"If was use our elements we could probably soften the fall." Drew said as he stepped back and ran off the ledge.  
"That idiot." Gabby said as he followed with Tori in tow.

Max looked at everyone. "If Anabel and I combine our skills, we can probably float down a lot more safely."

Agreeing with Max they slowly dropped to bottom floor. When they got there Gabby was scolding Drew with Tori off to the side. Once calmed down they went through the door.

"Alright so I think Max can pole vault and get the chest over there." Drew said pointing over the spikes. Max nodded and held his staff. Running and planting the staff he jumped and landed on the other side. Prying open the chest he saw the key. Grabbing it he noticed the spikes were gone.

"Great job Max!" Ash called out as Max walked over.

They left the room and approached a door that was locked.

"Guess this key goes here." Max said putting it in. The lock came undone and the door opened. Everyone walked inside which closed behind them and locked.

"Great now what?" Misty asked.

Drew traced his finger. He widened his eyes. "Guys get ready for a fight!" Drew said pulling out Leonid.

Not questioning the logic their weapons were out and ready to fight.

Just then they heard a whining scream. They watched as ma new form appeared. This looked like a Mismagius but was dress as a wizard. It pulled out a wand and summoned two creatures a clone of its self and an armored figure.

(Play the Wind Waker Mini boss music.)

"That wizard can summon others. Take it out and we can finish this fight. Gabby Max take care of it!" Drew called out parrying the giant sword of the armored figure.

Sure enough the clone of the wizard started summoning other creatures and then starting shooting fire. Tori and Misty were immediately on the defensive deflecting the fire balls and trying to counter attack.

Anabel and Dawn were picking off the smaller creatures that showed up. This included birds and flower creatures. Anabel swung her chakrams and stunned them, with the chakrams returning like a boomerang. This left them open for Dawn to pierce their opponents.

Brock and Ash were left to take care of the faster opponents, the wizards. This actually worked in their favor. With Brock taking the attacks, it allowed Ash to sneak in and strike the wizards who had a weak physical defense.

Drew was off to the side dueling the armored foe. He had parried several attacks and tried to break through the armor.

' _Damn it what were these guys again? Dark Nuts? What was their weakness…I am an idiot.'_ He thought as he remembered what it was that defeated these guys. He waited until his opponent swung then duck and rolled behind him, where sure enough there was the straps. A quick slash undid the straps and destroyed the armor. A few more slashes had his opponent on his back and then thrust Leonid through the heart.

With Max and Gabby, they were still trying to pinpoint where the wizard was coming from. Seeing it appear again Max created a twister to hold it in place and Gabby fired off multiple arrows incapacitating it. Max flew in with his sai and finished it off. They figure it was a true kaijuu with the way it was being damaged.

With all of the enemies being destroyed a chest appeared in the middle of the room.

(End music.)

"Alright Max whatever is in this chest is what is going to help us finish this temple. As a general rule whatever is found in the dungeon is normally needed for the boss."

Max nodded and walked over and pried it open. Inside Max pulled out what appeared to be a metal spear.

"That is the hook shot. There should be a trigger inside the handle. Try to reach that switch up there."

Max nodded and turned and fired. He was instantly pulled up. "Woah. I can land more accurately now." Max called out as he stepped on the switch to unlock the door.

"So where do we go from here?" Ash asked.

"Now it's time to bust May free." Drew said as they walked out.

Max decided to test out his new toy and started launching himself all over the place. Despite the seriousness of the situation it was nice to see Max acting like a kid. When they got to May's prison she had sat up from where she was resting.

"May! We're back!" Max called stepping onto the floor. The others had decided to levitate or fly up there instead. May ran to the fence. "Oh thank god. What did you find?"

Max held up the Hookshot. "This will help pull the statue down. But I don't think I can do it on my own." Max said

"Just fire at the statue. Brock hold him down." Drew called out. With Brock holding him down Max fired the Hookshot. The mechanism wanted to pull Max but the weight of Brock, Drew and Ash and little help from May the statue came down. With the amount of force that was applied they almost went flying off the edge. Fortunately they were caught by both Anabel and Misty who were behind them.

When Max regained his bearings he was in the embrace of his sister.

"Thanks little brother. I was really worried about you." May said looking at him.

Max let May have her moment and then they let go. May turned to her partners and embraces them individually.

Drew cleared his throat. "I know May is free and all but Max still needs to finish this. Now then we are going to have to split up soon. Let's work through the next couple of rooms."

Everyone nodded. They went back to the room where May was capture where thanks to the Hookshot he was able to clear the ledges. Everyone else climbed up their own way and went through the next room. In the next room they found a similar lay out but with more enemies.

"Gabby snipe anything that gets close to May." Gabby nodded and watched as May climbed up the platforms. Sure enough there were enemies that were going towards May and Gabby made short work of the flying enemies. May placed the seeds in the appropriate spots then swung back over to help the group across the gap.

The next room had a couple of switches which when depressed by Max and May opened up the basement.

"Okay, so the boss door is down stairs but the key is over there. Everyone head downstairs. Ash, Max and I will get the key."

They group agreed with some trepidation. Max flew over while Drew and Ash used Staravia. Recognizing the room they ran over to see a grey stone tablet like the one from the entrance. Max stepped up and held out his buckle. The tablet glowed and it broke apart. They proceeded to the next room.

Inside the next room were three of the armored foes from their fight with the wizard.

"Alright trick with these guys is their armor straps are on the back. Get behind them and cut them." Drew said as they unsheathed their weapons and got into their stances.

The three armored warriors picked their opponent and moved in.

Max had the unfortunate luck of getting the leader of this group. But he kept his composure and kept on his toes. Soon his opponent attacked. He ducked out of the way and jumped on the sword. Running up the blade he ran and kicked the helmet off. This stunned the opponent long enough to cut the straps.

The armor stripped off Max now had the advantage due to his size. The smaller weapons might have done less damage per strike but being able to strike repeatedly added up as his opponent fell after several slashes.

Turning to see Ash and Drew walking over having finished off their opposition, Max smiled. "Thanks guys."

The two smiled. Drew pointed to the treasure chest that just appeared. "Grab the key and let's go everyone is waiting for us."

Max went over and pried the chest open to pull out a different looking key. It had his symbol on it and it was quite big but still able to be carried around.

They left the room and went back to the big room. They flew down to meet with the rest of the group. They went through the door and the gasped at what stood before them. There were moving blades and giant fans. (If you have been following this closely you will know I skipped a few areas intentionally because they have skills that could get through this temple and the others weren't important to the plot.)

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO!" Dawn yelled over the wind. She was keeping her skirt and hat from flying away and those with hats decided to put them in their bag.

Drew looked around as best could. He spotted three heavy looking blocks. "Brock dig in. Anabel, Ash use your Iron Defense. We got to push those blocks forward!

"What about the blades!?" May called out.

"Tori and I got defense let's go. Group up and let's go!" Drew called out.

Brock went to the left while Anabel and Ash who now was covered in a metallic sheen got the center and right respectfully. May and Max helped out Anabel while Tori and Misty helped Ash. Brock seemed fine but Max decided to help him out too. Drew and Tori kept an eye on the blades as they moved forward into the wind. After a few tense minutes they reached the end of the tunnel and ran to the last door way where they found a third grey tablet.

Max held up his buckle and watched the tablet dissolve. They went through the new opening to see a larger locked door. Figuring this was where the key had fit, Max walked up and put the key in. The door unlocked itself and the opened up.

Once inside the door closed behind them. The room was circular in appearance and aside from a few platforms there was nothing in here save Max's emblem.

As they attempted to walk towards the middle a barrier came up and knocked Ash and Drew back.

"What the heck?" Ash said recovering from the shock.  
"I think it's a defense mechanism." Drew said. "Keep those not designed to be tested." He turned to Max. "Try going in Max."

Max gulped but walked slowly up to where they were stopped and passed through with no issues.

"Good luck Max!" May called out.

Max waved to his sister and then faced the center.

"Ye who wields the Buckle of Adaptation. Present proof of your heritage." A mysterious voice sounded, surprising the group.

Max pulled out the Ace Buckle. A bright light shined towards the center of the circle.

The wind began to pick up around the group causing shivers in some of those that didn't like the cold.

The wind concentrated and formed a figure. When they got a good look at him it was like looking at Max that was 10-15 years older than him. He had what looked like a fighter pilot's outfit on without the helmet and was wearing aviator sunglasses.

He lifted the glasses and looked at Max. "Well now, it has been a long time since my temple was disturbed. If you are here than that means it is time for you to access your final form."

"Final form?" Max asked.

"Yes. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Masato (Max's Japanese name). I was a fighter pilot for the Kingdom's air force. As well as being one of the Knights of Aura. My designation as a rider was Ace. My call sign was Maverick."

"What is this place?" Max asked.

"This is a testing ground for those who wielded the Ace buckle. Each knight and guardian had set up a temple for their chosen descendants to find and defeat in order to access their final forms." Masato explained.

"So each of us has a temple on our worlds?" Drew asked.

Masato regarded Drew. "Ah yes you have the other Aura riders and three members of the Zodiac riders. Yes each of you has a test awaiting you. But it is possible to access an upgrade of sorts before then because some of the riders were really powerful in my time."

Masato turned to Max. "In order to get the final form you have to beat me. The way to do it is to force me to dehenshin. But unfortunately this means causing my demise."  
Max widened his eyes. "You mean you will?"

Masato shook his head. "My body is already dead. This is just a spirit that has been tied to this place. My resting place and my portion of the kingdom's fortune lie beyond this room. But in order to access it you need to prove your worth."

Max nodded and placed the Ace Buckle around his waist. "Ready when you are." Max said getting into his stance.

Masato chuckled. "Very well. Time to see if my descendent has learned anything." He said pulling out a similar buckle and wrapping it around his waist.

"Let's Ride!" Masato called out.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The duel sounds of their belts sounded and the both were in their Ace forms.

"Time to fly." The older Ace sounded. Wings popped up from the older man and started charging at the younger one. Max dodged it ready to strike at the back of his opponent, but he shocked when his opponent was on him slashing at him.

His friends were shocked that he could turn around that fast. Drew started thinking about what this could mean. ' _So for him to be able to turn like that, he would have to perform a high g turn. Very effective.'_

Max stood up to look at Masato who was flying around. He picked up a card and scanned it.

**BULLET SEED**

He fired the grass move but Masato seemingly disappeared. A sonic boom was heard before Max was thrown into the wall.

May gasped as Max impacted the wall. Masato landed and looked at Max crawling out of the wall.

"The Ace buckle is called the Adaptation buckle for a reason. It adapts to the wielders likes. For me being a fighter pilot allowed be to adapt the wings of the Kingdom's fighter jets."

As if to emphasize this he started to hover off the ground. It was because of the jet engine that was pointed at the ground.

Drew saw this and widened his eyes. ' _There is only one jet that can do that.'_

Masato looked at the struggling Max and shook his head. "I am only using planes that were from my predesscor's time. Phantoms, Tigers, War Chiefs each of their different strengths and weaknesses are available to me. This was from a jet that the fire troops used. Appropriately, the guardian that I worked under called it the Lightning."

Drew was grinding his teeth. ' _Those are all American jets. I wouldn't be surprised if they bust out the other countries as well._

Masato landed and hit a button on his belt

**RAPTOR**

His wings changed again. They became more streamlined and had straighter outlines.

"Now experience the force of my strongest form." Masato said rising up. He angled his feet down and aim for Max who was still dazed.

Max looked up to see his opponent preparing for his finisher.

' _Am I truly this weak?'_ Max thought as the engines revved up. ' _Is all my training for nothing?'_ He turned to see May who was looking horrified. He turned to see Drew, which sparked a memory.

Memory

_"_ _All dungeon items are useful for the boss of the temple."_

End Memory

He looked at the hook shot on his waist. ' _So how can I use this…I got it! I just need to time this right._

Masato came in with his attack and collided with where Max was. A huge plume dust came from the broken walls and floor.

Masato looked at the floor and then flew up into the air.

"Confirming kill." Masato said almost instinctively. He flew around noticing Max's friends. "A shame my descendant could not keep our skills alive. Instinct in a fighter pilot is key. Too much thinking can get you killed on the battlefield."

Masato flew over the battlefield observing the damage. "There was a reason why they called me Maverick. I am extremely wild and unpredictable."

Ash looked at Masato and started using his Aura sense.

"Don't bother, he's gone and my belt will be lost until a new person is found." Masato said flying around.

Ash ignored them and focused his aura. He widened his eyes when he picked up Max unharmed on the balcony. In his arrogance, Masato thought only to look down. Max had at the last second jumped up and landed on the ledge with his Hookshot out. He waited until Masato was facing his friends and then unleashed the Hookshot.

A siren went off in Masato's helmet. "What the? Someone is on my six? Impossible!" Before he could react the Hookshot impacted on the tail wing. Max was pulled up to him and he latched onto his back.

"What the? Get Off!" Masato said as he fired off his jets in an attempt to shake him off.

Max reached his shoulders and took out his sais. "You can't fly without wings." He said stabbing the metallic wings, despite the g-forces.

"What are you doing we are both going to crash!"

"Just what I was hoping for!" Max said as the wings broke off and they both went into the wall.

Max jumped out and landed holding his staff towards his opponent.

Masato pulled himself out of the rubble. "You sneaky little bastard." He tapped something on his leg and pulled out a knife. He started attacking Max who was immediately put on the defensive. As they weapons fight continued, it started becoming obvious that while Masato was older he had neglected his weapons training when he became a pilot.  
Max blocked the knife swung and executed a sweep kick and attempted to stab Masato. The older male recovered quickly and rolled out of the way.

"This is insanity. I am a guardian knight, I was among the best fighter pilots in the Kingdom, how are you beating me?"

Max looked at Masato. "You may be a fighter pilot but you severely neglected your fighting skills and became over reliant on technology. You may have been a great fighter but physically I think you were among the weaker fighters."

Masato roared and pressed another button on his belt.

 **WARTHOG  
** He pulled out what looked like a Gatling gun and started warming it up.

Max though stayed calm and pulled out one of Anabel's cards.

**IRON DEFENSE**

The armor took effect as the gun finished warming up and unleashed its load. But with the Iron Defense in effect Max barely felt it while he scanned another card.

**THUNDERBOLT**

Max unleashed the electric move which enveloped his opponent and sent him spiraling into the air.

He landed with a thud with his armor sparkling with electricity. Max scanned his finishing card.

**METEOR MASH MAXIMUM ENERGY**

His hand glowed brightly and used his air powers to give himself a boost to the attack. With one mighty yell he connected with Masato sending him into the wall.

(Play the Baten Kaitos To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars.)

Masato groaned as his armor disintegrated. "Wow…I never knew my descendants could be this good, this young."

He started walking towards Max as his body started to break apart. "You were right…I was arrogant. I always neglected my physical abilities believing technology would be our saving grace. I was a fool, instinct only gets you so far."

He turned his head to show a door being opened on the other side of the room. "When we went to our new worlds we carried with us the fortune of the kingdoms. The treasure trove over thousands of years of peacekeeping, conquests and tributes made it extremely valuable. There were several vaults some only open to those who wielded our respective belts. I can only say that my portion was mostly books, but there is a considerable amount of treasure in there. I can say that the princes and princesses of each realm had a massive store. They always used it for the good of humanity like their predecessors taught them."

Masato turned to Max. He held up a glowing card. "This is the card to access your final form. Fittingly the Ace Buckle's final form was called Maverick."

Max took the card. Masato's top half was now the only part visible.

"My descendent, no Max, intellect only gets you so far. Instinct is what drives pilots and those who take to the sky. Trust them and be as unpredictable as the wind."

Max nodded. Masato smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll see you soon my love." Masato said as the last part of him faded away with the wind.

The barrier separating Max and his friends broke and May was the first to run up to him.

"Great job Max. You did awesome little brother." May said hugging him.

Similar praise was heaped on him causing the young boy to blush. They turned to see the open door. They walked over and the gasped at the room. Gold jewels and books covered the room. In the middle was what was assumed to be Masato's body. In front of them was a pedestal with a scroll on it.

"So how do we clear all of this out?" Misty asked.

Max approached the pedestal and found a hand print on it. Pressing it they watched as the scroll unfurled and absorbed all of the treasure in the room with the exception of Masato's preserved body.

Max looked to Ash. "Can we give him a proper burial outside?"

Ash smiled and nodded and grabbed the body while Max put the scroll in his bag.

Outside of the temple, they prepared a small grave for Masato's body. They put a small headstone on it and had a moment of silence. Once satisfied they began to leave. Max was the last one to leave. He started walking behind everyone looking up at the sky. He could have sworn he heard jets overhead. Looking up he saw four jets flying overhead, then suddenly one broke away to fly into the sunset.

"Max? Are you alright?" Ash looked at the young rider.

Max looked at Ash and then back at the sky, the jets having disappeared.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Max said smiling. He ran to catch up with the group

With one rider with a new final form, what sort of adventures will our heroes get into next time? Find out on the Journeys of the Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Chapter done finally. As you can see Max has a final form. I decided to hold off until next time to reveal the form. . It makes sense the jet themed rider gets to face off against a fighter pilot as shown here.
> 
> As for the fighter jets mentioned, with the exception of War chief which I am not sure of, all the planes mentioned are real jets in or were in the U.S military. So I don't own them Preview:
> 
> As the gang makes its way towards Eterna City, another temple tests May and her abilities. When they reach Eterna City, they not only have to beat the gym there but protect the city from a new villainous team. Will Max and May's new forms help? Find out next time.
> 
> Next time: Spirits of the Forest
> 
> Please Review constructively. Next update is Bleach Grand Prix. Check out all of my pals, Lalapie203, Kage Bijuu, Code-Emperor07, Spartan719, Giratina Zero and Vanishing Raptor and new partner Kurogane7. I consult with many of them.
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	32. Spirits foof the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Back in action on this. Actor check
> 
> Ash: Here
> 
> Misty: Here with Anabel (Hugs the empath to her chest. The purple haired girl is content in her arms.
> 
> May: Me and Max are here
> 
> UO: Good you two are the focus in this. Sorry I'm trying to juggle character. I assure you, you guys will get adequate screen time.
> 
> Brock: No problem as long we get some time to shine
> 
> Drew: Yeah, even though I seem to be in the center of this I would like the spotlight off me thank you very much.
> 
> Tori: Less time on the screen more time for us.
> 
> Gabby: Especially since we want to spend time with him.
> 
> Drew: (Blushes) Aw thanks girls.
> 
> UO: Well other than the lovey-dovey stuff (Sees May hugging Ash to her decent sized chest) I think this is the first normal-
> 
> Dawn: UO! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!
> 
> UO: Spoke too soon. What now Dawn?  
> Dawn: Your messing with my feelings for Ash, why do I want to fall in love with a dense, handsome, loving, funny polygamist?
> 
> UO: (Raises eyebrow) I'm messing with them? I just took what was already there for all of four of you. When I get to the other worlds and other guys some of the pairings will be easier to pull off than others. But I can make them work trust me.
> 
> Dawn: (Looks extremely sheepish) I retract my previous complaint
> 
> UO: Thank you. DISCLAIMER PLEASE
> 
> May: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. If he did he would be a Trillionaire and Kamen Rider would have a faithful American adaptation. And I would these three (Hugs Ash and Misty close while Anabel is pulled into Ash's chest) as my boyfriend/girlfriends.) He also doesn't own Legend of Zelda which is owned by Nintendo as well.
> 
> UO: Ash you better pull rank somehow.
> 
> Ash: Trust me I will. In fact (Sinister grin and turns around and start tickle torturing May. It's made worse when Misty and Anabel help out.)
> 
> UO: (Shakes head) Help me. Anyway on with the show.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks and communications_

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 33: Sprits of the Forest (End of DP034)

When we last left our heroes they had helped Max conquer the mysterious Wind Temple outside of Floaroma town. When they reached the final chamber, the spirit of the man that last wore the belt explained to them that each Knight and Guardian had a temple for them to complete in order to access their armor's final forms. Once the explanations were completed, Max was thrown into the fight against his ancestor. Despite having a technological disadvantage, Max was able to his smarts and his newly acquired weapon to out think his opponent and use the abilities he got from his friend's pokémon he was able to beat his ancestor and earn the card that would give him his final form.

Now they were in the middle of Eterna Forest on their way to the next gym for Ash and Drew. As expected Misty clung to Ash throughout the forest as they encountered many Bug types along the way. As they explored the forest they ran into Cheryl, a nice young woman who was looking for a mystical food called the enchanted honey. With the help of her Chansey and a Mothem she caught they were able to smell out the sweet food item. In addition they ran into the Eterna gym leader, Gardenia who was exploring the forest as well. When they got to the hive with the enchanted honey they ran into a Vespiqueen defending its hive. Cheryl managed to calm it down after several troopers invaded the hive and the riders were able to fend them off without revealing their identities as riders.

Now they had set up camp with Cheryl. Gardenia had gone back to the gym to await Ash and Drew.

They had finished eating dinner with their pokémon off to the side munching on their food. Cheryl watched the group and noticed the closeness of the girls with Ash and Drew. She saw the red head, Misty, cuddle close to Ash because of her fear of bugs. The purpled-haired girl, Anabel, allowed Misty's legs to rest on her lap and the brunette, May, was gently rubbing her hair. The blue haired girl, Dawn was off to side but close enough to provide some comfort. Misty's phobia must have been traumatizing to do this as she got the feeling she is a really tough girl. Over to her left, she saw the other male with the blonde, Gabby and the other brunette, Tori talking very comfortably despite their close proximity.

"I am glad you are all fine with being this close to each other." Cheryl said. "I understand you share your respective boyfriends but to actually see is something else. You have a lot trust in each other."

Ash chuckled. "It helps when some of us had been friends for years." He said rubbing Misty's back. Misty had recovered from her bug freak out but she didn't feel like moving at the moment and just hummed at the gentle touches on her hair, back and legs.

"It also helps when you are willing to support your partners like this." May said.

"It's all relative, Cheryl. Some people might see us as players. I see us as guys with really big hearts. It's hard to make it work. But I believe the reward is worth it." Drew said placing a kiss on the sleepy looking Tori. "It's getting late. We should turn in. We promised you we would escort you out of the forest Cheryl. Barring any unforeseen events we should be able to do that tomorrow."

"Way to jinx it Drew." Gabby grumbled as they removed their shoes and snuggled into their sleeping bag.

Misty was able to shake her daze enough to toss water on the fire. Another thing that amazed Cheryl was these abilities they showed. They explained that it was through training and being able adapt their moves from them. She watched as they prepared for bed and saw the groupings snuggle in together in the respective sleeping bags. She smiled and watched as Dawn's tent was close as if hesitant to be closer to Ash's group. She giggled at Dawn's behavior and laid down to go to sleep.

The Next Day

The group had been walking through the forest and as with what normally happens with this group, they got lost again. They had stopped and were now arguing where to go. Heads were hit, hats were thrown and somehow a Swinub flew through the air. All in all a normal situation when this group got lost.

May was relaxing and watching with amusement as she enjoyed the sunshine. Just then she started hearing music. She looked around and no one appeared to have heard it. She relaxed and then started hearing music accompanied by some laughter.

"And another thing why do we even let you have the map Brock, you always get us lost." Drew accused.

"Oh come on it is not that bad." Brock said holding up the map that been crinkled from the constant poking.

"Oh no? May can you chime in?" Ash said. A few moments of silence later they turned to May who hadn't even been paying attention. She was still hearing the music and because no one else was hearing this they became concerned.

"May? Sweetie are you okay?" Misty asked.

May held up her hand as if to say be quiet. She then heard a female voice. "Follow the music."

May turned to where she thought the music was the loudest and started running.

"MAY!" Ash called out as everyone started running after her, Cheryl included.

May cut her way through the brush as she followed the music which got slightly louder.

She stopped at a large hollowed out log as she stopped to catch her breath.

"May!? What's going on?" Ash called out as the rest of her friends caught up with her.

May pointed at the log. "Something is calling me, this way. You guys can't hear it for some reason.

The group looked at each other and then at May. Max walked up to her. "You think this is like the Wind Temple?"

May nodded and started walking towards the log. Ash looked to Cheryl. "Please stay close we don't want you hurt." He said as the group followed May.

(Start playing Saria's Song. That's the song May was hearing)

May found herself in some sort of maze. She closed her eyes to listen for the music.

"Follow the music." May whispered. She snapped open and turned to her right. She took off as soon as her friends found her again. May went to the next part and went left. She followed the sound of the music all the way through the maze l. (Think of the Lost Woods Maze so the order to get through that is the path she took.)

Soon she came upon a meadow which in another time would have looked like the place would live in. But years of neglect had dried out the flowers and killed the plants.

"May!" She turned to see her friends catching her breath.

May looked at her friends. "Whatever is calling me, I feel it coming from the other side of this meadow."

Ash looked at May. "Its fine, but please don't run off." Ash said. May just smiled and started walking into the meadow.

Drew though panicked. "WATCH OUT!"

May turned to Drew but then heard a large grunt. Turning she saw a large pig like monster preparing to charge at her. May stood frozen as it charged at her. Right before it hit her, Ash tackled her into a nearby opening.

Ash looked down at May. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

May nodded as their breathing returned to normal. She looked up and blushed at their position. Ash upon sitting up was actually straddling May. When Ash looked down he saw his hands on May's breasts. The red faces could have lit up a Christmas tree. But May made no move to get Ash off.

"Uh…sorry May." Ash said.

May just smiled through the blush. "It's alright. Thought I don't mind being like this, really." She said sweetly.

Ash returned the smile. "Well I don't think Misty and Anabel would like it."

May shook her head. "I don't think you have to worry about them."

"Ash, May? You guys alright?" Drew's voice broke them from their moment. They separated but they kept their smiles. "Yeah we're fine. What the heck were those things?"

"Get over here and we'll tell you." Drew called out. Ash watched the patrolling creature and when its back was turned they ran over to where the group was positioned.

"Again I ask. What the heck are those things?" Ash asked.

"Moblins. Though they look like they belong in this world. Anyway, Max?" The young boy perked up. "The Hookshot should be able to stun them long enough for us to knock it out."

He looked to Cheryl. "Our apologies Cheryl we can have someone escort you out of the forest."

Cheryl shook her head. "No it's alright. Please you helped me, maybe I can help you."

Drew sighed. "Alright but stay close. Dawn, Gabby." The two girls perked up. "Keep an eye on her." They nodded and they prepared to deal with their opposition. When the big pig like monster walked by Max snuck right behind him and fired the Hookshot. The tactic worked and the creature fell to its knees. Ash and Drew quickly slashed the creature and it was dead in seconds.

They turned the corner and spotted another one. Using the same strategy the Moblin was stunned and then May and Misty who had climbed on the ledge and brought their weapons on the beast's head. High-fiving each other they moved onto the next section. This time, Brock and Gabby were the attackers and they went to the last section which had water. Using Misty's Ice powers they created a platform to allow everyone to cross and Gabby pierced the skull of the fourth creature.

When they got to a narrow canyon they saw a much larger version of the creatures they had been fighting. When they tried to get closer they were forced back by a large shockwave.

"I wonder how we are going to get through this." Ash asked.

"When I played this temple, I can normally get through this by timing the shockwaves. But with eleven people I don't think we can do that." Drew said.

As they were thinking of a plan, Anabel looked at the walls and then at the Giant moblin.

Anabel lit up with an idea. She pulled her chakrams out and concentrated.

"Guys can I get some space." Anabel asked. Not sure what she was planning they gave her some space. She set her stance and gripped her chakrams. In an instant her eyes snapped open and she spun around tossing the chakrams once sufficient momentum was established and tossed them. The chakrams flew and bounced off the wall. This confused the giant creature and allowed Anabel to run towards it. Halfway to her target she started to cart wheel and then back flipped. One the last flip the chakrams collided with the creature. The chakrams flew up to Anabel which was high in the air. She grabbed them and quickly folded them into their spear form and brought it down on the creature's head. It was dead before it fell backwards and disappeared in flames.

Anabel turned around to see her friends walking up to her in awe.

"That was amazing!" Max said.

"That was incredibly graceful. Where did you learn that?' May asked in wonder.

Anabel blushed under all the praise from everyone. "It just something that came to me." She said scratching her head and turning away.

Misty rolled her eyes amused. "Well I guess Ash rubbed off on you in more ways than one I guess."

Ash walked over and gave Anabel a gentle kiss. "You did great Eevee." Anabel smiled and the group walked up to a clearing.

They saw a large building which was locked by a gate with a familiar emblem on it. They turn to May who nodded and walked up and presented her buckle to the gate. A beam of light shot out and the gate slowly opened. With no hesitation and a brief warning the Cheryl to stay close they went inside.

(Play the Forest Temple Music)

They entered what appeared to an entryway to a large mansion. Pulling out their weapons they started walking. Just then two creatures that resembled mad Poochyana charged at the group. Taking a swipe at the group they were blocked by the sheathe of Drew's and Ash's weapons. They pushed them back and pulled out their blades to battle the wolves. A quick reaction time by Ash let him get behind the wolves and finished it off it three or attacks. Drew didn't even give it a chance as he kicked him in the jaw and stabbed it in the heart.

"Well that was fast." Gabby said.

Drew looked up into the tree. "Yeah it was. There should be a key up there. Someone want to get it."

"I got it." May said climbing the vines on the right side of the room. Climbing up to the tree she leapt over to the other tree and opened the chest to get the key. Hoping down she smiled and held up the key. They walked to the door and opened it and went inside. They took two steps and Drew held up his hand.

"Max. Aim your Hookshot at the ceiling where I'm pointing." Drew said pointing at a particular spot.

Max nodded slightly confused. He set the Hookshot and fired. It hit something and fell. It looked like a Spinarak as it burned away. Dawn and Misty both shivered at the sight of it.

"There's going to be more of those. Stay vigilant." Drew said as they started moving again. When they entered they saw a large hall that looked like it belonged in a mansion. They took two steps and then saw four creatures that looked like Gengar appear. They took the fires from the torches in the middle of the room and the lift that was there dropped to floor.

"Great. I bet we have to beat those to get the lift going." Max said.

"You're right. Because the boss or the testing chamber is down there." Drew said as he pointed to lift and then pointed to floor.

Drew then led them over to ledge and gave those that needed help a lift up. They entered the door and walked down the corridor. At the end of the hall May ran ahead and opened the door. Ash decided to follow May while Drew kept an eye on the stragglers. The door slamming and locking shut. Max panicked and tried to pry the door open.

"MAY! ASH!" Max said pounding on the door.

"Don't bother Max." Drew said sitting down. "They'll come out when they beat the enemies on the other side.

"But?"

"Do you not trust your sister and your brother figure?" Drew asked. Max shook his head. "They'll be fine. They can get out of this on their own. For now let's just take a breath." Drew said.

In the room

May and Ash entered the room and then door slammed. Trusting their instincts they pulled out Raikou and Mori. Soon enough they were ambushed by two skeletons with swords. Thanks to their speed they were able to parry their opponents and stab at several opponents until they became a pile of dust. Breathing out they sheathed their weapons and gave each other a high five. They walked over to the chest which May proceeded to open the chest and grabbed another key. They turned around to go to the now open door.

Outside the door the group perked up when the door opened to see a slightly dirty but unscathed May and Drew. Max was relieved to her sister alright. Now reunited the group went back to foyer and went to the door on their left.

When they got to the room they were ambushed by a couple of plants which forced those who were at the front of the group to jump back, that being Dawn and Gabby. Where Dawn screamed and fell back, Gabby jumped back and shot the plants dead.

Dawn calmed down. "Why does everything want to kill us!?" She screamed.

"Don't know don't care. They tried to hurt me and now they are fertilizer." Gabby growled which shut Dawn up for the moment and got everyone to back away.

Drew shook his head looked at the wall. Pointing to three things moving on the wall. "One. Two. Three. Light 'em up."

Gabby groaned and pulled back her bow and fired at the spots called out to her. The Spinarak like creatures fell without much hassle.

"Map is up there. So time for some climbing folks." Drew said as he walked over to the wall.

Dawn groaned. "Oh man climbing. When I agreed to come with you guys I didn't expect this much work."

Drew turned to Dawn with a frown. "If it annoys you that much you stay here with Cheryl. It won't be long." Drew said.

"I'll stay here too." Misty volunteered.

"Whatever, come on guys." Drew said as they grabbed a foothold on the vines.

Once they were out of earshot, Misty turned to Dawn. "What's the matter Dawn?"

Dawn huffed as she sat down. "I don't get why we have to be scared out our wits for some stupid temple. And seriously we are getting hurt by these monsters and nearly dying it's a lot."

Misty sighed and sat down next to the blue-haired coordinator. "What's really wrong sweetie?"

Dawn looked away. "It's hard to see everyone trying to fight like this and your relationship with Ash. How could you let May and Anabel share Ash? Not that I question their feelings I would feel possessive of him."

Misty sighed and sat down. Cheryl had decided to look at some of the architecture and Misty was watching her.

"You're right. I should be possessive. I should be mad at May and Anabel trying to take time away from my man. But you know what, they could do the same thing. In the end, we would all be hurt. May is such a delicate thing, and Anabel always wanted human friends. When I confronted them they told me their feelings. And when they confronted Ash, well, you've seen how we interact." Misty giggled.

Dawn smiled. Misty looked at the coordinator. "Do you have feelings for Ash?"

Dawn blushed and looked away. "May was right…it's not hard to fall for him. His smile, his confidence his compassion."

Misty shook her head. "May might be the confident one in our relationship, but she is a submissive kitten. One kiss and she turns into a pile of giggles." Misty looked at Dawn. "If you're sure of your feelings I'm not going to stop you. Me and May told him and Anabel told him on their own. We want to make sure your feelings are genuine."

Dawn smiled. Then they heard the sound of water draining and their friends drop down.

"Alright, so the next key is down there, should be no monsters. Brock help May with a rope to get down." Drew said as Brock and May went to the well.

Ash walked up the girls. "You girls alright?"

Misty and Dawn looked at each other and giggled. "Just some girl talk, honey." Misty winked.

Ash blushed slightly and then shook his head. He turned to see May climbing out of the well key in hand. The group reunited and then went back to the hall. They then went to a door on their right. One spider killing later they were in some sort of maze.

"Okay there should be a couple of blocks that we need to slide in place. With Gabby here we can hit that eye switch once we are at the top." Drew said as Brock and Ash were already on the move to do that with Anabel moving to assist them. A few moments later the blocks were moved and with a little assistance Gabby was tossed up to ledge and she hit the eye switch.

"Okay so that should untwist the hallway ahead come on guys." Drew called out as they climbed the ladders. The next room was a long hall way that connected the two rooms. As they walked, Dawn noticed shadows on the floor. When it got bigger she looked and screamed. Everyone looked at what she was screaming and they saw a large hand. Misty threw her trident and pinned the hand to the wall.

"What the Heck was That!?" Dawn yelled.

"Wall masters, sorry, I forgot they were here."

"Any other things you forgot?" Brock said crossing his arms.

"I think there should be another enemy called floor masters which are not the same thing as in the Wind Temple."

Brock nodded and the group went into the next room where May got the key to the test chamber and immediately left for the next room.

In the next room there was a hallway with staircases. As they traveled they heard giggling. Looking up they saw one of the ghosts that had the flames. Gabby quickly shot the frame and it moved further down. They went down the corridor shooting the portraits. Soon the ghost had shown up in a large room at the bottom.

Dawn having been fed up with the scares, pulled out Sylveon.

PIERCING LIGHT

In an instant light beamed out of the sword that was thrust at the ghost instantly killing it.

She caught her breath and turned to her friends who had the WTF looks.

"I seriously want to get out of here." Dawn said huffing to the next room.

Drew broke out his shock. "Is it okay to tell you I was planning on you do that for all of the ghosts?"

The quake from the face faults could be felt in Kanto.

The next room had a similar concept and Dawn did the exact same thing. In the next room they walked through a twisted hall. In the next room, there was another switch, this time frozen.

May stepped up and conjured some embers which she fired to which Gabby shot through the flame and melted the switch which activated the hall behind them.

Crossing the room they entered to find another painting. Gabby shot the arrows and then the ghost that was in the painting broke up into blocks.

"Great. May, Brock, Ash put those blocks together. We got 65 seconds. Let's go." Drew said starting his stopwatch.

The three that were called out worked quickly to put it together. It took them fifteen seconds for them to realize there was one too many blocks. Once that was established the puzzle was done in short order and the ghost revealed itself. Dawn quickly attacked and finished it off.

Now with three ghosts out of the way they entered the room they had started from and the last Gengar that had its normal coloring. It split into five and tried to surround the group and cut it off. But one look at how they spun and it was quickly brought down. With the flames restored the elevator took the group down.

When they descended they saw a gated door and some sort of wheel.

"Last puzzle I promise. Ash give me a hand with this. Go counter clockwise. Someone go in and step on the switches."

Ash and Drew pushed the lever. Soon the opening revealed a switch which May stepped on. Then another turn revealed a second switch and then a third switch after another half turn.

The gate opened up after the switches were pressed. May approached the door and inserted the key into its slot and opened up.

The group went inside and saw an arena surrounded by trees. May stepped forward while her friends stayed back. Holding up her buckle a beam of light shot out from it and hit the center.

The leaves started to blow with the wind and started to swirl around in front of May. Soon in formed a shape.

(Play Fairy's Fountain OoT)

When the leaves died down, it revealed an older but very beautiful May. She was wear a green top and matching skirt. It looked like she belonged with the forest. She had a flower crown in her hair and was holding a rose.

The older May opened her eyes. "I never thought I would be awake again. Greetings I'm Haruka. You must be my descendent. I must say you are very pretty."

May blushed. "Thank you."

Haruka looked around. "I was always at home with the woods. Even if I wasn't the Wood Princess I always enjoyed being in forest. So much so that when I wasn't on knight duties I was always flying around being free. In fact it was pure chance that my prince ran into me because he wrecked my house in the woods. I believe it was his companion who accidentally shocked the house."

A snort brought their attention to Misty and Dawn who started giggling. May had to hold back her laughter as Ash groaned and held his head.

"What is so funny?" Haruka asked.

"Let's just say some things never change." May said.

Haruka shook her head. "I am assuming you know what you need to do?"

May nodded. "I win, I get my final form. But your spirit moves on."

Haruka smiled. "That is correct." Haruka held out her hand and Kusa buckle appeared in her hand.

May held up her buckle and inserted her changed Beautifly card. The two look a likes copied each other's stances.

(End Previous song, Play Hoenn Final Four)

HENSHIN

Both girls transformed and pulled out their weapons. Unlike with Max's fight they were more disciplined in their opening move. Still May tensed to move first and charged in. Haruka brought her swords up to block. It became a dance of blades as May and Haruka clashed and weaved around each other's slashes.

One final slash and they jumped back.

"You are pretty good." Haruka said with her sword to her right side.

"I had a good teacher." May said mirroring her stance.

"Enough of the opening act, time for the main course." Haruka announced. She lifted her sword and the trees seem to come to life.

Scanning something in her belt she pointed her sword at May.

VINE FRENZY

May was forced to dodge multiple vines and then cut a few with her sword. More vines were launched at her and she quickly scanned a card.

**RAZOR LEAF**

She spun her sword and multiple leaves spun out and cut the vines.

"Impressive. Let's take it up a notch. ROOT ATTACK."

May quickly jumped as multiple roots grew. She landed on one and scanned another card.

**SHADOW BALL**

She fired the black ball at Haruka. Haruka thought was calmer and she started spinning her sword.

LEAF SHIELD

The shield blocked the attack. Then the shield picked up speed and hit May. Haruka immediately conjured up a rose and kissed it

Rose Storm

She threw the rose and the petals spun into a storm. May thought she had the counter and scanned one of her Bulbasaur cards.

**PETAL DANCE**

She spun and caused petals to fly. The flurry of petals covered the arena and obscured if from the observers.

When the flurry died down, Haruka was pointing her sword and a panting May. A drawback of Petal Dance was in confused the user.

"Seems like your gambit failed May. Now to finish this. LEAF SHURIKEN.

May could only activate her Fairy form and fly but the fatigue disoriented her and the shurikens connect and shredded through her wings.

Haruka then stabbed the floor and vines grabbed the exhausted May and held her up. Haruka shook her head.

"I guess some things don't stay with your family. I am surprised you managed to make this far." Haruka walked up to the defeated May. She reached around and pulled out of May's cards. It was her Blaziken using Flamethrower. It had evolved before they entered the forest.

"Interesting. Your cards give you the power." Haruka said holding the card. She brought it down to her belt.

**FLAMETHROWER**

Haruka widened her eyes. She didn't think it would activate. She immediately heated up and forcibly discharged the flames right into her trees in front of her.

Haruka panicked. "What, How?" Haruka said. She turned to May who broke free and was still breathing heavily. "How could you? Flames are a plant's worse enemies."

May looked at Haruka and grabbed Mori. "Your right flames are their worse enemies." She stood up and shakily grabbed one of her cards. "If it means winning…then I'll use every weapon at my disposal!"

**EMBER**

She fired the mini flames like a machine gun. Haruka was forced onto the defensive now as she took flight. May though scanned another card.

**SKY UPPERCUT**

May charged towards Haruka and connected, nailing the girl in the stomach. Haruka was sent into the ceiling and then dropped to the floor.

**OVERHEAT**

May took a deep breath and breathed the white hot flames at Haruka, seemingly defeating her. Landing she looked towards the flames as they died down revealing a sparkling Haruka.

"You dare violate….the sanctity of the forest…you don't know the first thing about being a knight of the forest." Haruka said holding up her sword to charge.

May also exhausted held up her sword. This next attack would settle this fight once and for all.

As if waiting for invisible signal, the two girls charges and slashed at each other.

(End song)

The connection sent a shockwave which put out the flames. They stood on either side of the arena.

Haruka broke the silence as she let out a gasp. She felt the cut. Where it was, it was a fatal wound. Flowers were already leaking out of her.

(Play the Baten Kaitos To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars.)

"It's funny." Haruka said powering down. It was obvious that she was dying from the blood from her mouth. "I always put out the flames in the woods. How ironic that I fall to them." Haruka said with a pained smile.

May powered down as well and turned to Haruka who was approaching. "In my delusions, I forgot about one of the most important things about fire and the forest. Fire renews the forest. (chuckle) maybe this is a sign that my powers are in the right hands." Haruka said.

She stopped in front of May and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm glad that many things stayed true. Here." Haruka pulled out a card with a great forest on it.

"This is Kusa Kokiri form. May it serve you…and your loved ones well." Haruka said placing it over May's chest. She leaned in and gave May a gentle kiss as she faded away. The forest around them disappeared. May stood shocked as her friends walked up to her.

(End song)

"May?" Ash said. May shook her head and looked at Ash, Misty and Anabel.

"You did great sweetie." Misty said hugging her.

"That was cool. May congrats." Anabel said.

May smiled. Ash turned her to him and kissed her. When they released, Ash asked a question.

"Was that better than Haruka's  
May giggled. "About the same." May replied. "But you're the only guy that will kiss me."

Ash smiled and they walked to the treasure room. May did the same thing as Max and all of the treasure was absorbed into the scroll save for Haruka's body. They gently took the bod and left the temple.

Outside the temple they found a nice spot and buried Haruka. They turned and walked out of the woods with new powers in tow. If they had stayed, they would have seen the dead flowers return to life and protect the grave.

A week later (DP037, I will bounce back to the previous episode after this fight)

The group had finally reached Eterna City after a significant amount of traveling. Of importance, Brock was now carrying a pokémon egg he won from a costume contest that was interrupted in a monster attack against the contest. What the egg is, is a mystery. Also of note was Ash's team had grown by one and Dawn had a new team member. The reason for that was they ran into an incredibly persistent Buizel in a stream on the way to Eterna City. After fishing and battling it over several hours, Dawn managed to capture it. But it soon became apparent that Buizel was more for battling than contests. When it was revealed Aipom wanted to be in contests it was an easy thing to switch them out but they decided to hold off on that until after the battle with Gardenia.

After introductions and rules were laid out Ash stepped up to battle the grass leader with his friends on the sideline.

Gardenia sent out Cherubi while Ash countered with Turtwig. Ash opened up the battle with a Tackle but Cherubi dodged the attack effortlessly. Cherubi got behind Turtwig and the turtle tried a Razor Leaf which was dodged.

On the sidelines Brock noticed the intense sunlight. "The sun is really hot today. I wonder if that's helping Cherubi.  
"It is. Chlorophyll doubles speed in sunlight. Turtwig is at a speed disadvantage at the moment. It also means…" Drew said as Cherubi fired off two consecutive Solarbeams surprising Ash."

"…Solarbeam can be fired off every turn." Max finished.

Ash returned Turtwig and sent out Staravia.

"I commend you for keeping Turtwig from being knocked out. But it won't save you. Cherubi use Solarbeam." Gardenia called out.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack Staravia."

Staravia dodged it and went towards the berry pokémon. Cherubi dodged it and began to charge up another Solarbeam. But the charge was slowed down. Gardenia saw this and was forced to readjust her strategy. She switched to Magical Leaf which Staravia flew up out of the range of the attack. Staravia then descended very slowly which surprised everyone except Drew. Cherubi prepared to fire until the sun came back just as harshly as before blinding the grass type. Ash quickly launched a quick attack and Aerial Ace knocking it out.

The looks of amazement on the part of Ash's friends was cut off by chuckling.

"Now I don't think he meant it but he just took a page out of dogfighting 101. Stay above your opponent and attack from the direction of the sun. I guess Ash is instinctive in battle."

Gardenia returned Cherubi. "Impressive use of tactics. But let's see how you fair against my Turtwig." Gardenia called out.

Her Turtwig made an appearance causing Staravia to growl. "Easy boy. Let's just fight our fight. Move in with Wing Attack." Ash said. Staravia had lost to this exact Turtwig before.

Staravia launched into a Wing Attack barrage which forced into Turtwig back.

Gardenia growled tiring of these moves realizing too late Turtwig was being forced back to a tree. It got lodged into a tree which Staravia used to hit it with Aerial Ace. Weakened but knocked out, Starvavia moved for the finishing move on Turtwig. But Gardenia launched a Leech Seed which started absorbing energy from Staravia. This set it up for a Tackle which knocked the bird out.

Ash returned Staravia praising it and then sending out his Turtwig. Gardenia ordered a Leaf Storm which hit Ash's Turtwig. Ash ordered his to go into the tree and tried to get behind it. But Gardenia saw it coming and launched a Leech Seed. Despite the drain Ash ordered a Synthesis to try and heal off the damage. Gardenia launched another Leaf Storm but Ash's quick thinking allowed his Turtwig to ride the Storm into the sun to get the full benefit of Synthesis. He then fired a Razor Leaf to distract Gardenia's and then moved to use Tackle on it. Gardenia ordered the same and they collided. After staring off against each other, Gardenia's Turtwig fell despite Ash's being affected by Leech Seed.

Gardenia recalled Turtwig. "Once again I am amazed at the fight your pokémon are putting up. But now face my Ace. Go Roserade."

The evolved form of Roselia came out with a flourish. Ash ordered Turtwig to charge in with Tackle. But Roserade stood calmly as Gardenia ordered it use Grass Knot. The attack tripped him up and ran into a Fire based Weather Ball which was enough to eliminate Turtwig from the battle.

Calling Turtwig back, Ash sent out Aipom which appeared in a way similar to a contest. Aipom opened up with a Double Team to try and confuse Roserade. The grass type was having none of that and used Grass Knot to discern the real one. But this opened it up for a Focus Punch. Aipom was then forced to dodge a Magical Leaf and ran into the trees. But Roserade was faster and grabbed Aipom and unleashed a Flash attack blinding her. Aipom attack desperately to try hit Roserade but was not successful at all."

"Aipom calm down. Use your ears like we taught ya!" Ash called out.

Aipom did as she was told. She heard the Weather Ball coming at her and use Focus Punch to send it back and burn Roserade. She then launched a Swift attack that surrounded Roserade which was followed up with a Focus Punch which finished Roserade off.

"Alright! Great job Aipom!" He called out as his friends cheered his accomplishments. He high fived Drew who had already removed his hat and jacket to fight. Ash sat down and breathed out, smiling when felt his girls cuddle him and kiss him.

Dawn watched the scene with some longing but then shook her head and then focused on the battle. Her Buneary was sitting next to Pikachu as they prepared to cheer on Luxio.

Gardenia had healed up her Roserade and had two more pokémon ready to face off against Drew. She sent out a Cherum the evolved form of Cherubi and it was in its awakened state. Drew countered with Staravia. Realizing that Drew could employ the same tactics as Ash, she wasted no time using Solarbeam on Staravia. Staravia quickly dodged and then used Double Team. Gardenia thought she had the plan figured out and used Bullet Seed to dispel the clones. But Drew out witted her and got behind Cherum and used Aerial Ace to cut it down.

Praising Staravia's abilities, Gardenia sent out a Bellosom. She quickly used Petal Dance to try and confuse it and then used Energy Ball. But considering Staravia was trained with the likes of Bulbasaur who used such maneuvers, Staravia was able to counter it and strike it down with a combination of Quick Attack, Wing Attack and Aerial Ace.

The final pokémon was Roserade who wasted no time sending out an Energy Ball and a Razor Leaf in quick succession. Before Staravia could recover, he was tripped up by a Grass Knot when it got too close to the ground. This set up a Weather Ball which got it knocked out. Recalling Staravia, he sent out Luxio which intrigued Gardenia. Nonetheless, she led with a Grass Knot to try to trip her up but Luxio was not considered one of the fastest pokémon of their group for nothing. It managed to break away from the Grass Knot. Roserade then fired of a Razor Leaf which connected but did not deter Luxio. Luxio then moved in and used Bite which Roserade held its arm to block it which was just what he wanted. He ordered a Fire Fang which burnt the grass type.

Drew chuckled. "Luxio we have found has a powerful bite. When we found the Elemental Fang moves it was logical to at least teach it Fire and Ice Fang. Seems my hunch was right. Now then use Thunderbolt, end this."

Luxio nodded and with one fully powered Thunderbolt later Roserade was crumpled and knocked out.

Gardenia clapped her hands after returning Roserade. "You both were great. I am glad that you beat me." She took something from the judge. It looked an evergreen tree. "Here, this is the Forest Badge, proof of your victory here in Eterna gym."

The two trainers nodded and took the badges going into their victory poses as their friends looked on.

Next day at the Eterna Museum (Elements of DP036 and 035)

After the battles of the previous day the girls insisted that they take a day off and explore the older city. With some liberal use of the puppy dog look the boys caved though in reality, at least Drew want to see some of the museum here in the city.

Now they were in the Eterna Museum. As planned, Tori and Misty were hanging off of their respective boyfriends arms while the others were off to the side Where Misty was trying to keep Ash interested Tori was trying to keep Drew from floating away to explore the rest of the museum.

The two couples wandered into a large room with a huge gem in the center of the room. The read the description of the orb and gazed at the crystal object.

"It's amazing." A male voice said snapping the pairs out of there musings. They turned to see a purple haired man with purple hair and a red suit. "This orb is supposed to empower one of the legendary dragon pokémon Dialga. The Adamant Orb." The two couples looked at him in surprise. "My apologies. My name is Lucian. I am one of Sinnoh's Elite Four." He said to surprise of the trainers. Pleasantries were exchanged as they went to meet up with their friends which were scattered through the museum.

As they talked they walked by a group of weirdly dressed individuals. Misty inadvertently bumped into one.

"Sorry." Misty said as she walked away. A subtle look to the boys and they made up an excuse about going to the bathroom. They backed off but instead of the bathroom they followed the group back into the orb room.

The stood near the door way as the room was instantly cleared with the group fired off a couple of rounds. The leader of the group approached the orb.

"So this is the Adamant Orb. Men break the cage we have a schedule to keep." The apparent leader said. Two of the grunts nodded and broke the glass which set off the alarms. The grunts gave the orb to leader.

He held it aloft to examine and then it was knocked out of his hands by a knife. Before he could react the knife and the orb were taken by a grass vine. They followed the vine to see Drew and Ash securing the orb and running.

"Get those kids!" The leader ordered. The grunts did so as Drew and Ash began running out of the museum.

The two boys raced away from the grunts and found their friends looking for them.

"Guys where the heck have you…Is that the Adamant Orb?" May asked.

"No time need to get this away. Guys after us. Split up." Ash called out. The group looked behind them and saw several dressed grunts and what looked to be troopers following them. Ash and Drew entered the group and then they split up. The grunts arrived in time to see the group split off and they were forced to go find them.

Brock ended up the orb with Gabby. They saw two grunts in front of him. Brock rugby tossed it to Gabby who stopped and turned around. Meanwhile, Brock speared the two grunts and managed to take them down.

Gabby ran with the orb in hand and saw Drew and Anabel running from a couple of grunts as well. She tossed it to Anabel who leaped up to grab it and Drew took care of the grunts being Gabby and Gabby took care of those following the pair. Anabel quickly fled to their left and ran into more grunts. She tossed it up which was caught by Max who was swinging from the ceiling. Anabel swept underneath the grunts and took them out.

Eventually everyone met up in front of the museum.

"Who were those men?" Lucian asked.

"Don't know but our focus is keeping this thing safe." Ash said as he looked at the orb in Max's hand.

"I hope these were the last ones." Lucian said as they stepped through the doors and spied a large group of troopers, grunts with a familiar face leading the group.

"Lucian you'll learn not to tempt fate around us." Drew said.

Glenn stepped forward and pointed at the riders. "I believe you have something of ours. Hand it over riders."

Max held onto the orb while Lucian looked confused. Ash was about to make a challenge when Drew grabbed his shoulder. "Think of the civilians." He turned to Glenn. "Here's your orb not just let the people go." He said as he threw the orb. Glen caught it and laughed. "So admirable." He turned to the woman standing next to him. "All their pokémon are yours Hunter J."

The woman smiled. Glenn waved and two monsters showed themselves. The one that looked like an Aerodactyl began charging up a Hyper Beam to fire at the museum.

"Scatter!" Ash called out as they split off into four groups. The woman and the two monsters growled and went after them.

Group 1

Gabby, Tori and Lucian were running until they were cornered by first monster that looked like a Machamp.

"Lucian get to cover." Tori said as they pulled out their transformation items.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**ORION**

HENSHIN

**SIRIUS/ORION**

Now in their rider forms they immediately went to work on the Machamp. Though it looked strong it had absolutely no defense especially for the speed shown by both Orion and Sirius. When Orion swiped at Four Champ, it left a deep gash in in the monster which left it open for a huge water attack by Sirius. A follow-up arrow strike caused the monster to blow up.

Breathing they saw troopers trying to terrorize the city and they went to start cleaning it up.

Group #2

Anabel and Dawn were now at a construction site having been chased by J. They turned to see the woman smirking

"You silly girls. I was told you had rare and powerful pokémon and you were strong but where is that bravado you showed earlier.

The girls looked and nodded and pulled out their buckles which caused the woman to chuckle.

"So breaking out the belts for little old me. Well then it's a good thing my new employer gave me this." She said holding up a belt buckle which got the younger girls to widen their eyes.

"I must say this has made my job a whole lot easier." She said as the belt wrapped around her.

"Henshin." She said sliding the belt to the side.

**EVOLVE**

The screen that came of the belt had a reptilian looking face. It slide back to encase J in a gold and black suit with dragon looking scales. In her hand was a spear.

"Kamen Rider Dracul." J now Dracul said as she scanned another card.

**FLAMETHROWER**

She fired the white hot flames at the younger girls. Forcing them dodge while they set up their belts.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Now Kyokan and Hanabi they quickly scanned two of their cards that could work against their opponent.

**ICE BEAM**

**PSYBEAM**

The fired at Dracul but she just used the wings granted to her to fly. She activated another card.

**DRAGON PULSE**

Dracul fired at the younger girls which connected and knocked the girls down.

**POISON STING**

Dracul fired the purple missiles and hit the girls.

"You know I've done a lot of pokémon trafficking." Dracul called out as the girls struggled to get up. "But I wonder how much I can get for two Kamen Riders. Oh the money I could get selling you."

The two girls panicked but didn't let J see it thanks to their masks.

"I guess we'll find out once I beat you." J said holding up another card.

**HYPER BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

The distinct charging sounds of a Hyper Beam were not lost on the downed girls. They tried to stand up and find their cards to protect but they were frozen as the attack charged up.

"I was told you were strong. I guess I was proven wrong then. Good Bye." Dracul said as fired the attack. The downed closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable. After a couple of minutes they opened their eyes wondering how the attacks didn't hit them. The looked and all three combatants widened their eyes. In between the two were two similarly looking pokémon. They looked like a cross between a jet and a dragon. Taking another look one looked male and the other female making the younger girls wonder if they were brother and sister, with the male being blue and the female being red. They were in front of the younger holding up what appeared to be a Mirror Coat which deflected the Hyper Beam back Dracul and knocked her down.

Hanabi didn't know what these two pokémon were but Kyokan did as she approached the blue one.

"Latios." Kyokan said. She turned to the red pokémon. "Latias." The two pokémon smiled at the purple armored girl as she petted them. Hanabi walked over and hesitantly put her hand out. Latias met her halfway and nuzzled Hanabi's getting her to giggle.

Dracul had recovered from the Hyper Beam though she was at first livid. When she saw the legendries, the younger girls thought there were dollar signs in her eyes.

"Oh my. Anyone would pay a fortune for these pokémon. Once I deal with you brats they are mine."

The two Eon pokémon and the two riders looked at Dracul with furious looks which seemed wrong on Latias. Latios turned to Kyokan and sent his feelings into Kyokan.

"You want to become our pokémon and help us?" Kyokan said surprised.

The two legendries nodded. Kyokan and Hanabi nodded and held out their hands. The two pokémon slowly became cards which they grabbed. Holding it up they scanned their respective cards.

**LATIAS**

**LATIOS**

Their armors glowed as the two dragons merged with the girls. When the lights died down, Hanabi's armor had darkened to red with Latias wings on her back and the helmet gained the pokémon's head shape. Kyokan's armor had turned blue and did the same thing with Latios.

These were Kyokan Zen and Hanabi Eon forms.

Dracul growled and scanned another card.

**HYPER BEAM**

She fired again but the two riders calmly activated two of their cards.

**LIGHT SCREEN**

**REFLECT**

The two screens blocked the attack while they powered up another card.

**DRAGONBREATH**

**DRAGON PULSE**

**COMBO: DRAGON'S WRAITH**

Pulling out their weapons they point them at Dracul and the two attack, Dragonbreath coming from Sylveon's tip and Dragon Pules coming from the middle of Espeon's circle (Tell me if there is a name because I think I do have one) They fired the attacks which consumed Dracul. Kyokan then sent her chakrams to surround Dracul. She scanned one of her knew cards along with Psychic while Dawn scanned one of her new cards as well.

**LUSTER PURGE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**MIST BALL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: EON BLAST**

Luster Purge built up in the levitating weapons while Mist Ball built up in Sylveon, The attacks launched and connected severely damaging Dracul and caused her armor to spark madly.

"Grr…" She was about to speak when she got a call on her com.

"What...understood!" Dracul said. She looked at the girls. "We'll meet again riders." Dracul said as she flew away hurt in both body and pride.

Dawn and Anabel powered down and collapsed. The two Eon pokémon floated over and nuzzled them getting them to giggle and hugged their new companions.

Group # 3

Kusa and Ace were flying through the trees, in their normal and Fairy forms, in an effort to outrun Sky Claw. The problem was that it was considerably faster than them and the only thing keeping them from being picked off was the tree cover. That was ending as they were coming up and a clearing and Sky Claw floated in front of them.

SKY BURST

Kusa and Ace were force to get out of the way. Ace scanned one Luxio's cards but before it could take effect he got slammed by their opponent.

"ACE!" Kusa called out as she scanned another card.

**RAZOR LEAF**

She fired the grass attack but it was dodged and left her open for another attack.

FANG RAIN

The tooth based attack hit Kusa and sent her into a tree.

Their opponent began flying around and laughing at the perceived futility of the two riders. Both of them groaned and looked at Scare Claw. Max looked down at his cards and then saw the card he got from his temple. He looked over to his sister who had pulled out a card he presumed was the card she earned from the temple she beat.

Max decided to forgo his normal way of thinking and went with his gut. He scanned the card.

**MAVERICK**

Ace felt the power surging through him and his armor glowed and shifted. When it died down his whole armor changed. There were now mechanical wings on his back and his armor became more streamline. Out of back was a large jet engine and her helmet looked more like a fighter pilot with the covering his eyes and the breathing mask in his face the helmet gaining a red and white eagle helmet. The uncovered areas now took the appearance of a flight suit.

This was Ace Maverick form.

Kusa saw the transformation and decided to follow her brother's lead and scanned her new card.

**KOKIRI**

Her armor glowed as well as the leaves spun around her. When they died down her armor and gained more green on the legs and arms. Her chest took the color of a rose in bloom and her back sprouted fairy wings and her skirt took the color of leaves as well with her boots took on the color of grass but it looked like they couldn't hurt a flower.

This was Kusa Kokiri form.

Scare Claw growled and roared. "You will not beat me. FIRE BLAST"

Kusa looked at the monster and lifted up her sword which took on a beautiful glow. Instantly the trees blocked the fire allowing her to pull out another card.

**RAZOR LEAF**

She fired the leaves and which did some damage. Still focusing on Kusa he didn't see Ace until he crashed into him with a Tackle. Now at the same altitude Ace could fight on equal terms with him. He led his opponent on a chase using his new found jet engine. Scare Claw might have had the advantage before but now Ace could break the sound barrier and was keeping ahead of the attacks.

' _Have to stay ahead of him. Must trust instincts.'_ Ace thought as sped above the trees. He started slowing down pulling him closer.

' _Instinct are telling me to pull up…now."_ He completely stopped and went straight up putting on the after burners. Scare Claw missed Ace and went straight into a Frenzy Plant. It tangled up Scare Claw and dealt some considerably damage to it. This opened him for a finishing move from Ace who was closing in for an attack run.

**TACKLE: MAXIMIM ENERGY**

**METEOR MASH: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: RAPTOR CRASH**

Glowing brightly he launched he his foot towards Scare Claw. Firing up his engines he broke the sound barrier as he broke through the monster and the tree. He skidded to a stop several feet away.

"Splash one bogey, kill confirmed." Ace said as their opponent blew up.

Powering down the siblings walked to each other and embraced happy they won and they were okay.

Group #4

The remaining riders were in front of the museum as they had to contend with several troopers, grunts and Glenn who turned into Kamen Rider Dusk. While Onyx and Triton were off keeping the troopers from destroying the rest of city, Aura and Zodiac were fighting off Dusk.

"You insects have no chance of beating me as you are. Can't you see that?" Dusk said holding up a dark colored beam.

DARK SPEAR

He fired and hit both Aura and Zodiac hard causing them to fall to the ground. The stood up a little shaken but still capable of fighting.

LIGHTNING BLAST

PYRO SHOT

The two riders fired their attacks but they were dodged quite easily.

Aura slammed the ground. "Why can't we hit him? We trained so hard, yet we can't even hit him."

Zodiac shared his friend's thoughts. How could they hit him? It almost felt like they needed to attack him at the same time. But hadn't they tried that?"

He felt something spark in him. He turned to Aura. "You felt that?" Aura turned to him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I think…concentrate on the fact we need to work together."

The two stood up and held their swords out. Soon they started feel more and more in sync.

(Play Advance Wars Duel Strike Hero version)

In their minds the two symbols starting connecting to each other as they felt power surging through them.

"Let's go Duel Strike." They announced as they charged towards Dusk.

Dusk chuckled prepared to target Zodiac when he disappeared. Wondering where he went he felt something stab his back. He staggered and saw Zodiac was in a new form. He had armor on the shoulder and back and his helmet looked like a ram. What stabbed him was a spear with two hooks on it. This was Zodiac Aries Form.

He had no time to gather his thoughts as Aura came charging in and slashed him with more power than he was expecting from Aura. He was now on the defensive as Zodiac was now faster striking multiple times with his new found spear while Aura was coming in just as fast but with more power. He figured he could out last him but then he got stabbed in the leg and was punched in the helmet.

"What is this power?" He asked aloud dodging a large lightning strike from Aura. "How are you able to keep up with me?" He said get hit with several flames.

"We are brothers all but in blood, you bastard. We fight together and we train together." Zodiac said holding his phone.

"We just realized our teamwork can give us a boost." He said holding up the Thunder Card.

**STANDBY FINISH: ARIES**

**THUNDER: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: ZEUS' SPEAR**

Zodiac charged up his spear and tossed it at Dusk who seemingly caught it. But this opened him for Thunder in which the spear acting like a lightning rod and did considerable damage to Dusk.

Dusk coughed. "Damn you riders." He looked up and saw a helicopter come down.

"Until next time riders." Dusk said as he jumped into the helicopter along with the conscious grunts. As the copter flew away, the riders reunited and watched their enemies fly away. They made a vow that Glenn would be destroyed one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER.
> 
> UO: FINALLY DONE. I WANTED THIS OUT THREE DAYS AGO!
> 
> New Forms
> 
> Zodiac
> 
> Aries: The Ram the zodiac sign of those born from March 23rd to April 22nd. Easter normally fall in this time period. Qualities of this sign include leadership and stubbornness and are not afraid to fight much like the ram. With this active Zodiac gains a hooked spear that he can use for close and long range attacks.
> 
> Kusa
> 
> Kokiri: Kusa's final form allows May to control the forest and her cards can take the form of anything in the forest. It allows more control of her wood powers as well. Based partially on the Kokiri tribe in Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Ace
> 
> Maverick: Ace's final form. Allows him to reach supersonic speeds. The gear underneath his armor is based on a flight suit and the engines are from F-22 Raptor.
> 
> Kyokan  
> Zen: Kyokan's upgraded form. By combining with Latios her old friend she can now unleash more powerful long distance attacks like Luster Purge.
> 
> Hanabi
> 
> Eon: Hanabi's upgraded form. With her new pokémon, Latias, she can unleash more support moves but she can also unleash powerful moves like Mist Ball, Latias' signature move.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> As they head towards Veilstone City, a tag team tournament brings the group in contact with one of their rivals. Then upon arrival at Veilstone, Dawn's conflicted feelings and her performance cause her to doubt herself. When a new dark rider reveals himself will Dawn's doubt defeat her or will she overcome her many negative feelings? Find out next time.
> 
> Next Time: Feelings of Weakness and of Power


	33. Feelings of Weakness and Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY...SWOOSH
> 
> UO: What's up guys sorry about the delay.
> 
> Ash: No biggie
> 
> Drew: It's fine
> 
> May: Yeah it let us do our thing
> 
> Misty: Can't focus on us all of the time
> 
> Dawn: Yeah because we can't always fight crime.
> 
> Gabby: And our studies are always important.
> 
> UO: Good for you to understand. Now as the readers have seen I have put the episode numbers for a reason. In order to get the plot I want I have to jump around. In this case two of the episodes I want to do is before a really important plot point. So I am moving them behind my plot point and with the plans I have for the next two chapters it fits better. Anyway, is everyone else here?
> 
> Brock: Ready when you are
> 
> Max: Good to go
> 
> Anabel: Present (is seen petting Espeon while being cuddled by Misty)
> 
> UO: You really like be cuddled don't ya?
> 
> Misty: Not my fault she is so huggable. (Squeezes Anabel closer)
> 
> UO (shakes head) whatever, just don't let it distract you. Disclaimer please
> 
> Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own anything familiar to anyone. If he did he would be a Trillionaire and Ash and Misty at the least would have gotten together.
> 
> (Ash and Misty smiled with Ash wrapping and arm around the hugging girls and place a kiss on Misty's head)
> 
> UO: Thank you

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 34: Feelings of Weakness and Power

When we last left our heroes, Glenn made an appearance robbing the Eterna museum. If it wasn't bad enough, he introduced a new rider for his army, in the notorious Hunter J who became Kamen Rider Dracul. But thanks to May and Max's new forms they got from the temples they fought in along with Dawn and Anabel's new pokémon the Eon siblings Latios and Latias they were able to drive Glenn's forces back with the help of a new combination technique they have dubbed Duel Strike.

Now we find the rookie coordinator practicing her katas with her sabre Sylveon. They were Hearthome city for a contest held at what was considered one of the premier contest destinations. To everyone's shock, Dawn was knocked out in the preliminaries. This shook the girl's confidence up. May had won the contest earning her first ribbon but everyone was concerned about Dawn as she was a bit more fragile mentally. She assured them she was fine, but in her mind she had begun to doubt herself.

She finished her kata and walked back to the center where her friends were discussing something with her friend/rival Zoey who lost to May in the semifinal round of the Hearthome contest.

"Hey Dawn!" Zoey called out. The red headed coordinator walked over. "I was just talking with your friends about this tag team tournament coming up. I think you guys should participate."

Dawn looked unsure. "I don't know Zoey. After what happened?"

Zoey shook her head and placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I insist it will take your mind off your performance at the contest.

Dawn looked at Zoey and then at her friends who were smiling. She looked at Ash. "Come on Dawn it will be fun."

Dawn flushed a bit at his confidence. Her feelings for the young trainer were still jumbled and she tried to shake it away but they kept getting stronger. It had even entered her dreams; her favorite was she danced a beautiful number and when she was finished she was in his arms surrounded by the other girls. She always thought that a relationship should be one guy and one girl but for some reason, having Misty, May and Anabel made it sweeter.

Dawn shook her head when she felt something touching her leg. She looked down to see a pink round pokémon that wasn't taller than her boots. This was Happiny, Brock's newly hatched pokémon from the egg he got before the battle in Eterna City. The little one looked up at Dawn and happily chirped. Dawn smiled and looked at her friends.

"Alright let's do this." Dawn said with fire in her eyes.

Her cheered and headed out towards the stadium. After some discussion, it was decided Dawn, Brock, Drew and Ash would be in the tournament and they could be on four different teams. After the opening ceremonies, they all went looking for their partners. Ash and Drew quickly found theirs as they ended up on the same team. Dawn ended up with a creepy boy named Conway and Brock ended up with a girl named Holly. Brock though was smart as he remembered Suzie his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" A snide voice sounded. The group turned and saw that Paul had indeed entered and was next to an older trainer.

Ash stepped up. "What our business is, is none of your concern. As it is, we heard about this tournament and figured why not participate in this.

Paul scoffed. "Whatever. Your kindness here will only result in your failure. Let's go John." He said walking away.

Ash growled but felt Drew's hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Let's show them that our teamwork is unbeatable."

Ash took another look at Paul and then followed Drew.

The tournament then began. Dawn was the first one with her partner Conway who used his Slowking with her Piplup. Thanks to some strategy and some defense from Conway they were able to be to win against a Koffing and a Scyther.

Next up was Brock and Holly with Sudowoodo and Holly's Wingull against a Bagon and a Yanma. Thanks to some stout defense, Sudowoodo was able to use Flail and scored a knockout on the Bagon while Holly eliminated the Yanma.

Paul and John were ruthless against an Umbreon and a Machoke but it was evident that Paul was pushing Chimchar too hard as he forced Chimchar to fight Machoke without assistance. Somehow though the combination of Chimchar and Graveler was able to win.

The last match of the day was Ash and Drew versus a Juggler and Hiker (UO: If you guys can tell me what classes the opponents were in a review that would great.)

Their opponents revealed a Rhydon and a Magmar.

"A Fire-Type and a Rock and Ground Type. What's the call?" Ash said to his younger, by two months they'll say, but wiser friend.

"Would not count out that Rhydon having Lightningrod. I have Haryiama with Thick Fat and the type match-up." Drew said.

"We should send a message. Go Pikachu." Ash called out with the electric mouse standing ready.

"Alright then. Let's Ride Haryiama." Drew called out his fighting type.

The battle then began in earnest. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which headed towards Magmar before being pulled towards Rhydon which fizzled out. Rhydon showing surprising swiftness used Megahorn to knock Pikachu back. Then Magmar fired off a Lava Plume which attacked everyone the field.

"Haryiama get in front of Pikachu." Drew called out. Haryiama did so and absorbed the Lava Plume which was nullified by the Thick Fat. This however set him up for the Hammer Arm by Rhydon, which set up Rhydon for an Iron Tail.

"Haryiama you okay?" Ash called out. Pikachu shared his trainer's concerns.

"Don't worry about him. He's seen worse." Drew said wincing as the Aura Link made feel that Hammer Arm to the gut.

Ash nodded knowing this to be true. Then their opponents pulled off an unexpected combo. Magmar used Protect and Rhydon used Surf. Pikachu panicked and Ash wondered what to do. Suddenly he remembered Zoey's appeal in the Hearthome contest where she split the water with Glameow and its Iron Tail. Using the same logic, he got Drew to order Haryiama to toss Pikachu up and brought an Iron Tail down on the Surf attack which bored into Rhydon knocking it out. The attack distracted Magmar enough for Haryiama to swoop it and pick it up and power bomb it knocking out the fire type.

Ash and Drew just smiled and pounded their fists as their girls cheered for them as the first day drew to a close.

At the pokémon center the gang was chilling in the lounge watching some comedy show on the T.V. The girls were resting in their preferred spots with their guys and even Dawn was closer to Ash than normal to his girls' delight. She explained that it was to try avoid Conway who was freaking her out.

After about an hour the guys decided to get up and stretch their legs while the girls decided to gossip about different things. As Ash and Drew passed the desk which was overwhelmed by trainers, Brock decided to break off and help Nurse Joy dragging Max with them. Shaking their heads the two trainers walked out to do some light training. On their way out they heard explosions in the distance. They ran and saw a sight that made their blood boil. All of Paul's pokémon were ganging up on poor Chimchar.

Ash ran over. "What the heck are you doing to Chimchar?!"

Paul looked at Ash. "What I do to my pokémon is my business?" Using the same tone Ash gave him earlier which made the trainer growl. "As it is, Chimchar is going to be facing tougher opposition. He needs to face stronger opposition."

Paul looked at the abused monkey. "I caught him after he was being chased by a pack of Zangoose. I saw his ability Blaze activate and defeated the Zangoose. I captured it and I have been trying to reawaken the power shown that day." Paul said turning away.

"What are you doing to poor Chimchar!?" Dawn called out as she had come out to get the boys for dinner.

"Dawn, we've got this, don't make this worse." Drew said to the blue haired coordinator.

Paul scoffed. "I will say this. Chimchar needs to get stronger if he is going to win against opponents like that Machoke."

Ash growled. "Chimchar is a great pokémon. If you would get your head out of your behind you would see that."

Paul scoffed. "Whatever. Let's go you pathetic ingrates." Paul said as his pokémon followed him. Chimchar looked back at Ash and his friends and then walked away.

Drew growled and looked at Dawn. "I know your trying to help but Paul is not exactly the person that deals with niceties." Drew said walking away.

Ash walked up to Dawn. "Let him cool off alright." Ash said smiling at Dawn. She nodded with a smile blush and they went back to the center.

Next day

After the previous' days activities, the eight remaining teams were ready to battle. Brock and Holly won their match with her Farfetche'd and his Sudowoodo. They would be facing Ash and Drew who handily won their match with Staravia and Luxio. Dawn and Conway won their match as well with Pachirisu and Aggron.

The last match of the day was Paul and John versus a Psychic and a Black Belt. John released his Pokémon a Roserade while Paul released Chimchar, which shocked Ash and his friends.

"What the heck is he doing!? He's going to kill Chimchar!" Dawn yelled.

"Nurse Joy explicitly said not use Chimchar. Why is Paul doing this?" Max growled.

As their friends were protesting Drew looked over to Anabel who looked extremely worried as she could feel Chimchar's distress. This made him remember the conversation from last night.

Flashback

_Anabel was walking towards their shared room from the bathroom. She was about to enter when a voice sounded from inside the room._

_"_ _Hey Anabel can we talk for a minute?" Drew said walking towards her._

_Anabel was curious about Drew wanted and even Ash was to._

_"_ _What do you want with Anabel?" Ash called out from his spot on the floor._

_"_ _Oh relax, it's just something I want to figure out." Drew said as he and Anabel went down the hall._

_When they were in a private area he turned to Anabel. "You saw Chimchar right?"_

_Anabel nodded. "He's hurt, physically, emotionally, mentally, it's really bad. I can feel his distress."_

_Drew sighed. "That's what I figured. Anyway, this is about the Aura Link. Is it possible to connect someone to another pokémon that isn't theirs?"_

_Anabel thought about it seriously. "I…think it is possible but you would need a strong mental connection. Something like a conduit."_

_Drew nodded. "Could your telepathy be able to do this?"_

_Anabel looked at Drew. "I can legitimately try. This would be the first time doing it. It would be theoretically easier than say transferring one person's thoughts or project their voice to another person. Why?"_

_Drew looked at Anabel. "Despite Joy's advice, Paul will probably use him. If it's as bad as you say then I think we can send our feelings into Chimchar and set up an improvised Aura Link. His mental barriers would be weak enough to try this."_

_Anabel looked at Drew. "Alright but only if we need to."_

_Drew smiled. "Thanks."_

Flashback end

Drew looked back at the battle and he could only watch as Chimchar froze as Zangoose pinned Chimchar. Despite his orders, Chimchar refused to attack. The gang could only watch as Paul turned away from the battle. As they protested, Drew turned to Anabel. "Do it." He said closing his eyes.

Anabel nodded and clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Soon the two Aura's linked and she placed her hand out towards Drew. The increased connection was then sent towards Chimchar.

Chimchar was in a state of breaking down as Zangoose started attacking Roserade. He couldn't follow his trainer's orders and when he saw him turn his back he knew he was on his own. And he would lose everything.

" _Chimchar."_ The monkey heard a voice. It sounded like one of the nice trainers but he was nowhere near the battle field.

_"_ _Chimchar listen to me. I am sending my emotions towards you. Paul is not going to give you commands so I will give them. You just have to trust me._

Chimchar figured he had nothing to lose and nodded. He stood up.

" _Now turn your attention to Metagross. And get ready to use Flamethrower."_ Drew thought.

Chimchar turned its aching body towards Metagross which was coming in to finish it off.

 _"_ _Alright on 3. 1…2…3!"_ At the moment he said 3 Drew leaned back in blew out of his mouth. On the battlefield Chimchar unleashed a huge Flamethrower which hit Metagross and knocked it out stunning the crowd that Chimchar would act on its own. Zangoose's trainer ordered him to go after Chimchar with a Crush Claw. Chimchar looked slightly frightened.

_"_ _I am with you Chimchar. Do not be afraid."_

Chimchar nodded. He got into a small stance and as Zangoose charged in. At the last second Chimchar blocked the Crush Claw and deflected it away. He then used Flame Wheel to hit Zangoose and knock him out.

The crowd cheered for the win as the heroes sighed.

"Glad that's over. But I'm still worried about Chimchar." Dawn said.

"We all are, Dawn. Let's just hope Paul doesn't do anything stupid." Misty said. Turning around she found Anabel feeling dizzy.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Misty said walking over to her. She took noticed that Drew was out of breath. "What happened?"

"Something we discussed last night. Tried to establish a link to a pokémon that ain't ours. Didn't think that the strain would be that much. Sorry Anabel." Drew said calming down.

Anabel smiled. "It's alright. Though I believe the ability can be useful in the future."

Misty sighed and pulled the empath close and kissed her head. "Don't strain yourself alright sweetie?"

The group headed back to the center to rest their pokémon for the final day. As they were walking out to do some training they spotted Paul taking out a poke ball and releasing Chimchar in a blue light indicating he was being released.

"Get out of here. My training has apparently no effect. I can find a better fire type than you."

Paul started to walk away before he felt a fist connect with his face. He turned to see Ash being held back by Brock, Drew and Misty while Tori and Dawn were examining Chimchar.

"That was low even for you Paul. Why did you do this?" Ash asked.

Paul just rubbed his cheek feeling the bruise. "That failure is no longer my concern." Paul said walking away.

Ash calmed down and his friends let him go. "Sorry. I lost my cool."

Drew waved it off. "It's alright you beat me to the punch." He looked over at Tori. "How's Chimchar?

Tori sighed after examining the monkey. "A lot of bruising and extremely frightened. I think he'll be okay. The problem is he is now considered wild."

Drew looked at Chimchar and then at Paul who was leaving the area. Looking back at Chimchar he smiled and knelt down to Chimchar. "You know…not all trainers are like Paul. Do you want to win? Do you want to get stronger?" He said looking at the fire-type.

Chimchar looked at Drew and nodded. He took a poke ball and enlarged it. "Then how about joining us. I promise you we will treat you well and train you to the best possible condition."

Chimchar teared up and hugged the trainer. He sighed and hugged Chimchar back.

"It will be okay Chimchar." Drew said hugging the monkey and calming it down.

Final day of the competition

The final day of the competition dawned on the group after the emotional events of the previous day. Drew and Ash faced off against Brock and Molly. They easily finished them off with Luxio and Staravia against Farfetch'd and Croagunk. Holly went into a slight depression and vowed to get stronger leaving a stunned Brock. Dawn and Conway stood no chance with Paul's Electrabuzz and John's Bronzong but gave it a valiant effort.

Now the final match that pitted Ash and Drew versus Paul and John.

"Go Skarmory."

"Torterra stand by for battle." The two trainers called out.

Ash surveyed the battlefield and turned to his brother in arms. "You want your Staravia or mine out?"

Drew looked at the battlefield. "Yours. I think a spot of justice is in order." He said reaching into the left side of his belt.

"You sure?" Ash said. Drew nodded. "Alright then. Staravia I choose you."

"Let's ride Chimchar." Drew called out. This surprised Paul who had abandoned the monkey yesterday.

"Torterra use Giga Drain on Chimchar."

Torterra glowed green and began to try to suck energy out of Chimchar.

"Chimchar get on Staravia and climb into the sky." Chimchar did so and avoided the Giga Drain. This however opened them up to Skarmory who came in with a Drill Peck. Ash ordered Staravia to dodge and use Quick Attack which did some light damage. Drew then ordered an Ember which made Skarmory chase it down to the ground leaving it open for Torterra to use Hyper Beam. Staravia got nailed with Chimchar taking some of the collateral and the attack continued on to hit Skarmory for significant damage.

While John was arguing with Paul over the attack, Ash and Drew were watching Staravia managing to stay in the air and Chimchar suffering from the effects of the Hyper Beam.

"Chimchar listen to me. You took a Hyper Beam. That proves you are strong. Just dig deep and we can win this." Drew called out as Ash was trying to keep Staravia flying.

Skarmory recovered and charged in with Steel Wing.

"Chimchar! Use Flamethrower Now!" At that moment Chimchar's body started glowing bright red indicating Blaze was activating. A large white hot flame launched at Skarmory knocking it towards Torterra which caught on fire.

Paul was stunned. "How…"

"Staravia use Aerial Ace!"

"Chimchar Flame Wheel!"

The flames surrounded Staravia and started spinning liking a drill crashing down into Torterra at top speed. Torterra groaned and then collapsed knocked out, stunning the crowd then they started cheering as the ref announced the winner.

Staravia flew over and Chimchar jumped in Drew' arms as the two celebrated their team win.

On the other side, John was smiling for their opponents and turned to see Paul already leaving the stadium, fists clenched in fury.

"I need to be stronger. I need more power. Those losers humiliated me and I must make them pay."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A snide voice said. Paul turned to see Glenn appear out of the shadows.

"My name is Glenn and I have a proposition for you." Glenn said with a sinister smile.

Veilstone city two weeks later (DP066, 067 and 068 in that order)

After a couple of weeks of traveling they had reached Veilstone City. During that time Ash got a Gliscor in a city near Solaceon Town. Then a plot by Team Plasma to awaken an evil pokémon called Spiritomb was thwarted by a combination of Misty, Dawn and Ash. This gave the blue-haired coordinator some confidence heading into that town's contest but it was short lived as she lost in the preliminaries again. After some comforting Dawn decided to take a break from the contest scene for a while. May though would continue to do contests but would try to help Dawn with her confidence.

Now having arrived in the city the group had decided to head to the gym. Before they could go into the city they heard an explosion. Turning they saw a pink-haired girl fighting a Lucario. Ash being excited to see the fighting-type up close. They watched as the Lucario activated a Bone Rush and charged at the young woman who blocked the attack and continued sparring.

"Whoa. This looks more intense than a normal sparing session." Dawn commented.

"Nothing that we haven't really tried but our pokémon aren't as big for sparing like this." Misty commented as the spar was abruptly halted as Lucario fired an Aura Sphere into the trees. Out popped an Electrabuzz. Followed by a purple haired man that was dressed as a breeder.

"Electrabuzz there you are what are you doing interrupting their training session?" The man called out.

Misty looked at the Electrabuzz. "Doesn't that pokémon look familiar?" She pointed out.

Max widened his eyes. "Yeah that's Paul's Electrabuzz."

The man smiled. "You know my brother?"

"Know of him yes? Liking him, no." Ash said growling.

"Sorry about that. I'm Reggie. Paul dropped off several of his pokémon earlier. He beat the gym leader. Ms. Maylene here." Reggie motioned to the pink-haired girl who was now being scolded by some of her disciples. The group introduced themselves while Maylene was being told off.

"You see she came to the leadership position not too long ago and she still has her doubts." Reggie said as Lucario launched an Aura Sphere which Maylene blocked and nearly hit the group which spooked some the group.

"Maylene, calm down. I know what my brother said was harsh-"

"Shut Up! He was right. I am worthless as a trainer and that loss proved it." Maylene yelled and ran off.

Reggie sighed and turned to the group. "My brother Paul came to battle Maylene. He came prepared knowing the typing of her gym. She was shut out with Flying and Fire types. When Paul took the badge he said something really cruel.

_"You're the weakest. The weakest leader I ever fought, and this lightweight Badge is just like you."_

"After that, Maylene hasn't been the same. At this point it might be best if you found another gym."

Ash growled. How dare Paul put down a gym leader like that? He was about to go after her when Dawn put her hand up.

"Let me go talk to her. I think a more sympathetic ear is needed for this." Dawn said picking up Piplup. Lucario nodded and Dawn followed the Aura pokémon while her friends headed towards Reggie's house with the group wondering how Dawn was going to talk to Maylene

After a few minutes of searching Dawn and Lucario found Maylene meditating. Letting Piplup down so he can swim, Dawn sat next to her which surprised the gym leader as she expected Lucario.

"Hey there." Dawn said.

"Oh hello there. Dawn right?" Maylene asked to which Dawn nodded.

"I heard you had a really bad battle and your confidence is gone." Dawn said with a small smile.

Maylene looked away. "I know what you're going to say please don't."

"Wasn't even crossing my mind." Dawn said.

After a few moments Dawn spoke up. "I understand your pain. You see I did horrible in my last two contests and as a result I'm taking a break from them." Dawn said to which Maylene was surprised. Dawn continued. "But that isn't the worse part. I feel like I'm dragging my friends down. Those that do battle and compete regularly are so much better. Misty and Brock were gym leaders, Ash and Drew were the finalists in the Ever Grande Conference and May made it to the finals of the Kanto grand festival. And look at me I can't even get more than one ribbon." Dawn said raising her knees. "And what's even worse is that I started to fall for Ash even though he has more than one girl. You see Misty, May and Anabel are his girlfriends and I vehemently denied my feelings for him. But it's really, really hard not to fall for him."

Maylene giggled. "Sounds like my problems are less serious than yours."

Dawn returned the laughter. "You have no idea." She said as the tension from before dissipated. They talked for a few more minutes and then got ready to head back when Lucario heard something and tensed. Dawn, even though her senses weren't as honed as her friends picked up what Lucario was feeling. They looked to the bushes and saw Team Rocket appearing out of the bushes with what looked a larger version of Buizel.

"Oh hello dearies. We come to find a gym leader and we find one of our targets. Float Weasel get them.

Weasel roared. "WATER GEYSER" He slammed the ground unleashing a torrent of water at the girls. They jumped out of the way as Lucario fired off and Aura Sphere. Weasel blocked the attack away and Lucario charged in with a Bone Rush. The fight was short as Weasel got inside Lucario's guard and knocked him into one of the trees.

"Lucario!" Maylene shouted as she went to the fallen Aura pokémon. This opened her up for an attack as Float Weasel got closer.

"ICE FANG." Weasel charged in to inflict damage on Maylene. That was until Dawn stepped in front of Weasel, Sylveon drawn and holding up the mouth. Removing here left hand she stuck out her hand.

SPARK

A white bolt jumped from her hand and struck the monster for significant damage and force it back.

"Dawn?" Maylene said astonished with Lucario sharing his trainer's surprise.

Dawn looked over shoulder and smiled. "I might look fragile but I can fight this monster." She said bringing out the Fairy Buckle. Inserting the change card she twirled around and got into her stance and activated her belt

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Maylene watched as a pink energy shield popped out and pushed the monster back and then enveloped Dawn replacing her with a pink and white armored figure.

"Dawn is that you?"

The armored girl nodded. "In this form I am called Hanabi. Now it's time to make my own stage."

Weasel snarled and leaned back. "ICE SHARD." He fired towards Dawn who activated one of her cards.

**DIZZY PUNCH**

She thrust her sword out and stabbed the Ice Shards as they came towards her. After about fifty of these shards Hanabi stood with no damage to her armor. She scanned another card.

**DISCHARGE**

She spun her sword and then planted it on the ground sending up an electrical wave that hit her opponent. She didn't waste time scanning another card.

**ICE BEAM**

She pointed her sword at the paralyzed opponent and fired the cold beam dealing more damage to it and freezing it in place.

"Time for your curtain call." Hanabi announced as she powered up her cards.

**BOUNCE MAXIMUM ENERGY  
DRILL PECK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL IMPACT**

Hanabi bounced high into the air and brought her sword down to strike. With a cry she sped down and pierced through her opponent appearing behind Weasel with her blade crossed over her chest.

"That was your final curtain." Hanabi said pulling her sword to the side as her opponent fell apart and blew up.

Team Rocket growled. "You'll pay for this twerpette." Jessie growled as they retreated.

Hanabi removed the belt returning to her civilian form. She looked at Maylene. "I guess I have a little explaning to do?"

Maylene nodded. "That would be nice."

Dawn sighed. "I can't tell you much we have a rule on what you just saw. But I assure you this power is for the good of mankind and pokémon kind."

Lucario walked over to Dawn and put his paw out for Dawn to shake. Maylene giggled. "If Lucario thinks your good, then so do I. And thank you. That fight we just had, it lit something in me. I want to battle again." Maylene said getting Lucario to smile again.

"No need to worry. Though can I ask for a favor? May I be the first one to battle you? I feel that if I do something out of my norm I can get the confidence for contests again." Dawn asked.

Maylene smiled. "You bet." With that the girls walked to Reggie's house.

When they arrived they caught the tail end of a battle between Reggie and Ash. Reggie was using a larger version of Staravia that looked more like a hawk. Dawn pulled out her pokedex.

Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.

Dawn watched as the larger bird glowed blue and struck its opponent, Pikachu. The battle went on for a few more minutes before a Volt Tackle connected and defeated the Staraptor.

Seeing the battle over the girls went over to the group watching as Misty embraced Ash with a kiss on the cheek.

"So Brave Bird was the move you want to show me?" Ash asked.

Reggie nodded. "Yes a very powerful move that hits your pokémon for recoil. Your Staravia has the drive to learn this move." It was then they noticed Maylene and Dawn approaching the group.

"Oh Maylene there you are. I was wondering if you would reconsider a battle with Ash and Drew."

Dawn raised her hand. "Before Maylene fights you Ash and Drew…she agreed to a battle with me tomorrow."

This completely stunned her friends.

"Okay way out of left field there. Why do you want to battle Maylene?" Gabby asked crossing her arms.

"I think this is what I need to bring back my confidence at contests." Dawn said determined.

Ash just smiled which made Dawn's cheeks heat up. "Alright then." He turned to Maylene. "I hope you have enough for three battles because after Dawn's done you are facing us."

Maylene grinned. "I welcome the challenge."

(This is now DP067)

After that the gym challengers went to train their respective pokémon. Ash was training Staravia in Brave Bird, in which he took a more hands on approach in teaching the move. This got a talking to by Misty about risking his body like that.

Drew was training his bipedal pokémon in hand to hand combat knowing that it was possible that they would need more unconventional tactics to win.

Dawn was training her selected pokémon Piplup, Ambipom who evolved before the Solaceon contest, and Buneary which got a raised eyebrow from those observing her training, Brock and Anabel. But after hearing her reasoning they let her be.

After a couple of hours of training they decided to turn in. Dawn was a bundle of nerves as she waited for her first gym battle.

"Wow…so this is what you feel like Ash before a battle." Dawn said in her nightwear. They were now at the pokémon center. They had gotten comfortable enough with each other that they didn't care what anyone wore to bed and with some of the girl's developing bodies the clothes were a bit more mature for their age.

Ash chuckled. "Oh yeah. Some of the first gym battles I couldn't tell you how nervous I was. Misty can tell you I was cocky but it was to hide my nervousness."

Misty smiled gently. "I remembered yelling at you, because I cared, you knucklehead." Misty said kissing Ash tenderly. Drew who had been listening and reading a manga book smiled at the interaction.

"Best way to overcome nervousness is to not think about it. I think a good night's sleep will do you some good for tomorrow."

Everyone else agreed and settled in for the night. Sleep was fleeting for Dawn as she was nervous about the battle. She looked over to the pile that was Ash and his girls.

' _I wish I was in there. But would they accept me?'_ Dawn wondered as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day they showed up at the gym. With her friends on the sidelines Dawn stepped up to battlefield.

"You can do it Dawn!" Ash called out.

"Show Maylene that coordinators can kick butt too!" May cheered.

Dawn looked away to hide her blush but she released Buneary and removed the rabbit's jacket while Maylene released a Meditite. When the battle began, Dawn ordered a Bounce to jump into the air and then down but Meditite used Detect. When Buneary landed Meditite used Drain Punch.

Max noticed something with Maylene. "Hey guys, is what Maylene is doing look familiar?"

The group noticed Maylene copying Meditite's stance. "What do you know, Maylene must train in sync with a lot of her pokémon." Misty agreed.

"This might not be the best match-up for Dawn if that's the case. She still is learning to hold that connection." Brock said crossing his arm. Since they were in a dojo, they had to take off their shoes and unfortunately for Ash's hormones, Dawn's training and her outfit that exposed her toned legs made it hard for him to concentrate.

May saw this and giggled. "Is three girls not enough for you." May whispered in his ear. Ash groaned. May was a minx end of story. "It's alright. We'll welcome her no problem. Just don't take too long." May said pulling away.

Ash flushed but his concentration was broken by an explosion. Buneary had recovered from a Confusion and Bounced into a Drain Punch. The poor bunny collapsed as it took too much damage. Dawn ran over and cradled Buneary.

"You did amazing Buneary." Dawn said carrying her companion over to the group for Tori to take a look. After a quick inspection, Tori looked up with a smile. "Just needs some rest. She was a brave little rabbit."

Dawn nodded and went back to her side of the field. Pikachu padded over and nuzzled Buneary wrapping his tail around her. Buneary smiled weakly and nodded off.

Dawn then called Ambipom who had some battling experience under Ash's tutelage. Ambipom launched a Swift attack that surrounded Meditite like a contest move. Meditite after taking the damage fired a Drain Punch that was caught by one of Ambipom's tails. Then Ambipom countered with a Double Hit which knocked out the fighting type.

Maylene returned Meditite and everyone even Lucario noticed that the fire that had been missing in Maylene had returned with a force. She then summoned out Lucario, which to the observers meant Maylene was taking this battle seriously. Ambipom started with a Double Hit which Lucario deflected with Bone Rush. Then Lucario picked up Ambipom and use Force Palm to knock her to the other side of the field and out of the battle.

Dawn returned Ambipom and after congratulating the monkey sent out her starter Piplup. Piplup fired off a Bubblebeam which Lucario countered with Aura Sphere and knocked Piplup back. Dawn then returned to her previous strategy of using her contest moves and used Whirlpool to trap Lucario and then sliding in with Peck. Lucario broke up the Whirlpool with Metal Claw and then caught Piplup and use Force Palm paralyzing it. Piplup broke through the paralysis and countered Aura Sphere with a Peck connecting with Lucario and forcing him back. Now more energized Maylene ordered another Aura Sphere which Piplup countered with a Bubblebeam which sent up a smoke screen. Dawn ordered a Drill Peck through the smoke to where she thought Lucario was but it turned out he wasn't. Piplup looked around and then looked up to see Lucario coming down with a Force Palm which connected and knocked Piplup.

Dawn sighed. "Some first battle. Piplup you did great return." She called out returning her starter and hearing her friends cheering for her. She giggled and curtseyed.

"Dawn. Thank you for the battle. That was exactly what I needed to get my spirit back." Maylene said. She turned to the boys. "I'm ready for you two now. Who's up first?"

Drew immediately stepped up handing his jacket and his hat to Gabby and Tori. "I'll go. Hope you're ready for us."  
Maylene nodded. "A good gym leader should have multiple pokémon for multiple challengers. Three and three acceptable for you?"

Drew nodded.

"Alright then. Breloom time to battle.

"Let's Ride, Chimchar." Drew countered.

Breloom and Chimchar stood on the opposite side of each other. Breloom started with a Mach Punch which knocked the smaller monkey back but he held firm. Chimchar launched an Ember which hit Breloom for some moderated damage. Breloom then countered with a Spore in an attempt to slow Chimchar down. But Chimchar fired up his flames to dispel the spores before rolling into a Flame Wheel which caused a critical hit and the knock out.

Maylene then called in Hitmontop. (Her Platinum Rematch team has both) Drew decide to save Chimchar for later and sent in Staravia who had been learning alongside Ash's Staravia in using Brave Bird.

Hitmontop began the battle with a Jump Kick in an attempt to surprise Staravia but to no avail as Staravia used Double Team to try and disorient Hitmontop. The fighter countered with a Triple Kick to dispel all of the illusions and connect with the bird. Then he use Jump Kick to kick its Beak.

Drew growled knowing there was one chance left.

"Staravia use Brave Bird." Staravia nodded and started flying towards Hitmontop glowing blue as neared Hitmontop. Maylene countered with an Aerial Ace making the two collide and sending up smoke. When it cleared both pokémon were knocked out.

Returning their pokémon Maylene nodded to Lucario who moved to the field. Drew decided to go back to Chimchar to see if he could get the type match-up working. Taking a page from Maylene he and Chimchar mimicked stances which got a raised eyebrow from Maylene but she paid it no mind. Drew started off the battle with a Flamethrower which Lucario dodged and then went into a Bone Rush which Chimchar niftily dodged over and under before firing a Flamethrower at Lucario's face. Lucario jumped back and sent an Aura Sphere which Chimchar countered with Ember. But the smoke thrown up by the collision allowed Lucario to sneak in and use Force Palm to knock out Chimchar.

Drew growled. "Damn. You did great Chimchar. Return." He said returning the monkey and then tossing the ball towards Tori where she was patching up Staravia.

"You all show great care for your pokémon even if they are not your own." Maylene said smiling.

Drew chuckled. "Spend as much time around these guys and your pokémon becomes more than companions they become your family. Same goes for humans though some of us are bit closer than family." He said amusedly as he glance at Gabby and Tori. Tori just wrapped her jacket tighter and Gabby smiled with a small blush.

Drew returned his attention to the battle. "Now then you want a good last fight let me oblige you. Let's ride Haryiama."

Haryiama appeared with a loud yell. One look at Lucario and immediately got into his stance and mimicked Drew's stance. Lucario did the same with Maylene. The two stared each other down and then Lucario charged intending to use Force Palm. Haryiama deflected it away and it became a sparring match as Haryiama's surprising speed managed to keep up with Lucario, who was sturdier than they thought. This ended when Lucario went in for a Force Palm was caught and Haryiama brought its big arm in for a Tackle and slammed Lucario to the ground.

Maylene winced. "Quite an unorthodox style you show your fighting types."

Drew smiled. "It's the way I've taught them. Like this, Haryiama use Arm Thrust." Lucario was getting to his feet when Haryiama approached him and sent its fist into his chin. Before he got to high Haryiama grabbed him and brought his face down onto his shoulder. (Pro Wrestling Stunner)

Lucario got down to the floor in pain and Haryiama leaned over him.

"I don't like to hurt pokémon more than necessary. Surrender please."

Maylene looked at Drew. He and Ash were so much different than Paul allowing her this opportunity. She knew she would need all the help she could get against Ash so she took the smarter route.

"Alright then. Thank you for the battle." Maylene said. Drew nodded to Haryiama. The sumo pokémon held out his hand to the Aura pokémon who took it with a smile.

"Allowing mercy to those defeated and sportsmanship after the battle. I think the Cobble Badge has a rightful winner."

Drew nodded and returned Haryiama. He bowed to Maylene who was shocked but returned the bow.

(Now we are on DP068)

After having lunch and allowing time for Lucario to recuperate Ash took his turn to battle. Drew was now laying back with his arm around his girls tenderly.

Anabel looked at them and giggled. "We are lucky girls huh?"

Gabby nodded. "Doesn't hurt they were raised as gentlemen." She said as she felt a kiss on her head.

Dawn looked at their interaction and her heart ached at the site. Looking at Ash she had to turn away to avoid her blush being seen. However Misty and May did see it and smiled at each other thinking the same thing. ' _It's only a matter of time.'_

On the battlefield the two trainers got ready for battle.

"Machoke get ready to battle." Maylene called out.

He summoned out Gliger, his new pokémon to watch the match. Then got another poke ball

"Staravia, I choose you." Ash said releasing his flying type. His friends figured he would try to get the type match-up against the fighting type.

Ash opened the battle with a Quick Attack but it was countered by a Brick Break which stopped Staravia cold. Ash ordered Staravia away using Whirlwind and then Aerial Ace. Machoke then used Cross Chop which knocked Staravia down and then used Brick Break repeatedly. As Machoke reared back to throw Staravia for Seismic Toss, Ash ordered a Quick Attack which threw the fighting type off balance and opened it up for an Aerial Ace which finished off Machoke.

Maylene returned the big pokémon and sent out Meditite. Staravia started off with a Quick Attack which Meditite dodged with a Detect then used Meditate to raise its attack. Ash tried to use Aerial Ace but the same thing happened. Meditite then bounced up and used Drain Punch but Staravia pushed forward with Aerial Ace. Meditite in desperation used Confusion which made Staravia go off course. Ash called back Staravia and sent out Pikachu.

Pikachu moved in with Thunderbolt which was dodged with Detect. Meditite then moved in with Drain Punch in attempt to hurt Pikachu. Pikachu countered with an Iron Tail which separated the two. Pikachu then for a Volt Tackle but Meditite used Confusion which sent him off course. Ash was forced to go get Pikachu and bring him back, which Maylene allowed as a substitution. Staravia returned having shaken its confusion off. Ash ordered a Brave Bird which rocketed towards Meditite and ploughed through the Drain Punch and knocked out the Psychic type.

"This has been one of the best battles I've ever had. But it isn't over yet. Go Lucario." Maylene called out as the Aura pokémon stood ready to fight. Ash started off the battle with a Brave Bird but Lucario's Metal Claw combined with Staravia's exhaustion knocked it out. Ash recalled Staravia and sent out his starter. Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt which was deflected by Lucario's Bone Club. Lucario then launched an Aura Sphere which Pikachu tried to send back with Iron Tail but it hit Pikachu with residual damage. Lucario took advantage and used Force Palm to grab Pikachu and send him into the wall knocking him out.

Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. Seeing he was okay he walked over to the sidelines and placed him next to Buneary.

Returning to his side, he called out Buizel who looked pumped for this battle. He opened with a Water Gun which Lucario countered with an Aura Sphere. The two attacks collided but the Aura Sphere broke through and hit Buizel. Lucario then used Bone Rush which Buizel dodged. Ash had Buizel spin and use Aqua Jet. Lucario tried to defend with Metal Claw but it failed and knocked him back. Buizel then used Sonic Boom which Lucario used Bone Rush to deflect them. Lucario fired back with Aura Spheres which Buizel countered with Sonic Boom. This allowed Lucario to move and use Force Palm knocking Buizel down.

As Maylene ordered Lucario to finish the battle off with Aura Sphere, Buizel to the surprise of everyone got up and gathered energy. In his paws a ball of water formed. Once that ball was large enough Ash ordered him to fire to counter the Aura Sphere.

Ash's friends stood up. "What the heck was that?" May asked.

"That looked like Water Pulse." Brock commented.

"It was I recognize one of those any day." Misty said as they energy level increased.

On the battlefield, Ash ordered another spinning Aqua Jet which forced Maylene to order a Force Palm to counter it resulting in an explosion. Hurt by the collision, they ordered Aura Sphere and Water Pulse again which blew a hole in the roof. After the latest exchange both of them were exhausted by Lucario summoned enough will power to launch a Metal Claw which knocked Buizel down making the group gasp.

The ref was about to declare Buizel out of the battle when defying belief Buizel stood up.

"Lucario use Bone Rush." Maylene ordered.

"Come on Buizel get up!" Ash called out.

Lucario approached slowly and was about to strike when rain started to fall through the hole in the ceiling and hitting Buizel. Lucario brought the glowing attack down only to miss.

"Swift Swim!" Brock and Drew called out. "Buizel's speed is higher now thanks to the rain." Brock said.

Lucario kept attacking with Bone Rush only to keep missing. Buizel then went into an Aqua Jet which Lucario countered with Force Palm.

"Come Buizel you can win this!" Dawn called out. Ash looked at Dawn and got an idea.

"Buizel use Water Pulse and hold it." Ash said mimicking the stance of Buizel's Water Pulse. Buizel did so struggling slightly. "Now spin and use Aqua Jet." Buizel did so and charged in with Lucario countering with Force Palm. The attacks connected and both pokémon were knocked out.

"Both competitors are unable to battle this battle is a draw." The ref called out.

Everyone in the stands turned to the former gym leaders. "What's the call you two?" Drew asked.

Brock looked at Maylene. "In the event of a draw, it's the gym leader's choice to hand over their badge."

Misty nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time Ash has done that."

On the battlefield Ash had cut the connection to Buizel and was exhausted having to fight that hard with the level of connection with Buizel. He looked over to Maylene and was breathing heavily as well.

"Ash…that had to be…one of the best…battles I've ever had. I think my pokémon can agree that you earned this badge."

Ash caught his breath and let out a cheer with his pokémon. Now both Drew and he were on three badges, they felt nothing could stop them.

Late the Next Day (Elements of DP069)

The group was preparing to leave Veilstone City. Ash had asked Nurse Joy where the nearest gym was and she suggested the Pastoria City Gym. Thanking her he turned to his friends who were lounging around either watching T.V, reading or playing a card game. He had to chuckle when Brock threw down his cards revealing a three of kind only to be beat by Misty with a Flush and then Drew with a Full House getting the other two grumble.

Max was watching looking outside when he saw something bright coming from the distance.

"Hey guys take a look." Max pointed out. Everyone looked and saw the bright lights in the distance.

Reggie looked and widened his eyes. "That looks like it's coming from the meteors outside of town." Reggie had shown them stating it was a cultural landmark of the city. Soon the pokémon center's lights flickered and went out.

The heroes looked at each other. "You don't think…" Dawn asked.

"Too close together to be coincidence." Drew said as they ran out of the door with Reggie in tow.

At the meteor site, Team Galactic goons led by a dark blue haired man were trying to extract the meteors. Team Rocket was guarding nearby with several armored troopers and a cloaked individual.

"Commander Saturn, all non-galactic communication is now disabled."

Saturn nodded. "Good work proceed with the task." The grunt nodded. Saturn looked over his shoulder. "You think they'll come."

The cloaked figure nodded. "Yes…Master Glenn confident in them showing up. He promised me a fight with the Thunder Prince."

Saturn was about to respond when they saw a group of people ran up to them. It was Ash and his friends along with Maylene who they intercepted on the way over.

When they got close, the riders pulled out their weapons. "Team Galactic, why am I not surprised. A space themed group taking celestial objects." Drew said.

Saturn regarded the riders for a second. The robed figure waved his arm and the troopers appeared in front of them. They prepared to go into their armors when they heard the figure chuckle.

"I knew you lot were pathetic. How you became riders is beyond me especially that blue haired loser that I crushed in the Tag Team tournament.

Dawn growled. "Why you…wait a minute. The person who beat me in the tag team contest…No!" Dawn widened her eyes as did everyone else especially Reggie.

The cloak was pulled off revealing Paul who had a confident smirk on his face.

"Paul!? What are you doing with Team Galactic?" Reggie called out.

Paul laughed. "They gave me power. Enough to destroy our mutual enemies. You Riders." Paul said holding up a buckle and a card which depicted a Charizard. Sliding it in the belt wrapped around his waist and he stood in with his left leg towards the heroes.

"Henshin" He said sliding the belt to its left.

**EVOLVE**

A red shield appeared and flew back encompassing Paul. When the shield died down he was a burnt orange and black outfit with scales that matched Charizard's scales. His helmet also took on the appearance of Charizard's head.

"Kamen Rider Dante. At your service." He said pulling out a lance.

Ash growled and put in the change Pikachu card in. His friends quickly did the same.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE/SIRIUS/ORION**

Now in their rider forms, Aura immediately charged at Dante. Zodiac growled. "Make sure these meteors don't fall into their hands. I got to make sure Aura doesn't get killed.

The other riders nodded and went into the fray.

Ace was using his small size to strike at the legs of the more heavily armored troopers, meanwhile his sister Kusa was her flexibility to keep them off balance. They stood next to each other and scanned one of their cards.

**WHIRLWIND**

**RAZOR LEAF**

**COMBO: RAZOR BLADE**

The two attacks combined and swept up their opponents where they flew up and slashed through them. They landed and holstered their weapons as they ran to prevent the meteors from being stolen.

Onyx was hacking through his opponents with Mortar. Three them charged at Oynx and be blocked them holding them in place. This left them open for arrows to their neck and disintegrating them. Onyx glanced over and nodded at Orion who pulled back the bow to let another arrow fly.

Triton was parrying her opponent and then stabbing one behind her.

**WATER PULSE**

She fired off multiple balls of water which impacted her opponents around her. As she was preparing to swing Lugia at another trooper several around her were hit by one of Espeon chakrams. Catching the thrown one, Kyokan jumped back into a barrier set up by Sirius where she scanned another card.

**PSYBEAM**

She held out her hand and fired the multicolored beam which hit several of the troopers and let them vulnerable for Triton.

**ICICLE SHARD**

She aimed Lugia and fired multiple shards and impaling their floating opponents. Smiling behind her mask she moved onto the Team Galactic grunts.

Aura jumped back from the Dark Pulse and Zodiac charged it with a Flame Blade, Dante blocked.

"You guys are pathetic." Dante called out scanning another card.

**THUNDERBOLT**

He point his lance at Zodiac and fired only for Aura to take the blow.

FLARE CANNON

Zodiac fired off a blast which was deflected by the lance.

**WATER PULSE**

**ICE BEAM**

**COMBO: SNOWBALL CANNON**

Aura fired the ice based move only for Dante to puncture each ice ball. They then went into a brief struggle between weapons ending when Zodiac managed to get underneath the lance to allow Aura to strike at Dante getting a decent shot at his chest.

Dante grunted as he held his chest. "You are pathetic. You can barely touch me."

Zodiac shook his head. "You're running on adrenaline from the first time using this. If it wasn't for the fact we didn't know about you we would have prepared more.

Dante was about to retort when Saturn walked up to him. "Rider we need to pull out. We have failed here."

Dante growled. "I am not leaving here without something." Dante looked and saw Hanabi fighting off several troops. He grinned and scanned a card.

**VINE WHIP**

He pointed his hand at Hanabi and fired. Zodiac and Aura could only watch in horror as Hanabi screamed at being captured.

"If you know what's good for you don't follow us." Dante said as he backed his way to the helicopter landing behind him.

"Ash! Help me!" Hanabi cried out as she was taken aboard.

"Shut up girly!" Paul said smacking her. The helicopter took off as Aura and Zodiac ran after it. Aura was the only one that made it in time and jumped up. Dante snarled as he tried to punch Aura. Seeing the distraction Hanabi elbowed him in the head.

"You bastard." Dante yelled kicking Hanabi. The force knocked her off balance and caused her to fall out of the copter.

"ASHHHH!" Hanabi screamed as she fell out of the vehicle. Aura forgoing battling Dante when after Hanabi. He fell straight down and reached out to Hanabi. She reached out and after a couple of tense seconds they grabbed each other.

"I gotcha!" Aura said with a hundred feet to go. He turned around so his back was to the ground. "It's going to be alright Dawn." Aura said calmly. Behind her mask, Dawn started tearing up. Right before they hit the ground they were slowed by Kyokan's levitation and brought gently to the ground. Aura adjusted his grip and held Hanabi in a bridal carry. They watched their enemies get away.

"They got away damn it. And now Paul is with them." Max grumbled after powering down.

"All that matters is we are all safe and their plans are foiled." Drew said looking at Ash and Dawn.

Dawn looked at Ash and blushed at the hold but made no move to remove herself.

At the pokémon center

After the events with the meteors, everyone headed back to the center. Some room changes were in order as Drew and his girls were able to get another room. Ash was just looking at the ceiling when he heard a gentle knocking.

"Come in." Ash said. The open door revealed Dawn looking very shy.

"What's up Dawn?" Ash said sitting up.

Dawn just approached in her pink night wear. "It's hard." Ash looked perplexed. "It's hard to have to suppress feelings for someone who has a significant other or other. It's hard when you have dreams of him, when you blush at the sight of him and when you can't truly deny your feelings."

Dawn approached the bed and pushed Ash gently to the pillows. "Damn it Ash." She said gently. She took his cheeks and kissed him straight on the lips. Ash was slightly surprised but with the hints the other girls gave him and knowing his feelings for the coordinator, all he had to do was for Dawn to make her move. Her lips were soft not as soft as Anabel but it felt like kissing a cloud. When Dawn tried to pull away Ash took his hand and kept her head in place.

When Dawn felt the hand on her head, she could have swooned if her lips weren't occupied. Ash returned her feelings and that's all she wanted. They were so into the kiss they did not notice the bed shift or three warm bodies press into the kissing couple. They didn't release until Dawn felt her hair being petted. She broke free and looked over her shoulder to see May smiling at her.

"Um…uh." Dawn tried to speak but May put a finger on her lips. "We've been waiting for you, you know."

Dawn widened her eyes and looked at the other girls who were dressed for bed and had huge smiles on their faces.

"I…was scared of rejection…from all of you." Dawn said shyly as they adjusted themselves and Dawn buried her face into Ash's chest.

Misty shook her head. "Never. We were just waiting for you to accept your feelings." She said nuzzling into Ash's right shoulder. Anabel got up to kill the lights and then returned to snuggle into Ash's chest.

May's continued petting, the combined warmth of the embrace and the heartbeat lulled Dawn to sleep, though not before Ash said. "Love you Dawn. You'll never be lonely again."

Dawn fell asleep with a smile on her face content that Ash's heart was big enough for her.

After a harrowing experience and gym battles, Dawn finally admits her feelings and the coupling for Ash is complete. But there are more trials ahead. What are they? Find out next time on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: God its 2:00 here this chapter fought me because of work. One note before the preview. I gave Chimchar to Drew because of his element of fire. This opened up Ash to get a particular pokémon.
> 
> Preview: On their way to Pastoria City they run into Hunter J who is after a Riolu to corrupt to the dark side. Will our heroes save him? Find out next time.
> 
> Next time: Aura Release
> 
> Too late for dedications. Please Review. Next update is Bleach Grand Prix. Which might be late because I am on a trip next week.
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	34. Aura Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOSH
> 
> UO: Sorry Guys I was on a trip so it was a while before I updated Bleach Grand Prix.
> 
> Ash: Its alright. (Brushes hair out of Dawn's face.) It let me get to Dawn a little better.
> 
> Dawn: (Mumbles incoherently)
> 
> May: Dawn is cute. (Nuzzles her cheek)
> 
> Misty: Don't hog her May (Growls playfully)
> 
> Anabel: Please don't fight
> 
> UO: Help me. Anyway is everyone else here?
> 
> Drew: Yep.
> 
> Gabby: Yes
> 
> Brock: (On Phone with Suzie) Just a minute.
> 
> Tori: Ready
> 
> Max: Good to go.
> 
> UO: Alright a nice calm chapter opening this time. Disclaier
> 
> Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Trillionaire, Kamen Rider would have a faithful American adaptation and Ash would at least have the four girls here and he would age.
> 
> UO: Damn right on with the show

**OSPREY…SWOOSH**

**UO: Sorry Guys I was on a trip so it was a while before I updated Bleach Grand Prix.**

**Ash: Its alright. (Brushes hair out of Dawn's face.) It let me get to Dawn a little better.**

**Dawn: (Mumbles incoherently)**

**May: Dawn is cute. (Nuzzles her cheek)**

**Misty: Don't hog her May (Growls playfully)**

**Anabel: Please don't fight**

**UO: Help me. Anyway is everyone else here?**

**Drew: Yep.**

**Gabby: Yes**

**Brock: (On Phone with Suzie) Just a minute.**

**Tori: Ready**

**Max: Good to go.**

**UO: Alright a nice calm chapter opening this time. Disclaier**

**Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Trillionaire, Kamen Rider would have a faithful American adaptation and Ash would at least have the four girls here and he would age.**

**UO: Damn right on with the show**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 35: Aura Release

International Police Headquarters: Two Days after the last chapter

A middle aged man in a suit and tie and a brown trench coat walked into a dark room with many monitors. His name was unknown to most but to the higher-ups he was called Looker.

He stepped up to the monitor. "Special Agent Looker reporting for duty."

A voice sounded through the room. "Good day agent Looker. Today's meeting regards new developments with Team Galactic case."

A monitor changed to a video of the attack at Veilstone. "We have reason to believe Team Galactic has a new benefactor someone calling themselves Dusk." A video of the Eterna Museum attack is shown. "In addition they have employed the services of the notorious Hunter J. It is believed that this Dusk gave her the armor she used in the Eterna attack." Dracul is shown on screen. Another image of Dante is shown getting onto the Team Galactic helicopter. "The riders designated Dracul and Dante are also a part of this organization.

"What do you want me to do?" Looker asked.

"From our observations there appears to be two different teams of these Armored Riders." Images of the ten hero riders are shown then the battle between Aura, Dusk and Zodiac is shown. "We need to determine these ten riders' loyalties and if possible detain them for questioning."

The images fade away and the civilian forms of the heroes are shown. "We have reason to believe these ten have a connection to these Riders they are always seen nearby but we have no way of knowing that. They always show up in the cities these riders. Their files are in front of you."

"Too much to be a coincidence. Where are they heading now?" Looker ponders

"With two of their party being coordinators, their next destination is more than likely Lake Valor for the Wallace Cup. So you may wait or you may intercept them along the way."

Looker nodded. "I'll wait. An event like this is a valuable target."

"Very well. Good luck." The monitor disappeared. Looker looked down to view the files on Ash and his friends.

"Hm…two gym leaders. A Top Four Coordinator…a Kanto Battle Frontier Brain…Battle Frontier Champions…Winner and Runner-up for the Hoenn Lilly of The Valley Conference…a doctor in training…a photographer…and a boy too young to be a trainer. What about them makes them dangerous?" Looker said. He then noticed something in Ash's folder. "Seen with a katana." Looking through the files he noticed on half, they had them seen with weapons.

"Curious. Could be something related to their training. I better get to know them before I past judgment." He looked at the photos again. "They look like great kids, I am shocked they would be involved with this. There has to be something else going on." Looker said walking away.

Road to Lake Valor: Morning three days after Veilstone (Elements of DP063)

When we last left our heroes they had snuffed out an attack by Team Galactic, at the same time it was revealed that Ash's rival Paul had joined with Glenn as Kamen Rider Dante. Trying to remove a rider, Dante attempted to kidnap Dawn as Hanabi but was saved by Ash as Aura. His prize for saving Dawn was her admission of her feeling towards the Prince of Thunder.

The sun was starting to rise when Dawn's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times to shake off the delirium of sleep. She felt arms surrounding her body and from her vantage point she sleepily smiled at the sight. Her face was pressed against Ash's chest on his left side with his left arm going beyond her position. She could see Misty with her hair down on his right shoulder. One of Dawn's hands was in the hand of Anabel who had taken up the spot across from her. She felt the cool air and she shivered slightly. The two arms around her stomach shifted and she purred at the feeling of her hair being petted. May, as they had found out, love to pet the girl's hair almost like a mother would care for her child.

"Morning." May's sleepy voice sounded as she laid her head on the shoulder. "You cold."

"A little." Dawn admitted. May giggled and with a little movement rolled Dawn onto her chest and continued to pet the young girl's hair. "Yesterday was fun." May smiled.

Dawn could only giggle. Yesterday they had stopped at a milk café. All of the girls had helped out a group of sisters with their Miltank and serving at the café. Ash and Drew volunteered to help as well but when revealed they only had girl's uniforms, Drew backed out. Ash though was convinced to help and it gave Drew and the rest of group some laughs at seeing Ash in a maid's uniform. In Drew's words. "I'm scared that you actually pulled that off even with the training we've gone through." Which got everyone to laugh. (Am I the only one that thought that?)

"You know…we could dress like that again. We could get more costumes and show them off." May said with Dawn imagining all the different costumes and she blushed at the appeal to them. "And you know what? We can get you to model them. Your beautiful hair, pretty face, your dainty looks, you look like a dress-up doll."

Dawn blushed. "I…wouldn't mind." Dawn said to May's delight. "When I woke up my powers I found myself dressed like a ballerina and then my skin turned the color of porcelain almost like a dress-up doll."

May just hugged her new girlfriend close. "I said it before, I could feel like I could break you with a single touch. Your skin is a healthy but pale color. I bet I can give you some of that make-up and some blush and you would look so pretty."

Dawn blushed and buried her face into May's growing bust. "I'm not pretty like you and Misty or even Anabel."

A shuffling was heard and Misty had crawled over. "I think you are pretty. If I had half the beauty you have when I left home, I would have been more confident in the face of my sisters."

May looked at Dawn with a sad smile. "If it's about the contest thing…I went through a similar slump. But I persevered. You can do it too. You just need something to spark it."

May looked up at the brightening sky. "Maybe we just need a day to bring out your confidence. You know make-up, clothes, hair, Make you feel like a new woman."

Misty grinned. "I think so too. We just need a place to stop and do it."

"I hope I'm not invited to that." Ash said opening his eyes.

"I thought you were awake you sneaky guy." Misty said playfully. "As for inviting you I hope you mean as a model?" She said getting the girls to laugh at his pout. "Sorry Ash, we want what we have planned with Dawn to be a secret. But I promise you it'll be worth it."

Ash smiled and kissed each of the girls, stirring Anabel awake as they got up for breakfast. They looked over the camp to see their friends waking up.

"Dawn, even if you are with me romantically, we protect each other. We are family first, regardless of who's with who."

Dawn looked over the camp. Max was reading with Drew who was teaching him as much as he knew from his world. Tori was working with her pokémon and Gabby's even playing with some of them. Gabby was working on breakfast with Brock. Looking over to their right she had to smile. Pikachu, Buneary and Luxio were playing with each other almost like they were mates already.

"Then train me." Dawn said. They looked over to the bluenette. "Train me to protect all of you." Dawn said looking up with determination.

Ash chuckled and kissed her head from his position behind her. "When we are done with you, not only will you be able to fight with us but can be one of the people that we can return too. Not everyone can be a fighter. I know you want to help, but maybe you and Anabel can be our medics."

Dawn smiled. "As long as you come back…I will become the world's best doctor if I have to."

May giggled. "One step at a time."

"Can you can it with the PDA? Especially with my sister?" Max gagged only to be bopped on the head.

"Easy there Max. You know May can handle herself." Drew said as he stood up. "How are you feeling Dawn?"

Dawn stood up. "Never better. I'm hungry."

Brock shook his head. "If there is one thing about this group I've learned is that a healthy appetite is standard."

"Better that the girls have an appetite than be twigs like some of those models. I like girls with some meat on their bones." Drew said.

"I don't whether to be insulted we eat like him or flattered he doesn't care if we eat a lot." Gabby said.

"Let's go with flattered and tell him needs to learn tact." Tori said.

"Love you too girls." Drew said cheekily as they sat down to breakfast. After eating they packed up and started walking down the path.

Over the next several hours, the walk was quiet and they let out some of their pokémon to walk with them. The trainers watched as they interacted with environment with smiles on their faces and even Drew who was the most serious of people could not help enjoy the scenery.

Ash was hand and hand with Misty and Dawn with a wide smile on his face. Misty looked at Ash and smiled. "What's the smile about?"

He looked to the red head. "Just appreciating life. Beautiful girlfriends, friends that I treat like brothers and pokémon that would follow me to the ends of earth.

Pikachu who had been walking ahead over heard them and gave out a happy cry. Buneary who had been bounding along beside them shared his enthusiasm.

Misty giggled. "Long way from us arguing every step of the way. Especially when you got us lost."

"No it was you, and your so-called perfect directional skills.

"No it was you!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

Dawn who was seeing this argument for the first time panicked and looked around, only to receive disinterested looks.

"This is nothing Dawn. Think of this as their flirting." May said casually.

As to emphasis the point the couple kissed and then went back to walking together. Dawn picked up the other hand and felt a squeeze in return.

Dawn looked around and gasped. "I know this area. One of my friends has a hot springs hotel around here."

Everyone slowed down. "You think they'll let us crash there tonight? I mean we've been traveling all day." Drew asked.

Dawn nodded. "I'm sure. Just need to make sure she's home and all."

The group followed Dawn to what looked like a Japanese Inn. Going inside they saw a brown haired girl about the same age as Dawn with a brown pig looking creature.

The girl turned around and spotted Dawn. "Dawn is that you? How's little Dee Dee doing?"

Dawn puffed up her cheek. "I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that?"

Ash grinned. "Oh I would love to hear this Dee Dee." He teased.

BAM

Ash was now in a tree after Dawn took Misty's hammer from her hammer space and sent him through three trees.

"I give that an 8. Ash you need to learn to let things go." Drew called out.

"Duly…noted." Ash moaned.

"So…Leona was it I guess we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Misty and the idiot that got knocked into the tree is Ash." Misty said thumbing in Ash's direction. Everyone else introduced themselves.

"So Leona, your family runs a hot spring inn, do you mind if we stay the night?" May asked sweetly.

Leona's look saddened. "You can definitely stay the night but the Hot Springs might be a problem."

Leona led them to the springs. When they got there they saw the springs were nice but the water levels were something to be desired.

"You see about a week ago something stopped the water from flowing down. My parents went to investigate it a couple of days ago. If we don't do anything, this inn will have to close." Leona said sadly

Dawn had a flashback to when Leona teamed up with her to help put down a bully in kindergarten.

"Leona, we'll help find the source of this problem as your friend." Dawn said with determination.

Leona smiled. "Thanks Dawn. Here my Swinub can help us find the water." Leona said.

Dawn looked at the pokémon and pulled out her pokedex. Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. Swinub love mushrooms that grow under the dead grass, searching for them by smell and often discovering hot springs in the process.

Minutes later they were walking on the trail up the mountain. Leona walked next to Dawn.

"So Dawn I haven't see you in a few contests. I saw your friend win a couple but you seem to be absent."

Dawn looked down. "Those early losses really shook me up. I had a lot of things on my mind and I'm still working out a couple of things but I hope to be back on the scene soon."

Leona smiled at that. Swinub then made a noise to indicate they found another spring. They followed them to a clearing where they saw several dark-colored creatures and a much larger Ludicolo looking creature.

"W…What the heck are those things?" Leona gasped. She scanned the woods and widened her eyes. "No Mom and Dad?" Leona said in horror. Indeed Leona's parents were locked up with their Wooper.

Before Leona could freak out a hand was placed over mouth and she was dragged into the tree line.

She looked and saw it was Dawn who had grabbed her.

"Leona, we can get your parents out." Dawn whispered.

"How?" Leona whispered.

"Just watch and be sure to keep what your about to see a secret." Dawn said as she looked over to the other side of the path. Drew was looked at the scene and then back over to them. He held up two fingers and pointed to her side and then at the trees. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she saw Misty nod and they climbed up into the branches.

Now above their opponents they looked and saw May and Max in the trees across from them. Looking down Dawn saw Anabel and Brock protecting her friend below her. In the bushes below Drew was next to Gabby who had her bow out. Tori was behind them muttering an incantation to prepare to help her friends.

Soon the Ludicolo creature moved aside and they could see three other figures guarding the cages.

"Hold on. Ash get their attention." Drew whispered. Ash nodded and pulled out a small knife and reflected the sun. It soon hit the figures revealing them to be Team Rocket. Dawn watched in shock as Team Rocket walked over to where her friends were. She observed them dropping something in the bushes and walking away.

Drew read the note. ' _Sorry for not helping you. It's been hectic to get away from Glenn. Anyway they have a possible attack on Lake Valor. A big contest is coming up there. Don't know who is leading the attack. The creature with us is called Fiesta Water.'_

Ash looked at his fellow prince. "Did it say anything?" Ash whispered.

Drew shook his head. "Nothing on this case. Gabby get ready to shoot." He whispered. The blonde pulled back and got ready.

Team Rocket walked over to talk to the monster and the monster growled ordering the troops to fan out find their targets.

Dawn gulped as they got closer. Misty held the girl's shoulder and squeezed it. Dawn took a deep breath and held Sylveon ready to strike. The troopers approached the tree line looking for their opposition.

Drew raised his hand to motion Gabby to be ready. A few tense moments later, the troopers approached the bushes. Drew waited until the last moment and then dropped his hand. Gabby unleashed an arrow striking the lead trooper.

Before the others could react, those in the trees dropped down stabbing them through the head. With complete surprise achieved those in the bushes charged in leaving Anabel, Tori and Gabby to provide ranged support.

Clearing through their opposition fast, Misty and Dawn were able to get to cage with Team Rocket nowhere in sight.

"Dawn is that you?" Leona's mother asked.

"You've grown to be a fine young woman how's your mother, it has been a while." Leona's dad said.

"No time to explain Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi. (Made it up it didn't say what their names were) We are getting you out of here." She said looking for a key. Finding none she held up Sylveon.

"Stand back." She said as she pointed her sword at the lock. "BUBBLEBEAM." She fired off the water attack. The bubbles destroyed the cage freeing the couple.

Misty nodded but she snapped to attention when she saw out of the corner of her eye a large stream of water coming at them. She brought up her hand and bent the water away from them.

"So my prey has come to play. WATER GUN."

Misty and Dawn grabbed the couple and jumped out of the way. Placing them near the tree line where they could reunite with their daughter they pulled out their belts. Having finished off the troopers, Ash had prepared to go help them when he was pulled back slightly.

"Do you trust them?" Drew said.

"I do." Ash said without thinking.

"Then let them fight. You might not be there every time. Besides this is a good test to see how Dawn fights with a partner." Drew said sheathing his weapon.

Ash nodded and put away his weapon.

With the combatants, Misty looked at the younger girl. "Ready?"

Dawn nodded. They put their cards in and their belts formed. Dawn twirled around and raised her hand while Misty raised her hand palm up.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Sending out their shields they deflected the razor leaves that were coming at them and they fell back onto the girls. Now as Triton and Hanabi they pulled out their weapons. Despite their opponent having a type resistance, the girl's speeds were keeping Fiesta off its feet."

**ICE BEAM**

**ICE BEAM**

**COMBO: ICE SHOWER**

The girls fired off the dual Ice attacks. The monster got frozen momentarily but broke free.

RAGING TORRENT

The monster fired off a massive water attack that was quickly frozen by Triton.

Hanabi looked over to Triton. "Distract him for a moment." Hanabi said as she grabbed one of her Pachirisu cards.

Triton nodded and spun her trident. "STEAM SHOWER." She sent a hot water attack from the prongs in her trident scolding her opponent.

**DISCHARGE**

Hanabi pointed her sword down and stabbed the ground unleashing and electrical shockwave at her opponent shocking and paralyzing him.

Triton looked at Hanabi and gestured to finish it off Hanabi nodded and scanned her finishing cards.

**BOUNCE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE**

Hanabi gracefully jumped and spun in the air. Pointing her sword down, she dropped fast and pierced through the monster appearing behind him.

"If you threaten my friends it will be a curtain call for you." Hanabi said whipping her sword to the side as the creature blew up.

Powering down she turned and saw Leona and her family walking over to her.

"That was awesome guys. You were like those superheroes on T.V!" Leona said.

Dawn giggled. "Yeah I guess you can say that." She looked over to Misty. "Thanks Misty."

Misty smiled and high fived Dawn. Mr. Hoshi cleared his throat. "Thanks you all of you. As a token of our thanks, your stay tonight is free. We just need to clean up the springs a little and it will be ready for operation.

Dawn bowed. "Thank you. But you didn't need to reward us."

"Nonsense. It's the least we can do." Mrs. Hoshi said.

Dawn nodded and they headed back to the inn. Two hours later after training their pokémon, which included a battle between Leona and Dawn and Ash and Misty to restore Dawn's confidence, and a training session with their weapons and powers which amazed Leona, we find everyone save Leona's parents in the Hot springs in their swim wear. Ash and Drew were leaning against two of the rocks with their girls cuddled up to them. Some of the girls were napping but Misty and Dawn were awake and talking with Leona with Ash and Drew relaxing.

Ash broke through their conversation. "So Leona what is the deal with this Dee Dee name."

Leona grinned. "Oh that's a funny story you see—"was as far as she got before Dawn attempted to drown Leona. "Don't you dare!" She shouted. Leona came up sputtering. "Sorry. Anyway I need to go help my mom with the food catch you later." Leona said stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body.

Dawn huffed. "Stupid nickname." Dawn's grumbling was cut off when Misty wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright Dawn you don't have to tell us." She said smiling. "It's just a name. Nothing to be made about." Dawn eased her tension and let Misty carry her over to Ash and laid her on his chest next to a snoozing May. Anabel occupied the other shoulder and was keeping her eyes half lidded.

Dawn sighed against Ash's muscular chest. Drew opened his eyes and gazed at her through his sunglasses. "Hey Dawn?"

"Hm?" Dawn perked up slightly.

"That was mature of you, to try to refuse the reward." Drew said smiling.

Dawn looked down shyly. "They are my friends. I would have done it regardless." She said. She squeaked slightly when Ash pulled her closer. "It's not about the reward it's about the people we help. I am glad we are learning that now."

Drew looked up at the setting sun. "You know we should come with a list of ideals. You know a creed to live by. How to fight, what to fight for?"

Ash looked up in thought. "That's not a bad idea. We can work on it while we are traveling."

Ash and Drew started talking while Dawn the only girl conscious slowly dozed off with the combined warmth of the springs and the embrace of Misty and Ash's arms.

When she awoke she found herself dressed in one of the inns robes and resting on Misty's lap.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Misty's voice said from above her.

"Hey there. What time is it?" Dawn said sitting up and stretching though Misty was quick to wrap her arms back around her.

"It's about 630. According to Ash you fell asleep after we did and when he left the spring, the boys carried us to our rooms." Misty brushing Dawn's hair.

Dawn looked and saw May doing Anabel's hair.

"Where's dinner?" Dawn asked.

"Out in main hall, come on we can eat and then come back. This is the first really serious girl time we've had in a while and I for one don't want to waste it." May said.

Dawn softly smiled as they went to eat dinner, the Hoshis spreading out a feast for them. The girls took up positions near their guys and smiled as many stories were passed around and food was shared.

After dinner the group split off by gender. The girls went into their room and brought out their make-up kits, well May and Tori did. They did what most girls did at sleepovers when it came to this but when it came to Dawn they went all out. Nails, hair, face, they wanted to make sure Dawn looked absolutely beautiful not that she needed help in their opinion.

"Now we need to find a new dress for Dawn. Something that says she is a confident but shy girl." Gabby said.

Dawn who was at their tender mercies watched as they fussed over her. When they brought a mirror, she couldn't believe the job they did to her. Her nails were done a nice pink and her eyes were give a light eye shadow. But it was her cheeks that brought her pretty face. She asked for some blush on her cheeks and they did a beautiful job. The blush made her naturally shy demeanor come out.

"It doesn't matter, Ash loves you girls no matter what." Tori said smiling.

May giggled. "We know. It's just we like to have to have our own dress that says we are Ash's girls but at the same time we are not afraid to be independent of him." May said fluffing up Dawn's hair.

"I wonder. May try to put her hair into twin ponytails." Misty asked. May did so and now she looked like one of the Trainer dolls.

"Come look at this." Misty motioned the girls over to a magazine she was reading. On the page was a girl in a dress that looked like it was a Victorian era dress that came to their waist with a parasol, stockings and shoes."

They looked at the picture and then at Dawn. "You think she can pull it off?" Anabel asked.

Misty took the magazine and showed it to Dawn. "I think you would look great in this. I mean you look aristocratic."

Dawn looked at the picture. "Wow. They look cute." She said.

"I think I've seen this in some of Drew's anime. I believe it's called Lolita? A subculture in Japan, the country where your games and cartoons come from. Something about invoking the Victorian era clothing. The Victorian era according to Drew was when Japan opened up to the west. (A/N: That was 1855. Queen Victoria reigned from 1837-1901)

"You think I could pull it off?" Dawn asked curiously.

All of the girls nodded. "I think it will be cute but I think we should wait until we don't have to travel as much."

Dawn sadly smiled at that. "Speaking of travel, were you serious about traveling back to your world Gabby. What about our parents?'

Gabby sighed. "We've talked about this and I really hope we can bring your parents. I know how much all your parents, or guardians mean to you even if they can be pains." Gabby said looking at Misty.

Dawn smiled. "Thank you." She said closing her eyes. The atmosphere was broken by a knock on the sliding door. Anabel being the closest walked over to see Ash and Drew at the door.

"Hey you two. How was the guy's night" Anabel smiled.

"It was fun we played cards. Just wanted to say good night. It's almost midnight believe it or not." Ash asked.

The girls were surprised, where had the time gone.

"We thought we stop by for a good night kiss from our ladies." Drew said tiredly.

The girls got up to kiss their respective boyfriend. When Dawn stepped up Ash widened his eyes and blushed. "You looked great Dawn." Ash said.

If the make-up didn't hide she would have been red-faced but Dawn smiled. "Thanks Ash. Just a little make-up done by the others."

Ash chuckled and kissed her. "Hmn…Cherry. Good night my little Buneary."

Dawn watched as Ash and Drew left for their room and then she walked back to her bedspread and fell to her knees. "Wow." Dawn said in a daze.

Misty giggled and hugged Dawn from behind. "I told ya you have nothing to worry about. You are pretty no matter what. Now then it's late, so you are with me tonight." Misty said making themselves comfortable. The others grabbed their partners and went to sleep as well.

Dawn yawned and followed the others to dreamland.

Three days later (Elements of DP071 and 072 and the game Shadows of Almia)

"How many times do we keep getting lost?" Misty growled. Our heroes had once again gotten lost three days after their stay and Dawn's friends hot spring inn.

"I don't know. Somehow we keep reading the map wrong." Gabby said looking at Max and Brock who had control of the maps. Looking around the others had decided to take a break and sat down next to some trees. Drew had has hat down, Tori was doing some light exercise, Ash was trying to get Turtwig to learn Energy Ball, Anabel was petting Latios and Dawn was sitting down on a log holding a parasol to keep out the mid-day sun. Dawn admittedly had fair skin so when she saw the parasol she thought she could use it to protect herself. When Drew mentioned it could hide her rapier with some adjustments she was sold on it.

The direction argument had dragged almost everyone into it save Anabel and Dawn who decided to keep out.

As Dawn was enjoying the scenery she heard some rustling. She looked over and to see an injured pokémon falling out of the bushes.

Dawn's gasp snapped the bickering group out of their arguments to see what it was. It was a small humanoid pokémon that looked like a small bipedal dog. It was covered in bruises like it had been attacked.

Ash pulled out his pokedex Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.

Ash moved to try to comfort the small pokémon but it suddenly lashed out with Aura Sphere. And connected with Ash sending him into a tree.

"Ouch. What the heck we are trying to help you Riolu?" Ash called out. Riolu fired off another one but this Ash caught the attack surprising the pokémon.

"Riolu there you are!" A male voice sounded. They turned to see a brown haired man in a red and yellow uniform and was wielding something on his wrist.

Before the man could get any closer he was stopped. Having several weapons pointed at you from seemingly harmless trainers would do that.

Riolu collapsed on its feet causing the group to look at the fallen pokémon.

"Riolu!" The unknown trainer said but was kept back.

"Don't move." Drew said holding his sword near the person's throat. "Who are you and what do you want with Riolu.

The man gulped. "I…I'm Kellyn. Top-ranked Pokémon Ranger. I was sent to make sure Riolu got back to his home."

Drew looked over at Anabel. "Is he lying?" Anabel opened her eyes. "No, he's trying to help." They all lowered their weapons but did not put them away.

"How is he?" Ash asked Tori.

Tori looked up. "A lot of scratches. He looks like he's been captive recently based on the bruising around his neck."

Kellyn nodded. "I know. The country this Riolu lives in contacted us. He was kidnapped about a week ago. We have not been able to identify who is responsible but we believe it is Hunter J."

At this the whole group cursed. "I take it you've run into her before?" Kellyn asked.

Drew looked at the ranger. "If it is J, we might have a bigger problem. J has teamed up Team Galactic and another benefactor. Your mission may as well be ours at this point."

Kellyn widened his eyes. "J is teaming up with Team Galactic this is bad I got to call my superiors." Kellyn said getting on his communicator.

"This is Top Ranger Kellyn calling HQ we have a situation."

" _Kellyn is that you? How's the mission?"_ A chipper voice said.

"Rhythmi not the time. The mission has taken a turn get me the commander.

" _Kellyn is that you? How have you been man?"_ A male

"Keith, this is serious. The Riolu I am protecting its being targeted by a much larger group. J is with them.

" _That is bad. I am sending back-up stay safe."_ Kevin said.

"Will do." Kellyn said hanging up.

"Is back-up coming?" May asked.

"Probably. But our mission is to keep Riolu safe." The ranger said.

Drew was about to respond when everyone turned to towards where Riolu came from. A mechanical hand shot out missing everyone as Drew dragged Kellyn down.

The group watched as several of J's henchmen along with some dark troopers showed up.

"Ash, Tori get out of here! Kellyn go with them. Protect Riolu!" Drew said as the others pulled out their weapons.

Tori carried Riolu as Ash grabbed Kellyn. They proceeded to run while their friends held off their opposition.

They got some distance away and stopped to catch their breath. Riolu choose this time to wake up and tried to attack Ash.

"Riolu please stop." Ash said holding Riolu out. Riolu stopped struggling. "None of us are going to hurt you."

Riolu looked deep into Ash's eyes and then nodded and hopped down. Before they talk Riolu snapped to the right and fired off an Aura Sphere into the trees.

"Impressive. Never knew a Riolu could learn Aura Sphere." Said a snide voice. They turned to see several armored men approached.

"Did your friends fail?" Kellyn asked.

"No they look like they haven't fought anyone. They must have gotten around in an attempt to flank us." Tori said spinning Aquarius around. Ash pulled out Raikou to help fight them off. Kellyn though spotted a pack of Ariados. He held up his wrist slyer.

"Vantonage Styler! GO!" He said launching what appeared to be a top and encircling the spider. He weaved his hand and spun the top around. Soon the circle was absorbed into the Ariados and they immediately perked up.

"Use String Shot on those men and wrap them up." Kellyn called out. The Ariados did so and soon the ten men were detained. Kellyn spotted a Nincada and did the same thing as the Ariados and had it use Dig. The men instantly fell into the hole allowing the group to escape.

Reuniting with the others they had a chance to catch their breath. Kellyn released the pokémon he used and reached for something in his bag. It was a wooden statue that caused Riolu's eyes to light up.

"You have to fear. You will get home safely." Kellyn said as he wrapped the bag around the small pokémon's neck.

Ash suddenly had a vision of Riolu and an old man who carved this statue. Ash looked at Riolu with a sympathetic smile. "This your treasure. The man who made it must have be a great father figure to you."

Riolu looked shocked but just nodded.

Kellyn pulled out a potion and sprayed it on the wounds that was covered by Tori. "I thank you for watching him. Please tell me your names.

The group introduced themselves to Kellyn this time on friendlier terms. Brock looked up into the sky. "The sun's setting we need a protectable shelter."

"I agree. We are currently being hunted and the only to get out of this is to outsmart J." Ash said.

They walked around and found a suitable spot within the trees that was near a cliff face. Setting up camp they set up a watch system and had a tense dinner. Once dinner was had the group settled into where they were going to sleep.

The first shift with Misty and Max passed uneventfully. The second shift had Ash, Kellyn and Drew. The three sat on the fire looking around and trying to pass the time.

Kellyn decided to break the ice. "How did you fight off those men? Are your pokémon that strong?"

Ash shook his head. "We haven't really shown you our abilities but we didn't use our pokémon at least to be beat those troopers."

"What Ash is saying we trained a lot using different abilities we learned from our pokémon and we taught ourselves some moves." Drew said holding out his sword. Kellyn was impressed at the care of Leonid.

"So how do you think we can take down J or at least prevent Riolu from being captured?" Kellyn asked.

As if summoned, Riolu woke up and staggered over to Ash and fell asleep. Ash chuckled and started to stroke him. "If we are going to protect Riolu we need to stop the client." Ash said.

"Thinking logically? Where the heck did you put Ash I know?" Drew said chuckling.

Ash pouted. "But it's true if the client is some dissuaded from getting Riolu then the mission fails."

Drew looked up at the stars. "Guess that's a good plan B. Plan A is force J to retreat. It will be difficult especially since she has an ace in the hole."

Ash nodded. "The Dracul gear."

Kellyn looked confused. "Wait I don't understand? What is J's trump card?"

Ash and Drew's eyes met and they both looked at Kellyn. "If we tell you this does not get repeated at all." Drew said seriously.

Kellyn gulped. He saw the weapons pointed at him and if they are as trained as he thinks they are it wasn't going to be pretty if he spilled.

"Fine. I promise."

The two boys nodded and started explaining about the history they had learned, about the powers they had obtained, about the Guardians and everything they had done up to this point.

"Wow." Kellyn said after the information overload he just went through. "So J has one of these gears?"

Ash nodded. "From what we gathered it's one of the dark gears. We know who the other two are. One is a trainer that I consider a rival. The other is the benefactor we talked about."

Drew looked at Kellyn. "This is to let you know that there are armored figures that aren't with us."

Kellyn nodded. Drew changed the subject. "So why did you decide to become a ranger?"

Kellyn looked up at the stars. "Would you believe I was saved by one?" He looked at the two boys who motioned him to continue. "My family was out fishing one day and there was a bad storm. I fell out of the boat in the waves and the rangers who were there to help out jumped in and saved me using a Mantine. It was thanks to the rangers that my goal in life was set." Kellyn said

Ash smiled and then felt Riolu shift and look up to Ash. "Hey there Riolu."

Riolu looked at Ash and then reached into his little knapsack to pull out the figurine. "You really like that statue don't ya. It's your personal treasure."

Riolu nodded. Ash looked over to where everyone is sleeping and in particular his sleeping bag where his girls were curled up. "I have a few treasures of my own that no amount of gold could replace."

Riolu looked at him curiously and then placed a paw over Ash's heart. Kellyn widened his eyes. "I've never seen such a powerful connection between a Riolu or Lucario and a trainer. You must be something special."

Ash looked at Riolu. "A strong connection huh? Man I wish I could take you with us." Ash said.

Drew shook his head. "I guess it isn't meant to be." He took out his watch. "Its getting late. Time to wake up Anabel and Brock."

"No need. I can stay up for another hour." Kellyn said.

"You sure?" Drew asked.

Kellyn nodded. They shrugged and walked over to their bags. When Ash got to his he had to chuckle. Misty and May were wrapped up around each other and Anabel and Dawn were wrapped around their waists with their heads on their stomach. Ash knelt down and kissed their heads as he crawled in. On instinct the girls wrapped themselves around Ash as Ash closed the bag up. Riolu had walked over as he was doing so. "You can sleep here if you want." Ash said. Riolu nodded and crawled next to Anabel who opened her eyes.

"Ash…?" She said blearily.

"Its alright Anabel. Just let him sleep." Ash said.

Anabel nodded and hugged Riolu gently to her chest and went back to sleep. Ash soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Next day

The group was tense the next morning as they broke camp. They walked for a few minutes and then Kellyn got a call on his Styler.

"Kellyn here."

" _Kellyn thank goodness. I caught you."_ A female voice said. From the wind in the background she was moving quite fast.

"Solana they sent you to back me up?"

" _Affirmative. I am with Officer Jenny. We believe we have a bead on Hunter J's current location. I'm sending them now."_

Kellyn nodded and looked at his device. "Okay it looks like we can get there in a couple of hours thanks Solana."

The call ended and he relayed it to everyone. They quickly ran in the direction Solana had given them.

Soon they came across a lake with two decent size boats. Ash, Dawn and Misty released their water types to help push the boats across. Everyone had their weapons out and Tori and Misty were scanning the water for threats.

"So tell us Kellyn why is this Riolu so important?" May asked.

Kellyn looked at May. "This Riolu is needed for the Paradise Kingdom. He is going to be the guardian of the kingdom one day."

"Is this what Riolu wants?" Anabel asked.

Kellyn looked at Riolu who was looking at Ash with fascination. "Maybe not anymore. Something has definitely changed in him."

Before anyone could respond Misty darted her eyes to the water. "We got company in the water. I sense multiple auras."

Everyone looked at the water to see bubbles approaching them. Three jumped out of the water. They had oxygen tanks and had hunting knives. They were charging at the boat but Misty was ready for them as she launched three ice missiles. Two were shot through the chest causing the oxygen tanks to explode, but the third got hit in the shoulder and kept charging at the boat charging at the boat. Before it could reach the boat Dawn pierced the skull. As it disintegrated, Dawn turned to Misty.

"Got your back Mist!"

Misty looked at Dawn and then smiled before they spotted more coming at them. Getting May to help them, they protected their side of the boats.

On the other side, Kellyn got a Floatzel to hold off a Sharpedo while Ash, Drew and Gabby picked off the water borne troopers dubbed Frogmen. Max who was hitting those who got close heard flapping and he looked up.

"Guys we have incoming!" Max pointed. Drew and Ash looked and growled. In addition to the flying enemies, J had showed up on her Salamence.

"Damn it. J is here." Ash growled. And they were in a poor position to block. J ordered her Salamence to use Hyper Beam. Ash and Drew quickly charged up their swords.

THUNDER SLASH

INFERNO CROSS

The two attacks launched and met with the Hyper Beam. The collision through up smoke which allowed J to fire her beam weapon at Riolu. Block though saw the attack and deflected it into the water. J growled and ordered her minions to attack. From their limited space they could not fight as effectively as they wanted too. This allowed J to sneak around and fired another beam at Riolu. This time the empath pokémon saw it and fired an Aura Sphere which deflected the beam but knocked Riolu's statue into the water. The little guy panicked and dove in. Ash spotted him and jumped in after in him with Buizel and Pikachu to the dismay of his friends.

"That crazy idiot! Piplup, Starmie, Squirtle double time!" Drew called out slashing one of the flying enemies and then jumping into the water after him.

With Riolu and Ash

Riolu blearily opened his eyes. He sat up and then panicked looking for his statue.

"Don't worry Riolu I have it see?" Ash said holding up the figurine. Drew chose this time to make an appearance.

"Glad to see you are okay. Ash what have I said about charging recklessly.

Ash waved it off Riolu gingerly grabbed it as Ash tied his knapsack around his neck. The moment was short-lived as Pikachu's ears perked up.

Ash looked in Pikachu's direction. "Damn it. Come on Riolu." He said as the group ran further into the forest.

The henchmen were about to pursue when J held up her hand. "No! I have a better idea. Pull back to the ship. Salamence fly up and use Flamethrower on the whole forest!"

Salamence flew up and unleashed the white hot flames on the forest in an attempt to snuff out the heroes.

With Ash's friends

The whole group were making their way through the woods when Anabel felt something off. She looked up and gasped.

"Guys! Look!" She pointed out. They watched in horror as J's Salamence unleashed its mighty Flamethrower. Soon the smoke was thick and the tree around them were catching fire.

Those with water-types unleashed them but the fire was too intense and the smoke made it confusing.

May became separated in the confusion and was holding onto Squritle as the flames surrounded her.

She hugged Squirtle. "Don't worry Squirtle, Mama's here. If we can't get out of here then at least you'll make it…(cough)…" May said with tears in her eyes.

Squirtle looked at his trainer…no his mother and partner and made a choice. He leapt out of May's hands and unleashed his Water Gun.

"Squirtle what are you doing?" May cried out for her pokémon.

"Squirtle. Squirtle." " _I'm saving us Mama."_ He said firing off more Water Guns and Bubble Beams.

"No Squirtle don't!" May Called out coughing at the end.

Squirtle ignored her and kept on firing.

"Squirtle." _More_

"Squirtle!" _More_

"SQURTLE!" _MORE"_

With a loud roar Squirtle glowed white and grew larger in front of May's eyes. When the glow died down, Squirtle was now a Wartortle.

"Squirtle?" May asked. "No Wartortle." May said smiling through the tears.

Wartortle nodded and started glowing blue indicating his ability Torrent. He leaned back and fired a more powerful attack then Water Gun.

"That looked... (Cough)…like a Hydro Pump." May said coughing as the newly evolved pokémon put out the flames. With fires around them put out Wartorle walked over to his trainer and collapsed.

"Wartortle…" May said hugging the tired pokémon to her chest. A few moments of comfort later she felt something on her cheek. She looked up to see rain clouds developing. A strong downpour started and soaked the forest putting out the fires.

"May? Are you alright?" Misty's voice sounded.

"I'm… (Cough)…over here!" May cried out as loud as she could. A few moments later the group say May in the scorched earth. Misty was the first one there as she hugged May.

"I'm glad you are alright." Misty said as she kissed the forest girl's cheek. Anabel and Dawn joined the hug until May started coughing. Tori was immediately on the job to clear up the breathing troubles.

Kellyn and newcomer Solana watched the interaction with a smile. Then they heard jet engines roar and everyone looked up to see what was assumed to be J's ship. They saw something open on the carrier and two figures fell.

Anabel who her empath connection gasped. "No. It's Ash and Drew they are falling out of the plane.

The other girls panicked as Kellyn sprang into action by capturing two Staraptor and flying up to intercept them.

Minutes before

Ash and Drew had snuck on board to J's ship. In the middle of trying to get out of the fire, J had snuck in and captured Riolu and sped away. They were able to get out of the fire with the help of Buizel, Chimchar and Flygon and were able to track J's ship and sneak on as they were taking off.

Now they were sneaking through the ship looking for Riolu. They passed some of her other captures and knew they couldn't do anything at the moment to save them. They finally got to where Riolu was and was about to pull the case away when then heard a sinister chuckle.

"I knew there were rats on my ship. Who knew it would be two pesky riders?" J said walking towards them with a gun pointed at them and her Drapion ready to rip them up.

Ash got into a defensive stance but Drew kept his cool. "Go ahead and shoot us." Which shocked Ash but he kept his stance. "But do you feel lucky you can shoot us and not Riolu." He asked as he stepped in front of the statue with his arms out.

J growled. "Drapion get them." She ordered angrily. Drapion charged only for him to get blocked by the warrior's respective blades. They jumped back ready to attack when J smirked.

"Got You!" J said pulling a lever. Ash and Drew were confused until the heard sirens and the floor start to give way. Looking down they saw they were on a hanger door. Before they could charge at the hunter they fell through the hatch.

J scoffed and then put her hand her headset. "Move out we are wasting time." She said as the hatch closed.

In the air Ash and Drew were frantically trying to find a way to prevent themselves from becoming pancakes.

"Got to figure out something!?" Ash said trying to reach for his poke balls with Pikachu hanging on for dear life.

Before they could think of a plan they were caught by two Staraptor who were being used by Kellyn.

"You guys like to get in trouble don't you?" Kellyn said with a smile.

The two growled as they flew down. After a brief reunion and making sure the two were okay, they immediately set out to follow J in the direction Drew saw her fly off.

While on the Dodrio that Solana and Kellyn had captured, Ash was still feeling mad.

"Riolu…I will get you back and destroy Hunter J." He gripping Dodrio harder.

Misty who was riding with squeezed him. "We'll get him back. J won't get away."

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his red haired girlfriend. He nodded and looked ahead. Suddenly Ash's eyes glowed blue. Seeing a blue line he followed until he got to a clearing where J was landing to meet with his client. Snapping out of the vison he turned to the other.

"I just had some sort of Aura Vision. I know where Riolu is. We got to pick up the pace." Ash said urging his mount to go faster.

Kellyn looked over at Drew. "Your friend seems energetic."

Drew chuckled. "Ash's sense of moral justice is stronger than mine. I am proud to say he is my brother in arms. All of us are siblings in arms but there is something to be said to have a guy like that backing me up."

Kellyn was reminded of his classmates and smiled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Soon enough they reached the clearing where J was conducting her business with a middle aged man who was handling Riolu.

"Gabby get their attention." Drew ordered as they sped through the bushes. Gabby nodded and fired several arrows that struck around J and her client.

J growled. "You riders are harder to kill than cockroaches. I will leave you with something to protect our merchandise." She said snapping her fingers causing several troopers to appear and as well a Kaijuu that look like an Aggron.

J quickly walked away to the powered up J. Ash tried to run after her but was held back. "Forget about her, we need to get Riolu now!"

Ash looked at the departing jet and the Hunter who was on the ramp watching with a sadistic smile. Ash growled and turned around to run after Riolu while their friends were holding off the troops with Kellyn and Drew backing him up.

Soon they reached a cave that Ash's aura told him Riolu was in. Walking in they had to jump out of the way of rocks falling and closing the caves. The client sneered.

"Metal Horn attack him." The man said.

Kellyn watched as Drew and Ash stepped forward and pulled out a phone and a belt buckle.

"Kellyn this is how we fight. Ready Drew?" Ash said.

"Always." Drew said pressing the Taurus button while Ash inserted the change Pikachu card after Pikachu transformed.

**STANDBY TAURUS**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

The two boys were transformed into their armored forms and attempted to fight Metal Horn. Despite Zodiac's increased strength and Aura using his best type match-up cards, Aggron's natural defenses made it hard to penetrate. Aura looked to see the man trying to leave. He broke away from the fight and went and tackled him knocking Riolu's cage into the air. Aura looked up and leapt for the cage catching it right before it hit the ground.

"You are okay Riolu I gotcha." Aura said deactivating the cage.

Riolu looked and realized the armored warrior was Ash and hugged him.

"Great Riolu is out of harm's way. Now could you, I don't know, HELP ME OUT HERE!" Zodiac called out.

Aura nodded and was about to go when Riolu grabbed his hand.

"Riolu? You want to help? I don't think you can." Aura said.

Riolu nodded and tapped his belt. Instantly Riolu was transformed into a card that Aura caught.

Looking at the card, it said Soul. Aura nodded and held it near his belt buckle to scan it.

**SOUL**

Instantly Aura was enveloped in a blue aura. When it died down Aura now black gloves and boots and the armor became a darker blue with yellow striping. The helmet gained a black wrap around mask much like Riolu. This was Aura Soul Form

Aura looked to the fight where Zodiac and Metal Horn was locked in battle. He suddenly gained a lot of information and held up his hand.

**AURA SPHERE**

A blue orb fired from it and connected with Metal Horn. Aura was amazed at the shot. With the momentum in his hands he got into a stance and scanned another

**QUICK ATTACK**

He immediately charged at the staggering beast and pulled back with his glowing hand.

**FORCE PALM**

He connected with a vicious right hand and knocked the monster through the collapsed entrance. Their friends were finishing up their fight when they saw the monster fly out.

Aura calmly took out his blade and scanned the cards after charging them with Aura.

**THUNDER**

**LEAF BLADE**

**COMBO: LIGHTNING BLADE**

He got into his stance and disappeared. He appeared behind Metal Horn sheathing his blade.

"Game Over." He said. Suddenly multiple slashes appeared on the monster as it collapsed and blew up.

Powering down Ash looked at Riolu with a smile. "Thanks Riolu." He said with the emanation pokémon returning it.

Officer Jenny eventually came and rounded up the man and cronies. At the same time Riolu's owner came to take Riolu away. With a sad farewell they left Riolu and the Rangers.

Riolu's owner looked down at the pokémon. "Go." Riolu looked up shocked. "That boy, Ash. He has a much greater destiny in store for him I can tell. I think you would better serve with him then with the Paradise Kingdom."

Riolu was shocked and then nodded. He sprinted calling out in his Aura Link. Ash turned around and saw Riolu running towards him. He looked at the owner who smiled and waved. Ash nodded and caught Riolu as he jumped towards him as his friends looked on.

With a new pokémon and a new form the heroes continue on their journey. But evil lurks around the corner. What will happen at the Contest find out next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: God I wanted this out Sunday. Life got in the way no other excuse.
> 
> New Forms
> 
> Aura
> 
> Soul Form: Combining with Riolu allows Ash to access Soul Form. In addition to increased power it would allow him to fight with Aura once he trains it properly.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> On the way to the next contest, Misty faces her temple test in an environment that could kill her. Then the Wallace Cup comes at Lake Valor but someone crashes the party and threatens thousands. Will the Princess of Water protect the contest? Find out next time
> 
> Next time: Queen of the Sea.
> 
> OSPREY….SWOOOSH


	35. Queen of the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: God damn it. Life is in the way of my writing.
> 
> Ash: Tell me about it.
> 
> Drew: What he said. So what has changed?
> 
> UO: Uh…well….I have a girlfriend now?
> 
> (Momentary silence and then the glass broke as all the girls squealed.)
> 
> UO: (Looks at destroyed glass) Better that the Bleach Grand Prix set. Good to know the girls are here anyone else here.
> 
> Brock: I am here and Max is recovering from ear damage.
> 
> UO: Good now before I get interrogated, Ash do the disclaimer.
> 
> Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Trillionaire otherwise and at least two of the lovely ladies that are with me in this story would be dating me.
> 
> Misty, May, Dawn and Anabel: AWW…(Immediately glomps Ash and kisses him senseless)
> 
> UO: Some guys get all the luck but I'm fine with one gal. On with the show. Oh and this chapter is going to focused a bit on Misty if you haven't noticed.
> 
> Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 36: Queen of the Sea

When we last left our heroes they had put the kibosh on a plan that involved one of their foes Hunter J. In the process Ash gained a new friend in Riolu and a new form called the Soul form.

Now they were in a clearing settling down for lunch. However the two trainers were in the midst of an intense sparing session. They were aura linked with their newest companions Chimchar and Riolu as they punched and kicked in time with their trainers. Drew threw a punch at Ash which was blocked and then the raven haired trainer launch a multitude of kicks. Their pokémon hesitant at first were now almost matching their trainers and feeling the hits of their trainers. The spar went on for a few minutes even breaking out the weapons which Riolu and Chimchar mimicked with sticks until they could potentially learn to make their own weapons. The spar eventually ended and both of their weapons were at their opponents necks.

"Call it draw?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." Ash said and they pulled their weapons to their sides and bowed. They looked to see their pokémon exhausted.

"You guys alright?" Ash asked with a small smile.

Despite their exhaustion, the two pokemon nodded and pounded each other's fists. They walked back to the camp where their friends were settling down for dinner. Ash glanced over to see Misty with her feet in the water.

He walked over to her and noticed she was in bliss in the water. Taking his shoes off and rolling up his pants leg he joined her.

"Hey there." Ash said.

Misty opened her eyes to her boyfriend. "Hey. How was training?"

"Good. How long have you been here?" He asked curiously

"Probably an hour. I just can't stay out of the water. This lake is amazing." Misty blissfully replied r

Ash smiled. "I'm glad. You know sometimes I picture you as a mermaid. I remember the time you dressed as one for a ballet."

Misty blushed. "I didn't like it at first. But it grew on me." She said leaning on Ash's shoulders. "What about the others?"

Ash blushed. "Well…I had this one dream where all four of you were some sort of costume. You were a mermaid, May was a cat girl, she looked adorable with cat ears. Dawn looked like some sort of doll, but danced like a ballerina Ana, man she like some exotic dancer she was very pretty.

Misty smiled in her blush. "Just pretty?"

Ash looked away sheepishly. "Okay you were sexy. You were older, fuller and gosh darn I am not sure how I got out of your embrace with my thing like that."

Misty giggled. "I'm not mad. I'm glad we could get that reaction, Ashy-boy." Misty purred.

Ash groaned. "When did every girl I love become a minx?" He said getting the girl to laugh. Ash scowled and then picked up Misty who squealed and jumped into the lake.

Ash laughed as they surfaced and saw the mock scowl on Misty's face. She dunked him into the lake for a few moments and then let him surface.

"That was mean Ash." Misty pouted causing Ash to give her his infectious grin which caused her to smile. Misty sighed and kissed him. They got out of the water and walked to the camp.

Brock was the first to comment. "Had fun?" Brock said. Their smiles confirmed this and caused the girls to pout.

"Lucky." May said.

"Bet it was sweet." Dawn gushed with sparkles in her eyes.

"You certainly seem happy." Anabel commented.

Ash chuckled and turned to Drew and Max. "Can you guys?"

"Yeah yeah." Drew said as he generated a small flame and encircled them not touching them in the slightest. After a few seconds the flame died down and the two reappeared unharmed. Max then sent a guest of wind which cooled off the two.

"You know I was content into changing into my swim wear but this is fine." Misty said as she sat down.

"It's fine Mist. I don't think we would have minded it you were in your sleep wear either." Ash chuckled.

"Is it strange that we are so comfortable with each other we can walk around in our undergarments and change in front of each other?" May asked getting Max to gag.

"Don't think it's strange at all. We've traveled so long together that we are used to our quirks and we know we wouldn't do anything to each other." Gabby said as she was changing shirts and no one was batting an eye.

"It's almost like a military unit in same ways. Like the Marines." Tori said.

Dawn looked at Drew. "You've brought up your military several times is it that big a deal?"

Drew sighed. "Yeah, when we left they were in…let's call it a proxy war because of people who attacked us without provocation and do not like our freedoms." Drew grabbed Gabby's hand. "We live about a half hour from the largest city in our country. The day they attacked, September 11th 2001, they flew two planes into buildings that were the center of commerce. You…can figure out what happened."

Dawn gasped. "How many people were…killed?"

Drew looked up to the setting sun. "Last check…about 2500 people, counting those in the buildings, the planes of which there were four and people on the ground that tried to save people in the buildings."

Drew looked at the horrified expressions. "I know. I could see the smoke from our houses. We were ten and eleven years old respectfully. Gabby here still has nightmares about the planes." He said rubbing the girl's hair. "Anyway you asked about the military right Dawn?" Dawn nodded.

"Okay so let's see. From what I know there are currently five main branches. Four under our Defense department one under Homeland Security. The first one under Homeland Security is the Coast Guard. They don't have realistic fighting power, they are guys that go after potential drug runners, water born criminals and if need be conduct search and rescue missions.

Next I suppose would be the Army. They are the ground troops. They are the ones with the tanks and the helicopters, essentially they are the guys that will fight on the ground and protect cities. They are the oldest branch.

Supporting them is the Air Force conversely the youngest of our branches. They have the fighter jets and the bombers. Considering the other three branches have air power, they focus on bombers and long range attacks. They also have stealth bombers and the like. In addition they have money in space and aerospace. Heard something about a new stealth fighter jet called the F-22 Raptor. (It is 2004 when they left. It will be when they return. Sort of a space time dilation)

Anyway, those are the land based forces. The other is the sea based forces. Our Navy is considered one of if not the best in the world. Our primary focus would be carriers, essentially floating airports, coupled with support ships like destroyers, cruisers and submarines. The navy has its own branch of aviation and most our well known aircraft are carrier based. Your rider name and your form colors reflect this Max." Drew said regarding the young man who beamed. "A fighter ace is those that have shot down five planes successfully. Don't know if we'll ever have a modern ace because of the tech we have. But it has always been hard to get those five kills."

Drew took a breath. "The last branch is the U.S Marines. The Navy as a force acts as a support for these guys. They are the fire troops and are normally the first in and the last to leave. They are considered the best of the best of the normal forces, they are very hard to get into but they are as tough as they can get."

Drew stopped and looked around at the group who was enthralled by the story. Anabel raised her hand. "You said normal forces. Are there forces that are considered better than those?

Drew nodded. "Yes we have at least two separate special forces branches. The Green Berets are a special forces that deal with many operations including counter terror and unconventional warfare which is essentially undermining a side before the main attack. The other is the Navy SEALS. SEALS which stands for Sea Air and Land support. They are the absolute best of the best as it takes an additional three years once you get selected to become a full-fledged SEAL. They are the guys that can be inserted scout out a location and if need be take out certain targets before they know what hits them. They also try to get hostages as well but sometimes that doesn't always work." He said grimacing. "I may not know much about them but I know their emblem. It's an eagle hovering over an anchor holding a flintlock pistol in one talon and a trident in the other."

Here Misty perked up. "Trident? Like my weapon?"

Gabby nodded. "A trident has been a symbol of the sea since the B.C era I believe it was the god Triton's weapon. Triton was the Greek name for the son of the God of the sea Poseidon. Neptune was the Roman name."

Misty pulled out Lugia and held it in her lap. "A weapon…of a god? I can't image the amount of power he had to control the very seas.

Ash pulled the girl close. "I know it's daunting but I think you can do the same thing one day."

Misty blushed and just buried her head into his muscular chest. "Thanks."

Drew smiled. "That's why we train now. The more we train the better we become. Knowing what's ahead we need as much training as we can get. We've been dealing with small fry but the big guns are around the corner. Including the three Dark Riders. Who knows what we will encounter later on."

Drew looked at his friends. "We are more than friends at this point. We are brothers and sisters at this point even if some of us are more than that." He said looking at the girls who blushed but smiled nonetheless. "Excuse my language but if I had to go into hell I would do it with a smile on my face knowing who has my back."

"Here, here." Brock said and the other raised their glass to toast to his speech.

"Thanks for hearing me out. Now I don't know about you I'm hungry." Drew said picking up a plate.

The others agreed and dug in. If someone was spying on them they would see a family conversing with each other.

Later that night after everyone fell asleep Misty was wide awake and thinking about what Drew said earlier. Sighing she sat up and crawled over to her bag and pulled out Lugia.

"You represent the sea. It's funny how I've grown up in the water that I get a weapon like this." Misty said. She heard shuffling and two arms wrapped around her. Based on the soft feeling on her back, it was May because Anabel and Dawn were not that big yet.

"Hey May." Misty said without turning around.

"Hey princess." May giggled. "What are you doing up?" She said.

"Just thinking about what Drew said." Misty said sighing.

May hummed. "You're the Water Princess are you not?" May asked. Misty nodded. "Then you are probably going to be among the strongest in our group. You have to be in order to lead in my opinion."

Misty smiled. "Thanks."

May nodded and they crawled back over to Ash. May let Misty snuggle into her chest as she petted the soft red locks.

"Thanks May." Misty said nuzzling into May's chest.

May smiled as Ash's arms leaned over and pulled May and by extension Misty closer. Misty was now stuck between the two but she didn't mind the cuddling as she fell asleep

Next day

The group was now heading towards Lake Valor after hearing about the Wallace Cup in a town nearby. Ash and Misty were walking hand in and while May was scanning the woods. Anabel was talking with Max while Drew Tori and Gabby were quietly enjoying the scenery and Brock was looking at the map. Dawn was also enjoying the scenery as she walked with her pink-colored parasol. She had starting walking with it and had taken great care of the thing. As she walked she noticed some rustling and then out popped a pokémon. It was a Glameow that looked frantic.

"What's wrong Glameow?" Dawn said kneeling down. This caught the attention of the others.

Brock took a look at the Glameow. "This looks like a trained pokémon she's not that shy around us.

Dawn peered at the cat who looked at Dawn. She gasped. "Your Zoey's?" Glameow nodded and motioned everyone to follow it into the woods. Moments later they came upon a river where Zoey was on the ground holding her ankle.

"Zoey!" Dawn called out rushing over to her friend. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

Zoey grimaced. "I tripped on something and I sprained my ankle. God it hurts."

Dawn looked at her friend in concern. "Don't worry we can fix you right up." Dawn said. Her friends caught up to her and Tori approached her and examined her. A few moments later she looked at Zoey. "It's a mild sprain. I'm going to heal it, it might feel a little cold alright."

Zoey looked at Tori in confusion and just nodded. Tori took out Aquarius and waved it and her hand over the ankle.

Healing Water

Zoey gasped at the coldness but it felt nice as the spell worked on her ankle. A minute later the coolness left.

"Alright try standing on it." Tori instructed. Zoey looked at Tori with some skepticism and stood up. She widened her eyes as she put pressure on her previously sprained left foot and she felt no pain.

"What…just happened?" Zoey said looking at her friend. Dawn looked sheepish. "Uh…can you say magic?"

Zoey gave her a tell-me-the-truth now looks which got the blue-haired girl to sigh and made the rest of the group set up camp to tell Zoey the whole story.

A half an hour later as Brock was preparing lunch Zoey was sitting there with a wide-eyed expression taking in what she was told.

"So let me get this straight. You three." She said pointing at Ash, Drew and Misty. "Are some sort of prince and princess reincarnated and the rest of you are some sort of knights? And you've trained with weapons and most of you can use the abilities of your pokémon. And on top of that somehow you can transform into super heroes."

"That's the basics of it." Ash said.

Zoey shook her head. "Okay, you can stop making stuff up there is no way any off that is true."

Drew looked at Dawn. "Show her. You're her friend."

Dawn nodded and put down her parasol and picked up her buckle and inserted her change card.

"Henshin." She said without much fanfare and flipped the lever and she was instantly in her armored form.

Zoey was speechless. "Okay I guess the super hero part is true. But what about using your pokémon's abilities.

Hanabi just walked over to a tree and picked up a card and scanned it.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

She pointed Sylveon at a tree and fired a stream of bubbles at the tree. Zoey watched amazed as the bubbles came out of her sword. Hanabi turned towards the group and swiped her sword in a bow. Powering down she looked at Zoey. "Believe us now?"

Zoey could only dumbly nod. "Wow. I guess you are telling the truth on most of this stuff.

Dawn nodded. "And I am not the strongest. I am more of a support/healer type. Ash and Drew can probably cut that tree and a few others."

Zoey turned to males in question. "Really?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah when I go into my upgraded form I can stone like butter. Drew has never had an upgraded form but I remember him being able cut through a dragon monster.

Drew grimaced and looked at his arm. "The Erupting Blazing Claw. An attack so powerful that it actually burned my arm. Not badly I mind you but enough to classify as a last resort weapon." He said gripping his hand.

Zoey nodded and said nothing. As they were talking Misty was quiet as she took in the conversation. Suddenly she started hearing whispers.

"Follow the River."

Misty perked up and looked around. "What?" She said quietly.

"Follow the River. Follow it to the source of silence. Awaken it as the light returns to earth and dispel the illusion."

Misty stood up and walked to the river. She examined the stream and turned in the direction the water was coming from.

She ran back and quickly packed her things which got everyone to notice.

"Mist? What's wrong?" Ash called out.

Misty said nothing as she finished packing and started running.

"Mist? Where are you going!?" Ash called out.

Drew widened his eyes and turned to Ash. "Her temple is nearby. Guys pack up. Ash go after her." He called out remembering May's and Max's behavior before finding theirs.

The group scrambled to pick up and Zoey watched in confusion as her companions quickly packed up and started running after Misty.

"Zoey come on." Dawn said pulling the girl with her.

Meanwhile Misty was now ahead of everyone still following the river. As she ran she noticed that it had gotten eerily quiet as she got closer to her destination. Soon she came up on a foggy lake which was unusual considering it was midday.

Misty stopped slightly out of breath because she was running full speed since she left the camp. Ash was more the runner but she could hold her own over long distances. As she looked around Ash caught up with her.

"Mist you alright?"

Misty nodded. "I heard a voice. It said follow the river to the source of silence. Do you hear anything?"

Ash concentrated and shook his head. "No, it's dead silent. You think your temple is here?"

Misty nodded as the rest of the group caught up. Zoey was exhausted from the run. "You guys are insane to run like that." She said catching her breath.

Dawn looked at her friend while holding out a canteen. "Sorry we've been working out. Training our bodies and our pokémon is something we've become accustomed to. We rarely notice it now when we travel alone.

Zoey nodded and took Dawn's offered canteen. After calming down she looked at Misty. "So now what?"

"Now we wait. If the last two temples are any indication we need to find a pedestal with Misty's emblem on it."

Zoey looked at Dawn. "Is there one for you?" She asked.

"Yes and I have a feeling I know where it is. But we need to go back to my home. If we are doing the gyms eventually we are going to Canalave City which is near Twinleaf Town." Dawn said.

While the two coordinators were talking Misty was walking with Ash and Drew as they looked for the entrance to the temple.

"Darn it where is it?" Ash called out.

"I don't know but we might have another problem even if we find this place." Drew said getting the two to look at him. "The last two temples have been familiar to me because I've played them in one of my games. If the trend holds then we might a more difficult temple. (Zelda fans should know what I'm talking about.) Go figure one of the princesses gets a much a harder test. Ash I am going to assume the same case for you and for me that we get a harder test."

Misty was looking confused at the lake. "The voice said follow the river to source of silence. It is dead silent now."

Drew looked at the sky. "We should set up camp we aren't going anywhere." Drew said as they walked back to the camp.

The next morning Misty woke up and crawled out of the sleeping bag. It was still dark out but based on the time on her pokégear the sunrise was not that far off.

"Source of silence. What does that mean?" Misty asked herself. "The last part, awaken as the light returns to earth."

Misty widened her eyes. "We are so stupid." She whispered. She turned to the camp. "Guys Wake Up!"

The group groggily got up. "Where's the fire Misty?" Max asked putting on his glasses.

"Get up I think I know how to get to the temple. Come on!" Misty said taking off.

The group quickly got up and followed after Misty.

Misty ran watching as the sun came up over the mountain. "Got to line this up just right." Misty said. She stopped in a particular spot. She was now looking right at where the sun was going to rise. She looked around. "Where is it?" Misty asked. She then looked into direction of the sun and widened her eyes.

"Mist what is going on?" Misty turned to see Ash running up to her.

"I know why we could never find it." Misty said holding up her buckle and raising it over her head. The sun rose and it reached a certain point. The sun filtered through a specific shape, the shape of her emblem and the light shined until it hit the buckle. The light deflected over the lake and hit the center of the lake. Soon the lake bubbled and a large building rose from beneath the surface.

Misty looked at the group. "Whoever designed this dungeon knew how to hide it. They manipulated the mountain so that at a certain time each morning the sun reflect through the carving in the rock. Only the one with my buckle could reflect the light and raise the temple."

Ash understood and kissed Misty. "I have very smart girlfriends especially my water princess.

Drew looked at the temple. "Entrance is more than likely underwater. Do we have the mouth breathers?"

Everyone reached into their bag and pulled out theirs. In Veilstone, Drew mentioned that they might get underwater missions and invested in them.

Zoey looked at the group as they removed their jackets and put on their swim ware. "Wait what's going on why is everyone stripping?" Zoey called out.

Dawn was in the middle of putting on her swim suit and her swim shoes. "He said the entrance was underwater we don't want our clothes wet. I don't think our stuff will be stolen. If you want to come with us go get changed."

Zoey looked at the group and was surprised at the casual nature of the group getting dressed next to each other. Zoey grabbed her bag and went into the bushes to change into her swimsuit, a red and white one piece.

She walked out to see the rest had changed into their swimsuits, the guys were wearing a tank top and swim trunks, Ash in blue, Drew in red Brock in black and Max in green. Tori and Anabel were in one piece suits, blue and purple respectfully. Gabby was in a red bikini with two knives on her ankles, May was in a green bikini with Mori across her right shoulder, Dawn was in a yellow and red stripped bikini that was the most modest out of those that wore them with Sylveon on her left hip. Misty was in a yellow bikini and it showed she was a swimmer at heart as it emphasized her build and curves. Everyone was also wearing water shoes.

"Alright then. Water pokémon and weapons out everyone. Misty how good are you holding your breath."

Misty scoffed. "I could hold it for five minutes if I had to but I guess Zoey can't." Misty said holding out the mouth piece out to her.

Zoey took the offered mouthpiece and they proceeded into the lake. The water's clarity was stunning and the group took a moment to appreciate the scenery. They dove further into the lake and approached the structure they spotted an opening in the structure. They swam up to the narrow opening with Misty in front. A tense few moments later Misty breached the surface with a loud gasp. She swam over to a ledge and hoisted herself up. She looked around at the architecture as her friends surfaced as well.

Zoey climbed up last and was breathing heavily. When she caught her breath she watched her companions gather their composure.

"Okay other than possibly freezing in the water, what are we doing here?" Zoey asked.

Misty looked over her shoulder. "This is my test. Based on how we got in here we are going to need those rebreathers. Stay close to use and none of the bad guys should get to you." She said. She turned to Drew. "Alright what's- "Before she could respond two bug like creatures jumped out at them. Misty stabbed her trident at one and Ash took out the other.

"As I was saying." Misty said very casually swinging her trident as if she didn't just stab something. "Drew where do we go?"

Drew looked around the chamber. "Okay I can get us around…but the problem is going to be adjusting the water. There is also the matter of finding the right keys."

Gabby looked at Drew. "Wait isn't this the one temple that made people quit?"

Drew nodded. "Yes it is. But I think I can get us through this. Just need to find a way to adjust the water level."

Drew looked to their right. "Alright. First place is to the right. Careful guys this place is slippery." Drew said jumping on a platform. The others quickly followed to the room pointed out.

"Okay we have to go to the end. Stay close." Drew said as Misty dove in with the others putting on their mouth pieces. Misty swam ahead looking back at Drew who directed her down. After swimming through the tight corridor Misty jumped out of the water and entered the door next to the water. She was instantly attacked by four spikey enemies. Extending Lugia she parried the first one and fired off an Ice Beam to freeze and kick it. By the time her friends surfaced she has beat all of them and a chest appeared giving her a map. Returning to previous room Misty looked at Drew. "What now?"

Drew scratched his head. "This is where one of the switches to control the water level is. But I don't see anything."

Misty looked around and approached the wall. She noticed her emblem on the wall and pulled out her buckle and raised it. Instantly the water drained to a point where they could walk on the bottom.

"Well that works." Drew said as they hopped down. With the water down there were two torches that weren't lit. A small fire attack to both torches and the first key chest appeared.

Now in the main room Drew looked around. "Okay next place to go is across the room." They proceeded to the room. They saw a big cube which they proceeded push into a slot in the hallway.

Diving in and resurfacing they came across a whirlpool and a switch underwater.

"Alright now, the switch is underwater and should be in the mouth of the dragon there.

"I see it. How are we going to get it?" Max asked.

"We use your Hookshot and we run to the door." Drew said.

"That's it?" Misty asked incredulously. "Give me the hook shot I can make it. Just run to the door."

Misty dove into the water and swam to the statue and fired at the switch opening it up. The door opened up and the rest of the group ran in. As Misty was attempting to surface she got caught in the whirlpool.

May turned around and spotted Misty struggling. She quickly fired off a Vine Whip which caught the red head.

Ash heard May's screaming and went to help her. Drew looked at the others. "Max Dawn clear the room. Brock prop the door. Everyone else help Ash out those currents are strong."

Everyone did as they were told and they each lined up behind Ash and pulled. A few seconds later Misty was gasping as they pulled her to wall. She climbed out and was gasping for breath. She felt three pairs of arms around her and she closed her eyes to get as much warmth as she could.

Dawn and Max reappeared with a key and Dawn walked over to hug the group.

Zoey watched the embrace and turned to Drew. "Don't question it. They love each other and it's all that matters." He preempted her as he walked over. "Alright I am gonna warm you guys up hold still for a minute." He said holding his arms on Ash's shoulders and send a quick heat wave that also warmed up the rest of the group.

"Are you alright Misty?" Max asked.

Misty nodded and stood up. "Let's finish this. If something like that can't kill me, then this temple is nothing.

Ash nodded and kissed her. "Good. Let's go."

They returned to the main room.

"Okay now Brock take Max and head back to the room with the torches. There should be another key behind a cracked wall."

The two nodded and ran over. A few minutes later they returned with the key.

"Okay. Now this next part I think Misty should do by herself. It's going to get cramped in there." Drew said. "Go through that door, take Max's Hookshot. You should be getting a weapon to replicate the Hookshot soon. Might be able to incorporate into Lugia. Anyway there should be an emblem somewhere in the tower. This next bit is important. At the bottom of the tower when it fills up there will be an opening made by a cube you need to head straight down to get the key."

Misty nodded and took the mouth piece from Zoey. She walked to the door and used one of the keys to unlock the door and went inside. She saw the targets and fired the Hookshot at the appropriate targets. After two jumps she saw where the emblem was and held up her buckle. The water instantly filled and she dove into the water placing her mouth piece on. She saw the cube and swam down into the hole. She spied several spiked enemies coming at her and instantly froze them and shattered them. Finished with the room she swam back out and rejoined her friends in the room.

"Okay. There should be a door over there that's locked it will lead to hopefully the last emblem."

Misty nodded and started swimming over to the left side of the room.

Ash chuckled as he floated on his back. "I always admired Mist's form but man she is beautiful in the water."

His girls giggled as they treaded water. Soon they felt the water rise indicating Misty found the emblem.

"Good job Misty. Now wait over there we'll meet you over there."

After a minute they were now at another locked door. Going through they saw a rotating set of descending platforms. Knowing what to do Max grabbed Brock and flew over. Misty held onto Ash as he jumped. Anabel hugged May as she used Vine Whip to cross the room. Gabby fired a rope over and the three Earth heroes slid across the rope.

This left Zoey and Dawn with the blue haired coordinator turning to her friend.

"Do you trust me?" Dawn said picking her up bridal style.

Zoey was a little freaked out but nodded. Dawn crouched down and her power flowed through her legs for a Bounce attack. She released the energy sending her flying and Zoey screaming. She landed on one of the platforms and then jumped again and landed where everyone else was.

"That was…insane." Zoey said catching her breath.

Dawn giggled as they went through another locked door. They saw statues and water pillars along with several other creatures.

"Okay we just go to manipulate the water to get up there." Drew said as Misty took one look at the platforms and then made stairs out of water to go up to the door.

"Or we could do that." Drew deadpanned following the group. Once through the door they came into a very empty room.

"Whoa. Looks like the ocean." Ash said.

"Complete with a lonely island." Max called out as they walked over to the door. Seeing it locked they were perplexed at the locked door.

"Great now what?" May asked crossing her arms.

Drew looked around. "I know this is supposed to the mid-boss chamber but where is it?"

Misty looked back at the island. "Maybe it is over there." Misty said walking over.

As they walked back Zoey happened to look down and saw something peculiar. Whereas they had reflections in the pond…Misty did not.

"Misty where's your reflection?" Zoey asked.

Misty looked down and realized she didn't have one. She looked at the island and noticed a shadowy figure.

Drew widened his eyes and cursed. "Misty get out of there!" Drew said as Ash tried to run to her but was bounced back harshly by a barrier that showed up.

Misty turned to see Ash being knocked back but then quickly had to parry a blow from her rear.

She got a good look at her opponent and it was looking at a mirror. Save for the darkened color and the evil smile it was Misty down to the last detail."

"It's a mirror image don't take your eyes off it!" Drew called out as they were forced to watch the fight from the side lines.

Misty swung Lugia and stabbed at the shadow. To her surprise it jumped and landed on the trident forcing Misty back. She kept stabbing and hacking in an effort to get a hit but it kept mirroring her. After two minutes of this she got a lucky hit which made the shadow fall into the lake. When it appeared again it was more aggressive forcing Misty to block more. But now there were openings in the attack that if she took some of the hits she could get through. Soon enough it became a fight of clashing weapons with Misty getting lucky hits forcing the Shadow Misty to back off and strike from behind her. Soon enough Shadow Misty made a mistake and over extended here reach. This allowed Misty to stab it. The feminine screech confirmed the kill and the illusion dissipated revealing a slightly flooded room with a large chest. Walking over she pulled out a much more powerful version of Max's Hookshot and it looked like it could fit onto Lugia.

"Mist you alright?" Ash said walking over.

Misty looked at her body. Other that cuts it didn't look serious, even her bikini was intact. The one thing she noticed was her hair had come undone was now at her shoulder blades.

Dawn and Tori walked over and started casting healing and diagnostics spells. Once Dawn offered her one of her ties which she was grateful for."

Drew looked at the block on the floor. "Misty we need your emblem here." He said pointing the block.

Misty nodded and walked over and held her buckle out. The cube disappeared. Drew released Swampert. "Stay close everyone." Those with water types got the hit and released them. They jumped down to the falling river below. A few tense moments of dodging whirlpools later they were at the end of the passage with Gabby firing off an arrow to get the key in chest the switch opened up. They made their way back to the main room.

"Okay we just need to lower the water the second level. Misty would you be a dear?" Drew said treading water. Misty nodded and dove under the water.

Soon enough the water level dropped enough. "Brock, Max go get the other key. It should be on the other side of a pushable cube.

Brock and Max nodded and swam to get it. Misty had surfaced and swam next to Ash.

"Hey there little Mermaid." Ash asked cheekily.

"So what your Prince Eric?" Misty said giggling. "But in all serious…I'm glad you are my prince."

Ash smiled. "I'm glad you and the others are my princesses." He said nuzzling Misty.

The moment was broken up by Brock and Max returning.

"Alright last set of rooms. One more time to dive."

"With all of this swimming I am surprised we haven't grown gills." Zoey said humorously as they dived down.

Misty and Ash held hands as they approached the door. Ash took a glance and smiled at how at peace the red head seemed.

Once through the door they surfaced and went through the door that was there. Once inside that saw a small pool and a large cube.

"Switch is down there. Everyone help push the cube to the switch."

Everyone did so and soon enough the water level was raised enough to move to the next room. Seeing a switch Misty tossed her trident and activated the timer. They quickly made it across the water pillars and into the last room.

"Misty you can handle this. There is a hidden section under that waterfall. Ash go help her." Drew called out." The two nodded and dove into the water. They swam until they came to an air pocket and opened the locked door. Inside they got the boss key and swam back out.

Once reunited with their friends they went back to the main room and Misty rose the water levels to access the boss chamber.

They swam to the platform and Drew warmed them up.

"Ready Misty?" Ash said after they warmed up.

The red head nodded. They entered the chamber to see multiple platforms surrounded by water.

Misty held up her buckle and the lined shined towards the water.

A few moments later the water started to bubble. They watched as a figure sauntered up to the platform. It was clearly an older Misty with tanned skin. Her waist length dark red hair had the appearance of being in the water a long time but it seem to bring out the shine in the hair. Her outfit was a light blue two piece that showed off her amazing figure. Ash blushed mightily. May's ancestor was beautiful in her own way and was looking forward to seeing her grown up. But Misty's ancestor really looked like a mermaid out of water with her statue like legs and lithe body.

Misty was astonished that her ancestor looked this beautiful.

"Why thank you my equally beautiful descendent." The woman said giggling causing Misty to blush realizing she said this out loud. The woman stood firm. "My name is Kasumi. The Princess of the Water Gem. A pleasure to meet you." Kasumi said bowing.

She looked at Misty. "Before I became the princess, I was living a normal life by the sea. If I wasn't sick I was up at dawn getting ready to dive into the ocean where I lived and came in at sunset." She showed her hands which developed webbing. "I was in the water so often, my body developed webbing on my hands and feet that I could retract at will." Misty took a look at her hands to see it had started to slightly do that

"I supported my family diving and fishing for pearls and other undersea food. I could hold my breath for a long time, earning the nickname the Ruby Mermaid. I was swimming one day when Prince Satoshi fell into the water one day in the middle of a bad storm. I saved him and when he came too, his first words were. "Mermaids truly are beautiful." I had never got that type of compliment before and as I healed him he told me all about the palace he lived.

He was training to protect the vast kingdom and he was on a journey of discovery when he crashed into the reef. The more we talked the more I fell in love with him. When these goons attack my home, I somehow awoke the power of the Water Sapphire. When the battle ended, Satoshi explained to me that he had been searching for his guardians for a long time and he found his princess by the sea. I agreed to come with him and well the rest is history. But rest assured, I loved him and the girls he shared with. I could feel in his heart he would never harm me or anyone he cared for. I think our hearts were in tune with each other."

Kasumi smiled. "Enough rambling…you know why you are here…correct?" She said walking to over to the other side of the battlefield.

Misty nodded. "I beat you I get my final form correct."

Kasumi nodded and her look changed to one of determination. "I will warn you. As a Guardian I was trained to be the best. Until the fall of the Kingdom I was the leader of our naval forces. I personally led a unit of Special Forces."

Misty nodded. From Drew's explanation, to be a member of those Special Forces you had to be truly the best of the best. If Kasumi was the leader of that branch, she had to be strong.

"Ready when you are honey!" Kasumi said getting her belt and activating it.

Misty nodded and activated her own belt. Mirroring each other's stances they began the fight.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The two shields came up and fell back like a waterfall. The two pulled out their respective tridents and charged at each other. The next couple of minutes and them dodging and countering each other's moves. Kasumi struck forward only for Misty to deflected it away and then stabbed her weapon and kicked Kasumi back.

"Impressive. Thirteen years old and being able to keep up. Now then time for heart of the storm." Kasumi said swing her trident and pointing it at Misty. "SHARK BOMB." Five ethereal sharks charged at Misty.

Misty quickly scanned a card.

**WATER PULSE**

She fired the ball shaped attack and dispelling the sharks. She quickly scanned another card.

**SWIFT**

Misty fired of multiple stars from the ends of the trident.

STARFISH SHIELD

Kasumi summoned a starfish which began to spin and blocked all of the stars.

"Interesting. Your cards give you your strength. Time to play to my strengths." Kasumi said turning the star to throw at Misty. Misty dodged it and looked around finding her opponent gone.

"Where did she go?" Misty pondered. As she was looking for her opponent, a watery tendril wrapped around her left leg. She yelped as she was pulled under the water. She struggled as she was pulled under into the deeper part of the pool.

Behind her mask she widened her eyes as Kasumi charged at her stuck her. She could barely react, Kasumi was truly one with the water Misty could barely keep up. Kasumi then waved her hand and Misty was caught in a massive whirlpool and thrown into the ceiling. Her friends gasped as Misty fell back down to the floor.

Kasumi shook her head. "Has my blood line truly diluted itself?" Kasumi walked over to where Misty was struggling to get up. "How you came across my gem is beyond me. I loved the water to the point I could fight with no restrictions in battle.

Misty looked mad behind her mask. "Shut Up! Water Pokémon are my whole world. My gym specialized in it. My mother and her mother and those of my ancestors protected this gem. I am worthy of this gem."

Kasumi chuckled. "Then prove it Honey." She mocked.

Misty growled and then reach for one of her cards. She looked and saw it was her Dewgong firing Aurora Beam.

She scanned it.

**AURORA BEAM**

She pointed it at Kasumi and fired. Kasumi attempted to dodge it but the attack's impact caught her leg and created some frost on her leg.

"What is…it's c-c-cold?" Kasumi said trying to warm up her leg.

Misty stood up. "It's Ice. In Northern areas the ocean can freeze solid. It wreaks havoc on shipping. But despite the harshness, life can live there but they have to adapt to it. Based on your reaction, you are from a tropical area."

"Damn right, I never saw snow until I came to the capital and met with the other ice wielders and experienced snow." Kasumi said as she tried in vain to warm up her leg. "I grew up on an island worse thing we experienced was hurricanes." She spat.

Misty grinned. "That's good to know." Misty said scanning another card.

**ICE SHARD**

Kasumi was now on the defensive as she was forced to dodge the shards. Misty used the distraction to charge in and actually made contact with Kasumi. After a couple of hits Kasumi threw some water at Misty and dove into the water.

Misty calmly picked up another card and scanned it.

**ICE BEAM**

Misty fired the beam at the water in attempt to freeze Kasumi. Kasumi though was too fast and she dodged freezing the pool where it connected. Misty followed the shadow in the water until it got half way and then switched directions to freeze the water in front of Kasumi in an effort to trap her. Soon Kasumi was confined to a small area and Misty was reaching for two more cards.

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURORA JET**

She built up energy in her body and waited for Kasumi to surface. Soon Kasumi came it with just as much power but was super-heated and charged at her. The two attacks connected sending up a cloud of steam. The two landed and in a crouch breathing heavily.

(Play Baten Kaitos OST: To the Guardian of the Moon in Moonless Night)

A few tense moments passed for Misty's friends as they watched with bated breath. Then Kasumi smiled. "I guess my bloodline…is stronger than ever." Kasumi said coughing up blood. Her body was beginning to break down, indicating her defeat.

Misty walked over to her after powering down and saw in the water that was coming from Kasumi there were signs of blood.

Kasumi powered down and there was blood dribbling down her chin. Looking up at Misty she smiled. "You know, when Satoshi came for me…he freed me from my mundane life. I never regretted becoming his queen. Do you regret anything with your prince?"

Misty shook her head. "Not a single thing. I wish he would stop being so reckless…but its part of Ash's charm."

Kasumi nodded. "Good…the oceans are in good hands. Here." Kasumi handed her a card. It was a picture of Triton's armor but it looked way more regal with the words Triton Queen Form.

Kasumi looked to the ceiling and reached up to it. "Satoshi…I'll be waiting for you…my prince."

Kasumi closed her eyes and her form dissolved into water in Misty's arms.

Misty stood not moving until Ash hugged her. "Great job, my Mermaid princess." Ash said kissing her.

Misty smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you." Ash squeezed her. "You are strong on your own Misty. With or without me."

The two embraced for a few moments until they heard a throat clearing. They saw everyone watching with amused smiles.

"You can kiss and comfort her later Ash, she needs to get into the treasure room." Drew said smiling.

Misty nodded and walked over to the door to open up the chamber. Inside were jewels, gold, silver and artifacts that were sealed into the tomb, along with Kasumi's preserved body.

"Whoa, this must be worth hundreds of millions of dollars." Zoey said.

"This is only a fraction of the total treasure. The greedy bastards that destroyed the Kingdom on top of those that wanted to kill our ancestors wanted this treasure to fuel their ambitions once they were out of the picture. We hope to make better use of it and hopefully use this treasure to end our opposition once and for all." Drew said.

"But what is going to keep you from making the same mistakes your ancestors did?" Zoey asked.

"We learn from history. We learn from each other. We make sure we do not become consumed by our greed and to hold onto our principles." Drew said.

Ash smiled. "Through thick and thin my brother."

"You know it bro." Drew said pounding Ash's fist. Once Misty had finally sealed up the treasure the last thing was to move Kasumi's body and get out of the temple. Misty gently picked up the body and walked to the teleport.

Once outside she turned to the lake and looked down at Kasumi. "You lived in the water and died in the water. It's only fitting I should let your resting place be the water as well." Misty said walking out into the water and laying the body down. The current seemed to take the body to the center of the lake and then sink.

Misty walked out of the water and headed into the bushes to change. If they had stayed they would have seen Kasumi's spirit smile and the fade away.

(End Song)

Two days later Lake Valor: Nighttime

After the adventures in the Water Temple, Zoey decided to accompany the group to Lake Valor because she wanted to compete in the Wallace Cup as well. After checking in for the contest the girls wanted to date their respective boys separately to which they agreed wholeheartedly considering the contest was four days away.

Dawn was now pacing their shared room in nervousness. She had drawn the short straw thus making her the last to go with Ash. She was in a nice pink blouse and matching skirt. She had long stockings on her feet that reached her knees and red shoes similar to her contest dress. The other girls had done her make-up and now she looked cute with her hair combed out and her lips, eyes and cheeks having a small amount of make-up. In their eyes Dawn was pretty with or without it.

"Dawn relax. Ash is going to treat you fine." May said watching the girl pace back and forth.

"I know. But this is the first time I am dating him as my boyfriend. I'm nervous that it won't go well."

Misty who was watching from the bed stood up and hugged the younger girl. As the oldest one of the four girls they agreed Misty would be the voice of wisdom within their little harem.

"Dawn. I've known Ash for years now, he is probably the nicest guy you will ever meet. You shouldn't be nervous about them. Heck you've seen us on a date with him. You could ask any of us for advice."

Dawn looked away. "I know. But what if he doesn't find me attractive."

Misty looked at her and then surprised the girl by kissing her. Dawn was surprised at the action but her eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

Misty giggled at her reaction when she let go. "Calmed down?"

Dawn looked flushed but nodded. "Thanks."

Misty nodded. "Good. Trust me he finds you pretty walked over and took the lipstick to reapply it.

Dawn smiled. "I'm ready." She said walking over to grab her parasol. "Wish me luck." Dawn said walking out.

Misty sighed and went back to the bed. She licked her lips. "Watermelon, tasty."

"You really helped her out. I could sense her nervousness going away after that kiss." Anabel said crawling over to the red head.

Misty smiled and brought the purple-haired empath to her. "Thanks Ana." She started rubbing her the girl's hair. "So what do we do for the next few hours?"

May crawled over to the two. "We could lie here and just talk." She said.

The two other girls nodded and for the next few hours they just lost themselves to the conversations about anything that came to mind.

In the Hotel Lobby

Ash was sitting down in the lobby waiting for Dawn and was reflecting on the other three dates he had taken the girls. Misty's date was a picnic on the lake with some of their favorite foods. He had to thank Drew and Brock for helping make some of the food. May's date was to one of the restaurants along the lakefront. It was a very enjoyable evening and both of them even restrained themselves. Anabel's date consisted of a walk into the town on the lakefront and a lunch at a café there. That date was probably the happiest he had ever seen Anabel, though it may have been because she got to spend time with him alone. It was a delicate balancing act with all four girls but he was confident that he would make it work.

Now he was about to take Dawn on her first official date and he got the feeling the girl was extremely nervous about this. So he decided on something simple; dinner at a restaurant and then a moonlit walk around the lake.

"Ash?" Dawn's voice called out gently. He looked and his jaw slightly dropped. Dawn was standing there looking incredibly shy in her outfit. Ash had to blush as he walked over. "You look amazing Dawn."

Dawn looked at him timidly. "Thank you." Ash held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Dawn took it and they walked out of the hotel.

Two hours later they were walking around the lake. The dinner went off without a hitch though it was slightly delayed due to the crowds. They sat and had a pleasant conversation about their past and their current training. Now they were walking around the lake. They were walking hand in hand with Dawn holding his right hand while holding her parasol in her right hand.

They were quiet as the half-moon lit up the lake and enjoying the scenery.

"Ash?" Dawn asked as they stopped.

"What's up Dawn?"

"Its…about the contest in two days. Do you think I can do it? I mean there are so many coordinators and I just have one ribbon and I don't know if I can do it." Dawn rambled.

Ash grabbed Dawn in a hug. "Calm down Dawn." He said soothingly. Pulling back he looked at Dawn's troubled face.

"I know you can do this. Misty knows, Anabel knows even May who is supposed to be your opponent knows you can do this. You just need to be confident in yourself. You have trained for this. It is time to prove to everyone you can do it." Ash said. He placed his hand on her cheek. "No girlfriend of mine should be lacking confidence. I know you can do this."

Dawn was trying to keep her tears from falling. A small one escaped and Ash wiped it with his thumb.

Dawn put her parasol down and took Ash's cheek and planted a kiss on Ash. They stood their kissing for a minute and then released.

"Wow." Ash said as Dawn giggled.

"Thanks Ash. I needed that." She picked up her parasol and then leaned against Ash's shoulder. "Time to head back." She said nuzzling against his shoulder.

Ash smiled and was about to leave when he caught a spectral figure coming out of the lake. The figure danced around and then disappeared.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just admiring the view." Ash said. Dawn blushed and snuggled against his shoulder.

They walked back to the hotel and back up to their room. Just before they went inside they spotted Zoey waiting outside her door.

"Can I speak to Dawn for a minute?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "I'm going to get some drinks" Ash said walking away. Zoey looked at Dawn. "Does he treat you right?"

Dawn gasped. "Of course he does. Why would he not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he has three other girls who are with him. I'm concerned he's not giving you enough attention."

Dawn calmed down seeing Zoey was just worried about. "I understand your concerns Zoey. We try to balance spending time between us as a group and individually. We know we can make this work. We love each other that much."

"Would…that involve being personal with the other the girls." Zoey asked.

Dawn blushed and nodded. "They've helped me a lot. I wouldn't be able to compete this week without them."

Zoey hummed. "Final question. Are you happy?" She asked.

Dawn smiled and said confidently. "The happiest I've ever been in my life. I swore to stay beside them through anything. What you saw in the temple was just the tip of the iceberg."

Zoey nodded. "Good. Your my friend. Dawn I don't want you hurt."

Dawn gave Zoey a hug. "Thanks Zoey." Zoey left Dawn by the door and walked towards her room. On the way she met Ash in the hall.

"Ash?" Zoey called out. The raven haired trainer looked at the girl. "Treat Dawn right. You are lucky to have her." Zoey said walking away.

Ash chuckled. "Trust me. I am aware of that every day. Thanks for the concern." Ash said and though he couldn't see it, Zoey had a smile on her face.

He walked up to Dawn. "How was the talk?"

Dawn smiled. "Just making sure you are treating us right."

Ash nodded and kissed her. "I would never harm you willingly otherwise."

Dawn returned the nod and they went into their hotel room and had to smile at the sight. Misty was lying on the pillow and was hugging Anabel and May to her chest. Based on the folds in the sheets they had fallen asleep together.

"You think Zoey would be mad at seeing them like this." Ash asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Maybe at the absurdity of three girls hugging each other and sleeping like that but she understands our relationship." She said walking into the bathroom to remove the make-up and change into her nightgown. She came back in to see Ash had changed into his boxers and a t-shirt and adjusted the bodies on the bed so he was embracing Misty from behind. Dawn crawled into the bed and as if sensing her, the others moved their arms to embrace the younger girl.

Dawn snuggled into Misty's stomach. ' _You don't have to worry about me Zoey…I'm happy and content in these arms.'_ She thought drifting off to sleep.

Next day

The next day was spent to themselves. The coordinators went to practice their moves. Brock and Max went shopping. Tori went with Misty to train her water moves while Gabby went with Anabel to do some personal shopping. Ash and Drew went to train their pokémon.

They were on their way to lunch after feeding their pokémon and were amazed at festivities.

"This Wallace Cup must be really popular to bring all of these people here." Ash said.

"Its like the pokémon league. Get a famous name and suddenly people want to come out. From my research we are going to be coming back here for the festival when both May and Dawn get their five ribbons."

Ash chuckled. "When, huh? You are just as confident in them as I am."

Drew nodded. "But of course. Why wouldn't they be here when the festival comes around?"

Ash groaned. "You have the easy part. I am dating both of them. What if they both get to the finals?"

Drew sighed and patted his blood brother's shoulder. "It's a curse that our good looks ensnared our fair maidens."

"Not helping." Ash growled.

Drew laughed as they kept walking.

"Excuse me my boys." A middle-aged voice sounded. The two turned the source of the voice and saw a well-dressed gentleman that reminded them of a butler. "Could you help me find my loyal Houndour? He seems to have taken off."

The two boys nodded and followed the butler to an out of the way area. When they got there the man was about to pull out something when Ash's voice cut him off.

"Drop the act." Ash said startling the man.

"What…I am just looking for my Houndour. Is that so wrong?" The man asked sweating.

"No…save for the fact Houndour aren't naturally found in this region." Drew said crossing his arms and was tempted to pull his knife out. "Plus we've been watching you follow us for the last ten minutes.

Realizing the ruse was up the man chuckled. "I guess I should have been more clever with my disguise." He said changing his tone and removing his disguise. Now he looked like a stereotypical detective. He held up his badge.

"International Police detective Looker at your service."

Ash frowned. "Looker is not your real name. Based on the disguises you work undercover."

Looker nodded. "I see your intelligence goes beyond your battle tactics."

Ash looked insulted so Drew took the reins. "So what does this…International Police want with the two of us?"

Looker took out his phone and showed him a picture. "I am on the trail of the so-called vigilantes the Kamen Riders." He said showing the armored figures photos.

The two boys schooled their features when they saw the pictures and the videos.

"Why come to us them? We are just trainers." Ash asked.

Looker wagged his finger. "That's we you are wrong. Where ever these riders show up, you two and your friends happened to be in the area." He said showing their pictures. Two of them stood out. One of them was of Dawn and May entering the Eterna museum. The other was in Jubilife City where Drew was walking with Shinx.

"Pure coincidence I tell you. And considering the lack of police presence I think these riders are heroes." Ash said.

"Then how do you explain these three?" Looker said presenting them with photos of Dante, Dracul and Dusk.

"Ever hear of comic books or for that matter Super Sentai? There are those with similar powers that decide that they would use them for evil. These armored heroes could be the evil ones." Drew countered smoothly.

Looker looked taken aback. "Ah…I see. There are reports of two teams of these armored warriors. How do you know about them?"

"They happened to battle near where we were. We got caught up in the mess." Drew said.

"It's hard not to look them up and all with them being plastered on T.V." Ash said.

"Hm…okay. I am sorry I suspected you guys." Looker said turning around. "Of course, if you do know where they are…I'm sure they will want to come see this contest…well both sides at least." Looker said walking away.

The two watched Looker walk away and they turned around and walked now with more seriousness. "What do we do now? We got cops on our heels I am surprised he bought our story." Ash said.

"I don't think he did. He's trying to find the connection between our rider forms and us. He slipped that information intentionally." Drew said.

"So what do we tell the others?"

Drew nodded. "Just let them know to expect anything." He said as they sped up their pace. Ash then felt something in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Drew said looking at Ash.

"Nothing. Just a weird feeling in my chest. I'm fine." Ash said keeping pace.

Drew said nothing as they walked back to their hotel room to discuss any possible strategies.

Next Day (This part combines certain elements of AG077-079)

The next day was met by great enthusiasm by the crowd at the arena. As an opening act, the part-time Sootopolis gym leader Wallace showed off his Milotic to a beautiful show. When Misty saw it, she went gaga over it and swore to capture a Feebas to get it.

In the locker room Dawn was extremely nervous. Her outfit was now adorned with two ribbons one red, one yellow and her hands now had two gloves that went up to her sleeves. (Combination of her Lillypad town Contest and her Wallace cup outfits)

"Dawn?" The blue haired coordinator turned to see Zoey in a red dress suit. "It's alright. Where's the girl I knew from the Jubilife contest.

Dawn let out a deep breath. "I know. I just had to be reminded of that."

They turned to watch May open up the contest proper. She sent out Wartortle who used its Rapid Spin onto the water and they used its Aqua Tail to slash through the waves impressing the judges.

May came back smiling and noticed her blue haired girlfriend. Dawn looked up to see May's outfit. It had was similar to her past contest outfit, except she had added bracelets. The brunette sat and hugged Dawn fixing up her hair as Dawn had once again ruined it, in a sign of anxiousness.

"Dawn, we really need to fix this hair thing." May told her sweetly as she combed the blue hair.

"Sorry!" Dawn apologized. Finished with the hair, May looked around and finding no one paying attention hugged the blue haired coordinator close to her.

"Even if we have to face each other…I know we can put on the best performance. Especially for our man." May said over her shoulder. Dawn shivered at the contact. "Just relax. I know you can do this. You are great, you always will be."

Dawn relaxed into the hold and for a few minutes she felt like she was in a cloud of bliss. A half hour later, May shook Dawn awake. "Look Zoey is up. Then it's your turn." May said. Dawn shook her head and watched as Zoey sent out a blue fish called a Finneon. Dawn giggled. "With all of the water pokémon, Misty must be bouncing in her seat."

May giggled at the thought of Misty trying to jump onto the stage. Unknown to them, Ash was trying to get Misty to calm down from all the water pokémon.

Dawn took a deep breath and stood up. May stood up with her and kissed her cheek. "Good luck Buneary." May said.

Dawn blush but smiled and grabbed Sylveon and headed out. She approached the stage and was about to send out her pokémon but she almost tripped. Thinking quickly she tucked and rolled and jumped.

"Ambipom Spotlight!" Dawn said recovering and tossed the poke ball.

Ambipom appeared in a flurry of bubbles. Dawn took out Sylveon. "Use Swift." She called out using her sword as a baton.

Ambipom launched the attack which popped the bubbles in spectacular fashion. She then pulled back her sword. "Now Double Hit." She called out.

Dawn started swing the sword in time with Ambipom hitting the stars showering the arena in sparkles. With one last synchronized attack the last star burst into rain of stars and sparkles.

"That was remarkable!" Mr. Suzio said.

"It is evident that Dawn has trained with one May Maple, her style and grace with her weapon working in sync with Ambipom was flawless." Commented Mr. Contesta.

"A dazzling performance with the two working in tandem to create a beautiful appeal! It shows that pokémon and trainer could truly be an artful pair!" Wallace praised.

Dawn returned Ambipom and curtseyed to the standing crowd.

In the shadows a familiar crop of hair was watching the festivities.

"Tch…why would these people come to these events. They deserved to be burned to the ground. And I have the very creatures to do it as well." Paul said as there were multiple shadows lurking behind him.

Returning to the locker room, she was glomped by May. "That was amazing Dawn. You looked like a real noble woman."

Dawn blushed at the praise. A few minutes later Ash and Drew walked through the door.

"You were amazing Dawn, what an appeal!" Ash said kissing the blue-haired coordinator.

"You two were amazing especially you Dawn. You took a page out of May's playbook with the swords, replied

Dawn nodded as Zoey came over to congratulate Dawn. They talked for a few minutes and then heard an explosion along with a lot of screaming.

"Looks like the cop was right. Come on girls." Drew said as Ash, May and Dawn followed him.

"Dawn!" Zoey called stopping the girl. Dawn turned around. "Be careful."

Dawn nodded and ran after her friends. Rejoining her friends they began to pick up their pace while pulling out their transformation devices and slip on their belts causing them to pulsate.

HENSHIN

**STANDBY LEO COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

Now in their armored forms they ran into the arena.

Misty was holding off several troops while getting civilians toward the exits once it was clear she quickly pulled out her buckle and activated it.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Now as Triton she took some of the water and started bending it towards her opponents and destroying some of them. She took a look around the arena and saw the destruction brought by all off the soldiers. Triton looked over and saw Ace and Onyx helping Orion and Sirius fend off a batch of troopers in the stands. She looked and saw Kyokan dancing around and using both of Royal Circle's Chakrams to confuse and deal considerable damage to her opponents. She turned and caught sight of a familiar foe.

Triton growled and summoned a massive stream of water. She surfed it and came at Kamen Rider Dante with a mad fury.

Dante heard this and turned to brace for the attack. Triton jumped out of the water in an attempt to attack Dante. The dark rider blocked it with his lance and started parrying thrusts by Triton's trident.

"Are you sure you want to be focusing on me?" Dante asked as he raised his hands and snapped his fingers.

Soon two creatures burst through the building. The first looped like a much larger Honchrow while the second looked like a Drapion.

(This next battle is partially inspired by RWBY Season 1 Episode 8. Just replace the characters appropriately)

"Nevermore, Death Stalker wreck this place." Dante said.

Triton watched as Death Stalker went after Onyx and Ace. Orion and Sirius were providing long-ranged support for them. Kyokan had come down to help her. Triton who had back away when Dante pushed her back charged in. Before she could launch an attack Nevermore swooped in and grabbed her flying out of the arena.

This was the sight that greeted the four coming out.

"TRITON!" Aura called out.

Zodiac looked at the battlefield. "Kusa, Hanabi go help out Kyokan and Triton. Aura let's go!" Zodaic said pulling out Leonid. Aura followed him after Dante.

With the Death Stalker

The four riders had ducked and weaved while trying to deal damage to it. The tough exoskeleton kept the damage to a minimum as it slammed down on the platform.

Orion jumped up and activated one of her drives.

**HERCULES**

Orion reached back and struck home with one of her fists. That only made the creature mad. Ace then tried attacking with his Sais.

**BULLET SEED**

He fired at the stinger to attempt to keep the poison from affected his friends. This made it even mad and flung Ace into the stands.

"ACE!" Onyx called out. Ace groaned as he picked himself up in attempt to get back in the fight.

Onyx looked and saw that the stinger was dangling.

"Orion!" The Huntress looked and saw what he was talking about. "Got it!" She pulled back her arrows and clipped through the stinger landing it on its head.

"Sirius set me up!" Onyx called out as he scanned two of his cards and charged them up.

**IRON TAIL MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FIRE FANG MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

He jumped onto a shielded Sirius and then jumped at the same time she did. He did a front flip and powered up Mortar.

With a loud cry he slammed straight into the stinger driving into its brain, which sank it and tipped the platform the others were on. They landed as the water sprayed around them as the monster exploded behind them.

With Misty at the same time

Misty was struggling against the talons of Nevermore. She couldn't reach her cards so she was forced to attack with her trident. She tried to stab at the body but the legs of the monstrous bird were just long enough. She then turned her attention to the talons and stabbed at the ankles. This seems to irritate Nevermore as it climbed higher into the air. It flung Misty into the air which through her off balance. It then fired multiple feathers which hit her hard. She fell to the water almost defenseless. Behind her helmet she winced and opened her eyes to see the water.

"Got…to get…to water." She strained to get out as she went into a dive. She turned around and saw her opponent charging up an attack. She knew if she didn't get a defensive card out she was finished. She struggled to reach the card as the Nevermore fired. The last thing she saw was a shield that absorbed some of the blow but it still knocked her into the water with considerable force.

BOOOOMM

Kusa, Kyokan and Hanabi saw their fellow rider crash into the lake.

"MISTY!" They called out. Their rage building they turned to flying bird.

"YOU ARE THANKSGIVING DINNER YOU OVERGROWN TURKEY!" Kusa yelled pulling out her Kokiri card. Her sisters in arms pulled out their powered up cards

 **KOKIRI**  
EON  
ZEN

They took flight in an effort to stop this creature to avenge their comrade.

Under the water, Triton was opening her eyes. She had dropped to the lakebed and was feeling the effects of the attack. Only that last second Light Screen saved her from a fatal blow. Misty looked up at the surface to see explosions.

"That must be May…she is the only one with fire attacks." Misty said though due to the water it seemed blurry. An electric attack appeared and then what looked like a Hyper Beam was fired. "That's my Buneary and Eevee. Great job." She said calmly. She knew her armor was made for water so she could breathe at the moment. How long was the question at this point.

"It's so peaceful down here. No pain…no fighting…I could lie here forever." Misty said closing her eyes. Just then an image of Ash's face and his almost vacant look appeared, then her friends and then her fellow girlfriends.

She snapped her eyes open. "No…I can't die here. I have people who need me. People who will be sad if I die. No I refuse to die and if I have to use the very waters of the earth I WILL LIVE!"

Just then one of her cards glowed and appeared in front of her.

"Triton Queen…Appropriate. I am the Princess of the Water. Some day I will be the Queen. Why not start now?" Misty giggled she held out her hand grabbed the card and scanned it.

**QUEEN**

The card appeared in front of her with a straight shot to the surface. With energy she didn't know she had she pushed towards the shield and a bright light consumed her.

Above the lake surface (Start playing the Red like Roses Part 2. The Version from Episode 8. I don't own RWBY Monty Ohm does.)

Kusa was force to dodge another attack as she scanned one of her Blaziken cards.

**FIRE PUNCH**

She jumped up and wedged herself into the creature's mouth.

"I! HOPE! YOUR! HUNGRY! YOU! FLYING! RAT!" May said launching several Fire Punches."

**PSYBEAM**

Kyokan fired off a multicolor beam which seemingly hit the bird but it deflected off the bird.

**DISCHARGE**

Nevermore dodged the electrical attack and Hanabi growled.

"Nothing is working. If Misty was here we might be able to get something!" Hanabi shouted.

"Well she wouldn't want us to despair we have to keep fighting!" Kusa yelled landing near Hanabi.

Before more shouting could take place, the lake started to glow. All the fighting on the lake stopped as the glowing got brighter, then the water exploded.

The three riders watched as the water was sent into the sky like a geyser. It slowly dropped and a figure appeared. One they thought was lost.

"MISTY!" The girls gasped.

It was indeed Misty in her Triton armor but it had undergone a massive change. The armor was colored a dark blue with light blue accents that looked like scales. Her boots came up to her shin with fins on the heels with her legs looking like fish scales. Her hands were adorned with gloves that weaved up to her elbow. She had a light blue cape that flowed to her back. Her helmet now had a crown on her forehead making her look regal. The last part in the girl's minds was that it looked like a second skin to her because it was streamlined to swim fast in the water

"Pretty." Hanabi said in awe.

"Kamen Rider Triton Queen Form." She called allow flaring her cape and swinging her now longer Trident.

(Start the lyrics)

Nevermore screeched and fired a dark beam at Triton. She raised her hand and a wall of water and blocked the attack. The bird flew at Triton but she just dove into the water. Nevermore was confused as Triton jumped up and willed one her cards forward.

**HYDRO PUMP**

The massive water attack struck the bird and sent it across the lake. The bird roared in anger and fired a dark colored beam.

Triton spun her trident and a bright shield appeared to deflect the attack back. She then charged

Triton turned and Hanabi seeing the opening sped across the lake and fired an Ice Beam which froze the tail feathers to the ground.

Triton turned to see Kusa using Vine Whip to launch her sword over to Kyokan who attached it to the pillar across from her. Kusa then rooted the hilt to pillar she was standing on. Hanabi had flown back and landed on top of the pillar Kyokan was standing on, who moved down and had one of her Chakrams back with the other prepared to attack. Triton landed on the Vine and pulled back. The other riders activated their finishers.

**SOLARBEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**MIST BALL MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Triton looked at Kyokan. "You got the shot?"

Kyokan looked at the bird. "Just waiting for you." She said activating her finisher.

**LUSTER PURGE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Triton nodded and willed two of her cards forward.

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Triton pointed her trident forward. "PULL!"

Kyokan released the tension as they launched their respective attacks.

**ULTIMATE COMBO: QUEEN'S JUDGEMENT**

Triton sped towards Nevermore with the other attacks lining up and merging with her attack.

She connected with the Nevermore right in the chest and drove it up into the air.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Triton came back down and drove Nevermore straight into the lake.

BOOOM

(End song)

The impact was loud and caused the water to rain down. Triton jumped and landed with the other girls with her trident over her shoulder.

"May the water eternally be your grave." Triton growled. She looked over at the other girls. "Great job. Let's go see if we can help the boys."

The others nodded and followed after their queen. (End the song)

In the arena

Dante was having a difficult time with Aura and Zodiac double teaming him. His only solace at this point was his weapons reach compared to the others which kept them back. The clashing went on as Dante kept the heroes back.

The two heroes knew that and adapted by switching to hand to hand. This caught Dante by surprise as he had not developed such skills. A combo kick knocked him flat on his back.

Dante chuckled. "You think you've won. Your so called princess is bird chow you know."

Aura was about to respond when he spotted something moving behind Dante. Before he could speak Dante was washed away from the battle.

"That was for nearly making me bird chow you bastard." Triton called out.

Dante growled and saw he was outnumbered. "I'll get you next time…I swear it." Dante growled and vanished.

Aura sheathed his blade and turned to Triton and behind his mask he blushed. "Mist…you look great."

Misty blushed and powered down as Brock and the others walked over. Everyone noticed that Misty's hair was a bit longer. Dawn pointed this out and she walked over to the pool.

"Huh…never knew long hair looked good on me." Misty muttered. She turned to see Ash who grabbed her and kissed her.

When they released he smiled. "I'm glad you are alright. And you have a new form."

Misty nodded and then her legs gave out and Ash caught her. "Guess being beat around and using so much power in my new form made me…tired." Misty yawned. Ash chuckled. "I don't mind carrying you around."

Misty giggled and nuzzled close to her man. They walked out and went back to their hotel.

Two Days Later

After the clean-up of the arena the Wallace Cup got back under way. After four intense rounds it came down to May and Dawn in the finals.

Right before Marian could start the clock, both May and Dawn held up their swords.

"Before this battle, we would like to dedicate this battle to a good friend of ours." Dawn said. They turned and pointed their swords at the audience specifically where Ash and Misty were sitting. Misty was leaning against Ash's right with a smile on her face at the dedication.

"She's watching this battle. She might not be a coordinator but she has probably done more for our confidence and our abilities than any contest or battle." May said with a smile.

Misty cuddled closer to Ash. "The great part is, they are telling the truth. They can only grow stronger and better from here. No matter what they do…I will always be proud of them."

Ash squeezed Misty and Anabel closer. "I am too. You may harp on me frying your bikes but I don't regret it at all…if it meant I met you all." Ash said kissing her forehead. The three watched as Dawn and May traded beautiful attacks between Eevee and Piplup. Considering their relationship they did not want to take sides. But they still cheered for both of them. When time was called, Dawn had the slightest edge on May giving her the win. When they went down to celebrate with them they took Misty's hands and raised them up to cheer for her as well. They then posed for a photo with Wallace and then a group picture with their friends in it smiling all the while.

With a new form, the first Guardian has awakened her path to her full potential. How far this potential will go is left to the future. Tune in next time on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**OSPREY….SWOOOSH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Jeez finally this is up
> 
> New forms
> 
> Triton
> 
> Queen: Triton's final form. Fittingly the upgraded for the princess of the water, her control over the water becomes almost second nature. Her power also increases as well. It will only get stronger as she ages.
> 
> Preview: As the heroes continue through Sinnoh, the trainers battle their fourth gym in Pastoria City. Then the girls show off their creative skills in Hearthome City. Finally they go to camp but can they keep their secret? Find out.
> 
> Next time: Camping Out


	36. Camping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: I am so sorry guys for keeping you this long and your going to hate me even more because your next turn in the updates is being skipped for 2nd Magnolia.
> 
> Ash: Life gets in the way huh?
> 
> UO: You have no idea. Is everyone else here?
> 
> Misty: Yes.
> 
> Anabel: Present
> 
> Gabby and Tori: Ready
> 
> Dawn: No need to worry
> 
> Max: Good to go
> 
> May: Ready.
> 
> Drew: Let's go I've been chomping at the bit here.
> 
> UO: Where's Brock?
> 
> A loud crash was heard and they turned to see Brock in a heap
> 
> UO: You hit on one of our production members and Suzie saw it.
> 
> Suzie: Yep. Excuse me while I punish him.
> 
> UO: (Watches the girl drag the unconscious man away.) I don't want to know. DISCLAIMER PLEASE

**Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Kamen Rider Pokemon or any references made. There would be a faithful American adaptation of the former and Ash would be a league champion in the latter.**

**UO: Thanks on with the show**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

**Brock: 15**

**Max: 10**

**Tori and Gabby: 13**

**Drew, Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Anabel: 12**

Chapter 37: Camping Out (Elements of DP083 to start)

When we last left our heroes they stopped a potentially devastating attack at the Wallace Cup led by their adversary Paul. During the fight Misty awoke her final form and was able to lead the girls in defeating a very powerful creature. At the same event Dawn won her second Contest ribbon and her confidence was restored.

Now they were about a day or so outside of Pastoria City the site of the next gym battle for both Drew and Ash.

The raven haired trained was now deep in concentration with Raikou by his side. He snapped his eyes open and swung the sword in a wide arc and then reshetahed it. He then did the same thing only it is was vertical slash.

Ash kept practicing this style for a few minutes before he finally sheathed his sword and let out a breath.

"Tough style to use isn't it." Drew said walking over. Ash looked at him. "I figured it was but I can see why a style like that is so dangerous."

Drew nodded. "It's all about speed and precision. You and Max are the only ones that have a lot of speed. You're the only one with a weapon that is made for this style."

Ash looked at Raikou. "A katana right? A sharp sword that was folded a thousand times and carried by warriors called samurai correct?"

Drew nodded. "Yes. Though it was not always effective it is without a doubt a very potent weapon yet fragile. You've been caring for that weapon since you got it as a result it is still as sharp as when we you got it. Though I think it could use a better material but there aren't that many that are conductive." He said walking over to a find a decent size log and picked it up.

"Want to try cutting something?" Drew asked. Ash nodded and Drew heaved the log up. Ash looked at and then calculated. He made his move after a quick second.

CLICK

The log was on the ground in two pieces as Ash sheathed it.

Drew smiled. "Great job. Let's go see what the others are doing."

Ash nodded and they walked back to the campsite. When they did they saw all their friends and pokémon hard at work on their training. In the river next to camp, Misty was practicing her water manipulation with the help of her pokémon and Tori who was setting up targets for them to hit. In the sky Max was flying on his staff with the fliers. Around his legs were targets which had a couple of arrows in them. Gabby was using these as target practice testing her accuracy and her launching power. Near the campfire Anabel was levitating some plates in order to help with her telepathy. Anabel thanks to being around her psychic pokémon had developed telekinetic abilities and combined with her empathetic skills almost made her telepathic.

One of the things they had noticed in the battles they had undertaken both against Glenn's men and other trainers is that some abilities started to bleed into their normal bodies. For example Dawn who was practicing her Savate had inherited the jumping ability gained from her Buneary's Bounce attack and she had gained the ability to use a weak form of several attacks outside her armor, but it was impressive for a human to learn pokémon attacks. Watching her was the newest addition to her team Latias who was essential to her Eon form. The curious Psychic legendary watched her trainer finish her kata and then pulled out Slyveon. Seeing what Dawn wanted they started practicing her abilities she gained from the Psychic type.

Ash smiled and turned to May who was sparing with her Blaziken. They looked like they were going all out against each other with the kicks and punches. May's gracefulness using her Capoeira was matched by Blaziken's ability for raw power as he kept up with May's dancing.

Looking over to his oldest male friend save Pikachu, Brock was practicing moving the earth around and then slashing it with Mortar his poleaxe. Ash was proud of his friends, no that wasn't the right term anymore. With what they've seen and accomplished, he agreed with Drew's assessment they were family and brothers and sisters in arms. Looking at his girls he smiled in appreciation. It was hard to believe not so long ago he was a clueless trainer with a big dream. Now he was a league champion, the Kanto Battle Frontier champion, and he was dating four girls who in another life he would be ignorant off the feelings these girls would have for him.

His musings were cut off when he felt two slender hands wrap around him. He smiled as a mop of soft red hair entered his vision.

"Hey there, you looked like you were lost in thought." Misty said.

Ash chuckled as they walked over to the campsite. "Just wondering how I got to be so lucky and how much we mean to each other."

Misty giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Releasing from the kiss they sat down on a stump. "It's funny I would have never thought I could love three girls as much as you. Now…"

"You don't know how you lived without them?" Ash finished. Misty nodded. They turned to watch the girls finish their training and begin to walk over. They then glanced over to see their pokémon train. Pikachu, Swampert and Chimchar were doing katas while the rest were practicing their moves. Among them was Riolu who was practicing his Aura Sphere and it gotten to a decent size. Ash smiled at all of their pokémon working hard even those that would normally be used for contests were putting in their best effort. His attention was gotten when Brock who had seemingly made lunch in the fifteen minutes that he had been watching the pokémon.

The group ate the meal with talks of trainings and other non-consequential things. A half-hour later after they had cleaned up some of them decided to take a nap. They were ahead of schedule and with all of the training and running around, they decided to kick back and relax for a while. Ash was laying against the tree as the girls were slowly losing the battle with sleep, May and Misty on his shoulders, Anabel and Dawn laying across his stomach. He looked over to see Drew holding Tori and Gabby tightly to his shoulders. He looked at his girls and kissed each of them on the head. Placing his hat down on his face he drifted off as well.

Three Days later Pastoria City Gym

The trainers were now at the Pastoria gym after entering the city the day before and participating in the Croagunk festival in Pastoria Marsh. Though some, namely Dawn and May and to some extent Drew and Tori were not exactly fans of the mud and the swamp. During the festival, Brock wanted to win so that his Croagunk would impress the Croagunk of the local Nurse Joy while the snobbish winner from the year prior wanted to win the hand of said Croagunk with his. The competition boiled down to a boxing match between the two. Then a larger Croagunk appeared under the control of Team Rocket. Brock decided to handle this fight on his own and using the abilities of his own Croagunk he sent the kaijuu packing away. Though his Croagunk lost he gained an appreciation from the poison/fighting type. (This is a reference to DP082)

Now they were in the city's gym and it was Ash's turn to go first against the gym leader. Wake who had been the MC for the Croagunk was also the gym leader. They met up earlier after Buizel threw a fit having been struck by Pikachu during a practice battle with Dawn. Wake released his Floatzel to make him stand down at the seemingly more powerful pokémon.

Wake gave out a hearty laugh. "So two challengers for my gym. Hope you are ready for Crasher Wake!

"I'm almost expecting an entrance song." Gabby pondered. She turned to Drew who was about to open his mouth. "Shut up."

Drew snapped his fingers. "Darn it."

The battles were to be three on three. Wake sent out his Gyarados which roared. Ash sent out Pikachu and the battle began.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu unleashed a powerful attack that with the water and flying type should have knocked it out. But the water serpent stood tall to the awe of the watching crowd.

"That should have taken down Gyarados. Pikachu hit a direct Thunderbolt on a water and a flying type." Max said.

"I would think with Wake's experience he would know Gyarados has a large weakness to electric attacks and prepared to counter it." Brock said sagely.

Back on the battle field Wake began his counter attack.

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage."

The serpent fired off the green colored attack.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail deflect it away."

Pikachu's tail glowed and it managed to counter the Dragon Rage and it allowed Pikachu to bounce higher into the air.

"Gyarados use Bite. Catch that Pikachu."

Gyarados lunged but to Wake's shock Pikachu just turned and faced him.

Ash grinned and jabbed his finger at Gyarados. "Volt Tackle hit him hard!"

Pikachu grinned and powered up and collided head on with Gyarados. The mouse landed and mimic his trainer who had his hand up similar to his transformation pose.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

Wake let out a hardy laugh as he returned. "Great job young man. Let's take this up a notch. Go Quagsire.

Dawn scanned it. Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. Known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care when it crashes its head against rocks or the bottoms of boats.

Knowing he had the type mismatch, Pikachu was called back and Turtwig was called out. Turtwig launched an Energy ball which was dodged when Quagsire dived. Ash sent out a message for Turtwig to keep jumping around. Wake watched him hop around and then ordered a Sludge Bomb which got Turtwig knocked into the air. Then he followed up with an Ice Beam then a Sludge Bomb. Before the Sludge Bomb could hit Ash called Turtwig back. He then sent out Buizel who looked ready to fight after being shown up the Floatzel.

"Use Sonic Boom!" Ash called out. Buizel swung his arms and launched a shockwave which seemingly did nothing.  
"Got to be something…wait the Ice Beam. Buizel use Aqua Jet."

Buizel nodded and became in shrouded by water. Wake was confused but held firm.

"Use Ice Beam freeze the attack in place." Wake called out but was perplexed at Ash grinned. The Ice Beam froze the attack but Buizel looked unworried. The ice missile collided and shattered onto the water/ground type knocking it out.

Ash grinned and looked at the crowd. "That was for you Dawn." The blue-haired girl blushed which deepened when May hugged her close and nuzzled her. Dawn though had a radiant smile through the blush.

Wake chuckled. "So you use a technique taught by one of your coordinator girlfriends. Very smart. Most trainers would not think of that."

Ash grinned. "Trust me, I learned a lot from these ladies. Wouldn't be the boy I am without them."

Wake belly laughed. "That's the spirit. Now then here's my final challenge, let's go Floatzel."

The evolved water type roared and Buizel stood ready. Buizel moved in with an Aqua Jet but was rebuffed by Floatzel's floatation sac. They then tried a Water Pulse but it was repelled by a swipe of the larger weasel's hand. Floatzel launched a Razor Wind which forced Buizel to dodge into the water. Floatzel used Bulk Up and followed it. Buizel fired a Sonicboom but it didn't slow it down as Floatzel gained on him.

Ash struggled to think of way to make sure Buizel didn't get hit. Ash happened to glance over at Drew who was weirdly gesturing his hands. He suddenly remembered one of the conversations he had shortly after their battle at the Battle Pyramid.

_ Flashback after their fights in the Pyramid _

_Ash and Drew gotten away from their girls to have some time to themselves to digest what they had done._

_"Never thought I be the champion of the Battle Frontier. Much less a league champ." Ash said taking a sip from his soda.  
Drew chuckled. "That Pikachu won you both. Manectric is one of my toughest pokémon it was really hard to overpower him. You and Pikachu should be proud."_

_Ash nodded and then had a curious expression. "I heard from Gabby you pulled something that your world did in one of your wars._

_Drew nodded. "I used the momentum and possible paralysis of Zapdos to come back and snipe him. Unfortunately the attack was a double-edged sword. Flygon just outlasted it. If the opportunity didn't present itself I was going to do something else."_

_Ash raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to do?"_

_Drew started waving his hands. "Pretend my right hand is Flygon and my left is Zapdos. What I was going to do was allow him to get close and then at the right moment." He raised his right hand let the left pass by. "I was going to hit the brakes and let him right by and then shoot him down. It's called Pugachev's Cobra. I saw it in a movie I really like." (Top Gun Reference)_

_Ash pursued his lips. "Sounds like a good tactic to use."_

_Drew nodded. "It's risky because you are vulnerable at the moment you slow down. Max could learn it for his flying."_

End Flashback

Ash turned to Buizel. "Inflate you sac Buizel!" Buizel nodded and did so. Floatzel swam right by him and Buizel launched an Aqua Jet striking dead on to Floatzel. He then launched another Water Pulse to send it towards the ceiling and then used Aqua Jet to pin to the ceiling. Buizel powered up another Water Pulse but when it got close to Floatzel, it deflected the attack and hit Buizel confusing it.

Buizel's wild attacks nearly hurt Ash as he caught a wayward Aqua Jet and sent Pikachu out. Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt in an effort to strike Floatzel. He countered with a Whirlpool which blew up. Some of the electrified droplets hit Buizel and shocked him out of his confusion. Pikachu then launched a Volt Tackle which was countered by a Razor Wind followed up by an Ice Fang. Pikachu landed on one of the platforms but he had taken some damage and was partially frozen.

Buizel was watching the fight and was amazed at Pikachu's tenacity to keep fighting. Buizel squared his look and called out to his trainer.

Ash looked over at Buizel. "You want to go back in?"

"Bui Bui!"

Ash nodded. "Pikachu come on back. Go Buizel."

Buizel hopped onto the platform and then gave Pikachu a high five and the Water Gunned the ice off.

Buizel then used Aqua Jet when was countered by an Ice Fang forcing both back. Buizel then went into a Water Pulse which Floatzel countered with Razor Wind creating smoke. Floatzel charged in to finish the job but was surprised that Buizel wasn't there. A splashing was heard and then Buizel jumped up and fired a point blank Water Pulse. Buizel landed with his fist held high as Floatzel laid in the water knocked out.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Buizel and Ash win."

Ash let out a whoop as Buizel and Pikachu high fived each other. Getting the two to follow him he passed by Drew already without his coat and hat which he gave to Tori and Gabby.

"So you think your hot stuff getting a 3-0 sweep. Well let's see if I can top that."

"I would like to see you try." Ash grinned.

The two high fived each other as Ash went back to the bleachers. Kissing his girls he saved Dawn for last.

"Thanks for the technique Buneary."

Dawn blushed but accepted the kiss the nonetheless. Dawn squeaked when she was placed Ash's lap with his arms around her waist. She smiled as they got ready to watch the battle.

Floatzel was revived and healed. He looked ready to go again as Wake took out two more poke balls.

"A good gym leader has multiple pokémon ready to go. Are you ready for my comeback?"

Drew grinned and pulled out a ball. "Let's see if you can handle me. Let's ride Luxio."

Luxio roared and sparked to life.

Wake grinned. "Alright then. Go Sharpedo."

May shivered at the site of the shark. Dawn noticed. "What's wrong, May?"

May looked at Dawn. "I had a bad experience with them early in our trip in Hoenn."

Ash had a look of recognition. "You nearly lost your swimsuit and eaten by a pack of those outside Dewford Town."

May nodded. "Not the biggest fan of being eaten."

"Join the club. I nearly got eaten by Beedrill and a Gyarados. Still gives me some nightmares." Misty said hugging the traumatized girl closer.

Out the battlefield Drew made the first move and ordered a Thunderbolt towards Sharpedo. The water-type dropped into the water and dodged it. Then it used Aqua Jet and it connected with Luxio and sent her into the water.

"Luxio get out of there!" Drew called out. Luxio swam for the nearest platform. Unfortunately, Sharpedo being a shark was really fast and closed in on the electric type.

Drew raked his head and then widened his eyes. "Luxio stop and use Spark!

Using the same concept that Ash did with Buizel, Luxio stopped in the water and activated his attack. Sharpedo's momentum carried him into the electric attack.

"Now lift him up and grab him with Thunder Fang."

Luxio did so and lifted Sharpedo into the air. The Spark damage combined with the paralysis and the shark being flung into the air made it helpless. Luxio hopped onto to a platform and jumped up to the falling shark. The Thunder Fang grabbed onto the dorsal fin and he somersaulted and impacted the platform. Sharpedo was knocked out as Luxio landed on the platform.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Luxio wins."

Drew called out to Luxio. When she came over he examined Luxio for any lingering scrapes.

"What's he doing to Luxio?" May asked.

"He's checking for residual damage. The Sharpedo line has the ability Rough Skin. Any physical contact with them deals damage." Anabel said getting her friends to look at her. "I study a lot when I'm not training me and Max learned quite a bit."

Drew finished checking Luxio. "You feel good?"

Luxio nodded.

Wake returned Sharpedo and smiled. "That was impressive. But as you know Electric can be nullified by a variety of factors. Like types. Go Ludicolo." (His Platinum rematch team has one)

The dancing pokémon stood ready to fight.

Drew looked at Luxio. "Take a knee girl. I know just how to fight this one."

Luxio nodded as Drew pulled out another ball. "Let's ride Cacturne."

The cactus pokémon looked on sinisterly.

Dawn reached into her pocket and grabbed her pokedex. Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea, and has traits of both Grass and Dark types. It rarely moves during the day, but is active once the temperature drops at night.

Ash grinned and looked at Dawn. "This is one of the pokémon that came in second to me at the Lily of the Valley Conference it is a very hard pokémon to beat."

Dawn looked at the imposing pokémon with curiosity. "What makes it so tough?"

"His ingenuity. It's considered his slowest pokémon even slower than his Haryiama. To make up for it he devises cleaver tactics to combat each opponent." Gabby said.

"Drew if anything is tactician. Regardless of how much he trains his pride is his mind. Despite some handicaps he is considered one of the best students in our school. If he does anything peculiar there is a reason for it." Tori said.

On the battlefield Cacturne crossed his arms mimicking Drew. "Alright Cacturne let's feel them out. Bullet Seed."  
Cacturne fired it off the seeds and as expected it did not do much.

"Use Ice Beam Ludicolo."

"Cacturne Double Team." Drew ordered quickly.

Ludicolo fired the ice cold beam at Cacturne. But it just went through the illusions. Ludicolo watched as multiple illusions appeared.

"Now use Faint Attack."

As Ludicolo watched the illusions, Cacturne came around and struck the dual grass type into the water. Ludicolo's problem was the opposite of Sharpedo and that it couldn't swim very well. Still it didn't mean that he could tread water.

"Focus Blast, Ludicolo."

"Counter with Energy Ball."

The two attacks fired and collided. The smokescreen allowed Cacturne to sneak through and use Needle cut to uppercut Ludicolo into the air. He then grabbed him in a pile driver and drove him into the ground knocking him out.

"Think of Drew's pokémon like wrestling personalities. Cacturne is the dark antihero like figure. The pokedex said that Cacturne stalks its prey and you just saw he's not afraid of using techniques that go beyond a pokemon's seen abilities." Gabby said as Ludicolo was recalled.

"What about his other pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Some are easier to pick out. Swampert is a technician. Manectric and Luxio are high fliers. Staravia and Swellow are speedsters. Haryiama is the big giant and Flygon is a mix of both a technician and high-flier." Tori said

"What about Chimchar?"

"Chimchar and to some extent Riolu are the big hero figures people want to emulate. When they finally evolve the abilities they learn now will pivotal to his style of fighting." Gabby said.

Wake chuckled. "I see you both have great abilities as trainers. Floatzel let's avenge our loss to Ash here."

Cacturne was returned. He looked at Luxio who nodded. Buneary and Pikachu cheered for the electric type as she took the field

"Floatzel don't let her get close. Use Razor Wind keep them back."

Floatzel fired off multiple waves of air. Luxio dodged each one and got closer. In the stands they were watching Drew dance around the trainer area dancing to some invisible tune and Luxio was matching it.

"It is amazing how far our Aura Link has come. I remember during the Battle Pyramid you guys activated it subconsciously because you were so into your battles. Now it looks like you've been doing it for years." Anabel said.

Luxio got close and then used Thunder Fang to bite the arm of Floatzel. Floatzel then tried use Water Pulse to break her off. Luxio jumped and then used Iron Tail. Keeping up the pressure Drew ordered a Spark and collided with Floatzel. Floatzel couldn't keep up and Wake seeing the writing on the wall ended the battle. Luxio pulled back knowing that the battle was over. She walked over and nuzzled Drew who petted her as their friends walked over to them.

Wake did as well. "Both of you showed tremendous energy and fortitude. It is an honor to present you the Fen Badge."

The two trainers nodded and took the badges. They went into their victory poses as their friends watched them.

Four days later (DP086)

The heroes found themselves in Hearthome City after a couple of days going through the swamps outside of Pastoria. During the trip they stopped by a man who opened his home to wild pokémon to rest during a rain storm. While there Dawn bonded with Swinub that seem to take delight in stealing Poffin snacks. After an attack targeted the mansion for the small pokémon, Swinub was swayed to join the blue haired coordinator's team. After the adventure at Mr. Back Lot's place, they continued to travel and found a fishing spot so some of them could fish, mainly Misty and Drew. After some time, Misty caught a Feebas. Right before she was going to toss it, Drew stopped her and asked if she wanted a Milotic. When she said yes he pulled out his pokedex and showed how to get Milotic. Misty looked at Feebas again and smiled, intending to train it and make it more beautiful than Wallace's.

Now they were in Hearthome City, more specifically at the gym with a dejected Ash looking at the gym. Fantina, the gym leader was still not in town.

Drew just patted Ash's shoulders. "Maybe this is telling you that you might need to work on a few things. You don't exactly have the best track with this type."

"What ghosts I've beaten Morty?"

"I was referring to Ghosts and Psychics. Only ones you really didn't have difficulty with were the twins and you had me. Sabrina was two times and you didn't really win and you should have faced Anabel and more than likely would have lost. No offense Anabel."

Anabel waved it off as a limousine stopped in front of the gym. Out of the car came a beautiful woman with burgundy hair and a turquoise dress. Alongside her was a larger rabbit that looked like Buneary's evolution.

"Lady Fantina isn't here. That's a pity." The woman said. She looked at the gathered trainers as Dawn gasped.

"You're the pokémon stylist Paris! I am such a huge fan!" Dawn gushed.

The now named Paris giggled. "Well it's nice to meet such a huge fan." The group introduced themselves to the model. She then took a look at the gathered trainers and most of them had a pokémon out. Gabby had her Kirlia out, Tori was with Growlithe, Misty had Azuril, Dawn was with Buneary, Anabel had her Espeon and May was with Skitty.

"Such cute pokémon here. Especially Dawn with your Buneary. Say why don't you compete in the Hearthome Collection."

At their questioning look Paris explained. "It's a modeling competition where trainers and their pokémon show off their fashion. Even Ash here should enter with his Pikachu."

The group looked at each other and the girls and Ash decided to enter. Brock decided to help out with the costumes, while Max and Drew decided to watch from the sidelines.

At the registration center at the arena the girls were talking with some of the other competitors when there were several squeals. They turned to see a blonde women that looked like Jessie with a Mismagius hovering around her.

"Who the heck is that?" Dawn asked. A girl behind her answered. "That's Miss Cocoa, she is The Stylist on par with Miss Paris for our age group."

It was then that Buneary decided to go say hello causing Dawn to panic. The young coordinator scooped up the rabbit.

"Sorry, Buneary gets really excited." Dawn apologized.

Cocoa scoffed. "Are you entering with that thing? I would die of embarrassment if I lost to that. Especially with something a plebian as that vest. Better get ready to watch from the sidelines."

Buneary drooped her ears and Dawn looked hurt at the accusation. Cocoa turned to walk away but then for some mysterious reason the fire sprinklers came on and drenched her and the Mismagius causing her to freak out as her make-up was ruined. She ran out before people could take pictures.

Dawn turned and saw Tori and Misty grinning and holding up a peace sign. Dawn shook her head but smiled, her friends were always looking out for her.

Later that night the girls were hard at work with their designs for the Collection the next day. Dawn was furiously scribbling and then rejecting her ideas, not tossing them out at the request of Misty due to their great detail. The other girls had already chosen their designs after showing the outlines to everyone and the pokémon.

"Dawn sweetie you shouldn't be overworked on something like this." Misty said from their bed. Ash was in another room being helped by Brock.

"I know but I need something that will be beautiful but not look tacky like Ms. Queen you know what."

"It's tough because you have to consider both you and your pokémon. I am assuming you are using Buneary here?" Anabel said while looking at May's design.

Dawn nodded. Gabby groaned and leaned back. "It's not like the models on our world. They are just showing off the product. Though they normally are pretty."

"Some of them are anorexic too." Tori growled. At the questioning looks, Tori explained. "Anorexic or anorexia is when people more often than not women intentionally starve themselves to make themselves thinner. The idea is to be more beautiful by making themselves not eat a lot. Too much of this and it leads to this disorder."

"If not treated, it's deadly." Gabby said causing the girls to shiver. "The problem is that many girls our age see these models and they emulate them."

May gulped and then reached for one of the candy bars she got. "I rather be chubby than that thin. At least I can work it off."

Misty giggled. "And all that work has paid off little Skitty." Misty said tickling the brunette.

Dawn though thought on what Gabby said. "Show off…the product." She then remembered a piece of advice after her defeat at Solaceon Town from Zoey about her pokémon. "Don't hide the pokémon."

Hit with inspiration, Dawn pulled out a clean sheet of paper and started drawing furiously. Taking a couple of colored pencils she lightly drew on the paper as her friends watch the frenzy. Ten minutes later Dawn put down the pencils and turned the page to her friends. The gasps and smiles proved she had a winner getting her to smile.

Next Day at the Collection

Brock, Max and Drew were now sitting in the bleachers awaiting this very unique event. Drew turned to the elder man. "What exactly did you help Ash with?"

Brock shook his head. "All I can say its Ash being Ash."

"That bad huh." Drew said groaning. Max sighed at that. The competition began with an introduction of the judges. One of them was Paris and the other looked like a middle aged woman with black hair. Judging by the reactions it was apparently someone important.

Max was looking up information on Paris and happened to come across the woman. "Here we go Hermione. Says here she is a world famous Stylist and Fashion designer and Paris is her protégé."

Drew hummed. "So this could be really strict. Well let's see how this goes. Gabby said to take pictures." He said holding up her camera.

The competition began and May was the first one up. She chose a style that reminded people of the forest with her green out with flowers complimenting it. Releasing her Beautifly, which was accessorized with a couple of ribbons, she twirled around as the butterfly use Silver Wind to create a shower of sparkles.

Next came Anabel who was in a light purple dress with blue drops on. Releasing her Espeon, she and the psychic type floated creating a dance in the air.

Third up was Misty who came out dressed with colors that matched the water. Releasing Marill who had evolved, she ordered a water gun with gentle drops on Misty's dress causing the jewels on it to shine. Marill landed on in her arms and she finished her performance.

A few more trainers appeared and then it was Tori's turn. Being the more conservative member of the team she went with a look that said she was out for a walk with her companion Buddy, with a grey shirt and a matching shirt and heels. Using Ember they started playing with Frisbee which got aww's from the crowd.

Hermione was marking down the scores and sighed causing Paris to look at her. "What's wrong mam?"

Hermione looked at Paris. "It's just none of these competitors have shown me anything special. Though I will admit the girls you talked about have been exceptional. Especially Ms. Maple (I changed it so from this point its Max and May Maple) and Ms. Waterflower. There was just something missing from their appeals.

Paris nodded as the next contestant appeared only to widen her eyes as Ash dressed like Tarzan along with Pikachu appeared on stage.

Up in the stands Drew facepalmed. "It's bad enough he cross-dresses but seriously! Brock you are killing me!"

Brock only chuckled nervously as Drew continued his gripe. "Why do we know this guy? Please tell me has something to change into after this is over!"

Though surprised, Hermione applauded his originality. Next up was Gabby who went with a more classic appearance with a dark blue dress. After her was Cocoa who had her Mismagius unravel her cloak as she showed off the many accessories.

There was only one more person left and it was Dawn. Max looked at Drew. "You think she can pull this off?"

Drew smiled. "I have a feeling one of our pals is going to win this. But let's see what Dawn has."

Dawn was extremely nervous but she stood firm in her conviction as she stepped out. She and Buneary were in matching simple pearl colored dresses and her hair was left loose to fall to her mid back. The initial reaction was positive as Dawn bowed to Buneary. Buneary then unleashed an Ice Beam that covered the floor with slopping ice slides. Then Buneary started playing in the snow as Dawn walked through it. To anyone watching it looked like she was a snow queen with her companion playing in her kingdom.

Hermione gasped as she saw the images of the Buneary and Dawn playing in the snow. She felt a tear build and Paris noticed. "Mam?"

"That girl…made me realize why I went into this business. It's not about the fashion, it's about showing how you and your pokémon complement each other to make art." Hermione looked at Paris. "I think we have our winner."

A few minutes later the three finalists were announced and it was Cocoa, Dawn and Ash. There were three awards. The best original costume went to Ash and honestly no one else was insane enough, though Misty made sure he had his regular clothes to change into after this. Cocoa was supremely confident in winning it, that when they announced she was the accessories winner she lost her crown and collapsed. Realizing what that meant, Dawn gasped and grabbed Buneary to dance around in joy. Hermione walked up to her and placed the crown on her head. "You make a great Stylist dear. I can make you famous."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks. But I have more important dreams at the moment. Being a coordinator at the moment is one of them."

Hermione sighed. "What a pity. Oh well, I am sure any modeling agency would love you and your companions. As for contests, there is going to be one in Celestic Town soon. So be sure to head there."

Dawn nodded and went back to celebrate with her friends.

Three days later on the road to Celestic Town

After leaving Hearthome City the group made their way towards Celestic Town. On the way they had to deal with Psyducks that were protecting their eggs. Misty, who had reluctant experience with Psyduck managed to get them to their nest and found a Muk Kaijuu was polluting the lake. Anabel eventually hit the final blow but most of the team had to go on an increased cleaning regiment. Thankfully there was no lingering damage.

They had stopped to take a break and do some training for their pokémon and their skills. Misty was in the water interacting with Feebas.

"I know it's a lot of work Feebas, but if you are willing to work with me, soon you will be one of the most beautiful pokémon I the word. It's just going to take some effort." Misty said motivating the Feebas.

Feebas nodded and swam around a bit more. Misty looked around at her water pokémon and was happy to see them getting better. Misty was supposed to be one of the guardians she needed her pokémon to be in top shape.

"I figured you would be here." Misty turned to see Anabel walking over. Removing her shoes and socks, she rolled up her pants and dipped her feet into the water. Misty smiled. "Hey Ana. How's the rest of the camp?"

"Hard at work, I needed a small break. So how's Feebas?"

"She's doing well. (I think a female Milotic sounds more suitable.) I just need to keep encouraging that it's beautiful and grooming it. And I will be able to have a pretty Milotic." Misty said with sparkly eyes. "I've seen three, each were amazing."

Anabel smiled and then held out her hand to the Feebas and touched its head. "She's saying it is thankful for catching it. It kept being thrown back because of its appearance and it wanted to be out of that river."

Misty looked at Feebas. "No problem. If traveling is what you desired then we are going to see a lot more than just this world."

Misty then looked at Anabel. "I guess I can bring out the beauty people deny. We all were gorgeous in that show including you even though Dawn won the show."

Anabel blushed. "I've…never really thought myself as beautiful. Before I met you guys….I only really interacted with the Frontier Brains and Scott and my pokémon."

Misty hummed. "I remember Lucy and Greta. (Giggle) They don't have the cuteness you have.

Anabel smiled in embarrassment. "You think I'm cute?"

Misty nodded. "You are like an Eevee, cute, curious and adorable." Misty said hugging the empath close and kissing her head. Taking a sniff she smiled. "You changed your shampoo. Smells like Cherries. It's really good."

Anabel smiled and leaned into the embrace reaching up to play with Misty's hair. "Has your hair gotten longer?"

Misty nodded. "Since I got my Queen form, my hair has been growing slightly. Soon I'm going to have put it in a better ponytail."

Anabel nodded. "You would look good with long hair. Come one let's go see if the others need us."

Misty nodded and returned everyone to their balls. The two girls walked hand in hand back to the camp where they saw a new person in the camp. Watching Dawn's expression, they theorized it was someone familiar.

"Professor Rowan what are you doing here?" Dawn asked. They had put their weapons away when Ash sensed him come close. When the professor came to the campsite it looked like they were cleaning up lunch.

"Hello Ms. Berlitz and friends. I was on my way to my summer camp for trainers. It's a week-long camp that allows trainers to interact and learn how to care for different pokémon. What says you all?"

The de facto leaders of the group Ash and Drew looked at each other and discussed it with the rest of the group before agreeing to go with him.

A short time later Rowan had escorted them to the camp where a multitude of campers had already gathered.

Dawn was looking over the grounds when a familiar sensation crept up her spine.  
"Hello Dawn."

Dawn yelped and jumped into May's arms. When she saw who it was, she calmed down. "Conway you jerk stop sneaking up on us."

"My apologies. I saw some old acquaintances and thought to say hello."

Dawn nervously chuckled as the other reintroduced themselves.

Max was wandering around watching all the interesting pokémon when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching…where I was…going?" Max said looking up. He had bumped into a green haired girl with a green shirt and sweatpants. Unknown to Max, the girl was checking him out as well. Despite being a year older (Max is ten) the girls saw something she liked in the young man.

"Sorry wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Angie." The girl said reaching out her hand.

"I'm Max." Max said nervously. Angie giggled. A Shinx walked up to Angie.

"Oh wow a Shinx! Is this yours?" Max asked kneeling down to pet him.

Angie nodded. "Yeah. I help run a pokémon day care with my parents. Are you a trainer yet Max?"

Max shook his head. "No but next town I go to I will ask my dad to send a pokémon to help start out. You see he's the gym leader for Hoenn's Petalburg gym."

Angie widened her eyes. "Wait do you know May? The top 4 coordinator?"

Max grinned. "She's my sister. Come on I'll introduce you to her and my friends."

Max took her hand and they walked over to their friends.

May spotted her brother walking over with a new girl. "There you are Max. Oh who's this?" May said in a teasing tone.

Max just looked at Angie. "This is Angie. The brunette is my sister May. Then you have Dawn, Ash, Misty, Anabel, Brock, Drew, Gabby and Tori." Max said introducing her to his companions. When she saw Ash she had sparkles in her eyes. "Oh my Arceus your Ash Ketchum, the Hoenn league champ. Oh that must be Pikachu that won the league title."

Ash chuckled at the Angie started to gush over him. "Yes this is Pikachu. Say hello buddy."

Pikachu jumped down and Angie petted Pikachu while releasing Shinx.

"Oh a Shinx. I've got a Luxio here. Come on out girl." Drew said releasing Luxio. The mid stage pokémon appeared and walked up to the Shinx sniffing it and then started to play with the younger pokémon.

Drew chuckled. "Its nice to see Luxio act like a pokémon." Angie looked at Drew. "I saved it from some poachers and I've been training it since I got the clearance to do so. She doesn't like to take off training. Something about never being weak again." He said kneeling down and petting Luxio.

Angie looked sad. "I hope that doesn't happen to any pokémon I encounter."

Before they could continue to talk professor Rowan announced the beginning of the camp. They divided into three teams red, blue and green. Ash along with Drew, Brock Max, Dawn, Anabel and Angie were placed on the red team, while the rest of the girls were placed on the blue team with Conway and a couple of others.

Their first task was to bond with a pokémon randomly picked off a table. What the trainers found was many of the pokémon had severe social issues. None more apparent than the Raichu that Ash got. At the first site of him Raichu hid underneath the table.

"Oh man…this is just like Chimchar. Come on Raichu."

Angie started to laugh. "What's wrong Ash? I thought you could handle this line. Come on Monferno." The monkey instead started to pick his ear causing her to fume.

Max sweatdropped wall working with a Wingull who was afraid of flying. "Take it easy Angie. Pokémon like Monferno are almost human like. Perhaps if you took a little time to open up."

Angie sighed. "Thanks Max. Come on buddy." Monferno followed after Angie.

Drew who was training with a bashful Machop looked at some of the pokémon they were training. Dawn had a nervous Grimer, Brock was with a free spirited Magnemite, Misty had a shy Bagon, Gabby was having problems with short-tempered Scyther, Tori was trying to talk to a Zigzagoon Anabel was with a rebellious Cubone and May had an angry Venonat.

"It's almost like some of these pokémon have autism." Dawn who was close enough to overhear turned to Drew. "You say they have something. Is it bad?"

Drew shook his head furiously. "No that is not the case. A lot of these pokémon look like they had a problem upbringing but you look at some of them and you wonder if they have some sort of mental handicap."

"This handicap being autism?"

Drew grimaced. "Yeah…back on our world there is an increased number of kids and young adults being diagnosed with many social and mental disorders. The overall diagnosis is called Autism Spectrum Disorder. Some people can't function at all and need to be helped every step of the way. Some show symptoms so mild that they can function with everyone else."

Dawn looked across the camp. "So how many people are…diagnosed with this Autism."

Drew looked at the camp. "Rowan said there were about 100 people or so here at the camp."

Dawn was confused and then widened her eyes. "That many?"

"That's how many get diagnosed on a regular basis. Some areas are more. I can guarantee there is one person here who has it." Drew said started to walk away with Machop.

"How long have you had it Drew?" Dawn said making Drew stop fast and chuckle. "How did you know?"

"Only someone with a condition like that would have that much knowledge." Dawn said with a concerned look.

Drew shook his head. "Perceptive, good thing to learn. As for how long, since I started schooling nine years ago. I go to therapy a lot but if there's one thing this trip has done it has helped me open up. When we go to my world…there won't be a lot of people outside this circle that are nice to me, partly because of this."

Dawn nodded. "I promise, you are all my family…I would never turn my back for such a petty reason."

Drew smiled and started to walk away. "Your ancestors would be proud. Tsuki made a good choice offering you that belt."

Dawn watched Drew walk away and then turned to Grimer. "You see that Grimer if he can overcome something like that so can you."

Grimer made a happy noise and walked behind Dawn to where she was going to train.

(If you know an Autistic or someone with a mental disability, be a friend or at least be nice to them. You don't know their story. And unfortunately I know cases of autistics who can't function.)

After a day of training, the trainers were put into a battle with their chosen pokémon. Drew was able to coax Machop into being more assertive and managed to beat Brock's Magnemite. Max's Wingull took to the skies against Misty's Bagon. That battle ended in a time limit draw but both trainers were satisfied with the results. Then Tori and Gabby took their turns and even though Tori was not used to battling she held her own against Scyther with Zigzagoon but eventually the battle ended in Gabby's favor. Next Dawn faced off against Anabel which resulted in the empath's win when the Grimer over estimated its capabilities. Then May faced off against Conway which resulted in May winning after overcoming a slow start. Finally Ash and Angie squared off after butting heads the entire time they were training forcing Prof. Rowan to separate them and Drew and Misty lecturing them. Their battle ended in a draw as well but to them that didn't damper their fiery spirit.

It was now Day 3 of the camp. The day before they were supposed to do reports on a water pokémon but the heroes got side tracked because some of their pokémon got hypnotized by a mysterious blue light. Upon investigation they found a Lumineon that was inadvertently casting a light that hypnotized the pokémon. Using what they found in the cave they found they completed the report but their team was penalized for ditching the lake caused Drew to argue with Prof. Rowan about the point's placement and argued successfully for half reduction when he brought up that their pokémon could have been seriously hurt.

Now it was night 3. Prof. Rowan had tasked them with going to a ruin and retrieving a medal. They would pair up. Everyone save Dawn and Max paired up with each other. Dawn went with a boy named Kendall who promised Ash to look after Dawn though Dawn reassured him that she could take care of herself. Max went with Angie which in the youngster's minds was perfect.

Max and Angie were walking one of the paths to the ruins. They had encountered a friendly Haunter who after Max gave it some food let them be on their way.

Max looked up at the sky. "I'm going to get our bearings." Max said walking up to a tree.

"How?" Angie asked.

Max just hopped to a tree branch which surprised Angie. "How did you do that?"

Max grinned. "Just some training. Come on I bet the view will be spectacular up here." Max said putting on his hand. Angie grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Hold on." Max said as he wrapped an arm around Angie and hopped up a couple more branches till he got a good sight line.

Angie was in awe of the view as they carefully sat down on a branch. "This is amazing. How we get up here?"

Max smiled. "I and my friends train more than our pokémon, we train our bodies as well. I have a really good jumping ability." ' _Aided a little by the wind manipulation.'_ Max added.

Angie smiled as they watched the stars for a few minutes.

"You know on some nights, Drew like to watch the stars. Sometime we join him in his stargazing. He teaches us about different astronomical topics and the constellations. See those three stars lined up?" He said pointing to a line of stars. "That's Orion's belt. Gabby the blond likes that constellation. Below it is Sirius the dog-star. This time of year it's among the brightest objects in the sky. It's also the other thing he looks for, reminds him of Tori."

Angie smiled at Max's knowledge. "You know when I met you guys I thought about crushing on Ash. But interacting with you all showed me he has interest in Misty."

Max chuckled. "Yeah you can say that."

"But talking with you showed me a boy who likes to talk about pokémon, who is cute funny and doesn't really care about me being a tomboy."

Max blushed as Angie nuzzled his shoulder. "Max…will we be able to stay in touch after the camp."

Max smiled. "Of course we are going to find a way to keep in touch."

Angie smiled and the two watched the stars for a few minutes and then Max felt something off.

"Max?"

"Something's up. Hang on." Max said wrapping an arm around Angie. Max jumped down causing her to yelp as he landed. He followed his instincts and pulled Angie behind him.

A few minutes later the two arrived to see a Dusknoir chasing a little girl. Ash, Misty, Drew and Gabby had shown up and were trying to chase off the Dusknoir.

"Chimchar Flame Wheel."

"Starmie Bubblebeam."

"Pikachu Thunderbolt."

"Kirlia use Shadow Ball."

The Dusknoir took the attacks and was knocked out of action as Max and Angie watched.

The rest of their friends arrived just as Dusknoir fell.

"Well now that's taken care of let's go help that little girl." Ash said as Pikachu hopped up to his shoulder.

Anabel closed her eyes to see how Dusknoir was doing but was perplexed at the emotions of the little girl…or rather lack of.

"That's strange." Anabel said getting everyone to look at her. "I normally can pick up the emotions of everyone but for some reason I am not getting anything from the little girl."

"Is there any reason when this is not the case?" May asked concerned.

"Possibly, I can only pick up the emotions on living things. Even Ghost types can give off a unique signature." Anabel said.

"So what you are saying is that…god damn it!" Drew said turning around to the little girl. Said girl began to glow ominously and a portal opened up behind them. The wind picked up and started to pull everyone in. Brock dug in by bending the earth and grabbed Anabel and Misty who were next to him. May grew some vines from her hands and used Vine Whip to grab Dawn, while Drew dug his sword in and Gabby and Tori held onto his shoulders. Ash though had to hold on to Max and Angie. Angie slipped and Max reached out and grabbed her while Ash was trying to hold on. Dusknoir seeing the distress reached out and grabbed Ash's arm. The Dusknoir used its tail to anchor them. But the pull was to strong and the three were being sucked in.

Over the roar of the wind, Drew turned to Gabby and then shouted at Anabel. "Gabby Anabel try to collapse the cave!"

Anabel nodded and with utmost concentration she levitated her chakram. Gabby meanwhile got herself in position while Drew and Toru held her as she prepared to fire.

SHADOW BALL

PIERCING SHOT

The two attacks fired and hit the top of the cave entrance that was sucking them in. The cave collapsed and the wind died down. Dusknoir let the three he was holding go and they fell to the ground.

Max was holding a slightly shaken Angie. "You alright?"

Angie nodded and held Max closer to her. Ash sighed and turned to Dusknoir. "Thanks Dusknoir. I guess you were trying to get rid of the spirit."

Dusknoir nodded and started to float away. Ash looked around and saw that most of the other campers and Prof. Rowan had showed up in the chaos. Rowan praised the group and in light of the circumstances they rewarded all three teams' full marks which kept the Blue team in the lead and Red Team in last place.

The final scheduled event was a triathlon involving pokémon they picked up along the route. Any points accumulated by the trainers were combined. As the trainers were warming up, Ash and Drew were taking jabs at each other.

"You couldn't keep up with a Rhydon."

"At least I can stay on the path, you can get lost on a figure eight."

"Yeah well at least I can keep up the pace."

"What you running into a wall?"

The rest of their friends could only laugh at their jabs. Angie feeling the challenge jumped in forcing Max, Dawn and Gabby to separate them when it got heated.

The trainers were at the start of the race. Just as Rowan was about to start the race an explosion went off. The trainers save the heroes panicked at the sound. When the smoke cleared, there were several menacing looking troopers and a green dragonfly looking monsters that looked like a Yanmenga. Two of the humans looked more fleshed out and had masks on. The female looking one started laughing.

"So many little kids and valuable pokémon to steal." The female, Jessie of Team Galactic behind a mask.

"Dragon Buzz take care of these kids, troopers grab the pokémon."

The other trainers started to panic and run. Ash immediately started fighting through the crowds with everyone else going towards protecting the civilians.

In the midst of the chaos Angie and Shinx fell down. She tried to stand up but saw three troopers in front ready to fire at her. She froze as they fired on her. Before the shots reached her a familiar figure ran in front of her and deflected the bullets away.

"Max? What are you doing?"

Max chuckled. "I'm protecting you that's what." Max scanned the fields and saw that all the civilians had left and his friends had started to transform.

"What's going on? Why are your friends transforming?"

Max grinned and pulled out his belt and strapped it on. "We are going to save you and everyone here." He said going into his stance.

"How?"

"Like this. HENSHIN"

**EVOLVE**

Angie watched as Max enveloped by a shield and became a taller grey armored figure. Ace spun his staff and swung it behind him.

"Max?"

"In this form I am Kamen Rider Ace. Now then I feel the need for speed." Ace said swing his staff. "AIR CUTTER." He fired several wind shaped blades at the troopers approaching them and cut them apart.

"Stay close. I'll protect you." Ace said as Angie walked up to him. They went into the fight ready to help their friends.

Hanabi was dancing around her opponents stabbing and destroying them. One of the troopers came up behind her and brought down its sword. Dawn looked up in time to see it come down on her. When it hit Hanabi, she shattered like glass. The remaining eight troopers were confused until pink beams pierced through them. Hanabi appeared in front of them.

PIERCING LIGHT

Hanabi whispered sheathing her blade as one by one they fell and were destroyed. Hanabi looked around and went to find where she could assist.

Triton had lured her opposition towards the lake. She jumped and landed on the surface of the lake and spun Lugia. Two pillars of water rose up next to here and the troopers following them halted.

GEYSER CANNON

Triton pointed Lugia and the two water pillars and struck all off them, some of them slamming into trees with others drowning. Triton swung her trident and then walked across the water to continue the fight.

Kusa and Kyokan were weaving around their opponents. Kyokan moved her chakrams in an almost rhythmic dance as she cut up her opponents with the saw like chakrams. Kusa meanwhile had used petals in her attacks to disorient them long enough to slash them. The two stood back to back. Behind their masks they grinned. Kusa back flipped over Kyokan and brought her foot down cracking the skull of one of the advancing troopers. Kyokan ducked and threw her chakrams and cut the others surrounding them. Kusa meanwhile built up an attack and unleashed it.

**PETAL** **DANCE**

The petals struck and devastated the rest around them. Kyokan put her chakrams away and caught the dizzy Kusa in her arms.

"You alright?"

Kusa nodded. "That attack always takes a bit out of me."

Kyokan nodded and steadied Kusa on her feet as they walked towards the academy.

Orion and Sirius were standing back to back. Orion was sniping away while Sirius was putting up shields to deflect attacks and used her staff to knock them away while using some of her water attacks to destroy any that got close to them.

"Orion I think you would be wise to invest in making a rifle." Sirius said bashing her opponents head.

"I'm fine with a bow. Seriously its silent and I can do this." She split her bow up and spun taking out the two closest opponents.

Sirius rolled her eyes and the two kept battling their opposition.

Onyx was taking several opponents at once. His heavier armor allowed him take more punishment as he swung Mortar around. Once he got some room raised his straight up.

EARTH PILLAR

He drove the axe straight down and several earth pillars rose up knocking his opponents into the air. He swung his axe around catching them bisecting them. He looked around and continued to fight.

Zodiac and Aura was fighting Dragon Buzz, with Zodiac in his Aquarius form because it was his fastest form. This was because Dragon Buzz had Yanmenga's Speed Boost which increased its speed as the battle wore on.

Aura blocked the charge as he activated Pikachu's Agility in an attempt to keep up.

"This ain't working. We have nothing that can keep up with it." Aura yelled.

"I'm working on trying to slow it down here." Zodiac said launching a water blast from his cannons."

As they were working on the problem, Ace ran up. Zodiac saw him and Angie and got an idea. "Max do you think your Maverick form can keep up?" He yelled as he blocked another charge.

Ace saw the fast bug and nodded. "Worth a shot!" Ace called out and pulled out his Maverick card.

**MAVERICK**

Now transformed into the fighter pilot themed Ace Maverick form he started to fly around. Dragon Buzz saw Ace coming and charged at him. The next few minutes saw Ace actually keep up with the monster and dealing some considerable damage.

Angie looked at the other riders. "Is Max going to be okay?"

Aura looked at Angie. "He'll be fine. He's a rider he can take tougher stuff than this."

Zodiac watched the fight and got an idea. "Aura how good are you at the quick draw strike."

Aura looked at Raikou. "Pretty good why?"

Zodiac grinned. "If you have two cards that can work then this monster is toast." He looked up and cupped his mouth. "Ace drop down and charge at Aura until you feel you need to pull up!"

Aura got into position and pulled out his Thunder card and Aerial Ace from his Staravia and scanned them.

**THUNDER: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AERIAL ACE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Aura stood ready with his blade sheathed. Ace flew in not even ten feet off the ground with his opponent closing in. Angie watched as the distance closed between them scared for the collision. Ace got closer and closer. Ten feet from the Aura Ace pulled straight up and Dragon Buzz was looking right at Aura.

CLICK.

Aura had unsheathed and the reshetahed the blade in a blink of an eye. Dragon Buzz flew on until it had two distinct slashes were seen through one going up and one going down.

**COMBO: IAIDO STRIKE**

"Game Over." Aura said as Dragon Buzz blew up. Angie was wide-eyed at her friends actually saving the camp and defeating all those creatures.

Ace landed in front of her and powered down to his civilian attire. "You okay?"

Angie was a little shocked. But then she recovered and started gushing. "That was amazing! What were you guys? How did you that? You guys are so cool."

Max chuckled. "Well let's just say we have a lot of training. Can we trust you to keep a secret?"

Angie nodded rapidly as the rest of the riders showed up. They went to find Prof. Rowan to explain where they were.

After cleaning up the course, the triathlon went on as planned. In a close race, Ash just beat out Drew and Angie but in the end the points earned gave the Red Team the victory.

In the closing night bonfire the campers were passing stories around about their journeys after the camp. Max sat in front of the campfire watching the stars. Angie walked over to him and sat down.

"You know until I met you I never looked at the stars." Angie said to Max. "You told me about how you are learning about the universe. I've been thinking looking at the stars you wonder if they led to different worlds."

Max chuckled. "You never know."

Angie looked at Max. "Do you think will stay in touch?"

Max smiled. "Of course."

Angie returned the smile and in a tender move she took Max's hand and then kissed his cheek getting the boy to blush. The two stayed close throughout the night even getting good-natured teasing from his friends and sister. One thing was for sure, Max would find a way to keep in touch with Angie.

As the riders enjoyed their camping, evil lurks in the shadows as they plot their next move. What will happen? Find out next time on the Journeys of the Dreamer.

**End of Chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> UO: Two weeks god damn it. Hope this is good for you all.
> 
> Preview: As the heroes head to Celestic Town they get lost and they find themselves in another town on the side of Mt. Coronet. But when Glen decides to tame Palkia and Dialga, the consequences are dire for the town. It is up the heroes a reluctant ally and three mysterious stones to help save the town.
> 
> Next Time: Rise of Darkrai


	37. Rise of Darkrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey Guys How's it going
> 
> Ash: Good how were the other sets?
> 
> UO: They were fine. I also am in negotiations with another fandom to do a crossover
> 
> Misty: Which one?
> 
> UO: That would be telling but I told the idea to a couple of my friends and the logistics were incredibly sound I just need to figure out the execution. Anyway is everyone else here?
> 
> Dawn: Yes.
> 
> May: Present with Ana here. (Hugging the girl)
> 
> Misty: You really like cute things.
> 
> May: Yep (Grabs Dawn who yelped and nuzzled them both)
> 
> UO: Whatever. Gabby, Tori, Max Brock you guys here
> 
> (Explosion is heard. The crew runs over to see Max hanging by wires Brock embedded in the wall, Tori with her clothes singed and Gabby ready to tear through something.)
> 
> UO: God damn it what happened?
> 
> Gabby: Something with the items you requested from one of the professors. Brock and Max fiddled with it and well. (Went over to soothe Tori)
> 
> UO: (Sigh) Every time. Anyway before we do the disclaimer I have a review response.
> 
> Wobbufet: Your ideas were really good, some of them will come in this chapter. Because of the amount of stuff I have planned this chapter and the next, some of your ideas is going to have to wait for a couple of chapters. So be patient. Also when you leave a review, be sure to sign in I like talking to people it gives me some motivation and material to use. Disclaimer please
> 
> Gabby: Unitedosprey1991 does not own Pokémon, Kamen Rider or any other references made. He would be rich other wise and Ash would have been paired with Misty at the very least.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 38: Rise of Darkrai

May 10th Team Galactic Headquarters

A blue haired man was sitting behind his desk looking at four people standing in front of him. To the far left was a petite red head with matching eyes, next to her was Saturn looking as smug as ever, on his left was a purple haired woman wearing gaudy make-up and an aloof appearance. Behind them stood Glenn who had his arms crossed.

"You three are supposed to be commanding our forces and getting enough material to create my perfect world. But you are stopped by children? Mars what do you have to say?"

Mars stood at attention. "I've done some research into these children and based on what I've seen I can understand why we keep losing, Commander Cyrus." She said as she pulled up a chart. "The group consists of two former gym leaders, a top four coordinator in both Kanto and Hoenn, who along with the youngest boy are the children of the Petalburg City gym leader. The two most worrying are the two that finished 1-2 in the Lilly of the Valley Conference and completed the Battle Frontier."

The purple-haired woman spoke next. "So they are great trainers big deal. Why is our benefactor so interested in these kids?"

Glenn chuckled. "My dear Jupiter, these kids are the reason why I came to this world. They carry something that my master wants eliminated."

Saturn spoke next. "So what are these powers they keep showing? These Rider Belts?

Glenn walked with a purpose. "They have an old power from long before this world existed. If they ever get to their full potential they would be unstoppable. But they are still young, inexperienced and there for still beatable. It is why I recruited Hunter J and that Paul fellow as my rider team."

"So how do we propose we beat them?" Saturn asked.

Glenn activated a hologram. "There is nothing at the moment the can definitively defeat them but there is a way to set up the endgame. I've detected Time and Space anomalies on the leeward side of Mt. Coronet. I have confidence that Dialga and Palkia in their eternal struggle have cracked the dimensional barrier. What I propose to do is take a team to the town there and either capture them for later or harness enough energy to move forward with Cyrus' plan."

Cyrus nodded and sent Glenn to finish up his plans. He then dismissed his subordinates and turned around. "Yes this plan will come to fruition and my world will be realized."

On the road to Celestic Town

When we last left our heroes they had just completed a week at the Pokémon Summer Academy. They had warded off an attack on the academy and Max was able to make a good friend in a young girl named Angie whom he promised to stay in touch.

Now they were in the middle of a recurring theme with their group and that was getting lost…again.

"How hard is it to ask directions?" Misty growled. Brock was looking at his map while arguing with Max and Drew. Ash was off working with Riolu while the other girls were off to the side doing katas and exercising. They were about to walk back when May's foot sank a bit. She looked down before the ground gave away causing her to scream. Tori and Gabby were able to jump to the edge of the large hole but Anabel and Dawn were taken with them.

The ground collapsing caught everyone's attention. They rushed over to where the ground collapsed.

"May? Dawn? Ana? You alright?" Ash called out.

May groaned and sat up. "Yeah we're fine." She looked around. "This place doesn't look natural."

Drew looked at the edges. "This is concrete I think we are over some sort of crypt or tomb." He said looking amazed at the architecture.

Anabel had helped Dawn up and dusted themselves off. They looked up at the hole they fell through to see their friends alright. Then something caught Dawn's eye.

"Hold on I spotted something." She said walking over to what appeared to be an altar. There appeared to be seven bracelets and seven gems each a different color.

"Whoa. Ana come help me pick these up." Dawn called out.

"Is that safe Dawn?" May asked.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Dawn's about to prove what they say about the Skitty."

"No I am not. Ana back me up here." Dawn said puffing up.

"These stones…they aren't dangerous. In fact I believe they…are reacting to us." Anabel said as she walked over to the one with the metallic green gem and picked it up. "It feels like my Metagross." She said releasing the pseudo-legendary. "Metagross I found something that might be connected to you." She said holding up the metallic gem. Metagross levitated it and then attached it to the X on its front while Anabel put on the bracelet. Dawn found something similar for Latias and when May who had walked over found one with similar coloring to her Blaziken. They took the other four and then had Metagross levitated them up out of the hole.

"What are these?" Misty asked.

"Don't know but they feel like some of our pokémon. I sense something like Brock's Steelix, Misty's Gyarados and what looks like Ash's Riolu and something related to a psychic type. They are practically calling out to you," Anabel said as she levitated the bracelets and the stones to the others. Max ended up with the one that they couldn't identify but he had a strange feeling about the stone. Ash called out Riolu.

"Hey there little buddy what do you think about this?" Ash said holding up the mysterious stone.

Riolu looked at it curiously and took it into its paw. He took his little handkerchief and wrapped it up. Ash chuckled. "You think it's pretty don't you? Alright." He said while putting on the bracelet.

"Okay then. So other than finding these things have you found a way to get back to the main road?" Dawn asked.

This resulted in another argument which told Dawn they hadn't. Before it devolved into a fist fight they heard a shout.

"Hello there!" A pretty blonde woman with darker colored sections like a Buneary appeared in a hot air balloon. "Are you guys lost?"

Misty stepped up. "Yeah we were trying to get across the mountain, unfortunately we have a tendency to lose our way."

Alice smiled. "Well I give air balloon rides in the Alamos Town not far from here. It will be a little cramped but I can get everyone to town."

"We appreciate that thank you Ms.?" Brock said.

"Alice a pleasure. Chimchar fire it up." Alice said. They all crammed into the space somehow having enough space to look around. Alice and Chimchar propelled the balloon along the valley. From this perspective they got a glimpse of the gorgeous landscape. As they flew, Alice picked up a leaf from her pocket and started to whistle into it. The gentle notes made the surrounding pokémon calm and actually flew around their balloon.

"Wow. So pretty." May said with her eyes closed.

"Thank you. The song is called Oración. My grandmother taught me this song. It helps sooth many of the pokémon in the park I like to go to." Alice said as she played the whistle again as a flock of Pidgey flew near them.  
As they neared landing, the balloon started shaking getting everyone to hang on for dear life. Alice managed to regain control and land safely.

"What the heck just happened?" Gabby cried out as they disembarked.

"I don't know. Must have been a sudden shift in the wind." Brock said.

"I didn't sense anything but it could be the area. Make it tricky to pick up where the wind came from."

Drew was checking his gear to make sure everything was still intact. He checked his pocket and looked at the pocket watch he carried with him. He opened it up and noticed something off.

"That's weird." Drew said. The arms of the clock were going in opposite directions.

"What's weird?" Tori asked.

He held it up to her. "My watch is acting weird. Must be some sort of magnetic field around here." He said as he pull up the dial to stop the clock. "What time is it Max?"

"Uh…about 11:30." Max said checking the pokénav.

Drew reset the clock. "Okay everything should be working now. Alice you promised us a tour."

Alice nodded and started guiding through town. At one point, they entered the square and ran into three trainers with fully evolved starters for Sinnoh. Ash, Drew and Dawn surprisingly got in on the battles. The others found trainers to battle as well and for next half hour or so they battled with some winning and some losing but overall it was a fun time.

Next Alice took to what appeared to be a cathedral.

"This is the Space-Time Towers. They are the main attraction of the town. Each day they play music via bells and pipes in the cathedral. Come on I'll show you."

Alice took them to the hot air balloon to ride after showing them the music discs. Ash and Drew decided to run up the stairs in a bid to do training and to make it a competition. By the time they got up to the top of the stairs they were completely out of breath with Drew actually wheezing due to his asthma.

"I would think after training so long this issue works itself out." Gabby said holding out his inhaler.

"I…Know…just call it…a flaw." Drew said catching his breath. When he recovered he walked over to see how the music was played. They watched as the disc was switched out and activated. A happy sounding song started playing and many people in streets started dancing.

"This is like that tower in Spain. You know the one you went to." Tori said to Drew who nodded. "Most of this is Spanish architecture from what I can see of the town. It looks great."

Alice took them to the ground and then headed towards the contest hall which got May and Dawn excited especially when they heard that was the next contest.

Afterwards, they proceeded to her garden. Many pokémon were here and when they spotted Alice they ran over to her. Seeing a good opportunity everyone released their pokémon to play with those in the park. A few minutes of resting passed before a Gallade, at least what Max said was a Gallade, jumped into the clearing. Alice though had a look of recognition and could onlys sighed. Recalling their pokémon the walked over to see an orange haired man in what appeared to be a red formal uniform that spoke of nobility. Next to him was a pink rotund pokémon that Max identified as a Lickilicky

"Ah Alice so nice to see you today." The man said.

Alice dropped her head. "Hello Alberto."

Alberto snorted. "Its Baron Alberto, especially to you plebeians."

Everyone looked at Alice. "He's Alberto, the heir to the family that oversees this town. He is a childhood friend who is insistent on marrying me. When he knows I am not interested in him." She said with a pout.

Alberto laughed and started going into a rant about his family heritage. Out of the corner of her eye May spotted something moving. She looked at Drew who motioned Max and Gabby into the woods not even paying attention to the Baron.

In the bushes, Max and Gabby spotted three troopers that looked to be after someone in the bushes who had his eyes on the group and more specifically Alice. Gabby quickly sniped two of them and then Max hurled his sai at the third one destroying it before it could give off a cry.

Just then the boy in front of him nearly got barbecued by a Hyper Beam. The distraction allowed the two to move back with the group unnoticed.

Alberto though was moving to confront the boy. "Oh Tonio, I thought it was Darkrai. That spirit has to be the cause of this." He said pointing to a pillar which appeared to warped and blackened.

Tonio shook it off and turned to Alice and in those more versed romance, mainly May and Dawn they could see the poor boy's infatuation with the girl.

"Alice take a look at this." Torino said holding up the computer. It had some colorful lines that looked like graphs that were fluctuating. "Something happened in the dimension where Dialga and Palkia are being held. It started acting up a couple of hours ago." He said as the young scientist looked at the pillar, which unfortunately broke off and hit him in the head.

Alberto not even fazed by the damage to Tonio, walked up to Alice and started to flirt with Alice who immediately shot him down to the immense relief of Tonio though it went unseen by Alice. Alberto scoffed and was about to try again when Dawn of all people forced him to walk away.

Alice sighed. "Seriously Alberto, I don't have those feelings." Dawn smiled. "I am sure you could do better than him Alice."

Alice smiled at that.

Drew turned to Tonio. "Just out of curiosity when did these fluctuations occur or start."

Tonio looked at his computer, with his Driftblim hovering nearby. "Uh we've had periodic spikes in the past but this was a large spike. It occurred about…11:30."

This sent up warning flags to heroes. They landed within fifteen minutes of that time and felt some sort of impact prior to landing.

"What do you think? Coincidence?" Ash asked.

"There is no such thing with us." Drew replied. Before he could say more the park suddenly darkened, getting many of the park pokémon to scurry away and one of the shrines cracked. Out of the shadows that appeared came what appeared to be a pokémon. It had a black body with a red collar and white hair extensions. Its eyes were a vivid blue-green and it was floating of the ground almost like a ghost.

Alberto though recognized it. "Darkrai! Today I will end you. Lickilicky use Hyper Beam.

The rotund pokémon charged up and fired the attack but Darkrai was much faster and dodged it and moved in front of the group. He fired some sort of dark beam that hit Ash, getting the others to gasp in shock and order their pokémon to attack it.

Ash's mind

Ash blinked as he felt the attack. Looking around he saw that with the exception of the coloring of the sky, he appeared to be in the real world. He and Pikachu started walking around taking in the weird coloring. Suddenly two spirits appeared and started to seemingly attack each other. Ash tried to capture it but the pokeball just phased through this spirits. Just then Darkrai appeared again and a large crater appeared underneath him. Ash grabbed hold of Pikachu as he fell through it with a yell.

Back in the waking world

Ash gasped as he woke up. The gasp caught his friend's attention and he was instantly glomped by May and Dawn. Misty and Anabel walked over more sedately and kneeled down.

"Damn it Ash you keep getting hurt like this." May said nuzzling into his chest.

"Sorry, little Skitty." He said nuzzling her.

"Welcome back to world of the living." Drew said. "Though I think sleeping might be a better alternative, look."

Ash turned his head to see multiple trainers hovering over their pokémon. Many seemed to be suffering some sort of nightmare. He then saw pink bubbles with pokémon floating in them.

"What the heck is going on?" Ash asked.

"We've theorized that these bubbles are the pokémon's dreams. They aren't hurting anyone but something is happening with the dimensional barriers around here." Anabel said.

Just then a Lickilicky wondered over. The only difference was that it had the sash Alberto was wearing.

Ash blinked. "Why is that Lickilicky wearing Baron Alberto's stuff?"

"I am Baron Alberto. Oh this is truly a sad day. I had cornered Darkrai but then he put my Lickilicky to sleep. Apparently according to your friends he had a dream of becoming me so I turned into this. Good god how can this get any worse."

At this everyone of Ash's friends facepalmed. They knew that was tempting fate. Just then the trainers they faced before came into the center and told everyone to follow them. They followed them to the edge of town where a mysterious fog had sprung up. Attempts to dispel the fog failed and then Ash tried to run through the fog only to be turned around.

"It's that despicable Darkrai. Come my citizens we must give chase to that foul demon." He said trying to rally the townsfolk.

A clapping was heard and then laughing. The heroes recognized the voice. They turned to see Glenn, several troopers and four Kaijuu. One that looked like a Roserade, one that was a humanoid Luxray, one that looked like a Kabutops, the fourth was a Victreebel and last was a Torkal.

"I must say that whatever is happening here is perfect for my plans." Glenn said laughing.

Ash growled. "What are you doing here Glenn?"

Glenn waved his arms. "Isn't it obvious? I am here to conquer, however I have a much important task. You see here in this town there exists two pokémon that will help me conquer this world. Tell me do you know of the pokémon of time and space?"

Tonio gasped. "You are speaking of Dialga and Palkia Two forces that govern time and space that are in eternal conflict. My grandfather did research onto these pokémon and warned never to get into the middle of their fight. Why do you want to awaken them?"

Glenn chuckled sinisterly. "Simple, to take their energy. By controlling time and space we can do anything, from reshaping the world to our will to erasing our enemies from existence.

The heroes gasped at that, realizing they could be killed or worse with a snap of his fingers. Just then the ground shook again and Glenn looked up. "Ah and here comes our guests of honor."

Everyone looked up to see a tear in the sky. It was silvery grey with pink outlines and what looked like a pink pearl in its shoulder blades. One of the pearls was cracked as if had been attacked. "

P-Palkia. No if its fight here the town is going to be destroyed." Tonio said scared.

Glenn laughed. "Yes now my men destroy this town."

The kaijuu and the troopers marched forward scaring the citizens. The heroes immediately pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Tonio is there any way to quell to stop these guys." Drew called out.

Tonio racked his brain. "If there is it will be in my lab with my grandfather Gody's notes. But with all of this I don't know if we can get there."

"I'll protect you, we know how to handle these guys." Ash said.

Tonio and Alice who had been listening in on this conversation look confused but thanked them for the help.

"Alright, Ash you, I and Misty are going to get Tonio to his lab. Everyone else focus on keeping the civilians safe and destroy any opposition."

"Right." Everyone else said as they got into their stances. Soon the troopers had charged in with the kaijuu directing traffic. Hack and burning their way through the pack, Ash blasted a way for them to break through. Grabbing Alice and Tonio they started running through the streets with a group of enemies right behind them. The others immediately started to protect the citizens still there.

As they travelled through the alleyway, Tonio and Alice were struggling to keep the pace the three had set for themselves. They eventually found an alley way and ducked into allowing the civilians to rest.

"Oh…man…I've never…run this fast." Tonio gasped.

Before Alice could respond, Ash and Misty put their hands on their mouths to shut them up. They watched as the group they was chasing them passed them by and the Drew jumped out and took a deep breath.

FLAMETHROWER

He breathed out scorching up their opponents. He turned to see a ladder.

"Get up the ladder!" The two couples nodded and Ash and Misty quickly grabbed their friend and jumped up manipulating some water and lightning to get up on the roof. Drew quickly followed by blasting behind him.

On the roofs, Ash and Misty were forced to carry Tonio and Alice because of the speeds they were running. Drew was right behind them making sure they weren't being followed. This proved to be a good idea as one of the Kaiju had followed him, the humanoid Luxray.

"Go! Get to the tower!" Drew called out as he pulled out his phone.

"You picked the wrong rider to mess with." He said activating his phone.

**STANDBY LEO**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE**

Zodiac pulled out Leonid and got ready to battle.

With the battling riders

May slashed through another trooper while ducking to take out the legs of a second and leapt into the air and fired petals at the opposition. Meanwhile Dawn and Tori were using their attacks to defend the remaining civilians which finally got a safe distance away with Gabby, Max and Brock escorting them, leaving Anabel to back them up. Once clear the girls pulled out their belts and got into their stances.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/KAMEN RIDE SIRIUS**

The four riders transformed to take on the three Kaijuu.

With Ash and Misty

The group of four had finally managed to get to Tonio's lab. Barricading the door Tonio and Alice caught their breath.

"Is Drew going to be okay?" Alice asked worried for the young man.

Ash waved it off. "He'll be fine taking on that monster. Its making sure that this town doesn't fall into the void. What's this research Gody had?"

Tonio walked over to his desk. "Gody set up this technology to monitor the space-time dimension. He was a genius and I am glad he was my grandfather. But now with Palkia floating around we might need his research more than ever."

"That's if Palkia was the only threat. We forget that Darkrai is here as well. We might have to contend with him." Misty said.

"I…Don't think Darkrai is a threat." Alice said speaking up. "I remember as a young girl, I helped an injured Darkrai in the forest and didn't seem threatening."

"I agree. I remember when we were younger, I was walking down a path when I saw Alice fall off a cliff. Before I could catch her Darkrai caught her and settled her on the ground. I rushed over to see if she was okay and she woke up." He turned to Alice who looked shocked. "Sorry Alice I thought you deserved to know the truth."

Alice smiled. Their moment was disturbed when the doors banged.

"We've got company. Tonio and Alice stay behind us." Ash said pulling out his belt with Misty doing the same.

"What are you going to do with those?" Tonio asked.

"Just watch, don't worry about us." Misty said as the door blew up. Out of the rubble was came the humanoid Torkoal.

BODY SLAM

Red Tortoise leaped into take out the four people he perceived as weak. Ash and Misty just flipped their levers.

**EVOLVE**

And sent a shield up to bounce it back. The two riders ran into their shields to assume their rider forms.

"Let's take care of this guy and get to tower, Triton." Aura said.

"Don't worry you two me and Aura are going to get you to the tower." Triton said pulling out her trident.

The two took a stance ready to fight.

With Zodiac

Zodiac parried another blow and reared back with his fist.

REMINGTON BURST

With momentum built his elbow he launched it at Lightning Fang. But like its namesake it was fast and dodged the close range attack. Zodiac growled, he had the fire element and from what he knew of he should have the advantage. He was considering switching to another form when Lightning Fang started to struggle. Zodiac watched as Darkrai came up behind him and anchored the Kaijuu to the roof. Zodiac looked at Darkrai in the eye and nodded pulling out his phone.

**STANDBY LEO: FINISHER**

Powering up his sword he charged and slashed through his opponent with the ever present lion behind him. Lightning Fang died a blaze of bright fire as Zodiac turned to Darkrai.

"You are trying to protect this town aren't you?" Zodiac said.

Darkrai nodded and turned towards the towers where Dialga had shown up and were now starting to fight. He turned back to Zodiac who got the message. "My friends should be on the way to the tower, let's go help them." The two took off across the rooftops.

With the girls

Kyokan was thrown back from the Kabutops kaijuu, Sickle Lizard. Kusa who had been blocking the Roserade kaijuu Rose knight, saw Kyokan be knocked back. Launching a Razor Leaf to push her opponent back, she rushed over and scanned another card.

**VINE WHIP**

She fired her vines at Sickle and wrapped it up. It held for a few seconds before the vines were cut away. Kyokan, who had recovered, flung one of her chakrams in an attempt to back it off. Sickle deflected it and charged its arms up.

REAPER'S SCYTHE

It sent two large beams at both of them and connecting sending them flying. Hanabi who had been dueling Big Weed looked over to her partners bee thrown back. This distracted her enough to be hit by a big vine which knocked her back and then was pelted by a Bullet Seed.

Hanabi landed next to her friends who were recovering from the vicious attacks.

"These guys are tough. We can barely do any damage to them." Kyokan said.

"If the boys were here we could beat them. I don't know if we have enough power between us." Hanabi said worriedly.

"We can fight even without them. We are just as strong as them and even the girl is supposed to be our queen. We will protect this town." Kusa said with confidence but even her bravado was a little scared. She was tempted to pull out her final form but she didn't think about it, her first priority were the girls she loved as much as Ash.

The three kaijuu got closer and started powering up their attacks. The three girls stood up ready to defend themselves. Suddenly out of their pocket a card levitated themselves and glowed. Instantly Blaziken, Metagross and Latias appeared and forced them back with their separate attacks.

"Blaziken what are you doing?"

"Metagross come back here your going to get hurt.

"Latias return. Come on I don't want you hurt."

The three pokémon just growled and motioned towards the monsters.

"You three want to help us?" Kyokan asked.

Metagross nodded. Blaziken ignited his fists and Latias started to glow in preparation for a psychic attack.

Kusa looked at the girls. "Come on we need to help them. They fight for us, now let's fight next to them." She said holding up her sword in front of her.

"Count me in." Hanabi said crossing her sword over chest.

"Let's do this." Kyokan said levitating her chakrams.

Just as they prepared to attack, their pockets glowed. Looking down and pulling them out, they saw they were the bracelets they found in the temple.

Kyokan was the first to speak. "The bracelets are telling us to put them on."

Metagross motioned its eyes to the stone on its head. Latias and Blaziken followed suit.

Kyokan nodded. "I understand." She turned to the others. "These stones will allow us to merge with the pokémon that have the stones. They are calling it, Mega Stones."

"Merge with our pokémon?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, our friendship and our bonds will empower us to victory."

Kusa nodded and sheathed her blade. "We have nothing left to lose. Let's do this."

(Play the Japanese Digimon Digivolution theme save the guitar riffs repeat at the appropriate points.)

"Blaziken!" Kusa called out. Blaziken crossed its arms.

"Metagross!" Kyokan called. Metagross levitated fully off the ground.

"Latias!" Hanabi shouted out. Latias started to fly around.

The girls then went started to weave their hands. Kusa threw out her hands and the brought her left hand back holding her hand out as if to launch something (Power Rangers Dino Thunder stance). Kyokan thrust out her arm and held up her right hand with her two fingers up and dropped it near her elbow (Ninja Storm). Hanabi crossed her left arm and grabbed the bracelet. (Lightspeed Rescue)They pressed the button on the bracelet. Instantly, beams of light started heading towards the pokémon. At the same time beams of light came out of the mega stone. Both groups started to glow.

"Execute. Mega…EVOLUTION!" The girls shouted as the light became blinding as the three pokémon merged with the three girls. When the lights died down the armors had significantly changed. Kusa had taken on Blazkien's coloring and head crest with black on leggings. She also had red whip like extensions off his arms and flames coming out of her ankles and wrists with her sword comfortably on her waist. Kyokan had taken on Metagross' coloring with the X across her chest. Her armor became metallic and here limbs took on the appearance of Metagross' leg and her chakrams were hovering over her arms. Hanabi had turned purple and gained Latias' head shape similar to her Eon form. On her back she had two thrusters to give her more maneuverability with her sword comfortably on her right hip.

(End the song)

These were the Mega forms of Kusa, Kyokan, and Hanabi. For Kusa she felt they were less powerful than her final form but she can now pack a wallop. For the other two this was a new step in power and they liked it.

Their opponents having seen the transformation growled and charged. The girls instantly separated and began to fight their opponents again.

Kusa face off against Sickle Lizard this time. As the monster started to slash, Kusa parried each blow. As the battle continued Kusa noticed she was getting faster as the monster's movements seemed to be slowing down. Eventually she parried on of the arms enough to stun it and then quickly scanned a card.

**FIRE PUNCH**

Instantly she flung her fists. They appeared in a blur to her opponent igniting on contact. After hitting it a hundred times, Sharp Sickle was reeling and covered in scorch marks. She pulled out a card that had Blaziken sending a fiery kick.

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Her right leg glowed and burst into flames. Getting into a sprinter's stance she ran and jumped with Blaze Kick in front of her. Before Sharp Sickle could react she blew through him and landed with a crouch and the fire on her leg going out. Sickle fell back as Kusa returned to her full height.

"Show's over." She said as her opponent blew up.

Kyokan facing Rose Knight. Unlike when it was facing Kusa, Kyokan's armor had increased to take on steel-type qualities of her fused partner. However this did not damper her flexibility as ducked and weaved under the leaves and vines. Her chakrams which were floating above her responded to her will and spun around her as she danced and connected with her opponent. Each spin of her chakrams cut through the leaves and the occasional vine. As she moved her chakrams she picked out a card and scanned it.

**PSYBEAM**

Bringing one of her chakrams in front of her, she fired the multi colored beam and caused critical damage and send Rose Knight into the same position she just was in. She picked up another card and charged it up.

**METEOR MASH MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Her right glowed brightly as she charged are staggering opponent and punched a hole straight through.

"I hope you feel like losing. Because you just did." Kyokan said pulling her fist back and walking away leaving her opponent to die.

Hanabi was dodging the vines using her jets. Big Weed started launching leaves in an attempt to slice her up but she used Discharge to burn the leaves. The monster used the distraction to launch its vine again.

**ICE BEAM**

Only for it to be flash frozen as Hanabi scanned one of her favorite cars and froze the vine. Seeing she was already in the air she powered up another card.

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

She flew down and drilled through her frozen opponent appearing on the other side.

"This is your curtain call." Hanabi said as her opponent blew up. The three girls walked over to each other.

"That was amazing we kicked their butts." Hanabi said.

"This power was incredible. Our bonds with our pokémon did this." Kyokan said.

"Wonder if everyone else can get this. This is very powerful. I like it." Kusa said.

"Girls!" They turned to see Onyx and Ace running up to them.

"Onyx, Ace what's going in?" Kusa asked.

"Dialga has broken through. He's fighting Palkia and the town is starting to disintegrate we need to go help the trainers keep the dimension from swallowing us." Onyx said.

"Come on…whoa nice outfits. What did you do?"

"We'll explain on the way come on." Hanabi said as they ran to the decreasing edge of the town.

At the tower of Time and Space

Triton, Aura had arrived at the tower where they kept the music discs to play in the tower after dispatching their opponent. Zodiac joined them shortly along with Darkrai.

"Gody might have predicted the disaster but there was no mention anything related to Oracion especially in the music discs. Alice are you sure it's here?" Tonio asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes…but where is it." She said closing her eyes in an effort to remember what she learned from her grandmother. Snapping her eyes open she held up the picture of her and her grandmother which had notes on the back. Noticing the leaf symbol she looked up and saw a disc that stood out.

"In the center ring at the top." Alice pointed out. The three riders moved the rung and pulled out the disc.

"Got it let's go." Aura said as Alice called out her Chimchar.

They started climbing the tower in the hot air balloon. As they climbed they could see the devastation the two titans had wrought. The two titans were still going at each other and Darkrai had taken up the position of escort as the climbed.

Dialga launched an attack and Darkrai moved to block. However, some got by and headed towards the balloon scaring Alice and Tonio.

**STANDBY CHANGE: VIRGO**

Instantly a large shield appeared and block the attack.

"Hang on." Zodiac said as the impact knocked the balloon off course. Triton lost her balance and fell out of the blimp. Aura grabbed her and tried to pull her in. With all of the chaos he looked for an alternate path. Seeing the stairs he looked at Triton.

"You trust me?" Aura asked.

Triton nodded without hesitation. Aura swung his arm and flung her away. Triton gracefully on the stairwell. Another wave off attacks made the balloon unable to fly.

Aura was forced to jump with the disc and the impact sent a shock through his system. Zodiac in the chaos lost his balance and fell onto the stairs. He watched as Tonio was ejected and had his Driftblim catch him while Alice almost crashed landed into a bridge.

"They're fine let's go." Zodiac said to the worried riders. They started to climb the long stairs running on pure adrenaline as the battle waged. Near the top the stairs started to come apart. Aura being the fastest was slightly ahead when he nearly fell through. He lost his balance and almost fell off the tower, but Triton and Zodiac caught him. Triton quickly froze a set of stairs and proceeded to the top.

Once in the room where the music discs were placed they took out the one that was playing and tried to put the disc in.

"It won't fit." Aura said.

"What do you mean it won't fit?" Zodiac said as he was watching the battle.

"This disc…its too big." Aura said.

"Just our luck, what else could go wrong?" Triton groaned.

As if fate was listening, a dark colored beam hit the floor behind them. They turned to see Kamen Rider Dusk with his lance out and some sort of machine his hands.

"I know what you are trying to do. I glanced at the research that this Gody did and I know that disk is the key to ruining my plans."

Zodiac turned back to Leo form. "Find a way to get this disk to play." He called out as he charged at Dusk.

Aura and Triton continued to search for a way to get the machine running. Meanwhile Palkia and Dialga continued to battle. The riders had done all they could to keep the dimension from collapsing.

Darkrai had woken up after protecting Alice and had tried to keep Dialga and Palkia from attacking again. All that did was cause him to disintegrate as the power between the two was too much for him to handle.

Tonio's computer was going crazy. "If those two collided one more time, we're through! Tonio yelled getting everyone to gasp.

Up in the tower, Zodiac and Dusk were in a stalemate. Dusk chuckled. "All I have to do is wait for the dimension to collapse and you riders are finished. I have all the energy I need to move forward with my plans."

"We'll see about that you bastard." Zodiac said as he pushed Dusk back and jumped over him.

**DARK PULSE**

Dusk pointed his lance and fired the beam. If Dusk had been paying attention Zodiac was in front of his machine. Zodiac jumped again and the beam hit the machine, destroying it.

"No, no, NO!" Dusk shouted, his plans ruined.

"If we fall here, your plans fall with it. I rather have a draw where you don't benefit." Zodiac taunted.

Dusk growled but then he heard something. The chimes of the bell tower started playing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dusk yelled as he decided to make a hasty retreat.

Moments earlier

Triton and Aura were still looking for a way to play the disk. Triton noticed something in the middle of the turntable. Looking at the disk and then the table, she gasped. "Try the one in the middle."

Aura flipped it and smiled. He placed the disk in and it fit perfectly. They ran over to the lever and pulled it. The machine sparked but it had not power to turn the machine on.

"There's no power. We can't turn it on." Triton said.

Aura looked at the wires. "Okay, let me see if I can jump start it." Aura said as clapped his hands together. Gathering enough energy he flung his arms out. Bolts of electricity danced from his arms to the turbines. Triton could only watch as Aura used all of his power to try to kick start the machine. Just when it appeared that Aura was going to deplete his energy, they heard the gears start to move. The chimes then began to play the very soothing sounds of Oracion.

The song seemed to make everything else come to a stop. Waves of energy flowed through the town as everything began to be restored to its original states. Even Dialga and Palkia calmed down and started returning to their dimension. As the song ended Zodiac powered down and walked over to Misty and Ash who had powered down and Ash was in the red head's lap.

"Damn it Ash. You need to stop this." Misty said with no hint of hostility.

Ash smiled weakly. "If it means that I get to wake up looking at one of my jewels, then I'll keep doing that."

Misty shook her head as they saw Drew walk over.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah just tired." Misty said.

Drew nodded and sat down. "I ain't walking down those stairs. So I hope they come get us."

This got the other two laugh as they relaxed from their adrenaline high. They were alive that was all that mattered.

Two days later

The group was heading back to the pokémon center after the contest. May had eked out a win over Dawn and earned her second ribbon towards the Grand Festival. Now as the sun they were walking with Tonio and Alice who were now walking hand in hand.

Alice had a down trodden face. "What's wrong Alice?" Tonio asked.

Alice looked at the sky. "Its just that even with the town back to the way it is, Darkrai is gone. I'm sad to think that he may be gone."

Dawn smiled. "Don't worry, he'll live on in your heart. You have some good memories right?"

Alice nodded. Misty sighed. "I guess this is a part of life. I mean it's not…like…hold on I see something."

Everyone stopped. "What's wrong Mist?"

"Its hard to tell but…there is something up on the tower against the sun." Misty said.

Gabby pulled out her binoculars and looked at the tower. She handed them to Drew to confirm it and he smiled. "It looks like you'll get to make more memories Alice."

Alice looked up and smiled. Though it was hard to pick out, standing on edge of the tower was Darkrai looking none the worse for wear.

But what did Glenn truly want with the energy from the battle. Will these new Mega Evolutions help them? Find out as the Journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: This was not my best work. I blame work related travel. Sorry guys
> 
> New forms
> 
> Mega Evolutions: All the Aura Riders will have access to Mega Evolutions. Here Kusa, Kyokan and Hanabi all got one from Blaziken, Metagross and Latias respectfully. The other four will be revealed in time. This form will be between their mid-form upgrade if they have one and their final forms. If they don't have a mid-form then this will count as the mid-form. Say thanks to the reader Wobbuffet for the idea.
> 
> Preview: As they reach Celestic Town, they have a chance encounter with the Champion of Sinnoh. What's more is that it's time for another test, this time its Anabel's turn to tackle her temple guardian. But danger abounds as Team Galactic continues its plans. What will happen in the town of legends? Find out.
> 
> Next time: Celestic Legends.
> 
> The last thing is not going to be my normal sign off. As I wrote this chapter, a man many people idolize passed away. On February 1st, the great Monty Oum, creator of RWBY and valued member of Rooster Teeth died due to an allergic reaction to a medical procedure. He left us way too soon and all will miss him. Instead of flowers, Rooster Teeth asks that we create something awesome to make this world a more colorful place. To that end the next chapter of Bleach Grand Prix will have a fitting tribute. So as my sign off…I leave this very appropriate quote especially in this story.
> 
> "I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death
> 
> -Monty Ohum
> 
> Monty wherever you are in the multiverse…know your legacy will live on in this one. Rest in Peace. (Flies off with tears falling.)


	38. Celestic Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright let's see if we can get back on schedule.
> 
> Ash: Let's do this
> 
> Misty: Ready
> 
> Anabel: Let's go
> 
> Gabby: Here to play. Tori too.
> 
> May: Me and Max are good to go
> 
> (A slap is heard getting the others to groan)
> 
> UO: Brock?  
> Dawn: Brock.
> 
> UO: Hit on a girl?
> 
> Max: It was Lucy Heartfillia
> 
> UO: Damn it Brock. DISCLAIMER NOW
> 
> Ash: Unitedosprey1991 does not own Pokémon or Kamen Rider. He would be a Billionaire and I would age with Misty and or May As my girlfriends. Dawn and Anabel would be contenders as well.

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 39: Celestic Legends

When we last left our heroes they had just defeated another one of Glen's plans and kept a town from being lost to the dimensional gap. May, Anabel and Dawn also gained new forms in the form of mega stones and their new mega evolutions that merged them with their pokémon companions granted them more power.

Now we find them less than day outside of their destination of Celestic Town. The first vistages of light were beginning to show and the first one up was surprisingly Anabel. She looked at her bed mates and smiled. Ash had his arms around May and Dawn with Misty taking up a position across from her. She sat up and stretched slightly and crawled out from their bag. She was dressed in an undershirt and sweatpants, the undershirt showing her developing B-cup breasts. She knew she would need to start wearing a bra soon. But it's not like they cared what was showed at this point having been traveling together for so long.

She walked bare foot over to a nearby stump and started to meditate. One of the things she had done to improve her psychic abilities was meditate and clear hear head. This also helped her with connecting with her pokémon as they seemed to improve as she meditated more. After about forty minutes she opened her eyes and realized someone had wrapped their arms around her stomach.

"Hey there." Said the person hugging her. "You must have been deep into your meditation to not notice me hug you." The sweetness in the voice told her it was May.

Anabel relaxed into the hold. "Sorry, it's just really peaceful." She said.

"Come on, Misty and Dawn are up but they just haven't moved. They want to talk about how we are handling this relationship."

The two walked over to see Misty and Dawn had adjusted their positions so Misty was now on the right side of Ash. Anabel subconsciously went to Misty who nuzzled into her.

"So we've been together all four of us for the last five weeks. I want to know, how do you feel about…well all of us sharing a guy." Misty asked.

Dawn was the first to answer. "I know I've been with Ash the shortest time, but I wanted to know him sooner." She held May's hands which were wrapped around her stomach. "Loving Ash has never been the problem, its learning to love you three. And you know what, I found it was easy to love you three the same way." She finished with her usual confidence.

"I know how you feel. At first me and Misty agreed to share Ash because we didn't want any competition. As time wore on, I began to see her as a sister, then a really close friend and now I feel like I can't sleep without her. Something to think about is when we get to "that" phase in our relationship. Would you all be willing to be with each other?" May asked the girls.

The others thought this for a few moments.

"Yes." The answer surprisingly came from Anabel. "If it came down to it, I would not mind if I was "that" with you girls. You're my best friends, why should I not show it. It wouldn't be any different from kissing Ash."

"Would you try it?" Misty asked from behind her. Anabel turned to face her. Anabel hesitantly nodded, it wouldn't hurt to do it. That's why she squeaked when Misty leaned into gently kiss her. She was briefly shocked before something in the kiss caused her to relax into it and close her eyes. Breaking from it Misty looked at the empath's eyes. "How was it?"

"It felt…great." She said blushing up a storm. Misty cooed and hugged her close.

"I'm glad I was awake for that." Ash said getting the four to break out of their stupor.

"How long were you awake?" Anabel said snuggling into Misty's chest.

"Just long enough to see that. Not going to judge if that's what you're asking. If you girls want to kiss each other, I ain't stopping ya." He said with a smile. This got the girls to relax and snuggled into him. They cuddled for a few minutes before the rest of the camp started to stir and they broke away to get some light training before they reached Celestic Town.

An hour later after they finished breakfast and started walking towards their destination. As they walked Anabel was watching the scenery when she started to hear snippets of something talking to her.

" _Temple…find…the gate…connects…space…time."_

Anabel looked around. "Something wrong little Eevee?" May asked.

The empath shook her head. "No must be the traveling."

"Don't worry, if I know the area, Celestic Town should be another hour." Dawn said.

Soon enough they reached the Celestic Town outskirts. As they walked, they overheard some excited murmurs.

"Cynthia's home."

"Our hometown champion is here."

"I can't wait to see her."

Ash turned to one of the people. "Excuse me but who is Cynthia?"

The young woman looked at the group. "Cynthia is the Sinnoh League Champion. She also lives here."

This piqued the group's interest and went to where the woman told them Cynthia was doing a demonstration. They arrived to see a blonde woman with a long dark coat, alongside a dragon type pokémon. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound.

Cynthia was petting Garchomp. "Of course taking care of your pokémon can only get you so far. What I propose is I face two volunteers in a two on two battle. If having one pokémon is the proof of a bond then knowing how to battle with two pokémon should how much you have with your entire team.

The group that was gathered instantly started clamoring for the attention. Cynthia looked around and spotted the group of trainers. She pointed at Ash and Drew.

"You two young men." Ash and Drew faked looking around and then pointed at themselves.

"Yes you two come on, don't be shy." Cynthia said. This got a snort out of their friends. Those two shy, what a riot.

They walked over to Cynthia. "So what are your names?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm Ash, and this is Drew. It is an honor to meet you." Ash said.

"Likewise. So here's how we will do it. You each will have one pokémon and I will use two pokémon. No substitutions."

"That's fine just give us a minute." Drew said as he took Ash aside. "How do we handle this?" Drew asked.

"Your asking me?"

"Yes. I can't be the one deciding all the time." Drew said with confidence.

"Alright…how about Riolu and Swampert."

"You sure Riolu can handle it?"

Ash nodded. Drew took off his hat. "Alright then." He tossed his jacket and his hat to the girls.

Cynthia nodded. "Against you two, Garchomp will go easy on you. As for my second. Time to battle Togekiss." (Her first team)

Dawn saw the pretty pokémon and took out her pokedex. _Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict._

When the egg like pokémon showed up, Misty was hit with a bout of sadness. She missed her Togepi, as she let him go back in the Mirage Kingdom. It was essentially her child, well more like her and Ash's child. A sudden image of her holding two children, one with her hair color and one with Ash's hair bombarded her. She let a tear fall across her cheek.

"You miss him don't you?" Anabel said gently. Misty nodded. "He was my baby. I hatched it and raised it like my own child. It was…hard to let him go."

Anabel hugged her. "As long as you don't forget him, he won't be far in your heart."

Misty smiled and nuzzled Anabel.

On the battlefield, Ash looked at Misty. "Man, seeing that Togekiss must have dragged some memories up.

"You can comfort her later. Don't let the fact it's a Togekiss distract you. Right now our pride has been slighted."

Ash looked firm. "Your right. Riolu I choose you."

"Let's ride, Swampert."

Cynthia looked at the pokémon. A Riolu was rare enough, but a Swampert out here was unique. But this Swampert seemed familiar. Perhaps it was the stance it took, almost mimicking his master's stance. In fact both were mimicking their trainers almost like they were mirrors. No matter, they were normal trainers and she was the champion of Sinnoh.

"You two may have the first move."

"Gladly. Swampert Mud Shot on Garchomp."

Swampert fired multiple muddy shots. But Cynthia was ready.

"Garchomp use Slash cut through the shots. Togekiss use Aura Sphere on Swampert."

Garchomp sliced through the muddy bullets, while Togekiss charged up and fired. As it got close, Riolu came in and to the surprise of the spectators he caught it and held it.

Ash chuckled. "I can tell your surprised. Riolu normally don't learn Aura Sphere until they evolve. But this little guy is from the Kingdom of Rota. He was supposed to be the heir apparent to the throne but he gave it up to travel with me."

Cynthia was slightly shocked. Rota Riolu don't leave the kingdom that often, but to see one out here in the possession of a trainer like Ash. Perhaps Ash had more talent than she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Riolu sent the Aura Sphere at Togekiss. Togekiss was forced to dodge it.

"Togekiss use Aerial Ace." Togekiss sped up and targeted Swampert who moved up to block the flying attack. This allowed Swampert to grab its wings.

"Suplex it right out of the sky Swampert." Drew called out mimicking a throwing motion. With little effort Togekiss was sent flying but recovered before it could hit the ground. Meanwhile, Riolu charged with it paws glowing for attempt to hit Garchomp. Garchomp quickly powered with a Brick Break and the next two minutes the fans were treated to a sight of small pokémon fought off the champion's strongest. This was broken up as Swampert came in with a Take Down and Riolu got out of the way of the attack. Swampert shook it off and looked ready for more.

After seeing what Swampert did, Cynthia confirmed her suspicion. "You are not ordinary trainers are you?"

Ash smirked. "You never asked. How did you figure it out?"

Cynthia pointed at Drew. "Only one trainer does that pre-battle routine with the hat and jacket. Plus the rumors of your pokémon performing wrestling maneuvers are clearly no exaggeration. The Wrestling Trainer Drew. Runner-up to the Lily of the Valley Conference and completer of the Kanto Battle Frontier." She pointed at Ash. "That makes you his friend, the Hoenn League champion, the Lightning champ Ash Ketchum."

Ash scratched his nose. "You've done your homework. Riolu Force Palm."

"Swampert back it up with Ice Punch."

Riolu stepped in ready to hit Togekiss with Swampert following behind.

"Togekiss use Grass Knot."

Togekiss' eye glowed and two pieces of grass came together and tripped Swampert. Swampert fell over to its dismay and fell onto Riolu and they both tumbled into a wall.

Swampert got up and looked at the smaller pokémon. Reassured it was okay they stood ready to defend themselves.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush, Togekiss use Aura Sphere"

Togekiss charged up the Aura attack while Garchomp started to rush at their opponents.

Riolu looked slightly scared but Garchomp reassured it.

"Two can play that game. Swampert use Ice Beam to freeze the ground."

Swampert fired the ice-cold attack and dragon caught the ice. He started slipping and sliding away from his opponent. Right into the path of the oncoming of the Aura Sphere from Togekiss. Comparatively, Togekiss was weaker that Garchomp, but it still stung for it to hit its teammate.

Just as the battle was getting good, Cynthia raised her hand. "That's enough. We came here to demonstrate how two different trainers could battle together for the first time. It is obvious that you have worked together and I underestimated the skill. Great job, you raised your pokémon well."

The rest of the crowd applauded at the display and eventually dispersed. Cynthia told the group to follow her to show them something interesting.

"Celestic Town is considered one of the oldest settlements in Sinnoh. They have many legends concerning legendary pokémon. In particular the Time Pokémon, Dialga and the Space Pokémon Palkia." They eventually arrived in some ruins.

"I've been going around the region finding out about the ancient history of the region. Have you ever been in Hearthome City?"

The group nodded. "I was there to look at some of the ruins. Specifically the Amity Park ruins. It was fascinating what they worshipped in years past. A line I distinctly remember translating. 'When every life meets another life, something will be born.' What do you think it means?"

The group thought about it and then Tori stepped up. "I believe it relates to the passage of time. Think of time like a river, it is always flowing in a particular direction. Introduce a new factor including new friends, the course of the river can be changed. So that birth means a new destiny possibly.

Cynthia smiled. "That's a very poetic interpretation Tori." Cynthia waver her arms. "These ruins are what inspired me to be an archeologist I am particularly interested in this one sect that was active around the time of this region's founding."

"What kind of sect?" Dawn asked curiously.

"This sect was spread throughout the region, many of their buildings are scattered through this region, however I believe Celestic Town housed a very important religious relic."

She took them over to a large tower. "This building here was seen as very important to the pre-Sinnoh civilization. They believed that this world was once part of another world or universe. Seems like a crazy thing to believe in, but it was their beliefs."

This sent up warning bells to the heroes. If this tower was connected to the Kingdom, was one of the temples here as well?

Cynthia sighed. "It is a shame. We can't get into the temple. I have translated the inscription on the door. It said 'Only those who bear the symbol may proceed. The Kingdom's treasure lie within.' In addition take a look." She pointed to a gap in the ground. "We can't even access it without a flying type."

Anabel who had been listening, suddenly heard the voice from before, this time it was crystal clear. " _Find the place where time and space connect. Take a leap of faith. Show your belt to unlock your destiny."_

The group had started to turn around while Anabel was musing. Ash was the first to notice.

"Ana?" This caught everyone's attention. Anabel ignored it and walked towards the gap.

"Anabel get back." Cynthia called prepared to go after her when Drew grabbed her shoulder. Before she could protest, Anabel was on the edge of the gap. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and lifted her leg. She took a step and hit something solid. She looked down and saw she was standing on an invisible bridge.

"Not invisible, optical illusion. These temple planners were really good." Anabel said to herself.

Cynthia was shocked. "What is going on?"

"Do you want to know what's inside Cynthia? Now's your chance." Gabby said. Anabel took a couple of steps forward and then pulled out her buckle to face the door. Now that they had a look at it, the door had the same symbol as her belt. Holding it up, it shot a beam towards the door. The symbol glowed before it popped out and turned ninety degrees. It then slowly opened shaking off the thousands of years of dust. At the same time stairs started to appear connecting the ledge to the temple.

Once inside Cynthia marveled at the architecture of the place. "Wow, I knew that the Pre-Sinnoh peoples were great builders, but this is amazing." She said as she took out her note pad.

"They built temples like this all over Sinnoh. Probably other places as well. They were designed to test heirs. There were two near Eterna City and a third near Lake Valor. There might be another near Twinleaf Town." Drew said as they all summoned their weapons.

"Have you been searching for them? How do you know so much?" Cynthia inquired.

The heroes looked at each other. "I suppose we can tell you our story." Ash said as they sat down.

For the next hour, the group told Cynthia about the history before the current history. They also talked about the powers they inherited and their role in the future."

"Wow…I never knew how much history is still to be discovered. So this temple is one of these testing grounds."

"Yes its Anabel's, me Max and Misty have already taken theirs." May said. "If it's like the previous temples, we can probably rely on Drew's knowledge to get through it."

"I would not be so quick to rely on me. I might have been lucky with the first couple of temples but this is not recognizable to me."

May pouted adorably getting Ash to chuckle.

Drew turned to Cynthia. "You're more than welcome to study the temple when we are done, in the meantime perhaps you can help us with some of the puzzles."

Cynthia nodded and everyone stood up. "Alright so where do we go from here?" Ash asked.

Anabel looked at the door. It had one statue on its right and a missing one on the left. "I think we need to return the missing statue."

Drew nodded. "Makes sense. Now how to get there." They walked up to see a switch. Max ran over to step on it. The platform rose up. Max stepped off it and it lowered again.

"Guess it needs constant weight." Brock said. Looking around he spotted a small statue. He went over and picked it up and placed it on the switch. The platform rose again and the group waited at the door while Drew went to get the key after lighting up a couple of the

In the next room, Misty freaked out when three spider like creatures showed up. Anabel quickly sliced them up and quickly moved further in after placing a vase on the switch to open up the gate. Then they were force to lock themselves in to proceed.

In the next room they were forced to contend with the spiders and lizard like creatures. As they were fighting, some of the statues started to move as well. After a couple of minutes they cleared the room and opened the chest that appeared. They then moved the statues around to open up the next door.

In the next room there were more lizard creatures. As they were fighting, Cynthia was told to try to escape. She find to her shock that the path was cut off, the tower's age apparent.

"Uh guys?' Cynthia called out.

"May take care of that!" Drew said parrying a blow.

May kicked her opponent and ran over to Cynthia. Seeing the game held out her hands.

VINE WHIP

Cynthia watched as the vines came out of her wrists.

"Cynthia just walk across I got you." May said. Cynthia nodded and started walking across the vines. Reaching the top of the stairs she watched amazed as one by one her new friends ran up the walls or jumped across the gaps.

"You are amazing."

Ash scratched his nose. "You haven't seen anything yet." He looked at the door. "Okay now what?"

"We should avoid the spikes and get over to the switches over there." Anabel said. They proceeded carefully over to the switches. Gabby and Tori stayed on the switches and Anabel went into the room that opened up. After beating the statues in there she grabbed the key and returned to the room where they proceeded to the next room. Here they flipped a switch to move on but realized that they had to hit the switch again. Gabby was useful here as she sniped the switch and moved forward to the next room.

In the next room, Ash and Drew were forced to face much stronger lizards with blades. Cynthia having already convinced these trainers were special. She was worried as the lizards were blocking their attacks, but a couple of lucky slashes and the lizards fell. Looking at the room they saw a large scale with a platform that was slightly elevated. Realizing what they had to do, they moved the heavy statues carefully onto the scales which allowed all of them to hop across.

Reaching the next room, it was filled with more monsters. They continued to fight until they reached another door. Going through the door, there was a large circular room.

"This has to be the mini-boss chamber. Anabel get ready." Drew said.

Anabel nodded. They didn't wake long as the statue in the middle of the room came to life. Anabel quickly pulled out Royal Circle while the knight lifted up the massive sword. Anabel quickly spun her chakrams and threw them. One of them hit the knight chipping off a piece of the armor. The other spun and started bouncing off the wall. As the two weapons bounced around Anabel was forced to dodge the very heavy sword. One by one the armor was ripped off as the empath danced and weaved around the knight. Once all the armor was stripped off, the knight discarded the large sword and pulled out a sword similar to Drew's. Anabel quickly caught the flying weapons and shifted them to their short sword forms.

As the battle progressed it was obvious that the knight picked up a ton of speed with the armor removed. However, Anabel was clearly more flexible as she ducked, flipped and contorted her body to dodge the attacks and then countered with her own quick strikes. This continued until the knight was cut off at the legs by twin slices. Brought to its knee Anabel decapitated it ending the fight.

"Great Job Ana!" Dawn cheered.

"That was amazing!" Misty called out.

Anabel blushed at here friends cheering and felt compelled to bow for her performance. A door opened up to reveal a treasure chest. Anabel walked over to the chest and opened it. She curiously took out what was inside. It was a grey rod that was glowing green.

"What is this?" Anabel asked curiously.. She walked over to see the group talking about something.

"What's going on?" The empath asked curiously.

Tori pointed at the statue. "That statue looks like the one from the beginning of the temple but we have no way to move it on our own. We are trying to figure ways to move it."

Anabel looked at the statue then at the glowing rod. Looking up again she swung it launching the orb towards the statue. The statue glowed green and Anabel moved back. The statue moved in the direction she did.

"Okay, now how do we get this out of here?" Max asked.

Cynthia looked around and spotted a bell shaped object. "Why don't we moved it over there?"

Anabel looked at the direction she was pointing and moved the statue to the spot indicated. The bell came down and enveloped the statue.

"I think this moved the statue to another room. Come on." Anabel said.

In the room next to theirs they saw the statue coming out of another bell.

"Well that confirms our theory but how to get through these narrow halls?" Max asked.

Anabel looked at the statue and noticed it looked like the statues that had been attacking them. Activating the statue she moved it to the walls and swung the rod. The hammer smashed through it.

This shocked the group. "Well now, let's keep going." Brock said. Anabel just moved forward with the statue following with her and her friends trying to avoid the statue. After destroying a beam statue which covered a switch, Brock stood on the switch the move the platform so the statue could climb up to another bell like construct.

Moving into the room with the scale, Anabel moved the statue onto the scale.

"I guess we need to add more weight to allow this to move." Misty said. This was a simple fix as they moved around to allow the weight to be distributed. As they were doing so Max noticed something on the wall. Pulling out his Hookshot he fired up to in and landed on the platform.

"Max what are you doing?" May called out.

"I saw something here. Someone want to help out?" He called back.

Anabel had just moved the statue to its designated spot and turned around. "I got it." She floated up to Max who caught here and moved around to the door on the other side. The others moved to the next room. Cynthia decided to ask what is on her mind. "How long have you been training these powers of yours, from the way you use them you seem like you've been using them for a very long time?"

"At least a few months. Since at least meeting Drew, Tori and Gabby here." Ash motioned to them as Drew helped them down. "What we learn is actually our pokémon's attacks. It may not be a perfect match but it is good enough."

"And these rider belts do they help this process?"

"We call the process Aura Bleeding. The more we use certain attacks the more our bodies can use them to the point we can some weaker forms of the attacks in our normal bodies. A couple of us like me and Anabel are more connected to Aura, with her being an empath while I'm an Aura Adept."

Cynthia nodded. "You must have an incredible bond with your pokémon to do that."

Ash blushed as he found Misty's hand. "Yeah, in more ways than one."

Cynthia looked at the two and then looked at May and Dawn who were watched the scene with a smile and then found each other's hands. "I guess your of the belief that love isn't limited to just a man and woman huh?"

The four shook their heads. Cynthia giggled. "I am not one to judge, I assume Anabel is a part of this as well?" The nods gave her the answer. "Its cute, four girls finding the love of their life had transcended time. I could make a book about this. I wish you all the best."

Soon enough Anabel and Max returned with Max hold a large key.

"I think we would need this don't you think?" Max said.

Ash nodded and they went to the rotated tower. Moving the tower up Anabel move the statue on onto the platform and then moved it down to the bottom floor. Smashing its way through the room they moved to another bell sending the statue to the next room.

Coming to the gate, Max fired his hook shot and slipped through the gate to activate the gate switch. Moving the statue one more time they finally got to the room with the other statue and was moved into place. The door that was locked was now open. Moving through they had to avoid the swinging axes and activated the switch to the door. Finally reaching the last door, Anabel inserted the key and the door opened.

Inside it was dark save for a small light in the center.

"Good luck Ana." Ash said kissing her cheek. The empath nodded and walked to the center of the room. Pulling out her belt, she held it up to light. A beam shot out from the eye and hit the area of light. Soon the room lit up slightly blinding the people there. When their vision recovered they saw the room was made of white marble. Looking down hey saw that room was flat and rectangular, not like the temple's circular structure.

"This…looks like some sort of ballroom." May said what was on their mind.

"You are correct." A mature female voice said. They turned to see a mature woman sauntering up to them. She was in a purple dancer outfit with jeweled circlet on her head. Her mouth was covered by a veil, her arms were in similar translucent silk as her legs and had bracelets on. Her stomach was exposed and her breasts were covered in a jeweled bra (Think the female spell fencer outfits from Bravely Default.) Ash blushed at her figure exposed like and then blushed more knowing Anabel could be like this getting the other girls to giggle.

"This is a banquet hall. Many events took place in areas like this. Excuse my rudeness, my name is Lila." The now named Lila said with a curtsey. Anabel returned it. "Before I became part of the knights, I was a simple performer with a traveling troupe. I was raised with the troupe since I was little and I was found to be a natural dancer and in time a seer. One day we traveled to a town on the shore. We had heard that one of the Princes was in town so we performed with him in attendance. I do not know why, but something in me compelled me to do one of our most complicated dances. Perhaps it was because the Prince was there, perhaps it was an emotion I had not experienced. But after my performance, everyone gave me a standing ovation and the guardian and his entourage met me after the show. To say I was intrigued that someone as lowly as myself caught his attention, but he escorted the troupe back to the Kingdom walls. During that time I was introduced to his knights he had at the time, Kasumi, Haruka, Takeshi and Masato and we got along fabulously.

One night while I was getting ready for a performance I had a vision of an attack on the prince. I tried to warn him but he was busy and so it was fortuitous I found him just as the attack began. I did not know when compelled me to fight but by the end of the attack, I was exhausted and Satoshi looked at me like I was some sort of priceless artifact. With the blessing of my troupe, I moved to The Palace and began my training as a knight of my Prince. Falling in love with him and his fellow female knights was only natural. My story is that even the lowliest of people could become a knight."

Lila looked at Anabel who was blushing. "My attire was one of the things that seemingly pulled me to Satoshi. This was one of my favorite dresses." She twirled around. "He always appreciated my dances. We all had a unique talent and he always found time to support us."

Lila turned serious. "Are you aware of what you need to do?"

Anabel nodded as she pulled out her belt. "I have to beat you in order to access my final form and your spirit moves on."

Lila nodded and did the same. "I may have been a dancer, but it did not make me a less capable fighter."

"I expect nothing less." Anabel said as she inserted the card in at the same time as Lila.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

(Play the Battle Frontier Theme from Emerald)

The two were encased in their respective armors and pulled out their chakrams. They swung them at each other and then started to battle each other. Each kick and punch was complimented by a dance as they had to avoid the chakrams for they couldn't tell if it was theirs. Five minutes of impromptu dancing later, Anabel had the first mistake. She back flipped to avoid one of the chakrams only for another to come dangerously close to her head. She was forced to contort her body and then fall to the ground which opened her up to a kick to the chest. A few more kicks later she was sent into the wall and Lila had both of her chakrams ready to strike.

"Impressive. But now what will you do now that you are unarmed." Lila said pulling back to launch her attacks. Anabel looked around and spotted one her chakrams. Timing it just right she leaped out of the way and activated one of her cards.

**EXTREME SPEED**

She quickly ran and had to flip out of the way of the bouncing attacks and picked up her weapon. She held it up and scanned another card.

**PSYBEAM**

The multi-colored beam was launched and Lila was forced on to the defensive. Anabel used the time to find her other weapon. Spotting it near where Lila was, Anabel formulated a plan.

"Whatever you have planned is not going to work." Lila called out.

"What do…I forgot you're a seer."

"Exactly, I can see your moves a couple steps ahead. And here is my counter PSI BLAST."

Anabel was forced into a pillar knocking the wind out of her. As she struggled to stand Lila raised her hand.

MANA MISSILES

Anabel was sent onto the floor.

"When I trained with knight my abilities centered on mind arts. Whatever you throw out I can counter."

Anabel stood up with her weapon ready to attack. Discreetly she flicked her hand to catch the other chakram.

"It seems you still have some fight in you. No matter." She raised her weapons and began to rotate.

"Good-bye my descendent this has been a wonderful dance.

"Your right this is over." Anabel said getting a look of confusion as she pulled up a card.

**ZAP CANNON: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Anabel charged up her attack. Lila chuckled. "Your attack won't stop my attack. The Twin Chakram Cannons are my most powerful moves. What can you do with one?"

Anabel giggled. "Simple your in position for my attack to work."

Lila was confused until she heard something charge up.

"This dance is over. No hard feelings." Anabel said as the attack fired from both directions and swallowed Lila."

(End previous song begin Baten Kaitos To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars.)

Lila survived but her armor was in ruins as she powered down. Despite the tears in her clothing, Lila looked proud at her descendent.

"Well, done." Lila said as she started to break down. "I was always willing to put myself in front of my Prince. You are worthy of that respect." Lila looked to the ceiling. "I was always lucky to be in the presence of my prince. Do you regret it?"

Anabel shook her head. "Not one bit."

Lila smiled. "Good. Here." Lila showed her the card she had earned. "Your final form. Use it well."

Anabel smiled as she looked at the card. It said Kyokan Seer on it. Lila returned it. "Perhaps I have one more dance in me." Lila took up a stance and she started to dance to some unheard beat. She slowly disappeared, but the smile never left her face as she vanished into the afterlife.

Anabel smiled. "Good-bye. I hope you have a happy afterlife." She said as the rest of her friends appeared.

"Great job Ana." Ash said kissing her gently. Separating, they made their way to the chamber where Lila's body and treasure were stored. Picking up the body sealing up the valuables they left the temple.

Outside they buried Lila in a simple grave. Cynthia thanked them for letting her study the ruins and left not seeing that the spirits of Lila's troupe had taken over the grounds. If one was paying attention, one could see a dancer moving with the rhythm that only she knew and was smiling.

Two Days Later (DP095)

Two days after their adventure in Anabel's temple found themselves in the pokémon center getting ready for the next contest. Dawn was calling her mother and Johanna had started talking about her contest in the town.

"This contest was the end of my streak. Tiger Lily Lila was here name. Shame she left after that win. She was a great coordinator. I do know she went into Poke Styling." (For the record they are two separate people. Lila is Anabel's Japanese name, while this Lila is anime exclusive)

Ash who had been paying attention was confused. "Who is this Lila person exactly?"

Dawn gasped and then pulled out a magazine with the woman's picture in it. "She designs coordinator outfits and pokémon accessories."

"If I recall her shop was in town." Johanna said. This got Dawn's eyes to light up and called over May to discuss their plans. Saying good-bye to her mother, they immediately headed out to the shop with the other girls accompanying her. Drew and Ash headed to the park to figure out their next gym strategy.

An hour later, Ash was still frustrated at the lack of progress they had on tackling Hypnosis. Fantina was known for using that strategy and if they couldn't figure out a way to beat it they were toast.

Ash saw his pokémon were asleep and Drew's were not much better off. They thought by sending their Aura would keep them awake but it did not work as well as they hoped.

"Still no luck huh?" Drew said as he walked over to a tree. Ash followed him to the tree and sat down. "No. I don't know what to do."

Drew sighed. "Let's change topics. What did you think of the battle between Anabel and Lila?"

Ash smiled. "Anabel was amazing. Both of them were." Ash blushed. "Lila's outfit…I imagined Anabel in that. It was really pretty."

Drew laughed.. "You think Anabel would wear that for you?"

"I hope so." Ash said.

Drew looked at the sky. "How are you handling four girls at a time? Man to man."

Ash closed his eyes. "Like I have four precious diamonds with me at all times. Each day they get more beautiful."

"Never took you for a poetic type bro. But nonetheless true. I sincerely hope that our brethren will get the hint as easily as you.

(In one universes, a blonde student sneezed while throwing a kunai somehow setting of mass chaos. In another, a red headed boy sneezed just before going back to his reading.)

Drew sat up. "We still have time to figure it out. Come on we have a contest to attend."

Ash nodded and follow Drew to the contest hall.

At the contest hall, the festivities had begun. Dawn was in the dressing room with May trying to fix up her hair, with May unsuccessfully doing so. A small commotion was heard and the girls turned to see a woman in a long dress approach them with what appeared to be an assistant.

"Oh dear that hair is a mess. Here let me fix that for you." The woman said and in no time at all Dawn's hair was fixed up into a twin pony tails with two fluffy balls holding them up.

"Thank you so…much." Dawn said looking up at the woman and gasped. "Your Lila! Oh wow thank you so much.

Lila lowered her sunglasses. "Well now if it isn't Johanna's little girl. Oh you remind me of her at her age with straighter hair."

Before Lila could gush over her, her assistant pulled her aside because the contest was about to begin.

Dawn watched as Lila appeared in, according the announcer, the first time in twenty years. She released a Cherrim in its flower form. She used a Magical Leaf and then activated Sunny Day which awakened Cherrim's ability and created a beautiful appeal.

Dawn was amazed at the appeal. "That was beautiful." She said.

"I know it was a great appeal Dawn but you need to remember she's our opponent." May said walking up. Her new outfit had incorporated arm covers similar to Lila's dress in the temple.

"I know. Good luck, Beautifly."

May smiled and walked out for her appeal. She sent out her Blaziken which use its Fire Punch and Blaze Kick to create a Caeporia dance.

A few more coordinators later Dawn was up. She released her Buneary and had her use Ice Beam to create a slide. Then she ordered Dizzy Punch to create makeshift skis from the ears. This worked for a few seconds before she lost control. Thinking quickly Dawn moved to where Buneary was flying and caught her. The catch was played off as catching her jumping off from a ski jump and the two were given good scores.

In the dressing rooms, Dawn was talking with May when they heard Lila talking with someone. They walked over and saw her talking with Joanna like they were old friends.

"Mom?" Dawn asked.

"Oh hi there dear. I was just catching up with Lila here. We were talking about our battle all those years ago."

"Ah yes, that takes me back. You know that battle inspired me to be a stylist. However, I still have the dream being in the Grand Festival and I hope I win today." Lila looked up to see Ash walking towards Dawn and May.

"Great job girls." He said sweetly. Lila turned to Johanna. "Don't worry about it." Johanna answered the unspoken question. "All that matters to me is that Ash treats my baby girl the same as the others."

Dawn buried her face into Ash's shoulder. "Mom!" She groaned. Ash chuckled. They were distracted when the results were revealed. All three coordinators got in and after a shuffling, May and Lila were on the same side of the bracket with Dawn on the other side.

Ash kissed the younger girls cheeks and congratulated them. He left and Lila finished her conversation with Johanna. Hanging up she turned to Dawn. "It is really nice to see you. You have become a beautiful young lady."

Dawn blushed. "Thank you Lila. It means a lot coming from you."

May smiled. "I'm glad we're not the only ones. Good luck Miss Lila."

Lila returned the smile. "Thanks. How about after this I take you girls to my shop. I am sure you can find something you can work with." Lila said as she walked away. The two younger girls smiled. It was nice to have rivals like her and Zoey.

An hour later the finals had arrived. Dawn had gotten to the finals quite easily with her Ambipom. May and Lila ran into each other in the semifinals where Lila's Delcatty was able to charm its way past Bulbasaur. Now the finals were set with Lila going for her fifth her ribbon and Dawn going for her third.

"Five minutes on the clock. And Begin!"

"Ambipom, Spotlight."

"Delcatty time to shine."

The two pokémon stood ready. Dawn made the first move and ordered a Swift. Lila countered with a Substitute queuing her famous 'Tiger Lily Smile' as Delcatty maneuvered in between the monkey's tails and fired off a Shockwave denting Dawn's score.

Dawn responded with a Double Team and managed to get around behind Delcatty causing a heavy dent in Lila's score. Dawn's confidence was short-lived as Ambipom suddenly had hearts in her eyes and caused the blue-haired girl to panic.

Up in the stands Ash was concerned. "What just happened, Ambipom looks like a love struck teenager."

"Its Skitty line ability." Drew said with a wince. "Cute Charm works the same as Attract. That means Delcatty is a boy. Ambipom is going to have a hard time." Just then Delcatty used Sing. "And now it's worse. In the games, conditions like Sleep and infatuation can be doubled up. Dawn now has to recover from both of this." He said.

On the battlefield, Dawn was trying to wake up Ambipom as Delcatty struck it with Iron Tail and kept up the pressure with Shockwave. Ambipom awoke and tried to counter with Swift. Delcatty used Substitute to get out of the way but ran into a Double Hit which caused Cute Charm to activate again. Dawn kept trying to snap Ambipom out of its daze managing to get a Double Team off before Delcatty struck with another Sing and countering with a Double Hit. Ambipom shook it off and feeling her connection with her trainer unleashed a massive Swift barrage which overwhelmed the Substitute. With time running own, Lila ordered a Shockwave while Dawn ordered a Swift. The two attacks budged not giving an inch. Dawn threw more power into the connection between her and her partner. That little extra oomph overpowered the Shockwave and collided with Delcatty just as the time ran out.

When the smoke cleared, Dawn had barely beat out Lila to her and her friend's joy. Lila sighed and went over to pet Delcatty. "You did great Delcatty, guess Johanna's drive past down to her little girl." She watched as Dawn was presented the ribbon for the contest. She saw the smiles on her friends face. "No, she isn't a little girl anymore. She's something more. I just can't place it." Lila said smiling as Dawn celebrated with her friends.

Next Day Celestic Town Museum (DP096 and DP097 influenced the chapter)

After the contest the gang decided they still had a couple of days before they had to get back on the road. So at the suggestion of Tori, they headed towards the museum in town. When they got there they were surprised to see Cynthia talking with an elder woman greyish blonde hair. The champion turned to see her new friends approach.

"Oh hello there. I was just telling my grandmother here about the temple ruins we went to the other day. Grandmother these are the kids I talked about."

Professor Carolina took a good look at the trainers. "I see. So one of you unlocked the Celestic Tower."

Anabel raised her hand. "I did mam."

Carolina nodded. "With the temple opening we can do more research into this Pre-Sinnoh civilization. Come let me show you something."

Carolina led the group to a very well secured room. "This is the Lustrous Orb. We have increased the security on the orb after the Adamant Orb was stolen. These two orbs are said to power Dialga and Palkia and it was a shame first one was stolen. Though I thank these Kamen Riders for giving their all and making sure civilians came first."

The group smiled. Just then a middle aged blue haired man walked up. "What those Riders are, are cowards."

"Cyrus, good to see your wit is as sharp as ever. Children this is business mogul Cyrus. What do you mean they are cowards?"

Cyrus walked up to the orb. "I mean instead of securing the scene they chased after those monsters. And those masks they wear, what do they hide? Are they truly protecting us or are they with those so-called dark riders?"

Dawn was about to speak but Misty held her back, Drew doing the same to Ash. Cyrus gazed at the orb. "Such power contained within the Orb. Power to change time and space. Having both in hand you can change the world to fit your needs."

Anabel happened to be walking around and brushed against Cyrus. Instantly she was bombarded with images.

_ Vision _

_An explosion…Team Galactic showing up…They end up stealing the Orb…Cyrus revealed to be working with the organization. Ash getting poisoned protecting her...kaijuu attack…Misty and her creating a duel strike."_

_Vision End_

Anabel gasped getting Cyrus to look at her. "Sorry about that." Cyrus waved it off. "It is fine." He looked at Ash and Dawn. "I want you to two to touch the Orb. I feel something in you two will ignite the orb."

Dawn and Ash looked at each other and moved hesitantly to touch the orb. Through their auras they could feel something. They debated with each other on what to do.

Meanwhile Anabel got Misty's attention. She whispered into here. "Cyrus is not who the public believes."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "What is he?"

"I don't know. I think Team Galactic."

Misty widened her eyes but then narrowed them. "We'll see how this plays out."

Cyrus was getting frustrated. "What is taking so long? Why are you not saying anything?"

"Sorry, we wanted to be sure. But we didn't feel anything spark." Dawn said.

Cyrus growled. Just then an explosion happened in the museum.

Professor Carolina rushed to seal the room only to find the door jammed. "Security has been compromised we need to secure the Orb now!"

The gang immediately rushed into action and the Orb was placed on a trolley. They started to run in an effort to get the orb out of the museum. Going down the first hallway, they encountered multiple shadow troops, a purple haired gothic woman and what looked like a Toxicroak.

Brock stepped up. "Get out of here guys, I got this." Brock said holding up his belt.

Before they could protest, Max stepped up and put his belt on. "Don't worry we'll be fine." He said as they got into their stances.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Onyx and Ace pulled out their weapons and charged into the fray.

"Come on we need to go now!" Drew called out as they turned around. Going down another hallway, they ran into a familiar trio.

"Well now if isn't the twerps." Jessie haughtily said. Cynthia was about to pull out her poke ball when she noticed that the others weren't reacting to these three as strongly as the other Team Galactic members.

"At least we don't have to worry about our bosses interfering with our conversation. The Team Galactic Boss was leading this operation." James said.

"Are you sure, we should be…Where did Cyrus go?" Gabby asked curiously.

"Must have gotten lost in the confusion." Misty said.

"Yeah about that Cyrus fella. He's the boss that Glenn has been conspiring with."

This got everyone to widen their eyes except for Anabel who could only step back. "I knew it."

They turned to Anabel. "I somehow saw visions. They…told me about what is happening. I told Misty but until now…"

"Its fine, what's done is done." Ash said reassuring the empath turned seer. "What do we do now?"

Before they could answer the ceiling collapsed, revealing Ace and Onyx struggling to get up. Team Rocket leaped back. The purple haired woman turned to the three. "Good job keeping the riders occupied, Team Rocket.

"Of course, Commander Jupiter." Jessie said with disguised venom. Ace had recovered enough to toss smoke bombs which blinded the villains.

"Get them now! They can't escape!" Jupiter ordered. The grunts and the dark troopers scattered to find them.

Meanwhile, the group was trying to make its way to the exit. This was slowed considerably as Ace and Onyx were not fully recovered and they were also carrying the orb.

"This is bad, we are already down two riders and we still have to get the orb out." May called out.

Cynthia looked down the hallway. "If we can get to the exit we should be home…free…" They reached the exit only to see multiple grunts, troopers and a couple of kaijuu, one like a Bronzong and another like Flareon. In front of the group was Cyrus.

"I knew there was more to you than meets the eye." Cyrus chuckled. "Now then, hand over the Orb and surrender or these Kaijuu will destroy this museum and you.

The Riders contemplated this offering. Before they could act, Ash sensed something. Turning behind him he widened his eyes and pushed Anabel out of the way. Before she could register what happened, Ash took a Poison Jab right to the chest. The group turned to see they were surrounded on both sides. Anabel crawled over to Ash as he moaning in pain.

"Ash? Are you okay?"

Ash looked up with pained eyes. "I've…been better. Better you than me."

Anabel teared up slightly at that. Meanwhile Drew cursed. One of their aces was down and both of the healers were going to have to work over time to get Brock, Ash and Max back to fighting shape. And considering they would need someone to protect the healers, they would be down to four capable fighters.

Anabel stood up and faced the larger group. "You hurt him. You hurt our boyfriend." Anabel said pulling out her belt. "Your going to pay for that!"

Surprised by Anabel's confidence, the group grinned and pulled out either their belts or their weapons. Misty stood next to Anabel. "You pissed of the wrong group." She said pulling out her belt.

After giving out orders, Drew stood in from of the Toxicroak enemy with Gabby at her side. Tori and Dawn were able to move everyone off to the said and May was chosen as guard. "If you think if you've seen everything you got another thing coming." He said pulling out his phone and pressing a button that wasn't Leo.

**STANDBY: PISCES**

Gabby put on her driver. "You made a bad mistake. Now prepare to be put on my mantle."

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE/ORION**

Where the teens stood now stood four armored fighters ready to attack.

Zodiac and Orion were using their knives to cut and slash into the museum. However the amount of opponents started to become overwhelming and it wasn't being helped by the constant barrage by the Toxicroak opponent, dubbed Toxic Puff.

"Okay tell me we aren't normally this outmatched." Orion yelled.

"No. But we are four against I don't know how many. We need some sort of edge. Think we can pull off a duel strike?"

Orion nodded and spun her knives and crossed them over her chest. "Let's do this!"

Zodiac nodded and put his knives in a cross. "Right."

"LET'S GO! DUAL STRIKE

(Advance Wars Dual Strike: Hero Duel Strike OST)

The power coursed through their bodies, as their emblems merged, both of them taking the other's power as their own. Snapping their heads towards their opponents, they charged at them and then became a blur.

Toxic Puff watched as the two riders sped through the ranks. In short order they met up in front of puff as the troopers fell like dominos.

Before it could react they were on him like rapid wolverines. Despite Zodiac's limited skill in knife wielding, his partner's skill gave him the edge, while his power was shared with Orion making her attacks more devastating in this synchronized dance. Once enough damage was done they activated their finishers.

**STANDBY PISCES: FINSHER**

**ORION: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SHARK HUNTER BREAKER**

Knives glowing gold and blue respectively, they vanished again. Reappearing behind Puff, they re-crossed their arms.

"PISECES BREAKER

"HUNTING SLASHER."

The monster blew up with a vengeance. "Yippie Kiya you over grown frog."

"Thanks for the Hunt."

The two riders looked over to their friends to be sure they were okay and then watch Triton and Kyokan fight their way out.

Kyokan and Triton charged down the steps as the Kaijuu and the soldiers charged at them. Kyokan swung her chakrams in a wide arc as she sliced through three soldiers. She quickly scanned a card.

**SHADOW BALL**

She fired off multiple shadowy balls before shifting her weapons into dagger form and moving into close range. Meanwhile Triton had formed multiple water streams and was cutting through their opponents.

**WATER PULSE**

She fired off the large ball of water and scattered her opposition. She leaped back and stood back to back with Kyokan.

"There's a lot here and we can't seem to get to the kaijuu." Triton said pushing back another enemy.

Kyokan swung her weapon at two more opponents. She then reached into her pouch to pull out a card when a card glowed. Pulling it out, it revealed her new card.

"…Triton get your Queen card out."

"Why?"

"If we use what Ash and Drew pulled off combined with our final form cards we might be able to get out of this."

"You sure?"

"Your in charge remember I just gave you an idea."

Triton blocked a charge. "Let's do this." She said taking out her Queen card. At once, the two scanned their cards.

**QUEEN**

**SEER**

The two were enveloped in light. Triton assumed her Queen form while Kyokan's armor changed. Her armor was lithe looking while also gaining shawl that connected her wrists. Her helmet picked up a gold circlet and her body was adorned with rubys and topaz. Her chest area and her waist were slightly darker and outlined in gold. This was Kyokan Seer form.

Triton glanced behind her. "You look great. Ready?" She said holding Lugia length wise in front of her.

"Yes. And Thanks." She said moving one of her chakrams in front of her.

"LET'S GO DUAL STRIKE

In their minds eye, their emblems were connecting. As they merged they could feel each other's power flowing into them. Snapping their eyes open they moved into end their opposition.

Kyokan danced her way through the opposition with ease. This was helped by the fact she started to develop a sixth sense for attacks. One came in from behind her, she swung up and slashed through its chest. Two more were going for her head and legs. She spun her self-sideways and cut through them with the knife form of the weapon. Once the soldiers were removed, she turned to the Flareon monster. It fired multiple fireballs at her. Kyokan though danced as though through an invisible rhythm. Twirling and jumping, she dodged the attacks while getting closer she started scanning cards such as Psychic and Psybeam that did a large amount of damage. These attacks had water influence thanks to her team-up with Triton She then leaped up into the air and pulled out two cards and charged them.

**LUSTER PURGE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**ZAP CANNON: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: LIGHTNING PURGE**

Doing a dance in the air as the chakrams charged, she stopped as it reached maximum power.

"This dance is over, no hard feelings." She said holding out her hands and firing the beams obliterating her opponent. She landed and held her chakrams aloft and bowed.

Triton was stabbing like no one's business. She let go of Lugia which floated next to her, a gift from Kyokan, and started punching and kicking. With the extra reach provided by the telepathy, soon enough, the remaining troops were decimated and Bronze Bell was left. She hovered up and activated her finishing cards.

**AQUA JET: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO PUMP: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: HYDRO DRILL**

Triton pointed Lugia down and spun rapidly. Propelling with massive water power, she effortlessly cut through the bell shaped monster.

"May you rest in your watery grave." Triton said as her opponent blew up. She turned her attention skyward as she heard helicopters taking off. In the confusion, someone had gotten the Lusterous orb. They had won the day but lost their objective.

"No the Orb!" Professor Carolina shouted. Cyrus just laughed. "Until next time riders." He said taking off.

The powered riders returned to civilian form. "We may have lost the Orb, but we are alive. In my book that's all that matters." Misty said.

"True that. But the question is what do they want with the orbs? What they want can't be good."

The heroes watched as their opponents took their target. They now have more reason to train, in order to counter what ever Team Galactic and Glenn have in store. What will happen? Find out next time on Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: Alright we are almost on my track but whatever.
> 
> New Forms.
> 
> Kyokan Seer: Anabel's final form. She develops a basic precognition sense that can be shared during Dual Strikes.
> 
> Preview: As they head to Hearthome City and eventually Dawn's hometown, Max runs into Angie as he receives his first pokémon. Then Dawn develops doubts which gets prayed upon. Finally while in her hometown she encounters her temple where she needs to sure in her conviction. What will happen? Find out.
> 
> Next Time: Light of Hypnosis


	39. Light of Hynosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey guys you ready to rock
> 
> Explosion is heard.
> 
> UO: GOD DAMN IT! (Stomps over to see the wreckage) WHAT THE HELL?
> 
> Ash: Stop the world I want to get off.
> 
> Misty: Help me.
> 
> Gabby: Why May?"
> 
> (UO turns to see May in her undergarments. Said girl realizes it and runs off in a panic.)
> 
> Dawn: (Recovering enough) May was trying to cook poffins. I tried to stop her. (Looks down to see herself in her corset. She eeps and leaves. UO turns to see the rest of the cast in similar disarray except for Drew.
> 
> Drew: I leave for two minutes and this happens.
> 
> UO: May is already humiliated enough. So can you do the disclaimer?
> 
> Drew: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokemon or any references made. He would be rich otherwise and wouldn't writing this wonderful story.
> 
> UO: Thank you

**Normal: Dialogue** ****

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy_ **.** ****

CAPS: Attacks ****

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises** ****

_**Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:** _

Underline: Dates and locations

Chapter 40: Heaven's Light (DP098)

When we last left our heroes they were in Celestic Town dealing a variety of adventures. The least of it being meeting up with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. During this time, they found Anabel's temple and the empath was able to earn her final form. This was put to good use when they defended the Celestic Museum from Team Galactic. It was a Pyrrhic victory as they failed to get the Lustrous Orb but the patrons including Cynthia and her grandmother were safe. Lost in the chaos was that Dawn won her third ribbon defeating her mother's longtime friendly rival.

Said blue-haired coordinator was seen crawling out the tent she shared with her mutual partners. She was dressed in her workout uniform which was a light pink and white. She walked over to small clearing and pulled out Sylveon and started doing katas. As she danced through her routine she thought about her journey so far. She could hardly believe three months ago she had started her journey with these unknown people. Now she had won three ribbons with the help of her friends, she had great pokémon and she was now a super hero called a Kamen Rider.

At that thought, she blushed. She didn't leave home looking for love or a boyfriend. But now she not only had a boyfriend but three girlfriends. If she was to be honest with herself, she would have chalked this up to one big dream. Her dreams have been pleasant enough as it was, though a few of the dreams were a little on the Pg-13 side.

"Dawn?" She shook her head out of her musings and saw Ash dressed to work out as well. "Didn't think you would be the first up."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I had a few things on my mind." She said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Want to spar?" He said holding up Raikou.

Dawn nodded and held up Sylveon in her default stance and for the next few minutes the only sounds were two swords clashing against each other. Dawn put up a nice effort, but Ash had definitely taken to using his katana quite well. After a few minutes the two were breathing hard but with smiles at the friendly spar.

"You've been getting better Buneary." Ash said complimenting Dawn's effort.

Dawn caught her breath. "Thanks. But I'm nowhere near your skill level. Your really fast."

Ash shook his head. "Don't let that discourage you Dawn. We all have our skill sets. You've helped a lot in healing and you have been great in fights.'

Dawn looked at Ash's stomach where he had taken a blow protecting Anabel. "It didn't do you any good. You still got hurt."

Ash sighed and put Raikou into its sheathe and walked up to Dawn. He placed his hand on her pale cheek. "Dawn…I would have done the same thing for all of you."

Dawn smiled and leaned to his hand closing her eyes. They sat down and Dawn snuggled into Ash. "I just need to keep hearing that reassurance. It just doesn't feel real.

Ash chuckled. "I love you Dawn as much as Misty, Ana and May. You will never be alone. I promise."

Dawn smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Thank you." They stood up and walked over hand in hand to the camp which was slowly waking up.

The next day, the gang arrived in Solaceon Town and had arrived at the pokémon center. Max and May were on the phone with their father.

"So Max, you think your ready for your first pokémon?"

Max nodded. "I've done a lot of research and I've practiced with our friends."

"Dad, I think Max is ready. If there is a problem we can work on it."

Norman nodded. "Now I would have sent you either a Slakoth or a Zigzagoon. But two weeks ago a pokémon came in and through translation, it told me it knew you."

Max looked confused as Norman and Nurse Joy activated the transporter. The kind nurse handed the poke ball and a pokedex to Max. Excited Max released the pokémon. In a flash of light, a tall white and slender pokémon appeared. Its head was green and it looked a knight's helmet with a red crest on its green chest. Its two arms looked like two bladed tonfas.

Dawn upon seeing it, opened up her pokedex. "Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.

May looked at her father. "Why send a fully evolved pokémon to a starting trainer?"

Norman shrugged. "Something told me Max might want it."

Max looked at Gallade with a curious look. Closing his eyes, the aura he felt was familiar."

"Ralts?" Max asked. Gallade nodded. Max cheered and jumped onto his new partner.

Dawn looked at her friends. Ash explained. "Max saved Gallade when it was a Ralts. Max promised him when he became a trainer, he would find him. Guess Gallade had other plans."

Max had a gigawatt smile on his face as he introduced Gallade to his new friends. They decided to head to the park in the town so that Max could catch-up with Gallade.

At the park, most of the trainers took the time to let their pokémon and get some training in. Brock was looking through one of the tabloids.

"Huh, Scarf Monster sighted flying through the sky at night. Say it appears randomly and said to be round and pink."

"Brock why are you reading those tabloids?" Dawn asked as they walked over to him.

Brock shrugged. "Something to do I suppose. We ready to go to Angie's?" He asked. They had come to visit Angie on their way to Hearthome City for the next gym battle. Max was teased at him visiting his girlfriend which made him chase his sister around."

The group left the park to go to their destination. Along the way, Gabby happen to glance up and saw something in the sky. Before she could call out on it it disappeared.

"Something up Gabby?" Tori asked.

Gabby shook her head. "Nah, the tabloid headline must be messing with my head."

"You know tabloids could be the most truthful newspapers in the world." Drew said with a straight face. The trainers looked confused, but Gabby growled.

WHAM

"Okay…I deserved that one. OW!" Drew moaned.

Ash looked at Gabby who held Misty's hammer. "Movie reference?"

"Movie reference." She responded as if this happened regularly, which it did.

They finally arrived at Angie's place which was in fact a daycare center. After greeting her, Brock set about to cook lunch for the whole group, while Max caught up with Angie.

"Are you still up on that scarf monster, Brock?" May asked.

"I'm just saying, with what we've experienced, you can't exactly discredit it." Brock argued.

At the mention of the scarf monster, Angie flinched. "Excuse me I need to take care of something." She said hurrying out the door.

Seeing her leave like that sent off warning flags. "What's wrong with Angie?" Misty asked.

"I don't know let's follow her, I think she has something to do with that monster." Max said as they all followed her out.

Angie was in a cave looking frantic. "Where is it? Oh man, my parents are going to kill me."

"Angie?" The girl jumped at the sound. She turned to see Ash and friends walking up to her.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Max asked concerned.

Angie sighed. "Yeah…see a trainer left his Lickitung to train with us. My parents left me in charge and I was doing alright. Then Lickitung learned Rollout, which is fine except it's one of the few species that evolve when it learns a move, in this case Rollout. And one of the rules is not to evolve any pokémon. Now my parents are going to never trust me again." Angie said collapsing to the floor.

Max walked over and knelt down to her. "Hey, it will be alright, I think evolving it isn't as bad as losing it. Let's go find Lickilicky."

Angie's mood brightened and she followed them out of the cave. They were about to start searching when they spotted Lickilicky floated just off the ground eating some treats. Following it they ran into some familiar faces.

"You guys again!" Angie yelled.

"Well now we meet again little twerpette." The masked Jessie called out. She pointed to Lickilicky. "We finally caught the scarf monster that this town has been so frightened of. We'll be rolling in money once we get this to Officer Jenny."

Angie growled. "That is not a monster! Shinx Bite the balloon."

Shinx ran up and tore into the balloon. Without the balloon, it now looked like a regular Lickilicky.

James turned to Jessie. "Uh, Jessie I don't think that's a scarf monster anymore."

"Nonsense." Jessie said before the three were quickly sent flying by a Thunderbolt from Ash.

"I wonder why we haven't done that before, I mean we keep running into them we should know their plans." Misty said crossing her arms. The others gave no indication they knew.

"Now then, let's get Lickilicky back to the cave-"

"Angie, what happened to the trainer's Lickitung?" A female voice said.

"Before my parents get home." Angie said causing her head to drop. "Hey Mom, Dad." The group turned to see a woman with similar hair to Angie and a very serious looking man."

"What happened Angie? I thought you would be more responsible than this." Her father said crossing her arms.

Angie looked away. "I was so eager to please you guys, that I got a little enthusiastic with the training and inadvertently taught Lickitung Rollout. I'm sorry Dad."

Her dad sighed. "Great, we'll have to explain it to the trainer. This is not going to end well. You are in big trouble young lady.

Angie sighed in depression and followed after her parents with her friends in tow. A few hours later, the trainer came by to pick up the Lickilicky. After explaining what happened, the parents were expecting outrage. Instead, the trainer was ecstatic and Angie's parents were thrown through a loop.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be punished?" Angie asked a little too sweetly. The sputtering by both parents sent everyone into giggle fits. They left the daycare the next day, not before Angie's parents teased Max about him marrying Angie and taking over the Daycare which got both preteens to blush, but they couldn't help smiling at similar trains of thought.

Four days later Hearthome City Gym (DP102)

The gang had finally arrived in Hearthome City after several events kept them from arriving sooner. For starters, Ash's Turtwig evolved into Grotle during a confrontation with Paul. Ash was goaded into a pokémon battle with him after he taunted him with the Relic Badge. Due to the loss of maneuverability, Grotle lost to the Honchcrow. Before Paul could taunt him about his weaknesses in the bonds, Ash got him mad when he pointed out he hasn't won any of their rider battles. Paul wisely decided to withdraw at the moment. When they arrived at the gym, Fantina greeted them saying her pokémon were exhausted and they could challenge her tomorrow. This promptly brought a young man with blonde hair a red stripped shirt and blue jeans out of the gym and colliding into Ash. After properly introducing himself as Barry, he and Ash butted heads after Barry declared Paul as his idol. This sent a bad taste into everyone's mouth, considering what Paul had done. Their replies fell on deaf ear as Barry challenged Ash to a battle, noting that if he didn't win he could never face Fantina. Ash promptly beat him thanks to Pikachu, though Barry boasted that Fantina was tough and that Drew and Ash could never beat her.

Now it was time for the gym battle and Drew was first up in the three vs. three battles. Fantina sent out her Haunter, (Platinum first team) looking confident that she could win this battle. She had done her research, Drew seemingly had no effective Ghost counters similar to Ash.

"Let's Ride Absol."

And like that her research was garbage. Drew caught her look. "You did research on both of us. You only used research from the battles you could get on in Sinnoh. Absol was part of my runner-up team in Hoenn."

Barry jumped up. "No way you got to be the runner-up in a league? I find that hard to believe. I'm going to fine you for lying."

WHAM

"Thank you Gabby." Drew said as Gabby had hit Barry on the head to shut him up. Returning to the battle, it began with a Haunter Shadow Claw that barely missed Absol. Absol countered with a Razor Wind which comboed into its own Shadow Claw. He began charging up a Shadow Claw but was hit by a Sucker Punch which sent Absol sprawling.

Fantina giggled sinisterly. "Even with a Dark-type, you can't handle an evolved Ghost-type. Haunter use Hypnosis."

This got his friends worried. This was exactly what made Fanitna dangerous. Haunter looked Absol dead in the eyes and seemingly put Absol to sleep.

"Now use Shadow Punch."

Haunter disappeared and reappeared ready to hit Absol.

"Absol use Crunch."

To the shock of Barry and Fantina, Absol caught the fist with the mouth. Drew's friends saw he was in Aura Link with Abosl and was holding his fist out seemingly grabbing an invincible punch.

"Shadow Ball."

Haunter had no chance and was knocked out.

"How?" Fantina asked.

"Absol was never asleep. We trained to combat this." Drew said. "Great job Absol."

Fantina recalled Haunter and sent out her Dusknoir who immediately used a Shadow Punch to try get Absol off balance. Absol used Faint Attack to mitigate the damage and moved in with a Crunch. Dusknoir rebuffed him with Protect which opened him up to a Rock Slide. Absol staggered but kept on its feet. Ash saw the look on his face.

"He's got a strategy to take out Dusknoir." Ash said. Barry looked and saw Drew crossing his arms and holding his chin. He also noticed his finger moving.

"Absol use Shadow Ball."

"Dusknoir use Protect and then Rock Slide."

Dusknoir glowed green to block the ball of darkness. Its lone eye glowed and sent more rocks at Absol. In a fit of speed, Absol's Shadow Claw cut through the rocks and powered up a Shadow Ball and charged towards Dusknoir. In desperation Fantina ordered a Shadow Punch to counter the blow. An explosion followed and when the smoke cleared, both pokémon were knocked out.

Fantina and Barry were stunned. Fantina at Dusknoir losing like that, and Barry stunned at how long it took to take out Absol. Drew walked over and patted Absol on the head. "Great Job Absol you deserve a good rest." He said returning Absol and tossing it to Tori.

"What are you doing, that's Drew's pokémon!" Barry asked

"We have been training our pokémon side by side so they trust me. As for what I'm doing, I'm training to be a vet and a doctor so I am taking a look at Absol to see if there is any lasting damage."

"Why do you care about them? For that matter, why is Absol so important?"

Tori scoffed. "You don't care about your pokémon and you idolize a jerk. I would advise you keep your mouth shut before I remove it."

Barry for once in his life was scared of someone. He wisely decided to shut up and watched the battle.

Fantina chuckled. "A very impressive battle, Monsieur Drew. I can see now how you finished second in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A tough league as it is."

Drew grinned. "Think that's impressive. You still have to face the Champion of that tournament. The only reason you got the jump on him is because we weren't prepared for your tricks.

"I see. Perhaps I underestimated you two. No matter. Banette to the stage."

Drew stared down the Gengar and reached for a poke ball ready to send out his other dark type, when Barry made his voice heard.

"I bet you can't win with one of your Sinnoh Pokémon. I bet you don't have any." He called which got him smacked by Gabby.

"Don't listen to him. Just take out her Banette and get of there." Ash called out.

Drew pulled his hand back slightly. "Well, I wasn't planning on using her till my last pokémon. But I suppose use her would prove I am not an upstart trainer." Drew pulled his left hand back and quickly swiped down to a particular poke ball.

"Let's ride Luxio."

Luxio appeared and stared down Banette actually getting it to flinch.

"Do you want to know what happens to pokémon abused by their trainers, Barry? We rescued Luxio as a Shinx, emaciated and nearly having an embedded collar. Your idol is approaching that." Dawn said in a rare angry tone.

Fantina looked at Luxio with a slight frown. "It doesn't matter. Bannete use Night Shade."

Banette fired a dark colored beam which Luxio dodged. Luxio used Thunderbolt and tried to get in close. Banette then went into a Faint Attack and then used Shadow Claw which hit Luxio for a lot of damage. Luxio though shrugged it off as Banette use Double Team again. Drew ordered a Shockwave which cleared the duplicates. Luxio then use its Crunch and then went into a Fire Fang which then burned Banette. Luxio kept its advantage and then with a final Thunderbolt Banette fell.

"You took me too lightly Fantina, I hope you don't do the same with Ash." Drew said walking over to Luxio and scratching her ear and then heading to the bleachers where Ash was walking to the battlefield. Pikachu happened to walk by Luxio and the lion used its tail to rub it against Pikachu's nose, getting the mouse to blush as Luxio sauntered her way back the bench.

"You can ogle your girlfriend later Pikachu we got a battle to win." Ash said and Pikachu nodded. He turned back to the bleachers. "Watch and learn. This is how a champ battles."

"I don't need to see a loser battle." Barry called out, only to receive a punch to the skull. "I've had it up to here with your attitude, now sit down, shut up and watch." Drew growled.

On the battlefield, Fantina took no chances and sent out Gengar. Knowing her strategy, Ash sent out Buizel, who was faster than Gengar.

Ash opened up with an Aqua Jet which Gengar easily dodged and getting Barry to yell about facing similar moves. One look from Ash's friends and he shut up. Back on the battle field, Gengar used Shadow Punch which from Drew's battle it wasn't dodgable. Gengar then moved in for Hypnosis. Ash smiled which slightly unnerved Fantina as he ordered Buizel to use Water Gun and then break dance. Gengar's Hypnosis was broken and with nowhere to move, Gengar fired off a Night Shade, which Buizel countered with a Water Pulse knocking both back. Buizel though bounced back up as the ref declared Buizel the winner.

Ash pointed at Dawn who blushed. "Thanks Dawn that was all you. That Counter Shield was great."

Even though she was used to such praise, Dawn was always shy at compliments but smiled as May hugged her close as they cheered.

"Impressive, this Counter Shield intrigues me. I must figure this out. Now take the stage Mismagius.

The Ghost type appeared. Remembering Mismagius had some sort of Grass move, Ash called back Buizel and sent out Riolu. First thing he did was use Foresight which removed the Ghost-Type immunity to fighting types. Then Riolu moved in with a Force Palm to try and get some damage in. Mismagius proved it was tricky to hit as it dodged and used Psywave which hit the Fighting type for some damage. Unfazed, Riolu stood up as Mismagius use Magical Lead. Riolu grinned and activated Force Palm and deflected the leaves using its quick paws to deflect the leaves away impressing the group watching and putting Barry in awe. Mismagius use Dark Pulse but Riolu through up its own Counter Shield.

Fantina had a look of inspiration. "Well now. I believe I have figured your Counter Shield out. Now I think I can create my own Counter-Counter Shield."

"Yeah well it looks like you are going to have to figure that out with your last pokémon. Riolu use Aura Sphere."

With one big ball, Mismagius was brought down, leaving one pokémon. But everyone who knew Fantina knew what was coming.

"Very impressive Monsieur Ketchum. But you still have to face my strongest pokémon. To the stage Driftblim."

Not taking any chances, Riolu was called back and Pikachu was sent out. Pikachu opened with a Thunderbolt Counter Shield which seemingly paralyzed it but was blown away by Psychic.

"Your Counter Shield has outlived its usefulness. Now face my Counter-Counter Shield. Driftblim use Will O Wisp and control it with Psychic." Fantina called out.

Ash tried to counter it with a Thunderbolt, but the Counter Shield was too strong and Pikachu was caught and put to sleep which led to a knockout.

Ash picked up Pikachu and carried him over to the bleachers and then sent out Buizel. Ash used Aqua Jet to disrupt the Counter Shield but Fantina was quick to catch it and used Ominous Wind to disrupt it. Buizel tried to counter with Water Pulse but was quickly countered with Will o Wisp and Buizel was immediately knocked out due to the Hypnosis and Psychic.

Ash knew he was a disadvantage with his last pokémon but sent Riolu out anyway. He quickly used Foresight to give him some ground to work with. He fired off an Aura Sphere but the Will O Wisp quickly countered it. The way it was countered though gave Ash an idea, which immediately got Drew to jump up catching his friends off guard.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere and hold it until I say so!"

"Tch…standing still will only result in your loss. Driftblim use Will o Wisp and then move in to use Hypnosis."

Driftblim did so but when the fires reached Riolu, Riolu held up the Aura Sphere in front of him. The flames from the Will o Wisp was absorbed into the attack giving it a pale purple glow. Riolu then pulled back and fired it hitting Driftblim for a large amount of damage. As it was staggering, Riolu was on it like a tiger and used Force Palm to send it straight into the wall knocking it out.

"Standing still seems to have worked out for me thank you." Ash said as the ref declared him the winner to the delight of his friends.

Fantina could only put a hand to her face, "Such an embarrassment, but nonetheless congratulations."

Barry was speechless and had one thought one his mind. ' _Maybe there is something to Ash and Drew's training methods.'_ He said as the two trainers were awarded their gym badges.

Next Day

With the gym battles behind them, they found they were a couple of days ahead of schedule when it came to the Sinnoh League. So at the request of the girls, mainly May and Dawn, they decided to take and spend it walking around the city.

Brock and Max were over by the church. They weren't religious but they were curious how such a unique building was in a city like Hearthome.

"This must have been from when missionaries came over." Brock surmised.

Max looked up at the stained glass and noticed the crucifix. "Why do they have a crucifix hanging around here? From what I know, cruxfixes were execution devices."

"Perhaps, Drew can tell us. He said his family was religious."

Max shrugged. "I never really thought too much about it. But what do I know I'm ten."

Brock nodded and the two walked away to observe more of the sights.

May, Misty, Anabel, Gabby and Tori were doing some shopping and for once acting like the girls their age act. They purchased some new clothes for the road and even indulged themselves with some of the food the city had to offer.

Ash and Drew were walking around the town and happened to catch that Cynthia was facing off against an Elite Four member named Aaron. Cynthia proved why she was the champ as she handily beat the Bug Trainer. The two experienced trainers applauded the efforts and went to find something else to do.

Dawn was taking a leisurely stroll. Parasol in hand she walked the streets looking at all the sights. She got a lot of compliments on her attire and a couple of kids wanted their photos taken with her. She indulged them and she enjoyed the positive attention she got.

Dawn sighed. "Such a nice day. Those kids were so cute. (Giggle) It always cheers me up to see children act like that." She looked up. "Such innocence, I wish we could still have that, but we are trying to defend this place. No place to openly show weakness."

She continued walking until she felt a presence behind her.

"Whoever you are, I am not a helpless girl despite my appearance." Dawn said quickly closing her parasol and pulling out Sylveon.

"Oh I know that, troublesome girl. You helping put a kibosh on many of our plans makes you no less of a threat then the three Guardians." A familiar voice said. Stepping out of the alley was none other Paul, aka Kamen Rider Dante.

"Paul, what are you doing here?"

Paul shrugged. "I came by to see how that Fire Guardian and that Thunder Guardian of a boyfriend did against Fantina. Imagine my surprise that they won."

"They train their pokémon with respect and kindness unlike you Mr. Crush a pokémon's spirit."

Paul waved his arms. "Whatever it takes." He observed that Dawn was still in her fighting stance. "Let me ask you something Hanabi, what is it about the Thunder Guardian that makes you follow him."

Dawn looked at him hard. "He inspires me to be the best I can be. I also fight alongside him because I love him."

Paul scoffed. "How could you fall for a man who you know is seeing other women?"

Dawn shook her head. "I didn't just fall for Ash, I feel for Misty because of her maturity and intelligence, May for her confidence and loving personality and Anabel because she has a heart of gold, something that comes natural to an empath."

Dawn tightened her grip. "I know what you're doing, I am firm in my love for Ash and the others, don't even try to dissuade me."

Paul sighed and snapped his fingers. "So much for Plan A. Ghost Shadow."

A Gengar like monster showed up. Before Dawn could react Paul had her in a Vine Whip. Dawn struggled greatly as Paul came up to her and gripped her face. "Now then, to destroy the hearts of those riders." Dawn could only struggle as the Kaiju's eyes started to glow.

With the others at the Pokémon Center

Everyone save Dawn had started arriving at the center and were waiting on the girl. Ash and Drew were on their way in when they spotted Dawn walking with her head down.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash called out and walked over to her. Drew followed slowly behind them getting an odd feeling.

As Ash got close, Dawn slowly lifted her head and raised her hand.

"Bubblebeam."

Ash watched as the attack came close to him and it was only through Drew throwing up a fire shield that he avoided damage.

"Dawn what the heck, why are you doing this?" Ash called out.

"Simple, Ketchum. You don't seem to hold my heart in the same regard as the others. Now let me show you the pain you put me through." Dawn said firing off an Ice Beam.

"Dawn what is going on?" Ash responded.

"Someone hypnotized Dawn. We know her that's not how she acts." Drew said pulling out Leonid as Pikachu ran into the Center to get the others.

"How very observant." A familiar snide voice said. Stepping out from behind the tree along with a Kaijuu was Paul.

"Paul, you bastard what did you do Dawn?" Ash called out as the rest of their friends ran out and saw Dawn attacking Ash.

Paul chuckled. "It's simple, I tried to turn what I perceived as the weakest link in your little group into my slave. First, through convincing her you didn't love her. But she proved to be extremely stubborn. So I had Ghost Shadow brainwash her. You would be proud how long she resisted." He sneered.

Barry who had stayed to rest at the center and figure out where to go next, came out as he said that and gasped.

Tori turned to Barry at the sound. "There's your hero, Barry. Still think he's a good guy? He brainwashed one of our friends and turned them against her."

Barry had a look that said he short-circuited at the information. "T-t-that THAT LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FINE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

Paul started to laugh maniacally. "Whatever you say Barry. Now then my Twilight, time to take it up a notch."

"Yes Paul-kun." Dawn said as she pulled out her belt and activated. The rest of the group bristled at the sweet tones used.

Henshin

**EVOLVE**

Dawn turned into Hanabi which freaked out Barry. Gabby wisely knocked him out to prevent him from freaking out. Hanabi's coloring had darkened due to the possession and now looked near blood red.

Drew pulled out his phone and turned to Ash who had made no move to pull out his buckle.

"Ash what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to fight her. Just take care of the monster."

Drew looked at him and nodded. "Alright, I trust you. Henshin."

**COMPLETE**

Zodiac charged at the monster while Ash stared down Hanabi.

"You are a fool, Ketchum. Power up and let me show you how strong I am."

"Strength isn't always about power. Strength is about character, about emotion. Come on Dawn I know your in there."

"Shut up! I will prove I am stronger than you!" Dawn said stabbing the ground and unleashing a Discharge. Ash took the attack and deflected Hanabi's sword thrust. This continued for five minutes with Ash deflecting each of the blows. Hanabi panted slightly while Ash looked like he could go twelve rounds with an Ursaring.

"Dawn, stop fighting, you can't beat me."

"Stop talking, I can beat you. I will show you that I am not some weak girl." Hanabi yelled.

"Then why haven't you hit me." Ash retorted.

Dawn growled and prepared to strike again when Ash surprised everyone and sheathed Raikou.

Zodiac knocked his opponent away and saw what Ash was doing. "Damn it Ash, if this doesn't work I am kicking your butt all over heaven."

"I'll do you a favor, Buneary, one free shot, I won't move at all."

Hanabi smirked. "Your funeral." She yelled scanning two of her cards.

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**BOUNCE: MAXIMUM ENERY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE**

Hanabi jumped into the air and twirled around. Angling down she thrust Sylveon out and dove towards the defenseless Ash. Ash stood unmoving and smiling as the rest of their friend screamed for him to dodge.

Just as it looked like Hanabi was going to hit Ash, she suddenly stopped in mid-air surprising everyone. Hanabi tried again but the sword could not get close to Ash at all.

Paul widened his eyes. "What the hell? Dawn finish him."

Hanabi tried again and again but the blade refused to get closer and the energy from the attack dissipated and she landed.

"Why can't I kill you? I had you, what is keeping me from finishing you?"

Zodiac saw the attack and realized what happened, because Tsuki had shown what could happened in this situation.

_Flashback: Drew Age 10, Gabby and Tori Age 11_

_The three were in Tori's backyard training when Tsuki called them over._

_"_ _What I am about to show you is something I hope never happens."_

_Tsuki turned to Gabby. "I want you to try and kill Drew."_

_This got the three to protest but Tsuki silenced them. "If this works correctly_ _you won't be harmed."_

_Gabby gulped and turned to Drew who had no weapons. Gabby took her knife and then charged at Drew. Seconds before impact, her body locked up._

_"_ _What the?" Gabby asked in surprise. Tsuki walked over and moved Gabby away. Then she spoke._

_"_ _Between the members of a team of Guardians, there needs to be a sense of trust. Thus there is a failsafe built into belts. The knights cannot kill their respective prince and princess, regardless if they are in the right mind or not."_

_"_ _That's taking away free will, what the heck?" Tori screamed._

_"_ _I know it does, however it did not come up enough where it became a problem. Only those who consciously betrayed Guardians would get this. This has happened a few times in the Kingdom's history. This is a lesson to you all. You must have each other's backs. Failure to do so could see everyone killed._

_The three riders in training took this to heart and held each other's hands._

End Flashback

Zodiac chuckled. "It looks like something that should never happened occurred." He turned to Paul. "A knight cannot attempt to kill their respective Prince or Princess. Their body locks up almost like it knows it is wrong as a defense mechanism. Ash knock her out."

Ash nodded and before Hanabi could protest she was knocked out and her armor deactivated. Ash carried her bridal style over to the others as Drew activated his finisher on Ghost Shadow. Upon seeing his plan fall apart, Paul snarled.

"You can keep that weak girl, I am out of here." Paul said retreated.

Zodiac sighed and powered down. "Is she alright?" Drew called out.

Ash looked down. "She might be feeling a little woozy, but I hope she's okay."

"This is going to take some time to fix." Misty sighed.

A couple of hours later, Dawn groaned awake. "What happened? Last I remember…" The memories flashed through her brain. "That bastard Paul…"

Before she could start her rant, the door opened and May came in.

"Oh good your awake." May said gently. Dawn looked depressed and May noticed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dawn sighed. "I was walking minding my own business, when Paul came out of an alley. He tried to convince me that he wa a better pick for me than Ash. I called him out and wanted to fight back, but he was too quick. Last thing I remember was him trying to brainwash me, he looked really frustrated that I was taking so long to break. I guess I blacked out. Did I hurt anyone?"

May shook her head. "No, Ash deflected most of the attacks." May looked away. "Though what saved both of you was something that could only come up if they betrayed their comrades."

Dawn looked at May, and then gasped. "Did I…"

Just then Ash came through the door. "Dawn its good to your awake."

Dawn looked at Ash. "Did I try to kill you?" Dawn said with a wavering voice.

Ash smiled. "It wasn't you in control Dawn. I'm just glad your alive. Besides I'm alive aren't I?"

Dawn crawled out of the blankets and held his face. Confirming her sight, she started to sniffle, then her eyes started to water and then she grabbed Ash in a hug and started bawling.

"Im…Sorry (Hiccup) I'm Sorry. I couldn't…control it…WAAHHH!" Dawn's cried harder. Ash gently wrapped his arms around Dawn and laid back against the wall as Dawn continued to cry. Ash whispered some soothing words as he rocked the girl. May was helping by petting her hair. May left and brought Anabel and Misty with her and they calmly held the girl calming her down with hugs, small kisses and gentle words.

About an hour later Dawn had cried herself into a state of semi-awareness. "Ash…I'm so sorry (Hiccup) I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Shhh…its okay Dawn. That Paul just played on your emotions. You are just as precious to me as Mist, Ana, and May, never doubt that."

Dawn nodded against his chest. "I must look like a mess." She said trying to wipe her face.

"We can fix that." May said as she gently took Dawn over to their bathroom, the other two girls coming to help prepare for bed considering the day they had, especially for Dawn.

Ash sighed and quickly switched to his boxers and his undershirt. A half an hour later, the girls came back out and Ash smiled at Dawn's appearance.

"There's the Dawn I know, no tears, no sadness, and blemish free."

Dawn gave a small smile. "Thank you. I need to trust you more. I know you won't betray me or any of the girls…can you just hold me tonight?"

Ash smiled and pulled Dawn down to kiss her. "You never have to ask that Dawn." Dawn sighed and snuggled into her boyfriend, only to be shaken awake as the other girls climbed in. She reached out for someone's hand and found May's and squeezed it. After the day she had, sleep was welcomed.

Four Days Later (Elements of DP138-142 aka the Twinleaf Festival)

The group of friends and Barry were walking together on their way to Twinleaf Town. The reason being that the small town was holding its annual festival and Dawn's mother was in charge of the festivities. Along the way May picked up her third ribbon putting her on par with Dawn.

Though Dawn was glad she was heading home, she was still feeling down about what happened in Hearthome City. Ash looked and saw Dawn trailing behind the group. He nodded to Misty who had observed the same thing. Misty dropped behind the group and joined Dawn under her parasol.

"Hey there honey."

Dawn looked at Misty. "Hey, May."

"What's got you down?" May asked concerned.

Dawn looked away. "Still caught up on what happened?" May asked knowing the answer.

Dawn nodded sadly. May sighed. "Dawn, Ash forgave you, you weren't yourself and no one was hurt. Why are you still upset over that?"

Dawn closed her eyes. "It's because he played on doubts May, something that I can shake off, I still had these doubts even after I accepted that I had to share him."

May shook her head with a smile. "I see what's wrong. You feel that with the three of us being with him, you get lost in the shuffle."

Dawn looked at the brunette with a surprise. "How did you know?"

May shrugged. "Its tough. But Ash makes it work somehow, that's all that matters." She stopped which got Dawn to stop. "But what you need to know…is isn't just Ash sharing us remember? I think you've seen a couple of instances like that." May said getting closer to the bluenette.

Dawn blushed at the memories Misty kissing both her and Anabel. Dawn squeaked as May pulled her close. "Just like Ash loves you, so do I." May said grabbing the parasol to block their faces and leaned into kiss Dawn. The surprised girl had her eyes wide open, but then something in her told her to enjoy it and closed her eyes. A minute or so passed until May separated. She giggled at Dawn wanting more out of the kiss and laughed at the pout.

"Come on Dawn. Let's go catch up." May said cheerfully holding out Dawn's parasol and then taking her free hand.

"Better?"

Dawn nodded and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

A couple of hours later they were back in Twinleaf Town. As they walked, those not native to the town compared it to Pallet Town and even Oakland. After running into a couple of Dawn's mother's assistants, Dawn led her friends to her home. Opening up her door she saw Johanna at the table.

"Welcome home Dawn." Johanna said with a smile.

"Hi mom." The two embraced each other. "Oh man I missed you so much." She said with a smile. Releasing the hug Johanna took a good look at her daughter. "You've grown so much. You look great."

"Thanks mom. Let me introduce you to my friends."

Dawn's introductions went smoothly and Johanna easily could see where such a change in her daughter came from. When she came to Ash, she had a big smile on her face. "So I get to meet the boy who has my daughter's heart."

Ash returned the smile. "Hello Mrs. Berlitz.  
"Please call me Johanna. Now I think we have some stories to tell around lunch."

The next few minutes were spent talking and setting down their bags in their respective rooms. As Brock made lunch, Dawn asked her mom if she they could do a contest battle, to which Johanna agreed to but would need to take a care of a couple of things.

After lunch Ash called Professor Oak.

"Ah Ash my boy, how are you?"

"Great professor me and Drew have five badges each. We are on our way to Canalave City for the sixth one."

"Is that Ash?" A female voice sounded. Ash smiled as his mother appeared. "Oh how nice to see you again."

"Hi mom." Ash was really a momma's boy, but who could blame him, his mother was a sweet lady,

Dawn who had heard the commotion walked over after finishing the dishes. "You must be Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Dawn it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Dawn. It always nice to meet new friends of Ash's. Especially one that is dating him."

Dawn gasped. "You know?"

"Of course, mother's intuition knows best. That's how I knew Anabel was dating Ash too." Delia said.

Johanna came over as she said that. "Hello Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum."

The two children scooted away as the adults talked about how Delia and Samuel were coming to the Twinleaf Festival. After discussing plans, Ash talked to his mother for a little bit and then signed off not before doing embarrassing her son which got Dawn to giggle and Ash to quickly end the call.

"So it's not just my mom and May's father." Dawn said with a smile.

"You think that's funny do ya?" Ash said with a gleam in his eye. Dawn gulped and backed away.

"N-now Ash, my mom's here, we wouldn't want to—EEP!" Ash caught her and brought her over to couch and then tickled her senseless. They had found Dawn was extremely ticklish especially her feet and her stomach.

This laughter is what brought Johanna back to the room and smiled at the interaction.

"Is there any doubt in your mind after seeing this, that Ash loves your daughter?" Drew said walking up behind her.

Johanna shook her head. "No. But I wish she was still my little girl for just a little longer."

Drew smiled. "She always will be your little girl. She just now has a male in her life that won't hurt her."

Johanna closed her eyes and remembered that her husband died when Dawn was really young. She was thankful for the support she got, but it was hard raising Dawn by herself.

"Misty and Anabel lost both their parents at a young age. Misty had her sisters and Anabel had a couple of the frontier brains raising her. Ash also doesn't remember his father very well, from what I gathered, he left Delia before Ash turned 10 and doesn't like to talk about it." Drew said shocking Johanna. "Professor Oak I guess was the best male influence in his life. So in a sense, Ash understands what you and Dawn went through."

Johanna turned back to the two as Ash and Dawn had calmed down. The other girls came in to see what they were laughing about and they were suddenly pulled into their tickle fest and fell to the floor.

"There are somethings that she hasn't told you. Nothing sexual if that's what you're thinking." Drew said catching Johanna's questioning look. "More like she can't tell you for your protection and I told her not to say anything. She'll tell you one day."

Johanna looked back at the group who had finally calmed down and were now cuddling against each other. Dawn looked content against Ash's shoulder and in May's arms.

Drew walked away but not before these parting words. "You were right when you said Dawn changed. You have no idea how much she has changed and will change." He said leaving Johanna to her thoughts about her daughter.

Next Day

Dawn, Misty, Anabel and May were walking through the festival grounds looking at all the stalls that had been set up. The previous day, Dawn took on her mother in a contest battle and while she was able to pull off some incredible combos, Johanna showed why she was a former Grand Festival champion. Though she lost she gained some valuable insight into what she could do with her contests.

As they walked through the festival grounds, she spotted a familiar face.

"Kenny, over here!"

The red haired boy walked over upon seeing Dawn. "Hey there Deedee. Glad you could make it."

"Stop calling me Deedee. And I wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially with Mom in charge."

"Yeah I know the feeling, its great to be home though. Misty, Anabel, May nice to meet you again."

"Likewise."

"A Pleasure."

"Hello."

The group of four walked through the festival grounds. As Kenny was recapping his journey to Dawn while she explained some of their journey, a transparent figure followed them.

" _Maiden_."

Dawn stopped. She thought she heard a voice. Based on the lack of reactions of the other three, she was the only one to hear it.

_"_ _Maiden of Light."_

Dawn widened her eyes. Only one being called her that. She turned around and saw Mesprit appeared in front of her.

"Mesprit." Dawn whispered.

" _It is time Maiden of Light follow me."_ Mesprit said disappearing but leaving enough of an outline for Dawn to follow.

"Dawn?" Misty called out.

Dawn started walking and the walk turned to a sprint. The three girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Dawn where are you going?" Kenny said.

"May, Anabel go get the others. Kenny come with me." Misty said. Not knowing what was going on Kenny followed Misty while May and Anabel went to get the others.

In a forest clearing, Drew was refereeing a battle between Ash and Barry. It was between Pikachu and a Heracross and it looked to be heating up.

"Ash! Drew!" May called out.

Ash turned to May. "What's the rush May?"

"It's Dawn. She's reacting the same way Misty was."

At this the two trainers widened their eyes and rushed to grab their bags. Barry looked at the activity with confusion. "What the heck is going on? I'm going to fine you if you don't tell me."

"Just follow us and we'll explain everything." Drew said as they started running. Pikachu led the way sniffing out Dawn's scent. They eventually reached the lake where everyone was gathered.

"Dawn are you alright?" Ash called out.

Dawn nodded and looked out at the lake. "My first day as a trainer, Piplup was kidnapped by Ariados. He saved me and we rested her at Lake Verity." She started walking towards a specific spot. "When we were resting, a pokémon called Mesprit appeared and told me about you Ash." Dawn said looking behind her and seeing Ash smile.

"Dawn what are you talking about?" Barry asked.

Dawn continued as if she did not hear Barry. "It told me to come back when my destiny was realized and I became stronger." She stopped at specific spot. "After seeing the other four temples, I was convinced that this spot was where my temple was." She reached into her pocket.

"If I wish to stand with you Ash, I need to pass this." She said holding it up to a spot on the rock. A light beam shot out and hit the rock causing the rock to light up. Soon the air above the lake started to shimmer and then a large building appeared on the lake with a path of stones floating up to create a walkway to the building.

The two non-riders gasped as the building appeared.

"W-what is that?"

"Has that been hidden in our lake?"

Drew looked over to the two. "Do you guys have swim gear? If so go get it and come back."

The two immediately rushed back to their house taking care to avoid the crowds. When they came back, they saw everyone in their swim suits waiting for Barry and Kenny.

Kenny looked at Dawn and slightly blushed at her figure. "You look amazing Dawn, what's your secret?"

"Eating right and training with these guys." Dawn said proudly.  
He looked at Ash and then back at Dawn. "I see. Getting closer to Ash huh? Well I would be careful of Misty, I think she's a little protective of him."

"You have no idea." Dawn said as they prepared to head to the temple.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You said you would explain what's going on. Don't you dare renege on that deal or you're going to get heavily fined.

Drew sighed. "We did, didn't we? Remind me to create a brochure." Drew said as they sat down and started explaining their story and their abilities and how some of them weren't from this world.

"So your these Kamen Riders I keep hearing about. Thank you for protecting all those people." Kenny said. He looked over to the temple. "So what's the deal with this place?"

"This temple is a testing ground for those with the rider belts. This is Dawn's test because she opened it." Ash explained.

"So what's with the swim suits?" Barry asked.

"The last temple that involved water was my temple. It's because we anticipate a lot of underwater sections." Misty commented.

(Play the Ancient Cistern OST from LoZ Skyward Sword)

Accepting the answer the group of twelve walked across the stone path and entered the dungeon proper. Looking around the brightly lit temple, they took the time to appreciate the architecture. Hoping across the lily pads they came upon a stone tablet. It read: Back, Rear, Back of Left Hand, Back of Right Hand.

"What do you think it means?" Barry asked.

"If we are following logic from the previous temple, then the clues should be in here. I am betting the statue here." Drew pointed to the statue in front of them. "Holds the clues. The back of the statue, the rear of the statue and then both hands are the order. So whoever can hold their breath the longest, let's go."

Misty, Tori, Ash and Gabby jumped into the pool and started swimming going beneath the surface.

"Misty and Tori are water users. Misty grew up in a water gym. She's like a mermaid in the water." May said to the question look of the two boys. "Tori likes swimming to keep herself healthy."

After a few minutes, the four surfaced.

"You find anything."

"Yeah, I found some sort of pattern on the back. It had the top portion shaded in." Misty pointed to the statue.

"Same on the hands. Nearly got crushed though." Ash said with Tori nodding. "I think it was the Left side."

"Mine was the right."

"And mine was shaded in on the bottom." Gabby said.

"Alright so, Top, Bottom, Left, Right. There is a reason why they wanted us to know."

The group nodded and with a chill in the temple, they decided to put their normal clothes back on and pulled out their light jackets. They approached the door and Max jumped up to pull the lever next to it. In the next room, Misty shivered at seeing the bugs but May's quick thinking cut the web and the enemies fell soon after. They then approached a door with orbs on them.

"So now what? Are we stuck here?" Barry asked a little impatiently.

Dawn looked at the door curiously and suddenly had an inspiration. Pulling out Sylveon, she looked at the lock and then stabbed it in the order they found. Instantly the door opened.

Dawn turned to group and smiled. "Guess I know a few tricks. Come on." Dawn said trying to open the door. That snapped her friends out and they immediately went to open the door.

In the next room, it was filled with spiders and a large pond. Max saw something in the water.

"That looks like a passageway."

"Question is how the heck do we get to it?" Ash asked.

May looked up at the ceiling and saw the large spiders. Looking at the lily pads she raised her hand and fired a Razor Leaf. The spiders fell and flipped over the pads.

"The vines were blocking the passageway. Misty should be able to get through."

"I don't think we can proceed any further." Brock theorized.

"Right. Mist, find out what's down there and then meet us in the next room." Ash said as they turned around. Misty sighed and dived in. Holding her breath without a rebreather was child's play to her. Coming up to a small barrier she used Aqua Jet to break through it. Climbing up the vines in the room she found a key and then jumped off the ledge to the floor below. Going through the door she found herself in the main room. Reuniting with her friends they looked for a locked door. They found it in the central tower across the lily pads. Unlocking it they went inside and dropped into the circular arena making sure Kenny and Barry were still on the platform. The moment they did, a large skeleton rose up from the ground and picked up two very large sword.

Immediately Ash and Drew pulled out their blades and parried the blows. Dawn, who decided to do the fighting because it was her temple, moved in started stabbing their opponent. After a few blows, the skeleton roared and grabbed two more swords. This forced the fighters onto the defensive as they had to wait until there was an opening. Dawn's weapon being made for thrusting made this easier, but they still had to dodge the swords. Eventually the three riders were able to break through and win against the warrior causing it to crumble away.

Barry finally broke his trance. "That was amazing! Way To Go Dawn!

"I had no idea she trained like this." Kenny said as Dawn left the room. When she came back, she had some sort of whip that was glowing blue.

"Looks like I have sort of ranged option." Dawn said and then gasped. "Ash what happened to your chest?

Ash looked down to see a decent size cut. "It's no big deal Dawn. Must have not been quick enough to dodge."

Dawn immediately set her weapons down and made her hand glow. Placing it on the cut she closed her eyes and breathed out as she healed the cut. Ash smiled as Dawn healed the cut. "Thank you Buneary." He said kissing her cheek getting her to blush.

Kenny saw the kiss and sighed. If he was to be honest with himself, Dawn was her big sister in all but blood. From what he could see from the battle, Ash could take of her."

Dawn recovered from her blush and retrieved her weapons. Looking at the cog in the room she flung her whip and pulled it causing a geyser to activate. The three that fought the soldier hopped back up and went back into the room.

They started hoping around the room and onto some of the lily pads. Kenny motioned for Ash to stay back a bit.

"So you and Dawn?"

Ash nodded. "It's a bit more complicated than that?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow and looked at Dawn. She turned around to see Anabel had slipped into the water. The blue haired girl giggled and help the empath out of the water. Dawn kissed Anabel on the cheek and then proceeded to move on.

"So…you, Dawn, Anabel, Misty and May?"

"Yep. Your not going to judge are ya."

"Nah, she's a big girl. Just treat her right. I really don't want to see her cry because her boyfriend was a jerk."

Ash chuckled and they moved on. Soon enough they got up to a gate that through some skilled moves were able to pull down and the cog that was turned on by Dawn's whip.

Looking out the cage they saw a whirlpool kick up.

"That's where we are supposed to go. Come on guys." Drew said as they pulled out their rebreathers."

He turned to Barry and Kenny. "Stay close. Dawn hold onto Kenny. Brock take Barry."

Two by two they jumped into the whirlpool and were sucked through the pipe. Surfacing after being sucked through the pipe, they were amazing at the drastic change in atmosphere.

After coughing up water Barry turned to the group. "Is this normal for you guys, because you are so getting fined."

"This is nothing compared to what we normally go through." Gabby said as they climbed out.

Dawn looked over and saw the large chest. "Bet that's where the boss key is." She said pointing out the big chest in the middle of the room.

"We just have to get over there." Ash said.

They proceeded through the door they unlocked after swiping the key off a guard thanks to Dawn's new item. They then went through another pipe and were sucked up to the main floor. Some more platforming occurred and more than once Barry got wet for being to impatient which got on everyone's nerves. Soon enough they reached another lever which when pulled shifted the entire structure down a level.

Going through the door and dropping into the mini-boss area they reached the dark area they were just in.

"This is really starting to freak me out." Tori said shivering which got Kenny and Barry to be slightly nervous as well. Nonetheless, they continued on until they reached a poisonous bog.

"How the heck are going to across?" Misty said and then shivered. "That water, feels wrong."

May looked up and in whatever light they had she spotted something shining.  
"Beautifly. Go inspect that eye." She called out. The butterfly flew and saw a switch. He turned to May and relayed the information.

"Hit it then Beautifly." Beautifly nodded and hit the switch. The murky waterfall disappeared revealing a set of explosives.

Getting the hint, Ash released his Staravia and had it carry the explosive to where Drew pointed, blowing up the rock that seemed to be impeding the progress.

"Alright, Barry, Kenny hold onto someone. We need to jump across and avoid any spiked walls. Be careful."

With careful movements, they hopped across the platforms and jumped onto the vines on the cylinders. There were a few close calls but their quick reflexes kept them from getting killed, which continuously impressed the two non-riders. Once at the top of the platforms they noticed a silvery thread.

"Guess we need to climb it." Brock asked.

"Dawn, May why don't you climb up, I don't think we are done here." Ash said. The two nodded and climbed up the thread.

A few moments later they heard shaking and the two girls that went up came back down, falling into Ash's arms. The group went around the wall and saw the key. Dawn quickly ran over and opened the chest. Inside was a weird looking idol.

"Is this the key?" Dawn asked as the others came up to her.

"Could be." Gabby said. Suddenly, the shadows started to move and then dozens of dark creatures started appearing.

"Great we have to fight through these." Max said groaning.

Barry happened to glance up as the others started to fight. "Uh Guys! The ceiling is falling!"

They all looked up and they individually cursed.

"Get over to ledge!" Drew called out as he hacked through an enemy that refused to die.

They all ran for the ledge and just like in Indiana Jones they got through in the nick of time.

"Let's not do that again until we get to the next temple." Max said catching his breath.

"Agreed." The rest of his friends said.

They went into the structure and started climbing the tower with Dawn in front opening up all the geysers. At the top of the stairs they found a large hole where presumably the idol went. With a few tweaks she finally got the door open and they climbed up to the top of the tower.

Once up, Barry looked around. "What the heck? There's nothing in here. I thought that key-OMPH!"

Barry ran into the barrier that surrounded the arena. "What the?"

"No one save the person being tested can pass the barrier." Ash said looking at Dawn. She nodded and walked into the center of the arena. She pulled up her belt and held it in front of her. A beam shot out and hit the center of the arena. The arena suddenly became transparent almost like a mirror. Out of the mirror like surface a woman walked towards Dawn. She was wearing a white jack etand a skirt that was made for moving around a lot with heeled boots. Her eyes were almost ice cold but it held a haunting feeling to it. Her white hair that was wrapped in a ponytail matched the almost fragile skin of the woman.

"Greetings. My name is Weiss Schnee. But you may call me Hikari." Weiss said curtseying. "My story at becoming a knight, started when I was accompanying my father to handle a deal. You see unlike most of my generation of knights, I came from what you called the nobility. As we were heading to town, we were ambushed. Being the young girl I was, I could not defend myself. However, I was saved by the prince's entourage who happened to be in the area. I only met him briefly before my father whisked me away and essentially made me a prisoner in my home.

(Play Mirror Mirror from the RWBY OST)

Hikari started walking closer. "For five years, I never saw the outside world. Until I defied my father and ran away to a school that trained warriors. I met new people and formed a team that eventually produced one of the princesses and two of the knights. When I heard one of the princes had started looking for his knights, we were all surprised when he came to the school. He took a look at me and he remembered me from when had saved me. I did not think he would take me as one of the knights. Before I could leave with him, I asked him if I could bring my team. Satoshi just smiled, he said he wouldn't separate my friends."

Hikari smiled. "I grew up lonely. I grew up with prejudice and I grew up thinking I was the loneliest person in the world. Prince Satoshi convinced me that I wasn't lonely and I had my team and eventually the knights that followed. I will always be grateful for him. "

Hikari pulled out her belt. "Do you understand what you need to do?"

Dawn nodded. "I win. I get my final form. But you move onto the afterlife."

Hikari nodded. "Just because I look fragile, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." Hikari said getting into her stance.

At once they shouted. "HENSHIN."

**EVOLVE**

Two matching Hanabi armors appeared as the light died down surprising Barry and Kenny.

"Now then. Engarde." Hikari called out as the two held their stances. For the first couple of minutes it was like watching a fencing match as neither one could get in close to the other.

The two clashed once more and they jumped back.

"You've trained well my descendent." Hikari said resetting her stance.

"I've had a great teacher." Dawn said mirroring the stance.

"Guess its time to stop playing around." Hikari said. She started to move her hands around as they glowed. Dawn saw her chance and scanned a card.

**BUBBLEBEAM**

Firing the bubbles, Dawn was surprised as Hikari disappeared in a blur of speed. Hikari appeared on her right stabbed her. Not flinching, Dawn stabbed where she was only to disappear again. Dawn was thrown off her mojo as Hikari was seemingly faster than the Coordinator. After a few blows Dawn was able to time the movements and she punched her opponent back.

"Hmph, a lucky blow. Perhaps I should explain my abilities. I came from a family that specialized in harvesting crystals for energy and ammunition. My sword depends on harnessing these abilities." Pointing to the ground she continued. "These spell circles are a family inherited ability. They allow me to move as quick as my comrades and move almost simultaneously to my friends."

Dawn nodded and charged in scanning another card.

**DISCHARGE**

Firing the electrical attack, Dawn was surprised when the attack was blocked by Hikari's sword which was glowing red. Turning around, Hikari stabbed the ground launching a wave of Ice. Dawn quickly used Bounce but Hikari was on her and she was comboed in mid-air.

"Some descendent. I've looked into your memories. Showing off instead of combating. Pokémon from what I could tell are meant to fight. Not be a part of some dog show. For that matter why are you even using animals to fight?"

Dawn slowly got up. Hikari powered up her sword. "If there is anything, I am glad I learned to be a hunter.

"I guess its time to put you out of your misery. Final strike, Mirror's End."

Dawn watched as Hikari came towards her. She closed her eyes as her friends screamed for her.

CLANG

She snapped her eyes open and saw Latias in front of her using Safeguard and blocking the attack.

"What is this? These creatures should not have intelligence. Why is it protecting you?" Hikari said landing and staring at Latias."

Dawn rose to her feet. "It's because of my friends I am here as my own person. It's because of my pokémon that I succeed in life."

She held up her wrist. "And its because of my friendship, that I can do this. Ready Latias?"

Latias nodded.

The necklace around Latias started to glow brightly.

"Execute! MEGA EVOLUTION!" Dawn called out pressing the button on her wrist. The lights that shot out from the ring and the necklace got brighter due to mirrored surface. When it died down, Dawn was in her Mega form.  
"What is this form?" Hikari stuttered.

Dawn grinned behind her mask. "This is the pinnacle of my bond with my pokémon. This is my Mega form. By merging with Latias my abilities improve by leaps and bounds."

Hikari scoffed. "We'll see about that." Dawn grinned and vanished catching Hikari off guard.

"Looking for me?" Dawn said from behind her. Hikari could only put up a barrier as Dawn used Peck to stab at her. Not content with this, Dawn activated her Ice Beam and her Discharge cards and send a powerful combination attack at Hikari. This shocked and caused Hikari to freeze slightly. Hikari recovered and launched a wave of stars. Dawn immediately countered with Swift. The difference between the two then became clear to the spectators. Because Dawn relied on her pokémon's abilities the only thing holding her back was energy from not only her but her pokémon. Hikari though relied on using this crystallized energy.

"Dawn had this the moment Hikari started using her crystal abilities." Drew said.

"What do you mean? Dawn was on the ropes a couple of minutes ago." Barry said.

"What she said about the crystals. She said they had to be harvested." Brock said catching on.

"Meaning she could only carry a finite amount, like gas and oil. That finisher was the only chance Hikari had to finish Dawn off. She more than likely put most of what was left into that attack." Max theorized.

On the battlefield that was exactly happening. Dawn felt through her Aura link that Pachirisu was running out but her other pokémon were still raring to go. Hikari cycled through her cylinders looking for anything to use. She was starting to panic as she realized she was almost out of her precious crystals while Dawn was still able to go.

"Where was the confidence you had earlier, Hikari?" Dawn said as she floated above the ground. Hikari struggled to stand.

"I can still fight even without my crystals!" Hikari shouted as she struggled to stand. Dawn scanned her finisher cards.

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**MIST BALL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: SPIRAL STORM**

Dawn's sword glowed. "This is the end." She started falling and spiraling towards Hikari. Hikari barely got a shield up to hold the attack back but it was futile.

CRACK

(End song)

A sound not unlike a mirror cracking was heard as Dawn appeared on the other side of Hikari. Hikari was forced out of her transformation and cracks started to appear up and down her body.

"I…guess in the end…I die alone." Hikari said as she started to tear up. Dawn powered down and walked over to her.

"You weren't alone in life." Dawn said walking closer to her. "I'm here. You won't be alone."

Hikari smiled through the tears. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a card.

"This is….Crystal. Use it…well." Hikari said as more cracks appeared. Dawn took the card and held it to her chest. Hikari looked up and closed her eyes and started to sing "Mirror, tell me who's the loneliest of all. It is not…me~~~." She sang as her body shattered like glass as Dawn reached for her.

Dawn kept her hand out as if to will Hikari back.

"Dawn, sweetie are you okay." May asked as her friends approached.

"Yeah." Dawn answered. "Promise me something." She said looking behind her. "Don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you all."

Ash walked up to her and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Never, not while I draw breath."

Dawn smiled as a door across from where they were standing opened. They went inside and the two non-riders gasped at the treasure horde. Dawn walked over and pressed her hand against the pedestal. All of the treasure was sucked up into the scroll provided and placed in Dawn's bag. The amount of wealth found was, compared to the overall treasure small, but they were huge hordes of at least $25 million

Dawn saw the one thing that was not absorbed. It was Hikari's body. She looked at Ash who nodded and picked up the body. They immediately left the temple and buried it around the lake. A few moments of silence later, they went back to Twinleaf Town not noticing a pretty voice singing and the pokémon being at peace.

Two days later

It was the day of the Twinleaf Festival tournament and it had reached its final battle. Ash had won the tournament which gave him the right to face Palmer, the Battle Tower Tycoon and more importantly Barry's father. After the introductions by Johanna, Palmer sent out his pokémon. IT was a large pokémon with drills on its forehead. Its arms looked like piledrivers and had orange armor that cross its chest and overall it looked menacing.

Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex. Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, causing the stone in its hand to launch.

"Did not think Rhydon could evolve. But if its Rhydon, then Grotle I choose you."

Barry smirked. "He's underestimating my dad with the type advantage." He said with confidence.

"And he's underestimating Ash." Misty said. "This is the same guy who can beat ground types with Pikachu."

The two combatants stood ready. Before the battle could start there was a large explosion shook the arena. The Riders after covering themselves looked down and saw at the head of the group was Glenn with a whole battalion of Shadow Troopers and a couple of Kaijuu.

"I don't care what you do. This town is going to be burned to the ground. One of the riders live here and this will send a message." Glenn called out.

The crowd started to panic and run. Drew pulled the others to him.

"Pair up and make sure to come back alive. Let's move!" Drew called out and thus the ten riders scatted.

Brock and Max

Brock and Max caught up to a group near the booths. Pulling out their weapons they started hacking through their opposition but they soon were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. They stood back to back.

"This is getting us nowhere, Ace how are you holding up?"

Ace slashed at an approaching opponent. Not good, they've been learn. They are staying out of my range. We need to think of something."

As they were thinking, two more powerful troopers appeared and jumped at them. As they were coming from their blind sides they couldn't see them. But two beings could sense them.

CLANG

Ace and Onyx watched surprised as Steelix and Gallade appeared and blocked those coming after them.

"Steelix!? What are you doing?"

"Gallade, why did you do that?"

The two riders called out. The two pokémon just pointed at their mega stones.

"Are you saying…you want to Mega evolve? As in merge with us?" Onyx called out. Steelix nodded.

"Do you believe that we can do it Gallade?" Ace asked. Gallade crossed its arms.

Onyx looked at Ace. "Let's give it a shot and then let's try a Duel Strike."

(Play the Japanese digivolution music and have the riffs at the appropriate points.)

"Got it. Gallade!"

Gallade nodded.

"Steelix!" The snake roared.

Max held up his hand and wrapped arm around it. (Lost Galaxy) Brock dropped his right two fingers and then brought it up to his wrist. (Ninja Storm, Thunder Rangers)

"Execute MEGA EVOLUTION!" They shouted pressing the button down. Beams reached out to each other as their bond was established. When the lights died down, Onyx and Ace had changed. Onyx's coloring had turned to silvery grey with multiple spikes protruding from. Ace had got taller and had Gallade head color. He also grew a cape and his arms became blade like.

"Oh man such power. This is awesome!" Ace called out.

"Right now for step two."

"Right Let's Go!"

"DUEL STRIKE!"

(Play Advance Wars Super CO Power music)

In their minds eye their symbols shot out beams merging their energy. Snapping their eyes open, they charged. Onyx went in swinging his axe. Thanks to the Duel Strike, his speed was increased thanks to Ace. The Axe seemingly was weightless as he cut through the opposition. One last slam to the ground and the lot around him were destroyed.

Ace was punching through his opponents thanks to the power boost he got from Onyx. The speed and power granted from not only the Duel Strike but the Mega Evolution powered him through. He grinned as swung his cutting off one of his opponent's heads. He then used his wind manipulation to finish off his opposition.

Ace looked at Onyx and nodded and went to secure the town.

(Stop music)

Zodiac and Aura were cutting through their opposition as they reached their main opponent. It was a Stantler that looked like a Frankenstein monster. (Based on Chopper's appearance after eating three rumble balls) The monster roared and sent his arm to destroy one of the stalls. Aura quickly moved and blocked the claw. His quick moves kept the monster off balance.

"Aura move!"

Aura jumped out of the way while Zodiac with his sword glowing in its Leo Breaker finisher. He slashed through and destroyed it with little fanfare.

"With what we have to do, I want these things killed quickly. Let's go Aura." Zodiac said hefting up Leonid. They charged to help clean up the crowd.

Dawn was rushing through the crowd alongside May. They were looking for her mother as she was near the officials when the attack began. After a few frantic moments of searching, she spotted her with Ash's mom, Professor Oak, Barry, Kenny and Palmer, with the taller male having Rhyperior out to guard them.

"Mom!"

Johanna looked and saw her daughter. "Oh thank goodness your oka-DAWN LOOK OUT!"

Dawn looked behind her to see a Secptile looking creature charging in only for May to block it and knock it back.

Dawn quickly ran over to her mother. "Are you alright?"

Johanna nodded hesitantly. "Good." She turned around which made Johanna scared.

"Your not going to fight this thing are you?" She asked fearfully.

"I have to mom. If I don't who will?" She said nodding to May who turned to face it as well. They pulled out their belts and inserted their cards.

"Mom, you said my journey was going to change me. Let me show you how much I changed on our trip." She said twirling around and raising her fingers as her opponent recovered.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Johanna watched in amazement as her daughter turned into one of the masked heroes that was on the news.  
Delia looked at Johanna. "It surprised me too. But if she is a rider, then she can handle herself. Have faith in your daughter." The kind-hearted mother said.

The two mothers turned to the battlefield with the two girls holding their swords out. The Secptile monster growled, its wrist started to glow signaling a Leaf Blade. The two girls parried the blow and started trading blows with the creature dubbed Blade Lizard.

Johanna watched amazed as her daughter countered each off the blows and then she launched powerful kicks in conjunction with May's dancing around. Dancing, that's what this fight was. Dawn was always graceful, she had taken ballet lessons as a young girl and she took to them like a Milotic through water. But to see her using these dances to fight.

These thoughts were broken when Dawn fired off an electrical attack. Johanna watched as Dawn used abilities she knew that were from her pokémon and attack the creature that looked like a Sceptile. It didn't look it did a lot of damage but it was pushed back.

Blade Lizard growled and it started to glow. The girls recognized the light as a Mega Evolution, making them realize that their opposition must have found a rudimentary way to do it. When the light died down, its tail had extended and it gained two additional blades.

Kusa looked at Hanabi. "If we are going to win we need our strongest forms."

"I agree." Hanabi said looking at the card she got from her temple. Nodding her resolve she inserted the card into the buckle, while May did the same.

**KOKIRI**

**CRYSTAL**

The two riders changed forms. Kusa adapted the wooden look of her final form while Hanabi changed a lot. Her armor had gained a more crystalline appearance, with the armor becoming slightly more streamlined to keep her maneuverability. Her eyes became like pearls and her waist picked up a knee length combat skirt. This was Hanabi Crystal form.

Blade Lizard growled and charged at Hanabi and Kusa which horrified Johanna. The Blade made contact and Hanabi shattered like glass while Kusa vanished in a flurry of petals. The smug look on the creatures face was short lived as it got stabbed. It turned around and saw the two riders alive. It charged again and did the same thing getting the same results. It got stabbed and slashed again.

**FIRE PUNCH**

Blade Lizard was thrown back by the force of the kick.

**ICE BEAM**

The cold attack impacted with the monster and knocked it back, freezing it to the ground.

The lizard hissed as Kusa and Hanabi scanned their finisher cards.

**BLAZE KICK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**SILVER WIND: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: METEOR IMPACT**

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**MIST BALL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE  
DOUBLE COMBO: DRILL METEOR IMPACT**

The two riders jumped into the air and flew next to each other. They turned and raced down towards their opponent creating a glowing flaming attack that crashed into Blade Lizard. It crashed through and the two girls landed behind it.

"Show's over-"

"Take a Bow!"

The monster blew up as they stood proudly in front of their companions.

The girls powered down and Dawn looked at her mother. The normally strong willed woman slowly walked to her daughter and then just grabbed her in a hug and started to cry.

After a couple of minutes she looked at Dawn. "You have some explaining to do young lady."

"I figured." Dawn said smiling. "I'm glad your okay."

"Oh baby I should be saying that to you."

Dawn just smiled and hugged her mother closer. The rest of the riders came up as Glenn had gotten away again. The important thing was everyone was okay and Dawn had unlocked her new powers.

But Glenn's forces prove that the dangers are only going to get tougher. Can they keep un their momentum? Find out on the Journeys of The Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UO: Good lord I had more stuff in here than I thought. Thankfully its done.
> 
> New forms.
> 
> Hanabi:
> 
> Crystal: Hanabi's final form. Harnesses the power of Aura to provide illusionary tricks. But like crystals it is fragile.
> 
> Preview: As the gang heads to Canalave City, they finally find an Aura teacher to teach them more about this ability. Then while training, Brock finds his temple, just in time for a Team Galactic attack. What will happen? Find out


	40. Iron Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Hey guys! Ready to work?
> 
> Ash: Ready
> 
> Dawn: All fired up.
> 
> May: Ready
> 
> Anabel: Good to go
> 
> Misty: Let's rock and roll.
> 
> Gabby: Give Tori a minute but we're good.
> 
> Brock: Let's rock
> 
> Max: Good to go
> 
> Drew: Re—(BOOM)
> 
> UO: So damn close! (Group runs over to the sound of the explosion. They see a red head with some sort of RPG blowing up the studios.)

**UO: She's part of a series I'm negotiating with. Probably won't see anything productive until after both Grand Prix and you guys finish up. But for now. OZPIN! I HOPE SOMEONE SPIKES YOUR COFFEE! Disclaimer please while I go talk to him about his students.**

**Brock: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokemon or any references made. He would be rich otherwise and wouldn't writing this wonderful story.**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 41: Iron Will

On the road to Canalave City sometime in late September

When we last left our heroes, Ash and Drew completed their fifth gym challenge overcoming the challenges of Fantina and her Hypnosis from her tricky Ghost-Types. While traveling, Dawn was unwillingly turned against her friends and if it wasn't for a mechanism in the armor, Dawn might have seriously hurt her friends. Then while traveling to her hometown, Dawn found her temple that she stumbled on when she started her journey and overcame the doubt she encountered when she nearly skewered Ash. She then used the final form to protect her town and her mother who found out about her and friends heroics. She was glad that her mother understood that her daughter was growing up.

Now they were on the way to Canalave City for the next gym challenge. Along the way Dawn found a new pokémon in Swinub that had started to pilfer their food. It had quickly evolved and it scared Dawn that Mamoswine evolved so quickly and she was worried that she wouldn't get him to listen to her. Thanks to Ash and Misty who had experience with unruly pokémon, Mamoswine and Dawn had reached an understanding on his behavior and how Dawn would train him.

It was early in the morning and Brock was unsurprisingly the first one up. He normally got up to start preparing meals, but he also took some the early time to train both his earth manipulation, his skill with his axe and bonding with his pokémon, especially Ninetails. As he swung his axe in a kata, he thought about the last three years. He remembered when he first faced Ash. It was his Pikachu and a Pidgeotto. He had beaten them once, but as he had come to know the young man, he was tenacious and returned. In the rematch, he somehow triggered the fire systems and weakened Onix. When he looked from his Onix to Ash he saw his younger siblings holding onto him and in a shocking, no pun intended, turn of events, Ash ordered Pikachu back and surrendered the match. Most people like Gary was before he had an attitude change would have taken advantage of that. But not Ash. It was why he gave Ash the Boulder Badge and came with him and Misty after making up with his father.

Brock chuckled at the events that happened since then. He had seen Ash and Misty grow up with gentle guidance and as the group expanded he seemingly took up the wise older brother. Now that they seemed to be getting stronger, there seems to be no place for his guidance. He was glad that he could be with his friends for the foreseeable future.

Brock stopped. Friends…at this point he knew them better than his actual siblings. Guess they were more than friends at this point. And yet he wondered what role he would play in their group in the future.

"Penny for your thoughts, Brock?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Drew who had snuck up on him and was petting Ninetails.

"Drew…didn't think you were up."

The younger male shrugged his shoulders. "Meh woke up earlier couldn't go back to sleep, Want to spar?"

Brock nodded and the next few minutes they swung their weapons at each other. Drew noticed Brock wasn't really into it.

"Something the matter, Brock?" Drew said as they paused.

Brock sighed. "It's just, you guys are maturing and growing up before my eyes. It brings a tear to my eye that you are turning into great young men and women. It's just…I don't know what to do with you all. I feel like I'm just the guy that cooks for you all."

Drew shook his head and placed his sword down. "Brock, first off you are way too young to be talking like that. I know you raised your siblings and had to mature faster than us. Second, you're always going to be important to us. You're at least three years older than us, you probably know your way around the world and heck being older might be a blessing considering that we being as young as we are we won't be taken as seriously."

Brock smiled. "I guess you're right. You might be more mature than most people, but you all are pre-teens. Your going to make a lot of mistakes. And it will be up to me to sort you out."

Drew laughed. "There we go. Glad to hear it." He said. Both of them returned to the camp as the rest of the group started to wake-up.

On the road after breaking camp, it was quiet for once as the group watched the scenery go by. After a few minutes of silence, Max decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"Hey Drew?"

"Hm?" The older male asked.

"Why would anyone worship a crucifix? Wasn't it used for medieval executions?"

(For those offended by religion I apologize in advance for the following section. I don't mean to offend other religions as well)

This got to Drew to sigh and reached into his shirt and pull out his cross, getting Max to widen his eyes.

"I guess you wouldn't know about religion Max. Where to begin? I guess I can say a crucifix was the reason why my religion exists."

He looked up at the sky. "About 2000 years ago on my world, a baby was born to a virgin mother and conceived by the being that we call God. That baby's name was Jesus Christ."

Ash snapped his fingers. "Like Christmas?"

"Exactly. Though the holiday was more pagan than religious, but yes that is the day they consider his birthday. It's one of the holier days on the religious calendar. Sorry Drew." Gabby said looking at Drew who shrugged.

"Anyway, he grew up and became this Messiah. He had been prophesized thousands of years before hand, not unlike our prophecy. He was seen as the world's savior and people flocked to see him preach. He performed miracles that even this world could have a hard time explaining." Drew said smiling. "He also gathered 12 disciples that were from many different backgrounds, mostly fishermen, an apt word choice, because they became in the words of scripture "Fishers of men."

"What happened to him?" May asked.

Drew stopped smiling. "Well one day he walked into this ancient city called Jerusalem. At this point he was the equivalent of an Elite Four Champ I guess would be the closest description. They rolled out the red carpet, or I guess in his case the green carpet as they waved Palms, not unlike a king. As far as I could find, over 2.5 million people came to the city just to see him. Which is astounding for that day and age. (I went to a Palm Sunday service and the minister said that. It was an insane number for back then, the amount is equal to Chicago.)

So like anyone with power, there were people scared of him. This was during a time when the area was part of an Empire that spanned an entire continent. So the governor and a lot priests weren't happy. Especially when he tossed people out of the temple for using it as a market place. But it was alright for Jesus. Until Passover that is."

Drew took a deep breath. "He sat down with his disciples and he started doing stuff like he knew he was going to die. He created a new covenant or pact and used wine and bread to symbolize it. After the dinner, they went into a garden to pray. Unknown to the disciples but seemingly known to Jesus, Judas one of the twelve sold Jesus out for thirty silver pieces. The legionnaires arrested him and charged him with trumped up crimes." Getting the trainer group to gasp.

Drew continued. "Now here's the thing the Governor could have used his power to free him over another prisoner. But the crowds didn't want that. So with his fate sealed, Jesus was sentenced to be crucified. To further humiliate him, he was made to carry his own cross to the execution sight. Crucifixion is a very painful way to die. He was nailed through the hands and feet and slowly left to bleed out. And that's what happened. He died on the cross, on a day we call Good Friday, for he died for the world's sins. This cross is made from the wood of his execution site Calvary." Here he stopped and looked at the group. Most of the girls had their mouths opened and covered by their hands.

"That's…horrible." May said.

"Why would anyone betray their comrades?" Misty asked.

"It's disgusting how the people turned on him like that?" Dawn said.

"He should have been treated better. That governor was no better than the people we fight." Anabel said.

Drew chuckled. "I never said I was finished with the story." He said getting the girls to quiet. "So before I finish this, bear in mind my world has no magic, no time travel, and no natural way to resurrect someone. So three days later after they placed him in a tomb, there was a big earthquake. When his followers checked the tomb, it was empty save the burial shroud. He had come back to life somehow. That was the miracle of the other holy day on the calendar, Easter. He came back from the dead to preach to the world one more time. This cross is the symbol of the religion that was started to honor him. Though there are many schisms in the church, Christianity is a strong influence on the world and has been for thousands of years."

Max didn't think the question would have a vivid answer like that. "I honestly didn't think the answer would be that morbid."

Drew smiled and rubbed Max's head. "Its alright. You asked a question and I gave you answer. Let's just learn and move on."

Max nodded before asking another question. "What about those guys that attacked your home?"

"Another time, another place, Max. Let's get moving." Drew said dropping the subject. It was obvious that this was a more serious issue.

(Considering Easter was recently I thought it appropriate. I don't mean to offend anyone at all. If you have a problem with this…Get. The. Hell. Out.)

The group walked in silence but there was sense of understanding and a slightly more intimate closeness between them, knowing that if they were to try and betray each other…well they would die before they willingly did that.

A few hours later they decided to stop at a lake. Despite the late September weather, it was still very warm. They switched into their swim suits and played in the water. One of those grateful for the water was Misty. She was finally able to release her water pokémon and especially her newly evolved Milotic. She was acting like a little kid especially as she swam with Gyarados and Milotic acting like a couple.

Ash was treading water nearby as Misty rose to the surface with Milotic and Gyarados flanking her.

"She really is like a little mermaid." Ash said. May who had been swimming nearby giggled. "She is always happy when she's in the water." Dawn who had just swam up just smiled. "It's like seeing a switch flip on her. She just seems so calm and serene." Dawn looked at Ash who had started to float on his back. Looking at May who had a smirk on her face. On the count of three they pushed Ash under the water. Surfacing and coughing, he looked at the two laughing girls. He growled playfully and started chasing them.

Anabel was treading water when Misty swam over to her. "You having fun?" She asked with a megawatt smile.

Anabel nodded picking up on her happy expression. "Yeah. I've never swam like this before. It's so enriching."

Misty giggled as Gyarados nuzzled the empath. "You know I used to be scared of Gyarados, due to an incident with my sisters. Now he's a big softie especially with Milotic." On cue Milotic surfaced and gave out a positive cry. Misty turned to Anabel. "Want to take a dive?"

Anabel looked at Misty. "Uh…sure? Wouldn't we need our rebreathers?"

"Nope, just hold onto Gyarados and follow me." Misty said as she grabbed Milotic and dove under the water. Anabel followed and held onto the big water type. She widened her eyes in amazement at the clarity in the water. But what amazed her was Misty's form. Her long red hair complimented her toned and taunt body, especially since she started to let it grow, it now being past her shoulders. Misty swam over to her and smile at her. Anabel returned it and then felt the need to breathe. Signaling to surface, they broke the water.

Anabel took a deep gulp of air. "Sorry, wished I could hold it longer."

Misty waved it off. "No worries."

"Can I say something?" Anabel asked.

"Hm?"

"You looked really pretty under the water." Anabel said with a blush.

Misty giggled. "So did you honey." Misty said hugging her close. "Come on, let's back to shore. All this swimming made me hungry."

Anabel nodded and they hopped onto the water-types.

On shore, Drew was sitting on the shore reading a book. Brock was making lunch, Max was with the younger pokémon, and Gabby and Tori were sunning themselves due to their monthly visitor.

"Man…this is a great last day of swimming. Seriously we needed this." Gabby said.

"With all of the traveling and fighting, I agree." Tori said.

"We needed to act like kids our age. Not trained soldiers. And I think the pokémon sensed that." Brock said looking especially at Riolu. Said Aura user was playing with Pikachu and Piplup.

"Can't be helped I guess." Drew said laying against the tree. This only lasted a couple of moments before he snapped them open.

"Whoever is watching get out here now?!" Drew said standing up and getting into a fighting stance. "Brock, Max flag the others we have company." He said as the rest of those on the shore scrambled to their bags.

A few moments later, two figures appeared from the bushes. One was dressed in a blue fedora hat a dark cape and a blue dress shirt and khakis. The other was recognized as a Lucario.

You're an Aura Guardian aren't you?" Tori realized. At this point everyone had started to climb out of the lake and meet the new comer.

Ash saw the get up and realized that whoever this was, was an Aura Guardian, but he played cautiously. "How are you doing? Sorry we were swimming and we thought this was isolated."

"It was. My apologies, my name is Riley. We were heading to our training site when we sensed several large auras in the area."

Ash looked at Drew who then spoke. "If you would let us get changed, we would be more than happy to talk to you. Give us 15 minutes."

Riley nodded and went to go meditate with Lucario. As he was sitting down, he casually looked up to see that the girls weren't going to some different area to change. The fact they were changing in front of the guys wasn't surprising, it was the fact the guys weren't really caring and some of them were appreciating the views so to speak. He immediately went back to mediating to calm himself down.

With the changing group, Drew happened to glance behind him. "You think it's the real thing?"

"Probably." Ash said as he slipped on his pants. "He hasn't been threatening. Besides we need an Aura teacher to see if we have been doing things correctly. He could also give us some pointers."

"Fair enough." He said buckling up his pants and putting on his hat. Those that had changed had started packing up as Drew and Ash turned around. 'Riley was it?" The Guardian looked up. "Our apologies, you caught was with our proverbial pants down. My names is Drew. These are my companions."

The group introduced themselves and then Riley told the group what he did, confirming what he said early.

"So you said that you detected it a large aura presence around here?" Brock asked.

"That's correct. Though now that I'm close I can see that instead of one large broadcast, it's more like ten just as large Aura presences." Riley said.

Looking at each other and nodding, Ash stepped up. "You mean like this?" Ash held up his hand and powered up a Thunder Ball. This caused Riley to widen his eyes, then drop his jaw along with Lucario as the others performed similar feats."

"…Okay. Thank you for confirming that." He said trying to keep himself from collapsing.

"No problem. Actually we've been looking for someone like you Riley." Drew said.

"Really?" The Aura Guardian asked.

"Yeah, you see we came across several books on Aura but we've hit a dead end on how to take that next step." Here Riolu made an appearance and took in its evolved brethren with a wide eyes."

Riley was surprised. "Okay…perhaps if you show me what you have learned perhaps I can teach you where you need work."

The group nodded and one by one they performed some of their attacks. After a few minutes, Riley stopped them.

"Okay I see where you need to work. You've done a lot on your own, increasing your power and I believe you also said you could infuse it with some of your weapons. The way I see it, most of your issues concern focus."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I mean your using too much for smaller attacks. What you need is some way to focus that energy more efficiently. If you want, we can take you to our training ground and show you some pointers."

"Where is it exactly?" Brock asked.

"It's on Iron Island. Outside of Canalave City."

"So why not do this. How about you join us because we are heading there as well? We can train with you along the way?" Brock proposed.

Riley rubbed his chin. "It's been a while since I traveled with a group. Most of the time Aura Guardians train alone, that would be great."

The group finished packing up and began travelling towards their mutual destination. Along the way, Riley took note of the group dynamic. It seemed that while Brock was the oldest member of the group, the leadership role of their little group was split between Ash and Drew as they seemed to be making more of the normal decision making, but fell back on some of their advice, particularly of the two gym leaders. A few more observations included seeing that the girls seemed to gravitate to the two leaders. This was not unheard of as Aura users in the past seemed to attract multiple women. But this didn't seem like Aura, it seemed like they were sharing them for the heck of it out of a mutual attraction. This seemed to spread to the girls themselves, as they seem to be at ease with each other. He wasn't one to judge but due to his training he wasn't quite versed in social interaction. He filed his thoughts away for later.

Hours later they had stopped for the night. At the current pace, the port which would take them into the city was less than a day and a half. Riley was once again amazed at how quickly the camp was set-up, the fire was going and their training started.

"Its amazing how much training you guys do." Riley said to Brock who was starting to cook dinner.

Brock watched as May and Dawn were training with their swords, Gabby was teaching some throws to Anabel, Ash and Drew were in a sparring match with Misty as the ref and Max was with Tori learning some school work.

"Yeah. I've know most of them a while. They have trained a lot since we met Drew, Gabby and Tori."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What did those three do?"

"It's not for me to say to you. But, they gave us something that is greater than ourselves and this world."

"You make it sound like they are aliens." Riley said jokingly. Brock laughed to keep the façade and went back to cooking as Riley watched the rest of their physical training.

Three days later (DP108)

Ash was standing on the Canalave Gym battlefield wishing he had taken some Aspirin before this battle. The reason for this headache was the gym leader Byron. Now Byron wasn't a bad guy by any means, on the contrary he was a very jovial man. It's just that his obsession with fossils got really annoying after a while. This was compounded by the fact that his son, the Oreburgh City gym leader Roark and the obsession with fossils reached a ridiculous amount. This was compounded by the fact that when a battalion of shadow troopers came in, Byron was more interested in holes they dug.

Once the shadowy figures were destroyed, it became a struggle between father and son as the fossil and digging puns went flying. It got to the point where even Riley, the stoic Aura master was contemplating ordering Lucario to use Aura Sphere on the two. Though they became more sympathetic when Roark revealed that Byron seemingly abandoned Roark when he was younger until Bryon revealed a fossil that Roark had unearthed and revealed he kept it all these years as a reminder of why he left. Seeing this interaction, the gym battle was put on hold as those with families on this world went to call them and tell they missed each other. Drew, Gabby and Tori just looked at the lockets or in Drew's case his watch and shed a tear at their families' pictures.

Now they were ready to battle and all the sympathy went out the window as Ash started to rub his to fend off the headache.

"Bronzor Let's Go!" Byron roared releasing the steel and psychic type.

"I might not have a fire-type but it doesn't mean I don't have a way to handle Steel-types. Riolu I choose you!"

Drew groaned. "IF this headache wasn't giving me trouble, I would be questioning Ash's choice.

"ASH YOU KNUCKLEHEAD IT'S A PSYCHIC TYPE!" Gabby yelled right in Drew's ear

"NOT HELPING!"

"SORRY!

"WHAT!

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tori screamed enlarging her head.

"Sorry, Tori." The two said with fear. Tori might not be aggressive but even she gets mad and it got nasty when she got mad.

Bronzor opened up with a Psywave which Riolu's speed easily dodged. Then Riolu moved in with a Rock Smash. Unfazed, Bronzor was then ordered to use Gyro Ball which with the considerable weight did some considerable damage. Riolu was staggered but recovered and got back into his stance almost mimicking Ash.

Riley noticed this and Drew saw the look. "Yeah that's something that we started developing. Especially those who battle a lot like Ash and myself. We call it an Aura Link. Our pokémon, depending on how they stand can mimic our stance. We developed this thanks to Anabel who has a natural empath link." Drew said pointing to the purple haired girl.

Riley made a noise of understanding just as Riolu launched a Force Palm to counter a Gyro Ball. Both were thrown onto the ground with their respective trainers yelling at them to get up. Riolu was able to although on shaky legs. Bronzor tried to float up but fell back down on the ground knocked out.

Roark who was refereeing the match announced the knockout. Ash was more concerned with Riolu than the result and recalled him to rest hopefully. Byron sent out his Steelix. To counter, Ash sent out Buizel, despite knowing about the defensive stats. He ordered a Water Gun but it was quickly blocked by a Screech, which made any headaches worse.

"Wait isn't that the same trick Roark used?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but it is obvious Byron learned how to use it, but it might have been more for the Fire-types than the Water-types." Brock mused. They watched as Steelix grabbed hold of Buizel and slam it down knocking it out. They saw Ash recalling Buizel, tossing it to Buizel and then debate who to send out.

"What do you think?" Brock asked looking at Drew who had started to pace around.

"If he wants to go try the type match-up, then Grotle is up. I don't think he wants that, he wants speed. Riolu or Gliscor is up."

And Drew was proven right when Gliscor was sent out for his first gym battle. He had evolved on the way to Canalave City after Ash was nearly kidnapped and Gliscor was able to overcome its insecurities and help save him.

Steelix roared and lunged at Gliscor. Gliscor dodged it and then used Fire Fang and bit the snake's belly. Steelix grunted and tried to use Iron Tail to crush Gliscor. Gliscor flew back and they struck with Steel Wing. It then became a test of whether Gliscor can avoid damage and doing enough to knock Steelix down. A few minutes of battling later Steelix had exhausted itself and an X-Scissor finished it off.

Riley was impressed at the coordination of Ash and Gliscor as Ash was weaving in and out as well using cutting motions to mimic the Steel Wing and X-Scissor. It was obvious they had trained in this Aura Link but like he said earlier, they were using more energy than they needed.

With Steelix out, that left Byron with his trusty Bastiodon. Gliscor was left in. Ash ordered a Steel Wing. This was met with an Iron Head, which knocked Gliscor back. Before Gliscor could recover Bastiodon used its surprising speed to use Iron Head again and then it used Flash Cannon and knocked out Gliscor.

Now Ash was in a pickle. Bastiodon was still near full health and Riolu hadn't fully recovered. Seeing no choice, Ash sent out Riolu.

"Alright Bastiodon use Iron Head."

"Riolu use Detect and then Bone Club."

The charging dinosaur crashed into the green shield and then was hit with the Ground-type move, seemingly unfazed.

"Use Flash Cannon."

Before Riolu could retaliate it was blasted back. Ash felt the hit hard, especially considering that Riolu was called the Emanation pokémon. Outside Pikachu and Charizard, Riolu had the biggest bond with Ash and it hurt the Riolu was hurt. Before he could think of a counter, Bastiodon charged at Riolu again. Ash held out his hands and Riolu somehow managed to stop the charge. But he was losing ground and if something wasn't done Riolu would lose. Ash poured Aura into the link in effort to push Bastiodon back. Riolu continued to struggle as Aura seemed to flicker in and out of its eyes almost like it was going to lose.

' _No! Ash is counting on me! He's my friend! HE'S MY MASTER! I WILL NOT LOSE!'_ Riolu shouted in his head. It then started glowing which got everyone on the benches to jump. This meant it was evolving into a Lucario.

"Ash's friendship must have been high enough for it to evolve." Riley said.

"This battle is going down to the wire. I think Ash and Lucario have enough in them to beat Bastiodon." Drew said with a smile.

On the battlefield, Lucario, who was almost completely flattened started to push back against the Shield Pokémon, to the giant's surprise. Once on even footing, Lucario formed a one-handed Bone Club and staggered Bastiodon. Before Bastiodon could make a move, an Aura Sphere hit. A couple more hit it in an attempt to knock it off its legs. Lucario used its speed advantage and got closer to where it could use its Bone club to leverage Bastiodon over. Lucario held out his hand in a Force Palm ready to finish it.

"Byron, surrender. I do not want to hurt your pokémon any further." Ash said.

Looking at the writing on the wall Byron conceded. Lucario powered down and then fell onto a leg. Ash walked over wincing at the impact bruising but smiling at Lucario as he helped bring the Aura pokémon over to Tori.

"You can see what an Aura Link does. It not only allows us to share our pokémon's abilities but it also makes us share the pain." Drew said as Ash walked past him and gave him a high-five and walked over to his girls. He was immediately looked at by Dawn how had her hands on the bruise. Ash sighed at the pleasant feeling and leaned across Misty and May's lap while Anabel rubbed his head.

"My turn now. Don't think it gets any easier with me Byron." Drew said ditching his hat and jacket.

"Wouldn't have any other way." Byron yelled as he healed Bastiodon back to fighting strength. Considering he had to face two trainers in a row he several Steel-Types ready and Bastiodon was raring to go.

"Magneton let's go!"

"Electric-type? Don't make me laugh. Let's Ride, Flygon." Drew called out. The Dragon-type cried out and started flying. Byron tsk, the Electric type was pretty much neutralized. But he still could fight back. Ordering a Flash Cannon Flygon was able to dodge it easily. Flygon then used Flamethrower which did considerable damage to the electric type. It stood no match to Dragon Pulse and went down like a sack of potatoes. Recalling the electric type, he sent out Skarmory. Decided to try type match, he pulled back Flygon and then sent out his trusty Luxio.

Luxio deftly used its speed to dodge Skarmory's attacks. When Skarmory came in close, Luxio used Fire Fang and bit the beak which cause Skarmory to caw in anger and try to strike the Electric-type. Eventually it struck the ground hard enough to get it stuck. A Thunderbolt later and the Skarmory was done like a thanksgiving turkey.

Calling back Skarmory, Byron sent out Bastiodon. Realizing he didn't have the matchup, he switched Luxio out and sent out Chimchar. This got confused looks from the spectators, but his friends knew if Drew did something it was a good reason. Chimchar looked at Bastiodon and nodded getting into its stance. Bastiodon began by charging after Chimchar, but like Luxio, it used its speed to out run it, though it got grazed on the arm. Bastiodon then fired a Flash Cannon which Chimchar dodged by digging. This happened twice more before Byron caught on and held back on the Flash Canon and struck Chimchar hard. Chimchar struggled to stand up as Bastiodon charged at the monkey. Doing the same thing as Ash, Drew held out his hand and somehow Chimchar held back the charging dinosaur. Chimchar was groaning in pain as he held the charge. A few minutes of struggling and Chimchar started growling and then started glowing white, indicating an evolution. Once it stopped glowing, Chimchar was now more orange and had a longer tail.

Ash pulled out his pokedex, Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons.

Monferno was slowly pushing Bastiodon back but it knew it needed more power. Reaching into himself, Blaze activated and his tail ignited. Once of its fists glowed and punched Bastiodon with a Fire Punch. Then it went into a Flame Wheel which hit the unarmored side of the dinosaur and knocked it off its feet.

Seeing the same scenario as with Ash, Byron just gave up. These kids were really good and if they were willing to be merciful then all the more reason to give them their badge. He had a big laugh as he congratulated the two on their sixth badge.

Three days later, Iron Island.

The group of friends had landed on Iron Island where they had run into Barry who was also training on the island. After a greeting and setting up a camp, Riley began instructing the group in focusing their Aura. The first thing they learned was learning to meditate. Some of them, like Dawn and Misty who were more patient got the idea better than Ash and Drew who were never the patient type took a long-type to get their rhythm going. After a couple of hours of this, Riley had them trying their attacks one at a time targeting the rocks and saw a noticeable improvement in their abilities and decided to help them learn some basic aura attacks. Barry had joined them to help alleviate his hyperness which made it hard for him to sit still.

It was now day 2 of the training and Riley was pleased with the progress that morning. They were sitting down to lunch and began discussing an individual training regimen.

As they talked Brock was being quiet watching his young charges take to the new training set up by the Aura user. Learning shouldn't be confined to one dimension, they needed to learn a lot if they were going to seemingly survive when they got older.

As he ate, he started hearing whispers. Looking around he was confused when the voices started fading in and out. Brock stood up which got his friend's attention.

"Brock? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Brock said nothing and slowly started walking. In an instant that walk turned into a sprint. His friends looked at each other and nodded.

"Max follow him. Everyone clean up and move." Drew called out.

Barry was surprised. "Another one!? Man you guys are nuts!" Barry said as he picked up his bag and went after Max.

Riley was confused. "What is going on?" The aura user asked.

"We'll tell you later. We got to move now!" Ash said as the camp was packed up in less than five minutes.

Meanwhile Brock was walking through the canyon on the island. Soon enough he reached a clearing with a large headstone.

"Brock you alright?" Max called out.

Brock looked at Max. It was a testament to their endurance training that he was breathing normally after what was a long run over the terrain. He watched as the rest of the group appeared and Barry was the one out of breath amusingly. He turned back around. "Whatever is calling me is around here." Brock said and then looked at the headstone. "Gabby come help me out."

Gabby blinked and followed Brock. Ash turned to Riley. "The reason Brock asked Gabby to help is because both have power over earth. Most of us have an element to ourselves, save for two, Earth and Water. Misty and Tori are our water wielders but they use it differently. Misty is more attack focused while Tori is more healing based."

Brock walked up to the headstone and turned to Gabby who nodded and pulled out Sagittarius and splitting the bow up. She stabbed the ground and sent an earth wave towards the rock. It lifted the rock slightly which was enough for Brock to get underneath it and grab it. He grunted as he poured Aura into his arms and slowly but surely lifted it over his head. Once he did so he tossed it off to the side. He began catching his breath as his friends appeared and Dawn began healing him.

"Great job, Brock." Ash said patting his shoulder. Brock nodded and went into the chamber. The first thing they noticed that, save for a couple of torches, it was pitch black.

"Okay, if this is the temple I think it's going to be, we might have a problem." Drew surmised as Brock approached the wall with his emblem on it. He held up his buckle which caused the emblem to glow and the wall to crumble. They moved forward and looked down into the hole there. Looking at each other they nodded and one by one they jumped down into the hole. Anabel grabbed Barry and Ash led Riley down the hole.

Down the hole, Riley watched as the group pulled out flashlights because of the darkness.

(Play Wind Waker OST: Earth Temple)

"Okay, now I know what temple it is, and we have no real way to solve some of the puzzles." Drew said grimacing.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"The trick to this temple is reflecting light. In the game, you have someone who can reflect the light until you get your own mirror. But unless we can somehow reflect the light, we can't really traverse this temple.

Anabel then spoke up. "What if my Chakrams can reflect the light? Barring that, me and Dawn can use Mirror Coat to do it as well."

"It could work. Let's get going." Ash said.

"Wait." Riley said stopping the group from proceeding. "What is going on here? I saw that headstone many times before and yet until you guys showed up nothing could pick that up. Who are you guys?"

The group looked at each other. "Barry, I hope you don't mind hearing this story twice." Dawn said as they sat down and began to explain their story.

Twenty minutes later, Riley was reeling from the information overload. "That is…a lot to take in. So that's why you know how to use elemental attacks. And also how you were able to use aura like that.

"Yes. Though just because we have royal ancestors does not mean we are different people. We are just people with gifts that we use for the good of mankind. We are Aura Guardians in a sense." May provided.

Riley nodded and they all stood up. Brock turned to Drew. "You think you can get us through?"

"Yep. I got it all memorized. Just be ready to fight." Drew said as they crossed the gap to the door. In the next room there were three shadow beasts, two of them on the floor the third on the ramp. Splitting up Drew took the one on the stairs while Misty and Ash quickly took out the others. Once destroyed, Drew pointed to the pillars.

"One switch there, one switch over there. Dawn, Max jump on up."

The two nodded and ran up the stairs. They jumped on the stairs, Dawn using her increased jumping and ability and Max using a bit of his air bending to fly. Dawn hopped on the switch then Max flew over to the other switch. The door opened and they proceeded to the next room. It was seemingly empty. Before they crossed the several blobs started to appear. They were green, red and black. Taking out their weapons and ordering Barry back they attack. Before long the red and green blobs were destroyed but they were having issues with the shadowy ones. Anabel dodged out of the way one and noticed a beam of light in the room. She headed towards it while her opponent chased her. She reached the light just as one of the dark blobs reached her and watched as it turned to stone. Realizing what happened she pulled out her chakrams and the started reflecting the light and hit the dark blobs instantly turned to stone, the fighting stopped almost immediately as their opponents turned to stone.

"Well, that confirms your weapons can reflect light Ana." Drew said bringing his sword down on the stone statue. The others followed suit and the door opened. They proceeded through the door and came to a larger room. The doors on the left and right were locked and the way forward was covered in fog.

"So where do we go?" Brock asked.

Drew pointed into the fog. "There is a switch there. However the fog will numb you for a few moments, if you touch it. We need to disperse it with light. Anabel?" The purple haired girl nodded and reflected the light at the spot indicated. The fog cleared and a big switch was revealed. Brock walked over and slammed Mortar against the switch. The door to their right opened and they went inside.

"Brock that block is blocking the light source. Anabel go with them. Gabby, Dawn be prepared to attack."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Remember those things from the May's temple?" Drew asked. "The Floor masters?"  
Dawn shivered at that and pulled Sylveon. Brock pulled the block out and light flooded in.

"What do I do?" Anabel called out.

"Reflect the light around until you find a chest we need to find it to proceed."

Anabel nodded and started to move around. She eventually caught something and shined the light on it, causing a chest to appear. Brock jumped down and grabbed the key.

Two shadows appeared, one going after Anabel and the other near the door.

"Anabel stay in the light, Gabby, Dawn light them up." A few moments later both of the floor masters were gone and they went back into the previous room and then went through the locked door.

Drew pointed his finger and burned the curtain allowing light to flood in. Several blobs appeared and the same strategy as the previous and destroyed all of the enemies. Then Ash and Misty stepped on the switches which dropped the ladder. Drew and Brock climbed the ladder and pushed the block off the ledge onto the floor opening up the door. In the next room, Gabby took out the floor master which opened up the skylight.

"This is why we need something to reflect the light. Those statues and the walls with a yellow symbol need light shined on them to disintegrate them. Then when they are destroyed we need to move it onto a switch."

Anabel nodded and proceeded to reflect the light around the room. Spotting the block, Brock moved it until it hit a switch. The door on the top level opened up and they all went inside.

In the next room they spotted two goblin like creatures and two floating lanterns.

"Anabel get up there, reflect the light on the lanterns. Everyone prepared to fight." Drew called out as they pulled out their weapons.

A couple of minutes later their opponents were gone.

"Okay, pop the statues and then come down. Everyone save Brock, me Ash and Anabel stay here."

Anabel hopped down after popping the statues. They followed Drew into a room on the left side.

"Okay, this room we really need to be careful. There are three…zombie like creatures in here. Anabel shine the light on the coffins one at a time. We are going to need to be careful."

The four proceeded carefully into the next room. Anabel walked into the light and pulled out her chakram to reflect the light. Shining it on one of the crypts she was slightly disturbed by the creature appearing.

"Okay key is not in there-"Drew was cut off by an inhumane scream. The scream caused the four to freeze and caused Anabel to reflect light onto the other crypts.

This created a hard fight as the other two zombies appeared and screamed as well. One of them nearly grabbed Ash but he slipped out and managed to decapitate the first one. Brock managed to bisect the second one, and Drew decapitated the third one. Putting away their weapons, Brock grabbed the key. Climbing out of the depression, Ash spotted Anabel still shivering and on her knees.

"Ana? You alright? Snap out of it."

Anabel blinked and looked at her boyfriend. "That scream…it was full of pain….it felt like my soul was being sucked out."

Ash grabbed her in a hug. Drew sighed. "Anabel, I'm sorry I put you through that. I forget that some of us are more in tune with our emotions than others."

"It's…fine…you didn't know." Anabel said calming down.

The group walked back into the room.

"Next we only need Brock and Ash, plus something that can explode." Drew said as they walked to the door that was locked. (Mini boss wasn't really tough)

Anabel was still shivering and Misty noticed. "What's wrong Ana?"

"That room had zombies, they screamed and I nearly…got them hurt."

Misty hugged her close. "It's alright, he's alive, so is Brock and Drew." She said gently into her ear.

Riley rubbed his chin. "It must because of her empathetic abilities, she feels comfort in the living. Seeing those zombies screaming like that it must have been hard on her."

Misty hummed as the other two girls tried to squeeze in bring the purple haired girl some comfort. A few minutes later, the door opened and the three boys stepped out. Brock had some sort of shield on his back and was discussing what to do.

"Ana?" Ash called out concerned. The empath stood up. "It's alright. I can keep going."

Ash nodded. Drew stepped up. "Okay, Brock is going to reflect the light to you Anabel. You're going to reflect it into the wall in front of you."

Brock nodded and used his new shield to reflect the light down. It hit Anabel and bounced into the wall disintegrating it. The group went through the wall and then found themselves in the first room.

"How are we going to go through? You said the fog would make us not be able to use our weapons?" Misty asked. "We've gone everywhere else."

"Simple. Brock, Anabel stand on the light sources and aim it at the eyes."

The two did so and watched as the room instantly lit up and the fog dispersed. Stairs then appeared underneath the sun.

"Let's move on then." Drew said as they descended down the stairs. Once more a tablet stood in the way which Brock easily broke through. In the next room, Anabel took a step back as she spotted more of the zombies.

"Drew please tell me there aren't any more of these?" Misty asked with a growl.

Drew waved his finger around. "There might be one more, but we might be able to get through without seeing them." Drew said looking ashamed. "Sorry Anabel, if I had known you were heavily impacted I would have thought of something else."

Anabel nodded hesitantly. Gabby pulled out her bow and sniped the two in the head before Brock reflected the light onto the statues.

"Okay, room to the right has a key but its full of blue fog. Room on the left has a long hallway and a mirror we need to proceed. Brock I suggest you and Max head right. Gabby, go with Ash, keep an out floor masters are in there.

The two groups left and the remaining group members sat down and waited.

In the right room, Ash closed his eyes and sent out an Aura Pulse. He saw the floor masters and the clear path and navigated their way around. Once at the end they grabbed the key and the lights went on. Now that the fog was cleared, the floor masters came after them. They were quickly dispatched and they returned to the middle room.

On the left side, Max flew with some difficulty with Brock hanging on to him. Seeing the mirror they pushed it forward until it clicked into place. Seeing the switch, Brock hit it causing the light to shine into the room next to them and then scurried back to the original room.

Once in the room they went through the locked door and saw that the room was bright.

"Okay there are some ghosts and we need to combine the light beams to destroy the statue over there.

Light was reflected all around and the ghosts were summarily destroyed. The light was then reflected onto the statue letting them enter a crypt like place. They hurriedly ran through the crypt and unsealed the door.

They came across a large chasm and a door with the boss key lock.

"Last two rooms. We need to go down. Half of us goes down, the other half can fly over and wait for us."

Riley volunteered and followed Max, Anabel, Brock, Drew and Misty down the stairs. Meanwhile, Dawn and Ash helped the others across the room. Down the stairs they came across a large room.

"Max go up to that switch and press it. We are going to be moving statues around." Drew said. Max flew up and pressed the switch. A vent opened up and the group went about manipulating the light. A few minutes of moving around later and the light had crisscrossed the room. Brock and Anabel stood on the pedestals reflecting the light into the statue. The room lit up and the door opened.

"Okay, we just bust some heads including an armored soldier and we have the boss key." Drew said. "Anabel, why don't you stay out here and be prepared to fly out of here."

Anabel nodded and released both Metagross and Latias ready to bring up her friends. A couple of minutes later they returned with the Boss Key. They left the chamber and hopped on the psychic types with Ash hugging Anabel close on Latias. Once at the boss door, Brock opened it up and they all went inside.

Brock walked up to the center of the darkened arena and held out his buckled. A bright light shot out from it and hit the emblem on the floor.

(Play To the End of the Journey of Glittering Stars.)

The light died down to reveal a more mature looking Brock. He was in a brown shirt and pants with some sort of body armor over his body.

"Hello. My name is Takeshi. I take it your my descendent." He asked Brock.

"I suppose so. What's your story?" Brock said.

Takeshi smiled. "My story is one of a foot soldier. You've been to the temple of Masato and Kasumi correct? They were in the Kingdom's Air Force and the Navy. I was in the Army. It was pretty much the only way to support my family. Seven kids and parents working on the farm would do that. I enlisted and I became quite adept at my axe skills and also using the guns, particularly rifles.

One day, one of the guardians, Prince Satoshi appeared in our base looking for his first knight. He decided on the advice of his trainers to look in the armed forces first. When he showed up, we were surprised to see he had the Water Guardian as well, the future Princess Kasumi. We found that this was the fourth base he had attended and in the previous three, he had not been hit once, his speed and reflexes already reaching legendary status." Takeshi said. Brock nodded. Out of all the group, Ash was the fastest. He was among the slowest with Tori beating him out slightly.

"At the time I was considered a sergeant which meant I was considered an NCO at the base. All of the NCO's were asked to fight Satoshi. And like the bases before, Satoshi was mopping the floor with us. I figured I didn't have much of a shot but as I stepped into the ring, something in me changed. I was always a tough person to do damage to, but to actually take some of the prince's hits actually and not fall surprised me. When the fight went five minutes, the whole base was stunned but I didn't pay attention to them. I fought hard and in the end I nearly got a hit on Satoshi before he knocked me out. When I came to, both the Prince and the Princess were with me. They were impressed with my fighting skill despite my low rank and offered me the position of one of the knights. I accepted on the condition that anything I did was to support my family.

Takeshi now looked hard at Brock. "You know what to do?"

"I win, my final form becomes available. But you move onto the afterlife."

Takeshi nodded. "I will warn you, I earned the nickname the Iron Wall for the fact that I had a really tough defense and not falling until my comrades rallied."

"Heh, I guess that name survived. I was the first test for many young trainers. Let's see whose defense is tougher." Brock said as he mirrored Takeshi's stance.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

(Begin Kanto Gym Leader theme Remix)

The two riders pulled out their weapons and started to circle each other.

"It definitely looks Takeshi was the thinker of the group. He's trying to figure out where Brock is weakest." Drew said rubbing his chin. "He's definitely got real battlefield experience. Land troops are more often under fire than fighter pilots and seamen. Learning about their opponent before attacking is absolutely key."

After a couple of minutes of circling, Brock made the first move reaching back with his axe and slamming it down creating a shockwave. Takeshi stood firm as Brock charged at his opponent. He slashed at Takeshi but he didn't even flinch.

"Your going to have to try better than dad. GAIA FIST." He shouted punching Brock back.

Brock rolled away and went to his deck and pulled out a card.

**ROLLOUT**

Brock curled up and charged at Takeshi. Not even fazed, Takeshi stood his ground as the Rollout impacted him and then tossed him into the wall.

Takeshi shook his head. "There is a reason I was one of the hardest riders to beat in a one on one fight."

Brock said nothing and scanned two cards.

**IRON TAIL**

**EXTREME SPEED**

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at the increased speed as Brock charged in with his glowing with power. The extra speed did nothing as small sparks from the slashes burst forward.

IMPACT GEYSER

Brock was sent flying as the force of the attack slammed into him. He groaned as he tried to stand.

"I swore to be the Iron Wall and never let my friends and comrades suffer. You are not going to break me."

Brock shakily stood up and looked at his friends. They looked at him scared for his life. He looked around the room and saw that light was streaming into the room. Remembering what Drew said of Max's Hookshot, he unhooked his mirror shield as Takeshi unlatched something in the poleaxe.

"I was always comfortable with a rifle. So much so that I modified my axe to fire rifle rounds." He hefted up the axe and fired a couple of shots which deflected off the shield.

Drew grimaced. "I guess it can't be avoided." He said getting his friends to look at him. "Guns can't be avoided forever. When we go back to my world, we are going to train with guns." He looked at the horror struck looks. "I know, I don't like it either. But if we are going to survive we need to use all the tools available. You don't have to use them, just know how to without hurting ourselves."

Back on the battlefield, Brock had successfully blocked a few shots as he made his way over to the light. Pulling out his shield he reflected the light into his opponent's eyes.

Satisfied his opponent was blinded, he swapped in cards that he normally would not use.

**CONFUSE RAY**

**HEX**

**COMBO: FLAMES OF CONFUSION**

He fired the two ghost attacks at Takeshi. The attacks connected in the moment of blindness. Takeshi recovered from the sun and saw stars in his vision. Brock took the opportunity to charge in and knocked Takeshi of his feet. Brock jumped back and looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

Takeshi stood up and looked ready to charge at Brock but then felt his legs start to burn.

"What the hell? What did you do to me?""

"In this world there are eighteen types of pokémon. One of these types deals with those you would call Ghosts. That attack was designed to use ghostly flames to damage the opponent. Occasionally it will result in a burn. What you're feeling is that burn."

Its funny. Your armored form protects from all outside damage. But your insides are quite weak, a simple thing like a burn could do some considerable damage."

Takeshi roared and charged at Brock. The attack hit him but it was obvious the burn was doing its damage to both Takeshi as the attack seemed to less damage than before. Brock then struck back an managed to do more damage than before. A couple more attacks forced the former knight back.

Brock then scanned his finisher cards as Takeshi recovered his wits.

**FIRE SPIN: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**IRON TAIL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

Brock watched as his axe glowed. He jumped up with axe on fire. Takeshi seeing the attack held up his axe to block it. The two weapons collided for a few moments before Takeshi's weapon cracked and broke in two allowing Brock's finisher to end the fight.

"AHHHHHH!" Takeshi yelled. He then slowly fell to his knees, his armor powering down indicating his defeat.

"Imp…pressive. My legacy is…is in good hands." Takeshi said as he coughed up blood. He reached down into his pocket and held it up. It said Onyx Diamond.

"May this power protect you and your comrades." Takeshi said. Takeshi closed his eyes and fell backwards disintegrating as he did so."

Brock watched him disappear with a small smile. "Thank you and I will." He said as Ash approached him and congratulated him on his victory. They went to the door that held the treasure chamber and sealed up the very valuable treasure and took the body with them. Outside the temple, they buried Takeshi's body in a proper grave and left. Brock looked back at the temple and saw three spirits in ceremonial get up fire their guns seven times in some sort of salute.

Next Day (Elements of DP110-111)

Brock was once again up early to train. He was surprised though when Riley was also up meditating.

"Hey there."

Riley woke up. "Ah how's it going Brock."

The dark skinned man sat down. "Nothing much just looking to do some training."

Riley nodded. "So…this whole Kingdom business, what do you think of it?"

Brock looked at the sunrise. "Its humbling that I was given this responsibility. I never knew that I could be this strong." He looked at his friends. "All the more reason that I need to survive. They may be more powerful, but they are still kids. At this moment I may as well be their big brother."

Riley looked over at Ash's sleeping bag which contained him, Misty, May, Anabel and Dawn, with Ash having his arms around Misty and May and Anabel and Dawn snuggled up to Ash's chest. As Riley watched, Dawn shivered and May, seemingly sensing her momentary distress, tightened her arms. Dawn sighed and nuzzled against Ash's chest.

"Are you okay with those four sharing Ash?" Riley asked. "For that matter what about Drew and the other girls?"

Brock looked over at Drew's bag. He had his arms around Tori and Gabby tightly. Tori was slowly waking up and cutely yawned.

"As long as they care for each other, I don't care. Besides, I expected at least a competition for Ash. I'm glad that's not the case."

Riley nodded as the camp came to life.

A couple of hours later, the trainers were training with their pokémon for either contests gym battlers or just trying to keep in shape. Barry was instructing his Empoleon in a Hydro Cannon which did some considerable damage to the rock he was training on.

"Great job Empoleon, that Mine Badge is as good as ours." Barry called out.

Empoleon nodded and was about to continue with another attack, when he abruptly stopped.

"Uh, Empoleon?" Barry asked.

The water type turned around and Barry saw that its eyes were glowing red.

"Metagross calm down!" Anabel called out which got everyone's attention. Metagross was growling in pain with Anabel trying to calm the psychic type down. Metagross did not listen to her and began charging up a Hyper Beam. Ash pushed her out of the way as the beam fired forcing the others to duck out of the way. Metagross seemingly calmed down and Anabel was forced to call it back.

"What the heck is going on?" Tori asked frightened.

"I don't know. Metagross just started going crazy." Ash said. He looked down at Anabel. "You alright?"

Anabel nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Before Ash could respond, a loud roar was heard. They watched as an Aggron came charging towards them. Before they could react, Brock and Drew came and blocked the Aggron until it calmed down. Looking around the camp, the only ones that appeared to be affected were the two Lucarios and Steelix."

"They're all Steel-Types. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not. But only those that share those types are being affected." Gabby said as the Lucarios settled down.

"We don't know, but I think we have an idea." A female voice said. They turned to see Team Rocket walking up to them.

"Wait aren't you guys with Team Galactic what are you doing here?" Barry said. "What are you doing here?"

Jessie ignored the hyper boy and turned to Ash and Drew. "I'm glad we caught you. There's something we need to show you." Jessie said.

The group started to follow Team Rocket. Barry was freaking out by the fact they were working with criminals and even more shocked that the group was not reacting to the criminals. In fact, they looked like they were cooperating for something set off alarm bells.

"What the heck? What are you guys doing they're criminals?"

"Not everything is black and white, Barry." Gabby said. "What you say is a criminal, we see as a double agent."

"They are our agents against Team Galactic and their benefactors. As far as we know, they haven't been found out." Tori said as even Riley noticed the shift in the attitudes. Where there was humor and compassion, there was more of sense of focus and bravery settling in.

"If you truly want to see what we do…then I suggest you stay low and be quiet." Drew said as they began pulling out their weapons. The former Rocket trio led the group over to a canyon. What they saw scared the non-riders and got the riders to widen their eyes. There were at least four kaijuu they could see and at least 500 troopers mixed in with Team Galactic grunts. At the center was a machine that looked like some sort of scanner. The distinctive red hair told them this Commander Mars.

"They are looking for something, hence the extra security." James said.

"Something about the ruins here being connected to the big mountain on the mainland." Meowth added.

Drew looked at Barry. "Stay low, this is going to be ugly." The blonde nodded and the riders discussed their plan. Because they had pulled an ambush like this in the past, Team Galactic was more than likely ready for their normal tactic of Gabby firing and then sneak attacking the base. With this many around they would need to be stealthy and try to remove as many as they could. Splitting up they snuck around the camp to the best positions possible.

May and Dawn were seated behind a couple of crates. Their position allowed them to get a glimpse of the machine. They spotted five troopers approaching their position. Crouching low they waited till they turned a corner and then thrust their swords out. They caught three in quick succession and when the other two tried to attack, they thrust it at the necks getting them to choke and disintegrate.

Dawn voiced her thoughts. "Is it just me or is taking their lives not phasing us as much anymore."

"Do you like to kill them?" May asked as they went into another hiding spit.

Dawn shook her head. May smiled. "I think that's a lesson that we all learned. As long as we don't take pleasure in it, we are not monsters. We are just kids that were thrust into this position."

Dawn looked at the camp as two more of the troopers were snipped. "Drew said he hated violence but he knew it was a necessary evil. As long as we know what we're fighting for…I will destroy every one of our enemies."

May smiled and kissed her cheek. They continued to take out the troopers heading their way.

On the other side of camp there was a small river. Some of the troopers were grunting and laughing at something one of them said. A few stragglers were off to the side patrolling and had their backs turned to the river. One moment they were there and the next they were gone. Their friends turned and notice the two gone. Shrugging they went back to growling at each other. They didn't notice the water swirling underneath them and pull them in one by one. All but four of the original forty were left and they were in a panic. They looked around and saw the water bubbling and investigated it. It was the last thing they ever saw as Misty's trident breached the surface and stabbed it through the throat. The one next to it was bashed in the skull scaring the two that stayed alive which allowed Misty to stab the remaining ones without them screaming.

Misty looked at Tori and nodded to her and snuck back into the base.

Ash and Drew and managed to sneak close to the machine with Riley and both Lucarios figuring out a way to destroy the machine. They watched as the machine started up and started scanning something. At the same time both Riley's and Ash's Lucario started going crazy as whatever they had been using to fight the signal had failed and looked like a bull seeing red. While Riley was trying to fight his, Ash and Drew fought to keep Ash's Lucario from blowing their cover.

"Come on Lucario snap out of it!" Ash said sending his Aura through the link. The noise got the attention of the camp as they tensed.

"Ash calm him down, he's going to blow our cover, if it hasn't already." Drew hissed.

Ash did the only he could and that was hug the Aura pokémon. This seemingly snapped Lucario out of his delusions but it also brought the attention of the rest of the camp.

Mars seemed particularly smug. "Well now, it's the Kamen Rider Rejects. And what looks like an Aura Guardian. You think you can take on all of us by yourself? We've got over 500 of these shadow troopers and a whole group of our best foot soldiers."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think we came here alone? You might want to check your math." He looked behind her. "I reckon you have about 200." At that moment three of them were decapitated by a chakram, two were stabbed by a pair of sais, two were chopped up and another two fell to arrows Before the grunts could react, the four responsible appeared next to their friends.

"Make that 190, plus your Kaijuu." Drew said causally as he pulled out his phone. "Now we can do this the easy way where we take you to the authorities or the hard way where we kick your butts and then take you to the authorities."

Mars growled. "GET THEM!"

"Hard way it is, eh?" Ash asked with a small laugh.

"Yep. Let's ride." Drew said powering on his phone and activating it. The others got their belts ready.

**STANDBY LEO/ORION**

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/ORION/COMPLETE**

Now in their rider forms they went after the remaining troopers and even started attacking the Kaijuu.

Ace and Orion were up against an Alakazam like monster. Seeing that it could conceivably predict attacks, Ace wasted no time going into Maverick form. Now in a considerably faster form he took to the sky keeping the monster dubbed Mind Storm on him. As Ace was keeping his attention, Orion ran up to it in Hercules form and gave it a strong right hook. Mind Storm's attention was diverted in multiple directions and as a result was not able to get off any of his powerful psychic moves. A few minutes of hit and run later and Mind Storm was on the ropes.

Orion looked at Ace. "Care to do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Ace said scanning his cards as Orion activated her finisher.

**METAL CLAW MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AIR CUTTER MAXIUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: METAL STORM**

**HERCULES: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**DOUBLE COMBO: KNIFE STORM**

Separating her bow she tossed the knives into the shoulders. Ace tossed his Sais at the knees and kept him from moving. Jumping up their fists glowed as they came down and drilled through him.

"This hunt is over."

"Splash one bogey." They said standing up as their opponent blew up. The looked at each other and high fived and recovered their weapons.

Kyokan and Onyx were in a tag team situation against what looked like humanoid Piloswine and the other looked like closer to humanoid Seadra. This acutally put them at a disadvantage mainly do to type, but Kyokan being more fragile than Onyx forced him to defend more than attack.

IRON CRUSH

Onyx through his axe at the Spike Horse which dodged and continued to snipe at Kyokan who was forced to block the attacks while trying to keep Armored Tusk from charging at their position.

**REFLECT**

The charge was bounced back and Kyokan panted slightly.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold up. My defense isn't as strong as it should be."

Onyx looked at their opponents. "Stay behind me, I got you."

"Onyx its two on one. Let me help you." Kyokan said.

"Not if I use this." Onyx said holding up his newly acquired Diamond card.

Kyokan looked at it and nodded. "I think both of our final forms plus a Duel Strike will do it. Let's Rock." Kyokan said pulling out her Seer card.

**SEER**

**DIAMOND**

Their armors glowed and transformed. Kyokan assumed her exotic Seer form. Onyx took on a much different appearance. His armor had turned earthen gray to a color resembling diamond. At the joints, sharp edges like diamonds themselves. The helmet also took a more rugged appearance. This was Onyx Diamond form.

Onyx looked at his armor. "Now this could work. Now for part 2. Let's do this."

"Right. Let's Go!"

"DUEL STRIKE

(Play Advance Wars 2: Hero Super CO Power.)

In their heads the two emblems shot out electricity towards each other. They weren't as strong as Kyokan's was with Triton but it was powerful. Snapping to attention they charged at their opponents.

Spike Horse fired multiple Hydro Pumps at Onyx. But like the mineral, Onyx stood firm against the attacks. He calmly scanned a couple of cards as he seemingly predicted the Spike King's movements.

**HEX**

He swung his axe around launched a ghostly fire surrounded his opponent. He then approached the flames seemingly unaffected by the flames and saw his opponent burning. He decided to put it out of its misery and activated his finishers.

**IRON TAIL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FIRE FANG: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

He swung Mortar around and bisected the monster.

"This wall held." Onyx said.

Kyokan was dancing around and dodging the wild charges of Armored Tusk. Her Seer poweres allowed her to predict the moves. She jumped over another charge and threw one of her chakrams empowered with Meteor Mash. The additional strength provided from the Duel Strike dealt a cut to the boddy and cause it to be dropped to the ground. Flinging her other chakram around she scanned her finisher cards.

**ZAP CANNON: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYPER BEAM: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: HYPER CANNON**

"No hard feelings but you should die now." Kyokan said as she fired disintegrating her opponent. She looked over at Onyx and nodded before they went to secure the site.

Aura and Zodiac were facing off against a very aggravated monster that looked like a Probopass like monster. The extremely tough defense knwn to that line was rebuffing their weapons and even their water abilities were not creating the damage they needed to get through. They got out of the way of a Flash Cannon that was fired at them.

Regrouping themselves they looked at their opponent roaring.

"Any ideas?" Aura asked.

"Cancer might do the trick but its defense won't survive multiple hits. We need something to break through. What about Soul form?"

"Not enough to make a difference." Aura said. Before they could think of something one of Ash's cards glowed and Lucario appeared to push back Magnet Totem.

"Lucario what are you doing?" Aura asked.

Lucario pounded his chest and pointed at their opponent. He then pointed at the mega stone around his neck.

"I think he wants to Mega evolve, Aura." Zodiac said looking at his phone. He saw one emblem he hadn't used. It was the sign of Capricorn the goat.

"Well haven't used this form yet. Let's change and then go into a Duel Strike."

"Right. Lucario!" Aura called out.

Lucario crossed its arms. Ash held up his hand and then slapped his right hand over the braclet.

(Play the Japanese Digivolution theme)

"Execute. MEGA EVOLUTION!"

With the light show going on between pokémon and trainer, Zodiac pressed the button on his phone.

**STANDBY CHANGE: CAPRICORN**

When the lights died down, the riders gained new features. Zodiac picked up a couple of horns on his head but the main difference was his hands. He gained a pair of metal knucklers his legs looked stronger. This was Zodiac: Capricorn form

Aura though changed a lot. His gloves had changed colors to red and his armor gained a more black and red appearance. On his back he had a yello cape and his helmet gained a black mask and gained two blue ears. This was Aura Mega Lucario Form

"Alright, Let's Go!"

"DUEL STRIKE

(Begin Allied Duel Strike music)

The power flowed through them as the familiar sensation of combing their powers flowed through. Snapping to attention they charged at their opponent.

Magnet Totem fired off a Flash Cannon but the two riders were too quick and got in close.

"Force Palm." Aura shouted and sent the monster back into the rocks. Zodiac came in and started landing punches and kicks. He then grabbed Totem and sent him flying via a German Suplex.

Aura was waiting with a Bone Club and snet him back. Zodiac reset himself and punched him back creating a ping pong match. After a couple of rounds the sent him flying and they jumped after him and then kicked him back to the ground.

"Time to end this." Aura said activating his finisher cards while Zodiac pressed the Capricorn button again.

**FORCE PALM: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**METAL CLAW: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURA CRASH**

**STANDBY FINSHER: CAPRICORN**

**DOUBLE COMBO: METEOR FIST**

Aura and Zodiac's fist glowed and they charged at their fallen opponent.

"AURA CRASH!"

"CAPRICORN KNUCKLE BREAKER!"

The two attacks merged with a vision of Lucario and a charging goat appeared behind him. The monster stood no chance and blew up on contact.

"Game Over."

"Yippe Kiya."

The two stood tall and watched as Team Galactic got away. The bomb they had been trying to set off was blocked by Riley and his Lucario's Aura manipulation to contain the explosion. This was good because of the ruins containing valuable research data on the pre-Sinnoh civilization. But what is that their enemies want in Mt. Cornonet? Find out as the Journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: GOOD LORD, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT. Sorry folks real life got in the way.
> 
> New Forms
> 
> Onyx
> 
> Diamond: Onyx's final form. Taking the characteristics of one of the hardest substances known to man, Onyx can take punishment, a literal tank. His issue is speed and the fact that Diamond can be broken with enough force.
> 
> Zodiac
> 
> Capricorn: The Goat and one of the twelve zodiac signs and the sign of those born between December 22nd and January 19th. One of the four cardinal signs or signs that begin a season, in this case the Northern Hempisphere Winter and the Souther Hemisphere Summer. The others are Aries (Spring/Fall) Cancer (Summer/Winter) and Libra (Fall/Spring) In this form, Zodiac has access to a pair of knucklers that can break through rock.
> 
> Preview: As the gang heads to Snowpoint City, Dawn faces a phantom of her past. Then a snowstorm seperates the group and forces two of them to survive in the cold. Then in Snowpoint a plan to awaken a giant could end in catastrophe for all involved.
> 
> Next time: Mountain adventures.


	41. Mountain Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 Repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: Hey everyone-(BOOM) What the hell?
> 
> Ash: (Ducks behind something) I didn't do it.
> 
> Brock and Max are seen flying.  
> Misty: (Walks in the door and then proceeds to dodge) What's going on?
> 
> Anabel: Something over in the Magnolia set-EEP! (Ducks behind Misty)
> 
> Drew: (Charges in with the other girls and slams the door) We're good.
> 
> UO: What the heck happened?
> 
> Drew: I don't know, some red headed girl go into the 2nd Magnolia set and you know how that guild is.
> 
> UO: Did she have a scythe, a rifle and shield or a grenade laucher/hammer?
> 
> May: Uh…the third one.
> 
> UO: God damn it. Start the show before this set gets ruined.
> 
> Dawn: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own Pokemon or any references made. He would be rich otherwise and wouldn't writing this wonderful story.
> 
> BOOOOM
> 
> (Entire set is destroyed)
> 
> UO: Start….the…show

**OSPREY…SWOOOSH**

**U**

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 42: Mountain trip

Chocovine Tow, two days prior to the contest. (DP113 and 114)

When we last left our heroes, they had pushed back a Team Galactic attack on Mt. Coronet. They were lucky to be there as they had found an Aura teacher and went to his training ground after winning in Canalave City. While on Iron Island, Brock found his temple and successfully cleared it and gained access to his final form. Now they were in Chocvine Town in time for the Phione festival and Dawn and May's next pokémon contest.

Misty was the first one up and took some time to observe her bedmates. She was in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top and her hair was out of its ponytail and partway down her shoulder blades. She was leaning on a pillow with Ash's arm loosely around her. May, Dawn and Anabel were sleeping shoulder to shoulder and were using Ash and Misty's stomach as pillows. Across her stomach was Anabel in her purple pajamas. The empath reached up to scratch something on her nose and Misty leaned down to move some hair off her forehead. The pleased sighs got Misty giggle, she was so cute. Turning to her right she saw May laying between her and Ash in her bra and sleeping shorts. She was curled up like a cat with a big smile on her face. She was hugging Anabel tenderly and the empath snuggled into her chest. Looking over on Ash's stomach, Misty saw Dawn in her pink pajamas, her hair out of her barrettes and had an arm loosely wrapped an arm around May's stomach. Her other arm was around Ash's neck and was snoring cutely.

Misty looked up at the ceiling. How was she this lucky to have a boy, no man to love and three girls willing to share and love him and her as well? By all rights she should be selfish and keep Ash to herself. She was selfish in a way, but she was selfish over the four that she was in bed with.

"Penny for your thoughts Mist?"

Misty turned her head to see Ash smiling at her. She turned back to the girls. "Just observing our girlfriends here. They look like angels don't they?" Misty asked softly.

Ash hummed in agreement and start to pet Dawn's hair which go her to purr. "I still can't believe we have been dating for several months, yet for some reason, despite the fact that our ancestors got together, it was our choice to be with them, not some predetermined plan." Ash said.

A cute yawn focused their attention to May who was stretching out her arms. "Morning Ash, morning Mist. Hope you had pleasant dreams."

May's voice seem to awaken the other girls as they slowly woke up but did not want to leave the warmth they were in.

"Morning guys." Dawn said as she cuddled into May's back. Anabel seemed to want to not get up and snuggled into Misty.

"Ana? Time to wake up honey." The red haired princess said kissing her on the forehead. This got the empath to open her eyes. "I was comfy Misty." She pouted which got Misty to hug her. They laid there in content silence for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

"You guys awake?" Drew's voice called out.

Ash answered. "Yeah, just feeling too comfortable to move right now."

"Alright then."

The group of five sighed, the moment over. Ash kissed the girls and they got up and started their morning routines.

Once dressed the group went out to enjoy the festival, with Misty using it as an excuse to get Ash to go on a date with her.

Walking around the festival, Misty was leaning on Ash's shoulder and enjoying the moment away from the girls. They may share him but it was nice to have some along time with the boy that had their hearts.

They approached the harbor and sat down on a bench gazing out at the ocean.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"What's up Mist?"

Misty leaned into his chest. "When...we beat these goons that are threatening Sinnoh, what are we going to do? Do we stay here or do we go with Drew back to his world?"

Ash sighed. "I thought we had this conversation, but I don't think we had it with everyone. But I believe we should go with Drew, Tori and Gabby.

Misty snuggled into Ash. "But what about our families. We are essentially going to vanish from their lives. My sisters may annoy me but they are all I have."

Ash looked up. "Somehow, they'll come with us. I don't think Drew or Tsuki would let us be away from our families."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the Lightning Topaz. Misty reached into her shirt and took out the Water Sapphire. "I suppose in a way when we agreed to take on our roles as guardians…we are asked to sacrifice ourselves for our loved ones. Both our families and those we fight with."

Ash sighed. "Who am I kidding, I'm a momma's boy. I hope they find a way to bring our folks with us."

Misty giggled. "No doubt about that momma's boy comment but she raised you right. I'm proud to call Delia mom." She leaned up to kiss Ash's cheek. "Speaking of family, I saw something a couple of weeks ago when I saw Cynthia's Togekiss."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I figured Togetic being your…our child of sorts you felt a void I guess."

Misty nodded. "Yeah. It's just that when that happened I saw two kids. They were our kids no doubt, because the little boy had your hair and the girl had mine."

Ash smiled and leaned into kiss Misty. "That sounds cute. I hope to see them in the future. But we need to focus on the now. And that is to keep our world and other worlds safe."

Misty sighed contently at that. "Your right." She then caught something floating up to the surface. They looked down to see a pokémon that resembled a small fairy floating up swimming up to it.

Ash pulled out his pokedex. Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon. Phione lives in warm oceans. It inflates the flotation sac on its head allowing it to float on the waves and look for food.

"There you are Phione." Dawn's voice called out. The couple turned to see Dawn run up, with their friends struggling with what appeared to be clothes and other shopping necessities.

"Hey Dawn what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Sorry I wanted to take a picture of Phione so I can draw it later." Dawn said. After the Hearthome collection, Dawn realized she had a talent in drawing and started to draw all sorts of pictures and had enlisted Gabby to help take pictures for future projects. A quick snapshot and Dawn was beaming. "I think I got a good picture here.

"That's great and all Dawn, BUT WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE SO MUCH STUFF!" Max yelled and collapsed along with everyone else.

This got the couple to laugh and watch the Phione swim away.

Two days later (DP114)

Dawn was practicing with her Pachirisu and his Discharge attack. Off to the side Ash was practicing his own electric move and was observing Pachirisu.

"Man Pachirisu has done a great job since you started teaching him Pikachu." Ash said to his buddy. He watched as Dawn went to give Pachirisu one of her poffins when her newly evolved Mamoswine rushed after her and sent her flying. Ash quickly ran and caught the falling coordinator. Fighting down her blush she turned angrily to the large pokémon. "Mamoswine, you are infuriating."

Meanwhile, Pachirsu spotted a Poffin that wasn't eaten. He scurried over to eat it but was stepped on by a large lizard. It looked like a smaller form of Garchomp.

"Gabite, there you are." A peach-haired girl said.

Pachirisu though looked fighting mad. Dawn came over and started to try to calm down the squirrel. This only resulted in her getting sent to the ground. He then jumped up and its teeth glowed signifying a new move was being taught. The dragon bounced the electric type back and Dawn caught her.

"Pachirisu what are you doing?" Dawn asked. This only led to Pachirisu shocking Dawn and causing her hair to go into a frizzy mess.

The peach hair girl laughed outright. "Oh what a poorly trained pokémon, a sign of a poor trainer. Unlike my Gabite here."

The others had caught up. Ash pulled out his pokedex. Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest. Gabby growled. "I would think a poor attitude makes a poor trainer. As far as I know you don't have any ribbons or badges."

The girl scowled. "As if. I have three ribbons thank you very much. Though it should be four if it wasn't for the fluke of a win at the Wallace Cup."

May snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, your…Ursula. You got knocked out in the qualifiers for the Wallace Cup. Wonder why I can't remember you." She asked in mock thought getting some of her friends to laugh.

Ursula growled. "What I want to know is why your rat is attack my poor Gabite."

Dawn recovered from her shock and added bashfully. "Sorry, your Gabite stepped on Pachirisu's favorite treat and he didn't take too kindly to it being squished.

Ursula went into a panic. "What? Your disgusting poffin touched my poor Gabite."

The others watching had one thought, well Gabby and May mostly. ' _What a bitch.'_

"My apologies. Here have one of mine to make it up." Ursula said giving it to Pachirisu. The squirrel took one sniff and turned away. Ursula growled. "Why you ungrateful little rat." Ursula snarled and raised her hand to smack Pachirisu. Before it made contact, her hand was grabbed. She looked up and for a moment she felt fear as she looked in Dawn's eyes as Dawn squeezed her hand with her deceptively dainty one.

"Don't. You Dare. Hit. My. Pokémon!" Dawn growled as she let go. Ursula worked to get feeling back in her hand.

"Your win was a fluke. We'll settle this in the contest come along Gabite." Ursula said glaring

"We will and I will win." Dawn said returning the glare. Ursula walked off and then tripped ungracefully onto her face. Regaining some of her dignity, she stormed away.

Dawn looked over at Gabby who gave her the peace sign.

"Don't let her get you down Buneary, beat her in the contest and shut her up." Ash said wrapping Dawn in a hug.

Dawn blushed. Misty piped up. "Didn't think you could get angry sweetie."

"If it means protecting my pokémon and you guys, I'll go Gyarados on anyone." Dawn growled, obvious her hormones were going a little bit haywire as she along with Tori were not the ones that looked for fights. She walked away to prepare for her contest with May.

At the contest hall

Dawn was on a bench trying to get her mind to focus on the contest in hand while trying to get Ursula out of her head. Her contest outfit hadn't changed from the Celestic contest save for her gloves had extended past her arm to match her clothes she wore normally and she decided to bring with her parasol as well.

"Hello there Dearie!" A chipper voice called out. She looked up to see Jesseilina walking toward her.

"Oh hi there Jesseilina."

"Oh please, while no one is watching its Jessie." Jessie said in her normal voice. "Something up Dawn?"

Dawn sighed. "Just dealing with a bully, that Ursula is mean."

"Oh come off it, she's a bitch." Jessie said. Dawn giggled. "You said it not me."

Jessie smiled. "Yeah, well I used to have a bully like that, it was Cassidy and she used to rub it in my face. I was secretly glad May and Anabel ended them."

Dawn shook her head. "I hate killing, we all do. But we've realized it is necessary if we are protecting ourselves."

Jessie patted the bluenette's shoulders. "That's why we like you guys. We may not show it, but you guys are our friends. Your friend told us that we didn't have to do any of what we are doing."

Dawn smiled at that. "Drew's always looking out for us. He's like the papa Ursaring. Kind but when his friends are threatened, he goes on a rampage. I'm glad he gave you a chance."

Jessie shook her head. "Good kid, same with Ash. You and the other twerpettes are good for him."

Dawn blushed. "Yeah. Uh…is there anything else going on? I mean you normally don't talk to us unless something comes up."

Jessie hardened his look. "Not here. But I believe they talked about a giant pokémon up north. Snowpoint I think."

"We're going there next, we'll see what's up." Dawn said.

"Dawn are you ready?" May called out. May had added a necklace that matched her eyes to her ensemble. "Oh Jessilina nice to see you again.

"Hi there honey. Just talking to Miss Berlitz here because of a certain coordinator that upset her. I think her confidence is back up."

"That's good. Good luck." May said cheerfully.

"You two as well." Jessilana said walking away.

May turned to Dawn. "Did Jessie give you a pep talk?"

"Yep, no need to worry about me. Now let's go win this contest." Dawn said confidently pulling out her parasol. They went to the waiting room to wait for their turn.

Before long the contest began and several coordinators went on before May. May attempted to use Munchlax and a Metronome combined with a Solarbeam, but her luck didn't hold and May figured she was not going to make it to the next round, but she could still support Dawn. Two coordinators later, it was Dawn's turn. Looking as refined as her friends have come to expect she twirled around and tossed Buneary's ball out.

"Buneary, Spotlight!"

The adorable rabbit came out in a flurry stars.

"Alright, Buneary use Ice Beam." Dawn called out.

Buneary spun and fired the ice attack creating a slide that wound its way down with Dawn in the spiraling section. Buneary then start sliding down like it was at a playground.

"Use Dizzy Punch at the bottom and launch yourself back up." Dawn called as twisted the parasol. Buneary launched herself and Dawn flung the parasol up at the same time spinning in sync with her rabbit companion. Landing at the top Buneary caught the spinning umbrella and posed with it, with Dawn curtseying, getting cheers and aww's from the crowd at the adorable pair.

"Man, Dawn can really break out the great appeals." Ash said.

"Her style since losing in Hearthome has been trying to emphasize cuteness. It has definitely worked for her." Tori said. She turned to Mamoswine who was watching next to the group. It looked disinterested getting the Dog Rider to sigh.

Ursula then took her turn and used an Earth Cloak Wormadam. She ordered a Confusion and then a Rock Blast which created a storm of rocks. Then using Sandstorm she created a sculpture of Wormadam, before using Captivate to end the appeal, getting the crowd to enjoy it.

Back in the dressing room, May and Dan were discussing their appeals and seeing what they could improve.

"Well after an appeal like that, I don't think there is any doubt I'll move on. You two however I doubt will move especially after performances like that. I'll be able to get out the first round that seemed to plague me especially at the Wallace Cup.

May growled. "I wouldn't count both of us out. I don't think I'll make it, but the crowd ate up Dawn's performance."

Before Ursula could retort was announced. As expected by May, she did not advance but Dawn, Jessilina and Ursula did advance.

Ursula huffed and stomped away as May hugged Dawn in celebration. Looking around May snatched a quick peck on Dawn and went to go change into her traveling clothes and headed back to the stands.

Dawn looked through her poke balls to determine who would be sent out in the battle round. Picking Pachirisu she released the energetic squirrel.

"You ready to win?" Dawn asked.

Pachirisu nodded and hopped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her. With renewed confidence she went to face her first round opponent.

Two hours later, the finals of the contest were beginning. It was Dawn vs. Ursula, and if her friends were honest with themselves, they were the coordinators to beat in this contest.

Marion got the ball rolling. "On my left is Ursula of Jubilife City on my right is Dawn of Twinleaf Town. 5 minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Stomp them flat, Gabite."

"Pachirisu, Spotlight!"

The dragon roared while squirrel looked defiant. Up in the stands, Brock frowned. "Pachirisu is going to have problems, I don't think it got around to learning Ice Fang before the contest so Dawn is going to have to rely on Super Fang."

"Gabites entire family are the same types as Vibrava and Flygon, Ground and Dragon. Dawn's going to have channel her creative juices or her inner Ash." Drew said looking at Ash.

On the battlefield, Ursula opened it up with a Dragon Claw. Pachirisu attempted to dodge but Gabite's speed was able to pierce through Pachirisu's defense. Dawn then attempted a Super Fang but Gabite's speed broke through with Aerial Ace. A Sweet Kiss was summarily dodged and Pachirisu was on the ropes. Looking at the clock and at the point Dawn was down by half her points and Ursula was acting cocky thinking this match was in the bag.

Ursula then ordered a Stone Edge and went for the win. Dawn though was calm and even start to grin as she started connecting with Pachirisu. Pulling out Sylveon she spun in a circle and stabbed down.  
"Discharge break through the rocks." Dawn called out. The electrical attack smashed through the rocks and started to deplete Ursula's score.

"Dragon Rage." Ursula said starting to get frustrated. Dawn thrust out her sword and called out a Spark attack destroying the move, causing Ursula to bleed points. Another Dragon Claw was met by Pachirisu's tail which still had electrical energy from Discharge. The clock entered the last thirty seconds and Ursula was now in a frenzy and ordered a Dragon Rage. Remember a couple of moves her friends used, she ordered Pachirisu to spin through the Dragon Rage and hit a Super Fang, which Gabite barely got its fins up in. The clock then ran out. Looking at the scoreboard, Dawn's friends let out a sigh of relief at the win and started high-fiving each other as Dawn celebrated. Ursula stormed off thinking Dawn got lucky as she received her fourth ribbon.

On the route to Snowpoint City (Post DP125)

It had been 10 days since Dawn's victory in Chocvine Town and a lot had happened. They had run into Kenny at another contest and he was seeking his fifth ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival. Dawn and May entered and it was May that ended up facing Dawn's friend and she ended up with her fourth leaving her with one more to go.

After the contest, Dawn had to deal with two crisis involving her pokémon. First, Piplup started expending a lot of energy via Bide because he was close to evolving. At first Dawn was excited but then she then realized that all she had accomplished was with Piplup in his base form and for that matter with the exception of her Mamoswine all the pokémon she caught were unevolved. She profusely apologized to Piplup and was given an Everstone as a sign of their friendship.

The other incident concerned Ambipom. They all had entered a pokémon ping pong competition and Ambipom seemed to be a natural at it. Dawn tried her best to keep up and ended up reaching the finals, which was better than some of her friends, in particular their leader Drew who showed that his little diability affected some of his motor skills and coordination. Meaning he got knocked out in the prelims with three losses. Only Ash, Brock, May and surprisingly Tori made it, of those who entered, to the knockout stage.

In the finals, Dawn faced off against a pro who was scouting Ambipom to help develop its talent. Dawn left the decision up to Ampipom and the monkey proved her loyalty to Dawn by hand back the ping pong ball to the scout and hugged a tearful Dawn.

Now it was early in the morning and they were in a town about three days away from Snowpoint City. They had stopped to acclimatize to the altitude they were about to climb to as Snowpoint was about 8500 feet up. Drew compared it to a city called Denver. He had them pack extra water to make sure to keep themselves hydrated as at this altitude the body is taking water from their blood to keep it from drying out. (A/N: True story, those not used to it will dehydrate really fast. Dad went to Colorado and he was encouraged to keep drinking water)

Drew and Ash were going over a map and outlining the path they would take. They were dressed in a heavy coat and scarf they had gotten from Johanna. (Think the suits in the anime) The rest were bundled up as well, with Brock and Max having similar colored jackets and the girls in heavy coats and sweaters of a multitude of colors, Gabby was brown, Tori was grey, May was in a green and orange Parka, Misty in a light Blue, Dawn a dark red and Anabel in purple. (Think Dawn's Platinum outfits but more designed for the weather and in the colors described)

"So Snowpoint is here, next to Lake Verity. Nurse Joy said there is a pokémon center almost a day out from here. If we leave now we can get there before nightfall." Drew said.

Ash nodded and turned to Max. "How's the weather?"

"The weather looks nice, but this time of year we never know what weather could happen. (A/N This is early November and they are on the side of the mountain gets a lot snow.)

"Alright we will be wary of the weather. Our fliers can be used to scout the weather ahead. If there is a storm, then we might have to hunker down somewhere if we can't get to the center."

"I already called my cousin, the center should be open for you when you get there. Be safe."

Ash nodded. "Alright guys, let's move out!"

The group grabbed their gear and headed out on the marked trail and followed the map the best they could until they reach a set of woods.

"We got to stay close, these trees can be quite disorienting." Brock said as they entered the woods.

Just then the two Starraptor had returned after flying their scouting flight. They had evolved when Ash and Drew entered a poke ringer competition and had to fight of a small scale attack by Paul and his Honchrow. The worried looks on the bird's faces said it all.

"The wind's picking up. How much further till we get to the center?" Max asked.

"I have no idea. But from the looks of it." Brock said looking at the map. "It's about a mile outside of this forest. Once we get through it, we'll be fine."

"Right, let's pick up the pace. Stay close." Drew said as the group trudged on.

As the weather started to get worse, those who did not have the endurance were started to feel the effects of being on the mountain.

May was near the back of the group with Tori and Anabel. She heard some rustling in the trees and turned to watch.

"May are you alright?" Anabel asked concerned

"Guys we need to keep moving." Tori said.

May seemingly did not hear them and started walking off as she saw something dash into the trees. This caught Misty's attention as May started to wonder off. Anabel gave chase while Tori looked unsure what to do but in the end followed them to keep their friends safe. Misty followed shortly after, with the others not noticing they were gone.

A few minutes later they had caught up to May.

"May are you okay?" Misty said grabbing the coordinator. May snapped out of the daze she was in. "I'm….sorry…I just…thought I saw something. This mountain is messing with my head." May said holding her head.

"Altitude sickness, we need to get to the center soon. Let's follow the trail we left back." Tori said.

Turning around, they saw the trail had disappeared with the wind.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"Maybe Buddy and Midnight can track our friends." Tori said calling them out. She pulled out a hankerchef that she got from Drew.

"Alright boys, can you sniff out our friends?"

The two dog pokémon took a quick sniff and started sniffing around the ground. After a few minutes the dogs looked up with a whine.

Tori sighed. "The wind is too much. Can you two at least try to lead us out of the woods?"

The two dogs started walking and the girls followed them. Misty was holding on to May in case something else happened. As the sun went down the air became colder and the wind picked up causing the girls to shiver.

Outside the woods, the rest of the group had reached the center and caught their breath.

Nurse Joy showed up. "Oh thank goodness you've arrived. My cousin told me about the ten people showing up. There is a storm on the way." Joy said walking out with some blankets. She then noticed they were short four people. "Where are your companions?"

Drew and Ash turned behind them and noticed they were missing some people. "Guys where are Tori, Anabel, Misty and May?" He said looking at the back of the group.

"I don't know, I thought they were in front of us." Max asked as the group started to panic and looked out the window.

"We've got to go back." Ash said putting on his jacket.

"Absolutely not young man, that storm is about to hit and they can be extremely unpredictable. Your lucky this trail is still open till late November. You are staying here."

Now there wasn't a lot that would drain either of the two lead trainers but keeping them from rescuing their friends would do that as they collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry but your friends are going to have to bunker down. There are caves around here, so let's hope they find them. If the storm lets up tomorrow you can go search for them then."

Brock and Gabby had to lead the near out of it Princes to the couch. "They will be fine they are tough girls." Brock said.

"They may be tough, but Tori still has a weak body. She might be burning energy to prevent anything from happening." Drew said. "She's more for helping people than I am, she's more willing to make sure someone gets taken care of first, even when she gets ill." Drew sighed. "If they do survive the night, they are going to be freezing and near hypothermic. If they can find shelter their odds of living will go up. Plus, May and Tori have Fire types they might be fine." Drew said trying to reassure everyone. He looked out the window and pulled out his cross. "Be safe, everyone."

Out in the woods the storm had started to pick up. The girls were starting to feel the effects of the cold and were shivering.

"Guys we need to find a shelter!" Misty said as another gust of wind picked up and the snow

"Where can we hunker down? It's just trees all around!" May said trying snuggle into her jacket.

Tori was trying to keep herself from shivering as she looked for anywhere to take shelter. She spied an outcropping and an opening. "Guys over there!" Tori pointed. The walked a few feet before Anabel collapsed.

"Oh no Anabel!" Misty called out as she picked her up. She gasped as Anabel's face was flushed. "She's losing body heat, come on!" Misty said as she put the empath on her back and carried her to the cave.

The girls collapsed as they got further into the cave. "Thank goodness we f-found this." May said. The girls were wet and cold but thankful to be out of the weather.

"Do we h-have any food?" Misty asked.

"I have some p-power bars. We just need to s-stay a-awake. May call out Blaziken. May nodded and tried to call out Blaziken. But her hands were too numb and she couldn't get the ball. She blew on her hands to warm them up.

"I-Im sorry, its too cold." May said as she wrapped her arms around her legs to keep the heat in.

Misty pulled out a towel and heated up some water and place it on Anabel. "It is a good thing we're in here." She crawled over to May and dragged her over to Anabel. "We need to keep our body heat in. Tori come over here."

The healer nodded and crawled over to make sure she was warmed up. "Got to stay awake." Tori muttered. Misty nodded and tried to get the other two to wake. May stayed awake and Anabel shivered. They were in for a long night.

At the pokémon center, Ash and Drew were watching the storm outside. Their hearts were aching at the thought of their girls out in the cold.

Dawn and Gabby were watching the boys almost in a cationic state and did the only thing they could do and go comfort them.

Gabby wrapped an arm around Drew. "It's tough not being able to help her. She's always relied on us to take care of her. Now she's going to have to survive out there. It hurts to see someone like that in danger and you can't do anything."

Drew said nothing and gripped the cross tighter.

Ash was fairing no better. Dawn wrapped her slender arms around Ash's stomach. "They'll make it. I promise you that. Just keep believing in them." Dawn said nuzzling into his shoulder. Ash was silent and put his hands on her arms watching the storm until they all fell asleep.

Sleep was not going to come for Tori as she fight to keep herself awake. The other girls were shivering despite sharing the body heat.

"We've got to find a way to keep warm and a-awake." Tori whispered. She kept nudging May and Misty awake and barely managed to keep Anabel awake as well. She looked out of the cave entrance.

"C-can't believe we were so stupid to keep the cave open. I-I don't think we're going to make it."

Tori shook her head. "C-can't think like that. C-come on girl think."

Just then, Buddy let himself out of his pokeball.

"B-buddy? What are y-you doing? Get back in your ball."

Buddy whined and then strolled over to her bag and pulled out a wrapped package. Tori realized what this was. May had given her Fire Stone to her when she decided not evolve her Eevee to a Flareon. Knowing Growlithe evolved with a Fire Stone she gave it to Tori who decided to hold onto it because they both didn't want Buddy to evolve.

"Buddy…are you saying you want to evolve to help us? You would give up your puppy state to save us?"

Buddy barked. Tori teared up slightly. "T-Thank you, B-Buddy." With shivering hands she pulled out the stone and held it over Buddy. He started to glow and increase in size. When the light died down, Buddy had turned into a larger dog with a brown collar tail and fur around the legs while become more streamlined for running.

"ARF!" Buddy said.

"So you're an Arcanine now? T-thank you." Tori looked over and panicked. They had all fallen asleep. Tori tried to wake them up, but to no avail. Looking at Buddy, Tori summoned up all her strength and started pulling them to Arcanine. Misty was first and was put on Buddy's back. May was put around the collar. Running on fumes, Tori pulled Anabel and placed him against his stomach. Tori was exhausted after using so much so she crawled to Buddy's head. "You've been a great pokémon Buddy, I hope…a good trainer finds you." Tori said finally losing the battle with sleep and giving into what she assumed was the inevitable.

Buddy looked at the girls and then start to rearrange them and put them all on its back. It then carefully picked up the bags in its mouth and walked out into the storm.

Three hours later through blinding snow, Buddy somehow found the pokémon center. Walking to the door it patted the door and howled.

The gang had fallen asleep around the couches and were woken up by the growling.

"What the heck? It's eleven at night." Gabby said.

Max listened to the noise. "That's weird that's an Arcanine howl. Wonder what it's doing here."

Drew and Gabby perked up at that. Drew went to the door and despite the weather opened the door. In came an Arcanine with four bags its mouth and four bodies on its back. Drew recognized the bags and gasped.

"GUYS WAKE UP! IT'S THE GIRLS! NURSE JOY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Drew said as he scrambled to get the freezing bodies of the kneeling Arcanine. Nurse Joy came in and gasped as she went to check the girls as they were being unloaded.

"Their body temperatures are too low, they are near hypothermic. Chansey we have an emergency get the blankets!" Nurse Joy said in a panic.

The four girls were quickly taken to an empty room by the boys. Misty was in Ash's arms feeling like a Popsicle. Tori was shivering in Ash's arms. Anabel was barely breathing Dawn's arms and May was limp in Brock's.

"This is bad if their body temperature doesn't rise soon, they could die." Brock said. They got inside and wrapped many thick blankets around them all after removing the wet clothes so they were in their undergarments.

"What can we do now?" Max asked worried as she watched her sister lay limp.

"We pray and hope they wake up."

This was the mindset for the next few hours as the storm roared outside into the next day. The girls were still out of it and Ash was pacing the room. Drew was on the bed with his arms in a prayer position while Dawn and Gabby watched

"Ash would you relax, your giving me a headache." Drew growled.

"Three of my girls are in bed, hypothermic and on the verge of death. And you expect me to relax!" Ash yelled.

"Your not the only with a loved one on the line here! Do you think I'm not panicking on the inside?" Drew growled.

Ash stopped pacing and put his face in his hands. He started to shake in tears. Drew sighed. "Sorry. It's the situation. They are tough girls, they will make it."

Drew looked at Tori and the removed his shirt and got into bed with her.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"We need to warm them up. Skin to skin heat could provide the extra warmth needed" Drew said as he slid into Tori's side. Gabby did the same on the other side after stripping down to her undergarments.

Ash nodded and then moved the girls so they were touching each other. Whether it was a reflex or if they were alive, they instantly sought each other out. Ash got in between them hugged them tight.

Dawn was unsure what to do but seeing the groups seemingly not care about their attire, she sighed and started stripping off her sweatpants and sweatshirt leaving her pink underwear exposed to the world. She shivered at the cold as she went to the lights and turned them off. Covering herself out of reflex, she quickly bounced over to her bed and got under the massive covers and hugged May. Almost immediately the heat being given off by the hug made her drowsy and snuggled into May's back hoping they would wake up soon.

A few hours later, Misty was the first one awake. She moaned as she tried to stretch her limbs but couldn't. She felt stiff, almost…frozen! Misty remembered what happened, they were stuck in the storm when May got disoriented. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep when Tori tried to keep everyone awake. Somehow they all got to the center. Looking at Ash, it was evident he had been crying. She shook him awake.

"Ash? Wake up! Come on."

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. He looked to his left and widened his eyes. "Mist? Your awake." He quietly said.

Misty nodded with tears in her eyes. He reached over and kissed her savoring the moment and thanking whoever was watching over them for keeping them safe. The movement woke up May and Dawn. When May realized where they were, she tapped Ash on the shoulder and kissed him when he turned around. Dawn held on tight to May and was spurned to kiss May's cheek to assure her she was there. Breaking free they watched Anabel who had not woken up.

"Come Ana, you can do it. If they lived, so can you." Ash whispered. A few tense moments later Anabel started to stir. She blinked herself awake. "Is…this heaven? I thought Ash was at the center."

Ash chuckled as tears. "This isn't heaven Ana. Your alive, you all alive." Ash said leaning down to kiss her.

Anabel moaned and realized that they were telling the truth, no way were Ash's kisses this good in heaven.

"How did we survive?" The empath asked.

"I don't know." Misty asked. The girls looked over to see Drew and Gabby rocking back and forth holding Tori tight. "Tori was the last one awake. Tori what happened, last night we fell asleep out in the cave."

Tori was about to respond but the door was nudged open and the Arcanine that brought them to the center walked in.

"Bark!"

Tori smiled. "Buddy there you are."

"That's Buddy? What happened?" Drew said. Arcanine trotted over after placing the bags down and Tori started petting him. "I was the only one awake. Buddy wanted to save us and he evolved to safe us. His fur was probably what kept us warm and saved us." Tori climbed out of the embrace and hug the large dog not even caring about the state of her dress. "Thank you Buddy. You save our lives.

Arcanine barked happily and licked Tori getting her to giggle. It was then Tori noticed her attire. She looked at Drew. "You stripped us out of the wet clothes and hugged us to warm us up?"

Drew nodded. "Sorry only thing I could think of."

Tori shrugged. "Nothing you haven't seen before." She crawled back into the bed. "It feels good though to have skin on skin."

Ash looked at his girls who giggled at his blush. "It's fine Ash." Misty said as she leaned closer and Ash groaned as the four pairs of budding breasts closed in on him. "We aren't going to do anything. Well except for one thing, if Drew doesn't mind going to another room." Misty shooting a playful look at the other male.

Getting the hint he quickly picked up Tori and grabbed another shirt for her to be covered and exited the room with Gabby in quick pursuit. Even though no one else was in the center they decided not risk it.

Once they were outside the room, Misty turned to Ash with a devious look. "Now then, I think we aren't convinced we are alive. Care to help us?" Misty said seductively.

Ash gained a stupid grin and pounced onto Misty who squealed. The other girls quickly joined in on the kissing (Nothing more). Four hours later, they all came out of the room with a kiss stupid expression, Ash in his jeans and the girls in one of their long shirts and a blanket around them.

"Guess we're alive huh?" Ash asked nonchalantly. The girls giggled and kissed him again.

"Guess you girls are awake." Brock said not even caring at their attire. They looked and saw everyone else dressed but to go out into the cold.

"Storm is not going to let up until later. We will leave tomorrow, to give you guys time to recover."

They nodded and sat down to some lunch prepared by Brock and then they relaxed content that their group was safe and alive.

Three days later (DP127)

After a day of recovering they set out for Snowpoint City and arrived by sunset the next day. They had run into the gym leader Candice and she had invited them to the school that she taught at in the city. When they got to the school, they were surprised to see Zoey. She explained that Snowpoint was her hometown and Candice was her long-time friend. She even helped take care of her Glameow when it was a kitten.

After a day of teaching at the academy, Candice was ready to take on the trainers in her gym. The battlefield was extremely icy, a clear indication of the type Candice was going to use. Drew stood on the other side having shed his coat, thankful for his fire abilities.

"Alright time to get your Kiai, four on four let's do this. Go Glaceon." (This is from her Platinum rematch team)

May squealed at the cuteness and swore to ask Candice how she evolved her Eevee. Zoey looked at her rivals/friends. "Candice is all about Ice-types and with the size of the battle it's going to take a while."

"I don't know, Drew is just as unpredictable as Ash. Though I think Candice might have a harder time with him." Tori said.

"So what if he has a fire-type, Candice can beat it."

"Monferno is not the one she should be worried about." Gabby said.

"Let's Ride Haryiama!" The sumo pokémon landed and after a small bit of adjusting got into a stance.

"Its his Haryiama. Fire types might be advertised as the types to beat Ice, but most Ice types can learn water moves. Fighting-types are a much better match." Tori said.

On the battlefield Glaceon launched a Shadow Ball which seemingly bounced off the fighting type. Haryiama attempted to grab Glaceon, but the Ice Eeeve evolution was much faster especially on the ice. It then launched a Water Pulse which like the Shadow Ball bounced off. It landed on a pillar staring down Haryiama who just cracked its neck.

"The battlefields change with the battle. In order to win, you must make the field your own. Haryiama start skating around."

Haryiama did so and charged at Glaceon. The ice type jumped and to Candice's surprise Hariyama skidded and pushed off the icy rocks and began chasing it.

Gabby widened her eyes and groaned. Ash looked at Gabby. "Which event is he trying to imitate this time?" Ash asked.

"A sport called hockey. They use sticks to move a rubber puck across the ice. They can get very violent, as in they have in game penalties for fighting, where other sports would get you tossed. And the trademark is they tend to be very tough in the upper body. And they also have a tendency to crash people into the walls of the rink."

Zoey widened her eyes. With the size differential between the two, it would not take much to seriously damage Glaceon.

On the battlefield, Glaceon was leading Haryiama on a chase leaping above Haryiama and sniping it. Drew though looked calm and even grinned.

Zoey chuckled. "Glaceon is going to wear it out. Candice is leading it into a trap."

"No, it's the other way. Drew is calculating the arc of the jump. He's looking to catch Glaceon in a position where it can't escape." Max said.

That's exactly what Drew was doing. On the next pass, Drew Haryiama to stop short. Glaceon jumped up and was shocked that Haryiama was right where it was going to land.

"Grab it and chokeslam it." Drew called out. Haryiama did as ordered and slammed it into the ground. The force knocked out Glaceon.

"Glaceon?" Candice asked worried.

"Glaceon is fine." Drew said as Haryiama gently picked up the knocked out pokémon and skated over to Candice. Glaceon was already waking up which reassured Candice.

"Thank you. But this battle is just getting warmed up. Let's go Froslass."

Drew frowned and pulled out his pokedex. Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.

Looking at the types, he grimaced. Ghost type meant Haryiama was not going to win here.

"Haryiama stand down." Haryiama skated back and was recalled. Drew debated his options. In the end he settled on a dependable pokémon.

"Let's ride, Luxio!" Drew called out. The second battle began and it quickly became a battle of speed. Froslass could only hit from far away, while most of Luxio's attacks were up close. The two attacked from their respective strengths and traded blows. Unfortunately for Froslass, it shared the fragility of Ice type. Combined with the fact that Luxio knew both Fire Fang and Crunch which were strong against the Ice and ghost types and it eventually went down. But it did a lot of damage to Luxio and it definitely showed.

"Luxio can you still go?" Drew asked his faithful electric type.

Luxio nodded and looked ready to fight again. Candice was still fired up and sent out her Sneasel. Unlike Froslass, Sneasel had the speed to spare and he could use it snipe at Luxio with its claws via Night Slash and Shadow Claw. A full powered Ice Beam knocked Luxio into an ice boulder and knocked out Luxio.

"Well damn that stinks. Great job Luxio." Drew said calmly as he returned the electric type.

"Luxio has been a pet project for Drew. He found her as a Shinx tied up with poachers. He takes great care of her because he does not want her to remember her captivity." Dawn said to Zoey as he tossed the poke ball to Tori.

"Come on Drew, get your Kiai on. I'm all fired up!"

"Relax would you. Geez you would think an Ice trainer would be colder than this. Anyway, Let's Ride, Monferno."

Monferno got into his fighting stance and took the fight to Sneasel. In a bold move, Sneasel activated Hail and then launched an Ice Beam at Monferno. The weather impacted Monferno's vision. Sneasel took advantage of the weather and began guerrilla tactics, with Monferno unable to do anything.

"If you're so insistent on these tactics, fine. Monferno Flamethrower the floor throw up a screen."

Monferno did as he was told and the ice turned into a fog. Zoey was slightly confused.

"Wouldn't this be more beneficial to Sneasel?"

May grinned and waved her finger. "Not so. Drew and his pokémon aren't the fastest or the most graceful. But if there is one thing that he excels at besides power is his tactics."

"He's one of the smartest people I know, in school he's on the honor roll. On the battlefield this means he can change plans on the fly." Tori said. "Unfortunately, his social skills leave something to be desired."

"What do you mean? If he can command the respect of you guys, he shouldn't have problems interacting socially."

"Let's just say, the issue isn't anyone's fault and leave it at that." Tori said.

On the field, the fog had settled in obscuring the pokémon.

"Sneasel keep up the pressure. When you get the chance use Shadow Claw."

"Monferno, this is nothing we haven't trained for. Close your eyes and wait for your chance." Drew said as he closed his eyes to mimic Monferno. Monferno listened carefully as Sneasel ran through the fog. Before long Sneasel landed and charged in. Snapping its eyes open, both Monferno and Drew reached back and launched a Mach Punch at Sneasel sending it back into the rocks and knocking it out.

Zoey's eyes went wide. "Is he a psychic? The whole battlefield was covered how the heck did he spot him? For that matter, why the heck is he mimicking Monferno?"

"Our bonds with our pokémon allow us to be in sync with our pokémon. I'm sure you've seen our performances right?" May asked. Zoey nodded. "Well they are to a point copying us action for action."  
"To answer your first question, look at the battlefield." Ash said. The field had cleared up enough to see that the field had melted just enough around Monferno to leave puddles.

"He heard the puddles from that range and was able to react. What kind of training do you guys do?" Zoey asked flabbergasted.

"More than you know Zoey." Dawn said as Candice recalled Sneasel.

"Your Kiai is strong. But can your monkey friend handle my strongest companion. Let's go, Abomasnow.

Ash pulled his pokedex Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon and the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow appear when snow flowers bloom and return to places unknown when the petals fall.

"Monferno, you ready for more?" Drew called out. Monferno just crossed his arms. "Alright let's rock and roll. Use Flame Wheel."

The monkey rolled right into the yeti but it bounced off. Drew then ordered Monferno to run and get some distance. But Abomasnow proved it was fast and closed in to use Wood Hammer. He then used used Blizzard to refreeze the field and trip up Monferno. Another Wood Hammer and the defensively weak Monferno was knocked around like a rag doll.

"Damn it, Monferno you alright?" Drew called out. Monferno tried to get his legs under him. Drew sighed. "Ref I'm pulling him out, Abomasnow wins." Drew said calling back the monkey. He tossed the ball over to Tori to look over him.

"Drew may not show it but he's genuinely concerned about the risks our pokémon take. That's why he pulled out when he knew there was no way for him to win." Gabby said.

"Ride again, Haryiama!" Drew called out.

"Now Drew has a problem, if Haryiama gets knocked out who's left." Max asked.

"I think this would be his last chance. Flygon would lose, Swampert would be a poor match and Swellow would have problems." Brock said.

"True, but I don't think Haryiama would go down without a fight."

On the battlefield, Abomasnow was not taking any chances in letting Haryiama get any momentum and charged forward with a Wood Hammer. This however highlighted an issue with Wood Hammer. The first two times the attack connected the attack was extremely powerful. The drawback was that Wood Hammer was similar to Overheat, except it was for attack strength and it wasn't as serious. With Candice unable to switch out, the Wood Hammer did less damage and Haryiama even deflected some of it away. Haryiama started using some of its speed advantage and then used Arm Thrust to keep the large Ice type of balance. One Vital Throw later and Abomasnow was flat on its back and Haryiama was poised to keep pounding it.

"Candice, I know this is your favorite pokémon. Knowing who you still have left to face, would you risk him?"

Candice smiled and giggled. "You are definitely a nice guy your kiai is in total sync. Alright, I conceded. That was a great match."

Drew shook his head. "Nothing gets you down does it? Haryiama help him up."

Haryiama nodded and held out his hand to pull up the large ice type. A nod of respect and Haryiama walked backed over to his trainer who high fived it and walked to the bleachers.

"That was great. Time to make it two for two." Ash said as he passed Drew on his way to the battlefield.

Drew let out breathe. "Whoa. That battlefield was cold. Next time I keep the sweatshirt on." This got giggles out of his girls who wrapped their arms around his to warm it up even though he could his fire powers to warm himself up.

Switching out a couple of her pokémon and then healing the others Candice stood ready just as energetic as before.

"Alright Sneasel let's make up for the last match." Candice said.

"Okay then, Grotle I chose you."

Zoey shook her head. "I would comment on the type match-up, but you guys seem to like proving me wrong."

Candice grinned. "Very unpredictable, I like it Ash."

Ash grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet. Grotle Energy Ball."

Grotle fired the green colored ball. This type the speed advantage was clearly in Sneasel's as Sneasel dodged it and skated around Grotle firing off Icy Wind. But it looked fine, which Brock immediately noted.

"I see, Ash is trying to tank the hits and then when Sneasel gets in close." As Brock said this Sneasel came in close but was pushed back by a Razor Leaf.

"Ash can use the power to negate the typing and the speed." They watched as Grotle gripped the ice with Rock Climb to barrel through Sneasel and send him flying into the mountain.

"As much as I hate using enemy tactics, you don't win a battle without learning. Paul may be a bastard but at least his pokémon know some good moves." Drew said sighing.

Candice wasted no time and switched into a Medicham which was surprising to the audience.

"She must have anticipated fighting types so she snuck in a psychic type. You definitely don't get to be gym leaders for looks." Max said censoring his thoughts because of the two gym leaders in the stands with him.

"If they got in with looks my sisters would be the best gym leaders." Misty snorted trying to warm herself up.

Ash recalled Grotle and send out Staraptor. Ash ordered a Quick Attack but was quickly nullified by a Confusion and knocked it to the ground. Remembering it was a Psychic-type, Ash ordered a Staraptor to use Aerial Ace which was blocked by Medicham's hands. Switching it up, Ash ordered a Close Combat which was countered by a Fire Punch which caused both to be knocked back. Staraptor recovered faster and then went into a Brave Bird which struck Medicham and knocked it out. Staraptor flew away suffering from the recoil.

Feeling excited at the edge, Ash recalled Staraptor and waited for Candice to release her third pokémon. Wasting no time, Candice sent out a Snover. Ash then sent out his Gliscor. Gliscor started with a Fire Fang which then was countered with an Ice Beam. Gliscor recovered and then tried to use Fire Fang again but was pushed back with a Bullet Seed and then an Ice Beam ended Gliscor's short battle.

Ash sighed. "Damn. Alright then return Gliscor. Lucario, I choose you."

Lucario got into his fighting stance. Snover quickly activated Hail and disappeared.

"Lucario, relax and listen for Snover."

Lucario closed his eyes and waited. Lucario's Aura sensing was sharp as he quickly snapped his eyes and launched a Force Palm straight into the gut of Snover knocking it out.

Ash grinned. He was up 3-1 and still had some well rested pokémon. But he figured the last pokémon was Abomasnow. True to his predictions, the giant ice type made an appearance. Figuring speed would be tantamount here he called out Staraptor. Ordering an Aerial Ace, Staraptor charge in but Abomasnow charged up an Ice Punch which stopped the attack dead and then sent Staraptor back knocking it out. Undeterred Ash recalled his flier and sent out Grotle. He ordered a Rock Climb and charged at Abomasnow. But Candice ordered a Wood Hammer and put all of its weight behind it and knocking out the grass type.

Brock winced. "Two quick blows and Ash is down to Lucario."

"This illustrates the main difference in our battling styles. I go for power and sustainability that's why my pokémon are really hard to knock out. Ash focuses on speed and trickery. In a sense you can also tell our combat styles just by looking at our battling styles. I prefer strength, Ash prefers speed." Drew said.

Ash sent out Lucario again, looking incredibly refreshed because of the minimal fighting it did.

"Despite him losing two pokémon, Lucario is still fresh. Ash can pull this off." Brock said.

On the battlefield, Lucario fired off an Aura Sphere. Abomasnow quickly charged in and fired off a blizzard to slow down Lucario. Lucario quickly dodged the punches and ice that was thrown up. Seeing a large boulder go flying, Ash ordered Lucario to hop on the boulder and snowboard around the large pokémon to disorient it. He then jumped over Abomasnow and fired a Force Palm right at the large pokémon's face and sent it crashing to the floor knocked out.

Candice shook her head. "You guys rock and your Kiai is totally in sync. These Icicle badges are rightfully yours. Knock him dead at the Pokémon League." Candice said enthusiastically.

Ash and Drew nodded as they walked up to her and accepted the badges going into their stances as well.

Next day (Elements of DP128)

The mood was quite lively as they discussed travel plans down the mountain.

"So we are about two months ahead of schedule for the Lily of the Valley conference and the Grand Festival is three months away. We can probably get the last badge before going to the festival." Drew said.

Dawn laughed. "It will be nice to take our time for once. It felt like we were in a rush the last couple of weeks."

Drew nodded as the sliding door opened up. They all turned and saw Reggie at the door.

"Reggie? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was dropping off a pokémon and I came to find Paul. Based on the number of badges I think he has, he should be coming up here soon. I want to talk to him about the group he's with."

"That's going to be hard because he randomly shows up and attacks us. We haven't seen him in a while." Brock said.

Before they could speak further a large shadow passed over the center. Going outside they say a large metal structure that looked like a pyramid.

"It's the Battle Pyramid! Guys its Brandon!" Max said as they started following it. Zoey who was visiting Dawn groaned. "You guys aren't seriously going to run after it…and yeah you are." Zoey said as all but the blue-haired coordinator ran after the pyramid.

Reggie ran over to his truck. "Hop in, we'll follow them. They can't have run off far. The only ruins Brandon could be look at is the Snowpoint Temple.

The girls hopped in and drove to the temple.

"Who's this Paul guy that Brock was worried about?" Zoey asked.

"Paul is Ash's main rival. But more importantly, he has one of the dark Rider belts. He's fought Ash to a draw and nearly killed me once and pitted me against our friends. He's also unfortunately Reggie's brother." Dawn explained.

"If Paul is in the area he might be looking for Brandon. I took the battle frontier challenge but lost to Brandon, pretty badly I might add."  
Zoey looked worried as they approached the Snowpoint ruins. Climbing out of the truck, Dawn saw her friends talking to Brandon. Anabel was hugging the older gentleman almost like a daughter hugging her father.

"Hey Dawn, glad you could make it. Brandon, this is our friend Dawn."

"A pleasure young lady. Its nice to see good friends with my adopted daughter."

"Adopted?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, when I was younger I was looked at by a lot of the frontier staff. Brandon took on the father role and I'm thankful for it." Anabel said.

"How touching." A snide voice said. Everyone turned to see Paul walking up.

"Not like it wasn't expected, but what the heck are you doing here Paul?" Ash asked preparing to summon Raikou.

Paul chuckled sinisterly. "Simple, I'm here to take the beast that's locked in this temple."

This set everyone on edge. Reggie though walked up to Paul. "Paul what the heck? This is not like you. Sure you took training seriously but to actually join these terrorists?"

"Simple brother…power. Power to defeat any opponent including the one man who beat you and forced you to give up your trainer career." Paul said looking at Brandon. "I challenge you to a full battle Pyramid King Brandon, subsitutions allowed. I win you give me your pokémon.

"Fine but if I win, you turn yourself in." Brandon said. "We will battle in the pyramid."

Brandon escorted everyone into the arena and stood on the battlefield across from Paul.

"Magmar standby for battle."

"Regirock I need your assistance."

Paul immediately recalled Magmar and switched to a Haryiama for the type match-up.

Drew shook his head. "Brandon faced my Swampert and it took a lot to knock it down. His Registeel finished him off. I used Haryiama so don't be surprised if Brandon knows how to counter him."

Drew's prediction came true as Regirock use Stone Edge to attack. Haryiama shrugged it off. Paul chuckled. "Is this a joke. Haryiama use Arm Thrust."

"Regirock grab him and use Shock Wave."

Regirock bear hugged the fighting type and fired the electric move. Haryiama then tried to use Force Palm but Regirock was surprisingly agile and leaned back and used Focus Punch knocking out the fighting type.

In an alternate universe, the spectators would be shocked at the curb-stomp battle. In this one, Ash and Drew shook their heads. "I don't know how you beat him with Swampert if he could do that much damage."

"I must have gotten lucky. I honestly don't know how I won."

Paul growled and then sent out Electrabuzz.

Ash recognized it. "Go figure Elekid evolved. Strategy is still going to be same."

Electrabuzz tried to use Brick Break which seemingly did no damage. Regirock then used Stone Edge which broke through the Protect. A Hyper Beam follow-up knocked out Electrabuzz.

Ash shook his head. "That was too quick. Now I am questioning how we won."

Paul's frustration was showing as he sent out Magmar. Brandon recalled Regirock and sent out Registeel.

"I remember him, Haryiama had to go Rocky Balboa on him just to get him on the ground." Drew said as Magmar launched a full powered Flamethrower that seemingly did nothing to Registeel. Registeel charged in with Iron Head which connected and stopped the Will-o Wisp from attacking.

Paul was now furious and switched in a Nidoking. Dawn looked curious. "Nidoking is a Poison Type wouldn't that be a bad matchup?"

"Nidoking are also Ground-type and Paul is hoping to use it. Though with the way it took Magmar's attacks it might be a moot point." Zoey pointed out.

On the battlefield Registeel fired a Flash Cannon which hit Nidoking straight on. Nidoking quickly recovered and used Earth Power. To Paul's dismay Regiseel stayed solid even after a Double Kick and a Thunderbolt. An Iron Head ended Nidoking.

"Young man you may have the tactics but you do not have the heart. Your brother did not have that and lost. What drives you?"

Paul stood silent. "What drives me?" Paul said quietly. "What drives me is POWER! TROOPERS TO ME!

Reggie watched as multiple shadowy creatures showed up. Brandon was stoic while with the exception of Zoey, everyone else moved down the bleachers.

"I wanted this power to prove I am the strongest trainer. Now my minions destroy his pyramid!"

"We aren't going to let you do that Paul." Ash said as the riders went into their stances and activated their belts.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE/ORION/SIRIUS**

Paul chuckled. "You think your armor will protect you." Paul pulled out his belt and got into his stance.

Henshin

**EVOLVE**

Now as Dante, he charged at Aura and Zodiac while the rest began to fight off the troopers.

After a few minutes of battling, it became obvious that while Dante's abilities had improved but he was clearly being over matched with both of the riders fighting and pushing him back.

"Tch...you think your so tough with your armors. You think being able to use your pokemon's abilities make you so tough." He took out a metal device and activated it. He threw it down and it sent out a shockwave.

"What was that?" Ash asked holding up Raikou.

"Simple, a grenade that disables all the advanced features in your belts. Meaning no scanning abilities and no changing your gear."

Drew widened his eyes. "An EMP Burst. God Damn It!" He yelled as he looked at his phone and saw the phone had the static screen on it."

"That is right. It lets be do this." He said scanning a card of his.

**DARK PULSE**

He pointed his Lance at Hanabi and fired. Aura yelled out to Hanabi.

"DAWN LOOK OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Hanabi watched as the attack came closer and hit her sending her flying into the wall. She screamed at the impact which caused her armor to deform and fall unconscious.

"DAWN NO!" Aura screamed. The shout got the attention of the others and the girls gasped. Kusa flew over and picked up Dawn to get her out of the line of fire.

"Oh and let's not forget you Zodiac." He said charging up another attack and fired at Sirius. The same thing happed to Tori and Orion had to disengage. With four fighters effectively out, the fighting stalemated.

Zodiac and Aura weren't paying attention as they charged at Dante. They were furious at Dante hurting their loved ones and were charging with everything they had. Dante grinned as he simply blocked and used his card abilities to keep the two lead riders at bay.

After a couple of minutes the two were panting at the damage they took and the energy the spent trying to to defeat Dante.

"Like I told you without your belts your useless." Dante taunted.

Aura sighed and closed his eyes. Zodiac was thinking what they could do. He snapped his head up and looked at Aura.

"How many abilities have you learned from the cards?" Zodiac whispered.

Aura widened his eyes. "Of course, why haven't we done that before?"

"Because it takes more power to use. I think we have enough power to beat this son of a gun." Zodiac said.

Aura nodded and stood up holding his hand. Dante laughed. "You don't have your cards what could you possibly-

THUNDERBOLT

Dante was cut off as a large bolt struck him. Seeing an opportunity, Zodiac brought his arms together knuckles out.

PYRO SHOTGUN

Dante was bounced back further. "H-how?"

"Those cards you are so keen on disabling? They teach us how to use them outside of our armors." Aura said. "BULLET SEED.

"I don't even need half my armors. I use them to supplement my own physical abilities. COLT REVOLVER."

The multiple gunshots struck Paul and caused to grunt out in pain. Zodiac picked him up and tossed him and Aura grabbed his head and dropped him to the floor. (Think John Cena and Randy Orton teaming up.)

Dante groaned as he saw his opponents prepared to end him. His body had sustained multiple wounds and he would need time to recover. Taking a Flash Grenade and tossing it, it blinded the two riders and Dante made his escape. When their vision was restored, Dante was gone. Powering down, they looked at their friends. Most of them took a beating but it was Dawn and Tori they were worried about as they took a full attack and they could have more serious injuries.

Drew and Ash growled and everyone felt their anger build.

"RAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain in their yells was evident as they could do nothing to stop their loved ones from getting hurt.

Will they get their revenge? Find out on Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: GOOD LORD THAT TOOK FOREVER! Hope you like this.
> 
> Preview: As they descend down Mt Coronet, the perceived failures gnaw at the two trainers. Along the way, Ash's test comes amid his doubts and pain. Then Team Galactic makes their move and the fate of Sinnoh is at stake. What will happen? Find out
> 
> Next time: A Prince's Lament
> 
> Next chapter is not the final chapter but it is coming soon. N
> 
> OSPREY…SWOOOSH


	42. A Prince's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: (Comes in with smoke coming off him) God damn that girl. Everyone alright?
> 
> Ash: Yeah (Cough)
> 
> Misty: (Her shirt is shredded) I think your friends did more damage
> 
> Anabel: Is everyone okay?
> 
> Dawn: (Skirt is ruined) Yes
> 
> Gabby and Tori: (Hair ruined) We will live.
> 
> May: (top is ruined and her bra is threatening to fall) Lets go before I lose any more clothes.
> 
> Drew: Damn it Nui. UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. He would be a billionaire and he would have paired Ash with at least Misty.
> 
> Giggling is heard. UO Growled. "DIE! (Guns start blazing)

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 43: A Prince's Lament

When we last left our heroes, they had just conquered the Snowpoint Gym after nearly losing Tori, Misty May and Anabel to a blizzard. After beating the gym, Paul made his appearance after routing Candice and attempted to take the pokémon of Pyramid King Brandon. They drove him off after he had disabled their belts, but not before he struck Dawn and Tori with such force that they were forced out of their armors.

That was three days ago. The armors had protected the two healers from the majority of the damage, but their bodies were still in pain from the impact and Nurse Joy estimated another day before they were fit to walk a significant distance.

Sounds of explosions were heard in the distance of the center they stayed at. Misty looked outside the window and sighed.

"They are at it again. God they haven't done anything save train and eat since Dawn and Tori were injured."

Gabby and May walked in. "Can you blame them? Tori was always a fragile person and to see her hurt like damaged his pride." Gabby said sitting down.

"As for Dawn, we know she is not as athletically built as some of us. To see her in pain like that, it hurts all of us. Especially someone who swore to protect her."

Misty sighed. "I just wish they would talk to us."

Brock chose to speak up. "It could be their coping mechanism, they would rather take their frustrations out in the forest then blow up at all of you."

Anabel sighed and stood up. "I think they realized what we should have figured out long ago. We aren't immortal. These armors may protect us…but we are human underneath. We can still get hurt, we can still lose. I'm just saying I think we should train more to use our abilities outside our gears. " The empath said.

Max rubbed his chin. "I think your right. We may have been doing physical training but to actually use our abilities, outside of learning Aura, we've been neglecting them."

"Let's face it, our opponents are only going to get tougher. If we don't get our act together, a hospital bed is not what we are going to need." Misty said.

A shuffling was heard and the group turned to see Dawn and Tori leaning against the door.

"Dawn? Tori? You should still be in bed." May said gently.

Dawn shook her head. "I feel better. It was just a sore back."

Tori walked over wincing slightly. "I've faced worse. But I can still walk."

Dawn looked around. "Where's Ash and Drew?"

Another explosion was heard shocking the two.

"They are out training. They've been at it non-stop since you were hurt."

The two healers looked at where the explosion came from. Looking at each other and nodding they went outside."

"Tori where are you going?" Gabby asked.

"We're going to check on the boys. I think seeing us up and about might get them to calm down." She said as they walked away.

Where the explosions were heard

Swords were clashing in the woods the woods, the shockwaves shaking the snow off the trees.. Two more clashes occurred before they locked up, Broadsword vs. Katana. Ash was being pushed back by Drew's impressive strength. Thinking quickly, Ash threw a kick at Drew's stomach. Back away to avoid the kick, Drew pointed his finger like a pistol.

EMBER SHOT

Ash quickly dodged the blasts and ran holding up his hand to respond.

BULLET SEED

Drew jumped out of the way and started to cartwheel.

FLAME WHEEL

Drew charged in and Ash quickly responded.

THUNDERBOLT

The electric attack struck but it seemingly did nothing and Ash was hit and driven back. Once the wheel stopped moving, Ash quickly suplexed Drew and stopped his momentum. He then turned around and began to try to grapple Drew on the ground. Unfortunately for Ash, despite his striking speed, he did not have enough strength to keep Drew on the ground and he flipped onto the ground and was forced to defend his face. A couple of hard punches broke his guard and Drew leaned back to deliver a knockout punch. At the last second he tilted his hand slammed the ground.

He rolled over and both boys panted.

"God…Damn…it I thought…you were Paul." Drew said bring his hand to his face.

"Same…here." Ash said panting. "He really got into our heads."

Drew hummed. "Yeah. Damn it. He hurt Tori and Dawn. I want to end him so bad."

Ash sat up. "Don't. Revenge is not the answer. We'll get Paul on our terms."

Drew sighed. "Tori's mom is going to kill me for letting her get hurt."

A rustle of snow was heard. The two boys watched with wide eyes as Dawn and Tori appeared out of the bushes wiping some snow off."

"Dawn? Tori? What the heck? Your supposed to be on bed rest." Drew asked.

Dawn rubbed her arm and looked away bashfully. "Well…we heard that you've been training non-stop since we got hurt. We figured if you could see us walking, it would snap you out of it."

"Besides, We weren't going to be held down for long. It was a good thing we focused on healing. Our bodies seemed to go into overdrive to heal us. That's why we were so tired for the last couple of days.

Ash nodded. "We figured that. I'm glad your feeling okay."

The two healers saw the bruising and immediately went to work, with Tori bending some water and Dawn's hands glowing.

"You two did a number on each other." Dawn said as she traveled up Ash's chest.

"Yeah, well we rather take our frustrations out on each other than on everyone else." Ash said as he smiled which Dawn returned with a small blush.

Tori had to heat up the water because of it being ice. Drew simply leaned into the touch getting Tori to blush. After a few minutes of quiet the girls were done and the boys stood up.  
"Thanks girls."

The girls smiled and had luminescent blushes. They started walking until Dawn and Tori felt pain in their back.

"Dawn?"

"Tori?"

Dawn looked up with a pained smiled. "No need to worry, I'm going feel this for a while though."

"It's fine I can walk through this."

Having none of that, the boys hoisted them up on their shoulders. The girls said nothing and securely wrapped their arms around their necks.

As they walked back, Dawn became curious. "Ash why were you training like that, nearly putting yourselves in the hospital."

Ash sighed. "Part of it was we needed to blow off steam. We were powerless to stop you getting hurt and we needed something to destroy. The other part is we need to take our training seriously or else we could wind up dead."

"And if it means we protect everyone, we'll break our bodies and rebuild them as many times as we need to." Drew said.

Dawn teared up slightly. "Don't do that for me. I just want you to be safe alright?"

Ash nodded with a smile. The walk back was silent save the footsteps in the snow. Dawn nuzzled into Ash's back and sighed in happiness. Tori was already asleep with a smile on her face, Dawn followed suit, content their men would care for them until they felt better.

A week later on top of Mt. Coronet

Cyrus was walking through the team's base on the mountain. He had been informed of a breakthrough in their research into the dimensional world. Walking into the lab he spotted his three subordinate generals, his lead professor, Charon and the Riders Paul, J and Glenn.

"Charon, you have progress on the Red Chain?" Cyrus asked.

Charon nodded. "That and more Cyrus. With the help of Glenn we managed to secure the pokémon we needed to make your new world a reality."

Lights were turned on to reveal three pokémon. They were Dialga, Palkia and a third pokémon. It was Black with red claws, bat like wings and a yellow face mask.

"Dialga, the Time Pokémon. Palkia, the Space Pokémon and Giratina, the Dimension Pokémon. Impressive. That moves our plans up considerably."

Glenn grinned. "Especially considering, I will be using one of these pokémon to merge with. Paul may use one as well." Getting the purple haired trainer to smile.

"And me?" J asked.

"You'll get one, provided you help capture the Lake Guardians."

"As it is, we will need two weeks to prepare the bomb to bring out the Lake Guardians. So until then, reek as much havoc as you can."

J nodded and left. No one noticed a recording device hidden on one of the walls Team Rocket who been listening in from another looked at each other and nodded. This had to get back to their friends before it was too late.

Same time further down the slope outside Lilypad Town (Elements of DP145)

After allowing Dawn and Tori to recover, they made their way down the slope to the next contest in Lilypad Town. In this contest, Dawn tried her hand with Mamoswine, while May used her Skitty. Both of which failed, Dawn because Mamoswine was uncontrollable, May due to losing out to a disguised James, who took Jessie's place because of illness.

It wasn't all bad. They had ran into two visiting trainers from Johto after Dawn's Piplup unceremoniously freed Lyra's Chikorita from a predicament and then ran in Khoury and his Totodile. The two trainers were part of a festival that promoted Johto culture. Lyra challenged Dawn to a battle and the Light based rider won, receiving an egg in the process. This egg was nearly stolen by a Kaijuu attack. Fortunately only two riders were needed due to their increased training regimen. The two Johto trainers were none the wiser as Kusa and Ace successfully beat back the Feraligatr monster.

Now sitting down to lunch, Dawn, Misty and May were cooing over the new addition to the family. The Cyndaquil in Dawn's lap was hatched from the egg and the three girls were bonding over the pokémon they hatched, with May's newly evolved Glaceon and Misty's Marill. Cyndaquil, though was cute, lived up to its type and nearly torched Dawn's hair.

Finishing up their lunch, Drew stood up. "Alright girl's you can play with Cyndaquil later, we need to train."

Lyra looked curious. "Train? Cool we get to see all of your pokémon."

The two trainers watched as their new friends released their pokémon. After scanning them with their pokedexes, they were perplexed as the pokémon went to do their own training, with their own weights and training equipment. They watched as the trainers went behind the trees and changed into what appeared to be martial arts training outfits.

"Uh…guys what are you doing? Aren't you going to be training your pokémon?" Khoury asked.

"Yeah, our pokémon are training. They've been working on stamina, now they are working on speed." May said as she stepped out and started to stretch. The others appeared and began their stretching exercises. After a few minutes of stretching they went into their katas.

Lyra was curious and walked over to where Dawn was standing with her sword in front of her like a fencer.

"Dawn what's going on?"

Dawn smiled. "In addition to training our pokémon, we train our bodies. We are training for something more important than some contest. If you would like to watch, can you step back a couple of feet I can get a little wild."

Lyra nodded and then sat back down. Dawn took a deep breath and then began a familiar kata to her. It was a simple one that focused on defense. The final steps she started to switch into an attack that was complimenting with a spin to disorient her opponent and then a final thrust she burst through her imaginary opponent.

Lyra was wide eyed. "That was so cool."

Dawn just laughed and curtseyed. "That was a simple one and not as graceful. Look at May and Anabel."

Lyra watched as May danced through her kata, her sword cutting through the air like a bird. She noticed there were flower petals flowing around her. Turing to the empath, she watched as she did a handstand with what Dawn called Chakrams as the spun around her hand and ankle. She then quickly hopped up and tossing into the air. She then started to twirl and dance as the circular weapons were moved in a rhythmic pattern and ended by catching them and bowing.

Lyra clapped at that and searched for her friend. She had to laugh as Khoury was struggling to pick up and swing Drew's sword. Turning back around she watched with eyes wide as Dawn fired off what appeared to be a Bubblebeam coming out of her hand.

"Was that a Bubblebeam?" Lyra asked confused.

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, we can use our pokémon's abilities like Piplup's Bubblebeam. Speaking of abilities, wonder what I got from Cyndaquil?"

The fire-type happened to be walking over and Piplup tried to say hello to it. The baby fire-type turned its head away, shocking and angering the penguin. Before they could start fighting, Dawn separated them.

"Cyndaquil don't be mean, Piplup is trying to be nice."

Lyra giggled at the interaction and looked around to find her pokémon. She gasped when she didn't see her Marill in the camp.

"Marill? Marill Where are you?"

Her calls got everyone's attention and she explained it to everyone. Ash had made the decision that since not everyone had to go, they would split up. He would go with Lyra, Khoury, Dawn, Max and Misty. The others would stay in case Marill found its way back to the camp.

An hour later the search group had found where Marill was, in the hall ways of a nearby power plant to which the security guard let them in. They had found the lost water type, but due to a power surge the door leading to the storage room was locked. After failing to get the guard's attention on the camera and ignoring Khoury's panic that they would be in their forever, they spotted a grate that was small enough for Max to get through.

As the boys moved the boxes and worked on getting the door open, the girls sat down to watch them open it.

"You know, in the off chance we are stuck here forever, I would like to get married you know." Lyra said leaning back. She looked at Misty and Dawn. "I think Ash and you Misty would make a great couple. Same with you Dawn."

The two girls blushed and giggled. "Who's to say we aren't?" Misty said as she took Dawn's hand. This got the Johto trainer to drop her jaw in shock. "You…and Ash…Both of you?"

"Not just us being with Ash." Dawn said she leaned into Misty. "Also May and Anabel are part of this. We love him too much to fight over him. And over time that love has spread to us. And quite frankly we don't care if anyone else says otherwise."

Lyra smiled. "Wow, you guys are so cool."

Dawn nodded and leaned into Misty. She was then gently bombarded with images of her older and more mature self, holding an infant with her hair color in her arms while a second child with black hair and blue highlights was in the cradle with other children of various hair colors.

"Dawn?" Misty asked see the sparkles in the young woman's eyes.

"We're going to have such beautiful kids." She said dreamily. Misty giggled and started to pet Dawn's blue locks.

A few mintues later, Max was able to slip through the grate and crawl through the vents. Reaching a place to drop down, he turned and saw Piplup, Pikachu and Cyndaquil walking back. The water-type and the fire-type were finally getting along and Pikachu was smiling at them.

Max laughed at that and went to free his friends. Once free, they left the Power Plant.

The next day Before Daybreak

Unusually for the two leaders, they were the first ones up. It was about 6:30 in the morning but the sun had not risen yet, but the first rays of the morning were breaking. After stretching, they started sparing with their blades, not going all out due to the early hour. As the blades clashed in the increasing light, Ash's face looked to be in thought.

"Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash shook his head. "I've just been wondering…do we have enough power to protect our families. I mean Paul was able to shoot Dawn and Tori in one shot."

"Ash…Paul caught them off guard and disabled their gear. Paul's sneak attack, while hurting our loved ones, did us a favor. It made us that relying to much on our armors will not be beneficial to us in the long run. Something I don't think J or Paul have ever figured out."

Ash nodded and they returned to the spar. Another ten minutes passed before they decided to stop and relax to watch the sunrise.

_"_ _Follow the Music."_

Ash snapped to attention and started looking around.

_"_ _Follow the Music…light the path to the sky."_

"Ash?" Drew asked.

"Follow the music…light the path to the sky." Ash said standing up.

"Its your temple, isn't it." Drew asked as they started sprinting towards the camp.

Ash said nothing as he ran to his bag. Just then he heard the first notes of a song he was familiar with.

(Play Symphony of Lugia By DJ Sakke)

Ash grabbed his bag which started waking up the camp.

"Ash what's going on?" Lyra asked rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone up! Ash found his temple! Let's go!" Drew called out. At the word temple, everyone shot out of their sleeping bags and scrambled to get their gear together. Brock and Max stayed behind to help Lyra and Khoury pack up, while the rest left in staggered formations with Drew and Misty leading the way.

Ash already had a head start with Pikachu running beside him, and was heading to where the music was taking him. At a cliff side he spotted a statue with his emblem on it. Holding it up the statue activated and sent out a beam of light.

Pausing a moment to catch his breath and let the others catch up. Then he took off around the lake to where the light was going. He hopped across the river with his friends not too far behind and being able to keep up with his speed. He found the second statue at the base of an old tree. His friends save Max and Brock, quickly caught up to him as he gained his bearings. He then took off in the direction of the beam. As he ran he looked behind him to see his friends keeping pace with him. Misty and Drew happened to catch his eye and smiled as they stayed in line with him.

The third statue was up a small hill that Ash had to climb but he activated it and then the light shot back across to an island in the middle of the lake.

(End song)

Ash had stopped to allow his friends to catch up. They were all out of breath and Drew was wheezing, forcing Gabby to give him his inhaler.

"So where do you think the entrance is?" Misty asked.

Ash pointed to the island. "I think it something on that island out there. There's a path to the island."

Misty nodded and once everyone's breath was caught, they started to walk towards the island.

"Wait…Hold…up!" Lyra's voice called out as the stragglers brought up the rear.

Ash turned to Lyra. "What's up Lyra?" He asked as the two Johto trainers caught their breath.

"What the heck is going on? You were running and waking us up and it was crazy." Lyra said waving her arms.

Ash sighed and took a seat. "Well, it's a long story Lyra and it involves our weapons."

So Ash and the gang told Lyra and Khoury about the Legend of the Guardians. About how the Kingdom fell and how the gems were scattered to five different worlds, including this one. And how they need to train to defeat this darkness once and for all.

At the end of it, Lyra's eyes were sparkling. "Oh wow that is so cool. Misty is a princess? She would be absolutely beautiful. Ash would make a great leader, so would Drew. And those powers sound so cool."

Ash chuckled. "Well, it's not all about being a leader, it's being able to protect our friends and innocent people with our powers. Great power comes with great responsibility after all.

Khoury then looked around. "So where is this temple? I don't see anything that could be it."

Drew looked at the island. "Normally when the belt is presented to their emblem the temple opens up. But Misty's temple had to use the trick of the light to unlock it. Also I don't think the temple is physically on the ground." He pointed to the island. "If Misty's temple was underwater, then I suspect that with Ash's element being lightning, his temple…is in the sky." He said point straight up.

Khoury panicked. "That's nuts! How the heck do we even get up there? For that matter, wouldn't we need oxygen masks?"

"If its below a certain altitude we may not." Max said. "But regardless, its going to be a long way down."

"Right. Hat's in the bags now we do not lose them." Drew said as he stuck his hat in the bag. After removing the hats, they jumped across the island to where the lights were pointing.

Ash held up the buckle to an indentation on the ground which had his symbol. It glowed and the island started to rumble. Backing up the group watched as the ground opened to reveal a canon.

"Okay…so how is that going to get us to the temple? Suck us in and fire us?" Khoury asked. The riders were about to comment until the canon rattled to life and opened its back. A strange light shined and sucked them all in, compacting them into the space. It then stood up and aimed for the sky. With one lurch it launched everyone skyward. Everyone screamed as they flew higher and higher until they reached a structure that seemed to be out of place in the sky. They crested their launch and then they started screaming again as they fell. Fortunately they landed in a large pool that softened the blow.

Sputtering and surfacing the group quickly swam to the edge and everyone caught their breath.

"Is…everyone alright?" May asked.

Lyra was breathing heavy. "Yeah…holy Arceus…what was that?" Lyra said as she laid back on the ground feeling dizzy. Anabel walked over and helped her recover.

"That's what happens when you tempt fate with us Lyra." Drew said as he shakily stood up and looked at Khoury.

Khoury coughed and hacked as water spewed out. "Sorry."

Drew sighed. "Alright, Max help me out. Lyra, Khoury you might feel a little warm."

The two trainers watched as a red aura surrounded Drew. He sent a pulse and instantly they felt the water on them evaporated. Max then blew air to cool them off.

The two Johto trainers smiled in thanks and the group turned to the path in front of them.

(Play the City in the Sky theme from Twilight Princess)

"So this is the temple?" Anabel asked. "Looks more like a palace.

"A Sky Palace…or City." Misty pondered.

"Whatever the case, this is Ash's temple. We need to look out for anything." Drew said as they walked down the path. Drew's warning about the wind came true as they were struggling with the wind blowing everywhere. Brock and Anabel activated their Iron Defense and blocked the wind as they walked across.

Lyra was curious at the metal and touched Anabel's shoulder.

"I can feel that. Just because I have metal doesn't mean I trade out my real body." Anabel said with a smile.

They reached the end of the path to see the gat locked. A cursory glance revealed a switch. Gabby lined up and fired but the wind drove it off course. Unfazed, she waited till the wind died down and fired again getting the switch. The gate opened and they headed inside.

A look around the interior and Drew knew what needed to be done. "Misty, Max, get your hookshots ready. May, Anabel be prepared to help in case we fall."

The mentioned riders nodded. Max and Misty fired their shots at the vined wall and swung over. Everyone else got a running start and wall ran up to the ledge. Brock and Max helped Lyra and Khoury up and they watched as Drew stopped everyone.

"Wait…if I know these temples right…these blocks." He pointed to the blue ones. "Are going to fall if we step on them. We are going to have to be jump and then run to that section over there. If those that can fly or float can do so it will make our task easier."

Getting the hint, Max picked up Khoury while May picked up Lyra and flew over. The rest quickly ran over to the ledge.

May had just set down Lyra when the girl screamed. May quickly turned around and braced herself as a large creature rammed into her. She winced in pain but held firm as her boyfriend swiftly moved in and stabbed it.

"May are you alright?" Lyra asked.

"Its fine, I've taken worse." May said. Tori quickly ran over to heal her.

"You guys really care for each other." Lyra noted.

"Yeah. You should have seen Ash and Drew when Dawn and I got hurt. They went absolutely ballistic according to Gabby."

They finished healing and caught up with the group who were on the other side of a grated wall.

"How do you think we cross?"

Anabel happen to notice what appeared to be a rotation mechanism. Pulling her chakram out and inserting it, it fit snugly and she used her telepathy to rotate it. A bridge started to extend out and stopped close enough to the wall to float, jump or grapple over.

Once over they approached another bridge only it looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"We need light people. Max, Tori, Misty come with me." Ash said. Carefully they crossed the bridge, while Gabby kept out for the floating enemies. Drew directed the others back into the room, with May staying to watch her brother. The group carefully crossed, with Tori throwing up a shield to block the wind, while those not on the bridge watched for anything breaking. A couple of the bricks fell, getting them to stop but they pressed on.

Once on the other side, Max quickly used the Hookshot to vault him over and opened the chest to get a key. Jumping back over they went back outside and on the other side of the bridge. They started to slowly walk back fighting the wind again, but were confident they would reach the other side.

Halfway across, disaster struck. As Max was stepping, one of the stones came loose. The stone fell leaving an opening in the bridge. The sound caught the attention of the others. Then the cracking started to get louder as more stones started falling.

Drew seeing the bridge beginning to fail, started screaming. "HAUL YOUR BUTTS! MOVE!

The four on the bridge ran as the bridge collapsed behind them. Ash and Misty were able to jump passed the edge of the bridge but Max and Tori fell just short and the stones collapsed under their feet. May launched her vines to grab Max and Tori grabbed onto Max's legs.

Tori looked down and screamed. "May pull us up!"

"May don't let go!" Max yelled.

May was trying her best to hold on. But with no grip, she started slipping. She was halfway over the edge when she felt her legs being pulled. Looking back, she saw Drew tied with some rope and Ash and Misty pulling them back.

"I'm not going to let you die. Guys! Pull hard!"

Ash and Misty pulled hard as they slowly pulled the four up. As they did so the rope started to unravel and break.

Drew happen to look back to see the progress and saw the rope breaking. Knowing they had to stay calm he turned back.

"Guys, don't be scared. Just look at me we're going to get out of this." Drew said, hoping to be the calm in the face of what may end up killing them. "No matter what happens, I am not letting go."

They heard the rope strain and Ash noticed it. Before he could react, the rope snapped. Eight horrified faces watched as the momentum carried the four dangling over the edge.

When the rope snapped, May's eyes widened as she fell off the edge. Reaching out she hugged Max and prepared for the inevitable. Drew had slipped over the edge and reached out for Tori who looked in horror as they fell. Drew closed his eyes waited for the impact on the ground. When he felt the wind stop he cracked his eyes open and saw they were floating. Then he saw them float up and back to the bridge. Looking around, he saw Anabel's eyes glowing and her hand's out.

' _Telekinesis.'_ Drew thought as the four in the air were put down.

May opened her eyes and looked around. Upon seeing her friends, she looked at Max who was opening his eyes as well.

"Are we dead?" Max asked.

"No Max. We're alive." May sniffled and hugged her brother. At the same time, Gabby ran and hugged Tori and Drew.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you." She cried. The water works were flowing as the Ash, Misty and Dawn hugged May and Max.

Max after squeezing away from her sister asked the question. "How the heck did we live?"

Drew nudged his head as much as he could from Gabby's death squeeze. "Ask Anabel, she over exerted herself trying to levitate all of us."

Ash looked and saw Anabel was woozy and went over to her. "Ana?"

Anabel looked up with a small smile. "I couldn't let my friends die, I just acted. I'm just glad you are all okay." The empath said and you could see from her expression she was exhausted.

Drew stood up after assuring Gabby was okay. "Is everyone alright?"

May and Max nodded and Anabel after taking a few minutes to catch her breath, stood up.

"This temple…I don't know who designed it…but I think its messing with our heads. Everyone stay alert and keep your eyes out for anything strange." Drew said.

The others nodded and headed back to the room they came in from. Max had recovered from the ordeal and sent his Hookshot to a set of vines, with Misty following and the others wall running up the nearby wall. Outside once again, they saw another mechanism. Anabel having recovered enough did the same thing as before. As she turned the crank, she glanced over and thought she saw something in the clouds. Before she could comment, they disappeared.

Shaking her head, she finished turning the crank and the group proceeded forward.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling we are being watched?" Khoury asked.

Misty covered her bare arms. "A little. Its like this place is alive."

"This place hasn't been inhabited in thousands of years. Perhaps there are spirits inhabiting this place." Brock theorized.

The group pressed onward entering a room with turbines. With hair blowing around, they searched for a way to shut it off.

Dawn glanced around and saw a crystal switch. "Max, Misty! Aim for that crystal."

Max saw it and pulled out his Hookshot and fired. The wind died down and they were able to move on.

"Max send some wind into the platform. Trust me." Drew said at Max's confused looks. Max shrugged and sent a gust of wind at the platforms. The tiles flew up and it was revealed that there were creatures underneath it. Drew grinned as Gabby sniped them. After negotiating the wind, they jumped across the platforms towards another door. Once inside the door sealed itself.

"Oh man, we're stuck in here." Khoury complained.

"Relax, if the door closed it just means we need to clear something in this room." Ash said as he jumped down.

"You sure you don't need help?" Misty asked.

"I'll be fine." Ash said as two lizard like creatures showed up. Pulling out Raikou he got into a stance as they charged at him. To Lyra's and Khoury's shock, he disappeared and reappeared behind them sheathing his sword. The lizard creatures cried out and dispersed into dust.

"Damn man that was fast, didn't even see you move." Drew said as the group came down to meet Ash."

"Yeah, well Pikachu might have influenced me more than I thought." Pikachu hopped up and nuzzled Ash.

Drew smiled and then looked up. "Max hop up there and then make yourself heavier."

Max nodded and fired his hook shot straight up. When he got there he used Steel Wing and weighed himself down. The turbines underneath the gap activated and the group quickly hopped up and rode them to another floor.

Seeing another chandelier, Misty did the same thing opening up a gate. With the large room and the winds, Ash and Drew called out their Staraptor and Anabel released Metagross to ferry people while Max was able to fly with his staff. Metagross had to handle five people but it took the extra weight with no trouble. Ash flew ahead with Misty and Lyra, while Drew took Khoury and Dawn.

The trip was slightly perilous with all of the wind but with their coordination, they flew through the tunnels. On the other side of the tunnel was a spiraling tower."

As the group discussed how they would proceed, Ash looked down the tower.

"Something is down there." Ash said getting the grous attention. "Something is calling for me and I need to get it."

Drew nodded. "Misty, Max give us your Hookshots." The two did so. "You guys stay here. Ash, I've got your back."

Ash and Drew then made their way down the tower. Drew noticed Ash seemingly distracted.

"What's going on man?" Drew said as they hopped across a platform.

"Nothing, I just…feel like no matter what I do, everyone I know will get hurt or worse."

Drew sighed and whacked his head. "You're a knucklehead. Paul is getting into your head."

The younger trainer rubbed his head. "Ash…your under the belief that you're alone in this. You forget that technically I outrank you. If anyone has a burden, it's me making sure everyone makes it. You are not alone, you have me, and you have Brock and Max. You have your girls. You have my girls. We are going to have more allies and you are going to help lead them.

Drew held up his hand. "Remember when we made this pack? I protect yours, you protect mine. We are brothers. We do not shoulder burdens alone."

Ash rubbed the spot on his head. "Thanks. I guess I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for." They landed at the bottom next to a door.

"Its in here." Ash said pulling out Raikou. Drew nodded and pulled out Leonid and the two went inside.

Inside, the room was empty but it had large open windows. As the two searched around, they heard a large cry. Looking up, they spotted a monster that looked like a dragon descend. It looked like a Dragonite but a lot smaller. The monster charged and the two boys ducked out of the way as they charged at them. Flying back, the two swordsmen charged but the dragon just held up a shield and deflected them back.

"Well that didn't work." Ash said.

Drew looked at the dragon and then whipped out Max's Hookshot. The piercing shot burst through the shield and pulled it away. Then in total sync they began to slash in unison, doing enough damage to force it skywards.

After their opponent took off, it disappeared behind the window and flew back in. With quick reflexes, Drew caught it and brought it down, letting Ash slice its head off.

"Well that was annoying." Drew said as a gate opened up. Ash swung his way over to open the chest. Inside was a pair of golden gauntlets and chains.

"Another Hookshot? No…Clawshots."

Ash jumped back down and showed Drew.

"Another set of hookshots. I think your ancestors used them to bring opponents in and slash them when stunned."

Ash nodded and looked around and spotted latches on the wall.

"Take one of these. Combine it with the hookshots and we can get out of here." Ash said handing one of the claws to Drew. With coordination taken from months of training, they climbed out of the room. Back in the tower, they did the same think going around the wind. In short rder they were back with their friends.

"We are back and with a new item." Ash said as the items were exchanged back. The group then head back to the center room and headed to the northeast of the center room. They were outside again this time following Ash's lead. He crossed the tightropes that were there and the others quickly following on the ropes almost like ninja. They reached another room and Ash and Drew wasted no time destroying the armored creatures and taking the Big Key that was in there. Jumping back around he launched his clawshot at another chandelier which caused it to drop.

"Come on guys, the end is near. Let's go!" Ash said jumping down.

"Okay maybe my little pepped talk worked a little too well." Drew said to himself.

"What pep talk?" Misty asked.

"Just a little talk to snap him out of a funk he was in." Drew said as they landed. Ash was quickly on the path across the turbines using his clawshots. His friends quickly started flying to keep up with him.

In what appeared to be the final tower, Ash came across two of the Dragonite enemies. Before he could react, Drew and Misty who were riding the same Staraptor came and struck them down.

"Thanks." Ash called out and started climbing the tower again, latching onto the grating on the towers. On the towers that weren't spinning he quickly turned around and found the switches to activate them, letting him climb all the way to the top of the tower.

His friends quickly landed and caught their breath. The high altitude was making them a little uneasy. But one look at Ash and they nodded in complete support of him.

Ash used the key and the door unlocked. They were once again outside but this time they looked to be on top of the tower. Firing his clawshot up, he climbed the wall into some sort of arena.

Everyone stopped, getting Lyra and Khoury to question why they stopped.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked.

"This is Ash's test. No one can interfere with it." Drew said. "We've just got to believe he can do it." Drew said as he sat down prompting the

Ash stood in the center of the arena and noticed the clouds start to get a little dark. He held up his buckle which shot out a beam of light into the center of the arena. The storm clouds suddenly got darker and a lightning bolt struck down across from Ash. When the smoke cleared and Ash's vision restored, he got a good look at the man. He was clearly at least decade older, and much more regal in appearance. Despite that, he had the look of a man who worked hard for his money and had the muscles and body to back it up. He was dressed in a military officer's uniform with several medals on it and his katana was strapped to his right hip.

"After thousands of years, my descendent finally finds this place. My apologies, I am Prince Satoshi, Guardian of Lightning, and one of five top generals of the Kingdom's Armed Forces." He said bowing.

"My story began simply enough, I was raised by two loving parents. My father was soldier and my mother was a farmer. At the age of six, my father unfortunately died in combat but died protecting his friends and the previous prince and princess, for that he was awarded the highest honors. After hearing that story, my goal in life was to become the best soldier I could be, honoring my father and hopefully become one of the Knights of the Guardians, to repay them for honoring my father's sacrifice.

That changed one day, when the previous generation's princes and princesses and knights retired and a new generation was to be found. I was the second royal identified, after the first Prince, the Prince of Fire, happened to be passing by one day and walked to my house when I was eight. The prince took a long look at me and asked his advisors if I was the one identified. Once he got his confirmation, he held out his hand to welcome me into Guardians.

The next four years was a whirlwind. I trained my hardest to become a Guardian worth remembering. During that time I helped save Hikari from a pack of marauders, got rescued by my mermaid Princess Kasumi, nearly burned my beautiful butterfly Haruka in her forest, made a brother in all but blood in Sergeant Takeshi, became entranced by my dancer Lila and helped train my friend for life Masato. It was this force of riders that became one of the five teams of Kamen Riders that protected the Kingdom."

Satoshi stood up straight. "My specialty was Speed. I was as fast as Lightning as young as ten years old. During my service in the military, I was a Marine, much like how Kasumi was a Naval Officer, Masato was an Airmen and Takeshi was an Army officer. I probably saved more people using my speed alone. Combined with the skill I possessed with my weapon, the fact that I trained my hardest every day and an almost unparalleled skill in Lightning manipulation, I was a force to be fear by our enemies." He held up the sheathed katana. "This sword, has killed thousands. All for the sake of protecting the Kingdom and my family. Looking at you, you've only had a few months of training and you look like you still get sick at the thought of killing someone."

Ash flinched at bit at that. It was true he still felt ill about killing, but it did not mean he gave up his emotions.

"I may be young, but I've beaten people more experienced than myself. My pokémon are my friends and they would go to hell and back." Ash said.

Satoshi chuckled. "We'll see your resolve. If you defeat me, you'll proved to our ancestors you are worthy of this belt. And considering your companions have already beaten mine, it will also prove to us that the future of this team of riders are in good hands." He said pulling out his buckle and Ash mirrored his actions.

"Ready?" Satoshi said as the belts surrounded them and latched into place.

"Always." Ash said getting into his stance.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The two warrior stood in their base forms and pulled out their katanas and began to circle around each other.

Dawn was concerned. "Why aren't they attacking right away?"

"Its because of their style. Katanas are wielded by Samurai who value patience and precision. They are currently gauging their strengths and looking for a potential opening. In this situation, the first move could be the game ender. However, that could potentially go against Ash because he is not the calmest person in the world.

After a few moments, Ash charged in, poised to strike. Satoshi quickly blocked it and countered with another slash. This quickly became an act react fight as Satoshi launched a strike and Ash blocked, and vice versa.

After a few minutes of stalemate, Satoshi backed off. "Impressive. You can definitely match my normal speed. Let's take it up a notch. LIGHNTING JAVILIN.

Ash ducked out of the large lightning bolt. Before he could recover, Satoshi was on him slashing across his chest.

"LIGHTNING PALM!" Ash got zapped again and sent flying back.

Ash stood up shakily and pulled out a couple of his cards.

**BULLET SEEED**

Firing off the grass attack, Satoshi sped away and got in close to Ash. Before he could slash at Ash, a green shield appeared bouncing him back.

"Interesting, you are borrowing the abilities of your companions." Satoshi mused. "Perhaps I need to take it up a level."

The clouds seem to swirl around him. "ZEUS BOLT."

Ash barely dodged the attack, and ducked behind the pillars. Catching his breath, he turned around and saw that Satoshi had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" Ash just had enough to turn around and get zapped in the chest.

Satoshi chuckled. "My mastery over lighting allows me to control the very weather. I've even developed a way to hide in the clouds. No one has ever hit me in the clouds and neither will you." Satoshi said disappearing

Ash got up panting and pulled out another card.

**FORESIGHT**

He sent out the red beams in attempt to find him. Unable to find him, he went to Plan B and pulled out his Lucario card and scanned.

**SOUL**

Now combined with Lucario, he closed his eyes in an attempt to find Satoshi. Getting a faint trace he launched an Aura Sphere behind him. He did not feel the attack hit but he did feel the Aura move.

"Impressive, you were able to detect me. But if you can't hit me you cannot defeat me." Satoshi said climbing out of the clouds. He was about to speak again when something impacted him. Looking down he saw one of Ash's Clawshots impacting him.

"I may not have your strength but I definitely know science thanks to my friends. THUNDERBOLT!"

The conductive nature of the claws zapped the elder Rider and Ash moved into take advantage and began to punch and kick Satoshi when he was down. Bringing out Raikou he moved to deal a massive blow but Satoshi blasted him back a few feet.

"Impressive. I guess your abilities are good. Time to stop playing."

Satoshi disappeared and multiple copies appeared. "Good luck finding the true me. By increasing my speed I can make myself appear in multiple locations at once." Satoshi's voice echoed taunting Ash.

Ash stood to block but like Satoshi said, the speed in which he was going allowed him to attack from multiple angles.

On the sidelines, Misty grew worried. "Ash has been taking multiple strikes. Do you think he'll be okay?"

Drew closed his eyes. "Its hard to tell. This battle has been a battle of who can make the fewest mistakes. Ash as far as I can tell has made one in taking his eye off the battle when he got blasted from the pillar. Satoshi has made two, one staying in one place too long prior to the Clawshot hit and the other is thinking Ash cannot detect where Satoshi is."

Indeed, Ash had already closed his eyes and sent out his Aura. In his vision, he saw Satoshi moving closer to him, weaving in and around in an attempt to throw off Ash. Satoshi decided to then charge in from Ash's left. He sent a slash toward Ash, but was quickly caught by the younger man's hand.

Griping the blade with his left, he twisted his body around and brought a glowing hand to Satoshi's chest.

Force…PALM

Satoshi yelled as he got sent back into the pillars. Ash knew that didn't end it and stood ready to continue battling.

As he thought, Satoshi's Katana was pulled back to the elder rider. "I must say my descendent, your powers are impressive. What is it called?"

Ash stood firm. "Its called Aura. In specific bloodlines, it manifests and those who can control it are called Aura Guardians. They allow us to sense other auras and even use it as a weapon. The pokémon I am using, Lucario is called the Aura Pokémon and naturally use this power in their attacks."

Satoshi nodded and then reached into his pocket. "I never thought that after all these years, a young man that has never truly see combat, has forced me to use this form."

He held up the card. It had big letters that said MASTER on it.

Ash's friends had wide eyes. "If Ash forced his opponent to go into his final form…" Misty said.

"Then the previous riders were not taking the fights seriously. They got cocky and you exploited it. If Satoshi thinks he can't win without his final form, then Ash must have made Satoshi take him seriously.

Satoshi chuckled. "This form right here…is what you will get for beating me. But that is if you do beat me."

Satoshi scanned the card.

**MASTER**

Satoshi's armor glowed and changed. The armor now has three obtrusions that looked like a crown entirely gold up and down the chest. On the arms and legs were a mixture of gold and blue. On his back was a cape that flowed in the breeze.

Before Ash could blink, he felt a slash on his back. Satoshi had gotten behind him so quickly he could not see him move. Another thunderclap and a knee was buried into his gut and send back flying back.

"Speed was my specialty, you may be able to sense me but it will do no good if you can't hit me." Satoshi said disappearing and Ash barely got out of the way of another lightning bolt.

Ash was on the run from the multiple bolts fired from Satoshi knowing he had to keep an eye out for close attacks.

"Now face my wraith." A large build-up of energy was felt as Satoshi held up his hand.

"TITAN"S WRAITH!

Multiple lightning bolts dropped to try and hit Ash, so much so their friend had to duck and cover. Ash tripped and fell down. He faced his friends as the lightning struck him."

BOOOM

Satoshi had to chuckle. "It was a good battle." He said as the effect of multiple attacks had begun to take its toll on him. He watched as the smoke dissipated, expecting a charred mess.

He looked at Ash's friends. "Your friend fought well. I expect him to come back and challenge me." He said as the smoke cleared. What was revealed was Ash not only still standing but covered by a green shield.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! How the Hell did you survive?"

Ash chuckled. "This is the power of my pokémon. This move is called Protect. It protects against one attack guaranteed but the chances to activate consecutively go down with each use."

Now Satoshi was scared. If his descendants could do this, then he could be in serious trouble.

"That's not all. Watch my strongest form. Lucario!"

The Aura Pokémon reappeared as Ash put on the Mega Ring and activated sending out beams of light between the two.

(Play the Japanese Digivolution theme)

"Execute, MEGA EVOLUTION!"

Lucario roared as he merged into Ash's armor. Satoshi was blinded by the light. When it died down, Ash's armor had changed into his Mega form.

"Meet the pinnacle of my pokémon's bond. Mega Evolution."

Satoshi growled and charged at Ash. "It doesn't matter! I have never fallen and I won't fall here!"

They clashed again this time causing lightning to flash and for the first time in this battle rain began to fall.

That did not concern Satoshi as he tried to strike Ash. But whatever Ash had merged with had caused his speed to match his.

Falling back, Ash raised up a card.

"Perhaps I should tell you what my world does. We battle pokémon using moves they learn or we taught them. In the process we have developed strategies that take advantage of every possible weather condition and battlefield. You are about to experience one of these strategies." He said scanning the card.

**THUNDER**

"In normal conditions, Thunder has a 3 in 10 chance of missing." He said holding his hand up.

"But in Rain…The Chance of missing is…zero." He said bringing his hand down. The large bolt struck Satoshi getting him to yell in pain.

Ash watched as Satoshi struggled to stand and sensed that the end of the battle was near.

"(Huff)…this battle has been…one of my best fights ever. But I believe we both know the end of the battle is near. One last strike, no power just pure speed and skill."

Ash nodded sheathed his blade, Satoshi doing the same. They closed their eyes and concentrated. The air already thick with tension, seem to heat up even more as Ash's friends waited with bated breath for the final strike.

There was a rumble of thunder and then the lightning flashed. In a blink of an eye, the two were on the other side of each other, their blades in a position of finishing an attack.

The only noise that was heard was the rain as the observers watched the battle end. Finally the silence was broken.

"It seems, the guardians…are in good hands." Satoshi said as a large gash appeared in the armor and exploded in sparks and blood.

Powering down, Ash walked over to Satoshi, who despite the wound was standing and walking towards him.

"You did well, Ash Ketchum. The power of the final form is yours to control." Satoshi said holding up the card as the rain stopped and the sun appeared.

Ash nodded and took the card. Satoshi turned to watchers. "Those who have battled my team please step forward."

One by one Ash's friends and girlfriends walked over to him. As they did so the spirits of the other six knights appeared out of their armor and in the clothes they originally saw them in.

"Riders of the Guardians of Water and Lightning. You have passed your trials and accepted your destiny. Please kneel." Satoshi said.

All seven riders did so. Satoshi held his sheathed sword and tapped each one on the shoulder. "Do you solemnly swear, to never give up, to uphold justice, to protect the innocent, and to stand side by side with each other and your comrades, through life and death?"

As one, the answer was the same. "We solemnly swear on the blood of our ancestors and our predecessors, to use our powers for good and to protect all we hold dear."

Satoshi nodded. "Then as your predecessor I dub you the new generation of Guardians and Knights of Water and Lightning. Arise, Riders of Aura."

A glow appeared and they wer back in their armors but there was an air of strength in all of them now.  
Satoshi nodded as he started to fade away. "The treasure I protected is just underneath the platform as well as a portal back to the surface. Do us proud." Satoshi said as he stepped back and took Kasumi's hand. They faded away for the last time, their spirits finally at peace.

Powering back down, Ash was glomped by his girls in happiness. Brock and Max patted Ash's shoulder and back as Drew and the others approached.

"Congrats man, that was awesome." Drew said shaking Ash's hand and giving him a bro hug.

After all the congratulations, they took the elevator down to the treasure room. It was massive, larger than all but Misty's treasure room, which it equaled. After sealing up the treasure, they picked up Satoshi's body and teleported back down the surface. They buried Satoshi's body in a nice spot over-looking the lake and heading out hoping to get to a center to rest for the night.

At the center

Ash was in the room he shared with his girls as they watched a T.V program. Ash was using May's bra-clad chest as a pillow, not like he had a choice with May holding him to her chest. But he didn't mind especially considering her breasts were soft. Even if May wasn't holding him down, the weight of his other girlfriends were holding him down. Dawn in her pink gown as on his left shoulder nuzzling Ash's bare chest with a content smile on her face. Anabel was on his right in her purple pajamas and leaned on his shoulder. Misty in her sports bra and panties was laying on her back against Ash's stomach and boxers watching the show with interest. To any observer, they looked like friends having a strange sleepover.

After a commercial came on, Misty rolled around and faced Ash, getting him to groan slightly.

"What you did today was amazing." Misty said. "The way you battled was great." She said with a smile and then it dropped. "But you scared us, particularly when you near got zapped by that big lightning attack."

Ash chuckled and petted her hair. "Well that's what happens when you over estimate me. If it wasn't for Protect, well…I don't want to think about it." Ash said.

Misty just purred. "When did I become this emotionally dependent on you?" Misty said.

"I would say about the same time we became dependent on you Mist." Dawn said holding Misty's hand. "We saw you close to tears when Ash got hit. We were feeling it too.

"Your emotions were fluctuating a lot during the fight. From sadness, to anger, to joy, to relief. If we weren't watching Ash, we could get an idea of what happened through your emotions." Anabel said as scooted down and hugged her. "Even though you were acting strong for us, you were battling your fear and your feeling of helplessness."

Misty nodded and just buried herself into Ash's stomach. "I know. Just that we've faced stronger opponents together and Satoshi was really strong almost being able to kill Ash, save for his extraordinary luck."

May who had been silent until now, giggled at that. "His luck is a little insane." May then scooted out from underneath Ash. "But in the end, our prince won. And his princesses want to reward him." She said kissing Ash who quickly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Releasing her lips, she started kissing down the chest, while Dawn took his lips.

Misty giggled and turned around to kiss Anabel. The empath moan in delight as they nuzzled each other. Separating from her May immediately took Misty, getting the two to giggle. Anabel then came up to Ash's face and tenderly kissed him. She was always shy about affection and Ash understood that and gently held her. Anabel released her kiss and Dawn took her back and hugged her like a stuffed animal.

Misty then crawled up to him and to her he looked like the king of the world with his concubines pleasing him.

"You enjoy this. Seeing us girls playing with each other like this, all innocent and cute. Knowing that we all love each other equally." She said sweetly as Ash grabbed her and kissed her hard. When they released, they were out of breath, just like the others on their bed.

Ash had a stupid grin on his face as the girls readjusted themselves onto Ash's chest with Misty and May on the shoulders and Dawn and Anabel on his stomach.

Ash looked at his girls and smiled. "I promise to always be faithful to you, until the day I die or you never want me." He said as he looked at the clock that said 10:30. He turned off the T.V and slowly the group of five entered dreamland dreaming of a future there kids would want.

Next Day

After saying good-bye to Lyra and Khoury, the group of ten continued their journey to the next gym at Sunnyshore City. The walk was quiet and peaceful, with Anabel and Dawn on Ash's arms and May and Misty talking about different stuff. Max and Brock were reading a book, Tori was watching the scenery and Gabby was taking pictures. Drew was out front leading and glancing behind him to see his friends in step with him. As they approached Lake Valor and the turn to Sunnyshore City, they heard what appeared to be helicopters flying in.

"Wonder what's going on?" Dawn asked as the copters were flying by. They watched as they slowly stopped and then a familiar plane appeared.

"That's Hunter J!" Ash called out.

They watched as a hatch opened up, revealing a large spherical object descended.

Drew looked at the object and then at the lake. After three looks, Drew widened his eyes.

"Get down." Drew whispered.

"What?" Max asked.

Drew turned around. "GET DOWN!"

Knowing there was a good reason for him to yell that, they turned their backs and hit the dirt.

KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

The resulting explosion was massive, causing the lake water to splash up and rain down. The shockwave was massive as well and the teenagers were struggling to hold on. After a few moments of quiet, they slowly sat up and turned around. They gasped as the absolute devastation the lake had endured as a large crater was created. What was J doing? Whatever it was it was not good.

Team Galactic makes its move. Can the Riders stop their plans or has the plans gone to far to be stopped? Find out next time on the Journeys of the Dreamer.


	43. Chains of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREY…SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright we are coming down to the wire on this story. Current plans are for this chapter then a separate chapter covering the last gym battle and something I wanted to do in this saga, then a separate chapter for the Festival and then the two part finale for the League which will hopefully be epic. Then I will take a break on this series until another story is done. Book 2 will be out before the end of the year I assure you that. Everyone here?
> 
> Ash: Yes
> 
> May: It will be nice to get a break
> 
> Misty: I'm curious as to a. What world we will be going to and B. What Drew, Gabby and Tori's world is like?
> 
> Drew: I've only told you some stuff and stuff you might need to know for school. Trust me there is a lot of stuff to tell.
> 
> Tori: Yep, especially things like fashion, food, sports all of that.
> 
> Gabby: Point is I think you'll like it
> 
> Max: I can't wait. But what about our families
> 
> UO: Executive decision says they are coming, Tsuki just needs to talk to them.
> 
> Dawn: Awesome let's rock and roll
> 
> Anabel: Let's go
> 
> Brock: Rock and Roll people
> 
> (Power goes out)
> 
> UO: REALLY! (Storm clouds) Do the disclaimer and start the show
> 
> Ash: UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. He would be a billionaire and he would have paired Ash with at least Misty

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 44: Chains of Fate

Two hours before the bomb detonation on Mt Coronet (Elements of chapters DP150-152)

The base's alarm was going off. Multiple Grunts were running around and trying to find the supposed intruder. In a hallway branching off the main hall, a grunt was panting. A quick glance and the grunt threw off his outfit, revealing Looker in disguise. In his hands was a flash drive that contained multiple plans for Team Galactic and a Red colored shard.

Looking behind him, he saw multiple Golbat chasing him. Cursing to himself, he ran again and dialed a phone.

" _Looker what's going on?"_ The man on the other line said.

"I've been compromised. I have the data and the shard." At that moment, the shard glowed and Looker dropped it along with the drive and blew up.

"Damn it, they booby trapped it. Get in touch with our allies near the lakes, they are preparing to move out.

" _Roger. Get out of there!"_

Looker hung up as he ran. He looked up and saw he was at a dead end.

"Hold it right there international police." The grunts had cornered the man and he held up his hands in surrender.

One of the grunts took out a radio. "We've got the policeman, we are taking him to the hold."

Cyrus was listening in and smirked. "Good, our plans can proceed without interruptions. J?"

The Hunter walked up. "Proceed with Phase 1, the bomb is ready to deploy."

J nodded and Glenn walked up with a card. "This card has the essence of Giratina. Use it well, my Huntress."

J had that sinister grin on her face and left for her ship. Glenn and Paul who was with him continued to watch as the plan began to unfold.

A half an hour later J was flying down from their mountain perch. On the ground a brown haired man with an Umbreon was watching the plane head near him.

"Professor Rowan. Come in, its as we feared. Team Galactic is heading towards Lake Verity. The other two lakes might be in danger.

" _Very well. Cynthia and Professor Carolina are on their way to the other lakes to secure the Lake Guardians. Stop Hunter J."_

"You got it. Go Electrivire." The Large Electric pokémon appeared.

"Use Thunder try to slow it down."

Electrivire fired off the large electric attack but it was countered by a Poison Jab that stopped the attack. Umbreon tried to fight off the poison toad but it was hit by a Drapion and knocked back. Saturn then appeared with a laugh.

"Your too late. Our plans to awaken the lake pokémon are entering its final stages. That bomb is made from the meteorites we took from Veilstone. It can penetrate Space-Time, precisely what we need to wake up the lake pokémon."

Up in the airship, J looked down at the lake. "So much power, contained within one pokémon." She turned to her subordinate. "Drop the bomb."

The grunt nodded and pressed the button to drop the bomb. The hatch opened and the large explosive dropped into the lake.

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

The explosion sent up a large plume of water and left a large hole in the water revealed a crystal blue sphere. The remaining water rained down around them as J looked on with glee.

"Excellent. Hold position while I go collect our query." J said walking away holding fingering the belt in her pocket.

On the ground the riders were slowly standing up after the massive blast.

"Is everyone alright?" Drew called out as they shakily stood up.

"What the heck was that?" Max said.

Gabby looked out onto lake. "That was a freaking bomb. It felt Hiroshima."

"That definitely felt that powerful, but we aren't burned to a crisp." Tori said struggling to kneel.

Before they could talk further a Jeep with Professor Rowan rolled up.

"Ash? Dawn? What are you all doing here?" The Professor asked.

"That doesn't matter, What the Heck is going on?"

Rowan looked at the lake. "We have been attempting to stop Team Galactic and their benefactor from attaining the Lake Pokémon. When that bomb detonated, our researchers at Lake Acuity and Lake Verity reported the lakes glowed indicating that the lake pokémon are looking to defend their friend.

Wasting no time, Drew called out Flygon and his Staraptor. Seeing this, Ash sent out his Staraptor and Dawn and Anabel sent out Latias and Latios.

"Where do you think your going?" The professor asked as the kids hopped on the pokémon.

"To stop Hunter J that's what. And then we'll find Team Galactic and kick their butts up and down Mt. Coronet." Ash said.

"Could not have said it better myself. Let's ride." Drew said as they took off.

They were approaching the sight of Hunter J on her Salamence when Max, who was riding Latios, spotted something on the ground.

"Guys, I think I see one of Team Galactic's commanders, and they are surrounding someone!"

Drew looked over there and quickly went through his options. Satisfied with his options he turned around.

"Gabby, Misty hop off and assist the trainer!"

"What about you and Ash?" Gabby said.

"We're the only ones that might have a shot at taking down J! We'll be fine!" Ash said.

The two girls nodded as Anabel and Dawn grabbed the two. It was a bit more weight, but nothing the Eon pokémon couldn't handle.

Once the rest of their friends were gone, Drew turned to Ash. "Time to end this Hunter."

"Right behind you." Ash said and then felt his heart pound. "No Azelf."

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Azelf, the pokémon of the lake, its been captured."

"We need to go. Flygon triple time."

The two riders flew off at close to the pokémon's max speed.

With the other riders, they were heading down to help out the trainer. Dawn and Gabby were the closest and pulled out their weapons.

LIGHT BEAM

HUNTING ARROW

The attacks struck some of the troops and got them to focus on the riders. They landed and pulled out their weapons.

The brown haired man looked the new arrivals, and gasped and recognized two of them.

"Brock? Misty? What are you two doing here?"

"Well we were out having a little stroll and we saw you in this predicament Gary." Misty said.

"Don't worry, we've dealt with these guys before." Brock said swinging his axe behind him.

"Where's Ash?"

Misty pointed her thumb behind her. "Taking care of a mutual enemy. Now stand back, we got this."

Saturn growled and snapped his fingers summoning more. "You think you can stop our plans. Your insane. Our riders are vastly superior to yours, especially with her new power coming from Giratina."

"Giratina? Your after the dimensional pokémon. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina." Gary gasped

"Quite correct, and with those powers we will recreate our leader's gal of a new world." Saturn replied.

May giggled. "You kind of forgot one little thing." She said with a teasing voice.

"And that is?" Saturn said with a raised eyebrow.

"That we'll let you win." Tori said as the riders took their stances.

Saturn growled. "We'll see about that. Troopers attack."

Gary seeing this battle might be out of his league wisely stayed back as the others charged in.

In the sky, J was growling as her query were dodging her and her Salamence. She successfully captured Azelf, but the other two have been nuisances. One of them had the audacity to crack her visor. That led to the second of the trio, Uxie getting captured before having to dodge an Extrasensory attack.

"Grr…if I didn't need these alive I would be using my belt." She growled.

"Hunter J! You're not getting away with this!" Ash called out.

J turned around and saw Drew and Ash fly up. "Perfect. I get three extremely valuable pokémon and I get to take out two rider." She said pulling out the Dracul Belt.

HENSHIN

Instantly she turned into Kamen Rider Dracul and flew straight at the two heroes.

Seeing her transform prompted the young trainers to pull on their belts.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

On their respective steeds they charged at each other. Dracul targeted Aura and the two clashed their weapons multiple types. Dracul was then forced out of the clash by multiple fire balls sent her way by Zodiac. Then she had to deal with Zodiac who proceeded to clash with the Dark Rider. This trading off eventually forced Dracul to fly away heading towards her ship. But the two heroes weren't going to let her and fired off Thunder and Fire Attacks in an effort to push her back. Some of the attacks got through and damaged Dracul and hurt Salamence.

Dracul growled in pain. Out of the corner of her she spotted the last of the lake trio laughing. Dracul roared and fired off her statue beam. Mesprit's eyes glowed before it hit and the last of the lake trio.

Dracul grinned as she saw imagined the looks of horror on the rider's faces.

"Well now, that will be a nice payday for me. Now to finish you two off and I have just the thing to end you."

She held up a card. "The power of one of the dimensional trio. Giratina, the Boundary pokémon. Ghost and Dragon. A very powerful type combination. And now its all mine." She said as she looked at the heroes and then brought it down her belt to scan it.

**BOUNDARY**

Her armor glowed. When it died down, her armor changed drastically. Her back had gained spiked wings while her legs molded together like a serpent. Her helmet gained a yellow faceplate and gained grey and red stripes.

J laughed sinisterly. "How do you like this? This is the power gained from the energy we gathered from Giratina. My Boundary form!"

Zodiac and Aura looked at the new form with somewhat impressed. Then they watched Dracul disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Aura said looking around. Behind them the air distorted and a dark beam shot out and hit Zodiac in the back.

"Gah. Damn it." Zodiac said turning around and firing off a Flame Shot. But Dracul just hid away again. The fight then became a cat and mouse game between the Hunter and the Trainers.

On the ground, the non-transformed riders were doing remarkably well. Brock and Max were teaming up near the woods. Max's small size allowed him to jump away from multiple weapons and used his wind manipulation to jump onto his opponents and then used his Sais to stab them. Breaking out his staff he quickly swung it around creating a tornado that sent the remaining ones into the air. Max grinned and looked to Brock. He was having no trouble keeping his opponents back. He crushed the three closest to him and swung his axe to create some space. Two of them charged in but he saw the attack coming and activated Harden to block the attack and punched them back. He then powered up Mortar and struck the earth.

EARTH PILLAR

This sent about fifteen troopers into the air and Max finished them off. The young boy landed and high fived the gym leader and watch the others finish up their fights.

Dawn and May were back flipping towards each other and stabbing those chasing the others down. May landed on her right hand spun kicking with her legs. Flipping onto her legs she continued to spin and slashed with her sword. Continuing her momentum she added petals into the mix.

PETAL DANCE

The petals spun around her opponents and cut them into pieces. Meanwhile, Dawn was weaving through her opponents and stabbing them with light beams. She then jumped up and thrust her sword out.

DISCHARGE

The opponents around her were shocked into oblivion. Dawn landed with a curtsey and turned to catch May who was dizzy after so much spinning.

May giggled as the swirls in her eyes faded. "Thanks honey."

Dawn giggled at her expression helped her to her feet. They turned to see the other fights finishing up.

Gabby snipped two that we approaching her and Tori. Tori shielded them from a couple shots and then launched the water at them. Gabby quickly separated her bow and went into a slashing frenzy that ended with her crossing the blades and seeing her opponents disintegrating. Tori took the water she used as a shield and launched it at the rest that surrounding them. They looked at each other and nodded and watched as the battle winded down.

Misty bent the water from the lake washing several away. She turned to face two charging at her. She grinned and stood still with her trident ready. Then Anabel's chakrams flew next her head, not even flinching and sliced the heads off. Anabel leaped over her head and caught the chakrams flying up. Spinning in mid-air she fired them again as Misty charged in with her Aqua Jet and tore through the army and drowning what wasn't killed by the torrent or the spinning weapons.

Landing they posed with their weapons as the battle ended.

Gary who was hiding in the trees, walked out amazed and confused. "Thanks guys, but what the heck was all of that. You used attacks that are used by pokémon. And all of those acrobatics was crazy." Gary said with a wide eyed look. "Where's Ash?" He said looking around.

An explosion was heard in the sky. The group turned to see lightning and fire lighting up the sky. Ash's girls walked to the water and looked on concerned.

"They'll be alright Misty." Anabel said feeling the Water Guardian's distress. "After all, they've got something to return to."

Another explosion actually caused shockwaves in the water. "Man J must have gotten way more powerful if they are pushing the two this far." Max said.

"It might have something to do with what Team Galactic is up to." Gary theorized.

Any follow-up was stopped by a bright glow.

"Ash." The girls whispered holding onto each other.

Up in the sky

Dracul was grinning behind her mask. With her power, she was more than a match for both of these so-called guardians. She laughed.

"What's wrong riders? With this power, you can barely touch me."

Aura and Zodiac with their armors slightly singed were not as exhausted as J thought. Zodiac looked at Aura and then back at Dracul.

"You think we're weak? We've pushed you back before without our upgrades and now you think you have more power, you think your better than us."

Zodiac spun his sword. "I am sure you've done your research on all of our forms right? Well, then let's show you a few tricks that we haven't shown. Aura."

Aura grabbed his final form card. "Show her why you're the Prince of Lightning."

Aura nodded and brought the card down to the buckle and scanned it.

**MASTER**

Aura glowed a blue light as electricity crackled around him as the armor changed. When Aura glowed he grinned as he felt a familiar armor appear on him. The armor now had three obtrusions that looked like a crown entirely gold up and down the chest. On the arms and legs were a mixture of gold and blue. On his back was a cape that flowed in the breeze.

"I am the Prince of the Skies and the Master of Lightning. Kamen Rider Aura Master Form." Aura said as Lightning flashed behind him and Staraptor cawed with might.

Dracul actually flinched at the power being radiated. But she remained defiant as she opened another portal in an attempt to get behind Zodiac. But the moment she was out, Aura was already in position to slash her and send her back. Shocked that she was found easily, she immediately fired off a Dragon Pulse. Ash immediately slashed it. In the some that came from the collision, she flew at Zodiac who blocked the attack and forced her back.

THUNDERBOLT

Dracul screamed as she knocked back to Zodiac and she was struck in the front. What had become her defining moment was now becoming her undoing as the numbers game quickly caught up to her.

Feeling like fighting another day, she started to flying towards her ship.

"Your not going anywhere!" Aura called out as he scanned two cards after charging them.

**AURA SPHERE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**THUNDER MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DIVINE SPHERE**

He cupped his hands and began charging up his attack. It grew in size until it was half his size and then let it go.

Dracul was limping home and saw the ship in sight. She heard a crackling of lightning and turned to see the sphere of electricity heading towards her. She couldn't get out of the way as it hit her and sent her crashing into her ship creating a big hole in the ship. The two hero riders flew into the hole and landed to see if Dracul survived. They saw Dracul powered down, with a lot of cuts and electricity dancing around her.

"Its over J. Your hunting days are over." Aura said.

J, though hurt, looked defiant. "You think you've won. You haven't won. Our plans are moving ahead. As for jail? Good luck keeping me in prison."

Another explosion hit the ship, this time from something hitting the engines. This knocked the riders off balance.

"What the heck?" Zodiac said.

"I think we were hit by one of the lake pokémon's attacks." Aura theorized.

"Whatever it was we need to get out of here." Zodiac said as he walked to the hole in the ship.

"What about J?" Aura asked.

Zodiac looked at J who was struggling to stand. "Leave her. Let this be her prison." He said emotionlessly.

Under other circumstances, Aura would have questioned it. But remembering the crimes she has done, he suppressed his human side briefly and walked to where Zodiac was. Just then a whip grabbed his legs which knocked him to the floor.

"If I am going down, I'm taking you with me." She said as she tried to pull Aura's leg.

Zodiac quickly tried to pull the rope apart as Aura tried to pull his leg back. Zodiac looked and saw they were getting close to the water. Thinking quickly, he took his sword and ran over to J.

SQUISH

J gasped and then roared in pain as her arm was severed. He barely had enough time to holster his sword and braced for impact as the ship hit the water.

On the ground, the observers gasped as the ship hit the water. They had seen Flygon and Staraptor drop the two boys off, but had not picked them up and landed near them.

"Come on. Get out of there." Misty whispered.

"Please guys come on." Gabby said hugging Tori.

Under the water, Drew had recovered nearly swallowing the lake water. He struggled to get the phone and activated Pisces.

**STANDBY CHANGE: PISCES**

Now in the diver form, he looked around. He saw Ash, powered down to his base form, floating lifelessly and quickly swam towards him. Picking him, he turned and swam out the sinking ship. He sped his way out of the water and with a gasp breached the surface.

He looked at Ash. "Stay with me Ash, we survived a crash and other crazy stuff, a lake is not going to kill ya." He said swimming towards the shore.

Misty saw the two and not even caring about the coldness of the water, she dived in and swam to the two.

Drew looked to see the red head. "Give me a hand here Misty, Ash has been knocked unconscious and I don't think the cold water is going to help."

With Misty's help they helped Ash get to the shore. With him still in his armor, Misty removed his helmet and to get him to breath. Listening for a heartbeat and finding one, she started CPR with her friends watching on in concern.

After the first set of compressions, she went into to give him mouth to mouth. A few seconds of kissing and suddenly she felt him kiss back.

She released to see Ash opening his eyes. "Hey Mist."

Misty growled and whapped on the back of the head. "You. Really. Need. To ST—MMPHH!" Misty started to rant before Ash cut her off and any anger she had melted away. Upon releasing, Ash chuckled at the dazed expression on her face. "Better?"

Misty nodded as she helped him up and pulling off the belt to get rid of his armor. They looked at the water to see it calmed down.

"What happened to J?" May asked.

"Where she needs to be. A grave. If the impact didn't kill her, the cold water will." Drew said coldly.

All the riders shivered and yet found comfort one of their opponents would never be a problem again.

Ash turned to talk to the others when he spotted his old rival.

"Gary?"

Gary waved his hand. "Hey Ash, long time no see."

"It has. How's being a researcher treating ya?" Ash asked as Drew evaporated the cold water.

"Its been alright, though as you can tell, I got caught up in this mess with Team Galactic." Gary then looked at the trainers. "What I want to know is how the heck did you guys do all of that?"

Before they could respond another truck rolled up with a familiar crop of blonde hair.

"Cynthia!" Everyone in the group said.

"Hello everyone. I hope you've been well. Gary, we've lost contact with our spy in Team Galactic. I fear he may be captured."

Gary growled. "Damn it. They got Looker. And we don't have that Commander to hold hostage to get him back. We need to get to Mt. Coronet now!

"Isn't Looker the police man that's been hounding us because of you know what?" Dawn asked.

Gary lost his patience. "Okay, tell me what's going on right now! You are clearly hiding something from me and it involves those creatures that nearly killed me."

Professor Rowan rolled up and walked over to the jeeps and got in.

"This goes back to when we entered the Sinnoh region, actually it goes back to when we were in Hoenn. Those shadow creatures attacked the Mirage Kingdom and capture us. Thanks to the efforts of Drew, Tori and Gabby, they were pushed back." Ash said.

"As our journey continued, we were attacked multiple times. The armors you saw Ash in is the key to beating them. They are called Kamen Riders." Drew continued.

"As time wore on and we battled them, one by one each of us woke up our own set of armors. In order, they were Ash, Me, Misty, Max, Brock, Anabel and then Dawn. Counting Drew, Tori and Gabby, there are currently ten armors." May finished.

"What made you special as to awaken these armors?" Rowan asked.

"Long ago there was a Kingdom that encompassed a large world. Their protectors, their Knights were called Kamen Riders and the group's leaders were called Guardians. Currently, Ash, myself and Drew are the other awakened Guardians. We got them because we are their descendants and as far as we know there are four other worlds, including Drew's that have these riders." Misty said.

"This particular group is led by a man named Glenn. He has access to a lot of money and helped Team Rocket before we ended them and now he's with Team Galactic and his goals are obvious. Destroy this world and make sure his master can fight unimpeded." Brock said.

"What about J?" Gary asked.

"J is what we dubbed a Dark Rider. Glenn has another belt like hers did and a third trainer has access to those powers as well." Max said.

"You said you had a spy in the camp?" Tori asked.

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, he is supposed to be an infiltration expert, but it looks like he got caught."

Gabby smiled. "Its fine, besides we have our spies in the camp. Close enough to pass on information if they needed to."

Before Cynthia could ask, Dawn gasped. May looked at the blue-haired coordinator. "What's wrong Dawn?"

"It's Mesprit. He's in pain."

Brock grasped his head. "Uxie as well. They are being tortured."

As the two trainers were grasping in pain, they suddenly felt light and vanished from the cars. Cynthia stopped the car as she saw the trainers disappear.

"Where the heck did they go?" Gary said.

"I don't know. If they were talking about the lake trio, then they must be at Mt. Coronet. We need to hurry." Cynthia said flooring the gas pedal.

At Team Galactic's Headquarters (DP152 Picks up around here)

The riders were teleported into a room and fell to the ground. Upon standing up they looked to see the lake guardians in some sort of prison.

"No, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie." Ash said.

"We need to get them out of here." Drew said as they took out their weapons.

"I would not try that riders." Glenn's voice said. They all turned to see Glenn, Cyrus, Paul, Team Rocket and a multitude of grunts and troopers looking ready to tear them apart.

Cyrus chuckled. "Magnificent isn't it? The power that the lake trio possesses are exactly what we need to finish my plans."

"And what exactly would those plans be?" Ash asked gripping his sword harder.

Cyrus looked at the riders. "Tell me something. Are you satisfied with the way this world is? All of the pain, all of the suffering? People die because of their hunger, pokémon perish because of neglect. Fires, famine, floods, landslides, and blight, everything in this world is perpetual suffering."

He approached the riders. "I wish to create a world of my very own. One without the pain of loss. A world of my very own creation, one where I am god. One where I control what happens. To do this, we have taken the lake pokémon, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. These three pokémon combined with the Red Chain we have created and the Relic Key we acquired, will allow us to reach the original pokémon Arceus. By taking the control of the God Pokémon, I too will become a God. Once I have the power, this world will no longer matter as I will wipe it clean and begin anew.

He focused on the Earth Riders. "Glenn has told me some things based on preliminary scouting in your world. Wars wage thousands of miles away, you pollute the sky, you destroy the oceans, you cause the deaths of thousands of species. Would you wish for a world without such things?"

Drew looked down. "In some ways…your right." Getting Cyrus to smile and the other riders to look at him in shock. "I know my world is full of pain and suffering. But I know that the path to a better world, is not killing the world. It's through brotherhood, through friendship and more importantly protecting yourself from your enemies. Wiping out the world will not bring what caused you to go down this route in the first place." Drew then held his sword up. "We'll stop you and make sure your buddies join you either in prison or the afterlife."

Glenn chuckled. "You are delusional, you are clearly outnumbered here. How about this, surrender and we will let you be the first victims of the summoning of the new world."

Drew looked at the group and mentally went through plans to get them out of this mess. Looking back at their opponents, he looked and saw Jessie and James nod as if they what he wanted them to do.

"Too many to fight. Guys sheathe your weapons."

At their shocked looks, he explained. "It was going to be a bloodbath and I am not going to put you in a battle that we have no chance of completing our mission alive."

Glenn laughed evilly. "You made a wise yet stupid decision. Grab them and their weapons. Toss them into the jail cell we have that cop."

Several troops came and grabbed them with some of the girls resisting until they were restrained and dragged off to the cells.

"With those brats out of the way, our plans can proceed to the final stage." Cyrus said as they began loading up the lake pokémon.

Glenn turned to Team Rocket and handed them a bag. "Watch those brats and hold onto their weapons. They are nothing without their weapons."

Jessie and James nodded and escorted them straight to prison. Unknown to Team Galactic, the two Team Rocket members had hidden smirks on their faces.

In the jail cells, the heroes were tossed not too gently into two separate cells.

One of the grunts grinned. "You trainers sit nice and tight. Once our boss has awakened the dimension pokémon, you will have a front row seat to this world's destruction."

The trainers glared as the grunts as they walked out of the basement. Once out of ear shot all of the trainers relaxed. Ash looked at Drew in a separate cell. "I don't get your logic sometimes…but I understand why you did that. You did not want us overwhelmed."

Drew chuckled. "Yeah. I read the situation and I made a decision to make sure we stayed alive. Besides, it actually works into my plan."

"What plan? As far as I know the only plan was to get ourselves captured." Misty said from the other cell.

"Simple. We've now entered a chess game. And I think I just set up a way to not only get us out of the mess but possibly end these guys.

"Getting out of here would be pretty nice." A familiar voice sounded. They turned to see Looker in the jail cell that contained Ash and Drew.

"Nice to see your okay." Ash said.

"Yes. Though I feel we are too late to stop Team Galactic from executing their plans. We need to get out of here and keep them from destroying the world. But the question is how?"

Before Looker could think, steps were heard from the down the halls. As they got closer, the lights in the cell revealed it was Jessie James and Meowth along with a couple of guards.

"You three? What are you doing down here? Have you come to gloat?"

Jessie giggled sinisterly. "Oh such powerless twerps. We have all of your gear and weapons. And we get to watch you squirm as they carry out the final steps." She turned to grunts. "Go help load all of the gear, we got this."

The grunts nodded and left the room. After a few moments of assuring the grunts were gone, Team Rocket's looks changed from sinister to one of disgust.

"Tch…good luck with that." The trio turned to riders. "So you decided to let yourselves be captured? Pretty bold for you guys."

"Yeah, we knew even we were outnumbered here." May said.

James nodded. "Good call. So what's the plan now?"

"We let them take us to the Spear Pillar." Gabby said looking at Drew who was a little surprised. "I know you. You're the type of person that can think on the fly. Give you enough time and you can probably beat anyone."

Drew smiled. "Thanks, Gabby. Now, I am going to have to dive into your fears Gabby."

"My fears…oh. Right. I got it." Gabby said grimacing.

Drew nodded and turned to Team Rocket. "Your role is simple. Keep up the façade and when we strike take care of the pilots and fly us in."

Meowth waved his paw. "No sweat twerps. Got to say, it's a good thing we partnered with you all."

James nodded. "Yes. At least we know you won't kill us. By the way, we've got your weapons, bags and belts. Just take care of the grunts and troopers that will be on the copter."

Jessie turned around. "Alright, they want us to escort you to the copters to see their plan unfold. We need to do it quick."

As one the riders and Looker were led to the dropship. The expressions on their faces switched to evil smirks and frowns as the riders were loaded up and took off.

About a half an hour into the journey, with all of the prisoners in the cargo hold, Drew looked at Gabby who was across from him and nodded and started to breathe heavy.

"Let me out. This thing is going to crash, don't want to end up like that day." She started rocking back and forth.

"Gabby come on, don't freak out. Your going to get us in more trouble." Tori said comfortingly.

"Hey what's going on in there?" A couple of the grunts came over to see the commotion.

"She has aerophobia. Something caused by a trauma she saw." Drew said keeping up the ruse.

"Well then shut her up, she is distracting our pilots."

"If you would let me go and comfort her I won't cause any trouble." Tori said.

The grunt looked and nodded and released Tori's restraints. She walked over and hugged Gabby and then ever so slowly reached down and using a hidden knife cut the ropes binding Gabby.

"You good?" Tori asked.

Gabby nodded and Tori walked over to the grunt. She looked down. "Sorry, can I tie my shoes?"

"Hurry up brat." The woman said.

Tori knelt down and seemingly started to tie her shoes up. Just as she did so Gabby leapt up and punched the grunt in the face.

The second grunt with them turned and was about to yell for the others when May who was free from her bonds grabbed the rope and started strangling him. The others got free and started to move through the ship. The grunts and troopers saw the riders and policeman free. Before they could react, they were already on them knocking out or destroying them as needed.

Up in the flight deck, the pilots heard the commotion.

"What's going on? Hanger Bay answer me!

" _It's the trainers. They—AAGHHH!"_

Jessie and James came in at this point. "What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"The trainer's mam. They've broken free."

Jessie nodded. "Okay then." And then the two Rockets proceeded to smash the pilots into the dashboard.

"Heh…you shouldn't trust a pair of snakes." James said. He pressed the communication button. "Cockpit secured. How is the cargo hold?"

Ash kicked the last grunt in the chest. "We're all good let's go kick their butts."

The plane flew to Mt. Coronet to the staging area. Upon landing, Commander Saturn and Commander Jupiter went to escort the seemingly bound trainers and police man. When they got inside, they were shocked to see the grunts knocked out and no sign of the troopers and the power out. The troopers were sent in to see if they can find the riders in the plane as they could not have gotten off it. Unknown to them, the riders were hiding in an effort to sneak attack them. Max was waiting for one to get in position away from the others. Once it did, he took a deep breath and jump impaled both of his sais into the neck.

The muffled yell was enough to get the others to turn to him and this was enough warning to get the other riders to strike them with their backs turned. In quick order the troopers were dispatched.

Outside the plane, the grunts and the two commanders were listening as the troopers were dispatched. Before Saturn could respond, the trainers leapt out and tackled the grunts down. Before Saturn and Jupiter could release their pokémon, Brock and May tackled them and restrained them.

Saturn coughed as Brock held him. "Your too late, our bosses are in there about to awaken Dialga and Palkia. You can't stop them."

"We'll see about that." Brock said before he knocked them out.

Looker looked at the riders. "I will call headquarters. Go save Sinnoh now!"

The riders nodded and headed towards the cave that lead to Spear Pillar.

Inside Spear Pillar

Cyrus and Glenn were smiling. They used the Relic Key to open the way to room and now were at a place with two pedestals. Paul and Charon set the three lake guardians in a formation that could direct their energies. Cyrus and Glenn placed the Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb in the pedestals. Cyrus turned around to two of the grunts.

"Fire the Cannon."

The cannon charged up and the fragments on the lake guardians glowed in a circle. Two shapes appeared in the resulting energy storm. Glenn laughed evilly and tossed two of the fragments at Dialga and the chain's energy began to control them.

It was into this scene that the heroes ran in on.

"Oh no we're too late!" Dawn gasped.

"Not if we can help it!" Misty said as they pulled out their weapons. Mars and Paul turned around and saw the trainers. Mars released her pokémon while Paul snapped his fingers pulled out his belt.

Before Mars could order her pokémon, something knocked into her Purugly. The trainers turned to see Cynthia.

"Cynthia what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"We knew where you were going after you guys were teleported. Gary is outside with Team Rocket and Looker coordinating the arrests of Team Galactic. I also saw that Mt. Coronet was starting to distort. I am guessing they've awoken the two legendary pokémon. I never thought I would be meeting the lake trio and the legendary pokémon like this." Cynthia mused.

"Right Ash, Dawn, Brock." The three looked at Drew. "You three are connected to the lake trio. You go save them. We can take care of things here."

"Are you sure?" Dawn said a little timidly.

"Don't worry Buneary. We got this." Misty said.

"Your not going anywhere!" Paul yelled and was about to launch an attack but Drew cut him off with a fire attack.

"If you want to face anyone it will be me." He said pulling out his phone.

**STANDBY LEO**

"And Me!" Misty said pulling out her card and inserting into her buckle.

Paul tched. "Whatever. I can destroy two Guardians in one day. That will make my life." He said as he took out his belt.

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE**

With a silent signal the three riders clashed.

In the pillar room, Ash, Dawn and Brock gasped at what they saw. It was the shapes of Dialga and Palkia and what looked to be two colored beams heading towards Glenn.

The gasp caught the attention of the two men.

"Your too late riders. My plans for a new world is complete you can stop us!" Cyrus said.

"We'll see about that! Ready?" Ash said as they pulled out their buckles.

"Ready!" Dawn and Brock said as they went into their poses. Glenn put his cards do the same.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The four riders took out their weapons and leapt at each other. Dusk blocked Onyx's overhead swing and kicked out against Hanabi. She danced back and fired off a Discharge. Dusk dodged it but the attack had the effect of distracting Dusk enough for Aura to break on of the chains that were on the lake trio specifically Azelf. Dusk turned and growled and went after Aura and they clashed their weapons. This allowed Hanabi and Onyx to head over and attempt to break the chains on Uxie and Mesprit respectively.

The machine that was bringing the two dimensional pokémon started to power down and the portal disappear.

Cyrus screamed. "NOOOOO!"

Dusk saw the portal disappear and then turned back to Aura. "Do you brats have any idea what you've done!?"

"Don't know, don't care." Aura said launching a Thunderbolt at Dusk to push him back and grabbed Azelf while Dawn and Brock grabbed the other two. Cyrus looked absolutely devastated as his plans fell apart.

With the Others

Triton blocked another attack from Dante with Zodiac connecting with a kick to the head. Dante rolled back and was slightly out of breath. A cursory look saw that most of the other hero riders were cleaning up the troopers and securing Team Galactic.

"What's wrong Paul? Can't keep up with us?" Misty said with a sweet voice.

Dante panted. "Yeah…right. I am just getting started."

Zodiac sighed. "Mist go to your Queen form and end this bastard."

Dante chuckled. "Oh so you've decided that you can't beat me without your stupid power-ups?"

Triton shook her head. "No, we just feel pity that we are matching you with just our base forms. I figured if we use my final form we can move on with our lives.

That caused something to snap in Dante and charged a Fire Blast and fired at Triton.

WATER SHIELD

Triton blocked the attack and then scanned the Queen Card.

**QUEEN**

Now in her more powerful form, Triton calm walked forward towards Dante. Zodiac was next to her and about to charge in when he looked up and chuckled. "Looks like your plans are history, Dante."

Dante looked up and saw that the distortion from the summoning of the two legendary pokémon began to dissipate. The Dark Rider snarled and charged at Triton with the intent to end this fight with Aura's friends below his feet.

In the chamber, Aura, Hanabi and Onyx were walking slowly to the machine. "It's over Cyrus. Come quietly and we can talk this out."

Cyrus was shaking. "No. NO. NOOOOO! It Will Not End This Way!" He held up the remaining Red Chain pieces. "Dialga! Palkia! Come Forth and Do My Bidding! Create My ideal world and Destroy this one!"

Through sheer willpower, the portal was reopened and the two pokémon were materialized. Glenn grinned at that and brought up two blank cards and absorbed the energy being given off. At the same time, Dialga and Palkia were being put under the control of Cyrus. The portal that was created was suddenly getting much larger.

"Now with these two under my control, Sinnoh, no the entire world will be created in my image."

Aura started to sweat a bit, looking at the large pokémon. "Guys go into your final forms!"

Not even flinching they pulled out their final form cards.

**MASTER**

**DIAMOND**

**CRYSTAL**

Glenn laughed. "They won't do you any good riders. Once they are unleashed, the pokémon of time and space will wipe out this pathetic world.

Hanabi looked concerned. If they did not do anything, everything would be lost.

" _Maiden."_

Hanabi looked down at Mesprit in her arms. " _You must stop them. If you can get them away from the control of the mad man, we can calm it down."_

Hanabi nodded and held up her weapon. Cyrus grinned and pointed at the riders. "Dialga! Palkia! End them!"

Dialga reared back and Palkia raised its arm and fired their signature attack. Aura was able to counter Palkia's Spatial Rend, but the Roar of Time was too fast and was going straight towards his friends.

**MIRROR COAT**

Hanabi ran in front of the attack and began absorbing the attack.

"Hanabi! Get Out Of There!" Aura yelled.

Hanabi winced. "No…need…to worry. Just destroy the shards." Hanabi said. She fully absorbed the attack and then pointed the beam at the machine powering the portal. The beam completely destroyed it and caused the portal to begin to collapse. At the same time Onyx and Aura slashed the Red chains on Dialga and Palkia freeing them. Exhausted, Hanabi collapsed to her knees and powered down.

Cyrus saw this and panicked. "No! My ideal world!" Before anyone could stop him, he jumped into the portal and disappeared.

While the portal was gone, the two legendary pokémon started going on a rampage. The Lake trio having recovered from their confinement, unleashed their powers to calm them down. It was a tense few moments of waiting as Brock and Ash powered down to watch it. When it seemed like the trio were going to give in, the two legendary pokémon backed down and eventually headed back to their dimensions.

Ash sighed and saw Dawn.

"Oh no Dawn!" Ash panicked. He went over and picked her up. A few moments of watching her later she opened her eyes.

"Dawn are you okay?" Ash asked.

Dawn had a pained smile. "No need to worry. I just need a good rest. That attack took a lot out of me."

Ash nodded and picked her up in a bridal carry. She looked around. "Where's Glenn?"

"Looks like he got away. I don't think we'll see him for a while." Brock said.

Ash nodded and with a good-bye to the lake trio, the three went to meet with their friends.

An hour later, Cynthia was helping with the arrests of what was left of Team Galactic. She was also fielding questions with the media that showed up on the mountain. The riders had slipped away before the media showed up.

"Cynthia what happened here?"

"We got word that Team Galactic was attempting to awaken the legendary pokémon, Dialga and Palkia. Through a coordinated effort with Professor Rowan, researcher Gary Oak, the International Police and a concerned third party, we were able to thwart these efforts. The leader Cyrus seemed to have disappeared and will not trouble us again."

"Who was this third party?"

Cynthia thought back to the friends. She knew that the operated in secret to protect themselves and their families. She smiled at the thought as she gave an honest answer.

"It was the Kamen Riders. The heroes that have stopped multiple monster attacks."

As she was saying this, the friends had flown down into the forest below Mt. Coronet. They started to run through the woods to get back on the trail and throw off any potential pursuers be they villain or reporter.

"Out of a respect to their privacy, please do not try to find them. They operate in the shadows to protect them and their loved ones."

Ash was leading the pack, with Dawn secured on his back. His friends were quick to keep pace through the foliage.

"They should be respected as heroes and not vigilantes. They have done more here today than anyone can give them credit for."

"Where are they now?"

Cynthia looked up in the sky. "Where ever the call is needed."

They come up to a familiar fork in the road. Brock points at a sign and then pointed to his left. They followed the direction indicated heading off to a new town, as their adventure in the pokémon world starts its final legs.

In the shadows

Glenn looked down at his hand. It had two cards, one that said Dialga and one that said Palkia. He looked to see Paul, wounded but still had a mad smile on his face.

"We may not have gotten all the power we need, but it will be enough to end this world and thoss riders. He he he HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: We are winding down the story but the action is picking up. This chapter's quality is not up to my usual standards. I got busy and unfortunately the plans for this chapter stuck pretty close to canon so no real deviation hence the delays
> 
> Preview: As Ash and Drew go for their final badge, the leader's actions make them mad. Meanwhile, Dawn's past fears catches up to her, while Misty's past rears its ugly head. All the while, Glenn and Paul begin to plan the end of Sinnoh and the world. What will happen? Find out on the Journeys of the Dreamer
> 
> Next Time: Fixing the past to see the future


	44. Fixing the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: It's the Final Four and we are no where near March.
> 
> Ash: What?
> 
> Drew: It's a sports thing.
> 
> Gabby: College Basketball
> 
> Tori: (On the phone) Uh UO some people from the NCAA is calling.
> 
> UO: Are you kidding me? They are suing me for using Final Four and not making money of it?
> 
> Tori: (Back on the phone) They realized we weren't making money and are dropping it.
> 
> UO: Thank you! Where's the rest of the cast
> 
> Misty: I don't even want to know
> 
> Dawn: Ready (Winces)
> 
> Anabel: Easy there Dawn your still recovering.
> 
> May: Don't strain yourself
> 
> Brock: Ready to go
> 
> Max: Let's go
> 
> UO: Alright. Misty?
> 
> Misty: UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. He would be a billionaire and he would have paired Ash with at least me and May

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 45: Fixing the past

Four days after the last chapter (DP165 I will be bouncing around a few episodes)

When we last left our heroes, they had defeated Team Galactic. As they were defeating Team Galactic, they fought against the Dark Riders, Dante, Dracul and Dusk. Dracul was eventually killed when her ship was crushed due to Azelf's attack. In Mt. Coronet, they fought off Dusk and destroyed the machine that Team Galactic had used to summon the pokémon Palkia and Dialga thanks to the efforts of Dawn reflecting the powerful Roar of Time back at them.

Said blue haired coordinator was slowly waking up. She was being held by Misty who was hugging her tenderly as to not irritate her injuries. She sat up and tried to stretch but winced as a pain in her side and in her back flared up.

"Dawn sweetie, you need to be careful." Misty said as she sat up.

Dawn nodded. Despite the healing abilities given to her and the help of Tori and Anabel, her body still felt like a truck ran over her.

Putting on her top, she brought the blue haired coordinator over to a log.

"Another day of massaging and healing and you'll be back in fighting shape." Misty said sweetly.

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes and let Misty massage her legs letting out a pleased sigh. She lifted her leg to allow easier access to the muscles. Turning her over, Misty summoned some water and brought it over bare stomach to heal it.

Dawn purred at the contact and secretly wished Misty's hands would roam further than her stomach but whatever she was doing was amazing.

"Dawn you okay?" Misty said shaking the blue haired coordinator out of her haze.

"Yeah, I liked your massages. Guess I dozed off." She said giggling.

Misty smiled. "Thanks. Your skin is so soft almost like silk. Such powerful legs in a small dainty package." She said returning the giggles.

They walked to their bags and changed out of their sleepwear and into their walking clothes as the rest of the camp woke up.

As breakfast happened, Dawn took a look and spotted two new figures in this every growing family. The first was short shark like creature name Gible. This guy had been following the group for a while and eventually Ash caught it after saving it from some poachers. It had recently started learning the most powerful Dragon type Draco Meteor. Which to her frustration, always seem to hit Piplup and nearly caused the penguin to leave Dawn's service. After an apology, the penguin and coordinator made up and moved forward.

Turning to the other figure, who was sparring with Drew. It was an Infernape. In the town they had just left, they ran into Barry who gloated about getting the Sunnyshore badge and qualifying for the Sinnoh League tournament. Barry then challenged Drew to three one on one battles. It started with Monferno versus Empoleon. To the surprise of Barry, Monferno was able to hold his own against Empoleon until it was hit with a Hydro Canon, which Barry panicked over because he didn't expect it to be that strong and was about to help go search for the wayward monkey when large flame flared up in the woods. Monferno emerged completely enraged. Observing the eyes, they realized Blaze activated and Monferno was out of control. Drew put his life on the line and actually fought against Monferno. Eventually, Drew was able to get close to Monferno and calm it down. Once it was calmed down, it evolved and now it could actually hold a real spar with the trainer.

With everyone fed and trained, they departed for Sunnyshore City. A couple of hours later, they were in the city. The two trainers were pumped up to get back to normal and a gym battle was just what the doctor ordered. Getting directions, they headed straight for the gym. Upon reaching the door, Ash knocked on the door.

"Hello? We have two trainers looking to battle the gym leader!" Ash called out.

A voice then spoke. "Hello trainers. Due to extenuating circumstances, the gym is no longer accepting battles. Please accept the Beacon Badge in the dispenser."

Two clangs were heard and it revealed two lighthouse shaped badges.

Ash and Drew were having none of that. Ash started to slam on the door. "Hey! We came here for a battle! Not to be given a badge!"

Dawn raised her hand. "Uh…why don't you accept the badge, I mean its like a gift.

Drew softened his look. "Call it a matter of male pride Dawn. Would you like it if you were given your last ribbon?"

Dawn shook her head getting the fire user to smile. Drew turned around and growled as Ash kept knocking and the gym refused entry.

"That's it I am going to knock this down! THUNDER-" He said charging up an attack.

"I'm with you. INFERNO"

"Wait! STOP!"

The attacks powered down but the security system still saw Drew and Ash as a threat and reached out to attack them.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." The voice said. An Infernape came and crushed the security system.

Drew and Ash wiped the dirt off. "Thanks. Who are you?

The red haired man grinned. "I'm Flint. Fire type user and a member of Sinnoh's Elite Four. I also happen to be the friend of our illustrious gym leader."

After the introductions, Flint led them to a big house on the coast. Along the way they observed the large solar panels. This caught the interest of everyone, especially the Earth Trio."

"Like what you see? This entire city is powered by solar energy. Being one of the sunniest spots in Sinnoh can do that to you."

Immediately, Drew turned to him and brought a notebook. "Is there a way we can copy the specs? If we can scale this up, I don't think any of our cities would worry about pollution and energy again." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Flint chuckled at the enthusiasm as Gabby took pictures while Tori started to do some basic outlines. "Yeah, it was my friend that built this whole thing. I am sure he could help you with the designs."

They finally reached a modest house that was over the cliff side. Flint knocked on the door. "Volkner you there?"

A Raichu who happened to be outside saw him and jumped onto Flint.

"Haha. Hey there Raichu. Is Volkner around?"

"I'm right here Flint." A bored voice said. They turned to see a blonde man with a blue jacket and jeans.

"Oh there you are Volkner. These two trainers want to battle you and I am sure you want to give them an inspiring battle."

Volkner looked at the trainers and pulled out something in his pocket and tossed it to the trainers.

"Here. Take the badges. I don't do battles anymore." He said walking away.

"So that's it huh?" Drew said getting Volkner to stop. "You are supposedly the eighth gym leader. The strongest trainer aside from Flint and his group in Sinnoh. Yet instead of being the trainer that is the boss before big guys, you're a whiny brat who thinks that because he doesn't battle anymore, means we aren't worth his time? Here's what I think about your free badge." He then proceeded to crush the badge. He turned and walked away. "If you guys need me I'll be blowing off steam." Volkner watched as Drew walked away and then went back inside.

Drew stormed off. Gabby sighed. "He'll be fine, he gets frustrated real easily. You guys figure this out. If not, we might need to find another gym." She said as she and Tori went to follow Drew.

Flint scratched his head. "I guess an explanation is in order. Come on, I know a good place to have lunch and we can discuss this."

A few minutes later they were sitting in a diner that Flint said had some of the best food I the city.

"So you want to know about Volkner right?" Flint asked as he leaned back. "Well, I guess it goes back to when we were kids. I challenged him to a battle and I beat him. But he didn't despair and we became fast friends. We eventually became the best trainers in Sunnyshore City. I went and became an Elite Four member, while he became the Gym Leader here. He loved it, but over time something changed. He started putting less effort into his battling and more into his technology obsession. And well you saw what happened at the gym."

"So he's lost his edge." Drew's voice sounded scaring everyone at how stealthily he came in. They turned and saw him, Gabby and Tori entering the restaurant."

"Hey Drew, you feeling alright?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Caught the end of the story. Reminds me of a movie."

"Not one of those silly ones you like to quote." Misty groaned.

"No its one of my dad's favorites. At the start of the movie, the pilot and wingman of the main character lost his cool or in his words his edge and he turned in his wings. The main character nearly did the same after he lost his co-pilot. (Top Gun reference)Volkner doesn't seem to have the spark to battle? Let's give it to him. Flint why don't you and Ash battle. We can get Volkner to watch his friend battle one of his future opponents."

"Such a waste of time." Volker said walking in. "Flint you are wasting everyone's time. You should not have brought them up to the tower."

Flint stood up. "Where is this attitude coming from? We grew up wanting be the strongest trainers in Sinnoh. Where is that winning attitude?"

"I don't need a lecture from an Elite Four Member, now if you two want the badge, take it."

Drew was fed up and walked up to him. "If you think battling is so boring, then how about you watch our friends battle. If you don't think we can convince you to battle again, we'll take your badge and leave you alone."

Volker nodded and they all went including the diner chef to the gym.

Flint and Ash stood on either side of the battlefield. Flint called out his Infernape while Ash thinking about Type match up went with Buizel.

Drew looked at the battlefield. "This could be a test of where we are. Tag team we were able to hold our own against Cynthia but I doubt she was taking us seriously."

May looked at Drew. "Do you think Ash can win?"

Drew shook his head. "I don't have belief he can win. We both know that an Elite Four member is another level beyond a league champion and Frontier champ."

"Then why have them battle?" Max asked.

"This battle isn't about winning Max. Think of how we spar. We can unleash our potential against each other, because we trust each other enough. We don't do it to win, we do it to improve ourselves, find our weaknesses and overall have fun. We all do it. This battle is not just about winning, it's about the spirit of battling. Ash will probably lose, but it doesn't mean he won't go down fighting." Brock explained.

Volkner heard this and became slightly intrigued at the proceeding battle.

Ash started the battle off with a Water Gun. Infernape quickly dodged by jumping in the air. Buizel quickly followed up with an Ice Punch, to which the quicker monkey blocked freezing the arm. Not even missing a beat, Ash ordered a Sonic Boom. Buizel did a handstand and fired it off with his tail. Infernape blocked it with its arm shattering the ice and then a Mach Punch finished it off.

Undeterred, Ash called back Buizel and tossed it to Tori and send out Lucario. Lucario was able get off an Aura Sphere and a Force Palm, but Infernape as expected was another level, despite all the training they did. A Fire Punch followed by a Mach Punch put Lucario on its knees and Ash called it off and pulled Lucario back.

Volkner stood up. "I've seen enough. This spark your friend has is nothing but a joke."

Before he could leave, Ash called out Pikachu. Slightly intrigued he sat back down. Pikachu went forward with a Quick Attack but bounced of Infernape. Infernape went into a Flare Blitz to which Pikachu used Volt Tackle. The attacks collided and Pikachu was sent back into the wall. Unfazed, Pikachu ran and used Iron Tail, which Infernape countered with Mach Punch.

Volkner watched this with increasing awe. The sandwich shop owner saw this. "You know, I remember something like this happening before. With a certain Pikachu and a certain Chimchar.

Volker turned to the man. "Yes. I remember you. I was the guy that tried to take your pokémon. After you stopped me, I took a long hard look at myself and I left the poaching business and eventually opened up the shop."

Volkner watched as Infernape used Close Combat to try to knock Pikachu around. The mouse then jumped up and used Thunderbolt.

The Electric trainer started seeing flashbacks, to a younger Flint and Volkner taking Ash's spot. He watched as another Volt Tackle and Flare Blitz collide and send up a large puff smoke. When it cleared up both were standing and well past exhausted.

Ash saw enough. "Stop. Pikachu can't go on." It was just as well, Pikachu collapsed. Ash ran over to pick him up. "Great job buddy." Pikachu grinned and nuzzled into his trainer. He then let him go to his mates as Tori looked him over.

Volkner stepped up. "Ash, what you did was amazing. That spark I've been missing, it was there all along. You two want a battle? Let me get my pokémon together and we'll battle in two days."

Ash and Drew grinned and nodded accepting his offer to battle.

Next day (Elements of DP166)

With the battle the next day, everyone broke away to do their own thing. Misty was taking a walk down the shore line of the coast, with Maril at her side. Ash and Drew were training with their pokémon, while the two coordinators were practicing for the next contest. Gabby and Tori were talking to Volkner about the solar panels and Anabel was with Brock and Max shopping for the trip back to Lake Valor.

Misty stretched her arms out. "Man, I missed the salty air." Despite being Mid-February the sun was warm and it felt good on her skin. She looked down at Marill. "You liking the water Marill?

The mouse nodded with a happy cry. Misty walked over to a jetty and removed her shoes and socks laid down on the rocks stretching her swimmer's body out like a cat."

She sighed. "I could lie here all day. Guess being the Princess of Water makes me want to swim the oceans all day."

Misty looked up into the sky. "I wonder what the waters of other worlds will be like?" She said smiling. "Whatever they are, I am so blessed to be with such good friends, and partners." She said as images of all the times they spent together as partners flashed through her head. "Dawn is so cheerful. May has the energy to light up a room. And Anabel is so adorable, she makes me want to kiss her senseless. Hard to believe I would think that about a girl. Ash though hold us together and has such a big heart for all of us. To think I followed him for my bike." She said giggling.

A few minutes of relaxing later, she climbed off the jetty, fighting the urge to jump into the water, and headed back to town.

As she walked she heard a small explosion. She looked and saw smoke by the Sunnyshore Tower and immediately sprinted towards the tower.

At the tower, Dawn was deflecting an attack from a Tentacruel like Kaiju. Next to her May was matching kicks with a Hitmonlee Kaijuu, while Anabel was dancing around a Hitmontop creature. Their friends were doing their best to keep destruction this attack had caused to a minimum. Sadly, the city landmark was damaged and the power grid as a result had been shut down to prevent further damage.

Dawn dodged another attack and fired off an Ice Beam, forcing the Gem Stinger back.

"You dare get in front of our employer's rule? POISON STING!" The thing said in a water voice.

With May, she was dancing around Stretch Legs.

"Its like you don't even know how to fight. Where did you learn to fight? A Pre-school?"

Stretch Legs growled. "Shut up you bitch! This power will crush you and your pathetic friends. MEGA KICK!"

May leaned back and her leg glowed. "BLAZE KICK!" The attacks canceled each other out and caused him to charge the coordinator.

Anabel went into a handstand spun out of the way of her opponent, who was trying kick her with multiple legs. She leapt up and threw here chakram which knocked Spin Top back.

"I don't understand, my powers should take you down."

Anabel giggled. "You may have your power, but you are untrained, unrefined. You don't know how to use it. We not only know how to use our abilities but they will continue to evolve as we use them. PSYBEAM!

Spin Top was tossed back as Anabel spun caught her chakrams raising one above her head and holding the other in front of her chest.

Spin Top staggered and was sent back to the other two as they regrouped.

"Uh Kim? These brats seem to be stronger than we thought

"Shut up Kai. Kail we need a plan."

Before they could a large column of water slammed into them. The fighters turned to see Misty landing.

"Seems like I didn't miss the party." She quipped.

The Kaijuu staggered as they stood up. Looking at Misty, Gem had a look of recognition.

"Guys, that red head. She looks really familiar."

The other two looked and they came to the same conclusion.

"Well what do you know? Its little red Misty Waterflower. What are you doing this far from your gym?"

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Only one group called me that. The "Invincible" Pokémon Brothers, Kim, Kail and Kai. I would think after being banned for life from battling would make you disappear."

Spin Top growled. "You would know you little bitch. After that Nurse banned as for life we became outlaws. No one wanted to be near us and they nearly confiscated our pokémon."

Misty growled. "You tried to kill me and sabotage our gym in the presence of a gym inspector. You also tried to ruin my gym reputation."

Stretch Legs growled. "Your whore sisters don't belong as the gym leaders. Your weak pokémon are the disgrace of Kanto."

May stood next to Misty and pointed her sword at the trio. "You're the disgrace. You can't get your own gym so you try to destroy Misty's? That is something I won't allow." She said dropping

Gem Stinger snapped towards May. "Women aren't strong, that gym deserves a strong leader, not some stupid girls."

"Stupid? Excuse me, but one of the greatest champions in the world is Cynthia, She is an idol for many trainers here in Sinnoh." Dawn slipping into her stance. "She is far from weak.

"Who are you to talk to us like that? This is between us and red here!" Stretch said.

Anabel stood with the other girls. "If it involves Misty, it involves us. We fight for her and our friends."

Misty, who was tearing up on the inside, nodded. She pulled out her belt, which prompted the others to do the same.

Ash had turned to see them take on the kaijuu. "Go get them girls." He said as two troopers jumped at him.

SLASH

The two fell in a quick slash as he sheathed his blade.

The three human turned kaijuu snarled and charged at the girls. The foursome went into their poses and as one activated their belts.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

The four shields knocked back the three attacking monsters. They fell back onto the riders turning them into their rider forms.

"The Dancing Fairy. Kamen Rider Kusa." May said holding her sword pointed end first and perpendicular to her body and standing on one leg.

"The Empathic Mind. Kamen Rider Kyokan." Anabel said holding one of her chakrams above her head and the other in front of her body.

"The Sparkling Beauty. Kamen Rider Hanabi." Dawn said holding up her sword and then thrusting it forward like a fencer.

"The Queen of the Sea. Kamen Rider Triton." Misty said spinning her trident and then pointing edge down with her right hand holding it and her left had in front of her."

The three kaiju snarled. "We don't care of you change your forms. You are dead!" Gem shouted as they charged.

Spin Top went after Hanabi and Kyokan. It turned out to be a bad idea as despite his apparent strength, Kyokan and Hanabi was dancing around the kaijuu. After a couple of minutes, the spinning kaijuu started becoming wobbly.

"Ulp…too much spinning."

Hanabi shook her head. "This is pathetic. How about a little paralysis to add to your confusion." She said glancing over to Kyokan.

**ZAP CANNON**

Spin Top sparked and crackled as paralysis set in.

"Damn you." He said as he tried to attack again and fell to the ground. "No, this power…its leaving me!"

Kyokan sighed. "Hanabi put him out of his misery."

Hanabi nodded and scanned her finisher cards.

**BOUNCE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**DRILL PECK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE**

Hanabi jumped up and dove down towards Spin Top and pierced through it

"Curtain Call for you. I hope you rot in prison." Hanabi said to the knocked out man and powered down.

Kusa was in the middle of a fist fight with Stretch Legs.. Blocking another attack and then punching him back, she scanned another card.

**SKY UPPERCUT**

Stretch yelled as he was nailed in the chin. Kusa giggled. "So much talk, so little to back it up."

"Shut up bitch. You haven't beaten me yet."

Kusa shook her head. "I say I have." Kusa said scanning another card.

**BLAZE KICK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Kusa's foot glowed red and fire engulfed it. Stretch Kick extended his leg but Kusa jumped up and bounced on the extended leg. Doing a flip she launched her kick and kicked him in face.

"This show is over." Kusa said as Stretch Legs blew up and deformed into Kim.

Kusa sighed and powered down and tirned to watch Triton.

Triton was dancing around Gem's tentacles and those that got close were stabbed by the trident.

Gem laughed. "I knew you were weak, your just dodging my attacks." He sent out a tentactle and to his surprise it was caught.

"Weak, huh?" Triton said. She scanned her Ice Beam card.

**ICE BEAM**

The tentacles froze and so did Gem Stinger.

"Strength isn't just the power of your pokémon. Its also the strength of your bonds and the power your friends." She said as she scanned her finisher cards.

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURORA JET**

Triton jumped and spun around in the air leaving a beautiful rainbow behind her. She turnened and drilled through the kaiju, getting him to blow up and knocking Ken out.

"Rot in your watery prision." Triton said powering down. Looking around and hearing the cops, the riders vacated the premises and headed towards the Pokémon Center after leaving evidence of the trio's crimes.

Later that night

With the destruction to the tower, the gym battles were put on hold till it could be repaired. They made plans to head to the next contest in Daybreak town and then double back before the Grand Festival.

Misty was in Ash's arms as he threaded his fingers through her silky hair.

"You girls did amazing." Ash said kissing her forehead.

Misty smiled. "All that training did wonders. Those losers were a joke and now they will pay for their crimes."

Ash hummed. "Guess Glenn's influence can convert anyone especially those with vendettas against you."

Misty nodded. Just then the door opened and Ash grinned as their remaining partners came in.

"Hey you two. Comfy?" May said as she came and nuzzled into Misty. Dawn came around behind her and nuzzled into her back and Anabel laid her head on her legs.

Misty smiled softly. "We are now." She said turning and repositioning her so she can wrap her arms around May and Dawn. "Thanks for earlier. What you said about me and defending me against those three, it does a heart good to know I have people who car so much about me." She said closing her eyes and squeezed them closer. "What would I do without you?" She said falling asleep with a megawatt smile.

Ash watched as the other girls planted small kisses on Misty and then fall asleep holding the red head like a teddy bear. Ash slid down as much as he could without waking them and held them tight.

"I am never letting you go." He said closing his eyes and joining them in slumber.

Three days later, Daybreak Town the day before the contest. (DP 161-162)

The gang had left Sunnyshore City as the destruction was more extensive than previously thought. Volkner gave them an estimation of two weeks before the tower was back in working order, but reassured them they had enough time before the Sinnoh League to get the badge.

Dawn was confident in getting her fifth ribbon. When she wasn't training her abilities, she was coming up with some combinations with her various pokémon, including one with her Cyndaquil and Mamoswine she called Flame Ice. Even though Ash encouraged her to keep training it, Brock cautioned against using it so much.

In the Daybreak contest hall, there were multiple trainers waiting there to practice and compete in the contest.

"With the number of contests winding down, the number of competitors is expected to rise." Drew commented as he sat down.

Dawn grinned. "Just more people to watch as I dazzle the competition." She said with fire in her eyes. That fire died down when she turned and spotted a pair of pokémon.

"Oh cool, a Plusle and Minun!" Max said.

While some of them were curious about the cheering pokémon, May noticed that the blue haired coordinator was shaking like a leaf.

"Dawn sweetie is everything okay?" She asked.

Dawn shook her head. "I'm fine." The blue-haired coordinator took a look and saw that the two cheering pokémon were next to a very familiar trainer.

"Well if it isn't Dawn. How quaint."

Dawn waved her hand. "Hello Ursula, its been a while."

Ursula sniffed. "I should say it hasn't been long enough. How many ribbons do you have? Surely you can't have more than me as I have four."

Dawn smiled. "Well, me and May have four ribbons as well. We win here we will be in the Grand Festival."

Ursula laughed. "Surely you won't be winning this. Not with these cuties." She said pointing to Plusle and Minun, which got Dawn to gulp and shiver. "Plusle, Minun why don't you give her a cheer and a hug.

Dawn started shivering and fell to the floor. "Please go away." She said to the pokémon shoving them away.

"Don't be rude Dawn. Let me show you the pressure your under. Plusle, Minun time for your cheer!"

The two cheering pokémon created sparkling pom poms and nuzzled against Dawn. After a few moments of electric shock, the poor girl's hair was sparkling and a frazzled mess.

May looked at Dawn. "Pretty, your hair looks like diamonds." She said trying to complement her. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say to the traumatized girl.

"D-Diamonds?" Dawn said as she fainted getting the group to slightly panic. Brock picked her up. "Sounds like a bad memory." He theorized.

Max pulled out his pokedex. "Yeah, Plusle and Minun aren't really dangerous, wonder why Dawn freaked out like that.

Ursula laughed and walked away. Seconds later, she started freaking out as her hair mysteriously sparkled and went everywhere. She ran as those in the hall started laughing at her.

Drew turned to Ash. "You know we're supposed to not use our powers like that."

"I know."

He then turned to Gabby. "Please tell me you got that?"

She grinned. "Oh heck yeah."

The group left with Dawn in tow and headed towards their room. An hour later, Dawn groaned awake.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"You passed out after Plusle and Minun messed with your hair. Something about a Diamond?" Ash said from across the room. May held up a glass of milk. "Here, Brock said warm milk would calm you down."

Dawn smiled and took the glass. Taking a sip, Dawn felt her hair being petted and closed her eyes feeling at ease.

She sat up and May took her chance to get her arms around her. "I guess you want to know the story huh? Me being scared of a Plusle and Minun."

"Could it have been a bad encounter?" Brock asked.

"You don't have to say anything Buneary." Ash said gently.

Dawn shook her head. "No. Its fine, I was going to tell you anyway." Dawn looked at the ceiling. "It was in preschool. Me, Kenny and Lenoa was put in charge of a class Plusle and Minun, cleaning them, feeding them and playing with them. One day, I was chasing after them while they were doing their jobs I grabbed them and brought them over. Apparently, I squeezed them too hard and I got zapped messing up my hair. Leona and Kenny came up with the name Diamond Dandruff and well it spread to the rest of the class. Hence my hatred of the name Dee Dee."

There was some silence that was broken by a couple of giggles and some laughter. Dawn pouted. "Its not funny."

Ash calmed down. "I think it was. You were a little over eager to help out and you didn't think about your own strength. Plusle and Minun are fragile pokémon. You didn't mean anything right?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, I would never hurt them." Piplup and Buneary hopped up to her and she cuddled them. "I love my pokémon as my own children. It was a lesson I learned from that day."

The whole group smiled as they prepared to attend the festival the next day. Unknown to them, they had a eavesdropper. Ursula heard the end of the story and chuckled sinisterly.

The next day, the Contest began with the usual fanfare. Dawn and May both advanced into the knockout stages with impressive scores as did Ursula and Jessie who was disguised as Jesselina. The first round had Ursula and Jesselina going against each other and it went in favor of the Peach haired coordinator. This set up a match with May who fell to a similar strategy of Plusle and Minun teaming up and overcoming a much stronger Blaziken and Skitty.

Meanwhile on Dawn's side of the bracket, she was able to pass through easily, but her Flame Ice combination of Cyndaquil and Mamoswine was falling apart in the execution stage. The coordinator was in the waiting room, calming herself before the final round.

"You'll do fine sweetie. Just relax. Your pokémon are better than hers." May said fixing up Dawn's make-up. Dawn had gone for smaller gloves but kept the knee length socks and her hair was in a single ponytail.

"Well, well. Who would have thought little Dee Dee got to the final round." Ursula's voice called out.

Dawn flinched, but Misty came right to her defense. "That was a private conversation, what is your problem?" Misty called out.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss. I just came to wish Dee Dee good luck."

"I suggest you get out of here, or a bad hair day will be the least of your worries." Ash said.

"Like what?" Ursula taunted.

Drew shrugged. "I wonder what will happen if your dress comes undone in the middle of the performance. Don't think you have anything worth showing off, but your shame will be a lot worse than Dawn's."

This seem to scare Ursula away and with one more parting shot, she left.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Got to relax, got to breath. This is for my fifth ribbon."

"Good luck sweetie." May said kissing her cheek. Dawn took another deep breath and got ready for her performance.

On the stage, Marion psyched up the crowd.

"Alright it is now time for Daybreak Contest finals! On my right it's Ursula of Jubilife City. On my left, it's Dawn of Twinleaf Town. Both are looking for the fifth ribbon to qualify for the Grand Festival. Five Minutes on the Clock and BEGIN!"

"Plusle, Minun time for your encore."

"Mamoswine, Cyndaquil Spotlight!"

The two pairs showed up in a shower of starts and sparkles. Dawn started off with Mamoswine swallowing an Ice Shard, similar to Ash's strategy with his Grotle. Cyndaquil then jumped up and used Swift at the same time, then rode the bigger shard with Mamoswine using Take Down.

Ursula grinned. "Plusle, Minun, jump. Then Encore."

The two cheering pokémon jumped and then started clapping. Both of the attacking pokémon's eyes started to dim.

"Mamoswine use Hidden Power. Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel." Dawn commanded but the two pokémon didn't listen and used the same attack.

Brock grimaced. "Encore is a move that forces the opponent to repeat their moves several times."

"Under normal circumstances, it's a very annoying move but used strategically, it can be powerful." Drew said remembering it from playing his games. "But in a competition where you're supposed to excite the judges…"

"…your points total will suffer." Ash said. He looked down at the arena and saw Dawn panicking as her points started to drop. "Dawn is starting to lose it. Ana?" He turned to the empath. "Can you do that Aura projection ability you did with Chimchar?"

Anabel nodded and cupped her hands. "Grab my shoulder." Ash did so and surprisingly Misty did so. In a second, Anabel's eyes snapped open glowing blue and a blue line connected the three with Dawn.

Dawn was starting to panic as Cyndaquil and Mamoswine kept using the same moves and now thanks to the double spark, both of their furs were starting to sparkle and her hair was in her messed up state.

' _Dawn!'_ Dawn snapped her head as everything seemed to stop. ' _Its Ash and Misty!'_ Ash thought.

 _"_ _Guys? What are you doing here?"_ She asked.

' _We are using Ana's Aura Projection to talk telepathically.'_ Misty said. ' _Dawn, your freaking out and its making us worried._

_'_ _But what about my hair, everyone will see!'_

_'_ _So they'll see, big deal.'_ Ash said amusedly. _'You're pretty even with mangled hair. And look.'_

Dawn looked at her pokémon whose hair had died down. They weren't concerned about their looks, they were concerned about their trainer.

' _They are worried Buneary. You don't have to worry about your appearance, we can fix it up.'_

Dawn nodded and the connection vanished.

Ash and Misty let go of Ana's shoulders who started breathing heavily. "Wow that took a lot of me." She said leaning on Misty's shoulders.

"You alright?" She asked.

Anabel nodded. "Aura Projection with one person is one thing, multiple people is another. Guess it's a sign of my abilities evolving if I didn't outright pass out." She said catching her breath. "Takes a ton of concentration but if its to help my friends, I'll take the pain." She smiling.

On the field, Dawn told the pokémon to attack each other. Despite the point reduction, the two did so and the Encore wore off. Checking the clock and the score, she had thirty seconds to pull of a miracle win.

"Alright. Mamoswine, Cyndaquil I know we haven't perfected this. Use Flame Ice!"

Mamoswine used Ice Shard and then used broke it as Cyndaquil charged up a Flame Wheel. The attack finally pulled off correctly and actually separated the Cheering pokémon as Ursula's score dropped a lot.

Ursula growled. "Use your team-up Spark!" She called out

Dawn pulled out her sword. "Use Smokescreen, separate them then use Swift. Mamoswine use Hidden Power."

Mamoswine sent the Hidden Power towards the Smokescreen while Cyndaquil sent Swift into the smoke. This knocked the partner pokémon apart.

Ursula ordered another Spark but time ran out before the attack fired. Looking at the score, Ursula through a fit as Dawn had pulled yet another comeback out of her hat. Dawn and her friends cheered as the blue haired coordinator hugged her two pokémon and thanked them. She pointed to the crowd at her friends, in particular to Ash, Misty and Anabel to thank her for the confidence.

Two days later (DP 171)

The group was on their way back to Sunnyshore City to take on the gym as they called Volkner and he said the gym repairs were ahead of schedule. They were sitting in the Arrowwood Town Pokémon Center preparing for May's contest. With a limited number of contests left, this would be May's last conceivable shot to get into Sinnoh's Grand Festival, while Dawn with five ribbons in hand would sit this one out.

"Excuse me?" A young woman's voice called out. The group turned to see a formally dressed woman with purple hair. The air around her seem to suggest nobility. She turned to Dawn. "Are you Dawn Berlitz?" At Dawn's nod, she smiled. "My name is Freesia. And we've been waiting for you."

"Waiting…for me?" Dawn pointed at herself.

Freesia nodded. "Yes, to turn you into a princess."

At that the whole group looked surprised and followed Freesia to a hotel in town. It was evidently the penthouse suite with all the expensive décor.

"Please allow me to introduce my mistress Princess Salvia." Freesia said. Out of the adjoining room, stepped a figure that if they didn't know any better, was Dawn's twin. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt and skirt with white gloves and a headband that kept her hair back along with a jewel necklace. Other than the dress, it was looking at a daintier, more regal Dawn.

Salvia curtseyed. "Greetings, Dawn and fellow friends, Ash, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Anabel, Drew, Gabriella and Victoria.

They all returned the bows and curtseys. Dawn seemed to notice the resemblance. "Wow you look just like me."

Drew crossed his arms as the Princess sat down "You seem to have us at a disadvantage, your highness. You seem to know quite a bit about us but not of you."

Salvia crossed her arms in a lady like fashion. "Yes. Well, the thing is I've actually been a fan of Dawn here for a long time. I watched your first win in Floaroma Town and before the chaos that befell the Wallace Cup, I was fascinated by your Piplup."

At that, Dawn released the penguin to greet the princess. Piplup looked confused at the two look alikes and Salvia knelt down to gently hug the penguin. "You are even cuter in person. Thank you. Now onto the reason I asked you to come."

Salvia put the penguin down. "You see, you inspired me to be coordinator and I have been training a pokémon to take part in a contest. Unfortunately, with the traveling and the royal duties I have to do, I haven't been able to enter one."

Salvia walked over and took Dawn's hands in her own. "I am asking you if you would swap places with me for a day. You get to act like a princess, and I get to perform in a contest, it's a win-win for us."

Dawn looked at the girl's eyes and smiled. "Of course, Salvia. I would love to try this princess thing out."

Salvia gasped and hugged her. "Thank you! Now come we need to hurry to make this work." Salvia pulled Dawn into the side room. A few minutes later Dawn stepped out and Ash blushed. She was in a light pink floor length dress, elbow length gloves, a red sash, a pearl necklace and a silver tiara.

"Well what do you think?" Dawn said twirling around and curtseying. Ash walked over. "You look amazing. I don't know how my girlfriends keep looking their best." Ash said kissing her.

The other girls gushed and took some photos of Dawn in her disguise. "It feels so weird to be in this, but it feels so good."

Salvia stepped out in Dawn's usual outfit with her gloves and stockings. "I must admit, the material in this is not what I am used to. But it feels so invigorating."

Looking at the two, to the outside observer, it looked like there wasn't any changes, but to those in the room, it was hard to not call them by their disguised names.

"Saliva, do you have a pokémon?" Anabel asked.

Salvia nodded as Freesia came forward with a poke ball. She took it and opened it releasing a Togekiss.

Misty's eyes watered at the sight of the Togekiss, something Salvia saw. "Whatever is the matter Misty?"

"She had a Togepi that she raised from a baby. Togekiss is the final evolution in the line." Anabel said as Misty touched it. The Togekiss seemed to sense her sadness and hugged her getting the red head to smile.

"My apologies on that, you have my sympathies. But as you can see, Togekiss is quite ready for the contest." Salvia said as she returned her to the ball.

Drew nodded. "I think we can pull this off. Also one thing, Dawn where's you know what?"

Dawn looked confused and then widened her eyes. "In my bag. Could one of you take it?" May was already walking over and was searching through her bag and grabbing the buckle. A knock on the door startled the group. "Miss Salvia?" A male voice said.

Salvia looked at the group. "Its my butler. Dawn, just stay calm. Freesia will help you out."

Dawn nodded and Freesia led the group out. The butler looked at them with a curious look. "The princess got lost and this group helped them out. Thank you and good luck in the contest, May and S-Dawn." Freesia said as they all said their farewells.

The butler turned to "Salvia." "Your majesty, you have an interview and then an event to meet the people visiting.

Dawn gulped. "I was not aware of an interview. My apologies, my mind was elsewhere, no need to worry."

"Now your majesty, it is okay to act like this in private, but you must act like a proper princess. Also do not forget to smile."

Dawn gulped as was led out.

Meanwhile in the contest hall, Salvia was nervous about signing up for the contest. "This is so sudden, what if I am not ready for this." Salvia said.

Ash grinned. "You'll be fine. May will be there too, she is going for her fifth ribbon, so she has more to play for."

As they were talking, Jessie, who was disguised saw them and growled. "How dare that little tramp go into a contest when she already has five. After Salvia registered, she stomped over.

"Listen, missie, what are you…" Jessie began but trailed off when she got a good look at the eyes. "Your not—MMPH!"

Brock grabbed her mouth and brought her to a side room. "I am going to let go and we will talk rationally." Brock said. Jessie nodded and Brock let go. She turned to see the twerps sans Ash and the Dawn look alike look serious. "What is going on?"

Misty looked at Salvia who was talking with Ash. "That is Princess Salvia, she and Dawn swapped places like the Prince and the Pauper. Because of that deception, we are acting like she is Dawn. So please help keep the deception."

Jessie nodded and then scrunched her forehead and the laughed. "Oh this is priceless. Glenn is looking for the princess to get her kingdom to capitulate. Who knew you twerps already foiled it before it could begin."

"Does this share of information, mean you'll keep quiet?" Ash asked.

Jessie nodded. "Yep." And then slipped into her Jesselina persona. "Alright dearies good luck."

Jessie left the group in thought.

"If they are making a play on the princess, Dawn will be in danger without her buckle." Max theorized.

"Right, Max, Brock you go find where Dawn is."

"Why us?" Brock asked.

"If Misty, May or Anabel get spotted, it will tip off that Dawn might be there because people rarely see the girls apart. Brock and Max don't stand out as much. Besides, Max could sneak through the crowds." Drew said.

As they were saying that, Dawn was finishing up a meeting with a nice gentlemen. Dawn sighed. "Glad that's over."

"That meeting might be over, but you have seventy people to meet. Just relax. Then, we have a lunch where you'll meet more people."

Dawn groaned. "If I knew this was going to be a lot of work, I would never have signed up for this."

"Are you alright Dawn?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, its just I don't think I can be a princess. In fact I would rather be out there helping people than sitting on a throne. Of our friends, Misty is probably the closest to a princess my friends have.

"The red head one?" Freesia asked to which Dawn nodded. Freesia thought about it. "She doesn't seem to be the type to lead. But underneath her exterior, there is this power I feel that is coming from her and your friends Ash and Drew. A power to truly lead."

Dawn smiled knowingly. "You don't know the half of it." She then sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. Send in the next person. And Freesia?" The maid looked at Dawn. "Thanks for today."

Freesia returned the smile and watched the next person come forward. Dawn and Princess Salvia were such nice girls, she was glad to serve them.

At the contest hall, the contest got under way. May used Blaziken and had it us it's Blaze Kick and Fire Spin to kick around a glowing Ember Ball and then blew it up in a shower of sparks. Jessie went with Yanmenga and use Sonic Boom and Air Slash.

Now Salvia was up. She looked at the ball and nodded. "Alright, Togekiss Spotlight."

Togekiss appeared in a crown shaped light.

"Use Aura Sphere." Togekiss fired it into the sky. "Now Use Sky Attack, split the Aura Sphere."

Togekiss glowed red and flew into the sphere and separated into multiple spheres.

"Finish it with Air Slash."

Togekiss' wings glowed and slashed through all the spheres creating a shower of sparkles. Togekiss landed and bowed with Salvia returning the curtsey. The crowd absolutely ate it up and almost certainly sent her into the knock out rounds.

Salvia returned to the dressing room. Ash and May walked up to her. "That was amazing." Ash said.

"Dawn would be upset she missed this, thank Arceus for Gabby and her camera work." May said.

Salvia giggled. "I must admit, I was quite nervous. But that was incredible. The feeling of performing for the people and seeing so much applause, it was amazing. Thank you so much for this opportunity. Your friend Dawn did not have to do this."

May smiled. "It's been our pleasure. Not every day a princess gets to act like a normal girl, and a normal girl act like princess."

Salvia nodded and a tear fell from her eye. "I wish I had more friends like you. Thank you."

May wiped the tear as the results were announced. As expected, May, Jesselina and Salvia advanced to the knockout rounds.

Meanwhile with Dawn, she was groaning internally as the lunch she was supposed to attend seemingly blew up as food was sent flying everywhere and she fell to the ground. She was escorted to a side room and cleaned up.

Her butler turned to her. "My lady, are you perhaps ill. You know you are supposed to act proper in public. Please explain yourself."

Dawn was fed up with the stuffy man. "Maybe I want to act like a girl my own age for once in my life. I am 13, I am not supposed to know how to be an adult yet. Yet, you seem to force me to act like I am some grandma."

The butler was stunned at the behavior. "I…I see. Maybe you are right. Perhaps I am pushing you too hard. But it is important that you understand these things.

Dawn nodded. "I know, but it doesn't mean I can't be kid once in a while. If I ever take my place as ruler, I will know everything."

The butler nodded. "Very well. Please clean yourself up, we still have to attend the Arrowroot Contest Final."

Dawn perked up at that. "Oh that sounds lovely. I hope my favorite coordinators are there."

An hour later, the Arrowwood contest reached its finals.

"Before we begin the finals, we have a very special guest joining us today. Let's give a warm welcome to visiting dignitary, Princess Salvia."

Dawn, in her princess disguise, waved to the crowd. Just before she sat down and explosion occurred near the press box. When it cleared, there was a large Medicham like monster.

"Hello, Princess. So nice to see you." He said in a deep voice. "My master would like a word with you."

Before the creature could grab Dawn, it was knocked out of the box onto the floor as the crowds escaped. He got up to see Max and Brock in the box.

"Max, Brock? What are you doing here?"

"Drew had a feeling something was going to happen and sent us to shadow you." Brock said.

"Get out of here. We can handle it. Any longer and your cover is blown."

"Princess we must flee." Freesia said. Dawn nodded. "Good luck."

In the changing room, Ash saw the monster and immediately started running for the arena.

"Ash, where are you going?" Salvia called out.

Ash grinned. "Stay here Salvia. I can handle this. May watch out for her."

May nodded and Ash ran out into the arena.

In the arena, Max and Brock were pushing the troopers back. All of their training was paying off as they were barely breaking a sweat. It became even easier as four troopers were cut down almost instantly and Ash reappeared.

"What took you so long?" Brock joked.

"Had to make sure the cameras were fried. We need a better system than this." Ash said pulling out Raikou.

They turned and saw their opponent growl. "Riders, you dare interfere in our noble cause. Prepare to die.

Ash smirked. "Your noble cause can shove it. Ready?"

Max and Brock nodded and inserted their cards in their buckles. The belts formed around their waists and pulsated.

Getting into their stances they shouted as one and flipped the levers.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

As one the shields popped out and came back to cover the three young trainers and they assumed their rider forms.

"The Jet Fighter. Kamen Rider Ace." Max said holding his Sais edge down.

"The Iron Wall. Kamen Rider Onyx." Brock said swinging the axe and stomping it into the floor.

"The Lightning Prince. Kamen Rider Aura." Ash said holding his sword above his head.

Psy Fist growled. "Your Dead!" He said charging up a fist. "FOCUS PUNCH!"

The Kaijuu charged and Onyx smirked and stood in front of the two other riders and scanned a card.

**IRON DEFENSE**

The card took effect just a moment before impact. Onyx was pushed back a couple of inches but he held his ground, which gave Ace the opportunity to attack.

**PSYCHO CUT**

Psy Fist was flown into the air with large sparks flying. Ash immediately jumped and slashed downwards getting it to spark electricity. The kaijuu stood no chance as the riders triple teamed it and took it down to its last legs.

Psy Fist growled. "This…was not…how it was supposed to be."

Aura tsked. "Good always remember? Now its time to end this game." He said as the three riders charged their cards.

**AERIAL ACE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**PSYCHO CUT: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: PSY SLASH**

**IRON TAIL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**FIRE SPIN: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: IRON FORGE STRIKE**

**THUNDER: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**LEAF BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: THUNDER BLADE**

**TRIPLE COMBO: HEAVEN'S BLADES**

At one all their weapons glowed. Onyx jumped into the air and Ace and Aura disappeared. They appeared on the left and right of Psy Fist and Onyx came crashing down. Multiple slashes occurred as Aura sheathed his weapon.

"Game over." Aura said as it blew up.

The riders looked at the slightly damaged arena and headed underneath the stands to power down.

An hour later, the contest finals were finished. Despite the enthusiasm Salvia showed, May's experience won her the day and her final ribbon to qualify her for the festival. They were now back in Salvia's quarters, where the two life swappers were changing.

Salvia came out in her regular clothes and bowed. "Thank you so much for today. It was so much fun."

"I'm glad. I just hope I don't have to all that nobility stuff for a while. That was draining." Dawn said getting her counterpart to giggle.

"Before you leave. Dawn I have a present for you." Salvia said handing her Togekiss' poke ball. "Please take her with you. Where ever you go, its more beneficial for her to go with you."

Dawn looked at the ball and smiled. "I will take really good care of it. Thank you."

With that, the princess bayed farewell to the group as they began their journey back to Sunnyshore City. But Glenn's moves are almost ready. Will the Grand Festival be a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: GOOD LORD THIS TOOK FOREVER! Laziness, stuff with my girlfriend and the site getting wonky today killed my drive to update yesterday.
> 
> Preview: The Gang heads to Sunnyshore City to compete for their badges, and then come back to cheer on May and Dawn in the Grand Festival. Multiple kaijuu try to ruin the parade and Glenn is ready to start his final plans. What will happen? Find out next time
> 
> Next Time: A Festival of Sparks


	45. Festival of Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45 Repost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alight Tournament time. Book Finale is in two chapters
> 
> Ash: Where are we going to after we finish this story.
> 
> UO: That is a secret my friend, but if you follow my stories you might figure out where I am going to. Actor check.
> 
> Misty: Here.
> 
> Anabel: Ready
> 
> May: (Hugging Dawn and nuzzling her face.) Here
> 
> Tori: Let's go
> 
> Brock: Let's rock
> 
> Max: Time to Fly
> 
> Tori: Uh we might have a problem.
> 
> UO: What now? 'So Close'
> 
> Gabby: We can't find our weapons.
> 
> UO: Damn it. (Spins random wheel of blame)…RUBY! I WANT THOSE WEAPONS BACK! Disclaimer please!
> 
> Tori: UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. He would be a billionaire and he would have paired Ash with at least Misty and May

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 46: Festival of Sparks (Elements of DP 172)

Three days after the previous chapter.

When we last left our heroes, they had knocked some sense into the Sunnyshore gym leader Volkner as he had seemingly stopped battling trainers. They were set to battle him, but an attack on Sunnyshore Tower delayed the battle. Then Dawn and May competed in the Daybreak contest where Dawn's past nearly ruined her chances to get into the Grand Festival but with her friend's encouragement was able to win her fifth ribbon over her heated rival, Ursula. Afterwards, Princess Salvia who looked like a mirror image of Dawn, asked to switch places with her so she could compete in the local contest. After going through the obligations and nearly being kidnapped, Dawn gained a new appreciation for the royal life. As a reward, Dawn was given Salvia's Togekiss to take on her journey with her friends.

They had stopped at a nice little field for the night and the blue haired coordinator was in her training gear next to Togekiss with Sylveon drawn. On the other side was Ash with Raikou drawn.

Dawn turned to Togekiss. "Now I know this may not be a contest, but this could be a good experience Togekiss. We need to be in sync."

Piplup walked up to the Flying type and chirped to it. Togekiss nodded and patted Piplup on the head.  
"Thanks Togekiss now let's do this."

Drew was on the side in his training gear. "You two ready?"

Ash closed his eyes and then opened them and got into a fighting stance, Gible matching it. Dawn pulled out her sword and got into her stance. "Togekiss, this will seem a little weird, but it won't hurt you."

Togekiss nodded and then felt the connection between the two establish. The link was relatively weak in comparison to the others but it was there.

"Alright, let's go." Drew said waving them to begin.

Ash charged at Dawn who blocked the attack. Gible launched a Dragon Claw at Togekiss who danced out of the way.

The two clashed for a couple of minutes using a combination of kicks and punches. One more clash and they jumped back. Gible launched a Dragon Pulse at the same time as Ash who's sword glowed with power. Dawn and Togekiss danced away again knowing she didn't have the strength to take many attacks.

"Alright Togekiss let's use Air Slash."

Togekiss nodded and Dawn's sword glowed. Dawn charged at Ash, but Togekiss decided to do some aerial maneuvers and then somersaulted towards Gible. The attacks connected but it did not have power backing it. Ash quickly recovered and fired off a Dragon Pulse.

"Alright, let's try Sky Attack." She said. Her body started to glow as she prepared to attack Ash again. Togekiss however tried to show off an appeal and then followed with her own Sky Attack. Though Gible was hit, once again the synchronicity didn't do the damage intended. But from the expression on Gible's face, it was starting to get tired.

"Alright Gible, let's try Draco Meteor again." Ash said holding up his hand and firing a purple ball with Gible. But the attack sputtered out and began to fall and predictably hit Piplup. (It was hilarious)

Drew winced. "God, how many times is that?" He asked the audience.

Max scratched his head with the handle of his sai. "Uh…think that's twenty."

Drew sighed. "Stop. Both of you."

Dawn and Ash eased their stances. "Dawn you and Togekiss need to get in sync." He said as the Jubilee Pokémon scolded Gible.

Dawn rubbed her eyes. "Your right, Togekiss is trained for contests, not fights. I've only know her for what maybe two days tops?"

Drew looked at Togekiss. "Why don't we do this? Take Togekiss somewhere and talk to it for a bit. Take Anabel with you. Get it to understand what you want from it and possibly strike a compromise. Meantime, Brock why don't you spar with Ash."

Dawn nodded and walked over to Togekiss and walked with the flier. Anabel quickly ran over and joined the two.

They found a nice try to lay under and all three enjoy the shade. The late winter coolness made them shiver but it was comfortable.

Dawn turned to Togekiss who was sitting between the girls. "Togekiss…I guess I should start by saying it's a pleasure to have you along."

Togekiss nodded and chirped. Anabel spoke up. "She says she's happy that she is with you as well. She wants to be the big sister for your pokémon and doesn't want them to be hurt."

Dawn smiled. "That's good." Dawn looked at the camp where another Draco Meteor was attempted blowing up Piplup, which led to an argument about training away from the camp.

"I know your trained for contests and all. But, there are some times where we won't be in contests."

Togekiss looked curious. "Like when?" Anabel translated.

"Well…if you remember when I was nearly kidnapped and those riders saved the arena." Dawn said pulling something out of her pocket. "I'm one of them. I go by Hanabi. What that means is I can use your abilities, like Aura Sphere and Air Slash."

Dawn looked the flying-type. "What I am trying to say, that while your moves are flashy, they might be best suited for combat. And I think it threw off our Link. I would love to fight alongside you but I don't have the confidence to do so yet, probably a result of having recently acquired you."

Togekiss looked at Dawn and the coordinator wondered if she made a mistake. A happy chirp and a hug confirm the opposite.

"Thank you."

Anabel was silent as she thought what had transpired today and suddenly had an idea. "What if we use that as your fighting style?"

Dawn looked at her with a curious look. "May has a style that incorporates different affects to disorient her opponents. What if these dances and appeals can be used to throw off your opponent?"

Dawn looked at the empath and then smiled. "Why didn't I think like that? Instead of pushing my style, I should be adapting to use your abilities. You have something that I am not used to and I should have be accepting of that. Sorry Togekiss." Dawn said. The flier just wrapped a wing around Dawn and trilled. Dawn brought Anabel over and hugged her in between the outstretched wings. Kissing her cheek they relaxed for a little bit as Togekiss watched over them.

"Hey you two." A soft voice called out. The two looked up to see Misty in her training gear, a blue tank top and shorts that showed off her long swimmer's legs.

"Hey Misty, what's going on?" Anabel asked.

Misty groaned. "Ash's attempt at Draco Meteor got Drew mad and then May and Gabby got involved and let's just say I am glad they are away from the camp." She said sitting down between the two girls and hugging them close.

Togekiss saw the red head and chirped. Misty smiled. "You know I had a Togetic, which is your pre-evolution. I raised it from an egg like a mother would. I see you caring for Piplup and the others, it reminds me of when I was acting like a mom." Misty looked at the others who were snuggled into her. "Maybe, it's my time to take that up again. I am the oldest if not by much and I've done a lot for everyone."

Anabel took Misty's right. "You already have, we all benefited from your confidence and support. You're our own personal cheerleader. When we are fighting the bad guys, you're always there to spurn us on."

Dawn mirrored Anabel's actions. "Me and May have been dedicating our wins to you. The one who inspired us to keep going. Heck we dedicated our Wallace Cup match to you after the attack there. Where ever you go, we will follow."

Misty sniffled. "Thanks you too." She said placing a kiss on their foreheads. There was peace for a few moments, then there was an explosion and some swearing.

The girls sighed. "Come on. Let's go before they blow themselves to Tsuki's Kingdom." Misty said getting up. Hand in hand they headed back to the camp.

Next Day (DP 179. I'll be going to the Festival soon enough)

They had reached the Sunnyshore Gym in record time. With the festival in nine days, they needed to get the badge ASAP in order to travel and train for both."

Seeing as Drew went first in Snowpoint, Ash went first this time.

"This battle will be a 3 vs. 3 battle. No time limit, only the challengers are allowed to change pokémon." A robot said acting as the ref.

"Alright, let's Electrivire." Volkner called out.

"Type advantage will set the pace. Torterra I choose you."

The Grass/Ground type roared as he stood across from Electrivire. In the stands, Dawn had gotten May to don a cheerleading outfit to help cheer Ash on, hers being a blue and orange outfit.

"Let's Go Ash!

"Go Get Him Torterra!"

Drew shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat girls. Come on Ash, shown him you mean business."

"Alright, Torterra. Leaf Storm."

Torterra launched the Leaf Tornado straight at Electrivire. Volkner however was ready.

"Electrivire use Fire Punch." Electivire's fist glowed and burned the leaves. However, its stomach was exposed. Ash capitalized and ordered an Energy Ball to send Electrivire flying. He then ordered a Rock Climb to create a pillar toward Electrivire. But the electric type was quick to recover and to the shock of everyone, he fired of an Ice Punch. The move which dealt quadruple damage to the Grass/Ground type knocked out the fully evolved started.

Brock winced. "Volkner must have trained Electrivire to use Ice Punch to take on Ground Types. Now Ash needs to figure out what can match other electric-types."

Ash recalled Torterra. "Good job, Torterra." He said the poke ball. He looked at Pikachu. "Ready?"

Pikachu nodded and jumped out onto the field. The battle resumed with Pikachu launching a Quick Attack. Electrivire countered with a Fire Punch, which Pikachu dodged and fired off a Thunderbolt which did no damage. Confused, Ash ordered Pikachu to do it again and the same result occurred and Electrivire seemed to get faster.

"Motor Drive." Flint said getting the others attention. "Motor Drive makes Electric moves useless and ups the speed of the pokémon."

"That takes a lot of Ash's strategy out of his hands. Can't get close or Pikachu gets pummeled, can't attack from far away other wise he powers up Electrivire. Think Iron Tail is his only shot." Drew said crossing his arms.

Electrivire immediately went in for an Ice Punch, but Ash's infamous luck kicked in as Pikachu's ability, Static, kicked in and paralyzed the larger pokémon.

Volkner saw this and realized what happened ordered an Ice Punch. But as the large electric type came in, the paralysis froze it enough to get Pikachu out of the way. Volkner ordered another one, but Ash was ready and ordered an Iron Tai to deflect it and getting Electrivire to feel the effect of the paralysis. Taking advantage of the sudden speed advantage, Pikachu started somersaulting and using Iron Tail to strike the electric type until it toppled over knocked out.

The girls cheered as Electrivire was recalled. Volkner smirked. "This is getting fun. But this was just a warm up. Alright Jolteon let them have it."

Ash saw the Eeveelution. "Alright Pikachu, take a knee. Lucario, I choose you!"

The Aura Pokemon came out and instantly Ash went into a fighting stance.

"Lucario use Force Palm."

Jolteon was launched back into the wall but it recovered quickly and used Thunderbolt causing Lucario to stagger a bit.

"Alright Jolteon use Shadow Ball."

Jolteon fired right at Lucario. Ash and Lucario brought their arm up and thrusted it out to block it. Undeterred, Jolteon fired off more Shadow Balls, each was deflected expertly and throwing up smoke. Jolteon then jumped up to fire again but Lucario jumped as well and fired off a Force Palm that knocked Jolteon into the ceiling. Lucario landed with a smile as the Electric-type landed knocked out.

"Alright Lucario!" Ash said as Jolteon was called back.

Volkner smiled. "Unbelievably, you've made this fun. But now playtime is over. Go Luxray."

Luxray roared and stared down Lucario. Deciding to save Lucario, he sent Pikachu back out. Pikachu started with a Quick Attack but Luxray launched a Shock Wave that sent Pikachu back. Undeterred, Ash ordered Iron Tails which backed Luxray into a corner. On the fifth one, Luxray caught the tail with Thunder Fang and drove it into the ground. Before Pikachu could respond Luxray was on him with a Shockwave to knock him out.

Brock winced. "That was brutal even for Luxray."

Drew nodded. "It was…and it might have to do with the ability the Shinx family can get. My Luxio has Intimidate. I think this one has Rivalry, which increases attack when faced with the same gender opponent."

Ash carried Pikachu back to his side of the field and sent out Lucario. Lucario immediately formed a Bone Club and went after Luxray. Lucario's extreme amount of speed got inside Luxray's guard. The super effective move knocked it around and then a Force Palm forced it to the ground. Knowing who was left to fight, Volkner conceded getting Ash's girls to cheer.

"Good job Lucario." Ash said as he walked back to the bleachers. Drew was walking out to the battlefield and gave him a high five.

"Great job man."

"Thanks, let's see you try to top it." Ash said walking over and getting kissed sense less by his girls. It wasn't helped by Dawn's and May's outfits, which were causing arousal as he laid back into Misty who wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You girls are killing me." Ash groaned good-naturedly getting the girls to laugh as he pulled them close.

Drew had already removed his hat and jacket. Volkner healed up his Luxray and Electrivire. Both were raring to go again.

"Electrivire let's go."

"Let's Ride, Infernape."

Infernape roared and got into Drew's stance. It was like a small wrestler vs a giant in a ring. Infernape went into a Flame Wheel that bounced off. Electrivire then used Fire Punch which was countered with a Mach Punch. He used the smoke to duck underground with Dig. He snuck behind the Electric type but he was ready for it and the he bear hug hugged it.

"Come on Infernape. You can break this hold." Drew said.

Infernape cried out as more pressure was applied. Those cries turned feral as the flames came out of the monkey indicating blaze was active. The Activation caused Electrivire to let go and then was punched in the stomach with a Fire Punch. A Flame Wheel finished it off.

Calling back Electrivire, Volkner wasted no time sending his trusty Raichu. Raichu began by using Quick Attack to hit Infernape back. Infernape got a couple of Mach punches off but the Raichu was obviously more experienced and Iron tail brought the empowered monkey down.

Returning Infernape, he sent out Haryiama to battle. This quickly became a mismatch as Haryiama grabbed Raichu and slammed him into the ground when tried to use Quick Attack. A few Arm Thrusts later and Volkner decided to cut his losses.

Calling back Raichu, he sent out Luxray which was able to out speed Haryiama enough to get it on its knees with Iron Tails and Thunder Fangs. A full charged Spark knocked the large fighting down and forced Drew to pull out.

On the sidelines, Tori and Gabby were a little worried. "What do you think he'll bring out? Flygon?" Gabby asked.

"Or Swampert. Both are ground types." Tori theorized.

The choice however shocked everyone when Drew sent out Luxio.

Luxray took one look at Luxio and something came over it. It was not helped by the look that Luxio was giving it.

"What just happened?" May asked.

Brock smirked. "Its Luxio's ability kicking in combined with Luxray's. Luxray has the ability, Rivalry, while Luxio has Intimidate. Intimidate cuts attack power of any opponent the user sees upon coming out. Rivalry however has a different effect. It normally gets a boost if it's facing the same gender opponent. But if it's facing the opposite gender, the power gets cut."

"So with Luxio being a girl, Luxray suffers from both abilities kicking in. Drew played Volkner for a fool." Ash said.

Flint chuckled. "Even with the power cut, Luxray is very powerful."

Luxio stood on the other side of Luxray growling. Luxray though grinned and walked up to it and growled in a non-threatening way.

"What the heck is Luxray doing?" Max said.

Anabel though light face palmed. "Luxray is smitten with Luxio. He is trying to get her to surrender and wants her to be his mate."

Drew though took advantage of it. "Luxio use Iron Tail."

Luxio's happy growl was followed by Luxray's face getting bashed in.

Volkner groaned. "Luxray, snap out of it and use Thunderbolt."

Luxray did that, but Luxio was too quick. Luxray then fired of a Shockwave which did hit and tripped up the smaller pokémon. Before Luxio could recover, Luxray rammed into with Spark and pinned her against the wall.

Volkner turned to Drew. "Call your Luxio off, she can't-"Whatever was going to be said died on his lips as Luxray cried out in pain. They turned to see Luxio with her jaw dug into Luxray's shoulder and sparks were flying.

"Call Her off! She's hurting Luxray!" Volkner yelled.

Luxio let go and growled as Luxray jumped back to avoid the sparks.

"Luxio…calm down. Its alright." Drew said calmly looking at Luxio in the eye.

Luxio looked over at her trainer and saw the smile on his face. The sparks died down and Luxio roared and glowed indicating it was evolving into Luxray.

Drew's Luxray growled and sparkled with controlled electricity. Drew ordered a Thunder attack and the attack hit her opponent. The damage seemed minor, but combined with Luxray being scared to the point he couldn't fight back forcing Volkner to concede due to this.

"That was a good battle, sorry about Luxray, he saw Luxio and thought about making a move on her."

Drew waved it off as Luxray walked over to Pikachu and Buneary. The two smiled and nuzzled the larger electric type. Volkner gave the two trainers their Badges and they celebrated knowing they qualified for the League which was to be held next month on Lily Island.

One Week Later (Elements of DP174-177)

They had gotten back to Lake Valor in time for the Grand Festival and May and Dawn had done a lot of practice in the ensuing trip from Sunnyshore City. The two girls were confident in their abilities and they had confidence to get to the finals of this festival depending on the placement of the brackets.

They were now at the dinner for the contestants and their friends. The press was going around interviewing the various coordinators and the security staff as after the attack on the Wallace Cup, it was decided to beef up security at the event itself.

"Well thanks for the interview Nando. Good luck both here and the pokémon league. It could not be easy getting here for training in both disciplines." The reporter Rhoda said.

"A pleasure as always. I hope the winds of fortune blow my way." Nando then looked and saw the heroes. "Salutations, my happy friends. Madam Dawn and Madam May, I take it you are here to compete in the Grand Festival."

"We are. Congrats getting this far Nando." May said.

Rhoda's eyes sparkled, which was killed by the sound guy hitting her in the head again. After recovering, Rhoda walked up the group.

"Can we take these two to be interviewed? I am sure two popular coordinators like yourself would want to talk to their fans."

Dawn smiled. "Sure. Let me check my make-up. May do I look good?"

"Honey, you don't need anything else. What about me?"

"Pretty as a picture May." Dawn said as they followed Rhoda to get interviewed.

Misty sighed and leaned back into Ash's arms. "They've grown up so much."

Ash smiled. "They have. Hard to believe they were so shy when we met them. You brought their real personalities out."

Misty looked at her boyfriend. "Not just me. You helped train them, you encouraged them when they were down. Not just them, Anabel too." Ash looked at the empath to see her smiling at the couple and scooted over. "All of them are where they are because of you."

"And I will keep helping you, supporting you and more importantly…loving you." Ash said kissing Misty tenderly. "Where ever you go, I will follow you."

Misty giggled. "Sounds like a marriage proposal. Oh well, that will happen in time."

May and Dawn were laughing at Rhoda's question as they ended the interview and Rhoda went to talk to other people.

"Hey Dee Dee." Kenny's voice called out.

Dawn looked at Kenny. "Hey Kenny, sorry that name doesn't bother me as much. Heck even Plusle and Minun don't bother me as much any more." As she said that the two named pokémon showed up. Realizing who it was, Dawn groaned.

"Well if it isn't Dawn?" Ursula's voice sounded. Dawn and Kenny turned to see the peach haired girl approach. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I hope my rival doesn't embarrass me. This is the Grand Festival after all."

Ursula walked away. Dawn sighed and then heard Zoey's voice. Dawn laughed and hugged Zoey. "Zoey you're here! Awesome!"

Zoey laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Dawn nodded. "If there is one person other than May I would face in the finals it's you."

Zoey agreed and caught up with Dawn. A couple of hours later Dawn was on a balcony at the hotel they were staying at in her pajamas. She released all of her pokémon and sat down amongst them.

"Hey guys. So this is it, the Grand Festival. We finally made it. I would not have made it without you."

Her pokémon chirped getting Dawn to giggle. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another ribbon. "This was my mom's first ribbon. It was my good luck charm. Guess I don't need it anymore."

The four small pokémon hopped in her lap and she hugged them close for a few moments and watched the stars.

"There you are honey." Dawn looked up and saw May in her tank top and shorts. She blushed as the moonlight showed of her taut tummy and long legs.

Dawn looked at her pokémon and said good night to them and sent them back to the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just seeing how your holding for tomorrow."

Dawn smiled. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

May nodded. "I was the same way in Hoenn. But Ash calmed me down and I actually did well. You'll do fine. Even if we get attacked."

Dawn nodded as she looked at the stars. She gasped and then moaned as May took the opportunity to sneak up behind her, hug her and laid her head on her partner's shoulder.

"Those outfits we got from your mother are so pretty. We are going to have some fun getting ready with the make-up and clothes." May said sweetly. Then she turned seductive. "But I bet I know what you want. You want to be our modelling doll and being displayed in cute outfits, I bet you would enjoy that. We are going to have so much fun in the future and it won't just be in the bedroom."

Dawn moaned. "Darn…it May, I should have never told you my fantasy."

May giggled and let go enough to take her hand. "Come on, we should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

Dawn nodded and headed to the bed to see their other bedmates snuggled in and a spot waiting for their coordinators on Ash's right. Dawn got in first and then May after pulling the blanket over them. Dawn snuggled into May's chest while Ash brought the two closer and fell asleep.

Next Day

Despite the pep talk, Dawn was still a little nervous. Granted she had every right to be considering it was her first festival. But with the girls and even Zoey in her room, it helped ease her worries.

Currently, she was in her undergarments, with stockings up to her thighs and her elbow length gloves. All of it was white with pink lace and with her skin color she looked almost translucent. The girls were finishing up hers and May's make up and making sure their outfits were clean.

Zoey smiled as they finished the job. (All the contest clothes are those in canon save May's) "Man Dawn, you look amazing. Your complexion works for you. I would go lesbian for ya."

Dawn giggled. "Thanks." She said as Misty finished her hair. May was already and was getting into her dress. It was what Gabby and Tori called a Cheongsam, a Chinese style dress that was full length and fit May's body like a glove. It was red and green with lotus flowers decorating it. Underneath was a pair of biker shorts and a pink bra.

"This feels so comfy." May said spinning around and posing.

"It's made of silk. Its really soft." Tori said.

Dawn was out of the make-up chair and the other girls helped put on her dress. It was an ankle length yellow and red dress with ruffles on the edge of the coat and sleeves. Her parasol only added to her allure.

"All set. I hope Ash likes it."

Gabby shook her head. "Dawn you and May will be the best dressed ones there." She said taking pictures of the two and then helped escort the two into the lobby.

The boys were talking with Kenny as the girls came out. Ash took one look at them and the blush he had could be seen from space. May and Dawn giggled as they came over to take some pictures with the boy who's ears were steaming.

After pictures, Ash hugged them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "You girls have spare clothes to change into in case it gets ugly right?"

"Yes. Got them right here." Dawn said holding up two plastic bags. She turned to Zoey. "Zoey, can I trust you with these?"

Zoey blinked. "Uh sure. Why? Wait…does it have anything…" The look on everyone's face told her all she needed to know. "Right."

Kenny grinned. "Don't worry, we'll make sure we help everyone out."

Drew shook his head. "You two are really our good friends with Dawn aren't ya? Good. It's nice to have friends outside of our group." He looked at the clock. "It's almost show time."

Dawn and May kissed Ash and then walked with Kenny and Zoey to the lockers.

Max looked at Drew and Ash. "You think something will happen? Even with all of the security."

"Max even with all of the security, I have a feeling something is going to go wrong." Drew said as they made their way to the seats.

An hour later, fireworks went off as the Festival was opened to grand applause. With the amount of coordinators there was the need for a preliminary round. Leading off was Ursula with two Eevees. She them use Iron Tail on each other and then ordered a Hidden Power. She then pulled out two stones, which upon further focus were Fire and Water Stones. The two pokémon reacted the stones evolving them into Flareon and Vaporeon. The Hidden Powers created water globes around Flareon and fiery orbs around Vaporeon and exploded into sparkles which set the crowd into a frenzy.

Kenny whistled. "Never thought to evolve pokémon like that."

Zoey agreed. "It was impressive but it was a one-time deal."

After a couple of performances, Nando came up. He sent out an Altaria and a Kricketune. Using Altaria's Perish Song and Kricketune's Sing they created visible music notes with a haunting yet beautiful melody.

Ash smiled. "It's just like Nando to use music in his appeal. That was cool."

Jesse in her disguise was next. She had Seviper use Haze and then jumped on Seviper's head while Yanmanga used Sonicboom to disperse the smoke and creating a brilliant glow and revealed Jessie's new outfit.

May was next up. She released Beautifly and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur began by using Sleep Powder and then Beautifly used Gust to cast it to blow it around. Then taking her sword out she had them use Silver Wind and Petal Dance respectively and started to spin gently around as the Sleep Power, the sparkles from the Silver Wind and the petals from the Petal Dance created a scene out of an action movie as she went into her stance and stood with Beautifly on her shoulders and Bulbasaur using Vine Whip to create a heart.

Zoey went after May and had the pool ready for her performance. She sent out Lumineon and Gastrodon into the pool. She had Lumineon use Aqua Ring and then had Gastrodon use Water Pulse at Lumineon. The two attack burst into a brilliant light and formed flying discs which the two water types began jumping through. The discs landed in the water and created whirlpools. Zoey jumped onto the platform and posed with the two pokémon getting the crowd to nearly deafen themselves.

Kenny was up next with Empoleon and Floatzel. Floatzel started off with an Aqua Jet and had Empoleon fire off Hydro Cannons to create a huge Waterfall. Floatzel then used Razor Wind to split it into disks and had Empoleon break them into a mist. To top off the performance, he had Floatzel use Whirlpool and Empoleon use Flash Cannon. The Steel Type attack though was too much for the Whirlpool and it broke apart and knocked Floatzel back disrupting the move.

Up in the stands, Brock shook his head. "That didn't look good. Kenny might be in trouble getting through to the knockouts."

"He tried to do too much and his concentration was thrown off a bit resulting in the power being too much for Floatzel." Drew said.

Dawn was the last one up. She waved to the crowd and then using a line seal on her poke balls she sent out Buneary and Cyndaquil.

While the line seal popping out, she ordered Buneary to use Ice beam on the lines. Then Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel to cut a slide through the ice, which Buneary happily followed behind the fire type. Charging up another Ice Beam, Buneary and Cyndaquil were covered by Cyndaquil's Smokescreen. There was a glow in the smoke and then in cleared showing Buneary in a large Poke ball of ice on top of a mountain. She curtseyed as Cyndaquil used his flames to create feathers of flames and creating snowflakes in the arena. The fans went nuts as the judges praised the beauty and cuteness of the performance.

Dawn walked back and Zoey and Kenny walked up to her to congratulate her. May ran up to her and hugged her gushing over the performance.

Jesselina walked over as well. "That performance was spectacular dearies. I could not have done better myself." She grabbed their shoulders gently and whispered. "We need to talk now."

She brought the two girls into the restroom. "Alright, enough of niceties. There will be a huge attack by what's possibly left of Glenn's forces. He is down to possibly eight to ten thousand troopers in his army, plus about 15 Kaijuu. The good news is he cannot commit himself fully to this operation because he wants to send the rest to attack the tournament. The bad news is both he and Paul I think have a huge power boost possible from that attack on Mt. Coronet,"

Dawn nodded. "We figured there would be one here and one at the league. But we just don't know when."

"Money is on sometime before the finals and probably after Jessie either loses or beats one of us." May theorized.

Jessie grimaced. "Yeah. The moment I do that I am supposed to send a signal to let the attack begin."

"We need to get the message to our friends.

They headed back to the locker room in time for the announcement of the second round participants. May, Dawn, Jessie, Nando and Zoey all made it in while Kenny had a defeated look on his face as he was eliminated.

He made a move to go get changed when Dawn stopped him. "Kenny, before you leave I need you to take this to our friends. Give it to either Drew or Ash. And stay near them." Dawn said holding up a note in her hand.

Kenny nodded. "Will do. Just be careful I don't want you dying before you become a Top Coordinator." He said running out of the locker room.

Zoey looked at Dawn and May. "Are you sure something will happen?"

May turned serious. "If Jessie says so, then we believe it. Let's say she works really close with our enemies."

(DP175)

Up in the stands the heroes saw that Dawn was matched up with Ursula. Looking at the rest of the bracket, May was going to face Zoey and Nando while Dawn would get Jesselina in the semifinals.

"Looks like a tough draw but if Dawn can get past Ursula, I don't see her losing till the finals tomorrow. No offense to Jessie or Nando, but my sister and Zoey are probably going to get to the finals." Max said.

Drew nodded. He turned and saw Kenny walking up to them.

"Hey Kenny, you here to watch the others."

Kenny shook his head. "Where's Ash?"

"He's out practicing Draco Meteor what's up?" Misty asked.

Kenny pulled out the note and gave it to Drew. "Your friend Jesselina wanted to give you a special autograph."

Drew widened his eyes and took it. Seeing the note, he crumbled it up.

"Gabby, Anabel. Get to the rafters. Max back them up." Drew said as the three looked surprised but nodded and quietly slipped out.

On the stage, Dawn and Ursula stood across from each other. The contempt for each other palpable.

"Alright on my left is Dawn of Twinleaf Town. To my right is Ursula of Jubilife City. Five minutes on the clock and Begin!"

"Flareon, Gabite let's do this!"

"Pachirisu, Mamoswine Spotlight!"

"Pachirisu use Discharge." Dawn commanded.

Ursula scoffed. "Like that would work. Gabite get in front of Flareon!"

Dawn grinned. "Thought you would do that. Discharge hits everyone on the field including my own. Mamoswine, Take Down." She said holding out her sword to direct the attack.

Mamoswine charged and hit the dragon and sending it into Flareon knocking points off of Ursula's score.

The two downed pokémon were far from finished. Ursula smiled. "Alright, you want to play that game. Gabite use Sandstorm."

The large wave of sand covered the arena. Flareon and Gabite jumped out of the way headed towards Mamoswine after blowing through Pachirisu.

"Mamoswine use Ancient Power, break through the Sandstorm."

"That attack won't work. Flareon use Scary Face on the sand."

The Sand took Flareon's face and glowing red eyes. The move froze Mamoswine in its place and the Sandstorm swallowed them up cutting Dawn's points by 25%.

Dawn shook her head. "Guys stay calm. Pachirisu use Super Fang on Flareon, Mamoswine use Ice Shard on Gabite."

Pachirisu began spinning around and Mamoswine cha. Ursula though was still confident. "Gabite use Double Team."

The dragon split up into several illusions confusing the big pokémon. Dawn immediately tried to connect and feel where the real one was. Then she heard Ursula order a Shadow Ball through the illusions. Reacting quickly she connected to Pachirisu and swung Sylveon, making Pachrisu bat it back. Dawn's points took a hit but it also took a little bit off of Ursula's score. Not willing to let go of the momentum, Ursula ordered more Shadow Balls. Pachirisu dodged them but Mamoswine kept getting hit and eventually dropped to the floor.

Ursula laughed. "That's enough Gabite end the illusion." The dragon did so and Dawn tried to fire off an Ice Shard but Flareon used Fire Spin to counter it. Dawn's points were drained to about a tenth of the score she started from. The Ice Shards broke up and Dawn ordered another Ice Shard to charge.  
"Don't let them attack, Gabite use Dragon Claw. Flareon Fire Fang."

Dawn smiled. "Pachirisu, use Spark." Flareon get the brunt of the attack sending it back. Dawn too advantage. "Mamoswine use Ice Shard fire it at Pachirisu."

The two attacks merged. "Now Discharge."

The combination shot out and struck Ursula speechless and knocked points a quarter of her points off her score.

Ursula shook her head. "Alright new tactic. Gabite get underground. Flareon follow him."

Gabite and Flareon did so making the Chandelier miss and taking some points off of Dawn's score. Flareon then started jumping out of the holes and firing Shadow Balls which began exhausting the two.

"Got to think of something…got it. Pachirisu get in the holes. Mamoswine use Ice Shard fire it into the holes.

"Your too late. Dragon Claw and Fire Fang." Ursula commanded.

Mamoswine took the hit and stubbornly stayed standing with sliver of points left for Dawn.

Dawn though never lost her smile. "Discharge."

Large bolts popped out of the ground startling Ursula.

"Ancient Power on the ground." Dawn said stabbing towards the ground.

The attack split open the floor revealing Pachirisu in an Ice Chandelier. Wasting no time, Pachirisu charged and struck both pokémon.

Ursula was now desperate. "Sandstorm and Fire Spin quick!"

"I don't think so. Hidden Power Mamoswine." The attack hit the Ice Chandelier and sped it up hitting the two pokémon again.

Dawn was about to order another attack but then she smiled and put her sword in her sheathe.

"This is your curtain call Ursula." She said as the smoke cleared revealing that Gabite and Flareon were knocked out giving Dawn the win.

Ursula growled and stormed off mumbling something about luck and storming off.

Two hours later the semifinals were set. After Dawn's victory, she cruised into the Semifinals as she kept the momentum going especially with Buneary and Togekiss.

In the B block, Jesselina had some trouble getting to the quarterfinals using Mime Jr. and Seviper. But a lucky hit managed to knock out her opponent and then she easily outperformed her opponent and earn her spot in the semifinals.

Nando's path was difficult, but his performance in both the Round of 16 and the quarterfinals endeared him to fans. His quarterfinal match had his Kricketune and his evolved Roserade knock out his opponent and clinching him a spot as the C block champion.

D Block was the group that concerned their friends in the stands. It contained Zoey and May on different sides of the bracket. True to Max's prediction, May and Zoey marched their way to the quarterfinals and face off against each other. It was Glameow and Gastrodon vs, Wartortle and Glaceon. The battle's outcome was in doubt right up until the last second as the two coordinators stole the show with ice, geysers, rainbows, shadows and a whole bunch of other effects. In the end May eked out the win by the slimmest of margins and the crowd gave them a standing ovation, with both bowing and shaking hands.

Up in the rafters, Max was sitting on one of the beams. "Man, I wish we were down there. May is doing so awesome."

Anabel looked at the young man as she kicked her feet. "Its alright Max. We are at least watching it and we got a cool perspective."

"It like being in a blimp. We have blimps that fly around sporting events and get an aerial perspective." Gabby said taking some photos. Looking around the arena she spotted something in the shadows. Zooming in she spotted figures looking towards the stage with the semifinalists.

"Look sharp guys. I think we are about to go on stage." Gabby said forming Sagittarius and pulling out her belt with the others following suit.

Max groaned. "Bad pun, Gabby." He said pulling his sais, the Cyclonic Wind.

Anabel hopped over to another rail and unfolded Royal Circle. "This is going to be very tricky. Being this high up might give us an advantage."

On the stage, Marion got the crowd's attention. "Alright with the last match of today, the four semifinalists are set for tomorrow's final rounds. From the A Block, its Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town."

There were whistles as fans cheered for the shy beauty as she waved.

"Her opponent From B Block, its Jesselina of Jubilife City."

Jessie kissed to the crowd and waved as well as they applauded. An extra kiss was given to the side of the room as a signal for something.

"Block C's Winner is Nando of Eterna City."

Nando gave a small wave and a bow as the crowd cheered. It was really hard not to like the man. (A/N He was hard to hate unlike Paul. Wished he showed up a bit more.)

"His opponent is Group D's winner May of Petalburg City."

May kissed the crowd and waved as well as the whistles were as loud as Dawn's response.

"Join us all tomorrow, as we crown this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival Top Coordinator."

After Marion said that there was explosion over by the preliminary stages. Out of the smoke, close to a thousand troopers, and five big kaijuu were seen that looked humanoid versions of very powerful pokémon. One looked like a Dragonite, one a Tyrannitar, one a Metagross, One a Salamence, and one a Slaking,

Coming up behind them was Dante in his armored form, though it looked a bit different. It looked more streamlined and it looked more draconic.

"This little festival is over. I hope you've said your prayers because this lake will be your grave."

The fans were already panicking but quick thinking by the cops was able to get them out in a orderly fashion.

Dante looked over to see the semifinalist. "Who better to destroy this festival, then those who made final round." He said holding up his lance. "THUNDER BOLT!"

May grabbed Marion and hopped of the way. Dawn quickly pulled out her sword and deflected it away from Nando and then jumped off the stage with him in tow.

Before Dante could launch another attack, he and several of his minions got struck by arrows from above. Looking above him, he saw Anabel, Gabby and Max falling towards them with their belts already on.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

**ORION**

The shields went in front of the falling riders while Gabby's armor formed around herself. Anabel and Max fell through the armor and then fired off their weapons. Dante had to jump back to avoid the weapons.

"Riders…I figured with your friends competing you weren't that far behind." Dante said.

Orion swung her bow. "You got that right. Time to hunt some dragons."

Before Dante could respond the other heroes save for Dawn and May appeared their devices already in hand.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE/COMPLETE/SIRIUS**

The riders pulled out their weapons. "Dante, we had a feeling there was going to be an attack." Aura said.

"We had prepared ourselves accordingly." Zodiac said. "Figured it would have been your employer. Not as many as we thought, you running out of manpower?"

Dante growled and the smirked. "Well, with the amount of firepower I brought with me, I don't think you will make it to the league, Zodiac and Aura." He pointed towards the riders. "Destroy them. Find the other two as well."

The battle was quickly joined as the two groups charged at each other.

Meanwhile Dawn and May had escorted Nando back to the locker room. Zoey looked up. "I saw what happened. Clothes are on the bench."

Dawn and May nodded and May helped Dawn strip out of her dress. Nando averted his eyes. "My apologies May and Dawn I do not want to watch young girls changing."

"Its fine Nando. Just keep an eye out for anything coming this way." May said slipping out of her dress.

Nando looked down the hall. He spotted some soldiers coming down the hall.

"How much time do you two need?" Nando said motioning Zoey to come up to the door.

Dawn was slipping on her skirt. "Thirty seconds."

Zoey and Nando shut the door and held onto it. The door was slammed into but the two held the door.

"Alright, let it go!" May called out. The coordinators jumped out of the way. The doors slammed open and the troopers came in.

SOLARBEAM

ICE BEAM

Only to be destroyed by the combined attacks of May and Dawn. The two coordinators looked to see Dawn and May with their swords pointed to the door.

"You guys alright?" May asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Nodding, the two riders walked out and checked the corridors. Finding no one, Dawn turned to Zoey. "Stay here guys."

"Be careful." Zoey said.

"May the winds of fortune bring you good luck." Nando replied.

The girls nodded and ran down the halls and put on their belts. Going through their hand motions they activated their belts.

HENSHIN

**EVOLVE**

Hanabi and Kusa quickly made their way to the arena.

Out in the arena there were craters and small fires everywhere as the battle had spread out. With most of the troopers defeated the Riders could focus on the Kaijuu.

Orion and Sirius were facing the Slaking monster Ape Fist. They had dodged a couple of its fists and left large craters. Knowing they would not survive big hits in their base forms, they went for their bulkier forms

**HERCULES**

**Kamen Ride: U-U-URSA MINOR**

Now in their seemingly stronger forms, they went after the Ape monster and began their struggle. Despite the power difference between the two girls and their opponent, they were considerable faster and definitely more flexible and they used it to their advantage using hit and run tactics and pushing it back. But it would not go down and it roared tryi

Ape Fist swung and Orion caught the fist as it over reached. Using the added momentum she brought it close and hit the Kaijuu in the face sending it staggering back..

Orion pulled her bow back and fired off multiple arrows. Sirius swung her staff to cast a spell.

ATHENA'S BLESSING

Feeling empowered she ran and delivered an uppercut straight to the beasts jaws. It crashed into the bleachers dazed and confused.

**ORION MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: U-U-URSA MINOR**

**COMBO: HUNTER CLAW BREAKER**

"HERCULES METAL BREAKER"

"URSA CLAW STRIKE!"

Orion leapt up and reared back with fist glowing. Sirius did the same and came from the bottom. Both struck at the same time and landed behind their opponent.

"This hunt is over."

"One Ape fully caught."

They said simultaneously as their opponent blew up. They high fived and headed back to the fight.

Near the water, Kyokan was dancing over the water as they faced off against the Metagross, dubbed Mind Drone. Underwater Triton was firing the water at the metallic Kaijuu but it did not appear to do anything.

**PSYBEAM**

The multi-colored beams struck the metallic monster. Seeing it did little damage she scanned another card.

**SHADOW BALL**

Drone punched the dark colored balls back and charged it with an Iron Head. Kyokan jumped up to dodge it but Drone was quick to activate another attack. Based on the glow it was a Hyper Beam and Kyokan was not in the position to dodge.

Before the attack fired, the water froze and the kaiju lost its footing sending the attack off course. Kyokan landed on the ice as Triton landed next to her.

"This guy is tough." Triton commented as they watched their opponent try to get a grip on the ice.

"Its based on a Pseudo-legendary pokémon, kind of expected it to be tough. We might need a bit more firepower.

"Right. Time bring in the Queen." Triton said holding up her card.

"Right behind you," Kyokan said holding up her Seer card. Both of them scanned their cards.

**QUEEN**

**SEER**

Now in their evolved forms they quickly headed towards the downed Kaijuu.

**ICE BEAM**

The cold attack struck their opponent and pushed it back. The two girls scanned another set of cards.

**ZAP CANNON**

**HYDRO CANNON**

**COMBO: POWER CRASH**

The two attacks combined and struck their opponent electrocuting it. Triton then unfroze the ice and dropped them into the water causing more damage.

**AQUA JET MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AURORA BEAM MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: AURORA DRILL**

**ZAP CANNON: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**DOUBLE COMBO: AURORA STORM**

Kyokan jumped up and held her chakram in front of her with Triton already in her finisher jumping onto it. With a push off the three attacks combined and Triton crashed into her opponent blowing it up. The water rider jumped up onto the platform and caught Kyokan.

"May the water be your grave." Triton said with a cold smile.

"No hard feelings." Kyokan said. The empath looked at Triton. "Not that I mind you holding me like this but we have a job to do."

Triton for her part blushed. "Not my fault you're huggable. But you're right. Let's go."

The two went out to search for more opposition.

Up in the air Ace was already in Maverick form, trying to out run his draconic nemesis, Red Fang. The battle had started off well enough, but a Dragon Claw to the chest forced him into the air.

Turning around he began firing off Thunder Shocks and Air Cutters which hit the Dragon but he shrugged it off. Focusing forward he increased his speed. Looking behind him and seeing he lost him turned around to see his opponent preparing a Hyper Beam. Before he fire it off, the jaw got kicked from its right and crashed into the dome.

Ace looked and saw his sister in her Kokiri form fluttering next to him.

"Kusa!"

Kusa gave Ace a thumbs up. "Got your back little brother."

Their opponent roared and charged at them. Kusa quickly scanned a card.

**STUN SPORE**

Her wings fluttered as orange sparkles dropped. She climbed higher as the dragon flew right into the paralyzing it. Ace immediately scanned a card.

**METEOR MASH: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Up top Kusa scanned a finisher card as well.

**BLAZE KICK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

The dragon turned around to see a glowing fist and kick coming right at him. The impact tore through it and blew it up.

"Show's over."

"Splash one bogey."

The two flew to each other and gave each other a sibling hug before descending to clean up the mess.

Zodiac was not having as difficult a time with Serpent Wing. The big dragon was trying to overwhelm the solo rider, but an expert use of the Virgo Shield deflected the initial charge in. Then switching in Libra form, he manipulated the gravity around the dragon and crushed it to the ground. Switching into Capricorn pounding the dragon in the belly. As the dragon stood up, he swapped into Leo form and activated his Leo Finisher.

**STANDBY LEO: FINISHER**

Serpent Wing looked to see the glowing sword come towards him and bisect him.

"Yippie Kiya loser." He said as his opponent blew up. He turned and saw that Aura was in a heated battle with Dante. Based on the armor color, he was in his mega form. Zodiac sighed and charged after the battle.

Onyx was having a slugfest with his opponent, Dark King. Both heavily armored opponents had punched, slashed, kicked, swung and slammed their opponent. Onyx had gone into his Diamond form but even then it was getting to be difficult to hold up as the diamonds were beginning to crack. As King was about swipe again, he felt two feet slam into him and heard a girlish giggle.

"Up here big guy." Hanabi said as she hopped back up and used Latias' levitation to fly around and stab their opponent. She landed and back flipped away from a swipe.

"Onyx are you alright?" She said landing next to him.

Onyx grunted. "I've been better."

"Let me help. HEAL PULSE."

Sylveon glowed pink and Onyx glowed as well as some of the damage repaired itself.

"Thanks. Care to help me finish this guy off?"

Hanabi nodded holding up a card and charging it.

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

She hopped into the air and then pointed her legs towards Mortar while powering up another card. Onyx charged up his card.

**IRON TAIL: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Onyx swung and connected with Hanabi's legs which wer glowing.

**BOUNCE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

Hanabi spun in the air and struck through Dark King's heart.

"This is your curtain call." Hanabi said as their opponent blew up.

Hanabi looked at Onyx and gave him a thumbs up as she started to heal him.

Aura and Dante clashed for what seemed to be 100th time. Aura had gone into his Mega form to combat Dante who had assume a Mega form as well. It resembled Dante's Torterra and that gave him a defensive edge.

**AERIAL ACE**

Aura ducked out of the way of the attack and scanned more cards.

**FORCE PALM**

He force Dante back. As he recovered, he had to duck out of the way of Zodiac crashing in.

Zodiac jumped back to Aura. "You alright."

"Yeah, he's got nothing on me. Stay back I got this." Aura said.

Dante just spit. "You think you can take me one on one? Your delusional. I've got power from Dialga and Palkia."

Aura smirked. "Yeah, well you seem to forget I have this." He said holding up his Master card.

"Careful Aura, cockiness cost us last time we face him."

Dante laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot about that." He said charging up an attack an pointing towards Hanabi and pointed his hand at Sirius.

FIRE BLAST

Aura watched as the stream of hot fire went towards Hanabi. To Dante's astonishment the attack was blocked by a green barrier. Kyokan had landed and used Safeguard.

Dante growled and used his right hand to fire a Dark Pulse at Sirius. A dome of water protected Sirius as Triton appeared swung her trident.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME!" Aura said now in Master form who slashed at Dante blind siding him. He rolled back but Aura kept on him.

AURA SPHERE

The Aura attack struck true and forced him onto the ground.

Aura quickly scanned his two finisher cards.

**THUNDER: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**LEAF BLADE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: LIGHTNING BLADE**

Dante held up his lance to try and block the attack but it broke through and slashed through his armor causing him to cry out.

"AUGGHHHHH!" Dante screamed as his armor sparked blew up. The explosion knocked him out of the gear. The belt survived if barely. Paul looked and saw all of the riders with their weapons pointed at him.

"Your power trip is over Paul. Surrender and maybe we can get you off with your license being revoked." Aura said.

Paul looked at the riders and laughed. "You stupid riders. You have no idea the power that is promised me. But that's for later. You won't catch me anytime soon especially with the cameras destroyed.. I will see you at the league Aura, no Ketchum." He said as the shadows consumed him.

Aura sighed as they all powered down. "I don't think Paul is ever going to get his head straight."

Drew patted his shoulder. "I don't think that's the last we'll see of him. And I pretty sure that we will have to worry about something at the league. But for now, we got a competition that two of us want to win." He said looking at Dawn and May who smiled.

Next Day

After working overnight to clean up the arena, the Grand Festival was back on track. With Jesselina having disappeared and disqualified, Dawn got a free ride into the finals to await the winner between May and Nando. A magnificent battle resulted in May's Blaziken and Glaceon beating Nando's Lopunny and Roserade. Nando gracefully bowed out and congratulated May and Dawn reaching the finals.

Now the two graceful coordinators stood across from each other.

"This seems familiar. It was at the Wallace Cup." Dawn said holding up her sword.

"You won then, but I don't think it will be the same result. Whatever happens, this will be a final to remember." May said. She then mouthed 'I love you' to Dawn who returned the reply.

"Now it's time for the Finals of this Grand Festival. On the left, making it all the way to the finals in her first Grand Festival, it's Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town. On the Right, can her third festival appearance be the charm? Its May Maple of Petalburg City. Let's have 5 minutes on the clock and BEGIN!"

"Blaziken, Glaceon, Take the Stage!"

"Buneary, Togekiss Spotlight!"

"Blaziken, Fire Punch, Glaceon Ice Shard!

Blaziken Fire burst file Glaceon fired multiple ice shards which surround the fire giving off a sparkling effect.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere, Buneary Ice Beam."

The rabbit created an ice shield which blocked the attack. Togekiss then fired off the blue attack and struck Glaceon.

Dawn kept up the pressure. "Buneary hop on Togekiss, Togekiss use Sky Attack."

"Blaziken use Fire Spin Glaceon Shadow Ball try to corral them."

The attacks looked spectacular to the audience but Dawn had to pilot their way around the attack and struck Blaziken. But thanks to their training, they held but their poins suffered.

"Hang in there. Blaziken use Blaze Kick, Glaceon use Ice Shard surround the leg."

Blaziken charged at Togekiss and struck hard depleting her points with the combination of Ice and Fire. May however noticed Buneary was missing.

"NOW!"

Buneary had used Bounce and jumped off Togekiss and struck Blaziken in the head. She then went after Glaceon and used Dizzy Punch to strike Glaceon. Looking at the points and the time it was too close to call.

"Buneary use Ice Beam, Togekiss Aura Sphere!"

"Blaziken use Overheat, Glaceon Shadow Ball!"

The two different types of attacks collided and fought for dominance as they made a beautiful light show. They only let up when time was called. The crowd who had been on its feet since about two minutes into the battle applauded and cheered.

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"After this battle I don't think the crowd cares who won. But there must be one. Let's find out who it was!" Marion said as they looked the screen. By the absolute slimmest of margins, Dawn's points were ahead of May's.

Dawn looked and saw the screen flash her name. At first she was stunned. Then she gasped and she brought her hands up as if to not believe it. Then happy tears started to flow. It was only when Buneary hopped up to her with a happy cheer was she able to move. She knelt down to grab the rabbit and hug it with Togekiss coming over and hugging the two close.

"I can't believe it! I won. I won! I WON! MOM I DID IT!" She said laughing and crying happily.

May sighed and walked to her pokémon. "You two did awesome. It could have gone either way. I am very proud of you both."

She walked over to Dawn who was still delirious. "Come on sweetie, someone needs to be crowned champion."

Dawn was led to a podium as Mr. Contesta brought out the runners-up and winner's trophy. After May's award, Dawn who was still in tears walked up to the podium.

"On behalf of the Sinnoh Contest Association, it is my honor to present this year's Grand Festival Trophy, to Dawn Berlitz. Congratulations young lady. Your family and friends must be so proud."

Dawn nodded and accepted the trophy. Dawn raised it above her head to mass applause and jubilation. She looked and saw her friend and in particular Ash, Misty and Anabel. She smiled as she spotted them whistling and shouting praises to her and May. For one night or at least a little while, she was the queen of their little group.

But the threat from Paul seems real. And with the group's focus on Pokémon league, it will only be a matter of time before they make their move. This time the fate of the Pokemon world hangs in the balance. What will happen? Find out in the exciting conclusion to book one of Journeys of the Dreamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: WANTED THIS OUT THIS WEEKEND. PURE LAZINESS  
> Preview: As the Pokémon league gets underway, Glenn launches his attack on the league and threatens the world with destruction. Will the riders win? Find Out in the Two-Part Conclusion of Journeys of the Dreamer: Riders Of Aura
> 
> UO: The next chapter in this will be delayed due to traveling so sorry


	46. Countdown to Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY….SWOOOOSH
> 
> UO: It's The Final Countdown. (Cues Song.)
> 
> Ash: Do we want to know?
> 
> Drew: No let's pretend we don't know him
> 
> UO: I heard that. You guys done celebrating
> 
> Dawn: Yes (Being cuddled by May)
> 
> May: Yep, time to cheer on our boy to victory
> 
> Gabby: You mean our man to victory.
> 
> Misty: (Dangerous Glint) What did you say
> 
> UO: Girls take it outside…(Catfight starts.) Damn it. (Sees Tori and Anabel get involved.) Don't destroy…(Set gets destroyed.) the set.
> 
> Dawn: Has this happened before?
> 
> Brock: Unfortunately
> 
> Ash: Yeah…(Blushes as clothes were tearing) Um…is it okay that I am turned on by this
> 
> Drew: I think so, Brock?
> 
> Brock: Yes, it is though make sure you use protection,
> 
> UO: GOD DAMN IT BROCK THEY ARE TOO YOUNG! MAX DISCLAIMER
> 
> Max: UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. He would be a billionaire and he would have paired Ash with at least Misty and May

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 47: Countdown to End Game, the Tournament of Destiny

When we last left our heroes, Dawn and May competed in the Grand Festival and Ash and Drew completed their quest to get into the Sinnoh League tournament. While at the festival, Paul led a huge attack on the festival itself. Despite Paul's seemingly increased powers and the stronger kaijuu, the riders were able to push them back and even force Paul out of his gear almost destroying it. With that settled, Dawn and May found themselves on opposite sides of the Grand Festival Finals and after a dazzling performance from both of them, Dawn pulled out the win on her first try.

Dawn groaned and blinked her eyes opened. She yawned cutely and felt gentle weights on her body. She turned her head and smiled at who the weights belonged to. Over her chest were two slender arms. To her right, she followed the arm to the red haired visage of Misty, who was laying on her shoulder with a bright smile on her face. Going to her left, she spotted May's grin as cuddled closer to the blue haired coordinator. Around her stomach were two very masculine and strong arms that belong to their boyfriend, Ash, who held her protectively. On her legs was the last member of their relationship, Anabel who was snoring cutely and hugging Dawn like her personal teddy bear.

Dawn remembered the previous night. Her friends had celebrated well into last night. The paparazzi and fans were swarming her and all of the attention nearly suffocated the poor girl. Her friends came to the rescue and the fans died down. They continue to celebrate and at the end Dawn was tuckered out and was carried back where she fell asleep almost immediately.

Carefully extracting herself, she crawled off the bed and headed over to the dresser to see a gold trophy on the dresser. She reached out and touched it.

"I can't believe I won. Its like a dream come true." She said seeing her reflection in the gold surface. She heard some shuffling and saw Misty's reflection in the trophy.

"Hi sweetie. How's the first morning as a Top Coordinator feel?" Misty said hugging the blue haired coordinator and kissing her cheek.

Dawn purred at the kiss. "It feels great." She said as Misty hugged her and placed her chin on her shoulder. "Like a dream come true. I like that I can leave my home with a good memory." She felt her body being moved and she went willingly to the bed to see the others waking up.

Misty looked at Dawn who's smile was contagious. She leaned down to kiss her tenderly and Dawn allowed the red head to do so smiling all the way. When they released, Misty petted her hair.  
"So Cute. I'm glad your with us." Misty said. She turned to the others. "I'm glad I am part of this relationship with all of you and you are coming with us, Brock and Max as well. To think this all started with my bike getting destroyed. Who knew that having my bike destroyed would lead to so many adventures?" She said as images of their first adventures played through her mind.

May smiled and nuzzled into Ash who rubbed her back. "I've traveled with Ash since I started my journey. I have seen thing I never would believe when I left home. Over that time, I gradually fell in love with each of you. Ash, then Misty, then Ana, and then Dawn. I've explored so much, from my pokémon, to my powers, to even love. I want to continue this trip, I want to see it to the end." She said as images of their early journey from meeting Drew and his friends to the nights they spent to together to the battles they fought.

Anabel crawled hug Ash's torso. "Before I met you, I was just a Frontier Brain. The other six were my family and other than my pokémon, I guess I never really found friends. Even if I did, I never kept them due to my empathic abilities with my pokémon. When you all saved me, I felt like I could make life-long friends.

Her mind replayed the journey in her mind. The many adventures they had, the people the met, the sites they saw. In almost all of them, one of the others was either hugging her or holding hand some with wide eyed wonder, some with determination.

"Who know it would turn into love for not only Ash, but you all as well. And I wouldn't change a thing." She said reaching up to kiss Ash. Releasing they turned to the Top coordinator who blushed under the praising looks.

"When I left home, I couldn't even find Professor Rowan's lab. And then with no experience I went after Piplup and somehow saved him. Then I found your Pikachu and he helped me escape the troopers attacking me. Then you guys came and rescued me and I joined you all. I stumbled and made mistakes, but you supported me, taught me, and picked me up when I fell down."

Images of her early training were shown. They gave way to her being more confident, more powerful and more graceful as each of her friends taught her and she helped teach each other.

"When I became Hanabi, I realized that I could stand with you all. And I guess, the feelings I developed as our journey went on, it just worked out like it did. And I wouldn't change it for anything."

Misty and May cooed and hugged her, kissing her cheek as well.

Ash chuckled and looked at the ceiling. "When I started my journey, I was just a hot shot trainer and in Misty's opinion a bike wrecker."

Misty playfully punched him at that. "You still paid me back."

Ash cheekily smiled. "Over time I met so many people, some many pokémon and even though I didn't win my first two league titles, I didn't want my journey to end."

Ash reached into his undershirt and pulled out the Lightning Topaz. "When Drew and his friends came in and explained about this whole kingdom and dimensions thing, I was ready to write it off as a delusion. When I awoke my armor, it was life-changing. I always bonded with my pokémon but this gave me a new way to bond with them. With each battle, I got stronger and I trained harder to keep up with you all. I guess in a sense my and Drew were the leaders and we pushed each other to get better.

Images of him transforming went through his head and then several victories that were sealed with his sword Raikou. Even the wins at the league and the Battle Frontier were shown and then images of him overcoming Paul and Glenn with the help of his friends.

Ash looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "In a way my journey is ending, but a new one is just beginning. A journey that would take us to so many more places and meet so many people. And I am glad Max, Brock and especially you girls are coming with us. I love you, my precious mermaid, my beautiful Beautifly, my amazing Eevee and my adorable Buneary."

This got the girls to squeal and any further conversation was stopped as they kissed Ash and each other senseless.

Outside, Drew closed the door when the make-out started. He had come to check on the group and was going to knock on the door to wake them when they started talking. He smiled at what they said about their journey and wanting to continue their adventure.

"Aren't we a little old to be spying on our friends?" Gabby asked amusedly.

Drew shook his head. "Not like they would do the same thing. I just wanted to wake them up and I listened to some very…tender words." He shook his head. "Where did we get friends like that?"

Gabby smiled. "Just us being ourselves I suppose." Gabby gained a thoughtful look. "You think they will adapt well in our world?"

Drew nodded. "I think so. It will be hard to contain Ash and Max's energy. That's what we have sports for."

A shuffling caused their heads to turn to see Tori walking up and smiling. "Hey you two, are the others up yet?"

"Don't know about Max and Brock, but Ash and the girls are. But they are a little occupied." Drew said.

Tori nodded and then looked at Drew. "So, we are going home after this? Have you gotten in contact with Tsuki?"

"I am right here." Said a mystical voice. The three turned to see Tsuki walking up in a pair of jeans and a silver shirt. Even in casual clothes, her otherworldly beauty created a calmness in the center.

Drew turned to the others. "She teleported in last night from our dimension while Dawn was celebrating. She wants to see the pokémon battles and get a start on setting up the way home."

"Correct. I understand that Ash and his friends want to bring their family in. It will take some time to create records and bring them into your world, but it is no trouble for me."

Drew walked up to her. "You've done plenty for us. You opened our minds to so many adventures. I am happy that you will keep helping us, your highness."

Tsuki smiled. "My pleasure, Prince Drew." She turned. "Where is Prince Ash and Princess Misty?

Gabby giggled. "Just enjoying showing their love for each other and their knights. Of course, we are a little young for, well you know."

Tsuki made a noise of realization. "I see. So Drew, where do we go from here?"

Drew scratched his chin. "We have three weeks to get to the tournament. Three days to get to Sunnyshore, another two to get to the tournament location. I think we can get two weeks of hardcore training baring any circumstances. So let's take a day or two, relax, and then get on the road."

Gabby and Tori smiled at that. After a half hour of talking, the door to Ash's room opened up. Drew turned to see Ash with kiss marks and a goofy grin on his face.

"Enjoy your wake-up call?" He asked.

Ash grinned. "Yep." He said as the girls walked out with radiant smiles, with the girls holding each other's hands. Ash turned to see a silver haired woman. He widened his eyes. "Tsuki?"

This snapped the girls out of their states and turned to see the Moon Princess. Tsuki just smiled. "Greetings, Prince Ash, Princess Misty, Knights May, Dawn, Anabel."

Ash brushed himself off. "If I had known you were coming we would have cleaned ourselves more."

Tsuki shook her head. "It is fine. I only appeared last night. I have come to prepare this side of the portal to transport to Drew's world. It shouldn't take me more than a week to set it up to send you and your families there."

Drew spoke up. "So how's the home front?"

Tsuki's smile faded a bit. "Your country continues its march through the countries called Iraq and Afghanistan. Other than that, there have been no major disasters."

"What's the date?"

"It is two weeks from the summer solstice about two and half weeks from the end of the school year. Compared to Earth time you have been here two and a half months."

"And its been about twenty months on this world since we met. How are our clones?"

To cover the fact that they might be gone for long periods of time, Tsuki had created three clones from her magic. To anyone outside of their group, they looked like the real deal, even had the same attitudes and behaviors. Tsuki explained that when they came back, the memories would transfer back to them. Their families even acted like the clones were their own children, right down to family gatherings. (Think a Blood Clone from Fanon Naruto just using Tsuki's magic.)

"They are holding well. They have retained much of the school information, though the tests seems to have drained them quite a bit."

Drew looked at the ceiling. "So if we are close to the solstice…that actually works out because it will be summer vacation. Gives Ash and his friends and their families' time to adjust to our world, time to create records and to register for school."

Tsuki nodded. "Correct. Now then I believe we are taking this day to relax before the journey to this pokémon League. I am most curious to observe a pokémon battle and this Aura Link you have developed."

Ash and Drew nodded and left to get dressed for the day while the girls met with Tsuki.

Hidden Base, somewhere North of the Mainland

Paul groaned as he tried to sit up. He winced as he felt pain in his ribs as he remembered the thrashing he got at the hands of the Kamen Riders. The finisher from Aura's Master form was evident as the angry slash mark across the chest was an angry red.

"So you failed." Glenn said walking into the room where Paul was being healed.

"I was cocky. I had the power, yet somehow they beat me and all the powerful kaijuu. Why was the power not enough?"

Glenn hummed. "Perhaps their power is more formidable than I thought. No matter. The power we have from Dialga and Palkia will be soon be absorbed. Once I control Time and Space, the riders and the world will be in my grasp."

"And once they fall, the other worlds will fall as well."

"Yes. We have stockpiled enough weapons and used the last bit of my power to create kaijuu and soldiers to take over this country. Once enough power is gathered, this world will fall."

The laughter that followed was cut short by a huge explosion that caused part of the building they were in to collapse.

"What just happened!?" Glenn roared. They headed to where they had stored some of the munitions and more importantly, the device that contained the space-time energy was dented but held firm.

"Who the hell did this?" Paul said, grimacing in pain.

"Listen? Is that our boss' voice I hear?"

"It's Speaking to me Loud And Clear

"On The Wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"In Your Ear!"

"Bringing Chaos at a Breakneck Pace!

"Dashing Fear, Putting Hope in its Place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When Everything's fixed, our work is Complete!

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth That's A Name!"

"Putting Evil-doers in their Place!"

"We're Team Rocket."

"IN YOUR FACE!"

"Wobbuffet."

Team Rocket stood proudly against the hole in the wall created by an explosion they created.

Glenn growled. "What are you three doing? Help us put out his blaze!

Jessie wagged her finger. "Well we would. But considering we never truly worked for you, why would we? Consider this our resignation."

Glenn growled. "So you never were on my side. I take it you were loyal to your old team."

James shook his head. "Wrong. Try again~~"

"Team Plasma, we know some of them escaped are you trying to resurrect them?"

Meowth laughed. "Wrong again losers. Let's just say our partners have our best interests at heart."

Paul widened his eyes. "You've been with those Loser Riders! How?"

Jessie smirked. "Since we went back to Kanto. We happened to meet at an old place of James' family. We've been feeding them information for months."

"So that's why they seemed so prepared at most of our battles. You tipped them off and they were able to get ready in time."

James nodded. "That's right, though we knew we couldn't always slip them information, less our cover be blown. Well, I think setting your plans back indefinitely will help secure our place within their group."

Glenn growled and held up a dark colored Aura Sphere and fired. Seeing the attack coming, the trio and Wobuffet jumped out of the whole as the sphere impacted the floor. The two dark riders ran to the hole to see the back stabbers flying away. Paul prepared to fire another attack, before an explosion occurred.

"Forget them, we need to save to containers!" Glenn yelled as they rushed over to the large containers. "Do you have any Flying pokémon?"

"I have Honchcrow but I don't know if we can carry it all back."

Glenn looked at Paul. "Go! I can start the procedure to infuse myself!"

Paul looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't do that! What about my share?"

"If I am successful, There will be Plenty to Go Around! Now Go! My Minions are already leaving!"

Paul immediately released Honchrow and flew off. He looked back as the base they had been operating from was consumed with flames. He growled and turned towards the island that would hold the Sinnoh League tournament.

Unknown to Paul as the flames consumed the structure it was suddenly swallowed amongst a maelstrom of chaotic energy. If someone could hear sounds, they would heard the sound of malicious laughter.

Two weeks later the day before Lily of the Valley Conference (Elements of DP182)

It had been two weeks since Tsuki joined their group and during that time she had seen things that both amazed her and made her question the social norms she grew up in. In the first couple of days, she noticed that when they changed, she was the only one that looked away while the guys changed. When asked, Drew explained that by being together for so long, they had eliminated the shame they had seeing each other in their undergarments. When all but two of the group were connected to each other, they simply stopped caring when on the road. In cities and around others, they would adhere to social norms. Tori likened it to a high school drama or play cast, the freshman would blush at the girls changing the first couple of times, than they would be conditioned to ignore it as they got used to it. (A/N: I believe its true. You kind of have to get used to it in order to have a smooth production.)

The second was the way they trained and what they trained in. She was expected some of the training she had helped Drew, Tori and Gabby with. While they did that, she was surprised when the Aura Riders, as they had dubbed themselves, trained themselves to use their companion's attacks. Through Anabel, she learned that when they battled or used their abilities they connect with the pokémon they had trained and bonded with.

This led to the third revelation and the one that disturbed her the most. She saw that the Pokémon battles were not the trainers merging with their pokémon, the trainers were issuing commands to them and they were hurting each other. When she brought up the comparisons to animal fighting and dog fighting, Drew immediately defended the trainers and had her observe one of the many training battles that took place. After observing a couple of battles, she realized this wasn't abuse as Drew, Ash and the other trainers knew their friends limits and strived to push them to their full potential. However, it took until Tsuki sat down and was swarmed by the cute pokémon that Dawn and May had, did she fully understand that these creatures weren't mindless fighters, but truly emotional beings.

Tsuki yawned as she stepped out of the living quarters they were given. The sounds of battle caught her attention. In the early morning light, she saw Ash and Drew training with their pokémon. Ash had asked for and received several pokémon he had acquired over his long journey and was training them as hard as had with his Sinnoh Team. He was currently battling with Drew and his Absol with his Cyndaquil.

Tsuki sat down to watch the battle. A cute squeak had her turn to see Buneary and Pachirisu bounding up to her. She opened up her arms and hugged the two cute pokémon.

"Cyndaquil use Ember!"

"Absol Dark Slash!"

The fire type launched the flame attack only for Absol's horn to deflect the attack back.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Get rolling with Flame Wheel!"

Tsuki watched with interest as the training intensified. She was so engrossed in the battle, she didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

"Didn't take you long did it to be interested in pokémon battling?" Gabby said amused.

Tsuki smiled. "Yes, though I have some reservations about it, I can genuinely see they enjoy battling. To improve themselves and to learn new techniques. I can also see Ash and Drew love their pokémon.

Gabby nodded. "Yeah. Though we may use our pokémon we do it with a sense of trust and they will try their hardest to do their best for us. We have actually fought and defeated a well know poacher and her team. There are people that would abuse their pokémon to make sure they get the results they want its sickening."

Tsuki hummed as she watched the rest of the camp trained. She observed May in a tank top and shorts that in here mind were a little on the short side. She began a kata that had her twirling on her hands, with what appeared to be petals and leaves following her. When she was finished, she started to fire off several attacks she knew including firing off leaves and firing off a yellow colored beam from her hands. Next to her Anabel was finish up a dance with her chakrams and was now preparing to train her pokémon. She noticed the smile on her face as she silently sparred with them. It was almost like she was telepathically telling them attacks as they fired at her.

Turing towards Brock he was busy creating unique rock formations and then using them to send at Max, who was practicing his evading the rocks and then countering with his own abilities. Over by the lake they were training at, Tori and Misty were standing on two ice platforms and sparring on the water, Misty in her Green Bikini and Tori in her training gear with her sleeves rolled up. Evidently the girls weren't afraid to show their skin. In her time in the Kingdom, showing such skin so blatantly was borderline scandalous, though there were heavy reforms that were going on at the time the Kingdom began to fall. She still had to learn a lot about social customs in this modern age. Looking over at Dawn she was firing of attacks in a very mesmerizing fashion similar to the contests that May and she did with Togekiss and Piplup.

Before commenting, a glow caught their attention over with the trainers. The glow was coming from Cyndaquil. Tsuki having never seen this panicked. "Is Cyndaquil alright?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah. He's just evolving. Most Pokémon have a second form and some have three. They can get these under stress or having enough experience to evolve. Cyndaquil is evolving to its second form."

As the glow died, Cyndaquil was not larger and had two fire plumes.

"Quilava."

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength."

Before Ash could give a cheer, Quilava launched a large plume of smoke and fire into the sky.

Brock looked up as Quilava evolved. "That was an Eruption. A very powerful Fire type move."

When the smoke and fire cleared, they saw a balloon had been caught it in and was starting to fall.

Ash tilted his head. "Is that a Meowth head?"

Drew looked up. "I think so."

"So That's Team Rocket's balloon?"

"Yep."

"And its heading our way?"

"Probably."

"So is this the part where we go yell and dodge out of the way."

"I think so."

Ash made an Ahh noise. And then the two did exactly day and jumped out of the way as the balloon crashed.

When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was lying in a heap and groaning.

Ash ran up to them. "Sorry guys, I didn't know you were there." He said picking up James.

Jessie groaned as Dawn and Anabel ran over to her. "Don't worry about that. Just our bad luck. Anyway we have good news."

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yep. One Bad Guy's base Taken Down! That Glenn fellow is either out of action or is severely lacking in materials. We also tried to destroy the containers that contained the energy they took from Dialga and Palkia." Meowth said as he relaxed under Tori's healing touch.

"Tried?" Drew asked.

"Yes. We tried to destroy the containers but they were too strong. We decided to blow the island have it sink into the sea. Last we saw, it was in a mountain of flames." James said as he stood up.

"But you couldn't confirm their destruction. Fine. You at least kept the troop numbers from being overwhelming. But it means, Glenn could show up soon and attack the League."

Jessie groaned. "Well, I figured we couldn't kill them. They are like cockroaches those riders." She looked to the sky. "So where do we go from here? We have nothing to our name except our pokémon and we aren't exactly the most righteous people in the world."

Ash looked at Drew and then looked at the others. His friends nodded knowing what he wanted to do. Looking at Drew, he just shrugged as to accept the idea.

"How about coming with us?" Ash asked.

The three looked at Ash like he had another head. "We are going to Drew's world. No one knows who you are. You could get a new start, turn over a new leaf. What do you say?"

The three criminals looked at the boy who they had been harassing for years to get his Pikachu and he was willing to give them a new start. The three sniffled and teared up. They started bawling and bowing towards Ash, mumbling. 'Thank you' and 'We aren't worthy.'

Ash laughed at their reaction. "Get up guys, you deserve a second chance. When this tournament is over, we will all go."

The former Team Rocket trio stood up. "Alright. But please, let us continue what we've been doing."

"We are disguise masters, we can still be double agents."

"If not that we can be your informants. Please let us repay you for you continued kindness."

The pleading eventually wore them down and the heroes agreed. Once they were calmed down, training resumed.

Four Days Later Opening Round of the Tournament (DP 183)

Drew and Ash were pumped up for the battles to come. The previous three days were qualifying rounds and the two trainers breezed through them with ease. The opening ceremony was the previous night and they had found who they were facing off against in the first round and further rounds. Ash saw he was against Nando as his first matchup and was on the complete opposite side of the bracket as Drew, so they could face off in the finals. Their friend Barry was lined up to face Drew in a potential Sweet 16 (Top 16) matchup while Conway was matched up to face Ash in the same round. Paul was on the same side as Ash but set up so they would meet in the Final Four.

Ash saw Paul walking around the previous night. He was going to talk to him but Drew held him back. If they blew their cover here, people would get hurt.

Ash was pumped getting ready for the battle against Nando. Curiously, when Ash went to get pokémon from the lab, Tracey was the one that answered the phone to swap out his pokémon.

Ash was getting himself pumped up for his first round battle.

"You ready to win today?" Drew said bouncing on his feet and shadowboxing."

"Oh heck yeah, I'm pumped." Ash said.

Dawn looked at Ash curiously. "Who are you going to be using?" She asked.

"Not telling." He teased getting her to pout. "Though it was strange that Tracey was there to take my call not Prof. Oak."

"It's because we want to cheer you on." A motherly voice called out. Ash turned and saw his mother and Professor Oak.

"Mom!?" He asked as he walked over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

Delia smiled as she hugged her son. "We came to see you compete in the Sinnoh League. And its not just me."

"Hello little Sis!" Three similar voices sounded.

"Daisy, Lily, Violet? Oh my Goodness!" Misty said rushing over to her sisters. May and Max already spotted their parents as well and were hugging them.

"Dawn?" The blue haired Top Coordinator turned to see Johanna. "Hi Mom." She said as she hugged her.

"I saw your win at the Grand Festival. 12 years old and your already a Top Coordinator. Your father would have been so proud."

Drew watched the proceedings with a smile and turned to his adopted sister who merely smiled and nodded at the unasked question. He looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Reunion later. We got to go." Drew said. Ash nodded and started to head out. "Ash?"

Ash stopped and turned around. "Don't get cocky."

Ash nodded and ran out to his battle.

Main Stadium

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Conference Round of 64. All matches prior to the Elite 8 are 3 on 3." (A/N: I don't like the randomness of the battles they did. I made it like the NCAA Basketball Tournament. Look it up)

"This Battle will be between Nando of Eterna City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Trainers send out your first pokémon."

"Roserade, Serenade them."

"Staraptor, I choose you."

The two pokémon stood looking ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Barry was finishing up his battle and was heading over to where Ash was battling. He passed by someone in a red cloak and blue hair and sent shivers up and down his spine.

"What the heck was that? Got to go find the others." Barry said to himself as he ran to where Ash was battling.

On the field, Nando seeing the type disadvantage ordered Roserade to use Sweet Scent. Despite the speed advantage, Staraptor got some in its eyes and fell victim to an Magical Leaf.

"Staraptor listen to me. I can guide you towards Roserade." Ash said calmly. The Aura Link quickly established itself with the flier. He saw through Staraptor's eyes, that Roserade was powering up a Solarbeam. At the last second, Staraptor snapped his eyes open and dove to the ground.

"Brave Bird!"

Staraptor glowed blue and charged through the attack and struck the Roserade knocking it out.

Nando calmly returned Roserade and sent out his second pokémon, an Armaldo. Dawn pulled out her pokedex. Armaldo, the Plate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Anorith. After Anorith evolves into Armaldo, it proceeds to live on land and an armor-like shell surrounds its entire body.

Ash looked at Staraptor and saw him severely affected by the Brave Bird. Thinking quickly, he ordered a Close Combat. The Flying type flew but got intercepted by a Protect and then a close range Rock Blast knocked it out.

Drew winced as he came to the seats. "That had to hurt." Drew said. His friends turned to him. "How was the battle?" Gabby asked.

Drew smiled. "Easy as pie. Infernape was on his game today. It helped he was facing a couple of type advantages.

They watched as Quilava took the field against Armaldo. As the battle began, Barry appeared out of breath.

"Guys! I just found out the freakiest thing. There is a trainer with a Darkrai in this tournament!"

Drew furrowed his brow. "What? That seems very unlikely. What's the trainer's name?"

Barry racked his brain. "Oh man! What was his name? Terry, Tony…"

"Tobias?" Max perked up.

Barry snapped his fingers. "That's him."

Max pulled up the data screen. "So far he's only used Darkrai. He's in the second round. Which part of the bracket is he…" He looked at the bracket and grimace. "He's on both yours and Drew's side. Looks like he would get the winner of your Round of 16 matchup in the round of 8, which is also the first of the 6 on 6 rounds."

Drew whistled. "That's rough. But we've got to take it one round at a time. We'll talk to Ash afterwards."

Just as he said that, Armaldo and Quilava who had been trading heavy blows clashed one more time and knocked each other out."

Brock crossed his arms. "Ash better get his act together otherwise it's going to be a short tournament."

This got the group to start cheering and the parents sitting behind them were surprised at the energy the group was giving off.

Nando sent out his final pokémon, which was his Kricketune. Ash surprised his friends and sent out his Heracross.

Misty smiled. "I remember him. He likes to try to eat sap from Ash's Bulbasaur."

May gulped. "Keep him away from mine." She said a little worried.

Misty patted her legs and gave her a smile. On the battlefield, it seemingly turned in Nando's favor when he had Kricketune use Sing putting Heracross to sleep. He then ordered Fury Cutter.

Ash though was smiling as he closed his eyes. "Alright. Now use Sleep Talk, Focus Punch."

The attack took Nando by surprise when Heracross dodged it and drilled Kricketune in the face. In the process it woke up. Ash immediately copied a boxer's stance and Heracross' hands glowed with Focus Punches. The two attacks countered each other until a strong blow pushed them back. Nando ordered a Sing to try to immobilize it, Ash ordered a Megahorn on the ground which lifted it off the ground. A Horn Attack Suplex ended the battle.

Nando sighed. "I guess this is my final curtain." He walked over and congratulated Ash on a well done battle and the two left on really good terms.

Next night with the parents. (Pre DP 185)

The parents and guardians of the traveling youngsters met in one of the rooms they had rented for the tournament. As expected, Ash and Drew made it into the round of 16. Their opponents would be their friendly rivals Conway and Barry respectively. Also of note was Paul making into the same round and the mysterious Tobias that was lined to battle either Drew or Barry.

The three families hit off spectacularly, telling stories of their youth and of their kids when they were younger. After calming down, Johanna looked down in thought. Delia looked at the blue haired mother.

"What's wrong Johanna?"

Johanna looked at Delia. "Nothing. Its just…how do you comprehend your son being with four girls? Nothing against your daughters, or your sister." Motioning to the Waterflower sisters. "But its really hard to wrap my head around my little girl being with the same man as three others."

Delia made a noise understanding and still had the bright smile on her face. "It is difficult I suppose." She looked up at the stars. "You and I are in the same boat, Johanna. Single mother, father died or disappeared when their children was young. I was Ash's world until he left on his journey." She looked at the sisters. "When he ran into your sister, I was of course jealous that a new woman would take over my Ash's life. Over time I understood your sister and grew to love her as a daughter, something that she and you three seemed to lack. When she separated from Ash, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

When I saw her with Ash and May in Hoenn, I smiled seeing Ash's grin talking about them. When they told me they were dating, I could see the happiness in their eyes and as I learned more about May she became another daughter to me. The same thing happened when Anabel joined and then Dawn. I saw nothing but love, compassion and innocence between the five of them and I saw it wasn't just Ash loving them, it was them loving each other as a group. So in my mind, as long as Ash treats them right and is happy, then who he loves is non-factor."

Johanna was shocked at Delia's admission and she had to digest it a minute. She turned to the sisters. "What about you girls?"

Daisy sighed. "To be honest, after our parents died, we took care of Misty as best we could. But we weren't the best of sisters. In some way, we blamed her for our parent's deaths. But over time we realized our treatment of her drove her away. Over time, we noticed her grow and we started to treat her better when she came home. We noticed her looking at Ash and she continuously denied her feelings for Ash. But when she came home, she was depressed. Like something was missing from her life."

Lily picked it up from there. "When she went to Hoenn to meet with Ash, she had this energy that she had seemingly lost when she wasn't with Ash. When she called to say she wasn't coming back, we had a sneaking suspicion that it involved Ash. Who knew after she came back, she would not only have a boyfriend, but also a girlfriend."

Violent finished the story. "The point is, Misty is our baby sister and she will always be our sister. Ash makes her happy and if the other girls do as well, then its no question we support them. Besides it makes for a very romantic story." She said gushing.

Johanna turned to the Birches. Norman leaned back and smiled. "Our little May was so full of worry, insecurity and even considered not going out for her adventure. But Ash brought so much confidence in our little Wurmple, we barely recognize her. So what if she loves Ash and the other girls, I can tell she cares for them as much as anyone."

Caroline turned to Johanna with a smile. "Just trust your daughter. Ash is a good boy, Dawn is in great hands. When we settle down in Drew's world, you can watch them interact more."

Johanna looked at the cup in her hand. "I suppose. Do you mind if I go say good night to Dawn?"

The others let her go and she headed towards where Dawn was sleeping with her partners. Knocking on the door, she didn't wait long until Dawn opened the door.

"Mom?"

"Hi sweetie. I came to say good night." Johanna said. Dawn stepped out and Johanna grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her tight. "My little Dawn. You've grown up so much. I can't believe its been only 12 years since I held you in my arms as a little baby. Why can't you stay that size?"

Dawn felt her mom's emotions, and it soothed her putting a smile on her face. She hugged her mother back. "Your little girl is still here. I just grew up a lot on this trip."

Johanna released her daughter and looked in the room. "Ash?"

The boy sat up. "My daughter means the world to me. Please watch over her."

Ash smiled. "You don't even have to tell me. I would protect her to the death if I have to."

Johanna smiled and turned to her daughter and hugged her. "Night sweetie."

"Night mom." Dawn said and walked into the room. Johanna watched as Dawn found her place on Ash's right shoulder. She wrapped her arms around May who was his chest and kissed Ash before snuggling into both.

Johanna closed the door gently and wiped a tear from her eyes. It was going to be alright in her book.

Two days later (Elements of DP186)

Drew was now walking towards his Round of 8 match. As expected, he would be facing off against the mysterious Tobias after beating Barry. It was a hard fought battle eventually coming down to Infernape and Empoleon. Infernape won with a knockout blow with a Focus Punch that caught Empoleon off guard while charging up a Hydro Cannon. Ash drew Conway and it nearly ended in disaster as Conway constantly out maneuvered him. But with the help a newly master Draco Meteor, Ash was able to win and get into his Quarterfinal match.

As Drew was walking with Tori and Gabby, he happened to pass a booth with a number of people around it. Looking up, they saw it was a betting station. Ash's odds in his match were 8-1. While Drew's odds were a staggering 45-1 mainly due to the ease Tobias had beaten his opponents.

"Gabby, Tori put some money on me and tell the others to the same." He said. Some of the other trainers heard him and laughed, thinking that he had no chance. But the bets were in and the trio walked towards his side of the field to get ready.

As they were the first match of the day, they were on almost immediately after the broadcasts began. The battlefield was a Grass Field.

"This Quarterfinal battle is a 6 on 6 battle between Tobias of Canalave City, and Drew of Oak Land. Let the battle begin!" The ref called out.

"Darkrai let's destroy this fool."

"Let's Ride, Luxray."

The legendary pokémon stared impassively at the electric type as she growled. Drew established his link and to the surprise of the audience moved his hands in such a way as if he was holding a controller.

"Darkrai, use Hypnosis."

Darkrai immediately tried to put Luxray to sleep, but Luxray's speed got it out of the way."

"Luxray Shockwave, keep your distance." Drew called out as he flicked his thumbs around.

Luxray unleashed a large electrical shock wave and struck Darkrai. It seemingly did nothing as Darkrai looked on.

"Use Shadow Ball." Tobias called out.

Drew smirked. Time to put his plan to action. "Alright Luxray, Iron Tail just like we practiced."

Luxray's tail glowed and to astonishment of everyone hit it back to Darkrai.

"You think just hitting it back will catch me off guard, Darkrai hit it back."

Up in the stands, Gabby giggled. "He's playing right into Drew's hand." At her friend's looks she explained. "There is a boss in some of the games he plays where the only way to get him vulnerable is to hit back his attack. Obviously he would try to counter it. But if Drew can it hit enough times." At that moment, Luxray slammed the Shadow Ball back and Darkrai had no time to react and was knocked into the wall. "The force would stun the boss long enough to get hits in." (For Reference this is Phantom Ganon.)

"He's stunned. Charge him and combine Spark with Iron Tail."

Luxray roared and charged at the Darkrai sparkling with electricity and struck the Dark-type with incredible power. After a minute of frenzied attacking, Drew ordered Luxray off. Darkrai was still hanging in there but everyone could tell he was wavering.

"Your Darkrai is nothing compared to the one we faced. Luxray, end him with Thunder."

Luxray jumped up and spun in the air and fired the large bolt at Darkrai. When the smoke cleared, everyone was stunned that the supposedly invincible Darkrai was defeated.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Luxray wins."

"Unbelievable folks. In a shocking turn of events, it is Drew who is up one Pokémon to zero as the supposedly invincible Darkrai has fallen."

Drew looked at Tobias. "I hope that was not your trump card.'

"Hardly you fool. Go Latios!"

The sight of the Eon Pokémon could make any trainer look at it with nervousness. Unknown to Tobias, he was facing one of two trainers that interact with a Latios regularly. That wouldn't mean much, except he had used Latios in the previous round and thus revealed the pokémon to his friends who reported to him. Training with Anabel gave him an idea what to potentially expect.

"Alright, try to get in close. Use Thunder Fang."

Luxray charged in to bite Latios but Tobias was quicker and ordered a Steel Wing and knocked it off balance. Shaking off the attack, Luxray was hit again on a fly by.

"Luxray stay strong. Wait for the fly by again."

Latios came around and on a given signal Luxray jumped on Latios. Drew ordered Spark, which did some damage.

"No Latios shake him off!"

Latios continued to struggle with Luxray as it launched more electrical attacks.

Tobias growled and then smirked. "Latios climb up into the sky. Maximum speed."

Latios nodded and started climbing up. Luxray struggled to hold one with her claws.

"Hang on Luxray!" Drew called out to her.

At the crest of the ascent, Latios stopped and caught Luxray as it fell off. It then angled its self towards the ground and descended rapidly while spinning.

Knowing that if Latios got to the ground, Luxray would be seriously hurt, Drew racked his brain for a solution. He suddenly got an insane idea.

"Luxray, if you can, use Iron Tail!" Drew called out.

A few moments later, the two impacted the ground. Most of the crowd was expecting both pokémon knocked out, if not Latios climbing out of the crater.

Tobias chuckled. "Your Luxray was strong, but it could not beat two legendary pokémon. I would…suggest…getting the doctor?" Tobias started to mock him until he saw movement out of the smoke. The shadow revealed Luxray sitting like a dog wagging her tail. In the crater was Latios knocked out.

"WHAT!? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Latios is unable to battle! Luxray is the winner!"

In the annals of Pokémon League Lore, there were moments that defied belief and gave rise to legends. There was Lance who became the first trainer to become a master using Dragon pokémon. There was the Cynthia's battle to become champion. But on this day, a humble electric-type pokémon did something that no one expected and defeated not one but two Legendary Pokémon. There would be many names, but the most prominent would be The Legend Killer.

In the stands, everyone was still trying to figure how Luxray pulled it off. Gabby though had an idea. "He changed how the force was distributed. Latios was descending and spinning in a spiral. Drew must have used Luxray's Iron Tail adjust the spin. Instead of landing head first like a tornado, he managed to get him to start flipping end over end. The combined momentum and power on impact hit Latios and knocked him out. But I don't think Luxray was completely unscathed.

Indeed, Drew took a look at Luxray as she walked back to him and she was wincing on her legs and her tail was not acting the way it was supposed to.

"Luxray, how are you feeling?"

Luxray growled and winced. She looked at Drew who was reaching for her ball. She growled and turned to face Tobias, ignoring the pain.

Tobias growled and recalled Latios. "So you think beating two legendary pokémon will win you the fight? No, I still four pokémon that can destroy any of yours. Tyrannitar, Let's go!"

The pseudo-legendary roared and looked down at the smaller electric type and silently laughed. To Luxray's credit, it looked on defiantly. But it was still feeling the impact from being driving into the ground like a missile.

In Drew's mind, he was going over what he could potentially do to Tyrannitar. Fortunately, he knew that despite the larger pokémon could teat through Luxray, one of the key advantages its pre-evolutions had was not present in the green pokémon.

Dawn looked concerned for Luxray. "Do you think Luxray will be alright?"

Brock crossed his arms. "Potentially, it may not be the best match up, but Luxray does not have to worry about the ground type in Tyrannitar. But with the potential injury to Luxray, her speed will be limited."

Tyrannitar opened the battle with a Dark Pulse. Luxray jumped out of the way, but showing surprising speed, Tyrannitar struck him with a Dark Slash. Luxray barely got off the ground before an Iron Tail slammed him into the wall. Backing off, Luxray fell shakily onto her feet.

"Hang in there. Use Spark!"

Luxray charged in and hit Tyrannitar. It was a glancing blow, but Tyrannitar was mad It grabbed Luxray and tried to use Focus Punch. Thinking quickly, Drew ordered Luxray to use Ice Fang. It bit the arm holding Luxray and released it just enough to brace for the punch. The force knocked it into the wall.

Everyone thought Luxray would be knocked out, which is why it surprised everyone when it stood up after some effort.

Tobias looked at Drew. "I suggest you surrender this round to me, Tyrannitar is leagues above your Luxray." As he said that, Tyrannitar flinched as sparks raced up and down his body, indicating the Spark had gotten a lucky paralysis.

"Paralyzed, humph, no matter, a pyrrhic victory is a victory none the less."

Drew looked at Luxray and closed his eyes and sighed while holding his chest. "You left with no choice but to use something that I am scared to unleash. Luxray!"

The electric type turned to her trainer. "I know I've said in the past to not let go of your full power. You've been holding back so much for me. Now…let it go."

Luxray looked surprised. "You heard me, unleash the full power I've been telling you to hold back. Unleash the anger you've held down so much. Show them, the power of our bond!"

Luxray nodded and closed her eyes. Sparks started to dance around Luxray as she growled and then let loose a large storm of electricity.

"Use Shock wave."

The large wave of electricity emanating from Luxray actually pushed the larger pokémon back.

"Spark!"

Luxray charged at Tyrannitar. Tobias desperately ordered a Rock Slide. Luxray plowed the attack and struck Tyrannitar in stomach.

"Jump and use Thunder!"

Luxray ignored the pain and jumped above Tyrannitar. The paralysis struck Tyrannitar at the worse time and took the Thunder full blast.

"Iron Tail!"

Luxray spun and struck the large pokémon's head and landed with a wince and panted. Tyrannitar moved to strike Luxray but the swipe missed and he fell to the ground knocked out.

"Tyrannitar is…unable to battle! The winner is Luxray!" The ref said unable to believe the outcome.

Even Drew's friends and the parents were stunned that Luxray knocked out three extremely strong pokémon.

"Poor Luxray. How much more is she going to take?" May asked worried.

Delia looked at Drew and noticed him holding his chest. "What's wrong with Drew?"

Anabel looked and grimaced. "Drew is Aura linking with Luxray. He's been pushing his energy into Luxray and he's been feeling the pain Luxray has been feeling. Given Luxray's condition, when she gets knocked out, the backlash is going to be enormous."

Ash looked at Tobias, who had a mad look on his face. "Tobias is getting really mad. If his pokémon are like the first three, Luxray might not last too much longer. The only saving grace is Drew still has five pokémon left."

Tobias growled. "How dare you! How dare you get in the way of my league championship! I will end that Rat! Go Heatran!"

Out of the pokeball, a new pokémon appeared. It had a silver head with red eyes. The colors on its insect like body reminded Drew of lava. Based on the reaction of the crowd, it was another legendary pokémon from this region.

Drew looked at Luxray and pulled out her poke ball. "You've had a good run girl, let someone else fight."

Luxray turned and growled, ignoring the pain in her body.

Up in the stands, Anabel gasped. Everyone turned to her and she translated. "She's saying keep me in. I haven't been knocked out yet, I can still fight." Anabel started tearing up. "Keep me in, I want you to be proud of me."

Drew looked at Luxray in shock holding up the ball enlarged, shocked at her determination.

"Green trainer, are you going to switch pokémon?"

Drew's arm shook and then sighed. "Fine, You crazy pokémon, if you want to fight again. But if I see any sign of you wavering I will pull you out!" And retracted the ball to the crowd's astonishment. A murmuring started to rise up from the crowd, almost like a cheer was started as Luxray stood on shaky legs and the ref signaled the battle to begin.

"Use Crunch!" Heatran was on Luxray in an instant and bit down on the Electric-type.

"Use Spark!" Drew cried out desperately. The Spark did do some damage, but it only made Heatran angry and threw Luxray against the ground like a ragdoll.

"Lave Plume!"

A large plume of flames engulfed Luxray and burned her nearly scaring her.

"End it. Earthquake."

The ground shook violently and buckled sending Luxray into the cavern below.

Tobias laughed and looked at Drew. He gained a curious look on his when his eyes were closed. Thinking he didn't finish the job he walked over to where Luxray fell.

"Tobias." Drew's cold voice shook the crowd. "Did you know that most lighting doesn't come from the sky?"

Tobias looked confused. Then air crackled with electricity.

"Use Thunder!"

Heatran had no chance as the bolt struck home. Luxray leapt out of the hole and jumped onto Heatran still pouring electricity into Heatran and creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both pokémon were knocked out and Drew was snapped out of the link and was breathing heavily. Recovering enough he ran out onto the field as the ref declared a double knockout. He signaled the medics as he ran to Luxray and picked her up.

"Please be okay! I'm sorry I pushed you! Think of who will leave behind!" He said tearing up.

Luxray started twitching and then opened her eyes. "Luxray."

Drew nodded tears flowing down his face. "Yeah, you did good. You could never disappoint me."

Luxray nodded and fell asleep. He handed them off to the medics. As they left, Drew walked back to his side of the field as Tobias called back Heatran, now he was looking mad, but still had a smile on his face.

"So you took down four of my pokémon, I at least have the satisfaction, your strongest pokémon is out of the way."

Drew laughed. "If you think Luxray is my strongest, you are sorely mistaken." He said turning around.

In the stands, Ash grinned. "He's in Tobias' head. Luxray for all her power is not Drew's strongest and he took down three legendries and a pseudo one. If anything, Swampert or Infernape is stronger."

Indeed, Tobias seem to be in a bit of a breakdown. There was no way that Luxray wasn't his strongest. Tobias picked up his fifth pokémon. "I hope you have something to counter this. Go Salamence!"

The blue dragon roared as it entered the battlefield.

Drew looked at the ball in his hands. "Your comrade lit the way. Time for you to take the torch. Let's Ride Flygon!"

Flygon roared as he came out.

"Look where I am looking!" Drew said pointing to where the medics were tending Luxray. "Luxray fought and defeated four legendary pokémon. I know you can beat an overgrown lizard!"

Flygon looked at the fallen pokémon. Luxray was groaning in pain as they wrapped her up. Flygon nodded and stared down the Salamence, The blue dragon which was trying to use its ability, flinched at Flygon's eyes.

"Salamence use Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two attacks collided and it became a dance of dragons in the sky. Salamence tried to overpower Flygon while Flygon put its effort into countering every move. After a few minutes, they came back down and they fired attacks again. This time Salamence seemed to overpower the seemingly weakened dragon.

In reality, Drew was not sending as much power through the link as the time with Luxray drained him of energy and confidence. Tobias noticed this and was about to order what he thought was going to be the finishing blow, when there was a commotion coming from where the medics were taking care of Luxray. This lapse of concentration also affected Salamence as it spotted something moving. As it was behind the two, Flygon and Drew didn't notice it and Dragon Pulse broke through the Hyper Beam.

Seeing Tobias look behind him, Drew turned to see the medics trying to restrain Luxray.

"Luxray?"

Luxray finally broke through the medics and walked to where Drew was standing and sat down bandages and all and looked at her master with a smile.

Drew's smile could light up the stadium and the crowd noticed it as well. The medics took one look at Luxray and left her alone confident that it would not battle again today.

Drew turned to Flygon who saw this and there was an air of confidence again and the link for those who could sense it was cranked to its max. They watched Salamence fly back but upon seeing Flygon, lost any of it swagger and started to flee to Tobias' horror. Another Dragon Pulse and then a Steel Wing knocked Salamence out and put Tobias, the odds on favorite to win the whole thing one Pokemon away from losing.

Tobias though was not thinking about that, he was thinking on how this upstart had put him one away from elimination. He looked at ball in his hands and then at Drew. "Go Infernape!"

After seeing five Legendaries, seeing the fully evolved form of the region's starter was a bit of a let down. But Drew could see the anger in Infernape's eyes."

"Flygon stand down." Flygon obediently flew back. "Take a seat you want to see our victory right?"

Flygon nodded and landed next to Luxray who growled happily.

"Time for my closer. Let's ride Infernape."\\!

Unlike Tobias, Drew's Infernape looked calm and collected. A far cry from his Chimchar days under Paul. Staring down his opponent, Tobias didn't give an order as his Infernape charged in. Drew calmly ordered his to grab the arm and put him in a hold, sitting on his back and lifting his head. (Crippler Crossface)

"I was all hyped up for this match. But this was a pathetic display. Power doesn't come from pokémon, it's the incredible bond we share. Ref, I don't think his pokémon can continue."

The ref looked and indeed Tobias' Infernape was fading. He called it. "For safety reasons, Tobias' Infernape cannot continue! As this is the sixth pokémon for the red trainer, I declare this battle over in favor of the Green Trainer Drew."

Infernape walked over and smiled and pounded Drew's fists. The three pokémon walked away with his trainer as Tobias suffered a mental breakdown.

That night

After the thrashing Drew gave Tobias, the rest of the Round of 8 passed uneventfully. Ash won his battle handily, 6-3 behind Pikachu and Gible. He would face Paul in the first semifinal tonight. After Drew's battle, those who bet on him went to collect their winnings which was substantial. Drew and Ash also had to deal with their adoring fans getting autographs from both of them, especially Drew for taking down Tobias like that. They even got some pictures with Luxray, who loved the attention and Drew made sure they were gentle with her especially the little kids.

Now they were celebrating getting into the round of four with their friends and family.

"To Ash and Drew, the best trainers in Sinnoh and future champions." Brock said toasting the group. The glasses clinked together as Drew and Ash were sitting at the end of the table like kings with their girlfriends on the side they occupied.

Ash took a sip of his drink. "You guys are the best you know that?" Ash put his glass down and brought his hand to his pocket. Feeling something in it, he pulled it out. "Huh, I didn't realize I had this in my pocket."

Drew looked at the bag. "That's the Sacred Ash you got before the frontier right?"

Ash nodded. "I guess I took it without me realizing it."

"Keep it on ya. You never know if you will need it." Drew said as he took a big gulp and sighed and asked for another drink."

Delia watched her son interact with his friends, paying special attention to the way he acted around his girls. From actually listening to Dawn's ideas about fashion to cleaning some mess May did on her cheek, to even sitting down next to Anabel making her smile and talk gently. But the proudest moment was him and Misty giving each other a sweet peck on the lips and then curling up with him.

Delia sighed happily, to which Caroline noticed. "Your boy is such a sweetheart."

"I know. The girls are such a blessing to him."

Caroline had a twinkle in her eyes. "I am thinking a Water themed wedding."

Delia giggled and the mothers and Misty's sisters started to secretly plan their weddings. After a couple of hours, they finished their meal and went back to their rooms.

Next Day at the Stadium

Ash was now waiting for Paul his opponent in the semifinals. Drew had already clinched his spot in the finals with a great 6-4 win that involved his Swampert and his Haryiama. He was now waiting on the winner of the match with his friends.

After a couple of minutes, Paul stepped out and he looked like the Skitty ate the Tailow.

Drew noticed this and frowned. "Something's wrong." He said as reached into his pocket.

Just he did so, an explosion rocked the stadium. Looking up in the sky, the air distorted and discolored and a figure descended. To the riders it looked like Kamen Rider Dusk, but he had gain immense size. His right arm was about six feet in length and colored black and blue with a diamond on his shoulder. On his left arm was a draconic arm that grey and purple and had a pearl on his left shoulder.

"KAMEN RIDERS!" Dusk roared. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME WITH SOME PATHETIC PARLOR TRICKS! COME AND FIGHT ME!

At this point, the crowd was panicking and headed towards the exits. The Riders quickly fought through the crowd after they made sure their families were okay and jumped onto the battlefield.

Paul quickly turned into Dante and he also had similar colorations to Dusk except they were flame imagery on it.

Dusk laughed. "What do you think Riders? This is the power of Dialga and Palkia, Time and Space. I am Dusk Universe Form."

Ash stepped forward. "You think you'll win, you've got another thing coming. Ready Guys?"

All of his friends had gotten their belts out. "Ready?" They said as one and activated them going into their stances.

**STANDBY LEO/ORION/KAMEN RIDE**

HENSHIN

**COMPLETE/EVOLVE/ORION/SIRIUS**

The riders transformed and pulled out their weapons. Dusk simply snapped his fingers and thousands of troops appeared between him and the heroes.

"This is where you will fall riders! You and this Entire World!" Dusk said thrusting his Lance forward.

The heroes started to charge as well and leapt to fight. The Battle for The Pokémon World Had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER
> 
> UO: I had other stuff planned but I hoped this was a sufficient cliffhanger. Final Chapter is next chapter, may do an epilogue.
> 
> Preview: The Battle for the Pokemon World has begun. As Dusk's seemingly unstoppable powers strike down the riders, will an ancient power be enough to turn the tide? Find out Next time in the exciting conclusion to book 1 of Journeys of the Dreamer
> 
> Next Time: Riders of Aura


	47. Riders of Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSPREY…SWOOOSH
> 
> UO: Alright no more stalling let's end this right and head off into the sunset. I don't own Pokemon or Kamen Rider. I would be a billionaire and Pokeshipping would be canon

Normal: Dialogue

_Italics: Thoughts, Flashbacks, and telepathy._

CAPS: Attacks

**Bold: Yelling and Belt Noises**

**_Bold and Italics: Yelling in head:_ **

Chapter 48: Riders of Aura

When we last left our heroes, Ash and Drew competed in the Sinnoh League championship. They had both reached the semifinals after a long and hard tournament for both trainers. When Ash's battle with Paul was about to begin, Glen, who they thought was killed in an act of sabotage by their friends Team Rocket, launched a full blown attack against the league and the stadium. While the fans were evacuated, the heroes jumped in and transformed. The battle to decide the fate of the pokémon world commenced.

Outside the stadium

In the rush to get out of the stadium, the families of the heroes were lost in the shuffle of panicking civilians.

Delia was in the midst of the crowd when she feel down and yelped. She tried to get up but the stampeded nearly trampled her. Without warning she was picked up out of the crowd by a large arm and brought her out of the rush. Looking it up it was a Vigoroth who looked relieved at Delia's condition.

"Delia! Are you alright!?" Norman called out

Delia nodded and Vigoroth put her down. The rush to get out of the stadium had abated by this point. Another explosion rocked the stadium.

"Is everyone alright!?" Prof. Oak called out.

Everyone nodded save for being scared of their wits. The Waterflower sisters however looked around and noticed a few people missing.

"Wait, where's Ash?" Lily asked.

"Where is Brock, Max Drew and the other Girls?" Violet as the sisters started to feel dread.

"Where's Misty?" Daisy asked in panicked voiced.

Another explosion rocked the stadium. Daisy widened her eyes in horror. "They're still in the stadium with those…Things! We have to go back and find them!"

Before they could run in, Delia gently grabbed Daisy's shoulder. "Wait."

Daisy looked at Delia incredulously. "Why are we just standing here!? Our family is in there!

Delia shook her head. "Trust me, they are fine. I guess Misty kept a couple of things from you if your panicking."

"Kept things from us? What does this have to do with our sister?" Lilly said.

A large thunderclap was heard getting Delia to smile. "You see, there is another reason why our children are together. They…came into a power that gives them the strength to combat these fiends."

"Power? What?' Violet asked.

"Yeah it surprised us too. When May got her gift, she was protecting us and Max. What she did was absolutely amazing and I can only imagine she and Max have gotten better and stronger since then." Caroline said with a smile.

"What is this power you are talking about?" Daisy asked.

Johanna spoke up. "From what Dawn said, it's a power that dates back millions of years and our children inherited it. Each has their own unique abilities that they have trained in almost since they got their powers. It is this reason our children are so close. In fact Misty is one of the most powerful Kamen Riders they have.

"Wait, Kamen Riders? Those heroes on T.V? Or little sister is one of them?" Lilly said.

Delia nodded. "Yes. Though our children each have these powers, Ash, Misty and Drew have something more."

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"The power of royalty." Said Tsuki, startling everyone there as she was n. She smiled and looked at the stadium as beams of light shot out and a sound of earth moving was heard. "When they fully mature body and mind, their powers will rival deities. Ash, the Sky Prince of the Lightning. Drew, the Lion Prince of Fire. And Misty, the Mermaid Princess of Water. Your sister is bound for great things." Tsuki said with a smile getting the girls to look on in worry. "Do not worry. They will not fall here. I can assure you." Tsuki said. "Come we need to get away from the stadium.

The group agreed and proceeded to head out of the arena grounds. Tsuki frowned and looked back as they were running.

"What's wrong?" Johanna asked the silver haired maiden.

Tsuki shook her head. "Nothing, just something feels off. But do not worry. Your children will be okay."

Johanna left it at that and headed out of the grounds. They turned and watched as the stadium began to be engulfed in shadows.

In the Dome

With the amount of forces they had to contend with, getting to Dusk and Dante was going to take a lot of effort to break through and more a lot of energy.

Kyokan was weaving through her opposition, using her telepathy to swing Royal Circle around. Cutting a small circle around her, she danced out of the way of sword strike and cartwheeled behind her and kicked two troopers in the ahead. Building up momentum, she quickly spun around creating a large tornado.

**PSYCHIC**

DESERT TWISTER

She raised her hand and held the troopers that were caught in the tornado and then launched her chakrams at high speed, slicing and dicing them into bits. Coming down to the ground she spotted more and pulled out her Seer Card

**SEER**

Now in her dancer form, she held up her chakrams ready to strike. Without warning, she ducked her head out of the way and bisected the opponent coming from behind. Two more attacked her but she expertly dodged them and decapitated them. Looking in front of her, she quickly scanned two of her cards.

**PSYBEAM**

**ZAP CANON**

**COMBO: RAINBOW CANON**

Her chakrams glowed in front of her and fired off the two attacks. The group in front of her was destroyed as she landed she looked around. Seeing more enemies she sighed. "Got to keep my energy up. This battle is going to be long." She said heading into the melee.

Kusa and Hanabi were coordinating their attacks spectacularly. Kusa spun around her kicks causing her opponents to snap back. Meanwhile, Hanabi was bouncing around landing on each one and stabbing a second nearby. After five bounces, she landed and scanned a card.

**ICE BEAM**

Spinning Sylveon, she stabbed the ground creating an icy surface.

**BLAZE KICK**

Kusa launched her kick down and connected with the ice send up a large plume of fog. (Freezerburn from RWBY. Except it's the feet not the hands.)

In the fog, the troopers were confused as they searched for the two female riders. In the cover of the fog, the two riders jumped around and taking out each one they found. Five minutes later the fog lifted and the only two standing were Kusa and Hanabi. They were about to go join the others when a massive soldier stepped up with a large axe.

"These guys don't know when to quit." Kusa said getting into her stance.

"I figured this was going to be a long affair. But this is ridiculous. We need to finish this guy off so I can start healing people." Hanabi said as she waved her sword around and healed them of some of their fatigue.

"You okay honey?" Kusa said concerned.

"No need to worry. I got plenty left in the tank. Although, I think we might need a bigger one if we are going to survive this." Hanabi said holding her Eon card.

Kusa nodded grabbing her Fairy card and both scanned their cards.

**FAIRY  
EON**

The big trooper charged and swung his sword at the two riders seemingly cutting through them. The two broke apart into petals and crystals.

Before the giant man could react, it felt two slashes across the back. It turned around to eat another set of slashes the two riders came down from the first attack. The two riders then went into a synchronized dance attack as they pushed their opponent back. One last kick pushed stunned him and the girls grabbed their finisher cards.

**BLAZE KICK MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**AERIAL ACE MAXIMUM ENERGY  
COMBO: METEOR STRIKE**

**BOUNCE: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**DRILL PECK: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: DRILL SPIRE**

The two riders jumped and glowed with their respective attacks and drilled through the larger opponent causing it to blow up.

The two riders stood up and looked and saw more to fight.

"Some days its not worth getting out of bed." Kusa said stretching out her back.

"Come on we need to keep up the pressure." Hanabi said as they lifted their blades and charged into the fray.

Orion picked off two more troopers as they got close. Behind her Sirius was blasting them back with water.

ARROW CARBINE

ATHENA'S WAVE

Orion spun around firing one arrow after another while Sirius slammed the ground sending a wave of water that surrounded the arrows The area around them was cleared out as the water wave crashed down sending the arrows scattering in all directions.

Orion looked around and saw the endless stream of troopers. "There's no end to them. Sirius we need to get into the sky.

Sirius nodded and pulled out her Cygnus card and put it into her driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: C-C-CYGNUS**

Sirius flew over and grabbed Orion and quickly flew up. With the better vantage point, it was easy pickings for Orion.

"Really need to invest in a hunting rifle." Orion grumbled as she fired off multiple bolts. "Maybe modify it so I can switch between the two.

"It will be fine. Right now we just need to worry about surviving." Sirius said as she flew out of the way of a couple of flying enemies and sniped them.

"Time to bring the rain." Orion said as she pulled out the Hercules Drive.

**HERCULES**

Now in her stronger form, she quickly move it to the finisher spot.

**HERCULES: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

ZEUS HAMMER PUNCH

Orion struck the ground sending out a large shock wave knocking over and destroying multiple opponents.

Looking around the battlefield, she groaned. "This is never going to end. Hurry up Drew."

Sirius grabbed Orion and flew off to help the others.

In the sky, Ace was already in Maverick form flying around trying to out fly many of the flying enemies. He turned around and scanned a card.

**EMBER**

He fired off several ember shots which struck the wings and cause a couple to crash. He turned back around and scanned another card.

**PSYCHO CUT**

Ace's arms glowed and two blades extended outward. He then hit the breaks and slashed through some of the flying enemies as they sped by him. They quickly recovered and Ace headed towards the ground.

The pursuing enemies followed Ace down to the ground unaware of another opponent ready to strike them. Suddenly multiple rocks were thrown into the air and struck multiple troopers. On the ground, Onyx in his Mega form was firing rocks like an anti-air gun. Stomping the ground and pulled Mortar back and smacked it like a baseball. He quickly scanned a card.

**AIR CUTTER**

Pointing the tip at the rock he fired off multiple blasts of air. The attack split the rocks up and hot more of the fliers chasing Ace.

Ace landed and started panting. "I knew the G forces were immense but all of this turning…and braking…are taking a toll."

"Easy there Ace. The numbers seem to be knocked down quite a bit." As he said this, Hanabi and Kusa flew over.

"Is Ace alright?" Kusa asked concerned.

"Just tired, he's been flying around a lot."

Hanabi nodded. "Some of the fighting has died down, let's heal up. Orion and Sirius are flying around. Kyokan is around here."

Ace and Onyx kneeled down to let Hanabi do her work. As they waited they watched as Triton, Zodiac and Aura fought through their opposition.

"It like a whole another level watching them." Ace said.

Kusa hummed as she kept an eye out for any stragglers. She also watched Aura and Triton with a close eye.

' _We train our hardest every day, but Misty and Ash are leagues above us. So powerful and yet we know they will only get stronger. It's…soothing.'_ She thought with a smile and shivered at the prospect of the two protecting her like this.

With Said Riders

**WATER PULSE**

Triton in her Ama form fired off the orb of water that struck two nearby troopers. She spun around and kicked another one. Planting Lugia on the ground, she twirled around kicking several in the head and knocking them back. Landing, she spun Lugia around extending the blade and stabbed each of them in turn. To the untrained eyes, all that appeared was a whirlwind of water and troopers disintegrating.

Placing the Trident on the ground, she took a deep breath.

Tidal Storm

Instantly, Water appeared underneath Triton and consumed her. The water spread out and consumed her opponents. Those who survived witnessed, Triton emerge from the water and twisted the water into a tornado. These seemingly endless supply gave the Princess all of the ammo she needed to drown her opponents. Waves of water combined with several pokémon attacks destroyed whatever was left of her opponents.

She landed and found that, other than being a little out of breath, she was perfectly fine. She looked over to see Zodiac and Aura facing off against Dante and Dusk.

"Be careful you two." She whispered.

The two mentioned riders clashed against the two Dark Riders. Sword and lance clashed as Aura and Dante fought for dominance.

**STANDBY CHANGE: TAURUS**

Aura quickly jumped out of the way as Zodiac slammed his axe on the ground. It did little damage as both of the opposing riders jumped out of the way. But it did open them up for a follow up.

Aura, who switched into Master Form while in the air, landed next to Zodiac and fired off a Bullet seed to keep them off balance.

**STANDBY CHANGE: CAPRICORN**

**VOLT TACKLE**

The two dark riders could only stagger up and then get sent back into the wall creating a crater in the wall.

Dante stood up on shaky legs. Turning to Dusk he growled. "I hope you have some plan."

Dusk grinned. "Patience. After all, timing is everything, especially when you have all the time in the world." He said as the diamond on the right shoulder glowed.

Aura and Zodiac stood far from their opponents. Aura gripped Raikou hard. "What do you think they are planning?"

Zodiac looked at Aura. "Don't know. But be ready for anything."

They watched as Dusk stood up and walked closer. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"What the?" Both looked dumbfounded.

"Looking for me?" Dusk said from behind them. "Dark Slash."

Both riders were struck from behind and sent flying.

"What the heck? We couldn't even see them." Zodiac said.

"I didn't even sense him disappear. One second, he's there, the next we are get slashed across the back."

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" Dante called out. "BRICK BREAK!"

Ash crossed his arms and blocked the fighting move but the impact caused a crater to form underneath him. Ash quickly grabbed Dante and flipped him over. Dante quickly recovered and fired off a Thunderbolt which Zodiac blocked and charged after him. Meanwhile, Aura turned and charged up an Aura Sphere and fired. Dusk grinned as the pink circle on his right shoulder glowed. The Aura Sphere approached and seemingly went through Dusk.

"What!?" Aura cried out.

Dusk laughed. "You foolish riders. With the power of Time and Space, you can touch me and you can't avoid my attacks. Give up and maybe I'll let you live."

Zodiac rolled over from an attack Dante threw at him. "Great. A power trip. And they are kicking our butts."

"There has to be a way to defend against these attacks. There is no way they are invincible."

Zodiac closed his eyes in thought. "Maybe there is a way to use those powers against each other. ' _Time and Space. Time would mean he's figured out a way to make sure he can be in the right spot to attack. Space means he can control whether or not those attacks get through. Space…What did Alan say about space?_

_Flashback January 2004, two months prior to departure_

_Drew was discussing the stars with his mother's boyfriend. His mom having divorced years ago had found an old flame in a physicist from California. One of the things they had in common was their fondness for astronomy._

_"_ _Alan, wouldn't a black hole in the center of a galaxy swallow up everything?"_

_Alan nodded. "You would be right, but a galaxy is so large that it would take millions of years before it could all be swallowed up. That said, the black hole's gravity is so massive, that nothing get out of it, if it is not fast enough. Even then light can also be swallowed up and destroyed._

_"_ _Would they go to an alternate dimension?" Drew asked curiously._

_"_ _Possibly. But right now we don't have the science to prove it. Maybe you can find out in the future. But the bottom line is, gravity is how strong a celestial bodies pull is. A strong enough pull on an object not going fast enough will be pulled in. The sun has our planets and Jupiter and Saturn being the biggest planets in the Solar system can pull comets off course. Nothing is stronger other than magnetism but you rarely feel the pull."_

_Drew nodded and smiled. Astronomy was very interesting._

End Flashback

"Gravity…one of the universal forces." Zodiac said. Pulling out his phone and hovering over the Libra symbol, he spoke to Aura. "I have an idea. We need a Duel Strike." He said pressing Libra.

**STANDBY CHANGE: LIBRA**

"You want to pull that trick now?" Aura asked. "They probably have that scouted out."

"Trust me." Zodiac said holdout his dist.

Aura looked conflicted but nodded and thrust his fist out and connected his. "Haven't driven us wrong before. Right. Let's go!"

DUAL STRIKE

Play Advance Wars Hero Duel Strike

The two riders glowed and felt their powers entwine with each other. The emblem on Zodiac's chest glowed and changed its position. Grabbing Aura he spun twice and flung him at Dante. Dante had no time and coughed out as Aura speared him. Zodiac meanwhile waved his glowing hand over his sword and then jumped up eliminating the gravity holding him down. Then he brought it back to descend on Dusk.

Dusk grinned and activated his Spatial warping powers. Zodiac charged and swung his sword down. Dusk was confident that the attempt would be negated. That's why he was surprised when he felt the cold steel of Leonid slash through his armor and knocked him into the wall.

Dusk tried to stand but the impact from the attack was still being felt.

"What…is this power? How could you have broken through so easily?"

Zodiac grinned and held up his hand.

MAGNUM SHOT

Six more shots each powered by a gravity assist impacted Dusk and for the first time in this battle, Dusk felt out of control of this battle. His seemingly unbeatable powers were not working. Meanwhile, Dante and Aura were clashing again. Only this time with Zodiac's abilities he was successfully able to push Dante back.

**THUNDER**

**IRON TAIL**

**COMBO: IRON THUNDER**

Dante felt every bit of electricity impact him. Aura quickly got close to him.

FORCE PALM

Dante was sent into the wall next to Dusk.

Dusk was still coughing. "How the heck did you get through my guard like that?"

Zodiac chuckled. "Simple Physics. Gravity controls everything in the universe. Us staying on the ground. The moon going around us, the sun keeping earth in its orbit. Gravity governs everything in any universe. Applying that to my sword, I was able to bypass your defense."

Dusk was now livid and started to laugh manically. "Unbelievable. UNFREAKING BELIEVEABLE! I THOUGHT I COULD HANDLE THIS AT 50% COMBINED WITH THE POWERS OF DIALGA AND PALKIA! I see now, in order to win, I need to give into my lust and give up my humanity." He said as the gems glowed brightly. Dusk's body glowed and transformed. After a few moments, the glowed died down. Dusk was now something that looked like a dragon that was over 12 feet tall. His face was similar to Dialga and Palka's face. The face was surrounded by a metal helmet. The legs were Dialga's and the arms were Palkia's. Dialga's tail was fanned out behind him connecting the shoulders while Palkia's fins spanned the arms. The rest of the body was metallic black with glowing blue and pink lines.

Evidently Dante was surprised at that much power as he jumped back. Zodiac and Aura though gripped their weapons tighter.

"And here I thought he was ugly before." Zodiac joked.

"So that's 100%. We've face tough odds before hasn't stopped us." Aura said preparing to scan more cards."

Dusk Dragon roared and summoned his lance to fire at the two riders. As he wound up, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a couple of the other riders. One rider, Hanabi, stood out with her pink armor. She was jumping and striking a couple of the remaining troopers. He turned and fired the lance at the vulnerable rider.

Zodiac watched him turn and adjust his throw. He looked at the trajectory of the lance and saw Hanabi landing. He watched in horror as the lance was fired at Hanabi as she landed. Knowing she couldn't duck in time, he yelled for her.

"DAWN LOOK OUT!" He felt the wind blow by him as he saw a blue and yellow blur.

Hanabi turned and saw the lance coming at her. Time slowed down as the attack came and she froze up. She could only watch with wide eyes as it got closer. At the last second she was pushed out of the way. She shook her head as she looked up at who pushed her. She widened her eyes and then gasped in horror and then did what anyone else would do. She screamed.

"ASSHHHHHHH!"

(End the previous song)

In front of her was Ash, standing with a lance through his heart and out his back, a fatal blow in anyone. The scream got everyone's attention. Triton, Kusa and Kyokan gasped in horror and rushed to Aura's side. Everyone else couldn't believe what happened and ran to Ash's side as he powered down.

Ash turned to Dawn. "Its alright Little Buneary. As long…(cough)…your still alive…I would take a bullet for you.

"Ash save your strength! Tori! Misty! Help Me!" Dawn said as she tried to crawl over to Ash.

Ash shook his head. "Sorry, (Cough) Dawn…this looks like the end of the journey for me." He turned to Zodiac, who through his aura saw he was struggling to hold it together. "Protect them with your life…Kick his Ass."

"You got it." He said sniffling. Ash turned to his girls who were crying behind their helmets and seeping through. "Anabel…befriending you was the easiest thing I ever did. May…your energy lit my world. And Misty…." The red head leaned close. "Taking your bike…was the best thing I've ever done. I love…you…all." And with that the rider went silent.

"Ash. Come on stop playing around. Ash? ASH!? WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Misty bawled her eyes out and cried over Ash's body. The other girls were openly crying and hugging their mourning queen. Pikachu who had been in card form walked up to him and cried into his trainers chest.

(Play Engage the enemy from Xenoblade Chronicles)

"GWAHHAHAHAHAHA! So that's one rider down! I can send you to join him soon enough.

Something in Zodiac snapped and he felt power coursing through his veins.

"You killed my friend." Zodiac said standing up and gripped his sword. Images of the journey flowed through his head. "You killed my first real friend." His heartbeat reverberated through his being. "You killed the best friend I've ever had." The heartbeat seemed to resonate with the other riders as those not already in their final forms took them out.

**DIAMOND**

**CRYSTAL**

**KOKIRI**

**QUEEN**

"You killed our brother. Our Comrade! Our Family! I"LL KILL YOU!" Zodiac roared as the ground shook as his armor glowed and began to change. When it died down, his armor changed drastically. His armor now contained gold stripes to go along with the crimson coloring. Along the arms, his armor gained gauntlets that were gold in color. On his legs were boots which were now up to his kneewl. On his shoulders were two crimson metal plates. His helmet now took on a more regal appearance with a small crown on his head, his eyes were now more lion like. On his back was a red cape that came to his shoulder blades. On his belt, the phone's face was now replaced with a screen that was lit up with Leo's symbol

This was Zodiac's new base form. Zodiac Viscount.

He pulled out Leonind. "Ash would not want us to mourn him until we won. So let us win this for Ash!"

"FOR ASH!" The nine riders called out and charged at the dragon.

Beyond the mortal plain (Stop previous song, play To the Garden of the Moon Butterflies in the Moonless Night: Baten Kaitos OST)

Ash groaned and blinked his eyes open. He saw he was in some sort of blackened void. He could see stars and even recognized some of the planets. He sat up and winced in pain. Feeling his chest, he widened his eyes as he felt where the lance had punctured his chest.

"I died…How? How could I leave them!?" Ash asked himself in despair.

"You did not leave them by choice, Chosen One." A calm but powerful voice sounded. Ash turned around and saw Ho-oh landing next to him.

"Ho-oh is right. You chose to defend your friends out of love. That is something worth sacrificing yourself for." Lugia said flying up from below.

"I'm dead now. I can't help them anymore. If I could I would kick that stupid Dragon's butt."

"That is the type of attitude I like in my chosen one." Another voice sounded. Ash looked up to see a tall white dog like creature with what appeared to thorns coming out its legs.

"Who…Who are you? You feel stronger than Lugia and Ho-Oh." Ash asked as he knelt down.

The creature chuckled. "You have no need to bow to me, neither do your friends. As for my name, I am called Arceus. The God Pokémon."

Ash stood up. "Arceus, if you are truly are a god, please Send me back! I need to help my friends! I have so much to do!

The three legendries laughed. Ho-oh spoke after calming down. "Ash, you were going to be sent back, because you truly are not dead. Do you remember the Sacred Ash you received?"

Ash widened his eyes. "So Drew was right it could bring back pokémon. But I didn't think it would bring back people. Why haven't you sent me back yet?"

Arceus stepped forward. "We wanted to give you a couple of gifts to save this world. One is the cards to us. Lugia for your Queen, Ho-oh for you, and myself for your friend Drew. The Guardians of the elements you called yourself.

"I also have a gift. Your friends have taken a beating. I am giving you this one time power to heal everyone to full strength and fix all the wounds they have." Ho-Oh said.

Lugia flew over. "You are the Chosen One because of your heart and your kindness. Let that heart guide you on all of your journeys."

Ash nodded and his belt materialized in front of him. He held his hand out for Ho-Oh. The three God Like Pokémon glowed and shrank into three cards. He pocketed the two other pokémon and looked at Ho-Oh's card.

"Alright. Its time for my comeback. Let's go Ho-Oh." He said inserting into his buckle and placed it on his waist. Going into his stance he smiled.

"I'm coming guys. HENSHIN."

With a bright glow, he vanished from the realm.

(Stop Previous song pick up Engage the Enemy about thirty seconds in)

Zodiac was panting next to Triton. His armors had taken serious damage and parts of it was missing, especially around the legs. On Triton's armor, parts of her chest plates and her shoulder armor were missing. They had taken some serious damage, but were still incredibly defiant. Looking behind them, the reason why they took so much damage was apparent. Hanabi and Sirius were completely exhausted keeping the other riders in the fight. They had taken damage as well and were kneeling on the ground, healing Onyx and Kusa who were powered down and out of the fight and Kyokan was protecting them. Over in the distance, Dante was keeping Ace and Orion off balance and was pushing them back.

"You pathetic riders. Your friend's sacrifice was in vain. You can barely hold out against me. I could kill you at anytime!" Dusk gloated

"Why haven't you? You too busy gloating?" Zodiac called out.

Dusk growled and landed. "For that, you will all die here right now!" And he started to power up a big attack.

Zodiac turned to Triton. "Get Orion and Ace and get everyone out of here!

Triton looked at Zodiac like he was nuts. Considering what that had experienced in the last twenty minutes, it might be the case. "Are you Nuts?! I already lost the man I love. I do not need to lose my brother!"

"And I made a promise to Ash to keep you Safe! Get the others out of here NOW!"

"I am not leaving! You can't make me!"

"I am not telling you, I am ordering to get the others and get out of here!" Zodiac roared.

Triton said nothing and held up her trident. "He's going to kill us anyway…I rather go out together th suffer alone."

Zodiac sighed. "Stubborn girl." He turned to bark the order at the others and to his surprise, they were all standing on shaky knees behind them. The looks told the Fire Guardian they weren't going to leaving their friends.

Zodiac shook his head. "Your all nuts. But, you wouldn't be my comrades otherwise. We die, we die together." Zodiac said as he held his sword ready to strike again. The other riders grouped around him ready to fight again

"Now disappear. TIME DISPLACEMENT CANNON!"

The Dark Blue beam fired and flew towards the riders. They watched the beam unblinking but united as their death came towards them.

Suddenly a bright glow appeared in front of him and the attack was absorbed and destroyed. The riders looked and saw it was another armored figure. It had rainbow colored wings that was on the back of a gold colored armor with silver striping. The glow died down and the armored figure turn his head to the riders. All of the riders widened their eyes as they recognized the blue eyed faceplate.

Triton broke out her stupor. "A-Ash? Is that…really you?"

If the helmet was open he would have be showing her his infectious grin. "Sorry to have worried you? But the stories of my demise were a bit premature."

Before he could go further, he felt four impacts. He looked down to see his four girls with their helmets off. Ash's helmet was knocked off by the impact and he had his hands full of crying girls.

"I'm sorry I worried you all. I'm back now. Hopefully I won't do that again anytime soon."

He sat up and saw everyone else had their helmets off trying to clear their eyes.

"Damn it man you had us worried." Zodiac said. "Not many people come back from the dead multiple times."

Ash grinned. "Thanks for the idea to keep that Sacred Ash on me."

Before Drew could respond, Dusk spoke out. "I-I-Impossible. Your supposed to be dead! I KILLED YOU!"

Ash stood up. "Yeah good luck with that. And before you get any ideas of finishing us off, I have a couple of gifts for you all. First this, Ra's Blessing!"

(Play Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade Chronicles)

Instantly a golden aura formed around the riders. After a few moments, the glow died down revealing the armors were back to full strength and any injuries and exhaustion they had were gone.

Ash grinned. "Ho-Oh gave me this power to heal us all. It's a one use thing so let's make it count." He turned to Misty and Drew. "Here. Its the cards for Lugia and the God Pokémon Arceus. They will help us."

Misty and Drew nodded and took them before they put their helmets on. As one, the other riders put their helmets on and pulled their weapons out.

Triton and Zodiac looked at the cards. Misty popped out the Change Starmie Card and put in the Lugia card while Zodiac opened up a card slot in his phone.

**STANDBY CHANGE: ARCEUS**

**EVOLVE: LUGIA**

The two armors glowed and changes. Triton's changed to match Aura's only silver was the main color and was more streamlined for the water. Zodiac's Viscount Form gained several yellow spikes and an elongated helmet. Despite the cosmetic change they seemed to be flowing with power.

Dusk roared. "So what if you had a costume change I will destroy you!" He roared as the last reinforcements of troopers came out. He immediately charged at the riders. Aura, Zodiac and Triton started to fly up and got the attention of the dragon. Their battle went into the sky, while the other riders charged at the ground forces.

Lightning cracked the sky as Dusk's claw struck Aura's blade. The two clashed multiple time before Triton came used an opening and stabbed at him. He held up his arm to block but whereas he barely felt the attacks before Aura returned, Lugia actually drew some blood.

"GAHHH!"

As he felt the pain, Zodiac got behind him.

"JUDGEMENT FLAME!

The attack hit his back and sent towards Aura who's sword was already glowing.

"SACRED BLADE!"

The glowing blade caused significant damage and even cracked one of the gems rendering the time manipulation useless.

Triton summoned water from her trident and pointed at Dusk.

HYRDO CANNON

Dusk was sent flying back but he was still airborne but now both gems were cracked rendering his trump cards useless. He snarled and charged again. He clashed with Aura, Lightning flashing with each hit until Zodiac kicked him in the head and started slashing him as well. From every direction they attacked. Dusk couldn't keep up and one last slash combination from Zodiac and Trition and he was stunned. The three riders rose above him and cupped their hands

SACRED FIRE

AEROBLAST

JUDGEMENT METEOR

The three attacks knocked him seemingly unconscious and started his slow decent to the ground.

"Ready to finish this?" Zodiac said holding his phone out to activate his finishing move.

"Let's End This!"

"Time End This Game!" The two shouted and activated their most powerful cards.

**VOLT TACKLE MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**IRON TAIL MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: HEAVEN'S SLASH**

**AQUA JET: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**HYDRO CANNON: MAXIMUM ENERGY**

**COMBO: HURRICANE'S WRATH**

**STANDBY LEO: FINISHER**

Zodiac placed his phone on his wrist and activated it again. Zodiac's armor glowed briefly as the armor popped up and segmented. His right hand gained a lion's claw which dropped below his hand. His shoulder opened to reveal two jets in the back of it. Aura and Triton glowed Yellow and blue respectively as a their spiked tremendously shaking the stadium.

The three auras intensified as the energy was built up. Dusk had recovered enough to see the increasing Auras. He knew if they got the attacks built up, he would be finished.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE EXTINGUSHED!" With the last of his energy he summoned multiple meteors and began to fire at the three riders.

Hanabi stabbed one of her opponents and turned to see the attack forming.

"Oh No! If those attacks hit, Ash, Misty and Drew could be killed!" Hanabi yelled scanning a couple of cards.

**BOUNCE**

**PSYCHIC**

Orion looked. "Those attacks take a long time to charge up. Come On! We Need to protect them! Sirius Let's Go!" Sirius flew in and picked her up.

Ace grabbed Onyx and took off, while Kusa and Kyokan flew up in formation behind them.

The three guardians were powering up their attacks and saw the meteors coming towards them.

"Damn it, we can't stop charging the attacks to handle it, we already have enough invested into this." Aura cursed as his body began to pulse with power.

Zodiac was about to power down and grab his sword when an arrow shattered two meteors near them.

Orion and Sirius flew up to them. "We got your back." Orion called out firing another arrow. The other riders were flying through the field to break the meteors.

Kusa flew up to them. "Don't worry about the meteors. We'll clear the way! Take this overgrown lizard down!"

Triton nodded. "Right!" She turned to the other Guardians. "Let's Do this!

(Play G Gundam Shining Finger Theme)

The Auras generated by the three glowed brighter and the images of the three legendary Pokémon roared. The kanji for Fire, Water and Lightning appeared in front of them.

"This hand of mine glows with the fires of justice." Zodiac pointed his arm down.

"Its roar tells me to protect my family. Its power tells me to win." He started descending at a rapid pace. Their friends were clearing the way for them using every conceivable power and ability they had left in their bodies.

"Here I GO!" The jets on his shoulder roared to life as be broke the sound barrier. A large lion followed spiritually as it roared. His wingman yelled in sync.

"ERUPTING BLAZING CLAW."

" **"HURRICANE'S WRATH**

** "HEAVENS SLASH!" **

Their friends jumped out of the way and three struck Dusk. A few moments of colliding power later, they broke through the exterior of Dragon's armor and burst through landing on the ground with a lot of steam coming off them. Their friends landed in a crouch behind them.

The Dragon that was Kamen Rider Dusk gave out one last cry and fell to earth blowing up behind them in shower of flames.

(End Song)

Dante seeing this growled. "Those damn riders! No matter, Dusk was holding me back anyway." He said activating a portal. "Time to find this so called Puppet Master."

With the heroes, everyone powered down. The three pokémon who were powering the armors flew up as the shadowy dome that been covering the stadium disappeared.

"Chosen One. Your power has won the day." Ho-Oh said.

"But the Journey is long. Rest now. Your trials on this world are over." Lugia said.

"If you ever need our power again, do not hesitate to call us." Arceus said as they flew away.

The riders watch them fly away. It was broken when a yellow blur flew into Ash.

"PIKAPI!"

Ash laughed and hugged Pikachu. "Sorry I scared you buddy. I'm alright now!"

He turned to see his girls looking at him with tears in their eyes. Before he could respond, he was glomped and kissed by his concerned girls.

Drew sighed and hissed as he felt his arm. Tori noticed and started immediately healing the arm getting him sigh in relief. "So Ash, you've saved the pokémon world. What do you want to do next?"

This one line set Gabby off in a fit of giggles and these giggles were contagious as it infected the rest of the group as the laughed off the tension.

Ash leaned back, his girls calming down and snuggling into him. "I think you losing to me in the finals of the Lily of the Valley conference and then exploring a new world will be next course of action."

Drew hummed. "Good. I could use a vacation. Come on, our families have got to be worried."

Ash nodded and they headed out of the stadium. Once outside, they saw the crowd had gathered outside the stadium. They saw them walk out of the stadium and assumed correctly they were that saved the stadium. The whole crowd cheered and went up to congratulate them. In the midst of the crowd, Delia found her way to her son and hugged him tightly.

"My baby boy. I can't believe you are alive." Delia sniffled.

Ash smiled. "You have no idea what that means to me anymore."

Delia didn't question it and looked over to see the other family members hugging their children and saw Anabel left out. Reaching out to the empath, the purple headed girl teared up slightly at the embrace.

This went on for a few minutes until the reporters broke through and hounded them with questions on how they survived. They somehow managed to keep the rider involvement under wraps but they were still celebrated as heroes. After the trying day, it was revealed the league final would take place three days from that day, to repair any of the damage done. In Ash and Drew's mind that was just fine with them so they could rest and heal.

That night

After the celebration they had, we find the heroes in Ash's room, chilling and not even caring about the world outside.

Dawn was being extremely clingy to Ash, squeezing his arm like he would disappear if she didn't. Something Ash noticed.

"Something wrong Buneary?" Ash said concerned.

Dawn looked at Ash. "You died. You died protecting me. Why did you do that? I can't be worth your life!?" She said practically screaming.

Ash chuckled and pulled her closer out of May's embrace. "You know I would do it again right? Hopefully without the dying part," He said getting Dawn to pout.

"But still-Mmph!" Any conversation was cut off as Ash deeply kissed her. When he released, Dawn laid on his chest with a dreamy expression on her face.

Drew chuckled. "You gave us a scare Ash. I was really mad when you died you know that. Woke up my next form apparently."

He looked at the ceiling. "What I am more concerned is what will happen when we face other people with similar strength to Glenn. I am sure there are others out there, and Paul got away I am sure he's going to get stronger as well. We nearly lost you and we were put through the ringer before you came back to life."

Anabel leaned up from Misty's chest. "What are you saying?"

"He's saying, we need to get stronger. Learn more things. Branch out from our current abilities. The enemy is not going to sit back and let us get stronger. We will have to counter them with equal force." Gabby said.

Misty sighed. "That's great and all but can we get away from that topic at least for a couple of days? Because I want to see Ash beat Drew's butt."

Tori giggled. "In your dreams, Misty. Thankfully when we get back, we can rest for a couple of weeks and then back at training. We also should think about getting you some sports to further your training. But that's the future, I'm tired." She said with a yawn. With that the group said good night and dozed off to pleasant dreams.

Three Days Later

"AND ITS ANOTHER DOUBLE KNOCKOUT. THAT IS THIRD ONE TODAY AND BOTH SIDES STILL HAVE ONE POKEMON LEFT! THE CROWD IS GOING ABSOLUTLEY INSANE FOR THIS FINAL BATTLE!"

The announcer had to yell over the screams of the crowd as Lucario and Infernape were both knocked out. Drew and Ash stood next to their pokémon as they complemented them and returned them. As the announcer said they were down to one pokémon each. At the beginning of the battle, Ash and Drew sent out their Staraptors to lead off. This resulted in an aerial display as the two pokémon collided with each other. Close Combats, Aerial Aces, Air Slashes, you name they did it. One last Aerial Ace and both birds fell resulting in the first Double Knockout.

After that, it was Torterra vs Swampert which confused their friends as Drew would normally pay the matchup. The second match turned into a slug fest that was eventually won by Torterra on a well time Rock Climb into a Razor Leaf.

Undeterred, Drew sent out Flygon. This was a clear mismatch as Flygon could out fly the giant turtle. Still Torterra gave a valiant effort even pulling off a Frenzy Plant that Flygon was able to fly through successfully and nail him with a Steel Wing.

Buizel was the next one to face the dragon and it proved to be extremely tough and was able to use an Aqua Jet to end Flygon's day after getting behind him having him up 3-2 at the break. After the break, the next out for Drew was Cacturne. Despite knowing every trick that Drew could come up with, Drew proved he was just as tricky to combat and used a well-timed Suplex ended Buizel's day tying the score at three.

Next up for Ash was Quilava a surprise even to their friends. Despite the type matchup, Cacturne was able to keep Quilava off balance, Drew's tactical cunning shining through again. He went for another Suplex but Quilava used Eruption with the last of its energy and knocked out Cacturne at the same time he landed the blow knocking out the Fire-type.

By this point, the crowd was on its feet as they had an idea who was left. This was proven when Infernape and Lucario took the field. What followed was a clash of wills and swords as Lucario and Infernape created their own swords. With their trainers sending their auras into them, it was twenty minutes of pure fighting prowess and their bond with their pokémon. The final clash was reminiscent of a samurai show. The two attacked and appeared on each other's side. After a few tense moments, the two fell into a heap resulting in the third double knockout.

The two trainers approached their pokémon. Drew looked at Ash. "We trained them quite well."

"Yeah. Proud of each and every one of them." He said returning Lucario.

Drew looked up at the score board and saw it 5-5. "One pokémon left. I have an idea who you want to send out."

Ash nodded. "Is your choice good enough to fight?"

"She is. And I think the crowd wants it." Drew said walking towards his side.

Ash walked over to his side and knelt down to Pikachu's level. "You know who's left. Are you sure you can fight her?"

"Pika. Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"Alright." Ash stood up and pointed to the battlefield. "Pikachu. I Choose You!"

Pikachu hopped out onto the field, with the crowd eating it up.

Drew listened to the crowd and looked at the ball in his hands. "One last battle old girl. Time to show the world what we are made of." He held up the ball. "Let's. Ride. LUXRAY!"

Luxray appeared in a flash of light and the crowd was deafening.

In the stands, their friends could not contain their excitement. Max and Brock were remaining neutral while the girls cheered for their boyfriends.

"LET'S GO PIKACHU!"

"KICK HIS BUTT LUXRAY!

"What a battle Brock! This has been amazing." Max cheered

"An Appropriate last battle here in our home." Brock said with a small smile.

On the field, Luxray and Pikachu circled each other gauging their strength. Growing impatient, Ash ordered an Iron Tail. That was quickly countered with an Iron Tail by Luxray. This quickly turned into a literal cat and mouse chase as Luxray chased after Pikachu. Pikachu fired off Thunderbolts, only to be countered by a Spark shield. Luxray would fire off a Shock Wave only for Pikachu to ground itself and take the hit. The momentum changed when Pikachu went into a Volt Tackle. Drew ordered a Spark Counter and the two attacks collided. After a few moments of struggling, Luxray's injuries flared up and she took the full force of the attack.

"Luxray!" Drew called out worried.

Luxray staggered but stood up right watching Pikachu absorbing the recoil of the blow.

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu fired off the attack and Drew ordered a desperate Iron Tail to deflect the attack back. Luxray then got in close and use Fire Fang to bite Pikachu and caused some serious damage.

Both pokémon jumped back and they both looked exhausted. Their trainers knew that the next attack would decide things. Looking at each other they nodded and the crowd was on their feet knowing that attack was coming.

"Pikachu!"

"Luxray!"

"THUNDER FULL POWER!

The two electric attacks fired and collided sending off huge sparks. The two attacks pushed against each other, not giving a single inch.

"Keep going Pikachu!

"Don't back down Luxray!"

The two pokémon strained as the attacks drained their energy. They happened to glance at each other as they attacked. Memories of their time together flowed through them. Memories of happy times, memories of training and memories with their trainers.

Pikachu looked at Luxray and smiled. One last gasp and the two attacks created an explosion. The stadium watched with bated breath, while the trainers were watching for their beloved pokémon hoping they were okay. The smoke cleared to show both pokémon still standing but barely. The air was tense as they waited for the final outcome.

Finally, Pikachu flinched and collapsed completely knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Luxray and the Green Trainer Drew Wins."

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Drew was stunned.

"I won." Drew said. He chuckled and then let out a whoop. "I WON! Luxray you crazy girl Get over Here!" Drew said as he ran over to hug his companion.

Ash sighed and walked over to Pikachu who was opening his eyes. "Hey Buddy. You did Amazing! I am proud of everyone.

Pikachu nodded as he stood up. He felt a lick on his cheek and turned to see Luxray and Drew standing next to them.

"That was a great battle to end our trip. You okay coming with us?"

Ash nodded. "I am not going back now. I am in it for the long haul." He said shaking Drew's hand.

At the awards ceremony, Drew raised his trophy high and stood next to Ash as he held his runners-up trophy. Ash was slightly teary eyed knowing this was the final pokémon battle he would probably have. Looking back on his journey, he smiled at all the adventures and looked forward to the new one he and his friends would be taking.

Ten Days later in Pallet Town

Ash was looking over the fields of his hometown. Today was the day they would be heading to Drew's world. They had finished packing and had transferred their pokémon to a special reserve Tsuki had set up. They all had taken the opportunity to say good bye to their towns and in Norman's and Misty's sister's cases establish a new leader in their gyms.

"Hey Ash." The trainer looked to see Drew walking up. "What's going on?"

Ash looked at the fields. "It's…going to be tough adjusting to a new hometown. I grew up here, I had a lot of memories here. I guess I never knew I was attached this place."

Drew hummed and looked across the fields. "I'm going to miss moving around so much. But trust me, you'll like our world. It may not be as clean as this, but it has its benefits."

Ash smiled. "I guess so. But I wouldn't be able to adjust so well without our friends and family."

Drew nodded. "Yep. Let me tell ya, my dad will love you. I think you could use some fatherly input you know. Your mom did great but uh some things should be father and son you know."

Ash laughed and the two looked across the fields again.

"Ash! Drew!" May's voice called out. The two turned to her. "There you are. Come on, Tsuki is about to open the portal."

The two boys nodded and followed her. Ash turned to Drew. "Whereever the journey takes us, I will follow you."

"You know it bro." Drew said pounding his fist with Ash's as they ran after May.

At the portal site, everyone had gathered with their belongings. Drew walked up to Tsuki. "Ready when you are."

Tsuki nodded and closed her eyes. Snapping them open she held up her arm. The air in front of them distorted and a blue portal appeared in front of them. One by one each person carried bags and other things through the portal.

Ash was the last one to go through. Taking one last look, he looked and saw Ho-oh flying above them as if to bless their journey. Ash saluted the bird and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he stepped through to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF STORY
> 
> UO: Wow Three years on this and now book 1 is complete. Yes you read right this was only book 1. The riders will rest and then head out into a new world full of wonder and excitement. Want to know what the world is? Well here's a preview:
> 
> A cloudy sky parts to reveal a seemingly medieval town.
> 
> "Magic. A force thought to exist in Fantasy. But in this world, Magic is the power of very powerful people
> 
> Random Magic is shown, prominent are Fire and Ice
> 
> But in a world where Magic is common, they are threatened by a terrible force.
> 
> Multiple machines are in what seem to be a base are shown.
> 
> Machines capable of destruction and capable destroying the very society that this magic has built. Creatures with abilities of man and magic plague this prosperous nation.
> 
> Town people are scared out of their wits as multiple creatures are shown.
> 
> (A mysterious violin plays slowly and builds up)
> 
> "One force stands in their way. A guild that bares its scars on their shoulders.
> 
> A building with what looks like a Fairy on the side is shown.
> 
> "Come on join Fairy Tail." A pink haired boy said,
> 
> "With their bonds of friendship, they are a force to be reckoned with. But Bonds alone will not win the day. They will need the help of…The Guardians.
> 
> (Play the Fairy Tail Theme)
> 
> The Aura Riders and Earth Riders are shown outside the guild building.
> 
> "Now with the power of their own Guardians, the Fairy Tail Guild will team up with Riders of Aura and the Earth Riders to combat this new threat to their homeland. The Journey continues in the Land of Magnolia in…
> 
> Journeys of the Dreamer 2: Nakama United.


	48. Sequel annoucement

OSPREY...SWOOOSH

Hey everyone. Thank you for your patience. For those that are following Journeys of the Dreamer, I am pleased to announce Journeys of the Dreamer: Nakama United is now live.

So head on over, it will be one of my main stories for a while. You will love it as you probably loved Riders of Aura

Also it will be in the Anime X-cover section and Fairy Tail. Yes Fairy Tail is world 2. So your favorite mages are going to save the multiverse. Wonder who will be the Riders? Well read and find out.

OSPREY...SWOOOSH


End file.
